Chuck & Blair
by atomicseasoning
Summary: A Chuck & Blair fanfic set after 2.16, February 2009 through NYE 2011, into 2012. My version of their storyline.
1. Chapter 1

"What a way to go", Blair thought as she walked the street to get to her favorite part of of Central Park, as she balanced her coffee cup in one hand and a packet of papers in her other, her purse hung on one elbow, and her red coat flapping in the breeze. She made her way to a park bench, where she sat, spreading the paperwork she had out beside her to assess the situation at hand.

Suddenly she heard someone walking by, seemingly talking to himself, but obviously with a blue tooth ear piece in his ear. The tailored cut of his coat, his suit, and his designer shoes caught her eye right away, and Blair was still trying to place him, when she caught the scent of his distinctive cologne.

"Could it be?" she wondered to herself as she stared at him curiously. He'd certainly cleaned up and gotten himself straightened out since the last time she'd seen him, if he was who she thought he was.

Throwing caution to the wind, Blair quickly rose from her bench and followed behind him, until she called out his name. "Chuck Bass is that you?"

Suddenly he looked back at her with a brief smile on his face and said "Yes but it's Charles Bass now. I'm busy, so what do you need?"

"Chuck, its me, Blair!" she gasped as she took his arm.

"Blair? Oh yes I remember I once knew a girl named Blair, but she turned me out and didn't want to marry me, so I moved on, created my business empire, and was coerced into marrying Georgina for awhile, until she died in childbirth. Poor thing, more the pity to her. Do hurry up though because time is money." He said slyly checking his Rolex watch.

"You married Georgina and she died? And you don't even remember me, other than as the girl who broke your heart?" she gasped.

"Well to excel in business you must have veins of ice water. I don't really have time for you, unless you need a job. I do have need of a personal assistant and if I remember correctly, you certainly enjoyed working under me before." he said slyly, staring her down into her very soul.

"Working under you? That wasn't work!"

"Ah pleasure then?'

"No! Well..."

"You were always a pleasure Blair. Let's go to my office and we can discuss this further, out of the prying eyes and ears of the general public." Chuck said as he hurried on toward his office building.

Blair hurried back to her bench and gathered the things she left behind, then followed Chuck as he entered an impressive office building, to see a plaque that said that the whole third floor was comprised of Charles Bass Industries Ltd. She walked past cubicals and almost tripped over a potted plant, until she came to the door to Chuck's office and entered.

He was already in a meeting with two other men who only appeared to be a few years older than him. As soon as he saw Blair he told his associates that the meeting was adjourned for the time being and that they would resume at a later time.

When the men left, the one guy who had a similar haircut to Chuck's, but was slightly slimmer, walked past her staring Blair down and giving her a slightly creepy feeling. After they left, Chuck shut the door and Blair commented "Who were those guys? The one seemed to stare right through me."

"Oh that was just Paul Campbell. He's a good chap, even if he is a bit odd, bringing a rifle to work and of course the supposed affair he had with his administrative assistant, Peggy. Perhaps he was eying you to be his next Peggy?"

"You wouldn't let that happen, surely." she gasped.

"Of course not. As I said earlier, you'll be working under me, lover." he said seductively.

"You know that's not why I came here." she eyed him tensely.

"Then why did you come here, Blair? Just to get a position, or was it something more." he asked.

"Just for a position, that's all." she mumbled.

"Ah a position is it? Well I have a number of positions in mind for you that you would do well in servicing me, if memory serves me correctly about you." he said as he stood over her, pressing his hands into the arms of the chair she was seated in.

"And I thought sexual harassment in the workplace was dead!" she proclaimed staring into his hazel eyes.

"Ha well that's not quite true. It isn't harassment if the participant is willing, and from the look I see in those brown eyes of yours, you my dear are a more than willing participant indeed!" he said as he leaned in and brushed his lips seductively across her cheek.

"This is highly unorthodox but...Oh Chuck!" Blair said as she turned into his kiss, his embrace right there in his office, and she didn't resist when he carried her to his couch and they continued their passion there.

Suddenly Blair woke up in her bed at home, when both her alarm clock buzzed and Dorota knocked on her bedroom door to wake her up.

"Wake up Miss Blair. You need to get up on time to be able to get over to the school on time." Dorota said as she shuffled through the bedroom, collecting articles of clothing and dirty dishes Blair had left strewn around her room.

"Oh a few more minutes Dorota...Oh can't you go to the school in my place?" Blair moaned dejectedly, as she flopped back on her bed.

"No I can't. It's your reprimand Miss Blair, so you need to do it. Anyway your father has given me some errands to do at the same time, so I can't help you day." Dorota said as she stepped out of the room with nary a backward glance at Blair.

"Grrr..." Blair moaned as she lay there reflecting on Dorota's treatment of her, the punishment Headmistress Quellar set upon her, and her strange dream about businessman Chuck and his various employees, including characters from a TV drama._ "I guess that's what I get for staying up and watching a marathon of the first season of Mad Men."_ Blair thought to herself in a groan, as she climbed out of her bed and went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

Blair contemplated her choices, then decided on a green tweed skirt with a matching bolero jacket and a white blouse with a bow at the collar. She then slipped on a pair of kitten heels, and for a classic 'Blair touch' one of her infamous ribbon headbands. For where she was going, looking more like a child would only help matters perhaps, and either make the kids like her more, or the teachers believe her incompetent and not ask her back again.

What a strange punishment it was indeed, going to the sister elementary school and doing recess duty for over an hour and a half, right over lunch! And then to not be allowed to have her cell phone on at the school, what torture!

Blair went down to the kitchen where she picked up orange juice and a lightly buttered croissant, then checked her cellphone for the latest gossip on Gossip Girl, but so far that day there was little new. No new parties or anything of interest, despite it being a Friday, but that's the way things went sometimes.

All too soon, it was time to go to the elementary school, so Blair called to have a cab come pick her up outside her building, while she put the finishing touches on her makeup while she waited on the cab. When it did come, Blair climbed in and was soon whisked away to the school building.

The building was an impressive stone structure right along the street, with a gate outside the door, a brick walkway, and two somewhat ominous doors. Blair swallowed the lump in her throat and was momentarily transported back to her own first days at the elementary school, back when she was just a scared little child, and definitely not the Queen Bee of her high school. Shrugging off unpleasant memories, Blair entered the school, and by memory found the office, where a secretary sat behind a desk filing papers and answering phones.

When the secretary got off the phone, she looked up at Blair and asked "Hello, and you are?..."

"I'm Blair Waldorf and I'm here to do recess duty as part of a program through sister school Constance Billiard..." Blair began.

"Oh another one, well you can sign in, grab a whistle, and wait over there with the other one from Jude's." the secretary said as she handed Blair a clipboard with a paper to sign and a whistle on a nylon braided strap.

Blair signed the paper, grabbed the whistle, and walked over to toward where the secretary had pointed to. To her surprise, someone sat there who she'd never guess to be there.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Blair gasped in surprise as she took a seat on one of the hard wooden chairs in the corner.

"Hello beautiful. Surprised to see me are you? Well, after everything that's gone on in my life lately, Lily decided that it was best to finish my education and graduate, but Quellar had one more trick up her sleeve and assigned me this." Chuck said in his sly, seductive way.

"Oh well I'm surprised you didn't get your nanny to help you with this matter, Chuck. I've heard that she's very experienced, if you catch my drift." Blair said.

"Well, Elle and I had a falling out of sorts, actually she disappeared, so of course she couldn't help me." Chuck said.

"Elle is it now? I should've known. Love 'em and leave 'em isn't that your style Chuck? Though I bet you never had them leave you before." Blair said angrily.

"Well let's just say that Elle, although beautiful, never meant to me what you did..." Chuck exclaimed softly.

"And what do I mean to you?" Blair passionately asked.

Suddenly the secretary peered around the corner and in a reprimanding tone, exclaimed "All right you two enough of the lovers quarrel, its time you both met the children outside and do the duty you were sent here to do. There's another lad out there already, so you'll have company."

"After all of this, Blair, I need to talk to you." Chuck whispered as they walked out of the school and onto the fenced in playground.

The playground was filled with almost a hundred screaming children ranging from kindergarten to third grade. As the children ran and played, Chuck and Blair were separated from each other to see what the kids were up to.

Chuck was nonchalantly standing over by the fence wearing designer shades and trying to look cool, when suddenly he felt something bump against his leg and saw a brunette little girl who looked barely more than five years old.

"Hello, do you need something?" he asked.

"I wath thrying to run away and I fell down and hurt my knee." the little girl cried.

"Well let me look at your knee." he said as he glanced down at her slightly skinned knee. "Aw see its not so bad." he chuckled.

"Bwut it hurts! Kiss it and make it bwetter!" the little girl sobbed in her babyish voice.

"Oh all right." Chuck said as he leaned down and kissed her knee.

"Fank oo Mister! Hey oo look like my daddy? Are you my daddy?" the little girl suddenly exclaimed.

Chuck studied the little girl and was surprised to see a slight resemblance in her wide brown eyes, the shape of her face, and her brunette hair, so he cautiously asked "No I'm not your daddy...By the way, what is your mother's name?"

"Mwary, my mommy's name is Mwary, and my name is Jenna." little Jenna exclaimed.

"And when were you born?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"Novemba 22, 2002." the girl exclaimed.

Chuck did some mental calculations, then admitted "No Jenna, I don't think I'm your daddy."

"Dat's okay Mista! Oh oh I fink my knee is bweeding! Can I go to the nurse?" she pleaded.

"Okay if you want to, you can go." he said nonchalantly.

"Care-wee mwee!" little Jenna pleaded.

"Oh all right." Chuck sighed as he picked up the little girl and carried her back into the school.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the playground, Nate Archibald, who had also been requested to perform recess duty as penance for an infraction through school, suddenly found himself surrounded by a pack of eight or nine year old little girls.

"You're him aren't you? We bet you are coz you look just like him!" one girl queried.

"Who? Who do I look like?" Nate asked.

"You're him, aren't you? Oh you know who! Xathon from** Tattle Tale**!" the girls exclaimed with delightful glee.

"Xathon from** Tattle Tale?**" Nate asked, more than a bit amused.

"You know the guy from the TV show** Tattle Tale**!" the girls exclaimed.

"I don't watch much TV." Nate admitted.

"You've never watched** Tattle Tale?**" the girls gasped in surprise.

"No...maybe you can enlighten me..." Nate sighed, half distracted by the girls' attentions.

"Oh **Tattle Tale** is this show my mom doesn't want me to watch because she thinks its too racy, but I still watch it with my older sister sometimes. **Tattle Tale**'s this show about a bunch of rich kids in high school who spread all these rumors about each other on the **Tattle Tale** website, but mostly its about them partying too much and hooking up. And they keep switching boyfriends and girlfriends, cos first it was Xathon & Clair, then Xathon cheated on her with Serephina, so Clair cheated on him with his best friend Dick, so then it was 'Dick & Clair' all in love, then Xathon got with Ariel, and Serephina got with David but they kept breaking up...then Dick's dad died and he got all upset until he realized he was the head of Richard Seaman Enterprises, so he ran off to China or something. Then Clair got upset cos she thought Dick abandoned her, so she broke up with him and got back with Xathon cos he'd broken up with Ariel, then Serephina and David broke up and David got with this girl named Lisa, so Serephina got with Count von Krause or something, but the Count is trying to become rich by selling fake mine shares to Dick's company." the girls babbled on recounting the plotline to **Tattle Tale**.

"My...that sounds like quite the TV show!" Nate said as he mentally tried to piece it together. He then went onto to ask "Let me get this straight, one of the characters on this show **Tattle Tale** is called Dick Seaman?"

"Yes...that's his name." the girls responded.

"And what does this guy, Dick, look like?" Nate asked, nonchalantly bemused.

"Oh he has dark hair and dresses like my grandpa, really posh, and he wears this scarf like Freddy from Scooby Doo. My sister says he's suave and she loves Dick's love scenes with Clair because they're really sexy, and she was sad when Dick & Clair broke up." one little girl giggled then continued "But I like Xathon because he's hot, just like you!"

"Oh uh thanks for the compliment, but I think you're a bit too young for me." Nate laughed sympathetically.

"Aw that's okay cos Brice is already my boyfriend. Anyway it's too bad you're not Xathon, cause I though you could give us the latest scoop on **Tattle Tale**. When I saw you and your friends all here, I thought I could tell my sister that Xathon and Clair broke up and Clair got back with Dick, all right here at my school!" one girl exclaimed.

"So 'Dick & Clair' on **Tattle Tale** sorta look like my two friends here?" Nate asked, bemused.

"Oh yes! Well sort of, although they're skinnier on the TV show, I think." the girls admitted.

"Ha ha, funny...I'll have to tell them that sometime." Nate commented, as the girls ran off to play with their other friends.

Eventually the recess hour was finished and the children marched into the school building and on to the rest of their day, while Chuck, Blair, and Nate met up outside the school. As Chuck was waiting on his limo and briefly chatted with Blair, Nate approached them and commented...

"Hello 'Dick & Clair'!"

"You didn't just call me what it sounded like you called me, did you, Archibald?" Chuck nonchalantly seethed as lit a cigarette.

"No...Ha ha hmm, have either of you ever heard of a TV show called **Tattle Tale**?" Nate asked.

"No...I have no time for television. I would rather use my time for other pursuits." Chuck sighed.

"Well...I might've seen an episode or two..." Blair nervously laughed.

"Oh so then you'd know about 'Dick & Clair and Xathon and all the rest'?" Nate asked.

"Yes...oh I love to watch it for Clair's latest schemes, especially when she schemes with Dick. They always have such good ideas! I cried all night when Dick & Clair broke up. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a fan..." Blair admitted.

"Hmm, inspiring you say, Blair? Only you could find inspiration from the characters from a teen soap!" Nate chided.

"**Tattle Tale** isn't a teen soap! Okay maybe it is, but still..." Blair exclaimed.

"Anyway Chuck, that show apparently has a character that's much like you, but you wouldn't believe what his name is. He must be the ultimate womanizer because his name is...Dick Seaman...ha ha ha!" Nate broke out laughing.

"Ha ha, very amusing Archibald. I can't believe they'd allow that on television!" Chuck chuckled along with Nate, then added "Perhaps I should change my name to that?"

"No you don't Chuck Bass! Your own name is a fine name, you don't need to change it to something as silly as that!" Blair exclaimed.

Suddenly, simultaneously, Chuck's limo pulled to the curb while Nate received a call on his cellphone from Vanessa. "Uh Chuck, Blair, I need to go meet Vanessa so I guess I'll catch you later then." Nate said as he bade them farewell, slipped his cellphone into his pocket, and sprinted down the sidewalk.

Continuing their conversation, Chuck joked "Oh so you don't want to be associated with someone with that name?"

"Well I'd rather not be..." Blair replied.

"Ah I see my limo is here, why don't I give you a ride home, for old time sake."

"Yeah old time sake for you is..." she said.

"Well nothing like that right now. I have a proposition for you, for this weekend anyway. Come along and let me tell you." Chuck pleaded seductively.

"All right, I'll hear you out at least." Blair said as she allowed Chuck to help her into the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chuck and Blair had only gone a few blocks in the limo, when Chuck cleared his throat and exclaimed "Blair, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I need you to agree to this for the weekend at least. I need you to be my wife."

"WHAT?!" Blair gasped, not believing what he was asking of her.

"Just here me out, Blair. I have this meeting with businessmen from across the country, in the Poconos this weekend, and I need to have a wife because of the whole family values theme of the meeting. Since I needed a wife, I immediately thought of you." Chuck explained.

"So now you're asking me to 'play wife' when its convenient to do so. What about what you told me at your brunch?" Blair glared at him.

"I know it may seem that way, Blair...but I've done a bit of growing up since then, and I realized that I really do care for you. Anyway, it'll all be in pretense so it shouldn't matter if it is only for the weekend. Do you think you could stand being my 'wife' for one weekend?" Chuck pleaded.

"What do I get out of it?" Blair asked.

"Well I could guarantee you could get into Yale if you still wanted that..." Chuck said slyly.

Knowing how much she still wanted to go to Yale, Blair replied with the only reply she could think of "Oh of course Chuck, I'll be your wife."

They stopped by Blair's house, collected some of her clothes, left a note for Dorota, and were soon on their way.

The limo ride to the Poconos from New York City took several hours, but was otherwise uneventful, with Chuck and Blair discussing their lives and what would be expected of each other during the businessman's ball. Eventually they even fell asleep on the ride over.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were quickly whisked to the door of a room that said Champagne Towers on it. Blair asked what that was all about, but Chuck just stared at her bemused as he opened the door to their room.

Inside, this hotel room was like few Blair had ever seen, not because of the lounges and fireplace, and even the round bed. No, what this room had was something that was definitely very Chuck Bass.

"Chuck what in the world is that?" Blair gasped as she looked at it.

"Oh do you like the jacuzzi?" Chuck smiled.

"That's a jacuzzi? It looks like a giant champagne glass!" Blair laughed.

"Ah so it does! You're free to try it out you know...it's my pleasure..." he purred.

"I'm sure it is, Chuck. Ah Chuck Bass, only you would rent a hotel room with a giant champagne glass for the jacuzzi." Blair chuckled.

"Ah only the best for you my dear. I was thinking about buying one and wanted your opinion on the matter." Chuck said bemused.

"It would certainly make the ultimate bachelor pad accessory, I'd say." Blair said.

"Yes I suppose so..." Chuck admitted.

"I know so. Anyway I think I will try out the jacuzzi, if you don't mind." Blair suddenly said as she skipped off to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Blair exited wearing a silk robe she had packed along, climbed the stairs to the champagne glass jacuzzi, and sank into the water. It was then she noticed the iced bottle of champagne sitting on a ledge on the edge of the jacuzzi, so she poured herself a glass and peered over the edge, wondering where Chuck was.

The champagne, the long day, and the warm water from the jacuzzi soon had its effect on her, and before Blair had almost started to snooze. Blair's near slumber was soon interrupted when she realized Chuck had climbed into the jacuzzi too.

"Hello lover, couldn't let you have all the fun alone." Chuck laughed.

"Oh so you decided to join me now? That's nice. Just stay on your side and everything will be fine." Blair sighed.

"Oh then you won't get your gift, plus I brought strawberries." Chuck said seductively.

"Strawberries? I love strawberries! Can I have some?" Blair said, as she attempted to reach for the bowl of strawberries Chuck was holding.

"Ah no, I'll hold onto the strawberries. I find this one especially beautiful, I believe its called a British Queen." Chuck seductively teased.

"What a name! Just hand me the strawberry, Chuck." Blair pleaded.

"Ah what a temper! Here, let me feed you." Chuck cooed as he moved closer to her with the strawberry.

Too overwhelmed to resist, Blair opened her mouth and let Chuck feed her the strawberries. Then she grabbed the bowl and he said "You fed me a few, so now you have to feed me." while he moved back across the jacuzzi and beckoned her to follow him.

Blair moved across the jacuzzi, moving closer to him as he prompted her to. It was when she was this close to Chuck that she realized he was shirtless for the first time she'd seen him. Suddenly Chuck pulled the bowl from Blair with one hand, and pulled Blair against him with another.

"So now that the strawberries are finished, I wonder if we can think of any other games to play?" Chuck whispered seductively into her ear.

"Is that all I am to you, Chuck? Just a little game?" Blair sighed, as her emotions got the better of her. For some reason beyond her knowledge, the Chuck's chest hair teased her breasts and abdomen was terribly erotic, as well as being pressed up against him in such a manner in a jacuzzi.

"No, Blair, you are not a game to me. You mean so much more to me than that, more than I care to admit. If you don't want this to continue, I'll release you. Just say the word." Chuck purred as he pulled her against him, kissing her shoulder.

"Oh Chuck, I don't want this to end either! Because I...still love you..." Blair sighed as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, and pulled her knees around his waist.

"And Blair...I do too..." Chuck said as he kissed her and captured her body in one swift movement.

The champagne jacuzzi served as only the starting point of Chuck & Blair's passion that night, for the bathroom, the rug in front of the fireplace, and the bed were all well used that night. The next morning, Blair woke up alone, though Chuck's side of the bed was still warm. She glanced up then to see Chuck striding into the bathroom nude. Blair chuckled to herself and thought that even though Chuck didn't have as buff of a body as Nate, he certainly didn't look bad. There was just something about him that was right, in her mind, and he certainly was an excellent lover, what she could remember about the night before. It was then she suddenly noticed the 3 karat diamond ring on her left hand, and wondered when that had gotten there.

Blair only had to wait a few minutes until Chuck stepped out of the bathroom, a robe thrown loosely around him. He began tying the sash on the robe, but Blair interrupted him by saying "You don't have to do that. I actually like to see your body."

"Really? You like all of this?" Chuck smirked at her with that seductive little smile of his.

"Sure, I think you're fine specimen of a man." Blair cooed up at him seductively.

"Well you my dear are the first." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh surely I'm not the first to compliment you, Chuck Bass, the Don Juan of the Upper East Side and then some." Blair chuckled as he stroked her cheek.

"No you are the first...because you are the only woman I've ever make love to entirely nude." Chuck admitted under his breath.

"Really?" Blair laughed bemused.

"Yes really. Do you think I would joke about something like that?" Chuck sneared, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry Chuck. Although I find it hard to believe, given how many lovers and hookups you've taken, or reportedly taken, I'll believe you on this matter." Blair sighed as she flopped back on the bed.

"Well whether you believe me or not, its true. You are the first, Blair. The first I've ever did it with with nothing separating my partner and I. Nothing at all." Chuck admitted.

"Nothing at all? You mean you didn't even use a condom?" Blair gasped.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Oh Chuck! How irresponsible! And after all we did last night I'm probably exposed to all of your diseases...or more likely I could have a baby!" Blair groaned.

"I tested recently and don't have any diseases, and as far as pregnancy...well we ARE married." Chuck winked at her seductively.

"Yeah in pretense, but...that reminds me how'd I get this ring?" Blair gasped, looking from her hand to Chuck.

"Blair, don't you remember? Last night, we got married and I gave you that ring!" Chuck glared at her with concern.

"We're married, for real?" Blair gasped, clearly confused.

"Yes, here's the license and everything." he said as he handed her the marriage license. He then continued "Well what do you remember about last night?"

Blair stared down at the marriage license in her hand that said that 'Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Charles Bartholomew Bass had been united in marriage by a justice of the peace in the state of Pennsylvania.' She glanced from the license to her ring to Chuck, then with a confused look on her face admitted "All I can remember is you feeding me champagne and strawberries in the jacuzzi, and bits and pieces of us christening the hotel room, but I don't remember getting married to you!"

"You don't remember when we rode in the limo down the road to the wedding chapel, where we married?" Chuck asked.

"To be honest Chuck I don't. Anyway how can we be married since you're still only 17?" Blair cried.

"Money goes a long way in persuading people, Blair. Anyway I thought you loved me, but I guess you don't. If I led you under false pretenses, I apologize. We might be able to seek an annulment or a divorce, if you so desire." Chuck sighed as he settled into a chair.

"Oh Chuck, I do love you! And I don't want an annulment or a divorce. I'm just afraid of what our parents will say!" Blair sighed as she walked over to Chuck.

Chuck pulled her onto his lap and began to stroke her hair, saying "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, dear. Perhaps we can keep it a secret until we graduate from high school?"

"Perhaps we can..." Blair said as she stared down at part of his chest that was exposed by the robe. She pulled part of the robe back with her finger and traced along the lines of the small tattoo on his chest. "So Chuck, if you've never made love to a woman completely nude, what's the story behind this 'Heartbreaker' tattoo? Hmm?" Blair purred as she leaned down and kissed him there.

"Well my dear, that's a long story that I'll tell you if you do that again." Chuck said as he turned her to face him, his intent clear in his eyes as well as elsewhere.

Blair just laughed, leaned down to open his robe and give him love bites where she could, while he recanted his story, his voice husky and low.

Chuck and Blair sported for a few more moments, until they realized that it was time to go to the businessman's ball they'd originally went there for. Chuck had bought Blair a new gown and she looked stunning, Chuck in his tux looked dapper as ever.

Their limo ride was too short for more than a little making out, so they arrived at the party fairly unruffled. The party itself went well, Chuck was able to make several business deals, which would profit the company, while Blair mingled with the wives with her usual charm. Most of the associates teased Chuck & Blair for acting like a pair of newlyweds, not realizing how right they were.

Afterward, the pair went back to their honeymoon suite, where Blair helped Chuck out of his tux, slowly unbuttoning every button on his starched white shirt. When she got to his pants, she unbuttoned them, slipped her hand inside to cradle his package. Blair then looked up into his eyes with fierce, possessive desire, and said "We are married now, so this is mine Chuck Bass. Mine and no other woman's. Can you promise me that?"

"Oh so its yours now? Well you know what to do with it. I love it, when you get like that." he purred.

"Answer me Chuck, do you promise?" she pleaded.

"I...I promise...As long as this belongs to me." Chuck seductively growled as caressed her behind and thusly similarly to how she held him.

"Ah so we are in agreement then." Blair purred as she kissed his neck and chest, breathing in the scent of his skin and his bay rum cologne.

"Yes I would say perfect agreement indeed!" Chuck growled as he peeled away her gown and gave way to mutual seduction.

The rest of their weekend quickly flew by, and soon it was time to go home. Chuck and Blair's limo ride home was certainly spent in a slightly different manner than their trip to the Poconos, it was well christened indeed. All too soon, the limo dropped Blair off at her mother's house, and with reluctance she parted from Chuck, promising to see him the next day at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning came all too fast for Blair, and she sighed a little upset that not only did she have to go to school, but also she genuinely missed sleeping in bed with Chuck, among other things of course.

"I'm Mrs. Chuck Bass, and I can't tell anybody about it!" Blair sighed as she picked out her school uniform ensemble, then thought "Hmm, but maybe I can convince Serena to let me spend the night...why Chuck is her stepbrother..." as she smiled to herself.

The school day passed quickly enough. Classes were somewhat boring but that's the way it was sometimes. When she passed Chuck in the hall, he gave her a little knowing wink that she hoped she was the only one to see. Toward the end of the day, Blair was able to corner Serena and begged her to let her spend the night.

"All right Blair, you can spend the night, although I have to meet someone at eight or so, unless you want to tag along with me and Poppy." Serena replied.

"Uh no, I think I'll just stay in at your place, if you don't mind. There's this TV show I want to watch anyway around eight o'clock or so, so I'll be fine." Blair replied.

"Oh okay that's cool, whatever you want Blair. There might be a TV in the living room somewhere. It'll just be you and Lily & Rufus, and maybe Chuck if he stays in, but that's unlikely knowing him." Serena chuckled.

"That's fine. I'd just rather not be alone." Blair commented.

"Okay, well see you after school then, Blair." Serena commented as she walked off.

_"If Chuck stays in? I hope he doesn't go out tonight." _Blair thought as she walked to class.

In another hallway, Nate approached Chuck and playfully said "So Chuck how was your weekend?"

"A pleasure like always Nate." Chuck replied.

"Another infamous Chuck Bass lost weekend I bet. Anything like that masked orgy with the nanny?" Nate teased.

"Not quite, but it was pleasurable nonetheless." Chuck answered bemused.

"I bet. Well anyway Chuck, if you're not busy tonight I have some tickets to a Nicks game if you want to go." Nate asked.

"I'm sorry Nate but I'll have to pass. I'd like a quiet night in, plus I have homework to catch up on." Chuck replied as he spied Blair rounding the corner.

"Okay Chuck maybe another time. I'll leave you to your homework or whatever. See you..." Nate said as he sauntered off.

Blair approached Chuck and laid into him her concerns. "All right Chuck I talked to Serena and she's letting me spend the night. Serena said I'd have to spend an hour or so with just Lily, Rufus, and you, if you don't go out. I hope you don't go out tonight."

"You just want me to go in and out..." he whispered in her ear.

"Chuck!" she gasped.

"Ha ha, don't fret my pet the deal is all set. I told Nate that I couldn't hang out tonight because I had homework...so don't worry about it." Chuck replied seductively as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay Chuck I won't worry. Until tonight my love." Blair smiled as she whispered back at him.

"It'll be a Monday you'll never forget." Chuck purred.

Suddenly the voice of one of the teachers cleared her throat and said "Miss Waldorf, Mr. Bass, break it up and get to class before you're late. You know there's no PDA in the halls."

"Sorry ma'am." they both replied as they walked in separate directions to their classes.

Suddenly Blair thought of Chuck's comment about Monday and thought "_Uh oh..."_

That afternoon, Blair rode home with Serena, Eric, and Chuck in Chuck's limo, with Serena and Eric in seeming oblivion to the glances Chuck & Blair were sending each other. When they arrived at the penthouse, Blair followed Serena to her bedroom and sat on a chair as Serena shut the door.

Serena then turned to Blair and asked "Blair is there something going on between you and Chuck again because there seemed to be some really weird vibes going on between you two in the limo?"

"No...nothing beyond the ordinary. We decided to be friends again for one thing." Blair admitted.

"I knew it! Well that's good, because Chuck really does need his friends. I hope you can be good friend to him because he's pretty cool, even if he is an ass sometimes. Oh and let me warn you now, use the pink hand towels on the left, not the white ones on the right, unless you want to share Chuck's DNA, if you know what I mean." Serena laughed.

"I will try to remember that. Thanks Serena." Blair replied.

"Ha ha, you better. Anyway how was your weekend? I checked Gossip Girl, but it just said that you were MIA after four PM...and I think it said Chuck was out of town. Interesting coincidence." Serena pondered.

"Oh well I had that punishment from Quellar, recess duty at the primary school, then Chuck bought me lunch, and that was it. Then I...uh...took a trip with my dad." Blair replied.

"Oh that's cool. Oh yeah how did it go at the school?" Serena asked.

"Dreadful! The younger generation has no sense of style whatsoever! Let me tell you..." Blair went on recanting her version of recess duty to Serena's waiting ears.

The girls eventually went down to the kitchen for a snack, and saw Chuck coming in carrying a bag from the pharmacy. Serena commented "Well it looks like Chuck's got over his doldrums and is on to his latest conquest. If he brings some slut in here tonight you have my permission to stay in my room all night if necessary."

"Oh I think I'll be fine Serena don't worry about me." Blair replied confidently.

"All right then. Well I need to get all ready for Poppy and all of the men she claimed she can snag for me. Should be fun, especially after my latest breakup with Dan." Serena said, slightly dejectedly.

"Oh maybe you will find Mister Right someday Serena, you just have to hope for the best." Blair reassured her.

"I wish you could go along, it'd be fun having my best friend along, you know." Serena pleaded.

"Sorry Serena, I'm still on probation at school, so I need to get all of my homework done, and so forth." Blair explained.

"Oh okay, even though our math and science teachers didn't give us much homework. Well anyway I've got to get ready so come help me pick out a dress." Serena pleaded.

"All right that sounds good." Blair said as she followed Serena up to her room.

The girls were in the room, with Serena in her closet pulling gown after gown to have Blair help her decide, when Blair suddenly noticed a note slip under the door. She reached down and suddenly noticed Chuck's handwriting on the card which said "My room, 8 pm. Be there." She quickly slipped the card into her pocket before Serena could see, and then replied to Serena's question about which gown she liked best.

The girls chatted a bit more, as Serena got ready to go. Around 7:45 pm Serena left, with suggestions for ordering takeout or a pizza to share when she gets home. Blair agreed with her suggestions and wished her friend a good evening, then made her way upstairs to Serena's room, outside which she found a package with a note attached that said "Wear this" on the outside. Inside the package was a lacy negligee and a filmy, white robe, if you could call it a robe. Blair smiled to herself as she ran into the bathroom to put it on.

After Blair had put on the negligee that obvious Chuck had given her, she glanced at the clock in the bathroom and noticed that it was nearly eight o'clock, so she went to the door that led to Chuck's room and opened the door.

"Oh hello my beauty, I forgot could come in through that door, but no matter because I hope you're ready for a night of delightful play you should say...you certainly look good enough to eat." Chuck growled seductively as he pulled her close.

"As do you..." Blair said as she gazed longingly at him clothed in his black robe and obviously little else. "And as tempting as you are...oh it's almost eight o'clock! Where's your TV remote!" Blair panicked as she grabbed the universal remote from the shelf beneath the TV and sat on the bed, furiously flipping through channels.

"TV remote?" Chuck asked, a bit surprised.

"Ack Chuck don't you have cable?" Blair panicked as she flipped through the channels.

"I don't know, maybe satellite? I know I have the Playboy channel." Chuck responded.

"Only you would have a 50 inch TV for the Playboy channel!" Blair groaned.

"Yeah that and my movies. Is that what you want to watch?" Chuck asked bemused.

"What like, _'Betsy Goes to Brooklyn'_? Did Dan Humphreys give this to you?" Blair said as she picked up the DVD and threw it down in disgust.

"No but it's a classic. Is that what you want to see?" Chuck teased.

"No! It's almost eight PM and I don't want to miss **Tattle Tale!" **Blair exclaimed as she finally found the right channel.

"**Tattle Tale**? Oh good god Blair, you're going to miss having sex with me for a television show like **Tattle Tale**?" Chuck exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Not miss, just postpone...for maybe an hour or so. Sorry to deflate your ego hon." Blair said as she scooted up on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Can't you watch it online or something?" Chuck asked.

"Well I suppose so, but the website never uploads it fast enough, and I like to watch it when its fresh because its my favorite show! Watch it with me Chuck and we can make out during the commercials! And if Dick & Clair get back together and have a love scene, it might just turn me on..." Blair exclaimed.

"Oh all right." Chuck groaned as he laid beside her on the bed.

"Ooh good the show is starting...shh..." Blair said as the screen turned to black and a female voice exclaimed _"If you want to keep your secrets safe, better keep them from the__** Tattle Tale**__!" _to which Blair recited the intro right along with the announcer, and Chuck just groaned and pulled a black satin pillow over his face. Blair just laughed, tried to pull the pillow away, and became engrossed in the latest episode of **Tattle Tale.**

Once the show was finished, Blair just leaned back and sighed. "Oh that was such a good episode, don't you think?"

"Eh it was okay. That Dick guy certainly lives up to his name, Dick Seaman ha, what a name! Its a pity though he didn't know that Count von-Whatimacallit was fleecing him out of his money." Chuck commented.

"Oh yeah that part was terrible. I hope you don't let the same thing happen to you!" Blair gasped.

"Oh I'll try not to Blair." Chuck replied.

"Anyway, the part that I like best was when Dick & Clair reunited for their night of passion, in Venice, before Dick was kidnapped by the mafia. DiClair's date in Venice was sooo romantic! Do you think we could go to Venice sometime, Chuck?" Blair sighed.

"Blair do you know how much it costs to go to Venice? That show is unrealistic!" Chuck sneared.

"B..but what about your trip to Bangkok after your father died?" Blair asked glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, that...well I was sort of out of my mind then...but fine we can go to Venice sometime, maybe this Summer. Does that make you happy?" Chuck asked seductively, stroking her face.

"Yes that sounds fine by me, Chuck. Anyway those scenes with Dick and Clair gave me some ideas..." Blair cooed.

"Oh did they now? Well they gave me some ideas too." Chuck purred as he rolled over on her and began to loosen her robe and she helped him shed his robe and the joyfully succumbed to each other.

A few hours later, they woke up spooned together, to the sound of Serena coming in a bit drunkenly. Blair quickly bade Chuck goodbye with a kiss, climbed out of bed, donned a robe, and scurried into Serena's room to fall asleep on a cot in the corner. Serena didn't really notice Blair asleep in the corner, as she flopped into bed.

The next morning Serena noticed the robe Blair was wearing and asked her about it. "Oh nice robe you have there Blair."

"Oh this? Oh it's nothing. I found it someplace." Blair said nervously.

"Yeah like the bathroom perhaps?" Serena asked.

"The bathroom? Why would you say that?" Blair asked nervously.

"Because that's Chuck's robe you have on. See his initials CB are embroidered on the collar. Chuck has all of his robes and smoking jackets embroidered with his initials, like he thinks he's the next Hugh Hefner or something. You better watch out or else you'll get Chuck Bass DNA on you." Serena teased.

"Well I'll try to be careful next time then." Blair exclaimed, then went on, "So how was your night?"

"It was great. Poppy introduced me to some great people. You should meet them sometime." Serena coaxed.

"Maybe sometime." Blair said, as she got ready to go downstairs with Serena.

When they were grabbing a quick bite to eat, Chuck sauntered through the kitchen with one of his infamous grins and came up to Blair and said "Hello gorgeous..."

"Chuck!" Blair whispered under her breath.

"I meant hello girls, may I call you girls?" Chuck said saucily.

"Hello to you Chuck. You seem to be in a good mood. Good night last night? Do you want an orange?" Serena chuckled as she asked.

"Ah a good dose of Vitamin C in the morning always does the trick, but so does a good romp in the sack with a partner who's more than willing I must say." Chuck admitted, seductively glancing Blair's way.

"Spare us Chuck from any more tales of your latest conquests. We need to get to school." Serena playfully moaned.

"Well then girls I'll see you at school." Chuck replied as he sauntered out the door.

The rest of the week continued like that, with Blair asking to stay over at Serena's, or Chuck & Blair rendezvousing at Blair's mother's penthouse, or getting a suite at the Palace for a time of togetherness alone.

Finally after nearly two weeks of sneaking around, the inevitable occurred and Serena found out. Oh it started off innocently enough, when Blair asked to stay over and she went into the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower, soaping her hair, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Chuck had stepped in the shower too.

"Chuck what are you doing in here? Serena's around and she might find out." Blair laughed at him through the shower spray.

"I came around because I have a Bass Instds. Meeting at seven and I needed to shower. When Serena said you were up here, I rose to the occasion and decided we could get clean together." Chuck whispered.

"Get clean together, I'm sure. Obviously opportunity wasn't the only thing that rose to the occasion, you dirty boy." Blair said as she bit her lip.

"Ah dirty boy am I now, well I told you we had to get clean together." Chuck seductively teased, as he pulled her close and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around him, the water pelting the both of them.

Eventually Serena came upstairs to see what was taking Blair so long in the shower. When she looked towards the bathroom, she noticed that the door was open a crack, but before she walked in something made her hold back. Suddenly, the shower door opened and Chuck walked out of the shower grabbing a towel as he left. Before he left the room though, Serena saw Blair peek around the corner, give Chuck a kiss, and say something to him before he left the room. Then Blair grabbed a towel, wrapped her hair in it and put on a robe before exited to Serena's room.

"Hi Blair, invigorating shower was it?" Serena asked bemused.

"Why yes it was, why do you ask?" Blair replied.

"Oh well because of something I saw, or something I was surprised to see." Serena laughed.

"And what did you see that surprised you?" Blair asked nervously.

"Oh that you don't shower alone. First I saw Chuck exit the shower, and I almost shut the door because of that, but then he paused and I saw you peer around the shower door and kiss him, just before he left. Then when you exited the shower, you almost started to walk towards Chuck's door, but then turned around and came this way instead." Serena exclaimed.

"You saw all of that? But how?" Blair gasped.

"The door between the bathroom and my bedroom was open a crack. That was quite the thing to learn, that my best friend and my stepbrother are showering together, and obviously having sex in he shower!" Serena said incredulously.

"Well Serena I can explain." Blair cried.

"You better. I should have you and Chuck clean the shower, before Lily finds out...although maybe I shouldn't because who knows where that'll lead?" Serena sighed.

"I can explain Serena. Chuck & I...well several weeks ago Chuck asked me to accompany him on a business trip to the Poconos, and while we were there...one thing led to another and..." Blair began.

"You hooked up?" Serena guessed.

"Well yes that and more...Chuck & I got married!" Blair gasped.

"Married? Really? Wow congratulations Blair, that's quite the secret!" Serena happily gasped as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah I know and I've been just dying to tell somebody! Look at the ring he gave me, 3.5 karat emerald cut diamond in a platinum setting! It had to have cost him a fortune!" Blair gushed.

"Well becoming Mrs. Chuck Bass is certainly a feather in your cap Blair. But do your parents know? And what about the school? What do you think they'll think when they find out about it?" Serena asked.

"That's why they're not going to find out about it. I can trust you, can't I Serena." Blair pleaded.

"Sure Blair, you can trust me, I'll never tell." Serena replied.

"Thank you Serena because Chuck and I would rather the news didn't leak out until after school is finished, if you know what I mean." Blair sighed.

"Ah so is it 'Chuck and I' now, Blair?" Serena teased.

"Yes I guess it is...It feels wonderful to be able to say it..." Blair sighed contentedly.

"Well congratulations to you Blair, I'm glad if he makes you happy. I suppose then you'd rather spend the night with Chuck tonight, since you two are all married and everything now." Serena chuckled.

"Can I? You wouldn't mind?" Blair gasped.

"Sure, go ahead!" Serena laughed.

"Thank you so much Serena! Oh, I just remembered, Chuck has some board meeting or something, tonight at seven, so I'll probably come back and hang out with you again

once he leaves." Blair said over her shoulder, as she started to leave Serena's bedroom through the bathroom.

"Chuck's having a board meeting at seven tonight? Interesting time to have a business meeting." Serena declared.

"I trust Chuck, Serena. And if I have any doubts whatsoever, I'll have him followed." Blair exclaimed.

"Oh Blair!" Serena just laughed as she shooed her friend out of the room.

Blair went through the bathroom until she got to Chuck's door, which she opened. When she entered the room, she saw two maids were helping Chuck pick out his wardrobe for the evening, while Chuck was standing around in his underwear and robe.

"Oh hello Blair, I didn't expect to see you so soon..." Chuck began in his usual sultry voice.

"What are they doing here? Out, out! I'm going to help him pick out his clothes now, so shoo!" Blair said as she shooed the maids out of the bedroom.

"Ah Blair, I love it when you get forceful like that, but you didn't need to take it out on my valets, they were only doing their job." Chuck said.

"Your valets? Well I wanted to be able to help you myself because I think I should know what looks good on you." Blair said as she picked up the suit one of the valets had laid out.

"You're the authority on how I dress now?" Chuck asked bemused.

"Well I know what I like to see you in, and I think this gray suit does fit the bill quite nicely. Maybe if you pair it with this linen shirt here that looks like its still pressed nicely." Blair said as she began pulling more clothes out of Chuck's closet.

"So anyway Blair, since you came to my room, does that mean Serena left for somewhere?" Chuck asked.

"No, she's still here. Serena accidentally found out about us when she saw you leave the shower, then saw me leave." Blair said.

"Oh she saw did she? Did she like what she saw?" Chuck asked.

"Ha ha, no. She claimed she almost shut the door when she thought she was seeing a Chuck Bass peep show. She only didn't when she realized I was in there too." Blair laughed.

"Ah more is the pity. Anyway it's nice that you decided to pay me a visit tonight, although I didn't expect you to chase away my valets...Although it is nice to have someone helping me with my attire that I can do this to." Chuck teased, as he pinched her bottom.

"Chuck, I'd love to continue this darling, but don't you have a meeting to get to?" Blair teased, as she handed him another article of clothing.

"Oh yes, the Bass Industries board meeting. I don't know why some of the stockholders decided to call an emergency meeting at seven PM, but I suppose its just one of those things I'm going to have to deal with. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, perhaps around nine or ten." Chuck commented as he dressed.

"All right that's fine. I was wondering when I should expect you back." Blair said as she searched his closet. "My goodness Chuck, I didn't realize you had so many different shoes! Almost as many as I do! Wow we're going to have to have a lot of closet space whenever we get our own place!"

"Well what can I say? I have to keep up my image as a well dressed man. Anyway, about getting our own place, I was looking into a few options, but I was wondering what your opinion would be..." Chuck began.

"Well of course something like my mother's penthouse or this place, or perhaps a townhouse down the street." Blair said.

"How about a house outside of the city? We could get a country house." Chuck asked.

"Country house? That sounds so...British? Are you turning into a Brit on me now, Chuck?" Blair teased, with her last asked in a mock British accent.

"Would you mind if I were lover?" Chuck said with a wink and in a classic British accent.

"Wow you ARE good!" Blair gasped. "Anyway 'James Bond', when you said country house, you mean like someplace in the suburbs or did you mean a farm? I don't know if I want to live in the suburbs just yet! And I don't think I could stand living on a farm!" Blair replied.

"No, not the typical suburbs. I don't want to become a charmless man just yet either. Someplace outside of town, perhaps Greenwich, or something." Chuck commented.

"Greenwich, Connecticut? I don't know if I want to move out of New York." Blair asked.

"What about your grand plans to go to Yale, Blair?" Chuck reminded her.

"Oh yes, well I guess sometimes plans change, but the changes aren't always bad. Anyway, I just thought that you'd want to maintain a place in the city for business at least, and that's what I was thinking about first. We can think about other places outside of the city later on I guess, although by the way, did you inherit your family's beach house in the Hamptons?" Blair sighed.

"Yes I believe so." he answered.

"That's good. Ooh I just realized that now we can be the ones to host the annual White Party this summer, our way. That should prove quite interesting, don't you agree?" Blair smiled as she replied.

"Ah Blair with our imaginations combined, and no other 'adult supervision', we could have quite the party indeed." Chuck laughed slyly.

"Ah yes...anyway Chuck you said that you had some other ideas for city dwellings, so what do you have in mind?" Blair asked.

"Well for one idea, we could live at the Palace permanently."

"I don't think I want to live in a hotel all the time. Especially with those twins that were there working as your valets."

"Okay, well what if I got a place at the Dakota Building?"

"The Dakota Building? I don't know if I want Connie Chung and Maury Povich for neighbors. Plus anyway wasn't that where that guy from the Beatles, John Lennon, was killed a bunch of years ago? I wouldn't feel safe!" Blair gasped.

"I think they've increased security at the Dakota since then, Blair. Fine then, we can get the penthouse suite at Bass Tower then." Chuck sighed.

"Bass TOWER? That sounds great Chuck, but ever since September 11th, I've been a bit apprehensive about going into buildings with the word 'tower' in their names." Blair admitted.

"Seriously Blair? Bass Tower is safe enough and I have extra security installed so that nobody can break in and steal anything." Chuck answered.

"How can someone burgle a hi-rise penthouse, Chuck?" Blair asked.

"You'd be surprised Blair. Ever since I saw this film once where this kid could climb like a spider monkey across the rooftops of a warehouse to get the alarm code so that he can break in, and when he demonstrated to his cousin how he could jump from one building to another, and did break into someone's penthouse to prove his point, I've been extra cautious about security. Especially on rooftops." Chuck commented.

"So is that why you love rooftops so much? I thought to you it was just a great spot to attempt to seduce women." Blair laughed.

"Well that too, ha ha. But I do have other reasons as well, such as security." Chuck laughed.

"You who knew the combination to his father's safe and opened it behind his back, is worried about security. Okay Batman, just be careful the next time you go up on the roof. As I said before, I really do love you and would hate it if anything happened to you especially on the roof." Blair said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you dear, I'll take care. I have to leave now, so I'll see you later. And since Serena knows about us, I expect to find you right here, in my bed, waiting on me." Chuck said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh you know I will, hon. You know it." Blair said seductively to him as he kissed her goodbye and left.

After Chuck left, Blair started to gather up things for a romantic evening. Candles, her sexy lingerie, and so forth. She also found a pair of red striped pajamas that she didn't even know Chuck had, stuffed in the back of his closet. For fun, and to keep warm, she put the pajamas on, and went out to hang out with Serena and work on homework.

"Hi Blair, ha ha cute pajamas, where'd you get them?" Serena asked.

"Where do you think, S?" Blair said slyly, as she sat down on the couch with her books.

"Chuck's? They look like something he might wear. I hope no one else asks you about them." Serena teased.

"Who's ever going to know?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well you never can tell. Ha ha, well let's get to work." Serena said as they started on their homework.

Time quickly sped by, and before they knew it, it was time for Chuck to come home from his meeting, so Blair and Serena quickly lighted all of the candles in Chuck's room, then Serena left and Blair removed the pajamas so that she was just wearing the lingerie as she saw Chuck's limo pull up to the curb downstairs.

Blair was waiting on the bed for Chuck, in a moment that felt like deja vu, as he came in the room. She hoped that this time would be more successful than the time a few months earlier.

Chuck walked over to the bed and gave her an appreciative eye, while she asked "Long meeting?"

"This is familiar. If you thought that was long, you have no idea." he said with a smirk as he removed his jacket and tie, then leaned down to kiss her onto the bed.

When he momentarily broke the kiss, he asked her "Hmm, this is familiar...so say those three words, eight letters, you know that I love to hear, and I'm yours..."

"Oh Chuck, you know I love you." Blair smiled up at him, as she stroked his face.

"Thank you, Blair." Chuck said with a seductive grin, as he then proceeded to kiss her, and caress her, while she helped him with his clothing too, until they were skin to skin and their loving could be fulfilled.

Afterward they fell asleep spooned around each other, safe in the contentment of each other's arms to chase their stresses and concerns of the day away.

Suddenly, at about three AM, a loud ringing could be heard throughout the building. "What in the blazes is that?" Chuck said groggily as he attempted to stuff a pillow over his head and roll over back to sleep.

"Ah I think its the fire alarm Chuck! Oh no, did we catch our room on fire?" Blair gasped.

"I don't know? I knew I was a great lover, but I didn't know I was that good." Chuck chuckled.

"Shut up, I meant the candles, you silly! Anyway, I don't think the room's on fire, but what if the building is? We've got to leave now!" Blair panicked.

"All right don't panic. Uh where's my clothes? Here's my undershirt, I think." Chuck said as he fumbled in the dark.

"I don't know! Here put this on and I'll put this on, now hurry!" Blair said as she shoved the red pajamas bottoms she'd found at Chuck, and slipped the other half on.

They quickly hurried out the room, across the penthouse, and out of the building in remarkable time, meeting with the rest of the building's residents who had congregated outside in the front of the building. Chuck and Blair met up with Serena, Eric, Lily, and Rufus, who were all glad to see that they'd made it out safe and sound. Blair gave Serena a hug because she was so glad to see her friend, but suddenly Lily cleared her throat and Serena laughed and looked at Blair.

"Uh oh Blair, I think your secret with Chuck is out." Serena laughed.

"What do you mean?" Blair gasped.

"Your pajamas..." Serena said with a wink.

"My pajamas?..." Blair gasped.

"Charles, Blair, it's good to see you've made it out together...but well when did you two start sharing pajamas? Do you have something to tell us?" Lily asked.

"Well Lily we ah..." Blair began a bit flustered.

"We'll tell you when we get in since this is apparently a false alarm. Let's just say congratulations are in order. " Chuck said as he stood beside Blair.

"Well that's news to me. I hope the cold isn't nipping you all too much, I know I'll be glad to get back in." Lily admitted as she shivered.

"The cold isn't the only thing that's nipped me out here! Ow, Chuck!" Blair said as she rubbed her bottom, from where Chuck had pinched her.

"Sorry, but it I couldn't resist." Chuck saucily whispered in her ear.

Eventually, the fire department came, admitted it was a false alarm, that someone had pulled the fire alarm as a prank and that everyone could go back in the building. Everyone let out a tired cheer, and sleepily walked back into the building, not even contemplating the impact any of it would have on the future.

When they got back to their penthouse, Chuck and Blair sat down with Rufus and Lily to admit that not only did they have a relationship, but they'd also been married for a few weeks. Lily asked if Blair's parents knew, to which she admitted they didn't, but she wanted to keep it a secret until after graduation, if at all possible. They agreed to it, although reluctantly, since they knew something about long kept secrets themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone went to school as normal, although both Chuck and Blair wondered why some of the other students were giving them somewhat strange looks. When Blair sat down with her three minion friends for lunch, Penelope asked "Oh Blair, I'm surprised that you didn't want to share lunch with Chuck, since you're sharing everything with him these days." "Interesting choice of bedtime fashions you're wearing these days Blair." Hazel added.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked.

"Haven't you see Gossip Girl lately? Here check it out..." Izzy said as she told her to look at her cell.

Blair flipped open her phone and gasped when she saw the pic of herself and Chuck in their shared pajamas from the night before on Gossip Girl, with the headline "_Red striped pajamas make a bold statement in sleepwear, I guess we know who's on top and who's on the bottom of the relationship between these two! Looks like Queen B's caught herself a Bass!" _

"Oh my gawd!" Blair gasped, as she looked at the pic which not only showed her wearing the top and Chuck wearing the bottom of his red pajamas, but somehow it'd been snapped at the moment Chuck was reaching to pinch her bottom. She was so embarrassed to say the least! Then when she ran around the corner and ran into Chuck, Ms. Quellar suddenly came around and asked them to accompany her to her office for a private discussion, which they only wondered what she could want.

"Miss Waldorf, Mr. Bass, will you please step into my office for a bit."

"But we have to get to class, Miss Quellar. We're almost late." Blair commented.

"That's all right, I have already taken care of that. Just come along." Miss Quellar said, as she motioned them along to her office.

Chuck and Blair followed Miss Quellar into a sitting area of her office, where several chairs were pulled up in a small grouping close to her desk. They chose two chairs close to each other, while the headmistress sat in a chair positioned in front of her desk.

"As I said several weeks ago in the parents meeting in which you Miss Waldorf were a participant, that we at the school usually don't concern ourselves with students' issues that are raised on Gossip Girl, however, it has been brought to my attention that there has been a very interesting post recently made about you two, and some questions have been raised. I am wondering now if I may ask them to clear up the rumors?" Miss Quellar asked.

"Rumors? There are rumors floating around about us?" Blair chuckled under her breath, while she tried to reach for Chuck's hand.

"Yes, and this is my question, are you pregnant?" Quellar asked, staring at Blair.

"No. That is I don't think I am, Miss Quellar. Instead, Chuck and I are...are...married." Blair stammered.

"Married?" Miss Quellar asked skeptically bemused.

"Yes. Nearly three weeks ago, Blair accompanied me on my business trip in the Poconos, and while we were there, we married. Hopefully this does not pose an issue here at the school?" Chuck answered, with remarkable maturity.

"That is interesting information Charles. It doesn't pose a direct issue at the school, although it has been more than a decade since we had any married students at Constance. If you want to we can release the information to the rest of the students and faculty, or you can do it yourselves. Since you're not pregnant however, we'll allow it at your discretion." Miss Quellar said, before adding "And by the way, congratulations."

"Thank you Miss Quellar. We would actually like to keep it a secret until after graduation, if that would be fine. It is sort of a reputation issue because I'd rather keep from the school especially since our wedding was so impromptu." Blair explained.

"That seems reasonable enough. I do have one question though for you two, and that is, do your parents know about your marriage?" Quellar asked.

"To be honest, Miss Quellar, Chuck's mother Mrs. Lily Bass knows about our marriage, we revealed the fact last night, but my parents...well...they don't know yet." Blair admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Oh really? Well my advice to you Miss Waldorf, or should I say Mrs. Bass, is that despite the fact that you are over 18, you should tell your parents as soon as possible." Miss Quellar admitted.

"Are you sure we have to?" Blair panicked.

"Do you want me to send a note home informing your parents?" Quellar asked.

"No...we'll tell them, Miss Quellar. We'll tell them." Blair admitted as she held Chuck's hand for added strength.

Blair and Chuck then bade Miss Quellar goodbye and walked out of her office and around the corner to talk to each other.

"Oh Chuck what are we going to do now? Quellar knows, so now some of the school administration will know. I'm glad they're not making a big deal about it. I think she was more concerned that she might have a teen pregnancy that she was going to have to deal with, instead of a secret married couple. Still though we have to tell my parents sometime soon." Blair sorrowfully admitted, almost ready to cry.

Suddenly, Chuck stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she cried against his shirt. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "It will be fine Blair, I'll be there for you. We can tell your parents together sometime soon. I'll be with you, especially if your parents have any issues with the idea."

"Thank you, Chuck. It means more to me than you know." Blair admitted, then added "Oh boy we need to get back to class and I probably look like a mess. And oh I think I ruined your shirt!"

"You don't look so bad, Blair, and my shirt will clean although maybe you can pay for the dry cleaning, I think you can afford it." Chuck teasingly soothed her.

"Ha ha, your funny. Anyway thanks, we can meet after school and discuss when to break our news to my parents." Blair said as she gave Chuck a quick kiss and walked on to class.

When she sat down in her seat in class, and a few of the girls started to ask questions, she just told them that she was fine and that it wasn't an issue they needed to be concerned about. Her friends though still gave her odd looks and comments which reminded her of the time a year or so before when the pregnancy scare rumor about herself, Chuck, and Nate had been floating around, but Blair knew she'd survived that rumor, so she'd survive this one as well.

After school, Blair texted Chuck to meet her at a corner cafe so that they could discuss what to do next, as far as their relationship and how to break the news to her parents. Surprisingly Chuck agreed to it, so Blair was sitting at a corner table sipping a latte when Chuck stepped into the cafe, sauntered over, and slid into a chair.

"You're here, good because I've been waiting almost half an hour for you. We need to talk." Blair said as she sipped her drink.

"Hello to you too, Blair. Ah like good wine, some things take time, and that includes my transportation. You should know Blair, even if it takes a while when I come, I come." Chuck said saucily.

"Enough with the double meanings Chuck, we need to discuss how and when we're going to break the news of our relationship to my parents. I want to do it in the most elegant way possible, like hosting a private dinner party at my mother's penthouse, as befitting a Waldorf. And I just wanted to know your opinion and when would be the best time?" Blair exclaimed.

"Since you apparently have dinner under control, when would be the best time? When would be the best time? I have no idea what your parents' schedules are, do you?" Chuck sighed.

"Well my mother and Cyrus could arrive back at any time. The last time I talked with my mother, she mentioned that she had something to discuss with me anyway. With that being said, maybe in another week, if that's fine with you?" Blair commented.

"Yes that will work. Just tell me when it is and where to be and I'll be there." Chuck said.

"That's excellent. This should go well, I hope. Just don't mess it up, all right Chuck. Dress to impress, use your best manners, and so forth." Blair listed her suggestions to Chuck.

"I can live up to my end of the bargain, Blair. Don't treat me like my father did, or my uncle Jack for that matter." Chuck growled.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to treat you like them. Anyway, tonight since my mother's penthouse is still just I and Dorota, I'll make it up to you tonight. Just come around nine or so and we'll work on homework and have a little fun." Blair said saucily.

"All right, I suppose I can stand an evening over at your place. Yeah I'll bring my homework, and whatever else." Chuck said as he winked at her.

Blair soon finished her latte and they bade each other goodbye, both anticipating the evening.

That evening, Chuck actually arrived at nine PM on the dot, much to Blair's surprise. She greeted him at the elevator and walked him into a side room where some lounges and a projection screen was set up along with a Wii machine.

"So Blair, what do you have in mind with this? I imagined you wanted to play games, but I didn't know literally." Chuck laughed.

"Ah but not any game, croquet." Blair laughed.

"Croquet? Ah...strip croquet on the Wii...how very Heathers, I forgot to bring my gun." Chuck laughed.

"Chuck! Anyway I couldn't bring the real set in because we would've wrecked the place." Blair sighed.

"Not like we're not going to wreck the place anyway." Chuck teased.

"Yes, well try to beat this." Blair said as she hit the electronic ball through the wicket on the game, advancing her score.

"Good shot. I knew you were a ball buster, Blair, but I didn't know you were that good." Chuck teased.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped, then added "Your serve!"

"All right, if I score higher than you on my turn, off it comes." Chuck said as he slyly pointed to her skirt.

"Yeah well one article of clothing per turn, wearer's choice remember." Blair coyly responded.

"No fun, but I think I can live with it." Chuck slyly retorted.

Chuck and Blair played their croquet game until neither of them remembered who won that game, but they had even more fun together on the cushions in front of the video game, and on the floor, with the added strip element that made the croquet game even more fun.

They lay together for awhile afterward, until Chuck got up and went over to the piano and began to play a bit. The sight of Chuck playing a piano in the nude was certainly quite the sight, in Blair's opinion. A strange combination of erotic, hilarious, poignant all at the same time, somehow. Blair walked over to Chuck while he played the piano and ran her fingers through his hair a bit and kissed the top of his head, while she leaned against him.

Suddenly, he stopped playing and stiffened a bit, causing Blair to ask "Is something wrong? I thought you played great." as she moved to sit on the bench next to him.

"It's just that no one's touched me like that in longer than I can remember." Chuck said as he went back to playing the piano and otherwise shut his emotions a bit.

"You don't remember when someone genuinely cared about you? That's so...so sad." Blair said as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder and gave him a hug.

Chuck suddenly stopped playing and masked his emotions with his usual charm when he turned to her and lifted Blair on top of the piano and said "All right if you like my playing, I want to hear you sing for me."

"On top of the piano?" Blair laughed.

"Like a nightclub singer, yes. If you want to hear me play, I want to hear you sing. So sing my little songbird, like I know you can." Chuck teased as he began to play a few bars from an old Perry Como song.

Together Chuck and Blair sang and played "Watch Over Me" and a few other songs in their own slightly awkward way, with Chuck playing the piano and Blair laying on her stomach on top of it. After a few songs Chuck leaned forward and they began to kiss, which led to Chuck climbing on top of the piano as well.

"Chuck are you sure this is going to work?" Blair laughed as they kissed.

"Well there's a first time for everything, with you. If we break the piano, I'll buy your mother a new one." Chuck teased.

"Thanks for the offer, Chuck." Blair laughed.

"Anytime..." Chuck slyly laughed as he and Blair succumbed to each other on top of the piano.

Fortunately for them, Chuck and Blair didn't do any structural damage to the piano, Dorota did have a time the next day polishing it with Murphy's Oil Soap and furniture polish to restore it to it's former gleam. Instead, Chuck and Blair ended up under the piano, then went upstairs to Blair's bed, where they went to sleep.

The next morning, Blair woke curled around Chuck, when Dorota opened the door and said "Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck time for school because it is Friday."

"All right thank you Dorota, we'll be down in a few minutes." Blair growled sleepily.

"Even better idea, Dorota, can you bring breakfast up to us? I like my eggs Benedict, sausage fried to brown with sauce, and don't forget my tea!" Chuck commanded.

"Okay Mr. Chuck. By the way what were you playing on the piano last night? At first it sounded like music, but then it sounded like you were stepping on the keys and now it is a mess..." Dorota chided.

"Dorota!" Blair gasped.

"That's enough questions Dorota, just bring us our breakfast." Chuck laughed as he commanded her.

"My you know how to order servants around!" Blair gleefully commented.

"Yes and I also like my breakfast a certain way, like I'm sure you do too." Chuck laughed.

"Hmm, yes just like certain other things...But uh I hate to pull myself away from the bed, or especially away from you! Since it's just going to be Dorota and I, do think you could spend the weekend? We could have the whole place to ourselves because we are married." Blair sighed.

"For you, yes I think I will. You can help me move some of my clothes over here after school, if that's fine with you?" Chuck slyly grinned.

"Oh of course it's fine by me. I'll help you pick out some pieces to bring along, at least so that you can have something to wear when you stay over." Blair said as she watched Chuck leave the bed and begin to dress.

Eventually they ate breakfast then left for school in Chuck's limo, and spent the day there attending classes, and so forth. At lunch Blair's minion friends invited her along with them to eat at their favorite local restaurant, where most of the girls ragged about the latest guys they dated and were wondering who they were going to get to go to prom with them. In many ways, Blair thought that their issues seemed quite petty but she kept her opinion to herself.

That evening after school, Blair rode back to where Chuck lived with Serena's family to help him sort through his clothes. Blair was scrounging around in his closet when she found a cardigan that just piqued her interest because it was so ironic. She slipped it on over her blouse and walked out asking him a question.

"Chuck you certainly have a unique style to say the least, but anyway this cardigan sweater is too much! Ha ha, Chuck Bass has a cardigan with fish and sharks on it? What are they, bass? How ironic!" Blair laughed as she modeled the sweater for him.

"Oh brother I haven't worn that thing in a year or so! You can keep it or burn or donate it, I don't care. I just can't believe I ever wore that! Although you do look better in it than I probably did." Chuck teased.

"Well as 'Mrs. Bass' I think I will keep it Chuck, if you don't mind. I think I have some ideas for it." Blair said slyly.

Chuck just laughed as they continued to sort through his clothes to determine which ones to bring along. They were just leaving with a few boxes of Chuck's things, when Serena stopped them in the hall and asked them what they were doing, to which they replied that they were moving some of Chuck's things over to Blair's place, to which Serena wished them the best of luck.

Amazingly Chuck was able to move in quite easily and so they spent the evening doing that until Nate called and said that he needed to speak with Chuck about something, so Blair let him go hang out with his friend. Meanwhile, Blair turned in early because she was feeling tired for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chuck took his limo to the bar in Brooklyn where Nate had agreed to meet him at. It also happened to be the same bar that Vanessa had attempted to save earlier from developers and where Chuck almost bought back then. Chuck sauntered in and waited at the bar for Nate, ordering a drink in the meantime.

He didn't have to wait long, because suddenly Nate walked over and sat beside him, looking worse for wear indeed. Chuck lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke, just as he turned to Nate and commented "So Nathaniel, long time no see...and I have seen you looking better before anything you should tell me?"

"Chuck, I'm in trouble, again." Nate sighed as rubbed his hands on his face.

"So what is it? Your dad? Carter Baizen? Vanessa? Some other woman?" Chuck asked nonchalantly curious.

"All of the above and then some! You know how I've been dating Vanessa for awhile? Well several weeks ago she told me two things, that she's going to have to move if she loses this building to developers, and that she's pregnant." Nate sighed.

"Oh really Nathaniel? Interesting indeed. Ah you should know to always take care of matters on your end, if you know what I mean...Still are you going to make an honest woman of her, or..." Chuck began.

"Yeah I well I wanted to, but I thought that I'd win her heart better if I bought her building so that she wouldn't have to worry, so I took some of my trust fund money which I'd had left and invested it in some deals that Carter Baizen suggested which turned shady...and turned out to be drug trafficking through Colombia! Then in the meantime Jenny came to me and said that she's pregnant too!" Nate moaned dejectedly.

"My my my Nathaniel you really ARE your father's son! Drug trafficking, albeit unwittingly, and knocking up both Vanessa and little Jenny? And I thought my sins were going to be difficult to forgive!" Chuck laughed.

"Don't remind me! Is there any way to can assist me...?" Nate moaned.

"Well yes and no. I can buy this building and try to make a leeway into assessing your drug charges, but your issues with Vanessa and Jenny are all your own. I would suggest that you determine which one you want and go for her and then make arrangements for the other, whether it is adoption or a clinic. It is only a suggestion." Chuck said.

"Thanks a lot Chuck, if you can do any of that for me, I'd appreciate it." Nate sighed.

"You owe me Nathaniel, remember that the next time you get yourself into trouble and need me to bail you out again." Chuck said as he sipped his drink.

"I'll remember that, thank you Chuck. If you have any other suggestions..." Nate exclaimed.

"My only other suggestion is that you go home and try to clean yourself up. Make yourself presentable for whoever you need to talk to. You can take my limo, just send it back here when you're finished." Chuck said as he took another drag on his cigarette and drank a bit more of his alcohol and contemplated Nate's issues.

A few phone calls and a transfer of funds would take care of some of Nate's issues, but Chuck knew that some of them were ones only his friend would have to find the solution for himself.

After a few hours, Chuck went back to Blair's and was greeted by Blair in one of her mini night gowns, robe, and slippers. She gave him a hug and kiss, then led him to the chaise lounge where he relaxed and she had Dorota bring him a detox smoothie.

"Ew what is this?" Chuck groaned when he tasted it.

"Herbal wheatgrass and so forth. It's supposed to be detoxifying although I admit it does taste like crap, but at least it's non-alcoholic. So where were you? You smell like Serena when she goes out all night! You weren't...?" Blair paused, a bit panicked.

"No need to panic, Blair. I met Nate at a bar because he apparently has made some mistakes recently, some of which I had to rectify financially. Some of his other issues, well...those are problems of his own making." Chuck laughed.

"It's not funny making fun of your best friend. Poor Nate!" Blair contemplatively sighed.

"Poor Nate? You don't still have feelings for him do you? You know I'm the only one who loves you like that." Chuck jealously exclaimed.

"Oh do I?" Blair said skeptically.

At a loss for words, Chuck glared at her, until Blair laughed at him and said "Oh don't give me one of your glares, because it makes you look like Ebeneezer Scrooge or something. Anyway whatever I now feel for Nate is only a fraction of what I feel for you, you know that. I know you love me, even if you don't always say it." while she came and sat on his lap, laying her head on his chest.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and out of these smoky smelling clothes. You will feel better in fresh pajamas after a bath too, so come on dear." Blair said as she took his hand and led him upstairs to her bathroom.

She helped him into the tub and helped him wash his hair, trying to play her nice little wife role to a tee, and was pleased that Chuck let her help him. Helping Chuck vaguely reminded her of helping Serena, but of course so much better.

Later on they lay together in bed, resting, and finally Chuck started opening up to her bit by bit.

"Blair, thank you for helping me. Growing up without a mother wasn't easy and my father never seemed to know how to how much nurture or affection towards me. Maybe that's why I have a hard time saying what's really on my mind, and how I feel."

"I sort of wondered about that. I'm sorry your dad had to be so difficult sometimes. I know I have to admit that I haven't always lived up to my mother's expectations either. There was that time when I had bulimia, then the modeling shoot where they wanted to use just Serena and not me, and that most recent time with Serena-Dan-Rachel Carr that could've gone better and ended up showing me in a bad light to my dad." Blair admitted.

"Really? Well I guess you're not perfect either, but that's just part of what attracted you to me. You probably won't believe this, and perhaps I should be wary to admit it, but you probably don't know how long I've been loved you. Long before we ever had sex in my limo, I think I've loved you on some level. I was jealous that you were always Nate's girlfriend for so long, so I took the opportunity you gave because I couldn't believe that you were willing to see anything good in me." Chuck admitted under his breath.

"Aw Chuck, I didn't know you felt that way! Of course I see good in you. You might bury it under your image and bravado, but it certainly is there indeed! I think, despite what I felt for Nate or anyone else in the past, that it was you who always sparked my imagination, my desire more than anyone. I guess I have loved you longer than I realized too, though I was too vain to admit it for awhile. I do love you Chuck and I'll always be there for you." Blair said as she cuddled close to Chuck and eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weekend flew by and soon it was time to go back to school on Monday. Chuck had some business to take care of with Bass Industries and he admitted that he wanted to check up on Nate, so they went their separate ways for lunch and after school.

During their lunch hour, Blair told Serena to meet her in the restroom of a restaurant after she picked up some things at a store.

"Here you go Blair. Why does this feel like deja vu? Again I bring you test supplies because again you said that you're late." Serena said as she handed the boxes to Blair.

"Well maybe its like last year. Maybe I'm just stressed out over finals and so forth and it'll all work out on it's own, just like my plans." Blair laughed nonchalantly.

"Or Blair maybe this time the plan is different and you and Chuck are going to have a baby?" Serena admonished her.

"Serena!" Blair gasped, a bit panicked.

"Blair you have to realize that sometimes life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans. If you are having Chuck's baby, you should embrace the fact and roll with it. If not, then that's fine. Either way I think you should take the test and see what he says." Serena said as she advised her friend.

Reluctantly, Blair hid the bag in her satchel and carried it home at the end of the day. She then went into the bathroom and like the year before, willed her tests to go the way she wanted them to go. This time however the results were a bit different than before.

"What? No! This can't be right! I'm...I'm actually pregnant with Chuck's baby?" Blair gasped as she looked at the First Response test. She tried another test, which also showed positive, and a third that was inconclusive. Still two positive tests were more than enough in Blair's mind, so she immediately broke the news to her friend Serena who consoled her and congratulated her. Blair was just scared of her future and what Chuck or her parents would say.

That evening, Blair had a special dinner catered in and dressed in her best dress, waiting for Chuck to come home. Blair prayed that it wouldn't be like the time Chuck claimed that he had to work late and instead went out with his uncle. Fortunately this time, Chuck did come home at a more reasonable time, and Blair greeted him at the elevator, then led him to the dinner.

"Blair this looks good enough to eat and so do you. What's going on? Are your parents back?" Chuck said slyly, kissing her on the cheek.

"No, but I do need to talk to you. Come along and lets sit in here." she said as she led him to a settee and they sat, with her taking his hand in hers'.

"Chuck, do you remember about a year or so ago when you and Nate got into that fight over me, and the rumor that was on Gossip Girl?" Blair asked.

"Oh yes, I think I do." Chuck said slyly.

"Well Chuck, that time you dodged a bullet, but this time you didn't because I'm pregnant." Blair said, slightly ashamed.

Chuck suddenly grew quiet and contemplative, then quietly whispered "You are? You're pregnant with my baby? Are you sure this time?"

"Yes I believe so. Well I took several tests here at home and two of them came up positive, so I guess I should go to the doctor to see if its true." Blair shyly admitted.

Suddenly, Chuck lifted his hand and pressed it to her stomach gently, then with his voice soft and low, he said "You're having my baby...for real? I don't know what to say?"

"Are you upset? I know this wrecks our plans in a way but..." Blair began until Chuck interrupted her by continuing to rub her stomach and whisper "No, no I'm not upset. Actually after last year, for some perverse reason, I'd wanted you to be when I'd thought about it then, and was a little disappointed when you weren't mainly because I wanted someone who'd look up to me someday."

"Really? So you don't mind if I have your baby and get fat and moody and our lives change in such a manner?" Blair gasped.

"No, I think after this past year, I can handle being a father, at least I hope so." Chuck admitted.

"Becoming a mother will be a learning experience for me too, dear. You better believe it!" Blair laughed nervously.

Suddenly, Chuck leaned forward and took her in his arms and kissed her, which led to so much more on the couch and in the room. Blair thought it was so endearing that Chuck tried to be a tender lover, concerned about possibly hurting the baby, but Blair reassured him that she didn't think he was hurting her.

Chuck and Blair had fallen asleep on the couch together, after basking in each other, and had been asleep for a few hours when suddenly voices were overheard clearing their throats and exclaiming somewhat loudly "Ah are we interrupting something? What is the meaning of this, Blair?"

Groggily Chuck and Blair woke up to the image of Blair's parents staring down at them.

"Oh hi mom and Cyrus, and dad...How was your trip?" Blair laughed nervously.

"Fine but that doesn't answer my question, Blair, what are you doing here, with him?" Eleanor gasped.

"Well I...well mom, dad, this isn't how Chuck and I wanted to present it to you, but here we are. Anyway,Mom & Dad, Chuck Bass and I are..." Blair began.

"Sleeping together?" Harold asked.

"Yes..." they said.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant..." Eleanor moaned.

"Well actually..." Blair admitted.

"I knew it, I knew it! Oh Harold I knew we shouldn't have left her alone because now she's pregnant with Bart Bass's basstard grandchild! Oh the gossips are going to love this!" Eleanor moaned.

"Ma'am the child is not a basstard, because I have seen to it. Several weeks ago Blair and I were married and as far as I can tell, the child was conceived in the time period." Chuck exclaimed.

"Charles that's all well and good, but I don't know if I believe you. I need to see proof of the matter, and even if the proof does materialize, I expect you to do right by my daughter, nothing less." Harold exclaimed.

"I plan to sir, I know what is expected of in this society. I will not deny my child legitimacy and Blair my loyalty." Chuck admitted.

"Good for you my boy, it's good if you're taking responsibility for your actions." Harold complimented him.

Chuck went upstairs and brought down the marriage license for Blair's parents to observe for themselves. Eleanor still found it astonishing that Blair would choose Chuck Bass over Nate Archibald, especially given Chuck's past reputation, but Harold reminded her that the lad had been making some improvements in his level of maturity already since his father Bart had passed, and that perhaps Blair was a good help to him in that matter as well.

It took a bit of persuading, but eventually Eleanor agreed with a marriage between a Waldorf and a Bass, even more so once she realized about the baby, but still the little impromptu wedding in the Poconos wouldn't do for Blair, the Waldorfs agreed. A big society wedding in April was in the offing in their opinion, to which the bride and groom would have to go along for the ride.

It was then, after the conversation about planning a big society wedding for Chuck and Blair, that Eleanor interrupted it eventually and admitted her news, which was both a shock and saddening. She started off with "Blair, honey, congratulations on your relationship with Chuck. I'm actually glad for you despite my misgivings. I have some news though that is both happy and sad. Recently Cyrus and I discovered that we're going to have a baby too..."

"Oh momma congratulations!" Blair squealed until her mother interrupted her.

"Thank you, but that's not all because at the same time, the doctors also discovered that I have a lump in my breast..." Eleanor sadly admitted.

"Oh no momma, no!" Blair cried, as she clutched her mother in a tender embrace and cried with her.

"Oh it'll be okay honey, I'm already checking into the best hospitals with the latest treatment plans and so forth, so I'll fight this with all I have and not give up. You'll see." Eleanor sobbed as she clutched her daughter's hand.

Blair grabbed a tissue from the box that Dorota had brought out to blow her nose and wipe her eyes, when suddenly someone handed her a handkerchief, which she blew her nose into.

"Oh I don't know why I get such a runny nose lately. Oh thank you Chuck." Blair cried as Chuck suddenly put his arm around her and let her lean against him.

"A runny nose is nothing dear, just a sure sign of pregnancy that's all. Just wait until you really get moody, your feet swell, everything starts to taste and smell funny, and you have to make fifty million trips to the powder room every day. That's when the real fun begins!" Eleanor laughed.

"Oh great I can just wait!" Blair moaned, rolling her eyes.

"With a pregnancy, at least I don't have to worry about your other condition anymore. Anyway you'll get through it Blair just fine as long as you obey doctor's orders. And its fortunate you have a great partner in Chuck here! He can hold your hair up in the mornings if you get sick." Eleanor said.

"Oh great, just like old time sake." Blair moaned.

"Or just like helping you sober up. I wonder if any of my hangover cures would work for morning sickness?" Chuck joked.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Okay maybe not, but I bet we can figure something out over breakfast. We can eat breakfast at the Plaza if you want, my treat." Chuck laughed as he took her hand to lead her away.

"All right Chuck that sounds good. Something to take my mind off of everything." Blair sighed, then added, Are we taking your limo to get over there?"

"Of course, how else would we get there?" Chuck said with a grin.

"I guess I shouldn't have even asked. A ride in your limo sounds perfect to me too." Blair sighed as she followed Chuck upstairs to get dressed.

They were dressed within a few minutes and were soon off on their morning brunch at the Plaza. On their ride over, Chuck noticed Blair was still a little stressed, so he massaged her shoulders.

"Thank you Chuck, urgh I could just melt. How did you know I needed this?" Blair sighed.

"Because I know you better than anyone. Just relax Blair you're a ball of stress. Like secondhand smoke, stress isn't good for the baby, so just relax to my more than capable hands." Chuck purred.

"Really? Then I pity our poor child, for having me as a mother." Blair sighed.

"Oh ho ho, don't put yourself down Blair, you'll be a fine mother. Anyway you know there are other ways I can help you unwind as well." Chuck said saucily.

"Hmm...well as tempting as that may sound, I don't think we have enough time for that because I think we've just arrived." Blair sighed.

"Ah too bad...perhaps after breakfast?" Chuck asked.

"Mmm, okay maybe after breakfast we can go for a ride." Blair chuckled.

They arrived at their destination, departed the limo, and made their way into the restaurant, where they ordered breakfast and began eating while they chatted. Eventually Chuck was almost finished with his breakfast, when Blair's hand with her fork came flying out in front of him and snatched the last sausage off of his plate.

"You weren't going to eat that were you?" Blair asked as she ate the sausage.

"I guess I'm not now. I knew you like my meat, but I didn't realize how much!" Chuck slyly joked.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped.

"I'm sorry Blair, but I just had to say it. The way you snatched it off my plate..." Chuck teased.

"Enough of that, just don't say it so loudly." Blair whispered.

"All right. Anyway quite the appetite you have Blair! I knew that you're eating for two now, but you don't need to binge eat." Chuck teasingly scolded her.

"Eating for...Yes I know Chuck, just don't say it out loud. I don't want people to know yet." Blair whispered.

"That I knocked you up?" Chuck whispered.

"Shh...Uh yes, not until after the wedding at least." Blair scolded in a whisper.

"Well how are you going to hide it when you start to show?" Chuck asked.

"I'll...think of something. Anyway shouldn't we be going?" Blair admitted.

"Yes, but let me pay the check first." Chuck said as he took out his wallet.

"All right then, I have to go to the ladies room." Blair admitted as she got up and began to leave.

"Uh hold on Blair, I'm coming too...Waiter!" Chuck said as he flagged down a waiter and got up to follow Blair.

Blair walked along and almost made it to the ladies room, when suddenly she realized that Chuck was right behind her. "Chuck what are you doing? This is the ladies room, you can't come in here!"

"I can and I shall, I have my reasons! Pardon me ladies, we'll just me a minute." Chuck said as he held the door open for Blair and followed her inside.

"Chuck why do you want to follow me into the ladies room? Is this your bizarre idea of the perfect opportunity for a quickie." Blair asked disgustedly.

"Not at first, but now that you mentioned it..." Chuck laughed.

"Chuck!" Blair sighed, rolling her eyes as she entered a stall and shut the door in his face.

"No, seriously Blair I do have my reasons and it wasn't just that. Listen, did you hear about what happened to Lily at the Met?" Chuck whispered through the door.

"Uh, no not really." Blair asked.

"Well she went into the ladies room and my uncle Jack followed her, and I think he was high. Anyway I caught him trying to rape her, the basstard! Fortunately I was able to stop him in the nick of time." Chuck said seethingly under his breath.

"Really? Oh...my...I just realized something...about New Years..." Blair gasped, then got really quiet.

"What about New Year's? What does that have anything to do with it?" Chuck asked.

"On...on New Years your uncle Jack said that if I met him at the Palace, he'd give me the details about where you were at during your little excursion in Bangkok. Anyway, when I got here I was so upset over missing you, I had a bit of a relapse with my bulimia so I went into the bathroom to purge. I was only in the bathroom a few minutes, when suddenly Jack was there and he caught me puking in the toilet. He then helped me out of the stall and tried to calm me down, with a bottle of wine no less. I drank a glass, and then I think he was going to kiss me, when suddenly I puked all over his suit and ran away. He then said something about how could his nephew love someone who's so beautiful and so disgusting at the same time, and that he was going to make me pay one way or another. I remember now that the door of the restroom was locked, but I didn't think of it at the time because I was so embarrassed. Maybe Jack was going to try to rape me before I puked all over him?" Blair gasped as she retold her account.

"WHAT?! Jack tried to attack YOU?! Well thank god for your weak stomach, but still...I could kill him, the basstard!" Chuck seethed as he pounded on the door.

"Chuck, calm down, its okay he's not here. Anyway you shouldn't say things like that in public." Blair said as she exited the restroom stall and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Yes I suppose you're right, but still oh... Anyway another reason why I followed you in here was exactly why you told me in your little story. Your bulimia's back? That's what I was afraid of, especially after seeing you binge at breakfast." Chuck seethed as he stalked behind her.

"Don't you trust me Chuck? Anyway I haven't relapsed since New Year's, and since acquiring my delicate condition I have become more hungry at times, let's say." Blair admitted as they walked out of the door.

They exited the restaurant and entered the limo, with Chuck still upset over the story Blair had told. Blair noticed his concern and attempted to calm him down by rubbing his thigh.

"Calm down hon, it's all in the past. Jack's attack didn't go any farther than that, so you don't need to worry about it...and you mentioned once that secondhand smoke was bad for the baby, so I think secondhand stress might be just as bad." Blair sighed.

"Secondhand stress?" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah secondhand stress...and well you always know what a great stress reliever is..." Blair said coyly.

"Ah yes...come here...hmm, good you wore stockings and not tights today." Chuck growled as he grabbed her and reached under her skirt.

"Of course..." Blair purred as she kissed him. Suddenly, with little finesse, he pushed her back down on the seat, unbuttoned his pants, and took her hard and fast in the limo.

When he stopped after a few minutes, Blair gasped and said "Woah that was something else! I hope your stress is relieved now!"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? It's just that some people just make me argh..." Chuck sighed, leaning back in the seat a bit remorseful.

"No, I'm not angry! Hey if your ire at someone can bring out your passions in that way, that's fine by me..." Blair laughed as she attempted to right her disheveled state.

"So I didn't hurt you or the baby or anything?" he asked.

"No I don't think so." she answered.

"Okay, can we do it again?" he asked slyly.

"Fine by me, though let's be careful so that I don't bump my head on the armrest again." she teased.

"Ha ha okay then, why don't you just sit like this and be in control this round." Chuck teased as he pulled her onto his lap and her knees straddled his waist.

"Hmm, you still haven't learned to behave yourself have you?" Blair teased, as she kissed him and undid his tie and shirt collar, then taking him then and there as the limo drove around the edge of Central Park again.

After a while they were sated well enough and were relaxing on the way back to Blair's mother's house, when Blair suddenly admitted. "That was fun, we should ride in the limo more often, even if it does take extra gas."

"Yeah the limo is great isn't it? Reminds me of our first time, and a few other times since then with you." he said rubbing her hand.

"Yeah although maybe we should spray some deodorizer in here, or my parents will know..." Blair laughed.

"Why I don't think it smells bad in here..." Chuck teased.

"Ah well I might be used to your natural musk now, but they might know if they ever ride in here. Anyway that reminds me of something I once told Serena." Blair laughed.

"And what was that?"

"Oh that I didn't get with you for your natural musk, but I think I was lying to her and myself. I don't think you smell so unusual anymore, you just smell like my man." Blair teased as she leaned against his shoulder, then brought his hand to her lips and kissed it as they rode on home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed in relative calm, until Harold called Blair and Chuck into a sitting room and said that he had an announcement he had to make.

"So daddy, what's your big announcement? Are you and Ramone having a commitment ceremony? Are you moving again?" Blair asked.

"Well Blair bear, the Waldorf family has seen its share of announcements lately, from your mother's news about her health, to your news about your impending baby and marriage to Chuck Bass, so it may or may not come as a complete surprise but I have an announcement too. I, Harold Waldorf, am announcing my candidacy for Senator of New York." Harold announced proudly.

"Really? That's great daddy! Congratulations!" Blair gasped as she gave her dad a hug.

"Yes, congratulations sir! And if there is any way in which I can be of assistance, let me offer my services in any way." Chuck commented as he shook Harold's hand.

"Thank you Charles, you have treated my Blair well so far, and are such an eloquent speaker or so I've heard, so I welcome your ideas, which I can imagine you have plenty of." Harold said as shook Chuck's hand.

"So if you're running for public office dad, you do know that the political machine will dig into your past. They'll discover your relationship with Ramone and all the sorted details. Are you sure you're up for this?" Blair questioned him.

"Ah well my dear, I'm already prepared, but the question I now pose is this, are you ready for all of this? If I hire Chuck and yourself onto my campaign, you'll have to travel with me as we traverse the state in our campaign. Are you ready for hitting the campaign trail full force, at least until your condition starts to show, and perhaps even afterward. The primaries are in May, so we have to start now!" Harold explained.

"May? What about my wedding to Chuck? Anyway, I'll probably start showing by then!" Blair gasped.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway I thought my Blair bear would want to be part of my campaign, be standing on stage with me when I make my public announcement. You certainly have the tenacity to fight for what you want." Harold commented.

"Yes you're right daddy, I do like to fight for what I want and for causes closest to my heart. Still though, if I'm standing on stage, after a while everyone will know! Being a pregnant teen with a parent running for a political office, I'll be the next Bristol Palin?! Oh dad!" Blair gasped, realizing the truth.

"Oh yes, I hadn't thought about that. Well Blair we will have to spin a good story to cover for your condition, or officially announce your marriage to Charles even sooner." Harold admonished.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I wanted to keep it from certain people at school yet. You know how our gossip chain is." Blair said.

"Well dear, the truth will get out eventually, but I suppose we can keep it under wraps a bit longer if you want." Harold tried to soothe Blair's doubts with a hug.

The next day, was Monday, so it was back to school for Blair and Chuck, and of course all the rest. When they arrived at school, Chuck and Blair went their separate ways after a quick kiss in the limo. Even they agreed that going farther than making out was a bit much for going to school in the morning.

Blair met up with Serena who asked her "So Blair, how was your weekend, or should I even ask?"

"Well Serena, I should say it went quite well for the most part." Blair said.

"For the most part? You and Chuck doing all right? You didn't cause any more blasts on Gossip Girl..." Serena asked.

"Thank God!" Blair retorted.

"...and it was only mentioned that you two were seen dining at the Plaza, and that Chuck may have accompanied you into the ladies room..." Serena added.

"That made it in there? Wow Gossip Girl is good! Anyway the ladies room issue was just an issue Chuck had at the time..." Blair began.

"An issue Chuck had at the time?" Serena asked, bemused.

"Yes and it wasn't that, at least not right then. Anyway, the biggest issues concerning me this weekend had to do with my family. My parents found out about Chuck and I, when they found us on the couch after we'd..."

"Oh spare me the details...but at least your parents now know...though what a way to find out! How did they take it?" Serena laughed.

"Actually they took it surprisingly well, all things considered. Anyway that wasn't the only news because then my mom and Cyrus announced that not only are they going to have a baby, but my mother may have breast cancer! Then the next day, my father announced that he's running for a senate seat and wants Chuck to be one of his campaign managers." Blair explained.

"Oh B, I don't know what to say! Congratulations to your mom on the baby, but that's terrible and scary if she might have breast cancer! I'll be thinking of her and you now." Serena said as she gave her friend a hug, then added "But that's cool about your dad running for a senate seat, I hope all works well for him."

"I thanks S, I hope so too. Still though even daddy's campaign may be fraught with controversy if his sexuality becomes an issue, or if the news about Chuck and I get leaked to the press, or if I become the next Bristol Palin, no offense to her." Blair moaned.

"Wait a minute, next Bristol Palin? Blair are you saying that you and Chuck are going to have a baby?" Serena gasped.

"Yes...just don't say it too loud, you remember what happened the last time." Blair whispered.

"Oh yeah I remember. Well, wow congratulations B! What a time to have a baby, with everything else going on in your life!" Serena gasped, as she hugged her friend again.

"Oh I know, you don't know the half of it!" Blair sighed.

"Anyway, I just have to ask, how did Chuck take the news that he's going to become a father?" Serena asked bemused.

"Oh yeah he was a total motherchucker basshole." Blair said sarcastically.

"What?!" Serena gasped.

"Just kidding, S! Ha ha no, he actually took the news quite well. Surprisingly he didn't seem to mind at all, and actually admitted that he would sort of like having a bit of himself running around someday, although I don't know if he wanted to admit it. I think his attitude changed some since his dad passed." Blair admitted.

"Really? Chuck didn't mind the news that he was going to become a father? That is a change in attitude from last year when he pushed the blame to Nate, after saying that he 'always takes care of business' and wears and condom. Somehow I knew he was exaggerating." Serena said smugly.

"Really, he said that last year? Well I know for a fact that he doesn't always use them, at least we haven't as much in the past few weeks...oops I probably shouldn't have said that..." Blair admitted.

"Ha ha now the truth comes out! Anymore deep dark secrets about Chuck that you want to share, B?" Serena joked.

"Not that you'd care to know. Anyway, thinking of last year does remind me of something he did even then, though I was too proud to realize it. I remember now when I came to school, Chuck threw down his cigarette and stroked my stomach when he thought that I was pregnant. I just took it as Chuck being his typical, possessive self, and insulted him, but maybe he _did_ want a baby on some level even then? Ever since I told him about this pregnancy, he hasn't intentionally smoked around me and he sometimes rubs my stomach now in passing, asking how 'junior' is doing, even though I don't feel anything but slightly bloated yet..." Blair gasped in realization as she began to subconsciously rub her own stomach.

"You better be careful B, or you might realize that Chuck's a deeper soul than you ever imagined. Or you might just start your own rumors about yourself if you keep rubbing your stomach like that in public." Serena teased.

"Oh right, Serena, uh I think we better get to class so let's go before we're too late." Blair said as she hurried along to class.

Blair and Serena hurried on to their classes, with Blair making her English Lit. class just in time, sliding into a seat off to the side just before the bell rang. Miss Carr looked over at Blair and shook her head in admonishment, then said "I'm glad to see that you've decided to grace us with your presence Miss Waldorf. You've made it her just under the bell. Try not to be late again."

"Yes Miss Carr." Blair said begrudgingly, staring at Miss Carr, then deflecting her attention to the back of the room, where Chuck was sitting in a corner row. She winked at him, and he gave her a sly grin back, before he turned his attention elsewhere.

"All right class, as a further study of English Literature and our study of Emily Bronte's novel **Wuthering Heights**, we are going to have a small production of the novel. Most of the parts are speaking parts, however there is one scene in which the one character must sing a song, so we'll be having musical auditions as well. The auditions will be done by the play's director, drama volunteer, Miss Kate Bush." Miss Carr explained as she introduced Miss Kate.

Miss Kate then went on to explain about the play and describe the characters which ranged from the brooding misfit, Heathcliff, the love of life (and adopted sister) Cathy, his egotistical adopted "brother" Linton, classest neighbor (and Cathy's eventual husband), and his sister (and Heathcliff's eventual wife) Isabella, and the maid, as well as a cast of minor characters.

When Blair heard about the play, her theatrical imagination began to take off and she began to imagine herself as Cathy with Chuck as Heathcliff, and perhaps Nate as Cathy's official husband. Maybe Serena could play Isabella, that'd be wild. It would be perfect if it could be cast like that. She knew she had to run the idea past Chuck, Nate, Serena, and the rest to see what they thought.

After class, Blair saw Chuck and Nate talking off to the side and stealthily approached them as they were talking.

"So Nate how are things on the various fronts, if you what I mean?" Chuck asked slyly.

"Chuck you don't want to know. I may be off the hook in one way though, because Vanessa admitted that on her trip to LA for that film festival she went to, she hooked up with some kid named Dixon and now she thinks he might be the father of her baby. That's no skin off my back, though now some chick named Silver keeps sending her these bizarre text messages about stealing her boyfriend or something, so now I'm worried about her." Nate told Chuck.

"Well, well Nathaniel, you do seem to get yourself into one situation or another don't you? Well at least you might've dodged the bullet with Vanessa's...you know." Chuck slyly laughed.

"Yeah I guess so...heh heh...well anyway how was your weekend? Anything exciting or were you hanging with Blair again?" Nate asked.

"Being with Blair is an experience in itself, you should know. Anyway our weekend proved interesting nevertheless..." Chuck began.

"Uh Chuck it looks like the little woman wants your attention. Have fun, I'll see you later..." Nate slyly waved as he walked off.

Chuck turned then and faced Blair, a bit a grim. "Do you need something Blair? I told you not to interrupt me at school, especially when I'm talking to my friends."

"Don't be an arse, Chuck, I wanted to talk to you, it's important." Blair pleaded.

"Important? Nothing's wrong with you know..." Chuck asked, touching her stomach, suddenly concerned.

"No, I'm fine, and so is junior." Blair whispered.

"Good. Well then did you want to? I could call my driver and he could bring the limo around so we could go out for 'lunch'." Chuck said with his sly grin.

"Is that all you ever think about, Chuck?" Blair laughed.

"Well...I am Chuck Bass...and you are you..." Chuck seductively teased.

"Yes...that's true..." Blair said, tracing her finger down his tie momentarily distracted. Then she continued "Anyway dear, I just wanted to talk about the play that Miss Kate was talking about. When I was thinking about it, I imagined that you would make a smashing Heathcliff and I could play your Cathy. What do you think? Do you want to audition with me?"

"Me audition for a play? You've got to be kidding yourself, Blair! I haven't been in a play since I played the Artful Dodger in a production of **Oliver Twist** in the sixth grade. I doubt I'd be a very good actor anymore." Chuck admitted.

"Oh I'd forgotten you were in that! If I remember correctly, you were really good in it! You should try it again, because you never know, you may just make Heathcliff." Blair exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Chuck asked skeptically then continued "That's something to think about...hmm so you actually went to see me in **Oliver Twist** back in the day, even though most of the other cast were in high school?"

"Of course! And I didn't really go to see just you, because if you remember Nate had a small role in it too, so I'd gone to support him, but it was you who I remember the most. Ha ha, I think I even had a little crush on you right afterward, although only briefly." Blair laughed.

"Oh really? Only briefly you say?" Chuck coyly asked.

"Well...at the time I was trying to stay loyal to Nate, but yeah I think I did, but I didn't act on it then because you started hanging out with Georgina and some of the high school students, so you became too fast for me then." Blair admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah so I could've had to then, if only I had known." Chuck sighed.

"Well you can't change the past, but the future is what you make of it. So will I see you at the auditions? We can go home then and celebrate. I'll let you take the limo all the way downtown, if you know what I mean..." Blair hinted.

"Ah yes, that's quite the offer indeed...I might just have to take you up on it. I'll see you later, Blair." Chuck said as he sauntered away.

After school, Blair waited in the theater for Chuck. He didn't make it for her audition, or so she thought, but he did slink in just under the wire and auditioned for the part of Heathcliff in just the nick of time, before the director had to leave.

When they walked out to the limo, Blair commented "Oh Chuck you did such a good job! I just knew you could do it! You will get Heathcliff for sure! You were born for the part!"

"You actually did well yourself Blair. You might get to play Cathy, Blair, although its up to the director." Chuck said.

"Might? No I will! If you get to play Heathcliff, then I have to play Cathy! It's just meant to be!" Blair gasped incredulously, then added "You actually saw my audition? Where were you at? I didn't see you."

"Oh here and there backstage, or maybe hiding in the rafters...By the way you might want to practice your singing if you want to get the role of Cathy. That song Kate wants 'Cathy' to sing might be more than you can handle." Chuck admitted.

"Hiding in the rafters? Judging my singing? Who do you think you are, the Phantom of the Opera?" Blair laughed.

"Ah another role I could play, if given the opportunity. Maybe not the Phantom of the Opera, but perhaps your toughest critic. You should practice singing and audition again, if you want to. Maybe you can practice in the limo, I'm sure I'd know how to make you sing..." Chuck slyly teased.

"Hmm...I'm sure you do..." Blair coyly retorted.

"Ah our chariot awaits! Downtown you said?" Chuck seductively declaired.

"Yes, downtown..." Blair seductively agreed as he helped her in the limo and they were on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later, Blair anxiously checked the cast list and saw that she'd made the list, but not the part she'd anticipated. "What? Oh Serena, congratulations on getting 'Isabella', but I can't believe it, I didn't make 'Cathy'! Instead some girl named Hayley Westerna made 'Cathy', while all I get to play is the maid?!"

"Blair its okay. The maid has nearly as many scenes as 'Cathy' so you'll be on stage nearly as much." Serena admitted.

"Yes but it's not the same! What's even worse is that Chuck get's to play 'Heathcliff' to that Hayley girl's 'Cathy'? How can Chuck resist another girl? He can't, because he is 'Chuck Bass' and he has his good ol' reputation to live up to here at the school." Blair nearly cried.

"Oh Blair it can't be that bad! Perhaps this will be a test for you and Chuck, but hopefully its a test you two can weather through. Why you've weathered other storms with varying results, so hopefully this will work out well as well." Serena said.

"Maybe I and my friends can find Hayley's weak link and sabotage...I mean 'help' her so that I can get the role for myself!" Blair declared.

"Be careful Blair, one more immature stunt and you will be expelled from Constance, no questions asked." Serena warned her.

"Oh I'll careful S, I won't do anything too rash." Blair said as she texted her friends, Penelope, Hazel, and Izzy.

That day after school was the first play practice, and Blair got to see and hear why Hayley had been chosen to play Cathy. It was mainly because she had the singing voice of an angel, and to Blair's utter dismay, Hayley even had decent stage chemistry with Chuck! Blair was boiling mad when she had to watch Chuck and Hayley fawning over each other on stage, or Chuck just acting moody and Hayley fawning over or fighting with him, when she was in character.

"So what do you think watching them B? Chuck and Hayley are pretty good, but not as good as the original, hmm?" Serena slyly commented.

"What do you mean S? The only thing I see when I see those two is red!" Blair seethed.

"Oh calm down Blair, and take a look at them from another perspective. As 'Cathy' Hayley reminds me of someone, I wonder if you can guess who..." Serena chided her.

"Who, little miss perfect actress?" Blair snapped.

"Ha ha, no. Actually when she's in character, Hayley reminds me a bit of you, Blair..." Serena teased.

"What, me? I don't get angry and beat Chuck on the chest do I? I don't drag him across the room, do I?" Blair gasped.

"No maybe not that dramatically, but you do bait him sometimes and cause him to get angry. And you are overly passionate about him, which isn't necessarily a bad thing." Serena said.

"I do? I never realized I ever treated Chuck badly. I thought it was all fun and games. My poor baby!" Blair gasped.

"Aw Blair, well maybe you can look at this as another perspective on your relationship with Chuck. Try to find something good out of it, instead of just another plot or scheme, okay. Anyway right now you're just getting especially hormonal, which is normal for you right now, all things considered." Serena reminded her.

"All right S, I'll think of it as a therapy of sorts...At least for awhile." Blair said as she ran off to make a restroom break.

After she had left the restroom, Blair was just rounding the corner, when she suddenly saw both Dan Humphreys and Rachel Carr enter a broom closet within a few seconds of each other. Suddenly Blair wondered if the rumor that she'd started about Dan and Miss Carr were proving true, and if that was the case, it would be so deviously delicious if she could, as the saying went, kill several proverbial birds with one stone. She could get back at Dan, Miss Carr, and Hayley if she played her cards right.

Blair walked back in the theater where play practice was still taking place on stage. Blair was about to sit down on one of the seats on the floor to watch the actors practice their next scene, when suddenly Miss Kate announced "Okay everyone for the next scene appear at once! Let's see we need Hayley, Chuck, Blair, Dan, Serena, and so forth on stage...good I see Chuck, Blair, Hayley, and Serena here...Where's Dan? We need our 'Edgar' for this scene too, so has anyone seen Dan?"

Most admitted they didn't, but suddenly Blair stepped over to Hayley and said "Hmm, I think this broom doesn't seem to fit this scene...Hmm Hayley do you think you could get me a broom from the broom closet at all?"

"Yeah sure Blair. Is the broom closet nearby?" Hayley asked.

"Yes its just around the corner, you can't miss it." Blair slyly said as she pointed in the general direction.

After Hayley had left, Blair knew it was only a matter of time until controversy would break loose for Dan, Miss Carr, and Hayley to some extent, she couldn't wait. In the meantime, Blair sauntered over to Chuck with a sly smile on her face and sat down beside him.

"You're in a good mood. Hmm, I know that look, Blair. What scheme are you plotting this time?" Chuck asked slyly.

"Scheme? Little ol' me?" Blair gasped.

"Yes. What do you have in mind this time? Anything you need any assistance with?" he asked.

"Oh I think I have this covered solely this time, but if I need your assistance I'll let you know. Anyway lets suffice it to say, we won't be having Dan, Miss Carr, and perhaps even Hayley around to bother us anymore." Blair whispered as she sidled up to Chuck.

"All of them? Sounds interesting, but how did do it?" Chuck asked.

"Well they'll do it to themselves, actually. Do you remember the rumored affair that was supposedly taking place between Dan and Miss Carr? Well let's just say that my suspicions are definitely proving true now, which means they are definitely going to get in trouble with the school and possibly with the law." Blair laughed.

"Hmm, interesting...but how did you involve Hayley? Why did you involve Hayley? Actually Blair, she's not that bad of a girl if you get to know her." Chuck replied.

"Oh you know the latch on the broom closet sometimes catches, well as soon as Hayley steps in, she be trapped in the closet with Dan and Miss Carr! Hope someone brought a cell phone, because what a story of a threesome will be circulated around once the janitor or someone unlocks the door! Anyway I did it because of you Chuck! You have your reputation as a ladies man, so you can attract all women and are attracted to all women! Anyway I just wanted to eliminate the competition, so that I can play the part of 'Cathy'!" Blair explained.

"You did this all for a part? And you still don't trust me with anyone else?" Chuck growled under his breath.

"But I did it all so that I could be with you!" Blair sighed dejectedly and tried to grab at Chuck's arm, but he just glared at her and stepped away.

Suddenly, there was a commotion out in the hall and everyone was drawn to the doorway, where where everyone was watching as Miss Kate, the school janitor, and Ms. Quellar all grilled Dan Humphreys, Rachel Carr, and Hayley Westerna over why they were all locked in the janitor's broom closet together. A few students were seen whipping out their camera phones to snap a photo, and Blair just stood there laughing at the whole situation since she knew it would likely end up on Gossip Girl by the end of the day.

The rest of play practice ended up being canceled then, but when Blair went to leave with Chuck, he brushed her off, saying that she could find her own way home because he was going to spend the night in a suite at the Palace. Blair was astonished and a bit upset, but still had to find a ride home so she called a cab, while she unloaded some of her troubles on her friend Serena. Serena gave her some advice and said that maybe she should learn to trust Chuck and give him a bit of space. If Chuck is seen with someone else, word might get out, but she still shouldn't take everything on face value alone. Blair agreed, albeit with reluctance, bade Serena farewell, and took the cab home to unwind at home.

Meanwhile, over at the Palace, Chuck was sitting at the bar, broodingly sipping a glass of something, when suddenly someone approached him.

"Hi Chuck, I didn't know you hung out at the Palace too sometimes." Hayley said as she sat down beside him.

"Hi. Actually I own the bar, and the rest of the whole hotel in fact." Chuck replied.

"Really? Wicked! I didn't know kids in New York were so wealthy or could drink at the bar! I didn't know the drinking age was 18? I always thought it was 21 in America?" Hayley asked.

"Actually it is, but since I own the place, I bend the rules for myself and my friends. By the way, where are you from?" Chuck asked.

"That's brilliant! Oh I'm from New Zealand and am over here for a few months as a foreign exchange student of sorts, and want to study at the Julliard, if I can get in. I guess I forgot to tell you." Hayley said.

"Really I sort of wondered. The Julliard is a tough school to get into, so I wish you luck there. Anyway how did it go? Did they give you a hard time?" Chuck asked.

"Oh once I explained to Ms. Quellar how I ended up just trapped in the closet by accident, and had only learned of Dan and Ms. Carr's affair just moments before, they didn't really give me any punishment...although they did suggest I talk to Blair, for some reason." Hayley commented.

"Ah yes, Blair...I agree you really should talk with her." Chuck said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Speaking of Blair, is there something between the two of you? Like you're together or something, because I pick up this strange vibe from her during play practice? It's like she acts extremely jealous or something every time you and I have scenes together." Hayley asked curiously.

"Yes you could say we're involved. More than involved, actually we're..." Chuck began.

"You're engaged? Is that it?" Hayley guessed.

"Sss...something like that. Although right now, we're going through a bit of something." Chuck snidely admitted.

"You're engaged, and now you're having a lovers' quarrel? Oh I'm sorry, I hope it wasn't my fault!" Hayley gasped.

"No not entirely...Blair and her family have some issues that they need to work out as well." Chuck admitted under his breath.

"Oh and you're not there to help her? You should be a good boyfriend and stand by her." Hayley admonished him.

"Yeah I suppose so." Chuck sighed.

"Yes you should. Anyway, Chuck, since you're with Blair, I was wondering though if you knew this guy I recently met at a party who I'd like to get to know more. He sort of reminds me of you but taller and maybe a bit older...his name was sort of like yours...I don't know if you might know who I'm talking about?" Hayley questioned.

"Name like mine? His name isn't Jack Bass is it?" Chuck hissed.

"No, although that name does sound familiar...somehow? No this guy's last name started with a 'B', and began with a 'C' like yours...something like Caleb or Cantor or..." Hayley began.

"Was it Carter Baizen?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, that's it! Carter Baizen! Oo he was a hottie!" Hayley laughed.

"You're in love with Carter Baizen?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Well I don't know if its love...but its something. He's handsome, he's rich, he could pay for Julliard if I don't get my scholarship." Hayley sighed.

"Well I won't guarantee you that he could do that..." Chuck chuckled under his breath as he turned to his drink.

"All right, even if he couldn't do that, it would be brilliant if he could be my prom date at least." Hayley sighed.

"I might be able to arrange that, although I must warn you that Baizen has a bit of a reputation for being a cad. He tried to con my friend Nate out of $10,000.00 about a year or so ago in a poker game." Chuck warned her.

"Oh really? Well, I've dealt with guys like that before. I've had to deal with the pushy blokes and lads on my dad's sheep farm before, so I think I can handle him." Hayley admitted.

"Oh really? Even if they try to seduce you?" Chuck asked jokingly.

"Oh especially then. The Maori jujitsu my friend Mieka taught me comes in handy as well as a good pair of sheep shears, I keep as my protection." Hayley said as she opened her purse to show Chuck.

"Woah those should do the trick. I'm impressed." Chuck smirked.

"Yep if any boy tries to get fast with me, he better watch out or snip snip and he's singing soprano." she laughed.

"Woah you are hardcore! I bet you're quite the thing in bed." Chuck slyly said.

"What about Blair, Chuck? Or do you want to go back to her less of a man than you currently are? I'm sure she'd really appreciate that. I'm not going to be the cause of the end of anyone's relationship, especially your's." Hayley said knowingly.

"Ah I just had to ask." Chuck admitted.

"And you better go back to Blair, apologize, make amends, and then help me get a date for prom." Hayley admonished.

"All right I'll see what I can do." Chuck admitted as he finished his drink.

"Good! Well I've got to go, now, so see you later Chuck at play practice. Oh, and if Blair wants to know any self defense moves just have her call me and I'll teach her and anyone else who wants to learn." Hayley said as she waved goodbye to Chuck and left the Palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Blair sullenly went to school in a cab and was walking across the courtyard, when suddenly everyone got a Gossip Girl blast that said "_It looks like life immitates art and Heathcliff Bass has dropped his unofficial Isabella Waldorf for a theatrical Cathy Westerna. I wonder if this relationship will be one for literary world or just another blip on the radar?" _

"What in the world?" Blair gasped, until she saw a pic someone had snapped of Chuck and Hayley at the Palace Hotel bar, which caused her to scream.

"Blair...what's wrong?" Serena gasped, as she found her friend in a state of despair.

"Oh Serena, I can't believe it...but I should have known better. I knew it was too good to be true." Blair cried.

"What? Oh that...well maybe there's an explanation for it, did you ever consider that? Just ask them yourself. Somehow I can't believe Chuck would blatantly cheat on you like that, especially knowing all he does about you and the baby." Serena reminded her.

"Oh but he's Chuck Bass. He cheated with those stupid strippers his uncle tempted him with, so he could definitely still cheat on me now." Blair said angrily.

"That might have been the case then, but I don't know about now. Talk with him, remind him of what you mean to him, before you totally break up or anything." Serena reminded Blair.

"All right I'll do that." Blair said as she slipped her ring on her left hand and walked to class.

The rest of that day, Blair tried to avoid Chuck, but still showed her superiority of attitude as she dealt with the questions her various classmates asked her. At the end of the day was play practice, something which Blair didn't look forward to. When she practiced her role as 'Cathy's maid', she was almost tempted to dump the pitcher of water on her head.

"Blair what is wrong with you? You didn't need to almost dump water on me!" Hayley gasped.

"You know what you did, you skank, husband stealer!" Blair seethed.

"Husband stealer? What do you mean? I haven't been with Chuck, if that's what you're talking about." Hayley gasped.

"Oh then explain this." Blair said snidely as she shoved her cell phone at Hayley.

Hayley glanced at the phone and gasped when she saw the photo of herself and Chuck at the Palace Bar. "How in the world? Well I can explain this Blair..."

"You better...although I don't know if I want to hear an explanation." Blair growled as she snatched back her phone and began to leave.

"Oh come on, Blair, it was all innocent. Chuck was actually talking about you, at least for awhile." Hayley admitted.

"Oh I bet it was." Blair retorted back and left.

That evening, every time Chuck tried to call, she ignored his calls and sulked in her room. The next day, Blair woke up refreshed and decided to go on with her day. She wanted to dress in her usual impeccable style, but then came up the realization that she was starting to outgrow her blouses because Bass Junior was starting to make his or presence known.

At the same moment, Blair noticed that Chuck had left some of his shirts behind when he'd moved back to the Palace Hotel, and she also noticed that silly cardigan sweater with the sharks and other fish she'd confiscated from the back of his closet. Finding these things, along with remembering the baby, made Blair realize that she had to worry about bigger issues than just herself anymore, and so she decided that she'd tell Chuck she forgave him, when she got to school. It was then, on impulse, Blair put on Chuck's shirt and buttoned the sweater around herself, happy to realize that it both covered her condition better than any of her clothes, and they warmed her heart because they still smelled like Chuck in a good way.

Blair then took a cab to school and walked into the courtyard of the school in time to see her three friends, such as they were, Penelope, Hazel, and Izzy.

"Hello girls, today is going to be a good day." Blair laughed.

"You're in a good mood Blair, did you get back into your unofficial relationship with Chuck Bass?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah nice sweater Blair...quite the fashion statement! It's obvious who's closet you got that from!" Hazel snidely laughed.

"Well my relationship with Chuck is my business, so we'll leave it at that. However as you can see, I'm trying to prove my status as the potential future Mrs. Bass any way I can." Blair admitted hastily.

"Yeah that's quite the way to prove a point, Blair." Izzy teased, as the girls left Blair and walked off to class.

Blair then went to class and tried to ignore the comments about her taste in fashion as she went through the day, waiting for lunch, but when that time rolled around Blair saw Chuck talking to Hayley off to the side.

"So is that how it is now? Didn't you tell her, Chuck, or is she just another hook up like every other woman you have ever been with?" Blair shouted.

"Blair let me explain, its not as you think. I'm just trying to help Hayley." Chuck admitted under his breath.

"Yeah I know how you help women, Chuck. And I won't even go there. I was going to forgive you, but I don't know if I can. Have fun with your new Mrs. Bass!" Blair sobbed as she shoved her diamond into Chuck's hand and ran off.

"Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry if I caused Blair to do that to you, and tell you its over." Hayley gasped.

"Its not your fault Hayley, anyway as far as my relationship with Blair, its not over until I say its over." Chuck slyly grinned.

"That's good, fight for her Chuck! Anyway I feel guilty about this, like I should apologize or something." Hayley sighed.

"You can try, but I'd say good luck to you." Chuck stated as he made a call on his cell phone.

At the same time, Blair had ducked into a small restaurant and sat down at a table to drown her sorrows in a cappuccino. She had just placed her order, when suddenly someone sat down at the bar next to her and began to talk to her.

"Hello Blair, is it?"

"Carter Baizen what do you want?" Blair sighed.

"Oh I just noticed you come in looking sad, and I wondered if there was anything I could do to put a smile on your face." Carter said slyly.

"Not you too! I think I've had enough of egotistical men for a long while." Blair sighed.

"Oh really? So are you no longer with a certain Bassman or a Mr. Archibald?" Carter asked.

"I haven't been with Mr. Archibald in quite a while, and as far as Mr. Bass...that status of that relationship is complicated to say the least." Blair admitted dejectedly.

"Ah 'complicated' is an interesting way to put it. Hmm...isn't your school's prom tonight? Why don't I be your escort to that, if you don't mind? I'll be the perfect gentleman, I promise." Carter told her.

"Well if you can pull that off, 'd appreciate it. Yeah okay you can be my escort if you want to be. Just pick me up at eight." Blair said as she drank her cappuccino.

Carter just laughed and soon left, telling Blair that he'd pick her up at eight on the dot.

Eventually Blair left the cafe and returned home, where she was determined to move on and have a good evening, despite everything. Blair was just picking out a dress for the prom from her mother's collection of designs, when Dorota called up to her to let her know Hayley was downstairs and wanted to speak with her.

"Hayley what do you want, you tramp?" Blair seethed.

"Blair, I'm here to explain about how Chuck is trying to help me and it's not how you probably think. Just here me out for minute, then I'll leave." Hayley admitted.

"All right I'll be generous with you. You have exactly two minutes to explain yourself before you're asked to leave. Go right ahead, time is ticking." Blair said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay the other night I happened to meet up with Chuck at the Palace and we got to talking, and he really is a cool guy who I think must really love you. Anyway, during our talk I mentioned that I had a crush on someone and I wondered if Chuck could arrange it so that I could go to the prom with Carter." Hayley admitted.

"Carter? You want to go to the prom with Carter Baizen? So you're not chasing after Chuck after all?" Blair gasped.

"No, it was Carter all along. I didn't want to ruin what you and Chuck apparently have, I promise." Hayley admitted.

"Well that's interesting that you wanted to have Carter Baizen take you to the prom because just today during lunch I sort of ran into Carter and he asked me if I had a date to the prom and I agreed to let him escort me..." Blair admitted.

"Oh really? Oh..." Hayley sighed.

"Yes, but that gives me an idea. Do you want to play a little game with the guys? You could get Chuck to escort you to the prom and I'll go with Carter, then once we get there we'll switch. You can have Carter and I'll get Chuck, does that sound good?" Blair asked.

"Sure that sounds great. Thanks Blair." Hayley admitted.

"It was nothing. Just, well I've got to warn you, be careful with Chuck in a limo or on a rooftop because he's quite the seducer, I should know." Blair laughed.

"Oh really hmm? Well Blair you needn't worry because I have a few weapons in my arsenal, including but not limited to Maori jujitsu and this." Hayley said as she showed Blair the pair of clipping shears she kept in her purse.

"Woah those look dangerous! What do you use them for?" Blair gasped.

"Oh well on my dad's sheep ranch we use them to clip the ewes in the spring, but they can also be used to keep unwanted amorous advances at bay. You know, snip snip." Hayley winked.

"Oh ha ha, you're not talking about what I think you're talking about? You are bad!" Blair laughed.

"Hey you do what you have to do sometimes." Hayley laughed.

"Hmm...you mentioned that you knew jujitsu, could you teach it to my friends and I sometime?" Blair asked.

"Sure, I was just going to suggest something like that..." Hayley began.

"Cool. Hey would you like to stick around a bit longer while I make a few calls?" Blair said as she began to call and text all of her friends for an impromptu 'Prep for Prom' party at her house.

Blair's little get together with her friends went well, although some of the girls wondered why Blair stuck to mineral water and virgin cosmopolitans and didn't partake in the full aspect of Hayley's mini jujitsu lesson she gave everyone during the party.

That night, the girls left just in time to let their dates pick them up. Blair was glad that Carter did behave like he promised when he picked her up in his dad's town car and drove her to the Astoria Hotel, where the prom was taking place. They were there only a few minutes, when Blair noticed a familiar limo arrive, and Chuck escort Hayley out of the limo and into the ballroom.

Blair tried her best to ignore them, but somehow couldn't. Carter noticed it and asked her if she would rather step off to the side for a moment of air, which Blair agreed to. It was then Blair noticed that the watch he was wearing looked vaguely familiar, so she asked him about it.

"Carter, where did you get your watch?"

"This old thing? Oh it's been in my family for years!" he bragged.

"Hmm, for some reason it looks familiar..." Blair said remembering suddenly that the watch looked remarkably similar to a watch Chuck owned, which he said was a replacement for one he'd once had stolen from him.

Baizen then began bragging about his exploits around the world, which bored Blair a little. She was just about ready to leave when suddenly Chuck came up and demanded "I see that you are such a bore to Blair that she's almost falling asleep on her feet. If you don't mind, I would like to have the next dance with Blair."

"Hello Bass, nice to see you too. Anyway Blair's fine where she is, no help from you." Carter laughed.

"You might say so, but why don't we let the lady choose for herself? And anyway, hmm, that watch you're wearing looks very familiar, Baizen. It reminds of two things, that you have an outstanding debt you owe me and that I own the mortgage to your family's townhouse, and I've decided it is high time to collect what's mine...so unless you want to put your family out on the street, you should pay up now. The watch will suffice for collateral fr now, but first things first, Blair?" Chuck said as he held out his hand to Blair, who then took it and smiled back as she apologized to Carter saying "Well sorry Carter, but Chuck's given me an offer I can't refuse."

Chuck then led Blair out of the ballroom as they could faintly hear Carter Baizen bellow "Oh I can't believe I just got played by two of the best. I should've known you two would double cross me. Ah maybe another time we can match wits again, Bass. And if you ever tire of him Waldorf, you know where to find me! Ha ha!"

"So Blair how did you like teaming up against Baizen?" Chuck said slyly.

"Well I didn't realize it at the time, but I love the results. It felt good teaming up with you to have justice served." Blair admitted.

"Ah yes justice, or vengeance. Anyway I can't believe you were enjoying your date with Carter Baizen?" Chuck asked.

"It had its moments, but in the end I realized who I really wanted to be with was you, because although he was an idiot, you're my...." Blair said as she whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty, Blair. So is all forgiven?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe, but I still want you to work for it a bit more, until I have totally forgiven you." Blair said coyly.

"Work for it hmm...well would this be a start?" Chuck said as he handed her a ring box.

"Oh Chuck, my ring! Thank you, yes this will do nicely! And, I am sorry about earlier today, when I acted so rash and threw the ring back at you. I guess it was just my hormones and everything else all working against me." Blair admitted.

"Yes your hormones...so is everything all right yet?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah it is. And I just noticed that junior does seem to be growing a bit more. I think I might've even felt something once." Blair admitted as Chuck placed his hand across her stomach.

"Yeah, I missed this...I missed you...Come on Blair, lets get out of here and go up to our room..." Chuck whispered.

"Our room? You were that confident we'd end up together?" Blair teased.

"I didn't want to make the same mistake I made last year, so I thought that I'd have the room in waiting, not Nate, not Bazen, but me this time, if you don't mind." Chuck admitted slyly.

"No Mr. Bass, I don't mind at all." Blair said as she followed Chuck upstairs and began kissing him once the door was closed.

After awhile, they suddenly remembered about Hayley, but when Chuck saw her leave with Carter and wave up at the window, he figured she could take care of herself indeed. He turned to Blair and said "Well it looks like Baizen's found his date for the night."

"Who Hayley?" Blair laughed from the bed.

"Yes, how did you know?" Chuck asked.

"Oh well I fathomed a guess when she came to visit me this afternoon and told me everything...including how you momentarily slipped and sort of hit on her...which I understood in a weird way because I know how you are." Blair admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it when I said it, she just piqued my curiosity when she mentioned jujitsu and those shears of hers." Chuck slyly confessed.

"Ah yes her sheep shearing shears, she showed them to me too. That should make for an interesting date, poor Carter." Blair laughed.

"Ah yes ha ha...you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Chuck asked curiously panicked.

"Snip snip? Ha ha no you don't need to worry about that because I like you and your package just the way you are. Why were you worried?" Blair asked.

"Well..." Chuck admitted.

"Aw, honey..." Blair said as she walked over and gave him a hug, which he turned into an opportunity for a passionate embrace by moonlight as well.

The rest of the next few weeks went by quickly. With both Chuck and Blair helping Blair's dad with his campaign, as well as school, business issues, and play practice. Chuck and Blair were just glad to be back on better terms with each other, so that they could continue where they left off in their relationship. Even though they still liked going out, their most meaningful times were the ones in which they could relax together, talk, make out, or even just sometimes hanging out and watching TV. Inadvertently Blair got Chuck watching **Tattle Tale **almost as much as she did, although he still found the show silly and unrealistic often times, especially when it came to 'Dick & Clair and their scandalous on/off again love affair.'

"Blair why do you make me watch this show? First that one guy, Dick, gets kidnapped by the mafia while in Venice, then he gets amnesia and is made to work in a diamond mine, while his girlfriend Clair flip-flops between him, her ex that Xathon dude, the embezzler Count Von Krause, and has now somehow become lost on a fantasy island and thinks Dick's evil twin Dominic is her boyfriend?" Chuck moaned in disgust.

"Okay maybe this season is a bit ridiculous with those two, but I still think its cool. Anyway you don't have to watch it with me if you don't want to." Blair teased him.

"Well despite the craziness it does have quite the cast of characters. One question though, why was everyone in last week's episode back in the city at a someone's condo or something? Even Dick, who I thought was trapped in a diamond mine?" Chuck asked.

"Oh that's because it was from earlier in the season, before Dick and Clair got back together again. I think it was just before Xathon came back from visiting his dad's compound in Barbados, and smuggled his lover Venus out of the country." Blair reflected.

"Venus?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah she was only on an episode or two because she only claimed that she loved Xathon so that she could escape her family and especially her uncle Vesuvius. I sort of forget the rest of her storyline." Blair pondering.

"Quite the show Blair...all I want to know is when do we find out what happens to Dick and Clair and everyone else? I just want to know if he escaped the diamond mine." Chuck sighed.

"Well I think next week is a rerun too, and the next new episode won't be for two more weeks." Blair admitted.

"Really, that long? Well then, maybe we can do something else on Mondays...if you know what I mean?" Chuck hinted.

"Yeah but I still like the reruns too, because it shows how far the characters have come since then. I don't like to miss an episode." Blair declared.

"You are obsessed woman! Argh what am I going to do with you?" Chuck moaned half heartedly.

"Oh just love me. And anyway the season should be over with in a few weeks anyway, so just bear with it until then." Blair laughed as she teased Chuck over his mock disgust as he rolled over and tried to hide under a pillow.

After a while it was also soon time for the play. Amazingly the play went quite well. Chuck did an amazing job as 'Heathcliff', Blair was able to endure seeing Hayley play 'Cathy', and even found a small lesson in humility in having to play the maid. It helped Blair to be able to sympathize with Dorota a bit, although she was glad that she didn't have to endure playing maid in real life as well.

The scene Hayley had when she sang the 'Wuthering Heights' song to Chuck's 'Heathcliff' turned very poignant indeed, with her dancing around in a long night gown and a fake pregnancy belly until she found Heathcliff, led him to sit on a rock while she stroked his face and sang of "being cold and grabbing his soul and trying to find him" etc. nearly crying at him, until she collapsed and the scene continued. Blair was a bit overwhelmed, brought to tears, and slightly jealous all at the same time, and was certainly inspired by the compassion 'Cathy' seemed to show 'Heathcliff' in that scene. When Hayley sang "Amazing Grace" in the ending scene, there wasn't a dry eye in the theater.

That night, Chuck came back with Blair to her house and seemed very contemplative as he readied for bed. Blair saw it and said "Oh Chuck, you did such a good job, but I'm sure some of those scenes weren't easy to do."

Chuck reflected on the matter a moment, then said "Yeah they were. It got me thinking, do you love me like that? Do I even deserve it?"

She noticed he had almost tears in his eyes, and she immediately ran over to him, took him in her arms and said "Oh honey of course I do! I know I'm not perfect and neither are you, but you shouldn't doubt my love or that you deserve it, because you do. I really do love you, and when you hurt, I do too. I do love you Charles Bass, with my whole hear, I do." as she kissed his tear stained face.

Chuck then looked up, wiped his thumb across her cheek, brushing a tear from her face and quietly whispered in her ear "And I do too. I love you to, Blair." then held her close.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, contentedly remembering their shared declarations and private moments together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Blair realized that the time for their wedding was fast approaching, as well as the fact that she needed to buy more clothes for her changing condition, so she knew she needed to do some shopping. Knowing Chuck's penchant for clothing as well, she decided it might be fun to go shopping with him for the day, so she decided to broach the idea.

"Hmm, Chuck do you have any plans for today?"

"Well I was thinking about going out to check on some of my properties, but if you have other more intriguing ideas, I'd be open for suggestions." Chuck said in a breathy tone.

"Well I was just realizing that our official wedding is coming up sooner than I thought, so to be able to keep to our schedule, we need to go shopping!" Blair laughed.

"Shopping? Hmm, can we go to a few stores that I want to go to?" Chuck asked.

"Sure! If you want to go to Calvin Klein or Brooks Brothers or anywhere else, I'd be glad to go! Ooh I heard there's going to be some great pieces coming in at Bergdorff's and Macy's...." Blair prattled on.

"Uh yeah that's fine, but maybe we can go to a few other places too, if that's all right with you?" Chuck asked nonchalantly.

"Okay Chuck. Just make sure you're ready to go in half an hour and make sure the limo is fueled, so that we don't have to make very many pit stops, unless I have to use the ladies room." Blair commented as she walked off, and Chuck just shook head and smirked at her.

Within the half hour, Blair stepped out of the building and onto the curb, where Chuck was waiting with the limo and dressed somewhat casually, for him, with a pair of jeans along with his sport coat and dress shirt.

"It took you long enough. Well your chariot awaits, my dear." Chuck said in his sly way of his.

"All great things take time, you should know. Anyway are those jeans you're wearing? I had no idea Chuck Bass even owned a pair of blue jeans. They are designer, I should think." Blair gasped.

"Oh of course, what else did you think I'd wear? Anyway, I thought that I would go a bit more casual today." Chuck said as he helped Blair into the car.

They went to Fifth Avenue and looked in all the shops, with Blair pulling Chuck into Tiffanys and a few other places he was slightly reluctant to go. Eventually Chuck suggested that they stop at the closet mall, where he walked through the food court, where he bought her a fruit smoothie and eventually ended up at Hot Topic.

"Chuck, you actually buy items at Hot Topic?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Sometimes, when nobody's watching, why do you ask?" Chuck replied as he sorted through a stack of rock t shirts.

"Oh Chuck you're such a poser!" Blair teased but then recanted when Chuck gave her an evil stare. "I'm sorry, it's just surprising that you actually shop in a place like this. You could probably buy the whole place if you wanted to. Are you going to turn all rocker emo on me now?"

"No, although I do have a diversified taste in music. You were right though that I could buy out this entire storefront if I wanted to. Instead I'm thinking of the bigger picture and seeing if stock in Hot Topic, or similar establishments are a good investment to my stock portfolio." Chuck slyly mentioned while he handled a few t shirts and picked out the ones he wanted.

"Adding to your stock portfolio, ah that's something I like to hear. Still though, with the way the economy is right now, I don't know if more investments is the solution or not." Blair mentioned.

"Yes, you're absolutely correct Blair, because even Bass Industries has taken a bit of a hit with the amount of empty storefronts we have, which is a shame indeed." Chuck declared as he took his shirts to the front and made his purchases.

"Really? So Bass Industries is losing money? That can't be good for our finances or our budget! What are we going to do?" Blair gasped.

"Well for one thing we might have to change our budget for certain things. Chuck explained.

"Oh crap there goes our wedding," Blair gasped in panic as Chuck just grinned at her.

"Blair, aren't your parents paying for the wedding?" Chuck reminded her.

"Oh, yes I hadn't thought of that. Well then we can have the wedding of our dreams...well the wedding of my dreams anyway. St. Patrick's Cathedral on May 30, 2009 at 6:00 pm, with a dinner reception afterward and then after spending a night at your suite the Palace, we'll jet off for an exotic honeymoon in Monaco, Paris, or maybe Rome! Ooh I would just love to go to Rome and throw my coins into the fountain, just like Audrey Hepburn did in 'Three Coins in a Fountain!'" Blair sighed as she imagined her wedding.

"Well it sounds like you have everything already planned out. So does that leave no room for me to have any surprises?" Chuck asked slyly.

"Oh I'll let you have some leeway, as long as it fits in with my plans." Blair admitted as she followed in step behind Chuck.

"Speaking of weddings and honeymoons has made me think about another thing I wanted to do, which is buy you a gift. Pick out something you think I might like and try it on, I'll pay." Chuck said as he led her past the Victoria's Secret storefront at the mall.

"Hmm, you're being generous aren't you? All right come along loverboy and let's see if anything piques your interest, besides the mannequins." Blair laughed as she pulled Chuck through the store.

They went to the main lingerie area and were pursuing the various pieces, until a sales clerk walked over and asked if she could be of assistance.

Chuck, his ever charming self, wittily said "Ah yes...I was looking for...something special...for someone special...and she just happens to be about your size...so if you could perhaps model..."

"Chuck! That's enough! He's with me ma'am, and so far we seem to be finding nearly everything we need...although I am curious if you might have this in another size?" Blair asked the clerk as she grabbed Chuck's hand and tried to put herself between Chuck and the salesgirl.

"Chuck, what was that about flirting with the salesgirl? You didn't have to come on so strong!" Blair asked exasperated.

"What do you mean strong? That's how I have always approached the salesgirls whenever I want to purchase something." Chuck exclaimed.

"Well you're going to have to change your technique from now on, because you're now with me." Blair said shrewdly.

"Oh no fun! I always get the best deals when I sweet talk the salesgirls." Chuck sighed in mock dejection.

"Yeah sweet talk them and probably get their numbers and a chance to sleep with them." Blair chided him as she pulled him into the changing room area with her.

"Yes that's true...heh heh...oh yeah I see your point...Hmm the changing area? So you're going to let me watch after all?" Chuck coyly admitted as he glanced around his surroundings.

"Yes, and I needed to do something to distract you! Anyway, you sit out here, while I try something on and model it for you. Here, you stay on this chair, while I slip into something more comfortable." Blair said as she plopped Chuck down on a chair and scurried into a changing room.

"All right Blair, I'll stay here." Chuck said as he grinned and settled into his seat.

Blair had barely tried on her first negligee, when she suddenly heard voices talking, one of which of course sounded like Chuck. Angrily she stormed out of the cubical and stalked forward to where she saw a tall willowy woman in her underclothes chatting with Chuck.

"Okay sister what do you want?" Blair burst out, as she interrupted their conversation.

"Ezcusi Mio?" the model asked

"Oh hello Blair. Monique, meet Blair my w..." Chuck began.

"Wife, I'm his wife and if you want to be able to leave without anything broken, you better leave now." Blair seethed as she stood up to the model, who towered over her.

"Vell I neva!" the girl said as she turned and walked away.

"Oh Chuck, I can't leave you alone a minute and you're already chatting up another woman!" Blair gasped as she pulled Chuck along to try on cubical.

"Well you're the one who brought me in here. And Monique only asked me my opinion on what she had on, so I gave it." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah I bet!" Blair sighed angrily.

"Ooh what a temper! I love it when you're angry." Chuck growled seductively.

Blair sat Chuck down on the chair in her cubical then started to show Chuck the negligee she was wearing, then asked him "Okay hon, what do you think about this? I don't know if it fits right though because I feel fat..."

"I don't see anything wrong from where I'm sitting." Chuck purred.

"So you don't see my cottage cheese thighs or the way I have a pooch now right over my abs?" Blair sighed as she posed in front of the mirror, criticizing her body image.

"Hmm, well maybe I do see something now that you mention it..." Chuck said as he motioned her forward.

"All right Chuck what do see that's wrong?" Blair asked as she walked over and stood in front of Chuck.

"Well...let's see...perhaps your thighs are a little more than before, but they are far from cottage cheese..." Chuck laughed as he gently stroked her leg.

"And your stomach is meant to be that way right now...it makes you all the more delicious." Chuck said as leaned and began to kiss her on the abdomen.

Blair sighed and began to melt against him as he began to kiss her just like in a dream she'd once had. She ran her fingers through his hair as tried to stifle a moan as his mouth and hands began to have their way with her.

Suddenly she realized that Chuck was pulling her onto his lap and settling her where he wanted her, as she helped him unbutton his pants and settled herself with him in a few moments. They rode their passion, until Blair collapsed against Chuck, with the realization that he'd worked the entire negligee off of her without her knowledge.

"Hmm, so how was that for approval of what you had on?" Chuck teased seductively.

"Well Mr. Bass, I would say that you highly approve of what I have or should I say had on." Blair seductively chuckled.

"Hmm, and I'm glad to know that I can still make your blood run in a good way as well." Chuck murmured as he kissed her neck and began to stroke her back with one hand and her breast with another.

"Mmm, anymore of that and we just might have to continue this...." Blair purred as she ran her hands under his shirt.

"Hmm I love it when you purr in my ear." he seductively admitted as he continued to touch her.

Suddenly they heard people outside their changing area, and one woman clear her throat and asked "Is everything okay in there?"

"Oh, sorry ma'am...we're...I mean I'm fine! Sorry I'll be leaving." Blair called out.

"Oh Chuck I can't believe we got caught having sex in the changing room of Victoria's Secret!" Blair gasped embarrassedly.

Chuck just laughed and whispered "Ah so we did! But admit you know you had fun, I know I did."

"Of course I did...you know that..." Blair coyly said as she picked up her clothes and began putting them back on.

"Of course I do...Why I have the proof right here." Chuck teased as he lifted up the discarded bikini from the negligee set.

"What? Give it to me...uh oh I see what you mean! Argh you did this to me!" Blair gasped angrily.

"And it was my pleasure." Chuck laughed.

"Well now I guess I'll have to buy it. I hope you liked it on me." Blair commented.

"I did, though I liked it off of you even better." Chuck seductively teased.

The pair of them soon exited the changing area, then went to the desk to pay for their items, then left the store as well as the mall, with Chuck seductively teasing her the whole way.

After the mall, Chuck said that he wanted to spend the night in his own bed at home, and wondered if she'd like to spend the night there as well, to which she of course agreed. They were just going down the street, starting to continue where they'd left off in the changing room at Victoria's Secret, when Blair suddenly looked out the window and squealed "Ooh Kleinfields! We have just got to stop! "

"Huh? We just got started...Kleinfields Bridal? I thought you were probably going wear the gown from your mother's latest collection or something, so why do we have to stop here?" Chuck asked dejectedly.

"Oh yes most likely, but I still like to see what is available this season...and anyway its fun to try on dresses...and mess with the sales staff, the plebs!" Blair laughed as she smoothed her hair and dress to prepare to disembark.

Chuck followed Blair into the store, where they were greeted by a member of the the sales staff, who seemed almost too eager to please. Blair gave the woman an idea of what she wanted and was led into an area where Chuck was led to a chair to wait, and Blair was motioned back to the fitting room to try on a few gowns.

To each gown, Blair stepped out to stand on a round rotating pedestal, where she modeled the gown for Chuck and anyone else willing to watch. "So dear what do you think of this? Smashing isn't it? I feel like a princess...which is fine...but I want to feel regal, like a queen! Another gown please! I want to be regal, like a queen! I want the other guests to just die of envy when they see me in my gown!"

Chuck just glanced at Blair and chuckled under his breath as he imagined the female guests literally falling over in death at the sight of Blair in her gown. Ah didn't she ever listen to what she said? Probably not, he thought.

"Chuck are you laughing at me? Do you think I look stupid in my gown?" Blair asked angrily.

"Ah don't raise your blood pressure dear, it's not good for the a..." he began.

"Oh yes I know! It's just that I want to look perfect in what I wear, perfectly regal that is!" Blair said as she struck a pose.

"Oh yes you'll always be my queen B." he teased.

"Thank you...Ooh more gowns! Thank you!" Blair squealed as she ran in and modeled more gowns for Chuck, asking his opinion.

As she was modeling gowns, Blair suddenly got a phone call from the wedding consultant she had contacted. Suddenly Blair morphed into bridezilla mode and began berating the wedding consultant over her choice in colors for their wedding theme. "No, no, no! I want dusty rose and lavender not green and purple like Barney the Dinosaur! What? Yes the TV show! No, no, no! I do NOT want that! And further more..." she said as she stalked off.

"Hmm, Mr. Charles, you certainly have your hands full with that one!" the sales lady commented.

"Ha, yeah you don't know the half of it! But I love her nevertheless..." Chuck laughed.

After awhile, Blair was able to calm down, and Chuck suggested that they leave for home since it was getting a bit late, and perhaps Blair could use a nap. She wholeheartedly agreed, and soon the limo was whisking them off again to the Vander Woodsen Bass residence. Blair started picking up where they left off, but Chuck suddenly, reluctantly stopped her before they got hot and heavy.

"Ooh Chuck, what's wrong, I thought you liked limo nookie. That it was our sacred place..." Blair purred.

"Ah I do and it is, so I break this off with great reluctance because I have to tell you something. I got a call when you were arguing with the wedding consultant and learned that apparently during the time since I was staying with you at your mom's place, Lily married Rufus, so now Dan & Jenny have moved into the penthouse as well." Chuck declared.

"The Humphreys are now living at your penthouse? Where's everyone going to sleep?" Blair asked.

"Well they did tell me that they're splitting the rooms up, boys and girls...so that must mean if you want to spend the night in my bed, it's going to be a cozy night tonight! Maybe I should sell tickets." Chuck teased.

"WHAT?! I am NOT going to put on a live demonstration for Dan Humphreys!" Blair gasped.

"Aw he could probably use a lesson or two in the art of love making, I'm sure Serena would appreciate it...or perhaps our dear Miss Carr?" Chuck teased.

"Oh you! I refuse to let anyone watch! If you have to share a room, I'm going home!" Blair declared.

"Oh Blair, don't worry your pretty little head. As far as I know they aren't forcing me to share my room, although to be perfectly honest I am looking into getting my own place for us, once I turn 18 and all. Until then, its one big, semi-dysfunctional family." Chuck admitted.

"Oh joy! Blair said sarcastically.

"And as Mrs. Bass, now you're a part of it too!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh joy! Now I'm related to Dan Humphreys!" Blair sighed.

"Yeah you're his adopted step-sister-in-law!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh great!" Blair moaned.

"But look on the bright side, you're also Serena's adopted sister-in-law!" Chuck mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's pretty cool. I'll have to tell S." Blair admitted.

"Yeah and I have to live with them, a bit longer." Chuck sighed.

"You're right! So how is it suddenly having four siblings?" Blair asked.

"It's an adjustment, let me tell you! But I suppose it helps me prepare for the future." Chuck mentioned.

"Your future?" Blair asked.

"Yes my future, with you!" Chuck said.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair laughed and rolled her eyes.

Eventually they made it to the building and went up to the penthouse, where both Rufus and Lily were cooking dinner and Jenny and Eric were setting the table. When Lily saw Chuck, she said "Hello Chuck." while Rufus declared "Ah the lost has been found! We were wondering if you were returning here Chuck. And I see you've brought a guest...Hello Blair. "

"Hello Mr. Humphreys, good to see you again. I see you're having dinner." Blair mentioned.

"Yes we are and you're willing to stay and eat with us, I insist!" Rufus mentioned.

"Ah taking over everything now, Rufus? We might eat with you, if we so desire, but come along Blair, you can bring your purchases along with you upstairs." Chuck said as he pulled Blair along behind him up to his room.

"This should be an interesting night. I hope we're not disturbed too much." Blair said as she waited for Chuck to unlock the door.

"Yeah I agree, it should be quite interesting indeed." Chuck said under his breath as he helped Blair carry her bags in.

They freshened up and soon went down to dinner, which turned into quite the family affair, with hamburger helper beef stronganoff and mixed vegetables being passed around for some of the main courses, and chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. To Chuck and Blair it was interesting fare indeed, since they had seldom if ever ate a bargain home cooked meal like that.

"So what did you think of the supper? Pretty good for out of a box, wouldn't you say?" Rufus asked.

"It was certainly interesting, Rufus. What did you mean by 'out-of-a-box' may I ask?" Blair asked.

"Why it was hamburger helper of course! You just brown the beef, add the packaged potatoes, some milk or water, heat it up for a bit longer, and voila dinner!" he proudly exclaimed.

"Voila, dinner..." Blair said reluctantly.

"Well you'll should learn to cook dinner girly, if you're going to be a married woman. Need to learn to cook for that husband of yours." Rufus hinted playfully.

"Well I'm not sure if that will be necessary, because I plan to have at least two or three servants to help me." Blair declared.

"With a husband like Chuck Bass, good luck with finding hired help, Blair." Dan chided.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked.

"Humphreys if you don't want to be wearing your nose inside out, you will apologize to..." Chuck seethed.

"That's enough boys, just calm down." Lily chided.

"May we be excused? Come on Blair, let's go." Chuck commanded, angrily as he held out his hand to Blair, which she took. As they were leaving, they could hear someone say "Boy those two do live in their own little world, don't they?"

"Own little world...that Humphreys!" Chuck growled.

"Yeah I know, Dan's such an arsse sometimes, wouldn't you say? Anyway you need to relax...so why don't you go into the bathroom and take a nice shower...and I'll join you in there too, if you wouldn't mind." Blair said coyly as she helped him remove his jacket and began to message his shoulders.

"Ah yes, Blair, that does sound good indeed." Chuck laughed, as he led her into the bathroom with him.

Chuck and Blair certainly had a relaxing time in the shower, so much so that they lost track of time, and soon people were knocking on the door, and voices could be heard saying "Somebody's been in the shower for over half an hour, and I need to use it." "I think it's Chuck or Blair...unless its both of them! Ooh you should make them clean the shower themselves!" "Ha ha!"

Eventually they all went to bed, but the next morning, Jenny got angry at Blair for using some of her hair care products. Chuck tried to make little brother Eric cook breakfast for him giving his specific instructions on how he liked his eggs, but Rufus intervened and told him Blair should do it, but she refused citing that cooking smells made her ill in the morning. Dan and Serena were barely speaking because of their relationship issues, Chuck and Blair were still angry at Dan for his comment the previous evening, and Jenny and Eric fought over who ate the last waffle.

All of this caused Rufus to turn to Lily and say "When in the world did we turn into a really strange version of the Brady Bunch?" To which she replied with a laugh, "I guess six teenagers in one house, even if its a penthouse, is a bit much, I agree."

"Well then I guess we'll have to set up some rules, so that we can all get along together as peaceably as we can, while living together. I think we should have an impromptu meeting of sorts, before everyone goes off to school." Rufus suggested to Lily, suddenly becoming rather parental.

"I agree, although I don't know how some of them are going to take to a rules change. I recall when Bart attempted to set some rules for Serena and Eric, they complained about them, especially Serena. Still though as long as Dan and Jenny can comply, then I'd imagine that Serena and Eric will follow suit." Lily replied.

"Okay, so that just leaves your 'other' son." Rufus replied.

"My other son? Oh yes Chuck." Lily gasped suddenly remembering.

"Yes Chuck, and now Blair as well, how are they going to take new rules opposed on them?" he asked.

"Probably not well, but we can try." Lily laughed.

"Well society has rules, and they're expected to obey them just as much as anyone else." Rufus replied as he strode over to the counter and cleared his throat.

"Okay, everyone, I want to talk to you all for a minute before you have to go off to school to get the education we so dearly pay for."

"You pay for? I thought it was now my father's trust fund." Chuck declared a bit coldly.

"That is not true Chuck. We'll discuss that matter later, in private." Rufus said as he stared at Chuck. Then he went on, "Anyway I've called everyone for this impromptu meeting because we need to establish some rules so that everyone can get along. Now I know that some of you will be moving out in the next few months or weeks, however since we will have to live together for the time being , I want to be able to have some rules about time, space and so forth. If anyone has any problems with these rules, then come see I or Lily and we can discuss it, in private."

"Rules? What sort of rules are you going to have?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Just general rules about curfew, chores, people's possessions, and so forth. Such as, since a few of you are over 18, how late you can stay out is to your discretion, however if its a school night I would like you to be in my 11:30..." Rufus began.

"Eleven thirty?" Everyone gasped suddenly.

"Yes eleven thirty. And it'd be good for you all to be able to go to school wide eyed and raring to go." Rufus laughed.

"Raring to go? I haven't heard that phrase since the time I saw a western film with my grandfather." Chuck commented sarcastically, while others sighed or moaned at the idea.

"Enough of that, just do it at least for the next few weeks. Anyway rule 2 is that I would like everyone to be able to help around here, and since there are certain factors effecting certain aspects of our lives, I would like everyone to be able to pitch in." Rufus declared.

"Pitch in? In what way?" Serena asked.

"Well for one thing, you will be expected to keep your own room clean and pick up after yourselves. Not difficult, and definitely something Dan and Jenny are used to. As well if you dirty anywhere, like say the bathroom, you have to clean it yourselves." Rufus explained.

"Keep our own rooms clean AND clean the bathroom? Surely you..." Blair gasped.

"Yes Blair, even you and Chuck have to help, which means no cigarette butts, condoms, or any other questionable debris or stains left behind when you leave. We will also be taking turns keeping the living room and so forth clean, per week. And that brings up another point, as far as food, we have another idea. We would like to establish another routine, which is evening dinner. To take the pressure off of us, we would like each of you to take your turn once a week in making a meal for everyone. Which means buying the food, bringing it home, and fixing it here. It doesn't have to be complicated, just something to be able to feed everyone." Lily explained.

"But what if we have a little trouble cooking?" Serena asked.

"Well Rufus and I will help you with what we know, and if you have any other questions, there are always cookbooks, the internet, the Food Network, and so forth. You never know, you might discover you have a new talent." Lily suggested.

"The Food Network? Oh I hadn't thought of that!" Jenny gasped as she checked something on her phone.

"Yes and let's see, we can draw names to see who will get to cook today..." Rufus said as he put their names in a hat and then drew, declaring "And tonight's dinner will be by...Jenny!"

"Okay dad...and I think I know just what I want to make! Jenny said as she checked her phone once again and hurried off.

The rest of the kids began to leave on their various ways they were getting to school. Jenny called her new boyfriend Jason and had him pick her up on his car, Eric and Dan took a bus, and Serena's new boyfriend picked her up in his roadster, while Chuck and Blair took Chuck's limo. Rufus and Lily still thought it was crazy how all of the kids were going to the same place, but were taking different modes of transportation.

For Chuck and Blair, the discussion about the rules change proved to be the hot topic of the ride over. "Oh Chuck, I can't believe Rufus and Lily would spring those rules on us like that! Clean the bathroom? Prepare dinner? Who do the think I am, Dorota?" Blair gasped and sulked.

"I'm not sure either. That Rufus Humphreys just swoops in and thinks that he can spring these rules on us? I can't wait until we can move out. I'll start looking at properties as soon as I can." Chuck declared under his breath.

"Oh so you're not going to plot against him or anything?" Blair sighed.

"I don't know if its even worth it, since Lily seems to always go back to Rufus despite my efforts." Chuck sighed.

"Yeah I suppose you're right...hmm I just thought of something, we could just go back to my mother's house and stay there until we get married." Blair gasped, suddenly realizing how easy it would be. Suddenly though her phone rang and she answered the phone. She spoke a bit, gasped, then hung up the call.

"Chuck you wouldn't believe this, but apparently my mother's penthouse had a small fire and because of that and the water damage, Cyrus and my dad aren't recommending that we return any time soon...so there goes my plans to move back there!" Blair sighed.

"Really? Oh that reminds me..." Chuck said as he checked the schedule on his phone, "As I thought, right now my suite at the Palace is getting remodeled, so we can't stay there right now."

"Great so I guess we'll have to stay at the penthouse with everyone else." Blair sighed.

"This should be quite the experience. I guess you'll have to get your virtual Betty Crocker on when it comes your turn to cook dinner." Chuck teased.

"Virtual Betty Crocker? You now I can cook! I bet I can cook circles around you, Chuck Bass! You know I make a mean pumpkin pie!" Blair exclaimed.

"You know I love your pie, pumpkin, but I didn't know you were willing to share it..." Chuck said as he stroked her thigh under her skirt.

"Pumpkin pie, Chuck, not what you have in mind...stop it!" Blair gasped as Chuck's fingers reached their goal.

"Hmm...do you really want me to stop." he seductively whispered in her ear.

"Oh...not really...but we are on our way to school...so we probably should..." Blair sighed, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"All right, then love...after school we'll continue this...little bit of fun...in the limo" Chuck whispered seductively, as he drew his hands away from her and brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it, and winked at her saying "Hmm, I can hardly wait to have a taste of some Blair Waldorf pie. I know it will be quite delicious."

"I...can't wait either..." Blair gasped as she watched him, and he just seductively chuckled.

The rest of the school day progressed as usual, with the usual stresses and triumphs, until the day was done. After school, Blair waited expectantly for Chuck, who smiled slyly at her as he helped her into the limo. Their ride home turned even more interesting when they stopped at a bakery, where they bought a few pies to take home. Suddenly Blair had a craving for pumpkin pie, so on the way back they decided to taste test the one pumpkin pie they'd bought. In the end though, it took them awhile to get home, because Blair had the pie she wanted and Chuck got the pie he wanted.

A bit disheveled, but none the worse for wear, Chuck and Blair arrived back at the house with the remaining pie and placed it on the counter, near where Jenny had set the plates out.

"Oh good did you two bring dessert? That's great because I wasn't sure what to make." Jenny gasped in delight.

"Yeah we bought a pumpkin pie from a bakery. It's good, but not as good as Blair's pie, I should know." Chuck laughed.

"Oh really? I didn't know Blair could cook? When was the last time you had any of Blair's pie?" Jenny asked.

"Why just this after..." Chuck began but yelped in pain when Blair stepped on his foot with her high heel.

"Chuck!?! Stop that! He meant just this after-Thanksgiving. Yeah the last time I made a pumpkin pie was just this Thanksgiving...and Chuck had a piece after that, right?" Blair gave as an explanation.

"Oh yes I definitely had a piece...and I can scarcely wait for seconds." Chuck teased as he stroked Blair's arm.

"Uh yeah okay, whatever...anyway dinner is in twenty minutes so you can wash up and get the table set, then we can eat." Jenny said as she went back to tending her food.

Chuck whispered something in Blair's ear, which caused her to distractedly ask Jenny "Twenty minutes? Uh...okay...we'll be back. We just have to clean up first." Blair then grabbed Chuck's hand as she followed him upstairs so that they could get clean together.

After a while they came downstairs in their nearly matching pajamas and sat down to dinner with the rest of the family.

"Ah interesting dinner attire you two...are you deciding to start a new fashion trend? Pajamas for dinner or are you having an early night?" Lily teased.

"Perhaps a bit of both. We do have a lot of homework that's due soon, so we're intending to stay in and work on that." Blair explained as she passed around the food.

"Okay that's fine, whatever you say. Have fun with your homework...Just don't be too loud." Rufus reminded them with a wink.

"We won't..." Blair admitted, while she glanced at Chuck who tried to hide a smirk behind his hand as he ate.

"Maybe before you go upstairs to won on your homework, you can help with the dishes, okay?" Rufus suggested.

"I suppose we could. If it doesn't take too long." Blair replied.

"Don' look so sad Working together you should be able to get it done n no time...then you can go on to other things...And believe us, we understand." Lily laughed.

Suddenly Eric piped up "Hmm, now I know who you two remind me of, in your pajamas! Jenny did you ever watch this kids show when you were little?" then began to whistle a tune.

"That tune sounds familiar...Oh I know!" Jenny suddenly piped up, and with Eric began to sing in unison _"Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs, bananas in pajamas are coming down in pairs!" _

Suddenly Serena and Dan started to laugh too. "Oh yeah I remember when you used to watch that show Eric! I think I used to watch it with you too!" Serena laughed.

"Bananas in Pajamas? Yeah I think I remembered that now, sort of. Good one Jenny!" Dan laughed.

"What are you on about now, Humphreys?" Chuck asked incredulously as Blair stared at them as well.

"Oh don't get upset Chuck, it's just a TV show that was on when Eric and Jenny were little. Don't mind them." Serena tried to reassure them.

"But the reference is perfect! Its absolutely perfect." Dan laughed.

"How so?" Chuck asked.

"Well...Jen do you still have your figures?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah I think I do! Wait a minute!" Jenny said as she ran off, then came back with two plastic yellow bananas wearing blue and white striped pajamas, setting them on the table.

"You have an original set Jen? I'm impressed." Eric said glancing at the one figure, then he chucked too.

"What is so funny about those dolls?" Blair asked.

"Well you are supposedly married aren't you? Mr. & Mrs. Bass? So I wonder which one are you, B 1 or B 2?" Jenny laughed as she handed the dolls to Chuck & Blair.

"Ha ha very funny. So now we're the butt of all of your jokes?" Chuck said.

"Very mature you four!" Blair said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you two! Lighten up, we were only teasing! Its what siblings do, so you should get used to it! Still though it s perfect, don't you think?" Serena teased.

"Actually yeah I think I can see it. Ha ha, so which do you think you are, Blair, B1 or B2?" Chuck teased.

"Well I have always strive for the best, so I guess I'm B1." Blair laughed as she shook her head thinking about the tease.

Then rest of the evening went surprisingly well, with Chuck and Blair actually agreeing to do the dishes before going back to their room to work on homework, and other things.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the week continued on with the varied siblings learning to get along better, despite their usual banter. Chuck actually seemed to like having siblings to some degree, and Blair soon got used to it too.

Suddenly it came time for Blair to cook the family dinner. Her pumpkin pie came out quite well, but the rest of the dinner became a more complicated affair than it would've had to be because she tried cooking a turkey dinner all by herself. Although she tried to shoo him away, Chuck still came around curious about her efforts.

"Ah, so my little Betty Crocker is trying to cook. I thought you only had pie that I like to taste." Chuck said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Well I do have a pie I just finished, cooling over there on the counter." Blair said as she motioned toward a pie cooling on the counter.

"Hmm, that's nice, but that's not exactly the pie I had in mind." Chuck teased as he held her hand and whispered what he wanted to do after supper.

"Hmm...oh you do you? Well you need to learn to behave yourself or you won't have any of that pie coming your way tonight either." Blair laughed, then added with a sly smile "Perhaps if you help me with dinner, the sooner we can get on to other things, if you know what I mean..."

"Now that's an incentive to help." Chuck laughed as he helped her by starting to peel the potatoes.

After awhile Lily and Serena came in and were stunned to see Chuck helping Blair try to cook dinner. They laughed, and Serena started getting dishes out of the cupboard and then along with Lily whispered to Blair "I can't believe it, Chuck is actually helping you with dinner? How did you do it B?"

"Oh well...it was actually pretty easy S, I just bribed him with sex. He'll do anything for me now!" Blair laughed.

"Nuh uh, you didn't? Are you serious?" Serena laughed.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Blair slyly replied.

"Ha ha, you're something else." Serena laughed.

"No she's smart. She's just learning the way to get your man to do what you want, and sometimes bribary is involved, right Blair?" Lily asked bemused.

"Yes...how did you know?" Blair gasped.

"Well I have been married a time or two, so I should know something about men." Lily laughed as she helped with the green beans.

"Oh mom!" Serena mockingly sighed, while Blair just laughed.

Eventually the family had their dinner, and it was a good time for all even if it did get a bit late. After dinner, everyone helped clean up, and eventually everyone retired to their rooms, where Chuck and Blair were able to have their alone time. Still though, perhaps because of the dinner, they were also soon ready to sleep, and soon Chuck did start to doze.

"So Chuck what did you think about my dinner?" Blair asked sleepily as she cuddled near Chuck and inadvertently woke him up.

"Hmm, what'd you say?" he asked groggily.

"I just asked how you liked my dinner? Wasn't it good?" she asked.

"Oh yeah it was delicious, all of it..." he growled seductively sleepy.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." she sighed.

"Yes..it was delicious...all of it...hmm but the next time you don't have to make it so complicated. I might make a pasta dish I saw Nigella make." Chuck yawned as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nigella? Who's that?" Blair gasped.

"No one I've ever met for real. She's just this female British chef, who...well if you look like that in twenty years, I'll definitely be pleased." Chuck laughed.

"Oh really? So she's like forty or something?" Blair asked.

"Yeah something like that." Chuck laughed, as he pulled her knee across his leg so their feet touched, then kissed her forehead and patted her bottom, as he said "Just go to sleep Blair, you don't have to worry about TV chef, Nigella Lawson."

"Well if you can fantasize about Nigella, then I can get my inspiration from Jamie Oliver, the Naked Chef." Blair laughed.

"Naked Chef? Does he?" Chuck asked hesitantly.

"Ha ha no I don't think so...from what I've seen. Anyway you're hotter." Blair laughed as she stroked his back.

"Thanks..." Chuck laughed as he pulled her close and they both eventually fell asleep.

The rest of the week went well, with school, meetings for Harold Waldorf's political campaign, Blair's visits to the doctor for her mother and herself. Her mother's doctor visits seemed to be going as well as they could, although working chemo treatments around a pregnancy was a cagey business in itself. They tried holding off on what they could, but both were wary of the results.

"Oh mom, I'm scared, because I don't want to lose you, and I'm scared about the baby, and everything else." Blair began to cry to her mom.

"Oh Blair, don't be scared. As I've learned from Cyrus and further talks with his rabbi and my priest, we are all in God's hands and somehow this is all in his plan. Just remember that when you're feeling low and frustrated. And remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be watching out after you. As as far as the babies, yours as well as mine, I have a feeling that you'll be a good mother, and a good wife to Charles. You just have to have the confidence in yourself that I know you have." Eleanor said, with tears in her eyes.

"You really think so, mom? Sometimes I worry about the future, whether or not I can handle being a wife and mother, whether Chuck will think me inept and become bored with me after awhile. How Chuck will even be as a father. How much longer you have to live...but if you say its okay, then I guess I believe you." Blair sighed as she leaned against her mother.

"Oh my darling little girl, none of us knows the future for certain. As I said before, trust God that it is all in his plan for the future. I would suggest that you pray about it and try to cast some of your burdens there, because he'll help carry your concerns. As far as your concerns about Chuck, I would say, talk to him and tell him how you feel, what you are concerned about because you never know he may be concerned as well. Plus anyway, have you ever taken him with you to any of your appointments to see your OB/GYN?" Eleanor asked.

"No why would I? You don't know Chuck. I'm afraid he'd get turned on looking at the diagrams on the wall." Blair gasped.

"Ha ha, oh Blair! I meant your ultrasound appointment! You have one tomorrow, don't you?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm leaving school early to make it. I'm sure Chuck could create an excuse to come along." Blair laughed.

"Good. Oh I think I see a certain limo coming to pick you up, so I'll see you later. Take care dear, I'll be thinking of you." Eleanor replied as she gave Blair a hug.

"Thanks mom and take care. I'll see you later." Blair said as she hugged her mom, then left the house her mom and Cyrus were renting, and walked out to the limo, where Chuck greeted her.

"Hello Blair, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd find you here and pick you up. Is everything fine because it looks like you've been crying or something." Chuck asked, slightly concerned.

"It's nothing...I was just worried about my mom and a few other things, that's all. I was wondering though...well tomorrow I have an appointment with my doctor for an ultrasound and I was wondering if you'd like to go." Blair asked as she leaned against Chuck.

"What time is it tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

"At one o'clock at Dr. D's. You know where it is, because I could give you the address." Blair said as she rifled through her purse and presented a business card to Chuck with the doctor's name on it.

"Okay thanks. I'll try to be there Blair." Chuck said as he pocketed the card.

"I'd really appreciate it. Anyway thanks for the lift home hon. Hmm...one question though, Chuck, why does the inside of the limo smell like fish?" Blair suddenly grimaced.

"Ah that's easy because that's dinner." Chuck said smugly.

"Dinner?" she questioned.

"Yes dinner. A few days ago the manager at the Victrola had the place evaluated by chef Gordon Ramsey, and he found it to be a kitchen nightmare. So he helped restructure the concept of the menu, then had everyone learn to cooked grilled sea bass." Chuck explained.

"So that's what we're having for dinner. You, Chuck Bass, are going to cool sea bass for everyone tonight." Blair laughed.

"Sure why not? It actually wasn't as difficult as I thought, after Ramsey showed us how. What you don't think you'll like my sea bass." Chuck laughed.

"Oh...I think I'll like your sea bass well enough...because there's one C Bass I know that I already like." Blair teased as she slid her hand across his thigh and tried to grab for the family jewels.

"Ah so you think you've caught yourself a Bass, huh?" Chuck seductively teased her as he bit his lip.

"Oh I'm sure of it." Blair said as she continued to toy with him.

"Ah Blair, love it how now that you're pregnant you have a sexual appetite nearly to match mine." Chuck seductively growled in her ear and caressed her. Suddenly her piped up to his driver "Ah what's the situation with the traffic?"

"Near gridlock sir, should take almost twenty more minutes to get home, unless you want me to take another route." the driver replied.

"No, no stay where you are. We're fine." Chuck said as he then pulled Blair across to straddle his lap, then said "Well it looks like you'll have time for some of your favorite C Bass after all...Hmm but before we go any further, you have to promise to help me with dinner."

"All right Chuck I promise. I think I do have something in mind for a side dish." Blair replied as she began to kiss Chuck, and they had another memorable moment in the back of the limo.

Eventually they arrived back at the family penthouse, where they unloaded the groceries and with the help of Chuck's limo driver and Rufus, carried it all in. They set everything in the fridge, and then went to get changed into something more casual, but when they came back Blair noticed that not many in the family were even around.

"So where is everyone? Are they going to make it for dinner?" Blair asked Rufus, who was standing off to the side.

"Well Serena said that she had some things she needed to pick up, but she'd try to make it to dinner. Dan had an assignment he said he had to work on at the library, so I am not sure if he's coming. And Lily had to take Jenny to the doctor." Rufus explained.

"Oh okay. So we might be having a smaller crowd than normal? I'll have to tell Chuck..." Blair paused, then went on "You said Lily had to take Jenny to the doctor, nothing is wrong I hope."

"No, Jenny's issues are none of your concern, Blair. She'll be fine." Rufus said curtly, slightly dismissing her.

"Rufus, its fine...I know...and I can sympathize. Its okay." Blair replied.

"Well I suppose its fine that you know, just don't let it go any further, on your Gossip Girl website or whatever." Rufus replied.

"I promise I won't." Blair said as she bid Rufus farewell and walked into the kitchen to check on Chuck. She began removing apples, celery, mayonnaise, walnuts, and so forth from the fridge and cupboards as Chuck happened to look over his shoulder and catch that she was in the room.

"Hello, so you finally decided to come check on me." Chuck said slyly.

"Oh yes I came to see how you're doing with your sea bass, Mr. C Bass." Blair said as she came up behind him to check on his progress. "Hmm, looking good Mr. C Bass, from all angles I see." Blair teased as she began to rub his butt as she stood behind him.

"Hmm...anymore of that and sea bass won't be the only thing cooking in here." he slyly chuckled.

"Yeah I know, Chuck, maybe later..." Blair laughed as she gave him a playful swat and walked over to the items she'd taken out and began paring the apples.

"So what are you making over there with apples and celery and so on? A strange version of an apple pie?" Chuck guessed a bit bemused.

"No its not a pie, but it is an old family recipe of sorts...actually it was my great-grandfather's chef that first created it nearly a century ago. Surely you've had some before." Blair hinted.

"Ha ha, that's how you describe an old family recipe, Blair, one that your grandfather's chef created?" Chuck teased.

"Well yes, anyway I'm sure you've had Waldorf Salad before haven't you?" Blair asked coyly.

"Waldorf Salad? Hmm...maybe I have? I know that I've had Waldorf pie before, and that's always good, so if the salad is anything like that, then I'm sure I'll love it." Chuck teased.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair laughed as she continued to work on her salad.

The rest of the dinner preparations went well, but when it came to dinner, it was only Chuck &  
Blair and Rufus and Eric who ate at the proper time. Serena arrived a bit late but was still appreciative of the dinner and was surprised that Chuck made sea bass for dinner. Eventually Lily and Jenny came home, just before the rest were going to retire for the evening. Lily thanked Chuck and Blair for the meal, but Jenny said she didn't have an appetite and retired early for the night.

Blair was a bit concerned about Jenny, so after the meal was cleaned up, she went upstairs and tried to console Jenny or at least talk to her. She knocked on her door and waited until she opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Blair what do you want? To gloat to me or something." Jenny cried.

"Uh no...so its true then? You're pregnant?" Blair asked cautiously.

"Yes...and furthermore I don't know which one is the father, Nate or Jason, because I slept with them both." Jenny cried.

"Really? Well, let me tell you I can definitely sympathize, because well you remember the fiasco from last year when I had my scare." Blair said sympathetically.

"Your scare? Oh yeah you, Chuck, and Nate. Well at least I wasn't cheating on anyone since I hooked up with Nate before I got with Jason." Jenny sighed.

"Well that's good...but wasn't Nate with Vanessa until recently?" Blair questioned.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! So maybe I am the other woman? Oh..." Jenny moaned.

"Well that's neither here nor there. Anyway how far along did the doctors say you are?" Blair asked.

"Maybe four or five weeks..."

"Really? And when was the last time you slept with Nate?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe early February?"

"Well then, maybe the baby isn't his and it is your boyfriend's. Either way though you'll have to get a paternity test to see who the father is." Blair admitted.

"Oh this is such a mess! I don't know what to do! And now Lily and dad want to send me somewhere to have the baby and possibly give it up for adoption or something. Plus I'm scared. " Jenny sighed.

"Well let me tell you something too. I can sympathize more than you know, because although I haven't told many people yet, Chuck and I are going to have a baby too." Blair admitted.

"Really? I didn't notice a lot, but maybe you have gained some weight lately. I was afraid to tell you because of what you might say." Jenny gasped.

"You did notice? Well I guess that was inevitable eventually." Blair laughed nervously.

"Well yeah but...oh Blair if you need anything I'll help too! Why I could sew you some maternity clothes! Why I have this great flowered material that'd look great on you, Blair. I could make a dress or something in no time." Jenny gasped.

"Sure go ahead, as long as it doesn't look to strange." Blair laughed.

"It won't. It'll be a classic style!" Jenny laughed as she went to work.

After awhile Blair went back to Chuck, who was resting on the bed in his usual bedroom attire. He looked up from the book he was reading and asked. "So was my dinner a total fiasco?"

"No hon, it was actually quite good. Everyone loved your sea bass, and paired with the Waldorf salad it worked out well...Hmm, maybe that can be the menu for our wedding reception! Grilled sea bass and Waldorf Salad!" Blair laughed as she sat beside Chuck.

"Ah yes that combination does sound intriguing indeed." Chuck commented, then added "So how's Jenny?"

"Pregnant, from what she tells me and doesn't know which guy is the father." Blair sighed.

"Hmm...that sounds familiar...I know little J wanted to be like you, but I didn't know to what extent." Chuck slyly teased.

"Oh you! With Jenny it was totally unexpected as well! Anyway I was able to calm her down and now she's even making a dress for me." she admitted.

"Ah you always know how to manipulate something out of somebody when you befriend them." Chuck commented.

"No I don't. Jenny wanted to do this out of the goodness of her heart." Blair replied.

"Likely story." Chuck teased.

"Well its true, whether you believe me or not." Blair sighed as she collected her things and went to take a shower.

When she came out of the bathroom, Chuck looked at her approvingly and said "Ah your babydoll nightie, I haven't seen that in awhile."

"It was getting warmer and I thought I'd wear something different. You approve?" Blair said coyly.

"Oh I definitely approve. Reminds me of the time you spent the night visiting Serena, while you thought you loved that Marcus. But now I can do to you what I wanted to do then." Chuck growled seductively as he pulled her close.

"And what pray tell was that?" Blair coyly purred.

"Something like this.." Chuck growled as he pulled her into a passionate embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day was school and Blair's appointment with her doctor's. Since she had to leave early, she took a cab to the doctor's office, where she waited for Chuck and her appointment. She waited and waited, but still Chuck hadn't shown up when the nurse called her back for her appointment, so she became slightly angry and resigned to the fact that like other times, Chuck wasn't going to show.

Blair had just lay on the table for the exam, when suddenly the door opened up and Chuck stepped in. Blair gasped and said "Chuck what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you say you wanted me here? If you want me to leave I will otherwise I'll stay here and watch." Chuck said as he settled into a chair.

"Well if you really want to watch just sit where you are." Blair sighed.

Chuck sat where he was for awhile, but then curiosity got the better of him and he stepped closer to see what the doctor was doing.

"Chuck what do you want?" Blair asked.

"I'm just trying to observe what they do, to do it the right way. My you do look different Blair , laying on an examining table under harsh neon lights, rather than in the back of a limo." Chuck teased.

"Chuck that's enough. You don't need to know the proper way to do a pelvic exam, unless you want to become a gynecologist!" Blair chided hm.

"Well I once considered that as a profession, but my grades..." he slyly admitted.

"Chuck! ...Anyway doctor, can we get on to the ultrasound part now?" Blair asked.

"Yes of course." the doctor said as she wheeled out the 3D ultrasound machine the corner and showed Blair and Chuck what she could of their baby.

The pair of them just stared quietly at the image of this little life that was already taking shape in their lives. Blair stared at the image and felt almost ready to cry, but nearly lost it entirely when she realized Chuck had wiped a tear from his eye as well.

"Well congratulations on your baby, you two. It looks like its growing well, and will continue to do so if you stick with your diet regimine and get enough exercise." the doctor said as she concluded the appointment.

The two of them soon left and quietly settled into the limo for the ride home. Suddenly Chuck broke the silence "I'm sorry I was late Blair. Things got tied up in a deal I was making and caused me to run late. I'm truly sorry."

"That's okay Chuck, I'm just glad you made the appointment." Blair sighed as she took his hand.

"So it's really happening. We're really having a baby together." Chuck sighed.

"Yeah we're really having a baby, Chuck. It's the real deal. I can't believe it either." Blair sighed.

"My...this must be one of those moments my father was talking about that change you, make you grow up." Chuck said reverently, stroking his face and raking his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I guess it is. It will certainly be a new experience for both of us." Blair whispered as she leaned against him.

Suddenly Chuck put his arm around her in a genuinely considerate gesture and said "I want you to do exactly what the doctor orders, no deviations, because I don't want what happened to my mother to happen to you."

"Thanks for the concern dear. I doubt, or at least hope that what happened to your mother won't necessarily happen to me." Blair attempted to reassure him.

In the following days afterward, Chuck became extremely over protective of Blair, watching her every move and what she ate. Even going so far as to take her out to lunch every single day. Blair's friends began to notice and wondered what was up.

Penelope decided to investigate to get to the bottom of the matter and soon came across a politco who was investigating for any dirt of Harold Waldorf to use against him on his campaign. Basing her story on previous events, and still holding resentment on various levels towards Blair, Penelope told her version of the story, saying that Blair was most likely set to marry Nate Archibald, but was known for cheating on him with his best friend, Chuck Bass, who now worked on the Harold Waldorf election committee...and perhaps he same thing was occurring again.

That night was Harold's campaign rally, where Blair appeared in the waistless flowered gown which Jenny had just made her. Blair thought the gown was pretty and liked how it sort of hid her condition but unfortunately it also reminded Blair a bit of an 80s style maternity dress. Blair took it in stride, and still had a good time at the rally mainly because of the glib comments Chuck whispered in her ear from time to time to lighten the mood.

The next morning though, splashed across the gossip columns of the paper were photographs of Harold's campaign along with a prepostrious storylne that read_ "PREGNANT CAMPAIGN DAUGHTER NOT ALL SHE SAYS SHE IS AND CHEATS ON FIANCEE WITH CAMPAIGN MANAGER." _

The following story told a scandalous tale how "Blair Waldorf, daughter of Harold Waldorf, was engaged to Nathaniel Archibald, and was suspected to be pregnant, when she had the audacity to blatantly cheat on him with her father's campaign manager, Charles Bass." Then it compared her to Bristol Palin, Jamie Lynn Spears, and so on.

"WHAT?! That's not the right story! What are we going to do? My reputation is totally shot, now and I probably ruined my father's campaign!" Blair gasped in despair.

"Well the only thing we can do now is damage control, which means, making a public announcement about your upcoming wedding to Charles, Blair dear, and perhaps speed things up a bit more." Eleanor said.

"Yes we'll have them get their portraits taken and an engagement announcement for Charles and Blair will me in tomorrow's paper or the next day. That will cause them to have to print a retraction, posthaste and everything will go back to the way it should be." Harold said.

So that was how that day Chuck and Blair found themselves being photographed outdoors for an impromptu engagement photograph by a few of Eleanor's photographers. Despite the spontaneity of it all, they both found it to be an enjoyable and fun experience, with in the end, both of them picking a photograph that was very them, with Chuck standing behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The next day, when Blair and Chuck went to school, it was all over the school that Chuck and Blair were engaged and were planning on a shotgun wedding if rumors proved true. Blair was still a bit embarrassed by it all, but decided to take it all in stride publicly. Unofficially though she investigated until she realized that Penelope had been the one behind it all. In retaliation she put out a Gossip Girl blast on Penelope, but unfortunately Penelope thought that Jenny had done it, so she dug the dirt on Jenny, until she broke the news on Jenny's teenage pregnancy.

That night then, Jenny came to Blair in tears, crying "How could you reveal my secret on Gossip Girl? Now everyone knows!"

"But I didn't do it Jenny, I swear." Blair begged.

"Well, nevertheless my dad and Lily are now sending me to live with my aunt in California, until I've had my baby. Life is so unfair!" Jenny wailed.

"You get to move to California? I don't think life's that unfair, Jenny." Blair reassured her, although she was reluctant to believe it.

In the meantime, Eleanor's health had begun to decline somewhat and thus Blair's attention was riveted to that as well as planning for her wedding, the end of school, her baby, and a plethora of other issues that seemed to keep popping up all over the place that it seemed overwhelming. Blair tried to rely on Chuck, but he seemed to have issues of his own and sometimes seemed distant at times.

Fortunately for Blair, her friend Serena tried to be there for her, by taking her to the day spa, on shopping excursions on 5th Avenue, out to eat at Butter and Elaine's, and so forth. On one excursion, they were perusing clothing at Bergdorf's and Henri Bendel's, Blair suddenly admitted that she needed to get something for Chuck for his upcoming birthday, so Serena suggested they check out some ties or menswear items at Ted Baker's or Paul Smith's, which Blair wholeheartedly agreed to.

"So Blair, how are you and Chuck getting along these days? How are your wedding plans coming along?" Serena asked as the waited for a cab.

"Oh we're getting along fine. He seems busy lately because I don't know if there something going on with Bass Industries or not, but I have a feeling somehow. Plus he said that he's looking for a house for us, so he's busy with that lately too. Then of course there's the wedding, which is turning into more of a headache than I'd anticipated, with the caterers running low on money and food, and the prices of everything going up the way they are I might not be able to have the wedding of my dreams! Then there's my mother..." Blair started to cry as she unloaded all of her issues on her friend.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry that I didn't know about everything that you are having to deal with. I knew about some of it, but not all. Anyway I'll try to always be here for you and be thinking about you as you deal with your issues." Serena said along with more as she gave her friend a reassuring hug.

Eventually they arrived at the mens' stores that Serena had suggested, perusing the various items which to Blair, everything reminded her of Chuck. She eventually picked out a few new ties, dress shirts, underclothes, and ordered a new fitting for some of his suits since his weight seemed to fluctuate from time to time.

"My B, you're really buying a lot of things for Chuck, are you sure he needed them all?" Serena teased.

"I'm just taking care of my man and I know he needed a few things like more dress shirts since he almost popped button on one just the other day when we were...oh never mind...anyway I know he needs some slightly bigger shirts, and he definitely needed more underwear, which I hope that he likes boxers and boxer briefs since he unfortunately sometimes goes commando and then wants me to as well." Blair declared reflectively.

"Wait a minute, B, Chuck goes commando sometimes? That's more than I need to know!" Serena gasped and laughed.

"Yes sometimes, when he wears slightly baggier khakis. In some ways I don't mind, but when he tries with his one suit that needs refitted, I try to put a stop to it because I don't want other women oogling my man!" Blair exclaimed a bit excited.  
"Ha ha, Oh B, you're so hilarious sometimes! Although you probably do have a point though. Anyway so Chuck's gained a few pounds, I wonder why? Perhaps its sympathy weight." Serena laughed,

"Sympathy weight? Oh S! Anyway I like Chuck the way he is. He might not necessarily be a star athlete or have the most athletic bod like Nate for example...but there's just something about him that I just find soo sexy! Ooh its like when he whispers so seductively to me about how he wants to make love just to watch the pleasure he gives me...Ooh I could just melt..." Blair sighed, fanning herself.

"Woah B, get a hold of yourself! I think your pregnancy hormones are going into overdrive! Chuck's not even here and you are about ready to 'melt' on the sidewalk!" Serena laughed then continued "So Blair how's your wedding gown coming along?"

"Oh S you should see it because its gorgeous! Strapless with beading on the bodice and a full skirt that will be able to hide my...burgeoning figure well enough. Plus I have these long, fingerless gloves that are just perfect although I want to get a French manicure before the wedding. Anyway we should go to my mom's studio and I'll try the dress on for you! Its an Eleanor Waldorf original for sure!" Blair exclaimed as she directed the cab driver to where the studio was located.

When they got to the studio, Blair whisked Serena upstairs and had her wait while she put on the dress that was almost finished and showed it off to her friend.

"Oh B, that's so beautiful! Chuck is going to eat you alive when he sees you in that dress!" Serena teased.

"Thank you S! Those are my thoughts exactly!" Blair said smugly.

"Blair! Ha ha, you have been around Chuck too long because his innuendos are slipping into your vernacular as well." Serena laughed.

"Really? I didn't notice." Blair sighed.

"Well nonetheless it looks like pregnancy and being the current and future Mrs. Chuck Bass agrees with you B! You do have a certain glow about you, and its good to see you at a more healthy size. So what what does Chuck think of your new...ah ...body?" Serena asked.

"Oh he loves it and can't get enough of my new chest or the rest of me, though I don't know what

he'll think when I really start resembling a Thanksgiving Day float!" Blair moaned dejectedly.

"Oh B you'll never resemble a Macy's float! Plus anyway I doubt Chuck will love you even less, at least I hope." Serena reminded her.

They were almost home, when Blair suddenly squealed "Ooh candy craving, let's stop at Dylans!" as the cab screeched to a halt on the curb. Blair suddenly ran out of the taxi and into the storefront as Serena was left to pay the cab fare. Serena finally caught up to Blair, who was already filling a bag up with various sweets, when suddenly these three preteen girls stepped up to them and asked,

"You're Blair Waldorf aren't you? Congratulations on hooking Chuck Bass, he's quite the catch. The one girl laughed at her own joke.

"Is it true that Chuck almost fell off a roof, until saved him? Or that he almost got into a fight with Dan Humphreys at his father's funeral?" another girl asked.

"Who are you girls and how do you know about this information?" Blair gasped.

"Oh Blair, don't mind them. They're just the newest fans of Gossip Girl. When I see them I call them the Teenys, so you don't have to bother with them." Serena chided as she steered Blair away from them.

"Teeny Gossip Girls? I never!" Blair gasped as Serena led her the counter to pay for her candy.

"Yeah they're something else aren't they? Sort of reminds me of when we were that age doesn't it?" Serena laughed as the left the candy store.

"Well I don't ever remember being that forward with anyone older than me by more that two or three years." Blair declared as she dug into her bag of candy and began pulling out pieces of dark chocolate bars out of her paper sack.

"You never direct and forward to your elders, Blair? Yeah right! I think I might remember things a bit differently, if I recall." Serena laughed then went on, "Anyway Blair you should be careful and binge yourself on too much candy, because you don't want to get gestational diabetes or anything."

"Oh I'm just eating a little at a time...but still sometimes I get these cravings that I just _have_ to satisfy, do you know what I mean? It's not just candy either. Sometimes its these strange food combinations, and sometimes its sex." Blair admitted.

"Oh really? Does Chuck know? I bet he's pleased." Serena laughed.

"Well sometimes...but then again I'm sure he's tired at night...and whether or not you'll believe it, now that we're together it usually happens on a more regular basis so he's not as 'always' in the mood as much he likes to lead people to believe he is. I mean sure we still have our spontaneous times in the limo, but..." Blair babbled on.

"Ha ha okay Blair I think thats more than I need to know about your sex life with Chuck. Anyway maybe you just need to spice things up a bit again. I don't know, just do something spontaneous." Serena laughed.

"Like what?" Blair asked.

"I don't know? Just think of something!" Serena laughed.

"Hmm...well pregnancy brain has given me some pretty interesting dreams lately, one of which I think I remembered a bit of...hmm maybe I will try that..." Blair said slyly as she searched for and downloaded a song onto her cellphone.

"What are you downloading Blair?" Serena asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about...Anyway how's your new boyfriend, Count so and so..." Blair asked.

"Well we're doing all right..." Serena began as she went on to describe to Blair the details of her latest current relationship.

They eventually went back home, where Blair unpacked most of her purchases and began putting them away, including some of the clothes she'd bought for Chuck. She hoped that he would like they well enough and that they were close enough to his style, which was eclectic at best sometimes.

The rest of the evening passed quickly enough, although Blair didn't quite get from Chuck what she'd talked about with Serena, but she knew that tomorrow was another day, so she'd try from there to recreate what she could remember from her dream.

The next day at school, Blair was able to brown nose her way into Miss Quellar's office, with the guise of working on the plans for the graduation committee's ceremony for Constance Billiard and St. Jude's graduation in a few weeks. With that excuse, and an errand off campus for Miss Quellar, Blair was able to procure the headmistress's office all for herself, so she went to work on her little plan as quickly as possible.

Blair quickly changed into a mini skirt she could just fit into, put on some fresh makeup, and proceeded to the intercom, where she disguised her voice slightly and announced... _ "Will Chuck, I mean Charles Bass please come to the main office, the headmistress needs to see him." _ Blair then proceeded to wait for Chuck to come.

Chuck got a bit of a ribbing from a few of his classmates for being called to Quellar's office, but for the most part, most of the students ignored the request, similar to others heard throughout the day. Chuck sauntered down to the office and not on the door nonchalantly, but was a bit curious about the voice that told him to come in. When he did enter, Chuck was surprised by who he saw perched on the edge of the desk with her legs crossed.

"Blair, what are you doing in here?" he laughed slyly.

"Oh I just wanted to see you, alone, for once. So I called you down here." Blair began.

"To Quellar's office? Interesting that you were able to procure that." Chuck laughed.

"Yes...you never can tell what one can do when you put your mind to it. Speaking of that, lately my mind has been constantly thinking of other things...old memories you could say." Blair said as she sauntered toward the door and locked it.

"Old memories?" Chuck asked skeptically curious.

"Yes, old memories...do you remember the time at Victrola, and of course afterward, when you saw the real me? The bad girl hidden behind the perfect facade?" Blair said as she sauntered toward him.

"Yes of course...ice queen above with a fire down below..." Chuck whispered.

"Good, because I want you, I want you so bad it's driving me mad." Blair said as she pushed him against the wall and run her hands across his chest.

"You do? Right now?" Chuck sighed.

"Yes...take me now, take me I'm yours!" Blair moaned as she pressed him against the wall and began to attempt to have her way with him, kissing him and trying to undo his clothing.

Chuck was enjoying Blair's attempt at seduction and began to respond to her efforts, but the pulled her away, breathing heavily in the meantime, and said "Blair although you know I love random, spontaneous hookups, and I certainly appreciate your efforts, are you sure we should be doing this here, now? In Quellar's office?"

"But Chuck honey, don't you want to live on the wild side? Don't you want to be with me?" she gasped.

"Of course, but don't you want to at least graduate?" Chuck asked.

"I thought so...but right now I just...really want you! Come on Chuck, don't you wanna..." Blair said as she pulled him toward the desk, sat on it, then got out her cellphone.

"Yeah of course you know me..." Chuck whispered seductively.

"Ah here it is!" Blair exclaimed as she set down her cellphone, which suddenly began to play the Marvin Gaye song 'Lets Get It On' as she pulled Chuck down on top of her on the desk.

They began making out again, and unbeknown to them accidentally switched on the PA system with their movements. Still though despite almost losing control, Chuck pulled away and started to laugh.

"Chuck what is so funny? Am I doing something wrong?" Blair gasped.

"No...its just that...ha ha...for some reason I want to laugh whenever I hear that song." Chuck laughed.

"Laugh? Uh maybe I can try something else, like the sound of the ocean or baby humpback whales!" Blair whined.

"Baby humpback whales?" Chuck laughed with tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't know? What else do you like? I just want you!" Blair moaned.

"And I do you too...but although I hate to say it now isn't a good time. After school, or later tonight we can work something out..." Chuck sighed seductively as he began to straighten his clothes and help her a bit too.

"Do we really have to wait that long?" Blair moaned.

"Yes, unfortunately...I do love how pregnancy has given you quite the libido...though it'll be interesting when junior gets even bigger." Chuck softly chuckled as he planted a brief kiss to her belly, which caused her to laugh.

They soon were able to get the office straightened up, and Chuck suggested that Blair change into something more appropriate for school, hinting that he'd rather not have other guys staring at 'his woman' in a miniskirt. Anyway, they were able to get the office back in order in record time, with no one the wiser so they thought.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, but unfortunately for Blair, she was unable to have any limo sex with Chuck right after school because he was called in to a meeting at Bass Industries headquarters.

Blair thought that perhaps she'd have a nice, quiet, romantic dinner at home with Chuck, but Serena suddenly announced that she was throwing a little party at the penthouse for a few of her friends and wanted Blair to help. Blair, the social butterfly she used to always be, suddenly appeared and soon plans were quickly set into motion. The party soon ballooned out of control, with people dancing, getting drunk, starting to hook up, dumping food, and turning into the typical high class version of a teen party sans parents.

Eventually Chuck arrived back home to a party in full swing, which always brought out his bawdy side, which included perusing a few drinks and chatting up a few people. Blair was able to catch Chuck after only a few drinks, and pulled him along behind her.

"Ooh baby I love it when you want to play rough!" Chuck seductively chuckled.

"Drinking and attempting to chat up a few girls? Yeah you don't know how aggressive I can be! Come on loverboy!" Blair sighed as pulled Chuck into his bedroom, shut the door behind her, and proceeded to begin kissing and tearing at his clothes.

Their passion soon swept them to the bed, where she helped him unbuckle his pants and tear at his shirt so that she could kiss her manly man on the chest and everywhere else as he lay on her, when suddenly someone opened the door.

"Hey get out of here! This room is occupied!" Chuck sat up at growled at the intruder.

"Sorry man!" some dude shouted as he pulled the door shut.

"Oh the nerve of some people...ow what was that for?" Chuck gasped as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything?" Blair gasped.

"Well something nudged me in the gut." he said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hey maybe the baby kicked you? Ha ha my darling, first interrupted by intruders before you could really start anything, then punched in the gut by junior." Blair gave a fake pity moan.

"Hey you wouldn't like it either if you were about to, you know, and something interrupted you." Chuck growled dejectedly.

"Oh you growl like an old bear! Come on my sexy beast, growl like you mean it and finish what you started." Blair chuckled seductively.

"Oh yes, with pleasure...Mmm...grrrr..." Chuck growled dramatically, causing Blair to laugh again as he proceeded to finish what he started. Afterward they lay in each other's arms, sated and sleepy. Blair rested her head against Chuck's chest as she listened to his heartbeat and his even breathing. She ran her fingers along it too, touching his swirls of hair, then running her hand down and grip around his rib in a slightly possessive hug, as she rolled her cheek over and lightly kissed him right on the chest, before she fell began to fall asleep.

Suddenly she felt Chuck wrap his arm around her and stroke her arm, while he kissed the crown of her hair, and asked, "So what did you think? Did I pass?"

"Oh of course, Chuck. You're always a good lover." Blair sighed.

"Thank you. I didn't know if I was satisfying you well enough or not. Or how else to tell you how I feel, about you." Chuck whispered haltingly.

"So making love is your way of telling someone you love them?" Blair whispered half teasing.

"Well...yes...more or less...it's just with you its always been different." Chuck whispered.

"Different than all of your other women? I'm afraid to ask how." Blair asked cautiously.

"Different, I meant special. You were talking about memories, and that makes me recall that crazy night at Victrola and everything that happened afterward. Even though you held my attention when you showed your devious side as you did your little performance on stage, it was when you chose me to be your first, that I began to fall in love with you." Chuck admitted in hushed tones.

"Really? You began to fall in love with me then?" Blair gasped.

"Yes. Although I've since wondered why you even chose me?" Chuck whispered anxiously.

"At the time, it wasn't just convenience, but also I thought that I knew you, but now I realize that there is more to you than anyone would begin to imagine. I think I realized after that as well, that I had begun to feel something for you that I'd never felt for Nate, and it sort of scared me partially because of your reputation and the fact that I didn't know how you felt. That's also why I slept with Nate so soon afterward, thinking that sex was the only key to being in love. I'm sorry I ever did that to you, Chuck, truly sorry." Blair sighed as she kissed him again.

"I'll accept your apology, Blair, because that was a lesson I needed to learn as well...I know I'm not perfect either. You, Blair. Have been the only one to see a glimpse of the real me...though some of it I'm not sure if you should ever see." Chuck sighed.

"Well then I'll take what you give me, and slowly unpeel a bit more of the onion that is Chuck Bass." Blair whispered as she snuggled close.

"What if you don't like what you find?" Chuck asked quietly.

"That's for me to judge, and if there are parts that are a bit unsavory, I will deal with them, as time progresses. Now lets go to sleep and don't worry about it. I still love you." Blair sighed as she snuggled close to Chuck and felt him wrap his arms around her as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day, everyone got up and made their way to school in the usual fashion. Blair enjoyed her ride with Chuck in the limo just for the simple pleasure of being with him. Just the simple pleasure of holding his hand, which he didn't seem to want to let go of once they were in the limo. He began stroking the back of her hand, then brought it to her stomach and held it there.

"I can't believe that my life has gone the way its gone in the past year. So many changes indeed." Chuck paused.

"Yeah we have had a lot of changes in this past year, haven't we? Going here and there, various relationships, and now graduation, our wedding, and this coming up this fall." Blair sighed, as she patted her stomach.

"Yes, this is going to be the biggest change of all. It's going to take some adjustments, that is for sure. Changes in priorities as well." Chuck murmured.

"Changes in priorities aren't always a bad thing. Yeah marriage on our own and parenthood are going to be an adjustment. Are you ready, Chuck?" Blair asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not sure...are you?" he asked back as he leaned down and suddenly lay his head on her lap.

"No, but I guess we'll have to learn together. Thank goodness we'll be able to hire some help." Blair sighed as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Oh yes I should start screening potential nannies for the a baby soon." Chuck said.

"Hmm...maybe I should be the one screening the nannies, Chuck. Especially after your last escapade." Blair teased as she leaned down close to his face.

"Oh yes...you can't forget Elle the nanny. Ha ha she was quite the girl." he chuckled.

"Yeah I bet." Blair teased sarcastically as her fingers pulled at his hair.

"Ow what was that for?" he bellowed mockingly.

"Oh nothing...hmm you could use a haircut dear, though I don't mind your hair this length either. Anyway I'll be the one to screen the nannies, if you wouldn't mind. I think I have one in mind as well." Blair declared as she continued to toy with his hair.

"All right then, who do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking about perhaps Dorota's aunt, if she's available. She's supposedly good with kids and shouldn't prove to be much of a temptation for you." she laughed.

"Ah ha ha, so the truth comes out!" Chuck laughed as he suddenly turned and spoke directly to Blair's stomach and said "Ah did you hear that Little Bass, your mother doesn't trust me. Well I'll just have to prove her wrong hmm? Not the first time she's been contrary either." Chuck teased as he suddenly blew a raspberry against her stomach.

"Ha ha, Chuck stop that, it tickles!" Blair started to laugh, then regained her composure a bit and admitted "Uh Chuck you better sit up! We're almost to school, and your shoes are pressed against the window and your hair is all messed up! Who knows what people will think"

"What that I gave you a proper 'rogering' in the back of the limo again? Or that I did this?" Chuck teased until he began slowly kissing her stomach through her dress, which began to turn Blair on a little bit.

Chuck began to get distracted too and soon began to go lower and had snaked a hand under her skirt to touch her, when suddenly the limo stopped and the driver said "Pardon me, sir, ma'am, we have arrived at the school now."

"Chuck get up, we are at school now! Get up and make yourself presentable." Blair gasped.

"Aw just when I got to the good part. Okay mother whatever you say. Still its good to know I can turn you on anytime I want." Chuck said as he sat up and reached for his comb and handkerchief.

"How can you tell that you turned me on?" Blair gasped.

"Oh I could tell." Chuck seductively chuckled as he wiped his fingers on his handkerchief.

"Oh brother! Well anyway it's time to go, before we're late for class or anything." Blair sad as she began to get out of the limo.

Suddenly Chuck climbed over her and stepped out, holding the door and said "Here allow me."

"Ah the perfect gentleman, when you want to be." Blair said as she took his hand and climbed out.

"And the perfect date?" he asked.

"I'll have to see about that one." Blair teased.

"Well then, tonight I'll take you out to dinner, my treat." Chuck said as they walked in.

"That sounds nice, I hope its someplace good." Blair said.

"Oh it will be." Chuck coyly said.

They went into class then and progressed through their day unhindered, until after lunch when Ms. Quellar called them into her office. Blair nervously fidgeted in her chair, while Chuck just sat there in his nonchalant way.

When Blair stepped into the office, she nervously exclaimed "Good morning Ms. Quellar, you're looking refreshed this morning."

"Oh you think so? Thank you, but I didn't call Charles and you into my office to pay me compliments. I called you two in here because of some reports I've been receiving about the other day when I was out of my office, there were apparently two students using my office as their own personal love nest, and something about a Marvin Gaye song and heavy breathing being played over the PA system and we wondered if you two knew anything about it?" Ms. Quellar announced.

"Well we can explain Ms. Quellar, I...uh we...were just in here picking up things after my graduation prep meeting and uh...one thing lead to another..." Blair stammered.

Suddenly Chuck interrupted her and said "Well you know our situation Ms. Quellar...but let me suffice it to say in complete confidence that we did not fully complete the act here, so we did not break any school rules."

"Thank you for letting me know, Charles, but still what you and Blair did should not go entirely unpunished. I know that you both have been exemplary these past few weeks, and you are very close to graduation and the rest of your plans afterward. I will take that into consideration as well and say that your reparmand is two fold. First you will be spending ten hours of community service helping in the preschool class at the elementary school, then I expect you both to give a joint PSA about safe sex practices during the graduation ceremony." Ms. Quellar explained.

"Oh good gracious Ms. Quellar..." Blair gasped.

"Uh we'll agree to it, ma'am." Chuck smirked, glancing over at Blair.

"Thank you. I'll be expecting you both to report to the school at 8:30 am sharp, to meet the students and teachers. Remember to dress properly and comfortably for your assignment. And as far as the PSA, I would like a rough draft of what you want to say, by lunch on Friday." Ms. Quellar declared as she dismissed them to go back to class.

"I can't believe the punishment she gave us! Not only to have to help the kids for two or so days, but also deliver a PSA about safe sex at our graduation? I could just die of embarrassment!" Blair exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry too much about it. The little kid class might be entertaining and maybe it'll get us prepared for...you know." Chuck said as he ran his hand down her stomach, then went on. "And as far as the PSA, I'll take care of that."

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Crack jokes about how you always use a condom, except the one time it broke, then point at me? Or just tell tales of all of the women you've been with?" Blair said slightly annoyed.

"Oh the first one sounds like a good idea! And yeah my stories always go over well..." Chuck laughed.

"Oh Chuck! You can't be silly like that! And how do you think I feel having to listen to your stories about all of your other women?" Blair sighed.

"Oh, yeah I hadn't thought about that...Well I'll think of something. Anyway just look forward to dinner tonight and think on that, while I worry about what Quellar meted out to us." Chuck exclaimed as tried to reassure her.

That afternoon then, they arrived back at the penthouse, where they both got ready for a night out. When they left in the limo, Blair kept trying to pry out of Chuck their destination location, but he wouldn't reveal anything, until they arrived.

Chuck climbed climbed out of the limo first and then helped Blair out, as she exclaimed "Oh Chuck you're brought me too...Victrola? Wait a minute, you seriously want to eat dinner at Victrola? What are we going to do, watch a burlesque show during our main course, then have me get up on stage for dessert?" Blair teased.

"Hmm, as intriguing as the last bit sounded, no we're watching no show during dinner...but come on follow me." Chuck said as he led her through the darkened building and up the back stairs.

"Oh you're taking me up on the roof already, I should've known." she laughed.

"Yes it's the roof, but you'll like it, I think. Just watch your step." Chuck said as he led her up the stairs and onto the roof.

Before he opened the door, he stepped behind her, whipped out a silk scarf and tied it across her eyes. Then he led her out onto the roof as she laughed "Ah a scarf as a blindfold, should've known. Hmm you're in for surprises today?"

"Something like that...okay you can remove the scarf." Chuck said as he stepped back.

"Okay..." Blair laughed as she removed the scarf as gasped in surprise as she took in the romantic restaurant scene Chuck had created on the rooftop.

"So what do you think?" Chuck asked slightly shy.

"Oh I think its so romantic! Wow, I never thought you ever thought about eating on the rooftop of Victrola? It's great! Thank you Chuck!" Blair said as she gave him a hug and kiss.

"So you think 'Che Chuck' will do for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Chez Chuck? Ha ha I love it! Yeah I think it'll do, as long as the food is good? What's on the menu?" Blair laughed.

"Of course it should be, since I had it catered. Tonight's specialty is blackened sea bass, which I didn't cook by the way, plus a vegetable of some sort, and Waldorf Salad and Pumpkin Pie for dessert." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Blackened sea bass? Waldorf Salad and Pumpkin Pie? Ha ha quite the menu indeed!" Blair laughed as she let Chuck sit her down at the table.

The rest of their evening unfolded quite nicely for them, giving them an opportunity to have a nice romantic dinner alone. After dinner then, they retired to a cabana of sorts where they relaxed, laying together on a couch, listening to music, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries, and enjoying each other's company in every way, until they fell asleep under a blanket and woke up in each other's arms a few hours later.

They quietly sneaked home and fell into bed at two AM, where they slept until the had to leave to work at the preschool that next morning, with memories of the night before still fresh in their minds.

Their day in the preschool class was certainly an eyeopening one for both of them, although enjoyable on some level too. Blair at first disliked having to change some of the kids' pull-ups and diapers, but then sort of got used to it to some degree, although it still seemed like a chore. Blair's heart was lightened and pleasantly surprised by the reaction Chuck had to some of the kids. Instead of being standoffish and aloof as she'd feared he'd be, he actually became quite personable and a little silly. In fact it was an utter surprise to Blair, and a pleasant one too when she realized that maybe, just maybe Chuck Bass could be a good father, if he wanted to be.

On the ride home, Blair stared at Chuck and shook her head as she said "Chuck you never cease to surprise me. You did so today."

"In what way did I surprise you?" he asked.

"Oh your reaction to the kids today. I don't know, for some reason I thought you'd be different, but surprisingly you actually got along with those kids pretty well." Blair noted.

"Oh uh thanks...I just thought that kids are just small people for the most part and so I thought I'd turn on the old Bass charm and see how it went, and I guess it went pretty well. Plus I thought I might as well get prepared for when I have to do it for real." Chuck slowly admitted.

"Well you did a good job, Chuck, and I think you'll do okay as a dad...perhaps better than I'll do as a mom." Blair sighed.

"Oh don't sell yourself short, Blair. I saw you today as well, and I thought you did a good job at playing mom, which means that you should be so much more with the real thing." Chuck admitted as he stared at her.

"Thanks Chuck, I really appreciate it." Blair said as she looked back as him in the car.

Blair continued to stare at Chuck in an appreciative manner, wondering all the while what he was thinking. Meanwhile Chuck's mind of course almost always strayed down the lines of the sensual, and how many ways he and Blair could have a little fun in the back of the limo. With that thought in mind, he drew her close, but she surprised him and just lay her head on his lap.

"Hmm...are you tired Blair?"

"Yeah a little. Running after little kids is hard work, I never realized. Anyway the other morning I held you, so I thought it was only fair play, you can hold me." Blair sighed as she lay her head in his lap.

"All right then...hmm are you worried about something? Your mother perhaps?" Chuck asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, more than a little. I'm afraid she might not make it, and that scares me. Plus now she's due with this baby within the next month and I don't know what is going to happen if..." Blair sighed disparagingly.

Chuck was silent for awhile, lost in thought it seemed, as he stroked her hair and massaged her neck. Finally he spoke when she sighed and turned her face up to him. "Blair, I suppose that if worse comes to worse, we could take in your mother's child, at least for awhile."

Blair looked at him a moment, then said "Really? You don't mind having an extra child around the house? Even before our baby is born this autumn?"

Chuck paused a moment, then admitted "Yeah I think it would be fine. It would give us practice before the big event for us happens."

"That's actually very sweet of you, Chuck. Thank you. As I said before you continue to surprise me sometimes. How can I repay you?" Blair asked as she began rubbing his thigh, then said with a slightly devious glint in her eye "Hmm...I think I know how..." as she then rolled her cheek slightly and kissed his thigh as she reached her hand over and began to unbutton him.

"Hmm...are you going to....?" Chuck purred deviously as well.

"Maybe...I just thought I'd try something different. Hmm...do you have any?" Blair asked slyly.

"In my right pocket I believe." Chuck said as he started to reach for his back pocket, but Blair interrupted him and said "No allow me. Anyway I like to touch your butt too, because I think you have a nice a$$ Mr. Bass." Blair chuckled as she removed what she wanted from his pocket.

"Oh you think so?" he laughed huskily.

"Oh yeah...nice there as well as other places as well...which you should know." Blair said as she began to do with him what she wanted to do with him.

"Ah indeed I do, indeed I do..." Chuck sighed as he glanced down at Blair out of the corner of his eye, and stroked the back of her head, and got lost in the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rest of the week passed quickly by. Their few days at the preschool was an eyeopening experience indeed, with the interaction with the students, teachers, and other staff. Not only did it make them realize a bit of the work and responsibility it took to be a parent, it also gave them a glimpse of the ready and unconditional love that young children will show almost anyone they meet once they become comfortable with a person. This was certainly a revelation to Chuck and Blair, who'd never had younger siblings and rarely spent much time with young children, with the exception of the day they'd done recess duty, until then. All in all, it was a good experience for them, and one in which they wondered if Ms. Quellar had known what she was doing when she gave them that assignment.

Their PSA assignment also turned into an interesting one, especially for Chuck, as he wrote a rough draft and submitted it to Ms. Quellar, before even showing it to Blair. When Blair asked about it, he just told her that it was all taken care of and that she'd know what she needed to know, in due time.

The weekend passed fairly uneventful, with Chuck taking Blair out to dinner at Cafe Boulud and a tour through the Guggenheim Museum. It was fun and just something different to do for a night out. Neither of them had ever visited the museums very much earlier, especially alone, but together even that was more interesting. They also found it enjoyable to critique the various pieces and see which ones they thought were the most interesting, including the Richard Prince photos of watches and jewelry from the late 1970s that they both enjoyed. Blair loved Chuck's color commentary on some of the sculptures and Chuck liked how Blair always gave her opinion on certain paintings, although he had to talk her out of trying to actually purchase a few to furnish their proverbial love nest, which he still had to close on and soon.

Then Monday came, school was what it was, Chuck had some business meetings to attend to after school, while Blair was on the phone to her wedding planner discussing the types of flower arrangements she wanted for the ceremony, and more about theme colors and so forth. She also scheduled for her next dress fitting for her wedding gown, which was coming along quite nicely indeed.

Eventually that evening, Chuck came home and ate leftovers that Lily heated up for him, then went upstairs to his room, where he found Blair sitting on the bed in her robe watching TV.

"Hello Blair, I see you're ready to go. Did you already take a shower? I was going to ask you if you wanted to take one with me, but if you already did?" Chuck asked as he walked across the room, removing his tie.

"Oh hello Chuck. Yeah I already took my shower early because I wanted to be ready for tonight." she said as she flipped the channel on the TV.

"Tonight? Hmm...did you have something special in mind for tonight?" Chuck asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Mmm...Well yeah tonight's Monday night, one I've been looking forward to for a few weeks now because tonight is the season finale of **Tattle Tale** and I definitely did not want to miss it!" Blair gasped expectantly.

"What? That television show? Oh...so you weren't thinking of..." Chuck sighed a bit dejectedly.

"Oh well not right away! You know, between 8 and 9 pm on Mondays I like to watch **Tattle Tale! **Anyway this week is the last new episode of the season, so next week I'll be free. Anyway if tonights episode proves to be a good one...well you might just get lucky." Blair laughed and winked at Chuck.

"Oh well then I hope tonight's episode is one to remember." Chuck said as he sauntered toward the bathroom with his pajamas and robe.

Blair continued to watch TV and soon after Chuck left the room, the show started. Chuck could just hear the recaps of the previous episodes and the starting line from the show, through the door as he went about his bathroom necessities.

Chuck was just stepping out of the shower, when suddenly he heard Blair squeal in excitement and begin to laugh... "Yes he he Yes, I knew it!"

Chuck stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him and his robe partially to see what all of the excitement was about. "Blair what is going on out here? Why are you jumping up and down?" he laughed as he caught her around the waist and playfully made her stop jumping up and down.

"Ooh its the show! Dick and Clair met up in Vegas because Xathon's girlfriend Ariel was being forced to sing in a show by some guy named Ron Nastee, after he caught her video taping him and his lover at a hotel club or something. He had poor Ariel tied to a giant roulette wheel and Xathon had to get his friends to help him build a laser out of chewing gum, a playing card, and a giant diamond Dick had smuggled out of the diamond mine he'd been forced to work in. You remember that?"

"Oh so Dick got out of the diamond mine? That's good. A laser out of chewing gum and a playing card? Are you sure you weren't watching a rerun of MacGyver?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Huh? Oh maybe that's why there suddenly was this guy with a bad 80s haircut and a bomber jacket on TV, during the one part? Anyway somehow they were able to rescue Ariel from the roulette wheel of death, and the diamond shattered into like a million pieces and Dick picked one up and said he knew what he needed to do next...so then he met Clair at her Moroccan themed hotel room, where they started to make sweet passionate love...or at least as much as they show on 30 seconds of network TV! Then they showed these scenes where Clair's dad was almost attacked by a cobra, was suddenly bald and swore vengeance at some guy named Klark for ruining his company and stealing his girlfriend Lauris or something. Anyway, the greatest part game right at the end when they panned back to Dick and Clair's boudoir, and you see all of their things strewn around the room, and of course they're in bed together...and Clair's wearing a giant diamond ring and there's this marriage license and a pic of an Elvis impersonator! So I think DICK AND CLAIR ELOPED IN LAS VEGAS and were married by ELVIS!" Blair excitedly exclaimed to Chuck as she continued to try to dance around, looking for her cellphone.

"Ha ha, that's quite the final episode, Blair, although some of it sounds rather crazy. Ha well they're married so what are they going to do now?" Chuck asked bemused.

"I don't know? Probably travel somewhere exotic, although first they'll have to find the key to the luv cuffs, or they'll be walking around tethered forever together by a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs!" Blair laughed as she recalled the scene.

"Ha ha, now_ that_ would be something to see! Hmm, that gives me an idea..." Chuck said slyly.

"What you want to play Good Cop, Bass Cop again? Your pair are police issue, and I don't know where I put the key the last time we tried that." Blair sighed as she laughed.

"I think I know where it is...and don't worry I'll be gentle." Chuck slyly said as he went over to a dresser drawer.

"Who said I wanted you to be totally gentle?" Blair teased as she ran a finger along his jaw and led him on for their own night of fun.

After their time of fun and togetherness, they lay as always intertwined and sleeping. When Blair woke up in the wee hours to use the bathroom, thought about how she loved just coming back to bed and cuddling against Chuck, feeling comforted by his nearness, and comforting Chuck even in his unconscious state of slumber.

Blair walked back to bed, after coming from the bathroom, and noticed that he still had his leather gloves on from their little playful excursion playing 'Good Cop-Bass Cop' and chuckled when she thought about that, and picked the handcuffs up off the edge of the bed and slipped them back into the bureau drawer, then walked back and climbed onto the bed. Chuck lay sprawled mostly on his stomach, so she crawled up and sat beside his prone form as she removed first one glove, then the other.

It was while she was removing the second glove, that Chuck began to momentarily stir and mumbled something, but Blair didn't want to wake him, so she scooted closer to him, placed his arm around her hip as she leaned down and whispered softly in his ear "Shh...darling its okay...go back to sleep." as she stroked his hair and traced is face and stared at him in the moonlight.

How strong, but vulnerable he looked right then, far different than the image of cool confidence and bravado that he usually projected in public. Here, right then, he looked like the little boy that he must've been when he was younger. She continued to stroke his hair and ponder Chuck, as she looked down at him.

Sometimes he just took to her loving, almost motherly ministrations, like stroking his hair and comforting him, like a duck does to water, and now was one of those such times, as he made a slight noise and leaned against her hand. Even though Chuck talked little of his mother, Blair became aware suddenly what a void it must've been in his life to grow up without a mother, so she then realized why Chuck really didn't mind living with the Vander Woodsens even yet, though she hoped that they could move out soon. This became a revelation to Blair about Chuck and how his reaction to growing up motherless must be yet another side to his multifaceted and storied past. Part of the reason why he acted the way he did. Part of the real Chuck Bass that most people rarely got to see.

Blair slid down in the bed, put her arm around Chuck, and nestled her face against his shoulder, so that he could nestle against her shoulder, as she gently stroked his back, whispering words of comfort in his ear and briefly planting a kiss on the patch of skin behind his ear, as she held him. She soon fell asleep, with a vague prayer in her heart that Chuck would find peace someday.

The next thing Chuck knew he began to stir, realizing that Blair had her body pressed up against him, which to him was a total turn on. He had vague memories of Blair trying to comfort him, but while his pride began to swell in his heart, as well as elsewhere, he was still uncertain if that had all been entirely a dream or not He was unsure. Although one thing he was certain of was that if he didn't satisfy his needs quickly, it wouldn't be very comfortable, so quickly by near touch alone, he began to kiss and caress Blair his Blair in a similar fashion to a make out session he vaguely remembered from the cotillion a year before. The cotillion Blair should've agreed to go with him to, he'd told her so. The cotillion after which she'd first slept with Nate in a conjugal sense.

Feeling suddenly a bit possessive, like he often felt with Blair when he recalled that memory, he began to kiss her more ardently until she woke up.

"Hmm...good morning...Blair..." he said between kisses.

"Mmm...good morning...to you too...Chuck." Blair answered back likewise.

"Mmm...ah know what would make this a better morning...hmmm...." he purred.

"Yes...but what time is it?" she asked, seductively sleepy.

"Six I believe..." he kissed.

"Six?...Shouldn't we get up and get ready for school?" she coyly asked.

"Ah today school can wait...but I cannot...so stay in bed a bit longer...because sex at six is one of my favorite pass times I would like to establish from this moment forward." Chuck seductively growled as he continued to kiss and caress her.

"Hmm...I think I like your idea...as long as we aren't too late for school..." Blair teased as she rolled over on him and continued to kiss him.

"When was the last time you ever cared about being late..." Chuck teased as he sat up and stroked her back.

"Hmm...I guess you still haven't learned to behave yourself, hmm?" Blair laughed, as she caressed the back of his head with her fingers, and kissed his seductive mouth as she took the love that Chuck gave her.

They continued on with their love making, alternating minutes of actual sex, with minutes of just pleasantly kissing and caressing each other. Blair thought Chuck was just such a good kisser that she was reluctant to stop, until someone pounded on the door to let them know it was nearly seven and that they needed to get ready for school soon. Chuck collapsed back on the bed in dejected exhaustion as Blair just laughed at him, and got up from him to go take a shower and dress for the day.

Chuck quickly followed her, teasingly begging to go in with her, but she was reluctant at first.

"Come on Blair, let's shower together...it will take less time than waiting on each other...and I know that you like it." he playfully begged.

"But Chuck...you know what happens when we shower together...and I don't think we have time, we're already running late..." Blair sighed.

"Oh but we can be quick about it...just hold on a minute..." Chuck said as he rushed around the room, extracting their underclothes from the bureau drawers and portable cabinet they'd brought in to hold some of Blair's extra clothing.

Chuck came back to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, slightly out of breath, as he said "See, just under a minute! And I was able to find something for both of us...come on let's have a go...and...shower." then began leading Blair to the shower.

Blair playfully resisted, until had to bodily carry her into the shower, where they could wash up together. In an effort to keep Chuck focussed on just taking a shower, Blair flipped on the shower radio which was playing a mixture of pop and rock tunes from the previous decade or so, as she grabbed the shampoo and began sudsing her hair, while she heard Chuck groan in mock protest to the radio.

To Chuck, having to be in a shower with Blair, watching her wash her hair, and having to resist his baser instincts, while listening to slightly outdated pop music was torture, but he decided to take it in stride as he grabbed his bottle of high tech shampoo-body wash and began washing himself. Still though after a few moments he realized that he needed to rinse off, and Blair was still trying to rinse the soap out of her hair as she stood under the shower, so he stepped over to her, blocked part of the shower spray with his body, while he helped her wring out her hair.

"Thanks Chuck, I couldn't get it all out, so I'm glad you could help." Blair yelled.

"You're welcome, but I deserve a reward, don't you say?" he asked as he stood over her.

"A reward? I don't know...okay a kiss...Chuck you can kiss me, but that's it." Blair teased as she turned to him and put her arms around his neck, as she leaned against him.

"Ah with pleasure!" Chuck growled seductively as he brought his mouth to hers and began kissing in the shower.

Their kissing soon progressed from not just mouth, but also shoulders, and Chuck's chest, as both of their hands traveled south. They continued until suddenly Blair started to laugh and said "...Uh oh we both better get out of here before we both get too turned on...which I see is already starting to become the case for you!" as she glanced down at hm.

"Oh come on Blair, have sex with me, just once that's all I need." Chuck sighed.

"Hmm, where have I heard that one before? Sex with you, Chuck, is like potato chips, once is never enough. Anyway we're running late and...Oh all right if you wanna do it, let's do it quickly, maybe til the end of the song...then we gotta go! Come on, if you wannabe my lover..." Blair gasped as she turned up the radio and pulled the both of them against the wall of the the shower.

Chuck really didn't get the connection as his mind went elsewhere as he quickly took her in the shower. But then after a few minutes, he realized the connection, when the Spice Girls' song 'Wannabe' finished playing on the radio. As soon as the song was finished, Blair pushed Chuck away and stepped out of the shower, dragging him along behind her.

Blair was wiping herself off and starting to put on her underclothes, as Chuck toweled himself off and began to do the same as he asked her "So why did you suddenly agree to it, then push me away as soon as the song was finished?"

"Oh its because of the song." she replied.

"What? The Spice Girls 'Wannabe'? That turns you on?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Well yeah. I was always a fan of that song when I was a little girl, and well you probably don't realize it, but 'Wannabe' was playing on the radio the second time we had sex in your limo that first night." Blair laughed.

"Really? I don't remember." Chuck admitted.

"Well I do because I remember hearing the song start, and thinking how I always liked that song, then you started, and lasted exactly as long as the song. It was then I finally knew what 'ziga-ziga' meant." Blair explained to Chuck as she started to laugh.

"Oh Blair...you're something else!" Chuck said as he started to laugh too. "So now you're telling me I'm a three minute man?" he asked skeptically.

"That song is more than three minutes, Chuck. Though less than five, I think." Blair pondered.

"Oh thanks for letting me know. Hmm...where did I get these underpants? They're not my usual brand?" Chuck asked skeptically as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh I bought them for you the other day when I went shopping with S. I thought you could use some new underwear, so I bought you some. I hope you don't mind." Blair asked a bit cautiously.

"No, I suppose I don't mind. Where did you get them from because they fit pretty well?" Chuck asked.

"Let me think, Ted Baker's I think, and Paul Smith's. I bought different things for you at both places, so I rather forget which items I got where." Blair explained as she left the bathroom to pick out her own outfit.

"Really? You purchased items for me at both places? Not bad. Are any of these what you purchased? You have a good eye, if so." Chuck said as he examined the shirts, slacks, and other items she'd picked out.

"Thanks. I just know what I like seeing you in and of course I know your style, so I picked a few things out which I thought you'd like. I'm sure they should fit, or you can have your tailor alter anything if you need to." Blair explained as she dressed.

"Are you sure some of these pants aren't a bit too big?" Chuck asked.

"No...they should be the right size, just try them on and you'll see." Blair suggested, knowingly.

"All right...Oh I guess they do fit. Thank you Blair, for the clothes and everything." Chuck said as he admired his own image a bit, then picked out a dress shirt that just happened to match part of the blouse Blair had put on.

"You're welcome, Chuck. I had fun buying things for my man." Blair said as she stood beside him looking at herself in the mirror too.

"Yeah I never thought about you buying my clothes before, but you obviously know what I like, so thank you again." Chuck said.

"You're welcome, anyway we're running late, so maybe we can stop at a bakery on the way and pick up something before school. I'm craving some decent bagels, with cream cheese and.." Blair began, as she listed off what she liked, and Chuck just laughed and told her he'd see what he could do.

They soon hurried on their way, buying bagels and coffee at a corner bakery, and were able to get to school just in time to take some of their first finals before they were going to graduate in a few days. After their finals though, their friends wanted to meet up for friendly study and celebratory drinks, snacks, lunches and so forth. With those invitations and being the ages that they were, the two decided to hang with their friends.

When Blair was with her friends, she suddenly realized how immature some of their concerns were, especially in context with dealing with boys and parents and who's better than who. Somehow Blair knew that most of the things they were concerned with now would not probably matter in a year, while her concerns about her future were life long ones.

The only thing they bothered Blair with were constant questions about her wedding and who she'd pick to be in the wedding party. Blair knew that she definitely wanted Serena to be her maid of honor, and somehow she knew that Chuck would probably pick Nate to be the best man, which would certainly be interesting given their past history. Still though, her minions Penelope, Isabel, and Hazel all wanted to be bridesmaids too, but that wouldn't do without enough groomsmen and who knew where Chuck could find any more friends.

In the meantime, Chuck was finally closing with a real estate agent on a house along York Avenue. Chuck hoped Blair would like the lovely house, even if it wasn't along 5th Avenue or Madison Avenue, it was still on the Upper East Side and wasn't far from the Carl Schurz Park. Afterward he went back to the Palace to check on some other issues the hotel staff were having, attend a brief business conference, then eventually headed home.

When he arrived back home, Lily was there and asked how his day went, while Rufus asked him if he wanted a waffle or some eggs, then reminded him that it was his turn for dinner. Chuck vaguely groaned at the idea of having to think of a meal for everyone, so he told them he'd take care of it, then went up to his room where he found Blair was surrounded by wedding planning books, a copy of 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' , and her chemistry notes for her test the next day.

"So I see you're busy Blair, probably too busy to help me think of dinner for everyone?" Chuck asked as he relaxed into a chair and put his feet up.

"Yeah I am rather busy because I didn't realize we had so much to do in so little time! Serena still needs to buy her dress, did you pick out a tux, or have anyone in mind for best man? I thought you probably had Nate in mind." Blair mentioned as she worked on the seating schedule for their wedding reception.

"Yes, I asked Nate and he agreed. Hopefully his best man speech will at least equal what I gave last year, or else it won't be adequate." Chuck said with a teasing smirk.

"My you have high standards don't you?" Blair gasped.

"Well, I suppose no one can equal a Bass man when it comes to giving speeches, wouldn't you say? Anyway, yes I have my tux in line, and have other plans in line for a little gathering I have in mind for some of my friends and I, for before I take the big plunge in front of everyone." Chuck laughed.

"Well just remember where and who you belong with at the end of the day, and we're all good. Do you now what I mean?" Blair looked at him knowingly.

"Ah yes, I will Blair, I'll certainly try to be a good boy." Chuck grinned.

"Yeah I bet you will...good but not too good. I'll have to send my spies out to keep track of you." Blair laughed as she saw him wink and shake his head.

"So what should I do about dinner?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know? Have your caterer take care of it." Blair suggested nonchalantly.

"Hmm...maybe I will..." Chuck said as he called a number on the phone.

In what seemed like a matter of minutes, but was really closer to half an hour, the doorbell rang and when the door was answered, out stepped Chef Gordon Ramsey and is latest contestants from the TV show Hells Kitchen. The chef soon put everyone to work on dinner, and soon a beautiful dinner was on the table, even if the fact that the one guy served the butt of the lettuce to someone didn't go over well at all, at leastwise for the chef.

The next few days flew by, and before they knew it, it was graduation day. Quite the journey it had been so far for some of the students, and quite the journey it was yet to be for some of the members of the Constance Billiard and St. Jude's class of 2009.

They walked in to the orchestra playing pomp and circumstance, then sat in their chairs with their cap and gowns, as the school administration staff walked in at the end. Miss Quellar then rose and said a few words, after which was a speech by valedictorian Nelly Yuki, and co-salutatorians Lisa Chambers and Dan Humpheys. Blair was surprised and a bit pissed that Dan would place a few people higher than her , but before she could rebel, she caught Chuck giving her a scowl that meant she better not dare to do anything adverse.

Then, just before the diplomas were to be passed out, Chuck and Blair were called to the podium to give their PSA. Blair felt like she was going to die of embarrassment, but somehow found the strength to mount the steps with Chuck.

Being a bit nervous, Blair began to read from the card Chuck had given her. "Everyone does it, or so the saying goes, but do you have to be like everyone else? That answer is no. Follow your own path and to thine own self be true." she quoted as she was still perplexed by the message.

Then Chuck took the podium and said "Consequences for one's actions is something I have had to deal with or some time now, and I realize that some consequences are beyond our control, but the choices are not. Make the right choices and you won't regret it. Keep track and keep safe." After which he gave a few statistics on teen pregnancy and STDs within the past several years.

Chuck and Blair sat back down in their seats, but not really minding the fact that they too were a bit of statistic themselves. Soon afterward, all of the diplomas were handed out, to the pleasure of the class of 2009. The names of each of the members of the class were called as they exchanged glances with each other and took the stage to receive their diplomas.

After everyone received their diploma, the last speech was given, and their tassels flipped, the Class of 2009 were graduated and everyone tossed their caps in the air in celebration. There was much clapping, congratulations, hugs, pictures taken, and everything else that goes along with graduation. Chuck was just starting to walk towards Blair, when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello nephew, long time no see." Jack slyly said.

"What are you doing here, Jack? I thought I sent you packing to the other side of the earth!" Chuck seethed as he stared down his uncle.

"Well like the saying goes, a bad penny is always destined to return. Anyway I wanted to be able to see my nephew's graduation and apparently congratulations are in order, with Blair in more ways than one from what I've heard." Jack said with an oily voice.

"Yes, Blair and I are married and planning a larger wedding in a few weeks for her parents' sake. An event to which you are not invited." Chuck growled.

"Oh am I not? Well I don't think I can miss the wedding of my nephew to the mother of my basstard child." Jack laughed wickedly.

"What are you talking about? Blair told me about New Year's Eve and what you tried to do to her." Chuck scowled.

"Oh I bet she had quite the tale to tell...but how do you know she's telling the truth? How do you know that the little Bass growing in her gut isn't mine?" Jack laughed wickedly.

"Get away from me, Jack before I pummel you again, you liar." Chuck seethed.

"How do you know that I'm the one that's lying?" Jack laughed evilly at Chuck and at his fortunate luck that Blair was apparently pregnant already.

Chuck stepped towards his uncle Jack, but Jack stepped away, laughing. Chuck didn't know what to think then. He wanted to believe Blair, but now his uncle had planted that seed of doubt in his mind, which his jealous side did not want to uproot.

Chuck walked over to Blair and looked at her with a scowl, which Blair soon picked up on when she asked "Hi hon, is something wrong?" as she laughed and tried to give him a kiss.

"Nothing...I was just wondering how you were feeling." Chuck said coldly as he roughly felt her abdomen.

"Chuck ha ha, I'm fine, and so is junior...though you don't have to grab me so. Maybe you can save some for later." Blair laughed.

"Maybe. So junior is doing fine? Bass junior?" he asked.

"Yes of course Bass junior, why do you ask?" Blair asked in almost a laugh.

"Just some stories I've heard, that's all. We'll talk later." Chuck said as he walked away.

Blair didn't know what to think of Chuck's sudden indifference, and was pondering on it when suddenly someone thrust a package into her hands. She glanced down at the package wondering what it could be, as she opened it to discover a note which said "Watch this" and DVR included with it. Blair was curious what was on the DVD, but realized that she couldn't watch it until she got home.

When Blair did get home, she found Chuck sitting on a chair in his father's office, looking sullen and somewhat drunk, as he nursed a bottle of liquor. Blair walked in and took a seat, but before she could say anything, Chuck interrupted her.

"I would ask you to join me for a drink, but you can't because of the baby..." Chuck growled.

"Yes I know, and sometimes I miss a good martini, but I wouldn't drink that...and probably neither should you!" Blair said slightly disgusted as she pointed toward the bottle Chuck was holding.

"Oh is Jack Daniels not good enough for you? I thought you preferred a little Jack?" Chuck growled.

Blair looked at him slightly bewildered, until Chuck went on "Yes, a little Jack...or am I not good enough for you?"

"Not good enough for me? What are you talking about?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Blair, what did happen on New Years Eve? I want the truth this time." Chuck seethed.

"What do you mean? What I told you was the truth!" Blair gasped.

"That's not what I heard."

"Well it was the truth, I swear it is. You've got to believe me!" she gasped.

"I heard that you were telling stories, lies, and that little Bass junior is actually Jack's basstard!" Chuck seethed.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! I did not sleep with Jack, and even if I had, I'd just gotten over my period just before we got married back in February! That's the truth, I swear it is! You've got to believe me!" Blair cried.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, especially from you because I know how you were with Nate!" Chuck seethed.

"I've been different since Nate! I definitely don't want to cheat on you, especially since getting to know the real you." Blair sighed.

"Yeah well, I still don't know what to believe, so I'm going out!" Chuck growled as he left.

Blair was still in shock as she sank into the office chair and lay her hands in her face. It was suddenly then that she remembered the DVD somebody had given her, so she removed it from her purse and slid it into the CD/DVD ROM drive in the PC that was sitting on the desk. As soon as the DVD began to play, she gasped as she watched the rough, badly lit video which appeared to be a porno starring Georgina Sparks and...Chuck?!

"AAAAHHH NO NO NO!!!" Blair screamed as she watched the short film, hardly believing what she was seeing. To prove that the video was recent, there was a time date stamped on the lower corner of the video. Blair quickly started to cry, and it was then that Serena came into the office and asked Blair what was wrong.

"Oh Serena, I can't believe it! Chuck and I had a big fight, where he accused me of cheating on him and said how a tiger can't change his stripes, when all along it was him who was the cheater! I knew it was too good to be true! That Chuck could never be faithful in a relationship!" Blair cried.

"Oh Blair, I feel so bad...but how do you know that Chuck's cheating on you?" Serena asked.

"Oh I have proof Serena, I have proof! Just watch this." Blair exclaimed as she showed Serena the video.

Serena watched the video for a few minutes, then asked "Blair where'd you get this from? Let me see the note...Okay yeah you got this from Georgina didn't you? Ah Georgina and her videos...Anyway how do knowing that's even Chuck?"

"I don't know? Maybe because it looks like him! Oh when he comes back, I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" Blair seethed, getting overly emotional.

"Blair think you should calm down and think over what you want to say before you go off and say something you regret." Serena sighed.

"Well I'll think about it, but you know me!" Blair said as her voice rose in treble.

"Blair, if nothing else, calm down for your baby's sake, okay?" Serena said as she gave her friend a hug and Blair began to calm down.

Later that evening, Chuck did come home with the thought in his mind that he'd consider forgiving Blair, if so long as she didn't sleep with anyone else. The issue of their unborn baby though, was something that he'd have to work through, especially since in his heart he still loved Blair.

When Chuck arrived back at the penthouse, Blair almost immediately laid into him with her questions "Hello Chuck! So where were you at? Or more appropriately perhaps I should ask, who were you with?"

"What do you mean? I was over at the Palace dealing with a few issues dealing with the business." Chuck replied.

"Oh really? Yeah I bet. Anyway I was just wondering, when was the last time you saw Georgina Sparks?" Blair asked.

"Georgina? Why do you want to know about her? Anyway, funny you should ask because I did run into her the other day. She must've joined some cult or something because she was hanging out with these people in Central Park who were wearing these bright green t-shirts that said 'OMJC' or some such ." Chuck replied.

"Oh really? So you haven't met up with her at lets say, The Palace, and produced any videos or such?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Videos? What are you on about now?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I'm on about! You and Georgina and your little porno? And you thought I wouldn't find out! But I did! And I can't believe you accused me of cheating on you!" Blair seethed.

"What are you even talking about Blair? Porno with Georgina? Yeah I'd like to see it!" Chuck asked angrily.

"Well I bet you would! Well be my guest because its right there on your PC, have fun! I'm going back home because my mother needs me!" Blair exclaimed as she left Chuck alone in the office.

Dejected by Blair's comments and her jab at his mother, Chuck sat down at the desk and soon found the video that Blair was talking about. He watched it a few times, laughing in some spots, when it suddenly dawned on him who the guy in the video really was. Chuck didn't know how Georgina could afford to pull it off, but somehow she did. Chuck laughed and shook his head as he made a few phone calls.

Blair in the meantime had rushed home to her mother, who now was receiving near hospice care for her condition, which had spread from not only her breast but also her other lymph nodes, which escalated the severity of her disease quite a bit. In a way to deal with her personal issues with Chuck, Blair spent the next few days helping her mother and trying to forget. Still though it was hard to forget, when the wedding planner kept contacting her, and in a moment of rash frustration, Blair accidentally canceled her wedding reception. Still though something made her not want to cancel the wedding ceremony at Saint Patrick's Cathedral on May 30th. That something being that in her heart she knew she still loved Chuck, despite what he may not have done with Georgina.

A few days later, Chuck suddenly called her up saying that he wanted to meet with her at her house and that he was bringing a guest. Blair was reluctant to agree, but the visit couldn't be helped because Chuck and his guest was already on their way up. Blair just hoped that Chuck's guest wasn't Georgina, as she prepared to greet them.

Blair was at the door when Chuck and a young man in a rocker t shirt and jeans and a newsboy cap, stepped out of the elevator. Chuck walked up to Blair, took her hand and said "I hope you aren't too upset I came around, Blair. I'd like you to meet my guest, though you might already know him. Ted this is my bride, Blair, and Blair this is Ted Stenswich..."

"Ted Stenswich?...OH MY GAWD! You're 'Dick' from **Tattle Tale!**" Blair gasped and nearly fainted, until Chuck caught her.

"Pleasure to meet you too ma'am. Take it she's a fan." Ted said with a wink.

"Yes she is...are you all right hon?" Chuck asked as he helped her to a chair.

"Oh I'm fine, Chuck...Wow I can't believe Ted Stenswich is in my livingroom! Ha ha uh are you hungry? Is there anything I can get you?" Blair gasped as she started to get up.

"Well I could go for some tea and a bacon butte or maybe some baked beans, although you probably don't have any of that nosh..." Ted said as he flopped into a chair and seemingly made himself at home.

"Huh? Well I think I can find something in the fridge...oh Dorota, can you find something to eat for our guest here?" Blair asked as Dorota came into the room.

"Okay Miss Blair, although your guest should know not to put his feet on the coffee table unless he wants to polish it himself! He is worse than Mr. Chuck!" Dorota chided loud enough for all to hear.

"Ha quite the household you 'ave 'ere Mista Chuck! Jeez your f-ing maid's almost crazier than Laurie's maid Chaquita on Tattla'...ha ha...anyway the other day..." Ted laughed as he began to regal Chuck with one of his showbiz stories.

"Wow Ted, I didn't know you were British? I just love your accent!" Blair fawned over him.

"Oh yeah, I grew up just outside of Manchester! Saw Oasis play at Maine Road when I was only 9, and life's been getting better ever since!" Ted laughed.

"Oh that's nice. So what's it like working on **Tattle Tale**? Do you have any scoops? What happened with Xathon & Ariel and the roulette wheel? Did Dick & Clair really elope in Las Vegas and get married by Elvis?" Blair asked expectantly excited.

"Ah ha, well I'm sworn to contract, so I can't reveal too much. I'd say, just wait until Season 3." Ted laughed.

"Oh...." Blair moaned, until Chuck interrupted her and said "Blair that's enough, I didn't bring Ted here for you to fawn over and grill him with questions about his TV show. I brought him here because of Georgina?"

"Georgina? What does Dick...I mean Ted have to do with Georgina?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Well ask him, and he'll explain. Uh Ted, Blair has a question about Georgina..." Chuck said.

"Georgiana? Oh yeah she's quite the little piece, whoo! Well ma'am, your husband told me you found out about my little film I made and wondered what's the story, am I right? Well here's the story, a few weeks ago this bird named Georgiana contacted my manager and said that she had a small role she wanted me to play and that she'd pay me $50,000 if I'd agree...and well my role on Tattle Tale is good, but who can pass up an extra 50 thousand, I tell you? So I met her at the hotel she requested, someplace called the Palace? I dunno...but anyway when I met her there she had all of these great foods and drinks and drugs and so forth and we just had a go. It was fun and an easy 50 thousand, although I must say that was all acting coz I didn't actually have sex with that bird, though I think she wanted it. So how'd you like my acting? Good wasn't I?" Ted said as he relaxed even more on the lounge.

"Uh yeah you were good Ted...a little too good. When I first saw the video I thought that you were...Chuck." Blair sighed.

"You thought that I was your husband? Sorry to disappoint you love, but I'm not." Ted laiughed.

"No I'm actually relieved! That is as long as you're telling the truth yourself!" Blair said, suddenly flipping the script on Ted.

"Ah you're a clever one too, aren't you? Ha ha, well this should ally your fears, because here is the unedited version of the tape." Ted said as he handed her a DVD, which she popped into the DVD player and watched it together. The unedited version was actually sort of funny because it showed a few times where Georgina slipped up and called him Ted, and another scene where someone who knew Chuck personally would clearly know the guy in the video was not him. Blair looked from the video to where Ted was sitting and just laughed, shaking her head, then glanced at Chuck and returned his wink and smiled.

Soon afterward, Ted had to leave, so they escorted him out of the building, to where a car was waiting to pick him up. Blair then turned to Chuck and said "Wow, although meeting Ted Stenswich was truly something I'll remember, I think I realize now much I prefer you Chuck."

"So is all forgiven?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, although that video Ted brought is convincing me more that it wasn't you starring in Georgina's sex tape. So I think you'll still have to work for it, until you are man enough to forgive in your heart the discretion you believe that I did." Blair said as she stared at Chuck.

Chuck stared back at Blair, but all he could picture was his uncle Jack with Blair, which unfortunately clouded his better judgment right then. "I don't know if that is possible, right now..." Chuck said as he pushed the elevator button and left Blair standing in her mother's home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day, a priest from Saint Patrick's, who was supposed to act as a marriage counselor for their upcoming wedding, called both Blair and Chuck to remind them of the counseling session he had scheduled for them for that afternoon. Although they both were tempted to cancel, something made them keep the appointment. They each walked into the priest's office and sat in a pair of chairs, facing the priest, feeling like they were both back in school facing headmistress Quellar.

The priest though greeted them warmly, but soon sensed tension between the two as he talked with them. He reminded them that many young couples go through various trials throughout their lives and that most were ones that could be worked through. He also advised them that a measure of forgiveness is necessary for any marriage to work.

He then talked to each of them alone and was touched by the various issues both young people were currently struggling with. He offered to pray with each of them, which they agreed to albeit reluctantly at first. To Chuck he also said, after learning of Chuck's issues with Blair possibly being pregnant with someone else's child, that forgiveness was an act that was something was absolutely necessary for a healthy marriage especially since even the priest could tell that despite their current issues Chuck and Blair still obviously loved each other.

"Charles, I must tell you that to be able to forgive your wife's possible indescretion that occurred even before you were married, and accept the child as your own no matter the paternity, takes a pretty big man, however I sense something in you that you could do just that, if you make the effort. An act such as that takes maturity and courage, and I believe you can rise to the challenge if you want to. From speaking with Blair, I sense that she truly needs you right now to be the bigger man and love her and the baby no matter what. My only question is, are you willing to try? Let me tell you that such an act is not unprecedented. Just read Matthew 1:18-25 and you'll see one example. As well I would suggest you both read Matt 6:9-15, Luke 6:35-37, and so forth." the priest said as he pressed a slip of paper with those verses into Chuck's hand.

Chuck didn't know what to think, and almost threw the paper away, until he became curious about the first set of verses he'd given in reference to accepting a child despite it's birth, so out of genuine curiosity, Chuck stopped in a bookstore on the way home, found the religions section and quickly thumbed through a small copy of a Bible, until he found Matt. 1:18-25. He vaguely knew the original Christmas story, but hadn't darkened the door of a church in many years, with the exception of his father's funeral, which wasn't a pleasant memory, what he could remember.

Anyway, Chuck was surprised to learn that even Joseph had reservations about keeping Mary for his wife after discovering she was pregnant with a child that he knew wasn't his, yet still he was able to accept his espoused wife and the unborn child, despite that. Chuck knew that he probably wouldn't be visited by an angel, he couldn't live up to Joseph, nor did Blair have an immaculate conception, but there was a strong possibly that the child was his, so he didn't want to totally give up on the relationship. Chuck then briefly read the verses on forgiveness, and knew what he should do.

That evening, Chuck returned to Blair's house, flowers in hand of course. He was greeted by Blair, who had a concerned look on her face. "Hello Chuck, I'm glad you came. Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome. Is there something wrong? Other than our issues?" Chuck asked reaching for her hand.

"Yes, oh Chuck its my mother. She was just taken to the hospital because the doctors wanted to try to save her baby, since she isn't doing well at all. I had just called a cab and was going to leave when you came." Blair said on the brink of tears.

"The cab is unnecessary, Blair, you're coming with me. My limo can be faster anyway." Chuck said as he ushered her out the door.

They rode in the limo, holding hands, and Chuck putting his arm around her as they rode to the hospital. When they got there, they were ushered to a waiting room, where they sat waiting for the results. They waited for several hours, until a doctor came out and told them than Eleanor had given birth to a baby girl. Blair was overjoyed to have a baby sister, but sad that she had to be so premature. When Blair and Chuck went to the NICU to see the baby, Blair almost began to cry as she saw the tiny baby in the incubator that was hooked to various machines, seemingly just to keep her alive, although the nurses said that baby Yale appeared to be a fighter. The nurse then asked if they wanted to touch the baby through the incubator, which Blair did immediately, and was surprised when Chuck thrust his hand through the other side and briefly stroked the baby's cheek. This brought a tear to Blair's eye as she realized how she was seeing yet another side of Chuck that the general public rarely got to see.

Soon after that, they left the room in the NICU where baby Yale was at and walked into the hall, where they ran into Serena, Eric, Lily, and Rufus. Serena gave Blair a hug then pulled away and looked at Blair, saying "Are you okay? Oh are you still pregnant? When I saw you and Chuck in there with a baby I thought..."

"Yes, I'm still pregnant Serena. It was my mom, the doctor had to take her early, so that's why she's in the incubator. Then Chuck accompanied me into the NICU so that we could see my baby sister." Blair said on the brink of tears.

"Oh its okay B, I know it's probably scary. I hadn't heard until just now, when Lily wondered where Chuck happened to be. I'll go home with you if you want me to." Serena said as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Serena, don't worry, I'll see her home...and if I don't get in tonight, Lily, you'll know I'll be with Blair." Chuck said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That would be good, thanks for letting us know, Chuck. Take care B, have a safe trip home." Serena said as she gave her friend a final hug, and waved goodbye as the exited to the elevator.

Chuck took Blair to the floor her mother was on, and they briefly visited her room, although she was asleep at the time so they soon left. Afterward they left in Chuck's limo, where Blair began to cry and release her pent up concerns, while he held her and tried to comfort her. Their close proximity and there location of being in the limo, recalled previous memories, and soon their embrace turned into kisses, touches, and the best stress reliever either of them could think of at the time, making love.

They were able to work some of their emotions that way, although Chuck still accompanied her into the penthouse, helped her bathe, and helped her into bed, where they lay side by side and he held her through the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, they lay in bed together awhile, cuddled around each other, when Chuck suddenly groaned and said that he had to get up and go on to work, but he'd try to make it home for lunch, unless she wanted to meet him somewhere. Blair agreed to meet him at a restaurant later in the day, then asked him "Chuck, what made you come back at the time you did? I hadn't even called you and you were already there. Then ... thank you for being there for me last night. It wasn't just a one time occurrence was it?"

"No it wasn't. It was yesterday I did some searching you could say, and decided that you did need me and that I didn't want anyone else to do what should be mine to do. You're my woman, my wife, so I needed to step up to the plate and do my job." Chuck said, his voice low.

"So you're going to forgive me, for whatever you believe I did?" Blair asked cautiously.

"In a manner of speaking...yes I'm going to try to forgive you, even if it is something I will have to work on in my life." Chuck admitted, somewhat shyly.

"Thank you, Chuck, you don't realize what that means to me." Blair said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He hugged her back, then said "I have an idea for tomorrow night, which you may help me with. Its a bit of a scheme to put Jack and Georgina in their places."

"Really? A scheme against those two? I'm all ears." Blair exclaimed excitedly.

"All right, well you know how those two seem to want both of us? Well why don't we give them what they want?" Chuck suggested.

"In what way?" Blair asked cautiously.

"Well lets set them up together. I was thinking that we could hold a party at the Victrola to celebrate our upcoming wedding, and somehow get them together." Chuck suggested.

"Ah and I know just the type of party! Let's have a masked ball, and I'll leave clues for Jack about myself, which will lead him to Georgina instead, and you write clues for Georgie that will lead her to Jack...and I know the perfect roles to play! I recently saw this movie called The Duchess in which Kiera Knightley plays this young girl, Georgiana, who marries Ralph Fines, William and becomes the Duchess of Devonshires, but after awhile her husband the Duke turns away from him and to her brunette friend Bess because she had sons. So then Georgiana rekindles her friendship with her old friend Charles, which then turns into a romance so they have an affair, until her husband finds out, forces her to give up her love-child, and then threatens to take away her kids until she returns back to him. Quite the movie! When I first saw it, I was rooting for Georgiana to screw her back stabbing, cheating husband by having an affair with the one guy because Dominic Cooper is a hottie and sort of looks like you, but then when I realized they'd be 'Charles and Georgiana'...ooh I got so mad I threw my pillow at the TV!" Blair laughed as she explained.

"Ha ha ha, no way really? Did you break anything?" Chuck laughed as he asked.

"Fortunately, no. However now I want to set history right and put the two people meant to be together, together. Ha if we can work it, this is the first time William & Georgiana will end up alone, while their respected lovers, Charles & Bess run off together! Like the idea?" Blair said as she winked at Chuck.

"Intriguing idea indeed! But do you think they'd even know that bit of British history, to even see the connection?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Oh probably not, but I just thought it was an interesting connection. Anyway, what we ultimately need to do is trap Jack & Georgie in a darkened room together, where they'll most likely go at it. Then contact Georgina's parents, who would probably just love to know that their precious little girl is having sex with a 32 yr old tycoon...and sooner than you can say go, Jack & Georgina are out of our hair!" Blair declared happily.

"If that works, I'll buy them two tickets back to Australia for their honeymoon." Chuck laughed.

"Okay mark my word, Chuck, lets see it happen." Blair said smugly as she began to organize the masked ball for the next night.

Amazingly the ball was organized extremely quickly and invitations were sent out. Special invitations were sent to make sure Jack and Georgina came, and when they did, Chuck and Blair went into action. They quickly dropped clues about their where abouts to their prospective partners, and before they could anticipate, both Jack and Georgina were headed for a special alcove cabana that was set up on the roof for the liaison. It was even more perfect when Georgina asked if "Mr. Bass was on the roof?" to which a passerby could answer in the affirmative.

After a few minutes alone in the dark, where they were already doing whatever they could, the lights were flipped on and Jack and Georgina suddenly realized they weren't with who they thought they were with. "Who are you? I thought they told me Mr. Bass was up here?" Georgina gasped.

"I'm right here baby, but you're not Blair...still you do have a great bod too, so I don't mind too much. Wanna another go?" Jack laughed.

"Uh no...though you said that you're a Bass too?" she asked.

"Yeah Jack Bass, here and I'm all yours for the taking." he laughed.

"Hmm...are you rich?" she asked.

"Sure I'm loaded in more ways than one. Want some of this? Premium gold!" Jack said as he offered her some of his stash.

"Hmm...loaded and loaded...Jack I think you're my type of guy." Georgina said as she began to make out with him again.

Suddenly ol' Georgina & Jack were interrupted by her parents who wanted to meet their daughter's fiancee. When they were caught, there was little either of them could do, since Georgina's parents threatened to turn them into the law if Jack wouldn't do right by their daughter. So without further ado, Jack and Georgina were sent back to Australia, even without Chuck's tickets.

The next few days flew by for Chuck & Blair, which were mostly spent at the Waldorf penthouse and at the Palace, as they got ready for their wedding ceremony on the last day of May. Blair began to panic a bit when she realized the rash decision she made two weeks before, when she'd canceled their wedding reception. She told Chuck about it, and he said that he had some ideas about that anyway.

Things began to progress and fall into place. Blair's gown was finally finished and fit her perfectly. Serena was able to procure a gown from some of Eleanor's latest collection. Flowers were procured from a florist, although they weren't exactly what she wanted, she lived with the concession because of her mother's health.

Then, only three days before the wedding, Blair got the call she'd been dreading to hear, that her mother was fading fast. Quickly, Blair and Chuck rode in the limo to the hospital, where they waited for the inevitable. Blair kept trying to keep a stiff upper lip and not accept defeat, and when her mother briefly rallied enough to talk to her, Blair listened to her mother's advice.

"Oh mom, you'll get better, I just know it! See you're opening your eyes, talking to me, you'll get better, you see! A Waldorf always rallies around!" Blair cried.

"No Blair, I'm afraid I won't this time. I...love you my darling girl...I love the young woman you've become. I know that you're supposed to marry Chuck in a public ceremony at St. Pats in a few days...No matter what happens to me, continue on with your plans, continue on with your life. Marry Chuck, take care of him, and let him take care of you! I'll feel so much better knowing that you have someone. Also make sure your sister is well taken care of and provided for. I'm trusting you with that." Eleanor sighed weakly.

"Oh mama I'll try, I really will. I'll marry Chuck in a few days, if you want me to, I'll take care of Yale if you want me to, just don't go." Blair cried.

"Thank you love. I need to rest now. Send Cyrus in please if you will." Eleanor whispered.

"Okay mama I will. I love you." Blair replied as she kissed her mother on the forehead and walked out the door as Cyrus walked in.

Blair found Chuck sitting on a couch in the waiting room, where she sat down and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close, nearly falling asleep. Only an hour later, Blair was nudged awake to the heartbreaking news that her mother was gone. She became barely consolable, crying and wailing, so much so, that Chuck knew he needed to get her home quickly, and since Eleanor was a fairly well known fashion designer, her death too would be news.

Quickly Chuck morphed into protection mode, callng his driver to make sure he met them at a back entrance, as he ushered Blair down the elevator as she cried. Before they left the building, Chuck could hear people outside, most likely reporters, and he knew how much Blair wanted to maintain her image, so he quickly slipped off his suit coat and draped it over Blair as he rushed her from the hospital to the limo. He even had to yell at a few reporters and paparazzi who tried to snap a picture of them leaving.

Once they were in the limo, Blair curled up into a fetal position and kept crying, while Chuck tried to comfort her. Suddenly Blair turned and climbed up onto his lap and curled up. Between sobs, Blair whispered, "Oh Chuck my mama's gone, she's GONE! I don't want sex, I just want you to hold me."

"Okay I will...shh it'll be okay...I love you Blair...remember that..." Chuck whispered into her hair as she cried and he cried.

When they arrived back at the penthouse, he continued to hold her as helped her into the building, the elevator, and upstairs into her bedroom. He realized then that like a hangover, the best medicine was time and a bath, so he took her into her bathroom and started running her a bath, as he helped her remove her clothing. Even after he'd helped her remove most of her clothing, she was still clingy and begged him to stay with her. Seeing the fragile state she was in, he agreed, and stripped down to join her in the tub. They sat here holding each other for quite awhile, crying and nearly falling asleep on Blair's part. For Chuck it was an entirely new, emotionally maturing experience to be just holding and comforting someone in a tub, without it leading to intercourse almost immediately.

After awhile Chuck thought it was time to get out when the water became tepid, so he stood up an carefully helped Blair out of the bathtub and wrapped them both in a few towels as he carried Blair back to her bed and helped her dress. He then found a pair of pajamas that he'd left behind once, pajamas that interestingly matched the ones he'd put on Blair, and then helped her into bed, as he heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

Chuck donned a robe and went downstairs, where he met up with an anxious Lily and Serena, who came bearing gifts of soup and comfort.

"Hello Chuck we just heard about Eleanor on the news, how is Blair holding up?" Serena asked.

"To be perfectly honest, not very well, but I'm here to help her get through it. Believe me, I understand what she's going through." Chuck answered as a matter of fact.

"That may be all well and good, Charles, but you shouldn't have to do it alone. Who's going to be there for you?" Lily asked.

"I appreciate your offer of help, but right now I want to handle this on my own. Blair is my responsibility, so I must be strong for her at this time. Thank you for your concern, however, and for the soup." Chuck said as he took the container of soup from Lily and ushered them to the elevator.

"Well okay Chuck, if you think you can handle it, we'll see you later. You can call anytime if Blair asks about for us." Serena said as she and her mother, Lily, left.

Chuck just shook his head and carried the soup into the kitchen, where he slipped it in the refrigerator. On the way out of the kitchen, he spotted Dorota, mentioned that someone dropped off some chicken soup, and requested two bowls be brought upstairs to Blair's room. He then grabbed a copy of the newspaper, carried it upstairs with him, and sat on the bed where Blair was curled up sleeping.

He glanced down at her sleeping form, and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of emotion, that it startled him. He reached down and brushed the hair away from her face with one finger, as he traced the side of her face. Chuck was tempted to lean down and give her a kiss, when Blair suddenly rolled over, wrapped her arms around his waist, and began to sob again.

"Oh Chuck, my mother is GONE! FOREVER GONE!! I'm such a bad girl I'll probably never see her again and there is so much I wanted to ask her yet!" Blair cried.

"Yeah I know how you feel, dear. But you'll get through it, eventually. Shhh..." Chuck whispered as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't leave me, I won't let you! You're staying here with me, forever." Blair said as she wrapped her arms around Chuck and cried against his hip.

Chuck took pity on her and scooted down so that she could hold him better and he could hold her, and they lay like that until Dorota brought up the bowls of soup. When Blair asked about the soup, Chuck just told her someone had brought it, but he didn't tell who.

The next two days were spent in a similar fashion, with Blair barely letting Chuck use the bathroom alone, she was so insecure. On the evening of the second day, Blair tried to initiate a round of sex, which went fine at first, but when he rolled her over, she became emotionally overwhelmed and began to cry, so he just drew her close and held her.

The next morning, which Chuck knew was originally set to be their wedding day, dawn bright and clear, but he was surprised to wake up alone as he looked across the room and saw Blair sitting at her dressing table as if there had been nothing amiss the previous few days, as she began to put her makeup on.

"Blair what are you doing? Are you suddenly feeling better?" Chuck asked skeptically from the bed.

"Why today is my wedding day, and my mother told me that I should go ahead with my wedding plans as usual, so that's what I'm doing, getting ready. Oh you're my groom and you're not supposed to see me like this because its bad luck, so shoo!" Blair said as she tried to shoo Chuck away with a handkerchief.

"Well its a little too late for that isn't it now?! Are you sure you're okay? What did you take?" Chuck asked a bit concerned.

"Oh I don't know, I think I might've taken some zoloft my mother had stored away in the bathroom drawer. Oh my mother..." Blair sniffed then regained her composure and continued "Well anyway stiff upper lip Blair. Today is going to be a great day...because it's my wedding day!"

"Well if you're sure you want to go through with this, then I'll make it happen. We could postpone a few weeks..." Chuck suggested.

"No, I want to get married today. I think I can handle it. Just go find Dorota an S, and your tux, and...just go find them and some food because I'm starving." Blair declared as she shooed Chuck out of the room.

"All right Blair I'll get them, and I'll see you later." Chuck said falsely comically, but with a note of concern in his voice as he walked out of the room.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of people and preparations. Serena and Lily came around, bringing Jenny with them, who had Blair's dress, a beautiful strapless number with a beaded top, and a full satin skirt that hid the state of Blair's figure, which was still barely even starting to show. A stylist came in and did her hair, while a manicurist that Serena paid for, arrived and gave Blair the French tip manicure she'd wanted.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, Blair was overwhelmed by emotion, which included happiness for the big day, as well as the sadness that she still felt after her mother's death only a few days before.

Eventually an hour before the service, a limo arrived to pick up the ladies and take them to the church. When Blair realized that they were going in Chuck's limo, she became worried that he wouldn't make it on time, but Lily reassured her that they'd heard from Charles and that he was already there.

The ride went smoothly, and before they knew it, they were at the cathedral and Blair was whisked into an ante room, where Serena helped her prep once more, as a good maid of honor should, and gave her friend a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, saying "This is it B! You and Chuck are going to get married now, in front of everyone. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little...are you sure everything and everyone is in place?" Blair asked nervously skeptical.

"If you're talking about Chuck, don't worry, he's here. Come on let's go, I think I hear the music starting!" Serena gasped and laughed as she walked to the door and playfully dragged Blair along behind.

When Blair stepped up to the edge of the alcove, her father stepped forward and held out his elbow to his daughter, and with tears in his eyes said "Here's my little Blair bear all grown up and getting married. I'm sure your mother is looking down on you from about, with her famous smile of hers. I love you too, you'll do great. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes daddy, I am. Let's go." Blair sighed as she tried to swallow the nervous lump in her throat.

They turned down the center aisle, just as Trumpets Voluntary began to play. The whole experience of walking down the aisle and seeing Chuck in his tux with his nervous, but playful grin, standing in front of a church waiting for her, was one memory Blair knew she'd never forget.

From Chuck's point of view, he never thought Blair looked more beautiful or more delicious than right then. Give it to Blair to wear a strapless gown just for him on their wedding day. He definitely couldn't wait for the night, or even a few minutes alone in the limo right after the ceremony, he didn't care. Still though he was still a bit concerned over her emotional well being, after the past few days they'd had together. That suddenly made him a bit concerned, which caused him to finger his collar, which caused Nate to playfully ask "Are you nervous Chuck?" to which Chuck scowled back at him.

By that time, Blair had arrived at the altar, taking her place beside Chuck as the priest began his ceremony. The ceremony soon progressed and then it was time to say their vows to each other. The couple turned to face each other, and Chuck said "Blair, I take you as my friend, my confidant, my lover, and my wife. You have been all of these to me, and so much more. Shown me love when I needed it and often when I least expected it. Given me the gift of yourself, which is more precious than wealth. I give you this, my love, my honor, and my myself, that I will as you told me once before, stand by you throughout life's journey together."

Blair the replied, staring up at him with tears in her eyes "Charles...Chuck you've been my friend, confidant, lover, and husband. You've shown me love and compassion when I too have least expected it. You've also taught me a great many things, about love, life, passion, and made me see a side of myself that I didn't know existed. You've been there for me in so many ways neither of us were aware, even when I wanted to resist, and I thank you for your persistence. Your presence, persistence, and the many ways you've shown me your love is worth far more than wealth. To you I give you my love, I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

After the vows, the pastor gave his commission, "May God be with you as you begin this adventure together in a new life as one. Bearing one another's burdens and sharing one another's joys throughout life's journey. May the Lord shine his grace down upon you and give you peace. By the Father, Son, Holy Ghost, and the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

To which Chuck lifted her veil and they kissed in their usual manner that they normally saved for private. Someone in the congregation clapped and laughed, which Blair suspected to have been Dorota, and they soon broke their kiss and turned to face the congregation, and Chuck with one of his sly grins winked at her as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, and the pastor announced

"May I introduce Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass."

and as they left the church to the orchestral recording of Oasis' song Supersonic, which Blair had no idea why Chuck chose, except that the trumpet part vaguely reminded of 'The Stripper' which was even funnier, given how and where they'd fallen in love.

They rushed out of the church then to the music and the applause of their friends, then briefly kissed in the back by the ante room where Blair had prepped for the ceremony. Chuck definitely wanted to continue on, but Blair convinced him they still needed to greet their guests and get their pictures taken, so they did, going back into the church and forming a reception line of sorts, where everyone could congratulate them. Then afterward the wedding photographer took some pictures of them together, the most interesting of which was one near the end when Blair was getting a bit tired and Chuck was getting a bit anxious and came up behind her, cupping her chest and kissing ear while he whispered more of his sweet seductions in her ear, which made her smile.

After the pictures were done, they ran out to the limo, which Chuck carried her into and quickly closed the door, to the jibes and comments of their friends. Blair sat back, while Chuck sat on the seat perpendicular in front of her and asked slyly "So Mrs. Bass how are you holding up? Did you think about what I said?" and began to snake is hands under her dress as he knelt in front of her.

"Oh yes Mr. Bass, and you are truly incorrigible. I just wonder if this is too much dress for even you to tackle?" Blair teased.

"While this is quite the gown, Blair, I don't think it should prove to be much of a challenge." Chuck laughed seductively as he found the treasure he sought.

"Hmm...you were right, it didn't take much time." Blair laughed.

"Never for man with enough persistence." Chuck grinned seductively as came to Blair.

Although they'd been together in the limo for sex numerous times, for some reason this time felt different, slightly more special, and vaguely reminded them of their first time together, over a year and a half before. Chuck tried to be a gentle lover, but the moment led to spontaneity, so it truly was very much like the first time.

Eventually they realized it was time for the reception, so Chuck helped her back into her gown, and Blair helped him adjust his tux. By the time they arrived at Victrola for the reception, they were presentable enough. Blair was a bit wary of Chuck's plan to hold the reception there, but to her surprise, it turned out far classier than she'd anticipated with the place transformed into a retro supper club rather than a burlesque club.

Guests were seen listening to a live band while dining on various tid bits, as well as the main course, which included among other things, blackened sea bass & vegetables, catered by Gordon Ramsey 's restaurant, as well as authentic Waldorf Salad from the Astoria's kitchens. All in all it was a great wedding reception too, with touches of them here and there. Everyone had fun and partied to the wee hours, but for Chuck & Blair, they knew their most fun would come when they retired to their suite at the Palace for their wedding night to remember.

They tried to sneak out the back door of the Victrola, but one of the bouncers prevented them from doing so, so instead they were forced to go out of the front door to the cheers, well wishes, and their friends pelting them with birdseed rice. When they tried to get in the limo, they realized they couldn't because someone had trashed it, smearing petroleum jelly, whipped cream, and shaving cream on the door handles and windows, and so forth. Once they got the doors open, Chuck and Blair could barely get in because the pranksters had also filled the limo with inflatable things ranging from typical balloons to inflated condoms, several inflatable sex dolls (both male and female), several pool rafts, and a rubber life raft!

Although Chuck was a little angry someone had trashed his limo, he and Blair had a good laugh about it after discovering all of the things their pranksters, which they'd guessed to be most likely Nate, Dan, Serena, Jenny, Eric, and Vanessa. It was quite the ride they had back to the Palace, fun and funny but not exactly the way they'd planned. Still though they had a good laugh over it all.

When they did get to the hotel, they rode the elevator up to their suite, making out the whole time. They briefly contemplated having sex in the elevator, but dismissed it for later when they got to their floor.

When they got to their door, they kissed again, and Blair helped Chuck get the key card out of his pocket to unlock the door, but before she was able to step into the room, Chuck blocked her way and suddenly picked her up and carried her into the room which Blair thought was so sweet.

He deposited her on the bed and began to remove his jacket, but she moved off and helped him with it and his shirt and even his pants, but when Chuck tried to help her with her dress, Blair slyly shook her head "No" and pushed him back toward the bed, then turned around and plugged an iPod into the set of speakers built into the wall.

The the strains of the old school 'Stripper' song started to play as Blair untied the ribbon corset on the back of her dress, and did her own wedding night strip tease for Chuck, much to the pleasure of both of them.

Chuck handed her a glass of champagne and said "Of all the burlesque I've seen, no one can hold a candle to you Mrs. Bass, at least in my opinion."

"Thank you Mr. Bass, I can see you totally agree. Can't hold a candle hmm? How about this?" Blair coyly asked as she grabbed for him.

"Oh are you getting a little bit randy? Well two can certainly play that game." Chuck seductively chuckled as he grabbed for her and eventually took her to bed to make sweet passionate love. They indeed had quite the night, trying different positions, and making love fast and slow, sometimes in time to the music as Blair's iPod continued to play. Blair laughed when 'Wannabe' played and they made love to that, but loved it when they made love slowly to a cover of 'Lay Lady Lay' and Chuck sang along changing the lyrics from 'brass bed' to 'Bass bed.'

Later, after they'd rested a bit, Chuck woke her up by starting to make out with Blair, kissing and touching, then rolled her over so that she was on top and could take him from there, which she did. As she was getting her satisfaction and bracing her hands in Chuck's, Blair suddenly glanced down at him and playfully asked "Chuck honey, I know you love to make love, but I never knew you to have this much stamina."

"I had...help, Blair...I took a Viagra." Chuck sighed.

"You took a Viagra? No wonder...well at your age you shouldn't need it yet." Blair laughed.

"I...didn't want to...disappoint you..." Chuck admitted.

"It's fine, Chuck...you're never a disappointment to me...believe me! Mmm..." Blair said as she leaned down, kissing him as she drew him up to her so that they faced each other and could kiss better as well.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, skin to skin, satisfied from their night of love and memories. They of course ordered breakfast in bed, and had fun sharing their food and their company.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chuck and Blair spent two days and nights sequestered to their suite at the Palace, then they left on the Bass Corporate Jet where they were flying off on their month long honeymoon trip. Joining the mile high club was fun, and certainly something Blair had never done before, but it was fortunate that Chuck owned his own private jet so it made it that much easier to do so.

When they landed, Blair was surprised that they'd landed in England, but Chuck had his own ideas for part of their honeymoon at least. When they rode in their rented Rolls Royce, Blair wondered where they were at when they pulled up to a gated mansion in Buckinghamshire.

"Chuck why did you bring me here? Ooh don't tell me you bought this beautiful place? Wow the mansion is gorgeous!" Blair gasped in delight.

"Not quite. I made an arrangement with the owners to allow us to stay here a week or two. I'm surprised you haven't recognized it yet." Chuck said a little smugly.

"Recognize it? Don't tell me...this is it, isn't it? Beckingham Palace? Ooh I don't know how you managed it, Chuck, but thank you! This is so cool!" Blair said as she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, although I thought you'd thank me in other ways..." Chuck seductively whispered.

"We'll get to that soon enough...But I want to be presentable to meet David & Victoria, they are here aren't they?" Blair teasingly asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Blair, but they're not here...However we do get the run of the place for the duration of our stay..." Chuck mentioned.

"Ah so the house, staff and servants are all ours? Hmm, sounds interesting. And no that is not a disappointment." Blair said as she kissed Chuck and christened the Rolls as its driver pulled it into the driveway.

When the car came to a stop in front of the mansion, a servant came out and greeted them, then led them throughout the place until they came to the room that was to be their's, where they began to unpack and relax.

The estate was quite the place indeed, with its beautiful rooms, swimming pools, soccer pitch, recording studio, riding stables, gardens, and other amenities. Chuck and Blair decided to do a little exploring and found all of those areas and decided to utilize them all.

"Ooh Chuck I can't believe we're in Victoria's recording studio! I love it because its so...posh! Ha ha ha! And ooh look she even has Louis Vitton microphone covers! Simply the best!" Blair cooed.

"Yeah that is pretty cool, I guess. Just don't touch anything, okay." Chuck said.

"Aw come on honey, I'll sing you a song...and here's one now! Why this must be the next cover song Victoria was going to do. Hmm....I wonder if I can do it? Let's try! Okay Chuck, you get into the booth over there and man the controls, while I sing." Blair commanded as she slipped the headphones on and the microphone cover off.

"Blair, are you sure this is wise? Well if we get into trouble, it'll be your fault." Chuck laughed as he went into the room at the side and began messing with the controls.

Soon sound began to squelch out of the microphone and Chuck was able to figure out the controls , so soon Blair was able to sing her own version of the song she'd found on the stand under the microphone, 'Bette Davis Eyes.'

After she was done, Chuck said "Woah, not bad baby. You have the makings of a pop star!"

"Really? You think so? I'm not so sure. It needs to be perfect." Blair haughtily said.

"Aw yes perfect, you certainly don't want to upset the masses, do you, Blair?" Chuck said sarcastically.

"Of course! Even if you're the only one that hears it....Anyway if you think you can do any better, then you try!" Blair teased.

"All right maybe I will." Chuck laughed as he ambled over to the microphone and took a turn at a song he found.

They kept bantering back and forth about the songs they'd have a go at, having fun dueting on a few numbers, until they tired of the recording studio and left, not realizing they'd left the songs they'd recorded still on the machine back at the studio.

Later on, another day they found the riding stables and decided to try to ride horses together.

"Chuck are you sure you know how to ride a horse?" Blair asked Chuck as she let the groom lead the horse she'd chosen out into the paddock.

"Oh I think I can manage. You remember what I once said about my father's Arabians?" Chuck asked coyly.

"Yes, Chuck all too well." Blair answered sarcastically.

"Well the stable hands there taught me how to ride a bit on the horses they were retiring from racing, before they sent them off to the glue factory." Chuck declared.

"Glue factory? They don't really do that to sweaty old horses do they?" Blair gasped.

"Hmm, maybe they do maybe they don't, who am I to say?" Chuck teased.

"Chuck you're such a tease sometimes." Blair said as she mounted her horse, with a bit of help from Chuck.

"There you are. Are you sure you're okay up there, Blair? When was the last time you've ridden a horse?" Chuck asked.

"I took horseback riding lessons when I was a little girl, so I will be fine." Blair said as she sat in the saddle a bit wary.

"All right then, but if you get scared, just let me know." Chuck said as he swung up into the saddle of his horse.

Slowly they made their way out of the paddock, through a gate, and down a path into the woods. They rode on slowly for a while, until they got to a little village of sorts where they picked up some snacks and drinks. When they got back, they found where they'd left the horses, mounted up and started to ride back when suddenly Blair's horse startled and nearly threw her, causing Chuck to become concerned and convinced her to ride double with him.

After a few minutes of deliberation between the two of them, Blair finally agreed to ride double with Chuck, which turned out well for both of them because she was able to relax against him, with his arm wrapped around her, while he was able to know that she was safe. It was fortunate Blair agreed to ride with Chuck in the end, because as soon as she dismounted her horse, it ran off, necessitating her to have to ride with him.

Then when they were riding, they took a wrong path and got lost in the woods. After awhile a fog set in and it began to get chilly, so Chuck decided to stop in a wooded glen and helped Blair down from the horse and into an area that mostly covered in leaves.

"Chuck are we lost? Oh this is great." Blair sighed as she shivered.

"Yes I believe so, but don't worry I'll find the way out. Are you cold? Here's take my coat." Chuck said as he took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks Chuck. I think maybe that I'll wait here until you get back." Blair said as she nestled down in the leaves.

"I'll be back soon. Just don't go to asleep or I'll have to wake you up." Chuck coyly teased as he remounted his horse and rode away.

Chuck was only gone a few minutes when he realized where they'd made the wrong turn, so he turned around and soon found Blair again, who had already nearly fallen asleep. To Chuck, Blair suddenly appeared vulnerable and beautiful, and remembering that she was his wife he suddenly decided that he'd wake her up the best way he liked. So he knelt down, stroked her cheek with his finger, then leaned down and began kissing her.

"Chuck is that you?" Blair cooed between kisses.

"Yes, and I want you. I want to make love to you and watch you come for me." he whispered n her ear.

"Oh you do? Here in the woods? Yes Alec D'Urberville." Blair laughed.

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"Never mind just someone from a book who seduced this girl in the woods. But I don't mind too much, so get on with it you hungry wolf." Blair laughed.

"Whatever you say...Grrr" Chuck seductively growled as he continued with seduction of his own wife.

Afterward, they walked back to the horse, with Chuck trying to help Blair pick the leaves out of her hair.

"Thanks Chuck, did you get them all? I hate getting things in my hair, that's why I rather dislike communing with nature." Blair complained as she shook out her hair.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you that I think you're great looking and sexy even now." Chuck replied.

"Even dirty and rumpled with leaves in my hair?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"Yes even then, especially even then, because you also have a glow about you, and I know that I was the one to give you that glow." Chuck said coyly.

"Oh is that why you seduced me in the woods? To give me a certain glow? Well let me tell you that you don't look so polished either...but perhaps you have a certain glow about you too?" Blair teased.

"Ah and I owe it all to you, baby. I owe it all to you." he said as they rode off.

The rest of Chuck and Blair's honeymoon quickly flew by, with trips to Italy, then France to visit Blair's dad Harold and Ramon at their vineyard. Blair enjoyed showing off her bulldog Handsome, to Chuck who thought that he was an interesting dog as long as one didn't get too close to his powerful jaws. Handsome had already bitten through the tires of several golf carts on the property, much to the chagrin of Harold.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Like all good things, their honeymoon had to come to an end, so Chuck and Blair flew back to New York a few days after Independence Day, which was at the height of summer. Blair's pregnancy was also becoming far more apparent, so she broke down and actually bought a few maternity pieces from a little boutique she knew of, although some of her things she could still make work. Her shift dresses especially.

As a couple, Chuck and Blair also found it entertaining a bit finding ways to outfit their house, although Chuck put Blair in charge of most of the interior decorating ideas, while he dealt with various issues concerning Bass Industries. For some reason money was funneling out faster than it was coming in, but he wasn't sure why. That was why he needed to investigate further and hire someone to do the investigating.

Blair, on the other hand began to become a bit obsessively curious about her baby and began to purchase all of these things that she thought would help her baby, after seeing them on the celebrity babies blog. Chuck thought she was going a bit overboard, but let her have her obsession for awhile.

"Blair what are all of these things?" Chuck asked as he examined the piles of baby clothes, supplies, half assembled furniture, and decorating swatches that were strewn around the room.

"Oh well that's the adorable clothing I found at Bu & The Duck, Shoofly, and Space Kiddets. Aren't the little onesies adorable? I wasn't sure if we're having a boy or a girl, so I bought three with a cute little tie design and three with cute little pearls printed on them so he or she can look just like mommy or daddy! Which ever is the opposite gender, I'll exchange for more of the other design. Isn't that a great idea?" Blair cooed as she handled each tiny shirt.

"I suppose so, but how much did they cost?" Chuck asked.

"Only $30 a piece, isn't that a steal? Anyway though, I also picked up some furniture too. Don't you think this round crib is the greatest? I'm going to order this chandelier light fixture I saw in a catalog and have it hanging above the bed so that it looks like there are stars all over the ceiling. Ooh speaking of that, I should call someone who paints murals and commission them to come and paint a starry sky mural all over the ceiling in glowing paint! That would be even better than a chandelier...unless I get both? What do you think?" Blair squealed as she began to think about all of the plans she had for the nursery.

Chuck just sighed and looked at Blair as she rambled on, then said "And how much did all of this set us back? I'm sure these designer clothes didn't come cheap."

"Well of course they didn't, but that's just a relative term, isn't it? Why a few thousand here and there is just a drop in the bucket for a billionaire like you, isn't it, Chuck?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"Well that is sort of a relative term these days. You know how the economy's been lately, don't you, Blair? Well apparently it or something has touched Bass Industries as well, and as such we're having some financial issues." Chuck admitted.

"Financial issues? Well surely its not something that will last long or put a crimp on our lifestyle, would it?" Blair asked surprisingly.

"It make awhile because I need to do an investigation into the reason why more money is flowing out of the company than into it, and it may take a legal investigation to sort it all out." Chuck mentioned.

"Legal investigation? That sounds interesting, can I help you?" Blair asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Blair. I know how much you like to investigate into issues, I think this is one we should leave up to the experts, this time. Perhaps another time we can do some investigating again together, somewhere. Does that sound good?" Chuck asked as he gave her a hug.

"I guess I'll have to live with that for now, but its not like I'm willingly conceding." Blair admitted as she reached around and rubbed his back through his suit coat. She then went on "Anyway dear, tomorrow's the first meeting of the lamaze class I joined where they want the women's partner to be there to help and learn. So you'll be there I hope? The class starts at 7:00 PM and lasts about an hour to an hour and a half."

"Lamaze class? You're actually going to try natural childbirth? Won't that ruin your..." Chuck asked.

"Ruin it? Oh I think things like that bounce back into place after a while." Blair laughed.

"Perhaps so, but I still don't think you'll be able to stand the pain. You'll be calling for the drugs sooner than I can say 'I'm Chuck Bass.'" Chuck said slyly.

"Well I'm Blair Waldorf...Bass...And I'll prove to you that I can soldier through the pain. We Waldorfs are resilient stock and we never go down without a fight!" Blair declared.

"Care to make a wager? If you can soldier on through the pain of delivery without resorting to drugs, then I'll take you on a vacation to wherever you want to go. But if you have to resort to the drugs, then you'll have to tone down some of the more expensive items you've purchased so far. Is that a deal?" Chuck asked.

"All right I'll take you up on your offer. One question though, what about emergency situations?" Blair asked, trying to trip him up.

"Emergency situations are null and void of this wager, if that was of any concern." Chuck answered.

"All right, I'll take you up on your offer. Anyway, remember, tomorrow at 7:00 PM at the 92nd Street Y." Blair told him.

"All right I'll try to remember." Chuck said as he ambled off to his in home office.

Blair, meanwhile got to work attempting to sort through the pile of baby clothes and other accessories she had so recently purchased. Setting up a nursery was fun, but it was also a lot of hard work, so falling back on the excuse that her feet and back ached because of her pregnancy, which was partially true now that she contemplated it, Blair called for Dorota to come help her sort through the mess.

"Oh Dorota I'm so glad you're here! I was trying to sort out all of these things that I purchased for the baby that I don't know what to do with everything! My only initial idea is to divide and conquer. I'll divide, and you can conquer. Hmm...I think maybe these need to go in this drawer over here, and this stuff could maybe go in this closet over here..." Blair said as she walked around the room in her usual command.

"Yes Miss Blair, although maybe you should hand me the items you need to make it go faster." Dorota suggested.

"Oh but my balance isn't what it used to be, Dorota, so I might fall over and you wouldn't want that! Anyway what were you saying the other day about your cousin Doula being a midwife or something?" Blair asked nonchalantly as she rested on a chaise lounge.

"Yes my cousin is Doula, midwife as you say. Do you want her to deliver your baby?" Dorota asked, a bit surprised.

"Perhaps. I mean a home birth might be interesting because then I could be surrounded by all of the things I love, but Chuck probably wouldn't go for it. He gets a little agitated whenever I talk about labor and delivery, I think mainly because of what happened to his own mother. So I'll probably have to go to the hospital, which isn't really that big of a deal now that I think about it. Anyway the reason why I asked about your cousin is to see if she has any herbal remedies that might act as a pain reliever, if you catch my drift?" Blair hinted.

"I don't know, Miss Blair. You'll have to ask her yourself." Dorota said as she continued to put away the mess in the room.

"Well how am I supposed to talk with her if I never meet her? Do you have her number handy?" Blair asked, impatiently.

"I call because she only knows how to speak Polish. I'll call her and she'll come soon." Dorota said as she continued to work.

"All right, fine. Just let me know when I can meet with her. Hmm...all this work makes me hungry and sleepy. I think I'm going to get a glass of lemonade and relax on the patio." Blair sighed as she walked out of the room.

The next day, Blair had a few errands to run while Chuck had the business deals and the on-going investigation to take care of. He still didn't know who was doing it, but somehow money was coming in and out of the various bank accounts that Bass Industries had throughout the city, and he didn't know why or who was doing it. On the surface it looked like it could be a potential money laundering scam, but if that was the case, it could also reveal a far more complicated plot than he'd ever imagined.

Chuck picked up his cellphone and dialed the lawyers that were usually perused by Bass Industries for business matters and asked to speak with one of the attorneys and scheduled a meeting. Afterward, he called the private investigator who his father had hired to investigate Lily, and scheduled a meeting with him for later that day.

When the P. I. did come, Chuck laid out his misgivings and suspicions about some of the business dealings Bass Industries seemed to be going through at the present time and then asked him to investigate further to find out what he could about the reason why Bass Industries' investments and capital seemed to be doing what they were doing. When the lawyers arrived for their meeting, he told them a similar tale and asked to stand at the ready to protect Bass Industries' interests when it came to it.

For Blair, her day of browsing by shop windows and going to her appointments at the salon went as well as expected, and before she knew it, it was nearly time for the Lamaze class she'd signed up for at the 92nd Street Y. Blair quickly hurried home, grabbed a set of yoga pants and a t shirt she'd just bought that day, and packed them in her oldest Berkin bag and then took a cab to the Y, where she soon directed to the location of the class. Most of the other women, if not couples, were already there and Blair didn't know where to sit, until another young adult couple motioned her to come over.

"Hello I'm Mary Wheeler and this is my husband, Patrick. And your name is...?" Mary asked as she extended a hand out to Blair.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldo....Bass. Yeah Blair Bass, I keep forgetting my married name." Blair nervously chuckled.

"So you haven't been married long? I sort of wondered, but thats okay. So is your husband joining us today?" Mary asked curiously.

"Well he's supposed to be, but knowing him he's probably tangled up in another meeting or something..." Blair said, still nervous.

"Oh don't be so worried, sometimes husbands are late to places they'd rather not be. But they get there eventually, if you know what I mean..." Mary jokingly reassured Blair, after her own husband stepped away for a moment.

"So is this your first child? This is my second, although technically Patrick's first. Yeah my two are going to be nearly six years apart, but it's not a bad thing because it gave us some time to grow up a bit, although Pat's still working on his degree from Columbia." Mary said as she relaxed into position on her mat.

"Grow up a bit? How old were you when you had your first child?" Blair asked, curiously.

"I had Deanna just before I turned 18 at the end of my Senior Year, in 2003. I got with Patrick at about the same time my daughter was born, but he's not her biological father. That honor goes to my ex-boyfriend Dean, who is gay. And before you ask, I only had sex with Dean to try to cure him, and because he was my boyfriend throughout most of high school. Otherwise I was always a good girl throughout school." Mary laughed.

"Well that's nice to know. So your long term high school boyfriend was gay and you didn't know? I would have thought...although I think I can sort of sympathize because my high school boyfriend Nate kept putting me off whenever I wanted it...so I had to turn to Chuck..." Blair admitted, more thinking out loud than anything.

"Hmm...Blair what did you say your husband's name was?" Mary slyly asked.

"Chuck but..." Blair began.

"Ah you sneaky little devil, getting knocked up by another guy behind your boyfriend's back. So then did your parents make you marry him, despite what your other boyfriend thought?" Mary asked curiously.

"Well no, it wasn't exactly like that! Chuck and I got together long after Nate and I broke up for good." Blair declared.

"Okay that's cool. I just thought I found a story as juicy as mine. Sorry to pry, it's all cool. Anyway, as far as my story goes, Patrick and I dated for about two years until we decided to get married. Then as soon as we did, our parents up and married each other! I could've had a double wedding with my mother, which would've been rather strange I guess, but the way it worked out works for us." Mary said.

"Wait a minute, your mother was dating your boyfriend's father and you still married him? You need to talk to my friend Serena. Or she needs to talk to you, because I think she broke up with her dear ol' boyfriend, Dan, mainly because their parents were getting together!" Blair gasped.

"Okay, I'll meet with your friend sometime. My number is..." Mary said as she rattled off her number to Blair.

Suddenly the Lamaze teacher came in, introduced herself, and began the lesson by telling everyone to get into a sitting position with their partners, which caused Blair to feel like groaning in frustration because Chuck wasn't there yet. She had almost given up on him, when suddenly the door opened and Chuck walked in, still dressed in his suit.

"Chuck, psst, over here!" Blair whispered as she tried to get his attention.

"Sorry I'm late, but some of my deals took longer than I'd thought." Chuck said as he ambled around the other couples to sit by Blair.

"Yeah I'm glad you made it, but you could've at least changed! In that suit you look like the Joker, but sound like Batman. Come on take your shoes off and your jacket." Blair said as she tried to help him.

"Ooh you're stripping me now in front of everyone? You really do want it! Maybe if they turn off the lights..." Chuck slyly asked.

"Oh Chuck that's enough! Just listen." Blair exasperatedly sighed.

Suddenly though, another woman in the room piped up and said "Chuck Bass is that you? It's Thea! I haven't seen you in ages! Chuck meet my husband Stan! Stan, this is Chuck Bass one of my former lovers!" the young woman said as she waved at them from across the room.

"Oh good gawd...I should've never invited you here, Chuck, especially if I knew..." Blair groaned as she tried to hide her head in shame

Chuck just laughed and tried to reassure Blair that he barely even remembered Thea and that she was hardly more than a one night stand the summer before Junior year, as they sat back and listened to what the instructor was talking about. Chuck didn't mind sitting on the floor holding Blair in some of the relaxation positions, but he thought some of it was a bit silly with the dolls and all, especially since he figured Blair would probably opt for a cesarean section anyway.

Watching the miracle of birth video was an eyeopening experience for both of them, especially since neither of them had even seen such an event. Sure Blair had had sex before, and Chuck was certainly experienced with women, neither of them had ever seen an actual natural birth before.

After the video, they had a break where Chuck absentmindedly began twisting the baby doll around into weird contortions, while he chatted with Blair. "So Blair, after seeing that movie, what do you think of natural childbirth now?"

"Well that woman might've been in pain, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be able to do it too." Blair declared.

"Aw but honey are you sure you want to push a baby out of your sweet little..." Chuck whispered seductively.

"I want to at least try Chuck, not only for the satisfaction that I knew I could do it, but also so that the next time we're together you can live up to your nickname and really be a 'motherchucker' because then I'll be someone's mother." Blair laughed.

"Ah you're so cruel, your wit knows no bounds! I'll have to do something about that wit when we get home." Chuck slyly laughed.

"Why wait until then, when the ride home is the perfect place to start." Blair seductively teased.

"Ah great minds do think alike...so how much longer until we can ditch this popsicle stand?" Chuck asked.

"Ten more minutes and we're free to go. I see you're anxious for it thats good." Blair said as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Though apparently not as anxious as you!" Chuck seductively purred in her ear.

Blair just smiled and winked back at him. Then she noticed what Chuck had done with the doll and asked, "Chuck, what are you doing with that doll? Its supposed to be our baby!"

"Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. I'll fix it. Oops, I don't think it was supposed to do that!" Chuck laughed as the doll's head fell off.

"Oh Chuck, give it to me! Oh I hope this isn't any indication of how you'll be as a father!" Blair laughingly sighed.

"Well I think as long as the baby isn't made of plastic, I'll be fine." Chuck laughed.

When the class was over, they soon made good on their promises on the way home. When they got home, Blair decided to relax in the jacuzzi tub in their bathroom, so she found some candles and put them around the tub, while she then filled it with warm water and bubbles. Then when it was full, she stripped down, climbed in, and began to relax, letting the bubbles ease away her aches and pains.

Blair became so relaxed that she started to dream a strange dream about being a baby beluga whale...that morphed into a giant eclair...which was eaten by a big mouth bass...which was almost caught by Bassmasters fisherman Bill Dance, as he actually knocked the cameraman off of his boat.

It was as she was waking from her dream when she heard someone say "You look good enough to eat..." that she yelled "I'm a whale dork, not an eclair, so don't eat me you big mouth bass!" and started flailing around in the tub, until Chuck caught her and laughed.

"Blair, what is going on? Ha ha, what is this about whales, eclairs, and a big mouth bass?" Chuck laughed.

"You heard all that? Oh it was just the strangest dream. It's rather hard to explain." Blair sighed.

"Well it certainly piqued my curiousity...nonetheless I still think you look good enough to eat...And you did get me fairly wet with all of your flailing around...so...care if I join you?" Chuck asked seductively as he began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Think you can just join me like that, hmm? Well all right if you must, just be quick about it because I don't have all day." Blair sighed coyly.

Chuck made quick work of the rest of his clothes and was soon sitting at the opposite end of the tub, facing her. He began to run his hands along her legs underwater, but she suddenly sort of evaded him , and sat upright in front of him, saying

"Hmm...You look good with your new haircut, but I think it looks like it could use washed, and I think now would be the perfect opportunity." Blair teased as she grabbed the hose and sprayed at him.

At first he playfully batted it away, but then decided to submit to her ministrations as she lathered his hair and began to given him a scalp massage. He seemed to really relax then, making a slight groan, and relaxing to the point that she thought he'd fallen asleep, so kissed his forehead and grabbed the hose to rinse off his hair. It was when she'd rinsed most of the soap out of his hair, that Blair realized Chuck definitely was not asleep, as he pulled her against him and he began to kiss or almost suckle her.

"Chuck what are you doing you big baby!" she laughed as she nearly squirted him in the face with the hose.

"Aw, didn't you like that? You were right there when I opened my eyes, so I just had to go for it." Chuck laughed.

"Oh you did? Did you?" Blair laughed as she played with his hair.

"Yes, and you're better than an eclair, my wild, wet, wonderful, Waldorf woman." Chuck laughed as he brought his sensuous mouth against her skin to eat her with kisses.

"Oh my beautiful Bass boy, you know all the right things to say. Though you still need to learn to behave yourself." Blair laughed as titled his face up toward hers and began to kiss him.

Their kisses of course progressed further, and although her body had changed some in her pregnancy so far, she still loved how it felt to press against him chest to chest, belly to belly, his natural body hair teasing her, feeling so erotic and perfect. Even with her pregnancy belly protruding slightly, she thought they fit together so well, especially in the tub.

Afterward, they luxuriated in the tub for awhile more, until they got out, went over to their bed, and curled up next to each other, falling aleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The rest of the summer passed quickly, and soon it was time for the annual White Party at the Bass Estate in the Hamptons. Chuck and Blair decided to host the party for the second last week in August, just before most of their friends would be starting college.

Chuck knew Blair still wanted to go to school, despite her upcoming baby that was due near her birthday, so he encouraged her to sign up for at least a few classes. Even though it wasn't Yale, Blair relented to take a few classes at Columbia to see how things went, however she decided to wait until the Spring Semester to start. She said to give herself time to get ready.

Nonetheless, the Bass White Party went off in a smash, with its 60s Beach comber theme, authentic music, and entertainment. For the Constance – St. Jude's Class of '09, it was their final bash before everyone went their own way. Dan was going to Yale, Serena was going to either Brown or UCLA, Vanessa was going to NYU, and Nate was going to go there too, but he'd since disappeared on a personal quest type journey. Jenny and Eric were going to be in their final years at Constance - St. Judes and were looking forward to school years without the original group of Steps Girls, although it was rumored that Penelope's little sister and her friends were coming up with the incoming Freshman class, and they were supposedly just as mean.

When Serena saw Blair, she greeted her in her usual fashion, "How are you doing B? Oh you look so cute in your little white dress and your little pregnancy tummy! How's that going? How's Chuck?"

"Thanks Serena. Oh sometimes I feel as big as a house, but thanks for thinking I look cute! The baby seems to be coming along all right, and Chuck and I are doing all right. Married life has been fine in general, it's a little different than I'd first thought, but its not bad and certainly has its perks. I'd certainly recommend it, even if you do get to see another side of your spouse sometimes, than what he projects to the general public." Blair laughed and sighed.

"Hey I've lived with Chuck before, so I think I know what I'm talking about." Serena laughed.

"You lived with him as a brother. A husband is a whole other ball of wax, but I love him, so I'd have it no other way." Blair laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're happy B. Speaking of that, how are you doing dealing with your mother's death?" Serena asked, concern tinging her voice.

"That...yeah sometimes it's still hard convincing myself that she isn't just in another city on a fashion shoot or something. It's at times like those that I'm glad to have Chuck around. He's my rock in a storm, even if I know it probably weighs on him too often. Makes for an interesting marriage to say the least." Blair admitted, with a sigh and a laugh.

"Well I'll remember to keep you and Chuck in my thoughts as I'm studying at college." Serena exclaimed as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks S, and I'll be thinking of you too as I take care of my baby and eventually go to class in the Spring." Blair said.

"You're going to try college, despite becoming a mother? Good for you B!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well perhaps try is the operative word. I think, despite Chuck's successes, I still want to be able to become a lawyer, even if it takes me years to do it. And actually Chuck encouraged me to try because he saw my desire, which I thought was really sweet. One of the ways Chuck is a different person out of the public eye." Blair admitted.

"Well good for you Blair!" Serena said as she gave her friend a hug and then bid her farewell as she greeted another friend.

Somehow, Blair felt like a page in her life had turned just then, as Serena walked off to join other friends, and Blair spotted Chuck talking to some other friends and business associates across the green.

"Oh there you are Blair my dear." Chuck said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around Blair and introduced her to the others "Let me introduce lovely wife, Blair formerly Waldorf, now Bass. And Blair I'd like you to meet some of the newest members of Bass Industries' Board of Directors, David Smith and his wife Helen, and this is Danny Jones and his wife Jenny."

"Nice to meet you Blair. So what is your opinion on art, such as Burne Jones and the other pre-Raphelites?" the guy named Danny asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well I think they're fine, but I think I like Piet Moderan better." Blair guessed.

"That's interesting. I think we'd have some fun with you, wouldn't you say, Jen?" Danny asked as his wife replied "Oh don't pick on her Dan, she's still young and has much to learn."

"All right then why don't you and your wife join us sometime at the a little jazz club we know of sometime. It will be our treat. And then maybe we can go to the art auction at Sotheby's next Friday morning too. What do you think Chuck, Blair?" Danny asked as his friend and his wife agreed to the request as well.

"Well thanks for the invitations, we'll have to check our calendar and see if we have any openings then." Chuck replied as he kept a possessive arm around Blair, and she took it all in.

"Did you get any drinks or snacks? We have plenty of food left!" Blair exclaimed, trying to be the perfect hostess.

"Yes we tried a variety of edibles from your scrumptious repast. You have obviously out done yourself." David declared.

"What David's trying to say is that we've tried most of your food and have found it to be delicious. Thank you Blair." Helen added when she'd the perplexed look on Blair's face after she'd heard David's comment.

"You're welcome everyone." Blair replied.

"Yes you'll just have to share your recipe for that salad that you served here. It was interesting in a good way." Jenny asked.

"You think so? Well that was an original Waldorf Salad, with the recipe straight from the kitchens of the Waldorf Astoria." Blair proclaimed.

"Really? Do tell..." Helen said, as she and Jenny J. followed Blair off across the lawn.

"So Chuck, that's quite the little woman you've got there. Where'd you pick her up?" Danny asked.

"I've known Blair most of my life, although you could say we met at school." Chuck laughed.

"Picked her right from the school yard hmm? Well that's the way to do it. That's how I met Jenny...until Danny stole her away." David laughed.

"Really? You stole your friend's girlfriend?" Chuck asked bemused, as he glanced at Danny.

"Well it was more like Jenny made her choice, and she chose me because we had better chemistry, I guess you could say, so by default, Helen went to David." Danny admitted.

"And Helen didn't mind?" Chuck asked.

"Well she was a bit upset at first, but she knew the deal, plus I think she fancied me a bit anyway, so we switched partners and its worked out fairly well since, though..." David said as he stared across the lawn at the three women who were deep in discussion over something.

"Don't even think about it! Blair is mine, and I've gone through enough just to get her." Chuck growled when he realized his intent.

"Sorry my man, I didn't mean to offend you. If you don't want to join us in that way, you don't have to. Still though the supper club invitation still stands, so consider joining us at least for that much." David said as he smiled back at Chuck.

"I'll consider it, and let you know soon." Chuck said as he bid them farewell and went to look for Blair.

When he did find Blair, he pulled her off to the side and said "Blair, if those two guys, David and Danny, try to proposition you for anything, turn them down, if you will."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Chuck, but Helen and Jenny already warned me about their husbands and the little swingers game they like to play from time to time. Plus anyway, I'm married to you, so I think I can spot an attempt at seduction from a mile away!" Blair chuckled, trying to reassure Chuck.

"If you say so, I was just wanting to warn you in case..." Chuck began, but Blair gave him a hug and reassured him of her affections.

The rest of the Bass White Party went quite well, with only a few people becoming overly inebriated and needing an escort home. The evening was then capped off by a fireworks show, as was tradition, and a final song by the band they'd hired to play.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Before they knew it, the end of summer came and it was suddenly Autumn in New York, which is almost always a lovely time indeed. For Chuck and Blair, this was a different Autumn than they'd ever experienced because usually the season signaled the beginning of school, but this year that wasn't the case. For Chuck, the change in season signified little more than the fact that he could make slight changes to his wardrobe, such as bringing back a scarf for chilly mornings as he went to work.

For Blair though, the change in seasons not only signified a change in wardrobe in more ways than one, but also a sense of freedom in a way she hadn't had before. Even though she had legal guardianship of her baby sister, Yale continued to live with Cyrus and be cared for by a nanny, so Blair would sometimes go to visit her sister over where Cyrus now lived and take her for walks through Central Park.

Taking care of a baby by herself, even for a few hours, was definitely a good experience for Blair, especially since she'd be having her own baby within a few months, even though some passersby would ask her how far apart her kids were going to be, to which Blair had to respond that the baby in the carriage or sling was actually her baby sister.

One day near the end of September, Blair was taking her sister on a walk through part of the park, and stopped to rest at the playground, when she suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Blair, is that you? Hi! And who do you have there?" Mary asked as she waved a greeting.

"Oh hi...Mary. How are you doing?" Blair asked.

"I'm doing fine, and so is Deanna here, and Patrick's doing fine, though he's in class right now." Mary said as she walked over and introduced her daughter.

"That's good to hear. Chuck and I are doing all right, keeping busy. Oh this here is my baby sister, Yale. She's four months, I think." Blair laughed as she lifted the baby from the carriage.

"Aw she's adorable, though maybe a little small for four months. Her muscle tone seems a little..." Mary commented as she held the baby.

"She was born a bit premature and she might have a mild case of cerebral palsy, but I'm not one hundred percent sure what the pediatrician diagnosed her with exactly." Blair sighed as she watched Mary hold the baby.

"Oh my goodness, really? That's too bad...aw you little thing, you're such a sweetheart aren't you?" Mary cooed, switching from talking to Blair. to talking to the baby.

"So Blair, are you babysitting for your mom then?" Mary asked.

"Well not exactly. I'm actually babysitting for my step-dad, Cyrus. My mom...passed away only a few weeks after my sister was born..." Blair admitted quietly.

"Aw honey, I didn't know! I'm sorry if I asked the wrong questions, because I do that sometimes." Mary said as she handed the baby back to Blair and attempted to give her a hug.

"Thanks, I think I needed that. Its all right, you didn't ask the wrong questions. I need to talk about my mother with someone other than just, Chuck, because even though we share a common bond in that we've both lost a parent, I am not sure he totally understands where I'm coming from with the mother angle since he's a guy and he lost his own mother at such a young age." Blair admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Another female perspective would come in handy, that is for sure. Still though, do you ever talk it out with your other girl friends, or ever talk to a counselor or anything?" Mary asked, with concern in her voice.

"Well I do often try to talk with my old friend, Serena, but anymore she seems to be busy with college and her new group of friends, that I don't know if she really has time for me anymore. Then I also talk to Dr. Libbman, who's now my physician who helps me deal with my eating disorder issues, but I haven't seen him very often since my pregnancy's been in full bloom these past few months." Blair admitted.

Mary sat listening to Blair for awhile, then commented, "Blair that is good that you have some places to turn, but maybe you could consider other venues such as attending that Lamaze class again, because it is fun, even if that one woman, Thea, embarrassed you with her lover comment. Or if you're unsure about that, you can join this group I and a few other mothers and mothers-to-be created as a meet up. We meet every Wednesday at 10 AM in each other's houses or apartments. You're more than welcome to join." Mary said.

"Well maybe I could, I'll have to check my schedule first, and you'll have to give me your address, but I'll see if I'm free." Blair replied.

"That's good, and in the meantime, I'll be thinking of and praying for you. I just have a feeling that you and your husband could use someone praying for you...I hope you're not offended." Mary admitted.

"No I guess not...do what you like, I guess." Blair answered a bit perplexed but not tremendously concerned. "Anyway, is that your daughter?"

"Oh yes that's Deanna, she's growing like a weed, and at six she's already in kindergarten, though only half a day because of her ice skating lessons...which we need to get to now...so we'll see you later, Blair. Hope to see you at the mother's club meeting next Wednesday." Mary said as she collected her daughter and went on her way.

Blair bid her farewell, then noticed that it was time to get her sister back home, so she bundled the baby back in her bugaboo carriage and walked back to the building where Cyrus lived. The baby's nanny was there to greet Blair and take the baby, so dropping off Yale didn't take as long as she'd thought. With the extra time, Blair decided to go visit Chuck and bring him a snack or a lunch if he hadn't had time to eat, so she stopped to pick up some things at Dean & Deluca's. Then Blair went to Chuck's favorite bakery and picked up a few eclairs, after which she took a cab to Bass Industries' headquarters.

Blair was greeted at the door and by secretaries and other personnel, as she made her way through the building, up the elevator, and across the office with her basket of food. It felt good to be greeted with strains of "Good afternoon Mrs. Bass" because it made her feel important.

Blair walked up to Chuck's secretary, an older woman named Lydia, and asked if Chuck was in the office, to which replied that he had been, but he was elsewhere in the building at a meeting but should be returning soon. Blair accepted that but decided to make herself at home in the office anyway, by waltzing in and sitting on his desk chair, looking at the various things on the desk. Blair noticed then that there was little that Chuck had changed since it had been his father's desk. His boyhood photograph was still there, as well as the desk set, and the swinging pendulum balls, although Chuck had made a few minor changes because there was a photograph of herself on the desk instead of Lily, and a copy of their cheekiest wedding portrait pose where he was grabbing her from behind, in a frame on the desk, which made Blair laugh.

Blair also noticed that Chuck had a copy of one of her sonograms propped up behind her picture, which surprised and touched her heart as well. She rubbed her belly and looked at the blurry image, realizing that the copy Chuck had was from a while ago and that she should give him an updated image after her next appointment. Blair continued to contemplate things and daydream as she waited for Chuck to get done with his meeting, and felt their baby move inside of her, as she rubbed her belly.

After a while she became hungry, and the food she'd brought along smelled good, so Blair fished a few things out and began to nibble on a few crackers and some cheese, when Chuck walked into the office with a folder of papers and his cellphone to his ear.

"Yeah...yeah...that sounds good...I just hope....uh I'll have to talk to you later because I have someone in my office...Ha ha, no no...It's the wife...Ha yes I am....last February or May...Thank you...I'll get in touch later..." Chuck said as he ended his phone call and helped Blair out of the chair.

"Important call?"

"Yes...one of the executive board members with an issue...but it can wait. So what do I owe this surprise?" Chuck laughed as he sank into his office chair, pulling Blair onto his lap.

"Oh I just thought that I'd be nice and bring you a little snack and see how things are going for you here." Blair replied as she played with his hair a little bit and gave him a quick kiss.

"A snack? That sounds good. Let's see what you have in mind..." he said as he pulled the baskets closer.

"Well I bought smoked salmon and smoked ham with french bread, crackers, cheese, and sparkling grape juice from Dean & Deluca's. Then I went to your favorite bakery and bought these..." Blair exclaimed as she showed the food to Chuck.

"Ah Eclairs! You definitely do know me dear, thank you!" Chuck laughed as he grabbed an eclair out of the box and took a bite.

"Hmm, you go for dessert first?" Blair laughed as she grabbed the eclair from him and took a bite.

"I always like to get to the best part, first...Hey don't take my eclair woman!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh we can split the next one 50/50, I promise! Ha ha anyway if you eat too many eclairs I might have to refer you to Dr. Libbman and he'll put you on a diet!" Blair teased.

"A diet? Perish the thought! You're the one who needs to make sure you eat enough for yourself and little Bass here." Chuck said as he patted her belly.

"I'm eating enough Chuck...here I'll prove it to you..." Blair sighed as she made a sandwich from some bread, cheese, and smoked salmon.

Suddenly Chuck's hand paused as he had been stroking her belly, and he placed his palm flat against her as he whispered "Did you...did you feel that?"

"Yes of course Chuck...that's our baby...that's part of you inside of me..." Blair sighed, her voice full of emotion.

Chuck sat there staring down at her a moment, in silence, though Blair thought she saw a tear come to the corner of his eye, so she reached up and wiped it away with her thumb as she said "...If you still have any misgivings, or fears, I have an appointment where I can get an updated sonogram on the 3D machine, and we can see how little Bass is coming along. You may be surprised."

"Really?...When is the appointment? I'd like to come if I can." Chuck quietly admitted, his voice low.

"It's at 1:30 PM, same place as before. You know where to go." Blair said.

"Yes...Anyway where's the food? I am hungry, now that I think about it. Pour me some grape juice and let's see if we can fix a sandwich or something..." Chuck commented, trying to lighten the mood a bit, as Blair poured him a drink and he put together a hasty sandwich.

"Thanks...hmm...so why did get sparkling grape juice, instead of the obvious choice of wine?" Chuck asked as he accepted his drink from her and continued to eat.

"Well, I just thought that since I shouldn't drink because of the baby, then you might as well cut back as well." Blair teased him.

"You sound like my father." Chuck commented sullenly.

"Maybe your dad had a point? Anyway, I thought it was a good idea at the time, to not be as much of a temptation to myself as much as anyone, but I'll check with the hotel wine cellar to see if we have any of your favorites." Blair sighed.

"All right that sounds good." Chuck mumbled through his food as he took a drink, and Blair started to straighten out his desk.

"So what is going on in Bass Industries lately? How's your investigation coming along?" Blair asked nonchalantly, as Chuck suddenly sprang to life and demanded that she makes sure the door was shut.

"The investigation, as you put it, is coming along, although it's worse than I feared. I don't know if you've heard of the guy who was accused and found guilty of bad investments that now causing companies to go out of business and people to lose their life savings? Well a portion of Bass Industries' money was invested through him...and now I'll have to somehow cover it before all of the shareholders find out and start selling their shares." Chuck sighed as he explained the situation.

"Oh Chuck, is there anything we can do?" Blair gasped as she realized the depth of the situation that Chuck was having to deal with.

"Well I'll try to use what money I have available, but I'll probably have to sell off some properties, if I can, to raise the capital. We're also going to have to make some cutbacks in our own lifestyle, which I'm sure doesn't go over well with you." Chuck explained.

Blair was quiet for a few moments, then begrudgingly admitted "All right, Chuck, if you insist, I'll try to make sure our household stays on a budget." as she sighed.

"Thank you if you can do that, Blair. Hmm...Blair have you seen the bakery box with the rest of the eclairs?' Chuck asked as he glanced around his desk for it.

"Oh, sorry dear, but you said that you want me to budget everything, so I think one eclair was enough for you!" Blair teased.

"One? That wasn't what I was talking about when I said we should have budget!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh so you didn't want me to budget your eclairs? Well you should've told me!" Blair laughed.

"Oh did you eat them all? I thought you were going to share them, or at least one, with me." Chuck playfully sulked.

"Oh don't give me those Basset hound puppy dog eyes, Chuck Bass, because you know I can't resist! Okay, I'll split this eclair just with you." Blair said, as she took a letter opener and cut the eclair in half.

She sat on the desk, eating her half of the eclair, while he ate his, staring up at her. Suddenly, Chuck got a look on his face that Blair knew meant that he was up to something. Chuck moved his chair forward, until he was right in front of her knees, then pushed them apart as he asked seductively "You did lock the door when you shut it didn't you?"

"Yes I believe so." Blair purred as she looked down at him.

"Good...because I just thought that since I still have a bit more time...and you're here with me...that I would have...a bit of Blair...with my eclair...if that's fine with you..." Chucked purred as he removed her shoes and shifted her legs over his shoulders, as he massaged her legs.

"No...that's perfectly fine with me...it would be my pleasure..." Blair purred as she ran her fingers through his hair, certain of his intent.

"Hmm...pleasure...indeed..." Chuck seductively growled as he sought his goal and she lost track of time to his kisses and so forth.

When Blair left after Chuck had to deal with another business issue, she left a satisfied young woman, definitely looking forward to the evening to come, which turned to be quite pleasant indeed.

The next day, Blair went on a budgeting overhaul and began investigating how much everything cost, and was soon trying to ration out even the essentials, thus making Chuck a bit aggrivated an causing him to tease Blair for being too anal retentive.

"Blair I think it will be fine if I have three pieces of sausage with my eggs and toast, it'll be fine."

"True, but if you ate only two or perhaps even one, you save over three cents per sausage. And if we use fewer eggs for our omlets, a buy fewer filet minons, and more fruits & vegetables from the local farmers market, and turn off the lights before we leave the room, and use less toilet paper...we'll save money." Blair happily acknowledged when she looked on her spread sheet.

"Okay I think I agree with most of what you said, wait a minute, how would using less toilet paper save us money?" Chuck asked.

"Oh Chuck you don't realize how much toilet paper we go through in day! Why in your side of the bathroom alone the roll gets changed.. " Blair went on.

"All right, I get your point, haha. Anyway when I mentioned about saving money, I'd meant bigger ticket items like cars, designer clothes and baby gear. You can probably get by with fewer impulse purchases like that, and let the necessities be taken out of a budget amount." Chuck suggested to her.

"All right, I'll try to go with that, although it was sort of fun trying to discover the real cost of living. Anyway, you'll remember to meet me at 1:30 PM for my appointment, won't you?" Blair asked.

"Oh yes...I'll meet you then. I have it penciled in my schedule...so I'll be there! See you later, Blair." Chuck said as he gave her a kiss and went to work.

Blair soon dressed and started her day around their home attempting to create a budget. Sooner than she realized, it was suddenly time to go for the appointment with her doctor, so she took the town car and let the driver drive her there.

She waited around the waiting room and still Chuck hadn't shown up, but finally just as Blair was walking toward the back for her appointment, Chuck finally showed up in his suit and trench coat, looking the epitome of a cool collected businessman. He soon spotted Blair and followed her back into the doctor's office.

"Oh hello Mr. Bass, it's good to see you again! So are you going to critique my pelvic exam techniques like you did the last time?" the doctor asked with a laugh.

"No I'll leave it up to the experts. Though I didn't notice something recently..." Chuck began.

"Oh really? What did you see?" the doctor asked.

"Chuck! You don't have to tell the doctor about...er...yesterday!" Blair gasped.

"It's fine Mrs. Bass. It's interesting to get a husband's perspective, especially a first time father." the doctor commented.

Chuck then went on to describe the changes he'd noticed with Blair, which the doctor reassured him were normal. The doctor then went on to say "Yes that's normal, and I won't comment on how couples relate to each other, but I would suggest that if you do that again closer to when she's due and you notice that she's dilated even a centimeter or two, stop, make sure she's clean, and take her to the hospital or birthing center soon. Food substances shouldn't be..."

"Okay that's enough, I think he gets the idea, doctor!" Blair moaned in utter embarrassment as Chuck just laughed and said "Well thanks for telling me doctor, its good to know."

"You're welcome sir. Frank, open, and honest discussions are always best at the doctor's office. Okay Mrs. Bass, let's see if anything has changed since your husband's description...hmm...no it seems about the same..." the doctor commented during the examination.

When the pelvic examination was finished, the doctor felt for the baby's positioning, monitored the heart rate, then finally brought out the 3D imagining sonogram machine and began to scan the baby. Suddenly a red-tinted image that very much looked like a baby, came on screen, and the doctor was even able to get a fairly good view of the baby's face.

"Well congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Bass, there's your baby. Do you want to know it's gender?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we might as well...so Chuck what do you think?" Blair mused.

Chuck was just stunned silent for a few seconds, then quietly said "Yes...what is the baby?"

"Well from all indications it looks like it's going to be a boy, so congratulations to you." the doctor said.

"I'm...we're going to to have a son? And that is my, son isn't it?" Chuck asked still a bit surprised.

"I told you so, didn't I? He does look like you already doesn't he Chuck?" Blair replied.

"Yes, yes he does...I shouldn't have doubted you Blair, I'm sorry." Chuck whispered to her as he gave her a kiss, and Blair replied back reassuringly.

The doctor then printed out two copies of their sonogram image and they were soon on their way. They chatted in their limo ride back to the Palace about the crazy doctor's appointment, their comments, and their impending future as parents-to-be.

When they got back to the hotel, Chuck had Blair follow him along back to his office, where he told her to wait while he checked his schedule to see if there were any pressing issues that needed taken care of, so that he could clear his schedule for the rest of the day. Fortunately, there wasn't anything that couldn't be shifted until another time, so Chuck was able to take the rest of the afternoon off.

"So Chuck, you took the rest of the afternoon off...what do you have in mind?" Blair asked from the chair she was resting in.

"Well, I thought we could have dinner at Victrola to celebrate our upcoming son. Then afterward, we can either go to a show, a movie, a carriage ride through Central Park, or turn in early if you're feeling tired." Chuck said, as he helped her out of the chair.

"Mmmm...any of those sound good, Chuck. We'll have to see what we feel up to doing." Blair sighed as she leaned against Chuck and gave him a hug. She then went on, "Mmm...I'll be glad when this baby's born, so then I don't feel so fat and can give you a proper hug...and so that my back doesn't hurt, and my feet aren't swollen...but you probably don't want to hear about it..."

"Oh Blair...is there anything I can do?" Chuck growled as he rubbed her back a little bit.

"Hmm...that feels good...I could stand like this all day..." Blair sighed, as she rubbed his back too, through his jacket, and pressed her face against his chest, taking a deep breath and nearly falling asleep.

Suddenly Chuck took a step back to catch his balance a bit, causing Blair to awaken and start to apologize, to which Chuck said "Naw it's okay, though you do present a bit more weight than you used to, but that's fine. The baby will be born when he's supposed to. Come on, let's go home to get ready for dinner, before you fall asleep again." He then pulled her along behind him, through the Palace and back to the limo, in which they rode home.

When they got back home, Blair went upstairs to rest a bit, while Chuck found something to keep himself busy, until it was time to get ready for dinner. When it was what he thought was adequate time before dinner, Chuck went upstairs to change and noticed that Blair was still taking her nap, so he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaned down, and whispered "Time to wake up sleeping beauty, if you want to go to dinner."

"Oh hi Chuck...what time is it?" Blair asked groggily, looking for a clock.

"It's around 4:30 and our dinner reservations are for 6:00, so I hope that's enough time for you to get ready." Chuck said as he stood up from the bed and started to pick out his clothes for the evening.

"Hmmm...do you still have to take a shower too?" Blair asked as she yawned, stretched, and climbed out of bed.

"Yes...but if you want to go first, you can be my guest." Chuck said as he continued to look through his clothes.

"Thanks dear, I think I'll just take a shower so I'll try not to be too long." Blair yawned as she grabbed a robe and went into the bathroom. She had stripped down and was about to start washing her hair, when Blair realized that Chuck had decided to join her in the shower too.

"Mmm...Hello Chuck, so did you decide to join me?" she laughed.

"Yes...since you said you were taking a shower...I thought I'd join you...to save time..." he growled seductively.

"Yeah I bet..." Blair coyly smiled up at him, as she grabbed her shampoo bottle and was about to pour out some shampoo onto her hand, but he snatched it away and said, "No allow me..." as he poured the shampoo onto his hand, stood behind her, and began to wash her hair.

Soon though, Blair realized that he wasn't content with just washing her hair, as his hands traveled over the rest of her body, and he began to kiss the back of her neck. She turned to him and pressed herself against him as she drew his mouth to hers' in a kiss and began to caress his body in the shower too, both having fun getting clean together...until they realized they were running a bit late because of their time in the shower.

They dried off and began to dress. Blair laughed as she put on her dress "Thanks for the help in the shower, hon. It might not have been any faster, but it sure was fun."

"I'm glad you liked it. Any time you want to christen the shower again, just let me know because you know I'm always game for it." Chuck laughed smugly.

"Yeah don't I know that! Anyway I'm glad that you still want to be with me, despite uh...Junior." Blair laughed.

"That only proves a minor challenge, and you know how I like a challenge especially in that area..." Chuck laughed as he glanced at her.

"Yeah don't I know it! Ha ha...still though I don't know how many more times we'll be able to do it, before the baby arrives. According to the one book I was reading, the baby will grow even more within the next few weeks, and I don't want to hurt your back." Blair teased.

"Oh you're right Blair, my back is a little sore." Chuck mockingly complained, rubbing at his back.

"See, I told you so! Here let me." Blair said as she messaged his back.

"Hmm...you know how to take care of me Blair...anymore of this and..." Chuck sighed.

"And we're right back where we started from...Why do I always end up being the one giving you a back message?" Blair laughed.

"Because you're the one who drives me to distraction." he laughed.

"Anyway, don't we have dinner reservations to get to, or are we just going to stand around here all night?" Blair teased him.

"Oh yes...come on Blair, let's go, our evening awaits." Chuck said as he finished getting ready, then pulled her along with him.

They rode in the limo to Victrola, where they were escorted to a table and sat down to a delicious dinner. They chatted a while, discussing among other things, names for their baby, a bit about their plans for the next week, and so forth. Suddenly, Blair looked around the place and noticed that there were a few couples arriving that were dressing in coordinating outfits and/or period clothes from the 1940s and 50s, mostly. Blair wondered about and asked her husband. "Chuck what's going on here? Is everyone trying to imitate what we have?" she laughed.

"Oh those couples? Ha ha no, I don't think they are...but hey if I'm an inspiration to anyone as far as style, what can I say?" Chuck gloated.

"Yes Mr. Ego..." Blair sighed sarcastically.

"Thanks...Anyway before you shoot any more of your looks my way, I must tell you that a group rented out Victrola the rest of the evening for a swing dance competition or something. We can leave soon, if you would like..." Chuck said.

"A swing dance competition? That sounds interesting. How did you come up with the idea to do that?" Blair asked.

"It wasn't my idea, the group asked me if I ever rented out the club for private functions, so I gave them a price on the fly, and they went with it. It was a good way to make a little extra money anyway." Chuck admitted.

"Well that's cool. Maybe our budget won't have to be so severe...Anyway, we don't have to go just yet. Even though it's a private party, you do own the place, Chuck, so I want to stay and watch." Blair laughed.

"You want to watch them swing dance? All right I'm fine with that I guess. Let's go over here though, so we're out of the way." Chuck said as they finished their dinner, and he led her to a few comfortable chairs off to the side, where they could watch the action.

And action it was, as they watched the various couples take the floor and show their various routines as they jitterbugged and Lindy-hopped their way through the various rounds. Chuck and Blair were amazed at how fast some of the couples could dance and teased each other about learning how to dance like that. They both thought it looked fun, but Chuck thought that he'd be too embarrassed to try in public, and Blair realized that she probably couldn't learn until after the baby was born. After the competition was nearly finished, Chuck and Blair did meet a few of the couples who were all rather friendly. One couple even said they'd give them private lessons if they wanted them, mainly starting after their baby was born, which was something they said they'd consider.

Since they'd spent most of their evening at Victrola, Chuck noticed that Blair was flagging a bit, so he took her straight home, for an early night. Blair took another bath, mainly to relax and wash the smell of the nightclub out of her hair, and when she was done, she slipped on a nightgown and walked into the bedroom, where Chuck was already starting to undress for the night.

"So how did you like your evening?" Chuck asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"It was really nice so, thank you. Watching that dancing competition was fun. Can you imagine dancing like that? Maybe we should take lessons once our baby is born? Wouldn't that be fun?" Blair laughed.

"It might be fun...but what if I have two left feet? Anyway why don't we just stick with the dances we already know how to do...like the waltz...like this..." Chuck said, as he waltzed her around the room a bit.

"You are Mr. Smooth indeed, when you want to be. Hmm...and I thought you wanted to watch out for your back...ha ha..." Blair laughed as he tried to dip her.

"You always drive me to distraction..." he purred.

"Hmmm...well why don't you go take your shower and we can continue this afterward? I like my man to smell nice and clean, rather than like a smoky old club." Blair said as she shooed him into the bathroom.

"All right then, Blair, I'll be back before you know it. I hope you'll be waiting up for me." Chuck laughed.

"Oh you know it. And maybe you can help me put this cocoa butter lotion on to help me fight my stretch marks. I know you don't mind helping me with that..." Blair coyly said.

"Ah yes, well I will be quick about it then." Chuck laughed as he ran off into the bathroom.

Blair settled on the bed with her bottle of lotion and waited for Chuck to get through his shower, as she started to read a magazine, but sooner than she knew it, she started to fall asleep. Suddenly she sensed someone staring down at her, and a voice whispered in her ear "Do you still need my assistance? Or should I just let you sleep?"

"Ah! Oh hello hon, I guess I drifted off, sorry...haha...No I still want your help, Chuck. You can help me put his on and count the stretch marks...and my globs of fat." Blair sighed.

"Oh I just think they add character, and make you even more delicious." Chuck laughed as he drew up her night gown and rubbed the cream on her belly and legs.

"So you don't think I look like some whale or something? Because I feel like one." Blair sighed.

"Well if you're a whale, you're in good company because you know I'm Chuck Bass, so why don't you join me on the beach?" Chuck laughed.

"Ha ha quite the joke..." Blair sighed.

"Sorry, bad pun...Anyway I don't think you look like a whale, instead you remind me more of a giant popover..."

"That's about ready to pop?" she interrupted.

"No, a popover isn't a bad thing because it reminds me of eclairs, and you know how much I like those." he laughed as he planted a nibble kiss on the side of her belly.

"Oh Chuck it takes little to encourage you." Blair laughed as she stroked his hair.

"When it comes to you, that is definitely a yes..." he laughed as he continued to kiss a caress her until he playfully complained that 'Little Bass' kicked him, so Blair said "Ooh sorry Chuck, maybe you should make out with me, like old time sake and see if the baby minds..." To which Chuck just lay down beside her, gave her one of his seductive smiles, and started to kiss her slow and sensually, making out like gently but passionately like they sometimes preferred. Even after being together in every way, Blair sometimes still liked to just kiss her husband, because Chuck was still quite the kisser, with his sensuous mouth of his.

After laying beside each other kissing for awhile, he rolled her over so that she was straddling his waist and teased "Oh you're getting heavy to do this anymore."

"Yes, but you always like it when I'm on you. It's the only way I can make you behave yourself." Blair teased as she kissed him and pulled him to sit up and face her as she kissed him back on his mouth, and stroked her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Hmm...well I know how being in control gets your blood going...so what do you command my Queen?" Chuck seductively growled at her between kisses.

"Hmm...Queen Blair, I like the sound of that! Mmmm...well King Chuck, my first royal command is that...you do that again...because when you slip your tongue in my mouth, that's so hot!" Blair laughed as she brought her mouth down on his, and he immediately started french kissing her.

They were really getting into their kissing, swapping tongues, lips, and caresses. In fact they were both getting incredibly turned on, despite Blair's pregnancy or perhaps because of it, that they didn't hear Dorota calling for them.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck, Mister Nate is down here for you!" Dorota called up to them.

"OH GOOD GRIEF! He's _still_ interrupting us at the most inopportune times!" Blair sighed, as Chuck slyly chuckled and said "You wouldn't say, and I couldn't agree more!...Well your public awaits...anymore commands Queen B? "

Suddenly, Blair yelled over her shoulder toward the door "Dorota, Tell Nate, that **No one messes with Queen B when she sits on the throne of her King, Charles**!" as she went back to kissing her husband.

Chuck just seductively chucked as whispered in her ear "Ha ha, that's exactly what I wanted you to say that other time! Well commanded like a true Queen, Blair, my beauty, and for that you will be rewarded handsomely...indeed!"

"Ooh and I can tell I can you intend to reward me soon indeed, if this is any indication..." Blair purred as she caressed him under his pajamas to cradle him in her hand.

Chuck answered with a seductive chuckle, "Oh you and your cold little hands, woman! So you caught yourself a Bass?..."

"Oh I know I have!....Now it's just a matter of what to do next?" Blair purred in his ear as she continued to toy with him.

"Well you know what to do, my love..." Chuck whispered as he pulled her hips against him on his lap and soon they were taking their pleasure from each other, momentarily forgetting they had a guest downstairs.

Eventually, after a few moments of togetherness, they remembered that Nate might still be downstairs, so Chuck decided to take care of the matter himself. Donning a robe, he went downstairs and into his home office, where Nate was sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Hello Chuck, you remembered I was here. So what was that all about with 'Queen B and King Charles?' " Nate asked, bemusedly curious.

"That my dear boy is all part of marriage. You give a little to her, so that she'll give you what you want. Blair is always the most receptive when she thinks she's in command, which unfortunately you should know." Chuck replied.

"Ah yes I do, and that is always part of her charm. Anyway, is Blair around because I need to speak with her too." Nate replied.

"Nathaniel, Blair is my wife! Whatever you need to say to her, you can say to me." Chuck growled.

"Of course I know that, Chuck. Actually I wanted to talk with both of you. I have some issues that I thought both of you could help me with." Nate answered.

"Fine then, if you say so. I'll get Blair and we'll be back in a few minutes." Chuck said as he left the room. He walked out in the hall and soon came across Dorota, who he told to fetch Blair downstairs to his office. Dorota reluctantly did that, and soon Blair was downstairs wearing a pink robe over her nightgown.

"Hmm...so what did you have in mind for in your office dear? Did you want me to play secretary for you again?" Blair laughed as she greeted him with an embrace and a kiss as he waited outside his office.

"No, unfortunately nothing like that. I asked you to come here because Nate wanted to talk with both of us and he's waiting in my office. If you don't want to talk with him, you don't have to." Chuck replied.

"Chuck, I don't have any compulsions against Nate. Its you with the jealous streak. Anyway, I'm mildly curious to what he would want to talk about anyway." Blair replied as she opened the door to the office and Chuck followed her in.

"Hello Nate, its good to see you. How are you doing?" Blair said as she greeted him with a hug.

"Its good to see you too Blair. Wow I guess you really are pregnant! Congratulations to you Blair, and you too Chuck! Way to go!...he he..." Nate laughed.

"No problem." Chuck smirked as he stood off to the side.

"Anyway Nate, speaking of babies...how are Vanessa and Jenny doing?" Blair asked as she glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest, resting on her belly.

"Well that's part of the reason why I came around. For the longest time, both Jenny and Vanessa thought that their babies were possibly their other boyfriends', but now they aren't sure and so they want me to be there for the births...so I was wondering if you could let me borrow your private jet to California so that I can get there?" Nate asked.

"You want to borrow the Bass corporate jet to fly to California? What if we need it? Are you going to pay for fuel for a cross country trip?" Chuck asked, staring at Nate intently.

"Oh I'll pay for the fuel! No problem there. Trust me I'm good for it!" Nate said impatiently.

"Well if you say so...though still I have a question, Nathaniel...which is, if you wanted to borrow my corporate jet, why did you need to speak to Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Well I just thought that she might be easier to convince to be able to borrow the jet, plus I thought that maybe she or both of you would like to come along, but I realize now that she's probably too pregnant to fly." Nate sighed.

"Well actually you are right about that, Nate. Now that it's the beginning of October, my doctor did suggest that I no longer fly until the baby is born, which isn't due until the first part of December." Blair replied.

"Yes I figured so. Well then I'll have to find someone else to go along, which shouldn't be a problem. Just let me borrow the jet for a bit and I'll find a way to repay you, you have my word." Nate pleaded to both of them.

"Well we will have to think about it first. Why don't you give us a night to sleep on it, and we'll get back to you on our decision about borrowing the jet, if that's all right with you..." Chuck replied.

"Fine, if you insist, but if you could get back to me by tomorrow, that'd be cool. Aw you two turning in already? No more all night club nights? Aw you two are something else going to bed at ten thirty on a Friday?" Nate laughed.

"Well you are correct that ten thirty may seem early, but as you know the imperative word is bed...so you can leave that up to your imagination..." Chuck slyly replied to Nate.

"Ah yes I should've remembered who I was talking to, when I mentioned bed...ha ha! So is it still possible to, even when she's like that?" Nate asked with a whisper.

"Oh yes Nathaniel, though one has to be a bit creative with the process sometimes. It's good to have a copy of the KS handy... though I could've written..." Chuck replied with a sly chuckle.

"You know I can still hear you two! Yeah you're quite the lover Chuck, but rewriting the Kama Sutra? Ha ha...Anyway I'm going to bed to sleep because I'm tired...So good night you two!" Blair sighed as she walked back upstairs to her bedroom, where she lay down and began to fall asleep.

Chuck and Nate chatted a while longer during which Chuck told Nate that he could borrow the jet for the rest of the next week if he needed it, to which Nate wholeheartedly agreed and that he'd bring it back soon and that he owed one to them.

Nate left, and went to the kitchen where he found a snack which he brought upstairs with him. Chuck soon saw that Blair was asleep, so he just relaxed on his side of the bed as he turned on the TV and began to watch a rerun of Doctor Who on the Sci-Fi Network. Suddenly Blair woke up and rolled over, turning to him and saying "Oh you're back, that's good. Mmmm did Nate leave then?" as reached her arm across his waist in a sort of hug as she leaned against his pajama clad leg.

"Yes, Nate left just before I came up here. Nice to see you were asleep to greet me." Chuck teased her, as he stroked her hair with his hand, until found and tangle.

"Ow Chuck you didn't have to do that! Now I think your fingers are stuck in my hair! Ah!" Blair cried out as she disentagled Chuck's fingers from her hair.

"Sorry Blair if I find the rats in your hair whenever I do that! Here don't struggle, I can get my fingers out, here. All right where's your comb or something, I'll help you." Chuck replied as he pulled his fingers out of her hair.

"You'll actually help me comb my hair? Okay, here's a brush, I'll let you try." Blair replied as she grabbed a brush off of her dressing table and walked back to the bed and sat cross legged on the bed , with her back toward Chuck, handing him the brush.

Chuck took the hair brush from her and gingerly started to help her brush her hair, while Blair started plying him with questions about Nate. "Chuck you didn't let Nate borrow your jet did you because something about his story smells fishy to me."

"What do you mean? Fishy like a Bass?" Chuck teased.

"Ha ha funny, no I didn't mean you! No its just that something about Nate's story doesn't add up to me...Like the whole baby story because if I remember correctly, Jenny and Vanessa's babies weren't due until after ours'. So why would Nate need to borrow the jet already?" Blair commented.

"Really is that true?" Chuck asked skeptically as he continued to try to help Blair brush her hair.

"Yes. Plus anyway Jenny didn't even end up going to California, or at least she didn't stay long because she is back at Constance already, despite her condition. Plus who knows what happened to Vanessa?" Blair sighed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Yet I'm sure Nate has the best intentions for whatever purpose he needs the jet. If he attempts to take advantage of the situation, let me deal with it. It doesn't need to be a concern to you, Blair, although if you do notice anything else, let me know because your insight is always helpful." Chuck said.

"If you say so, hon...although I do have a strange feeling about Nate's request. Call it women's intuition if you will...Hey ow! Don't pull so hard with the brush, Chuck!" Blair gasped.

"Sorry Blair. I love your hair...but the brush keeps getting caught in your curls...and I think it got stuck in this big rat right here..." Chuck laughed as he tried to pull the brush out of her hair.

Right at that moment, Dorota happened to be walking by to check on Miss Blair and Mister Chuck to see if they needed anything since they were still awake, but the in suing conversation she overheard made her all the more curious about what sort of help they really needed. Insanely curious, Dorota pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"Stuck?! Ow Chuck, I can't believe you got it stuck!"

"Yeah I can't believe it either. I was just working at it and it got stuck."

"Well you put it there! So help me get it out because I can't reach, please."

"All right I'll try, but it might be a bit painful. Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop."

"Just do it Chuck, I can stand the pain! ....Ow ow ow, don't pull so hard! You're pulling the hair out of my head!"

"Sorry, but I had to grab somewhere! Anyway it's really stuck, Blair. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures, Chuck! Where's the scissors?"

"You want to cut it off? But I love..."

"Don't worry it'll grow back after a few months! Where's a scissors at? Don't you have one in the bathroom?"

"My grooming scissors, but isn't that a little too...small?"

"Anything can be cut with a small scissors, so can you find it so we can get it over with?"

"All right, but this may hurt me more than it does you."

"Whatever you say Chuck. I'll just be glad to get it out."

"I'm sure, but still I don't want to mess anything up."

"Well if you're so reluctant, why don't you buzz Dorota and she can come help..."

"Oh yeah get Dorota involved! She's probably asleep or something...Anyway maybe you can just sleep on it and I'll pay for an appointment tomorrow to take care of things."

"Tomorrow? Oh Chuck! I don't know if I want to wait that long...Just get Dorota to come, please!"

Suddenly, at the sound of her name, Dorota burst through the door with a panicked look on her face, saying "Oh Miss Blair, Mister Chuck, I'll help what I can but you may need doctor...'

"Oh Dorota you're here! Thank goodness! You'll know what to do! Anyway why would I need a doctor?" Blair inquired as she showed her the hairbrush that Chuck had gotten entangled in her hair.

"Oh it is hairbrush that is stuck in your hair? That's all? That is easy. I thought it was something else." Dorota said as she easily worked the hairbrush out of Blair's hair.

"Wow, how'd you do that? I worked at it, but it didn't want to come out. You're something else Dorota." Chuck replied.

"Yes, sometimes it takes a woman's touch. So you okay Mister Chuck?" Dorota inquired.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking." Chuck replied.

"Dorota, thank you for helping me with the hairbrush situation, but why did you come in here all of a sudden so worried and asking Chuck if he's okay?" Blair asked slyly.

"Well I...heard you and Mister Chuck talking and I didn't want you get in trouble like...a...Lorena Bobbitt!" Dorota admitted with a whisper.

"Lorena Bobbitt?! Who's that?" Blair asked.

Chuck just laughed and told her "Lorena Bobbitt...ha ha where do I begin?...Well back in the 90s when we were just kids, there was this insane woman named Lorena Bobbitt who was angry at her husband, so she..." which he said the rest as a whisper in Blair's ear.

"OH MY GAWD! Well sometimes I'm tempted to do something to you, when you make me angry...but I'd never go that far with you, Chuck! Anyway I think I'd miss it..." Blair gasped and laughed.

"You'd miss it? How do you think I'd feel?" Chuck gasped.

"Ha ha yes, that's why I wouldn't do that to you hon, so don't worry. Anyway Chuck the part of your story about the dog, I find a bit ridiculous. Were they really able to reattach it?" Blair asked.

"Well that's what he claimed..." Chuck slyly replied.

"Yeah that's quite the story...So anyway Dorota, if you were picturing John and Lorena Bobbit, did you think Chuck and I had gotten that stuck? Ha ha ha, you have quite the devious mind indeed, Dorota!" Blair laughed as she glanced at her longtime housemaid and friend.

"Well, I didn't know...I heard you two talking and I leap to conclusion. Sorry." Dorota admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh well that's what you get for listening in on others' conversations, Dorota! Ha ha, sorry if we embarrassed you Dorota. Anyway we're fine now, so you can go on to bed now." Blair admonished Dorota as she dismissed her.

"Oh Dorota, remember to bring us breakfast in bed tomorrow, since it's Saturday. You know how I like my bacon and eggs...and remember to order a few eclairs from the bakery" Chuck exclaimed as Dorota left the room.

"Ooh breakfast in bed sounds delicious, especially since we're getting such a late night tonight." Blair sighed as she relaxed on the bed.

"Yes, I just thought that would be nice since I have off tomorrow...we can have a lay in for awhile, if you don't mind." Chuck said as he lay down beside her and started to caress her.

"Hmm...I'd love to hon, but I am rather tired and my back does hurt a little. I can't seem to get comfortable." Blair sighed.

"All right, well let's see if this helps then. Just roll on your side a bit. So how does this feel?" Chuck said as he rolled her on her side and began to massage her back just above her hipbones.

"Ooh wonderful...Uh I could just melt away...you do have magic fingers." Blair moaned as she truly began to relax.

"Mmm...I knew I could still find a way to turn you on...but I let you relax because I don't need you pulling a Lorena Bobbitt on me now..." Chuck laughed, as he finished his initial massage and lay down beside her.

"Oh you, Chuck! You're something else..." Blair said as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her face to kiss his palm and study his wedding ring. "Mmm...do you know you have nice hands Chuck? Nice and neat, but strong too and so skillful. And I like seeing this too, because it matches mine and means that you are my beloved. You belong to me and I belong to you." Blair said as she held his hand in hers, then suddenly brought his hand to her abdomen and said "Oh Chuck, do you feel that? That's our baby making his presence known."

"Yes Bass junior is a miracle indeed...just like you. I do love you Blair, even if I don't always tell you it enough." Chuck sighed.

"Thank you, dear. I love you too, Chuck. Very much and probably more than you'll ever know." Blair sighed as she cuddled against him and they fell asleep together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later, Chuck came home with the news that his grandmother was coming for a visit, all the way from England, because she had a meeting with some of her businessman in New York. Blair was surprised that Chuck even had a grandmother, but he admitted that he did although he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Chuck I hope your grandmother doesn't expect to stay here because she'll probably think the place is a mess, and I don't know if Dorota can clean it up fast enough." Blair admitted.

"Well yes, I suppose she'll no doubt have something to say about our townhouse. She always had something to say back when I visited her at one of her ex-husbands' mansions." Chuck admitted.

"Is your grandmother anything like Serena's grandma Cece? She certainly always has commentary to add to situations." Blair admitted.

"Yes, that and more. Grandma Alexis is a force unto herself, that is for certain. You'll just have to see for yourself." Chuck slyly teased.

"When is she planning to arrive? I know we definitely need to get the house in shape for her arrival, and she'll probably expect a party or some sort of gathering in her honor, so I'll have to inform the caterers. Chuck, hon, is the ballroom at the Palace available?" Blair asked as she mentally started to plan a gathering for Chuck's grandmother.

"Already taken care of, to a degree. I've aligned to have Alexis stay in the presidential suite at the Palace, which will hopefully be suitable enough for her tastes. There is also a library meeting room available tomorrow evening, which will hopefully meet with her standards and your's. It is the same room you attempted to host that brunch for me, if you remember. Anyway, she's supposed to arrive tomorrow at noon, so we'll have to meet her at the heli-pad then." Chuck explained to Blair.

"Oh yes, the infamous brunch, where you said some things I'd rather not remember. Anyway, hopefully this party for your grandmother goes better for us than that brunch did." Blair sighed.

"Yes I agree. And about that brunch, I wasn't myself...I am still sorry about that incident." Chuck sighed a bit remorsefully as he looked slightly ashamed and tried to give her a hug.

"I forgive you, Chuck...although I still think it wasn't one of your finest moments, that's for sure." Blair added trying in vain to rebuff his advances, as his hug turned into a kiss on her neck. "But that is a start in the right direction." she laughed.

Dorota then called them into dinner just then, disrupting their momentary interlude. Still they didn't mind because they knew they could continue later, after dinner.

The next day, Chuck only checked in at his office briefly, so Blair followed him along, and waited until he was finished. Then they took the limo to the heli-pad, where they waited until a helicopter bearing Chuck's grandmother arrived. When the helicopter did arrive, a small entourage of people disembarked, which included Chuck's grandmother.

The woman who arrived was different than Serena's grandma Cece, more petite and about a decade older, but the graying brunette was still just as posh and had a commanding, regal air about her. She was wearing a stylish businesswoman's ensamble in black and white, and even wore an interesting hat on her head. The woman breezed her way across the concourse, making comments about her flight, the food, and a variety of other things, until she stopped in front of Chuck and greeted him with a few air kisses and a brief embrace.

"Charles its good to see you again. I see you've grown since I last saw you, such a handsome young man you are now. No longer the boy I remember, but I can still imagine that you can get yourself into your own share of trouble at times. Nevertheless, who is this we have here?" Alexis exclaimed as she turned to Blair.

"Grandmother, Alexis, this is my wife, Blair. We married earlier this year. Blair, meet my grandmother..." Chuck said as he introduced his grandmother to Blair and vice versa.

"Grandmother its so nice to meet you..." Blair began, but Alexis soon interrupted her.

"Blair is it? You may call me Alexis, because I've always found the term 'grandmother' to be quite ageist...although I see now that you and Charles are about to make me a great-grandmother! Oh the thought of that! Never the matter, so Blair what do you do with yourself? Do you have a career or assist your husband with his company? Or are you an Upper East Side housewife?" Alexis asked as she stared at Blair.

"Well right now, I'm honestly rather taking it easy until the baby is born, but after that I plan on enrolling at Columbia University to study pre-law, but I'm still undetermined if that is the route I want to take or not." Blair admitted.

"That sounds like a good plan, but as you I'm certain, know, one's plans can change. I don't blame you though if you want to take some time to relax before your baby is born. After that however, I would suggest that you perhaps assist your husband with his business, Bass Industries. As I fully know, men are susceptible to all of the vices available, so often it takes a strong woman to be in command. Are you the strong woman I believe you to be, Blair?" Alexis declared, as she commandeered the limo and seamlessly had them in it and on their way to the Palace Hotel, with seemingly little acknowledgment from Chuck.

"Of course I am a strong woman! I've worked with social clubs, was nearly the valedictorian of my class...if it hadn't been for that Dan Humphreys and Nelly Yuki interfering with my plan. I've also helped Chuck through a number of personal issues, which I'd rather not go into right now, and he has helped me, so suffice it to say that I am a strong woman." Blair declared.

"And a bit of a bitch, I can see too. Ha ha, but no matter because that is what I like to see in other women because you definitely have to be one to swim with the sharks of the business world...or the Bass as it may be." Alexis said bemused.

"So Chuck is it now? Ah and I can still remember when you were Little Bass, and I had to save you from Crystal and her insults. Well, Chuck, you've certainly gotten yourself quite the wife. A woman after my own heart, which is excellent to see. She will be an asset to you in the future, mark my words. It reminds me of the time when I had to take the helm of Colby Co., after my latest husband passed on. A yes, those were the days..." Alexis sighed as she regaled them with stories about briefly running Colby Co. and various other issues with her sorted family members.

"Your stories about Colby Co. are interesting, Alexis, but what was that story you started about "Little Bass" and who's Crystal?" Blair asked.

"Crystal? Ah don't mention her name in my presence! Crystal has always been my archenemy, ever since she walked into Carrington Mansion as a stenographer, with her cheap plastic suitcase, and never left after she stole my husband, Blake Carrington! Oh the fights I had with that glamazon, I don't relish to remember!" Alexis spitefully admitted.

"Alexis, weren't you already estranged from Blake by the time Crystal came along, or have the stories I've been told, not true?" Chuck asked.

"Well, that may have been so...but I will always think of Blake Carrington as my husband...no matter how many years ago it was...Anyway, as far as "Little Bass", that was what we called Chuck when he was a little boy. I would take him along when I visited Carrington Mansion and my other grandchildren there. Once with he was playing in his cousin's ride on car, driving it through the hall, I caught Crystal physically and verbally berrating the poor lad, so I told Crystal to unhand that child, and I sent him on his way while I gave her a piece of my mind. I told Blake about it, but he never believed me." Alexis went on.

She continued with her tales, until they arrived at the Palace Hotel, where they disembarked and Alexis requested the key to the presidential suite. When Chuck and Blair noticed how easily she breezed through everything, they suddenly asked her how she knew she would be staying in the presidential suite at the Place, to which she replied that Chuck's father had always had her stay at the presidential suite at the Palace whenever she stayed in New York, so she just did what came natural.

They spent a bit more time with Alexis, until she said that she had the meeting she'd come to New York to attend, so they agreed to reconvene at seven o'clock in the room they'd designated for the small reception dinner and cocktail party they planned for her that evening. So the rest of the day, passed quickly enough for them all as Chuck and Blair went shopping a bit and out for a quick bite to eat, before returning home.

That afternoon, they got dressed for the cocktail party and headed over to the hotel, where the party was being held. Most everyone from the older generation of their upper crust society was there, smoozing and conversing in their usual snobbish manner. Chuck's grandmother was the center of attention, as she often preferred to be, making snappish comments and suggestions about how she thought business should be run, reflecting on past business deals and past loves.

When Lily and Rufus walked into the room, Alexis suddenly recognized her and made a beeline straight towards her. "Lily Rhodes it is a surprise to see you here, especially since the last time I saw you, you were stealing my son from Sammy Jo! I see some things never change. Is this yet another new man?" Alexis exclaimed cattily.

"Hello Alexis, its been quite a while since I last saw you as well. How's Dex, or who is it you're with now?" Lily answered.

"Dex? Ha ha ha, I haven't seen him in years! Probably not since soon after the last time I saw you! No, currently I'm between lovers because unfortunately todays men aren't what they used to be. None of the class that used to be so inbred in men of our station, as you should know. So who is your new man, Lily? He doesn't appear to be quite up to...snuff. Why actually come to think of it, you were the last one married to my former son-in-law, Bart Bass!" Alexis laughed as she replied.

"Yes, I was married to Bart for about six months or so, until his untimely death last December. Since then, I've remarried, this time to Rufus Humphreys." Lily replied.

"Rufus Humphreys? Why does that name sound familiar? Anyway you're quite swift, Lily, one husband barely cold in the ground, and you've already taken another. Obviously you are the head of Bass Industries, or lead shareholder in the least?" Alexis inquired.

"I had been, right after Bart's death, but since Chuck...Charles reached his majority or at least the age of 18, I gave him control of the company." Lily replied.

"Oh you did, did you? Yes that is correct, and in accordance to what my grandson and his wife told me. Although I have confidence in my grandson's ability to lead, he is still young and prone to failure. Thus, that being said, it was never a smart move to hand over the reigns of a multi-billion dollar real estate and hotel business to the hands of a mere child and his child-bride who's with child, as we speak. You had all of that power in your hands and you just gave it up, like that? I always knew you weren't good enough for my son! You blonds are all alike!" Alexis cackled.

"Alexis, some women aren't the power hungry bitches that you apparently are. What I choose to do with my life is my business, not yours'. Anyway, wasn't he your step-son, not your full biological son? Why would you care so much?" Lily replied.

"I take care of my own, and anyway I claimed him because I was not going to let Crystal take over in the role of grandmother to any of his children." Alexis exclaimed.

"Ah so now we found the real crux of the matter, the real reason for your prejudice against blonds and so forth. You're still angry at Crystal for stealing your man!" Lily exclaimed.

"Blake Carrington was my ticket to the lifestyle at the time. So I was only married to him for a short while, and he was my third husband, but still I loved him to a degree. Of course I was insanely jealous when he married that blond glamazon, after we'd been separated for less than a year! Then everyone loved Blake & Crystal, they even had a stupid perfume made in their honor, and I was seemingly pushed out of the picture...but a good bitch never goes down without a fight." Alexis exclaimed, her British accent lilting high.

"Alexis you take the words right out of my mouth." Lily replied, almost laughing at the tenacity of Alexis' declarations.

"As I should. By the way, Lily, is your mother or father here? I have always loved a good verbal sparring match with them as well." Alexis haughtily admitted as she scanned the room.

"My mother may be here, but unfortunately my father passed away several years ago." Lily admitted.

"He passed away? That is unfortunate indeed, although that is what CeCe gets for marrying a record producer as she did. And your father, although good looking, was no Phil Spector, let me tell you." Alexis admitted.

"Wasn't Phil Spector and domineering little basstard who was too "overprotective" of his wife Veronica/Ronnie that he made her life a living hell? Then there's the Lana Clarkson incident more recently. Perhaps that is a good thing that my father was no Phil Spector." Lily gasped.

"Well yes, I suppose so. Still you don't know Phil, like I knew him. We were lovers when he was just a green lad right out of school, and I wasn't much older. He was a great lover and a fabulous record producer, although he did have a peculiar fascination with firearms, I agree. Why he chose Veronica for his muse over me, I will never know!" Alexis declared.

"Phil Spector was your lover? You never cease to amaze me, Alexis." Lily exclaimed in shock.

"Yes as I should. Well it was charming speaking to you again Lily Rhodes, but I have a party to host, so ta ta..." Alexis exclaimed as she sauntered off to chat up an older gentleman who caught her eye.

Blair had overheard the conversation between Chuck's grandmother, Alexis, and Lily, and found the whole thing hilarious...and strangely she could sympathize with some of what Alexis had told Lily about her life. After hearing about some of Alexis' foibles, Blair suddenly became concerned about the state of her own relationship and marriage to Chuck, so when she saw her husband talking to one of the younger society matrons, a woman in her mid-thirties, she suddenly saw red and stalked over to the two of them and interrupted their conversation.

"Ah cozy conversation we're having here, aren't we Chuck...and Tanya Van Dreesen why I haven't seen you around since those rumors about you your husband's stockbroker surfaced a few months ago...so how is Jay Senecal these days?" Blair laughed.

"Why I never!" Tanya gasped.

"Uh Blair, maybe we need to go..." Chuck exclaimed.

"Oh yeah Tanya, I bet your husband would love to hear those stories about you and that guy who secretly runs an adult entertainment site? Oh I bet he'd love to see how you dance the lambada!" Blair piped up.

"Okay that's enough, Blair, let's go." Chuck said as he pulled her out of the party and into another room.

"Blair what are you doing? What's gotten into you?" Chuck gasped.

"Oh that party was a drag! The only interesting person there is your grandmother, but she was too busy to talk to me, so I decided to liven things up a bit. Especially when I saw you talking to that blond bitch over there. That 'Tanya', just the two-faced blond glamazon who is the exact type of woman your grandmother loves to hate. So if she hates her, so should I." Blair declared.

"You want to take after Alexis? I must admit that she is a bitch du jour, and pretty cool sometimes...but still she's rather a bitter old woman and cold as ice. She's had too many men treat her less than well. Do you really want to be that way?" Chuck admitted.

"Perhaps I already am that way, and this is just my real character shining through?" Blair coyly admitted.

"This isn't you. Of course I love it when you're catty, but you don't have to ostracize yourself. Anyway, trying to change your character isn't the way to do it, believe me because I tried." Chuck admitted.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, the little incident on the roof. Well do you want to go up there and I can show everyone how bitchy I can be." Blair laughed.

"That's enough Blair, that's not the real you because I know you better than I know myself." Chuck growled, grabbing her arm.

"Oh you think you do? You think you can see the real me? The scared little girl that I am, deep down in my very core? You think you can see into my core, although I know you'd like to." Blair said as she pushed him against the door and locked it.

"Remember when I danced for you at Victrola? Remember our wedding night in May? That's the Blair right here...the one with no hang ups or compulsions...the little bitch in heat that you love to get with." Blair cooed as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips so that he could caress her bottom.

She stared into his eyes as he stared straight at her, his eyes following her, his pupils dilating, as he attempted to control his quickening breath that harkened his aroused state, behind pursed lips. Blair stared and smiled seductively at him as she said "Oh don't fight it Chuck, let yourself go. You want me just as much as I want you, perhaps even more. " Blair laughed and bit her lip as she took his mouth in a kiss.

He broke the kiss and asked "How did you know?"

To which Blair answered "I know you better than you know yourself. Your eyes alone tell me you want me to get in your pants, but your breathing confirms it. I love it that I can still arouse you and leave you panting for me, despite the baby. Ooh I just want you to fuck me Chuck like I know you want to!" She then leaned forward and began to frantically french kiss him.

"Why...I don't want to hurt you.." Chuck sighed with a gasp.

"Why? Because you're Chuck Bass and you're my husband and my horn dog, while I'm your little bitch in heat. Oh I want you bad its driving me mad!" Blair moaned as she began rubbing his body through his suit, unbuttoning his pants.

Blair heard Chuck gasp, laugh, then breathlessly whisper "Ha ha, Fine Blair, I'll have sex with you, but oh we have to do it quickly. Let's see how sturdy the table is or perhaps a chair."

"Thank you Chuck. I'll grab a chair." Blair gasped as she grabbed a chair and Chuck got them into a position he wanted to try, and so they did.

Afterward, Chuck and Blair held each other and tried to regain their composure as they readied themselves to resume their attendance at the party. Chuck nonchalantly whispered in her ear "So what did you think about that Blair? I hope you didn't mind something a little different...I just thought I'd prove to you that there are many ways to get to the same...spot as you say."

"Yes you definitely proved that, dear...hmm...and you were very satisfactory...maybe we can try something later...but right now I think I feel a headache coming on..." Blair laughed back at him as she straightened out her skirt.

"Ah yes, there you go with your excuses again..." Chuck winked back at her, while they walked back to the party that was just starting to dissipate. He then went on to ask "You are okay though? I hope. That helped you a bit, didn't it?"

"Yes it helped some, and thank you for helping me, but I don't know if sex is always the cure for every ill, Chuck. Still though it did help some." Blair admitted, as they stood on the edge of the room, scanning the remaining party goers left.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. This party was more for my grandmother and her friends, than you or I. We don't have to continue keeping up appearances here." Chuck whispered as he began to rub the small of her back.

"Oh that feels good...argh I don't know, would your grandmother mind if we're not here?" Blair moaned as she leaned her shoulders against her husband, as Chuck continued to massage the small of her back with a few fingers.

Suddenly he reached into his pocket, pulled out a key, and pressed it into her hand as he whispered "You're getting tired. Here take the key to my suite, our suite now, and go upstairs and rest. Order something from room service and I'll be up in a while."

"Really? That does sound good, Chuck. Maybe I should go upstairs for a nap, although it's crazy to fall asleep already because it's barely nine thirty. Tell you grandmother that I hope she has a good evening and I'll talk to her later." Blair yawned as she exchanged a quick kiss from Chuck, left the room to go up to the suite.

After Blair had left, Chuck ambled over to where his grandmother was standing conversing with a few other people closer to her age. Before Chuck could interrupt, Alexis noticed him and suddenly exclaimed "Ah there you are Charles, I'd wondered what had become of you and your little wife, Blair. Someone thought you two were off having sex in a cupboard somewhere, and I'd said 'Good for them, because they're young and full of young sexual energy yet. Might as well keep the spark going right from the beginning, I'd say!' So anyway Chuck, where is your wife? Does she think that she's too good for us?" Alexis replied in good humor, with a snide twist at the end.

"Blair grew tired of the party, so I sent her upstairs to my suite to rest." Chuck replied.

"Rest? But it is not even ten o'clock, and the poor child is flagging already? Tsk tsk, the night is still young!" Alexis exclaimed.

"That may be so, but Blair is pregnant, Alexis and she needed her rest, if you don't mind the absence of her presence.." Chuck exclaimed slightly perturbed.

"Oh yes I'd forgotten about that. Well I suppose the little woman needs her rest, so that grandchild of mine can be born strong and beautiful. And yes, for your sake, Charles, I do hope that all goes well...especially considering your mother..." Alexis commented, her voice becoming a bit remorseful in the end.

"Yes, exactly. That's why I wanted to let Blair have her rest, if she needs it. Well, if you don't need me any more, I think I'll be leaving." Chuck commented as he started to leave.

"Wait a minute, Charles. I wanted you to speak to some of my business associates here to make a few new connections. I'll go speak to your wife, Charles, while you stay here." Alexis admitted as she bid the men adieu and walked out of the room.

While Chuck smoozed with the businessmen that his grandmother suggested, Alexis rode the elevator up to the th floor where Chuck's suite of rooms was located at, walked to the door and knocked on it, while she waited for Blair.

Blair was inside the rooms, wearing a robe as she padded around the suite's bathroom, readying to take a bath,when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, peeked through the keyhole, noticed it was Chuck's grandmother, so she opened the door and yawned as she greeted the woman.

"Hello Alexis, come on in. Did you need something or do you have issues with your suite? I'll call Chuck and see what we can do, if you're having issues..."

"The suite of rooms is fine, Blair. I came to check up on you to see how you are faring. Is your pregnancy progressing on schedule? Are you following your doctor's orders on smoke and alcohol consumption? Hopefully Charles is allowing you plenty of rest during your day." Alexis commented a she took a seat on a couch in the living room area of the suite, as Blair sat in a wingback chair.

"Yes ma'am, I try. I don't intentionally smoke and try to avoid it as much as possible, although with some of the places Chuck takes me to, it's rather difficult to avoid it. As far as alcohol, I haven't touched a drop officially since I knew I was pregnant. Still though sometimes I do miss a good chardonnay..." Blair sighed whistfully.

"Ah yes the American presumption of total abstinence from alcohol. Whether that presumption is entirely correct, I do not know. However I do know that in Britain it is different. Why don't I pour you a Guinness, though. It will help settle your stomach." Alexis said as she sauntered over to the bar and poured her about three inches of it into a pint glass from the bar's tap.

"Are you sure about this Alexis? I haven't had Guinness since even before I was pregnant, even though Chuck keeps it on tap here." Blair gasped and laughed as Alexis handed her the glass.

"Oh you have mostly foam, but back where I was raised, my gran recommended it for pregnant mums from time to time, to keep the baby hale and hearty. Whether or not that's true, is left up to conjecture, but still it is an enjoyable indulgence to partake in on occasion though. Only on occasion." Alexis said as winked at Blair and drank a bit of wine that she'd poured herself.

Alexis then went on "Chuck keeps Guinness on tap, hmm? Well I should have known, since he is at least one quarter Irish, as far as I know...I'm not sure about his father though?"

"Yes, I'm not sure about Bart's ethnic background either." Blair replied.

"Bart? Oh yes Bart. Blair, you're his wife now, and although young, I hope I can trust you with a secret about Charles which even he may not know. I can trust you can't I?" Alexis asked.

"Yes of course. I always love juicy secrets!" Blair gasped in delight.

"Well this secret is about Charles' mother, Audrey. Where do I begin? Ah yes, back in the late 1960s, after my relationship with Phil Spector and my marriage to my first husband were over, I met and married a man by the last name of Horne. After a year we had a daughter together, and named her Audrey, and were married for almost five years, until he wanted to start a new business venture after buying a resort hotel in rural Washington state. I wasn't having any of it, and I'd also just met Blake Carrington, so I and Mr. Horne parted ways, and he took major custody of Audrey moving her to his resort hotel in a little town along Pearl Lake, called Twin Peaks.

Anyway, despite being separated by distance and class, Audrey and I still exchanged letters a she was growing up through the 1970s and 80s. Apparently she took after me when it came to a vixen tease reputation in school, just like myself at that age. Some of the last letters she wrote told about how she fancied this FBI man named Dale Cooper, but he wasn't having her. Then she mentioned about shifting her affections to another, slightly younger man, named Jack Wheeler, but only a few months later she was suddenly married to Bart Bass, in an arrangement my ex husband had made with Bart when he was selling the resort hotel. That was in approximately 1990.

The next time I saw Audrey in early 1991, Bart had moved them both to New York, and Audrey mentioned how her marriage really wasn't exactly as she'd expected it to be, but she thought part of it was her fault because of what she'd done just before she met Bart. Audrey then told me a story, which reveals the secret. Apparently only a few weeks before she had met and married Bart Bass, Audrey had asked Jack Wheeler to deflower her in the back of his private jet, after which he flew on a business/mission trip to Brazil, and she never heard from him again. Audrey then told me that she was almost certain that Jack was the father of her baby, not Bart. She then gave me a photograph of what Jack looked like, which I just so happen to have here." Alexis paused as she withdrew a snapshot from her purse and handed it to Blair.

Blair carefully held the photograph and was surprised that the young man in the photograph did look slightly more like Chuck than Bart had, especially with the dark brunette hair, dark eyebrows, and wide grin. Blair started to feel a bit nervous as she realized the imprecations if this rumor was true. It would mean that Chuck was not really a Bass, and thus could not have inherited Bass Industries as he had after Bart's demise.

"So Blair, what do you think? Could Charles possibly be the son of this Jack Wheeler person? I investigated into the whereabouts of Jack Wheeler, but couldn't find any information about him after approximately 1998. They said that his plane may have crashed in South America somewhere and he wasn't heard from again." Alexis admitted.

"Really? That sounds terrible! I do have a question though, which is, how exactly did your daughter, Audrey, pass away?" Blair asked Alexis, a bit nervous.

"Well, according to Bart, she died in childbirth, which is terrible indeed, but sounds very Dickensian though. I did some investigating on my own at the time, because I found the concept a bit difficult to believe, given the level modern medicine had reached in 1991. My results were inconclusive, but I do believe that my daughter was alive after Charles' birth, partially because I have yet to find her grave, if you can believe it." Alexis admitted.

"Really? Well then that sort of coincides with what I'd once heard someone say about Chuck's mother. According to that person, Chuck first gave the Dickensian story about how his mother died in childbirth, so that was why Bart was the way he was. However, later on Chuck claimed his mother died in a plane crash in Brazil or something." Blair admitted.

"Really? That sounds very interesting, especially in light of what I learned about Jack Wheeler. This does seem to beg further investigation indeed. Thank you for your insight, Blair." Alexis said.

"You're welcome, Alexis." Blair said.

"Yes, and another thing too. I heard about your conversation with Chuck, and let me tell you that although I admire your desire to be a woman of the same caliber as myself in the 'Queen of the Bs' department, I think you should stick with who you really are. If you don't know exactly who you are , then find out, rather than being a carbon copy or a poor imitation of someone else. You've got to be yourself, you can't be no one else. I mean this with the utmost flattery and gratitude." Alexis commented.

"Well, thanks for the advice, Alexis, but even before I met you I was already 'Queen B' of Constance Billiard, my high school, so I suppose I already was a bit like you to begin with." Blair admitted.

"Oh really? Well then obviously the men in my family do have similar tastes in women? It is an interesting observation indeed." Alexis mused, then added "Well I've got to go now, Blair, because I have to get ready to leave tomorrow to go to Spain, for business...and a bit of pleasure as well. Marco Beardsley gave me an offer to travel with him on a joint business venture and I felt it was pertinent to take him up on his offer." Alexis declared.

"Oh really? Marco gave you an offer you couldn't refuse?" Blair laughed.

"Something like that." Alexis said with a sly smile, then added after a knock was heard at the door, "I believe my grandson has arrived so that he can be with you again. Take care Blair, and get some rest." Alexis replied as she rose from her seat and left the suite.

As Alexis left, Chuck walked in and asked Blair how she was doing and how her conversation with Alexis went, as he began removing his coat and tie. Blair replied that it went well and that his grandmother, Alexis, really was quite the woman and actually could be a bit nicer than she'd initially thought.

Chuck laughed under his breath, then asked Blair if she'd taken her bath yet, to which she admitted she hadn't. Chuck then slyly grinned and asked if she wouldn't mind a bathing partner, to which Blair replied that she wouldn't mind at all. They then walked together to the bathroom, where they filled the tub with water, undressed, and sank into the tub together to relax.

They sat spooned in the tub together, where Chuck playfully helped her wash up, and she helped him. They both loved the feel of just relaxing together in the tub, and their bodies pressed against each other in an intimate but casual manner. Blair just loved the feel of Chuck's arms around her, while Chuck loved the feeling he got from holding Blair and being fortunate enough to be the one to be able to do that. The fact that her current pregnant state was all because of him, rocked his world indeed. It made him not only extremely proud, but also a bit scared, although he was reluctant to admit that to anyone else, even Blair.

Blair grabbed his hand then and moved it to the top part of the mound that her stomach had become and said "Do you feel that, right there, that's the baby kicking or moving around. Oh its such a miracle, don't you think?"

"Yes, a miracle, just like you." Chuck said as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek and kissed her neck.

"Thank you dear...mm, you always make me feel better and help me to relax. And I'm sure you have other ways of relaxing in mind, am I right?"

"Don't I always?" Chuck whispered bemused as he lowered his hand downward to touch her.

"Hmmm...even though I love how you touch me, I don't know if I have the stamina to go all out...so maybe we can just hold each other in bed, if that's fine with you?" Blair sighed.

"Yes I'll consent to that, as long as we can touch each other as well." Chuck teased her.

"Of course Chuck, what do you think that I'm a total prude." Blair laughed.

Eventually they both climbed out of the tub, and Chuck put on a pair of pajamas and gave one for Blair to wear, as they went to relax on their bed for cuddles, caresses and eventual sleep. They soon fell asleep spooned against each other, with his face buried against her neck.

The next morning Blair woke up still in a similar position, with Chuck curled around her. Even though he was still asleep, his mind must be having quite the dream that his body was reacting. Blair thought that she could help him a bit, so she rolled over until she faced him and slipped her hands under his pajamas, one to touch and cradle him from the front, and one to run her fingers across his rear where she loved to make his skin twitch.

"Hmm...Blair you are here...Did you want to?" Chuck growled with his early morning voice which was also tinged with desire.

"No not quite, though I'll help you in this way at least." Blair purred as she continued to caress her husband.

Chuck growled as he pulled her close and buried his face against her neck and shoulder as he let Blair touch him.

He then touched Blair a bit too in a similar manner, and she responded similarly as well. When they were both sated a bit, they chatted about their upcoming day and their plans for it. They also discussed how they should have a Holloween Party in a few weeks, to which Blair suggested a masked ball, and Chuck wholeheartedly agreed, saying that he definitely wouldn't need clues to find her. Blair laughed about that, remembering the last masked ball and the results from that.

Blair then said "Well Chuck I hope that this masked ball gives us more satisfying results than the one from two years ago, at least for me."

"Ha ha! Yes, and if I get stuck up on the roof again with no clothes, you're getting stuck up there with me." Chuck teased.

"Is the cabana still up there?" Blair asked.

"Yes...I believe so..." Chuck replied.

"Good! Hmm...maybe I will get stuck up on the roof with you after all!" Blair saucily teased as they continued to cuddle in each others arms.

Suddenly, Chuck groaned and said that he had to get going with his day, so he rolled out of the bed, whistling as he swaggered to the bathroom.

"Oh Chuck, you're something else! I love how you swagger like Liam Gallagher..." Blair laughed.

"What'd you say, Blair? Hey Blair have you seen my bodywash? Ow, what the #$%^&?" Chuck yelled letting a string of profanities after bumping his shoulder on the cupboard door.

"...and you apparently swear like him too! Chuck are you okay in there? I think there's another bottle of your bodywash shampoo in the cabinet in the corner, under the window." Blair exclaimed, as she climbed out of bed to see if Chuck needed any help.

"Oh now you tell me! Oh hi Blair, do you know that the cabinet door under the sink has a trick hinge or something because it hit me on the shoulder, right here." Chuck said as he showed Blair his shoulder, which she examined.

"Aw I think you'll live, hon, no battle scars...oh wait a minute I think I see a little bitty bruise starting to form right here...Mmmma! There I kissed it and made it all better!" Blair laughed as she gave a quick peck on his shoulder.

"Ha, thanks....So do you want to join me?" Chuck asked as he stared at her in that saucy seductive manner of his.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass for now. I think I wait out here instead." Blair laughed as she walked over to area of the bathroom where the toilet was.

"Hey your loss! Anyway, what was it you said to me as I was walking in here? I didn't quite get it." Chuck said as he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

"Oh just that I love how you swagger, like Liam Gallagher." Blair laughed from the toilet area.

"Ha ha quite the comparison! So I swagger when I walk?" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah, when you're in a good mood. But I like it because its unique to you and makes me laugh." Blair laughed.

"Really? I make you laugh?" Chuck teased.

"Yeah, but in a good way. When you're in a good mood, you're funny to me, you swagger, you make up silly tunes you think no one hears, you tease me when we kiss, you're just cool. " Blair commented as she went over to the sink to wash her hands, then sit on the counter, from where she could see a vague outline of Chuck through the shower door.

Suddenly Blair heard something like water pouring down the drain, and asked "Chuck, what was that? You didn't have a bottle of water or something in there with you?"

"No...sorry Blair, but I had to go." Chuck laughed.

"Ew, gross Chuck! You pee in the shower?" Blair gasped in disgust.

"Sometimes. Anyway you were on the toilet and I had to go, so..." Chuck commented as he started the shower spray.

"Yeah, but it' still disgusting! I hope it washes all away with your shower! Another thing to add to the list of disgusting things you do." Blair moaned in disgust.

"What'd you say Blair? I didn't quite hear you..." Chuck yelled.

"Nevermind... Anyway, what are your big plans for the day?" Blair replied, loud enough flr him to hear.

"Well this morning at ten I have a meeting with some investors that Alexis recommended, and if all of that goes well, we might be able to recoup some of the losses B.I. has taken in the past quarter." Chuck said over the shower spray.

"That's good. So how's your business plan coming along in reinvesting money in some other assets? You know I could help you if you need it." Blair asked.

"What'd you say?" Chuck asked from the shower

"I just asked about your business plan." Blair yelled.

"Which one? You can maybe look over my proposal to buy into a quarter of Erickson Beaman stock." Chuck replied.

"You're buying into Erickson Beaman? That's great!" Blair gasped.

"Yes! I thought you'd like it. Now I can get you almost anything you want from their private collections, before anyone else, and at a discount." Chuck laughed.

"Ah brilliant idea." Blair laughed.

"Thank you, Blair." Chuck laughed.

"Any other investment strategies or other corporate take overs you have in mind?" Blair asked as she heard Chuck finish with his shower.

"Well actually yes and they are something that I think would interest you too, especially with the fact that your mother was a fashion designer. Have you ever heard of the Bass Clothing company?" Chuck asked as he wiped himself off with a towel and donned a robe.

"Yes, I believe so. They cater to the suburban sportswear crowd, I believe. Do you own that too?" Blair asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was glancing at the outline of Bass Industries and apparently, Bass Clothing is a subsidiary company. So if you ever want to get anything from there, just flash your American Expess black card, and you'll be able to get whatever you want." Chuck replied.

"Oh you mean the new credit card you gave me that says Blair C. Bass?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"That's the one. Flash them that card and you get carte blanche to anything in the store." Chuck replied, as he exited the bathroom.

"That's great Chuck, but what if the store isn't my style. I have very discriminating tastes, you should know." Blair reminded him.

"As I know all too well, but I'm not done yet, hear me out, first. Another question, what do you think of the Blair Clothing Company?" Chuck asked.

"Blair Company? Oh yeah I remember them now. It's fine, but my mother used to say that the clothing as too common, the quality could be improved, and the only lines they carried catered to working and middle class grandparents and little else. Why do you ask about that? Are you thinking about buying the company out?" Blair gasped.

"It's a strong consideration. Now, Blair, what was the name of your mother's company and the state its in? Remind me." Chuck said slyly as he dressed for his day.

"Elenore Waldorf Designs has been almost entirely defunct since my mother's death, although a few of her underlings are trying to keep it alive on a shoestring." Blair replied.

"Well, Blair, hear me out and you'll see the method for my madness. I have this idea, which is brilliant, but so far just a thought I've been kicking around. My idea is, what would you think if we combined all three companies? Then think about what you'd get." Chuck said with a sly grin as he waited a few seconds for Blair to catch on.

"Combine my mother's company, Elenore Waldorf Designs with the Bass Company and the Blair company? Why you'd get...Blair Waldorf Bass?! Very funny Chuck! Although I could see how the Blair Company and the Bass Company could benefit from some of my mother's designs...or now my mother's associates designs." Blair admitted teasingly.

"Well if it works out, that's my gift to you, happy birthday Blair." Chuck said with one of his trademark sly grins.

"Happy birthday? But my birthday isn't until next month, around the same time the baby is due." Blair admitted.

"Well its an early birthday present then. If the acquisitions gel, you my dear will be president of the 'Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Company' or whatever you wish to name it." Chuck replied.

"What am I going to do with a clothing company? I'm not a designer?" Blair said sarcastically to Chuck.

"You don't have to be, as president of the company, you get to tell everyone what to do. I'm sure you'd like that." Chuck said with a grin.

"That's true, I'd get to be the boss. Hmm, I think 'd like the sound of that! Well thank you Chuck, how can I repay you?" Blair said as she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Well I can think of a few ways, but we'd be late for the business meeting. So instead my love, I think you should go take your shower and get ready to join me for the meeting. I'll be waiting for you, then we can go together to my office and work on the deal." Chuck said as he nuzzled his nose against hers in an effort to give her a quick kiss, which she responded to.

"I love you too, Chuck, and thank you. You're the greatest. I'll be out as quickly as possible." Blair said as she returned the tender moment, then broke awasy to go shower, while Chuck waited for Blair and check stock reports online.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The business meeting with the executives from the Blair Company went fairly well, although like most corporate transactions and transitions, it would take more than one meeting for any deals to be finalized. This fact proved to be irksome to Chuck, who if given the choice, preferred to finalize most business deals as quickly as possible. He started grumbling a bit and so forth as he and Blair sat down for lunch at a restaurant nearby.

"Chuck, is there something wrong? You seem to be in quite the mood today." Blair said as she cut up her salad.

"Its just that...ARGH...some people are just so...UGH...I wanted this finalized as quickly as possible, but the tide of business is not flowing in the direction that I want it to...and that just..." Chuck seethed.

"Calm down hon, you don't need high blood pressure already at your age. So anyway, as you said, the tide of this business deal is not flowing in the direction that you want it to, am I right? Well then, why don't you just swim up stream, Mr. Bass?" Blair teased as she rubbed his hand to reassure him.

"Ha yeah, swim up stream. Good one Mrs. Bass! Hmm...yes I do think there might be some ways that I could make things progress a bit faster." Chuck said with a sudden change in mood.

"Really? You really have an idea already?" Blair gasped in surprise.

"Yes...but I am not sure if it should be mentioned in public." Chuck slyly said as he went back to eating his meal.

"Mmm, it sounds juicy. Well I actually had an idea too. When we were at the meeting, I noticed that I recognized the one woman there as someone my mother used to know, so I thought that if I could appeal to her in some way, perhaps invite her and some of her associates to a catered luncheon, we could get the tide of business flowing in the direction we want it to. Its only an idea, but I thought it was one worth mentioning." Blair said as she went on to the main course of her meal.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Blair. Perhaps you can do that, while I try my ideas as well. Then if we're successful, the 'Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Company' will be able to be born soon too. Yes, Blair, you'll be having two babies born at the same time!" Chuck laughed at his own joke.

"Yes, you're right, but still that's another thing I have been pondering as well. Although I do look forward to being the president of the BWBCC, I am not sure how well it will go if the company is launched at the same time our son is born! I'm due in only a month, Chuck, if you don't realize it, and I want to be able to have this baby in peace without having to worry about launching the company as well." Blair admitted to Chuck a bit reluctantly.

"You really feel that way? Couldn't you hire someone to oversee things a bit, until you're back on your feet? Or isn't that what the nanny is for? To watch over the baby, while you work or go to school?" Chuck replied.

"Well yes I could do that, but I don't know, I wanted to try to be my own child's mother, taking care of our children as much as possible, without having to rely on nannies all of the time, like my mother did. Plus anyway, I think I'll need some time to bounce back after giving birth." Blair admitted.

"Is that really how you feel? Well then I suppose my ideas are just to be disregarded and flushed away, just like a piece of shit." Chuck grumbled.

"No, Chuck, don't say that. Your ideas aren't like that, they're fine and admirable. I think you should still try them, even if perhaps it takes longer than a month for the deal to be completed. Sometimes things happen for a reason." Blair said as she tried to calm down her husband.

"Well if you say so, but I still like to make things progress according to my timetable, which says launch before the end of the year, and that is still what I prefer." Chuck grumbled.

"Oh Chuck...well do what you like I guess, I don't feel like arguing right now. Anyway, I was thinking about our Halloween Party, and I'm thinking that maybe we should go with a theme for our masked ball, but since its supposed to be sort of creepy, maybe we should go with a classic theme..." Blair said, switching the subject.

"What like Friday the 13th or Nightmare on Elm Street? Or Werewolf in London?" Chuck asked.

"Ha ha no Chuck! Not Werewolf in London, or Nightmare. I was thinking about something even older and a little less scary that we could do as a couple, like the Addams Family or something." Blair suggested.

"Hmm, the Addam's Family that isn't a bad idea. Hey didn't you, a long time ago go to a party as Wednesday Addams? You're a bit too old for that anymore." Chuck laughed.

"Well I was thinking that we could go as Gomez and Morticia, though fine Morticia I'll make, being eight months pregnant! " Blair sighed.

"Ah you will make a delicious Morticia my dear, 'Cara mia'..." Chuck teased as he playfully kissed her hand.

"Ha ha I'd picked the perfect costume theme idea for you, Chuck! But come to think of it, yeah I guess I did go to Hazel's Halloween Party in the 6th grade dressed as Wednesday Addams. That costume was sort of a mistake because I'd wanted to go as something else, but my mother had made this crazy little black dress for me that I thought was hideous, but perfect for Wednesday Addams! I'd completely forgotten about that! It's a wonder that you even remembered." Blair laughed.

"Ah yes I do remember. I'd thought you looked so cute and devious in your little black dress with your hair in pigtails. I remember I'd wanted to see what would happen if I tried out my plastic fangs on you, but I was afraid you'd probably hit me on the head or something. Or that Nate would." Chuck laughed, remembering what he could of their Halloween Party in 6th grade.

"Oh yeah, you were dressed like Count Dracula or Eddie Munster or something, I remember now! Yeah you were kinda cute too, now that I remembered, but if I do recall, I did think some of the fake blood was a bit much, especially on your lip. Hadn't you gotten into a fight the day before, with Nate? What was that all about?" Blair commented.

"That...doesn't matter any more...Anyway, yes I think that your idea for the party is an excellent one indeed. We can hold it at Victrola and see who comes to it. Maybe we can invite some of our business associates there and see if we can make any deals go down even then." Chuck pondered as he stroked Blair's hand.

"Well if you want to turn our Halloween Party into an opportunity to connect with your business partners, Chuck, more power to you. Still I just wanted it to be a time for us to relax and have fun, especially before the baby is born." Blair sighed.

"It can be fun, but it can also be a bit productive. Anyway, it's time that I should get back to the office, so I guess it's until we can be together later this evening." Chuck said as he helped Blair from her seat, then walked to the counter to make sure their bill was paid.

"All right, hon. Yeah I need to be back too because the interior decorator is supposed to arrive at one to give me the final touches on the baby's nursery, which is coming out really cute! Since our last name is Bass, I'm going with a nautical theme with various classic artwork prints with fish and boats, with the color scheme being sea green, blue, and purple. What do you think about that?" Blair said with happy excitement.

"That sounds really cute, Blair. But I hope its classic and not too cutesy, do you know what I mean?" Chuck said.

"It's classic, Chuck, don't worry about that! But still, Chuck, it is for a baby so I can't help it if I might have seen a few items I liked, like a stuffed baby whale and a little baby fish and that fish with the shiny scale...although I really haven't purchased everything yet." Blair laughed.

"Yes, that's true. If I may be so bold to ask, where did you see all of these things, Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Oh at F.A.O. Swartz, the other day. They have some pretty cool classic toys and other products there that are a little different than what you'd find if you just went to Toys R Us, or whatever." Blair mentioned to Chuck.

"Hmm, F.A.O. Swartz? That does sound interesting. I guess I haven't been there, or in any toy store in far too long, since I was a child myself, and even then not often enough." Chuck pondered as he rode with Blair in the limo, and dropped her off back at their home.

For the rest of the day then, Chuck worked on issues at his business, while Blair met with the decorator and watched as the decorating team put the final touches on the baby nursery. Blair thought the nursery looked adorable and absolutely perfect. The glider rocker for herself to use was her favorite item in the room, other than the round crib and all of the nautical and Bass themed decorating touches added in the room. Blair also loved sorting through all of the little clothes and accessories that their little man would need once he was born.

After a while, Blair got tired, so she sat down in the rocker to relax, letting the sound of the baby humpback whale sounds cause her to drift into slumber land. Suddenly, the next thing she knew, someone was giving her a kiss, which caused her to wake up.

"Chuck, are you home already? What time is it?" Blair yawned as she returned his kiss.

"Hmm...I thought that would do the trick! Wake up Blair and see what I bought!" Chuck said expectantly as he pulled her from the chair and led her over to the crib, which was filled with toys.

"Ha ha, oh Chuck did you buy out the whole store? That's so sweet of you!" Blair laughed.

"Not quite, but what do you think of what I bought?" Chuck asked.

"Aw the baby whale and the stuffed fish! Aw the shiny scaled fish! How cute! Aww...and I thought you weren't into cute things?" Blair cooed.

"Well...once I saw some of it at the store...I sort of changed my mind because I thought they'd look good in the nursery too." Chuck admitted shyly.

"Well thank you Chuck, I think they're very cute!" Blair said as she gave Chuck a quick hug and kiss for gratitude then went on "But now we'll have to figure out where to put everything, because we can't keep it all in the crib once the baby's born. Let's redistribute some of it around the room."

"Oh all right if you insist..." Chuck mockingly moaned as the broke apart from their embrace and set to placing some of the stuffed animals on the various shelves around the room.

As they were redistributing the stuffed animals, Blair piped up "Chuck I found this box of items that I think must've been some of your childhood treasures because I found old CD which I think would go great with the theme of this room, so I put it on an Ipod!" She then went over to the built in stereo to turn it on, and suddenly the strains to Raffi singing "Baby Beluga" could be heard wafting around the room.

"You found my old Raffi CD? Baby Beluga? You're something else Blair." Chuck sarcastically laughed and moaned.

"Aw, I thought you'd like it! I used to love to listen to my Raffi CD when I was little!" Blair cooed.

"You had a Raffi CD too?" Chuck asked, bemused.

"Yes, didn't we all? Ha ha, yeah I used to love to listen to it, especially the 'Baby Beluga' song! Okay maybe it is a little corny now...although the baby seems to like it, he's dancing right along!" Blair laughed as she felt her stomach.

"The baby is dancing? You've got to be kidding me!" Chuck skeptically replied.

"No it's true! Here, Chuck just feel! Did you feel that? Little Bass just loves 'Baby Beluga'!" Blair laughed as she held Chuck's hand to her stomach and felt the baby seemingly kick or 'dance' along to Baby Beluga.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Blair. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't felt it for myself." Chuck laughed, then went on "Still 'Little Bass' only likes it because he hasn't been made to listen to it fifty million times while trapped in his crib, as his au pair sits passed out drunk in a rocking chair."

"Oh dear! Is that what happened to you, Chuck? No wonder you feel the way you do about the song!" Blair gasped as she began to pull away to shut off the music.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it right now, but you don't have to shut off the music. Maybe with you and our baby, I can make some better memories associated with Raffi and Baby Beluga...come here.." Chuck said as he pulled her over to a stuffed chair in the corner and held her in his lap as they listened to a few more songs and Chuck told her about the rest of his day and his shopping experience at F.A.O. Swartz.

After awhile Dorota called them down for dinner, so they reluctantly left the cozy little nest that the baby nursery had become for them those few minutes.

The next few weeks progressed fairly quickly, with Chuck attempting to finalize his business deals which turned into more of a waiting process than he'd initially anticipated, and Blair attempting to oversee the fifty million things that she felt like she needed to be doing which included keeping track of the house, going to doctor's appointments, going to the prenatal Lamaze/exercise class she was in then hanging out with the other mothers for their after class break at Jamba Juice, and so forth. As well, Blair attempted to have lunch with Chuck at least once or twice a week, so she had to be available for that. Then they had the Halloween Party to plan, which she was glad that she was able to hire a party planner to help her with that. In many ways life so far was different than high school, especially actually being married to Chuck and being able to spend time with him, for better or worse, but kn some ways it felt like some things never changed because she even still got blasts from Gossip Girl, although most of the "news" was only a mild curiosity to Blair.

Suddenly it was the day of the Halloween Party, and Blair was hopeful that Chuck would be able to come to the party since his business commitments kept him pretty busy. Chuck had been still trying to finalize the deal between Bass Industries and the Blair Company, and so far their second offer was still on the bargaining table. Apparently one of the shareholders from that company still had compulsions against merging with Bass Industries based mostly on the reputation of the company and Chuck himself, so in some ways it was a difficult battle indeed.

Fortunately that night, Chuck was able to come home just in time to shower and change into his Gomez Addams costume, which just resulted in him wearing a dark suit and a fake mustache. Blair thought he was cute and the costume was perfect, although she did say "I don't know how you do it, but somehow Chuck you come out looking like a cross between Gomez Addams, Rhett Butler, and Zorro with that silly pencil mustache, but I still love you."

"Oh I thought you'd like me this way. Maybe I'll grow a real one?" Chuck teased.

"I don't think so. I like your face the way it is. Sure I think a little bit of scruff is always sexy, but I don't know if I want you to have a full on mustache or beard or whatever." Blair laughed.

"You just don't think I could grow one, well I'll prove you wrong. How much do you want to bet that I can grow a beard by Christmas? Maybe then people will take me more seriously." Chuck pondered, stroking his chin.

"Oh well I don't think you can go that long without shaving or being perfectly kept up, so okay if you can't get a beard or facial hair of some sort by the time the baby is born, you have to buy me a new Mercedes town car so that I can get around without always having to use the limo or your dad's old car." Blair said, thinking that Chuck surely wouldn't buy her a new car for something as silly as that.

"All right you're on! Tomorrow I start growing a beard." Chuck laughed as he stroked his chin.

"No more of your beautiful chiseled face I shall see, until after the month of February." Blair sighed as she made a lyrical pun.

"You never said anything about keeping it that long!" Chuck asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh didn't I? Well maybe I'll up the ante and perhaps also if you shave it off before then, you'll have to take me on a trip somewhere exotic, if that's fine with you?" Blair prompted him.

"All right, you're on!" Chuck said as he held out his hand to shake on the deal, but when Blair took it, he suddenly pulled her around in the seduction pose he was famous for and whispered his sweet seductions in her ear, but then ended with "...and if you think you look bad as a pregnant Morticia Addams, let me tell you that you are absolutely wrong in that aspect indeed."

Soon, however, they realized that it was time to leave, so they quickly left the house and took the limo to Victrola, where the party was already in full swing. There was definitely an assorted crowd at that party, ranging from Chuck's business associates, to some of Blair's new friends from the mother's club/Lamaze class, to a few friends from their high school days. When the crowd began getting infiltrated by a younger and younger crowd, and some of the young parents started recognizing some of their kids, Blair knew that she had to take matters into her own hands, so she searched the location, until she found Chuck chatting with a few people, most of them women.

"Hello, earth to Chuck! Must I remind you that you're a married man now? Goodbye ladies. Come on, I need to talk to you, in private." Blair said as she pulled her husband along into the back stairwell, which they had to dodge past two guys who looked like they'd been in a fight as they left.

"Ooh you want to go up onto the roof? Excellent idea..." Chuck slyly whispered.

"Not right now because we have a situation here because somehow a bunch of the kids from Constance and Judes are showing up here and some of the parents are actually complaining about it to me and the police. I guess some of them are recognizing students and other relatives and don't think we should be sponsoring underage drinking and so forth...So what do you want to do about it?" Blair asked.

"I suppose we should send the kids away, although I think it'd be an excellent idea if we don't do anything. Let the parents find out what their kids really do when they're not around. As long as no one gets hurt, why should we worry? My lawyers can take care of any underage consumption charges they may try to throw at me. As long as no one gets hurt..." Chuck slyly said.

Suddenly the sound of two pairs of feet were heard racing down the back stairwell, as a young girl with ragged blond hair and smeared makeup came bursting around the corner crying and was soon followed by a boy with ragged black hair and a strange black outfit that bordered between street urchin, emo punk, and a 1930s gangster, with combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a retro trench coat, came racing after her, yelling "Are you okay...Bonnie?" The girl replied "Yes...thank you...but leave me alone..." as she raced out the back door, followed closely behind by the boy, who glanced briefly at Chuck and Blair with a look that bordered on evil.

"What was that? I hope that wasn't what I think it was." Blair gasped and gave Chuck a fearful look.

Chuck recognized that look immediately, and as if reading her mind replied "Yeah I hope not either. Come on, let's check it out." as he pulled her along to the back door and carefully opened it.

When they looked out, no one was around there anymore, so Chuck and Blair hoped that the two teens were fine and that they wouldn't have to be dealing with anyone pressing rape charges against their business either, because that would be even more difficult to clear through their lawyers.

"Oh Chuck, I hope we don't get any charges filed against us...you know why.." Blair gasped, concerned.

"Well at least the coast is clear, and it did sort of sounded like the kid was helping her, despite the situation, so don't worry about it...anyway maybe we should clear the place out of at least the younger kids, I agree..." Chuck said a bit reluctantly as he tried to reassure Blair.

"That would be good, although why do you want to continue on with the party?" Blair asked.

"Oh come on, Blair, its a Bass party and we have to at least maintain a certain level of reputation among our social set...Anyway maybe once the party winds down a bit more and we can retire to our cabana on the roof, which I'll have some of my bodyguards inspect first and then bring heaters up to, to keep us warm. Do you like that idea?" Chuck asked as he stroked his wife's hip and chest.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, indeed. I wish we could go up now...' Blair moaned as she leaned against her husband.

"Ah soon my girl, real soon." Chuck laughed as he gave her a hug and kiss.

Then, sooner than she thought, after relaxing on a side chair in the club for awhile, Chuck led Blair upstairs to the roof of Victrola to relax in each other's arms, to cuddle, caress, and eventually fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next several weeks seemed to fly by, with Chuck still working on his business deals and finally making some headway with finalizing the deal with Blair Company. He then hoped that combining that entity with Bass Clothing as well as Blair's late mother's company, Elenore Waldorf Designs, would go smoothly, but since assigning wife to the position of company president he knew it would be her worry then. He had bigger fish to fry, including purchasing more real estate in other parts of the country than just New York City.

Blair certainly kept busy with everything she was doing, not only consulting with Chuck about finalizing the business deal, and the executives at the various clothing companies to determine the best route to take to complete the company mergers. From what she experienced in the boardroom, Blair knew that it might not be as easy to make the new company gel into one entity as Chuck thought it would be.

As well, Blair was also preparing for several other events that would be occuring all in the month of November. There was Thanksgiving at the end of the month, which was always quite interesting in years past, especially the times when she had to help Serena through her drunken stupor. This year, Blair decided to invite the Vander Woodsens and Humphreys over since in some twist of irony, they were almost the only extended family she and Chuck had. Then besides them, there was her father, Harold, and his partner Román, her step-father Cyrus and baby sister Yale, her step-brother Aaron (if he was available), and Chuck's grandmother, Alexis, if she had the time to fly over from the UK. It would certainly be quite the house full if everyone came to dinner, however, Blair was glad that they had caterers to rely on for a large majority of the meal.

Other than Thanksgiving, Blair also had her birthday to worry about. Ah she was only turning nineteen, yet so many things had changed in the past two years since she and Chuck had had their first time in the back of his limo, the day before her birthday party. Back then they were a somewhat carefree teenagers, while now they were parents-to-be, with their baby due quite soon. What a difference two years can make. Thinking on that, Blair realized that her baby was due fairly close to her birthday, so she knew that she had to be ready to go very soon.

One day, fairly close to her birthday, Blair did start to feel a bit strange but she put it off to what she'd had for dinner that night, so she just took a bath, put on a fresh nightgown, one that was a little sexy because she knew Chuck liked that, and started to relax in bed. When it got to nearly midnight and her husband still hadn't come to bed, she thought she'd go downstairs and see if Chuck was still in his office.

When she found him down there, Blair sauntered into the room and said "Hello hon, are you still down here in your office working hard? It's nearly midnight, come to bed." while she rubbed his back.

"Mmmm, your offer does sound tempting and you look even more so...come here woman." Chuck growled as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Ha ha, are you sure I'm not too fat to hold on your lap?" Blair teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, you're just fine because its just the baby...and he'll be born soon enough...and when he is, we can then return to our previous activities..." Chuck teased as he slipped a hand under her nightgown to caress her breast.

"Ah is that all you can think about, Chuck?" Blair laughed as she untied his tie and unbuttoned several of the top buttons of his shirt.

"Yes, and I see you aren't far behind are you Blair?" Chuck smiled saucily.

"Oh but of course..." Blair agreed as she angled Chuck's face to hers and they began to kiss.

They both got lost in kissing each other, using lots of lips and tongue like they both knew they liked. When Chuck moved to her neck, Blair laughed and teased him that the beard he was trying to grow was scratchy, but he teased her even more by rubbing his face against her exposed chest. Blair found that not only funny but also terribly erotic...but suddenly her moans of pleasure turned to pain as another cramp gripped her.

Chuck didn't realize at first what was going on with Blair, and just chuckled "Mmm, if I knew that turned you on so much I would've done it more often." as he continued to touch her.

"No, Chuck...I'm...in pain..." Blair cried as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Pain? Is it the baby?" Chuck asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah I think so...just hold me..." Blair cried against his shoulder.

Chuck continued to hold her until she had another cramp and he suddenly felt wetness across his lap. "What happened? You ruined my pants." Chuck gasped in disgust.

"Oh Chuck I think my water broke! Its normal, but according to the books and the Lamaze class I took, it means that the baby is coming very soon!" Blair gasped.

"Really? Oh no, I need to get you out of here and fast! Where's Dorota? Where's my driver?" Chuck yelled as he helped Blair from his office and started to yell for the household servants to came to the ready.

Dorota was soon there with towels and her overnight bag, while Chuck ran off and quickly changed. Blair was still trying to make it out the door, when Chuck suddenly came and scooped her up in an attempt to carry her to his waiting limo.

"Chuck, what are you doing? You don't have to try to carry me! You might hurt your back or something." Blair gasped.

"Right now, I don't care and anyway you're not that heavy. Adrenaline baby, pure adrenaline!" Chuck told Blair as he slid them both into the limo, and continued to hold her as he yelled at his driver, "Okay step on it Carl, you know which hospital to go to..."

Chuck held Blair during the entire limo ride to the hospital, while Dorota rode along and tried to give her calming words, albeit in Polish. Once they reached the hospital, they were ushered through a back entrance, and greeted by a staff who helped Blair into a wheelchair and rushed her into her birthing suite. The birthing suite, although not their suite at the Palace Hotel, or their bedroom at home, still proved to furnish more than adequate accommodations for the young couple. Blair was soon put into a hospital gown and helped into the bed, as nurses hooked various monitors up to her to monitor her baby's vital signs as well as her own.

The doctor came in then and examined Blair, while Chuck grew a bit agitated and asked "How is she doctor? Is the baby going to be born soon? Blair said it would after her water broke and she ruined my pants!"

"Oh Chuck you and your pants!" Blair exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Her water broke already? Well Mrs. Bass, it looks like you're going to have a baby soon. So far you dilated almost 4 cm, and that should continue to progress until you get to 10 cm, which is the optimum width to give birth." the doctor proclaimed as she finished the examination.

"How long should that take?" they both asked the doctor.

"It could be a few minutes, it could be a few hours. Babies take their own sweet time sometimes when it comes to being born naturally." the doctor replied.

"So you can't just do something and make it come out?" Blair gasped.

"No, your labor is progressing so far as it should. Just be patient, Mrs. Bass, and everything will go as it should. I'll check on you in maybe twenty minutes or so and see how things are coming along." the doctor said as she left the room.

"Be patient? Argh! How am I supposed to be patient when I just want the baby to be born now!" Blair moaned, in frustration as much as pain.

"Oh Blair, I guess that proves that you can't control everything. Anyway, do you happen to know how wide ten centimeters is?" Chuck asked.

"I think there's a diagram over there on the wall." Blair sighed as she pointed to a plastic sign that showed various sized circles.

"That's a diagram? I thought it was some weird piece of art. Ooh THAT is how wide ten centimeters are? Oh Blair, you'll never be the same! Having sex with you will be like fucking a bowl of Jello!" Chuck replied in horrid surprise.

"Oh Chuck, I'm not going to stay that way! Ha ha ha! Things should snap back to normal after a day or so, at least that's what my book said, the doctor told me, as well as my friends from the mother's group who've had children before. I knew you'd be concerned about that once I gave birth, so I asked." Blair laughed as she tried to reassure Chuck.

"All right, I certainly hope so because I'd really like to be able to go back to being together like we were before...not that I don't love our baby, but..." Chuck sighed.

"Yeah I know, I miss it too. Soon we'll be able to return to our routine, although having a baby around will prove interesting as well, making our lives definitely altered." Blair replied, as she stroked his hand and reassured him of her love.

Chuck gave her a hug, then spontaneously sat on the bed beside her, kicking his shoes off and relaxing right beside her, like at home. They chatted for a while, as they waited for the doctor to return, and Chuck commented "This bed is pretty cool. Maybe we should buy one of those Craftmatic adjustable beds for our room? We could watch TV a lot easier and maybe it'd be better for my back."

"Chuck we don't need a Craftmatic adjustable bed, they're for old people! Our bed at home is fine, and anyway I thought that you liked to do other things than just watch TV in bed." Blair laughed.

"Ah yes...my bed has certainly served it's purpose in times past, your's too, if I may recall..." Chuck mused as he stroked her hair.

"Hmm, yes dear, and my bed as well, which why it's in the guest bedroom." Blair sighed contentedly, until another contraction gripped her.

After awhile Chuck began to worry that the doctor wasn't coming fast enough, so he said he was going to go look for the doctor. Blair could also tell that he was trying to fight his nicotine cravings, so she told him that although it was admirable that he was trying to quit, it was okay if he needed to take a smoke break outside and that they'd call him on his cell when she'd actually be starting to deliver.

Chuck thanked her for understanding his needs, as he hurried out to the area outside the hospital where a few other people were also on their breaks. Suddenly, as Chuck was taking a drag off his cigarette, a few men with cameras approached him and started to harass him a bit, asking him why he was at the hospital and if his wife was having their baby.

For some reason, the one photographer really irked Chuck, and so despite the fact he tried to ignore the fellow, Chuck soon lost his temper, threw off his leather jacket, and began to not only swear at the paparazzi but also threw a punch at him! After throwing one punch, his cell phone started to ring, so Chuck backed a bit, answered in his phone, and walked back into the building.

When he got back up to Blair's room, he learned that Blair was about ready to give birth, so he asked if there was anything he needed to do, to which the doctor suggested that he could help hold onto her if he really wanted to help.

When Blair saw him, she cried out "Oh Chuck, I'm so glad you're here! Just hold on to me so that I can do this. Still, what happened to you? Is that blood on your shirt?"

"Oh that is nothing you won't hear about in the papers tomorrow...or maybe it'll even make Gossip Girl's blog for old times' sake, if nothing else." Chuck mused.

"You did something to warrant the papers? Oh Chuck! Ooh ow ow.." Blair moaned.

"It's okay hon, I'm here. Are you in pain? Doctors is there something you can give her for the pain." Chuck asked, feeling for the pain Blair was suffering.

"Sorry sir, but she refused the epidural and now it is too late anyway." the doctor mentioned to Chuck as she the flipped her attention to Blair, "All right Mrs. Bass, you're 99% effaced and are already at nearly 10 cm, and if you look here you'll already see a bit of the top of your baby's head." as she held a mirror up so that Blair and Chuck could see their baby.

"Oh my gawd that's my baby?" Blair gasped as Chuck looked on, then got up and said "I've got to to see this for myself...oh crap, wow...ha ha yeah...jeez..." as he was a bit stunned too.

"Yes that's your baby you two. I hope you're ready to become parents, because you will be soon...Okay Blair I think you can start pushing a bit now..." the doctor said.

"heheh whoo...AAAAHHHH....WHYDIDYOUDOTHISTOMECHUCK....ARGH!....heehee whooo...." Blair screamed as she tried to push her baby out.

"Well, I AM SORRY YOU'RE IN SO MUCH PAIN, BLAIR, BUT I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!!" Chuck yelled back at her.

"Hey you two, you both don't need to yell, although I guess if it helps with delivery then go ahead." the doctor laughed.

They continued on in a similar manner, until the doctor told her to give one final push, which caused Blair to scream in one long keening cry, until that cry was met by the sound of a newborn and the doctor lifted the baby up and sat it on Blair's chest, saying "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass, its a boy!"

"My...my baby! Look Chuck, it's our baby!" Blair cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. Chuck stared down at the little mite, and although he was still a bloody mess, something touched his heart even then. As he wiped a glob of blood off the baby's cheek, a tear even started to well in his eye, and he was left speechless.

Suddenly, a nurse came and scooped the baby up, prompting Chuck to bellow "Where are you taking our baby?"

"Don't worry sir, we're just going to wash him up over here and weigh him. I'll bring him back to you fresh as a daisy." the nurse said as she walked to a care area on the other side of the room, as the doctor checked on Blair and helped her change into a new gown as well as change the sheets on the bed.

Chuck helped Blair as much as he could, although the best thing he could do was wait while they settled Blair back into bed. In the meantime, the nurse suddenly walked up to him, and handed Chuck the warm little bundle that was his son. Awkwardly Chuck took the baby as the nurse showed him how to hold it and support its head properly.

The baby was quite the wonder to him indeed, so Chuck walked over and sat down in a chair that was sitting by the window so that he could get a better look at the baby. The baby made a small noise and began to purse its lips like he wanted to eat something, and it was then that Chuck stared into the baby's face and realized that his son did resemble him quite a bit, from the brow line, to his nose, lips, and chin. Carefully, lifted his son up and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, catching a whiff of his baby powder and baby smell. Suddenly when he brought his son down to armrest level, the baby suddenly opened his eyes and stared right up at him, causing Chuck to experience a different type of butterflies than he'd ever experienced. Chuck stared at his son for a few moments longer, taking the situation in as he softly whispered "Hello there...son.." to which the baby seemed to almost smile for a few seconds, until he screwed up his face and started to cry.

"Oh Chuck, where's my baby? Do you have him?" Blair called from across the room.

"Yeah Blair, and I'm sorry but I think I broke him because he started to cry." Chuck teased, although a bit concerned nonetheless.

"Oh you didn't break him, he's probably just hungry, hand him over." Blair said as she motioned for him to hand over the baby.

"Ah but first what's the magic words?" Chuck teased, holding the baby just out of her reach.

"Magic words? You've got to be kidding! Give me my baby!" Blair said as she attempted to reach for the baby.

"Nope that's not it, Blair. What's the magic words, Blair?" Chuck teased.

"All then, I love you, Chuck darling, please give me back my baby before he pees on you or something." Blair smiled up at him teasingly.

"Oh yeah I forgot they could do that! Thank you, Blair, and here's our son." Chuck said as he handed their son to Blair.

"Aw, I think he's just hungry, but let's unwrap him a bit and see what he looks like." Blair laughed as she laid the baby on her knees and began to unwrap him from his blanket and take off his little knit cap.

Their son was the most wonderous toy either of them had ever had, a living, breathing, eight pound, human being that looked a little bit like both of them. Blair thought that he mostly looked like Chuck, to which he agreed, although he pointed out there were some aspects of the baby that resembled Blair a bit too. Chuck thought his son's belly button looked rather strange, but Blair reassured him that she thought it was normal.

It was then that their son started to wimper again, so Blair decided to try to feed him, as she opened her gown and let the baby attempt to latch on to her breast, which he soon did. Chuck stared down at his son breastfeeding off of Blair, at first astonished and then with a bemused grin that spread across his face.

Blair caught that look and asked "All right Chuck, what's that look all about."

"Oh that its interesting how life turns out sometimes. Last year at this time I would have never imagined that a year later Blair Waldorf would be breastfeeding a newborn, which turns out to be the son of I, Chuck Bass." Chuck said slyly proud.

"Ha ha, yes, I totally agree! Yes several years ago, if someone had told me that at nearly nineteen years old I'd give birth of the son of Chuck Bass, I don't think I would've believed them either, but life certainly can change. Hmm...Chuck do you remember two years ago, tonight?" Blair said bemused.

"Two years ago tonight? Well I know your birthday is in a few days..." Chuck pondered.

"Yes...and do you remember that I had my birthday party the night before my birthday...the party where you gave me the Erickson Beaman necklace? And then do you remember the night before?" Blair hinted.

"The night before? Oh yeah...was that the time you danced at Victrola and then later when I first made love to you in my limo?" Chuck said seductively as he remembered that evening.

"Yes it was and it was exactly two years ago tonight when we had our first time." Blair admitted as she coyly stared up at him.

"Ha ha, and our son happened to be born on that day, two years later! Quite the coincidence!" Chuck laughed.

"Yes indeed! And look at the precious little miracle we got from it, though not from that encounter specifically." Blair cooed, correcting herself in the end, while they both watched the baby nurse.

"Wow he's really going for it! He must've been really hungry." Chuck commented.

"Or more like his father than you realize." Blair laughed, which caused Chuck to laugh too.

They shared a few more hours alone with just themselves and their baby, deciding as well to name their son Matthew Charles Bass, because it was not only a solid name, but it also could be shortened to 'Matt Bass' which would go along with the short nickname that was traditional among Bass men.

After a few hours of only being disturbed by the outside world, through occasional visits by nurses and the like, Chuck and Blair's little world was invaded by friends and family when the Vander Woodsens and Humphreys started showing up bearing gifts and asking questions. Lily and Jenny awed over the baby, with Jenny presenting them with a layette she'd designed herself. Serena came in with a cashmere baby blanket she'd bought at Bergdorf's as well as a Louis Vitton baby carrier, which Blair loved. Together Dan and Serena also gave several Baby Einstein DVDs as well as the toys that went along with them.

As they were visiting, Cyrus came by and congratulated Blair and Chuck on their new baby, apologized that he couldn't bring Yale along, but the nanny had said he had a cold, then asked if they wanted to have a bris for their son. Blair could tell Chuck was about ready to make an outburst, so she diffused the situation by saying that if baby Matt gets circumcised she and Chuck would rather let the hospital take care of it, than go through a bris. Surprisingly, Cyrus didn't make a big deal about it, which made Blair glad.

While they were visiting, Jenny and Serena said they both had something to show Blair, and Chuck, as they flipped open their phones and showed them a Gossip Girl post, which read

_"Well little chickadees, it looks like the Bass man's at it again, this time protecting the missus as she delivered his latest spawn. Better watch out paparazzi, or you won't know what hit you! Hot off the presses, even. Read on..._

_**Bass Hits Back in Wonder Brawl!**_

_**A disheveled looking, executive, Charles "Chuck" Bass hits back at photographers who questioned him about the birth of his son, earlier today. When asked for details about the child's birth or how his wife was faring, Bass was reported to have spouted off a string of obscenities and concluded to have said that "As far as questions, I'm not having any of it!" and he the proceeded to attack the photographer in a bare knuckle brawl, causing the photographer to have to be treated for a black eye and a bloody nose. Further questioning is sought from Mr. Bass at a later time, out of respect for the family's privacy."**_

"Bass Hits Back in Wonder Brawl? Chuck when did you have time to get into a fight?" Blair moaned.

"Well...sorry Blair, but it was when I was out on that cigarette break and that stupid photographer started asking me questions about you giving birth, so I had to defend you honor, plus he was really getting on my nerves...so I popped him one. It felt good." Chuck explained, the ire and pride returning to his voice.

"Oh Chuck, what am I going to do with you?" Blair sighed.

"I'll make it up for you Blair, I promise. Anyway, I wonder when Gossip Girl started working for the tabloids?" Chuck pondered.

"That is a good question, isn't it?" Serena asked as she pondered on the matter as well.

As Blair chatted with her friends and family, Chuck slipped out the door and into his limo, where he instructed his driver to take him to Tiffany Company, where he purchased a bracelet for Blair and a silver bank that was shaped like a fish and a dining set which he had inscribed with his son's initials. He then looked a bit more, finding a similar Erikson Beamon necklace to what he'd given Blair two years before.

Chuck then made his way back to the hospital, which by the time he got there, everyone else had left. He sauntered into the room, carrying his purchases and saying "I would've been here sooner, but I had to pick up a few things."

"Ah Chuck quite the charmer as always, I wondered what became of you! And bearing gifts too! Alas I don't have anything to give you." Blair sighed jokingly.

"Oh I think your greatest gift to me is sleeping in that crib over there." Chuck said, glancing toward the baby, then at Blair as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes I think so too! Yeah baby Matthew was quite the gift to deliver, that's for sure!" Blair laughed, then went on "Anyway, what did you get me? ....Oh I love it! A Tiffany bracelet, and aw the baby silverware and cup are so cute! And the fish piggy bank, how cute! We'll put it in the nursery and help our son save his first money."

"I'm glad you liked it all, Blair, now last but not least...this..." Chuck said as he presented her with a slim black box.

"Oh Chuck you shouldn't have...Oh wow! It's beautiful!" Blair gasped as she looked at her new necklace.

"Erikson Beamon, just like two years ago. It's in honor of our son's birth, your upcoming birthday, and the special night two years ago...when you stole my heart." Chuck said in a whisper.

"Aw Chuck you're still so romantic when you want to be. I love you dear, not only for the gifts, or even our son, but just for you being you!" Blair sighed happily as she gave him a kiss.

"Hmm..well you know what I want to do..." Chuck coyly teased.

"Ha ha, yes, I know you all too well. I don't know if I'm quite ready to christen the hospital bed, but give me a week or so, and I might be ready to have a full on go at it. In the meantime I don't mind if we make out a bit, because I still think its hot when you kiss me." Blair coyly laughed.

"My pleasure, Blair. Definitely my pleasure." Chuck seductively chuckled as he climbed on the bed beside her and they started to kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A few days later, Blair and her baby were released from the hospital out a side entrance and into Chuck's waiting limo. Blair loved it, seeing her husband waiting outside his limo with gifts and flowers in hand. Blair stood up from her wheelchair and said "Hello Chuck, hmm what do you have there?"

"Just a few welcoming gifts for my love. Happy Birthday Blair!" Chuck said with a happy smirk.

"Thank you dear." Blair smiled as she took one of his gifts and they both leaned in for a fun, awkward, but sensual kiss while holding gifts and a baby.

After a few moments of happily trying to kiss each other, they both realized they were probably putting on a show for everyone, so Blair whispered in Chuck's ear "I think we better get going before we attract anymore attention, hon." To which Chuck responded to Blair "Oh just let 'em watch, they'll just know that we love each other...but if you'd rather not...we can go..." then switched to the bystanders and a few paparazzi that had started to watch them and yelled, "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE SHOW'S OVER! WE'RE GOING NOW!" as he help Blair and the baby into the limo.

Blair got into the limo first and scooted all the way across the seat and then Chuck climbed in afterward, as the limo sped off toward home. Suddenly when they were moving, Blair realized something was missing so she asked her husband "Chuck where's the baby car seat? I thought you said you were going to buy one?"

"Me? I thought you said you were going to buy one? Anyway isn't our son safe enough riding along as we hold him? A limousine is pretty big." Chuck replied.

"Yeah but I still think we should have a car seat for the baby, even though you might think it seems strange having a car seat in your limo, Chuck. Maybe we can find one that's pretty cool." Blair replied.

"Okay if you insist. Uh Carl can you stop at F.A.O. Swartz, because we need to make a pit stop there?" Chuck commented to his driver as the car swung around and went to the toy store. Once there , they were able to find a car seat that fit their needs for the time being, one that was even partially upholstered in faux leather and rather matched the interior of Chuck's limo quite nicely, which they able to pick up for less that $200. They soon carried it out to the car and had quite the time trying to fasten it in, but somehow they figured it out. Somehow their baby slept through most of it, to which they were both glad.

Their ride home was a somewhat quieter ride, and Blair leaned against Chuck to rest, but he seemed to have other ideas, and soon they were necking and more...until they realized that they were nearly home and the baby had started to wakeup.

"What's that crying?" Chuck asked, when he heard the baby making noises.

"Chuck that's our son, and I believe he's hungry! Argh...I guess I should get up and check on him." Blair groaned as she tried to sit up, and Chuck sat back on his seat to give Blair room to move.

Suddenly Chuck glanced at his wife and commented "Hey Blair, what's wrong with your blouse? It's all wet!"

"Oh no...well it always happens every time I hear our son cry, it's natural reaction meaning that I guess it's feeding time for baby, even if it's terribly embarrassing. Anyway my blouse isn't much worse than your pants, Chuck..." Blair said bemused as she sat down on the side seat, unbuttoned her blouse and began to feed their baby.

"My pants? Oh...I guess that's just my natural reaction to you. Sorry that I can't help myself, love, but you just turn me on sometimes." Chuck groaned.

"Yeah apparently. Ah we're quite the pair, we're both susceptible to each other's charms, and become a mess from it...but honestly I wouldn't have it any other way, would you Chuck?" Blair commented with a smirk.

"No I don't think so, Blair, I really don't think so." Chuck replied with a smirk as well.

They sat there a while longer while Blair finished nursing the baby, then left the limo for their house, where they were able to get settled in at last. They were both glad when their son fell asleep and they were able to relax and spend some time together, picking up from where they left off in the limo more or less.

The next week or so flew by, and soon it was Thanksgiving day. Blair was so glad that they'd hired the restaurant staff from the Palace Hotel to cater their Thanksgiving dinner, especially since most of their guests had RSVP'd the invitations they'd sent out. Blair figured that was because most of them wanted a peek at the 'Waldorf-Bass wonder-child' Baby Matthew, but Chuck teased that no one could resist his impeccable charm, which caused Blair to laugh.

Their guests consisted of mostly family and friends, but even that seemed to be growing exponentially every time they turned around. Rufus and Lily came, with Lily claiming that she was going to have another baby. Jenny and her boyfriend Jason were there, and it was pretty apparent that she'd be probably giving birth to her child in the next two months or so. Jenny was still in limbo about keeping her child, however she had looked into adoption a few months earlier and had found a couple in their early thirties who looked promising as potential parents.

Serena and Dan came together, with the somewhat surprising news that not only had they worked out their relationship issues, but also they were engaged. They said then that they were going to try to hold off getting married for a few years, although sometimes things just happen, so they could marry sooner than that.

Cyrus came, bringing along Blair's half-sister Yale and her nanny, a young jewish girl named Havel who he was trying to pair up with his son Aaron. Blair and Chuck thought that was sort of funny how Cyrus was trying to play matchmaker, but they kept their thoughts to themselves. Blair was glad to see her baby sister again, although the child's apparent physical disabilities touched her heart though.

Eventually, just before they were sitting down to dinner, Blair's father Harold Waldorf and his partner Román, arrived bringing some of his famous pumpkin pie, as well as a further surprise which turned out to be Chuck's grandmother, Alexis, who came breezing in all fur, feathers, and a designer gown. Despite her age, Alexis still knew how to garner attention to herself, and a scarlet ensemble certainly did the trick.

"Hello grandmother, Alexis, did your flight go well?" Blair asked as she greeted her husband's grandmother.

"Hello, Blair, yes it went as well as expected although the turbulence at one point I could have done without. So where is my grandson, Charles? Or more importantly that great-grand-baby of mine? It has apparently been born, given the state of your figure I see." Alexis commented as she stalked off across the entrance, in search of the nursery.

"The baby's nursery is this way, Alexis, and we named him Matthew Charles Bass." Blair replied as she led the way.

"Matthew? How common! You should've named him something more inspiring like 'Thaddeus' or 'Alexander' or 'Euripides'!" Alexis exclaimed in her usual haughty manner.

"Euripides? Alexis you certainly have quite the choice in names." Chuck laughed as he greeted them from inside the baby nursery, as he stood near his son's crib.

"Charles there you are! I wondered where your little wife put you! You look like you're doing well though." Alexis breezed in, giving him a society hug and two air kisses.

"Yes, Chuck why are you upstairs? Was the baby crying?" Blair asked, suddenly a bit concerned.

"I came upstairs because all of our guests were using our downstairs bathrooms, so I came up here for that and was ready to go back down when I heard the baby making noises, so I came here to investigate. He seems to be doing fine now." Chuck commented.

"That's good, but I wonder whatever happened to the nanny, Dorota's cousin?" Blair asked.

"I don't know? She wasn't up here when I came up here to use the toilet." Chuck replied.

"Well good help is always difficult to find, my dears. I've known that little fact for years! Nonetheless, I want to see this new great-grandchild of mine to see if he lives up to our family's good looks...and my he does! Quite the cutie!" Alexis exclaimed with delight as she lifted the baby up from his crib and held him.

"Be careful with his head! You might want to use this cloth so he doesn't spit up on you!" Chuck and Blair both admonished Alexis, who just chuckled.

"Oh you two! I'm glad for your concern, but I've been holding babies since long before either of the two of you were born, so I believe I know what I am doing. Still it is excellent to see how attentive you are to your own child, who appears to be in good health so far." Alexis exclaimed as she held the baby a bit longer, then handed it to Blair, who laid him back in his crib.

"So this is your son's nursery? Very nice, although I would've expected something much larger, considering your family's tastes." Alexis said as she inspected the room.

"Well we did what we could with what we had, and agreed that this room would make an excellent nursery for the time being." Chuck commented.

"Yes I can see that now, still though improvements can always be made. Nonetheless, Blair I need to speak with you a moment, if you please. " Alexis replied.

"Uh okay Alexis..." Blair replied nonchalantly.

"What do you want to talk about now, Alexis?" Chuck asked as he escorted the ladies from the room.

"Women's concerns, so you needn't bother, Charles. Go on your way!" Alexis dismissed her grandson with a wave of her hand.

"Uh don't worry about it, Chuck. Just go downstairs and see how the guests are doing so far. My father and Román came, as well as Cyrus, Aaron, baby Yale, and her nanny Havel, and of course Lily, Rufus, Serena, Dan, Jenny and her boyfriend Jason, etc., etc. so I'd imagine you could find someone to talk to. We'll be down in a few minutes." Blair said as she dismissed Chuck with a quick kiss.

"All right then hon, I'll see you later." Chuck said as he left the room and went downstairs.

"All right Alexis, what was so important that you had to tell me, but not Chuck?" Blair sighed as she closed the door to the nursery.

"Well, do you remember what we talked about a few months ago, Blair? How I'd had my suspicions regarding the true whereabouts of my daughter, Audrey, or her remains?" Alexis asked anxiously.

"Yes, I remember how you had your suspicions, and that story about that fellow named Jack Wheeler, I believe. Well what about it?" Blair asked anxiously.

"Well, I did some further investigations into the matter and now I strongly believe that my daughter most likely did not die in childbirth, like Bart Bass had told me, but instead absconded with her lover, Jack Wheeler, and ended up in Brazil. As well this said lover most likely was the biological father of my grandson, Charles! Ah so now my mind is clear to know that I am in no way biologically related to that scoundrel, Bartholomew Bass!" Alexis crowed.

"Yes, but Alexis what do you think that's going to do to Chuck? He'd be devastated to learn he isn't really a Bass, because his family identity is what he lives for...as well as the company! Oh boy, what's going to happen to Bass Industries, if anyone learns that Chuck isn't really a Bass? If his uncle ever finds out..." Blair gasped at the thought.

"Well that's why it's your secret to keep my dear, so do with it as you may. I'm personally going to see if I can discover what became of Wheeler's jet, and if I do find the remains of my daughter, and her lover, I will bring them back to be buried at the family cemetery vault near where I live. I will inform you of my findings by Christmas, the New Year, by the latest. Anyway we need to go down now, keep up appearances, and see to your guests, Blair. Remember, smile and Happy Thanksgiving." Alexis said as she sauntered out of the room, motioning for Blair to follow along behind.

_"Yeah Happy Thanksgiving! Quite the Thanksgiving...one filled with quite the secrets!_" Blair thought, as she put the baby in a sling and followed Alexis downstairs to their waiting guests.

Chuck greeted Blair and seated her next to him, while most of the guests made comments and speeches about what they were most thankful for from the past year. Most of them were thankful for good health and that everyone, save Eleanore, were all able to make it to another Thanksgiving. They were thankful for relationships renewed and new ones forged. Chuck and Blair were most thankful for each other and the blessing of their new son, Matthew. When Chuck said he was thankful that he was able to make good for the Bass family name, Blair almost choked on her sip of water, but fortunately no one seemed to notice.

The rest of dinner and visiting went fine, and after a while the guests started to filter out to go on home, taking lots of leftovers home with them. Eventually, even Chuck and Blair agreed that it was time for bed, so they put their son to bed, then took a bath and relaxed in their own bed a while, until little Matthew woke up again and Blair brought him over to their bed to breast.

While Blair was feeding the baby, Chuck just lay there and watched her, until Blair looked up at him and asked "Do you like watching me feed the baby, Chuck?"

"Yes, I like watching you feed my son, Blair. Another little Bass to carry on the family name." Chuck said as he watched her, his face pressed against her arm, as he stroked the baby's head with one finger.

"Yeah, another little Bass...hmm...Chuck what would you think if he wasn't?" Blair said nonchalantly.

"Blair, don't tell me...." Chuck gasped as he backed away in disgust.

"Oh Chuck, don't jump to conclusions, Matt's clearly your son because he looks just like you! No, no, what I meant was, how would you feel if none of us were Basses, even you?" Blair reassured him, as she cautiously questioned him.

"I wouldn't know what to think since I've been Chuck Bass all of my life and I wouldn't be able to see myself any other way. Anyway, why should we worry about things like that, when it shouldn't be our worry...lets just concern ourselves with things that are important right now, like feeding our son. May I help?" Chuck commented, ending with a question.

"Help? How can you help me breastfeed our son?" Blair laughed.

"Oh like this...Scoot up and lean against me." Chuck slyly said as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, and pulled Blair to sit in front of him.

"Okay, Chuck, what are you going to do now, though I'm afraid to ask..." Blair laughed.

"Ah just this..." Chuck coyly said as he reached around and held her breast while the baby nursed.

"Ah ha ha...Chuck you are quite the character! Either you're envious that only I can feed our son, or...or you just wanted to think of another reason to touch me...which is the reason why you're 'helping' me I do believe!" Blair chuckled low as she felt her husband's fingers rub the bottom of her breast.

"Oh do you think so?" Chuck teased as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I know so! And I can definitely feel your true intentions, Chuck, dear husband of mine...Hmm...well as soon as the baby finishes feeding off my other side, then we can have our fun." Blair laughed.

"Oh do you mean this one still has some in it? Oh I guess so, ha ha...." Chuck laughed as he squeezed her other side.

"Ha ha stop it, Chuck! What are you doing?" Blair laughed.

"Turn the baby around, maybe I can squirt it in his mouth!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh yeah I'm really sure that's going to work." Blair said sarcastically.

"Come on let's try, let's lay him this way and see if I can make his little mouth." Chuck laughed as he moved the baby around.

"All right but if you make him cry...Ow don't squeeze so hard, I'm not a squirt gun...ha ha" Blair laughed.

"Sorry, Blair but this is too much fun...see I made it in his mouth! Score! How'd you like that son? Now some for me..." Chuck laughed as tried for a drink.

"CHUCK?! HAHA I'll never look at breastfeeding the same way again! Okay that's enough, hon that's enough..." Blair laughed wholeheartedly at Chuck's crazy antics as she grabbed their baby and tried to shoo away Chuck.

"Aw come on, Blair! You're no fun!" Chuck moaned with mock dejection.

"Let me put our son to bed, then I'll be back, I promise." Blair said saucily.

"Then if I want to try that again, can we?" Chuck said with a wink.

"Maybe, Chuck...we shall see..." Blair said with a wink.

Blair did put their son to bed, where he fell asleep fairly quickly, and then was able to return to Chuck for some more married fun and togetherness. Afterward, Chuck commented to Blair as he held her "Hmm...there are some aspects about you that I like more now that you're the mother of my son, and especially since you decided to breastfeed our son."

"Yeah I bet, but I'm sure you're glad some things haven't changed. So what did I tell you?" Blair laughed.

"Ha ha hmm...a little bit different, but definitely not a bowl of Jello." Chuck laughed as she laughed too and said "See I told you so!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

November rolled into December, and thus the Christmas Season began. For Chuck, it suddenly became a morose time for him because early December brought the memories of his father's sudden death, the year before. When someone from the parents committee at Constance and St. Judes asked Chuck and Blair to help chaperon the annual Snowflake Ball (a request that both found surprising) , Chuck was definitely reluctant to accept, but Blair thought that it would be an interesting evening and perhaps a way to make better memories in relation to such a dance than the year before.

With Dorota's cousin in place as their son's nanny, and a custom designed gown and tux for Blair and Chuck, designed by the combined design team from the fledgling 'Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Company', they stepped out in style for the ball. Going together as a solid couple to that function in particular was a new experience, but it felt good. Blair kept reminding Chuck that everything would be fine, although Chuck noticed that Blair seemed a bit melancholy herself for some reason. Chuck knew that despite how he felt, he needed to be there for Blair too.

When they got to the ball, they were at first ushered in with the rest of the teens, until someone recognized them, and had them meet with the other adults. Being on that side of the dance was sort of a new experience for them, but an interesting one as well. Even though both of them had loved to cause trouble to spoil people's fun back in high school, playing date police held its own morose sense of fun as well.

The two of them could still spoil people's fun, by making people have to break up their making out, then make out themselves in front of the young teen couples without any reparmand. Blair did that several times when she caught some young teens she deemed as "children" kissing, told them to break it up and "leave the kissing to adults" to which she promptly pulled Chuck around and began kissing him in front of their faces, showing them how its done. That didn't win them very many fans from the freshman crowd, but from Blair's point of view, she really could care less, which was when Chuck realized that Blair was having another one of her episodes again.

Chuck pulled Blair off to the side and asked her "Blair are you okay? You're acting like you did that time at my grandmother's cocktail party, or a bit like you did after your mother died...are you okay?" as he stared at her concerned.

"Why do you ask me if I'm okay? Maybe I wannabe more than just fine, I want more than bent on getting by, I want more than just okay! But how do I get that, when I sometimes I feel like I have to cry oceans of tears to get to that?" Blair cried angrily.

"Oh Blair I never knew you felt that way! Was it anything I did?" Chuck asked.

"Yes..No...I don't know? I worry about our baby, like what if something happens to him and we're not there? Or what if he's crying right now cause he misses his mommy and daddy? Or what if I'm not a good enough mother? Then, I worry about you, Chuck! What if I'm not an attentive enough wife and you leave me? Maybe I'm not feeding you well enough and you get indigestion? Maybe I don't have sex with you enough? Maybe I ask for it too often? Finally, I worry about myself! Am I keeping up with my own health needs well enough? Should I have this or that body part looked at? Is it too soon to get a mammogram because of what happened with my mother? What would you and our son do if I wasn't around?" Blair moaned spilling out all of her concerns to her husband, collapsing against him as she cried.

Chuck just held her tried to comfort her as best he could, saying "Blair...I don't have all of the answers either...just know that...I love you and our son does too...maybe don't worry about some of it. I'll try to always be here for you, and I'll raise our life insurance policy a bit more if you're still concerned."

"Nice try Chuck...and thank you for the offer...but I don't know if that's what I need? Maybe I'm just having PPD? This certainly has been a big year for me...for both of us actually...so that could be it, I don't know?" Blair sighed as she held onto her husband, and just let Chuck hold her for awhile in the shadows off to the side.

In another part of the ball, Jenny and her boyfriend, Jason were hanging out off to the side of the dance, since Jen thought that she was too "fat" to dance given her teenage pregnancy's current stage, but she still wanted to inspect the gowns she'd made on commission for a few of the girls there, when she spotted the current school outcast, Bonnie Parkerbrothers, off to the side getting harassed again by the latest crop of mean girls for her style. Jenny knew exactly how Bonnie felt, so she marched over to the girls and told them what was on her mind.

"Polly, Staci, and Indra what are you making Bonnie do now? Wipe off your shoe? Be your slave? I've seen it all before, believe me!" Jenny sighed.

"Ha ha, Jenny Humphreys you're one to talk, knocked up the way you are and all! And who's the daddy, Nate Archibald or this dude? At least my sister Penelope knew better than to actually hook up with any of your little clique!" Polly laughed.

"Not that she didn't want to...I think I distinctly remember one dinner at Butter in which she wanted me to hook her up on a date with Nate Archibald, and another dinner party at Blair's house I believe, in which she was secretly pining after Chuck Bass...but as far as I know neither of them ever had her...utter surprise given their reputations." Jenny laughed in reflecting.

"My sister crushing on those two? You've got to be kidding! It wasn't that they didn't want her, it was that she was too good for them! I can perhaps see why she might've crushed on Nate, because he reminds me of an older version Trig Cauble, who's in my Algebra class and captain of the freshman rugby team...ah...But Chuck Bass? I don't know what my sister would've ever seen in him, because from what I've heard, I've always imagined him as a bit of a cretin..." Polly sighed snobbishly.

"A cretin? Well..." Jenny asked.

"Ooh yeah a townie cretin like Paul Blea...no like that dude that sits in the back of our history class...the one that breaks dresscode with his hair and his gloves and stuff...Clyde Barrowsworth! Ooh yeah he always looks at you with shifty eyes and likes to hide to hide in the corner like a rat! I swear one time he was staring at me and I got chills down my back and the next thing I know, my Tiffany bracelet was missing!" Staci gasped in glee as she described Clyde and the other girls chimed in.

"Now you three that's enough! Can you really prove that boy stole your bracelet? You could've put it somewhere else. Anyway, although I'm not one to defend Chuck Bass on some accounts, I'm sure he's not a thief, like you're accusing that other boy of. Anyway, just quit hazing Bonnie...although maybe I have a better idea, come along Bonnie...Do you want to learn how to sew?" Jenny said as she led Bonnie away from the other girls.

Eventually, the dance started to wind down, and Chuck and Blair went to check on the rest of the dance and its participants. Chuck caught a few young guys trying to add something extra to the drinks being served, and kept that for himself. They also let some party crashers slip out without much more than a verbal warning, and witnessed part of the exchange that had gone on between Jenny and the little mean girls, Polly, Staci, and Indra, which made Blair laugh at how juvenile the latest crop of girls seemed.

A few days later, Blair was at home with her baby, and was reviewing the latest prospectus for her clothing company, when the doorbell rang, and the maid escorted Jenny and a young blond girl who sort of looked like a mini Jenny. Blair didn't know what to think of that, but kept her mouth shut rather that blurt out her opinion of the choice of style for Jenny and her minion.

"Hello Jenny, its a pleasure to see you again...and I see you brought a friend?" Blair greeted them with a smile, although she feared it was probably with all of the grace of a Stepford Wife.

"Yes, Blair, I brought along my protégée, Bonnie Parkerbrothers, and Bonnie meet Blair Waldorf Bass, the president of the fledgling clothing company by the same name." Jenny said as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bass. Wow are you really the Blair Waldorf who everyone called 'Queen B'?" Bonnie gasped.

"Why yes of course! I'm glad my reputation proceeds me!" Blair sighed haughtily.

"Why I've heard you were as legendary for your attitude as well as your style...although weren't immune from scandalous behavior either because I heard from my cousin how you and your boyfriend and your boyfriend's best friend played relationship roulette for awhile...and there was a pregnancy scare...and then... " Bonnie rattled on.

"Uh Bonnie that's enough..." Jenny sighed.

"Enough about my past, how did you find out about all of that since that was several years ago now? Anyway who is your cousin anyway?" Blair asked curiously.

"You probably don't remember my cousin Ronni, she graduated a year ahead of you and is a journalism major at Columbia, though she just started this fall...I forget what she told me she did last year...Anyway though is it true that you actually married Chuck Bass, had his baby, and is now the president of a company?" Bonnie asked.

"Ha ha yes it's all true! Is there anything else you want to know?" Blair chuckled.

"Well I was just wondering how you came up with your style, and how you coordinated so well with Chuck even before you married? Did you call each other up before each day? Was it mental telepathy?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

"Mental telepathy? Ha ha good one! Hmm, you never know. Actually most of the times when Chuck and I coordinated at school, it was by shear chance since much of the time during our final two years of high school were spent unsure how we felt about each other...until we just gave in and here we are." Blair sighed and laughed.

"You succumbed to his charms...and happily ever after for you..." Bonnie sighed dreamily.

"Well I wouldn't say it's all happily ever after, Bonnie. Chuck and I still give each other grief sometimes, but that's life. It's being able to work out your issues together that makes life as a couple worth it." Blair admitted.

"Yeah, whatever you say, but still you got this beautiful house, and husband, and baby, and you can do what you want without other adults breathing down your neck...talk about freedom!" Bonnie sighed.

"You're right, Bonnie, and I definitely did luck out with Chuck, now that I think about it, but still Bonnie our freedom came at a high price too...which was the cost of a parent for both of us. It was a tragic coincidence that drew us together in the end, but still what the cost. Is that a cost you're willing to pay?" Blair asked, quite solemnly.

"I don't know...no...but that wouldn't necessarily happen to me!" Bonnie sighed.

Suddenly, Chuck came in and with his usual charm, greeted the group as he walked over to Blair and gave her a kiss. "Ah Blair, I see you have a few guests here...and I thought I'd find you alone over lunch. So ladies what is the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Chuck, hon, Jenny and her friend Bonnie came here to discuss the latest designs for the Spring and Summer Collections for my company 'Blair Waldorf Bass'...so this is sort of a business tea. I'll see you upstairs as soon as I can...uh Chuck what time do you have to get back to the office?"

"Not for another hour and a half, but..." Chuck said as he winked at her, tapped his watch and went upstairs, carrying a newspaper.

"So THAT is the infamous Chuck Bass? He's certainly no cretin, like Polly said! He's actually rather charming and sort of handsome, in a mature sort of way. And does he really come home on his lunch hours just to be with you? You're so lucky!" Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah Chuck's no cretin, and yeah I sort of forgot it was Wednesday and that he likes to spend his Wednesday lunch hours with me, when it fits his schedule...so I guess I am lucky. So do you have a little crush on my husband, Bonnie?" Blair teased.

"Not really, because he is sort of too old for me...although he is the type of guy who I'd look for someday, because he goes after what he wants." Bonnie sighed.

"You pegged him right there, Bonnie. Anyway, Jenny, how are things going for you? What do you think about designing for 'Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing'?" Blair asked, turning her attention to Jenny.

"Oh Blair, that would be quite the honor indeed! But still, what type of time-line are you talking about because the launch of the usual lines are going to occur at about the same time my baby is due..." Jenny said a bit dejectedly.

"Well, we can work around that little J, and after becoming a mother myself, I know accommodations often need to be made...as far as that, have you and your boyfriend reached a decision yet about what to do with your baby?" Blair asked, curiously concerned.

"Well...that's where I'm still a bit undecided about whether to keep the baby or give it up for adoption! I think I'll be able to be a good mother someday, maybe, but I also want to be able to pursue my fashion design career. Even if you make accommodations for me, Blair, I still want to feel like I did it on my own...or could do the same in any company...try my wings so to speak, instead of just being given everything...can you get what I'm talking about?" Jenny explained.

"Yes...I believe I can...definitely...but still though I don't think you should totally dismiss my offer because I'm asking you to step in as one of the chief designers for my company, and that's even a concession that my mother didn't give you when she was at the helm of Eleanore Waldorf Designs. Concessions such as this are rare opportunities on my part, and still are something that I have to learn in life...so don't let it pass you by." Blair said as she saw the clock ticking as well, knowing that her time with Chuck was ticking away, with every moment of Jenny's sudden indecision.

Suddenly, Jenny turned to Blair and said "Yes, Blair, I think I will take you up on your offer about the position as co-chief designer, as long as the pay is good enough that I'll be able to pay for design school classes as well."

"You should be well compensated for your efforts, Jenny, especially if the line sells well. We can talk salary and commission later on then..." Blair said as she laid out a brief business strategy for Jenny and Bonnie's benefit, then sent them on their way, with still an hour available to devote to Chuck.

Blair bid her guests farewell, then quickly ran upstairs to be with Chuck, who was waiting on the bed in his underclothes and robe. He looked up from his paper and spied his wife as she began to undress. "Hmm...took you long enough...long negotiations?"

"Ha ha you wouldn't believe it...or maybe you would...little J couldn't decide if my offer was what she wanted, until she finally caved in at the last moment...I swear I could tell the girl I was giving her the Brooklyn Bridge and she'd still be undecided to whether or not she wanted it..." Blair babbled on as she undressed and climbed on the bed next to Chuck, who took her face in his hands and soundly kissed her.

"So that should do it. Blair right now is about us...not Bass Industries, or you clothing company , or Jenny Humphreys and her indecision, or her baby, or our son, or anything else. Leave it there at the door. Right now, the only Blair Waldorf Bass I care about is the one in my arms. The one that I love." Chuck said as he continued to hold and caress her.

"Thank you, Chuck, for bringing everything back into perspective. I love you too." Blair purred .

"Good...so now can I...make love to you and watch you come to me?" Chuck growled seductively in her ear.

"Oh but of course..." Blair purred back as her eyes rolled back and she succumbed to Chuck's desires for a mid afternoon delight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A couple of days later, Blair knew that she needed to do a bit more Christmas shopping and some of her favorite department stores were having sales, so with her credit cards and a bit of cash in hand she told her husband her plans for the day.

"Chuck, hon, you're off today aren't you?"

"Yes, I took the day off, although I always have business crap to work on, if I need to. What are your plans for the day, are you going to spend it here?" Chuck asked slyly.

"No...because it's almost Christmas and there are sales to get to at Bergdoff's and Macy's and Bloomingdale's, etc. and I was just wondering if I could borrow your limo for part of the day...please?" Blair asked.

"What if I tell you no?" Chuck teased.

"Well then no Christmas gift for you...from the store...or otherwise..." Blair teased back.

"Oooh if you put it that way...fine then, you can borrow it. Just don't use up all the gas running all over town, or boss around my driver too much." Chuck laughed.

"Oh all right, I'll try to be nice...ha ha...anyway have a good day Chuck, with your business crap or whatever you call it. Dorota and Olga will be here to take care of the baby, though you can check on him if you want to because he should be getting up soon. I'll try to be back before four today, for Matt's feeding, but if I'm not there is some extra in the fridge. Remind Olga of that if she forgets...though maybe I should tell her...anyway thanks again, hon! See you later, love you!" Blair said as she gave Chuck a quick kiss and hurried off for her day of shopping.

Chuck just relaxed and went back to reading his paper for a bit longer, until he decided to get dressed, sort of, and sauntered downstairs for breakfast where Dorota had already french toast and eggs. Chuck had just settled in with his breakfast, when the telephone rang and Dorota answered it. Suddenly, she started babbling something in Polish, put the phone down and ran to the stairs where she called for her cousin Olga, who came downstairs complaining that Dorota was being too loud.

Chuck just shook his head and took his breakfast with him into the living room, where he turned on the TV to drown out the sound of Dorota and Olga arguing in Polish. He was just flipping through the channels, and had briefly paused on the Cartoon Network, when suddenly Dorota walked in and interrupted Chuck, telling him "Sorry Mister Chuck, family emergency so Olga and I must leave. You take care of baby son because you are poppa. We will come home...sometime."

"Uh...okay Dorota, whatever you say. I hope everything will be fine." Chuck said nonchalantly as he went back to watching television.

After a while, Chuck realized that he was hearing some strange noises, which he at first thought was a commercial, then his cell phone, then he realized that Dorota had left the portable baby monitor on the end table next to his chair, and that the noises were coming from his son. Reluctantly, Chuck got up out of his chair and walked upstairs to the nursery, where he found the baby crying in his crib.

"Aw, what's wrong son? Are you afraid? Are you hungry? Are you wet? Eh...I guess you're wet...okay how do I do this?" Chuck wondered as he picked the baby up and carried him to the changing table, where he found some diapers in a package off to the side.

Carefully, he was able to take the baby's pants off and get his diaper off, despite feeling bad that his son was crying the whole time. When he got the diaper off, Chuck commented "Well at least you just pissed yourself...eh it happens to the best of us, believe me! Ooh what did the doctor do to you? Yeah I'd cry too son, if mine looked like that! Good thing I didn't let Cyrus' rabbi have a go at you, or there'd be nothing left of the Bass family jewels. Ha ha. I'll try to be careful, son." as he tried to put a fresh diaper on the baby as he squirmed around.

Chuck then put the baby back to bed, while he briefly tried to find some fresh clothes for him. Finding another little pair of pants for his son, Chuck tried to put them back on him, but for some reason they didn't fit right, so Chuck did the best he could and wrapped the baby up in a blanket, sat him in his carrier, and carried him downstairs to his office.

Chuck sat the babyseat on the floor near his desk, then got to work on some business matters he had to deal with as his son mostly slept. Chuck mostly dealt with his business matters for awhile, until he became hungry and his son started to wake up again, so he said to the baby "All right son, lets see if there is anything around here to eat...Hmmn is there anything to eat?" as he sauntered off to the kitchen, carrying the baby seat by its handle.

"Hmm...leftover chinese, leftover italian, leftover soup, pizza rolls, macaroni and cheese...I don't know if anything sounds good...eh maybe I'll heat up the pizza rolls...okay how do I do this again? 'Turn on the oven to 350 degrees...'" Chuck quoted as he tried to figure out the oven controls in his own kitchen.

Eventually, Chuck figured it out and had the pizza rolls heating up in the oven, when he realized his son couldn't eat pizza rolls, so he happened to look in the fridge and found several jars filled with a milky substance, which caused Chuck to laugh when he realized what Blair had done.

"Well son, it looks like I found lunch for you after all, me boy...and if this is your baby bottle you're quite the lucky boy indeed!" Chuck laughed as he found the Andiri breast bottle that was sitting near the sink drying out. Fortunately for Chuck, the bottom lid was off or otherwise he might not have realized that you'd have to have the bottle upside down to fill it.

He then took the milk out of the refrigerator and was going to pour it straight into the bottle, but something caught his eye on the jar the milk was in, so he poured it into a large mug, microwaved it for a few seconds, then poured it into the baby bottle.

He had just finished with the bottle, when Chuck realized his pizza rolls were done, so he pulled them out of the oven, almost burning his fingers, and put them on a plate, then tried to carry the pizza rolls, his son's seat, and the baby bottle all at the same time into the living room.

"Woo, all at once! I'm still the champ! Okay son, let me show you the finer points of something I used to like to play when I was a boy...Fifa Cup 98! Okay where's my Playstation?" Chuck asked, mostly to himself, as he scrounged around for his old game system, which he found shoved in a cupboard, beside the TV set.

"Woo, I got it! All right son, here it is, the greatest soccer game ever! Every team from every country! So which do you want to be, Everton? Liverpool? Man United? Man City? Brazil? Australia?" Chuck laughed as he set it up, plugged in the game, and Blur's 'Song 2' blared as the credits rolled and Gasionge did his header during the intro.

Chuck was still setting up his team, and simultaneously eating pizza rolls, when he realized that his son was making a bit of a fuss, so he paused where he was in his game and said "Oops sorry son, I was feeding my face, but I forgot you're probably hungry too! Okay, let's see if I can feed you myself! ... All right, let's see...I'll hold you like this and here's your bottle...Ha ha, this is quite the bottle isn't it? Yeah it does sort of look like your mama...sort of feels like her too...though not quite the same size...hmmm?" Chuck mused as he held the unique baby bottle he wasn't sure where Blair had picked up. He even messed around and took a drink from it, but then decided it was supposed to be for his son, so then he fed it to the baby. As he watched his son eat, Chuck first laughed at how hungry the baby seemed, but then a wave of contentment and even love overcame him, which was quite unusual for Chuck to experience that he didn't know what to think. Suddenly, he just leaned down and gave a kiss to the baby's forehead as he was feeding him, surprising even himself.

After baby Matthew finished his bottle, Chuck put him up on his shoulder to burp him, and get back to his game, but playing a video game one handed wasn't easy, and soon Chuck realized he wasn't just smelling baby spit up as he got a whiff of his son's little bum.

"Ew yuk son, you didn't do what I think you did, did you? Ooh...and I'm still home ALONE?! Urgh...Blair, where are you? Okay, Matt, I guess I'll have to do what I have to do..." Chuck grumbled as he carried the baby upstairs to the nursery.

Chuck laid the baby on his changing table and began to strip him, until he pulled off his son's diaper and almost gagged. "Mustard yellow?! Gross! Yuck, son, you crapped your drawers mustard yellow? I hope that's normal! Okay now hold still so I can wipe this off...where'd I put the wipes? Ugh...Blair! Dorota! Olga...or whoever!" Chuck grumbled as he tried to keep one hand on the baby, while he looked for the box of baby wipes.

As soon as he found the wipes and stood looking at the baby, his son suddenly peed on him, nearly hitting his eye, but getting his face and the front of his shirt. The yellow baby poop had also started to spread on the baby's foot, the changing table, and got on Chuck's shirt as well as his son's clothes. "Oh...great son! You pissed on me and now you got your crap on me...great way to say thank you! Oh...but I can't say it's only your fault! Come on, lets get cleaned up...and let Blair take care of the nursery!" Chuck laughed as he scooped up his son and headed toward the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom, Chuck realized that the quickest way to get both his son and himself clean, would be to take a shower, so he laid the baby in the sink, stripped himself and the baby down, then carefully stepped in the shower with his son, making sure to be extra careful not to drop the baby while he quickly washed both of them off, with his body wash.

Once he was done, Chuck wrapped his infant son in a towel, and headed into his bedroom, where he quickly dressed himself in a t-shirt and lounge pants, then took his son back to the nursery, where he put a fresh diaper on the baby, and a sleeper pajamas that vaguely matched his velor lounge pants. They then went downstairs, where Chuck tried to resume his Fifa Cup video game, but laying in his Barcolounger with a baby on his chest, after trying to keep up with his needs all day, just put Chuck to sleep as well.

When Blair came home that afternoon, it was to that scene, which was one of those moments she knew she'd remember. Yeah the living room was a mess, and the TV looked weird with the video game paused mid stride, but to see Chuck sleeping on his chair with his little son sleeping curled up on his chest like that was so adorable! Especially funny too, when Blair realized they were both drooling in their sleep the same way too. Before she woke either one of them, Blair whipped out her cellphone and took a picture to use as her background wallpaper, because she thought it was just too cute, and something none of her old friends would believe.

After taking the picture, Blair picked up a burp cloth and threw it over her shoulder, before she picked up her son, because she didn't want to ruin her wool jacket from her jacket and skirt outfit. After picking up the baby, Blair ran her hands through Chuck's hair, noticing it was still damp, and leaned down for a kiss, when Chuck suddenly groaned and woke up as he pulled her down onto to arm of his chair.

"Hi hon, did you have a busy day today, taking care of our son?" Blair laughed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know the half of it! Uh what time is it? Did you get your shopping done?" Chuck yawned.

"It's about four o'clock or so. I met up with some of my friends from the mother's club, Mary,and so forth. I thought I'd see Serena, but she didn't get there in time. I did get some great surprises though. Anyway, how was your day? Did you just shower because your hair's still damp? Where's Dorota and Olga? And why does our son smell like your body wash, Chuck?" Blair asked bemused.

"Dorota and Olga had a family emergency and left about half an hour after you did this morning, so I've been taking care of our son myself. It was actually sort of...fun...I fed him and changed his diaper and was going to show him the finer points of Fifa Cup...but I guess I fell asleep." Chuck laughed, then went on "Blair, do you know our son poops yellow mustard?"

"Oh did you just find that out? Yeah I know that...its because he's just breastfed for now. Did you have to change his diaper?" Blair laughed.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy because I nearly gagged when it got all over everything upstairs...and when he pissed on me it was the last straw! So we took a shower, then came down here and we fell asleep." Chuck groaned, recalling the incident.

"You took a shower with our baby? I hope you were careful!" Blair gasped.

"Sure I was careful! I held onto him tight and put a washcloth over his head so that the spray wouldn't get him too much. And he seemed to enjoy it too, because when I changed toweled him off, he got a little stiffy. It was the funniest thing to see...although he seems to lean to the..." Chuck commented.

"Ha ha well, I'm glad you were careful in the shower, Chuck. Hmm...the idea of you showering with our baby sounds so adorable...yet so hot! Don't worry about the baby's reaction, peeing on you and getting excited, is normal for infants, especially that age! As far as leaning...I'm not going to comment...except to say like father like son." Blair laughed as she tried to walk away, but Chuck wouldn't let her.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Blair?" Chuck coyly said as he grabbed at her bottom.

"What do you think? Anyway I have to go put our son to bed before he wakes up, he's getting a little heavy." Blair playfully said as she tried to get up.

"Nope, you're staying here...come on, rest with me Blair, pleased." Chuck groaned as he continued to toy with her.

"Oh not the seductive puppy dog eyes...Oh I'd love to...but what about the baby or my gifts?" Blair moaned.

"Just leave the gifts where they are...and you can put our son in his car set over there...just lay with me Blair...play hooky for old time sake..." Chuck groaned.

"Okay Chuck...just make sure you make room on the Barcolounger for me. Give me a few minutes." Blair said as Chuck let her up.

Blair walked over to where her son's infant car set was beside the couch and put him in it. Then she removed her pantyhose, jacket, and tweed skirt, and grabbed a blanket off the couch, as she went over to Chuck who moved over on his chair just enough to let her climb in beside him. Chuck soon pulled her close and caressed her as they got cozy under the blanket on the recliner. The remainder of Blair's clothes, was nothing to Chuck, and Chuck's casual lounge wear was nothing to Blair, so their nap time soon led to trying to make love on the Barcolounger, which was something that both had secretly wanted to try to do since buying the chair several months before. Still, they were both glad for the blanket Blair had grabbed, since the living room was a little chilly and who'd know who'd walk in.

They did end up falling asleep together on the chair, waking when Dorota came in and checked in on them. "Oh Miss Blair, Mister Chuck! I interrupted? I'm sorry! Anyway I got back. Olga stay with cousin who have twins now, so you take care of your own baby. Sorry so late."

"It's okay Dorota, we were just napping right now, anyway. Congratulations to your cousins for having twins and so forth....we'll be going upstairs now, won't we Chuck dear?" Blair stammered as she slipped her bikini back on and rebuttoned her blouse as she climbed off the chair and Chuck groaned, rearranging himself under the blanket.

Blair helped Chuck from the chair, which was now a bit sticky from sweat and so forth, as she collected her clothes, Chuck collected the baby, and they went upstairs to shower and change into fresh clothes for dinner. Chuck decided it would be nice to go out to dinner, so after their shower, Blair fed their son, they dressed up, and went out to eat at Tavern on the Green, then saw the Christmas show at Rockefeller Center. Then on their way home, feeling nostalgic and the spontaneity of the moment, they made love in their limo for old time sake. All in all, it was a good evening for them both.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Eventually, though sooner than they realized, Christmas came and with it all of the surprises and pleasure that can come with the season. Blair woke up that morning to discover that Chuck had already gotten up and left a note behind that said to go downstairs, which she did, donning a red silk robe that she found at the end of the bed.

When she got downstairs, Blair found their beautiful decorated tree, with gifts arranged tastefully and haphazardly under it. She laughed when she saw Chuck sitting in his chair, which was facing the tree, drinking egg nog and seemingly waiting for her.

"Good morning, Blair, I see you're finally awake, its about time."

"Good morning, Chuck, and Merry Christmas. I see you're already into the egg nog...so where's our little boy? I checked his nursery and he wasn't in bed, so I figured you might have him." Blair commented as she walked toward her husband.

"Aw that's no way to say Merry Christmas...come here, Blair my love, and do it properly." Chuck coyly teased as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Okay darling, if you say so...Merry Christmas to you too, Chuck." Blair replied as she gave him a kiss. A fun, proper, lip nibbling, tongue swapping, enjoyable kiss, like they both loved.

"Mmm...that was hot! And you taste like rum punch egg nog...ha ha delicious! I hope you didn't mind my morning breath." Blair laughed as she broke from the kiss and stroked his face, with its morning scruff.

"Thanks...And I didn't mind your breath, because you almost always taste delicious...everywhere..." Chuck seductively growled as he slipped his hand under her robe to caress her.

They had a few more moments of fun playfully touching and kissing, until they heard the sounds of their son making his presence known with little cries. Blair heard it first and her body started to react, which caused Chuck to laugh when the front of her gown became wet.

"Hey hon, its just what happens anymore whenever a baby cries. Okay where's our son, hon?" Blair admitted a bit frustrated.

"Check under the Christmas tree, Blair. Ha ha, my wife's boobs think it's feeding time every time a baby cries? Classic!" Chuck laughed as Blair got up to find their son.

"Yeah yeah Chuck, shut up! Ooh...aw...that's so cute! Did you do that Chuck? Our son looks like baby Jesus or something...so cute!" Blair cooed as she walked over to the little blanketed nest someone had made for their son under the Christmas tree.

"Eh, Dorota suggested it. Said something about the real meaning of Christmas or something. I just thought it was cu...a nice idea...and something you might like." Chuck admitted regaining his usual demeanor.

"Nice idea that _I _might like? Ha ha, yes I do like it and thank you...but admit it Chuck you found it cute! You almost said it just there..." Blair laughed.

"No I didn't." Chuck said.

"Yes you did. You thought the idea was cute...and that is okay to find something like that cute, Chuck, even for you..." Blair teased Chuck in her usual manner, as she picked up her son and sat cross legged on the floor to feed her son "Okay aw...are you hungry my little boy? Here you go..."

"Yeah, all right...maybe I did find the idea cute...but this right now...I find it damn sexy..." Chuck said as he stood staring down at her.

"This? What, you mean me nursing the baby? You think I'm sexy?" Blair coyly laughed.

"Yes! You sitting there with your hair like that, with my son feeding off of your breast, Blair Waldorf. Its damn sexy, at least in my opinion." Chuck admitted, his voice taking a seductive growl and suddenly growing soft.

"My my Chuck Bass, you are either incredibly drunk or must have it really bad for me. I'm glad I can still turn you on so easily..." Blair laughed.

"Yes...maybe it's a bit of both...I don't know? Either way...lucky...and perhaps a bit jealous..." Chuck said, as he stared down at her.

"Jealous? Of what, our son?" Blair laughed, a bit surprised.

"Eh...yes...perhaps a little..." Chuck admitted, sheepishly.

"Oh Chuck, don't be! Come sit, down..." Blair as she held out her hand and motioned for him to sit down, which he did, as Blair went on "You should know, my darling Charles, that no matter what happens, no matter how many children we may have, my love for you will never diminish, but instead grows like an effervescent spring bubbling from an unending well of contentment and joy. You are my greatest desire, and at times my greatest frustration, but I will always love you and will love you from the very depths of my heart." as she stroked his hair.

"Ah woman, when did start speaking like Elizabeth Barrett Browning? Unending well of contentment and joy? Well I'm glad I make you happy, Blair, because you certainly make me happy." Chuck laughed up at her as he lay on her lap and stared at her past their son as he finished nursing.

"Oh...I guess I've been watching too many of those period dramas on TV lately, on Sunday nights. ..and you sort of remind me of the dashing hero from one of them...or the cad. Maybe a little bit of Pride and Prejudice's 'Mr. Darcy' mixed with a little bit of Sense and Sensibility's 'Willoughby.' Yeah, a bit of Darcy and Willoughby describes you to a tee, Chuck." Blair laughed, as she stroked his hair.

"Ah...whatever you say Blair...as long as you still love me...mmmm...." Chuck groaned as he relaxed to Blair's touch.

"Of course I still love you, dear...you haven't been cherished very much have you Chuck?" Blair asked, as she gently stroked his head.

"No..." Chuck admitted, a bit reluctantly.

"Oh that's so sad...don't worry, I'll try to cherish you, Chuck." Blair said, with sadness in her voice.

Suddenly, Chuck sat up and said "Thank you, but I don't need your pity, Blair. Just love me, like I do you, and our son." as he moved beside Blair and began kissing her neck, while he patted the baby on his head as he fed off of Blair.

Their kiss soon moved to other areas, as Chuck's mouth and hands moved to other parts of her body, as they shared a few brief, intimate moments under the Christmas tree, although they could only go so far with a baby in hand...still how far they did go was fairly satisfying for the time being.

Eventually, when Dorota came in the room and sort of interrupted things, Chuck and Blair got around to passing out their gifts to each other. Chuck was like a kid again at Christmas, opening all of his gifts and enjoying some of the surprise ones that Blair had given him, like the new video game system, a new briefcase, a new supply of scarves, and tickets to a soccer game between two of Chuck's favorite teams. Blair was just glad too that she was able to so far give Chuck the Christmas that he probably hadn't had in years.

Blair loved the gifts Chuck gave her as well. The beautiful jewelry from Tiffanys and Erickson Beaman, as well as the reservations to have breakfast at Tiffany's sometime in the near future. Another copy of "Breakfast..." on DVD, as well as a special compilation CD of the old Deep Blue Something song "Breakfast at Tiffany's" as well as a bunch of tracks by some British artist who called herself 'Holly Go Lightly' just pushed it over the top and made Blair laugh and sigh even more over Chuck's thoughtfulness and sense of humor. The reservations for a stay at a resort in Hawaii was Chuck's main gift to his wife, and it was something Blair could definitely look forward to in the future as well.

The gifts they bought for their son were fun too, more clothes and necessities of course, but then also some new toys, and little gym, a bugaboo baby stroller, and so forth.

Later that day, they got a call from Rufus and Lily saying that they could come over for Christmas dinner if they wanted to, to which Chuck thought they should since Lily had taken him in when he needed help before, so they did. Blair had Dorota help her pack the baby up and carry the carrier downstairs to the front door, from which Chuck's new driver, Dimitri (the former doorman from the Vander Woodsen's building) picked it up and carried it out to the car, while Chuck took Blair's hand and escorted her down the front stoop and into the waiting limo.

Dorota had also followed them out to the limo, and when Blair saw her she said "Oh Dorota, I forgot to tell you that you don't have to come along. Today's Christmas and Chuck suggested that I should give you the day off, which isn't a bad idea either. So you can do what you want, for today."

"But Miss Blair...what I want is to come along! I give you no trouble. I ride in front, with Dimitri." Dorota stammered.

"Ah with Dimitri, that explains it! Fine then, ride in the front with Dimitri. Just don't distract him too much while he's driving." Chuck replied slyly.

"Thank you Mr. Chuck. I will be good girl." Dorota said as she climbed into the front seat of the limousine.

"Hmm, so do you think Dorota has something going on with Dimitri, Chuck?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Possibly. I don't know if you knew this, but sometimes I did see Dorota visiting with Dimitri at the oddest times when I'd come and go from my father's penthouse. I'm surprised that you never noticed." Chuck replied.

"Well I guess I can't keep track of everything Dorota does, although I do try." Blair laughed, then went on. "So Chuck, you decided it would be nice eating Christmas dinner with Rufus and Lily? Interesting choice of company, although they're the only family we have left, sort of." Blair replied.

"Yes, and I just thought it would be a kind gesture, given everything they've helped us with from time to time." Chuck replied.

"Yes, I suppose so. All right I guess I can endure their company for one afternoon. I wonder if S is going to be there? I hope so because I haven't seen her in so long!" Blair sighed.

"True, as long as she and her lover didn't take another ski trip to the Alps or so forth." Chuck laughed.

"Her lover? Oh yeah, Dan. Well yes I hope they didn't take a ski trip there or at least came back for Christmas, because I miss my best friend." Blair sighed.

"You miss your best friend? Hey what about your's truly?" Chuck asked as he motioned to himself.

"Oh Chuck, YOU are more than just a best friend, and you know it! Hmm...but I do miss Serena as well. I miss the comradarie we'd shared these past eight years or so, and our girl talks...although I guess the last time S and I ever had a good chat was months ago, just before you and I eloped." Blair admitted as she caressed Chuck to reassure him of her affections, then sighed as she reflected on the state of her friendship with her old friend, Serena.

"Well, I guess people change, Blair. Life goes on, despite sometimes your best efforts to capture moments forever. Anyway I'm glad I'm still your best friend, Blair. Best friend with benefits, hmm?" Chuck teased.

"Oh yeah...ha ha...but you're also my husband, so that's definitely more than just a best friend...Though if I did call you my best friend, you're definitely a friend that needs to learn to behave yourself." Blair laughed as she returned his affections.

"Hmm, and can you teach me how to behave?" Chuck purred in her ear.

"I'd love to, but we're almost there and I only brought a spare change of clothing for our son, not you." Blair laughed.

"Spare change of clothes...but I could put on a..." Chuck asked.

"Nevermind, Chuck. We have no time because we're already here, dear. But tonight on the way home, I'll see what I can do." Blair said with a wink, as the limo pulled up to the curb.

"Unless we find out what they did to my old bedroom first?" Chuck replied slyly.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about that..." Blair replied slyly as well.

They exited the limo with the help of Dimitri and Dorota, then walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the penthouse where Lily, Rufus, Eric and Jenny still lived. When they got off the elevator, Chuck and Blair were greeted by Lily who said "Charles, Blair, it's good to see you! Merry Christmas! And you brought your son with you! Oh may I see him?"

"Hello, Lily. Merry Christmas to you too! Yes, here's our son, Matthew, which you can see although he's asleep right now. Just be careful..." Blair said as she took off her coat and began carefully removing the baby from his seat, which Chuck had sat on the floor.

"Oh he's precious! Aw...and seems to be growing well too! Is he a good eater? He seems to be." Lily laughed as she held the baby.

"Oh yes he seems to be eating on a regular basis, although its interesting at times trying to keep up with his feedings, especially when I'm busy with work or I need to go out otherwise." Blair explained.

"Really? You don't have the nanny feed the baby when you're busy? Surely your nanny would know how to mix formula, if she's worth her salt." Lily replied.

"Well, of course our nanny knew how to do that, but she recently had to leave for a family situation, so we're having Dorota help us in the meantime. Anyway, so far I'm just breastfeeding our son, which takes my time up as it is, that's why I feel like I have to feed Matt myself." Blair replied.

"Really? You are breastfeeding your baby, Blair? Good for you! It's the best nutrition for infants, so I've read, so that's terrific if you're willing to actually keep up with it. And you know what they say about breastfeeding and fertility..." Lily said.

"What? That you're less likely to conceive another child, if you breastfeed? Oh I already know that, thank God!" Blair laughed.

"Yes...less likely...but not entirely impossible. You've heard about the child I'd had with Rufus, twenty odd years ago, haven't you?" Lily asked.

"Yes..." Blair replied.

"Well...even though I'd given him up for adoption, I still tried to pump myself because I'd heard about that and I'd thought that I wouldn't need the pill then...I was so young and naive...but instead almost as soon as I got with my new boyfriend, I fell pregnant with Serena...and my mother forced us to marry because she'd thought Vander Woodsen was a better catch for society, than Rufus was. Last time I tried breastfeeding...though I might try again with this next baby, since its free!" Lily laughed as she stood there reflecting on old memories.

"That's...quite interesting Lily...hmm...Uh anyway, where should we put our coats?" Blair asked, a bit nervous.

"Oh just give them to one of the maids, they'll know what to do..." Lily said, as a maid came by and took their coats.

Blair followed Lily as she carried the baby into the living room area, where they found Rufus, Eric, Jenny, and Chuck, as well as Lily's mother CeCe, sitting around chatting a bit awkwardly near the Christmas tree which looked exquisite as ever since Lily had hired professional holiday decorators to decorate the penthouse for Christmas.

Blair sat down beside Chuck and snuggled close so that he automatically put an arm around her, as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. CeCe looked at them from over the top of her glass of egg nog and greeted them warmly.

"Blair and Chuck, it's good to see you two again! It's been so long! And you two always look so cute together, like two peas in a pod. Two halves of a whole, though I never really realized it until now! Do you always coordinate so well?" Cece laughed.

"Thank you Cece...I guess I never thought we were coordinating today, did you Chuck?" Blair laughed as she glanced at her husband.

"No, I hadn't thought about it either. Maybe because we're both wearing dark green?" Chuck replied bemused and slightly confused.

"Yes that's it...though it seems to be something else too...sometimes it seems like even your expressions coordinate, which is entertaining to see. Anyway, where's this baby I've been hearing about?" Cece asked curiously.

"Yes, Blair, where is our son at?" Chuck asked, turning to Blair.

"Lily had him the last I saw him. Why don't you try asking her?" Blair answered teasingly.

"Lily? All right, Lily, where's my son?" Chuck asked, a bit loudly as he got up.

"Ah that Chuck Bass is quite the fellow! Ha ha! Well anyway, how are you doing Blair? And how is your company, 'Blair Waldorf Bass' running? I happened by one of the stores this season...and they certainly have an interesting collection to say the least..." Cece replied curiously.

"Well I'm doing pretty well, as well as Chuck and our son. Being a business woman and a mother keeps me quite busy indeed! Did you know that Jenny is one of the chief designers in the company? She's creating some interesting lines for the company, and a youthful flare that none of the previous three entities have seen in quite awhile. Sales though have been a bit slow as of late, but our marketing team seems to have some interesting ideas to drive sales..." Blair explained as she briefly described her business without giving too much away.

"So Rufus Humphreys' daughter Jenny is a designer for your company? That's interesting, Blair, and excellent on her part, although how does she manage with her high school obligations as well as this impending baby she's having? You girls today are certainly an interesting generation!" Cece commented.

"Well, Jenny tells me that she's still keeping up with her obligations at Constance, and as far as her baby...you'll have to speak with her about that one!" Blair replied.

"Well yes I suppose I should..." Cece began, until she was interrupted by Chuck's entrance into their chair grouping, carrying a plate of snacks in one hand and his son in the crook of one elbow.

"Well Cece, here he is, my son, Matthew Charles Bass! So what do you think?" Chuck said proudly as he sat down with the baby.

"Well Charles, I think you have a fine son there! And he certainly does look like you, and Blair a little bit too!" Cece chuckled as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"You think so, Cece? Yes I suppose so! Maybe a little around his eyes somewhat?" Chuck laughed a bit as he studied his son.

"Yes, perhaps that's it...though he seems to have the lips of both of you. Quite the baby!" Cece said bemused, as she went on to ask questions about the baby's general health and the state of Bass Industries.

After awhile, Lily came by from the table setting and mentioned that the caterers had said that dinner was ready to be served, so everyone started to amble towards the table, when suddenly the elevator stopped and two more guests arrived.

"Hi everyone! We're here!" Serena announced as she came breezing in wearing the latest European fashions and having Dan on her arm, looking remarkably stylish for him.

"S, you're here! It's good to see you again! How was your trip?" Blair asked as she ran over to her friend.

"Hello Blair! Yes we're doing well, our trip was quite the adventure! Especially when I introduced Dan to some of my friends over there! We had so much fun skiing or learning to ski, eating the decadent foods, sipping wine from the vineyards...by the way your father sends his greetings Blair and this, from his own vineyards...then on our way back we had a brief stopover in Majorica. Then for New Years we're flying to Ibiza to party with some people we met on our travels. It should be quite the holiday!" Serena laughed as she reflected on her travels.

"Oh S, that sounds like so much fun, although maybe a little tiring! And you got to see my father! Oh I miss him, though thanks for the wine. Chuck and I wanted to go over there, but with the baby and our businesses...it doesn't seem to work out!" Blair sighed.

"Really? Chuck hasn't been to Europe or Asia lately? I swear I saw the Bass Corporate jet..." Serena stammered.

"No, Chuck's been working around the city ever since I had the baby, so he couldn't have been in Europe or Asia in over a month, maybe two!" Blair mentioned.

"Well I'm sure I saw his jet at an airport in Spain, and someone said it was on a runway bound for Thailand...and that's when I was afraid to call you." Serena replied with concern.

"By the way, when was this?" Blair asked curiously.

"Let me think...ugh I have a bit of jet lag...but I think it was the day before yesterday..." Serena sighed as she tried to remember.

"Well, it couldn't have been Chuck, because the day before yesterday, Chuck and I went out to dinner at a new restaurant that was opening up." Blair replied.

"Oh okay...that's cool, B. Still though, I'm sure I saw what I saw...so unless Chuck's letting someone borrow his jet..." Serena replied.

"Borrow his jet? Hmm...yeah S, I think I know exactly what you're talking about...or more specifically who. Excuse me, I need to go talk to my husband." Blair said as she walked off to find Chuck, leaving Serena behind.

Blair was looking around and had finally spotted Chuck, who was talking with Dan, while he held his son. Blair overheard part of their conversation and decided to listen a bit before she interrupted them.

"Wow, Chuck Bass holding a baby? That's something I figured to never see! So Chuck, what do you think about being a dad?" Dan asked curiously amused.

"Well Humphreys it's certainly an experience, though one that's not easy to describe. So are you thinking about trying it sometime yourself?" Chuck asked coyly.

"Ha ha...maybe someday, but not quite yet. I'd like to get my degree first...and maybe actually get published in more than the school magazine...before I go down that road. I have plans! I just can't believe you have already gone down that road!" Dan said nonchalantly.

"Sometimes life deals us with other...opportunities lets say...and if you don't take them when they present themselves, you never know what you might miss...anyway I hope you're doing right by my sister...if I hear you've broken her heart again..." Chuck told Dan.

"Hey she kept breaking up with me, the last time...but I'll try to be there for her, because I do love her." Dan admitted.

"Really? Well, that's a good thing to admit about your woman...and not an easy one, believe me." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah, so I've heard!" Dan said bemused as he stared at Chuck.

"Huh? What _have _you heard, Humphreys?" Chuck asked, becoming a bit annoyed.

"Well..." Dan began, but was then interrupted when Blair intervened on their conversation.

"Uh that's enough...sorry to interrupt your little conversation, boys, but I need to talk to my husband about something...uh Chuck!" Blair said as she pulled Chuck aside and shooed Dan off to the dinner table.

"Ah yes dear, what do you need? And what was he talking about what he'd heard..." Chuck asked, becoming a bit irritated.

"Never mind what Dan said, it doesn't matter. Anyway, what were you doing a few days ago because Serena claimed she saw the Bass Corporate Jet in Spain the other day, heading supposedly from there to Thailand...hmm?" Blair asked, staring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?! I've been with you off and on this past week, and only at work when I needed to be. When would I have had time to travel to Europe or Asia?" Chuck said as he stared at Blair incredulously.

"All right, yes I think I believe you there...but still how does that explain how the Bass Corporate Jet ended up on the other side of the globe? Did you lend it out again? I hope your uncle didn't steal it!" Blair admonished back.

"No, Jack didn't steal it as far as I know. No, about a week ago I loaned it to Nate, who said that he had to fly to California again...however apparently he must've taken a detour by way of Spain and Thailand...hmm...busy boy..." Chuck said, his emotions varying between pissed off and bemused.

"Yeah busy boy at the expense of your jet and reputation. I knew you were a friend to Nate, but I didn't know that good! You barely let me borrow your limo, and got angry at me the other day when I accidentally used your toothbrush, yet you let Nate gallivant off halfway around the world in your corporate jet and you think its funny?" Blair exclaimed, as she stared at Chuck.

"Hmm...did I get your blood boiling again...ha ha...oh I just like to tease you and give you a hard time, Blair, in more ways than one...but as far as what Nathaniel has done by absconding with my corporate jet, as you said halfway around the world, I am not pleased." Chuck admitted, as he teasingly tried to soothe Blair, although he liked it when she was passionate to him in any way, including anger.

"Well so you say, but if he ruins the reputation of Bass Industries in any way, don't say I didn't warn you!" Blair mentioned as she grabbed for her son from Chuck's grasp.

"How can Nate ruin the reputation of my company?" Chuck asked.

"Well I heard a rumor that...well according to Serena, Carter Baizen was seen in the same area as your corporate jet recently...so imagine his surprise when he realized it was Nate in the jet rather than you dear?" Blair answered as they walked to the table for the dinner.

"Baizen? That..." Chuck growled.

"Ah ah dear, mind your blood pressure...it is Christmas you must remember." Blair teased Chuck as they sat down to dinner.

Lily and Rufus both gave a toast and said a few words about the holiday season with family and friends gathered around, greeting everyone and encouraging all to wish each other a Merry Christmas, which everyone did, although Chuck was a little sullen as he imagined all the ways Carter Baizen would try to sabotage him.

During the meal, Blair noticed how sullen and distracted Chuck had become, so she tried to reassuringly pat him on the leg to let him know she was there for him. She was going to try that a third time, since the first two didn't seem to have an impact, but on impulse instead of his thigh, she moved her hand a bit further in and grabbed for him, giving him a quick squeeze...and that certainly got his attention.

Chuck suddenly looked up from his plate and gave her a sly grin, to which Blair tried to play innocently coy, but she smiled back at him too, as she attempted to continue a polite conversation with Serena. Blair was chatting with Serena, and was distracted by their conversation so much, she was surprised when she felt herself get pinched through the back of the chair. She almost yelped, but held her composure fairly well a she continued to talk to her friend. Then, a few moments later, Blair felt fingers caressing the small of her back, just under the waistband of her skirt, so she deftly reached down and grabbed Chuck's hand at the wrist, as she momentarily glanced over her shoulder quickly.

Not to be outdone, Chuck grabbed her hand in his and began massaging it, from her fingertips up to the center of her palm and to her wrist, thus distracting her even more. Blair never knew holding someone hand could be sensual, but somehow with Chuck it was. Eventually though, Chuck let go of her hand and turned away to eat his dessert, and it was in that moment as Serena got into a conversation with Dan and her mother Lily, that Blair realized she could get back at Chuck for grabbing her hand and distracting her, so she took and ice cube from her water glass and stuffed it down the back of Chuck's shirt.

Chuck glared over at Blair, then got a sneaky look in his eye, as took a spoonful of his gelatin dessert and slipped it down the back of Blair's blouse. Suddenly Blair yelped, and asked to be excused, to which Chuck followed her as she headed toward the bathroom and he pulled her upstairs.

"Oh Chuck, I can't believe you did that? Ew what was that, its all cold and sticky...hey what bathroom are you taking me to?" Blair asked as she was pulled along.

"Oh we'll use the upstairs bathroom because then we'll have more privacy. Anyway you stuck something down the back of my shirt that was cold and wet!" Chuck exclaimed

"Yeah an ice cube! What did you stick in my blouse?" Blair asked.

"Oh just some of that gelatin dessert. Sorry if I ruined your blouse, I'll help you get to it!" Chuck teasingly apologized, as he pulled her into the bathroom and began helping her with her blouse.

"Yeah I'm sure you will! Aw Chuck, you're just using this as another opportunity to get me out of my clothes." Blair sighed in mock dejection.

"And it worked didn't it? Remember that time when you spent the night here right after we'd eloped, you were showering and I..." Chuck said as he whispered in her ear and began to kiss her neck and toy with her bra.

"Hmm...yeah I remember now...but we're supposedly at a family Christmas party, are you sure we'd have time?" Blair seductively chuckled.

"Aw come on Blair, you and me and five minutes or so in the shower, that's all I need...plus they probably won't even miss us..." Chuck seductively purred.

"Well all right, for old time sake...we can finished what you wanted to start in the limo..but if we get called out on it, I'll say you suggested it." Blair teased as she helped Chuck with the rest of his clothes and they jumped in the shower together for some togetherness.

Simultaneously downstairs, the rest of the family were reconverging in the living room for the gift exchange, when a few minutes later Jenny's boyfriend Jason came down from upstairs saying "Uh is the other bathroom available because the one upstairs was locked and the shower was running although it sounded like someone was having a good time."

"Ha ha...that must've been Chuck and Blair! Sheesh...I knew Chuck had an infamous libido, but I'd thought once they became parents...well I guess some things never change...poor Blair." Serena laughed as she tried to explain, awkwardly.

"What Serena, did you think that people lose their sex drive once they become parents?" Lily asked coyly.

"Well..." Serena stammered.

"Hmm...well my dear, you'll have a lot to learn once you marry and have children, hopefully in that order!" Cece replied, trumping Lily.

"Grandma! Well, I'll certainly try to keep it in that order, as best as I can." Serena laughed as Dan rolled his eyes.

Eventually Chuck and Blair joined the rest of the family, a little wetter but a bit more slyly pleasant, for Christmas and the gift exchange. When they sat down, Rufus piped up "Ah good to see you two again. So were our facilities up to your standards?"

"Yes they worked very well. Thank you, Rufus." Blair replied.

"Yes, they were just as I remembered, since the last time I lived here!" Chuck replied, slightly annoyed at Rufus

"Anyway your baby needed his diaper changed, so we had Jenny and Jason take care of it, since they should have the experience first hand, no matter what they decide about their child." Cece replied.

"Uh thank you very much Jenny, that was so thoughtful." Blair replied as she picked up her son and positioned him in a sling she'd brought along.

"Yeah it was quite the experience Blair, quite the experience. Especially changing the diaper of a baby that looks so much like Chuck Bass...It made me wonder... " Jenny replied cautiously.

"Yeah thank you Jenny...Anyway let's get on with our Christmas gift exchange if we will..." Lily interrupted as they shifted their attention to that.

The family divvied out the gifts, and it was then that Chuck and Blair realized that they'd forgotten to buy gifts for the family gift exchange, so Blair asked Chuck if he had any cash on hand.

"Why do you want to know how much cash I have on hand, Blair?"

"Because we need to give our giftees something, Chuck! So I thought a bit of money would always be welcome, especially to those Humphreys...so how much do you think we should give them? Five?"

"Yeah give them five bucks, I think I can spare that!" Chuck laughed as he withdrew a bill from his wallet.

"Five BUCKS? Yes CHUCKANEEZER SCROOGE! We can't be that cheap, Chuck, you're a billionaire! What will they think?" Blair gasped.

"That I only make wise investments!" Chuck chuckled.

"Ha ha likely! No, Chuck, when I said five I'd meant five hundred..."

"FIVE HUNDRED?! EACH?! Jeeze Blair, you must think I have money to throw around on a whim!" Chuck growled.

"Don't you? Anyway, I think five hundred sounds like a wise amount don't you agree? Why its a paltry amount compared to the Erickson Beaman necklace you gave me on my 17th birthday, the night after our first time. Wasn't that worth about say 30 thousand?" Blair replied.

"Well, maybe I was a bit impetuous then...but the night before I'd realized I loved you and I didn't want Nathaniel to lay claim on you again, so I bought the necklace. Anyway why should I give five hundred bucks at a family gift exchange?" Chuck tried to explain.

"Or else I'll call you Chuckaneezer Scrooge!" Blair threatened.

"Funny Blair. I've heard worse...actually I sort of like it!" Chuck chuckled.

"All right, then no sex for two weeks!" Blair threatened.

"Ah I know you better than myself, and I know that you can't hold out that long entirely anymore. Anyway I'll make a concession, and here is my reason. I'll give them $250 each, if you don't hold out on me and only call me scrooge in private. The reason why I'm agreeing to that amount is in part because I'm not exactly sure how much the gifts they're giving to each other as well as us, cost them...so for now $250 each will be a decent amount. If it truly proves paltry, I'll do something to make up for it. Do you agree to that Blair bear." Chuck said as he stroked her hair.

"Only my dad ever called me that! All...right, Chuck, I guess that sounds like a fine amount for now...but if it proves to be too cheap, you'll have to make up for it, Chuckaneezer..." Blair laughed as she leaned in for a hug with her husband, and Chuck playfully kissed her head, nose, and lips.

They went back to the gathered family, and exchanged gifts, each telling something about themselves and what had happened in the previous year as well as plans for the future. The monetary gifts of $250 that Jenny and Jason had ended up receiving from Blair and Chuck, proved to be a fine complement to the Hermes scarf and leather money belt they gave to the married couple.

At the end of the day, Chuck and Blair left in their limo and spent a nice Christmas evening at home, first relaxing together in their tub, then curling up together in their pajamas on the couch, watching the lights on the Christmas tree blink as Christmas carols played on the Bose radio and their son slept in his little nest on the floor, as they reflected on their day. Eventually, they even fell asleep on the couch, with Chuck's arm wrapped protectively around Blair's abdomen so she wouldn't fall off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Early the next morning, Blair woke up with the baby crying to be changed, and Chuck snoring in her ear and already growing hard pressed against her back, as he rubbed his hand in circles along her abdomen even in his sleep. Along with that Blair suddenly had to use the restroom, so she disengaged herself from Chuck's grasp, despite his subconscious protest, to which she whispered in his ear that she'd be back soon, as she got up from the couch and went to check on her son. She then picked the baby up from where he was sleeping, noticed he needed a diaper change, then took him along with her to the bathroom. Using the toilet while holding a baby was an interesting task, but once she was able to do it, Blair felt more like the urban supermom that she wanted to be. She then went on to change the baby's diaper, and before she left the bathroom, she found a box of condoms and grabbed one out in case she needed it for Chuck.

Blair then went back in the living room, where she collapsed into Chuck's recliner and fed her son a bit while she him and her husband both sleep. Moments like this were what Blair realized came with a real marriage, not everything was always just fun trips and parties and being Queen Bee...instead it was more often moments of have to duty, no matter how young, urban, and professional they tried to be.

After finishing with her son's feeding, Blair checked his diaper to see if he needed changed again, but fortunately he was still dry, so she put him back in his little cot. Then, Blair went over to Chuck, who was sleeping on the couch, still snoring, still drooling on his arm, and still slightly hard from what she could tell by the fact that he was almost falling out of the fly of his pajamas. Yeah, Chuck was quite the guy, but she still loved him perhaps even more for his imperfections. Blair was still tired, so she crawled back onto the couch beside Chuck, who suddenly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, and growled against her ear with his morning voice.

"You're back, Blair, good. What time is it? I want you..."

"It's about six o'clock, Chuck...hmm...yeah I wondered if you wanted it...I guess we can do it...but just be careful because I think I'm still a little sore." Blair sighed as she ran her fingers through Chuck's hair at the back of his neck, while he started to touch her where she mentioned.

"Right here? Yeah I feel it too...I'm sorry...I'll try to take it slow this time...uh...but I don't have a..." Chuck groaned against her hair as he touched her.

"Don't worry, hon, I thought of it earlier and brought one from the bathroom...and I'll help you..." Blair laughed as she tore the wrapper and helped Chuck with the condom, caressing him as she slipped it on him.

"Ha ha you think of everything...it's like you can read my mind...you're a good wife." Chuck laughed seductively.

"Hey I try...anyway it wasn't your mind I was reading, but more like your body. So I knew you wanted me, especially when I woke up with you against my back." Blair laughed as she caressed him under his pajamas and his belly and so forth.

"Ah so was I...well maybe you can help me take care of that..." Chuck asked slyly, pulling her down beside him again.

"Yeah maybe I can..." Blair playfully replied as Chuck rolled over and she succumbed to him on the couch, for kisses and a little morning togetherness.

After awhile, Chuck told her he had to use the bathroom and was hungry, so Blair got up too and walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could Chuck and herself for breakfast. She found some of the breakfast roll wreath Dorota had baked the day before for Christmas morning, so she started to cut a few slices of it off for herself and her husband, when Chuck walked into the room and asked if there was any sausage left in the freezer, so she told him to check. Reluctantly Chuck checked and found part of a roll left, which he gave to Blair to fry up, which she reluctantly sliced and threw into a skillet on the stove.

Chuck started eating the breakfast roll, along with a glass of egg nog and rum punch he found in the fridge. He then went over to Blair and sneaked up behind and wrapped his arms around her as she watched the sausage fry.

"Chuck what are you doing? Are you drinking Dorota's special egg nog again? I hope you don't drink too much of it because you don't need to get drunk...although it does make you taste delicious." Blair purred.

"Aw come on Blair, it's good as you said...here have some..." Chuck growled seductively as he handed her his glass and she took a sip.

"So what do you think? Good huh?" Chuck chuckled as he turned her away from the stove.

"Yes it is good...so good that I think I will take the rest of it, over here." Blair said as she playfully took the glass and sat on the edge of the counter, which Chuck followed her to. He playfully tried to grab for it, but Blair drank the rest of it in one long gulp.

"Hey no fair, you drank the rest of it! So I'll have to get more...hey are you all right?" Chuck asked as he noticed Blair get a little woozy.

"Yeah it was delicious, but now everything's spinning...except you Chuck! You look so cute and so hot in your pajamas! How do you do it Chuck? Your top lip looks so cute when you go like that...and so delicious! I just want to eat you up!" Blair sighed as she threw her arms around Chuck and pulled him into a sensuous kiss while sitting on the edge of the counter, right at his eye level.

After a few moments of kissing, the phone rang, the baby cried, and Chuck pulled away asking "Is something burning?"

"Oh I think you're bacon's burning Chuck! Ha ha Ha! And oh someone better get the phone! Dorota where are you?" Blair laughed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Chuck.

"Yes I know, Blair, and Dorota's not here...so I'll have to get the phone! Let go Blair, I need to get the phone..." Chuck told her, trying to unpeal Blair from him, but instead she just wrapped her arms and legs around him and moaned "No...carry me!"

"Okay, Blair...oops" Chuck said as he tried to carry Blair across to the telephone on the other side of the kitchen, but when they got there, Blair grabbed the phone first and said "Hello and welcome to the Mad house...I mean the Mass House....No I mean the Bass House...no not that Bass House! Oh hi grandma Alexis! How's it hanging? Oh you wanna talk to Chuckie boy? Yeah he's here granny gran...but I think he's indisposed..." Blair laughed as she slid off of Chuck and realized in doing so, she'd accidentally caused his pajama pants to slide down. "Ooh nice buns Chuck!" Blair laughed as she handed him the phone and gave him a playful slap as she walked over to the stove and tried to rescue the burned sausage.

"Oh hello gran, Happy Christmas. How are you doing?...No she just drank too much egg nog or something...Yeah we're doing fine...no the baby's just crying a little and I need to see to him...yeah the nanny's out...Oh you want to tell me something?...Okay let me take it in another room." Chuck said as he left to pick up the extension in his office, as he yelled for Blair to check on the baby.

"I can't Chuck, unless you don't mind burnt sausage patties!" she yelled back.

"Right now I don't care Blair, just check on our son...and take some of the wheatgerm detox crap and sober up hon." Chuck yelled.

"You're telling me to sober up? Ha ha!" Blair laughed sarcastically.

"Yes, because you apparently have a low tolerance for alcohol right now. Anyway just do it, so you don't hurt yourself. I need to talk to Alexis, before she hangs up or something." Chuck growled as he poured her a glass of the wheatgerm smoothie that was in the fridge, then ran off to pick up the phone, picking up his son on the way through the living room to his office.

"I think this wheatgerm stuff is spoiled!" Blair moaned as she smelled it and then poured it down the garbage disposal, and opting to take a few aspirins instead, as she sank into a chair in the living room to control her headache.

Inadvertently, Blair fell asleep, waking up after almost and hour with a stomach ache that caused her to run to the bathroom and puke in the toilet. After cleansing off her face from that experience, Blair reluctantly walked through the house until she found Chuck in his office, sitting in his office chair still in his pajamas and robe and holding his son who'd fallen asleep leaning against his chest.

This time Chuck hadn't fallen asleep, but he did look rather sullen and sad as he stared out the window at the gray wintery sky, as a gentle snow fell, and he kept one hand on his son to prevent him sliding down his chest. Chuck subconsciously patted his son and kissed the top of his head as he looked out the window, which Blair found endearing until she realized he looked like he could almost cry himself.

"Chuck...what's wrong? Did your grandma have some bad news for you?" Blair gasped, suddenly becoming more sober and increasingly concerned for her husband, remembering the time right after Chuck's dad had died the previous year.

"Bad news?...Yes quite the news indeed...for one thing being that Bartholomew Bass was not my father...my real father might still be alive...and my mother may have been alive until I was at least eight years old...and YOU knew but didn't tell me?" Chuck said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Oh Chuck...I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I knew...but Alexis told me in confidence what she was investigating into about her daughter, Audrey, your mother Chuck, and she told me to hold onto the information until she finished her investigation....I'm sorry if I didn't tell you what I knew sooner.." Blair said as she walked over to Chuck and put her arms around him.

Chuck tried to rebuff her, but then gave in to her persistence, pulling Blair onto his lap on the chair as well. Blair pulled her arms around Chuck whispering that she was there for him. as she tried to hold him, while he held her and the baby.

Blair then asked Chuck to recant the story Alexis told him about his parents, revealing some facts that Blair hadn't known until that point, causing her to ask "Okay, Chuck, let me get this straight...your grandmother Alexis believes that her daughter Audrey, your mother, most likely perished in a plane crash or some type of accident in the Amazon over a decade ago, however your biological father, Jack Walker, has since changed his name to Winston Funk and is the billionaire owner of Funk Enterprises? My my Chuck didn't you luck out! You didn't lose your father after all...and he's even still a billionaire!" Blair laughed, surprised at the ironic twist Chuck's life had suddenly taken.

"That may be so...but Winston Funk is my father?! He was always an adversary to my father...uh Bart...and would try to beat him to various real estate acquisitions, especially a few of the casino hotels in Las Vegas. I can't believe it, I don't know if I want to believe it! My world has been turned around if this is true! As well, there are two issues that are of an utmost concern to me now, which are what will happen to all of this, if I'm not a Bass? Jack will not get Bass Industries, if I can so help it! As well, I want to be Chuck Bass, not Chuck Funk, or whatever he calls himself!'

"Yeah I guess 'Chuck Funk' would sound pretty funny, although it'd be easy to spell! Or misspell...into Chuck Fu*K which would definitely suit you well!" Blair teasingly laughed.

"Ha ha...yes you are correct, Blair...but that is exactly why I DON'T want to have to change my name to that, if Winston Funk proves to be my father. Anyway, only you can call me the other name." Chuck admitted, becoming slightly more bemused.

"Okay Mr. F...but anyway even if you are Funk's son, you don't have to change your name to that! You could be 'Chuck Walker'...or if you don't like that...hey didn't Lily adopt you? She is...or at least was Mrs. Bass when she adopted you...so maybe you can keep your name that way?" Blair teased Chuck.

"Well now though she's Mrs. Humphreys...and unless you want to be 'Blair Humphreys' I'm not changing my name to that!" Chuck grumbled

"Uh that's a definite and resounding, NO!" Blair gasped.

"All right then, what do we do now? It's quite the issue because my identity and our whole lifestyle is in jeopardy with this sudden revelation." Chuck asked Blair, honestly curious to see what her ideas would be.

"Well the only idea I have right now involves a further investigation into your grandmother's information to determine what is true and what isn't. As well, I think you should arrange for an appointment to meet with Winston Funk sometime soon, and learn from him what he knows about your past...or at least your mother's past." Blair said encouragingly to Chuck.

"Go meet with Winston Funk? I don't know what I'd do if I met with him alone, especially after his past history with my fath... Bart Bass." Chuck growled.

"All right then, Chuck, I'll go with you then. We'll meet as a team in solidarity. I told you I would be there for you Chuck, and I will. We'll meet with him as a team, you'll see." Blair said encouragingly.

"Thank you Blair..." Chuck said while holding her, with more confidence than he'd had when he was sitting alone with just his son.

After awhile, Chuck suddenly cleared his throat and asked Blair "How cold is it outside? Not tremendously cold, I hope. Just cold enough for a wet snow, I'd imagine, am I right?"

"Yes, I believe so, Chuck, why do you ask?" Blair replied in question.

"Well, I wanted us to go for a walk, that is if you wouldn't mind accompanying me and our son on a little walk around the park. But first we need to get dressed in something more substantial than pajamas." Chuck declared as he eased Blair off of his lap.

"You want to go for a walk in the park, in the snow, with our six week old son?" Blair gasped as she stared at Chuck.

"Yes I do. Do you mock my judgment on this matter, Blair? Oh please, it isn't that cold out, and we won't be out for long. I'll keep our son warm, next to me, I promise. I just need to get out of here and clear my head, but I still want to...keep my family close...what there is of it." Chuck admitted, as he carried his son with him upstairs to his bedroom and Blair followed along.

"Keep your family close? This is about your father and those things Alexis told you isn't it? Alright Chuck, I understand and I'll give that much to you...but I'm coming along with you because who knows where you'll take our son given what you've done in the past when you were dealing with Bart's death a year ago." Blair declared.

"Don't you trust me Blair? I wouldn't do that to our son! Anyway, dress warmly, but casually...though that's only a suggestion." Chuck said gruffly, as he pulled out a polo shirt and jeans, along with a pair of wingtip boots she'd seldom seen Chuck wear.

Blair then went and put on a pair of jeans she'd bought once but hadn't worn since long before her pregnancy, along with a casual knit blouse and sweater, and a pair of boots she hadn't worn in awhile. She then helped dress their little son in a sleeper and his little baby snowsuit, and was going to get the stroller out, when Chuck said that he wanted to use the leather and fleece lined baby carrier when they went for their walk through the park, so Blair found it for him and adjusted the straps so that it would fit over the black pea coat that he wanted to wear. Blair then found a dark pea coat that she owned, which vaguely resembled Chuck's, and a beret hat for herself, while Chuck found his old newsboy cap and a plaid scarf she hadn't seen him wear in awhile as he bundled up.

They then went out to the limo and rode over to Central Park, where they got out and Blair helped Chuck with the baby carrier and their son, taking part of Chuck's scarf and wrapping it around the baby as well. Chuck thanked her, then held out his gloved hand to her's, and took her hand in his as they started their walk around the park.

The only sounds they heard was the crunching of the snow under their boots, as they walked along in comparative silence for awhile, until Blair broke the silence with small talk about the weather.

"It is rather nice out here in the fresh snow and not as cold as I'd thought. Thanks for suggesting we go for a walk, dear."

"You're welcome, Blair."

"It's nothing. Yeah anyway, you look cute Chuck, with your cap and scarf again, and our son strapped to your chest. Little like the boy I fell in love with, combined with the man and father, you're becoming now. A real 21st century young urban dad, and I think I'm falling in love with you again because of that." Blair admitted a bit shyly.

"Really, Blair? Uh, thanks for the complement. Yeah you look cute too, with your coat, hat, scarf , and so forth. So do mind if we sit here? Sorry if its wet." Chuck asked, as he brushed enough snow off a bench so that they could both sit down and stare out at the duck pond.

"No, it's fine Chuck and pretty dry. Anyway, how'd you know that I liked to come here to feed the ducks, sometimes?" Blair laughed.

"Oh lucky guess...no I used to see you come here once in awhile, when I was passing through." Chuck admitted.

"Were you spying on me Chuck? Or do you like to take walks through the park?"

"Maybe a little bit of both...anyway, if this is one of your favorite places here, I don't blame you because it is nice...though it isn't as grand as my favorite place." Chuck admitted shyly as he teased her.

"Oh it isn't? Now where pray tell is your favorite place in Central Park?" Blair teasingly asked.

"Oh over there, though I don't know if you're up to walking to it." Chuck replied as he motioned across the park.

"What, the castle? Why, Chuck that was always my second favorite place in Central Park because I used to always dream I could be the beautiful princess who lived in the castle and had a beautiful bedroom with ten down comforters, and perfect skin, and mile long hair, and glass slippers, and hordes of servants, and if a wicked witch ever cast an evil spell on me or a dragon attacked the castle, I'd hope my handsome knight would come along and wake me up...so that we could battle the dragon together! I guess I was quite the girl, growing up." Blair laughed.

"Ha ha, that's quite true, Blair. Quite true indeed, if I remembered correctly. You certainly didn't need to be a princess for some of those things, because you already were treated like a princess by your parents when you were growing up. Though the part about battling dragons at that castle is sort of funny because I used to pretend I was Link from the Legend of Zelda game and I had to defend the castle from either a dragon, or a whole legion of an enemy army which was attacking the castle from that side over there, just to get to the princess that was hiding inside. It was fun, and I started playing around there with Nate and some of my other friends after my father took my Game Boy away from me...until my one nanny found out we were playing around the castle, so I got in trouble for that too. I could never win, especially when it came to my dad." Chuck said, growing solemn in the end.

"Really, you used to daydream you were Link from Legend of Zelda? That's cool...though that's too bad you got into trouble like that as a boy." Blair said sympathetically.

"Yeah...and now my dad is dead...and I find out Bart Bass was never my father in the first place...instead Winston Funk is? You said that I am the image of a 21st century young, urban, professional father...but how can I even be a good dad if I never really knew my real dad? If I don't even know my real self anymore?" Chuck admitted dejectedly, his voice growing soft.

"Oh Chuck that doesn't matter, because you're still a good husband no matter who you are..."

"No matter who I am? I don't even know who I am? And that makes it that you don't know who you are anymore either...perhaps you should've never married me, then you'd still be Blair Waldorf, not Blair Nobody. It's my mistake, Blair, I never meant to cause you trouble...I never meant to do you harm." Chuck said dejectedly, brushing her off and beginning to walk away.

"Chuck! Where are you going? Don't leave me...and take our baby with you! You didn't cause me trouble, I chose to marry you, for you, not because of your name! And anyway I don't care if I'm Blair Nobody, because I'd rather be Blair Nobody with you, than Blair Waldorf without you...because I love you for the person you are inside, Chuck. Please believe me, darling." Blair said as she caught up with him, grabbed his hand, and wrapped her arm around him.

"Are you sure? You'd stay with me...even if I...we lost Bass Industries to my uncle because if this stupid technicality? Even if I was no longer a billionaire?" Chuck asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes, I married you because I love you Chuck, not for your name or your money. Just having you for my husband and my lover is worth far more than all of your money, Chuck. And anyway we can find a way to clear up this mess and make things work out somehow, even if we have to make it happen by our own means. Maybe the first place to start is meeting with Winston Funk and hearing his side of the story. We can go together to talk with him if you'd like." Blair said as she rubbed Chuck's back and gave him a hug of affection and encouragement.

"You'd do that for me? You're...quite the woman Blair...and that's why...I love you too..." Chuck said quietly, then went on "Come on...let's go see the castle and I'll show you my favorite parts." as he grabbed her hand and pulled her briskly along until they got to the castle, where they climbed through the fence and sneaked into the terrace area, where they could overlook part of the park. It was there then that they rested, catching their breaths as they shared a bit more of themselves to each other in conversation and encouragement, until Chuck decided they should leave because he had one more place he wanted to go yet.

His limo arrived within a few minutes to pick them up and take them to the cemetery where Bart Bass was buried. Blair followed Chuck until he stopped and stood silently, reflectively at his father's grave. Blair took his hand in hers and put her arm around his back, as she noticed that despite his cold demeanor, he was already starting to tear up. This time though, he did put one arm around Blair, pulling her closer, and one hand on his son as he kissed the top of the baby's hood. Blair then moved in front of Chuck, placing both hands on his face, kissing away his tears and ending with his slightly chilled lips, as he leaned down then against her neck and she let him have his cry.

It was a very subdued Chuck and Blair who rode back home in the limo. When they got home, they both took a bath, relaxing in the tub together, then curling up and watching a movie with a big bowl of popcorn and a couple of sodas, like the two kids they still were...but trying to comfort each other like the adults they were rapidly becoming.

That night, Blair got a call from her friend Mary Wheeler, from the Lamaze class and mother's group she'd attended during her pregnancy, who asked her how she and Chuck were doing and to say that the Lord had laid a concern for them on her heart. This astonished Blair, especially considering the type of day they'd had that day, so reluctantly Blair opened up a bit to Mary, though only revealing that they were dealing with some issues that Chuck especially was finding difficult to handle. Mary told Blair that she would keep them in her thoughts and prayers, then invited them for the after Christmas themed service their mission church was holding in a converted space on the Lower East Side, and if they wanted to they were also invited to attend the First Night bash they were also sponsoring in a cafe they called the Fish Tank, located in he same area. Blair told Mary they'd consider it perhaps, but she'd have to see.

After she ended her call with Mary, Chuck asked her who it was, to which she replied "Oh it was just my friend, Mary Wheeler. She'd said that she had a concern for us that the Lord had burdened on her heart, then invited us to their church service in a converted warehouse on the Lower East Side."

"Ha religious freak." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Chuck! Mary's nice enough and I don't think she's really a religious freak. Anyway it felt good to unburden some of our concerns to someone else, do you know what I mean?" Blair admonished him.

"Well I hope you didn't reveal too much in your unburdening session with your friend." Chuck replied, a bit angry.

"I didn't, because I knew you wouldn't want me to. Anyway, I just told her you especially were dealing with some issues that were difficult, but I left it at that, and she said she'd keep us in her prayers for what its worth. It was good to unburden myself a bit, to someone other than just you...and I'm only being honest hon, so don't take it as an insult." Blair sighed, then went on "Anyway, not only did Mary invite us to their church service tomorrow, but she also said they were throwing a party on New Year's Eve with some of their other friends, a party they were calling a First Night Bash, whatever that is, at some cafe called the Fish Tank. I thought that sounded a bit intriguing, if only for the name of the locale." she laughed.

"The Fish Tank? Never heard of it...though it does sound a bit intriguing because of the name. Ah when is New Years this year? Thursday? Eh maybe we can go for a while anyway...then if its too boring or something, we can always ring in the New Years with an after party at Victrola." Chuck suggested on a whim.

"You'd seriously consider going to the Wheeler's First Night Bash at someplace called the Fish Tank?" Blair replied a bit skeptically.

"Eh it'd be a change, a chance to see somewhere new and meet a few new people I guess. You always have to keep your eyes and ears open for business opportunities, you know that don't you Blair?" Chuck replied slyly.

"Business opportunities? Well I guess whatever your excuse to go out and make new friends...yeah sure I'll go with you." Blair laughed.

"Cool. Yeah that should be interesting...then we can always have an after party at Victrola if it proves too lame." Chuck laughed too.

"Okay Chuck whatever you say. Yeah a little party at Victrola might be just the ticket, since we haven't thrown anything lately. Is Ramsey still available to cater, or your kitchen staff at least?" Blair asked curiously.

"I don't believe Ramsey's available anymore, but the rest of my restaurant staff at Victrola should be able to take care of it. Either way, if you want to plan the rest, its up to you because you're great at it." Chuck said slyly.

"Thank you Chuck, you know me all too well." Blair replied to Chuck.

The next day, Chuck and Blair missed out on Mary's church service, but they did plan to attend the First Night Party, just to see what it was about, as well as planning for their own after party at Victrola. So in the end they spent the rest of their week planning that, checking on work issues, taking walks together when the weather permitted, and keeping busy in general.

In another part of town, Jenny's friend Bonnie was enjoying her week of Christmas vacation as well as she could in her family's new penthouse apartment, which her parents had purchased from the Elenore Waldorf estate and Bass Industries' real estate agency several months before. It was rumored that her bedroom had once been Blair Waldorf's when she'd lived there with her parents, but she wasn't sure. Either way, there was this unusual mural of a blue ballgown painted on the wall, which was sort of unusual, but she didn't care.

Anyway, feeling bored, Bonnie decided to go for a walk just to get out of the house. She hadn't gone far, and stopped in the corner convenience store to pick up some of her favorite candy and some other snacks, when she suddenly felt like someone was staring at her, so she turned around to see Clyde Barrowsworth staring at her, from beside the slushy machine. She tried to ignore him, but he called out to her, "Bonnie Parkerbrothers...funny seeing you here...How are you doing?"

"Uh...hi Clyde...I'm doing okay, I guess." Bonnie replied, trying to ignore him.

"Just...okay? Anymore visits by those idiots? I could take care of them, you know..." Clyde sneered.

"No..those boys haven't bothered me lately. How was your Christmas, Clyde?" Bonnie stammered, trying to change the subject.

"It could've been better...I've had to work at this f-ing job ever since before Christmas...unlike you, little princess." Clyde said dejectedly.

"I'm no princess...I have my share of troubles too..." Bonnie admitted dejectedly.

"Oh do you now? So money can't buy you love?" Clyde chuckled.

"Yeah...I guess not..." Bonnie admitted.

"Hey...are you doing anything today?" Clyde asked slyly.

"Uh..I guess not...but I shouldn't hang out with you...coz you're supposedly bad news." Bonnie replied trying to walk away from him.

Suddenly Clyde crept forward and grabbed her wrist, looked into her eyes with his beady ones and said "Ah you say that you don't want to with your mouth...but your eyes are curious to what old Clyde's up to aren't I right?"

"No...yes...I don't know? Maybe?" Bonnie gasped, even surprising herself.

"All right come along with me sweetie and we'll see where we go..." Clyde said as he pulled her along, sneaking what she was intending to buy under his coat and slipping out the door as clean as you please.

Clyde took Bonnie through alleys and back streets. Throughout rougher areas to the south and west. They sneaked into small stores and while Bonnie browsed, Clyde tried to snatch things like spray paint cans, tools, snacks, and so forth. He then took her to a pawn shop where he knew the guy, and turned some of the things he had into cash. Bonnie was distracted by some of the items off to the side and didn't notice when Clyde pawned a gold chain necklace he'd confiscated somewhere and got nearly $200. When they got a building with a fire escape scaffolding, Clyde pulled it down, and they climbed to the top, where they hung out on the roof watching the city from above.

Suddenly, Clyde whipped out the cans of spray paint and began to graffiti designs on the metal structures on the roof. Bonnie laughed and said "Clyde Barrowsworth you are quite the guy! Small time thief and pawn broker and now graffiti artist. You are a rule breaker, that's for sure. Why do you always do that design at the bottom?"

"Design? Oh my signature! Don't you like it?" Clyde said, spraying the last bit with a flourish.

"Yeah I guess...uh oh...geez I think I need to get home or my mom's gonna have a fit!" Bonnie moaned, checking the time on her cell phone.

"All right then, I'll get you home...follow me this way..." Clyde said as he led her off the roof, hailed themselves a cab, and took Bonnie home like a gentleman, much to Bonnie's surprise.

The next day, Bonnie got a text on her cell phone to come downstairs, which she did, only to find Clyde down there hanging outside the door. She ran past the doorman and met up with Clyde. Bonnie and Clyde hung out a bit more that day, then Clyde followed her back home, asking if he could crash at her place since he needed to lay low for a day or two. Reluctantly, Bonnie led Clyde upstairs to her family's penthouse, and Clyde soon made himself at home, scrounging around for food in the fridge.

Clyde then followed Bonnie up to her bedroom because he claimed he needed to use the internet, which she let him do, while she went to the bathroom. When she got out, he quickly flipped the webpage down and she teased him "Oh were you looking at porn on my PC? I bet you were.."

"No, uh never mind...good you're out of the toilet coz I have to go.." Clyde said as he jumped off the chair and ran into the bathroom, while Bonnie sat down at her computer and pulled up her facebook page. Eventually Clyde stepped out of the bathroom and started snooping around the room, poking in corners and what not, and finally flopping in the middle of her bed, saying "My you got a nice room Bon...nice bed too...ha ha"

"Yeah thanks Clyde ... except now its dirty coz you plopped your dirty coat right in the middle of my bed, so its ruined!" Bonnie sighed.

"Aw but my hands are clean! Ha lighten up Bon...or should I say lighter up...ha ha.." Clyde laughed, obviously slightly high.

"Clyde are you on something? You're acting more strange than usual..." Bonnie commented.

"Yes..and its great...you should try it Bonnie...you'll see things from a whole new perspective!" Clyde laughed.

"I don't know Clyde...I've always tried to stay clean..." Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah and that's just given you a boring life...you said so yourself! Come on Bon and join me...uh Bon do you know you have a big purple dress painted on your wall? What the f...?" Clyde moaned.

"Yeah it was here from the last tenant. I haven't done anything with that wall yet..." Bonnie sighed.

"Last tenant? She certainly had the taste...it looks like Barney and makes me want to puke! No taste in art or anything! I'll it fix right now Bonnie my kitten..." Clyde said as she suddenly got up , whipped out a can of black spray paint and graffitied a giant black cat over the dress. Bonnie was going to protest, but then realized that the cat was pretty good.

Bonnie stepped away from her computer and sat on her bed to get a better perspective on the cat. She then, on a whim, drank some of the beer Clyde had left on her night stand and watched him work. "My Clyde, that cat's one crazy cat! I love it! Much better than the dress, I now see!"

"Yeah thanks Bon, I knew you see it my way." Clyde laughed as he finished off the picture with a crude version of his initials, then he noticed something. "Hey Bon, I knew you loved me! You wrote it right here, 'I luv CB' ha ha!"

"Huh? I didn't write that, Clyde! I just got this room a few months ago! I didn't even pay attention to that corner over there!"

"Aw, I'm crushed! Coz it matches my initials so perfect!" Clyde sighed in mock dejection.

"Your initials? Is that what that scrawl is? CB?" Bonnie asked a bit perplexed.

"Yes...CB, Clyde Barrowsworth...Cat Burgler!" Clyde sneered with twisted pride.

"CAT BURGLER?? HAHAHA! Oh Clyde!" Bonnie started to laugh, almost uncontrollably.

"Oh you don't like my choice of professional advancement? Well so far it pays well...though I could use a partner?" Clyde said slightly teasingly.

"Oh you do? All right I'll be your partner!" Bonnie laughed, thinking it was all a joke.

"Really? All right then I have a few rules...which are that you have to do everything I tell you...which includes trying some of this..." Clyde said as he hopped down and handed her a few pills.

"I don't know Clyde..." Bonnie said reluctantly.

"You said you wanted to be my partner, so you'll have to try it...or else I'll tell your mother about everywhere you've gone with me. Come on little Alice...slide down the rabbit hole with me..." Clyde threatened.

"Oh don't tell my mother, Clyde! Oh all right, just this once..." Bonnie panicked as she took the drugs from Clyde's hand.

"Yeah, now just wash it down with the rest of the beer and you'll see my artwork in a whole new perspective." Clyde coaxed as he watched Bonnie take what he'd given her, and he took another.

Soon both kids were tripping on what Clyde had brought, laying on the bed letting their inhibitions go...which also caused their better judgment to go...and soon they were awkwardly having sex on Bonnie's bed.

The next morning they both woke up a bit hungover and guilty, although Clyde took it in stride and figured that wealthy Bonnie Parkerbrothers now belonged to him. Bonnie's parents never knew Clyde had stayed overnight and a few days afterward. During his time there, Clyde also introduced Bonnie to his favorite movies, A Clockwork Orange, The Shining, Natural Born Killers, The Avengers TV show, and a few horror pics, etc. Bonnie, who in the end was easily influenced, and thought that it was all a game, fell under Clyde's spell. His ideas about her apartment being a great party potential location, and that for fun she should change up her style to go more with his personal style sounded like it'd be fun too.

~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair did go to the First Night Party on the Lower East Side, which actually turned into a non-alcoholic pub crawl type event, where they went from venue to venue, hearing bands, seeing comedy shows, speeches, sporting events, guest speakers, and even participated briefly in a Euchre Tournament, which were all things neither Chuck nor Blair had participated in ever and astonishingly they found the activities and events enjoyable. Blair was also glad that Chuck hadn't had the opportunities to drink that he normally did, and because of that his overall demeanor seemed improved. He didn't seem quite as melancholy as he normally did, especially this close to the holidays, and for that, Blair was grateful. When she saw the pamphlets about an AA group that met there, Blair picked them up and secreted them away in her purse, for later in case she ever felt the need to suggest it to Chuck.

Since they'd been so busy with going to each of the locations, Blair felt tired and suddenly a bit concerned for their baby, so the party at Victrola's was postponed until a later date, and Chuck summonsed the limo to take them home. Interestingly enough though, it was Chuck who fell asleep on the ride home, while Blair was holding onto his hand. Blair started to chuckle to herself as she heard Chuck start to snore as she snuggled close, remembering how much better this New Years Eve was than last one's. Different too, but that wasn't the half of it. This time she was with Chuck, so since she was holding Chuck's hand with her left, Blair took her right hand to stroke her husband's face and tilt it just enough to plant a kiss on his soft lips and cheek, which caused him to groan slightly between snores, then slid down to pillow her head against his and listened to the sound of Chuck's snoring. It was so much fun to try to kiss Chuck, even while he slept, Blair thought as she fell asleep herself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next few days were pretty much routine for Chuck and Blair, as they got back into the grind of work, business meetings and connections. As well, on Blair's side especially, the care of their son Matthew fell more and more on her shoulders as Dorota became busy taking over more of the household chores. For the most part, she didn't mind being responsible for her child, but it did cause an issue sometimes with her company, so like her mother, sometimes she held meetings at her own house, and thus was the case when Jenny arrived one afternoon with her protégée, Bonnie, who was transformed in an interesting style herself.

They soon got down to business, displaying upcoming style ideas, contemplating the next lines, sales prospectus, and so forth. When it came to personal matters, Bonnie seemed very subdued, despite wearing a style that bordered somewhere between 1940s and a stylized pop singer like classic Britney or Christina, or Euro pop newbie Lady GaGa...which was certainly an interesting look to say the least. When Blair asked her about the Tiffany bracelet she was wearing, Bonnie admitted that her partner, Clyde, had given it to her, to which Blair almost laughed after she thought of the things Chuck or Nate had given her in high school.

Bonnie seemed more subdued than the last time, not asking as many questions and although she still drilled Blair with a few questions about her high school experience and how she became Queen Bee of Constance. Blair's response was flippantly telling her to just be the biggest bitch on campus and things should take care of themselves, from then on. Bonnie then began asking Blair about her personal style, where Blair suggested the best places to buy headbands and tights, although she suggested that she take her style cues but make it her own thing.

It wasn't but a few minutes later, that Dorota came in leading a pimply faced boy with shifty eyes, a pointy nose, and a very eclectic rocker-meets-gangster-type style that vaguely complemented what Bonnie was wearing, into the living room.

"A Mr. Clyde is here to pick up Miss Bonnie..." Dorota said as she introduced the boy.

"Hello Clyde, you came to pick me up?" Bonnie gasped in question.

"Yes...hello ladies...Jenny Humphreys, Mrs. Bass...." Clyde hissed slightly snidely.

"Hello...Clyde is it? It's a...pleasure to meet you..." Blair said cautiously as she stared at him.

"Yes...the pleasure is all mine....you have a...nice place here...very 'neat' and 'tidy'...with all the comforts that money can buy, don't you, Mrs. Bass...." Clyde hissed, as he stared at Blair at let his eyes dart around the room.

"Yes...my husband and I live quite comfortably I suppose...do you go to school at all Clyde?" Blair asked cautiously.

"Yes...when I can...I'm supposed to be on scholarship to St. Judes...but I've never lived on the Upper East Side until now..." Clyde said as his eyes continued to glance around the room.

"Really? Where do you used to live?" Blair asked curiously.

"Hell's Kitchen..." Clyde said, as he stared at her and snidely smirked.

"Oh...that's interesting..." Blair said slightly nervously.

"Hmmph...Bonnie, come...I don't have all day..." Clyde snide said, as he shifted his attention from Blair to Bonnie.

"I don't know if I want to ride with you in your BMW...okay...I'm coming..." Bonnie said cautiously, as she went to Clyde and he locked his hand around her wrist and seemingly pulled her out the door.

Blair and Jenny watched the two of them as they walked out to an older BMW, which they climbed into, then sped off. Blair then turned to Jenny and asked "All right Jenny, who was that and what was that all about?"

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about, Blair. Lately at school I've noticed that Bonnie's been hanging out with Clyde Barrowsworth all the time. If he's her boyfriend, that's one thing, but lately he's influenced her whole outer appearance and demeanor. Suddenly she's dressing to go along with him, acting more like him, following him everywhere he goes...sometimes I wonder if they're practically handcuffed together...actually one day I think they may have been..." Jenny said as she explained it to Blair.

"Oh really? Are you sure its not some bizarre coincidence? That's interesting if it's intentional..." Blair pondered to Jenny.

"Blair, I know how you and Chuck were in school, but its sort of like that but more...persuasive? I mean, Clyde came to St. Judes on scholarship from Hell's Kitchen, as he said, but I don't know where he gets his money to buy some of the things he does...plus several of the new Steps Girls jewelry has been disappearing lately...and of course the finger of blame points back to Clyde. I'm just afraid Bonnie's got in over her head with him." Jenny sighed.

"Well why don't you take them to task about it? I heard how you ripped into Chuck once over that incident which occurred between the two of you once, and it caused him to apologize...so if you can do that to Chuck Bass, then I'm sure Clyde Barrowsworth would be nothing...why he still looks like a kid!" Blair laughed.

"Yeah, a kid that carries a switch blade and is rumored to be packing heat in his car...and I'm not sure if I want to go up against that, without a bullet proof vest!" Jenny told Blair.

"Oh yes...I think I see your point there...still though if this kid is so dangerous, why doesn't the school do anything about it?" Blair said rather cautiously as well.

"Well you know how the school is, Blair. Practically anyone could walk into the courtyard and the teachers wouldn't notice until it was too late. It's a shame, but you know how it is, everyone gets away with almost everything. What was it that Chuck and you were suspended for though?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, for Chuck it was smoking hash at school, while for me it was that whole incident with Rachel Carr, which I still think she set me up about part of it...but I realize in retrospect that losing Yale was probably for the best because I probably wouldn't be able to be with Chuck now, and I wouldn't have my son...wow I hadn't thought of that before..." Blair contemplated a bit sadly, then went on "Anyway maybe someday I can go to Yale Law School, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. First things first, and that's going part time to either Columbia or NYU...or somewhere. Perhaps I'll even go to Marymount or Hunter College because they're just here on the Upper East Side."

"Really, Blair? You'd consider attending Marymount or Hunter? Wow, you have changed!" Jenny gasped.

"Well sometimes your priorities change as situations change, which isn't always a bad thing. Anyway, have you put any thought into which design school you want to attend next year? Unless...what is your decision about...your baby?" Blair commented.

"Well, Jason and I have discussed it, and we've decided to put it up for adoption. I think its the best decision for us now, since we both want to be able to finish school, and we have our own plans." Jenny sighed.

"Wow, you are a brave girl, Jenny. I'm glad if you've been able to make the decision that's best for you. I'm sorry that I hazed you a few years ago, that was just stupid of me then, I'll admit now." Blair sighed.

"That's fine, Blair, but thank you. I think I forgave you long ago for that. Uh anyway I need to go, so if you don't need anything else, I'll see you later and thanks for the apology." Jenny said as she collected her designs and left.

Soon after Jenny left, Chuck came home from work and flopped down on the couch close to Blair, rubbing his temples, as he let out a grumbled sigh and set his briefcase on the floor. Blair turned to him with bemused concern and asked "Tough day at work hon?"

"Yeah you wouldn't believe it! The latest real estate deal over one of the buildings we'd invested in is falling through, and the latest project manager was having issues with some of his team...uh it was a mess..." Chuck sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh that's too bad, hon I'm sorry...I hope tomorrow goes better for you...I love you, hon..." Blair sighed as she went over to him and started to massage his shoulders and forehead, giving him a kiss on his head as she ran her fingers through is hair.

"Thanks Blair...ug, that feels better...you're almost as good as the Thai girls and their message parlors...Ow what was that for?" Chuck yelped as Blair gave him a playful slap.

"Thai girls? I don't want to hear about your experience at the brothels disguised as 'massage parlors' in Thailand!" Blair fumed.

"Oh Blair it wasn't just sex there, more often than not those girls could give a good massage without it being entirely sensual. Why you've probably seen movies where someone's walked on someone's back..." Chuck playfully explained.

"You've actually had someone do that to you? No, I shouldn't even ask...you've probably had almost anything done to you! Anyway, do you want me to try that with you, Chuck?" Blair asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Hey you're my wife and you're not too heavy, so sure if you want to try go ahead." Chuck teased.

"All right then Chuck, get up so that you can lay on the floor! Unless you want to try this on our bedroom floor because the carpet's softer in there?" Blair asked as she held out her hand to help him up off the couch.

"All right woman, lead the way...if I can move!" Chuck playfully groaned.

"Ah Chuck you're not that old! Come on, old man!" Blair teased as she pulled him along.

She pulled him into the bedroom and helped him with his jacket and shoes, then told him to lay on the floor, which he did surprisingly enough. Then Blair asked him what she needed to do next, to which he replied "Just make sure you take off your shoes before you step on my back, or else you'll do more harm than good."

"Oh Chuck, I already knew that much! I'm not stupid! Okay, so I step on your back like this...and just walk on you?" Blair laughed as she tried to walk on Chuck's back.

Chuck just groaned, with relief or pain she wasn't sure, but Blair still had fun trying to walk across her husband's back, laughing "Oh Chuck this is trickier than I thought! Ha ha you make quite the balance beam, dear. I hope I'm not hurting you!"

"No...just keep doing it...I think you are making my back feel a bit better." Chuck sighed.

"Okay Chuck if you say so...ha ha...Oh hi Dorota do you need something?" Blair laughed as Dorota came into the room.

"Miss Blair what you do to Mister Chuck? You walk on him?" Dorota gasped.

"Yeah Dorota, Blair walks all over me, didn't I tell you?" Chuck teased.

"Very funny Chuck!" Blair sarcastically replied.

"Hey she does, see for yourself!" Chuck continued to tease.

"I'm just giving Chuck a message like he told me to, though I think I'm almost done now." Blair as she walked away from Chuck to learn what Dorota wanted.

"Whatever you say Miss Blair. You want me to bring baby to you now?" Dorota asked.

Before Blair could reply, Chuck piped up "Uh maybe in fifteen or twenty minutes, okay Dorota?"

"Okay Mister Chuck, I bring baby in twenty minutes." Dorota replied as she left the room.

"Chuck, why did you tell Dorota to bring the baby in twenty minutes?" Blair asked as she walked over and stood beside Chuck.

"Well because my back is feeling better, all thanks to you. Better enough I think for this.." Chuck said playfully seductive, as he rolled over and pulled Blair down beside him for some togetherness.

They had their time together on the floor, which was mostly satisfying to them, although after a few minutes Blair realized that Chuck must've been really tired because after a bit she realized he'd not only stopped, but had started to fall asleep!

"Chuck...are you awake? Aw...dear, you're something else! You must be tired...come on, get off so you can get to bed..." Blair laughed and sighed as she rolled Chuck off of her and he groggily groaned.

"All right then sleep on the floor! I'm going to get our son, and I hope that by the time I get back, you're up off the floor and taking a shower." Blair teased as she stood up.

"All right Blair, but can you help me up from the floor first?" Chuck said as he held out his hand.

"Okay Chuck, up you go!" Blair laughed as she helped him up then gave him a playful smack on his butt as she told him "All hon, go take your shower and I'll be back in a few minutes with our son."

"Okay ma'am, whatever you say...are there any pajamas in there?" Chuck asked groggily.

"Yeah I think there's a set in the one drawer in the bathroom." Blair replied as she was leaving.

"Thanks Blair! You know how to take care of me!" Chuck commented as he was leaving for the bathroom.

Chuck was in the shower, nearly falling asleep again, when suddenly he felt a tap on his back so he turned around to see Blair standing there holding the baby. "Hey what are you two doing in here too?" he asked as he gabbed for the baby.

"Oh well little Matt wanted to see how daddy was coming along in the shower, so we decided to investigate." Blair teased.

"Ah so our son's already that curious is he? I guess he's a chip off the old block, hmm?" Chuck teased as he held his son and tried to keep most of the spray off of him.

"Thanks for holding him, Chuck, so that I can wash my hair and you can watch from over there..." Blair said as she pointed across the shower.

"Just watch you and not touch? Oh Blair you're such a tease!" Chuck mockingly moaned.

"Thank you very much! Hmm, maybe it would be good just to watch and hold our son...because maybe then you won't fall asleep!" Blair laughed as she washed herself in front of Chuck, knowing that she'd get the reaction she wanted then from him, which she did.

After finishing her shower, Blair grabbed a towel and quickly wiped herself, with Chuck following close behind. She grabbed his pajama top and put it on, while he complained about her being unfair, as he slid the bottoms on and followed her into the bedroom as he grabbed a robe.

They sat on their bed with the baby for awhile, talking to and playing with him, as well as feeding him, until their son fell asleep. Then Dorota brought their dinner to their room, so they could eat it there, between resting and finishing what they'd started earlier. Still though after a bit, Chuck grew tired and curled up to fall asleep after he was done. Blair just let him sleep, curling up beside him and caressing his back while he slept. When he rolled on his back, she just laid her head on his chest and patted his belly, linking her bare feet with his, loving him for the way he was, her Chuck.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next day at breakfast, Blair mentioned about the situation that Jenny had told her about concerning her friend Bonnie and Bonnie's new boyfriend Clyde.

"Ha Bonnie and Clyde you said? Quite the duo they must be, probably much like their inspiration!" Chuck mused as he ate.

"Their inspiration? Who do you mean, us?" Blair teased.

"Us an inspiration? Ha ha, I suppose so...although I was thinking more along the lines of the 1930s bank robbing crime duo who traveled around the Midwest in a Studebaker with machine guns. You've probably heard of them, Blair. There was even a classic film with Warren Beatty and Faye Dunneway in the 1960s, you like classic films so you've probably heard of it...or even seen it yourself." Chuck said as he ate his breakfast.

"Oh maybe I have...yeah Warren Beatty the consummate Hollywood playboy, until he married Annette Bening in the early 1990s. Is it the film where he starred with Natalie Wood and they played these two kids who went to school together but were different classes?" Blair asked curiously.

"No that was Splendor in the Grass. The one I'm talking about had the blond, Faye Dunneway in it." Chuck replied.

"Oh yeah Faye Dunneaway when she was young, I remembered that movie now. Hey I think it might be playing at a theater on the other side of town during a classic film festival this weekend, do you want to go to it?" Blair asked nonchalantly as she checked her latest copy of the New Yorker.

"Blair come on, we're better than that! Chuck and Blair going to the movies? That's such a juvenile date." Chuck sighed, looking at his paper.

"Oh come on Chuck, married people still go on dates sometimes. It might be fun and anyway maybe we can sit in the balchony and if watching a movie isn't up your line, we can always make out." Blair laughed.

"All right maybe we can do that...just as long as we do it our way, in style." Chuck replied.

"Oh but of course..." Blair smiled.

"Anyway, a far as your friends, Bonnie and Clyde, I'd think not to worry overmuch, however I'll be checking into the matter myself, with help from people I know." Chuck replied.

"You have people now, Chuck?" Blair asked, bemused.

"Now that I'm the head of Bass Industries, yes I do." Chuck said slyly, with a smirk.

"Well if you do find anything out, Mr. Bass, you will have to let me know." Blair replied with a smirk too.

They finished their breakfast, then Chuck asked Blair if she needed a ride to the office, to which she responded in agreement, so they took Chuck's limo across town to their offices. Both had their typical days at work dealing with various issues of importance to their businesses, deciding to meet on their lunch breaks if time would allow.

On that particular day in early February, Blair had an appointment at her doctor's first, so she told Chuck to pick her up from there and then they could go to lunch. Blair's appointment with her doctor went smoothly, although she kept wondering why the doctor kept asking her so many questions.

"So Mrs. Bass, how are things going with you and your husband? Do you still have a healthy sex life?"

"Oh things are going fine for Chuck and I, we definitely a healthy sex life. Sometimes he's insatiable and I love it!" Blair laughed.

"That's good to hear. Are you using protection at all to prevent anything?"

"Well most of the time Chuck uses condom, but not as much as perhaps before because its just more comfortable without. I tried birth control pills right after I had our baby, but they sort of made me sick and rather irregular, so I thought I'd try a NuvaRing or something...which is why I made this appointment. Plus I am breastfeeding, which should prevent another pregnancy from occurring too soon." Blair admitted.

"Oh you are breastfeeding? That's excellent, although you do know that isn't a certain guarantee that you wouldn't get pregnant again. Anyway I'm glad you are considering other forms of birth control. Okay then Mrs. Bass...oh yes how do you like being a mother?" the doctor said as she continued the examination.

"Oh its fine enough. Our son seems to keep growing everyday, giving us new wonders and challenges, but its fun and he's adorable! Sometimes I can even get Chuck to change a diaper or two, which is definitely something to see." Blair laughed, reflecting on the time Chuck watched the baby himself.

"That's great that your husband helps you. So were you expecting to add on to your family soon?" the doctor asked.

"Well I would like a daughter someday, but I'm overjoyed with our son." Blair sighed.

"That's great because I have some news for you, congratulations you're going to be a mother again."

"WHAT?!" Blair gasped in utter surprise.

"Yes because it seems like you must've gotten pregnant again soon after giving birth, so no NuvaRing until after your latest delivery." the doctor explained.

Blair just sat there in stunned silence, not knowing what to think or do, laugh, cry, or shake her head. Although she loved being a mother, she couldn't believe she was pregnant again! Plus she didn't know what Chuck would think about becoming a father this soon, again.

"But...I breastfed...Chuck said he pulled out...I..." Blair sighed, slightly bewildered.

"Well those methods aren't sure guarantees to prevent further pregnancies...Anyway Mrs. Bass you do know there are other options if this pregnancy poses an inconvenience to you..." the doctor said.

"Other options? No, I am not going down to Planned Parenthood and having an abortion!?!" Blair gasped.

"You wouldn't have had to go down there for it, but that's fine if you want to continue. Nonetheless, you've been through this before, so you'll know what to expect more or less and I think you'll do fine. Break it to your husband gently though and he'll come around to it soon enough if he's hesitant. Anyway, make sure you make another appointment for two weeks and we'll see how you're progressing." the doctor exclaimed as she left.

Blair then left the examination room, paid her co-payment, and left the office, only to find Chuck's limo waiting outside. When she came up to the car, he got out and helped her in asking her how her appointment went.

"Oh it went fine hon. Uh where are we eating lunch at today?" Blair asked.

"Oh just a little place I know around the corner. Oh your hands are cold! Here let me warm them up." Chuck playfully said as he took her hands in his and then started blowing on them.

"Oh Chuck, you're something else, though that does feel better!" Blair laughed at his antics.

"Oh then how does this feel?" he said as he began kissing the palm of her hand and down her wrist, causing her to sigh.

"Hmm...you are a rascal aren't you?" Blair chuckled as she moved in close and kissed his cheek.

Sooner than they would've preferred, they arrived at the restaurant and were soon seated at a table, where they began to chat over their menu.

"So how's work going dear? Any big corporate take overs on the horizon?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"Well not quite, but things seem to be going pretty well. Unfortunately the real estate business isn't what it used to be and tourism apparently hasn't fully recovered since 9/11, and that mess with Madoff hasn't helped other businesses throughout New York, still though things seem to be recovering slowly." Chuck explained as he examined his menu and glanced up at Blair.

"That's good. By the way how did you know about the hotel industries not fully recovering since prior to 9/11? We were only kids back then when that happened." Blair laughed.

"You are correct, darling but there are such things as statistics and past numbers. Apparently, for the most part, the 1990s were very good for my father and the industry as a whole. Little did we know as children." Chuck commented.

"Yes, you're probably correct. Still, you're certainly not a child anymore, Chuck. Instead, with your haircut, new suit, and a touch of facial hair, you're pretty hot and dangerous looking. You sort of remind me of Hugh Jackman's 'Wolverine'!" Blair laughed huskily.

"Oh you think so? Thank you for the complement, Blair. I never knew I could compare to the sexiest man alive? Wolverine hmm? So is that an invitation for later?" Chuck said seductively.

"What do you think? You're my sexiest man alive, that's for sure." Blair purred.

"Hmm...that's good...maybe we can just skip lunch so I can ravage you in the limo...Did you get that thing from your doctor you were talking about?" Chuck whispered seductively as he stroked her knee under the table.

Suddenly Blair snapped out of her blissful distraction from Chuck, when she heard him mention about the doctor. Blair nervously cleared her throat and said "Oh...yes the doctor. Well, dear...to be perfectly honest...I didn't end up getting that procedure because the doctor said I wouldn't be needing it for a few more months..."

"Wouldn't be needing it? How many more months?" Chuck asked.

"Not until August or September..." Blair answered.

"August or September?" he asked.

"Yeah...surprise Chuck, you're going to be a dad, again...ha ha isn't it great?" Blair said nervously as she held his hand and felt like covering her face in embarrassment, not knowing what he'd say.

Chuck paused for a moment, looking down, then suddenly met her gaze with his brown eyes and said with a sly grin "So...I got you again, did I? I guess I'm the man. Ha ha! Anyway I don't mind too much although it means we'll have start gettting creative again."

"Yeah I guess so. So you don't mind another baby? Especially coming this close to our son?" Blair asked.

"No, I don't mind, Blair, because maybe it'll be a little girl this time...I wouldn't mind a little girl who looks like you. If it's another boy, that's fine too because then our son can have the brother neither of us never had growing up." Chuck admitted as he held her hand.

"I'm glad you don't mind, Chuck, I truly am." Blair said as she smiled back at him.

"Nah I don't mind...because heh heh it just means I'm still the man..." Chuck said smugly.

"Still the man? Oh Chuck!" Blair sarcastically groaned as Chuck shot her one of his coy sneaky grins that she could only just imagine what he was thinking.

"Yes...still the man...who can drive you wild...and knock you up." Chuck growled seductively.

"Hmm...that may be true, but you don't have to broadcast it to the whole world...and anyway I don't think its 'knocking up' if you impregnate your wife." Blair huskily laughed at him.

"Oh it's not? Well that's too bad...we'll just have to think of another word for it then..."

"Another word for it?"

"Yes...lets see...maybe it happened that time we had sex on the Barcalounger...so you could say I blucked you on a chair..." Chuck mused.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Chuck! 'Blucked me on a chair', ha ha, you have quite the wit. Who knows if that's where our baby was conceived, anyway." Blair laughed.

"You never know...Anyway its good to know that I'm still the man, and you can't resist all of this..." Chuck said smugly.

"Well you might be a hottie sometimes, hon...especially with your new look...like right now...but..." Blair began as she was suddenly interrupted by a waiter who'd arrived to take their order.

Chuck and Blair ordered their food and eventually received it, continuing their ribald discussion as they ate their meal. Afterward, they rode back to the building where Blair's company had its headquarters, and at first Chuck was just going to drop her off, but she insisted that he stay because she had something to show him. When they got to Blair's office, she showed him some of the latest numbers and statistical information about the clothing company, then she suddenly turned to him and showed Chuck just how hot she thought he looked.

~o~o~o~o~

Over at the school, life was as it was for Bonnie now, as she waited for Clyde to meet her in the courtyard for lunch. She adjusted her stockings and the strap on her mary jane high heels, as she scanned the usual crowd and their latest doings. Oh yes, off to the side were Polly, Staci, and Indra, clustered in a group probably gossiping to each other about her and Clyde, but Bonnie didn't care because she knew there was more than one way to be Queen Bee...especially now that Jenny was out on her maternity leave.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see Clyde who offered his hand to her, which she took. "A yes Bonnie my little Queen Bee...how's tricks darling?" Clyde said as he pulled her to sit on his knee and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh passe as usual. School bores me, and so far my plan hasn't entirely fallen into place. Tis a shame." Bonnie whined as she offered him her cheek.

"Your plan for us to rule the school? Ah well things are falling into place, Bon, just be patient...but since patience isn't your virtue...let's give them something to talk about..." Clyde whispered in her ear as he gave her a suggestion.

"Ah all right Cly...if you think that would work..." Bonnie laughed as she turned to straddle his lap and start to make out with him in front of everybody.

Suddenly, the next thing they knew, gasps could be heard and camera phones were whipped out to photograph the controversial moment of hot PDA between Bonnie and Clyde on school grounds, in front of everybody. Then a teacher caught them and gave them a verbal reprimand for making out in public, but what they did got the desired effect from their peers because they knew a Gossip Girl blast went out. Making Gossip Girl now was considered to the be the ticket to popularity, and they had definitely made an inroads into that. Now when they walked down the halls, everyone now glanced at them thinking those two were wild enough to try anything in public.

The next phase was a party at Bonnie's penthouse, which they decided to advertise on Gossip Girl, which was phrased in the blast as "_Hello little people, if you are young and dirty rich and not afraid to gamble, come to the penthouse party of the King & Queen who aren't afraid to lay it out in public...but its by invite only so watch out for the invites." _

When certain people heard about the party, most were curious about the invitation aspect of it, so they started to pay special attention to Bonnie and Clyde to see if they would be invited as well. Walking the grounds with Clyde and having people fawn over them was too much of an enjoyable game for Bonnie, she soaked up the attention like a sponge. Still she didn't realize that Clyde was plotting for something much bigger, as he took notes everyday.

After school, the two would hang out on the roof of Bonnie's building, behind the air conditioning and steam vents. One day, Clyde suddenly whipped out a pistol and fired it at some pigeons sitting along a ledge, killing one.

"Clyde what are you doing? Did you kill it?" Bonnie gasped.

"Just shooting at pigeons and yeah I think I killed one. Rats with wings." Clyde sneered.

"Oh Clyde you didn't need to do that, its rather sad." Bonnie sighed.

"Oh grow up Bonnie, its just a pigeon. I probably put it out of its misery." Clyde sighed.

"Its misery?"

"Yes its misery...of life...being a lowly pigeon who couldn't be anything else. Now he's reached a higher plane...floating to pigeon heaven...and out of this filthy city...So I figure I did him a favor, oh lowly pigeon." Clyde contemplated.

"Wow...if you put it that way, I suppose that could be true. You're quite the philosopher, Clyde Barrowsworth." Bonnie sighed.

"Thank you Bonnie Parkerbrothers...Yes, philosopher, poet, and pigeon killer, that's me...and it was damn fun doing it too! Come here Bon and try it yourself. See how it feels to hold my lethal weapon in the palm of your tiny hand...as if you don't already know..." Clyde said with a seductive sneer.

"Oh very funny, Clyde, you're too much! All right I'll try it." Bonnie laughed as she skipped over to him.

"Good, baby...okay this is how it goes. Just stand here like this and cradle the gun in the palm of your hand like so...but make sure you keep a steady hold and your arms loose but locked like this...Good now just look down the sight off the end and aim at your target..." Clyde said as he stepped behind Bonnie and showed her how to handle the gun.

"Good baby, you're a natural...now you just need a target...let's see...ah 'Three fat pigeons all in a row. One named Larry, Curly, and Moe. Aim at their hearts, and away...they...go!" Clyde sinisterly laughed as he helped Bonnie aim the gun and shoot at the pigeons in time to the last three words he recited from his poem.

"I did it?! Ah did I do it, Clyde?" Bonnie gasped in surprise.

"Well even with my help I think we only winged them, but still good job baby, good job!" Clyde laughed as he gave her a kiss. Then he went on, "With a bit more practice and perhaps a smaller caliber pistol, you'll be hitting them in no time! And if you can hit a pigeon, you can hit almost anything, Bonnie Oakley."

"Bonnie Oakley?"

"Yeah like Annie Oakley? Markswoman of the 19th Century. Supposedly could knock the suite out of any card in a deck." Clyde laughed.

"Ooh can you teach me that?" Bonnie gasped.

"All in good time, perhaps baby. All in good time...but first I'll have to get you another gun! Perhaps that can be your Valentine's day present?" Clyde laughed.

"Ha ha quite the Valentine's day present that would be!" Bonnie laughed.

"Indeed!" Clyde sneered back at her with a sly grin.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair were living their lives as a young married couple with an infant son and another child on the way, a fact that still astonished them since they'd mutually calculated that Blair most likely had become pregnant one of the first times they'd had sex after giving birth. That was a bit of a sobering thought to them and made them realize how cautious they'd need to be to prevent a third pregnancy from occurring so soon after this second one. They hadn't planned on becoming parents this soon, why even their secret elopement in the Poconos had been only a year before, but as they both knew life is sometimes what happens to you when you're busy making other plans, so you've gotta roll with it.

So they did.

One day, Chuck and Blair were conversing over breakfast, when Blair asked "Chuck did you get that strange Gossip Girl blast the other day? The one about the party and the new King and Queen?"

"Perhaps, but I don't pay very much attention to them anymore because we're out of school now and don't need to worry ourselves with petty high school ravings. Plus in my eyes there will be only one Queen of Constance Billiard, and that is you, my dear Blair." Chuck said as he shot her a seductive glance.

"Thank you, Chuck, but I am still curious...especially since the party appears to be at my old penthouse." Blair admitted.

Chuck quickly checked his cell phone, found the message, read it, the exclaimed "Ah so it is! Hmm, I thought that address looked familiar! Well I suppose we can investigate this party if you feel up to it, Blair."

"Oh of course I'll feel up to it, because I'm dying to see what they've done to the place since we left. Still the party said by invitation only and I'm really sure we're on the guest list." Blair sighed a bit sarcastically at the end.

"Oh please, Blair, this is your old penthouse we're talking about. Surely you of all people have to qualms about crashing a party at your former residence." Chuck said slyly.

"Oh yes...that is definitely true!" Blair admitted huskily and equally as sly.

"Yes we can have a bit of fun investigating your former abode, especially your former boudoir, shouldn't we Blair?" Chuck said seductively.

"Ah yes we should...although the best part of my former boudoir is in the spare bedroom upstairs, if you remember, my dear." Blair said slyly.

"Oh yes...you're right there...we'll have to investigate soon, for old time sake." Chuck growled in his usual seductive manner, but then went on "But anyway Blair, speaking of investigations, you should hear what I learned about the lost Bass Corporate jet and what's become of it."

"Oh yes, do tell me Chuck. I was curious about that." Blair asked, suddenly curious.

"Well apparently Nate met up with Carter Baizen and both conned a few people, posing as myself at a few places, stirring up a whole web of trouble that I'll be still untangling for awhile yet. Anyway apparently Carter recently abandoned Nate in Alaska to continue his scheme, but instead of flying back from Juneau like everyone expected, Nate decided to pull a Chris McCandless and it was rumored that he tramped off into the wilderness to find himself." Chuck explained to Blair.

"Chris McCandless? Oh was that the movie where Emile Hirsch ran off into the woods and got stuck on a bus and died or something? That was such a sad movie, although the part where he wandered like a hippie sounds like something Nate would do, or want to do. Good thing it was just a movie because I don't know who'd be foolish enough to..." Blair began, but Chuck interrupted her.

"Blair, it wasn't just a movie. Yes the actor Emile Hirsch might be fine, but there really was a young guy named Chris McCandless who did all of those things and more...and he actually died of starvation back in 1992, when we were just babies." Chuck explained.

"Really? Oh that is so sad! And to think Nate is now doing the same thing? Poor Nate! And don't tell me I shouldn't care, because we should love all of God's creatures on some level, including Nate Archibald. I don't want to think of him dead! Is there anything we can do?" Blair gasped.

"Well in this case, I think I'll agree with you...because I don't want to see Nate dead either. I may want to 'kill' him, but I don't really want to see him dead. If he is wandering through the Alaskan wilderness a'la Alexander Supertramp, then I'll just make sure a search party is formed to go find our lost friend eventually, after a few weeks of allowing the wild to test his mettle." Chuck explained slyly.

"Chuck! You're going to let Nate starve or get eaten by a grizzly bear?" Blair chided Chuck.

"Oh Blair, that won't happen to Nate...most likely." Chuck admitted.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair sighed as she rolled her eyes at Chuck, and he just laughed to himself.

"Anyway dear, how is the plan to me your supposed father, Winston Funk, coming along?" Blair asked, as she continued with her breakfast.

"I still have my doubts about my grandmother's story, but nonetheless I agreed to meet Funk today at three. Blair, I don't know if you could spare the time, but I would like it if you could possibly accompany me to this meeting?" Chuck asked cautiously, attempting to cover his slight anxiousness with his usual bravado.

"Today at three PM? This is rather short notice, Chuck...but I'll see what I can do." Blair admitted when she saw the look of vulnerability in Chuck's eyes, and then went on "I know. Why don't you call me around two o'clock, Chuck, and I'll make sure the meeting I'm having then with one of the employees is finished by that time so that swing by with your limo and pick me up. I want to be there for you dear, especially at times like this when it might not be so easy, just like I've said. You know I love you, Chuck, and I want to stand by you if you let me." Blair then reached across the table and took his hand, and looked into his eyes in an effort to reassure him of her steadfastness.

"Thanks, Blair...I'm glad that you agreed to accompany me to this..." Chuck paused as he contemplated the moment, continuing to hold her hand, then went on "Anyway, you wanted me to call you at two? I will do that, then pick you up and we can go across town to meet Funk." as he spit out the last words.

"You're welcome dear...And perhaps meeting Funk won't be so bad. Who knows what he's really like in person? You've only heard about him from the filter of your fath...Bart's point of view, so you never know what he's like in person, Chuck. Plus you've taken on a variety of characters in the past, so this should be little different." Blair quietly reassured him as she held his hand, but released it when Dorota interrupted them to say that their son was ready to be fed, so Blair stood up, gave Chuck a quick kiss, running her fingers through his hair and whispering "Call me later, okay hon? I love you." against his lips, before leaving for the nursery.

Chuck then went to work over at the Palace as well as checking into a few other investment opportunities, while Blair had their other chauffeur take her and their son over to where she had her office location for BWBC in their Mercedes town car. Blair brought her son along to not only keep him close for feedings, but also because one of the other girls had opened a company daycare and thought that she might as well utilize it to give Dorota a day off once or twice a week. Bonding with her son made Blair feel good too, so that was another reason why.

After several hours at work, just after noon, Blair got a call from her husband, saying that he was coming before two because Winston Funk had rescheduled the meeting slightly sooner, so Blair scrambled to get done with what she needed to get done before Chuck stopped by. It wasn't easy, but somehow she was able to get her assistant to cover for her in the meeting with some of the international buyers, just before Chuck's limo pulled up outside.

Blair was about ready to leave, when Chuck surprised her by coming upstairs himself. She turned and greeted him with a kiss, then asked "Hello, Chuck its good to see you but I'm surprised you came up to meet me."

"I had the extra time and wondered what you were up to up here. Looks like you're busy." he said as he inspected Blair's office.

"Oh yes, the corporate CEO is always busy, even if I'm not one of the designers. Anyway I'm about ready to go, with the exception that I wanted to tell our son goodbye before we leave."

"You brought our son here? Why?" he asked.

"Well the company has a small daycare here and I wanted to show solidarity with my employees and give Dorota a day off." she replied.

"Oh really? That's very considerate." Chuck said as he followed her into the daycare room.

They walked into the room, picked up the baby, and saw that he was fine, so Blair told the one girl was watching the children that they'd be back in a few hours to pick him up again, while Chuck held his son and quickly gave him a kiss goodbye before he thought Blair or anyone else could see.

They then left the building, climbed into the limo and were off on their cross town trip to Funk Enterprises. Blair noticed how nervous her husband seemed, when he started chewing at his fingernails, so she took his hand in hers and held it as she said "Are you nervous, Chuck?"

"Maybe...why do you ask?" he asked as he started to draw a flask out of his coat.

"I can tell, by your habits. You bite your fingernails, play with your tie, fidget in your seat, or drink...when you don't need to. It'll be okay Chuck, plus I am right here." she said reassuringly as she took his flask.

"Do you want a drink, Blair?" Chuck asked as she took his flask.

"No, because of the baby. Anyway I know better ways than liquid courage to distract you from your stresses..." Blair purred as she leaned up, kissed him on the side of his neck just above his collar aas she loosened his tie.

"Hmm...do we really have time for a little right now?" Chuck asked, his voice seductively hoarse.

"Probably not...but I want to help you de-stress so we can just do this for awhile." Blair said as she sat on his lap and started to kiss him.

He growled in the back of his throat seductively as he plundered her mouth with his kisses, then moved down to her neck. After a few minutes of kissing and letting Chuck have his way with her to a certain point, Blair realized that he'd grown hard against her hip, so she moved off of him and apologized.

"I'm sorry for that, Chuck...but I don't know if we have time and I'm still a little sore...still I'll help you if you need help...do you want me to help you?" Blair teased.

"Yes..." Chuck hissed as he attempted to control his breathing, but was still obviously turned on.

"Oh all right dear I hope I can be of assistance..." Blair laughed as she found the handkerchief he kept in his pocket, worked his pants open, and caressed him with her hands the way she knew he liked as she whispered in his ear "Oh you'll do well in your meeting, dear, just like I know you can. You're no longer a mere boy, Chuck, but a man and you can face anything, you hear me? You're my big strong man, and you can do anything."

Chuck moaned his reply as he just nodded and leaned his head back on the top of the seat, having his release as she helped him. Blair seductively chuckled as she watched his expressions, pleased that she could still turn him on so easily.

"There...do you feel better now? I told you I could help you de-stress...and don't worry because I made sure the handkerchief was where it needed to be, so your suit is fine...you look exactly like you should." Blair said as she helped him rearrange himself to look presentable again.

"Thanks Blair...you're a stellar wife." Chuck admitted with a gasp and a sly grin, still recomposing himself after his encounter with Blair.

"Thank you, Chuck...ha ha...It was my pleasure...and your's too apparently...ah it looks like we're here! Time to face the dragon, my dark prince in disguise..." Blair chuckled as the limo pulled up outside of Winston Funk's building and they disembarked from the limo.

They walked into the building, rode the elevator to the top floor and walked toward Funk's office, when they suddenly ran into a somewhat harried blond woman who was coming out of the office.

"Oops sorry I'm such a klutz sometimes. So are you two looking for someone? My name is Samantha and I'm currently the head of philanthropic contributions, although that's mainly to keep Funk on his toes..." Samantha laughed nervously then went on "So were you two here for Winston?"

"Yes we are here to meet with Winston Funk. We have a scheduled meeting with him at 2:30..." Chuck replied.

"Oh yes I guess it says here that Winston has a meeting with Charles Bass and wife Blair, so I assume you two are them?" Samantha replied as she checked the schedule Winston Funk's secretary had left open on her desk.

"Yes that is us. Let him know we are here. We'll wait." Chuck said as he and Blair seated themselves on a pair of chairs off to the side.

"I'm not Funk's personal assistant, but...all right." Samantha sighed as she walked over to Winston's door and was let in.

After a few minutes, Samantha walked out and told them that Winston Funk would see them now, so cautiously Chuck and Blair entered the office, holding hands for support.

"Chuck Bass is that you? You've certainly grown up since the last time I saw you several years ago with your father, Bart. By the way, sorry to hear about his death. Quite the loss I'm sure. So what do I owe this visit? Are looking to liquidate some of the shares of Bass Industries because I am always looking for new acquisitions, you could say." Winston Funk greeted them with an out stretched hand and a broad grin.

"No I am not liquidating any of the assets from Bass Industries. I requested this meeting for a more personal matter, based on some information I recently learned from my maternal grandmother, Alexis Horne Carrington Colby etc." Chuck said, his voice trailing off with all of the last names of his grandmother.

"So...Bass...Alexis was your grandmother you say? Very interesting...Still what does that have to do with me?" Funk said nonchalantly.

"The information I learned from my grandmother pertained my mother, Audrey, and a previous relationship she supposedly had with you nearly twenty years ago." Chuck admitted slyly.

"A previous relationship I had with a woman named Audrey nearly twenty years ago? Hmm...oh yes...I remember Audrey now...hmmm hmmm...Still that was another lifetime ago...I am curious how you discovered my previous identity since I changed my name over a decade ago?" Funk asked after reflecting for a few seconds.

"Let's just say my P.I. is very good and money talks, Funk. What he revealed about you was very interesting, but we'll deal with that another time. Today we are here to discuss the information or should I say story that my grandmother told me, revealing a revelation about a connection between you and I." Chuck explained.

"A connection? What sort of connection might that be? Tell me the story, Bass." Funk mused.

"In the story my grandmother told, it was revealed sir that you...are my biological father..." Chuck admitted his voice trailing off in the end.

Winston Funk pondered that thought momentarily, then broke out in a sly grin and replied "Oh that's impossible because I always used protection back then, because of hiv and whatever else was going around."

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I know for sure that sometimes things happen with such things and that it could've very well happened in this case." Blair admitted cautiously.

"Yes I know that much is true...everyone does! It's just that I always tried to be cautious back then...although I do remember something now...yes I remembered now, though I'm not sure how it coordinates with your life story, but here's what I remembered from that time. It was in the summer of 1990 and I was asked to straighten out a deal with a man named Horne, who owned a hotel. At the time, Horne's teenage daughter Audrey was still living there, and although we weren't romantically involved at first, we soon became so. Then after several weeks, my business there was nearly finished and I was summonsed to Brazil, however on the day I was going to leave on my private jet, an old pickup suddenly pulled up in front of me and I can still remember Audrey, with her dark hair and black & white houndstooth coat, come running across the tarmac to flag me down. She then told me that she loved me, and since I couldn't stay, she begged me to do her in the back of my private jet since she was a virgin...and hey how could I resist? I'm sure you can imagine..." Winston chuckled as he recalled the memory.

"Ah indeed I can..." Chuck said bemused, as he shot a sly glance a Blair, who blushed slightly.

"So...ahem...what happened next?" Blair asked, interrupting their musings.

"Well...I flew off to Brazil, leaving her behind..." he began.

"You cad!" Blair gasped, interrupting him.

"Blair, that's enough!" Chuck said.

"...I had intended to come back for Audrey, eventually, but then I'd learned she'd suddenly married Bartholomew Bass and had moved to New York...so I'd figured I was too late. I also stayed in Brazil a few years longer than I'd anticipated, partially due to some...let's say financial issues I had at the time...anyway there was a plane crash in South America in about 1998, which I didn't pay very much attention to, until I received a letter the next day...from Audrey. Apparently, she was having a difficult marriage...and she was flying to Brazil to be with me, on the plane that had just crashed. It was then that I decided to change my name so that things like that wouldn't happen again." Winston admitted.

"So let me get this straight...Chuck's mother passed when he was eight? Not when he was a baby?" Blair asked, surprised.

"Yes...apparently so...if Audrey Horne Bass was your mother, Chuck. Audrey Horne Bass...ha ha quite the name! I didn't realize it until now." Winston admitted, bemused.

"That was my mother's name...you..." Chuck growled.

"I'm sorry son, I...ha ha, perhaps you are my son then? I knew you couldn't have gotten your looks from Bart Bass! Well, I hope you haven't come here to ask for money or expect to move in with me, because even though its top of the line, its still just a bachelor pad." Winston admitted.

"We have our own place, so no we don't need to move in with you...dad." Chuck replied.

"That's great, Chuck. We did you say? So are you two already living together? Or is it more than that?" Winston asked as he glanced at Chuck and Blair, who let a look pass between them.

"Well sir...it is a bit more than that. Chuck and I are actually married and have a three month old son, named Matthew." Blair admitted.

"Oh really? You two certainly work fast! Ha ha, so was it a situation like Audrey and I in the jet? Did you knock her up in your dad's helicopter or something?" Winston joked.

"Not quite, but now that you mention it..." Chuck slyly mused.

"Chuck that's enough! Save it for later..." Blair teasingly scolded.

"...Although it didn't happen there, it is an interesting story. Anyway your story about my mother and yourself was rather coincidental since Blair requested my services in the back of my limo, to which I was happy to oblige...and I know she enjoyed it." Chuck said slyly with a smug grin.

"Ah touché son! Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Well I supposed if nothing else, this proves that your my son...always able to give a woman the pleasure she deserves...and you are my daughter-in-law...and I have a grandchild? Wow...that is something I need to think over!" he said contemplating the matter.

"I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you, Mr. Funk..." Blair said, breaking the silence.

"Call me dad, if you want to...No, it's not an inconvenience, just a surprise that's all. And not a bad one either. Still though it would make company merger all the more pertinent if you so desire..." Funk said slyly.

"No, Bass Industries is not for sale! Not to you or to my uncle, for that matter. And if you attempt to buy me out through that channel, let's just say that my solicitors have plenty of information on you which I would imagine you wouldn't want released either." Chuck said authoritatively.

"Ah you want to keep the legacy Bart left you? Well again I salute you son, for your desire to stand strong because that is what it takes to survive in the business world. I'll respect your decision, for now. Anyway, to celebrate our new found family connections, have a drink on me, son." Winston said as he poured a glass of cognac and handed it to Chuck.

"To family!" Winston Funk offered up in a toast with Chuck and Blair, just as Samantha entered the office saying that she needed to speak with him, so the younger couple excused themselves and went out to their waiting limo. On the ride back to the Blair's office, Chuck and Blair started talking about their meeting with Winston Funk, with Blair agreeing with Chuck's initial opinion but also seeing how Chuck and Funk could be related.

Once they got to the office, they picked their son up from daycare, and took him with them to the Palace, where Chuck had to finish up some things while Blair and the baby relaxed in their suite. Blair had just fed the baby, had taken a shower, and was relaxing in a robe and some lingerie she kept there, when suddenly she sensed Chuck come in and lay on the bed beside her.

"Hmm...hello Chuck, so are you done for the day?" Blair yawned.

"Yes...and I came here to be with you...to finish what we started in the limo..." Chuck said as he rolled a leg over on her and began kissing her.

"Finish what we started hmm...well this is a good start...but I can't wait for the finish." Blair laughed as threw her leg over his hip to get closer to him.

"Oh you know me, I always finish what I start, you can better believe it...my delicious wife." Chuck said seductively.

"Ah then go ahead, my delectable husband, but don't take too long..." Blair laughed as she kissed and caressed him back, letting Chuck know how much she desired him too, causing him to playfully growl with desire too as they had their time in their suite.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After a while they woke up, realizing that they'd both fallen asleep after being together. Blair because she was pregnant again, and Chuck because he regularly did after a good round. Chuck suddenly felt like he had to go to the bathroom, so he rolled away from his wife to climb out of bed, but Blair had other ideas and pulled on his arm.

"Aw...Chuck...don't leave me yet..." Blair playfully moaned, reaching for him.

"Uh, Blair I have to go..." Chuck groaned, trying to pull away.

"No...not yet...come on...I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Bass..." Blair seductively chuckled as she pounced on top of him, practically pinning him to the bed, as she started to playfully kiss him and pull his pajama pants down.

"Uh Blair...I love it when you're like this...but seriously I have to go..." Chuck groaned as he rolled her over onto her back and crouched over her to get up, when suddenly he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sorry Blair but I had to go!" Chuck said as he jumped out of be and ran to the bathroom.

"Ew...what was that? I'm all wet! CHUCK! YOU PEED ON ME?!" Blair gasped as she felt her wet nightie and the bed, which smelled of urine.

"Ha...I was just marking my territory...Blair!" Chuck teased from the bathroom.

"Marking your territory? By peeing on me? That's so gross! And you're worse than your son!" Blair moaned.

"Hey, I'm just marking what's mine, and anyway our son, he takes after the best!" Chuck laughed.

"You say so...Argh, now I'll have to strip the bed because it's all wet...and so am I..." Blair moaned as she pulled off her wet nightie, then started stripping the bed.

"Eh I'm sorry Blair, but I had to go. And sometimes when a man has to go, he _has_ to go..." Chuck said as he stepped out of the bathroom, still half dressed himself, and glanced at Blair who was still pulling the sheets off the bed. "Hmm...that is certainly a sight to see! My hot wife, half naked and half pregnant with junior number two, changing her own bedsheets...I was going to tell you to let the maids take care of it...but it looks like you have it under control."

"Well you could help me, Chuck. Then it'd get done faster." Blair chided him.

"No...I think you have it all under control." Chuck mused.

"Lazy ass!" Blair moaned.

"Ha ha...I'd like to just watch because you look hot right now, changing the bed...I should take a picture!" Chuck teased as he grabbed his cell phone and went to take a picture.

"No you don't Chuck! I look like a mess! Give me that!" Blair yelled as she dropped the bed sheet and lunged after Chuck.

"No even better, it'll be a video! Two minutes of Blair Gone Wild!" Chuck laughed, holding the phone out of her reach.

"What?! No Chuck, give the phone back to me!" Blair yelled as she tried to wrestle the phone out of his hands.

"Hey it's my phone, Blair! No don't do that..." Chuck laughed as Blair tried to tickle him, then she grabbed the phone and yelled "Ha ha I got it!" but he playfully grabbed her and the phone and said "Ha not quite Blair! Ooh this will make a nice boob shot!" as he snapped a picture.

"Chuck! Oh you! Give me that so I can delete the picture!" Blair gasped as she grabbed the phone again. When she had the phone though, she suddenly decided to turn the tables on Chuck, and took a photo of him after she'd pulled down his pajama bottoms.

"Ha ha nice crotch shot, Chuck, so now we're even!" Blair laughed, as he grabbed for the phone and she shut it off.

"All right, Blair, nice game...I was going to suggest other games we could play...but you nearly wore me out chasing you around the room for the cell phone." Chuck laughed as he sat on a chair.

"Aw are you getting out of shape dear? You'll have to fix that someday soon. Anyway, I don't know how we could've played other games, since you...marked your territory...all over the bed...and ME?!" Blair chided him.

"Oh I'm sorry Blair, but I had to go...and anyway I've always wanted to do that to you ever since this conversation I once had with Nate. I'd meant it as a joke, but..." Chuck joked as his voice trailed off.

"You _wanted _to do that to me? You're weird Chuck...I'm going to go take a shower, you finish making the bed!" Blair fumed, as she shoved the dirty bedding at him and stormed off into the shower.

Blair had been standing in the shower for only a few minutes, when she suddenly felt a presence and turned around to find Chuck standing behind her, looking apologetic.

"Chuck what are you doing here? I thought you had to make the bed?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"It's all taken care of. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking a piss on you, Blair. Though you do have to admit it was funny, since I didn't plan it, despite what I'd said. Do you forgive me?" Chuck apologized with a grin.

"Perhaps...but you'll have to work for it. Which you can start with by helping me wash my hair...all of it." Blair teased.

"All of it?" Chuck mused.

"Yep, all of it. And help me shave my legs and arm pits and so forth." Blair teased.

"Shave? Sounds sexy, but I thought you used that cream stuff to remove the hair?" Chuck asked.

"What, Nair? Oh Chuck ever since I've been pregnant with your babies, for some reason I've been allergic to Nair! I break out in a rash! It's nasty stuff!" Blair whined.

"Are you sure it wasn't...anything else?" Chuck asked a little cautiously.

"I'm positive it's not that, so don't worry. Nope, it's just the Nair you made me allergic to...but if you help me shave, I don't think I'll mind." Blair laughed.

"I made you allergic to Nair? Sorry...but ha ha, that's too sweet! Yeah I'll help you shave...if you help me with my face...is that a deal?" Chuck laughed seductively.

"All right, Chuck, it's a deal..." Blair laughed as she handed Chuck her ladies razor and lifted her arm to let him help her.

Chuck's help though, not only included helped her shave her armpits, legs, and bikini line, but also following it up with kisses from his sensuous mouth to those places, making their experience shower all the more enjoyable indeed.

A few days later was the infamous party which Bonnie and Clyde were throwing at her parents' penthouse apartment, and being more than a little curious, Chuck and Blair decided to crash the party as a couple. The Basses had heard some rumors about the party and wanted to see if they were true as well, so they dressed in what they thought was appropriate attire, and took the limo to the 5th Avenue building where Blair had called home for so many years.

"All right we're here...Ah I think I can do this." Blair sighed.

"We don't have to go to this party if you are uncomfortable. Or I could go alone to see for myself." Chuck tried to reassure Blair as he took her hand.

"What? And abandon me in the limo again while you chat up some chick at the party? No way, Chuck Bass, I'm coming with you this time!" Blair burst out, a bit peeved that he'd try that trick again.

"Ha ha, all right then, Blair. But don't say I didn't warn you, if it proves too much..." Chuck grinned smugly as he grasped her hand and assisted her out of the limo.

They entered the building and took the elevator, Blair sighing as she recalled to her husband the various memories she'd had of riding it everyday, going to and from school and so forth, memories that came flooding back to her now as they rode the elevator.

Chuck then admitted that his memories of riding the elevator in her building almost always were pleasant ones because that meant he was coming to visit her, and that would cause him to grow hard because he'd always imagine what it would be like to hook up with her, even before they ever did. When Blair heard that, she laughed and told him he had a dirty mind, but the idea of sex in the elevator was an intriguing idea indeed, although they could pursue some other time, since they had a party to attend.

And what a party it was, although Blair thought it looked more like something she would've seen at Victrola's back in the day to which Chuck slyly admitted it reminded him more of his vague memories of the "party" Elle had thrown at that one mansion/townhouse, which riled Blair to where she poked him in the ribs to shut him up.

Either way, the party's theme was the Beautiful and Dirty Rich, and in a way it looked like it had been heavily inspired by the Lady GaGa video, with party goers in rough leotards or lingerie, designer clothes, heavy makeup, a black jack table, poker, dice, tons of cash real and suspiciously fake, drinking, drugs, implied sex, and so forth. In some ways it was straight out of Vegas, while in other ways not.

Chuck and Blair both found the party intriguing although a bit seedy and disheartening for Blair's taste, especially since it was occurring in her former penthouse on the Upper East Side. When she saw how the party goers were wrecking the walls and the artwork, Blair was so tempted to tell them to stop, to which Chuck had to hold her back to prevent her from embarrassing herself as well as remind her that this was no longer her home.

They both then started mingling with the crowd, which despite the way they were dressed, seemed very young to the Basses. Sighing, Blair followed Chuck to the blackjack table, where she watched as he played a hand. It was then that she noticed the party host, Bonnie, sitting off to the side lounging on a settee with her boyfriend/party co-conspirator, Clyde, as they seemed to be spying all of their party goers with nearly precision interest, with Clyde pointing out certain people in attendance with a crook of his finger, through the fingerless gloves he was wearing.

Blair slyly glanced the way Clyde had indicated as well, noticing that the people he pointed to were the party goers who were wearing the most expensive jewelry or were gambling the most money. Realizing that part of the core intent of the party was to case the local UES teens and their peers to see who was the easiest target, Blair rushed over to Chuck, who was still engrossed in trying to win at black jack.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you. Now!" Blair whispered as she tried to distract him.

"I've a hot hand, Blair. One more round coz I'm already down $300..." Chuck whispered back.

"Three hundred bucks?! Oh Chuck, you gambler! I'll show you a hot hand...but only if you come along with me to investigate what my old room looks like..." Blair whispered with a seductive purr as she grabbed for the Bass family jewels.

"Oh...ahem...your old bedroom you say?" Chuck said a bit awkwardly, as he then cleared his voice and told the dealer "I know when to hold 'em and know when to fold 'em...and uh I think I'll fold this hand...because I know when to walk away..." as he got up from his seat and followed Blair.

"Nice quoting Kenny Rogers now, Chuck! Ha ha...come on, I have to tell you something..." Blair said as she led him upstairs and into her old bedroom, in which they caught a young couple making out.

"All right you two, nice try but why don't you go lose your virginity somewhere else..." Blair scolded as she shooed the kids out.

"...Like the back of our limo...here's the key. Just tell the driver I let you use it..." Chuck said as he handed the couple the keys to his limo.

"Oh thanks man, you're a life saver!" the guy said as he caught the keys and ran off with his girl.

"My, Chuck, that was generous! What are you turning our limo into a public den of iniquity now? Maybe we should charge by the hour?" Blair moaned sarcastically as Chuck just grinned.

"No, because I just informed my driver to override the manual controls on the lights in the limo, so it'll be as bright as day when they're in there, and then he's also to take them to a cafe I know of to get ice cream, then bring them back here in about 15 minutes or so. Their date should prove interesting indeed." Chuck replied.

"Oh okay, well as long as they don't ruin our leather seats and so forth. Anyway for the reason why I brought you up here...OH MY GAWD! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY ROOM!?!" Blair gasped as she stared at the general disheveled state of the room and the graffiti black cat that was crudely painted on the wall.

"Oh yeah it does look a little different...though the bed is still quality...even if it is a mess..." Chuck mused.

"The bed? Is that all you can think about? Anyway the bed not the only mess...look at the state of the room! It's trashed! And someone painted a hideous black cat over my Marie Antoinette gown mural! I'm appalled!" Blair gasped in horror.

"Oh I don't think it looks that bad! Just think of it as modern art, let's say..." Chuck theorized.

"Modern art? You think graffiti is modern art?" Blair panicked.

"Well...it's no Jackson Pollack, but its not the worst I've seen...Anyway, Blair is that the only reason why you brought me in here? To assess the state of your former bedroom?" Chuck mused as he tried to seductively calm her down.

"Well I was curious about my bedroom...but anyway Chuck, before you distract me any further, you have to hear what I overheard or saw. I think the couple who are hosting the party are just casing their guests to see who would be the easiest to con, rob, or manipulate in general, and we have to put a stop to it!" Blair declared.

"Oh yes Blair, my avenging angel. All right dear, where's the proof? I'll believe you when we have proof that they're going to do what they're going to do." Chuck admonished her.

"Well I overheard Clyde telling Bonnie who he thought were the fattest pigeons, and he was pointing out a few people with his finger, so I just assumed..." Blair admitted.

"Ah Blair you know what will happen when you assume..." Chuck coyly began.

"You make an ass out of you and me...Yes Mr. Bass, that joke is about a million years old. Now be serious...do you really want those two kids to be robbing people and tarnishing our image as well." Blair sighed.

"Our image? How in the world would those two tarnish our image?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"The image that we...or I spent years cultivating at Constance Billiard! The image of being the Queen B!" Blair declared.

"Blair, that was high school, this is real life. You don't need to worry about your image like that anymore..." Chuck groaned sarcastically.

"Well I still like to keep up appearances for appearance's sake. Anyway Chuck, I'm still concerned about the scheme these two kids might be planning, to steal what they can from not only the party goers here, but also probably everyone in the Upper East Side." Blair extolled dramatically.

Chuck just gave her a sly smile and walked over to a couch on the other side of the room, sat on the couch, and pulled Blair to stand in front of him, as he lazily said "The entire Upper East Side? Truly Blair isn't that a bit over dramatic? What I think is that perhaps those two are planning something nefarious, but I sincerely doubt it will be to the extent that you fear, m'lady. Still...I'll have to look into the matter...which speaking of looking into things...I'd like to see what you have on under that dress..." as he caressed her hip.

"And why should I do that, may I ask?" Blair teased seductively.

"Because you're my wife, someone's coming so if we don't look busy they'll wonder what we're doing in here..." Chuck whispered to her.

"All right if you insist, Chuck." Blair purred as she slipped her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She then stepped out of the dress at her feet, placing her left foot on the couch beside Chuck, as she put her right hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him with the lovelight in her eyes.

Chuck ran his hand along her leg, drawing her stocking down slightly and kissing her inner thigh. Blair moaned slightly as his lips moved along her leg, until he tasted her. After a few moments of bliss, Chuck drew her forward until she knealed forward, straddling his lap, whispering his ideas in her ear, as she felt him against her despite his slacks still being buttoned.

"I hope...I'm not...ruining your pants...Chuck." Blair gasped into his ear.

"I don't think so...though you can pay for the drying cleaning. Anyway this is the only way I can be with you and still sane." Chuck seductively teased her as he gave his ideas about the reason behind the party and the couple who were throwing it.

"Oh this is the way you stay sane? Well, with the way you're breathing, and the fact that your ears are blushing, I'd hate to know what you're like when I really have you turned on..." Blair teased him as she gently bit his ear, kissed him along his jawline, and came back to his soft but firm mouth.

"Blair...don't do this to me! Anyway my ears don't blush when I'm hot for you." Chuck moaned.

"Oh yes they do, especially the pointy corners of your ears, and it's really cute. That among other indications let me know I've done my job." Blair laughed.

"Your job?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah my job...of turning you on! Ha ha ha!" Blair laughed as she kissed him, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Sorry Chuck! Poor dear...anyway what were you saying about Bonnie and Clyde and their party downstairs?" Blair purred in his ear.

"What I was saying was that if you think that these two are going to steal from their guests, you must have proof first to formulate a probable cause before you accuse anyone of anything untoward." Chuck explained to Blair.

"Ah, I see...but how are we going to find evidence of wrong doing? And anyway, what about their gambling operation? Is that illegal in the slightest?" Blair asked.

"Yes...I believe so...which is why it should be dealt with soon...but first I'll let them be until we leave and my men can take care of it..." Chuck replied.

"Your men? Your men in black?" Blair asked, surprised.

"Yes...but first before we leave...I need...I need...you, Blair! I can't take you doing that and we not..." Chuck groaned against her ear.

"All right dear, I'll help you...here is this better?" Blair seductively asked as she freed him and gave in to mutual satisfaction for them on the couch.

The two of them had their couch quickie, then got up and went into the bathroom. Suddenly, people started to come into the bedroom, so Chuck made sure the door was locked, and pressed his ear to the door, as Blair used the toilet.

"Chuck what are you doing at the door?" Blair asked as she watched Chuck press his ear to the door.

"Shh...be quiet, Blair. Someone's in the bedroom and I think it might be them." Chuck whispered as he stared at Blair.

"Who? Bonnie and Clyde?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Yes...and I'm listening to what they're plotting next." Chuck replied as he pressed his ear to the door. Blair then stood up, walked over to the door, and pressed her ear against it just below Chuck, to listen as well.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On the other side of the door, Clyde collapsed into Bonnie's computer chair and started typing something into the web browser, as Bonnie collapsed onto her bed and sighed. She then gasped in disgust as she smelled the room.

"Ew...my mom was right! My bedroom is a mess...and it smells like someone had sex in here! Ew...!" Bonnie moaned.

"Heh Bon, that's what you get for leaving your door open during a party...it turns your bedroom into a love den. I told ya you shoulda locked the door!" Clyde admonished her as he continued his websearch.

"Ya I know...but I guess it's too late now! Ergh!" Bonnie moaned in frustration.

"Just change the sheets and we'll lock the door when we leave." Clyde replied.

"Okay...but Cly I don't think its on the bed...ew I think it's on the couch! Yeah my couch is sorta damp...and ew...some girl left her La Pearla thong behind! Gross!" Bonnie said with disgust as she picked the underwear up with a pencil.

"Are you sure it isn't yours' Bon?"

"Yeah coz I don't have a black La Pearla thong, Cly...at least I don't think I do. So either some guy and his ho did the nasty in my bedroom...or you're bringing chicks up here for random hook ups yourself?" Bonnie said accusingly.

"Aw Bon...I'm crushed...do you really think I'd do that to you?" Clyde asked.

"No...well I don't know anymore!" Bonnie yelled frustratedly.

"Ha ha, don't worry, I didn't....Anyway you should get out my black light and see the extent of the damage. I think the black light is in the back of your closet, under the grappling hook, and the case with my .38 and .45, but just be careful." Clyde said distractedly.

"Of course I'll be careful. Anyway Clyde I didn't know you had a black light? Do you really think it would work?" Bonnie asked.

"On most bodily fluids...yes. As well as tracking powder, invisible lasers, and a few other things...Yes, I got in!" Clyde said excitedly.

"Got in? What are you doing over there, Clyde?" Bonnie asked curiously, as she walked with the black light over to Clyde at the computer.

"Oh I was just able to hack into a certain industries' computer system and got the insider secrets to their business, as well as the schematics to the building and where all of the alarms are! I can't believe they keep all of this information on a shared server like that! Talk about lack of security!" Clyde laughed as he downloaded the information he found onto a portable hard drive.

"And what are you going to do with this information, Clyde?" Bonnie asked.

"Sell it to the highest bidder...or we could do the job ourselves...if you're up to it Bon?" Clyde asked teasingly.

"I don't know Clyde...we still haven't ya know...done anything big yet...and I'm still a bit nervous yet." Bonnie admitted.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were still green behind the ears, Bon...Okay then, we'll sell it, and make a tidy sum. And I'll keep training you still, until you're comfortable." Clyde said as he studied what he saw on the computer.

Clyde mentioned more of his plan to Bonnie as she tried to straighten out her room and commented about the stain the black light revealed on the couch. After awhile they left the bedroom and went downstairs to check on their guests, inadvertently allowing Chuck and Blair to leave their bathroom hiding place.

~o~o~o~o~

Chuck and Blair left the penthouse by slipping past most of the guests and going down the elevator. On the way out, Chuck made a call to his men in black and told them to investigate into the party and give some of the kids a scare, to which Blair laughed at Chuck's sly ways as they left for home in their limo.

It was fairly late by the time they got back from the party, and Chuck went and took a shower, while Blair checked on their son, who was due for his next feeding. Blair fed the baby until they both nearly fell asleep, then she put him to bed in his crib. As she stared at her sleeping son, Blair marveled at how much little Matt looked like her husband Chuck, but in miniature! Not only did the baby have the eye brow line, nose, and lips and a hint of the jawline of his daddy, but he also had the same peaceful but mischievous expression Chuck got when he was sleeping soundly. And funny enough, the baby even snored and drooled like Chuck had a tendency to do sometimes when he slept, which caused Blair to chuckle a bit to herself, as she stroked his hair and rubbed his tummy.

Blair then left her son to sleep in his nursery, as she walked to the bathroom and took a shower, nearly falling asleep herself. After leaving the shower and donning a pajama top Chuck had left in the bathroom, Blair walked over to their large bed, where she could see by the moonlight, Chuck sprawled across the bed, the top and bottom buttons on his pajama top undone, exposing part of his chest and belly, as he snored away wearing the same expression as his son.

Blair chuckled to herself over the similarities, as she crawled into bed and curled up beside him, laying on one elbow as she looked down at him. Feeling a little silly, she took one hand and caressed his belly, pulling at the hair around his navel, as she leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth, savoring his soft lips until they became firm with the realization he was kissing her. When she pulled away and began kissing his face, he moaned slightly, causing Blair to laugh huskily as nuzzled his chest and planted a kiss on his heart, then lay her head there and fell asleep thinking about how she loved to get the upper hand and tease Chuck while he slept.

The next thing Blair knew, it was the early morning hours and something was causing her to feel warm all over and like something was sort of tickling and kissing her. She opened her eyes and saw Chuck staring down at her with one of his trademark looks of desire with an added smirk.

It took Blair only a few seconds to realize that he was laying on top of her, holding her shoulders down so that she couldn't move her arms very much, as she tried to reach up for him and asked "huck what are you doing now?"

"Teasing you, like you did to me last night." he whispered.

"Last night? You knew about that?" she laughed.

"Yes...I know all about how you kissed me on the mouth, then pulled away...like this..." Chuck said as he demonstrated himself.

"And how you must like the feel of my chest and stomach...like I like the feel of mine on yours...do you see? Do you feel? Torture isn't it?" Chuck asked as he motioned with his eyes for Blair to look down and realize that he had unbuttoned his pajama top and hers, and was lightly brushing their chest and stomachs together and pulling away, causing his chest hair to tease her as well.

"Yes...I do. Oh Chuck, why are you doing this to me? It is torture, indeed! Stop..." Blair moaned plaintively.

"Why do I do this to you? Because I love you...that's 563....I love you...564...I love you...565..." Chuck laughed as he gave little peck kisses to the side of her neck as he counted off the times he told her he loved her.

"Ha ha ha...Oh Chuck, you're back to that again? Counting how many times you've told me you loved me? You don't have to do that anymore because I know you love me." Blair laughed too.

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes...because I have figured out other ways to know that you love me...but I won't tell you how I know. I need my own little secrets sometimes. Anyway, hon, how do you keep track of how many times you've told me you loved me?" Blair asked curiously.

"I have my own secrets as well, my dear. Anyway where did I leave off? Oh yes... I love you...566...love you...567..." Chuck teased as he continued to kiss her and count off his 'I love yous' down her body, as Blair laughed at the ticklish, yet sensuous feel of his mouth as he did it.

After they'd had their fun with the kisses and so forth, Chuck held Blair in his arms and whispered "Are you doing anything for the next week or so? Because if you aren't...I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a business trip to Paris that I need to make?"

"Paris? Really? Oh Chuck that sounds like so much fun! I could be away from my company for a few days I suppose. But what about our son? And the Bass Corporate jet? Doesn't Carter still have that?" Blair asked as she cuddled close to her husband.

"I was able to get the Bass Corporate Jet back from Carter just recently. Actually he just came back from Australia, I believe, and just let me have the jet back refueled and everything. It was surprising actually. Nonetheless, that would be excellent if you could accompany me on my trip to Paris for the business convention because then afterward we can go to Pierre Hermes and pick up your favorite macaroons which I know you're craving right now. Actually perhaps we can stay two weeks and make a mini grand tour of it and see a bit more of Europe if you're up to it. As far as our son, he's coming along, Dorota too." Chuck explained as he relaxed with Blair.

"So Carter brought the jet back in one piece? That's good. And oh a shopping grand tour of Europe sounds great, though I agree with this second pregnancy, I'll have to see what my stamina is like. Still bringing Dorota along to watch our son sounds like and excellent idea, I agree. Perhaps we can even drop by Poland or whatever so she can visit her family?" Blair laughed as she thought about.

"Perhaps we can...excellent idea Blair. I love you for it...oh yeah 602...I love you...603..." Chuck agreed, giving her a quick kisses to show his approval to which Blair just laughed and said "Oh Chuck...haha..."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A few days later, Blair and Chuck went on the business trip around Europe where they had fun exploring the shops between business meetings and other connections. Chuck was able to get a few more investors for Bass Industries and be able to invest in a few business ventures himself, while Blair was able to peruse the latest of the fashion houses in Paris as well as get inspiration for her company.

During their trip, which was enjoyable for the couple and their son, traveling, shopping, and so forth, they did get some news which was a bit shocking to them through a Gossip Girl blast. Apparently their old adversaries Carter Baizen and Georgina Sparks had teamed up and were somewhat successfully impersonating both of them at various charity events throughout New York City.

"Chuck did you see this? I can't believe it! Baizen and Sparks are stealing our mojo! We can't let this happen, Chuck!" Blair gasped as she read the Gossip Girl blast on her phone.

"Stealing our mojo? I suppose so, Blair, and I agree that we need to do something." Chuck replied with a chuckle.

"No Chuck, I'm serious! By pretending they're us, or imitating our style, Carter & Georgina are stealing what makes us unique in all of the Upper East Side. Anyway I wonder how Georgina even got with Carter, because she married or was supposed to be married to your uncle Jack, after that fiasco on the roof where we sort of put them together?" Blair replied, reminding Chuck of their post graduation scheme from the previous year.

"You are absolutely correct, my dear. I had sort of forgotten about that until you reminded me. It is a matter that needs to be looked into immediately..." Chuck replied, until his phone rang and he answered the call.

On the other end of the call was Chuck's investment broker, saying that a new account had been created which allocated a one fourth share of Bass Industries to Mr. & Mrs. Carter Baizen, under the auspices of a former Georgina Sparks Bass. When Chuck heard this, he was angry and started to vent his anger at Blair.

"I can't believe they did it! Baizen owns a fourth of my company? This just...pisses me off like never before...Argh!" Chuck growled as he started throwing clothes back into his luggage.

"See! Did not I tell you that there was more behind their reason for impersonating us than mere flattery? Somehow I knew it...though I hadn't thought of it being a fourth of Bass Industries. Georgina must have received it as part of her divorce settlement from Jack, or something?" Blair pondered in reply.

"You don't know that Blair, but your guess is as good as mine. Nonetheless, we need to get to the bottom of this, so I suggest we give them a time and a place where we can meet together at the Palace Bar... so then I pummel that no good motherf..." Chuck bellowed.

"Chuck, that's enough! Although I love it when you get physical, you don't need to pummel Carter Baizen at the Palace Bar! Remember the backlash you got after that fight you got into after our son was born? We surely don't need a repeat of that Wonderbrawl, if you want to be able to restore your reputation again." Blair said, trying to diffuse Chuck's tirade a bit.

"If you insist, I'll consider it. Still I'd love to teach that Baizen that you don't mess with Chuck Bass!" Chuck growled.

"Ah dear, there are other ways of teaching someone a lesson...and anyway if our meeting with Carter and Georgina turns physical, why dirty our own hands, when you have your bodyguards and bouncers at your disposal at the Palace?" Blair reminded him, slyly.

"Yes...you are absolutely correct again, my dear Blair...I'll let the heavies take care of the dirty work, while I investigate how this all came about..." Chuck slyly agreed.

"Thank you dear, Chuck. You know that I'm right. Now lets get packed so that we can solve this little issue as quickly as possible." Blair agreed, as she began helping Chuck pack.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As Chuck and Blair were flying back from their European vacation, and Carter & Georgina were enjoying the lap of luxury at their expense, another young couple were angrily contemplating their retaliation on who they thought were the ones who gave them grief.

"Who do you think it was, Bonnie? Who called in the party and interrupted our plans? Who was it? Do you know? Can you fathom a guess?" Clyde seethed, as he paced around Bonnie's bedroom like a caged cat.

"I don't know, Clyde! I have no idea!" Bonnie shrieked back.

"Was it your little minion 'friends', Polly and company? I bet it was! Or maybe it was that jock, Trig Cauble? He is always one to give me grief, thanks to his goody two shoes family." Clyde seethed.

"I don't know if its any of them? I'm not sure who all was at the party, Clyde?" Bonnie screamed.

"You didn't tell, did you Bon?" Clyde queried.

"Of course not Clyde, I wouldn't do that! I was totally into the party too!" Bonnie gasped.

"If you say so, Bon. Well then, some people from our party, no doubt our illustrious fellow students at Constance and St. Judes are going to have to pay big time." Clyde said.

"Pay, in what way?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you know...anyway, I think it's time we should do some target practice again. You know, three fat pigeons all in a row..." Clyde said slyly.

"Oh yes...that was rather fun, Clyde, I'll go get the guns!" Bonnie replied as she grabbed Clyde's gun case from the back of her closet. The two of them then sneaked up to the roof for some pigeon target practice.

After they'd shot at a few pigeons, Clyde complimented Bonnie on her technique and how he thought she was improving over time recently. He then suggested that they practiced with bigger targets, then presented targets similar to what was used at a police gun range. When Bonnie asked where Clyde had gotten the targets, he just told her that he had connections, which she shouldn't worry about, so she just brushed it off and went along with what Clyde had to say.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Chuck & Blair arrived back in New York, only sightly jet lagged, and soon arranged the meeting between themselves and Carter & Georgina. They knew this would be quite the meeting indeed, so Chuck requested more of his men to be waiting in the wings in case it became ugly. Still the meeting was necessary so that the Basses could learn what was the story behind the Baizens' actions, so the meeting was arranged for two PM the next day.

At a quarter until two, Chuck and Blair sidled into the Palace Hotel's restaurant bar and took a seat at a table that could seat four people. They were both dressed to kill, in their young business person's attire, which equated to Blair's skirt and blazer matching Chuck's designer pinstriped suit. They only had to wait a few minutes until they saw Carter and Georgina enter, wearing outfits that also complimented each other and made the two couples look vaguely alike. (Although in Blair's personal opinion, she thought Chuck looked better in his suit than Carter did in his.)

Carter and Georgina walked over to their table, stared right at them, and greeted them with a polite handshake though with steel in their eyes.

"Hello Bass." Carter barked.

"Hello Baizen" Chuck replied.

"Hello Blair, hello nephew..." Georgina slyly chuckled.

"Nephew? More like EX nephew to you Georgina!" Chuck barked back at Georgina.

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting. Sorry Charlie." Georgina teased.

"Quite the apology! Anyway Georgina, what's the story with you and Jack? What happened there, because the last we knew you'd been lets say coerced into marrying uncle Jack after that little video you made where you tried to convince me Ted Stenswich was Chuck?" Blair asked, having a difficult time keeping her cool.

"Well let's just say, although he was a halfway decent lover, Jack Bass certainly lived up to his name in the asshole basstard department. Let's just say, he liked things a little too rough sometimes...and I had to file a restraining order against him. Still I made out well in the end when I was able to acquire one quarter share in Bass Industries, with the option to purchase more. Soon after I won my divorce settlement from Jack, I happened to meet up with Carter in Bondi Bay and we rekindled our childhood relationship over our mutual opinion of you two, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf." Georgina explained in her most haughty manner.

"So that is your story? Still, I am curious, in your divorce settlement from Jack, wouldn't you have won one quarter share of Bass Industries Australia? Not Bass Industries, International now surely?" Blair asked, knowing that was a question Chuck was about to ask as well.

"Oh, well that is where the beauty of the situation occurs because my attorney found a loophole in the way Bass Industries Australia was established in that any spouse who files for a reason beyond marital infidelity, such as spousal abuse, then up to one quarter of Bass Industries can be awarded to said spouse, beyond any monetary payments. Since there was no distinction of divisions between companies in the contract my attorneys uncovered, I decided to go for the whole enchilada...at least one quarter share of Bass Industries, International!" Georgina gloated to a slightly stunned Chuck and Blair.

"So now that you've married Carter Baizen, he owns one quarter share of Bass Industries as well, through you?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, Bass! In the premarital contract I had Georgie sign, I had it clearly stated that whatever she had would also belong to me, which she agreed to as well...So Bass, I am now at least a one quarter shareholder of Bass Industries with the option to buy more. Victory never tasted so sweet!" Carter laughed as he glanced toward Chuck.

"That is quite...interesting to say the least. Still the fact remains that as majority shareholder and CEO of Bass Industries, I have the power to control what goes on in my company so if I disapprove of shareholders' motives if they are of no monetary benefit." Chuck declared, eyeing Carter suspiciously.

"Ah, but the beauty of the situation is that because Georgina had once been married to your uncle and thus had been your aunt, albeit temporarily, she is protected by the morality clause your father Bart Bass had created while he was still alive. Because I am now married to Georgina, I'm protected as well." Carter explained as he stared down Chuck.

"That may be so, but still that does not mean that you will have very much of a say so when it comes to corporate decisions, being a minority shareholder as you are." Chuck replied.

"Ah but that doesn't mean I will stay minority for long, given the fact that I have the option to buy more stock, which I intend to do. And yes, I intend to make changes to the company. Ah yes Bass...let this be the start of an interesting relationship." Carter laughed smugly.

As Chuck seethed and continued playing verbal games with Carter, Blair suddenly had to go to the ladies room, so she excused herself and went there. While she was finishing up her business, Georgina suddenly stepped into the room, sauntered over to Blair and began asking her questions.

"Hello Blair...so you couldn't stand those two and their bantering anymore either?" Georgina asked.

"That wasn't it. I had to use the restroom." Blair replied.

"Hm...well hopefully your eating disorder isn't plaguing you again...bulimia or whatever it was that you supposedly have." Georgina said nonchalantly.

"You knew about my eating disorder?" Blair gasped.

"Of course. It was one of the worse kept secrets in the UES...along with your so-called 'secret rendezvous' with Chuck Bass you had back in the late autumn of 2007. I'm not surprised though that you two married since you two have had this vibe between each other since then." Georgina replied.

"You knew about my bulimia and my unofficial relationship with Chuck? You're not Gossip Girl are you?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Me Gossip Girl? Nah...I have no time for petty activities such as that...although you never know..." Georgina laughed deviously, then went on "Anyway Blair what's it like being married to Chuck? Is he still a jerk like he was as a kid, or like his uncle still was the last time I spoke with him?"

"Being married to Chuck has its moments, both good and bad I suppose, like any marriage. Still the sex isn't bad, I must admit. He certainly has quite the appetite." Blair laughed.

"I suppose so, especially from the reputation he built up for himself over the years. And I was his first...I should be awarded or something." Georgina laughed.

"Awarded? You never quit do you? Anyway I know you were his first because he told me so. Twelve years old...I can't believe you indoctrinated Chuck into the art of making love at the mere age of twelve years old." Blair admonished Georgina.

"If you call fumbling around in the back of my dad's Lincoln Towne Car the height of making love, then so be it. I had to tell him what to do, since Carter had given me my first time at a party a few days before. Back then the difference between the two boys was truly apparent since dear Chuck was only just starting to hit puberty and wasn't as endowed as he probably is now, am I right?" Georgina laughed as she indicated a size, to which Blair chuckled and revised Georgina's estimation.

"Ha ha, I guess he has grown up...no pun intended. Lucky you then, Blair! Actually speaking of that, Chuck's uncle Jack wasn't...endowed like that, but he had an ego to make up for it. I wonder why the Bass men are so different" Georgina pondered.

"Well part of that is because...well it doesn't matter because Bart took care of it years ago." Blair replied.

"Hmm...sounds juicy. Anyway how is it like being a mother? Didn't you have your baby a few months ago because it looks like you could use some help. I'll give you the number to my personal trainer and maybe he could help you slim down." Georgina replied as she reached for her cell phone.

"Georgina...I don't need your personal trainer because this isn't all weight from our first baby...I'm pregnant again..." Blair admitted.

"Chuck Bass knocked you up AGAIN? Woah he must have some powerful stuff! Ha ha. How far along are you?" Georgina laughed.

"A few months. It's April now, and by the doctor's estimation I must have gotten pregnant in late November or early December, right after I'd given birth..." Blair admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Ha ha you two are something else! Haven't you heard of birth control or self control? Oh well you'll learn." Georgina laughed as she started walking out the door.

"Of course I heard of birth control you...you...self absorbed cow!" Blair mumbled aloud as she followed Georgina out of the ladies room and across the bar where Chuck and Carter were still verbally sparing.

As soon as Georgina and Carter saw each other, he held his hand out to her and stood up, as two of the Palace's bodyguards suddenly appeared and Carter replied, "Well I can see where its apparent our presence is no longer welcome. Come Georgina, maybe we'll get better service at the Russian Tea Room, wouldn't you agree?"

"But of course Carter, dahling! Let's go!" Georgina laughed, as she took his arm and they left the hotel.

Blair glanced at Chuck, who was sitting slightly slouched in his chair, with a scowl on his face. Blair began to sit down and said "That was quite the morning! Apparently it didn't go well from your side with Carter either...is there anything..."

Chuck's reply was just an intense stare and a slight glance and a nod, which Blair knew exactly what he wanted. Blair sighed and rolled her eyes mockingly, as Chuck stood up then gave her another intense look and held out his hand. Blair took his hand and chuckled as she followed him to the elevator.

They rode the elevator in silence, until they stopped on the floor where Chuck's office was. Blair was a bit surprised they'd stopped there, and asked him "So we're going into your office? I didn't know you had anything to show me in there...because from the look you gave me, I thought you'd wanted to..."

"I do...I prefer to talk afterward...but first things first...come..." Chuck nonchalantly commanded her, as he drew her to the couch and sat down, as he unbuttoned the bottom button of his jacket and the button on his pants.

"Oh so is this how you prefer it now? I see you're prepared. Do you want it like at the party? My dress, stockings, and so forth?" Blair laughed huskily as she stared down at Chuck, with a look that was a combination of lust and pure love in her eyes.

"Oh of course...you know how I adore it when you do that." Chuck seductively grinned as he stared up at her with a similar lustful love light in his eyes, as he drew her closer.

Blair just slyly grinned at him as she lifted her leg up, and he began to slide her stocking down, so that he could kiss and nibble the top of her thigh he'd exposed, as she ran her fingers through his hair. She laughed and moaned slightly as she felt him kiss her, then teasingly asked about her thighs, to which he replied with a chuckle "You're thighs aren't fat Blair, you're delicious...now your dress, if you please...lift it or remove it, doesn't matter, as long as I can get to you." as he continued to kiss her, then stared up at her in pure desire.

"All right then sir, as you wish..." Blair seductively chuckled as she removed her dress down to her lingerie. She sighed when she saw the way her abdomen was already pooched out from their second baby, but Chuck just clucked at her in reprimand as he pulled her close and placed an open mouthed kiss on her right there, which felt far more sensuous than she'd anticipated. She was lost to his kisses and caresses, then found herself straddling his lap on the couch as he let go of his frustrations over Carter and Georgina, through his time with Blair in his office.

After a few moments, they collapsed against each other, and he buried his face against her neck, as she pressed her cheek against his head and stroked his hair, and they listened to each other breathe. Blair leaned down and gave him a light kiss at the back of his neck, right behind his ear as she nibbled on it, tasting his salty perspiration and smelling the scent of his aftershave and him, as she asked "Are you satisfied now?"

"You know I'm never satisfied...but that will do for now." Chuck seductively growled as he kissed her neck.

"Oh ha ha...you're quite the lover and husband, Chuck." Blair laughed as she began to succumb to his kisses and caresses again, until she pulled his face away to continue her comment. Some of his hair had stuck to her sweaty cheek, and some of her hair had stuck to his face, so Blair laughed as she brushed it away and shifted position on his lap slightly so that she could look him in the eyes, as she went on.

"Ha ha, sorry about that! I guess we can both work each other into a lather...hmmm...how fun...but seriously though, what did Carter tell you that had you worked up so much at him?"

"Oh...just that he claimed that he wants to take control of as much of Bass Industries as possible because he thinks I'm doing a piss poor job as B. I.'s CEO...or at least that's what it amounts to." Chuck replied angrily.

"Oh Chuck, he surely didn't say that, did he? Still knowing Carter, he probably did say something stupid like that." Blair replied as she stared at Chuck and started to shiver.

"Ha yeah something stupid...but I think I still have an idea where we might be able to block him from doing any more damage, but maybe you can help me read through the fine print since you're the one wanting to get a college degree someday...uh Blair are you cold? Here take my jacket...sorry about that." Chuck laughed a bit ashamed that he was still dressed the way he was, despite removing his coat, while Blair wasn't.

"Yeah I wondered when you were going to notice I am sitting on your lap in your office in a state of undress, while you still have most of your clothes on." Blair teasingly chided him as she slipped his jacket on.

"I suppose so...but that's how I like you..." Chuck teased as he caressed her hip under the jacket.

"Oh you! You're so funny! Anyway I have to go to the bathroom now, so I'll look through your paperwork afterward." Blair said as she stood up and walked across the room to use Chuck's office bathroom.

"Actually I think I have to go too...race you for it." Chuck teased as he was soon past her in a few strides, beating her to the bathroom and shutting the door in her face.

"Chuck! That's mean! Do you want me to pee on your floor like a puppy dog?" Blair moaned as she pounded on the door.

"Aw...Blair Basset hound, that would be something to see! Ha ha! Eh I won't be that mean, here you can come in and use the toilet." Chuck laughed as he almost immediately opened the door.

"Thanks, dear. Did you already go? Mighty fast if you did." Blair laughed.

"Nah...I just wanted to tease you because I just remembered that you can use the toilet and I'll use the urinal...unless you want to?" Chuck teased.

"NO! How in the world would I use that? Anyway, I didn't realize your office bathroom had a urinal?" Blair commented curiously.

"Ha ha, I'd love to see you try, Blair! I would! Ha ha! Anyway, the urinal's courtesy of my father. One of his better ideas since this a corporate restroom. Heh, I should install one at home! It'd make taking a piss easier with the way you use the bathroom!" Chuck laughed.

"Install one at home and make poor Dorota clean it? I won't put her through that much torture!" Blair sighed incredulously.

"Nah...I'll just let you clean it!" Chuck proclaimed.

"WHO ME? You've got to be kidding! There is no way I'm cleaning that!" Blair gasped in horror.

"Ha ha but I'd love to see it! Eh, I'll meet you out in my office so that I can show you the paperwork I have in regard to Bart's will and what Carter claimed he's getting through Georgina." Chuck said as he finished in the bathroom and left for his office.

Blair soon finished too, and met Chuck at his desk to read over the paperwork he had spread across his desk. Blair was sitting on Chuck's leg, reading through the paperwork, while Chuck tried to distract her by telling her she looked "...a heck of a lot better in my suit coat than I do..." as he slipped a hand under the jacket to caress her body, and Blair teasingly told him "You're full of it...just wait until later, dear." When suddenly Chuck's secretary and Serena walked into the room.

"Pardon me Mr. Bass...I didn't realize you had a guest?" the secretary gasped.

"Guest? Ha ha, don't you recognize..." Chuck began until he was interrupted.

"Blair is that you? When I'd asked downstairs, someone said you'd left with Chuck and I'd find you here, but I guess I should have known with you two. Nice jacket by the way." Serena laughed.

"Ha ha ... I guess so...and thanks...though this is Chuck's suit coat, as if you didn't already know..." Blair laughed nervously.

"I figured as much...Anyway I came here to ask if you're busy on Tuesday because I have something in mind for a Tuesday brunch and I wondered if you were available?" Serena asked.

"Yes I believe I'm free then. I can work my schedule around whatever you want to do, since Jenny came back to BWBCC and seems to be holding her own despite the drama of what she's been through the past several months." Blair mentioned to Serena.

"Yeah I know. She's a stronger girl than everyone gave her credit for. Actually giving her baby up for adoption like that couldn't have been easy, I'd imagine. That's why she's actually sought Lily''s help to some degree more recently." Serena sighed.

"Really? Well that's good. Anyway I'm doing well...Chuck too. Our son is growing like a weed and this next one seems to be coming right along too..." Blair gabbed on as Serena entered into the conversation as well.

Suddenly Chuck cleared his throat, interrupting them as he said "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but I have a conference call in about twenty minutes so I need to prepare for that. Perhaps you can take your gabfest elsewhere?"

"Oh sorry dear, we'll be leaving in a minute, as soon as I change back into something more appropriate." Blair said as she picked up her clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change, while still chatting with Serena. As soon as Blair was done changing, she gave Chuck back his suit coat and gave him a quick kiss goodbye, wishing him luck with his conference call, as she left to catch up with Serena over tea at the Palace.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chuck was preparing for his meeting with some investors on the West Coast, when his secretary Lydia came in with a blond young woman in a business style skirt and blouse, who she introduced as the new intern.

"Mr. Bass, I'd like to introduce you to our new intern here at Bass Industries, Paige Michalchuk."

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you at last, Charles Bass, youngest CEO of a multi-billion dollar company in North America." Paige exclaimed as she held out her hand.

"Ah so you know about my company, that's excellent. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Paige Michalchuk, is it? Interesting last name." Chuck mused.

"Do you think so, Mr. Bass? It's not a very old name in Canada, but it works for me. Anyway Mr. Bass, I'm here to succeed, just like you. I'll do whatever it takes to get ahead. " Paige retorted adamantly.

"Yes I suppose so...and by the way you don't have to call me Mr. Bass. Around here, I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck said with a sly grin.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the tea room at the Palace, Blair and Serena were talking about life in general, with each sharing stories about what was going on in their lives. To Blair, Serena's stories about traveling through Asia with her college friends and her boyfriend Dan, sounded interesting but also very tiring. Especially the parts about having to rough it in little shacks on stilts, which although sounded romantic and tropical, also sounded very primitive without electricity.

Blair also hoped that her stories about her business, being a mother, and being married to Chuck, weren't boring Serena because to her, life itself seemed to provide more than enough adventure at times. Especially when you throw in Carter and Georgina and attempts at a corporate takeover into the mix. When Blair mentioned that to Serena, her interest seemed to pique then.

"So Carter and Georgina are married now, after Georgina divorced Chuck's uncle Jack, and now they're posing for a corporate take over of Bass Industries? My goodness don't you and Chuck have your hands full with that?" Serena commented.

"Yes I know, and it is worse that our enemies have united against us in such a way. They're also trying to steal our image as the IT couple of the UES. It's rather humiliating to say the least." Blair sighed.

"Come to think of it, I guess I did notice that you and Chuck hadn't made the society pages lately and that Carter and Georgina had, but personally I hadn't paid very much attention to it, if you know what I mean. Too many distractions in my own life, if you can imagine." Serena sighed.

"Yes don't I know it! Although I love Chuck and the baby and my business, sometimes I do miss the times we had together when we just hung out like sisters, do you know what I mean?" Blair sighed.

"Yeah I miss that too, Blair...but maybe what will cheer us both up is a good party, which is why I want you to leave next Tuesday free for something I have in mind, to honor you and Chuck too." Serena mused.

"Really? That'd be cool S! Anything to bring some action back...and help us regain our places in the society pages as well!" Blair admitted with a sly grin.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile back on the roof of Bonnie's apartment building, Bonnie and Clyde were hanging out smoking weed and splitting a six pack that Clyde had pilfered from a local convenience store. They were also staring at the graffiti artwork that Clyde had added to the building just a few minutes before. For the most part Bonnie was in a good mood, but Clyde was still brooding over the unfairness of school and society in general, forever talking about his big plan that he had in the works.

"Bonnie do you know what this next few days are? It's Ides of April, I call them! On the 16th is the 3rd anniversary of Vtech...and the second anniversary of my uncle John's suicide. On the 18th is the 17th anniversary of Waco's invasion by the FBI, an event that shouldn't have happened. On the 19th is the 15th anniversary of McVeigh's attack on the Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City. On the 20th is the 11th anniversary of Harris and Klebold's attack on their high school in Colorado...and its Hitler's birthday. And speaking of birthdays, this fall on what should be Klebold's 29th birthday and will be my 17th birthday, will be the 9th anniversary of when the the World Trade Center was destroyed...and my birthday was forever tainted because my uncle was killed." Clyde seethed, as he plotted.

"Your birthday is on 9/11, Clyde? And you lost a relative on 9/11? Geez that's terrible! And you recalling all of those death anniversaries, you're like obsessed or something." Bonnie gasped.

"Obsessed maybe, but its only because I want to see justice done. You know how those spoiled rich kids always try to make fun of us, because of our style, our music, our taste in adventure? Well I've decided that those fat cats or should I say 'pigeons' are going to have to pay. Pay with their blood for the blood of innocents slain by the money of their rich tax payer parents. I vow that together Bon, we'll right our wrongs by not making the same mistakes that the others made." Clyde plotted deviously.

"Not make the mistakes that others have made? What are you talking about Clyde? Are you planning to like blow up something or shoot somebody?" Bonnie asked nonchalantly.

"If I had my way, I'd do a Colu-Okla City on Constance Billiard - St. Judes and maybe even Bass Industries HQ at the Palace Whore-tel...but I don't know if we can pull that off with just the two of us. You have to be perfect, Bon, and I don't know if you're there yet." Clyde brooded.

"You want to attack our school and the Palace Hotel? You're mad Clyde! A mad genius, but mad nonetheless." Bonnie gasped.

"Genius you say, Bon? I'd knew you'd come around baby!" Clyde cackled.

"No I meant...well the kids at school are sometimes as annoying as hell, but I can't imagine actually...doing that, Cly." Bonnie gasped indignantly.

"Well...maybe attacking Bass Industries is a bit much, but I'm sure we can create a counter strike at CB & J, because they're too easy, especially if we do a coordinated attack like this." Clyde went on explaining his devious plan of attack, even going so far as to show digital diagram of their school on his laptop.

Bonnie was impressed with Clyde's level of planning, but she still was wary of what exactly he wanted them to do, even though he always seemed to have a strange hold on her. Bonnie then tried to distract Clyde from further planning by seducing him on the rooftop, which did work rather quickly at least for a few moments.

Afterward, Clyde slyly said to Bonnie as he held her close, "Well at least you're learning something right, baby. Even so, you still need to practice your technique a bit more, to be able to give me the full satisfaction that I desire. You were slacking there for a bit and I could tell."

"Alright Clyde whatever..." Bonnie sighed exasperatedly.

"And of course that's not the only thing you've got to practice. The date, our D-Day, or do or die day, 4/20/10, is very fast approaching and you need to be willing to hit something bigger than a pigeon or a rat...that's why tonight I'm taking you on a little tour of my old 'hood...Hell's Kitchen." Clyde said deviously.

"Hell's Kitchen? Will we be able to meet Chef Ramsey or Dare Devil & Electra?" Bonnie laughed jokingly.

"Chef Ramsey? Dare Devil & Electra? You've got to be kidding, Bon! Not _that_ version of Hell's Kitchen!" Clyde moaned dejectedly.

"Ha ha ha, of course I'm kidding Cly! I know you meant your old neighborhood, I'm not that stupid!" Bonnie laughed.

"Yes...though sometimes I wonder about you. Still...hmmm...your mentioning about Dare Devil & Electra does give me a few ideas...Are you adverse to wearing costumes?" Clyde asked nonchalantly.

"Oh of course not Cly, I live for them! Actually ever since I've been with you, I've felt like most everything I wear is like a costume, just to keep up with your sense of style." Bonnie laughed.

"Good...because tonight Bon...we'll play Dare Devil & Electra as we do what we need to do tonight." Clyde replied.

"Cool! Although didn't Dare Devil & Electra kill each other in the movie?" Bonnie asked.

"Not quite...Erg, come on Bon!" Clyde sighed as he pulled Bonnie up and they went on their way.

~o~o~o~o~

That night, as Bonnie and Clyde made their way through Hell's Kitchen as a devious pseudo Electra and Dare Devil, terrorizing homeless people and shooting at rats, on the Upper East Side life was going on as normal for Chuck and Blair.

"So Chuck, anything interesting happen today for you at work, after I left?" Blair asked teasingly as she glanced at her husband.

"Well you my dear were the best part of my day, that was for sure." Chuck mused as he winked at her over the dinner table.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear it. Anyway how did your conference call go?" Blair asked.

"Oh it went pretty well for the most part. Actually the investors Funk suggested did agree to my terms exactly, so that made dealing with them all the easier." Chuck replied.

"Agree to your terms? I could imagine you could be very exacting in your business terms, am I right? As exacting as you are with other things?" Blair said slyly.

"Oh but of course, you know me well..." Chuck said equally as sly.

They continued with their dinner, slyly staring at each other until Dorota came around with the baby, which Chuck actually grabbed and took with him into his office, much to Blair's surprise. To Blair, seeing Chuck Bass carrying around a baby, while wearing one of his expensive suits, was and anomaly in itself and quite the sight to see. Heart warming and sort of funny too, and it suddenly caused Blair to break out in tears and an overwhelming love for her husband and son. Still though, she was curious about what Chuck was planning next, because despite the nonchalance of his demeanor and comments that evening, he still seemed to have something up his sleeve.

In his home office, Chuck sat his son on his office chair while he removed his suit coat and hung it up, while pulling out his cell phone to make a few calls. He had no new messages, which was good and was about to make a call, when he glanced over at baby Matt who was suddenly making noise.

"Are you okay over there, son? Ah aren't you a little man? Heh we do dress you well, don't we? Well you're fortunate that your parents are style icons of New York City, so you will never lack for style or a great head for business. Hmm...little businessman? Your mom might like a photo of you sitting in my chair because you do look rather cute sitting there, though don't tell your mommy I said that." Chuck laughed as he looked at his son and smiled, then set his cell phone for a photo.

Chuck then noticed that the memory in his phone was getting low, so he started to delete a few pics and messages, until he came to the ones he and Blair had taken of each other in a brief romantic tussle a few weeks ago. "Hmm...I can't delete these pics of your mom just yet because they're too sweet. Ah Blair you're quite the woman, even slightly pregnant...ha ha...hmm...this must be what she'd meant by nice crotch shot, Chuck...Ha ha... I guess I don't look too bad myself....Ah she's quite the dirty girl sometimes..." Chuck laughed slyly, letting his mind wander elsewhere for a bit, as he continued to glance at his own private pics and video clip of 'Blair Gone Wild' on his cell phone, as he held his son.

Suddenly, Chuck's office phone rang and he stood up to take the call, accidentally leaving the phone in the hands of his son, who thought the phone was a toy and started playing with it and teething on it. As the baby was playing with the phone, a Gossip Girl blast came in, and since Chuck's phone was web based, somehow baby Matthew Bass inadvertently sent the last thing his dad, Chuck, had looked on the phone in a reply all back to Gossip Girl and her mailing list.

While baby Matt Bass was becoming Gossip Girl's youngest informant, and already causing trouble for his parents, Chuck was on the other phone dealing with Serena and the caterers in reference to the surprise baby shower Serena wanted to throw for her adopted brother and sister-in-law, but still needed Chuck's help with the last details. Although Chuck loved to throw parties too, definitely wanted this one to go well to make Blair happy, and to keep Serena pacified since she kept bugging him with the details.

After Chuck got off the call, he went back and quickly arranged his son in a cute pose, putting one of his own ties around the baby for the photo. Then he picked up the boy, and carried him with him as he left his office, commenting to the baby about the slobbery state of his cell phone, as they left the room.

After he left his home office, Chuck walked through the house carrying the baby and realized that Blair had gone upstairs, so he and the baby went upstairs to find her. Blair was easy to find though, sitting on the bed, reading the latest copy of Vogue, and she glanced up smiling as Chuck walked into the bedroom carrying the baby.

"Aw that's something I like to see. Chuck Bass the daddy, carrying his own son. It warms my heart, and elsewhere as well." Blair smiled up at him coyly.

"Hmm...elsewhere you say? Well seeing you there in your nightgown, looking every inch the M.I.L.F., warms me elsewhere as well..." Chuck said coyly and with a seductive growl, as he sat on the bed, still holding their son.

"Oh am I that now? Hmm...I hadn't thought about that before...but it obviously is true..." Blair purred back at him, as she glanced at Chuck and gave him a sly smile, reaching for the baby in the meantime.

"Yes, you are one Blair...and I adore you for it." Chuck replied, giving a seductive look, his desire evident in his shining eyes.

"Ah you adore me, Chuck? Well as you know, I want to be adored. And anyway, to be only fair, you Chuck Bass have definite D.I.L.F. Potential too...but first, why don't you go take a shower and get clean, while I feed the baby...then we'll take it from there...is that okay with you?" Blair said coyly.

"Fine then, if you insist, but I'll be back before you notice." Chuck slyly said, as he reluctantly left Blair and went over to take a shower, leaving Blair with a seductive, smoldering look that hit her right to the core.

Blair relaxed on the bed feeding her son and pondering distractedly about her husband, when suddenly the baby let out a belch and spit up all over Blair's dress, soaking it. "Oh you poor little thing! Do you have a tummy ache? Yuck! Aw, well we have to get cleaned up!" she said as she picked the baby up and took him into the bathroom. Chuck was still in the shower, and she didn't want to disturb him this time, so Blair just stripped the baby and washed him off in the sink.

She then removed her own gown, found another, and took their son back to the bed to finish feeding him, before putting her son to bed. To prevent herself from having to change again, Blair decided to feed her son wearing just her underpants and very little else, then put the clean gown on when she finished, so it was thus that Blair lay on her side feeding her son on her bed.

While laying there, Blair stared down at her little son, rubbing his tummy, stroking his dark baby hair, and watching him nurse as he made little noises while he ate. Blair watched as his little rosebud lips and little jaw worked at drawing sustenance from her breast, marveling that despite still having the rounded features of an infant, her son looked startlingly like Chuck, especially in the jawline. It was quite the observation, and filled her heart with a tremendous amount of compassion and love for their child, marveling at this little human being their love for each other had created. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his soft baby head, breathing in his baby scent, and praying that their son Matthew wouldn't have to struggle with the same demons that Chuck had to as a child and since. Blair also pondered about what their next child would look like and be. Would it be a daughter who'd resemble her? Blair hoped so, for she very much wanted to be able to give Chuck a daughter someday too.

Blair was pondering all of that and was lost in such thoughts, when Chuck suddenly stepped out of the bathroom, as usual in his pajamas and robe, and walked over to stand beside the bed and stare down at her with a look of surprise and enraptured desire shining in his brown eyes.

"Ah so this is quite the sight to behold after taking a shower."

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I'm almost done feeding our son. Like this I probably look like a sow at feeding time, or at least I sort of feel like one, so I'm sorry if you find me disgusting." Blair admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Disgusting? The sight of my nearly naked wife laying on our bed, breastfeeding our son and pregnant with my second child, disgusting? I hardly think so, Blair. Instead I think you're even more desirable now than you ever were." Chuck said huskily.

"So you don't think I look like a sow?" Blair laughed.

"No...you look unbelievable, just the way you are." Chuck replied huskily, the desire evident in his eyes as he lay down on the bed beside Blair.

"Thank you, Chuck, because sometimes I wonder about how I look and still worry about it...but I'm so glad that you still find me desirable nonetheless." Blair sighed.

"Of course you are desirable in my eyes, always have been and always will be." Chuck whispered as he stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

Eventually Blair pulled back from their kiss and sighed "Thank you Chuck...anyway it looks like the product of our love, our son is almost finished eating. Ah, I was just pondering tonight how much he looks like you."

"Ha ha, you think so? In what way." Chuck laughed.

"Oh around his eyes and the famous Bass jaw...or at least your jaw, Chuck." Blair laughed.

"Aw that's my son. Ha ha look at him go! I'll take him back to his nursery when he's done." Chuck mused as he ran a finger along the baby's face, staring down at his son.

"You'll do that, hon? That'd be great." Blair laughed.

They both lay there watching their son eat, until suddenly the baby quit eating and started to fall asleep, and laughed when he passed gas and obviously filled his diaper. Although Blair teased him about it, Chuck begrudgingly took the baby to the nursery and attempted to change his son's diaper, until Dorota came around and shooed him away.

Meanwhile, Blair decided to play Chuck at his own game of seductions, so she donned a robe and her Erickson Beaman necklace, and waited outside their bedroom door until she saw him walking down the hall, giving him a sly look of her own...although he returned it with a sly, seductive, and bemused look of his own that beat hers.

"So do you want to talk or just go for it?" Chuck asked bemused.

"This time...I prefer to talk afterwards." Blair replied bemused as she let him pull her toward the bed, but before she let him seduce her and further, she sat on the edge of the bed and held out her hand to stop him with a bemused look on her face and desire in her eyes.

"Hmm...not yet, Chuck...I want you to strip for me first." Blair looked up at him from the bed.

"You do? Are you sure?" Chuck teased.

"Oh yes please. Remove your robe..." Blair said bemused.

"All right...what now?" Chuck asked, bemused.

"Hmm...now your pajama top...slowly." Blair replied.

"Fine then...how is this?" Chuck teasingly replied as he removed his pajama top.

"Hmm...nice...and you're looking better too...are you working out?" Blair asked, bemused.

"Maybe...do you like the results?" Chuck asked seductively.

"I love it...hmmm...now the bottoms, if you will..." Blair replied.

"How's this?" Chuck asked as he took off his pajamas, his desire obvious in more than just his eyes.

"Ha ha, very nice indeed, Chuck, you have been working out a bit on the sly. Hmm...come closer dear so that I can inspect your work." Blair said with a sly grin.

"Inspection? I hope you're very thorough Mrs. Bass..." Chuck said slyly.

"Oh of course I will be Mr. Bass...I learned from the best." Blair said as she caressed his hip and gave a kiss to his abdomen, before she let her mouth travel further south, much to the delight of both people.

"Hmm...I just love your body, Chuck..." Blair said as kissed his thigh.

"Oh you do?" Chuck smirked.

"Oh yes...your chest is just powerful enough to look hot...your belly is fine, I actually like that you're not totally skinny and have some hair...and legs are strong and just right for sex...and of course your manhood...ha ha that goes without saying..." Blair seductively chuckled as she trailed kisses to each part that she mentioned.

Chuck just stood there, bracing his hand against the bedpost, and groaned as he watched Blair seduce him with her mouth and caress him with her hands, losing himself in the moment. When he couldn't take anymore of Blair's torture of love, he suddenly, gently, pushed her back onto the bed, where Blair willingly submitted herself to Chuck's advances and let herself be swept away in passion.

To replay Blair's complements about his body, Chuck did the same to his wife, kissing her from her mouth to her knees. "Hmm...Blair...I love your mouth because it's so delicious...your neck...your shoulder...your breasts, now especially because they're fuller from our children...your stomach because its currently swollen with my child...your legs and arse because I like you with a little meat on your bones too...and the part between your thighs is my favorite part, because your always wet for me...and all together...you make me so hard..." Chuck growled with a sinfully seductive voice as he kissed and caressed each part.

"Oh Chuck..." Blair laughed huskily as she watched him kiss her. The image of Chuck's mouth on her breast was oddly similar to their infant son, but of course the sensations he evoked when he kissed her there were far more sensuous. Blair ran a finger of one hand along his sculpted jaw, tracing the the planes of his face, as his jaw moved with his kisses. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, leaning her cheek against his soft hair, and kissed him at the hairline, tasting the saltiness of his perspiration and breathing in his particular sent. Chuck was certainly quite the husband, contentment and sexual pleasure simultaneously, Blair sighed as she succumbed to him.

Afterward, they lay together and fell asleep, with Chuck being the first to start to doze. Blair just loved to watch him sleep sometimes. The stresses of the day seemingly washed away in the contented expression his face took on as he slept. An expression that made him look far more like an angel than the devil he sometimes was. An expression that also made him appear far younger than the tough, business shark demenor that he projected in the boardroom at Bass Industries. With that in mind, Blair ran her hands along his face again and said a little prayer in her heart that all was going well at B. I., as she then wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close.

The next morning, it was Chuck who woke first and just lay there a moment as he watched the sun filter through their draperies and play across their skin. He lifted one hand and ran it along the curve of Blair's shoulder and watched the contented expression that played across her face as she slept. Chuck couldn't believe how beautiful his wife looked as she slept, or how lucky he was to be laying in bed with his dream girl, Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass. He wondered briefly what she was dreaming about, was it him? He hoped so, but he didn't know.

Momentarily his hand drifted to Blair's abdomen, and it was there he felt the movements of this next child fluttering under his hand like a butterfly at first, until he pressed his hand more firmly and felt a definite kick. Chuck then gently rolled Blair onto her back and leaned his head against her abdomen, as he placed a kiss near her navel and laid his cheek against her, feeling the baby's movements. Hesitantly, Chuck whispered to their unborn child "Hello baby...are you a little girl or a little boy? If you're a little girl, I hope you're just like your mother. But if you're a boy I hope you can get along with your brother...and perhaps be a bit like me. Either way, I hope you can be born safe and sound."

Suddenly Chuck felt the presence of Blair's hands in his hair, playing with it and massaging his scalp. He momentarily lost himself to her loving ministrations and at first didn't catch what she'd asked him. He groaned in response and tried to turn the other cheek, so that he was staring into her beautiful brown eyes and could hear her question again.

"Yeah Blair, what did you ask?" Chuck asked with his morning voice.

"Ha ha...I just said Good morning Chuck, are you talking to our baby? Perhaps you need your ears cleaned out too." Blair asked huskily.

"Yes I was talking to our baby...and no I don't think my ears need to be cleaned out!" Chuck growled back at her.

"Oh I was just kidding about your ears...sort of. Although I love your ears because they're funny and so expressive, the pointy parts and the fact that they become red when you're angry or turned on or both, like right now. You and your attached lobes." Blair laughed as she teased his ear with her fingers.

"My ears don't do that!" Chuck growled.

"Oh yes they do and it's adorable. I think your son might be the same way too." Blair laughed.

"Oh you think so? Well if he inherited my ears, perhaps he inherited your clubbed thumbs?" Chuck teased her back, taking her hand in his.

"I do not have clubbed thumbs, Chuck Bass!" Blair gasped, trying to pull her hand from his grasp.

Chuck held onto her hand though, held it against his palm to palm, and retorted "Yes you do, Blair. See how your thumb is in comparison to mine? It isn't just because your hands are smaller, you have a clubbed thumb my dear, but I married you anyway..." Chuck teased as he stroked the back of her hand.

"Married me anyway? Oh you!" Blair groaned as she playfully slapped at him.

"Aye, I married you anyway...clubbed thumbs and all...because I love you too." Chuck laughed.

"Ah that's much better..." Blair said as she pulled his face toward hers for a kiss, then went on "So you were talking to the baby, Chuck? That's so sweet! So what were you telling our unborn child this time?"

"Mmm...that I hoped that if it was a girl, it would be just like you...and if its a boy, it would be just like his big brother and maybe a bit like myself, if you don't mind..." Chuck admitted with a whisper, as he pressed another kiss to her abdomen.

"Aw...that's sweet, Chuck. A little girl like me? That's flattering. And another little Chuck Bass, I don't know if the Upper East Side could handle that, along with Matthew...but I'm just teasing! I think that'd be sweet too...because I think you're a great guy too and there's no shame in that!" Blair sighed as she caressed his hair and the back of his neck, giving him a sly smile, which Chuck returned with an equally devious grin of his own.

Eventually they readied themselves for work and went on to their days at their companies, with Chuck dropping Blair off at the BWBCC building before going on to the Palace and some business meetings he had to attend to. Chuck's business acquisitions were piling up and despite the health of the economy, were turning over a tidy profit. Still though he had to be shrewd not only with his investments, but also his investors.

Today's meeting included the board of directors, as well as some investors and a few shareholders, one of which was Carter Baizen, who sat at the boardroom table with a sly grin spread across his face. Chuck just glanced at him shrewdly as he welcomed his associates, investors, and members of the board in his presentation. He then went on to give his objectives for the next quarter, profits and losses thus far, and a prospectus of what he intended to see over all. Members discussed various issues and their ideas for how the investments should be made. Occasionally Carter made a quip here and there, but for the most part he kept any snide comments to himself.

After the presentation, Carter walked up to Chuck at the water cooler and commented. "Not a bad presentation, Bass...It's actually better than I thought you'd be, so I commend you...Still though you should take some of my ideas into consideration as well, especially if you want Bass Industries to thrive like you said."

"Thank you, Baizen...I will keep that in mind, however I found some of your ideas a bit let's say extreme." Chuck replied.

"Really Bass? In what way?" Carter asked, bemused.

"The idea of combining certain aspects of a place like, say Victrola, with the lounge at the Palace. Such ideas lack a certain amount of lets say class." Chuck replied.

"Oh...but Bass, I thought you had a soft spot for burlesque and gaming clubs...or are you no longer the rake you once were? Has your wife Blair actually tamed the Bass?" Carter slyly teased.

"Oh I do still have a fondness for such places, but I do not frequent them as much out of respect for my wife. Something you ought to give your own wife once in awhile, Baizen." Chuck admonished him.

"I do respect my wife, Bass! But she lets me do what I want, or I do it anyway. It's just a shame that you're not at the clubs any longer." Carter sneered.

"Just because I'm not there when you are at the clubs, that doesn't mean I never go, because sometimes Blair likes to go with me." Chuck retorted.

"Really? You take Blair with you to the burlesque club? Ha ha, that's rich! Although now that you mentioned it, I do recall hearing a tale about Blair dancing at Victrola's several years ago...then I think you took her home in your limo before any other guys could get to her. She put on quite the show, so I've heard. Was there any truth to that tale?" Carter asked.

"Ha ha yes...Blair did dance at Victrola's, but only once. I took her home to protect her from predators like you." Chuck replied.

"Like me? Ha ha yeah but you were just as bad back then. I'm sure she was really safe riding in the back of your limo with you. Don't tell me you didn't use the situation to your advantage as well?" Carter devilishly teased.

"Of course she was safe...but of course I used the situation to my advantage. It was consensual...but I will admit that was the night Blair Waldorf was first introduced to the pleasures I had to offer and became mine." Chuck admitted with a wolfish grin, remembering the night well.

"Ah ha ha, Bass! I should have known you'll never change! Funny that your first time with Blair was in your limo, considering what Georgina told me about what you two did in the back of her dad's Lincoln Towne Car at twelve! Ha ha quite the coincidence! So will you consider my ideas for the lounge here at the Palace and some of your other hotels?" Carter laughed as he pressed Chuck again with his idea.

"Yes quite the coincidence indeed. Nevertheless, I will give your ideas some consideration, although turning the Palace into a psuedo-Atlantic City or Las Vegas might not be entirely the best idea." Chuck said as he pondered the idea to himself.

As he was walking back to his office, Paige cornered him carrying an armload of paperwork and asked him if she could run a few ideas by him in regard to changes she thought could be made around the office. Chuck let her follow him into his office and set the paperwork on his desk as he took a seat in his chair and she took a seat off to the side.

Chuck listened to Paige's ideas with consideration until he started to sense a vibe from Paige that she wanted to do more than just office work to please him. Even though aggressive women were a bit of a weakness to him sometimes, Chuck honestly wanted to be able to stay faithful to his wife, Blair. He'd seen how his father's flippant relationships with women had affected him, and still held a disdain for outright cheaters, so smoothly Chuck rebuffed Paige's advances with a suaveness even he hadn't realized he possessed.

A little surprised, Paige backed off from her attack on Chuck Bass although she figured there were other ways to succeed at what she wanted, which was really a more stable a prestigious career than just as an administrative assistant. She needed the money as much as anything, and if it took certain tactics to do it, she'd do it. If Monica Lewinsky could do it, so could she, if necessary. With that, Paige bid Chuck farewell, collected her paperwork and went on her way.

That night, Blair asked Chuck over dinner how his day had gone, after telling how her day had went. Chuck replied with details of his business meeting and how that had gone, then told about Carter's idea for the lounge at the Palace, but didn't tell about the attempted advances from intern administrative assistant Paige Michalchuck because he thought the less Blair knew about situations such as that, the better.

Focusing on the idea Carter had presented to Chuck, Blair laughed "So Carter wanted to turn the lounge at the Palace into a burlesque club, like Victrola's? What did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't sure it was a good idea because his version rather lacked class...plus I wasn't sure what you'd think..." Chuck replied.

"You actually want my opinion, Chuck? That's kind of you. Well my opinion is...even though Victrola's was cool, especially when you first bought it, I agree that I'm not sure if having a burlesque club in a five star hotel like the Palace is the best idea businesswise, because of the type of customer we want to continue to attract to the hotel. Still though I must admit it is an intriguing idea...and don't tell me you didn't find it intriguing as well because I know you all too well, Chuck Bass. Maybe there is something we could do with it though." Blair pondered.

"Really and what would you suggest, Blair?" Chuck queried.

"How about a semi-burlesque night at the Palace Lounge? We could try it once and see what the public reaction is and if it isn't too risque for our customers, we'll do it again. Still though it'd have to be classy. Anyway, how did Carter come up with the idea in the first place?" Blair pondered.

"Hmm...I like your idea, Blair. Yes something classy. Anyway I don't know how Baizen came up with the idea, especially Vegas style, but we were talking about such things afterward." Chuck replied.

"Ha ha maybe he was expecting to see Georgina and I get up on stage and dance." Blair laughed.

"Would you? That'd be hot." Chuck replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"It would be fun, but no, especially since I'm currently pregnant and would look silly to everyone else. No any burlesque show you're getting from me is for your eyes only, Chuck Bass." Blair seductively teased.

"Ah are you going to make good on your promise, Blair Bass?" Chuck asked.

"Perhaps.." Blair coyly retorted.

"Well I'd adore it..." Chuck replied with a wolfish gleam in his eyes, as Blair replied with a seductive chuckle.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next few days were passed by in a flurry of activities as Serena tried to arrange for Chuck and Blair's baby shower to go off without a hitch, despite issues she was having with the decorators, caterers, and so forth. It was a stressful but exciting time because she wanted to be able to prove her party skills, despite being caught up in college and so forth, and wanted to throw an occasion that would be memorable for all. She also wanted to be able to give a gift to her two good friends and brother and sister-in-law such as they were.

Chuck knew about the baby shower Serena wanted to throw for Blair, but since Serena had wanted to keep it a surprise, he didn't mention it to his wife and tried to keep her distracted by taking her out to dinner more often and even going along with her and their baby through the park. To most observers they made quite the couple, dressed as they were in their semi matching outfits, dressed up as they almost always were, pushing their son around in the $2000+ Silver Cross Balmoral baby carriage that Chuck's grandmother had gifted to her only grandchild thus far. To Blair, it was interesting that Chuck wanted to take walks through Central Park pushing their own son in his carriage, rather than letting Dorota or a nanny perform the task, but to Chuck's credit he just said that he just wanted to be able to spend time with her and their son, which was sweet.

Sometimes even Chuck got a little silly while pushing their son around, swaggering around like some rock and roll star, and whistling a little tune under his breath, a side of husband which Blair loved to see. However whenever he thought anyone was looking, Chuck would suddenly become more nonchalant and act like it was Blair's idea to take the baby out for a walk.

"Uh Blair, I think someone's watching, here you push the carriage...and I'll walk beside you." Chuck said as he handed the carriage over to Blair.

"Chuck! This thing weighs a ton! I don't know why you insist on bringing out this carriage when the Bugaboo stroller would've worked fine!" Blair said annoyingly as she tried to push the carriage.

"It is the best carriage we have and it was a gift...plus I had it bullet proofed to protect our son!" Chuck said smugly.

"Bullet proofed?! You had our son's baby carriage bullet proofed? Why? Who do you think would take pot shots at a baby, Chuck?" Blair gasped incredulously.

"You never know, Blair. The city is getting more dangerous everyday, so it never hurts to be prepared. Do you think its wrong for me to want to protect my family?" Chuck admonished her.

"No of course not! I love it that you want to protect us, Chuck, but still...bullet proofing the baby carriage may have been a bit much, especially since we live on the Upper East Side! Anyway, you wanted this carriage bullet proof, so why don't you push it since its so heavy and I pregnant!" Blair sighed.

"No I don't want people to think I'm a sissy." Chuck replied.

"Chuck you dress like you stepped out of a Hugo Boss catalog or Randy Fignoli from Kleinfeld's , take your pick, so people probably have already formed their own opinions about you. Anyway I always thought you didn't care what other people thought of you and how you dressed." Blair replied.

"Well that was high school, but now its the real world and the impression you make in public is sometimes what makes the deal or breaks the deal. Anyway, if I don't make a good impression on our investors they'll discover the real me...that I am not Bass Industries CEO material." Chuck growled in a whisper.

"Oh Chuck...there go your self confidence issues again. You are a fine CEO, Chuck. Do not let the detractors, like Carter Baizen, make you think otherwise. Anyway, I like it better when you are yourself, and not the hardass business shark...but I know how you have to be tough in the boardroom, so I understand the reason behind your public image, sometimes. Believe me, I definitely know what you mean about keep up a good appearance...which is why we must act like this little tet a tet never happened." Blair sighed.

"Ah its like you read my mind, Blair...and anyway thank you for saying that I am a fine CEO. I always value your opinion, Blair." Chuck said as he grabbed the handle of the carriage from Blair and began pushing it himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As Chuck and Blair were taking a walk through Central Park with their baby, another young couple, who'd skipped school, were watching them from behind the trees, plotting as they were.

"Bon, there they are in all of their priggishness. Fat pigeons the lot of them, preening about with heir fat little baby, acting like they don't have a care in the world...when all along people like my older sister are having to whore themselves out just to keep their jobs. Did you know that they're having burlesque nights in the lounge at the Palace, and that just to keep her job there as a waitress she had to audition a stripper's dance for the CEO...and agree to be his little piece on the side, but she can't tell lest his wife discover. Didn't I tell you it was the Palace WHORETEL?" Clyde seethed as he spied the Basses strolling through the park.

"Clyde, that's quite the story...but didn't your sister just start working at the Palace only a few weeks ago? How would she even know the CEO of Bass Industries or what he looks like." Bonnie asked.

"Well Roseline said that the guy told her he was the CEO and she described him as having dark hair, a wide mouth with a cleft in his chin, and a penchant for whiskey and designer suits...so of course it had to be Chuck Bass! Who else could it be? The fact that she failed to mention that he had a child with his wife makes it even more despicable! I hate cheaters!" Clyde growled through an evil snear.

"Well I hate cheaters too Clyde...but what are you going to do about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmmm...from here we'd have a pretty clear shot...You ask what am I going to do? Well I see three fat pigeons all in a row...so here's what I'm going to do...follow when I say go, just as we practiced" Clyde laughed with a wicked gleam in his eye as he drew his gun from the holster under his coat.

"You can't be serious, Clyde!" Bonnie yelped as Clyde attempted to draw a bead on the unsuspecting couple.

Clyde aimed his weapon, but the distance was too far and his shot went wild, hitting a tree. It was then he suddenly turned to Bonnie and commanded "DRAW BONNIE GD IT BONNIE DRAW!!"

Bonnie pulled out her pistol, as if in a trance and lifted it, but couldn't fire, so Clyde stepped up behind her to hold her arms as they fired two rounds at the direction of the couple.

~o~o~o~o~

After the first shot rang out, as if on instinct, Chuck pushed Blair down as they dove behind the baby carriage, and a half dozen members of Chuck's security team came swarming out of seemingly nowhere and covered them physically while two more rounds were fired their way.

"Chuck what's happening? What was that?" Blair gasped as Chuck held her close in a crouched position behind the baby carriage.

"I think it was a gunshot...but shh...don't be scared darling, I'm here to protect you...and so are my men...see they're doing their job..." Chuck whispered as he held Blair, covering her with his own body.

"That's good, Chuck, but what about our son, Matthew? Oh Chuck I hope he wasn't hit! If anything happened to him, I couldn't stand it!" Blair gasped, crying against Chuck.

"Well I hope so too, Blair! I really hope so too, because if anything happened to our son, those basstards are going to have to pay, big time! All I can say though is, thank God that I had the foresight to bullet proof the baby carriage, no matter the added cost or the added weight! Didn't I tell you we'd be the target of an assassins bullet one day?" Chuck growled angrily.

"Yes you said so, but I didn't want to believe you! Oh Chuck, do you have any idea who it could be?" Blair gasped as she tried to break from Chuck's grasp and go for the baby, but he stopped her and quickly grabbed for the baby himself, pulling him from the carriage and drawing him down to the ground with them in one swift motion, as their bodyguards surrounded them to assess the damage and give a report.

"I have no idea, Blair, but I'm positive a few calls to my P.I. will clear the matter up quickly...and perhaps my men have already learned something?" Chuck replied to Blair as he quickly shifted his attention to his men in black. "Anything to report about this little...incident?" Chuck asked in a calm cool, professional demeanor he so easily exuded in times of high importance.

"We have found no traces of the attempted assassins after our preliminary search, Mr. Bass. However, thus far we have found evidence of a spent bullet buried in an oak tree approximately 50 feet away, as well as bullet damage on the edge of your child's carriage, sir. We will continue to search the premises of this park, although since it is owned by the city, we may have to file for an official search warrant to continue our search." the agent reported as Chuck and Blair listened intently.

"Yes, thank you. Do the necessary paperwork, if you must. I will sign off on whatever needs to be done to aid in the investigation. My family and I will need even higher security from now on, or at least until the perpetrator is apprehended." Chuck declared boldly.

"Yes sir, we are working on it and will do as you requested, sir." the agent replied, and was soon on his way.

"Oh Chuck, I can't believe this happened to us! I'm so scared but also so angry! I want to see whoever scared us like that to pay for doing they've done!" Blair declared with anger and fear tingeing her strained voice.

"I wholeheartedly agree Blair, I want to see justice done too...but first of all I want to see both you and our son safe at home, behind locked doors, safe as sound." Chuck declared, his voice cold as ice and as hard as steel, as he ushered Blair and their baby into the limo that was already pulling up to the curb.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Clyde pulled Bonnie with him through back routes through the park until they were hiding in a spot near the Delacourt Theater, where they both collapsed, breathlessly panting from the run across the park and the adrenaline of what they'd just done.

Clyde turned to Bonnie right then, looking at her with a gleam in his green eyes as he said "Ah Bonnie my girl you did well...a little slow but you did it!"

"Clyde I can't believe we just did what we just did! I didn't want to do it, but some reason I did it anyway. I hope those people are okay because Blair was pretty nice the last time I met her..." Bonnie gasped.

"Nice doesn't always cut it, Bonnie. You know she's probably hiding something too...the wealthy are all alike...nonetheless, perhaps it was best that we just gave them a scare. Still though, tomorrow is another day...also our day of reckoning at CB & J is coming fast Bon, just four more days..." Clyde deviously declared.

"Four more days? Oh my gawd, Clyde was today the 16th? The anniversary of Vtech and your uncle's death? Is that why we tried to do what we did today?" Bonnie gasped, finally putting together Clyde's reasoning.

"Yes, Bonnie...partially...and you remembered! I'm honored that you'd remembered what I told you!" Clyde shrewdly grinned.

"Well I don't know...it just stuck...for some reason...anyway I don't know if I want to help you anymore Clyde! I want out!" Bonnie admonished him.

"Ah...Bonnie...my little kitten...that's where you're wrong because I can tell that you're lying because your eyes aren't matching your mouth...you're intrigued and you want to make those guys pay for what they did to you on Halloween, how those girls treated you after our little fiasco over our party...remember that! We're a team Bonnie my love, and as a team we can never be severed. Solidarity is the key and you're in with me already because after today, your hands are just has dirty as mine." Clyde snidely replied.

"No..." Bonnie gasped.

"Ha ha Yes! We're a team...Bonnie...and we never forgive! We're Clyde and Bonnie...Bonnie & Clyde...it was destiny...you belong to me! And like our predecessors, we're Bonnie & Clyde...and we never let anyone fuck with us!" Clyde evilly declared as he swept Bonnie away in a crude but passionate kiss behind the theater.

Afterwards, Clyde pulled Bonnie with him to the subways where they took a train to his old neighborhood, where for the next few days he brought Bonnie under his spell almost completely, causing her resentment toward her classmates, teachers, and so forth to grow until it was boiling for them almost as much as his was. He even helped her complete her Lady Gaga knockoff-meets-private schoolgirl look to a tee, a look that he imitated in opposite, with pieces from a complimentary coordinating black and white gangster style suit he'd found at the local Goodwill. Clyde was also able to repair their pistols so that they wouldn't misfire again.

~o~o~o~o~

The next few days passed quickly as Chuck and Blair set their P.I.'s investigation into their assassination attempt into full swing, and Chuck tried to keep his family under lock and key for the remainder of the weekend, although after a few days Blair complained about Chuck's slightly overprotective nature that he had seemingly developed since the incident in the park. Eventually Chuck loosened his reins on her a bit and let her go out, although he accompanied her on some of her shopping trips, when he could.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tuesday, April 20th

The day day dawned with the sky a cloudless, brilliant blue over the city of New York. Most people were rising for their days with little thought for more than what their day would for them, whether it be work or school. Thus was the case for the students at Constance Billiard & St. Jude's, who were all arriving in their usual manner to school, whether it be walking, riding a bus, taking a cab, or being dropped off via their parents' town cars and limos. Most students gathered in the courtyard, until they were allowed to enter the building and go to class.

That day, Jenny Humphreys knew that she was only going to be there for half a day because she had gotten permission to leave early so that she could attend the Bass Baby Shower at the Palace Hotel, which she had helped to plan with her step sister, Serena. Although she was anticipating attending the shower for her adopted step-brother and sister-in-law, Chuck and Blair, who also happened to be her boss, Jenny was still a little saddened to remember the baby shower she never received because she had given her child up for adoption. Despite knowing in her heart that she'd done the right thing by surrendering custody of her child, she still sometimes fondly wondered what the child was doing right then, even if it still would be only a few months old.

Jenny was waiting for her step-brother, and good friend, Eric Vander Woodsen, to meet her in the hall so that they could go to Chemistry Class together, when she suddenly spotted the Steps Girls 2.0 parading past with their designer clothes, bags, and lattes. The girls walked on past, virtually ignoring Jenny, until one of them stopped in the hall and confronted her.

"Hello, Jenny Humphreys, we heard that you have a pass to leave early so that you are able to attend the Bass Baby Shower at the Palace Hotel...and we were curious how you scored an invitation to that?" Polly questioned.

"...And we were wondering if you could perhaps assist us with invitations as well?" Staci added.

"...We would be eternally grateful!" Indra concluded.

"Yes I was invited to the Bass Baby Shower, but it was by special invitation only. Anyway I'm attending because I helped plan the party, as well as the fact that Chuck is my adopted step-brother, Blair is my adopted step-sister-in-law and happens to be my boss, plus they're my friends and I wanted to be able to be there." Jenny declared.

"That may be true, but we want invites too because its supposedly the hottest party out there and..." Polly began but was interrupted when Emma suddenly sauntered her way in.

"What's this I hear about the hottest party out there? If its the Bass' Baby Shower, you are surely mistaken because do you really think a baby shower could be that hot? Really, Polly, Staci, Indra, and even you Jenny? The only why you want to go to that baby shower is not only because it'll most likely make the society pages, actually I expect it to, but also because the party happens to be just before Mrs. Heath's Geometry final is supposed to take place...so you just want to skip the school to skip the test." Emma admonished them.

"No we don't...although that's a benefit we'll have if we do go to the party..." Polly and Staci laughed.

"Yeah you girls are so transparent sometimes. No, don't worry about that silly baby shower, and instead come to my party tonight at the Plaza Hotel. I have the penthouse suite booked all night, and I even invited booked Rhianna to perform as well as a few other guests...See you at eight tonight..." Emma told them as she sauntered off, laughing, with the other girls following along behind.

Even though Jenny still resented Emma for trying to usurp her from her position as Queen Bee at Constance, in this instance she was glad for interference and ability to draw the attention of the other three girls to herself instead of Jenny. For some reason, Jenny had a weird feeling about today and was glad she didn't have to deal with the minion girls right then, as Eric finally came around the corner and joined her for class.

That morning, over at the Bass home, Chuck and Blair were getting ready for work, when Chuck suddenly asked her "Blair, what are you doing today for lunch?"

"Oh yeah today is the day when Serena said that she was going to take me out for lunch or something...although I've heard other rumors about S throwing a party at the Palace or somewhere and I was wondering if you knew anything about that, Chuck? Hmm..." Blair asked as she glanced over at him.

"Well if I know anything, I'm sworn to secrecy and won't reveal a thing." Chuck replied in a seductive whisper.

"Sworn to secrecy, you say? Hmm...let's see if you'll say anything if I do this...hmm...Chuck...?" Blair purred as she sauntered over to Chuck and began to unbutton his shirt and run her fingers across his chest, as she kissed his face.

"Mmm...nice try Blair, but I'm not telling you a thing...but you can keep trying..." Chuck growled seductively in her ear as he caressed her back.

"Mmm...okay Chuck...will you tell me anything if I do this?" Blair purred as she kissed his chest and trailed her hand down his stomach until she cradled his package through his pants.

"Well...what I'll tell you now is...keep doing that and we'll both be late for work." Chuck hissed through his teeth.

"Not that I would mind...but anyway, Chuck, the party? Spill the beans...before you spill something else right now." Blair laughed seductively.

"Ah...yesss....the party...well all I can say is...don't be surprised if my limo is outside your building to pick you up to take you to meet Serena for lunch..." Chuck hissed with a seductive chuckle.

"Your limo, hmm? Will you be in it?" Blair laughed.

"Well we shall see, shouldn't we?" Chuck teased as he reluctantly pulled Blair off of him and she left to get ready for the day.

~o~o~o~o~

For most people in New York, the day progressed as usual. However for one pair of kids, this day was unlike any they'd ever experience, and they would have an impact on their school and elsewhere that'd be felt for years to come.

Bonnie and Clyde rose early, showering together, dressing together, and collecting their cache of weapons and other labor saving devices into a bundle which they carefully loaded into Clyde's 1992 BMW, as they were leaving for the day. Although they were dressed somewhat unusually for Bonnie's neighborhood, no one thought to question them about their actions.

At 9:30 am they left the building and drove down to the South Street Seaport and the Fish Market, where they picked up a bite to eat and looked around a bit. Afterward, they drove to Ground Zero to watch the further construction that was taking place there, and discuss their own plans for the day. As they were talking, Clyde drew a strange parallel between how the weather was that day, and how it was on September 11, 2001, which also happened to be a Tuesday that year. After a while they both realized that time was of the essence, so they left the Financial District of New York City to drive north, toward their destination.

~o~o~o~o~

At approximately 11:45 am, Blair received a text message that the limo was outside her office building to pick her up for lunch. She quickly grabbed her purse and bid her coworkers farewell, as she rode the elevator to the ground floor, walked outside, and greeted Chuck, who got out of the limo and helped her in.

"You look ravishing as ever my dear. Are you feeling well?" Chuck asked as he helped her into the limo.

"Well I was doing fine already, but now that you're here, I'm even better. Hmm...I thought that I was having lunch with S today, but instead it's you who picked me up, Chuck. Now I know something is up..." Blair laughed with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Well Serena suggested that I pick you up and we are to meet her in the ballroom at the Palace Hotel, so that's all I know so far. The rest is just as much a mystery to me." Chuck replied with amusement.

"Hmm...it seems like we're both in for a few surprises that we'll have to uncover today." Blair replied.

"Well...speaking of uncovering...that little gray dress you have on has given me some ideas." Chuck mused as he eyed her with a wolfish grin.

"Ah...ha ha Chuck, you surely have a one track mind. Well I wouldn't mind doing some undercover work with you too, dear, as long as S doesn't mind if we're a little late." Blair coyly replied.

"No I don't think she'd mind a bit." Chuck replied as he seductively began undoing the back of Blair's gown.

~o~o~o~o~

In the meantime, in the basement lounge at the Palace Hotel, Carter Baizen was chatting up one of the waitresses who worked for the hotel lounge, trying to convince her he was the CEO of Bass Industries and that she'd have to audition for him again if she wanted to dance at the burlesque night at the Palace Lounge and make extra money.

Suddenly, Carter felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against his back, and thus he asked "Hey what's the meaning of this? I'm not under arrest am I? It wasn't a crime to chat with a girl is it?"

"The crime you've committed, Mr. Bass, is the crime of propositioning my sister when you have a perfectly fine wife at home...for taking advantage of my mother by selling Victrola to Leo "The Shark," who raped her...and for turning this place into the Palace WHORETEL with your ideas!" Clyde seethed as he pressed the gun into Carter's kidney.

"Hey kid...sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Bass..." Carter hissed as he felt Clyde's gun pressed against him.

"You lie because I overheard what you told that girl, you basstard! Save your story for the archangels...or perhaps it's the devils you shall see? This is for Roseline and countless others you've taken advantage of!" Clyde sneered, as he pulled the trigger on his gun and emptied a round into Carter Baizen, causing his body to slump to the ground.

After their quick exchange, Clyde set two of his pipe bombs up in the basement area, set the timers, and hurried out of the building to where Bonnie was still waiting for him in the BMW. Clyde didn't tell Bonnie exactly what he had done, other than that his business there had been taken care of. They then drove toward their school, Constance Billiard and St. Jude's.

~o~o~o~o~

In the ballroom at the Palace Hotel, Serena kept consulting the party planner, the clock, and her fiancée Dan Humphreys over the fact that their guests of honor hadn't arrived yet, and neither had Jenny or Eric. Dan agreed to take Serena's Mercedes S-Class to go pick them up from the school, telling Serena that it was better late that never for Jenny and Eric to make it to the party, even if the Basses arrived before he did. Serena gave him a quick kiss and her car keys as she bid him farewell and watched Dan leave the party.

Only a few minutes after Dan left, the guests of honor, Chuck and Blair Bass made their grand arrival into the ballroom. As they were entering the room, music started to play, and they were greeted by all of their well wishers telling them congratulations. Blair was overwhelmed with emotions and started to tear up as her friend greeted her.

"Congratulations you two! Since I was too busy to throw you a baby shower a year ago with your first child, and you got pregnant again so quickly, I thought I'd do it right and give you the bash you both deserve!" Serena laughed as she gave them a hug.

"Thank you S! This party is beautiful! I never imagined a baby shower could be like this, but it certainly is fabulous!" Blair squealed as she reveled in her party, and even Chuck looked happy too, as the waiters and waitresses served the food and drink they both liked.

~o~o~o~o~

As the Bass Baby shower luncheon was just starting to get into swing, most of the students at Constance Billiard were sitting in the courtyard chatting over lunch, or having just come back from lunch, when an older BMW pulled up to the curb in front of the building. Inside the car were students Clyde Barrowsworth and Bonnie Parkerbrothers, who briefly discussed their plans. The weapons they brought were easily concealed on their person, hidden under their clothes or in their satchels. Bonnie was a bit nervous, but Clyde told her just to ignore it and see everything in terms of a game, a game meant to be played and won, as they exited the car and entered the courtyard.

As Bonnie entered her side of the courtyard, she stealthily approached the group of girls sitting off to the side, chatting over their lunch. Emma looked up and right at Bonnie, grinning at her with snide arrogance as she said "Well well, look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence? Why its the little freak Bonnie Parkerbrothers! We haven't seen you in awhile and thought that you had moved...or been expelled. Has Clyde finally let you off of his leash?"

"No...I'm here, Emma, and always have been." Bonnie replied flatly.

"Are you on something Bonnie because you seem even more strange than usual?" Polly laughed.

"If I am, I've never felt better...how do you feel?" Bonnie replied snidely.

"Fine, until your scrawny ass invaded our space. Why don't you go back to wherever you were, and leave us be, or else you're going to be doing servant duty for...well we'll tell you how long..." Emma replied, staring at Bonnie in the eye.

Bonnie turned then and started to leave, but only made it a few paces, when she suddenly turned back toward the girls, and as if in slow motion, withdrew her pistol from the satchel she had slung over her shoulder, and yelled "This is for all of the mean and despicable things you've told me and countless others. Goodbye..." as she aimed at the girls and fired.

On the other side of the courtyard, Clyde had cornered the two guys who had attempted to rape Bonnie at the Halloween Party at Victrola, back in October. The two guys had insulted Clyde when they saw him, comparing him to a rat, and so as soon as he heard a shot from Bonnie's pistol, he opened fire on his victims as well.

Approximately thirty seconds before Bonnie and Clyde fired their first shot, Dan Humphrey pulled Serena's Mercedes up to the curb in front of the school, exited the car. He was there not only to pick up Jenny, but he also wanted to speak with one of his teachers who'd asked him to help with the English Festival next week. Dan was just starting to cross the courtyard of the school when the first shots were fired and the general chaos began.

As soon as the first shots rang out, students began to scatter, but for an unlucky few, it was already too late. The girls that Bonnie had shot at, Emma was severely wounded, while Polly, Staci, and Indra were dead. The guys that Clyde had shot at, Pete and Tom, were also killed, but of course Clyde didn't stop with just those two and aimed his guns at the fleeing student populace, which also included teachers and visitors, of which Dan was a part of as he was caught in the crossfire and took a bullet in his shoulder and back.

After the initial minute of chaos, where Bonnie and Clyde did their worst in the courtyard, the pair slunk into the building and began attempting to pick off what students they could as they roamed the halls and classrooms, peppering them with bullets and intimidation.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, over at the Palace Hotel, the Bass Baby Shower brunch was going on in full swing, with the press taking photographs, Chuck and Blair being honored by Serena and the rest of their friends, family, and associates with a digital slide show, as well as music, food, drink, and so forth. They were all having a good time, when suddenly there was a low "boom" and the building shook slightly.

Immediately Chuck was in contact with his security team and building managers, to see what had been the cause of what almost everyone had seen and felt. Out of duty, Chuck felt compelled to go and check it out for himself, however, Blair held him back, gripping his hand tightly in hers as she looked into his eyes, begging him to stay. So he stayed to be a comfort to his wife.

Only a few minutes later, just before the Palace security team & building managers were able to report back about what they had found, the electricity in their part of the building suddenly went out . Out of instinct, Blair began to tell the crowd "All right everyone, don't panic, we're just having a few issues with the electricity...but the power should be restored soon. In the meantime, we have candles!" as she let the waiters and other staff pass out candles to everyone.

As Blair was holding her candle and assessing the damage, Chuck sneaked up behind her and slyly whispered "Hmm...why does this feel so...familiar...?" and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yes...the blackout in 2008, how could I forget? So are you going to try to seduce me again?" Blair coyly teased.

"Seduce you? Hmm...oh yes...I remember now...Blair...I want to make love and watch you cum for me...Have sex with me...just once...that's all I need..." Chuck seductively growled in her ear as he nibbled on her ear and caressed her cheek with one hand, while his other caressed her elsewhere, and she could feel him growing hard against her backside.

"Oh...I'd love to Chuck...but don't we have a party...or a crisis to deal with first?" Blair moaned as she leaned against Chuck.

"Ah yes, so you say...perhaps we'll save this for later...but first things first...I have to learn what's going on in the building." Chuck purred as he reluctantly released Blair and went on to inquire about what had happened in other regions of the hotel.

Suddenly, Serena approached Blair and exclaimed "Blair have you seen Jenny, Dan, or Eric yet? I've been trying to call Dan's cellphone, and I keep getting his voice mail. And when I tried Jenny and Eric, I keep getting the same thing!" Serena gasped.

"No I haven't seen them, Serena. Maybe its a citywide blackout, like what happened a few years ago? Although Chuck seems to have his own suspicions about it." Blair cautiously guessed.

"Well I don't think its a city wide blackout because my cell phone is still working, and anyway when I glanced out the window, the rest of the city seemed to be functioning as usual, although I did see a few firetrucks pulling up outside the building..." Serena explained.

"FIRETRUCKS? You saw firetrucks pulling up outside of the building? Where's Chuck?" Blair gasped, as she left Serena and stalked across the room to find her husband.

It took Blair only a few moments until she found Chuck standing near a few members of his security team, deep in conversation. Blair tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting the conversation, as she slipped her hand through Chuck's arm and asked "So what is going on? I heard that firetrucks are already outside the building?"

"Hello Blair...well apparently our building has been attacked by a bomb and is now on fire..." Chuck broke the news to her, not so subtly.

"WHAT?!! Our building has been attacked by terrorists and is now going to collapse..." Blair gasped as she almost fainted herself.

"Blair I don't think the building is going to..." Chuck tried to soothe her, but Blair kept panicking.

"Oh Chuck, take me now! If we have to be trapped in a towering inferno, I'd rather die in your arms after you've made sweet love to me, than any other way!" Blair wailed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband in pure desperation.

"Uh ma'am are you all right? We were here to give your husband a report on the damage, which despite having been a rather small pipe bomb, still caused some damage especially to the lounge and other areas of the basement in this part of the building. Still though, we believe that the fire will be soon under control and will most likely not reach a scale of damage to the magnitude of the Twin Towers on 9/11." the security team member explained.

"See Blair, didn't I tell you that they have it under control? I'll protect you nevertheless." Chuck hoarsely whispered as he tried to soothe Blair.

"That's good..." Blair sighed.

"Still though, sir, ma'am, it will be of the utmost importance if we evacuate the building just as a safety precaution and as part of the standard operating procedures for emergency situations in the building." the security member added.

"But oh what about our beautiful party? It was just starting to get to the good part too!" Blair wailed.

"You're worried about our party at a time like this?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"But of course! Because what would Serena think if we just up and left? We have to keep up appearances for society!" Blair declared.

Chuck almost added something else as a retort, when suddenly the phone rang simultaneously for most of the younger attendees of the party, signaling a Gossip Girl blast coming in.

"Oh what now?" Blair sighed as she checked her phone.

_**"Chaos and terror reign as shots ring out at Constance Billiard and St. Jude. Our little BC brought the terror, but will little J survive? And what's this I hear about D, little P, little S, I, and others being left on the cold pavement?" **_

"Shots rang out? Little BC? Little P, S, and I? Who are they talking about? What are they talking about?" Blair gasped in surprise.

"Blair, apparently the information there was a school shooting at our alma mater, and the information about your friends, Bonnie and Clyde, that my P.I. uncovered did prove to be true." Chuck declared, the tension edging his voice.

"The information your P.I. uncovered? You knew something like this was going to happen, and you didn't do anything about it?" Blair gasped in utter surprise.

"What learned meant that I knew it could happen, not that it was going to happen. If I would've known that, I definitely would've put a stop to it." Chuck admitted, the anger tingeing his voice.

"Well what did you learn, Chuck?" Blair asked.

"My P.I. informed me that Clyde Barrowsworth was attending St. Jude's only after having been kicked out of several other private schools for making bomb threats, plotting a school shooting, and causing other mayhem. I knew that he was a potential loose cannon, but no one knew when he'd explode." Chuck sighed dejectedly.

"Oh Chuck, don't blame yourself. You're not his father or weren't responsible for him, despite the information you knew. No one knows when things like that are going to happen. Anyway maybe we should leave, because I think I saw Serena bolt out of here as soon as the Gossip Girl blast came in. Jenny and Eric were probably still over at the school..." Blair said soothingly to Chuck, until he interrupted her.

"According the information from the Gossip Girl blast, for some reason, Dan Humphrey was over at the school too?" Chuck retorted.

"Oh dear, if that's the case, poor Serena...although I never understood what she saw in him?" Blair sighed.

Nonetheless, both Chuck and Blair, as well as all of their guests left as the great Bass Baby Shower party eventually came to its finale as everyone made their way down the darkened stairwells until they stood outside watching the firetrucks and crew hard at work. Eventually some guests decided to leave the hotel premises as well, helping the crowd of onlookers to disperse somewhat.

The Basses exit from the hotel went smoothly at first, until Blair thought she was getting out of breath and was a bit afraid of the dark, so Chuck tried to carry her but he eventually stumbled over some debris injuring his foot and her arm. Then it was Blair helping Chuck hobble out, until one of the hotel security force could assist them. Once outside, they waited for a bit, until one of the fire battalion officers came out of the smoke filled basement, saying that they had a severely injured man in their custody, who was found near the fire and was identified as Carter Baizen.

At first they thought he was the bomb/arson suspect, but since he also had a gunshot wound, they suspected foul play and that Carter had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite their disdain towards Carter & Georgina, Chuck & Blair could help but feel bad for Carter, that he was not only gunshot but also burned. How he survived either was a miracle in and of itself. With that in mind, Chuck made sure Carter received the best medical care, although for the most part some of the cost could be insurance differed.

After making sure there were no other victims that had been within the vicinity of the fire, the Basses got in Chuck's limo and decided to go over to the school. In the meantime, Blair contacted Georgina and broke the news about Carter as delicately as possible, as they soon arrived at the school.

~o~o~o~o~

The inside of Constance Billiard and St. Jude was chaotic silence, as students hid in classrooms and attempted to lock or bar the doors behind them. Many of the students began texting messages and video clips to Gossip Girl, telling of their experiences and fears, hiding in their classrooms as two of their gun-toting peers stalked the halls. Clyde and Bonnie made their way through the halls, the only sound coming from the click of the heels of their boots or shoes as they walked down the hallways, eventually meeting up at the end.

It was a beautiful day yet, and the sounds of the sounds of birds in the trees on the school grounds filtered through the windows. However, it was not only the sounds of birds infiltrating the spring air, but also the low sounds of police squad cars, ambulances, a fire and rescue squad, and members of the FBI who had surrounded the building within minutes of the start of the initial attack. Clyde walked up toward the window, stood to the right of it and glanced quickly at the ensuing crowd and a few of their victims who still lay bleeding in the courtyard below.

"Ha ha Bon, we did it! We did it! We have all of the power now! Look at them now, they're all in our hands tonight, coz we're rock & roll stars!" Clyde laughed manically.

"Clyde Barrowsworth, I can't believe what we just did! This is too much!" Bonnie cried.

"Well believe it coz we did it! Ha ha this is just like a Mexican Standoff! I love it! Don't you feel the thrill of the danger and excitement of it all coursing through your veins? I live for it and so should you!" Clyde deviously laughed.

"I...like danger too, Clyde...but I don't think that's danger running through our veins, I think its fear...or at least that's the case for me! Fear and regret." Bonnie moaned.

"Fear is only a sign of weakness, Bonnie...and I will not tolerate weakness or remorse in my presence! I have worked to hard to get to where I am today, where we're at today, that I will not back down for anyone, especially the law which brings no true justice for anyone, especially the law which can be swayed by a wealthy few and bent toward what they think is right and against the common man." Clyde seethed.

"That may be so, in your opinion, but does that make outright killing someone, right? What about their right to live? Oh I'm still in shock over what I did, and I don't care if you think that was a weakness! Don't you have any remorse for your actions, Clyde?" Bonnie declared, suddenly becoming more bold.

"No, I think that they got what they deserved...although maybe you do have a point...Bonnie." Clyde said, suddenly more wistful as he stared out the window.

"So you do have some regrets...I knew that..." Bonnie began, until Clyde interrupted her with a growl.

"I can't believe it! I think that is the Bass limo out there...and I thought for sure I'd killed him today at the Palace! Oh hot-damn I wish I had a bazooka, Bon!" Clyde seethed, his anger boiling over.

"A BAZOOKA?! CLYDE?!!" Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah coz from here I'd have a clear shot, and bam! Ha ha!" Clyde evilly chuckled.

"Why did you say you thought you killed him today at the Palace? Is that why we stopped there before we came here?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yes! I caught him trying to proposition another waitress, so I gave him his due, a .45 slug in the spine! Then I set up my pipe bombs on timers and left. They should've exploded by now! Would serve them right, those Basses." Clyde replied.

"Why do you have such a vendetta against them?" Bonnie gasped.

"Because it was a Bass who raped my mother when she was working as a maid a decade ago! They're all the same, whether it be Bart, Jack, or Chuck, they all deserve what my mother went through." Clyde seethed vehemently.

"May God have mercy on your wicked soul, Clyde Barrowsworth!" Bonnie cried.

At that, Clyde growled angrily and slapped her, although afterwards he did feel slightly remorseful, but he tampered that emotion behind a mask of indifference as he aimed what gun he could out the window, with the realization that he was severely out manned and out gunned.

With a look that bordered between passion and obsession, Clyde glanced at Bonnie and said "Well like the song...I love you Bon, but this is the end my friend, the end..." as he pulled her down the hall and out into the edge of the courtyard, where he drew her into a kiss, raised the gun, and transformed them into a slain Romeo and Juliet laying on the courtyard.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

All of the bystanders who were witnesses to Bonnie & Clyde's murder suicide were shocked and appalled to say the least. Many held each other as the police and FBI swarmed the school and rescued victims from classrooms, the courtyard, and other areas of the school. In total there were 20 victims, most wounded or severely wounded, and initially five confirmed deaths. The deaths were the two boys Clyde had shot and the three girls Bonnie had gotten.

Other victims, like Dan Humphrey, lay bleeding, barely clinging to life. When Serena saw Dan's rescue, she followed the emergency squad and rode with them to the hospital, while the Basses waited around long enough to see Jenny and Eric walk out with superficial wounds, and in the arms of Lily and Rufus, who were waiting for them to take them home. It was then that Chuck and Blair went to the hospital themselves to check on their own wrist and ankle injuries.

When the arrived at the hospital, Chuck and Blair were rushed through emergency and examined first by an attending physician until Chuck's own private physician arrived to examine them in a suite in another area, mainly because they could pay for it. The physician's prognosis for his two patients was that Chuck had a sprained ankle and Blair had a sprained wrist, with the doctor recommending them to rest for a few days before they returned to work. The doctor's recommendation sat well with those two, although Blair had to draw the line at Chuck's idea of booking a hospital room for the two of them, as they decided to check up on how Serena was holding up after accompanying Dan to the hospital.

They learned that Dan was in the ICU wing of the hospital, which was where the Basses guessed they'd also find Serena, so to get there Chuck issued for an orderly to come with a wheelchair so that he could ride to the ICU instead of having to hobble on the pair of aluminum crutches the doctor had given him. As Chuck settled himself in the wheelchair, Blair gave him a look of pity and reluctantly he gave in and let Blair ride with him, so with Chuck seated in the chair, his crutches balanced along side, Blair sitting crosswise across his lap with her arm in a sling and her legs balanced over the armrest, and the orderly pushing them, Chuck and Blair made their across the hospital to the ICU.

Somewhere along the line, the orderly made a wrong turn and ended up wheeling them through the children's wing, where a clown was making balloon animals and stopped when he saw the young couple. Chuck didn't want to talk to the clown, but he enthralled Blair as he made her a princess crown out of a balloon, gave Chuck a balloon shaped like a dog, and for both of them a red helium filled balloon on a string which he tied to the armrest of Chuck's wheelchair.

Soon after that, they left the Children's ward, only to discover the gift shop, which Blair insisted they stop at. Blair walked through the gift shop, browsing for the perfect item to cheer up her best friend Serena, while Chuck tried his crutches a bit as he browsed the gift shop to see what the had available, but he soon became tired and just leaned against the wall looking cool. Eventually Blair walked over to Chuck, having the gift shop employee carry her ideas, to show him what she had in mind. Chuck nonchalantly glanced at Blair's gift options for Serena, then suggested that they buy her a bouquet of flowers and her favorite magazine, which Blair actually agreed with.

So with their purchases in tow and an orderly wheeling the chair, Chuck & Blair finally made their way to the ICU waiting area, where they saw Serena sitting slumped in a chair, crying, while the Humphreys and Vander Woodsens gathered around. When Mr. & Mrs. Bass made it into the picture, Serena suddenly looked up at them and started to laugh, saying "Where in the world were you two? How did you two get injured and why are you covered with balloon animals, flowers, and gifts? And who is Chuckles the Clown?"

"Oh its a long story, S, believe me! And we'll be fine, you don't have to worry about us! Anyway how are you holding up, S? You look like a mess!" Blair moaned as she gave Serena a hug with her good arm, and Serena tried to be careful of Blair's injured one, as she poured out her concerns.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family glanced over at Chuck sitting sullenly slumped in the hospital wheelchair, with a red balloon tied to it, and his foot in a bandage. Rufus then commented "Chuckles the clown? You're not moonlighting..."

"NO! We accidentally went through the Children's Ward and this clown gave us these balloons...Oh get this stupid thing out of here." Chuck growled as he batted the balloon out of his face and slumped back in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Charles are you okay? What happened to your foot?" Lily asked out of genuine concern for her adopted-son, Chuck.

"Erg...it was after the party today...and let me extend my appreciation to you, Serena, and anyone else who helped to organize it...anyway it was after the party today, I was trying to help Blair, and I stumbled and dropped her...injuring myself and Blair. I can't believe I could do that..." Chuck groaned, growing more self conscious by the moment.

"Chuck don't beat yourself up about it, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Anyway, Blair looks like she's getting along fine...even with her arm in a sling..." Eric noted from his stuffed chair in the corner.

Chuck just glared back at him, until Lily interrupted "Charles, we know you didn't mean to hurt Blair, and anyway I'm sure you'll both be fine very soon."

"Thanks...uh by the way, how's Humphrey...uh Dan, fairing?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"Well the doctors said..." Rufus began, until Serena and Blair walked into the room very sullenly and Serena went and sat down beside her mother, allowing Lily to give her a hug, while Blair went over to Chuck and sat on his lap, throwing her good arm around his shoulders as she laid her head against his chest.

"Serena...Dan isn't..." Rufus asked, his voice catching a bit.

"No not yet...but he isn't doing very well at all..." Serena cried, leaning against her mother.

Meanwhile, Chuck tried to comfort his wife, until Blair whispered "Oh Chuck, he isn't in very good shape at all. They said a bullet pierced his lung and another may have severed his spine. But it was the fact that he was left to bleed for so long that caused an infection to set in."

"Is there anything that can be done? Any way we could assist...?" Chuck whispered to Blair.

"The doctors said they're doing what they can, but its only a matter of time until they know for sure. If you want to see him for yourself, I'll go with you as you use your crutches..." Blair replied back.

"All right then, lets go..." Chuck said as he angled out of the wheelchair, grabbed the pair of crutches, and they walked the short distance to Dan's hospital room.

Once there, Chuck and Blair just stood there staring at poor Dan, who was hooked up to all sorts of machines which were more or less keeping him alive. Both of them just stood there staring at their poor friend and brother, neither knowing what to say, neither believing something like the events of that day could happen in their part of the city.

Eventually the Basses realized they needed to get home to their son, and the business at hand in dealing with the damage at the Palace Hotel, so with heavy hearts, Chuck and Blair bid the Humphreys and Vander Woodsens farewell, promising to keep in touch, as they made their way out of the hospital and into their awaiting limousine which swiftly took them home.

Once they got home, the Basses ate a quick dinner, then decided to call it an early night. They were thankful for the help Dorota and some of the other servants provided, although Chuck and Blair both did what they could to help each other bathe, then curled up together on their king sized bed, as they held each other and thought about their day.

~o~o~o~o~

The next few days passed quickly with Chuck staying home to recuperate and rest his foot, but still maintaining control of Bass Industries via cell phone, internet, and other video conference methods. It was through that, that Chuck learned there was a small but valid chance that the bombing/fire at the Palace and the school shooting at Constance Billiard & St. Jude may have been linked. This was based on a surveillance video taken from the basement of the Palace, which showed footage of Carter Baizen chatting up the waitress then footage of the gun crime that was committed against him by a rough looking lad who more than slightly resembled the late Clyde Barrowsworth. Based on such clues, Chuck decided to have a full investigation undertaken to discover any other possible leads and to solve the crime.

Blair's arm healed more quickly than Chuck's foot, so she was soon back to work after only a few days. One day Blair came home from work to find Chuck sitting fully dressed on the bed, but stockingfooted because his one foot was still bandaged, with their baby son, watching TV. Blair kicked her shoes off, crawled onto the bed too, and turned toward the TV surprised at what was playing.

"Hi Chuck, how are you and our son doing? And that wasn't what I thought it was, was it Chuck? " Blair teasingly asked.

"We're doing fine...and whatever do you mean?" Chuck asked as he tried to hide the remote under a pillow, but Blair was too fast and grabbed it, turning the TV back on.

"Ha ha I knew it, though I can't believe it! Chuck Bass was watching Sesame Street! This is too classic!" Blair teased as she started to laugh.

"Well...I was working on some things for B. I. when I heard Matt crying in his room, so I brought him in here and turned on the TV...which just so happened to be Sesame Street." Chuck said as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Hmm...so our baby son was watching Sesame Street, but how does that explain the fact that he was sitting on your lap and you seemed to be watching it too?" Blair laughed.

"Well...uh...okay honestly there were some parts that were still kinda cool and they showed some clips I remember seeing when I was a kid...then I remembered why I used to like it when I was a little boy...and I guess I started to watch it too." Chuck admitted sheepishly.

"Aw..ha ha...that's okay Chuck. So who are your favorite characters on Sesame Street, Chuck?" Blair asked nonchalantly, as she drew their son onto her lap.

"Well...back in the day I used to like to watch the usuals like Big Bird, and Bert and Ernie because Bert reminded me of my dad and Ernie was a fun loving pest, like I saw myself. The Count because of his style, but I think my favorite of the puppets was Oscar the Grouch because he didn't let anyone tell him what to do. I also used to have a crush on Gina, but that goes without saying..." Chuck laughed as he slyly admitted a bit about his childhood and some of its happier moments.

"Ha ha...aw...that's so funny, Chuck...but so cute too! Yeah funny enough I used to like those same characters too, although I love your comparisons between Bert & Ernie and you and your father because I can totally see that! Ernie, the fun loving pest to the somewhat stoic, Bert...yeah that is totally you and Bart, especially back then! Bert – Bart...ha ha! Plus the resemblance is uncanny!" Blair laughed as she held up a copy of the Vander Woodsen – Bass family wedding portrait and compared Bart & Chuck back then to the scene between Bert & Ernie that was playing on the TV screen at that moment.

"Shut up, Blair..." Chuck moaned with mock dejection as he wrested the photograph out of Blair's hand and set it back on the table, behind their own wedding photograph.

"I'm sorry, Chuck, but I just found it far too funny. Anyway, I can also see why you liked the Count, probably because he liked to count all of his possessions, embraced the dark side, and had a sense of style you do sometimes copy with your hair style. And Oscar the Grouch...well that's sorta like you too...especially with the attitude and eyebrows sometimes. Actually each of those Sesame Street characters remind me of you a little bit! Ah you're such a narcissist sometimes, Chuck!" Blair teased.

"Well...I told you my favorite characters on Sesame Street, so if you watched the show, who were yours'?" Chuck asked, slightly bemused.

"Ha ha...well funny enough my favorite characters were pretty much the same as yours' although I liked Elmo, Big Bird, Snuffy, Grover, and so forth too. But I also liked when they had guests on the show too. Still meeting Oscar the Grouch and Grungetta was probably the best." Blair laughed.

"You actually met, Oscar the Grouch? I'm impressed...how did that happen?" Chuck said in his sultry voice.

"Well, back when I was about 4 or 5, my dad knew someone who worked with the crew on Sesame Street, and he scored me an opportunity not only to meet the cast, but also to be part of a segment in an episode...so in one episode from 1995 or so, I appeared as one of the kids in 'Oscar's Grungetime Band', wearing a dirty, green t shirt, makeup to look like dirt, and a little trash can lid as a hat. It was fun, and if I remembered correctly, I wanted to take the hat home but the wardrobe staff wouldn't let me, even when I pitched a good fit!" Blair remembered, suddenly feeling slightly upset over her loss.

"Ha ha poor Blair! Well if you really still want a trashcan lid as a hat, I'm sure I could find some way to get you one..." Chuck slyly replied.

"You'd do that? Ha ha, oh Chuck, I don't really need that...but thanks for the offer anyway..." Blair laughed.

Suddenly Blair's cell phone rang and she answered it, seeing that it was Serena on the other end of the line. When Serena asked Blair what she was up to, she started to say "Well S, Chuck and I were just finishing watching Sesa..." until Chuck interrupted her by playfully putting his hand over her mouth and whispering "Shh, Blair don't tell her that because she'll never believe you!"

"TMI Blair! I don't need to know if you and Chuck were watching some sex tape, instead...I think I need you two down here because Dan doesn't seem to be doing well at all..." Serena cried into the phone.

"I'm sorry S...we'll try to get down there as soon as we can..." Blair said as the sadness and sympathy for her friend poured out of her voice.

Blair handed the phone to Chuck and let him speak to his stepsister a bit too, until he hung up a minute later, saying "All right Blair, lets get down to the hospital." as he began climbing out of bed, trying to find his shoes.

Blair helped Chuck with his shoes and handed him his crutches, as they made their way downstairs with their son. They handed the baby to Dorota, telling her it might be late until they got back, then left in the limo.

By the time the Basses made it to the hospital, they realized it was too late by the general demeanor of the family. Blair ran and gave her best friend, Serena, a hug and tried to comfort her, which started them both to crying. Chuck suddenly became a bit withdrawn, remembering the death of his own father and the time afterwards, but he tried to keep a stiff upper lip to be strong for his wife, Blair, as well as the rest of the family, as he sank into a waiting room chair to rest.

As most of the family started to grieve over Dan's unfortunate demise, Chuck and even Blair started to become withdrawn over the scene there because it reminded them too much of their own parents' deaths, the year to year and a half before. Although Blair tried to comfort Serena, it was soon her husband, Chuck who she sought comfort from, as she made her way back over to him and slowly sat on his lap. Blair put her arm around Chuck, giving him a bit of a hug, as she briefly let him comfort her and she comfort him.

Soon after that, the Basses bid the Humphreys and Vander Woodsens farewell, then went to their home where they relaxed for awhile on their bed. Blair just clung to her husband for awhile, until Chuck comforted her with a round of sex, then waited until she fell asleep so that he could steal away to his home office. Chuck sat down at his desk chair, staring out the window as he then reached into his desk, removed his flask, and took a long pull on it as he looked out the rainy window onto the city below.

~o~o~o~o~

Two days later, Dan Humphrey's funeral was held in a small church in Brooklyn, with most of his friends and family in attendance. Not only were Rufus, Lily, Jenny, and Eric upset, but Serena was overwhelmed by grief. She tried to take the comfort her family and friends tried to give her, but even their help was not enough since none of them knew what it was like to lose one's true love.

When Chuck & Blair arrived at the funeral and tried to comfort or give their condolences to Serena, she just rebuffed them to a degree and tried to be strong for appearances sake. Surprised by her best friend's rebuff, Blair told Chuck "I can't believe she just did that, Chuck. Serena just ignored me like we haven't known each other for years! What's up with that?"

"Maybe that's just her way of grieving, Blair? We all have our own ways...you should know that!" Chuck growled as they walked to the church.

"Yes I know...its just that...I don't know...I just wish S would open up to me more. I mean its not like I don't know what grief is like...because my mother's passing was only a year ago...almost exactly." Blair sighed as she took her seat and Chuck slid in beside her.

"Yes...I remember now. Eleanor's passing was almost a year ago...I'm sorry, Blair...how are you holding up?" Chuck replied as he quietly asked her and slipped his arm across her shoulders in a slight hug.

"I...thought I'd be okay when the anniversary came...but coming here just reminded me of how much I hate funerals, Chuck." Blair said, her voice on the verge of tears

"Yeah...let me just say...the feeling is mutual, Blair." Chuck sighed as he offered her a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thanks, Chuck. Ha, who knew I'd be crying at Dan Humphrey's funeral? But he didn't deserve to die that day...no one did. Plus I feel so bad for Serena and their whole family. Losing a child or a lover...I can't imagine...and I don't want to either. What those kids did was despicable, horrible! It's just ridiculous that it was one of those crimes where justice can never be properly served...which makes me so angry!" Blair sighed as anger replaced her tears.

"I know what you mean Blair...but maybe you should curb your ire until later because the service is starting..._although I wouldn't mind if you did bring some of your passion to the bedroom tonight...or even the limo after the service." _Chuck whispered to Blair, his tone taking on a seductive air in the end.

After the service, everyone met at a small restaurant where they held the reception for the grieving family, where again Serena tried to hide her grief, although some of her indifference didn't work when Blair cornered her and forced her to have a talk.

"Serena, I know that I don't totally understand what you're going through, but I can sympathize to a degree because the anniversary of my mother's death is quickly approaching and I know how it is to lose a loved one...the pain never entirely goes away...but it helps if you have someone to support you. I'm just a phone call or a visit away, you know that, Serena." Blair gently admonished her.

"Yes, I know Blair...but I don't know...I feel like I just need to get away from here..." Serena sighed.

"You better not be thinking about running away to Thailand now..." Blair scolded her.

"No...nothing like that, B. I'm thinking about going to California and looking up a few people I know...relax on the beach...clear my head...figure out what to do next..." Serena sighed.

"Well...just be careful out there S. Yeah I guess its like Chuck told me, everyone deals with loss in their own way. Still though, I'll be thinking of you...and if you can be call once a week so that I know you're still alive." Blair cried as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'll try to remember, B...and thanks a lot..." Serena replied as she returned her friend's hug.

"You're welcome, S. Anytime. I mean it." Blair cried.

"Thanks...Oh...I just can't believe it. Dan's dead. It just hurts so bad though. Why did it have to happen? Why? What was the purpose and what am I to do now?" Serena cried to her friend.

"I don't know, S? I really don't know. I would suggest counseling perhaps...the Ostroff Centre might help...or your trip to California?" Blair suggested.

"Ha ha, oh B...you and the Ostroff Centre! I still don't know how you connected I or my family with that place several years ago? Then invited the head of it as the guest speaker at college day." Serena laughed behind her tears.

"It was just a wild guess...ha ha..." Blair laughed nervously as she remembered fondly the time she and Chuck had spied on Serena, caught her going to the Ostroff Centre, and jumped to their own conclusions.

"Yeah...well anyway B, I think my trip to California will help, but even that isn't a permanent solution. I still have to figure out what I want to do next, since I am obviously not going to be getting married any time soon. ...Oh B, I still can't believe he's dead! I loved him, B...I think Dan was the best I ever had." Serena cried.

"Dan Humphrey was the best you ever had? Really, Serena!" Blair asked skeptically.

"I don't know...maybe not in that way, but somehow I loved him on a deeper level that made things like that not matter anymore. With Dan's death, I feel like...like part of my soul was ripped out...like I lost my best friend! You'd probably feel the same way if anything happened to Chuck." Serena cried.

Blair suddenly became very reflective as she thought about the dark time when Chuck had climbed to the rooftop of Victrola's and drunkenly walked its ledge after his father's death, and her initial fears about what would've happened if he had fallen off, as she replied "Yeah B, I do know what you mean there, Serena. If anything like that happened to Chuck, I couldn't bear it either."

"Really? I knew you could sympathize B! So anyway now it's on to the rest of my life, somehow." Serena sighed as she stood up to go talk to her mother.

"Good luck, Serena. I'll definitely be thinking of you. Remember to call at least once a week, okay?" Blair reminded her.

"Okay B, I will..and thanks." Serena said as she walked away.

Blair got up then and walked over to where she found Chuck sitting off to the side in an overstuffed leather chair, his foot propped up and a drink in his hand. Blair seated herself on the arm of his chair, brushed back a wisp of his hair, as she asked him about his foot.

Chuck clenched his jaw as he tried to move his foot and commented "Ugh...it still hurts sometimes, like right now...maybe I should have my doctor examine it again...Anyway did you have a good talk with Serena?"

"I'm sorry, Chuck, but the doctor said its something that'll just take time. Maybe when we get home I'll rewrap your bandage for you and see how you're doing." Blair replied, the concern and sympathy apparent in her voice.

"Hmm...are we going to play Nurse & Patient now? Hmm...maybe the sooner we get home the better." Chuck teased her.

"Well...we could do that too, if you want." Blair slyly teased him, then went on "Anyway, Serena's holding up, but I do feel for her. She must've really loved him...and she reminded me of how much I love you, too..."

"Thank you Blair...I do too. That is too bad about Serena. So what is she going to do now?" Chuck asked as he took Blair's hand and held it in his own.

"She said she's going to California to sort things out or find herself or something. I just hope she can find what she needs there, whatever it might be..." Blair sighed.

"California? Yeah that's probably good for her. I hope she finds what she needs too..." Chuck said as he suddenly switched topics "So are you ready to go now? Maybe you can help me up?" and held out his hand for assistance.

"Yeah I'm ready...All right Chuck, up you go, and here are your crutches." Blair said as she helped Chuck up from the chair and they made their way out of the restaurant and into their waiting limo.

Once they made it home, Blair helped Chuck to their bedroom and helped him take off his shoes and unwound the bandage from his one foot. "Hmm...your foot seems to be getting a little better, Chuck. The ankle doesn't seem quite as swollen. It'll just take time, like the doctor said. Hmm...for your height, you seem to have big feet."

"Well you know what they say about men with big feet..." Chuck slyly replied, with a smirk.

"Oh Chuck! Ha ha very funny...although in your case, you might be right..." Blair moaned, then slyly smirked.

"Do you want to find out if you're correct, nurse, and what effect the message from your little hands does to the rest of me?" Chuck seductively replied as he unbuttoned his jacket, then his pants.

"Hmm...a request for me to get in your pants...I thought you'd never ask..." Blair purred as she performed a further examination on him as well.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next few days passed quickly. Chuck was still trying to further his investigation into solving the crime that had occurred at the Palace Hotel, although more and more it looked like the crimes at both the hotel and the school were invariably linked by the same perpetrators, the two kids Blair and Jenny had known. Chuck had his P. I. question Jenny, while he himself questioned Blair, although she knew even less than what his P. I. had uncovered.

Not only did Chuck have to deal with aspects of the criminal investigations, which he was actually quite fond of doing, but he also had to deal with the insurance issues and the fact that some of his insurers didn't want to have to pay for the damage at the hotel, or the injuries that Carter Baizen had received in his part of the incident. Carter & Georgina had let it be known that Carter had been injured so severely that he may never walk again, and they were threatening to sue.

Chuck didn't want to be found entirely negligent since it was the boy, Clyde, who had committed the crime, which just happened to have taken place at the Palace Hotel. The Baizens' lawsuit was brought against Bass Industries on the basis that security at the Palace Hotel should have been higher, but Chuck determined that security was already at its utmost, at least in accordance to current building codes. With that knowledge, Chuck suggested that they take up their matter with the city managers and building inspectors, if they wanted to see laws or standards changed.

Not only did Chuck have to deal with issues such as that, but also crazy personal issues such as having to rebuff less than subtle advances from Paige Michalchuk, who seemed to be going for a promotion. Chuck usually knew how to deal with women, so he was usually was able to keep Paige and anyone else at bay, thinking that it was all just part of the job as CEO of Bass Industries.

Unbeknownst to Chuck though, Blair stopped by the office and accidentally caught one of Paige's more subtle advancements, and loved how Chuck was able to ignore it and stick to business. Still though, this woman was a concern to Blair, so to be ultra-covert, she contacted her own P. I. to dig up what dirt he could on Paige. What he did discover was some of her past history in high school and college, the fact that she had pressed charges against an unnamed party for rape, and even the name of one of her long time boyfriends, a guy named Gavin Mason. Blair decided to contact Gavin Mason to see if he could assist her at all with Paige...and if he wasn't bad looking, she may even play a little game with Chuck.

Once she contacted Gavin Mason, Blair arranged to meet with him at the Russian Tea Room to discuss what to do about Paige, because she definitely didn't want to lose Chuck to some little secretary with hot hands. Blair was even generous enough to pay for a plane ticket to fly Gavin from Toronto to New York City, how desperate she was. Mason took Blair up on her offer, not only because he thought he still loved Paige, but also because he was curious about the offer the young woman from New York City had given him.

Unbeknown to Blair though, Chuck had an interview with a potential hotel manager, a young man named Dean. Chuck's interview with Dean was scheduled for Monday at 1:00 pm, the same day that Mason was flying in from Toronto to meet with Blair that morning. No one knew the impact that day would have on a few people as well.

That Monday, as Blair and one of her work colleagues were meeting Mason in the Russian Tea Room for lunch, Paige Michalchuk decided to try one last time to go for Chuck Bass since her rent was due. She sidled over to Chuck, sat on his desk, and tried to trap him inn his desk chair by pressing her foot against his thigh.

"Paige what is the meaning of this? You know I'm married." Chuck growled.

"Yes...but you're Chuck Bass and I know you don't want to resist me..." Paige cooed as she flipped her hair.

"Yes...I can...and I will...haven't you ever heard of sexual harassment Paige?" Chuck said as he attempted to remove her foot from his knee and became momentarily distracted by her ankle.

"You like my foot? I knew you couldn't resist me, Mr. Bass." Paige laughed.

"Its something I've been having to work on...but yes I can!" Chuck said coldly as he pushed her foot out of the way and attempted to escape his office chair and hopped across the room, since Paige had taken his crutches.

"Ha ha is that all the better you can do, Mr. Bass? With a game foot, catching you is like catching fish in a barrel!" Paige laughed as she chased him around the room and cornered him back in his office desk chair.

"Paige that's enough! I don't want to..." Chuck began.

"Don't want to what? Don't want me to do this? Because it feels like you're lying to yourself that you don't! Ha ha, I'll give you what you need, if you give me what I need..." Paige hoarsely whispered as she grabbed for his crotch.

"I don't want to hurt my wife! Give you what you need? God, I can only imagine..." Chuck growled.

"What I really want is money! You give me a raise, Mr. Bass, and I'll give you a raise. It's as simple as that! It doesn't even have to be full sex, it can just be like Monica & Bill, do you know what I mean?" Paige replied as she tried to undo his pants.

"Bill & Monica? Oh god..." Chuck moaned a he tried to push Paige away.

Suddenly the door opened and Chuck's secretary Lydia let Dean in the room, saying "Mr. Bass your one o'clock is here...a Mr. Dean..."

Dean walked in the room and simultaneously saw Paige at the same time Paige saw him.

"Hmm...Paige Michalchuk, long time no see. You're actually the last person I expected to see here. Up to your old tricks again?" Dean commented.

"Dean...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Paige seethed, as she suddenly ignored Chuck, bounded up over his desk, to confront Dean.

"Hey I just had an appointment for a job interview here! I had no idea you worked here, Paige, or else..." Dean replied.

"Had no idea I worked here? Likely story! How did you get out of prison so fast, after I put you there for RAPING ME IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Paige screamed at him, entirely livid.

"Hey that was a long time ago..." Dean replied.

"I don't care! Just GET OUT, NOW!" Paige seethed.

"No, I have a job interview, I'm staying." Dean smugly said.

"DEAN!" Paige growled.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm staying. Right Mr. Bass?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah I guess so..." Chuck said, at a loss for words

"See didn't I tell you? Ah go back to whatever you were doing for Mr. Bass, Paige...because apparently you don't have any room to talk either." Dean slyly laughed.

"What Bass and I were doing is none of your business, Dean!" Paige sighed, as she went back and tried to help clean up the coffee she had spilled in her little tirade across Chuck's desk when Dean had come in.

Suddenly right at that moment, Blair Waldorf-Bass and Gavin Mason walked into the office with a perplexed expression across their faces.

"Chuck what is going on here? She isn't doing what she appears to be doing, is she Chuck?" Blair nervously asked, her voice raising an octave as she walked into the room, her anger apparent.

"Uh Blair...I can explain..." Chuck began, until he was interrupted.

"Paige Michalchuk, is that you?" Gavin asked skeptically as he looked at her.

"Spinner, oh my gawd, is that you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Paige squealed as she climbed across Chuck's desk again and ran up to Spinner.

"Yeah I'm here and I heard you were here too. Do you want to go out for a drink or something? Catch up on old times?" Mason asked.

"Oh I'd love to, Spinner...but first things first, look who just happened to show up here for a job interview today?" Paige replied as she motioned toward the couch to where Dean was sitting.

"Ah...Dean, interesting to see him again. Will I deal with him? Yes Paige, with pleasure." Spinner said as he went over to Dean and punched him one, to which Paige laughed, gave him a hug, and said "Ha Spinner, you're always my hero! Let's get out of here!" to which he replied "Yeah let's! Ah goodbye Mr. & Mrs. Bass!"

Soon afterwards, Chuck's security staff came and escorted Dean away, leaving Chuck and Blair alone in the office.

"Chuck, what was all of that?" Blair asked.

"Well one of the strangest lunch hours and job interviews I've ever had for one thing..." Chuck sighed.

"Oh was it now? And was your secretary doing what it looked like she was doing, Chuck? Was she putting her filthy little hands on what only I should touch?" Blair said angrily as she walked toward him.

"Well she tried to but..." Chuck admitted.

"But what? I see that she might've succeeded in starting to get what she wanted, but even that's too much. I'm in it for the long haul, Chuck, so I'm not leaving you after this little incident...but I will teach you a lesson to remember if you ever think about cheating again..." Blair coyly said as she stalked over to him.

"And what lesson might that be?" Chuck asked slyly.

"That no woman will touch her filthy hands on the parts of my husband that belong to only me...or else you'll have to deal with this torture...and before I touch you again, I think you need to get clean..." Blair slyly said as she removed a bottle of hand sanitizer from her purse, reached into Chuck's open pants, took him in her hands, and squirted hand sanitizer gel all over him.

"OW! Blair?! Why did you do that." Chuck hissed at her.

"Because...this Mr. Bass belongs to me and...only me...and I want you to remember that the next time you even think about cheating, okay?" Blair coyly laughed.

"Yeah...I'll try to remember..." Chuck moaned.

"Good...hmm...aw did I hurt you? Poor Chuck...maybe I should give it a kiss and make it better..." Blair slyly teased.

"Ha ha, Blair...if you want to be my guest...I know I wouldn't mind..." Chuck whispered, giving her one of his sly, seductive sneers, as he watched her go down on him.

After she had her turn, he sat her on the desk, where they shared the box of éclairs Blair had brought from the bakery, and Chuck had a sly repeat performance of the similar 'Blair with his éclair' snack like they'd done during her last pregnancy. Fun times in the office indeed.

Later then, after both were sated and more satisfied, Chuck and Blair explained their stories to each other, how Paige was coming on to Chuck for money, and how Blair found Gavin "Spinner"

Mason by investigating into Paige's past and that the investigation only took place because of Blair's woman's intuition about Miss Michalchuk. The whole incident with Dean was just a bizarre coincidence brought on by a job interview. Obviously there was a whole history involving Dean, Paige, and Spinner, but the Basses figured that was a story that could wait until another day.

Eventually Blair left to go back to work, while Chuck tried to deal with some of the issues that had started to cross his desk again once his wife left. Quietly, Chuck reflected upon what had happened that afternoon with Paige Michalchuk, Dean, and so forth. Hearing Paige rip into the pompous, Dean, over an incident that sounded far too familiar, hit Chuck a strange way. Made him think about what could've happened to him if Serena hadn't stopped him when she did, or if he hadn't been stopped when he had tried to take advantage of Jenny, almost three years earlier. Not only regret for his actions, but also a genuine fear of what his consequences would've been if...he didn't even want to have to contemplate the if.

To counteract the troubling thoughts that plagued his soul at that moment, Chuck reached into his drawer and pulled out the flask that he kept in there for such times as that, as he took a long pull from it, capped the lid, then reserved a table at a choice restaurant for the night. He thought he would treat his wife to a nice dinner that night, to make up for what had happened in his office that day. He truly regretted that too, but wasn't sure how he'd deal with Paige after what he'd heard from her confrontation with that other young man. A simple dismissal for her actions wasn't exactly the answer, but Chuck wasn't sure what was. His life as an adult certainly wasn't what he'd thought it would be, it was certainly far more complex but also more interesting.

Chuck was tempted then to take another drink, but something stopped him, as he instead slipped the flask into his drawer, locked it with a key, and turned back to the work at hand that his secretary had just dropped off on his desk. More paperwork involving the fire caused by the bombing, an investment prospectus that showed how their stock had declined since the incident, and some other matters that needed his attention as well. It was going to be a long day.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As Chuck dealt with his various issues from work, Blair went back to her job as President of Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Company, watched as her designers gave a presentation on their next season's upcoming line, then attended a brief meeting with their marketing team and a teleconference with a few potential buyers from Tokyo. All in all it was a good late afternoon, although Blair was anxious to get home to her baby son and her husband, Chuck. She relaxed in her town car, as she let the driver take her home in style.

Once home, Blair changed out of her work clothes and into something casual so that she could take care of her son and wait until Chuck came home. He had called her soon after she'd left to head back to work, to say that he had reserved a table at Butter for just the two of them, as an apology for what had happened earlier that day in his office. Knowing what she'd learned about the incident, she believed Chuck and knew he wasn't entirely at fault, although she still loved to make him work for it. Taking her to Butter was certainly a start, but of course jewelry, candy, a trip somewhere, or just special time together like only Chuck could provide, were often gift enough.

As Blair waited for Chuck, she went into their son's nursery to take care of him and play with him. At six months old, the little boy was already ahead of the curve with some of his milestones. Rolling over, lifting his head, attempting to crawl, sitting up for periods of time, and so forth were all things Blair reveled in watching him learn. As she walked into the room, Blair heard a happy sound that could only be her son cooing and babbling away. She laughed as she walked over to his crib and saw him smiling and laughing up at her, the expression on his face so reminiscent of Chuck's rare, honest smiles, she had to laugh and smile herself. Still, even though Matt was still every inch the guileless infant, there was something about the expressions he sometimes gave that made Blair wonder if her son already had a touch of Chuck's (and when she admitted it to herself, her own too) deviousness as well. Oh if their kids were anything like themselves, they were going to be so naughty indeed, Blair pondered with relish and fear.

"Aw hi honey, how are you doing? How's my little man?" Blair cooed as she picked up her son to hold him and gave him a kiss on the top of is soft baby hair, as she checked his diaper and discovered her son definitely needed a diaper change.

"Oh is that why you were wearing that smirk? You knew you had a surprise for mommy, didn't you? You're just as sneaky as your daddy, Matthew Charles, I think I'll call you Chuck Jr.! How'd you like that?" Blair teased as the baby laughed at her.

"Oh you're silly aren't ya? Aren't ya?" Blair laughed as she had fun taking care of her son, even changing his stinky diaper. When she deposited the soiled diaper in the bucket for the diaper service to take care of (and yes it was only the finest cotton diapers for the son of Chuck and Blair Bass), and had him powdered & in a fresh diaper, smelling like a clean baby again, Blair tickled her son and blew on his tummy, making him laugh all the more.

Blair then sat in a rocking chair to see if he was hungry, but he wasn't right then, so she sat down on the floor and played with him a bit, helping him practice sitting up and watching him roll over and play with his toys. While watching her son play, Blair marveled at how much her son looked like Chuck...seemingly even more so everyday. Especially based on a photograph of Chuck as a little boy she had found in some of his childhood things. The scowling, towheaded little boy who looked down at her from a picture frame on the shelf bore a strong resemblance to the the slightly towheaded baby who was playing on the floor but wore a contrasting expression to boyhood, Chuck. Little Matthew so far only scowled on rare occasions.

After a few minutes, the baby boy suddenly became fussy, so Blair checked his diaper automatically, but barring that, she soon checked to see if he was hungry. She sat in the rocking chair, held the baby up to her breast, and relaxed as by instinct, he latched on. She momentarily started to space out and let her mind wander back to the crazy events of that day that had occurred in Chuck's office, when suddenly she felt almost a biting sensation occasionally as her son was nursing. She glanced down at her son, who's little Bass jaw was working away at nursing from her breast, and suddenly wondered why he looked so flushed and she wondered if he was getting his first tooth.

She broke suction with her index finger, and stuck in in his mouth (which he immediately started sucking on...good gracious he was his father's son!) to feel for any teeth which she soon found one. "Aw honey are you getting a toothie, my baby boy? Is that why you're suddenly flushed? Aw my poor little man!" Blair cooed as she tried to comfort her sightly upset son.

The baby suddenly looked up at her as if to say "Yeah no duh, mommy!" as he then started to cry.

"Aw my poor baby!" Blair cried as she tried to comfort her son by offering her breast again (_'Hey if it worked for Chuck, perhaps his son was the same way?...ha ha!' _she thought.), but he wasn't having any of it because he'd already drank his fill and just started to bite her instead, then cry.

"Oh what am I going to do with you, you poor little thing?" Blair said to her son, her voice filled with concern, as she checked his temperature and discovered that he did feel a little warm, so out of concern she began stripping him down so that she could give him a bath.

She called for Dorota, who helped her set up the baby's bathtub in the bathroom, and had just put her son in the tub to bathe him, when she heard Chuck rambling through the house looking for her.

"I'm upstairs in the baby's room, Chuck! He's sick again, though I think he's just teething!" Blair yelled down at him.

"What?" Chuck yelled up to her from downstairs.

"I said the baby's sick, Chuck! And I'm upstairs!" Blair yelled back down at him.

"The baby's sick? Do I need to call the doctor?" Chuck called up as he attempted to make his way upstairs with his crutch and his injured foot.

"No I think he's just teething..." Blair told him, but could hear her husband's slow process up the stairs, so she motioned for Dorota to go help Chuck or at least check on him.

After a few minutes, Dorota came in with Chuck leaning on her in an awkward way, as Dorota was about to say something but Blair interrupted her.

"What's wrong with you, Chuck? Are you drunk?" Blair gasped as the anger and disappointment tinged her voice.

"Maybe I am? So what? Quit trying to play wife!" Chuck growled as he stumbled in an attempt to check on his son. "So what's wrong with the baby? Maybe I can help..."

"I am your wife, Chuck! And you're not touching the baby until your sober! Come on, let's get you out of here!" Blair sighed disappointedly as she let Dorota take care of the now crying baby, while she helped Chuck walk to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she helped him strip down, as Chuck suddenly became more docile and momentarily ashamed of his actions, whispering "I'm sorry." as she helped him sink into their bathtub.

"Yeah I know, Chuck. You're sorry, like every other time. And like every other time, I hope you mean it. It's just, I wish you didn't turn to drink so much whenever life throws up a roadblock, or you're in pain, or for whatever reason. It scares me, especially when you get in your moods and say things I know you don't mean." Blair sighed as she sat on the edge of the tub, staring down at him.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about the wife comment..." Chuck apologized, his voice rough, as he swept a hand across his face, rubbing his temples and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know you didn't mean it, dear. Got a headache, hmm? That's what you get for drinking too much...but here let me help you...there does that feel better?" Blair said, her voice growing soft, as sat on the edge on the tub near his head and began washing his hair and massaging his temples.

Her ministrations caused him to suddenly relax and become putty in her hands, as he let out a low growl and leaned his head back against her leg, as if asleep. Blair just shook her head and smiled as she stared down at his suddenly more peaceful countenance, as she moved her fingers from his head to trace the planes of his face and his nose and lips. In his own way, to her, he was a beautiful man, this dark prince of hers...but handsome or not, he was surely one to push her buttons and get under her skin sometimes...in ways both good and bad.

Compelled by love for her husband, and a little bit of pity, Blair leaned down as best she could in her currently pregnant condition, and placed a kiss on his soft lips in much a way similar to the famous kiss from Spiderman, she suddenly thought, when Chuck suddenly took over the kiss out of pure instinct, slipping his tongue into her's. Their kisses soon became very hot, as she felt him reach around for her body, and begin nibbling on her neck, right under her chin. Blair glanced up and noticed that Chuck had become very turned on, the evidence apparent through the water in the bathtub, as at the moment Chuck mumbled something about having sex with him in the bathtub.

Blair sighed, unsure at first...but he kept being persistent, with his kisses and caresses, that she finally relented and stripped out of her clothes, climbing into the tub to face him, as she awkwardly straddled his lap. A fat grin broke across his face as he pulled her toward him, wrapping his hands around her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist as well as she could with her nearly six months pregnant belly separating them. Blair felt a bit ashamed of her current condition and how it made her feel fat, but Chuck just ran his hands over her breasts and belly, telling her he thought she never looked more beautiful, despite teasing her about a few small stretchmarks he saw which he traced with his finger.

They then went on to kiss and somewhat awkwardly make love, although Chuck was such a master of it, he made it seem not tremendously awkward as they still found a way to fit together as if they were made for each other. Even though Chuck always wanted to try new positions, and despite the fact she was pregnant, Blair still liked to do it that way best, facing him so that she could feel his chest against hers, and press her forehead against his to see the intense look in his eyes as they came together, their breaths ragged. Afterwards, he just held her in a hug, and she held him, rubbing each other's back's as they whispered apologies and words of forgiveness to each other. Marriage was certainly an experience neither had anticipated would draw them together so closely emotionally and physically.

They then helped each other out of the tub, donning robes as they went to check on the baby, which Dorota had already nearly gotten to sleep. Chuck collapsed into a rocker in the nursery and held out his hands to hold his son, which Blair reluctantly gave him. Chuck held his son and stared down into his face, a sly but honest grin suddenly breaking across his face as he stuck the tip of his finger in his son's mouth and felt his little tooth.

"Ah you are getting your teeth already, aren't ya son. Well you need to learn to be careful now around your mama's boob because she usually likes it gentle there...usually. I'll have to teach you the technique she likes, you just purse your lips like this..." Chuck teased as he stuck out his lips in an exaggerated kiss and the baby just stared at him until he laughed.

"CHUCK?! Oh you! You don't have to teach him that! He's already enough like you!" Blair laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's always good to brush up on the classics! Okay son now another thing women like is if you lick your lips like this and..." Chuck teased as he mugged for the baby mainly to make him laugh.

Blair just sat back and laughed as she watched Chuck being silly with their son. Chuck Bass could act silly and make a baby laugh? Who knew? But it certainly warmed Blair's heart to see her husband, Chuck, acting more like his old self again. The side of him that she especially loved.

After awhile, the baby started to fall asleep, so Blair took the baby from Chuck and lay him back in his little bed, then asked Chuck if he still wanted to go out to dinner, to which his reply was "But of course!" so they dressed for dinner, Blair in a new Liz Lang maternity dress she had just purchased, and Chuck in one of his suits he'd just gotten from Saville Row.

They made quite the couple, as usual, as they made their way into Butter and sat in an exclusive table off in the corner, so they wouldn't be disturbed as they ate. They were eating their appetizers and were waiting on the main course, when a press photographer came by and took their picture,

then someone came by and asked Blair for her autograph, which was a surprise to the couple. They were both a bit curious about the attention, but Blair really didn't think much of it as the main course arrived and they ate their dinner, chatting the whole time.

They had almost finished with dessert, when a tourist or fan, suddenly approached them and asked for Blair's autograph again. Blair of course was flattered at the attention, but Chuck was outright curious about what was going on, so he contacted his P.I. and got a minor investigation going into why his wife suddenly had so many fans.

After dinner, they swept by Victrola for a minor nightcap and because Chuck needed to check into a minor issue with the air conditioning the manager had brought to his attention, before they went home for the night.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning Chuck and Blair woke up to find a picture of themselves in the society pages, taken during their meal at Butter, with the caption reading...

_**"Business tycoon, Charles Bartholomew Bass and his wife, pop star, and fashion designer, Blair Bass, were seen eating at our fine establishment last night on their little night on the town..."**_

"Pop star, Blair Bass? When did I become a pop star? And why didn't anyone inform me?" Blair laughed in surprise as she read the papers.

"Well apparently you became a pop star a few months ago when you released your first single. My P.I. just told me about it a few moments ago, when I was on the phone with him. You're mostly a pop star in parts of Europe and Asia, with one song that was released under Victoria Beckham's label..." Chuck told her as he recanted the story his P.I. had told him.

"So I'm a pop star in Europe and Asia? Who knew? No wonder my Japanese buyers seemed to want to speak to me so badly." Blair laughed.

"Really? Well apparently you're a one hit wonder my dear. Your song must've come from that time during our honeymoon last year when we were messing around in the recording studio at their estate? So how do you want to celebrate it?" Chuck asked bemused.

"How about a nice summer in our beach house in the Hamptons, to lay low for while until I no longer look like a beached whale in my bikini on the beach?" Blair laughed.

"Oh I think you'll look hot in your bikini with my baby poking out your belly. I can't wait to see you like that in a bikini...or out of one again! Good thing we have our own private beach!" Chuck teased her with a sly, seductive grin.

"Ha ha, Chuck, only you would think I'm sexy then! So can we go there for part of the summer?" Blair teased back at him.

"Yes of course...for a few weeks in June and July...but of course! Just so long as we make it back to Mount Sinai before the next one's due." Chuck replied bemused as he motioned toward Blair and their next baby.

"Oh I think we'll be able to make it back in enough time before she or he is done cooking..." Blair teased as she rubbed her belly and felt the baby kick.

"Hmm...so do you already know the sex?" Chuck asked, slyly curious.

"Maybe or maybe not...but I'll never tell..." Blair replied, slyly bemused as well.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The month rolled into June for the Bass family, and true to his word, Chuck took Blair and their son Matthew to the family home in the Hamptons. The Bass Summer House on Further Lane, was situated well back from the road, fronted by a long green lawn that was always set up for croquet. It was a classic, shingled-style mansion, built in the 1920s for a rich family with a pack of kids and servants. Blair had enjoyed the brief time she and Chuck had spent there the summer before, and although she was pregnant again like last year, actually having a baby to take care of was a new experience for both of them.

Even though they spent most of the time there as a family, hanging out at home, or going on walks through town, Chuck would occasionally have to go back to the city to deal with some issues with Bass Industries since the company was in the process of acquiring another business and the rest of the associates at Bass Industries thought Chuck's presence was needed to complete the negotiations. He didn't like leaving Blair and their baby behind, but sometimes it just had to be done.

As Chuck was away, and Blair was caring for their son, as well as keeping up with her duties as President of Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing via web conference and so forth, which usually went well. Eventually Blair even discovered a program at the one country club pool where an instructor taught babies to rescue swim during a Mommy & Me swim class. Always wanting to be in the know of everything, Blair attended the class with her son and they both had a blast. Blair had forgotten how a pool's bouncy would relieve some of the cumbersomeness of her latest pregnancy, and her son just loved to play in the water...he looked so cute splashing, blowing bubbles, and automatically holding his breath underwater, she thought...that they both had a good time. Blair also had fun conversing with and meeting other mothers because even though most of them were almost a decade older than herself, they still had valuable insight to share.

One day in late June, Chuck had just come back to his Hamptons estate from one of his latest business trips to the city, had changed into a more casual outfit of a Ralph Lauren sport shirt and shorts and had poured himself a drink, walking around outside carrying it in an attempt to find Blair. As he was walking around, Chuck finally heard a sound coming from the area of their swimming pool, so he sauntered over to the edge of the pool and settled himself into a lounge chair as he glanced toward the slightly surprising sight of his pregnant wife wearing a bikini in the pool with their baby.

"Blair its good to see you're using the pool...but why do you have our son in there with you?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Hi Chuck! We're just in the pool because I'm teaching our son how to swim...you like to swim, don't you honey?" Blair told her husband as she went on to play with their baby son.

"You're teaching him to swim? How? He's just a baby!" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Oh I went to this class at the country club where they were showing how even babies can learn to swim, and even rescue swim if necessary, and I went to it because I wanted to be in the know. Anyway when I took our son to it, he just loved the water! Do you want to see what we can do?" Blair asked.

"I'm almost afraid to see." Chuck replied cautiously.

"Good. Ha ha, okay Matt lets show daddy how you can swim underwater like a little fish! One, two, three!" Blair laughed as she brought the child underwater and he seemed to swim for a few seconds.

"BLAIR?! What are you doing? Underwater? What if he starts to..." Chuck gasped.

"Oh he's not going to...I have a good grip on him, and babies know how to hold their breaths by instinct at this age. Plus look what else he can do...float on his back...with no help from me!" Blair laughed as she flipped baby Matt around so that he was perfectly calm floating on his back along the edge of the pool.

"BLAIR?! Quit that! You're scaring me!" Chuck shouted as he became upset at seeing his son in potential danger, causing the baby to start to cry and begin to flounder.

"Oh Chuck calm down, he was perfectly fine until you shouted like that! Our son likes to swim, he's a little fish...a little Bass to be precise! Even if you don't like to swim that much doesn't mean our children can't." Blair admonished Chuck, then laughed as she went on to say "Ha ha, maybe our son will go on to become the next Michael Phelps?"

"I highly doubt that..." Chuck replied as he took a swallow of his drink.

"Perhaps not...but come on Chuck, get in the pool and I'll show you what we can do. We can have the baby swim between us just like we do in swim class! It'll be fun...don't you remember how to have fun, Chuck?" Blair begged the way she knew best.

"My idea of fun doesn't involve playing with a baby in a swimming pool." Chuck growled.

"Oh I know what your idea of fun is...and maybe we can do that later...but come on hon we can do this now...then maybe the other later...hmm..." Blair pleaded.

"All right...maybe..." Chuck reluctantly agreed as he set his empty glass down and took off his shirt as he went on "So why is our son swimming nude?"

"Oh his swim diaper fell off and I didn't feel like running in for his suit, so since he's just a baby, I didn't think it mattered." Blair admitted.

"Well then...if its good enough for him...its good enough for me..." Chuck seductively teased as he stripped down and jumped in the pool nude himself.

"Ha ha...Chuck...you didn't have to do that...you could've went in for your suit..." Blair chuckled.

"Well since our son was doing it already, I didn't think you'd mind, Blair...do you?" Chuck laughed.

"No I don't mind at all..." Blair seductively laughed, as she thought to herself that a wet, naked Chuck was what she usually preferred anyway. Even the sight of him in the swimming pool, though half obscured by the water, was still a turn on to her, she suddenly realized.

"All right Blair, I'm in the pool, what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Well its pretty easy...we just have him swim between us, passing him back and forth underwater. You just stand over there, Chuck, and be ready to catch him...One, two, three!" Blair said as she swung the baby underwater and he swam to Chuck's outstretched arms only a few feet away.

When Chuck realized that his son really was having fun, he got into it too and started passing the baby back toward Blair in a similar manner, watching the little guy 'swim' and just having fun in general. Actually having good clean fun was a new experience for Chuck, but it was one that he learned to enjoy and what made it especially so was that it was with his own little family, something that he'd only secretly hoped he could have one day, when he was younger.

After a while, both Chuck & Blair realized their son was starting to grow tired and perhaps a little hungry, so they climbed out of the pool and sat under the patio umbrella as Blair nursed the baby and he soon fell asleep. Blair had just wrapped the baby in a towel and had lay him on one of the chairs, when Chuck got back into the pool and tried to coax Blair back in.

"Are you sure Chuck? After getting out, I suddenly realize how much I look like a whale in this bikini, being almost eight months pregnant and all." Blair sighed.

"Oh you don't look like a whale...I think you look hot in your bikini...baby beluga!" Chuck teased.

"CHUCK!" Blair moaned and rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry, Blair...you're not a whale...and I can still wrap my arms around you, so I'll help you get into the pool...yeah put your arms around me...there we are." he said as he helped her into the pool. "No, you're not a whale...you're just pregnant with MY baby...and you don't know what that does to me...Blair..." Chuck seductively growled as he held her against him and kissed her neck.

"Mmm...I think I can tell what it does to you...and if you think my body still turns you on...well let me tell you that a naked and wet Chuck Bass is the sexiest thing ever...mmm..." Blair seductively whispered as she kissed his face and neck.

"Hmmm...you think so? No wonder you like me in the shower sometimes...ha ha...Oh, I want you, Blair..." Chuck seductively mumbled against her lips.

"I do too...but do you think its safe? As far along as I am?" Blair gasped and mumbled against him as he touched her and she touched him.

"I don't know...but let's go to the grotto mess around with me...you know there are many ways to say I love you..." Chuck seductively coaxed her.

"Yes and most of your's involve the many ways you know how to make love...hmm...but first shouldn't our son be taken in to bed, before he wakes up and falls in the pool?" Blair sighed, suddenly remembering their son.

"Oh Blair...what a way to kill a mood!" Chuck sighed as he climbed out of he pool, wrapped a towel around himself, and went over to their son.

"I'm sorry hon, I was only concerned for our son..." Blair apologized.

"Ah...that's what they all say! Meet me in the grotto in a few minutes after I've put our little Bass to bed." Chuck said as he picked the baby boy up and carried him still asleep, his little head resting on his shoulder. As she watched them go, Blair thought that was the sweetest sight, watching Chuck Bass play daddy to his little look alike son.

Blair was waiting in the grotto, behind the waterfall, when Chuck came to her again, took off his towel and rinsed himself under the waterfall before he came to her.

"Ha ha Chuck, why did you just let yourself get drenched by the waterfall?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Well didn't you say you thought I was sexiest when I'm wet...so here you go baby..." Chuck seductively chuckled, although he also sneezed once.

"Yeah but you don't have to look like a drowned rat...or catch a cold." Blair teased as she brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I'll be fine...so now you don't think I'm sexy...because I think you're as sexy as sin in that little bikini, Mrs. Bass..." Chuck seductively teased.

"Hmm...well maybe you are still pretty sexy...all soaking wet like you are...Mr. Chuck Bass..." Blair said as she glanced Chuck up and down, reveling in the way the water had slightly matted down his body hair and was running down the planes of his body, turning her on even more as she traced the droplets with her fingers.

"Well then...if you like me wet...you know how I like you wet...hmmm...even if we cannot be together like you usually like, you know there are other ways to satisfy our needs...wouldn't you agree?" Chuck seductively asked as he peeled away her bikini and began kissing her down her body, even her pregnant belly.

"Hmm...if this is what you had in mind, Chuck...I wholeheartedly agree..." Blair purred, as she caressed him along his back and at the back of his neck, feeling his body twitch with desire at her touch.

They soon succumbed to each other in their own version of late pregnancy love making which satisfied their desires well enough, even if it was in a slightly different way. To Blair, no matter how her husband made love to her, Chuck Bass was always a consummate professional.

~o~o~o~o~

After making love and being together in the pool grotto, Chuck and Blair went in and relaxed on their enclosed sun patio, where Blair asked Chuck how his latest meeting went and he told her how the purchase of the latest architectural firm was going fairly well, but the deal still needed to be finalized up to a certain point. As well the issues concerning what had happened at the Palace Hotel back in April was still being slowly settled, although some issues may still be tied up in the courts for awhile. Plus the insurance companies were questioning everyone that was there that day about what had happened and how much they were really willing to pay since the lounge had been intentionally bombed by someone.

Blair didn't know what exactly to suggest, other than to seek her father and possibly Cyrus' legal council on the matter, since they'd have a better idea on how to handle not only the insurers but also the law suit Carter and Georgina were trying to bring against them because of what had happened to Carter in the incident. Blair just inwardly prayed that they would have the strength and knowledge to get through this sticky situation as smoothly as possible.

As an alternative to get their minds off of that situation, Blair mentioned to Chuck how it would soon be time to host their own annual White Party again, and since they had a child and another on the way, she decided to make it more family friendly and invite some of the other upper crust young mothers and their husbands and children. Chuck wasn't sure what to think of the idea, since the idea of a children's party although very fun, could turn tacky and cheap if it wasn't handled properly. Blair assured Chuck that with her as party hostess, she would guarantee the party would have a definite element of class, as well as have elements that would be enjoyable to both adults and children. Curious to what Blair would do, Chuck let her go on with her party planning.

Since Independence Day was only days away, Blair was already in party planning mode. Calling friends, caterers, associates, rentals, fireworks suppliers and so forth, she soon had their party in full swing. Blair wanted her Red, White, and Blue "White Party" to go as smoothly as possible and to impress as many people as she could (not only to improve her Hamptons social status...of course...but also to impress Chuck's business associates and potential clients as well) so the party had to go well. She also contacted friends and family members as well, which mostly consisted of her stepfather, Cyrus, her little sister Yale, her stepbrother Aaron (if he'd even come), her own father Harold Waldorf & Román, as well as Chuck's family the Vander Woodsen-Humphreys which consisted of Lily, Rufus, Eric, and Jenny, since Dan was gone and Serena was now in California.

A few days passed, and soon it was July 4th, Independence Day, and their mid-day party was soon in full swing. The guests began arriving and were soon treated to a variety of gourmet picnic foods including hamburgers, wood-fired steaks, bratwurst, grilled sea bass, lettuce salad, macaroni salad, Waldorf salad, gourmet potato chips, watercress sandwiches, lemonade, punch, champagne, cake, crepes, fresh fruit with a chocolate fountain for do-it-yourself fondue, etc. surely a variety feast for all. There were also games and activities for the children, as well as a mixer of sorts for the adults, and a fireworks display at the end, set off of course by a team from the local Phantom Fireworks warehouse Blair had hired to put on the show.

When Chuck asked her how she had paid for some of it, Blair's story was "Well the hamburger and french fry stand is courtesy my friend Becky's church youth group who are trying to raise money to go to a National Youth Convention in Pittsburgh next year. The champagne, escargo, crepes, etc. were a donation from my father, Harold and Román, as a gesture of goodwill. The Waldorf Salad my aunt Bea brought over from the Astoria just this morning when she came in. The rest of the food is from a local caterer I found in the area who was willing to cut me a deal if I made her a deal on uniforms for the staff of the new restaurant she and her husband are opening up here and in Southampton. Plus their restaurants might be something we could look into investing in, but I'd told her I would speak it over with you before we hear their proposal. So do you think I did a good job, Chuck?"

"Ha ha, I think you did a very good job, Blair. I wasn't sure if you could do it, but somehow you pulled off a decent party, despite your current condition..." Chuck mused as he put his arm around her.

"My current condition? Oh you! Ha ha, Chuck just because I'm eight months pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapacitated! I can certainly find a way...because where there's a Waldorf, there's a way!" Blair laughed.

"If you say so Blair...though there's always something you could've done better...why you forgot my favorite dessert, éclairs! Without a few éclairs, no party is complete...so saith Chuck Bass." Chuck slickly teased.

"Ah you think so...well then you'll just have to wait until tonight then...for your éclairs, Mr. Bass." Blair mused.

"Hmmm...then, I can't wait." Chuck seductively glanced down at her, reading her mind.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

After the party started to die down a bit, Blair led Chuck and their son upstairs to the bedroom at their Hampton's house, put the baby to bed, then went into their own bedroom where Blair had set up a platter of éclairs set off beside the bed.

When Chuck saw the éclairs, he gave a sly grin and asked, "Hmm...what's all this about, Blair?" as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders.

"Mmmm...well I knew how much you liked your éclairs, Charles my darling...so I thought that instead of having to fend them off as a temptation to wayward guests...I would leave them to instead be a temptation to just you and I. What do you think of that idea?" Blair asked, her voice growing to a sensual purr.

"Hmm...well it does have merit, this little idea of yours...but I would like to know how you plan to feast on these delicacies? Especially since...well you remember what your doctor said about eating them in toward the end of your pregnancy..." Chuck slyly reminded her.

"She just said to be careful with food around certain...places. But she didn't say anything about me eating them from you..." Blair said slyly.

"Intriguing...I'd love to see where this leads..." he commented.

"Yes...well just wait out here a minute while I change into something more comfortable. You can in the meantime undress down to your underwear or whatever, I don't mind. Just be patient...and maybe you can help me light all of these candles...okay Chuck?" Blair said as she walked into the bathroom and changed out of her clothes and into her nightgown.

After a few minutes, Blair walked out of the bathroom wearing a frothy, lavender baby doll nightgown, her hair up in a loose ponytail as she walked over to where Chuck was sitting, wearing his bathrobe, a pair of silk boxers, and little else.

"Hmm...you look good enough to eat...Blair. Almost as good as one of these éclairs...which I haven't touched...yet." Chuck said seductively.

"Good...and you, Chuck Bass look good enough to eat as well...which is why I am surprised that you still are wearing even your robe and boxers." Blair seductively admitted as she untied his robe and ran her finger along his abdomen until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Well all the better to let you help me my dear..." Chuck seductively whispered in her ear.

Blair just smiled slyly up at him as she slid the robe off his shoulders, then pushed him onto the bed, as she grabbed an éclair and sat down beside Chuck on the bed. She then broke a piece off for Chuck, and fed it to him straight from her hand, letting him lick her fingers as she did so. Before she gave Chuck another bite though, she took some of the filling onto her finger, rubbed it on his collarbone, then licked it off eliciting a groan from him.

"Mmmm...are you going to let me return the favor?" Chuck hissed, his voice tinged with desire.

"Of course...but let me..." Blair seductively said as she wiped some of the filling on her own collarbone, then leaned down to let Chuck lick it off with his sensuous mouth, pulling away from him at the last moment to keep him wanting. Then Blair took another bite of the éclair, and leaned down to kiss her husband and share her bite of éclair with him.

"Mmmm...delicious! Is there any more where that came from?" Chuck asked as he slyly looked up at her and tried to lean up for another kiss.

"Maybe...but hold on big boy...because I'm not done yet, my darling Charles." Blair laughed with a seductive purr as she then took some of the filling from the éclair onto her finger and wiped it onto one of his male nipples, then leaned down and licked it off, eliciting a seductive, yet tortured growl from Chuck.

Laughing, Blair did it again to the other side of his chest, leaving him with a sticky kiss right in the middle of his chest above his heart. Then Chuck suddenly said with a laugh "Enough, Blair! My turn now!" as he reached for another éclair from his position on the bed, took a bite from it as Blair finished the éclair she was holding, and then spread some of the filling onto his index finger. Instead of licking it off his finger, or letting Blair do the honor, he took his other hand and slipped the spaghetti straps of her nightgown down so that her breasts were exposed, then wiped the filling onto her breast. He then pulled put his hand against her back and pulled her to him so that he could lick the filling off, but got an extra surprise when he did so because his wife still breastfed their son.

"Chuck...ha ha...you're not doing what I'm doing are you?" Blair laughed as she stared down at Chuck's dark hair, running a hand along his distinctive jawline, as he alternated sensuously kissing her breast to actually feeding off it slightly.

"What? Having some milk with my éclair?" Chuck laughed as he lightly bit her nipple, then went back to kissing her as he mumbled, "Mmm, Blair...your body's getting better and better anymore now that you're a mom..."

"Oh you think so? Well I'm sure both of us can't wait until this next pumpkin's born, you Mother Chucker..." Blair teased as she played with his ears as he continued with her breast and laughed at her nickname for him. Seeing her opportunity, Blair grabbed the éclair out of his hand, wiped a bit of the cream filling on her other breast, then said "Well Chuck you might as well do the other one since it feels like it needs taken care of as well, since you fed off the other one. Right now I don't feel like I'm even."

"With pleasure, Blair. Mmm..." Chuck seductively growled as he moved his ministrations to her opposite breast.

After a bit, when she felt like she needed to regain composure before she lost the upper hand, Blair playfully pushed Chuck back onto the bed and proceeded to eat the rest of the éclair by alternating between biting bits off, feeding Chuck a few bites here and there, and licking the filling off various parts of his body. Her favorite part was unbuttoning his boxer shorts and getting to what was underneath to put some of the éclair filling there...to have a bit of Chuck with her éclair as well.

When she began to unbutton his shorts, Chuck looked at her, the desire burning in his eyes, as he seductively asked, "Are you going to go down on me Blair?"

Blair stared at him with hooded eyes as she said "Oh but of course! I want to taste if the Mother Chucker's cream is as delicious as the cream from his favorite éclairs..." with a seductive smirk playing across her face.

"Hmm...I love it when you talk dirty, Blair. Well then be my guest..." Chuck growled seductively, shifting his hips, and watching her with equally hooded eyes as Blair had some of Chuck with her éclair.

Soon after Blair had thought she had helped relieve her husband Chuck's pent up desire, she leaned back and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. She had just finished her drink, when she realized Chuck had grabbed another éclair and with a deviously seductive look in his eye, pulled her down on the bed beside him, saying "Hmm...you've had your fill...so now it's my turn...to have some Blair with my éclair...", the look of desire prominent as she watched his brown eyes turn even darker.

"Okay Chuck...but what about what the doctor told us about..." Blair asked slightly concerned as she watched him crawl between her legs on the bed.

"I'll be careful Blair...I know what to look for...and will make sure to give you a thorough exam ..." Chuck said slyly as he pulled off her nightgown from her hips so that she was nude and he could proceed with his exam.

He examined his wife the way he knew how, and at one point when Blair asked if she was dilated, Chuck teasingly told her "Oh Blair, I think I see the head...or is that the butt?"

"WHAT?! Don't tell me now that you turned me on, that I'm about ready to give birth....or that our baby is breech!" Blair gasped in panic.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding Blair! No need to have a cow...or the baby just yet. No, you're fine and not dilated much at all, so I think we can proceed...éclairs and all." Chuck mused.

"All right then, proceed my dark knight...proceed. Just be careful." Blair encouraged him.

"Oh I will. I'll be as gentle as possible. You'll only feel pleasure." Chuck seductively whispered as he did proceed much to the pleasure of both, having a bit of Blair with his éclair.

He then proceeded to make love to her with his mouth, hands, and so forth, allowing her to minister to his needs as well, given her current state of pregnancy. They were still pleased that they could get as much pleasure as they could from making love in different ways...although they both were anxious for their next child to be born so that they could go back to before. Still in some ways Chuck didn't mind Blair being pregnant because he like the feel of her weird belly against his back sometimes when they slept...or to be able to reach around and feel the baby move while she slept, knowing he put it there...oh it was too much! One of those type of feelings that was still difficult for him to comprehend sometimes.

That night they just lay there side by side, spooned against each other, her back against his chest, his hip over hers, their feet intertwined as they lay there looking out the bank of windows that faced the terrace balcony and watched a neighbor's fireworks display in the distance further down the beach. With Chuck's arm draped around her, they held hands, with the fingers of his hand laced through hers holding on tight as she brought their hands down to her stomach and they felt the baby move.

"Mmmm...so how did you like our Independence Day White Party, Chuck? It went well don't you think?" Blair asked.

"It was...one of your best...Blair...you nearly outdid yourself. But I'm glad you didn't...so glad..." Chuck whispered to her with his lips against her ear, as he reached around and caressed her stomach with the lightest touch of his hand, then traced with his index finger, her linea nigra which ran from her navel downward.

"Mmmm...You are? So what did you think about dessert?" Blair seductively sighed as Chuck continued to touch her.

"Yes...so delicious...just like you...I'll always think of you...my darling Blair...when I eat éclairs...now more than ever!" Chuck whispered as he continued to touch and kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm...Chuck...you bring the fireworks even without roman candles...mmm...I can't wait until this next one's born, can you?" Blair sighed to her husband's ministrations.

"I can't either...How many more weeks?" Chuck asked.

"About six...unless I go early...which I sort of want but then again I don't...I just want you to be there with me, Chuck." she sighed.

"I'll certainly try to...I definitely want to be there and will try to make sure business doesn't interfere." Chuck reassured her as he held her close.

They held each other like that as they drifted off to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~

A week or so passed with the young Bass family still in their Hamptons estate, relaxing, sometimes playing in the pool, or playing croquet, or hanging out on their private beach where Blair would sometimes find Chuck standing on the shore looking out over the waves.

One day Blair got a brief text message from Serena updating her on how she was faring in California, what type of job she had taken and the people she had met. Serena had also told her to check a certain website she called cbb because apparently she and Chuck had made it on it. When Blair saw it, she laughed and knew she'd have to show Chuck. With that in mind, Blair looked around until she spotted Chuck standing on the beach, barefoot with his feet on the sand, wearing his straw fedora, smoking a cigarette, and staring out across the ocean seemingly contemplating his life.

Blair approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Hi Chuck, are you contemplating the future? Standing out here...a smoking hot Chuck...though I wish you wouldn't..." she sighed as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah I guess...oh sorry about that, Blair...second hand smoke is bad for the baby...ow" Chuck laughed as he snuffed out his cigarette in the sand but almost burned his toe.

"Ha ha that's why you should quit smoking, Chuck...although I know you're trying." Blair teasingly admonished him.

"Yeah...well do you need something, Blair or did you just come out to chastise me on the hazards of smoking?" Chuck asked her sarcastically.

"Yes...no...uh I just came out here to show you that we made cbb...and to see where you were at..." Blair admitted.

"Like keeping tabs on me? It's nice that you care, Blair...always playing wife..." Chuck sarcastically teased, then went on... "So what's cbb? Don't tell me Bass Industries has a new website...although if someone created a fansite for me..."

"A Chuck Bass fansite with a picture of you looking hot and bothered? Yeah right Chuck, you wish! No, cbb isn't for Charles Bartholomew Bass..." Blair sarcastically sighed.

"Charles & Blair Bass then?" Chuck teasingly inquired.

"No! A Chuck & Blair fansite? Ha ha yeah right! Who'd want to look at pictures of us?" Blair laughed.

"Well I thought you were into shameless self promotion, Blair. Plus it might be good for our businesses...PR and all you know..." Chuck slyly teased.

"Hmm...maybe you do have a point there, Chuck? Anyway in this case cbb stands for Celebrity Babies Blog, and apparently we made it onto that! See right here it says '_Popstar Blair Waldorf-Bass and her husband, businessman Chuck Bass, stopped for ice cream as they shopped with their son in the Hamptons.' _ Then they mentioned the Bugaboo stroller we were pushing and the type of shoes Matt was wearing and the stores or sites to buy them. Oh and look someone even commented asking where to purchase a dress like I was wearing! I should reply back..." Blair said as she showed Chuck the website on her phone, then began to type a reply.

Grabbing the phone from her hands, Chuck quickly scrolled through the page and read the rest of the comments people made, including one in which someone made a thinly disguised off color comment about what he'd been wearing that day. "Huh...some website especially the picture they used and the comment someone made about my clothes. Although I didn't notice any paparazzi when we were out that day."

"Chuck you know you don't need official paparazzi to end up online...remember..." Blair reminded him.

"Oh yeah...well at least this site is better than Gossip Girl...for the most part...funny that we're celebrities now." Chuck replied as he gave the phone back to Blair.

"Yeah I know...I think it's all because of that popstar thing..." Blair said as she finished her comment, then went on "Let's see who else is on here...Heidi Klum...Tori...Brad & Angelina...Ray Romano?...Jerry Seinfeld & Jessica and their kids...Oh look Chuck, there's Kami Weatherford and her kids! Aw they're so cute! Too bad her husband was such a..." Blair said as she read through the website.

"Kami Weatherford?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"You know, 'Lucy Fitzgerald-Seaman' from **Tattle Tale!** Err...Dick's stepmother. Do you remember a season or two ago when she was trying to pretend she wasn't pregnant in real life, but it was sooo obvious?" Blair laughed.

"Oh yeah the mom, she was sort of a M.I.L.F. Ha ha! She wasn't pregnant? I'd thought..." Chuck laughed.

"Oh yeah right, like Dick had a baby brother! Not quite, Chuck, although that would've been a good storyline." Blair laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you still watch that show, Blair? Whatever happened to Dick & Claire and Lucy & Ralph and whoever else?" Chuck asked.

"Well I didn't watch it as much after our son was born...but I think last season ended with Dick & Claire reuniting after he'd escaped the people who were holding him hostage in Brataslava...although I think Ted had actually been in England filming a remake of the Age of Innocence or something, with that girl from 'Tess of the D'Urbevilles' or that James Bond pic you saw..." Blair explained.

"Ted got to work with a Bond Girl? Lucky him!" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah, 'lucky him'." Blair said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Chuck.

Chuck just laughed as Blair gave him a playful poke as they sat side by side on a beach blanket Blair had spread out. Then he asked "So did you hear anything about the annual White Party Cece usually has right about now?"

"Yes, it's actually supposed to be tonight. Cocktails start at 6:00 pm and I believe dinner starts at 7:30, but let me check...yeah dinner starts then but I think we should get there early because you know how the valet parking always is. Plus I made sure that your new suit was cleaned and pressed so that it's ready to go, along with my own dress that Jenny designed and had sent over." Blair told Chuck as she checked her calendar on her cellphone.

"All right, thanks for letting me know, Blair. So Jenny made you a new dress? That's good. Yeah I'm glad she's back to designing or working for you, Blair, and is coping well after her brother's death. She's a good kid." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah I know, she's been through a lot as well. I'm glad that you apologized to her for what you tried to do to her several years ago, though." Blair told him.

"I know...that was just stupid of me to even try that. I don't know what I was thinking...though I did tell you about it right away." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah, although right after it happened, you were more angry at ol' Dan, than you were remorseful about Jenny...but I'm glad you confided in me about it. I always appreciated it when you let me in on your life even before we became more than friends. Yeah I was often the only one who'd listen to you when Nate was high or busy with his family for something. Remember that one time when his family went on some retreat or family reunion for two weeks several years ago, and S was abroad because her mom was marrying Klaus, and I was upset because my mom wouldn't let me go along...so you stopped by every day to hang out and I had you watch movies with me and you showed me how to mix a gin martini?" Blair laughed as she remembered.

"Ha ha...yeah I remember that now. That was the week I pretended I was your boyfriend...until I thought I made you sick and I'd discovered you were bulimic." Chuck sighed and then went on, "I then thought that it'd be too much to handle being your boyfriend back then , not only because of Nate but also it hurt me to see you sick like that...so I kept us as friends...until after that night at Victrola."

"You really wanted to be my boyfriend, even when we were 13? But you were scared away by my eating disorder? But you held my hair up?, Chuck" Blair gasped in surprise.

"Yeah but I was just trying to be strong. Before I found out about your issues, I was going to show you the new trick Georgina had taught me in the back of her car a few weeks before. I was curious to see if it'd be any different with you." Chuck admitted slyly.

"New trick Georgina had taught you? Chuck Bass is that why you wanted me to model my new bikini for you and you gave me that drink that made me puke?" Blair gasped as she gave Chuck a playful shove.

"Well I was just trying to loosen you up. So it was the drink that made you sick...not what I tried to do?" Chuck replied curiously.

"Tried to do? If I remembered correctly, I had just modeled my new bikini for you and was putting on my dress, when you handed me that dodgy cosmopolitan that you mixed wrong and the next thing I knew you were leaning in staring me in the eye...then I got sick and you held up my hair as I puked in the toilet..." Blair recalled.

"So it was the drink, not my attempt to kiss you?" Chuck asked

"Yeah it was the dodgy cosmo...the thought of kissing you never made me sick, Chuck. So is that why you asked me_ 'Are you sure_?' before our first time in the limo? And I'd thought you were asking about having sex with you! Well...I guess I let what happened happen because I'd thought if it takes having sex with Chuck Bass just to kiss him, why not? You were a good friend, the only one who understood me like always, you were looking pretty delicious that night...and I was curious about your reputation with women, how good of a lover you were, and I was sexually frustrated because of Nate...so I went for it." Blair admitted.

"So that's why you had sex with me? Did I live up to your expectations?" Chuck asked curiously.

"At the time that was part of the reason...but I've come to love you even more since then, you know that, Chuck. Anyway as far as living up to my expectations...you not only lived up to them, but you far exceeded them." Blair admitted with a smirk.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes definitely. So what was that trick Georgina taught you in the town car?" Blair laughingly asked.

"Oh you already learned what I knew that first time in the back of the limo..." Chuck smugly admitted.

"Oh is that all?" she replied.

"Yeah but wasn't that enough?" he mused.

"Oh yes, you're a total natural!" Blair laughed as she slyly glanced at Chuck, leaned over and gave him a kiss, which pulled her down onto the blanket for a full make out session, until the nanny interrupted them with bringing them their son.

Blair lay on the blanket then as she watched Chuck play with their son on the beach for awhile, until they eventually headed back into the house.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Basses spent the next few weeks enjoying their time at their vacation home in the Hamptons, but sooner than they realized, it was time to head back to the city and back to work at both Bass Industries and Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Co., which despite their best efforts, weren't running as well as they would've liked them to.

Chuck had to still deal with the tangled aftermath that was the mess that vigilantes Clyde & Bonnie had created months earlier with their actions at Constance Billiard and St. Jude's with their supposed stand off for 'justice' as well as of course Clyde's bombing of the lounge area at the Palace Hotel. The money it would take to clean up that mess would run into the hundreds of thousands of dollars to be able to begin to restore that part of the hotel to the state it once was in. The unanticipated expense would deplete some of the revenue that the hotel normally took in annually, but Chuck hoped that they'd be able to make up some of it through some investments he'd made during his time in the Hamptons.

Blair's business' issues though stemmed from not only the changing economy but also the changes in trends that were occurring in the fashion world all of the time. Blair's mother Eleanor, despite her faults, did know how to spot trends sometimes although she supposed that even her mother had her times of flux in her business as well back in the day, although back then Blair had never paid attention to her mother's issues with her business because she'd always been worried more about her schoolgirl issues, pertaining to her friends, homework, boyfriends, and so forth which she'd more concerned with when her mother had been alive.

Blair knew that there was an important fashion show that was supposed to occur in Paris in a few weeks, but with her next baby due at nearly any time, she knew she couldn't go. So reluctantly Blair called Jenny and asked her if she could go as a liaison to represent BWBCC in Paris and perhaps collect what inspiration she could from the designers there. Pleased to be able to go, Jenny jumped at the chance to go to Paris. Still though she insisted that Blair pay for the plane tickets, since she suggested that she go in her place, so Blair paid for first class plane tickets for Jenny and several of the assistants to accompany her as well as their latest collections to Paris at the end of August.

One night, about a week before Jenny was set to leave for Paris for the fashion show, and Bass Industries was having an expo in Taiwan, which Chuck and some of his associates were set to attend, Chuck & Blair were at their home relaxing with their baby son. Blair was sitting in a chair, while Chuck was actually sitting on the floor with his suit coat and shoes off, playing with the baby and trying to get the baby to not only crawl to him but also try to walk. Just watching her husband playing with their son was quite the sight indeed, Blair thought as she watched them and commented.

"You two having fun down there?"

"What do you think, Blair? Our son's how old? Not even a year and look he's almost walking already! He's going to be a champ! Aren't ya son? Mmwha!" Chuck replied as he helped the baby walk by holding his hands, then swung him up and gave him a kiss.

"Ha ha yeah quite the little champ. Although I think he might've inherited your big feet, Chuck, which means he'll probably swagger a bit like you do." Blair replied.

"Yeah so. You know what they say about men with big feet...heh heh...so he'll have no problem with the ladies when he's older, just like his dear old dad...me! Oh shit, Blair...I'm a dad!" Chuck gasped as it struck him.

"Uh yeah, Chuck. Your son is nearly a year old and you suddenly realized you're a dad to someone?" Blair teased him.

"Well I dunno...I guess I hadn't really thought about it before. Or at least hadn't really thought about it a lot." Chuck pondered aloud. He then turned to his son and playfully asked "So am I a good dad, son?"

Suddenly seemingly out of the blue, baby Matt stared at him right in the eye and cracked a grin very much like Chuck often did, and suddenly babbled "Da da! Da da!"

"Hey did you hear that, Blair? Our son can talk!" Chuck chortled as he held the baby.

"Yeah I heard that too, Chuck. Actually he's been talking a bit already for awhile now, you've just been busy lately." Blair laughed.

"Ma ma ma ma!" Matt babbled as soon as he heard his mom's voice and tried to squirm out of his dad's grasp.

"Hey hey son stay here with me...or do you want to see your mama?" Chuck teased until he carried the baby over to Blair and handed him to her.

"Well Blair it looks like you win the popularity contest this time. But that's only because you have what it takes to feed him for now. Still I won't be defeated the next time, will I?" Chuck teased as he handed the baby to Blair.

"Hmm...yes I am winning aren't I Chuck? Yes it does feel good to win...ha ha...ow!" Blair laughed as she reached for the baby and pulled him against her to nurse him, despite her pregnancy stomach. She the rubbed her back as she tried to position her son to feed him, as Chuck stared down at her.

"Are you okay, Blair? You look like you're in pain...is it the baby?" Chuck asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well I don't know, it might be. I've been having these pains all day but only off and on." Blair began as she tried to feed their son.

"Oh if you're in pain, we're going to the hospital! I'll call Arthur with the limo and try to make sure its here in a few minutes. Is Dorota around? Where's your bag? I'll go get it...is it upstairs? Shit why won't this phone work?" Chuck said as he started to panic, swear, and pace around the room.

"Dorota took the night off...but if we're going to the hospital call her anyways because her cousin Doula is my midwife...or at least is supposed to be...and I need to call Jenny and Becky to let them know I'm not coming into the office although I need to know if the Spring Collection she's taking to Paris next week includes that gown she showed me yesterday because I thought that it seemed a little...I don't know off somehow...Oh then I need to call Mary and the others from Mommy & Me to see if the play date for Matt can be rescheduled...and I need to call my hair dresser to see if she can meet me at the hospital..." Blair contemplated as she called on her cell phone.

"BLAIR...WHERE'S YOUR OVERNIGHT BAG?" Chuck yelled from the bedroom.

"It's the Louis Vitton beside the closet...but oh can you change the robe I have in there for another because I think the blue one clashes with the night gown I have in there." Blair replied.

"Do you mind if I pick something out for you?" he replied.

"Sure go ahead! Oh...ow ow...Oh CHUCK, IT HURTS!" Blair moaned as another pain wracked her.

"I'M COMING BLAIR! I KNEW YOU ARE HAVING THE BABY!" Chuck yelled back, hurrying down the stairs as quickly as he could, though nearly tripping on one of his son's toys in the process.

"Do you have my bag? Oh Chuck are you okay?" Blair replied as their son started to cry.

"Yes, here it is...and yeah I'm fine. All right lets get going Blair..." Chuck nervously replied.

"Chuck did you get Matt's diaper bag and his change of clothes? I think there's a bottle of milk in the fridge that I just filled earlier today in it. Oh ow ow ow..." Blair asked him as she was gripped by another pain.

"All right I'll get it...uh where in the fridge?" he asked.

"Top shelf...and hurry! Ow ow..." Blair cried and almost whined.

"I can't find it...oh is this it? Ah it'll do...Okay love lets get out of here. I believe my limo is out front." Chuck replied as he tried to help Blair out of the house and into the limo.

Their ride to the hospital started out okay, until they simultaneously got stuck in a traffic jam just as Blair's water broke.

"Oh nooo, Chuck I ruined my new dress! Did you know how much this cost me?" Blair gasped.

"What about the upholstery in my limo? It's going to take a pretty penny to pay for this clean up! Detailing a limousine doesn't come cheap, Blair!" Chuck angrily replied.

"WELL THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW THAT, CHUCKANEEZER SCROOGE BASS!" Blair angrily replied as she doubled over in pain.

"OH SO I'M A MISER NOW? WELL I...oh maybe you'll be more comfortable on the floor? Here let me help you..." Chuck said as he suddenly became more remorseful and helped Blair lay on the floor of the limo and pulled up the hem of her dress as he reached for something from the mini bar.

"Chuck, what do you think you're doing? I don't think right now is a good time for a quickie." Blair gasped.

"I'm just getting a towel from the mini bar to put under you so you don't ruin your dress or the limo's carpet any more." Chuck replied as he slid a towel under her to try to catch her leaks.

"Thanks Chuck...although this does sort of feel like deja vu, somehow." she replied.

"Yeah? Oh yeah maybe our first time. I'd forgotten how that had been." Chuck laughed as he sat back and removed his own slacks.

"Chuck what are you doing? I told you we can't have a quickie now!" Blair moaned sarcastically.

"I didn't want to ruin my pants, so I took them off. No big deal." Chuck replied with a sly grin.

"Well at least you didn't go commando today, Chuck. Thank goodness! Although nice boxers." Blair replied with a laugh.

"Ha ha Yes I suppose so! Hey they're the ones you picked up from Neiman Marcus recently, so I have you to thank for them." Chuck laughed under his breath as he glanced at Blair.

Suddenly, almost simultaneously Blair was wracked by another labor pain while the son started to wail "Mama! Maaamaa!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SON! BLAIR WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?" Chuck yelled back at both his wife and his son.

"HEY DON'T TALK TO OUR SON THAT WAY, CHUCK! FIRST OF ALL, GET MY DOCTOR ON THE PHONE, YOU MOTHERCHUCKER BASST...! AAAHHH!" Blair wailed in pain as their son cried right along with her.

In a panic, instead of calling Blair's doctor, Chuck dialed 9-1-1 and got an emergency operator on the cell phone.

"9-1-1 Do you have an emergency?" the operator droned.

"YES! I'M STUCK IN THE BACK OF MY LIMO IN THIS GODDAMNNED TRAFFIC WITH MY TODDLER SON AND MY WIFE WHO'S WAILING LIKE A BANSHEE!" Chuck yelled at the operator over the sound of both Blair and baby Matt's cries in the background.

"Sir we do not handle domestic disputes. Do you want me to transfer you to the police department?" the operator said.

"NO! UNLESS THEY KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" Chuck yelled back his reply.

"Oh is your wife in labor sir?"

"YES!"

"Well that's another story! Is she laying somewhere comfortable? Make sure she's laying down..."

"She's laying on the floor of the limo." Chuck replied.

"Good good. Now has her water broken at all?"

"YES! IT RUINED MY LIMO CARPETING AND MY LEATHER UPHOLSTERY!" Chuck yelled.

"Well I'm sorry about your car sir, but can you please calm down? Just take a deep breath and blow out..."

"All right...Whooo!" Chuck sighed as he went along with the 9-1-1 operator and took a deep breath.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair asked as she watched Chuck breath into the phone.

"Taking a deep breath like the 9-1-1 operator said." he replied.

"9-1-1 operator? I thought I told you to call my doctor. Doctor AAAAHHHH!" Blair replied with a scream.

"WELL I'M DOING WHAT I CAN, BLAIR!" he yelled back.

"Please calm down sir. It appears that your wife is in an amount of stress. Do either of you know Lamaze? Has your wife had previous children? If so, how were they born? Vaginal birth or by Caesarian section?" the operator asked.

"Yes we have one son...who's a royal pain in the arsse at the moment. He was born last year by vaginal birth." Chuck replied.

"Good. Okay sir. So if you've been through this before, if you can, get down on your knees and check your wife to see if you can see the baby's head at all." the operator replied.

"Okay...Uh Blair can you spread your legs a bit baby..." he told her as drew her legs apart.

"What are you doing Chuck?! I told you now is not a good time!" Blair gasped.

"I'm just checking for the baby, Blair! ...And uh I think I might see it a little! Wow it IS just like the last time, Blair! You should see it!" Chuck said as he reluctantly almost gagged a little bit.

"Or maybe not! Ew...Oh don't get green around the gills on me Chuck! I won't clean it up if you puke in the limo, Chuck!" Blair said as she saw Chuck stare at her with a look that she could tell meant that he was getting a little sick himself.

"But Blair...it is sort of...grotesque! Though slightly fascinating..." Chuck hissed as he glanced at her, slightly grossed out, slightly fascinated, and slightly scared.

"Chuck...CHUCK! CHARLES BARTHOLOMEW BASS, LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE! You can do this! You CAN do this, Chuck! You're the one with me, so you're going to have to be the one to help me deliver this baby! We'll do it together, okay...and it'll be okay." Blair yelled at him, suddenly realizing how young and scared Chuck suddenly looked as he brought his eyes up from examining her crotch, where the baby was to be born, up to her face. Blair held out her hand in a manner very similar to the time when she'd done the same when he was standing on the roof of Victrola's, and like that time, he took her hand in his and grasped it tightly.

"Just get in the zone, Chuck, just get in the zone. We can do this, okay." Blair whispered loudly, as he quietly agreed.

Suddenly the operator on Chuck's cell phone came through asking "Sir, sir, are you still there?"

Clearing his voice, Chuck replied "Yes, I am still here and I did see the baby's head already."

The operator then instructed them in the next steps to take in natural childbirth, which was mostly making sure Blair was as comfortable as possible to deliver if necessary. Chuck even went so far as to help Blair strip down to just a bra, so that she wouldn't be overheated...though the sight of his wife as thus was the strangest simultaneous turn on and deterrent he'd ever experienced.

Delivery seemed to progress quickly, while the traffic seemed to move at a snail's pace, and before they knew it, it was time to deliver the baby. It was then that they really got into the zone, or at least Chuck did. He had Blair brace one foot against the edge of the mini bar, her other foot braced against his shoulder, while he had her grip his tie which he'd knotted into a loop with both of her hands while he gripped the other side with one hand as he waited to catch the baby.

"All right Blair remember just like the last time, now push! Push...PUSH!" he yelled.

"I'll try! Heheh whoo... AAAAHHHH....WHYDIDYOUDOTHISTOMECHUCK ....ARGH!....heehee whooo...." Blair yelled as she panted and tried to push her baby out.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OFF OF YOU! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST CASTRATE MYSELF INSTEAD!" Chuck yelled back half joking.

"WHAT? YOU'RE NUTS, CHUCK!" Blair yelled back.

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! FRIED UPPER EAST SIDE OYSTERS A'LA CHUCK BASS!" Chuck joked.

"You've got to be kidding, Chuck! NO! I'd miss the Bass family jewels too much!" Blair groaned as her pain momentarily lessened as her contraction eased up.

"Oh you would, huh? Well that's good to know." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah I would...uh oh ow ow I think it's coming on again...ow ow it hurts!" Blair moaned as the pain seemed to come in another wave again.

"I'm sorry Blair, you'll just have to ride it out. All right just push, you worthless piece of..." Chuck said as he insulted her in an attempt to make her angry.

"CHUCK BASS WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU MOTHERCHUCKER BASSHOLE..." Blair yelled back as she angrily pushed.

"YEAH THAT'S IT, GET ANGRY AT ME BLAIR! GET SO ANGRY THAT YOU JUST WANT TO GET ME! Focus all of your energy on that...OH SHIT HERE COMES THE HEAD!" Chuck yelled back as he gripped the tie loop and felt her foot push against his shoulder, almost dislocating it, as he watched the baby's head emerge.

"REALLY? THE BABY'S COMING OUT? OH MY GAWD, I'M HAVING MY BABY IN THE BACK OF A LIMO?!" Blair cried out in pain and embarrassment.

"Yeah, I've got to get a clip of this!" Chuck laughed as he found his cell phone and recorded a few seconds of Blair giving birth.

"Ah Chuck what are you doing? Why are you recording this? I look like a mess, the inside of the limo looks like a slasher movie, and our son is having a fit over there in his car seat! I'm sorry honey I'll make it up to you may precious baby boy!" Blair yelled in general to the occupants in the limo.

"He'll be fine Blair, won't you son? All right one more push...One more and I think the baby's out!" Chuck gasped as he realized how close they were.

"All right.."heheh whoo AAAAHHHH.... WHYDIDYOUDOTHISTOMECHUCK.... ARGH!....heehee whooo...." Blair yelled once more as she gave one mighty push, and the baby came out into Chuck's waiting hands.

"OH...MY...GOD...BLAIR...YOU JUST HAD A BABY!" Chuck yelled as he held the quivering, bloody infant in his hands, staring at it. His voice then grew softer as he said "And its a girl!" and the baby suddenly started to sputter.

"I had a GIRL! Ha ha, aren't you surprised Chuck? One last secret I beat you at!" Blair laughed, then said "I think you need to clean her mouth out or something so she can cry."

"Yeah okay...here you go little princess. Let's see who you look like now." Chuck mumbled a bit in awe as he wiped out the baby's mouth with his handkerchief.

Blair watched a bit in awe as she saw Chuck carefully handling the baby, until he gasped and said "Eh Blair she's still attached to you! Aren't I supposed to cut something?" as he panicked a bit.

"It's the umbillical cord or something. Yeah you're supposed to cut it, but I don't know if we have any string!" Blair gasped as she reached for the crying infant, which he laid on her chest as he looked for string.

It was in that moment that the limousine finally pulled up to the curb of the hospital, where Chuck jumped out wearing his blood covered dress shirt, underwear, and socks, but no pants, as he got orderlies and hospital staff to come out of the emergency room and attend to his family. Blair and the babies were transported into a private hospital room where mother and daughter were cleaned and examined, while Chuck stuck around to help with his son.

Exhausted by the entire ordeal, Blair soon fell asleep and slept for a bit. The next thing she knew, she woke up to see Chuck saunter in carrying their son in one arm, with them both wearing matching doctor's scrubs, while he pushed their daughter's glass baby bed across the room with his other hand.

"Hello Queen B, up from your beauty sleep I see! You have a couple visitors who wanted to see you." Chuck slyly said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Oh really? Hi Mattie do you want to see mama? Aw...yeah!" Blair laughed at Chuck as she reached for her son and held him close, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah he's been a good boy. I fed him some of your jello and mashed potatoes...I hope you didn't mind, Blair. Then we picked up his baby sister, and brought her here." Chuck told her.

"That's fine dear. So, Chuck, where did you and Matt here get your outfits?" Blair teased.

"Well did you know they sell child sized scrubs in the gift shop? I tried to get the smallest they had, but I guess they're still a bit big for our boy. Yet I thought they looked cool." Chuck replied.

"That's cool. That explains our son's outfit, but what about your ensemble? Or maybe I shouldn't ask." Blair reluctantly inquired.

"Well let's just say there was someone that owed me something...and I thought it was high time they paid up." Chuck said in his old slick and sly manner.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked! At least you didn't get into another fight like the last time...or am I going to be learning about another 'Wonderbrawl' between you and the paparazzi or you and some doctor this time?" Blair moaned, rolling her eyes as she anticipated Chuck's response.

"Well...there weren't any 'Wonderbrawls' this time...at least where anyone will notice!" Chuck laughed slyly as Blair sighed.

Blair then glanced down at what she was wearing, and instead of a hospital gown or the tasteful cotton nightgown she purchased because it looked exactly like the one Angelina Jolie wore in 2008 when she'd appeared in People magazine with Brad & their newborn twins, as well as the rest of their children. Instead of either of those choices, Blair realized that she was wearing the red, semi-sheer, baby doll negligee with the fluffy fake feathers on the bra that Chuck had purchased for her for last Valentine's Day!

"Chuck, what the heck am I wearing in the hospital? The red negligee you bought me for Valentine's Day?!" Blair gasped, a little angry.

"Well you told me to pick out something that matched, so I did! You're wearing the robe and the slippers are here too. You always look hot in that little number, although it wasn't easy putting the g-string on you when you were unconscious...still I had fun." Chuck slyly grinned.

"Oh yeah the robe is even more transparent than the gown, and the slippers have an 1 ½ inch spike heel! So you want me to go tottering around the halls of the hospital as a brunette, red gowned version of the Femme Bots from Austin Powers, within a day of giving birth to your second child?" Blair sarcastically asked.

"You'll be the hottest mother in the ward! I'm proud to show you off, Blair!" Chuck seductively replied.

"CHUCK! What if some other father starts oogling me? Or tries to hit on me?" Blair asked.

"He better not, or I'll punch him in the nose!" Chuck replied angrily.

"Chuck, that's exactly what I'm talking about! I'll get unnecessary attention and you'll get angry and in trouble again!" Blair sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine maybe I just couldn't wait to see you sexy and slim again, but don't fault me for trying, Blair!" Chuck said slightly cold.

"All right I won't, for now. Anyway, where's our new baby? I want to see if we did as well as the last time..." Blair sighed as she switched her attention from chastising Chuck, to asking about their new baby.

"Ha ha about time. Here's our little princess ready for your inspection, Queen B!" Chuck slyly chuckled as he slid the bassinet over and carefully lifted the baby out and laid her across Blair's lap.

"Bee bee! Oooo!" baby Matthew Bass chortled as he poked a finger at the little bundle.

"Yes honey its your baby sister. See here's her face. Her nose, just like you have a nose. Her eyes, like your eyes...be careful honey! Her mouth, like you have a mouth. Her hair, see like your hair...but her hair's dark right now. Yeah be careful..." Blair said as she pointed out her daughter's facial features and other body parts to her son, who was still a baby himself, although he seemed to understand what she told him.

Chuck sat on the edge of the bed holding their son and laughed in amazement. "Ha ha, you're good Blair! I think he is understanding you a little. I never would've thought to show him his baby sister, but I guess he can't learn any younger." Chuck commented about his son, then glanced at his daughter. "Wow, she's beautiful, Blair, and looks a lot like you."

"Really? Thanks, Chuck. Still even if she does look like me, she still looks a bit like you too, Chuck. I think around her eyes and eye brows, and maybe around her jaw. Yeah she might have the infamous Bass jawline, but we'll have to see as she gets older." Blair laughed as she examined her daughter.

"Well even if she might have my jaw, I still think she has your lips and chin. She also has your eyelashes, and hair, and ears, and hands!" Chuck laughed.

"What? Ha ha, oh no, she might have my clubbed thumbs! And my ears too...no wait a minute...both of her ears are like my right ear, with the bottom part of the lobe attached but not at a 45 degree angle like your's. Our genetics!" Blair laughed as she examined her baby.

"What do you mean? I thought I was a fine specimen of a man!" Chuck declared, stroking his chin.

"Oh but you are, Chuck. You most certainly are. Its just that nobody's perfect." Blair laughed.

"That's true. Ah don't mind the faults, we still make beautiful babies, don't we Blair?" Chuck replied proudly.

"Ha ha! That we do Chuck. That we do!" Blair laughed as she too looked down at her living doll of a daughter who was a decent mixture of the two of them.

They both lay on the bed enjoying their children, until their daughter started to fuss, so Blair thought she'd try to breastfeed her, like she did their son, but their daughter took a bit more coaxing until she latched on and started to drink.

"Yes! She finally did it! And she doesn't bite me, unlike him over there!" Blair laughed as she glanced from her daughter to her son, who Chuck was holding up to the window to look out onto the city.

"Hey...I thought you liked it when I..." Chuck slyly teased as he turned back towards her, still holding little Matt.

"Ha ha very funny! I didn't mean _you, _ Chuck, I meant our son. I think its getting time to wean him since he's been starting to bite me more often than not anymore. Plus with this one to feed now too, I don't know how I'd..." Blair teasing sighed as she contemplated the situation.

"Oh our son just needs to be gentle...and I'll demonstrate for him because he can't learn any younger." Chuck said as he quickly walked over and sat down on the bed beside Blair as he sat their son on the bed between her legs, then leaned toward her as he slipped his finger under the spaghetti strap on her gown.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair laughed as Chuck slid the strap of her gown down and exposed the other breast.

"Just showing him what to do. As I said, he can't learn any younger!" Chuck seductively said to Blair as he then turned to his son and comically said "Now son, you have to be gentle with your mama's boobs because they're things of wonder. You just suck, don't bite. Only daddy's allowed to bite. You just stroke it and caress it like this..." he said as he ran a finger across her breast down to the nipple. "Then Blair likes it when you go like this...breathe on her..." he said as he breathed his hot breath on her breast. "Then...you just use your lips and tongue and..." Chuck whispered as he leaned down and began to playfully suckle on her.

"CHUCK!!! HA HA...Oh...you're not supposed to do that in front of the kids! Stop...ha ha!" Blair laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I need to save some for our daughter." Blair gasped.

"Aw, I'll leave her enough. You're too delicious, Blair! Why stop now?" Chuck chuckled against her breast as he continued to kiss and tease her.

"...Because I think you're turning me on!" Blair sighed as she absentmindedly stroked her fingers through his soft hair as glanced down at the semi-erotic image of Chuck with his mouth against her breast.

"Good!" Chuck seductively growled.

"But what if someone comes in, Chuck? It'd be so embarrassing if we were caught!" Blair laughed.

"So? I thought you loved a bit of danger, Blair! I know I do! Mmm...I can't wait until we can go back to..." Chuck said as he idly tried to caress her between the legs through her blankets.

"Chuck Bass...you horny basstard! Stop! I think you're making me bleed! You know I just had a baby!" Blair moaned as she playfully tried to push Chuck's hand away.

"Oh all right! Anyway son, that's how you pleasure you're mama!" he smugly said as he pulled away.

Suddenly, visitors came in. Visitors that consisted of their adopted family and so forth. Rufus and Lily came in bearing gifts. Jenny arrived with some gifts and a report to Blair about the planned trip to Paris for the fashion show, which seemed to be going well so far. Dorota came in with a fresh change of clothes for Chuck and little Matthew, then fussed over the babies as if they were hers. Eventually Cyrus arrived with Blair's sister Yale, who was progressing physically although at a slower pace than Blair's own son who was a few months younger. Still she could talk far better and her questions about the "Baby" were certainly interesting to hear.

When they asked about what the baby was named, on the spur of they replied "Tatum Audrey Krystle Bass..."

"Wow that's quite the mouth full! I hope she can live up to the name!" Cyrus commented.

"Oh she will. She'll be a strong woman someday...just because she's a Waldorf and a Bass!" Blair replied sightly smug, as she glanced at Chuck.

"Yes she is. And like the Bass men, the Bass women will continue to pursue their goals with persistence no matter how long it takes." Chuck commented equally as smug, as he stared at Blair and his little family.

"So Charles...now that you have two kids you have quite the little family. Are you going to take my suggestions for handing more control of the company over to you yet or..." Lily asked as she spoke to Chuck.

"Well as I said before, I'll consider it...but I'll have to think about it and get back to you later." Chuck admitted.

"Well either way, I'm proud of you Charles. You've done well for yourself so far and withstood adversities with a maturity level beyond your age sometimes and I applaud you." Lily admitted.

"Thank you, Lily. I appreciate it." Chuck admitted a little shyly.

Lily then asked about Chuck's plans to travel overseas the next week with the team from Bass Industries, but he replied that his part in those plans were still up in the air now that Blair had given birth to their daughter. With that, and many other well wishes, their friends & family left the young Bass family in peace.

Little Matthew had fallen asleep by that time an was resting on a cot chair in the corner, and their daughter was also finally settling down for her few hours rest, after changing her diaper and swaddling her up in her pink blanket again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and thinking it was a nurse, Chuck went to the door, somewhat surprised but still pleased to see his driver who handed him a bouquet of flowers and a bag from Tiffany's.

"Chuck, what do you have there? Are you having your driver buying your gifts for me now? Perhaps I should thank him for his great taste in jewelry?" Blair slyly asked as Chuck sauntered over.

"No...he was just playing delivery service, Blair. I picked out these items when you were still pregnant, although there might be a few things I picked out for our little girl too." Chuck smoothly said as he sat beside her on the bed and watched as Blair opened her array of gifts. Amongst the gifts were a silver, bass shaped coin bank, a silver baby brush & comb set, silver plated baby cutlery, a crystal paperweight shaped like a butterfly, and a tiny baby Tiffany heart locket necklace and bracelet with their daughter's birthday engraved on it.

"Aw...Chuck these gifts are all so sweet! Thank you! And the jewelry will look so cute on our baby girl! We'll have to get her name engraved on it though. Yeah quite the name she has. How did we come up with it?" Blair laughed as she glanced to Chuck.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing, Blair!" Chuck replied bemused.

"I just liked the name Tatum for some reason, because it goes along with our vaguely celtic ethnicities I guess. Audrey was named after not only Audrey Hepburn, but also your mother, Chuck, Audrey Horne Bass. I thought you might like that" Blair replied.

"Thanks Blair...I don't know what to say. Although oddly enough I was thinking about naming her that for those exact reasons...so I guess we do think alike. Ha ha! Anyway the Krystle part I thought of after I remembered where she was born!" Chuck admitted.

"What do you mean where she was born? She was born in our limo, Chuck." Blair replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, our Krystle brand limousine!" Chuck laughed.

"What?! Oh great! Our daughter is named after your limousine! That'll be a great story to tell her when she gets older..." Blair sarcastically moaned.

"Yeah and the rest of the story how she was born in the limo, delivered by her own dear dad, despite her mother's complaints of being in pain. Heck she was probably conceived in the back of the limo for all I know!" Chuck chortled on.

"No...I think she might've been conceived that time we had sex in your Barcolounger after I had come back from Christmas shopping...but who knows?" Blair laughed.

"Really? Well I guess I'm better than I thought!" Chuck laughed then went on "Ha we she try that again! See if third time's a charm."

"Don't flatter yourself, Chuck! Let's wait to try that again until I'm on better birth control, all right? Anyway I'm the one who gave birth to a 6 pound 10 ounce baby in the back of a limousine using no anesthesia! I definitely feel like Superwoman for that one!" Blair declared.

"All right then Superwoman, open the rest of your gifts and see what you think..." Chuck declared as he handed Blair the box, which she opened.

"Oh Chuck, another Erickson Beaman necklace? Oh you shouldn't have, but I love it! But I love you more! Thank you!" Blair beamed as she looked at the beautiful necklace with the butterflies then pulled Chuck into an embrace.

"You're welcome my love. Mmm...I love you too...and I love the beautiful babies you've given me, Blair...one time...two times so far..." Chuck laughed huskily as he kissed her.

He then slid on the bed beside her to help her put her necklace on. Then they playfully made out for a bit, though stopped short of actual sex. Making out with Chuck though made Blair a little horny too, despite her post delivery state, so nonchalantly she teased Chuck again about his scrubs as she ran her fingers against the bit of his belly that was sticking out just above his waistband as she slipped her hand inside. He still revealed nothing except a smug grin and a seductive look in his dark brown eyes that only encouraged her to fondle him more, which she did...slipping his pants down far enough to get to him inside.

They continued their somewhat mild, but still somewhat satisfying love play, until Blair started getting sleepy and her postpartum hormones kicked in and she started to cry, so Chuck held her as she cried against his shoulder, and she held him. It was in this state that they were just starting to drift off to sleep together, when a nurse came in and said "Doctor you're not supposed to have liaisons in the private rooms! Oh it's Blair and Chuck Bass! I should have known! Congratulations on the baby, but my what the picture you two make in bed together dressed like that!" as she stealthily snapped a picture with her cell phone before they realized what she had done.

"Georgina? What are you doing here?!" Chuck and Blair both gasped as they tried to right themselves with their clothes.

" Don't stop on my account! This is my shift, so tonight I'm your nurse! I'm here to pick up your baby and take her back to the nursery...but watching you two play with each other is too much fun indeed! But I have a job to do, so I must be going..." Georgina cackled as she went to collect the baby.

_'Georgina Sparks-Baizen was their maternity ward nurse?! Oh shit what have we gotten ourselves into?'_ both Chuck & Blair thought as they watched watched Georgina walk over to pick up their baby.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Chuck! Don't let Georgina take my baby! How do we know she's a real nurse? She could be just like Kate Jackson in that old Lifetime movie 'Empty Cradle'! She might..." Blair gasped as she thought about that.

"Well I don't know about that, Blair." Chuck tried to reassure his wife as he turned to Georgina "So you say you are a nurse now, Georgina? How? When?" he asked skeptically curious.

"If you must know, ever since Carter's incident at the Palace, money's been a bit tight...and after having to not only hire nurses to help take care of him at first, but also having to take care of him myself, one of the orthopedic nurses told me about the shortage and the money I could make from it, so I'm in a crash course toward becoming an LPN and then an RN. Right now I'm having clinical field experience throughout the hospital...and I just so happen to be in the maternity ward this week, if you really wanted to know." Georgina sighed, a little tired and frustrated but still all business.

"So you're not here to wreck havoc on me or my family?" Chuck asked.

"No, I'm just doing my job, which right now is to take your daughter back to the nursery for the night." Georgina sighed.

"I still don't trust her, Chuck! Once a sneaky bitch, always a sneaky bitch!" Blair hissed to Chuck.

"Be quiet, Blair. She's only doing her job, as a nurse. If you're still nervous about her taking the baby, I'll walk with her to make sure she doesn't run off with the baby, is that all right?" Chuck sighed as he tried to reassure Blair.

"All right but come back quickly, all right." Blair pouted as she watched Chuck follow Georgina out the door.

Meanwhile as Georgina pushed the baby down the hall and Chuck followed along behind, she slyly mentioned "Hmm...nice scrubs. I saw how you had to intimidate them from Doctor Romano a few hours ago and I never thought I'd see anyone who could phase him, but obviously I'm wrong. You've apparently not lost your touch since marrying Blair Waldorf, Bass."

"Yeah Romano owed me for a little incident from a few years ago...uh you saw that today, Sparks? How much do I have to pay you to prevent it from becoming public knowledge?" Chuck hissed angrily in her ear.

"Its Baizen now, and I think a grand will do for the moment. It'll help pay for a few of Carter's medical bills...but its only a start. Carter & I still have much farther to go...but I won't make further unnecessary bribes unless I can dig up some really good dirt on someone. I'm trying to go the straight and narrow, but like Carter, you, and probably Blair, one's character doesn't change over night." Georgina admitted as she pushed the baby into the nursery beside another baby.

"Yeah I know...well if you need any financial assistance at all, you know where to look. I'm truly sorry about what happened to your husband, Carter, even though we haven't seen eye to eye in years and part of it was his fault for chatting up that waitress." Chuck replied.

"Thanks Chuck, but Carter claims he doesn't want your charity and I'm reluctant to take it unless I can lead him to believe I got the upper hand against you in some way. So we'll try to get by on our own, but if you hear from me, don't be surprised." she admitted.

"Yeah maybe I do have a few ideas. Well I hope things go well for you and Baizen, Georgina. Goodnight." Chuck said as he left the nursery and Georgina went back to work.

When Chuck got back to Blair's room, it was extremely late, but Blair was still up, going on about a movie she'd once seen where Kate Jackson stole Lori Laughlin's baby and pretended it was hers, in a plot to fool her boyfriend. Chuck sighed and told her she watched too many Lifetime movies as he gave Blair a brief kiss and left her sleep, as he collected his son, changed into his clothes, and had the driver take him back home to his own bed. He planned to take that day off of work anyway hen visit Blair and baby Tatum at the hospital, possibly bringing them home if the doctors allowed.

~o~o~o~o~

The rest of that night Blair slept fitfully at times, worrying that Georgina was an evil nurse plotting to do the same thing to her and her daughter, just like Kate Jackson had done to Lori Laughlin & her character's daughter. In the dream, Blair saw Georgina switch her baby for a lifelike doll, then slip her baby in a picnic basket with the help of Carter dressed up like Yogi Bear. And despite the fact that Chuck was dressed like a park ranger...like Ranger Smith, he still didn't catch on and let Yogi & Boo Boo...no Nurse Hatchett & the Joker...no Georgina & Carter...escape with the pick-a-nick basket with their baby! Then the next thing she knew, she was walking into a crappy, messy apartment and retrieving he now 10 month old daughter (who looked just like her son Matthew) from a portable crib, just like Lori had done in the movie.

In a panic, the next morning Blair woke up and ran to the baby nursery to check on her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. One of the nurses on staff that shift let her come into the room and hold her daughter, which was a precious moment of mother and daughter bonding indeed. It was in that moment that Blair realized that little Tatum did have Chuck's eyes, but her nose, chin, lips, and ears. What an interesting yet adorable looking baby indeed. Blair just stared at her little girl reveling in her sight, smell, and tiny newborn size. The fact that she'd been born in their limo just added to the memories, Blair thought as she laughed and gave her baby a kiss.

Eventually Chuck came later that day, looking fresh and crisp in a white dress shirt and khakis along with white sneakers. He had their son dressed quite similarly, which to Blair was absolutely adorable. By this time Blair had changed into a white summer sun dress and designer sandals from Calvin Klein, as she visited with Chuck and their son, until the doctor sad that they could go home, as long as she was on bed rest periodically for the next few days. So with that in mind, they collected the baby, and with Blair in a wheelchair holding both her newborn, Chuck carrying their son, who was playing with a balloon they picked up in the children's ward, and an orderly pushing the wheelchair, they breezed on down to the one exit where Chuck had the limo waiting, and there was fewer photographers around. They all climbed into the town car, since the limo was getting detailed, and they rode home to their lives as a family of four.

~o~o~o~o~

Life with two babies was certainly an adjustment for Blair & Chuck, especially with the fact that baby Tatum wasn't as docile as baby Matthew was. Even with the help of Dorota, dealing with a colicky baby with minor gastrointestinal issues was a lesson in itself. Chuck had his limo quickly cleaned and detailed, which included replacing the carpeting on the floor and sides, and it was a good thing he did because it was many a night that late summer Chuck & Blair and their kids took limo rides throughout the city, not just for pleasure, but also to put the babies to sleep. Once the kids were asleep, sometimes the young couple would mess around a little, but sooner than usual they'd end up drifting off to sleep as well, wrapped together on the limo seats.

After giving birth though, Blair did take some time off from her main duties at the clothing company, although most of the work was overseen by associates whom were more than competent. Still though the fact that she learned that Jenny had decided to stay and study in France at an even larger fashion house was a slight disappointment to Blair, who'd counted on Jenny's help to manage part of the company. Without Jenny, BWBCC would become a different entity, but Blair knew she'd soldier on through that little interruption to her plan.

A few weeks after their daughter was born, Chuck & Blair were informed that Chuck's grandmother, Alexis, was breezing through in another visit to see her latest great grandchild. Being the type of commanding woman that she was, Alexis wasn't the type of woman who molded into anyone's plans, she was the type who molded other people to fit her plans. Thus was the case with her visit to the United States and especially New York City. She was arriving there to attend a shareholder's meeting for her latest business enterprises, and to accompany her latest lover who was also her latest business partner after acquiring his company in a business takeover.

When they met her at her favorite restaurant in New York City, Alexis was wearing one of her killer black & white business suits with the power shoulder pads, a matching hat, and designer pumps. For a woman her age, she was looking good and a commanding presence, as she sat beside a well tanned older gentleman in a suit who vaguely resembled the late Richardo Montalbond. Alexis was sipping a glass of chardonnay, as she waited on her grandson and his young family to arrive.

When they did arrive, she stood and extended her hand as Chuck took it and kissed her cheek, as she said "Charles it is good to see you and your wife Blair, and your two babies thus far. You were a few minutes late, but I will excuse that for now."

"Hello grandmother, Alexis, you seem to be doing well. We apologize for our tardiness." Chuck replied.

"Yes time is money, as you well know, Charles. Of course I am doing well, I wouldn't have it any other way." Alexis purred, then went on "My question to you, and Blair, how are you doing dealing with two young children?"

"Hello Alexis. We are doing fine, dealing as well as we can with two children under a year old. As you can see, Matthew has obviously grown since you last saw him, and is quite the bundle of energy. Then this, is our newest addition, little Tatum Bass." Blair proudly declared as she showed Alexis her babies.

"My they are quite the children indeed! You've done well for yourselves, you two! I would like to hold the little one so that I may look her over to see if she passes my inspection." Alexis proclaimed as she held out her hands, ready to accept the infant.

"All right then, grandmother, Alexis, here's your newest great grandchild...Tatum Audrey Krystle Bass..." Blair said as she carefully handed the baby to Alexis.

"She is a beautiful child...but what did you say her name was again? I want to be certain I heard you correctly." Alexis replied.

"Her name is Tatum Audrey Krystle Bass, grandmother." Chuck replied.

"Quite the name! Tatum Audrey KRYSTAL Bass?! YOU NAMED YOUR BABY, KRYSTAL?!!" Alexis gasped.

"Yes, grandmother Alexis. Since she was technically born in our limousine, we named her after the..." Chuck started to explain with a laugh, until Alexis interrupted him with a shriek.

"YOU NAMED **MY** GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER AFTER KRYSTAL, THAT BLONDE GLAMIZON WHO STOLE BLAKE CARRINGTON FROM ME?!! HOW COULD YOU?!!" Alexis shrieked, almost dropping the baby.

"No no no, Alexis! We named it after the brand of limousine Chuck has, not your former rival!" Blair said, trying to calm Alexis down so that she wouldn't drop the baby on the floor.

"So you say, but still I feel the notion to disown you for that, Charles Bartholomew Bass! Naming your child after my rival is tantamount to disloyalty to me!" Alexis huffed.

"I apologize for that, Alexis, but I had completely forgotten about your old rivalry with that other woman, Krystal." Chuck replied.

"Still though, Alexis, can't you just bury the hatchet with your old rival, that woman, Krystal? And if not that, then can't you just see the beauty of your new granddaughter, no matter what she is named?" Blair suggested as she held the baby out for Alexis' inspection.

"Well...yes I suppose so. She is quite a beautiful infant, as far as infants go...so it is not her fault what her parents named her, is it dahling?" Alexis pondered as she warmed up to her great grandchild once again. Then she went on "Well it has been pleasant meeting my latest great-grandchild, despite her name, so I want a full report on both children by the time the Christmas holidays occur. Now though I want to know how you two are faring business-wise and if you wanted to hear my Vice President, Ricardo's ideas for investment opportunities."

The four of them ended up discussing business strategies for another half hour, until Alexis said that she had to go or else she'd be late for the Colby Co. stockholder's meeting across town, so Chuck and Blair bid her farewell then went to Central Park, where they took a walk around part of the park together with their babies.

~o~o~o~o~

Eventually they went back home for an early afternoon, where they put the children down for a nap, then Chuck suggested that they relax in their jacuzzi bathtub together. Blair teased him that she wasn't supposed to have sex yet, but Chuck said that he understood and that he was well versed in other ways to please each other. So when they sank into the tub together for some togetherness, it was a pleasurable time for both of them, touching and caressing each other in the ways they liked.

In some ways it rekindled old memories of how even before they'd ever had sex in the back of Chuck's limo for the first time, they still occasionally messed around a bit behind Nate's back, especially after Blair had found out about Nate & Serena. This now though was just for fun now, and mainly to see how far they could go without having full on sex, even if they were tempted and ended up to bending the doctor's rules a bit when Chuck put on a condom.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms again a bit sated, although Blair was a bit nervous again, and she expressed it to her husband.

"That was fun, Chuck and we definitely needed that...although I hope we haven't done it again! You'll wear me out having all of your babies, Chuck Bass!" Blair teased.

"Yeah but what a way to wear you out, hmmm? Ha ha...oh I think we'll be fine. You said they gave you that birth control shot at the hospital, didn't they? And I used a condom, so I think we'll be fine." he reassuringly kissed her.

"I hope so. Anyway you're always quite the lover, hon, which I love." she laughed as she held him close.

"Thank you, Blair. I always aim to please, especially you." he teased, which caused her to laugh too.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Life went on for the young Bass family as it does for any family. Summer turned into Autumn as the temperatures lowered and the leaves changed colors throughout the city. For years gone past, the season would always signal the start of school, as it had always been for Blair and Chuck in years gone past, but being the parents of two young children and young corporate entities in their own right, traditional post secondary eduction was far out of the question...or so it seemed.

Feeling years older than most people nearly twenty years old, but still happily mature, Blair would bundle her babies into their little Burberry coats and hats, place them into their Bugaboo double stroller and take them for walks throughout the park to enjoy the weather. Usually they would walk around the park nearest their home, Carl Schurz Park, but sometimes she would take the kids on a walk through parts of Central Park, stopping at the Alice In Wonderland statue and so forth. It was always a beautiful time of year, indeed.

Wanting to make sure she balanced work and home life better than her mother had, Blair set aside time off to be able to spend with her children, changing the atmosphere of Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing into something more relaxed and family friendly, despite continuing to strive for the best. By buying out and merging with a daycare that had started up in another part of the building, Blair and her other employees were able to be with their children almost as often as they wanted. In between that, she also took a class or two, mostly business and an LER or two, through Marymount College, which was conveniently located on the Upper East Side. All of that, plus being Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass, certainly gave Blair a full life, sometimes too full.

Oh she loved her work, her home, her kids, and especially her husband, fiercely, but sometimes she just felt a little overwhelmed...and more often lately she started to think about the coping strategies she would use to deal with her issues as a girl. Especially one strategy in particular that she'd been trying to deal with for years. Now that she'd had two kids, but was on stronger birth control to prevent anymore surprises for awhile, Blair suddenly became self conscious of her weight again.

On a whim, she had recently tried on one of her old school girl uniforms again, in an effort to find a suitable Halloween Costume for a casual costume party one of her colleagues had invited her and Chuck to. If the schoolgirl look didn't suit the party, she could always vamp it up a bit and have some fun with Chuck...relive "old memories" per say. As she slipped on her blouse and skirt, mentally reminiscing about all of the times she and Chuck had christened his limo and elsewhere while they were in school, Blair was horrified to discover that they didn't fit nearly as well as they used to. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, she started to lash out at herself for her presumed "flabby" stomach "wide" hips and slightly larger breasts, which now leaked onto her old schoolgirl blouse because she nursed her daughter, all because her old schoolgirl uniform didn't fit as well as it used to.

It was then that she determined she needed to go on a diet, but unfortunately the only type of diet she could remember clearly, was the disease she'd been fighting for years. She didn't want to have to go back on Prozac or Ambien or have to chat online with her old doctor...but the muffins she saw at the coffee shop were starting to trigger memories of high school and the packages of convenience store Donettes and coffee shop muffins that she use as her weapon of choice to binge and purge. _ 'Yes a dozen mini-muffins, a glass of water, an egg timer, and a freshly cleansed toilet were all she needed then to get a near orgasmic high throughout high school...until she discovered Chuck Bass that is.'_ Blair mused as she realized that it was around the time she first started having sex with Chuck, that she'd stopped relying on her bulimia to give her that high. Oh she'd had a few near slip-ups here and there, but she'd otherwise been able to stay healthy since then.

Now though, the busyness of life and guilt over her own weight situation, and the home made muffins in the coffee shop outside of Marymount were starting to bring back old temptations even though she knew that to do it would be self destructive indeed. Trying to resist it and push those memories out of her head that afternoon, Blair suddenly heard her daughter's cry from the nursery, as she rushed to take care of her.

The nanny was off for the afternoon and would return later that evening if Chuck and Blair decided to go out for the evening as they often did several times a week, though usually just for cocktails. With the nanny gone, Blair had to care for her children herself, so it was thus that she found both of the children in their cribs crying. Baby Tatum was laying in her bassinet, crying at the top of her lungs because she needed fed, and that had woken little Matthew, who at 11 months old was still a baby himself, up from his nap. Blair picked her infant daughter out of her bed and tried to carry her on her shoulder, as Matt suddenly stood up in his crib, started crying "Momma," as he began to jump up and down. Glancing at her son, who looked like a mini version of Chuck as he fussed in his crib, Blair felt a pang of sympathy rip through her, so she walked over to his crib and gave him a quick hug and kiss. It was then she realized he was soaked clear through, so begrudgingly, she lay her still crying infant daughter back in her bed, then lifted Matt out of his crib and carried him over to the changing table to strip him down.

Getting out of his wet clothing, baby Matt was much happier and began to laugh again, especially when she teased him and blew a raspberry against his tummy. Glancing down at her son with his top half covered with a shirt & sweater combination that made it looked like he was wearing a little tie, and his bottom half bare, ready to get a fresh diaper, Blair started to laugh as she realized how much her son looked like Chuck. Not only his eyes and face, with those eyes, lips, brows and jaw which were so like Chuck...but also other parts of his body too. His little, slightly stocky legs, his slightly big feet, even his little boy gentiles reminded her of Chuck in miniature...she just had to watch out that he didn't pee on her too. Strange revelation but funny too.

"Oh my son, you are your daddy's boy, aren't you? Aren't you? Yes I love you...momma loves her little man." Blair cooed as she tickled her son and made him laugh. She then put a fresh diaper on him, and another pair of pants on him, before she sat him on the floor and went to tend to her daughter.

Checking Tatum to see if she was wet too, Blair was glad that she caught her before she soaked through her bed like her big brother had. Changing her daughter's diaper, she briefly wondered if Tatum looked as much like her mommy as what Chuck thought she did. Perhaps she did have the Waldorf lips and eyes, but she also had a touch of the square Bass jaw, and perhaps Blair's ears. Either way, Blair thought her daughter was beautiful, as she brought her over to the rocker and began to breastfeed her. Her little ruby lips latching onto a nipple as she began drawing sustenance from her mother.

Blair curled her toes into the carpeting through her stockings as she leaned back in her chair to relax and nurse her daughter, as her son played on the floor. She'd only been feeding her daughter for a short while, although she had already started to doze, when a garbled message came over the intercom. "Are you up there, Blair because I'm coming up."

Not having the energy to get up, she just sat in the chair until she'd heard Chuck come upstairs and step into the nursery to greet her and the kids. "Hello darling...mmm now that's a sight to see, naughty schoolgirl breastfeeding a baby. I don't know if I should be repulsed or turned on?" he mused as he stared down at her with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Oh I'd forgotten I even had this on. Well knowing you, Chuck, it is probably a total turn on." she laughed.

"Hmm...indeed...especially knowing that the baby at your breast is the fruit of my loins...it makes me so...haaard..." he seductively whispered as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Oh so it does...but right now I'm a little busy feeding the fruit of your loins...so I can't help you there right now, Mr. Haaard..." she teased.

"Oh you wound me Waldorf, you wound me!" he dramatically teased.

"Only your pride, Bass, only your pride." she teased.

"_...When take my soul, don't take my priiide.._." Chuck sang.

"Ha ha where you get that from hon?" Blair laughed.

"Oasis of course...or at least Noel Gallagher's live version of Cast No Shadow from 1996..." Chuck quoted.

"Really?" she wondered.

"Yeah Blair, its a great song...'_Bound with all the weight of all the words I try to sa-ay, chained to all the places I was never gonna sta-ay, bound with all the weight of all the words I try to sa-ay, as I face the sun I cast no shadow. You can take my soul, don't take my pride (priide)...Cos as we face the sun, we cast no shadow...'_" Chuck sang more of the song from memory.

"Wow Chuck, that's pretty good...though is that how you actually feel? Do you feel chained to the places you never wished to stay...or are bound by the words you try to say...and all that?" Blair sighed, a bit curious.

"Aw...Blair its just a song..." Chuck mumbled as he suddenly turned to his toddler son who had crawled over to him and was using his pant leg to pull himself up. "Hey bud how you doing? Did you come to see dada?" he asked as he picked up the boy, who started to babble and pull on Chuck's tie.

"D'ya like my tie, boy? Yeah you've got great taste son, just like me. Here wait a minute...yeah there you go son...now you're styling...here lets show your mum..." Chuck laughed as he loosened his tie, removed it, and put it on his son.

"Ha ha really cute, Chuck. Little Matt's a regular little Bass man now. Just be careful he doesn't choke on it or something." Blair laughed too as she saw her little son.

"Oh I'm keeping an eye on him, Blair, don't worry." he said as he sat on the floor and had his son try to stand up.

"I hope so. Aw he does look cute though...although I'm surprised at you Chuck..." she commented.

"Really? How?" he asked.

"That you don't mind that your toddler son slobbers all over your $100 silk ties." she replied.

"Ah...they can be cleaned...although maybe you do have a point Blair...Okay son gimme back the tie..." Chuck replied as he tried to take the tie off of his son.

"No!" Matt cried as he started chewing on the end of the tie.

"Yes...come on give it back son..." Chuck argued.

"No!" Matt cried.

"...And so it begins..." Blair sighed, chuckling under her breath.

"Yes...come on, this is coming off..." Chuck sternly replied as he removed the tie and pulled it out reach, throwing it across the room.

"No...waaa!" Matt wailed as his daddy threw his new favorite 'toy' away.

"Shh...here you go boy, maybe this will satisfy you..." Chuck mumbled as he pulled a pacifier off the shelf and stuffed it in his son's mouth, quieting him immediately.

"Chuck...I'm trying to wean him off of those things now that his teeth are coming in." Blair sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why would that matter? He drinks from a bottle sometimes too...so why would that make a difference? See he likes it. It gives him and oral fixation...hehe...and you like that don't you son?" Chuck replied as his son nodded along with him.

"Oh great now I have two of them to contend with." she sighed as she laughed, then continued. "It's because I read in the pediatric journal that using a pacifier can cause children to have dental problems later in life...so I am afraid our children will have teeth just like you..." Blair admitted.

"And what's so wrong with my teeth, may I ask you?" Chuck asked, slightly offended.

"Well...it's just that I had to wear a retainer when I was younger...and perhaps you should have too...or maybe even braces...because your teeth stick out a bit..and then there's that gap..." she admitted.

"So? My dad made sure I went to annual check ups when I was a kid, but as long as I didn't have many cavities, he didn't care otherwise. Anyway I thought you didn't mind knocking teeth when we kiss..." he replied.

"Well yeah I don't...because you're such a great kisser..." she sheepishly admitted.

"Well then, like father, like son. You said Matt has my mouth, so he'll be a great kisser as well. Still if you think he needs braces someday...we'll deal with it when the time comes a'right?" he replied, as he continued to help his son try to walk.

"All right Chuck, deal. And I'll hold you to it, Chuck. A decade from now, if Matthew needs braces, you're letting me get them for him. " Blair laughed, as she realized the concession Chuck had given her.

"If you say so, Blair...but we shall see." Chuck laughed, as he figured Blair would probably forget.

Suddenly as Chuck was playing with his son, the boy stood for a few seconds, then suddenly took a few steps toward him. "Hell yeah! Good boy! Did ya see that, darling? Our son's a champ, he took his first steps and he's not even a year old yet!" Chuck burst out proudly as he glanced up at Blair who was finishing feeding their daughter.

"What'd ya say, dear I was feeding the baby..." she admitted as she glanced up at her husband.

"Oh aye Blair our son took his first steps! See! Aw come on son let's show mommy how it's done..." Chuck said as he tried to make his son walk again, but the boy just stood for a few seconds then plopped down on his butt. "Aw son come on...you can do it! Walk to daddy!" he encouraged his son as he tried to have him stand and walk to him, but the baby just bounced up and down a bit, then sat down, laughing.

"Yeah really good walking there, Chuck. You just succeeded in teaching him how to dance." she sarcastically replied.

"...Well maybe he has to learn how to dance before he can learn how to walk? Aw he did walk Blair. I swear he walked to me." he replied.

"Yeah whatever you say Chuck. If he really can walk, maybe he'll walk to me instead?" Blair admonished him.

"Maybe...but let's make this interesting...let's see...I'll put him over by this chair...and whoever he walks to gets to pick where we eat dinner tonight." he suggested.

"Hmm...good idea, dear. The menu at Nobu should taste pretty good tonight." Blair smugly replied as she put her sleeping daughter to bed in her bassinet, then walked back toward Chuck and their son.

"Not as good as the menu at El Mariachi's Crab Shack...their fish tacos are almost as good as your's Mrs. Bass." Chuck replied smugly, adding the sexual innuendo at the end.

"Not that place again! The last time we ate there, the limo had to be aired out for two days. In my honest opinion beans and seafood don't mix...especially if its beans with Bass! Anyway I've never made fish tacos for you...wait a minute...Oh Chuck!" Blair groaned as she bemoaned her husband's choice of restaurant and his slightly crude joke.

"Ooh yeah the limo should be smelling sweet tonight! Matt just has to come to poppa..." Chuck teased as he stood his son up against the chair and took a few steps back, squatting on the floor.

"Not unless he comes to momma first. We'll see which one is his favorite." Blair challenged him, as she squatted down a few feet away.

Both Chuck and Blair started to call to their son, trying to coax him to come their way. Encouraging him with toys and phrases, causing the poor boy to look between both of his parents, a bit torn at the prospect, until finally making his choice.

"Yes! We're eating at Nobu tonight! Yeah who's momma's good little boy?" Blair cooed as she hugged and kissed her little son, then glanced smugly at Chuck.

"Aw son...don't you love me?" Chuck mockingly groaned, then went on "But darling you weren't playing fair! You flashed him a bit of your boob...and you know how its difficult for a Bass man to resist a bit of boob."

"Ha ha isn't that the truth...although you're more than a bit of a leg man too, Mr. C Bass! Well anyway, I guess the fact that I only just started weaning him has paid off for me in the end." Blair laughed as she tried to keep her son from pawing under her blouse.

"So you say, but it seems that like the Bass man that he is, he goes after what he wants and doesn't forget." Chuck smugly teased as he saw the time Blair was having with their son, then added "Well I'm off to take my shower...see you later Blair...I'll try to save some hot water for you." as he grabbed his tie and walked out of the room.

"Chuck! Ergh...you better not use all the hot water!" Blair yelled at him as she then turned to her son and said "Don't grin at me like that you little Bass man. You were in cahoots with him, weren't ya?" as she then laughed as the baby laughed back at her. "Ah well...I guess I might have enough for a little snack...but don't be a pig because must remember that you have a baby sister now. And you better not bite me either...or else." she teased him, as she sat back up on her rocker to feed her toddler son.

Matt only suckled for a few minutes, as Blair watched him and laughed at how much he looked like his daddy, when suddenly Chuck bellowed a question from the bedroom about where some of his clothes were. Not hearing everything he'd said, Blair stopped the breastfeeding session, and walked from the nursery to their bedroom with their son balanced on her hip.

"Okay Chuck, what are you looking for now?" she sighed.

"My socks and my shoes...you know the alligator ones I bought when I was on that business trip to Boreno..." Chuck growled as he stalked around the bedroom in his boxers.

"Chuck you have almost as many shoes as I do! Did you check your closet?" Blair sighed.

"Yeah...but I think some of your shoes are mixed in there too. Unless I've started wearing...size 6 ...uh Manolo Blahniks or whatever..." he teased as he lifted up a pair of black strappy heels, balancing them off of one finger.

"Hey give those back!" she whined as she lunged for them, but missed.

"Ah tut tut...you're only getting them back if you help me look for my shoes first." he teased.

"Oh all right...come on, you're looking too because I'm not going to be the only one crawling around on the floor." she sighed as she sat her son on the floor and went over to the closet to help Chuck search for his shoes.

As Chuck and Blair were searching the shoe rack in the closet for his shoes, their son went exploring, crawling into the bathroom where he started getting into things. Fortunately Blair and the nannies and housekeepers had enough foresight to put child proof locks on the bathroom cabinets, but Matt still found things to get into like spinning the toilet paper roll and pulling a nice fluffy towel off the towel rack. Even though the toilet lid was down, unfortunately Chuck didn't always have the best aim...so there was a small puddle on the floor near the side of the toilet which he'd neglected to notice, so as Matt dragged the bath towel behind him throughout the bathroom, the puddle was partially absorbed by the towel.

Finally after searching for about five minutes or so, Blair found Chuck's shoes under a box that contained several pairs of her shoes, as they both grumbled about how disorganized their shoe rack had become and debated about which one of the maids were responsible for the state of their closet. Leaving Chuck to collect the rest of his clothes, Blair went in search of her son, finding him at last sitting on the bathroom floor under the towel rack chewing on the edge of the bath towel. Thinking that her son had just pulled the towel on top of himself a few seconds before, she picked it up off the floor and hung it on the rack again, then picked up her son, scolding him for the towel and the mound of toilet paper on the floor. She then ripped off the toilet paper and tried to flush it down the toilet as she passed Chuck between the bathroom and their bedroom.

Chuck took his shower as Blair took their son back to the nursery to change his diaper, but then decided to give him a bath, so she collected his baby bath wash, a fresh diaper, and hooded towel that looked like a yellow duck with her as she carried her son to the guest bathroom to give him a bath. Blair was just finishing giving Matthew his bath, standing up from kneeling beside the tub, debating whether or not to jump in that shower herself if Chuck took forever in their shower, as she watched her son play with his bath toys, when Chuck suddenly walked in wearing boxer shorts and little else.

"Bl-air...oh there you are! I was starting to get dressed, when I suddenly realized that I smell like piss...and I think the toilet's overflowing!" he bellowed as he walked into the room.

"What?" she gasped questioningly.

"I just took a shower and now I smell like piss?! Here take a whiff." Chuck growled as he leaned his head down for her to smell.

Blair smelled his hair, and if she got past the smell of the imported shampoo and bodywash he used, she could smell the scent of urine on his head and shoulders. "Chuck I don't know why you smell like that? Maybe you peed on yourself? Ha ha that'd only be fair after what you did to me awhile ago." she replied, smugly teasing him in the end.

"Well I'm going to take another shower." he declared as he threw a fit and stomped out of the room.

"What? But you just took a shower!" she argued with him as she leaned out the door and watched him swaggering down the hall to their bedroom. Turning back, Blair grabbed her son from the tub he was in, wrapped him in his yellow duck towel, and carried him back to her bedroom to find her husband.

She entered the bedroom to find Chuck grabbing another pair of boxer shorts from his drawer, as he said "I'm taking another shower because something made me smell like piss. I just took my shower, wiped myself off, put on my underwear, and now I smell like piss. Then I opened the toilet lid, and it's up to the rim."

"Well you just took a shower, Chuck. You don't need another underwear just yet." Blair said as she followed Chuck into their bathroom.

"I don't know...Blair something in here made me smell like piss...here this towel smells like piss...smell it!" he grumbled as he handed the towel to Blair.

Bringing it to her nose, Blair could smell the even stronger scent of urine on it, then noticed the small puddle beside the toilet. "Yeah it does smell like pee. You must've dropped it beside the toilet before you dried yourself off or something. Probably some of the water from the toilet got on it too." she admonished him.

"No I didn't! The towel was hanging on the rack and I just reached it from there. I know I didn't drop it!" Chuck replied, a little annoyed.

"Well...I guess I do remember hanging a towel back up on the rack after Matthew had pulled it down. Still, I don't know how it would've gotten all the way over there by the toilet, but somehow it must've. I'll take this down to the laundry and try to take care of the toilet." Blair sighed as she rolled her eyes and carried her son and the towel out of the bathroom.

She then went on to send the towel down the laundry chute, diaper and dress her son in his Dr. Denton sleeper pajamas, then put him to bed in his crib, as Chuck took his second shower and eventually walked back into the nursery to ask Blair to help him with his cuff links, which she did. As they left the nursery, after telling the kids goodnight, they chatted about their plans for the evening. As Blair watched Chuck swaggering beside her as they entered their bedroom, she suddenly laughed and commented "Chuck is that the other pair of boxers that you took into the bathroom with you when you went to take that other shower? You know you could've worn the pair you'd put on after your first shower."

"Yeah I guess so. I was going to put on the other ones, but they fell on the floor." he replied.

"Ha ha ha...Oh gawd, Chuck, that's like the third underwear I've seen you wearing in less than an hour! You're something else!" Blair teased him.

"Hey I didn't mean to drop the other pair..." he retorted.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have had to take another shower right after you just took one! You take too many showers! I hope you saved some hot water for me!" she teased.

"Yeah there should be some left. I'm sorry if I like to get clean..." he begrudgingly admitted, pouting a bit.

"Aw it's okay, I was just teasing. You are certainly quite the guy, Chuck Bass. Crude with some things and meticulous with others." she teased.

"Speak for yourself, miss OCD toilet bowl cleaner. I'm surprised you're starting to do that much housework." he teased her.

"Hey I wouldn't have to be so OCD, if you only had better aim! I'm surprised that you even put the lid down on the toilet this last time. You know you need to remember to, especially now that our son is as mobile as he is. You don't want them to fall in." she admonished him, as she plunged the toilet until it flushed, then tried to distract her husband away from why she was starting to clean the toilets again herself.

"Yeah yeah yeah...so did you get the toilet working?" he asked.

"Uh yeah...no thanks to you though...but I wanted to make sure its clean." she sighed.

"I told ya you were OCD! So anyway, we're going to Nobu? I guess I'll have to make the best of it. I wonder if they take special requests?" he commented.

"They probably do. I wonder what they have on their new menu because my colleague, Tracey, said that they were premiering their new menu tonight and that their new chef was imported all the way from Nagaski or something." Blair commented from the bathroom as she started her shower.

Eventually, they both were dressed in their finest and left for their evening out, once the nanny got back from her afternoon off. Nobu was packed once they got there, but being who they were, the chief owner/CEO of Bass Industries and the owner/CEO of Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Company, they were able to procure their usual table. Ordering from the menu and making a special request, both got what they wanted for the most part. Still even though Blair had won her way with the choice of restaurant, Chuck was still able to scheme his way into having the equivalent of an order of seafood with beans, by ordering farfar beans along with his order. Downing Saki with their order, Chuck, who'd been attempting to go dry for a few days without Blair noticing, suddenly became a bit lit.

Fearing that they were going to start to embarrass themselves if they stayed much longer in the restaurant, Blair called for Arthur and thus she and Chuck made their way out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo. The limo ride became quite interesting when Chuck challenged Blair to a drinking contest with his supply of scotch and whiskey from the mini bar, and for awhile she did keep up with him, until it became too much for her. Then the next thing she knew the beans started effecting her husband, Chuck. He laughed, leaned on her shoulder, and said "Silence..." as he then let one rip.

"Ew! Chuck! I KNEW you shouldn't have ordered beans tonight! Now you made this place stink again!" she moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Aw but I thought you liked my musk! That one was aude de Chuck...now I feel like another one's brewing...I think it'll be aude de Bass..." he teased.

"You better not Chuck..." she scolded him.

"...Oh I just thought of something I've always wanted to try...I saw this in a movie once...I think it was Jim Carey who did it..." he laughed as he whipped out a Zippo lighter.

"Whaa...NO Chuck! Gimme that! You'll burn your pants...and your butt...and anyway I don't think your farts can be used as rocket fuel!" she scolded him as she wrestled the lighter out of his hands.

"_...'Ooh I'll put your butt on a rocket, and send you to the moon...I'll put your butt on a rocket, and send it there in June..._'" Chuck chortled through a ridiculous song.

"Huh? What are you singing? Maybe I shouldn't ask...Wait a minute isn't your butt already a moon?" Blair commented as she tried to understand Chuck's drunken song.

"Moon?...Oh yeah...'_I feel a bad moon a-rising...I feel trouble all around.._.'" Chuck started to sing as he suddenly dropped his drawers and started to moon someone out the window.

"Oh good gawd Chuck Bass! I can't believe you mooned everyone on 86th street! If this makes Gossip Girl, I won't know what to think! Yeah you're 19 ½ yrs old, and _now_ you wanna start acting your age? I can't believe you would do something so low!" Blair moaned as she tried to pull Chuck back into his seat.

"Low?_...'Oh I've got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns...and the beer chases...my blues away...and I'll be okay...I'm not big on social graces...let me slip on down to the Oo-asis..._uh_...What a life it would be, if you could come to mine for tea, I'll pick you up at half past three...and we'll have lee-saan-ya...I'll treat you like a queen...I'll give you strawberries and cream...And your friends will all go green...for my lay-zaan-yaa...These could be the best days of our l-ives...but I don't think we'd be living very wiiise...I said, Oh no no no-oh...'_" Chuck sang as he switched off from Garth Brooks' '**I've Got Friends In Low Places'** to the Oasis song** 'Digsy's Diner.'**

"Chuck Bass...ha ha_...'Oh no no' _is right! Uh...that's enough! You usually ARE big on social graces...and I don't know if I want any of your lasagna...or your_ 'lay-zaan-yaa..' _ right now because you're totally out of it and probably won't remember a thing once we get home. Plus, you're no Garth Brooks or Liam Gallagher, no matter how much you may want to be." Blair laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on...I'm sorry Blair...I love you...Come on...it can be just like the first time...you know the limo's our sacred place...you know you want my lasagna...I know you too well..." Chuck apologized, giving her the shy hazel puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"All right Chuck...if you insist...you know I can never resist you..." Blair playfully whined as she started kissing him, sliding onto his lap, straddling him and of course causing him to become instantly turned on, as they succumbed to each other for a messy but satisfying round of sex.

Eventually they did make it back home, helping each other into the house and upstairs to undress for bed. When they fell into the bed, they were both so drunk, that Blair didn't even notice that Chuck had started to kiss and suck on her shoulder blade, giving her a hickey on her back that she'd only discover in the morning.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, Blair awoke to the sensation of her feet being tangled on high thread count Egyptian cotton bedsheets and her face and body being pressed up against a familiar cologned, male body who was heating up the side of her face and snoring just above the top of her head. Opening one eye, Blair realized her head was laying on top of his chest, with the left side of her face pressed flat against him so that her face stuck to his skin sightly and his heartbeat was pounding in her ear. For a few seconds she just stared at his dark brown chest hairs, seeing the odd patterns they made millimeters from her eye, as his chest rose and fell with each deep, even breath he took as he slept.

Slowly she moved her hand over his body, right along her eye's view for a few moments until she realized that one of the nipples on his chest was only an inch or so from her mouth, so with thought in mind of knowing what she liked him to do to her, she decided to do likewise. Sliding her lips the short distance, she latched onto him, using her mouth to suckle and bite at him, until his last snore was punctuated by a cough, and he opened his eyes to sensuously stare down at her with a smirk.

"Good morning darling...Mmm...now this is quite the way to wake up..." he hoarsely mused.

"Good morning yourself...my darling Charles Bartholomew Bass...so do you remember anything about last night?" she asked as she stared up at him, tracing her hand down the side of his face, from his temple to his prominent jawline and lips.

Moving his head slightly, he pulled her finger into his mouth and playfully bit at it, as he replied to her inquiry. "Well...after a certain point...no...but given that we ended up back here in bed...perhaps you can fill me in on the details?"

"Well my darling Charles...let's just say that you were a bad boy...but not in the way you might think. Do you remember anything about our limo ride back home?" she inquired.

"Not really....I assume we made love...and I believe I remembered that...but were we listening to country music and 90s music...or something? I sort of remembered doing something...and you getting angry...but that was like a dream...so that's it...and it doesn't matter because you're here with me now..." he replied smugly, stroking her face.

"So you don't remember the moon...and such?" she asked.

"No...fill me in, Blair..." he chuckled.

"Well last night Chuck...even though I was rather drunk at the time, as were you...I can distinctly remember you singing a few silly songs, a Garth Books song and an Oasis song, I believe, and you did something very funny...but very immature. I'm sure you could never guess..." she replied.

"Hmm...I wonder what I could've done?" he mused seductively.

"Well perhaps it wasn't that bad, but it still might be a bit embarrassing for your image for Bass Industries. Last night you were were singing this ridiculous song that somehow prompted you to moon everyone on 86th street from the one window of your limo, Chuck Bass." Blair laughingly moaned.

"Ah so the Bass ass flew through the city last night? Ha ha well that's not so bad. It's not like it isn't something I haven't done before. Hmm...I'm surprised you didn't join me last night, Blair. Your ass is certainly cute enough to put on display. We could've given a two for one show...Bass & Bass, double the ass!" Chuck seductively teased.

"Chuck! I would never do such a silly thing in public and you know that! Anyway what do you mean when you said that mooning people wasn't something you haven't done before?" Blair asked curiously.

"Hmm...well darling do you remember that party Penelope held back when we were 13? The one you and Serena attended, but somehow Nate and I were neglected to be invited to?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. Well you two weren't invited because P was having a slumber party and it was supposed to be girls only." she replied.

"Well then, do you remember the limo that passed by while you and S were walking from your building to her's? The limo with the two boys and the moons that were rising?" he asked.

"Yes I think so...yeah I remembered someone driving past and shouting at us a few times. I think I remembered Serena said they were mooning us and I did see someone's butt a time or two. Wait a minute...was that you and Nate?" she recalled.

"What do you think, Blair?" he smugly admitted.

"Chuck! Hey hold on a sec, I think I also remember the limo passing by a second time...and seeing something else that certainly wasn't your ass? Was that also you?" she gasped, as she suddenly recalled how that was one of the first times she'd seen a teenage boy's penis in real life, albeit how brief it was.

"Ha ha, guilty as charged. So what did you think, Blair?" he seductively admitted.

"Well now I know why you looked so familiar that first time we had sex in your limo, Chuck." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ah so when I revealed myself that first time in the limo, to you it was like welcoming home an old friend? Well you certainly gave him quite the welcome in your nice hot little..." he mused as his hand moved to stroke her.

"Chuuck...hmm...yeah quite the welcome...just like your fingers right now?" she sighed as she felt her body tighten on his fingers.

"Ah yesss...exactly like that! Hmm..." he seductively mused as he manipulated her with his touch.

Blair the slid herself up on top of Chuck so that she could cover his body with her own, kissing his mouth and neck, tasting the sweat and the alcohol that had seeped through his skin from what he'd drank the night before. A taste that represented to her Chuck Bass in all of his glory, good, bad, and otherwise. She was also able to wiggle her hips and position them so that they came together in a blissful union for a few minutes that morning.

Afterwards they just lay in each other's arms for awhile discussing what they wanted to do with the rest of the day, since it was Saturday, with Blair suggesting that they could take the kids to the zoo in Central Park. Chuck was a bit resistant at first, but then warmed up to the idea when he thought about showing the animals to their kids, or mainly their son. As they were discussing that, Dorota brought their daughter in and said that Chuck could help with their son, as she handed baby Tatum over to Blair. Reluctantly, Blair started breastfeeding her daughter, fearful in the back of her mind that whatever she'd drank the night before could be passed on to her baby, but she hoped not.

While Blair started feeding their daughter, Chuck pulled himself out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers that were at the foot of the bed, and stagger-swaggered out of the bedroom, pausing momentarily to lean on the doorway and pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes, before we went on to pick up his son from the nursery. He made his way to his son, who was already awake and ready to play, but unfortunately Chuck was still trying to recover from his hangover from the night before, so he was a little gruff with the boy, especially when he felt that he'd wet himself through. Begrudgingly, Chuck stripped the pajamas off the boy and put a fresh diaper on him, but didn't bother with redressing him in more than just the diaper, as he carried his son to the master suite.

Blair looked up when she heard the sound of her husband's barefeet shuffle from the hall into the bedroom, and the image of Chuck wearing only his boxers and kissing their toddler son on his cheek as he carried him into the room, very heartwarming yet hot somehow. _ 'Ooh Chuck Bass is a total DILF...ha ha ha...and I'm married to him!'_ Blair thought to herself as she watched him bring their son over to the bed and climb on.

"Aw thanks for bringing our son in so I can see him, you're so kind when you want to be..." Blair said as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, then grabbed for their son, cooing to him until she gave an outburst. "Chuck! He's freezing! Why is he only in a diaper? Do you see the goosebumps all over his little arms & legs!" she gasped as she drew little Matthew near and saw the goosebumps on his skin, especially on his little arms and legs and back.

"Ergh...he uh...got his pajamas wet...so I took them off, put a diaper on him...and brought him to you..." Chuck groaned as he rubbed his head again in the same way he had at the door.

"Oh...okay...but he's still chilly...aw..." Blair said as she wrapped a blanket around her son, then noticed Chuck again "Still how are you, hon? Still trying to deal with your hangover or something?" she asked.

"...Yeah I guess...I haven't been on my game since last night. I guess I must've had one too many, or something..." Chuck growled trying to relax.

"Well if you don't feel good, we don't have to go to the zoo today. We can save it for another day." she suggested.

"No...I want to still go...to show Matt the monkeys and bears and shit...I'll be okay..." he mumbled.

"All right then. Well you can go take your shower then, Chuck. A nice warm shower might make you feel better." she said, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead as she glanced into his slightly bloodshot hazel eyes.

"If you say so...but what if I said that I'd like the shower better if you joined me?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"Mmm, I'd say that'd be an excellent idea, Mr. Bass....but what about these two?" she asked.

"Just bring them in with us. Do you remember that time when we took a shower with Matt when he wasn't very far from Tate's age? That was quite the shower, wouldn't you agree?" Chuck jokingly reflected.

"Yeah I remembered that and it was interesting to say the least...but I don't think we should bring both of the kids into the shower right now. I'll take the kids, while you go take your shower." Blair admonished him as she shooed him toward the bathroom while she slipped on a robe and collected the kids.

As Chuck sauntered off to take his shower, Blair attempted to pick up and carry both of her children, which was an effort in and of itself, when her maid Dorota passed by and said "Oh you be careful Ms. Blair carry two babies. Mister Chuck not help you?"

"He...needed to take a shower..." she replied.

"Oh okay. Babies Ms. Blair, I take one and you take other. Come little Mister Chuck!" Dorota said as she reached for little Matthew, while Blair held Tatum, and they carried the babies to the nursery to get them ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Chuck was in the shower, allowing the water to cascade over his skin to wash away what he could from the night before. As he washed himself off with his bodywash, he began mentally chastising himself about falling off the wagon and getting as drunk as he apparently had. He loved his wife and kids, so he didn't know what compelled him to drink now. It was just a temptation that he wanted to be able to fight if he could, so it wouldn't ruin him like it had a few of his colleagues at Bass Industries, who's wife left him when she discovered he was an alcoholic and a drug addict. So thus Chuck himself was slightly afraid that Blair would do the same thing if she knew.

Blair had just dressed her daughter and let Dorota take care of the rest, then walked back to the bedroom and bathroom to take her shower. When she carried her underclothes into the bathroom and set them on a shelf, she noticed that her husband had forgotten to put down the toilet seat again, so she begrudgingly walked over there to shut the lid, then suddenly decided to clean the toilet. Grabbing a toilet wand and some cleanser, she made quick work of that, but when she finished the sharp tang of the bleach based cleanser assaulted her nose and the image of the yawning bowl began to trigger her memories again, so she began to start mentally calculating the amount of calories in the food and drink she'd consumed the night before and nearly grabbed a toothbrush off the holder on the bathroom sink, when she realized what her caloric intake must've been. Suddenly a little voice in her conscious started to sound in her mind, letting her realize she had to resist, before she could change her mind, Blair backed away from the toilet, and in an effort to escape, threw off her robe and jumped into the shower with Chuck.

Seeing her husband still standing under the shower, washing himself off, she stepped forward and threw her arms around him, pressing her face against his back and her hands on his chest, nearly knocking him over in surprise. Suddenly he grabbed her hands and said "Oh so you decided to join me darling? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my numerous charms." using his usual suave charm to cover the guilt he'd felt after not being able to stop when he should have when it came to drink.

"Oh I just didn't want you to be hogging all of the hot water to yourself, so I thought I'd make you share." she teased him, trying to keep her mood light, as she clung to him like a pillar of strength.

"Hmm...so you think I should share? What if I just turn the water off...or I turn it to cold instead?" he mused as he suddenly turned the cold water on full blast, causing her to squeal.

"Chuck! That was uncalled for! You're gonna get it!" she playfully slapped at him and grabbed to turn the faucet handle as he turned around and caught her in an embrace.

"Oh am I? Well it looks like the Bass man's caught himself a bass...a Blair Bass that is...and even though she's slippery as an eel, he's not gonna let her cute little ass get away." he seductively teased.

"Oh you're not? Well I think I've hooked myself the best catch yet...a Bass I'd rather fuck than chuck away..." she teased as she grabbed for him, feeling him come alive at her slightest touch.

"Hmm...you always liked to go for the Bass family jewels, you jewel thief...with such a dirty mouth...well I wonder if you can put it to good use?" he replied seductively low.

"Oh you dirty boy, well if I do what you want me to, you'll have to do likewise. You know, do unto others..." she said as she knelt down in front of him.

"Do you want me to put my mouth to your sweet sex? Well I'd be happy to oblige...but first you have to meet my high expectations." he seductively challenged her.

"Picky picky, but I'll see what I can do..." she slyly said as she kissed and teased him with her mouth as she caressingly stroked him with her hand, as she witnessed him begin to acquiesce and come undone. She always basked in the passion she felt whenever she saw Chuck roll back his head and thrust his hips in submission, letting out a few gasps and groans in the process, letting her know that everything she did was what he craved.

Losing themselves in that moment, letting their attention focus on just what she was doing for him, then what he did for her after they switched places and he caused her to become a physical pool of jello as he worked her over with his mouth before they came together at last in the shower, his body replacing his mouth at last.

They shared their passion in the shower, as they made each other each come twice, until they were momentarily spent and just clung to each other in an embrace. Eventually they looked into each other's eyes, in reassurance that each were okay, until they exited the shower and decided to go on with their day at the park and zoo.

They dressed and packed up everyone into the limo, which dropped them off at the zoo on 63rd Street, from where they walked through the park until the got to the zoo's entrance. They then bought their tickets and walked around the zoo looking at all of the various animals like the animals in the Tropic Zone, like the parrots, snakes, bats, and lemurs. Chuck was afraid their son would be afraid of the dark in the bat exhibit, but it ended up that he was the one who jumped when Blair bumped into him. Then they saw swans and geese, turtles and tortises, red pandas which Chuck commented on.

"Blair how in the world are those things pandas? I thought pandas were big and black & white and didn't look like they're part raccoon?" he asked.

"That's because they're Red Pandas, Chuck. Not Giant Pandas." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Really? Well where are they at?" he asked glancing around.

"Apparently not at this zoo. You may have to go to the Bronx Zoo or maybe even D.C. to see Giant Pandas." she sighed.

"...Or China? Yeah maybe I'll take our son to see Giant Pandas in China..." he pondered.

"WHAT?!" she gasped.

"Yeah...oh and you can come along too, Blair." he offered.

"Chuuck!" she moaned.

"Ooh look they have Snow Leopards! Come on son let's go see the leopards and cheetahs, you'd like that I know. Ooh Blair maybe we should change Tatum's name to Jenita, so then we'll buy her a cheetah, so she'd be 'Jenita & her cheetah!" he teased.

"Chuck! We're not changing your daughter's name to Jenita just so you can buy her a cheetah!" she moaned as she followed along behind him.

After visiting the Snow Leopards, the young Bass family walked on and saw the large birds, like cranes, then walked further on to see the Polar Bears in their habitat enclosure.

"Cool, I didn't know there were polar bears, Blair...but how come that one guy is sort of green?" Chuck asked as he glanced at the bear in his tank.

"Maybe because the water is filled with too much algae or something. Anyway Chuck, why don't you hold Matt up and I think from this angle I could get a good picture of you two with the Polar Bear behind you." Blair suggested as she pulled her camera from her bag.

"Oh yes my son and I posing for the proverbial vacation photograph. I hope this won't take long." Chuck said as he tried to hold his expression as his son.

"It shouldn't as long as you two hold still...oh this camera is a piece of shit...oh there it goes." Blair said, aggrevated with her digital camera.

"Heh heh now you sound like that bitchy mother on TV with her eight kids or whatever...complaining about a camera and bitching me out." Chuck mused.

"Very funny Chuck...okay now lets have one without the shades, Joe Cool. Come on take them off..." she replied sarcastically, reaching for his shades.

"Why should I? Do you know how much I paid for these?" Chuck balked at her.

"Probably more than you should have...but anyway dear hand them over...because I want to be able to see your hazel eyes." she admitted, as he begrudgingly handed her the shades and she took a second photograph.

The whole time through their son kept looking at the bear and babbled on about other things in his baby language. After the polar bears, they saw the seals, where they traded places and Chuck took a photograph of Blair and the kids looking at the seals.

After that, they went back and saw the Snow Monkeys and Blair had fun watching Chuck and Matthew watch the monkeys swinging around in their enclosure, make faces, and so forth. It was so funny watching them watching the monkeys, that she just had to get an impromptu photograph.

"Ha ha look at that, son...Hey Blair I just thought of the perfect gift to get the kids someday...let's buy them a pet monkey like the ones over there..." he mused.

"What? You can't be serious! You are NOT buying a pet monkey for the kids, Chuck Bass, because I can only imagine how that would be!" Blair said as she suddenly imagined the chaos it would be having to live with and take care of two kids, Chuck Bass, and a monkey.

"Aw you don't want me to buy you a monkey, sweetie pie? It could be our baby once the kids are grown, and we could take it for walks through the park in the baby carriage. We could get one like one of these...or a baboon with a big red butt...no two baboons so then we can watch them having monkey sex." he teased.

"What? No, we are NOT buying a snow monkey or a baboon with a big red butt! Or two baboons so that we can watch them hook up? Come on, lets go look at other animals before you get anymore crazy ideas, monkey boy." she chided him.

"Oo oo aah aah..." Chuck teased while his son laughed and Blair just groaned and rolled her eyes.

After dragging Chuck and their kids away from the monkeys, they walked across the zoo to the penguins and puffins display, where they both made comments about the animals.

"See Matthew that's a penguin. Penguins are some of my favorite birds because they're always dressed so well, just like your daddy." Blair said as she showed the penguins to their son.

"Thank you darling for recognizing my impeccable sense of style. Still if I had to choose, I think I'd take Joker over Penguin any day, because Joker's the better villain. Yet Penguin had a pretty cool umbrella...almost as good as Mr. Sneed from The Avengers...so score some points for him." Chuck reflected.

"Joker? Penguin? Mr. Sneed? Oh you and your superhero references that make me feel left out." Blair sighed.

"Oh, Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass is that really how you feel? Well perhaps this Halloween, if I am Mr. Sneed, and you can be my Emma Peel!" Chuck mused as he glanced at her.

"Ha ha ha Chuck, you're a poet and you didn't know it. Come along and let's see what else we can find." she teased.

They walked along then and saw the puffins and other birds, then walked back and watched the sea lions at their feeding time, which was fun. Then they walked north, past the Delacourt Clock, until they got to the Tisch Children's Zoo, where they stopped for a restroom break and Blair became OCD about germs and made sure everyone used antibacterial hand gel before and after they visited the animals in the petting zoo.

"Ha ha ha, Blair you always come prepared! Hmm...this hand gel happens to remind me of another time...when we were in my office and you decided to...clean what you thought was dirty. I haven't thought of Purell or your hands the same way since..." he reflected aloud as he remembered the incident in his office when Blair had thought he'd cheated on her with Paige Michalchuk.

"Oh yeah...well sorry about that dear...but I like to keep what's mine clean and sanitary as much as possible...and so that includes you." she replied.

"Oh really, darling? Well then, you then belong to me. Foreplay for fair play?" he offered.

"Ah yes, but not until after we're done with the zoo." she reminded him, as they went on to meet and pet all of the animals. It was fun though showing the kids all of the animals and hearing their son imitating the animal sounds, grunting like a pig, baaing like a sheep or goat, mooing like a cow. After imitating the animals so well, Chuck thought his son was a genius, but Blair just thought he was astute.

When they went past the tortoises they heard a strange noise and soon realized that the two tortoises were having sex, which although surprising, drew an instant comment from Chuck.

"Hmm...nice technique for an old guy, but he could have a bit more finesse. Still darling, if they can go at it here, why can't we? I'm sure I'm better than that tortoise." Chuck commented.

"Not until later, Chuck. We don't need to embarrass ourselves any further at the zoo than we already have." she replied.

"Well I'm going to hold you to it." he reminded her slyly.

Eventually they left the children's zoo because the kids were getting tired, but Chuck still wanted to look in the gift shop, so they walked back there and looked around. Blair picked out souvenir t-shirts for the children, and was glancing at some postcards, when Chuck came around carrying their son who had something hanging off of him.

"What is that? Its cute, but so silly." she laughed.

"It's the perfect compromise! You won't let me buy a real monkey, so how about this..." he teased.

"A monkey puppet? Ha ha very clever! The little one is cute though. Hmm...maybe we can give our son's bedroom a jungle theme? Ooh I can just picture it now...with monkeys and lions and bears and a mural that looks like palm branches." Blair mused as she let her imagination go.

"Those are all good ideas, Blair, yeah maybe something like that would be cool. Maybe we can even get a tiger skin rug. I've always wanted to get a tiger skin rug because I've thought they looked sexy as hell. Oh I can just imagine a tiger skin rug in my office with you laying naked on top of it...I wonder if how long it'd take to book a safari to bag a bengal?" Chuck mused as he started to imagine it all and become turned on at the thought.

Noticing that Chuck was losing control slightly, Blair interrupted his thoughts and said "All right big game hunter, don't let your imagination run away with you or else you'll embarrass yourself further. Let's buy what we need, so that we can get going."

"All right lets pay for these, then we can go on. Maybe we can get something to eat." he suggested, as he paid for their purchases and went on to the cafe to get a bite to eat. When they were eating, Chuck noticed that Blair didn't eat as much as she should have, but when he asked her about it, she just nonchalantly said that she didn't like what she'd purchased, but that was all. Not entirely buying her story, he thought he'd keep tabs on her anyway for awhile to see if she'd fallen back into any of her old patterns. On the way out, to appease Chuck, Blair purchased a few muffins which she said she would share later with him and their son.

After the zoo, they took a walk together to another part of the park, since it was a nice day. Eventually they found a place to relax, so Blair relaxed on a large plaid blanket on the grass, while Chuck tried to help their son practice walking and so forth. She was contemplating her life and her family right then, how good it was, until her phone chimed and she realized she'd gotten a text message.

**'Spotted: Last night 86****th**** Street got there own version of a free show when a certain moon arose from a limousine window. Was it just another party reveler, or a certain Basshole we all know and love, showing his true colors for all to C. I wonder who will B the butt all of jokes now?'** Gossip Girl declared with her wicked sense of humor.

"Oh no...And so it begins, again..." Blair sighed, groaning under her breath.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Chuck...CHUCK!! Can you come over here? I need to talk to you!" Blair shouted across the way as she tried to get her husband's attention before he carried their son too far away.

Hearing his wife calling for him, Chuck turned around and walked back toward Blair, who was settling herself on the blanket, attempting to look like the high society domestic queen that she subconsciously always wanted to be.

"Hello darling...Did you need something? I was just going to buy a bottle of water from that vendor over there, do you want me to get you one?" Chuck asked as he glanced down at her past his shades.

"Oh...yeah you can get me a bottle of the strawberry flavored Vitamin waters if they have any. But that's not why I called you over, dear. Uh Chuck did you see the latest message from Gossip Girl? Apparently our antics last night...or more pointedly YOUR drunken antics last night didn't go unnoticed by Gossip Girl! Oh how in the world are we going to rebuild your rep after this one?" Blair sighed as she told Chuck.

"What? Really? Let me see...Oh yeah ha ha ha...good pic...I wonder who took it?" Chuck joked when he saw the photograph.

"It doesn't matter who took it! You'll now be the laughingstock of the Upper East Side! Billionaire hangs his butt out the window while on a drunken spree! I won't be able to show my face at Mommy & Me group ever again!" Blair panicked over dramatically.

"Ha ha ha...Oh darling I don't think it'll be that bad! You're just overreacting again! That's certainly not the worst thing I could've done and you know it! Remember the district attorney who was caught with the prostitutes..." Chuck teased.

"Yes I do! Oh that definitely would be worse...and that is exactly what I don't want you to do! Do you hear me?" Blair bellowed.

"Aw, you're no fun...Ha ha, yes I hear you, Blair." Chuck teased, though was sincere.

"Good! I'm glad I made myself clear. Anyway I still think being caught mooning people along 86th Street is bad enough! So embarrassing!" Blair haughtily admitted.

"Oh I still think you're overreacting, Blair. Are you okay? You seem especially high strung. Do you want to get some dinner after the park? Grab a bite to eat somewhere now...or do it up right and go out on the town again tonight?" Chuck offered.

"I don't know about showing my face at someplace posh again after that Gossip Girl blast! We can get a quick bite to eat if you want." Blair acquiesced as she agreed with Chuck's suggestion.

"All right then lets go, dear. Do you need help with the kids or do you need me to carry anything before I have Arthur bring the car around?" Chuck asked as he stood up and stared at the items Blair had laid out.

"Thanks, dear. You can take our son and maybe the blanket...no some of my bags, while I settle Tatum into the stroller after I make sure her diaper is changed. You can check on our son's diaper!" Blair suggested as she delineated tasks.

"Uh...do I have to? You know how I hate changing diapers!" Chuck moaned under his breath.

"Well Chuck, I'm busy with our daughter right now...and since I owe it to you for making me a mother twice so far...you get diaper duty once in awhile, daddy." Blair coyly replied, handing him a diaper from the bag.

"Ergh...all right son, now hold still and this'll be over with soon!" Chuck mumbled as he knelt down on the blanket and tried to change his son's diaper in record time...trying to beat Blair who was already working on their daughter's diaper.

The young couple kept staring back and forth at each other as they raced through the diaper changes, until after a few minutes Chuck declared "Ha ha I won! The diapering King won again!"

"Mmm...so I see...but let the diaper Queen check your efforts Chuck, to make sure our son's diaper is secure enough and won't leak, oh diaper King." Blair teased as she checked their son.

"Well...its on him! He didn't piss on me this time, and I beat your time...so I'm the winner...and I get to pick where we eat." Chuck declared.

"All right I'll give you that much. You actually did do a decent job this time Chuck! Your technique seems to be improving, so good for you." Blair admitted.

"Thank you, thank you very much baby...its all in the wrist" Chuck replied, doing a slight Elvis impression.

"Ha ha...you're welcome, 'Elvis.' So where are you taking us for dinner?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"You'll see..." Chuck replied slyly.

They gathered their children and the rest of their things and made their way to the limo, from which the driver whisked them away across the city. They made their way until they got to a building with a restaurant on the lower floors which had a pair of golden arches as its sign age.

"McDonald's, Chuck? You took us to McDonald's?" Blair gasped as she glanced at the midtown fast food restaurant.

"Well we have kids now, so I thought that was the perfect place to go. Anyway you'll like it darling, you'll see." Chuck mused.

"Yeah we might have children now, Charles, but it doesn't mean we have to lose our class and go all suburban! The last time I remembered eating at a McDonald's was on a choir trip when we stopped at a McDonald's in Poughkeepsie and all I remembered were the greasy hamburgers and the mothers chasing their kids through the Play Place area...I'm not chasing my children through some tacky fast food playground!" Blair haughtily declared.

"Ha ha, poor you. Well darling, I don't think you'll have to worry about any fast food playgrounds in here, because I don't think it has one. Still I think you might be surprised." Chuck replied bemused.

"All right then, lets go in, if you're that hungry. I guess I can endure midtown class fast food for one meal." Blair sighed as she followed Chuck into the McDonald's.

When they stepped inside though, Blair was pleasantly surprised that Chuck was right, it was like no other McDonald's she'd ever seen. Even though it still had the logos tastefully spaced throughout the dining area, the rest of it was like a fine dining establishment, with table cloths, china, stainless steel flatware, and even music provided by a pianist. Sure it wasn't quite as high class as some of her favorite restaurants uptown, still it was a vast improvement over what she'd feared.

The family was escorted to a table on the second level, where they were even given a highchair for their son, and Blair was able to find a place to put their daughter's infant seat that would be semi-inconspicuous. When they glanced at the menu and quickly placed their orders, Blair commented on her surroundings after Chuck made a comment.

"So Blair, what do you think? Not what you expected? Hmm?" Chuck asked with a sly grin on his face.

"No it isn't. I guess I should have had greater expectations than I did when we stopped in front of a McDonald's. This far exceeds my expectations and so thank you dear for taking us here. Again I guess I should trust your better judgment more often." Blair replied as Chuck just gave her a sly and knowing smile.

Their food was soon delivered and most of them soon dug into their meals, although Blair mostly picked at her salad and sipped her sweet tea, while Chuck started on his Big Mac Value meal, simultaneously sharing his french fries with his son.

"Chuck why do you keep feeding Matt your french fries? You know good eating habits start from infancy...or at least that's what they recommend in the book I've been reading...and now he'll be hooked on junk food, just like you! " Blair commented as she watched Chuck hand their son another fry.

"Oh a few french fries never hurt anybody! See he likes them, because he eats them right down, don't ya son?" Chuck laughed as he watched his son try to chew the french fry with his few baby teeth, his baby Bass jaw hard at work.

"Yeah I see. But still the thought of all that fat and grease going into his body...just starting to clog his little toddler arteries...my poor baby!" Blair panicked.

"Blair! That's enough! They're just a few fries, not poison. Matt is just taking after me. A few fries wouldn't hurt anyone...you should try some." Chuck admonished her.

"No thank you. Anyway yeah I can see you and our son are too much alike...you both have something on your face!" Blair retorted as she wiped her son's face off with a napkin and glanced toward Chuck.

"I do? Uh...did I get it now?" Chuck replied as he tried to wipe off his face.

"Uh not quite. You still have some secret sauce on your cheek." she replied.

"Now?"

"No...here let me...Ah there you go good as new...My you do have quite the jawline, Mr. Bass." Blair commented as she wiped off his cheek with her napkin and briefly admired his profile.

"Thank you Mrs. Bass...though you have a bit of a carb face anymore!" he teased.

"What?! Chuck! I told you I had to go on a diet!" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. You certainly don't need a diet, Blair! You're already skinny enough as it is! I love you as you are...carb face and all." he told her.

"Thanks...chisel jaw." she replied.

"You're welcome, carb face." he replied.

"Meh!" she whined.

"Meh!" he retorted, as they both laughed.

They continued their meal, with Chuck continuing to slip french fries to his son and occasionally even sips of his soda when Blair wasn't looking. When she did catch him, she laid into him once again for it.

"Chuck what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Aw teaching my boy how to use a straw! He's pretty good for his age, wouldn't you say?" Chuck exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah but you're teaching him to use a straw, using your soda as bait? What are drinking?" she asked.

"Oh just a G & T on the rocks..." he slyly replied.

"WHAT?! There is NO way you are letting our son drink a G & T at not even a YEAR OLD, Chuck Bass!!" Blair seethed.

"What? He was feeling supersonic, so I gave him a gin & tonic! Ha ha ha...Oh calm down, Blair, it's just some Mountain Dew or something. Still I got you going, didn't I?" he laughed.

"I'm glad its not a G & T, you townie, but still feeding him Mountain Dew isn't much better since it has all that caffeine! Now he'll be up all night!" she sighed.

"Well maybe I should get a G & T?" he pondered.

"No, Chuck!" she coldly replied.

"Aw...oh well I tried. Come on Blair lighten up...anyway are you ready to go yet?" he inquired.

"Yeah...let me collect Tatum first. I'm so glad she hasn't been too fussy this evening, although I think it's time to feed her pretty soon...I can feel it." she sighed.

"Really? What does it feel like?" he asked.

"Well if you want to know, my breasts feel like there are bricks sitting on them. It's strange being a breastfeeding mother." she replied.

"Bricks? Really? Can I feel?" he slyly inquired as he snaked a hand out to grab her.

"No...Chuck...not here! I'll ruin my blouse!" she gasped, playfully slapping his hand away.

"Limo then?" he seductively asked.

"Hmm...we'll see. I'll probably feed our daughter in the limo...so we'll see." she coyly replied as they prepared to leave.

They made sure the meal was paid, then made their way to the limo, which met them at the curb. Almost as soon as they got in the limo, Blair commenced to nursing their daughter, while Chuck entertained their son. After a few minutes, Blair noticed that her husband was shifting around in his seat uncomfortably.

"Hmm...Chuck am I making you uncomfortable, breastfeeding in front of you?" Blair slyly teased.

"That's part of it...but I also have to go piss." Chuck said as he clenched his jaw.

"Oh you do? Well we'll get home in a few more blocks, just hold on." she reminded him.

"All right but my bladder is pressing on my kidney and it hurts..." Chuck admitted, a bit in pain.

"Well...ha ha...maybe now you'll know how I felt when I was pregnant. Not fun, is it?" Blair replied, half teasing.

"No its not! Ahem...Arthur can we...uh...speed things up?" Chuck mumbled to his driver, clearly in some pain.

Traffic crawled though when their driver took a shortcut and got stuck in rush hour traffic a bit, causing Chuck to wince even more, and start to break out into a sweat a bit as he grumbled, and Blair looked on with a bit of sympathy as she fed their baby.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Chuck shifted over to the seat parallel to his mini bar and removed a nearly empty champagne bottle from the cabinet and opened it up.

"Chuck what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Oh do you want any?" he asked.

"95 Dom? Of course I'd love some...but no I'm feeding the baby right now!" she chided him.

"All right all the more for me!" he declared, as he brought the bottle to his lips and chugged the rest of it down.

"Chuck? What did you do that for? I thought you already had to pee...that'll just make it worse!" she gasped.

"I know...but I needed something to piss into! And why waste good Dom?" he retorted, already starting to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"What?! Chuck...no, you can't pee into a champagne bottle!" she scolded.

"Why not?" he replied harshly.

"Because your aim isn't THAT good!" she chided.

"How do you know?" he replied as he pulled himself out.

"Trust me dear, I know! Chuck...don't do that!" she gasped.

"Oh all right...I'll find something else! Ah hear we go!" Chuck sighed as he found his scotch glass as started to relieve himself into one, much to Blair's horror.

"CHUCK?! Ew! You couldn't wait until we got home, so you peed in your scotch glass? Gross!" Blair gasped as she watched him.

"Well I had to do what I had to do." he replied.

"Well do you feel any better?" she sarcastically asked.

"A little...but I think I'll need another. Here do you want a drink?" Chuck teased as he sat the nearly full scotch glass on the mini bar and reached for another.

"NO! You are so disgusting sometimes, Chuck Bass! I'm not drinking your urine sample!" she gasped.

"Well desperation is the mother of invention. Anyway didn't Bear Grylls drink his own urine once?" he teasingly asked.

"I think he was just kidding, Chuck. So what are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"Pour it in the champagne bottle will you?" he commanded, as he held the half full second glass in his hand.

"No..." she chided him as they continued to argue.

Suddenly, their son got up and toddled over to the mini bar, while they were arguing, and started to reach for the first glass. Quick as a wink, Blair noticed her son's actions, and sprang into action herself, grabbing the glass, pushing the automatic window, and throwing the scotch glass out into the street.

"Blair?! Why did you do that for? Those glasses were a matched set!" Chuck bellowed.

"I'll buy you a new bar set, Chuck. Didn't notice that your son almost became the next Bear Grylls by nearly drinking your urine sample, Chuck?" Blair admonished him.

"Oh...but still you owe me a new bar set for this limousine, Blair." he growled.

"Of course, I'll do that...because I love you, you stubborn pain in the ass." she sighed laughingly. "I'm just glad our son's okay."

"Yeah me too." he replied with a laugh as he poured the contents of his second glass into the empty champagne bottle.

Soon afterwards they made their way home, where their driver and even Dorota assisted them into the house with the children's things, while the couple carried the children in. Blair and Dorota immediately took the babies into the bathroom to bathe and dress them for an early night, while Chuck took a shower to clean up after the fiasco in the limo. Once he was finished, Chuck donned his favorite designer loungewear and went downstairs to relax in his recliner and read his paper.

It was there where Blair found him about an hour later, still glancing at his newspapers and listening to some classical music on the radio, though nearly falling asleep in the process. Seeing him resting like, she thought he looked so cute, so after she'd poured herself a glass of wine, she sneaked over and surprised him with a quick kiss.

"Hi ya sleeping beauty...or should I say sleeping hottie? Hmm...interesting newspapers I see..." she nonchalantly teased, as she stared down at him from behind his chair.

"Oh...hi Blair...I..uh guess I fell asleep...uh what time is it?" he asked, still a bit groggy.

"Yeah you did...and its only 8:30...not very late...so how are you feeling? Your kidney any better?" she teasingly asked.

"Um...yeah...I am now...come here..." he lazily drawled as he pulled her onto the chair with him so that she lay curled beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm...this is cozy...the last time I remembered doing this was last Christmas and we ended up with our daughter nearly nine months later." she laughed.

"Oh really? Mmm...well how are you now?..." he asked in a lowly seductive voice.

"I'm on birth control, let me guarantee you that." she laughed.

"Hmm...that's good..." he growled as he ran his hand across her hip and so forth.

"What, d'you want to have sex?" she asked curiously, nonchalantly tracing the skin on his neck with her fingers.

"Hmmm...Later...right now I'll just hold you...if you'd like..." he drawled lightly tracing her back and hip with his fingers.

"Okay...mmm...I love you hun..." she groaned as she nestled against him.

"Love you too..." he whispered in her ear.

"Do you ever think about life, Chuck? Why we're here, what our purpose is, how we ended up where we are?" Blair pondered aloud.

"Eh...sometimes. I supposed I wondered about all of that after my father passed...but then we got together...and it was like the pieces fit...like it made things right. Perhaps we're all part of a masterplan...set forth by someone who's writing the story of our lives or something...I don't know." Chuck pondered too.

"So we're all part of a master plan...or like Mary would say 'the Master's plan'? I like that idea...that someone out there cares enough about us to write the story of our lives...and set it all in motion. So do you think God is like the great big author in the sky? Like Charles Dickens or Emily Dickenson or something?" Blair inquired curiously.

"Ha ha...hmm...perhaps...Ergh...sometimes I felt like my life was a Dickensian novel back in late 2008. Orphaned teenage rogue...tricked by his uncle...almost jumped off a roof...etc. Oh and then more recently with the shooting at Constance and the bombing at the Palace...and the aftermath of that...it felt like it again...but like before you just get through it and hope for the best. Having you here helps though..." he sighed seductively.

"Thanks...yeah I guess parts of your life has resembled a Dickensian novel or something at times. Mine too, to be honest. Still I know having you here has helped too. Hmm...so dear how is work going lately? Anything exciting?" she commented curiously.

"Hmm...just a few investment deals and dealing with the insurance and inspection issues regarding what happened at the Palace and so on...a lot of red tape and headaches you'd probably rather not listen to..." he sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Aw...but we're married hun...your problems are my problems too...and you don't need to overburden yourself by trying to deal with everything on your own...especially if it gives you a headache...Here let me see if this helps." Blair sighed as she climbed off of him and stood behind his chair.

"What are you doing, Blair?" he sighed, a bit annoyed that she'd left.

"I'm just going to give you a massage...because I love you and I want to see if this helps...so don't be an ass and just relax..." Blair teasingly chided him as she massage his forehead at the temples and then forward as she felt him relax under her touch.

"So does that feel better?" Blair lovingly asked as she continued her ministrations, stopping momentarily to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmm...Yesss...." Chuck groaned with a sigh as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Good...mmm...so now you can go on telling me about your latest deals...although I would like to know how things are coming along with everything at the Palace...cleanup...the insurance...etcetera..." Blair asked as she continued massaging his head and neck.

"Oh...it's coming...the one insurance agent is trying to give us a difficult time with the estimation we gave him on how much it would cost to restore that part of the hotel to its former glory...and I already had a construction crew arranged to start working on the remodel starting next week...but if the money doesn't come in from the insurance, then it'll have to be delayed...so then who knows when it'll be done..." Chuck sighed with a groan.

"That is too bad...but even if the insurance money doesn't come in right away, don't you have more than enough to cover the costs? You are worth how much dear?" she inquired.

"Hmm...ha ha...very true...but as you know, some of our money is tied up in investments that don't come due for months yet...plus you know how the market is..." he sighed.

"Yeah I know...but...Hey I have an idea, I have some money in an account that I could loan to you...and you can pay me back with the insurance settlement whenever it comes in." she offered.

"You'd actually do that? Why?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Because I love you...and we're married...so what's mine is your's and vice versa...and anyway BWBCC has been doing pretty well lately...so I thought I could spare some for you if you needed it, since you are my husband..." she replied.

"Ha ha...aren't you kind?...and here I thought you were making a real sacrifice..." he replied sarcastically.

"Well it is a sacrifice if it means I can't get that new ensemble from Burberry where Tatum and I could have matching mother daughter pea coats. Oh and there were these adorable little children's raincoats from London Fog that Matt could grow into, and would exactly match a few of your coats Chuck!" she sighed.

"Ha....yeah that would be cute. Blair, I don't need your money if it means sacrificing items for our children. I can continue waiting until the insurance money comes in until I remodel that part of the Palace..." he sighed.

"No, Chuck...I insist...take it you stubborn pain in the ass! Just take it now and you can make it up to me later...okay?" she stubbornly replied as she glanced down at him.

"All right if you insist...mmmm..." Chuck groaned as he relaxed again, and soon relaxed so much that began to fall asleep.

"Chuck?...Aw you...we must've worn you out today...well I think its fine to take a little nap...in fact...maybe I will too..." she mused as she grabbed a blanket from the couch and carried it over to his chair, where she climbed in beside Chuck and snuggled close like earlier, burying her face against the side of his neck, listening to the little sounds he made while he slept, which soon included his soft snores.

After a while, Blair awoke to the feeling that she needed to go feed their daughter, because she was starting to almost leak through her gown, but when she felt for herself, she noticed that the front of her gown was already open. Then she shifted a bit and felt that the top of Chuck's pajama top was open as well because she could feel his chest hair against her already swollen breasts, which was a surprisingly erotic feeling right at that moment. Despite feeling suddenly a bit aroused, she knew she had to feed their daughter, or at least take care of herself...but Chuck's arm was around her and prevented her from moving very far.

"Charles my darling...I need to get up and feed our daughter...so will you please let me up?" she whispered.

"Hmm...no...you're staying here...right with me..." he mumbled, seemingly asleep.

"Chuck...I need to get up or I'll leak on you! You don't want me to ruin your pajamas do you?" she threatened.

"You won't...that's why I opened our tops...so you'll just leak on me..." he groaned.

"You don't care if my milk leaks on your chest?" Blair gasped as she felt his chest, running her hand across the soft, wiry hair, suddenly feeling a little warm herself.

"I don't mind...in fact maybe I rather like it...plus, if too much gets on my body...you can always lick it off.." he seductively teased.

"Chuck?!" she gasped in mock distain.

"Ha hmm...admit it Blair the feeling of your chest against mine turns you on just as much as it does me..." he seductively teased with a low growl, intentionally rubbing himself against her illiciting a moan from both of them.

"Umm...maybe it does...but that's still not going to take care of how they feel...the fullness..." she whined slightly.

"I'll take care of that...if you'll let me...will you?" he asked as he caressed her breast in his hand.

"Okay...mmm..." she moaned as she leaned against his hand.

"...Goood...now just follow my lead and you'll like it..." Chuck growled as he lifted her over him and slid down in the chair, while she placed her hands along the top of the recliner. Blair looked down at Chuck at that moment and realized that he had her dangling breasts right at his mouth level, so that he could stretched his neck a bit and latch onto her with his sensuous mouth, which he did.

The feeling of Chuck sucking and suckling her breasts like that, while straddling across him, was a very strange and erotic release indeed. She couldn't believe he was actually feeding off of her in such a sensuous way, that both relieved the pressure in her breasts and excited her sexually. Adding the fact that they were doing that in a recliner only added to the excitement because of the bit of danger in the potential of tipping over the recliner.

After a few moments of just reveling in the sensations he was causing her, Blair saw the humor in the situation when she an open tin of imported cookies sitting on the stand beside the chair. Apparently Chuck had been having a snack a bit earlier. Glancing toward the cookies, Blair suddenly decided to speak up in more than just a moan to test him.

"Hmm...Chuck...I just thought I'd ask...do you want any cookies with your milk?" she teased.

"Mmm...what did you say?" he moaned.

"I just asked if you wanted any cookies with your milk, Chuck?" she teased glancing down as she wiped off the side of his mouth with her thumb.

"Sure...if you feed me..." he chuckled, sensuously.

"All right here you go...big boy. Here are your cookies, open up." she teased as she grabbed the tin of cookies and began feeding him one, then kissed him as she did so.

"Mmm...tasty but now I need a drink..." he teased as he briefly suckled again and she laughed.

"Ha ha ha...you're hilarious! This is probably one of the only times I've had cookie crumbs on my boobs from cookies that I didn't eat!" she laughed.

"All the more to make you taste better my dear...mmm..." he teased between kisses, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Hmm...you say so...but now it's my turn..." Blair teased him, as she pulled her breast away from his mouth and kissed him, prompting a lengthy french kiss for almost a minute. Then, breath heavy, Chuck broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"If you want your turn...squeeze some of your milk on me...and lick it off...if you have any left..." he seductively suggested, as he squeezed her breast.

"All right...as long as you don't mind...mmm..." she teased.

"I don't mind...mmm...." he seductively groaned in reply.

Blair laughed as she made good on her promises, licking a bit of the milk that had spilled on Chuck's chest, kissing his skin under his chest hair and playfully biting at his male nipples, eliciting an erotic groan from him. She continued making her way down his body with her mouth and hands, much to the delight of both.

They continued their love play until they soon realized they were very turned on, when she felt the evidence of her husband's arousal pushing against her though his pajamas. Knowing Chuck all too well, Blair just helped him however she could by pulling down his pajamas slightly as he shifted his hips, and taking him into her hand to caress and toy with him a little before she united with him, letting Chuck sink home and make her feel like he always made her feel. It was a fun time messing around in the recliner, being on top for awhile, then flipping over and letting the other take control, even if it was more for fun than the best sexual experience ever, they still enjoyed themselves cuddling together in the end to keep each other warm before heading off to their bed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next few weeks were busy for Chuck and Blair and their young family, with work and extracurriculars such as the businessman's association Chuck joined and the mother's clubs Blair attended. At one of the mother's clubs, Blair heard a few of the mothers talking about how they were going to enter their daughters in a few local beauty pageants despite the fact that their daughter's were only months old, and Blair's own daughter was only two and a half months old.

Curiously, she approached one of the mother's with a few questions. "So...Sarah how long did you say your daughters have been competed in pageants?"

"Oh my daughters have been in pageants for like forever! Why Taylyn been competing since she was 5 months old...but Breanna's first pageant was when she was barely 3 months old when she competed in Little Miss America in Upstate New York. Those pageants are great, but the best are the Southern Charm glitz pageants. Those are the ones who get the most attention and the most prizes. Why I know this one little girl who not only won Grand Supreme, but was also filmed by TLC for one of their reality shows." Sarah replied going on about the pageants.

"Oh really? That sounds very interesting..." Blair said as she listened to Sarah and also started plotting how to make sure her daughter's future as a beauty queen was secure.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Chuck was in a business meeting with his associates, where this fellow named Guy McKedrick was giving the graphic representation of the hierarchy at Bass Industries, and one of the associates had asked why a certain member of his team hadn't been included, when Chuck's secretary interrupted the end of the meeting to say that Chuck had a call. Chuck left the meeting slightly early to take the call, only to discover who it was.

"Hello, Chuck Bass here...Uh Georgina, how are you...and what do you need?"

"Hello Chuck. I'm calling because Carter and I need a favor, and only you can help. Do you remember when I mentioned how we were in a financial bind after Carter's accident at your club? Well he needs to continue his therapy treatments and unfortunately our insurance won't cover it." Georgina explained.

"Really? What type of therapy treatments does he need that the insurance won't cover?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"It is this experimental program in California that has had success restoring the ability to walk in some patients who've had muscular and spinal cord injuries. Based on the type of injuries my husband sustained, he is a prime candidate for this program, however to enroll in it, it costs thousands of dollars that we don't have right now..." she replied.

"Hmm...but what about the endowment your parents gave you? Or the money you received after you divorced my uncle Jack?" Chuck pondered in the form of questions.

"The money my parents gave is tied up in investments...and the settlement I received from your uncle Jack...well just before the incident last spring...Carter lost part of it in a pyramid investment scheme that I'm still trying to forgive him for. The rest of it we had to use for his care and the tuition for my nursing program. So as you can see, we're strapped for cash...and Carter's too proud to get a loan officially...so that's why I'm turning to you, you motherchucker." Georgina exclaimed.

"Ha ha...all right Georgina, I'll see what I can do. Why don't you and Carter come over for dinner tonight, catch up on old times, and we can discuss financial matters together under the pretense of a friendly visit? Is 7:00 PM fine for you?" Chuck replied.

"That's fine, but what about Blair? Do you think she'd be okay with having Carter and I as dinner guests tonight?" Georgina asked skeptically.

"Oh Blair's always up for a dinner party, she loves to entertain! With Dorota and the rest of her staff under her command, she's a venerable Martha Stewart...minus the actual cooking part though. Ha ha ha! Anyway we can keep our children out of the way if you'd like." Chuck teasingly replied.

"Oh yes Blair and her dinner parties...Anyway you don't have to keep the kids out of the way, we'd love to see your children." she replied.

"All right well see you then, G." he replied.

"See you later, Chuck...and thanks again." she replied.

"No problem." he replied as he hung up the phone and went on with the rest of his business.

~o~o~o~o~

Blair finished the rest of her day stopping by at her office for BWBCC where she checked in on her staff, attended a brief teleconference meeting where Jenny gave an update on how their line in Paris was coming along, replied to a number of emails, and so forth. By the end of the afternoon she was already a bit worn and was looking forward to a relaxing evening with her family. _Perhaps put the children to bed early and relax in her jacuzzi bath tub for awhile with a bottle of wine or champagne and some classical music to unwind to...then if Chuck came around and decided to join her in the tub...all the better..._she slyly thought to herself on her car ride home.

When she arrived home, she did just that, having Dorota help her put her babies down for naps, while she slipped into something more comfortable as she drew a bath for herself, got the champagne and soft music, lit a few candles, and set to relaxing in the tub as she knew her husband was due home within the hour. She put her hair up as she relaxed in the tub, knowing that the nape of her neck, let alone the sight of her nude body in the tub would be most likely more than enough temptation to coax him to join her...or at least be a torturous turn on if nothing else.

Blair was relaxing in the tub, letting the music and the jets in the tub lull her into a semi-conscious state, when she realized that she heard Chuck climbing the stairs calling for her.

"Hmm...Charles my darling I'm in here..." she called as he stepped into the bathroom, having just removed his tie.

"Oh ho...hello to you too...now THIS is a site to come home to...mmm..." he seductively smirked as she walked over to the tub and stared down at her.

"This? Oh I was just relaxing...but come...join me..." she cooed outstretching a hand to him.

"Hmm...I would love to...but I don't think we have time..." he growled, kissing her hand, then the side of her neck.

"What do you mean, we don't have time?" she laughed as she caressed the side of his face.

"Because...I invited guests over tonight for dinner...and they're arriving at seven..." he said between kisses.

"You invited guests for dinner? And they're coming at seven?" she gasped, a bit surprised.

"Yes..."

"Who did you invite?"

"Carter & Georgina..." he replied.

"CARTER AND GEORGINA?! And they're arriving at seven...TONIGHT?" Blair chided him, grabbing his ear.

"OW, BLAIR?!" Chuck moaned.

"Chuck, why in the heck did you invite them over for an impromptu dinner party? Did you do it just to torture me?" Blair complained.

"NO! But I won't explain unless you let go of my ear, Blair!" he said through a clenched jaw.

"Sorry...now explain yourself, dear." she sarcastically replied.

"I did it because...because they need money. Georgina said that they've run into some financial issues and they need money for this therapy program that would supposedly help Carter be able to walk again. The reason why she's asking for a loan from us is because she claimed that Baizen was too proud to ask for a loan from more official sources." he explained.

"Really? Well that sounds like a good story...but how do you know they aren't scamming us? You know how they are with their tricks and schemes..." she replied.

"Well I checked into the therapy program and it does exist...and its had decent results based on the website's testimonies. Anyway, I'll have my lawyer draw up a contract so that we'll have legal representation in case they do attempt to scam us. Yeah I know how those two operate." he replied.

"Good. Still why are you doing it? Do you suddenly have a soft spot for Georgina or do you feel guilty about what happened to Carter? You know he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, don't you, Chuck?" she replied.

"A bit of the latter. I mean it could've been me that was injured and sometimes I do feel a bit guilty about that. Even though Baizen's done me wrong in the past, even he didn't deserve what happened to him, so I'd like to pay restitution in some way, for my own conscious if nothing else." he admitted, his tone serious.

"Wow Chuck...I'm impressed! You actually have grown a conscious behind that snide exterior. Still why the dinner party? I thought we could have a night to ourselves." she asked curiously.

"Oh really? Well I'll make that up to you later...mmm...Why the dinner party? Well, I know you're good at them and I wanted an intimidate, personal setting to propose my offer, hence the dinner party...Hmm...speaking of that it's almost 5:30, so you've better get ready because you have a party to host!" he bemusedly teased her as he walked off to take his shower and ready for the evening.

"Oh you! Argh!" Blair sighed as she growled at Chuck and begrudgingly got out of the tub and readied herself for the evening and for commanding her servants into creating a dinner party for at least four adults...six if Chuck's lawyer and his wife also attended.

The next hour and a half passed quickly and before they knew it, the Baizens were at their door, bottle of wine in hand as they greeted them. Their hired man helped Carter into the house and helped set him up in his chair. Watching this, and how Georgina helped him get settled, treating him with a level of tenderness that was seemingly out of character for her, struck something in both Blair & Chuck, making them realize that perhaps there was still some good in people no matter what type of character they had when they were younger. As well perhaps Carter & Georgina were meant for each other? Another set of seemingly wrongs making a twisted, yet perfect right...just like they themselves.

"So it's good to see you again and its great that you're out of the hospital now, Carter, and that you two could come here for our dinner soiree!" Blair exclaimed in her best hostess greeting, as she extended her hand.

"Yes its good to see you again Blair and Chuck Bass. I was a bit taken by surprise when Georgina told me you two had invited us over for a dinner party...but I suppose if Bass wants to let bygones be bygones, who am I to argue? Though it does it does take getting some getting used to, having to literally look up to you now, Bass." Carter extolled as he greeted them in a cautious handshake.

"Well perhaps it won't have to be for long, you never know when you'll be able to regain your footing once again...relatively speaking of course." Blair replied as she nearly didn't catch herself when she'd made that comment.

"Yeah nice one, Blair..." Georgina sarcastically replied.

"A man's worth is not measured in how tall he stands, but instead in the diversity of his investments, wouldn't you agree Baizen? Come along with me to my office where we can discuss some stock options that you might be interested in..." Chuck suggested, directing the conversation directly toward Carter.

"Investments you say? All right Bass...I might be interested..." Carter said as he followed Chuck down the hall.

"He's getting pretty good at that isn't he?" Blair commented as she watched the two men make their way down the hall.

"Yeah he's come a long way in the past few months...but he still has a long way to go. He can move his foot a little, and if he leans against something, he can sort of stand...but it's going to take time. By what you said, Blair, I take it Chuck shared my plan to enroll Carter in Project Walk TM and our...ah...financial issues?" Georgina commented.

"Yes...he told me about some of it...and I admire you for your bravery in that situation...because I'm sure it isn't easy..." Blair commented to Georgina.

"Bravery? Do you think it's brave having to change your husband's bedpans every few minutes? Or check on his catheter every few hours? Or have to put up with his bedsores or surly moods or occasional illnesses and infections just because he's suddenly not the man he used to be...or at least he thinks he isn't? Bravery or stupidity, I do not know, but what I do know is that you do what you have to do for the man you love. There have been times when I wonder why I do it...but right when I feel like I could just walk right out of there...Carter will just say something slick or stupidly funny or give me his puppy dog look...and I just help but feel butterflies or something...but it is fun and it is what it is..." Georgina replied, stoically honest, to slightly embarrassed.

"Wow Georgina...I'm...almost speechless! I guess you have had to deal with a lot...and in some ways I can sympathize. I mean Chuck and I have had to endure a lot, from his father's death nearly three years ago...to my mother's death...to our wedding...the births of our children...the incident at the Palace...and various other issues and idiosyncrasies...but obviously nothing like what you and your husband have gone through. I do admire you for your courage and tenacity, Georgina, I do...even if we haven't always seen eye to eye in the past." Blair admitted.

"Thanks Blair...that was actually very nice of you to say. Anyway speaking of your children, where are they? I've always thought that if Chuck Bass ever had children, I'd just have to see what they look like...although I was there when your daughter was born, I now remember. How's she doing? Gaining weight, reaching her milestones? I can't believe its been over two months since I worked in the maternity ward at the hospital..." she commented.

"Tatum's doing well...she's rolling over and can recognize us whenever we talk to her and look at her. Matt's growing up too...and is all boy...and very much looks like Chuck...ha ha! Right now the children are napping, but we'll show them to you after supper for a bit." Blair replied, then went on, "By the way, Georgina, what led you to nursing?"

"Well after taking care of Carter...and knowing the shortage of nurses lately...I just thought it was a good career option for the moment. Eventually maybe I'll become a brain surgeon, since I already like to mess with people's minds in one way, why not another?" she teased.

"A brain surgeon, Georgina? That's certainly quite the goal to strive for. Mess with people's minds...ha ha funny indeed." she laughed, though unsure what to say next.

"Well...if not a brain surgeon then another type of physician, maybe...but that's still in the future...and right now is the present. Speaking of the present, what is on the menu for tonight?" she asked.

"Beef bourgeois with hollandaise sauce, potatoes, asparagus, and molten chocolate mini cakes with crème fresh for dessert." Blair declared haughtily in her best faux French accent.

"Mmm...sounds good. Leave it to you, Blair, to have something French for your dinner parties. Let me guess...you're still serving gin martinis and and lady finger sandwiches for cocktail horde 'dervs, am I right?" Georgina mused.

"Yes...do you want one? Or you can have a wine spritzer instead...now that I'm not pregnant at the moment, finally, I've let myself indulge again...but only in moderation of course..." Blair slyly admitted.

"Yeah I bet. Blair Waldorf, you and your gin martinis, you haven't changed a bit. All you need are the manicurists and a rack of your mother's latest designs, and it's the annual Waldorf slumber party all over again! Before you wonder how I know, you might have forgotten I was at your slumber party your freshman year, trying to debauch Serena even further, smuggling in absinthe instead of your dry gin martinis. Ha ha those were the days! Anyway speaking of gin martinis, let me guess...Chuck likes his shaken and not stirred, just like James Bond, am I right?" Georgina mused.

"Yes, Chuck likes his martinis shaken and not stirred...just like James Bond...how'd you know?" Blair asked curiously.

"Hmm...lucky guess...although I've known Chuck Bass a long time as well...anyway Carter prefers an old fashioned although he also prefers scotch on the rocks, whiskey, bourbon, or sometimes imported beers and liquors. One time he had this bottle of vodka that he claimed he'd bought off of a guy he knew who'd smuggled it out of the Soviet Union back in the 80s. Supposedly the last vodka brewed under communist rule, though I don't know if that's true." Georgina chuckled.

"Well that's quite the story, G. So what's your poison? I'll mix it up for you if you like, or you can do it yourself. I know you used to be able to make a pretty wicked Cosmopolitan back in the day!" Blair mused.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Blair, I'm trying to cut back right now." she admitted slyly.

"Oh really...are you on a diet...or do you have some news to share?" Blair asked, curious for the latest gossip.

"Well...to be honest...I have shared it with anyone other than Carter...but yes we're expecting...in about six months..." she admitted.

"Really? Well congratulations to you and Carter, Georgina. I didn't know if since the incident...he'd be able to...you know..." Blair pondered aloud, teasingly indicating what she meant with her finger.

"Ha ha...yeah it still works...not everything is paralyzed on Carter Baizen...I can still get a rise out of him if we work together...that's why I have hope for the future with him and Project Walk TM . Yeah the sex might not be exactly like it once was...and damn do I miss that...but still attempting sex in a wheelchair is certainly quite entertaining...although I'd recommend locking the back wheels first...or else you might go rolling down the hall!" Georgina laughed as she recalled an escapade between herself and her husband and the accidental show they'd given their neighbors one afternoon.

"Ha ha ha...now that's my kind of story, G! So did you end up on Gossip Girl for that one?" Blair mused.

"No why should Gossip Girl care about what Carter & I get up to? Or are you talking about, like how you and Chuck were caught mooning 86th street a few weeks ago? Tell Chuck he still has a nice ass though." Georgina replied.

"Yeah...what? Well I'm married to that ass...and don't you forget that! Anyway Gossip Girl doesn't report on you anymore?" Blair retorted.

"Nope...and hasn't for years. I guess it pays to fall off the social radar once in awhile. Carter's shown me the benefits of that...and now I totally agree...though its fun to come back to the UES once in awhile..." she replied as they went on to check on the dinner preparations.

Eventually it was time to eat, so the servants called everyone to the table to eat, which they did with the guys coming in swaggering and smelling of whiskey and cheap cigars that may have been a little herbal. When Chuck gave Blair a quick kiss, she noticed and called him out on it.

"So how did the deal with Carter go?"

"Smooth as silk, my love...he signed the contract, no problem..." he drawled as he gave her a kiss.

"Chuck...what were you and Carter up? Obviously more than just making a business deal..." she inquired.

"Baizen might have brought a bit of a stash along...and I might have made a bit of a deal with him, here and there...You and Georgie are welcome to join us after dinner...indeed we insist..." he seductively insinuated.

"Chuck...uh...you should know better than that...although I know you and your past..." she sighed then went on "It's just that..."

"It's just that, what?" he interrupted her.

"It's just that I feel like I put up with enough back in high school having pot head Nate as my boyfriend...it's not surprising he became so clueless after awhile...but I always thought you were smarter than that. Yeah I knew you were probably the one who gave him his first join, but you've always had an edge...that's why after waiting forever for Nate, I chose you to be my first man...even if you're younger than me..." she sighed.

"That's why you first had sex with me?" he bellowed under his breath.

"Other than the fact that you were my best friend, apart from Nate & Serena, so I already loved you some at the time, you self absorbed ass, but yeah that was one of the many reasons why...the rest of which I don't want to go at the moment. My point right now is, I don't want you to be an idiot and get back into using so drugs regularly again that you turn out clueless and confused." she sighed.

"What, like Nate?" he laughed.

"Well yeah...but don't tell him I said that...you..." she bickeringly moaned as he laughed at her.

"Ha ha ha...oh I won't...but I love your reasoning, Blair. You broke up with Nate because he was too much of a pothead..." Chuck laughed.

"Shut up, Chuck! Though you should really talk...You and your Tai hookers in the opium den! What do you think about that?" she blisteringly replied.

"Well Tai hookers in an opium den are a thing of the past, thanks to you, darling. However what I think now is that I'm hungry...so let us go eat..." he smoothly replied as he guided them to the table.

They proceeded then to dine, making witty conversation amongst each other. Blair of course played willing hostess to their little dinner party, monopolizing the conversation a bit and trying to direct the conversation to topics of her interests, however things settled after a bit with the topic shifting to making comments about the food. Fortunately most found the food to be delicious.

After dinner, the party moved to the living room where they relaxed and the Basses asked the Baizens to share what they wanted to about their lives and how Carter was getting along with his limited mobility. Then the Baizens wanted to see what the Bass children looked like too.

Bringing the babies around, Chuck and Blair showed off their children to Carter and Georgina, who seemed to take genuine delight in them, much to their surprise.

"A baby that's part Blair Waldorf and part Chuck Bass...I never imagined I'd see the phenomenon...and here there are two of them." Georgina commented with a laugh.

"Ha yeah that little guy is all Chuck. I can definitely tell he's a chip off the old Bass." Carter mused.

"Do you think so Baizen? Well I hope you realize that being a parent isn't easy...it takes a lot of work and responsibility. Even if you have help, you still hold the ultimate responsibility for your family." Chuck replied.

"Not only is it that, but it's also a deeper connection to your spouse. I know from my point of view, I realized as soon as I saw both of my children...really truly looked at them...that I suddenly had a connection, a direct genetic link to someone who I hadn't been connected to before. A connection that could potentially last for generations...and be part of history. That is quite the thought, but its true. I was suddenly and irrevocably linked to Chuck Bass on even a genetic level...and that was pretty awesome. " Blair added with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Yeah I bet. Chuck's quite the guy, but so is my husband, Carter. I hadn't thought about the genetic connection that would span generations, but I guess you're right. It's certainly something to think about." Georgina said aloud.

"Speaking of generations...Georgina d'ya wanna tell them or should I?" Carter asked.

"You can say it if you want, or say it together." she replied.

"Well we'd just like you to know that my wife and I are expecting a baby...due this next spring, according to the doctors." Carter announced.

"Congratulations to you, Baizen...I didn't know you had it in you! Ha ha...be prepared for your wife to suddenly transform from a mega bitch to a kitten and back again, at the drop of a hat..." Chuck slyly teased.

"Chuck!" Blair chided him.

"Like that? Thanks for warning me...although I think I already know what you mean..." Carter smirked.

"Carter!" Georgina seethed.

"Ah I'm in trouble now..." Carter laughed as he tried to dodge Georgina's wrath.

"I'll deal with you later..." she replied, as the Basses just laughed to themselves.

"Well this announcement sounds like it calls for a celebration. Anyone up for martinis along with dessert? We're having Taramisu!" Blair announced as she scanned the party.

"That sounds good, Blair, but I think I'll forgo the martinis tonight." Georgina replied.

They continued chatting and interacting with the children while they waited on dessert. All seemed to be going well, until Blair slipped and mentioned the loan Chuck had made to Carter.

"So Carter what do you have to tell us about the money we're loaning you for your treatments at that therapy clinic in California?"

"What loan? Chuck said that he was letting me in on an investment opportunity, not a loan. After the mess this past spring, and how you didn't pay us then, I've decided to not take anyone's pity anymore." Carter replied.

"It is an investment opportunity, Baizen...my wife was just mistaken about the terms of our contract..." Chuck retorted.

"No I don't think she was. I should have seen this was just another scheme to take what money MY wife and I had left and squander it in some Ponzi scheme you created. How could I be so blind? Come on Georgina, let's go." Carter declared angrily as he made his way out of the room.

"But Carter we can't leave them like this...be reasonable..." Georgina admonished him.

"I am being reasonable. Come on darling, we're leaving. I know when I've been taken advantage of, especially by those two...and you do too. Don't you remember the trick they played to get you with Chuck's uncle Jack...that bastard...? If you know what's good for you G, you'd come with me. I need you." Carter growled as he tried to make his way out the door.

"All right, I'll see you later, Chuck and Blair. Thanks for the dinner...and the conversation." Georgina mentioned as she left with Carter.

As soon as they left, Chuck turned to Blair and said his peace. "Blair how could you have done that? I tried to help the Baizens, per Georgina's request, and you had to mess it up and say the wrong thing!"

"Wrong thing? How should I know it was the wrong thing? You sprung this dinner party on me at the last minute after I had a long day at work and taking care of the kids, and I had to be all ready to go at the drop of a hat. Then you tell me its for Carter & Georgina, almost the last people in the world that I want to host a dinner party for, and that they need money for therapy treatments. How should I know you were sneaking the money in as a psuedo-investment because Carter is suddenly too proud to accept charity? So you can't blame it all on me because you didn't fully inform me!" Blair argued back.

"Well I'm sorry about the dinner party being so impromptu but I know how you love hosting social events and are always so good at it, I'd assumed that tonight would be no exception...and it wasn't until you said too much." Chuck argued back.

"Well you know what happens when you assume, Chuck. You make an ass out of you and me...which couldn't be more than the truth, Mr. Pain-in-the-ass-Bass!" Blair retorted as she took the children and started to head upstairs.

"And where are you going? I'm not done yet, Mrs. Bass!" he bellowed.

"Oh yes we are...and for your information, I've decided that I want to relive my childhood...so I'm sleeping in the spare room tonight, in my old bedroom suite...and you can have the big Bass bed all to yourself!" Blair declared as she marched upstairs to the spare room.

"BLAIR?! Ugh! Well FINE then! Sleep in your old bed for all I care! I hope you have pleasant, virginal dreams, though I doubt you can!" Chuck bellowed as he angrily watched her go.

~o~o~o~o~

The two ended up going to bed in separate rooms that night, turning in early for the most part.  
Blair slept fitfully for awhile, until about one AM when it was time to feed her daughter, so she made her way to the nursery where she sat down in the glider rocker and fed her daughter by the soft glow of the beluga whale night light, while the old Raffi's Baby Beluga album played over the stereo in the nursery. While nursing her daughter and marveling what a sweet little creature she was, Blair suddenly realized she heard sort of snoring and looked over to see Matt in his crib snoring away and half sucking his thumb. Watching him, Blair suddenly realized how much he looked like a young version of his daddy, sleeping away without a care in the world. This alone made her suddenly miss her husband, but she knew he was still angry with her, so she pushed the feeling aside, trying to hide her sadness.

To cope with it, Blair tried to hold her emotions in check, but they wouldn't give up. So with the energy she had left, Blair put her daughter to bed and kissed her son goodnight, stroking his soft skin on his cheek, checking to make sure the flush on his face wasn't a fever. Fortunately it wasn't.

Stealthily, Blair made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she found some of the croissants that had been made for the party. She also found a two éclairs that Chuck had obviously stashed away for breakfast the next morning, so feeling angry at everything, Blair took the croissants and the eclairs, a tall class from the cabinet, and a kitchen timer, and carried them upstairs to the spare bedroom, where she was spending the night.

Arranging the items on the table in a clockwise circle, Blair filled the glass with water in the bathroom, then subconsciously counted 10 steps between the table and the bathroom door. It was just enough before she'd hit the urge, just enough to make it to the bathroom. Blair sat at the table facing the five croissants and two eclairs, which formed a clock like face around the table, as she set the timer for five minutes, proceeding to eat everything in front of her before the timer sounded. She made decent time as she downed croissant after croissant, feeling the sugar and carb rush, until she got to the eclairs which sent her sugar rush into hyper-drive. Downing the glass of water, Blair could feel the urge to purge riling up in the back of her throat like bile, until she couldn't take it anymore and she ran to the bathroom and began emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl of the toilet, letting the high that she got from doing such a thing rush over her.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Chuck, who usually was a decent sleeper, was having a difficult time staying asleep that night. The events of the evening kept crossing his mind, as well as how he'd left things with Blair when they parted for the night. Not having her beside him was enough to keep him conscious more than he normally was, and it was because of that, he heard sounds from the bathroom which were cause for concern.

Climbing out of bed, Chuck made his way to the bathroom, where he saw a sight he had hoped to not have to see again. Blair sitting slumped beside the toilet, vomit around her mouth as she stared up at him with a guilty, glassy-eyed stare.

"Blair, what are you doing? Are you sick? You're not pregnant again are you?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pregnant again..." she replied slightly too enthusiastic.

Checking the toilet and how he could see large chunks of food that were barely digested in the bowl, he thought otherwise. "I don't believe you Blair. There are the remains of too many croissants in there to be just morning sickness..."

"Oh but it is..." she panicked.

"And didn't you just have your period last week, or were you really having just a headache that day?" he asked.

"Well...maybe I was...but..." she sighed.

"How much did you eat? Did you eat all of the croissants and my éclairs?" he asked.

"What if I did? Just don't get angry at me for it, you greedy pig!" she replied sarcastically.

"Even if you did, that's not why I'm angry...I just want to know, are you purging again?" he demanded.

"Why do you ask? What concern is it to you?" she replied sarcastically.

"Because I love you, Blair. I don't want to have to see you like this. I want to know if you're bulimia came back." Chuck asked, as he stared down at her, crossing his arms.

"Yeah maybe it did..." she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it felt good? Maybe I get a high from it like you do when you drink or take drugs?" she replied.

"Blair?!" he growled.

"Yeah, maybe its like that...Maybe you made me mad? Maybe I was upset because I felt like I couldn't do anything right except for that...and I was feeling fat...and I don't know...maybe I felt like I didn't deserve you..." Blair cried, the tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Blair..." Chuck sighed as he knelt down beside her and put his arm around her, drawing her against him in a hug as he whispered against her hair "I love you...I love you...because you're Blair Waldorf Bass and you're my wife and the mother of my children...and I don't want to lose you..." as he tried to comfort her.

Blair just cried as she wrapped her arms around him and they held each other for a few moments, until he said "Alright this bathroom floor isn't very good on our knees...lets go on to bed..." as he tried to help her up.

"No...I feel like I must purge..." she wailed suddenly.

"No...you're coming with me! Let go of the toilet, Blair!" he commanded, trying to pull her away.

"Noooo....the toilet's still dirty...I need to cleeeean iiiittt!!!!" she wailed as he pulled her away.

"It'll be fine! Just come with me, here we go..." he demanded, pulling her away and practically carrying her into the bedroom, where he deposited her on the bed, then crawled on top of her to keep her in place.

"Chuck, what are you doing? Let me go! You're not going to rape me are you because I know what you're capable of..." she yelled back at him.

"Blair?! I respect you more than that and would never force you, and you know it!" he growled back at her, rolling off of her enough to know that forcing her definitely not what he had in mind. "I'm not forcing you to have sex with me...but I do want you to stay with me...to stay with me and fight your urge to purge with everything you have...because you're Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass, and you don't back down...and I'm Chuck Bass and I love you!" he said as he held onto her arm and she eventually acquiesced against him and cried. Many tears were shed, but they made it through the night, sleeping together in each other's arms.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The next morning, Blair woke up to find her head against Chuck's shoulder as she listened to him snoring in her ear. Believing him to be asleep, she tried to leave, but his arm was still securely around her, and as she shifted around, she realized that he was slowly waking up with a growl and a shift of his body.

"Hmm...good morning beautiful...its good to see that you're still here..." he drawled.

"Yeah...and where else could I be, with the way you have me trapped here?" she sighed.

"Hmm...yes...just the way I like you...by my side throughout it all..." he seductively growled.

"Oh you say? Well what about work? Shouldn't we be getting up soon to go greet the day and hit the pavement running. Another day is another dollar...or so you say..." she teased.

"Yes...but not today. Today we're playing hooky from our careers...and I'm taking you to the doctor..." he said as he rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

"The doctor? Why?" she asked.

"After last night...I'm taking you to your therapist and your nutritionist because you need it. I want my girl well...and if this is the only way to do it...then that's what we're going to have to do." he sighed.

"But what about the kids? You know I have to keep them fed...and then there was the meetings I had in my office this morning...and the Mother's Club meeting where I'm the chair of the Halloween Party committee...I can't be out of commission for even a day to go see my doctor!" Blair whined dejectedly.

"You can and you will...because I want you to get well...I don't want you to die like Karen Carpenter...because I love you too much!" Chuck chided her with sadness apparent in his voice.

"Oh Chuck...I won't end up like Karen Carpenter..." she cried.

"Yes because I won't let you. You have an appointment at ten this morning, that's why you need to get up and take your shower." he coaxed her as he nudged her out of bed and toward the bathroom, following behind her.

"Chuck why are you following along behind me?" she sighed in a whine.

"I'm not taking any chances with you babe. I don't want you attempting to christen the porcelain throne once again." he said.

"How do you know I'd do that dear?" she asked.

"Because I know your tendency to do the opposite of what you say sometimes. So hand me your robe and into the shower with you." Chuck teased as he prodded her into the shower.

Begrudgingly Blair removed her robe, and it was then that Chuck realized with horror how much weight his wife had lost in the past months since giving birth. Her ribs were showing and even her butt had gotten small, no doubt to her delight, but not to his. Her hips were still wider than before and her breast were fuller, but that was only because she was a mother twice over. How he hadn't noticed the rest of her weight loss before this, he had no idea.

As Blair took her shower, Chuck turned around and combed his hair as he studied his own profile, noticing how he needed to shave, how he even had a few lines on his face despite his age. Mirrors with their evil ways, always seemed to show more than anyone ever intended to be shown in public. If mirrors were the root of Blair's problems, he'd abolish them all...but he knew that was impossible, so instead he vowed to help her with her self image issues whatever way he could. Though he knew all to well that healing was ultimately up to Blair herself. This he pondered on as he waited on Blair to finish her shower.

After the shower, Chuck waited until Blair got out and wrapped her in a large bath towel and sort of gave her a hug as soon as she stepped out, much to her surprise.

"Thanks Chuck...I love you too! Ha ha...but you didn't have to do this!"

"I wanted to Blair, so don't worry about it. Come on, I want you to get dressed in something nice, but comfortable. Have Dorota help you pick it out if you want to. I'm just going to take a quick shower, then we'll get on with our day. Don't worry about the kids, they'll get fed." Chuck said as he walked her into the bedroom and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of me, but I think I can take care of myself now. I love you." she sighed as she kissed him back, then pondered aloud. "Chuck, what did you mean when you mentioned don't worry about the kids, they'll get fed?"

"Hmm...don't worry about it. Matt will get his cereal or whatever...and Tatum will have formula or something..." Chuck said as the sound of the shower swallowed some of his words.

"WHAT?! No no no...that's like junk food! Like feeding our son french fries! Tatum will have a tantrum if you give her formula!" Blair wailed.

"What are talking about, Blair? What do you mean she'll have a tantrum?" Chuck asked.

"She'll wail and cry and probably throw up!" she added.

"Oh just like you?" he quipped.

"Shut up, Chuck!" she barked.

"Alright but why would she do all of that?" he sighed.

"...Because she has a sensitive stomach and can't tolerate formula..." Blair declared.

"I beg to differ...but can we talk about this later?" Chuck sighed as he turned up the shower.

"Ooh...Chuck Bass! Sometimes you... Well anyway I'd love to see you prove me wrong, but for now, I've won!" Blair haughtily declared as she stopped out of the room.

As soon as she entered her bedroom again, Dorota was there and together they picked out a tasteful ensemble of stretch denims with a white blouse, chunky jewelry, and ballet flats. She was just putting on her makeup, when Chuck walked into the room, and went straight to his closet to dress for the day.

As Chuck was dressing, Blair went over to him and started to argue with him again about their daughter's aversion to commercial baby formula, until he'd had enough and he called for Dorota to bring their daughter into their bedroom along with a bottle, which she did. Dorota brought the infant in, along with an Andiri breast bottle baby bottle, filled with formula. Blair reached for the infant, but Chuck shook his head and reached for the baby instead.

"You want to feed her? All right, Chuck, go right ahead, though don't say I didn't warn you." Blair laughed, as she watched him take the baby in his arms and start to feed her.

"Oh I think she'll be fine, won't you little one? Yeah, lets prove your mum wrong, aye?" Chuck smirked as he stared down lovingly at his daughter.

"If she throws up on your undershirt, don't complain to me!" Blair quipped, although as she watched her husband, the great Chuck Bass (oh he still had quite the ego sometimes) holding a baby, their baby, in his strong arms, she was surprisingly struck by a compelling amount of tenderness and desire for him. That even Chuck could humble himself enough to willingly feed their children, despite the risk they could pose to his expensive clothing. Perhaps that was a lesson she needed to learn herself.

After a few minutes, Blair realized that watching Chuck feed their daughter a bottle had inadvertantly started her own milk to flow, nearly ruining her own blouse. "Oh Chuck, I see you've fed most of the formula to our daughter without incident, proving me wrong thus far...but I need to finish her off or something...because I'm starting to leak!" she panicked.

"Mmm...do you want me to help, like that one time?" he seductively teased.

"Ha ha, thanks dear, but no...I think I'd rather just let our daughter do it like she's used to." she sighed as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"I see...but what made you suddenly want to feed her yourself? Did you think I wasn't doing a good enough job...or too good of one? My arms aren't tired and I don't want you to overburden yourself feeding her." he replied.

"No it's not that...and I agree that your arms certainly look strong enough to hold our daughter...but no its not a perceived incompetence on your part...its just that I'm leaking and I don't want to ruin my blouse!" she admitted.

"Oh...I see...ha ha...All right darling, you can finish feeding her, while I finish dressing. Just be careful..." he chuckled as he handed the baby over to her, then sauntered off to put a shirt on.

"Thank you for the advice, oh husband of mine...but I think I know how to feed a baby." she teasingly chided him, as she sat back in an over stuffed chair in their room.

As Chuck put his shirt on and finished up his morning routine, and Blair fed the baby, they chatted about their plans for the day, the doctor's appointment, and so forth. Afterwards, Blair looked down at their daughter, stroking her soft cheek and tracing the shell of her ear and a few of the slight curls in her fine baby hair as she pondered aloud.

"Our daughter's a beauty isn't she Chuck?"

"Oh yes. She's gorgeous, just like her mother." he mused.

"Thank you, dear. Yes she's gorgeous just like her mommy. Perhaps gorgeous enough to be a beauty queen, wouldn't you agree?" Blair mused.

"Sure, she's our little princess. We'll get her little tiara to wear, paint her room pink, whatever you like, Blair." he teased.

"Yes of course...but I was thinking more than that. Like be an official beauty queen...by competing in a pageant...like I did when I was little." Blair replied.

"A beauty pageant? Eh, maybe in a few years...wait a minute, what do you mean you were in a beauty pageant?" Chuck asked skeptically, staring at her.

"Oh I was in several beauty pageants, though only until just before I went to kindergarten. My mother was still attempting to build her clothing design studio, and since I was an only child, she thought that to build my confidence she'd enter me in beauty pageants. I was in quite a few of them, until about early 1997, when my mother decided not to enter me anymore. I'll have to show you the photographs of myself between the ages of almost 3 through 6, you wouldn't believe them." Blair laughed.

"All right, I'll see them, but we'll have to be quick, since your appointment is at..." Chuck began, but Blair interrupted him.

"Yes I know...but I've so wanted to show you these pics I have...though I've always sort of tried to forget about them for some reason...anyway I was recently talking to one of the new mothers at Mommy & Me, and she was mentioning about how she enters her daughters in pageants...and that made me remember how I was in pageants back when I was a child. So I was thinking about how I could enter Tatum in pageants!" Blair happily gushed, as she finished feeding their daughter and readjusted her outfit.

"You actually want to enter our daughter in pageants? But isn't she a bit young?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Actually no, because there's this one pageant that has a category, Birth – Three months, but I think we'll enter Tatum in the 3 – 6 months category because she'll be almost 4 months by the time..." Blair pondered aloud as she carried their daughter to the nursery and Chuck trailed along behind her.

"Birth – 3 months?! Blair! That's too young! I don't know..." Chuck exclaimed as he followed Blair from the nursery to the spare bedroom.

"Oh its fine...though I don't know how she'll do in the talent competition..." Blair pondered as she opened a closet and removed a pink and white cardboard file box.

"Talent competition? How in the world is she supposed to have a talent at 3 or 4 months old? What's she supposed to do, babble and coo?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Well it might have to come down to that, although hopefully we can teach her something else special so that she can win! Still at her age, I think as long as she doesn't throw a temper tantrum, we're golden. Anyway here they are...ooh all my old pageant sashes and crowns! Crowns & tiaras! He he! I always told you I was a queen, didn't I Chuck? Ooh why doesn't it fit anymore?" Blair gushed as she tried on her childhood pageant crowns.

"Ah so you were a beauty queen, Blair? Well with your obsession with royalty and hierachies, I should have guessed...Hmm...are these pictures of you?" Chuck mused as he glanced at several framed portraits of a little girl with curly, light brown hair, and more make up than he cared to see on a child of that age.

"Oh yes, those are my glamor and glitz portraits. Aren't they something else? I can't believe I ever looked like that as a child!" she laughed.

"You wore more makeup then than you do now, strangely enough. So is this how you're going to make our daughter look? Like some little china doll?" Chuck asked, a little snide.

"Well not at first. Her hair is too thin yet to hold a fall, and she won't look good in makeup until she's three..." she pondered.

"Three?! Ahem....well what are all of these things? Little Miss Beautiful Faces 1993, Fifth Runner Up? Little Miss Ossiling 1994, Third Runner Up? It looks like you didn't do very well. Oh here you Queen All Over Photography 1994...that's better." Chuck commented slyly.

"Yes I know. The best I probably did was place in the top five in Little Miss America 1995, but that was because I was competing against either Serena VDW, Brooke Breedwell, Asia Mansur, Thumper Gossling, or JonBenet Ramsey...I wanted to go Grande Supereme, but I never did." Blair sighed, slightly dejectedly.

"Oh that's too bad but...Wait a minute...who did you say you competed against?" Chuck asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh Asia and Brooke and Thumper and JonBenet...you can read about all my past competitions in these old newspapers my mom used to collect. Oh gawd, Chuck, don't tell me you slept with them all!" Blair sighed in disgust.

"No. What the heck...Blair, you did compete against JonBenet Ramsey?!" Chuck said, somewhat stunned.

"Yeah so...and I can't believe she beat me! Still I made it into the Painted Babies Documentary, and she didn't!" Blair haughtily declared.

"Painted Babies Documentary? Anyway, don't you remember what happened to her? Christmas 1996?" Chuck asked angrily.

"I was six years old, how should I remember?! I remembered I wanted a pony and I got a doll house and charm bracelet instead." she pondered.

"Good for you...JonBenet Ramsey was the little girl who died on Christmas 1996...and was discovered the next day by her own father! It was all over the news! She is the reason why I think child beauty pageants are..." Chuck seethed.

"Oh yeah, JonBenet was the one who died then! I kept getting her confused with this other girl I competed against. Anyway, I think my parents sheltered me as a child. I remembered my mother suddenly didn't want me doing pageants anymore, but I sort of forgot why. Then I got busy with school and moved on. I guess my last pageant was just before my sixth birthday. I remembered I'd won Princess in the Little Miss Snowflake pageant, and the next day I brought my crown in for show and tell, but when I put crown on...I'd discovered that someone had stuck glue on it, so it stuck to my hair! Then some kid chased after me with a safety scissors, saying that he'd help me cut it off if I let him keep one of my curls...but then the teacher intervened...and she helped me get it off. When I told my mother about it, she had me trade crowns for headbands. Still I don't know why I can't remember who the boy with the scissors was...or who put glue on my crown?" Blair pondered.

"Uh...perhaps its best if you don't know..." Chuck replied cautiously.

"No...I think I remembered...oh its been so long ago...Hmm...Chuck who was your Kindergarten teacher?" Blair inquired.

"Uh...I forget..."

"Oh you surely remember who your Kindergarten teacher is! Mine was Mrs. Gibson...and I remember that's where I met Serena...then eventually Nate moved in part way through the year and he became my little boyfriend. And...oh yeah you were in my Kindergarten class, now that I think about it because you were best friends with Nate after that kid in first grade beat you up! Hey wait a minute..." Blair pondered as she shuffled through her paperwork until she found an old class photograph from her kindergarten class and scanned the it, until she found herself, Serena, Nate, and to her surprise, sitting in a chair the front row, right beside her, little Chuck.

"Oh my...Chuck is this you? I forgot you were sort of towheaded too, back in Kindergarten...or that you were sitting right beside me on the front row! Aw, how cute! Hey wait a minute...wait a minute..." Blair gasped as she glanced back and forth on the photograph, noticing the names of the students someone had written on the back.

"Blair give that to me!" he growled.

"No...ah Scissors Boy! Ah...were YOU the boy with the scissors who wanted to cut the crown out of my hair! Chuck? Did you put the glue on it too?" she gasped.

"No! That was Steve's idea. He wanted to see if your hair was a wig, so he put paste on your crown. Then when it stuck and you started to cry, I told him I'd pay him a quarter if he brought back one of your curls, but of course I never had to pay him." Chuck replied as he pointed to another towheaded boy who looked a little bit like Chuck.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about Steven Baddley...he was a bad little boy, now that I remember. So it was your idea to cut my hair? Chuck!" she scolded him.

"Ha ha, ah it was all in good fun! And I just wanted to see how far he'd go for a quarter." he laughed.

"Oh Chuck!" she scowled.

"And I love your hair...still do in fact!" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks...so anyway...will you let me put Tatum in a beauty pageant? They're not so bad, here I'll show you the documentary I was in for two seconds. Here's the tape they gave my mother...if only we had a VCR..." Blair sighed as she handled a VHS video cassette with a little girl on the cover.

"Eh I'll think about it, darling, but we're running late. You're appointment is in less than an hour, so we better leave soon because we don't need to get there late. We can...watch your movie after afterwards." Chuck said as he tried to hurry his wife along.

"All right, dear...but I want to check on the kids first to make sure they're okay...I'll meet you downstairs." Blair said as she picked the things up off the floor and put them back in her file box.

"Fine, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes. Remember, five minutes, Blair..." Chuck said as he went downstairs.

"Yes sir!" Blair replied sarcastically, as she walked into the nursery and checked on her children. Her daughter was still napping after her morning feeding, but her son was already awake, standing in his crib and babbling to himself. As soon as he saw her, he started jumping up and down, leaning over the edge of the bed, happily yelling "Mama! Mama!"

"Shh...Matt don't wake your sister! Yeah that's a good boy! Yeah where's mama's big boy? Mama loves you!" Blair cooed to her son as she lifted him from his crib and carried him to the rocking chair, where she held him for a few moments.

"Yeah mama loves you. I just have to go to the doctor sweetie, but I'll be back. I love you...yes I do..." she sighed, as she held her son close and rocked him for a few moments, relishing in the sweetness of her little boy, who seemed to just curl up against her, tucking his head under her chin, making everything feel right.

Blair sat a few moments like that, relishing in the weight and the feeling of her son leaning against her chest, tracing the shell of his little ears that were so much like Chuck's, until she heard the sound of her husband's voice from down below.

"Blair, have you seen my plaid scarf? I can't seem to find it in the hall closet?" he yelled.

Reluctantly, she put her son back in his crib, and hurried down the stairs as she replied "Have you checked the hooks in the back of the closet? Here let me help you..." as she sighed and helped him find what he was looking for.

They soon left, with Chuck escorting her out the door and assisting her into the limo, as they soon made their way several blocks across town to the doctor's office. Blair was glad for Chuck's presence and willingness to accompany her to the doctor's appointment, since she hadn't seen that doctor in several years. Blair held onto his hand and put her head on his shoulder, as Chuck put an arm around her, as they rode along in the limo.

"Are you nervous? You don't have to be." he said.

"Yeah I am...and I know. I'm glad you were willing to accompany me to this appointment...and even took the initiative to make it on my behalf. I'm...sorry about last night..." she replied.

"No problem. I was worried about you, because I love you, Blair." he replied then went on. "So how long has this been going on?"

"You know I've had my ED since I was twelve, Chuck."

"Yes...I do. I meant more recently." he said, concern evident in his voice, as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Lately...well...I guess more or less since our daughter's birth. I mean I didn't start right away...but...I was glad that I wasn't pregnant for once, and I wanted to lose the baby weight...and things got stressful at work...so I started binging and purging again...and it all came back to me..." Blair cried.

"Shh...alright you'll be okay. I'm glad you told me and let me help you, because I love you...and I don't want to lose you. I want you to try to fight...for our children and for me..." Chuck comforted her, with quiet sternness in his voice.

They soon arrived at the hospital where the doctor had an office, and rode the elevator up to the floor where the office was, waiting in the waiting room together, until Blair was called back. While Blair went in for her appointment, Chuck waited in the waiting room, reading through magazines, checking his Blackberry for updates on work, staring out the window on the city below, and eventually entering into a brief conversation with a middle aged man who's daughter had an appointment with another doctor who was treating her for anorexia as well as a few other issues. To Chuck, the conversation became something far more insightful because it made him realize that he wasn't alone in his concern for his wife.

Eventually Blair's appointment ended with a prescription for Prozac and another appointment in a few weeks, as well as a diet regimen, counseling and so forth. They both hoped that this would help Blair's issues, though they knew that they had a long road ahead. As they were leaving the hospital, they took a walk across this one ward near the emergency area, where they were told they could fill their prescription, when they suddenly heard a commotion and saw people scrambling around, including a few of the medical staff. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, this one nurse came into the room where something seemed to be trapped, and started hitting at it with a crutch, until it was dead, to the cheers of the hospital staff.

"What may I ask was that?" Chuck asked a hospital staff member, in his usual sly manner.

"Oh we had a rabid raccoon escape on our floor, and apparently Nurse Georgina just killed it with a crutch." the staff member replied.

"Georgina just killed a rabid raccoon with a crutch?" Blair gasped.

"Never a dull moment in the hospital, I see." Chuck mused.

"You're absolutely right sir." the staffer laughed.

"What was a rabid raccoon even doing in the hospital? Getting treated for rabies?" Blair sarcastically asked.

"No, we had a rabies patient..."

"Oh but I still can't believe she killed it with a crutch, in a hospital." Blair exclaimed.

"I always knew Georgina was hardcore...but this only proves my point...compliments on her technique." Chuck replied smoothly.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped, scolding him.

Suddenly, Nurse Georgina saw them and approached them skeptical. "Chuck, Blair, what are you two doing at the hospital? You're not sick are you? Or were you playing one of your twisted little games and were spying on me?"

"No spying, I promise. Though I heard about your new job at exterminating raccoons and just thought I'd compliment you on your technique." Chuck mused.

"Oh, so you heard about the raccoon? You didn't happen to plant it, did you?" Georgina asked.

"No, Georgina. Though good work with the raccoon. How did you know what to do?" Blair asked.

"I didn't, I just reacted. Grabbed the crutch and went at it because I hated the idea that little piece of shit made my patient sick...so I just did it." she replied.

"Yes...an old crutch to the head does the ticket. Anyway Georgina, since we ran into you today, we just thought that we should apologize for the other night with you and Carter." Chuck replied.

"We do?" "You do?" Blair and Georgina replied in unison.

"Yes we do. And I'm sure Blair is with me in the thought that life is too short and we should make amends for the wrongs we do, at least to a certain extent. So will you and your husband accept our apology, Georgina, and let bygones be bygones?" Chuck said as he threw an arm around Blair and she pasted on a somewhat fake smile.

"How very mature of you two...for giving me your apology. I'd like to accept it and move on, but I'm not so sure about Carter. He still has his stubborn pride you know. But I'll consider it." Georgina replied.

"All right, we'll see you later. Come along darling, let's go." Chuck said as he and Blair made their way out of the hospital.

As they were walking to catch their limo at the curb, Blair asked Chuck "Why did you do that? Apologize to Georgina like that right out of the blue, then act like I'd agreed to it with you?"

"I thought it was the least we could do. Today while sitting in the waiting room while you were in for your appointment, I started to think about how life can be so...temporary...and its best not to hold grudges if you can help it." he replied.

"Not hold grudges? But Chuck, that's part of what makes you, you...do you know what I mean? I always found your scheming to be so sexy!" Blair teased.

"Ah...and thank you. I won't say that my scheming days are over...I just saw an opportunity present itself when I realized Georgina was there...so I thought I'd be the bigger man and apologize. If Carter is as stubborn as he always has been and doesn't reciprocate...as I assume he won't...well who's the bigger man then...and who wins?" Chuck slyly replied.

"Why you of course! Ha ha you are slick, Chuck Bass! Still playing mind games even now." Blair mused.

"Ah but of course...and thank you very much. So where do you want to eat lunch? I accompanied you to your appointment, so now you'll accompany me to lunch." he replied.

"I didn't know that was part of the deal?" she whined.

"Oh but of course dear. You should know that I always expect my good deeds to be rewarded...so this time the reward will be lunch with me." he replied bemused.

"Ah you're a slick one Chuck Bass...that you are. So do you expect my cooperation with lunch to be your only reward? What about my reward? You know I expect to be compensated for my cooperation too." Blair asked, slightly bemused.

"Well, Mrs. Bass...what would you say to a night at my suite at the Palace? Just the two of us, no kids, no responsibilities?" he offered.

"Hmm...sounds appealing...but is that it? I mean, dear, the Palace is where your offices are at...how do I know you won't let yourself get distracted by some business deal or something? You'd be too convenient to your coworkers." she challenged him.

"We'll make sure our cell phones are off..." he suggested.

"What about the land line?" she asked.

"I'll take the phone off the hook...and before you ask, I'll put the do not disturb sign out so that housekeeping won't bother us." he suggested.

"Hmm...good...but I want more. How about instead of eating in the restaurant...we just go to our suite right now and order room service? Skip the formalities and get to the good part. Is that fine by you?" she suggested as she stroked his thigh.

"Oh yesss...thats fine..." he replied, clenching his infamous jaw.

"Mmm...Chuck is there something wrong? Are you having trouble with something?" she mused as she continued to stroke his thigh and the crease in his leg, purposely avoiding the evidence of his natural reaction to her.

"I'm just...trying to keep my...focus..." he said, obviously slightly agitated as he shifted in his seat.

"Oh well...if you're losing your focus already...I wonder what would happen if I did this?" she teased as she blatantly grabbed at him, causing him to moan slightly.

"Blairrr!" he growled, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ah poor Chuck...so hot and bothered. So do you want me? I can tell part of you does..." she whispered in his ear.

"Always...I would take you right here, right now...but what did the doctor say..." he asked, surprisingly concerned for her health.

"Limo sex? That's a trip down memory lane! I might have an eating disorder, but I won't break. I'm flesh and blood, not made of glass." she admitted.

"So...you'd do it with me right now?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

To which she just laughed, as she launched herself at him in a move all too familiar. Since this was familiar territory for them, and they were soon making out, but they made it to the hotel before they got very far beyond kissing in the limo. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, they soon made up for it when they got to their suite. Stripping each other down and jumping in the bed as if they were any young couple their ages. After a quick round or so, Chuck ordered room service while Blair went in the bathroom to soak in the tub.

As Chuck waited on the food, he soon became curious about his wife, so he stepped into the bathroom to find her still soaking in the tub, her hair up and a wash cloth over her eyes like a sleep mask. Chuckling to himself, Chuck walked over to surprise her. Kneeing down beside the tub, he slipped one hand under the water, running his index finger from her breastbone down to his favorite part on her between her legs, fondling her there while he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Reacting immediately, Blair broke the kiss after a few moments, gasping "Chuck!"

"What? You don't like I how I woke you up, my sleeping little mermaid?" he seductively teased.

"Oh...its not that I don't like it...it was just a surprise...Oooh..." she moaned.

"Ha ha, good...Mmm...are you ready for another round?" he whispered seductively.

"What do you think?" she moaned.

"I'd say that's a yes?" he mused as he continued to toy with her.

"Oh...yes..." she moaned clearly enjoying herself.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"You...I want you..." she moaned.

"Good...because I want you too...but only on one condition...Do you know what it is?" he asked as he drew his fingers away.

"Nooo...What do you want? I'll do anything...anything..." she sighed.

"Good...all you have to do is...eat whatever I give you...and only that..." he prompted.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yes...if you don't eat what I give you...no me..." he challenged.

"Aw...Chuck..." she whined.

"No whining Waldorf...or I'll give you something to whine about!" he teased.

"Bass you're an ass!" she chided.

"Eh takes one to know one...and if you want to know what you're missing...here's a preview!" he teased, removing his robe and walking out of the bathroom stark naked and obviously slightly aroused.

Still in the tub, less than a minute later, Blair suddenly heard the door knock and Chuck exclaim "Ah room service! Why hello Babbett...long time no see! Yeah I know you haven't seen me like this in awhile...but as you know somethings never change..."

Quick as a wink, Blair jumped out of the tub, threw a towel around her and went to confront the woman she assumed was no doubt staring at her naked husband. "Well somethings HAVE changed Babbett...because there's a MRS. BASS you'll have to contend with now!" she stormed out in full force.

"Why hello Blair! I knew that'd get you out of the tub." Chuck mused.

Blair looked at Chuck then and realized that he'd donned another robe and wasn't quite as naked as she'd feared. She then stared toward Babbett and realized she was a slightly overweight woman who looked old enough to be their grandmother...and not really within the range of Chuck's usual taste in women.

"Chuck!" she chided him, then turned toward Babbett "Hello...Babbett! Its a pleasure to meet you."

"'Allo madamoiselle! It is nice to meet you...Mrs. Bass? Are you the wife of Charles Bar-thol-o-mew?" Babbett asked.

"Yes...I am...and you are Babbett?"Blair replied.

"Oh yes...I am Babbett...and my late huzvan vaz de friend ov the granzfaver ov your huzvan, Charles Bar-thol-o-mew." Babbit declared in her exaggerated broken English.

"Huh? Uh what did she just say, Chuck?" Blair asked skeptically.

"She said that she is the widow of my late grandfather's friend." he explained.

"Oh. So you knew Chuck's grandfather? Was it his Grandfather Bass?" Blair asked the woman a bit slowly.

"Oui! Although I am not hard of hearing, unlike my muzzer who uzed a ear horn. My huzvan Rene Charlz and his granzfazer knew each other sinz dey were childrenz..." Babbett went on.

"Oh really? So you knew Chuck's grandfather when you were younger too? What was he like?" Blair asked curiously, switching to French part way through when she realized the woman's native language.

"Oh Charles' grandfather Seymour was a sly man, always looking for a good deal or another quick way to make money. Oh I could tell you stories about back in the day..." Babbett went on in French.

Eventually Babbett quit her stories and suddenly declared "And now I will zing you za zong dat von me my huzvan..."

"Oh no...don't let her sing..." Chuck sighed.

"Why not? She seems a sweet old woman..." she chided him.

"Because she can't sing." he replied as Babbett began to sing off key.

They only let her sing a few bars, until Chuck interrupted her by saying "Uh...thank you Babbett for your song...but...I think my wife need her rest...so maybe another time? It has been...pleasant catching up with you."

"Oh iz your wife ill? I am zo zorry! I will bring you chicken zoup and..." Babbett gasped.

"Thank you Babbett, but that won't be necessary. It was nice meeting you and learning more about Chuck's family. I will have to have brunch with you sometime." Blair said.

"Zank you and take care. I vill zee you later. Au vior!" Babbett said as she let herself out the door.

As Babbett left, Blair turned to Chuck and lit into him about her opinion. "Chuck! What a thing to do, teasing me with Babbett and making me embarrass myself in front of that old lady!" she admonished him.

"Aw...what? Did you think that I was chatting up some chick while you were in the bathroom?" he seductively mused.

"Of course! What else was I supposed to think? You walked out of the bathroom in all of your Bassian glory...and the next thing I know you're answering for room service and talking to some woman named Babbett!" she exclaimed.

"Oh...well...I guess when you think of it that way, it is rather suspicious. So you don't other women staring at my...uh...Bassian glory...as you called it?" he mused.

"Well of course! Anymore a naked Chuck Bass should be reserved for my eyes only...because you're my husband...and I love you..." she admitted.

"Thanks. And that is why I think a naked Blair Bass should be reserved for my eyes only...and my hands...and my lips...and..." Chuck seductively said as he pulled her close and began touching and kissing her as she said each part.

Blair then happily responded to his ministrations, attempting to touch him as well, peeling his robe off and touching his body, causing an immediate response. However before he let her get too far, he reluctantly peeled himself away from her and said "Nuh uh, we have a deal...food first...then we get down to business."

"Aw...but Chuck...I can never perform right on a full stomach..." she moaned dejectedly.

"You can and you will...and I won't force you to eat a lot...just a little..." he suggested.

"All right...I don't know if I'll like it." she sighed.

"You will...here see, it is mostly just a fruit plate. You can eat a few strawberries or bananas or something, can't you?" he suggested.

"Yeah but...I don't know...it feels like it needs more substance. Can you make it into a fruit smoothie or something? Maybe I'll drink that." Blair suggested.

"All right coming right up. Just bring the food over here and we'll put it in my old blender here.." Chuck offered as he pulled the blender out of his bar and Blair brought the fruit plate over.

As she began peeling the bananas and sticking the strawberries and other fruit in, they started chatting a bit. "Hmm...Chuck, I forgot you had a blender here. You're always prepared for a party."

"Ha ha...yes, my motto's been always be prepared because you never know when a party is going to happen." he replied.

"Yeah...uh speaking of parties...what about our annual Halloween bash, along with Thanksgiving, and so forth?" she suggested.

"We can always do like we did last year at Victrola...although we did have a few party crashers...so we'll have to step up security, if you want to do that again. Thanksgiving though, that's totally up to you. We can host it, or just let Lily and Rufus handle it again." Chuck suggested.

"Well, Chuck, I was thinking that for the Halloween Party maybe we can have something more intimate than a big bash at Victrola. Maybe have like something like 25 or maybe the most 50 people in the small ballroom at the Palace...or maybe even our house. I'll get Jung Lee from **fete** to do it, although she might be booked already. As far as Thanksgiving, maybe I'll let Lily host it again, but I swear next year I'll host it. I want to prove to the family that I haven't lost my edge for being Queen Bee." she haughtily teased.

"No I'd suspect not. Hmm...I love how you peel those bananas, Blair." he teased.

"Oh you do? Well I suppose you'll love how I can eat them too...or at least make you think so." Blair seductively demonstrated by most of a peeled banana in her mouth, causing him to react slightly.

"Hmm...If I can do that with a banana...imagine what I can do with other things..." she mused as she saw his face twitch, and elsewhere too she suspected. "...Oh you better pay attention or that thing might go off on you dear..." she teased as she noticed he'd pressed the wrong button on the blender.

"What...?" he blinked, as he briefly glanced down.

"...The...uh...blender, dear. What else did you think I'd meant?" she teased.

"Oh yes...well for that...I'm going to add a little something extra to your banana smoothie..." he mused as he poured something from a bottle into the blender concoction.

"Grey Goose? My my, Chuck Bass...are you trying to get me drunk so that you'll get lucky?" she teased.

"Well you know me, Blair. Nothing is fun if its a virgin." he retorted.

"So you didn't think I was any fun that night at Victrola?" she inquired.

"You were fun...but did you stay a virgin for long?" he asked.

"Ah yes...I see your point. Still that was my choice to choose you." she retorted.

"And I am glad that you did." he replied smugly then went on. "Well here's your drink baby, bottoms up." he slyly teased as he handed her the drink.

Reluctantly, Blair took a sip of the drink, to discover to her delight that it was better than she'd thought it'd be. "Mmm...that is pretty good dear. Well I've taken a sip, so that should suffice." she said, setting the glass down on the bar.

"One sip isn't good enough darling, you have to drink the whole thing...or no deal." he mused.

"What? Oh you...all right but you have to pour yourself a glass as well." she challenged.

"Fine by me." he mused as he poured himself a glass and proceeded to begin drinking it rather quickly, from the rim, without a straw.

"Hey that's unfair! You weren't supposed to chug it down!" she laughed.

"That wasn't in the rules. I drank mine, so now you have to drink yours." he challenged.

"Okay here goes." she sighed as she drank down most of the banana smoothie, but then stopped three fourths of the way through and sighed. "Okay that's it. That's all I can take."

"Three quarters of the way...not too bad. So are you feeling fine afterwards? Not too full?" he asked as he walked around the side of the bar, so that he stood in front of her.

"No...I feel fine. A little woozy, but otherwise okay." she replied.

"Woozy? Oh yeah the vodka...well that's to be expected." he mused.

"Mmm...well you asked me how I feel...but what about you? To me...you feel...hot...and delicious..." she purred as she slipped her hands under his robe to caress his body, feeling both of their pulses quicken as she kissed him on the neck.

"Well flattery will get you everywhere, my dear...including right here." he seductively growled as he proceeded to kiss her and lean her back against the bar, as she was sitting on the stool. They continued kissing and teasing each other, until she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust his way home, thus making love at the bar.

Eventually they took it to the couch, the bed, and so on, falling asleep together in one big heap and a tangle of blankets. At one moment in the night Chuck woke up to find Blair cuddled against his chest with her head buried against his neck. Having her clinging against him was still something he relished, even if he didn't always want to admit that to her. She probably never realized that she snored a little when she slept or that she looked like a perfect angel, even if she didn't always act like one when she was awake...but that was one of the many things he loved about her. Chuck was still pondering about how lucky he was to have Blair for his wife, when he slipped an arm around her and felt that in some ways she was thinner than she had been in awhile, while other parts of her were a bit larger for having become a mother. Purely out of concern, he held her close and prayed that he wouldn't crush her in an embrace, his fragile girl. How he hadn't noticed before now, he didn't know, but he vowed that he'd make sure she got all of the help she needed to deal with her eating disorder, whatever it took.

Eventually Chuck fell back to sleep and it was Blair who woke up to hear the even breathing and snores which meant that her husband was still fast asleep, though surprisingly with his arm around her, which was a welcome surprise indeed. Slowly she ran her hand across his chest, burrowing herself against him to feel his skin against her own, absorbing some of the heat from his body to warm her own, as she kissed his shoulder, then the side of his neck, as thought about her husband, their children, and her life as Mrs. Chuck Bass. It wasn't always easy, but she wouldn't change it for anything...which was why she'd let her eating disorder reemerge was beyond reasoning. Being able to have a night alone with Chuck, without the children, and other responsibilities was a welcome reprieve, even if it was brief. She thought on this as she snuggled close to her husband and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Blair was awoken by a kiss from Chuck as he climbed back in bed after going to the bathroom. Chuckling to herself, Blair turned to him and said "Mmm...Good morning, dear. Now that's the way to wake up!" as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh you think so? Well I just saw you there, sleeping like my own personal sleeping beauty..." Chuck said seductively bemused.

"...So you decided to awaken me with your kiss? Good choice, Prince Charming..." she teased.

"At your service." he replied.

"Still...although I used to think I wanted Prince Charming...what I really want is you Chuck...tattoos, moles, freckles, body hair, beastly attitude on occasion, and all. You're my perfect man just the way you are, and I love you all the more." she laughed as she snuggled close to him, then laughed "You and your Louis Vitton pajamas."

"Well I had to put something on...I was a bit cold...but you certainly warm me up." he seductively teased.

"Yeah I bet. I know I can certainly warm you up in certain places..." she teased.

"Warm me up...and make me so harrrd...mmmm..." he seductively growled as he pulled her hand to his crotch to prove his point.

"Ah...that you are my darling Charles, that you are..." she laughed as she touched him further, elicting satisfying groans and other sounds from him as she continued to touch and fondle him.

After only a few moments, Blair could sense how much she'd turned her husband on by his breathing and how hard he felt in her hands, so when whispered to her that he needed her, she happily let them unite for some early morning delight. Afterwards they even took a rare bath together, mostly just relaxing their bodies against each other as they enjoyed the warm water in the jacuzzi tub.

"So Chuck...you don't think I'm too fat? That my breasts are too saggy or my hips are too wide?" Blair sighed, slightly melancholy.

"No...I think you're fine. In fact some of you is a little too skinny. Like your arms and part of your legs...and your shoulder blades. See I can wrap my whole hand around your arm even up here." he whispered to her as he demonstrated with his hands.

"You just have big hands." she whined.

"Thank you...but I couldn't do it this well when you were pregnant. Perhaps I'll just have to make you chubby again, hmmm...?" he teasingly whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Chuck!" she moaned.

"All right...I'm just kidding. Yet I'm not teasing you about your body. I like how your boobs feel when I hold them...they're just the right size, if not a little larger...which who am I to mind, hmmm..." he seductively growled as he held her breasts in his hands. "And your stomach and hips are fine. I don't mind if you're a little softer in some places and a bit wider...because you're a mother...and my woman." he growled seductively as he caressed her stomach and hips.

"Ha ha...thank you Chuck Bass, my wonderful man. Mmm...you flatter me so, even if I don't deserve it." she sighed as she stroked the side of his face, turning him towards her for a kiss.

"You deserve it...and much more." he said in a whisper, then added teasingly "I know, compliment me...it'll give you good practice. What do you like about me?"

"What do I like about you? Well...I like how you know me so well...and how you tell me you love me in so many different ways. I love how you try to be a good dad to our children and a husband to me...even if it isn't always easy. As far as what I love about your body...what's not to love? I love it when you wrap your arms around me, making me feel protected. I love your face because it has such character...and with that chiseled jawline...so handsome...mmm.... I love laying my head against your chest or your back at night, listening to your heartbeat and your breathing, knowing that you're real and you're mine. I love your legs and your feet, even if they are a little big. You might be a little oddly proportioned to some, but I love it. Perhaps it makes you a better lover? I also love you when you're wet like this in a tub or shower. For a smoking hot, Chuck Bass, just add water." Blair sighed as she touched her husband and extolled all of his physical virtues she found appealing on him, caressing him as she went.

"Thanks for the compliments darling... Mmm...so you think I'm smoking hot if you just add water? Well I think the same is true for you, Blair Bassss....mmm..." he seductively moaned as he caressed her again, even fingering her slightly.

"Ha ha, you're encouragable...and something else!" she seductively chuckled as let herself succumb to his ministrations in the tub.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Soon after their time in the tub and the rest of the morning at the hotel, Chuck and Blair went back home to their babies and the rest of their real day to day lives. Being with their children again gave them an appreciation for the things in life that money couldn't put a price on, which was family and how precious they are.

Still life goes on as it must, and soon it was back to their normal schedules, even if Chuck did try to keep a watch more on his wife, Blair, to make sure she was dealing with her nutritional issues well. His over protectiveness occasionally became a bone of contention for the couple, but they worked through it in their usual manner. That, work, caring for their children, and so on kept them busy for awhile.

Planning for their Halloween Party was also something that kept them busy, especially Blair. Chuck, who was no stranger to orchestrating events himself, was concerned that Blair would over extend herself, so he insisted that she get assistance from a professional, even if it did go a bit beyond their budget. Blair agreed to it, but still found ways of giving her input into the situation, much to the party planner's chagrin at times.

For a location, they decided to hold it in an empty studio in the same building where Blair's clothing company was located at. Since that was the case, it made it all too convenient for her to pop in to give her input and occasionally change the theme, from 1920s to 1950s to Haunted House to Gangster to Film Noir to Old West. Finally they decided on a compromise and had a 1950s and 60s Vegas Theme with a tip to the Rat Pack and so forth. Then Blair decided that she and Chuck should go as Bobby Darin and Sandra Dee, which really wasn't that much of a stretch when it came to the wardrobe department. However when she put on the blonde wig, she moaned that she looked more like Betty Draper from Mad Men, to which Chuck replied "Well if you're Betty, I'd be happy to be your Don, because at least you have a personality and aren't afraid to be passionate..." teasingly.

Eventually the night of the party came, and both Chuck and Blair were pleasantly surprised by the little things the party planner and caterer used to organize the event and create the atmosphere they so desired. A somewhat authentic Vegas lounge feel was created with a bar at the one side, a small stage at the other, tables interspersed for seating, and various faux gaming tables set up here and there. As time came, guests began to arrive, including even Carter and Georgina, outfitted in western wear like a gambler from the Old West and his dance hall girl.

"Georgina, Carter, its good to see that you made it. Interesting choice of costume...old west theme?" Blair commented as she greeted her guests.

"Hello Blair...nice party. Yeah we're here as Brady Hawkes and one of his female cohorts because once Carter heard you two were having a Vegas theme for your party, he insisted he wanted to go as the Gambler from the old Kenny Rogers movies." Georgina commented as Carter suddenly got her attention.

"Hmm...five card stud...Hey babe can you wheel me over to that table over there...there appears to be some action I want to get in on." Carter said as he pointed across the room.

"All right, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into and that it doesn't end like the last time." Georgina sighed.

"Hey I know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away, and know when to run...plus I brought this." Carter slyly mused as he half sang the lyrics to 'The Gambler' then showed Georgina his pistol.

"A Smith & Wesson? That thing isn't loaded is it?" Georgina asked.

"It's an authentic six shooter, babe, what do you think?" Carter mused.

"Oh Carter! All right Gambler, let's go...but if that thing is discovered, I'm not paying for the consequences." Georgina sighed as she wheeled him away in his wheelchair.

Suddenly Chuck came up behind Blair and started mess with the back of her dress as he kissed the back of her neck, causing Blair to laugh and turn around.

"Hmm...Chuck what was that all about? I never knew Bobby Darin was ever that frisky...not that I mind." she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm...that's because I'm not Bobby Darin anymore...I decided after seeing the early 60s theme, I'm Chuck Bass 007, Licensed to Thrill...mmm..." he seductively growled as he kissed her.

"Sandra Dee as a Bond girl? I never thought of that..." she laughed.

"Why not? A good girl gone bad. Plus you're no Sandra Dee...baby..." he mused.

"Ha ha true...Mmm...007 Licensed to Thrill? I can certainly feel it too...Only you Chuck, only you..." she laughed.

"Of course...mmm..." he said as he pulled them into a kiss to show how licensed to thrill he was.

After momentarily giving their guests a show of their incomparable chemistry, Chuck and Blair reluctantly broke apart their kiss and Blair pulled him across the room to where Carter and Georgina were involved in a game of poker with a number of guests, including a strangely dressed girl in a blonde wig which made her look like a weird version of Madonna. As they were walking towards the table, the Basses were suddenly surprised by another couple who were dressed very authentically like hippies, with long hair, loose clothing, and a beard on the guy. Suddenly after the woman gave Blair a hug, she knew exactly who it was.

"Serena! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in sooo long!" Blair squealed as she reciprocated her friend's hug.

"Hi B! It looks like you and Chuck are doing well. Yeah it has been too long hasn't it? We just got in yesterday and heard about your party, so we decided to surprise you at it." Serena mused.

"Well this is a surprise indeed. And we is it? So who did you bring this time S?" Blair mused.

"You don't recognize him, Blair? I'm surprised in you!" Serena teased.

"Is that? Nate Archibald, is that you?" Blair laughed as she greeted him too with a hug.

"Uh hi Blair...is that you as a blonde under that wig?" Nate laughed.

"Yeah just trying something different for the party." she laughed.

"Hmm...Archibald...its good to see you too...but hands off my bride...you have your own if I'm not mistaken...mmm..." Chuck said slyly seductive, as he possessively wrapped his arm around Blair and held her to his side.

"Bride, Nate? Does that mean you and S are...?" Blair gasped joyously as Chuck nibbled on her neck and she slyly reached around and squeezed his leg.

"Yeah Serena and I got married a few months ago...after meeting up again in Seattle." Nate said.

"Seattle? But the last I heard you were in Alaska..." Blair asked.

"Well Serena rescued me..." he replied.

"Rescued you?" she asked.

"Yeah B...I was with this group that is still trying to fight for conservation in Alaska, I traveled with Hayden Panatierre and Milos Ventimiglia and their friends up there..." Serena began.

"Hayden Panatierre and Milos Ventimiglia?" Blair asked, nervously jealous of her best friend's celebrity connections.

"Oh yeah we became friends when I was at a rally in LA and I got a guest spot on Heroes...did you see the episode B?" Serena asked.

"You were on Heroes, S? Uh I think I missed that one...uh...go on..." she replied, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Well anyway Hay and Mi asked me if I wanted to go up to Alaska with them and I thought sure why not...so I did...and while we were up there we also met up with Emile Hirsch and while we were trying to find Chris McCandless' bus...we found Nate instead! And he was lucky that we did because it'd been any longer...who knows what would've happened? So we took Nate back to Seattle where we lived together as I nursed him back to health...then we got married...and the rest is history." Serena mused as she recalled her tale to her friends.

"That's great Serena...I'm so happy for you two..." Blair replied sarcastically happy, letting her jealousy for her friend's jet setting celebrity hob-nobbing ways distract her even from what Chuck was doing to distract her by kissing her neck.

"Hmm...are you jealous darling?" Chuck whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not." she argued.

"No you are...I can tell..." he growled.

"So what if I am?" she replied.

"Mmm...hopefully it's not because Serena's with Nate..." he growled.

"No, though I am glad he's safe...no help to you though! I'm just jealous that Serena's hanging with celebrities now." she whined.

"Oh is that it? Well special enough as you are, you don't need celebrities if you're with me...I can give you a better time than any celebrity...mmm...can you tell?" he seductively growled as he pulled her against him and she felt the evidence of what he meant by a good time.

"Yes I can tell...and you need to behave or you'll embarrass yourself once we part." she teased.

"Hmm...well too late now...you know how once I'm turned on I can't just turn it off...you'll have to help me." he suggested.

"What? But we're at our party?" she retorted.

"All the more reason to investigate your broom closet...Come...have sex with me...just once...that's all I need." he seductively groaned in her ear.

"Oh yes...that ploy again...well I don't know what to say..." she sighed.

"Say yes...your mind might say no...but I know you too well...your body always wants to say yes whenever I do this..." he growled as he pushed himself against her, to whimper.

"So is that a yes?" he growled.

"Yes...oh yes..." she cried as she leaned against him.

"Good...because I think we need to do it before things get messy." he mused as he pulled her along to the closet and they went inside.

"Messy? Ha ha ha...only you'd be worried about getting your tux messy. And hmm...I can feel why." she teased as she reached down and gave him a squeeze.

"BLAIR?!" he gasped out in a strangled cry.

"Ha ha...sorry dear...mmm..." she teasingly apologized as they kissed and fumbled around a bit in the dark.

As they continued making out and fumbling with their clothes, Blair realized that her husband was having trouble as she heard him swearing under his breath.

"Are you having trouble, Chuck? Here let's see if I can help...ooh this zipper is stuck..." she teased as she tried to help him.

"Yes...just pull the damn thing down...I can't get it past this spot..." he grumbled.

"Ah...I think I got it...oops...oh there it is...ha ha yeah there you are...hmm..." she seductively mumbled as she took him in her hands.

"Blair...your hands are cold..." he moaned.

"But you are so hot...and the perfect way to warm them up...oh yeah I'm not letting you go, big boy..." she laughed seductively as she continued to caressingly toy with him, feeling the weight and the warmth in her hands as she made him come even more alive for her, as she caressed his length with one hand and his sac with her other, as she turned him on. While kissing his face, she could hear his breathing became more rapid and could feel when he started to make growling moans under her lips as he acquiesced to her ministrations of him, which thrilled Blair with the power she held over him. Soon she knew he'd reach his limit, as she wiped her thumb across the tip and already felt and smelled his essence.

"Hmm...Chuck...do you want me to stop?" she teased.

"Nnnooo..." he hissed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You...damn it woman I want...yooo..." he moaned, as he cupped her ass in his hands, pulling her against him.

"Goood...because you're gonna get me soon...if you're a good boy, but only then." she teased, as she drew a hand around to squeeze his ass too.

"What if I'm a bad boy?" he mused.

"Well then you get this..." she said as she twisted him slightly eliciting a yelp of pain from him. "Sorry Chuck, is this better?" she teasingly asked as she let go, to which he groaned in relief.

"Good...fortunately I don't think anything is broken...ha ha...but I know what you and I both want...so all right, here goes...mmm..." she laughed as she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, as she settled herself so if they moved a bit, he was thrust inside, which is what happened when he took a step to steady himself.

"Woah...mmm...ha ha...yeah...but I can't just stand here with you clinging to me...I need to support us..." he groaned.

"Take a step or two forward...and I think there are some shelves..." she sighed as she felt herself react to their intimate connection as she clung onto him.

"Okay...here goes...Oh yeah here's a shelf..." he said as he carried her a step and sat her on the edge of a shelf.

"Ow..."

"Sorry about that darling, did you hit your head?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"Yes...but you don't have to laugh!" she whined.

"I'm sorry...does this make it up to you?" he seductively teased, giving her a bit more of himself.

"Oh...I think I'll be okay...oh yes...mmm...Chuuck..." she sighed as she soon forgot her head, grabbed for his ass, and just concentrated on what they were doing together, as they rode out their passion to the intimidate sounds they made together in the dark. For the both of them, this was probably one of their better seven minutes in heaven that they'd had in awhile.

While Chuck and Blair were having a quickie in the broom closet, the rest of their party was still in full swing, with some of the guests collecting around the card table as the game narrowed down to Carter versus Lady GaGa for who had the better poker face.

"All right Carter, just one more card and..." Georgina whispered.

"Shh...baby...all in good time..." Carter hissed under his breath.

Suddenly Lady Gaga laid down her cards and showed what she thought was a winning hand, until Carter laid his hand and declared "Read 'em and weep! My hand beats yours."

"But that's impossible! I believe you cheated! Check him for cheat tricks...the card sharp!" Gaga declared.

Suddenly two of Lady Gaga's "personal assistants" revealed themselves and went to check Carter who declared I didn't cheat...and I won't be bullied anymore!" Carter declared as he withdrew his pistol .

As soon as the personal assistants and Chuck's bodyguards from Bass Industries saw Carter's gun, they tried to wrestle him for it, which caused it to discharge and hit Lady Gaga in the shoulder. Panic soon ensued as people began to scatter, and soon Chuck and Blair were alerted, stumbling out of the broom closet, still disheveled from their impromptu quickie.

"Okay can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Chuck asked, as he tucked in his shirt.

"Somebody's been shot!" a party goer shouted.

"Madonna was shot!"

"Madonna? No I think it was Lady Gaga!" another shouted.

"Someone tried to assassinate Lady Gaga...and I think it was Bruce Boxlightner!" someone shouted.

"Bruce Boxlightner? I didn't know he was even at the party..." Chuck asked.

"No...I think he was supposed to be Kenny Rogers..." someone replied.

"Kenny Rogers?" Blair asked perplexed.

"No the guy that was in the wheelchair trying to look like Kenny Rogers' Gambler." someone replied.

"The Gambler? Oh yeah that was Carter Baizen and his wife Georgina." Blair replied.

"Bazien shot somebody? That's ironic." Chuck retorted.

"Why's that?" Nate inquired.

"Well you know how he's in a wheelchair...well that's how." Blair replied.

"Really? And I thought it was the bomb that went off at the Palace." Nate chortled.

"Well that didn't help matters any..." Blair replied.

"Don't even mention the bomb at the Palace..." Chuck fumed.

"Ooh are you angry Chuck?" Nate chortled.

"Yes..." Chuck growled.

"Uh...what happened at the Palace last spring is a sore subject for Chuck even now." Blair admitted.

"Enough of the past...what happened today?" Chuck asked, trying to change the subject back to the current drama.

"They were playing poker and Carter had just won the pot, when Lady Gaga accused him of cheating and sent her thugs after him. Carter drew his pistol when your bodyguards got involved, and when they tried to take it away from him, it discharged and accidentally hit Lady Gaga in the arm. They took her to the hospital but hopefully she'll be fine." Serena replied.

"Unless she sues him, which she could potentially do you know." Nate added.

"Oh great just what we need." Blair sighed.

"I'll take care of it...don't worry..." Chuck sighed, although Blair knew Chuck would worry despite the brave front.

Eventually the police came, questioned everyone at the party, and said that they'd find Carter & Georgina, even if they had to scour the entire city. They also fined Chuck for allowing an illegal poker game to commence during his party, which didn't put him into any better of a mood for the rest of the evening. Soon afterwards, the party broke up, with the guests all leaving and eventually the Basses leaving too, to head back home. All the way home Chuck grumbled under his breath, then when they got home, he paid more attention to their children than his wife, using them as a buffer against talking out his real feelings with her. When he realized the children's diapers needed changed, he handed them off to Blair and Dorota, then went off to take a shower and go to bed.

By the time Blair got to bed, Chuck was already asleep...or so she thought. Slowly she crawled into bed behind him, rubbing his shoulder as she spoke to him.

"That was quite the evening...it definitely could've gone better...you were in quite a mood too...do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No..." he mumbled, though he did take her hand in his.

"Do you want me to hold you?" she whispered in his ear.

He turned his head slightly toward her as he whispered back "...Okay..." then relaxed his body against her's slightly.

"...I love you..." she whispered in his ear, then buried her face against the back of his neck and kissed a pulse point, as she spooned her own body even more around his and held him the best she could, wrapping one arm around his chest and slipping the other along the side of his body that was pressed on the bed.

Holding him like that brought back the memories of other times she'd held him similarly in a comforting way she knew he always craved since he'd grown up so many years without a mother's love. Trying to make up for that was an occasionally daunting task, but she tried to do the best that she could. It was in times like this that she truly knew what the definition meant when you were someone's wife and bore one another's burdens, whatever life may bring. Again this right then, the little child still inside the man,was the Chuck Bass people rarely ever got to see outside of their house, but especially their bedroom.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day Chuck seemed to be back to his normal self, not showing the brief vulnerability that he'd showed the night before while they'd been in bed. Instead he didn't bring it up and just playfully held his son and daughter, trying get them to laugh and smile before he headed off to work. Still Blair knew that what had happened the evening before would still be on his conscious because even if he disliked Carter & Georgina, wasn't really a big fan of Lady Gaga, and claimed that he didn't care what others thought...she knew he still did. That's why she thought she'd plan something he'd like for that evening, as she went in to spend a part of her day at work.

Work though got the better part of her attention though that day, so that she was a bit tired by the time she got back home but still she went ahead with her plan, making sure the children were fed and dressed, although their daughter had a cold and Matt seemed to be running a temperature. To calm that down, she stripped her son down and took a shower with him then, seeing that she was running late, Blair threw on one of Chuck's shirts that was laying around, a pink one that she actually thought might look good on her if it was several sizes smaller. Still she liked the shirt because it smelled like Chuck, so she kept it on.

Dressing her son quickly, Blair soon realized the time had passed faster than she'd anticipated, so when she saw his limo pull up outside, she ran downstairs and greeted her husband, dressed as she was, in only his mauve dress shirt.

"Hello darling, I'm glad you came home on time." she said as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hmm...well, well darling...now THIS is what I love to come home to!" he chuckled as he held her, a seductive gleam in his eye.

"Oh thanks...but I'm a mess! I was bathing the babies and I didn't get a chance to put anything else on but one of your shirts." Blair nervously laughed.

"Well I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful...so all you have on in my shirt...well it's never looked better, I can tell you that!" he smirked.

"You think so?" she coyly asked.

"Oh that's is a most definite yesss..." he seductively hissed and kissed her as he caressed her bare ass and laughed against their kiss. "Hmm...you were right, you do just have my shirt on. Well not only do you look good in it...but you'll look even better out of it."

"Oh really? Well I think the same might the case for you too...but I wonder why?" she teased as she undid his tie.

"Is it because I'm Chuck Bass?" he slyly asked.

"Ha ha...perhaps." she laughed as she pulled him toward the sofa in the living room, where they started necking and then some. That soon led to them making love on the sofa, though both were so impatient that as soon as they had the front of his shirt and pants open, they hooked up for sex. Chuck was still mostly clothed, but that certainly didn't stop them. Afterwards, he sat back on his knees, staring down at her with a seductively satisfied gleam in his eyes and his infamous smug grin, he said "So who is the sofa king now?"

"Oh is that all you were bringing? That was so quick, should I call you Chuck Bass or Charlie Tuna?" she laughed teasingly.

"Oh woman you're going to get it now..." he seductively growled as he grabbed her again and gave it to her again, much slower this time, then asked in a seductive drawl "Hmm...so who's the sofa king now?" while he was still with her.

"Ah...now that's Chuck Bass...mmm...yeah you're the sofa king...though your joke is sofa king bad!" she laughingly sighed.

"Well so was your's...Charlie Tuna? Very funny." he sarcastically replied.

"Well...It just came to me...anyway if you can dish it out you should be able to take it too..." she teased.

"Ah yes very true..." he mused as they went on.

He then sat up and pushed his pants down further, down to his knees, and sat back on the sofa with his feet on the floor, extending a hand to her, which she took. Blair then straddled Chuck, musing to herself as she felt the hair on his thighs against her butt and the backs of her thighs as she scooted forward and he grabbed her hips in his hands to help her reposition herself onto him again, sighing as she sank down.

"Hmm...that's better, now you can think you're in control..." he growled.

"Think? I know, because I am in control." she retorted, shifting slightly.

"Eh..you just think you are because I let you." he replied with a growl as he rolled his hips a bit too.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she scowled.

"Eh...never mind..." he mused.

She continued to roll her slowly a few times trying to read his gaze, then finally asked "So how was your day today?"

"It was fine...Better now that I'm with you...mmm..." he sighed with a tired but seductive growl, letting out a breath.

"That's good...you know exactly what to say...mmm...Am I tiring you out, Chuck?" she teased, as she kissed his neck.

"Ha ha...maybe a little...three times in an hour after a day at work...but I don't mind...you're my favorite way to unwind...especially when you're wearing my clothes." he chuckled, stroking her back with his hand and turning his face towards her for a kiss.

"Ha ha...flattery will get you everywhere with me, my dear husband...So you didn't mind me wearing your shirt?" she teased.

"Mind? No, I love it. It's always been one of my fantasies having you wearing my shirts and nothing else...especially like this with it fastened by only a button or two...so easy to undo..." he seductively mused as he unbuttoned one of them.

"Hmm...well the same can be said for you too dear...exposing a bit of your chest and body...so sexy!" she sighed as she drew her hand across his chest and down his stomach. Then she looked down and laughed "Ha ha look at this, Chuck, if I go like this...it looks like our belly buttons kiss can kiss...perfectly on...see?" as she shifted her hips and flexed her stomach a bit so that her navel pressed against his.

"Ha ha...so I see...You're very silly Blair...but I love you..." he laughed.

"Silly? Oh well it's fun...but your's is bigger than mine...and I think you even have some belly button lint!" she teased,

"Belly button lint?" he laughed.

"Yeah right here, see!" she teased, picking it out with her finger.

"Mmm...that felt interesting...and slightly arousing." he purred.

"Sticking my finger in your navel? To you, Chuck, everything is arousing." she sarcastically teased, then went on. "Oh, I wish my stomach didn't pooch out like it does now...but your's does too, so I don't feel so bad now." she sighed, chuckling to herself.

"Are you calling me fat, woman?" he growled, teasingly angry.

"No because I know that's how you're built, unlike me...I'm just fat now." she sighed, slightly dejected.

"You're not fat...you just had my babies...and you're belly is evidence to that...so don't you forget it. Anyway you're not the only one to give a belly kiss...mmm...." he seductively teased with a growl as he held his hand to her back and brought their stomachs together at the navel then held her there as he rolled his hips, teasing her skin with his as well as thrusting once more where they were joined.

"Chuck! Ha ha that tickles...oh you and your body hair! So who's the silly one now?" she laughed as she looked down at themselves, then up into his face.

"What? You inspired me...Plus I thought you said I turn you on?" he mused.

"Oh you do...it's just that felt funny right then...I don't know why..." she mused.

"...Does this feel funny?" he growled as he moved again, rolling his hips to thrust deeper.

"...Nnnooo...that feels...hmm...wonderful...sexy...I love you..." she sighed as she leaned her face against the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, darling...and this is mine..." he whispered as he grabbed her ass.

"Well if that's your's...than this is mine..." she seductively teased as she reached down and squeezed his ass too, but then she became a bit angry. "Oh you! I just realized you have your bare ass on our good sofa!" she moaned giving him a playful swat.

"Ow! Yeah so? It's my sofa too. Anyway, how else did you think I was sitting here?" he retorted.

"I don't know? I thought you'd laid a towel or a blanket down first or something." she sighed.

"A towel or a blanket just because I sat my bare ass on your precious sofa? What, do you think I don't know how to wipe my own ass? That really rich, Blair." he replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm afraid is all over the sofa! Just think about what we've been doing and the fact that you forgot to put on a condom! Now I'll have to pay for the upholstery cleaners to come in and clean it...No I'll make you pay for it!" she chided him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes because it is your Bassian baby making juice that probably all over the sofa now!" she moaned.

"Oh, sorry Blair. But...he he...Bassian baby making juice aye? Good one, Blair...I wonder how many Bassian babies I made just now?" he teased.

"Chuck! I'm serious." she whined.

"Oh and I'm serious too. And I'm sorry...and I love you." he whispered, trying to get back into her good graces, as he pulled her into a hug and tried to distract her. That worked for awhile, until Dorota came into the room and said that their children needed them, so reluctantly they pulled apart to assume their parental duties once again.

"Dorota said our son is sick, should we run him to the doctor? I can have the car around in ten minutes." Chuck said, flipping his cell phone out, preparing to call his driver as they walked upstairs together.

"Oh don't bother with that Chuck, babies get sick all of the time. Actually earlier this evening Matt was already running a temperature, and I had just bathed him when you came home and...uh...distracted me." she sighed.

"Our son is sick and you didn't tell me? Blair..." he growled under his breath as they walked into the nursery.

"Well I'm not perfect...anyway shh...let's take care of the babies...I'm a mother so I should know what I'm doing." she sighed as they approached the cribs.

As soon as they reached their son's crib, Blair leaned over the side of the crib and checked their son's temperature by kissing his forehead and unzipping his pajamas. "Oh hi honey...are you not feeling good? Are you sicky?" she cooed as she talked to her son and he started to fuss.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Chuck asked, staring at their son, looking slightly agitated.

"Well he has a runny nose and a bit of a cough...so barring any spots or anything...I think he might have the flu, but we'll have to see. I need to take his temperature though...can you hand me the thermometer in the cabinet over there, dear." she asked as she pointed across the room.

"Okay...will this one do?" he asked as he found one on a shelf.

"Yeah...though you should've found another one on the next shelf, in a blue case. It should be right there." she sighed.

"I don't see anything in a blue case...there's just a bunch of shit in here." he replied.

"Chuck, no swearing in front of the children! Anyway bring the thermometer over that you found, it'll just have to do." she sighed reaching for the thermometer.

She then stripped their son down, laid him on his stomach, and stuck the thermometer in the baby's butt, much to his discomfort and tears, and her husband's surprise. "Hmm...Blair...what did you just do to our son? Violate him?" he asked in surprise.

"No. It was a rectal thermometer you handed to me, Chuck, so I'm just taking our son's temperature." she sighed.

"Oh...Hmm...maybe when you're done with our son, you can take my temperature sometime with that thermometer...I feel like I'm coming down with something..." he dramatically sighed.

"Chuck, you want me to take your temperature using a rectal thermometer? Why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because it would be fun...and kinky." he replied.

"Fun and kinky? You're weird! But anyway I'll see what I can do." she laughed.

Suddenly, before she could check their son's temperature, their daughter started to fuss for her evening feeding, so Blair told Chuck to keep an eye on their son and check the thermometer, as she went to feed their daughter. Reluctantly Chuck checked the thermometer and said "Oh Blair, Matt's temperature is 101 degrees! We should take him in to the doctor."

"Its high but it's not that bad! Just give him a bath in the tub and I'll check on you two in a bit after I finish feeding Tatum. You can do it Chuck, just try." she encouraged her husband as she sat in a rocking chair in the nursery.

Blair continued feeding their daughter, until she was contented. Then becoming curious, she laid their daughter back in her crib and walked into the guest bathroom to find a sight that was both surprising as well as funny. In the bathtub was not only their son, but also Chuck, and more tub toys than she knew they possessed, including even a few that were more suited for a swimming pool like a beach ball and a pool floatie that looked like a swan which Chuck had around their son's waist, as a toy sail boat floated by.

"Chuck where in world did you find all of these toys and why are they all in the bath tub?" Blair asked as she looked at them skeptically.

"You told me to give him a bath and I thought our son wanted something to play with in the tub...and we have so many things, I couldn't decide, so I put nearly everything in!" he laughed.

"I'm surprised you two even had room to take a bath! Sail boats, tug boats, a battle ship, a toy yacht, and a Noah's Ark? A beach ball, a swan swim floatie, an inflatable dolphin, a toy shark, a whole bunch of toy fish, stacking cups, toy balls, two rubber ducks, a couple squirt guns, all the tub crayons, and more? Chuck how in the world did you even fit?!" Blair sighed, clearly frustrated as she sifted through everything in the tub.

"Oh we fit, see...and you can too...you just have to watch out for Betty Davis..." he laughed.

"Betty Davis?" she asked.

"Yeah, check under the beach ball, though I think she might've sprung a leak!" he teased.

Blair lifted up the beach ball and the inflatable dolphin, to gasp in surprise. "Chuck Bass you have an inflatable sex doll in the bathtub with you and our son? What are you trying to give him a twisted anatomy lesson?" she said indignantly.

"No...but great idea! Ha ha! I found Betty when I found the rest of the inflatables in the cupboard, so I decided to have some fun since you weren't here!" he laughed.

"Was she left over from the limo ride after our wedding reception? She isn't losing air because you..." she asked.

"What do you think? I'm Chuck Bass..." he teased.

"Chuck?!" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"No...but I almost did...but she wouldn't hold air. And as I said before, you weren't here darling..." he mused.

"That's enough, Chuck! I've just decided, Betty goes bye bye..." Blair declared as she pulled the half inflated doll out of the tub, causing the rest of the toys to splash around.

"Bye bye?" little Matt said as he started to wave bye bye.

"Aw you're no fun! You ruined the royal navy and...Blair you sunk my battle ship!" he cried angrily.

"Well that's what you get for putting that doll in the tub." she said as she let the air out of the doll and tried to throw it away. She then glanced at their son and noticed drawings on his arms and shoulders. "Chuck what is the meaning of this? Why does it say Heartbreak Kid on our son's chest? And why are there scribblings on his arms?"

"Well he saw my tats and he wanted to be just like daddy! Unfortunately these tub crayons do not have the precision of a real tattoo...or else they'd look better." he laughed.

"He wanted to have tattoos just like his daddy? I'm really sure he told you that, Chuck. He can barely say more than a few words as it is. Anyway, he already looks like you, but he doesn't have to look that much like you, with fake tattoos on his young baby flesh!" she said indignantly.

"Oh don't panic hun, tbey'll wash off see...anyway I thought he looked kinda cute, don't ya my boy? Who's a big boy?" Chuck said as he picked up his son and kissed the top of his head, then stretched his arm out.

"Yeah really cute Chuck, but this place is a mess...and I don't know how you two could take a bath in all of it!" she sighed.

"Oh it was easy...but I bet you can't join us, Blair..." he teased.

"Ha, I bet you I can! And bring our daughter along too!" she added.

"All right, I'd love to see you try..." he mused.

"We'll be back in a minute." Blair said as she rushed off.

It wasn't long until she came back wearing a robe and carrying their infant daughter. Deftly she slipped the robe off one arm at a time while balancing the baby, then went over to the tub and said "All right lets scoot over all of this stuff so I can have room." as she pushed some of the toys out of the way and climbed into the opposite end of the tub from her husband.

"I can't believe you actually did this." he laughed.

"I can't believe we actually fit!" she laughed.

"Ow you sat on my foot!" he yelped.

"Well move your big old feet and I won't! Okay I'm in, so what did I win?" she teased.

"Well if the children weren't in the tub with us, I'd suggest..." he mused.

"Ha ha...yeah but they are...so that's a no for the moment." she laughed.

"Aw you're no fun." he chuckled.

"And with all of these toys in here, you're a real barrel of laughs." she sarcastically replied then went on. "So why all the tub toys dear? You can't entirely blame this on our son because he's half sick and can barely talk."

"Well lets just say I wanted to give my son what I never had growing up." he said.

"But you grew up wealthy, you could have anything you wanted growing up, Chuck." she replied.

"True...but when I was a little squirt like him, my nannies never let me have toys in the bath tub...so I thought that I'd let our son have whatever he wants." he admitted.

"Aw no tub toys for you...poor Chuck! Well I guess this does make up for lost time." she laughed as she glanced at him past the toys.

Suddenly their son turned and as soon as he saw Blair, he pulled away from Chuck and started to cry. "Mooommmeee..."

"Aw my poor little boy! Come to momma!" she soothed as she reached out for him, while suddenly realizing that she was still holding their daughter.

"Uh dear can you told Tatum while I grab Matt...?" Blair asked cautiously trying to juggle both babies.

"All right...I got her...come to daddy..." he said as he reached for his daughter and cradled her in one arm.

Meanwhile, Blair reached for her son who soon clung to her, wrapping his chubby little baby arms around her neck and burying his little face against her neck as he fussed and whimpered a little as she attempted to calm him down. Blair just held her son close as she felt his little body to tell whether or not he still had a temperature, feeling as well an overwhelming sense of love and concern as she held her child.

Chuck sat on the other side of the tub, staring down briefly at his daughter who was still asleep, marveling at this tiny creature who in his opinion looked so much like Blair, but with something extra that Blair didn't have. Suddenly the baby woke up and stared back at him with her dark brown eyes with their long lashes, as she made a small baby sound. He stared down at her then, seemingly trying to read her mind, when he then gave her one of his infamous smirks because he thought she was so cute and to see if her reaction would be the same as her mother's. The baby stared up at Chuck momentarily perplexed, until she broke out into a wide baby smile and started to laugh.

"Ah...hey did you see that Blair! Finally somebody who gets me! See she laughs when I do this!" he crowed.

"I think that's just gas...but if you think she's laughing at you, that's your choice." she sighed.

"Naw she still smells as sweet as ever. She was laughing at me and gets it when I do this...although she looks like you..." he laughed.

"Well she might look like me, thank goodness, but she is also part you, Chuck..." she reminded him.

"Oh yes...she is part Bass...and like any true Bass woman, she has a great sense of humor...don't ya my girl?" he chuckled as he teased her again and the baby seemingly laughed.

Blair glanced over at her husband as he held and teased their daughter, listening as she heard him mumble something about washing her hair so she'd be as pretty as mommy, as he wet her hair and the baby sneezed. The scene was so heartwarming, that in that moment her husband looked like the most desirable thing in the world and it made her ache. Suddenly her son shifted a bit and sneezed, kicking her in the ribs and getting snot on her neck at the same time. Inwardly groaning, Blair almost scolded her son as she looked down at the little boy who looked up at her with Chuck's sad puppy dog eyes, snot all over his nose, and his chin quivering on his little Bass jaw.

"Aw my poor little boy! Mama's not mad cause she knows her boy is sickie...and just has a runny nose, huh?" she asked as he comforted her son who looked so much like her husband.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah he just has a cold or flu or something." she replied.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah...thanks. Getting sneezed on is all part of being a mother." she laughed.

"I guess so. I love you little momma..." he mused.

"Thanks...because I love you too, daddy Chuck. You look so hot there holding a baby...makes me think of all kinds of things." she mused as she stroked his thigh with her foot then moved it between his legs.

"Hmm...it does, does it? So was a foot job what you had in mind?" he slyly asked.

"Not exactly...but its fun and at least I can't get pregnant this way. Plus anyway I love to tease you...see if I can still make you...harrrd..." she growled teasingly seductive.

"Hmm...well as you can tell its working..." he groaned as he shifted a bit in the tub, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hmm...yes indeed..." she playfully mused as she rubbed her foot against him, reveling how she could still break the control of the great Chuck Bass with the palm of her hand or foot as the case might be.

"Hrmmm...but Blair...you do know that if you make me cum in the bathtub...you can still get pregnant..." he growled.

"What? I don't believe you..." she gasped.

"Well...I'm in warm water...you're in warm water...the same water in fact...and you always say that I'm hot..." he mused.

"Well...that...just can't happen...Plus we have the kids in the tub with us..." she stammered.

"Well you never know...As far as the kids being here...would it really matter?" he mused.

"I don't really have you that turned on do I?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh I don't know...I feel something brewing...I think its coming..." he said clearly uncomfortable.

"Chuck! Well I'm not staying around to watch..." she angrily said as she climbed out of the tub suddenly, balancing her son on her hip as she tried to grab their daughter, but as Chuck handed her the baby, he suddenly braced himself against her and yelled "Silence!" and let one rip in the bathtub which sounded sort of funny.

"That was what you had brewing when we were in the bathtub?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah...what else did you think I was going to do, have an orgasm?" he teased.

"I don't know, maybe. Still farting in the bathtub? You ass!" she moaned, the added. "Do you feel any better?"

"Of course, but thanks for asking." he laughed.

"You're still an ass Bass..." she remarked as she walked out the door.

"Takes one to know one, Mrs. Bass." he replied.

Blair went on to the nursery where she diapered and clothed her children then walked into her bedroom, slipped on a nightgown, and settled back to watch TV. She happened to realize that tonight was the night when Tattle Tale was on and even though it was already into its fourth season, and she had only watched the third sporadically, she still got into the storyline where the cops were trying to shut down Dick's gambling bordello while Claire was trying to sabotage the Mrs. Galaxy pageant by putting itching powder in their makeup cases and gowns, all the while faking a pregnancy with twins to gain sympathy. In her mind, Blair thought that although the show was cool, it was very silly as of late. Especially Claire's storyline that night, with the itching powder and the fake twins pregnancy.

As Blair was watching the TV show, Chuck sneaked into the bedroom and slipped into the bed beside her, giving her a kiss and asking "So you still watch your show? I thought you had quit watching this..."

"I had...but I decided to turn on your TV and that's what I found that's interesting." she sighed as she got back to her show.

"So what are...Dick and Claire up to these days?" Chuck asked nonchalantly as he read his paper.

"Oh it looks like Dick was set up in a sting operation and now his club is being taken away...and Claire is trying to sabotage the Mrs. Galaxy Beauty pageant with a bunch of itching powder or something." Blair sighed.

"Hmm...itching powder at a beauty pageant? Sounds quite the scheme." Chuck laughingly mused.

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know...they've made Claire a little different now. Like she's lost her serious side and is trying to be like another Lucille Ball or something...which she is not, I might add!" Blair sighed.

"Dick and Claire as Desi and Lucy? I never would've thought..." he replied.

"Yeah I agree!" she quipped.

"Ah Blair its just a TV show...no need to get upset about it." Chuck replied.

"Yeah that's true." she sighed.

"Anyway about that whole incident in the tub...I'm sorry about that...although it was funny." he replied.

"Funny? More like rude and crude...but I've learned that's just you sometimes Chuck Bass...you big ol' stubborn ass..." she retorted.

"Oh I'm a stubborn ass am I? Well it takes one to know one..." he retorted.

"Oh I'm stubborn? Well you're a lazy ass. Do you know its already the first part of November and our leaves still haven't been raked in our backyard?" she mentioned.

"They haven't? Well the gardener should be sacked for not doing his job! I'll have to have a talk with him." Chuck said.

"Chuck don't you remember, I told you that Chico hurt his back the other week and can't do any yard work for the next six weeks?" she mentioned.

"Oh...I guess I forgot...How come you haven't hired anyone else? You're usually good at keeping abreast of those matters." he replied.

"I tried. But the other lawn care services were all booked or wouldn't bend to my negotiations, so I've just been doing it myself, as humiliating as that is. Still on the bright side, all that work helped me lose another five pounds!" she sighed.

"Another five pounds? Oh uh...I don't know if you should be worrying about the lawn, Blair. You don't need to lose any more weight. I'll make sure its taken care of." he tried to reassure her.

"Oh you will? Well I'll believe that when I see it!" she replied skeptically.

"Eh don't worry about it. Um...you said its November now...isn't our son's birthday coming up? Your's too? Your twentieth, if I'm not mistaken." he inquired.

"Oh yes. Matthew's first birthday is coming up soon and so is mine. I was thinking that we should have a little birthday party for him here, but I'm not sure about the theme. What would you suggest?" she replied, pondering.

"Well when we took the children to the zoo, you said something about redecorating Matt's room in a jungle theme, so why don't you go with that theme?" he suggested.

"A jungle theme? That's a great idea, Chuck! Oh I can have the family room decorated in a jungle theme, and have his guests wear little pith helmets as party hats...or maybe animal masks! Then we could have a ball pit pretend to be quick sand..." she pondered.

"Yeah and maybe I can a few animals brought in. I think I know somebody that handles animals." he added.

"Ooh that'd be cool! As long as he doesn't bring in a snake or anything. We don't want to scare the...uh...children." she replied.

"All right I'll tell him to leave his Burmese python at home...for the sake of the children, Blair." he mused.

"Yes. That would be excellent." she replied.

They continued to chat about their ideas for their son's birthday party, until they turned in for bed.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The next day, Blair came home from work and walked in the front door with the children in tow, and as she walked through the house to the kitchen, she could hear a strange sound outside. It sounded like a leaf blower, so when Blair saw Dorota, she asked her about it as she got her son a snack.

"Dorota did Chuck hire a new gardener?"

"No...Mister Chuck..."

"What? Did he scam your boyfriend into doing our yard work? I'm sorry Dorota if he..."

"No...Missus Blair. Mister Chuck outside...see..." Dorota said as she pointed out the back door.

"Oh yeah I do see! I'd never believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself!" Blair laughed as she glanced out the window.

Outside, dressed in what he must've thought was casual wear, was Chuck Bass trying to blow away the leaves from the maple tree in his postage stamp sized backyard with a Stihl B55 leaf blower, although he was mostly succeeding in just making a few small piles at the corners and blowing the rest of them in his neighbors' backyards. Blair just stood there watching him, laughing although feeling a bit of pride in watching her man hard at work outdoors, despite the fact that Chuck was definitely not an outdoors type of guy. Still he seemed to be having fun with his new toy, so she watched him a bit longer as he blew the leaves away and Dorota made lemonade.

Once Dorota was finished with the lemonade, and Chuck was mostly finished with the yard, Blair carried out a tall glass of lemonade out to her husband and handed it to him after she'd tapped him on the shoulder. Chuck turned around suddenly and momentarily turned the leaf blower on Blair before he was able to shut it off completely.

"Here you go. Refreshment for my hard working man." Blair cooed as she handed him the drink and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm...thanks...Lemonade? I thought you would've brought something stronger..." he mused.

"Not right now...but maybe later. Anyway I love seeing you out here hard at work...my man...he he. Although the last person I've seen dress like that to do yard work was Bing Crosby!" she laughed.

"Bing Crosby? What, do you want me to start singing to you now?" he mused.

"No...you just make me feel like I'm in a movie even more. Anyway thank you for doing the yard work. I'm surprised that you actually decided to do it yourself, so good for you. So what made you want to try?" she mused.

"Well I had to stop to see my friend F. D., the one who works part time as an animal handler along with his wife Mitzie and his cousin Farley. Anyway, F. D. also works in advertising and he had some Stihl lawn equipment at his place and he convinced me to buy a few things for our place, so I bought this and a few other things. It's great isn't it? I just start it up and in no time the leaves blow out of the way!" he proudly exclaimed.

"Hmm...so I see. Well big man, once you're done with your yard work, you can come in for supper. And afterwards we can watch that video I wanted to show you. You know, that documentary I told you I was in." she mentioned.

"Okay I'll be in eventually. Anyway what do you think of me now? Am I still a lazy ass?" he teasingly asked.

"Nah...You're not a lazy ass, Mr. Bass....at least not anymore. You're a sexy ass, and I love it! See you later, Bing Crosby." she teased, as she blew him a kiss and walked back inside.

Eventually Chuck finished with his yard work, then came inside where he showered and changed into something more comfortable then ate dinner with Blair and the children. Afterwards they relaxed in the family room for awhile, with Chuck sitting on the floor for a while as he played with his son, helping him to walk and pretending he was Super Baby. Then when he asked Blair to hand him their daughter, she handed her to him skeptically.

"All right Tatie Aud...you're faster than a speeding bullet...able to leap tall buildings...it's Super Girl! Let's see if you can fly..." he teased as he lay back and held her over his head, making her fly.

Suddenly out of nowhere something landed right on his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Chuck groaned and exclaimed "What the hell?" as he was suddenly interrupted by a little voice that said "No daddy! Me meee!" as the little boy climbed on top of him.

"You already had your turn son. Now its your sister's turn!" he told his son.

"No...meee!" he wailed.

"No, its your sister's turn." he told him.

"No..." the boy moaned as he started to throw a fit.

"Yes...Blair can you help me here? Get him off of me..." Chuck sighed.

"You're the one who gave me two children, so this is too much fun to watch." Blair laughed.

"Blair!" he moaned.

"All right all right, I'll come over." she teasingly sighed as she sauntered over to help her husband.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a very upset Matthew Bass leaned down and bit his daddy, Chuck on the stomach right through his pajamas. Even though the boy only had a few teeth, the bite was still felt as Chuck yelped "Ow" then became very stern, as he brusquely handed their daughter to Blair, sat up and pulled their son across his lap as he sternly said "Matthew Charles Bass...you do not bite your father on the stomach, do you hear?" and gave him a quick spank right on his little Bass bottom, causing him to hiccup.

"Chuck Bass, did you just spank our child?" Blair asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes I did. He needed punished because he bit me on the stomach, Blair!" Chuck replied still stern.

"But corporal punishment? Really Chuck?" she gasped sarcastically.

Ignoring Blair's question, his tone still firm, he turned to their son. "Now you won't bite daddy anymore will you?" Chuck asked as he stared the boy in the eye and he shook his head no. Chuck then pulled the boy close and tried to whisper in his son's ear that he still loved him and the boy seemingly calmed down.

"One open handed swat on the bottom isn't uncommon for toddlers. Maybe that's just what he needed." he replied, then went on "See he'll be fine now. He justed needed to know who's boss. Anyway how do you think we'll be able to handle him once he's two? If he's anything like I was, he'll be an outright terror."

"Well maybe so...but I don't know if I want to spank our children because I was never spanked." she declared.

"Sometimes boys and girls are different. I'll not spank the kids unless its a desperate situation...however I still believe an occasional spank wouldn't hurt sometimes. You can ask the pediatrician for his opinion on the matter...but if he agrees, I won't be surprised." he told her.

"Well all right, I'll hold you to that, Chuck. I'll ask the pediatrician and if he sees no problem, then I'll let you off the hook. And if Matt starts behaving better, then I'll see if you made your point. However, if his answer is no, then no more spankings." she declared.

"All right, I'll agree to that." he said reluctantly, albeit still a little angry with Blair.

They put the children to bed then, and went back downstairs. Blair then mentioned about the old video she'd been in as a child, so reluctantly Chuck found a VCR that he'd had for a few years and kept around in case he felt like watching any video tapes. They hooked the VCR to their living room TV, popped the tape in, and settled back on the sofa as the intro started.

Blair was delighted and Chuck was calm at first as the intro played, but when little girl after little girl was shown wearing often silly but sometimes almost suggestive looking costumes and far too much makeup and hair for their tender ages, all to the tune of some preschooler attempting to sing "Hey Big Spender...", Chuck became outraged. What really pushed it over the top was the little girl in the Vegas show girl costume, briefly trying to strut her stuff. The rest of the documentary began as they went on to talk about child beauty pageants in the mid 1990s and to then interview the families of Brooke Breedwell and Asia Mansur.

They watched it a few more minutes, until Chuck said gruffly "Uh...could you just fast forward to the part you're in Blair?"

"If you want me too...although I haven't seen this in so long!" Blair laughed as she took the remote and fast forwarded until she got to a scene at a pageant where the little girls were lined up on stage, then she played and paused it several times, saying "See Chuck, right there. That was me! Fourth runner up at the..." as she chortled on but he interrupted her.

"All right, I see Blair. You were really cute back then...but I think I've seen enough! Stop the tape." he commanded.

"Stop the tape? But we haven't finished yet! Far from it in fact! And what do you mean you've seen enough?" she gasped.

"Yes, I HAVE seen enough! Little girls dressed like Vegas show girls...singing Hey Big Spender?! All that makeup and crap on them? Shit, Blair those pageants are a parent's worst nightmare!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Oh come on Chuck, its not that bad! Anyway I can't believe you are offended by the girls' costumes, especially after your dancers at Victrola, if you can call them 'dancers.'" Blair replied sarcastically.

"The women at Victrola were different...at least they were grown! What you just showed me were babies not much older than our children, and they were dressed like that? There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm going to allow you to enter any of our children in a beauty pageant like that!" Chuck bellowed, his temper obviously short, as his face became flushed with anger.

"You're not going to allow me? I didn't know I had to ask your permission to do anything? Are you my slave driver now? Do you expect me to bend to all of your wishes?" Blair retorted.

"I'm not trying to be your slave driver...but I AM your husband and I would like it if you respected my wishes. Although sometimes I wonder if you even know what respect means, since you seem to do what you want anyway." he growled.

"Oh oh...I can't believe you said that! I do too know how to respect others, and I respect you Chuck, you know I do! Anyway I don't see what is wrong with any of these pageants. They were just showing what confident young women they are." Blair responded haughtily.

"Showing their confidence by exploiting themselves? What twisted form of feminism do you follow dear? I try to respect your beliefs and I'm glad we're partners in every way because I love a strong woman, but sometimes I just don't get your reasoning...so I just have to put my foot down." he bellowed.

"Well you can put your foot down all you want because I'm going to bed...in the spare room!" she declared.

"All right Blair, go back to being a little girl in your old bedroom, if you think that'll help. I'm going to go to sleep in my own bed, like the real man that I am!" Chuck exclaimed as he flopped into his barcalounger and sulked.

Chuck eventually went upstairs and soon fell asleep in his king-size bed, alone. After a few hours though, he woke up as he sometimes did from one of his dreams, with a ranging hard-on. By instinct, he reached for his wife, but unfortunately she wasn't there, so he swore and punched his pillow, remembering their fight. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of bed and went to take a cold shower, the only solution for the ache of desire, especially when his wife wasn't available.

Meanwhile in the guest bedroom, Blair tossed and turned in bed, finding it difficult to get comfortable. She found it surprising that after sleeping fifteen years in that bed, she would become so used to sleeping beside Chuck in his king-sized bed, that her old bed would actually feel uncomfortable and too soft. Also the fact that Chuck wasn't there frustrated her both physically and sexually, so after a few moments of trying to find her own pleasure and just not feeling it, reluctantly she decided to concede a bit and let Chuck give her what she needed, if only for a few minutes. She walked quietly from the guest room to their bedroom and soon realized from the fact that their bed was empty and the shower was running, obviously her husband was having similar issues as well. Chuckling to herself, Blair slipped into the bed and burrowed under the covers to wait and surprise Chuck whenever he came back to bed.

Chuck finished his self ministrations in the shower, resting his forehead against the tiles and pressing a finger to his belly button but the ache wouldn't subside and his stomach muscles clench as he casts his seed, groaning mournfully that he had to resort to such a thing just because of his stupid fight with Blair. When he realized that his cold shower didn't dis spell of all of his desire, he decided to concede a bit and surprise Blair in the spare room, relieving his carnal desires if only for a few minutes. Apologize with his body and his voice and maybe they'd both find comfort. He thought this as he threw on a robe and made his way from the bathroom to the spare bedroom, not even glancing at his own bed once as he walked through his own room. As soon as he got to the spare bedroom, he could tell that Blair wasn't there, although one side of her bed had been slept in earlier. He then checked in the nursery, but it was just their sleeping babies and no Blair. He even went down to the kitchen, but she wasn't there either.

Becoming frustrated and noticing the time, Chuck went back upstairs to his own room, realizing he still needed more sleep if he had to get up in a few hours for work. When he entered the bedroom and saw his own bed, he noticed a lump in the middle and heard a noise that meant that Blair was sleeping in the middle of his bed. With a smirk, he glanced down at her as he unbelted his robe, slipped on a condom, and slipped into bed, spooning around his wife's back as he kissed her shoulder.

Blair suddenly began to wake up when she realized a warm body was curled around hers, running a hand down her beastbone, and between her legs, as the hand moved to her hip to draw her nightie past her waist, as a strong leg with course but soft hair gently pulled her legs apart, and lips kissed her collarbone.

"Mmm...hello Chuck...so you finally decided to come back to bed?" she sighed as she hooked her foot around his, scratching the back of his ankle with her big toe.

"Hmm...mmm...but you were hard to find. It was almost like a scavanger hunt..." he seductively growled as he playfully bit at her while he continued to caress her, moulding her body to his.

"Mmmm...finding me isn't the only thing that's hard...ha ha...but I'm glad I didn't make it easy for you." she seductively sighed.

"All the more of a challenge...which makes it all the more enjoyable when I do this..." he seductively growled again as he flexed his hips against her.

"Ah yesss....but you with a condom...it feels like we're playing doctor with a rubber glove..." she moaned.

"Doctor, hmmm? That is something we haven't done in awhile..." he teased.

"Yeah...but not right now...Just take it off Chuck, I'm just not used to it anymore..." she sighed.

"Are you sure? We could use that KY stuff that you bought..." he pondered slightly concerned.

"No, just you. I'd rather feel just you. You're better than KY." she moaned.

"All right...but what about pregnancy? You were concerned the other day..." he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I got a new dose of birth control recently, so I'm ready to go." she laughed.

"All right then dear, I'll try to be careful. Hmm...darling you are amazing..." he seductively groaned as he thrust his way home.

"Mmm...thank you...but how so? Because I fit you so well?" she teased.

"Ha ha yeah...but also that you know what I prefer...just you and me...no barrier..." he groaned as he flexed again.

"Mmm...and you don't think I prefer it too?" she seductively moaned as she moved along with him in their rhythm.

They made love in several positions, until they collapsed together in each other's arms, sated and clearly spent. Chuck mused aloud as he gently stroked her back, "Well I guess this proves we can't spend a night apart...or else we seek each other out anyway."

"Yes...so are you ready to apologize for getting angry tonight?" she asked as she nestled against him.

"Well...if you apologize for your temper...isn't that why you came here for?" he asked.

"My temper? What about your antiquated opinions about beauty pageants and child rearing?" she retorted.

"Oh well aren't I entitled to my opinions? I don't mind if I'm an old fashioned guy." he responded.

"And aren't I entitled to my temper and my opinions too? It is a free country." she countered.

"Ha ha...so you are. Still I'd like it if you didn't turn our daughter into one of those little pageant girls would you?" he laughingly sighed.

"Well we shall see Chuck. We shall see." Blair mused as she snuggled even closer to her husband and buried her face against the curls on his chest, falling asleep like that, as he contentedly sighed under his breath.

~o~o~o~o~

The next week passed quickly and soon it was the Saturday in which they'd decided to hold Matthew's first birthday party. The jungle theme worked well, with the family room and backyard decorated like a virtual jungle. The staff from BWBCC went all out with Blair at the helm, making sure every last detail was met, from decorations to food to booking the animal handler that Chuck knew and a ball pit to simulate quick sand, all went as planned for the most part.

When the children and the parents from the Mommy & Me play group arrived, Blair was there to greet all of the guests and Chuck was there too. Everyone got little pith helmets as party hats, and went on a modified scavenger hunt to find clues about the party. The slightly older children found this really enjoyable and were running around, jumping in the ball pit and having fun. Eventually F.D. And Mitzie Hatcher's Animal Menagerie arrived in a van and a small horse trailer to hold the pony. Along with a pony, a rabbit, a turtle, a spider monkey, and a myna bird, F.D. also brought his 4 year old son Farley Jr. otherwise known as Fudge, along with their dog.

The animals were quite a hit with the kids and even Blair was impressed, however being a stickler for time, she wanted to keep them on schedule so she had everyone stop what they were doing for cake and ice cream and so that she could take pictures of their son eating and smashing his first birthday cake. Everyone was distracted right then and didn't notice when F.D.'s son Fudge slipped away to play with his pets. A few minutes later, Chuck and Blair walked into their living room to a scene that made Blair panic and Chuck laugh under his breath. All around the room Fudge's monkey was scampering around, climbing around furniture and the drapes, while the myna bird flew around.

"Come back, Sweetie Pie, Uncle Feather...come back to Fudgie!" Fudge yelled as he called his pets back to him.

"Uncle Feather?" Blair gasped as she looked at the bird that was flying around.

Suddenly at hearing his name, Uncle Feather flew down and landed near Blair's hair, cocked his own head and said to her _"Bonjour stupid!"_

"What the...AAAHHH get this bird out of my hair!" Blair bellowed as she waved her arms and the bird flew away cackling_ "Bonjour Stupid! Bonjour Stupid!" _

"Bonjour Stupid, indeed! You bird brain!" Blair yelled as she chased the bird with a broom and F.D.'s son Fudge started to scream "Don't hit Uncle Feather you Rat Face Turkey Brain!" as he chased Blair. Seeing the hilarity of the situation, Chuck pulled out his cell phone and played Boots Randolph's song 'Yakity Sax', much to the laughter of anyone passing by and the consternation of Blair.

"Ha ha very funny Chuck! This isn't an episode of Benny Hill!" Blair groaned, then continued her pursuit of the bird. "Get back here you stupid myna! You better not crap on my furniture or Dorota will have a new feather duster!"

"Don't hit Uncle Feather, you rat face turkey brain!" Fudge continued to yell as he chased Blair around the room.

Suddenly F.D. came into the room and commanded that the drapes be drawn, then he calmed called for the bird, which flew down and into his cage, squawking _"Rat Face Turkey Brain! Rat Face Turkey Brain!" _over and over.

"Okay what was this all about, Fudge? Did you let Uncle Feather out of his cage?" F.D. asked his son as he stared down at him.

"Yes because he wanted to see what was on top of the clock, like Sweetie Pie." Fudge exclaimed.

"Sweetie Pie?" they asked as they turned and looked, seeing the monkey perched on Chuck's shoulder as he fed him peanuts.

"There's Sweetie Pie! Come here monkey brain!" Fudge called to the monkey.

"Sorry about that Chuck, but thanks for cornering Fudge's monkey though." F.D. laughed as he held out an elbow and the monkey jumped on his shoulder, then he handed it to his son.

"Oh its no problem. Actually I used to think I wanted a monkey myself once..." he mused.

"No you don't Chuck! Handling two kids and you is enough for me as it is, we don't need to a add a spider monkey to the mix! Plus you adding 'Yakity Sax' would turn it into an episode of Benny Hill!" Blair interrupted, getting her point across.

"Ha ha yeah good one Chuck Bass! Yakity Sax was the perfect touch right then!" F. D. laughed.

"Hey what can I say? Blair chasing that bird, with your son pursuing her, was a scene straight out of Benny Hill." Chuck laughed.

"Chuck!" Blair groaned. "Benny Hill indeed! I was just trying to stop that bird from ruining my furniture!"

"Ah so I guess you're not an animal lover then, Blair? That's fine because not everyone is. Anyway I'll apologize now, and if Sweetie or Uncle Feather left any 'surprises' around your living room, you can take the cost of clean up out of our fee." F.D. mentioned as he removed the animals from the living room.

"Surprises? Uh okay thanks for warning us F.D. By the way, your son has a very interesting nickname, how did you come up with it?" Blair asked.

"Well that's because it was my nickname as a child. Don't you remember me Blair? I was a grade or two ahead of you and Chuck, in a mixed group class. Your husband and I know each other because I was the one who beat him up when I was in First and he was in kindergarten!" F.D. laughed.

"Well apparently you must have made up." she laughed.

"Sure. We were just kids and it was a long time ago. Hey Chuck, remember the time when..." F.D. went on as he recalled a story from his childhood, including the fact that he was an even crazier little boy than Chuck once was and perhaps he even taught Chuck a thing or two about being ornery.

After a while, the party ended and everyone left to the relief of the Bass family. Chuck and Blair relaxed in their bedroom, exhausted from the party although they both admitted they'd had fun. Still they both decided to until their children were a bit older until they threw another big birthday bash like that again.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, Chuck said that he had a surprise for Blair, which she was curious about but he wouldn't say exactly what it was. When the evening arrived, Chuck made sure she was picked up via a limo and brought home where Blair found a new gown and a note that said "Tonight be prepared for something special that I know you'll like. First clue to where I'm at...remember what happens here, stays here..." After reading the note, she knew exactly where she was going once she dressed and got back in the limo. To no surprise, the limo pulled up outside of Victrola, but instead of her getting out, Chuck instead entered the limo himself, and they were whisked off further.

"Hello Charles my darling...so we're not staying at Victrola?" Blair mused.

"No but we'll be back later...so how do you like the surprise so far?" he asked.

"So far so good. So where are we going next?" she asked.

"You'll see..." he mused.

Sooner than she realized, they were at the airport beside a supersonic jet. When Blair looked at the plane, she asked Chuck skeptically "Hmm...a supersonic jet? I thought they grounded the Concorde several years ago..."

"They did, but you didn't think that the jets were entirely scrapped once the airline went bust, now did you? I got quite the deal on this one indeed." he replied.

"So Bass Industries has now gone supersonic? Very interesting indeed...so where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh how does Paris sound to you?" he asked.

"Very nice indeed." she replied.

So they flew to Paris on the supersonic jet, traveling in a fraction of the time that they were there before they knew it. They ate dinner on a ferry along the Sein, just like Audrey Hepburn & Carey Grant in Charade. Then after dinner, they picked up some Pierre Hermes macaroons, then flew on to Rome, where they saw the city a bit and visited the fountain, the wall with the head/face, and the wall with the prayers, rather like in Roman Holiday. Afterward that they flew back to NYC and went back to Victrola, where they met up with some of their friends and younger business associates to party a bit.

After Victrola, some of the younger revelers joined Chuck & Blair in the limo to do a pub crawl between several locations Chuck owned, and they were riding back together in the limo, it suddenly stopped along the Upper East Side and everyone started piling out of the car.

"Chuuuck what are we doing?" Blair laughingly asked.

"Something fun...some of the guys wanted to ghost ride the whip with my limo, so I thought it'd be fun..." he laughed as he pulled her out of the car.

"Okay but why? Isn't it dangerous?" she asked.

"Aw maybe...but it's fun. Live a little hun because you are twenty years old!" he laughed.

"Yeah that's true!" she mused as she went along with it.

Chuck & Blair sort of danced, although they mostly followed along as others strutted their stuff and someone recorded it for a video soon to end up on Youtube. The whole incident came off as something that was a cross between ghost riding the whip and the wedding where the wedding party danced down the aisles to Chris Brown's song "Forever." After that they went on their five boroughs pub crawl that Chuck arranged, which lasted until the wee hours of the next morning. All in all it was quite the memorable birthday for Blair Waldorf Bass.

After the pub crawl and everything else, they dropped off their friends and associates, then had the limo all to themselves. Once they were alone, Chuck had the limo pulled into a mostly secluded part of Central Park, and stopped there.

"So we've stopped. So you have more in mind, Chuck my love?" Blair asked coyly.

"Oh but of course. My gifts to you have definitely not ended yet." Chuck said coyly as there was a tap on the door and Chuck's driver handed him a fairly large box. "Ah yes, here is the first. Open it up. I want to see how it fits." he said.

Blair opened the box and gasped in delight. "Ah...oh I love it! A mink coat! You shouldn't have!"

"I'm glad you love it. Now I want to see what you look like in it, so put it on darling." he said with a coy smile.

"Oh but of course...but I'll wear it the best way...just you watch..." she replied as she slipped on the coat then scooted to the far end of the limo and turned her back to him, turning around a few seconds later and sliding back toward him. "Ooh this coat is great...and it's so soft against my bare skin." she cooed.

"Bare skin?" he coyly asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh but of course. There is no other way to wear a mink coat than to wear it in the nude. Then you can appreciate it's full effect!" she laughed seductively.

"Ah you truly are someone after my own heart..." he seductively smirked as he eyed her.

"Indeed! So my love, do you have anything else? Or are your next gifts of a more organic nature." she coyly asked, as she eyed his pants.

"Hmm...that'll come soon enough...don't you worry...however I do have at least one more tangible gift left. Open this." he said as he handed her another box from Erickson Beaman.

"Mmm...I wonder what this is? Ah pearls...a really long pearl necklace...and a diamond necklace! Wow this is too much! Thank you my darling, my love!" Blair squealed as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

He eventually broke the kiss to whisper "I want you to put them on. The sight of you wearing my jewelry and nothing else would be the best way of showing your appreciation."

"Oh but of course." she said as she slipped the necklaces on, then slid to the floor of the limo, sitting coyly, letting part of her mink coat slip off her shoulder. "How's this for thanks?" she coyly asked.

"Good...but you know it could be even better." he insinuated.

"Oh but of course...Is this any better? Let's say it's my way of saying I love you..." she huskily sighed as she lay back on the floor of the limousine, showing her husband that she really was only wearing his jewels under the mink coat.

The sight of his wife laying invitingly sprawled out on the floor of his limousine, wearing just a mink coat and the diamonds and pearls he'd given her was almost more than he could handle as his voice grew tight and his old beast of desire rose within him. Huskily he whispered "Oh yes...much much better." as he knelt down in front of her.

"Ah ah Chuck my love...I did as much for you...so you have to do as much for me. It's my birthday so I'm still the queen, so inasmuch I must declare, Chuck Bass off with that tux! You have to experience this mink...and me...in the best possible way, in the raw!" she seductively teased, pushing her foot against his crotch. "So how do those slacks feel now?" she teased.

"Like a cheap hotel..." he sighed.

"A cheap hotel?" she asked.

"No ballroom!" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, I bet! Well you know what the cure for that is..." she teased.

"Oh but of course." he seductively mused as he removed his tux and was soon staring down at her with nothing but pure desire shining in his dark brown eyes.

They soon got down to business in the limo in a mating of two bodies and souls like they hadn't had in a while, with him kissing his way down her body, then using his mouth, nose, and fingers to give her oral sex unlike he'd given her before, preparing her for when he thrust himself home and they both climaxed together, falling into a heap with his body covering hers. For the next round, she was on top, kissing and caressing Chuck's body in a similar sensuous manner, and using the long pearl necklace to her advantage, wrapping it around his most sensitive parts until he was so hard when she went down on him for some oral retribution that he came almost immediately. After the oral stimulation, she teased him again, but climbed on top of him to let him give her a ride and test their stamina, eventually collapsing together again.

Awhile later, Blair woke up to discover that she was now sleeping on the seat that ran the length of the limo, and Chuck was crouched nude in front of the minibar, only a few feet away. Skeptically she looked at him crouched there and asked "Hmm...Chuck my love...what are you doing over there by the fridge?"

"Oh just looking for something to warm both of us up, then I realized that some of the food in here is spoiled or out of date." he sighed.

"Spoiled and out of date?" she asked.

"Yeah do you want some yogurt? Or how about this box of milk that's frozen and dated back to September?" he asked as he showed her the food.

"Ew gross Chuck! Get that out of here! You know I have a weak stomach as it is..." she sighed.

"As I know! That's why I'm sorting it out." he said as he continued to look through the fridge.

"Oh Chuck, ha ha, the sight of you sorting and restocking the fridge in the nude is certainly quite the sight." she teased as she reached out and nonchalantly ran her index finger down his spine.

"Blair what are you doing?" he paused to ask.

"Trying to get you to come back to bed...you know I don't need food or drink to keep me warm...just you..." she playfully moaned.

"Hmm...well you still should eat something...and anyway that seat isn't much of a bed...there wouldn't be enough room." he teased.

"Sure there would be...if you laid on the seat first, and I lay on top of you." she suggested.

"Oh well you know where that'll lead, and we'll roll onto the floor anyway. Plus I don't know if I have the stamina..." he teased.

"Really? Well I will just lay on top of you and we can cuddle. It'll be a test of wills, if you're too tired otherwise...anyway just come back to bed please Chuuuck...I can't get a good night sleep unless you're with me keeping me warrrmmm..." she playfully moaned.

"Oh all right Blair...let's see if that's true...and I'll see if I can resist you." he yawned as she crawled off the seat, he crawled on, then she climbed on top of him covering them both with the mink coat. She rested her head against his chest and snuggled her body against his as she started to fall asleep.

Wistfully she asked. "What you did to me when you first went down on me, that was great."

"Ha ha...that was my own version of the Venus Butterfly. I saw a rerun of LA Law and thought you might like it, since the actress on the show did." he chuckled.

"Oh...well it was certainly something I won't forget either. So how did you like what I did with the pearls?" she laughed.

"Oh woman...you are amazing...where did you think of that idea?" he mused as he lazily caressed her back.

"Well...when you gave me the necklace, that's what I thought you had in mind...just like an article I read in Cosmo once about stimulating your partner." she teased as she snuggled closer to him and truly started to fall asleep despite feeling him stir slightly beneath her.

"Cosmo aye? Well you're certainly quite the woman Blair...you certainly are...happy birthday love." he said as he rubbed her back, gave her a kiss and eventually drifted off to sleep himself.

Eventually though sleepiness overtook them and they fell asleep like that. When she woke up a few hours later, Chuck was still softly snoring underneath her, his heartbeat thrumming in her ear, as she ran her hand over his chest and noticed that some of his chest hair was sticky because her breast milk had leaked on him, so tentatively she licked it off, but that led to playfully teasing his chest with her hands and teeth, and rubbing herself against him. With the mink caressing her back, and Chuck's manly body with its hair caressing her front, they both became quickly turned on, so it wasn't long before she was waking them both up in their favorite way by coming together for a quickie.

Afterwards, Chuck groaned that she was more than enough woman for him and that he couldn't give her his best unless he had something to eat, so by request, their driver took them to someplace for breakfast, which just so happened to be Tiffany's. When they stopped there, Chuck made a suggestion.

"Blair, I want you to wear just the gifts I gave you, the same way you wore them last night." he mused.

"What, do you mean to say you want me to walk into Tiffany's wearing my mink coat and the necklaces...and nothing else?" she gasped.

"Yes!" he mused.

"Well I won't do it...unless...you do it too?" she replied.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Wear just your coat into Tiffany's as well..." she replied.

"Okay, its a deal!" he said as he slipped his coat and shoes on.

Reluctantly, Blair did likewise, and so Chuck & Blair made quite the pair as they strolled into Tiffany's, wearing just their coats and shoes, to eat breakfast in a special cafe Chuck had arranged in the side of the jewelry store. Some of the other shoppers just stared, but this pair didn't care because they were there to have fun.

Eventually after breakfast, Chuck let her pick out a little trinket from Tiffany's and they went back home to relax and spend the rest of the day with each other and their two children, letting life get back to normal. The couple even relaxed in the jacuzzi bath together and as such, Blair reflected on what a great birthday weekend her husband Chuck had given her that year.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Thanksgiving was another holiday that came in with much to do, although for Blair it mostly consisted of ordering the servants around to get the job done on time and to her specifications. The guests she invited turned out to mostly be Chuck's sorted adopted family, or at least Lily and Rufus and their toddler son, as well as Jenny who flew in from Paris with her boyfriend Jacques and Serena who came in with Nate, again both very laid back and cool with it in their relaxed California style. Eric was also there surprisingly with some girl named Kira, who he said had followed him to college at Columbia, even after high school was over. Blair's stepfather, Cyrus, his daughter Yale, and his son Aaron were also all around, telling tales of their lives.

All in all it was a decent feast, although the drama was quite interesting when Rufus told a lame joke while some of the other family members were arguing over some issue Jenny had gotten into in France, which was only coming to light with the BWBCC. Blair didn't know how to handle it, since it turned out to be a business matter as well as a personal matter, and was heading toward her home office to talk with Jenny about it, when Chuck suddenly pulled her into their bedroom, much to her surprise.

"Woah...oh hi dear...I'm sure I could imagine what you have in mind...but I need to talk to Jenny for a few minutes, then I'll get back to you...I promise..." she laughed seductively as she gave him a kiss.

"Hmm...but can't she wait? Mmm?" he mumbled seductively.

"I wish but..." she sighed.

"But I know...Nonetheless...I apologize for being too potent...but I guess you can't stop a Bass from swimming upstream...I just didn't know how I missed the signs and didn't guess sooner this time..." he mused.

"Bass swimming upstream? Should've guessed sooner? What are you talking about Chuck?" she asked, a bit perplexed.

"Well...I found this in our trash...so..." he slyly said as he pulled out what he'd found in the trash.

"A pregnancy test?! Uh sorry hon...but this isn't mine. I'm not pregnant, I'm fairly certain." she laughed.

"Oh...well I guess I'll just have to try harder!" he chuckled.

"Chuck! Anyway, I wonder who's it is though? Hmm...maybe S or J are knocked up again? Or maybe its Eric's girl friend, Kira? Although that'd have to be the next immaculate conception with those two!" she laughed.

"Ah yes...the plot thickens. If not you, then who?" he laughed.

"Yes indeed quite the question! And I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" she exclaimed.

"Not until I get to the bottom of you!" he laughed.

"Oh Chuck! Down boy!" she teased.

"Aw...but I'm ready to play..." he moaned.

"Ah as I can see...Chuckie Junior is coming out to play...I must be doing something right." she laughed as she noticed the front of his pants had started to bulge out from his evident arousal. "Well then you'll just have to play with yourself until I get back, unless you want to help me. Of course that might not be so easy." she teased as she squeezed him with her hand.

"Ooh yess...still the venerable cocktease...are you sure you can't help me like you did...last Christmasss..." he hissed from her touch.

"I have a meeting with Jenny...but if it takes less than ten minutes, I'll be back and maybe then we can...pick up where we left off?" she suggested as she gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the room.

Blair walked into her home office and found Jenny already seated on a chair, looking at some designs another designer sent to her as an offer of her talents. Ruefully Jenny looked up from the portfolio and said, "Ah I see you're already looking to replace me...aren't my designs good enough for you anymore?"

"No...that's not it. Upcoming designers from the different schools send me their portfolios all the time, its no big deal. I was just glancing at that one because I thought some of her ideas for children's wear were pretty good, but that was it." she replied.

"Ah so are you looking to expand your line a bit? You could have at least let me know first, since I'm your chief designer." Jenny retorted.

"Yes...well speaking of expanding...you don't happen to be having issues like you had last year at this time, are you? Is it one of your French models this time or is it your assistant, Pierre?" Blair asked.

"What are you talking about, Blair? Me and Pierre? Last year?" she puzzled.

"Are you or are you not knocked up again? If you are we'll..." Blair asked.

"Pregnant? No! I learned my lesson from that one! I'm not pregnant again!" Jenny retorted.

"Oh okay, then you must not have been the one who... Never mind, anyway I do have some questions to ask you about some information I did hear about you and someone named Damien, from Amsterdam...and some of the designs going missing?" Blair inquired of her.

"All right here's the story. I got involved with this guy named Damien for awhile. It started off as a romantic relationship...but then we were just friends...and then I got into some things with him that are technically wrong in the US...and it just went down hill from there." she replied.

"Illegal things? What sort of illegal things? Drugs? Prostitution? Gambling? Racketeering?" Blair asked.

"All of the above...I think..." Jenny cautiously replied, then went on. "Okay here's the story. I got involved with Damien and soon learned he was a drug dealer. When I realized the extra money I could make selling blow to the models who work for our...your company...I sort of went with it. It wasn't until after that I learned that Damien's supplier was also involved in prostitution and racketeering, and when he started to raise it price and I couldn't pay and I wanted out...he started threatening me and sent this model plant in to get him financial compensation...which turned out to be her stealing several of my debut designs for the 2011 Spring Collection. Some of the mob were caught...but we're still out thousands of dollars..."

"Oh Jenny Humphrey...I don't know what to think...I'll have to digest all of this information first before I decide what to do with you. Are you okay otherwise? Nobody hurt you, did they?" Blair chided her, as she decided how to take the news.

"No I'm fine...and I've already started redesigning the pieces that were stolen from my collection, if that is any help." she replied.

"That's good. I'll talk to you later then, after I make some decisions. You can go now, Jenny." Blair replied as she sent Jenny on her way.

After taking a minute or two to compose herself, Blair left the room and walked down the hall, until she saw Chuck still waiting in the bedroom, as coy and sly as always. She walked in and closed the door and sauntered over to him to sit on his lap.

"So...how was your talk with Jenny? You kept me waiting a bit longer than I expected..." he seductively growled, as he rubbed her back with one hand and her thigh with the other, unhooking her bra with his right hand and her garters with his left.

"Yes...I know...Jenny isn't pregnant, but she did get involved in some nasty and illegal things..." she sighed as she rubbed the back of his neck with her fingers, feeling his pulse and playing with his hair as he played with her.

"...Nasty and illegal...Hmm...but those are only the most fun...ha ha..." he teased.

"Chuck!" she chided.

"Sorry but its the truth! Anyway what'd she do this time?" he laughed.

"Oh she got involved with a drug dealer who led her down the road to debauchery...sex, drugs, gambling, racketeering, theft, you name it..." she replied.

"Mmm...my type of guy!" he teased.

"Yeah you'd say so...but I'm glad you're not like that anymore..." she sighed as she stroked the back of his neck noticing that some of his skin was dry because of the winter weather. She then studied his distinctive brow line, realizing how much he did look like their son and vice versa. She leaned forward and tried to kiss away the worry lines that had already started to form on his forehead, instinctively feeling his temperature with her lips.

"Hmm...kiss me on the forehead? Am I your little boy too?" he whined.

"Well once a mother, always a mother. Anyway...yes you are my little boy...my bad little boy...who needs to obey mommy...so come on, let's see what I can get you to do to obey..." she teased as she kissed his jaw.

"Mmm...I can think of lots of things we could do..." he mused as he teased her with his fingers.

"Ah...and so can I...but we don't have much time...party to host...but still I think we have just enough time for...a quickie...since part of you is straining to come out and play..." she panted as he teased the juncture of her thighs with his fingers, and she slipped her hand down and through the fly on his boxers, causing him to breathe heavily.

"Mmm...indeeeed...you my girl have caught yourself a Basss..." he hissed and moaned as she played with him for a bit.

When they both realized that time was short and desire was long, he pushed her off of his lap, had her lean against the back of the chair, and lifted her hips so that they could be united in the reverse position. She gasped as he slid into her heat with a grunt and commenced to giving her a quick ride as Blair told him about Jenny's problems between moans of ecstasy and he gave her his advice, between his grunts and groans.

She could feel him shutter as he started to come after only a few strokes and she started to as well, her body clenching as she felt him fill her. She had to brace herself against the chair, sighing as she said "Well for all of Jenny's problems, at least she wasn't pregnant..."

"Yes...but now I think I know someone who is...hmm...I wonder which it'll be this time? A boy or a girl? Either way it's another Bass for the family tree...you can thank me in nine months" he seductively mused as he pulled out.

"Another Bass? Chuck, just because you cum doesn't mean you'll impregnate me every time! I'm on birth control...and anyway didn't you use a condom?" she chided him.

"Yes...but it broke...see!" he said as he showed her the torn condom still on the end of him.

"Chuck?!! Oh you!" she snapped as brusquely pulled it off of him and snapped it back at him like a balloon, causing him to yelp.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

"Well it's what you deserve for buying such cheap condoms! Look on the expiration date the next time!" she pouted at him.

"They were fresh! They just weren't quite the right size! I'll get bigger ones next time... Anyway how was I?" he retorted.

"Well...you weren't too bad...though..." Blair began but was interrupted when one of the nannies came and said that their daughter needed fed, so she followed the caretaker to the nursery while Chuck put his pants back on and joined the party downstairs.

Once Blair finished feeding her baby, she went back downstairs too, bringing her daughter along as the nanny carried her son. She rejoined the family as their guests' attention all turned to the young Bass children. Everyone thought the babies were adorable and looked like miniature versions of their parents. Blair tried to gauge everyone's reactions to see if she could tell who might be the pregnant woman of the group...but everyone's reactions to the children seemed to be about the same.

It wasn't until the guests started to leave that Blair was able to figure out it was Dorota and her fiancée who were having a baby. When she approached her housekeeper and friend about it, she acted embarrassed at first, but admitted to it and accepted Blair's congratulations and encouragement.

All in all, Thanksgiving went well even if it did have its times of drama. After all of their guests left, Blair caught Chuck curled up on their sofa for a little snooze. The after effects of their big meal and the brief activity they'd had together causing him to be drowsy. Chuckling to herself at how cute Chuck always looked when he was asleep, she started to cover him up with a blanket, but then decided to join him so that they could spoon together on the sofa for a little nap, which they did.

~o~o~o~o~

Soon after that, it became December and of course early December was the second anniversary of Chuck's father Bart's death. Even though Chuck became a bit sullen and moody that day, Blair insisted that they visit the grave together again.

"I don't know if I feel like going there today. I get a headache whenever I go out in the cold..." he complained.

"Huh? Why would you get a headache from going outside?" she asked skeptically.

"My sinuses! If I do this...Oh I can just feel them draaain...OOH..." he dramatically moaned as he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well then don't do that, Chuck! Why don't you just take that prescription your doctor gave you the last time you had sinusitis? Then we can go to the cemetery together to pay our respects to your father. I know it's Bart's two year mark and that's part of the reason why you suddenly feel the way you do today." she sighed.

"That's not the reason why I have a sinus headache! Anyway, even with the prescription, I don't know if I feel like going to the cemetery...I feel like going back to bed..." he gruffly moaned as he dramatically snuffled his nose.

"You can do that when we get back, because the kids will be ready for their naps by then anyway. You don't need to be snuffling around like that with your big ol' nose! Here used this and blow!" she sighed as she handed him a Kleenex and even held it up to his nose.

Instinctively he did start to blow his nose into her Kleenex, until he realized what he'd done and mumbled gruffly "I'm Chuck Bass...and I can blow my own nose!" as he grabbed the tissue and finished the job.

"Well the fact that you even let me help you that much confirms a fact I've wondered for some time." she started.

"And what's that?" he mumbled as he blew his nose again, this time into his handkerchief.

"Oh that I don't have two kids...I have three!" she replied.

"What? Are you pregnant again?" he mumbled.

"No! My three kids are Matt, Tatum,...and YOU!" she laughed.

"BLAIR?!" he growled.

"It's true! Oh you're the great Chuck Bass most of the time...but whenever you get upset or even a little bit sick...you suddenly turn into a kid again...but I still love you." she replied as she kissed the top of his head.

"I hope so..." he replied.

"I do, and the children do too...that's why we're all accompanying you to the cemetery today. Then afterwards we can stop at Central Park again, visit the duck pond and Belvedere Castle like we did last year. We can even stop for a bite to eat and do some early Christmas shopping if you want to." she replied as she became more excited at the thought of shopping.

"It sounds like you have our whole day planned. But what if I don't...feel like shopping today? My sinus headache..." he inquired.

"We don't have to do all of that today...but I would like to go shopping with you sometime this month...before the holidays." she sighed.

So then they called their limo, bundled up the children, and went to visit Bart's grave. Even though it was cold out, and Chuck questioned the reasoning behind bringing the children along, Blair was glad she'd done it, especially when they got to the actual plot where Bart was buried and Chuck lifted his son out of the baby carriage and carried him over to talk to grandpa. She stood beside him as they 'introduced their children' again, until their daughter started to fuss, so Blair attended to her and it was while she was doing that, that she looked up and noticed Chuck and Matt. She didn't know what Chuck had said, but suddenly it looked like Chuck was almost crying and their toddler son was giving him a hug. It was so cute and poignant...so heartwarming and heartbreaking that she knew she had to get a picture, so she pulled out her cell and snapped a photograph. She then went up to him, carrying their three month old daughter as well, and together they had a family hug at the graveside, even though scenes like that weren't the norm for them in public.

After visiting Bart's grave, they did drive though Central Park, where they bought cocoa and coffee from a vendor, then visited the area around Belvedere Castle again. They chatted about the past year and the year ahead, until they both thought it was becoming too cold for the children and Chuck started complaining about what the cold air was doing to his sinus headache and his bones. With that they went back home to rest and warm up.

When they arrived back home, Blair noticed that the children were getting runny noses from the weather, so she decided to bathe them and put them into their pajamas. Meanwhile, Chuck took a bath in the tub to try to alleviate his sinus headache. When he was finished, he found Blair, who had just finished with their daughter, and was about to bathe and dress their son. As soon as she saw him, she said "Oh hi dear, I hope you're feeling better. Uh...can you watch Tatum while I take care of Matt? It'll only be a few minutes..."

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better, hon. Alright little girl, you get to come with daddy..." he said as he picked up the baby, who was clad in an adorable pink sleeper, and carried her off toward their bedroom.

Once there, Chuck played with his daughter, marveling at how much she looked like Blair even if she had some of his physical features too...you couldn't deny that little Bass jaw...even if it was a bit more rounded on her. He had fun watching the baby lift her head and roll over and coo and chortle and even get Blair's bitch face look when she tried to scoot across the bed and became frustrated.

"Aw...you are your mother's girl, aren't ya darling? Oh don't cry little girl...come here...your mama likes this, so maybe you will too..." he chuckled as he tried to soothe his daughter's fussing by laying her on his chest.

Little Tatum did seem to like it as she stared in his face and began doing baby push ups, as she lay on her tummy on his chest, and he rubbed her back and patted her diapered bottom to make sure she didn't fall off.

They lay like that for awhile, Chuck becoming bemused as his daughter kept gripping at his shirt to push herself up. When she started to drool, he thought she'd ruin his pajama top, so he moved her to his bare chest, so that she'd just drool on him. Instead he felt the tiniest baby fingernails dig into his chest and pull at his chest hair as little Tatum continued her exercises.

"Ow...Oh girlie, like mother, like daughter! Somebody will have to cut your fingernails. Don't scratch daddy, okay? Okay...time to go to sleep...yeah there you go..." Chuck laughed as he soothed his daughter by rubbing her back again, holding her against himself, until they both started to drift off.

By the time Blair walked in, both Chuck and his daughter were snoozing, and Blair chuckled to herself at the adorable image of Chuck Bass taking a nap with his infant daughter sleeping on his chest. She was almost ready to take a picture, when Chuck suddenly woke up and yawned, looking at her.

"Hello daddy! Did you put our little princess to sleep?" she mused.

"Yes...although she's a chip off the old block from you my dear...a real wild cat in bed...I think I have the scars on my chest to prove it...I think she needs a manicure..." he slyly admitted.

"A manicure? Ha ha, funny Chuck. Was she doing her baby push ups again?" Blair mused.

"Yes...that is why Tatum scratched my chest...She's into exercise...unless she' s just hungry...Ow!" he moaned as the baby turned her head at the sound of her name and gummed his chest nipple.

"I guess she was hungry! Ha ha...Come on baby, you can't feed off of daddy's boob..." Blair laughed as she climbed on the bed, took their daughter from Chuck, and commenced to breastfeeding their daughter herself.

"I don't have boobs!" he growled.

"Okay...daddy's manly pecs then!" she laughed as she reached over with one hand and rubbed his chest.

"Mmm...yeah that's better..." he mused as he playfully grabbed at her hand, and they picked on each other like the young adults they still were, until Chuck almost made Blair topple over on him while she was nursing the baby, which caused them to stop because in her opinion that wasn't cool.

"That's enough, Chuck! I'm feeding the baby!" she barked.

"Sorry, hon. I....Ah—ah-- achoo!...Oh lord!...Ooo...my sinus..." Chuck moaned, pinching his forehead after he'd sneezed because of his sinusitis.

"Ew don't sneeze on me or the baby!" she gasped, while he just moaned. "Well that's what you get for picking on me! Aw...poor Chuck, my love...I'm sorry if you don't feel good." she sighed as she instinctively felt his head.

"Did you take your medicine like I told you to?" she asked.

"Yeah...but it isn't working..." he moaned.

"It'll work, just give it time. Get some rest and you'll feel better later, my love..." she sighed as he groaned and submitted to her touch.

When she went to get up, he held onto her hand and groaned "Stay..."

"Chuck...I have to put the baby to bed...but I'll be back to check on you...okay?" she coaxed as she looked down at him compassionately.

She quickly kissed the top of his head, then scooted out of the bed to take her daughter back to the nursery. Blair laid her daughter in her crib, then checked on her son, who was still napping away...looking angelic and a lot like a miniature version of Chuck when he slept. Chuckling to herself, she watched her babies sleep for a moment, then left to go downstairs and see if one of the maids could help her prepare some chicken soup for Chuck. They were, and it was a few more minutes afterwards that she took a tray and carried two bowls of chicken soup upstairs to Chuck, who had already started to doze a bit.

"Good afternoon, Chuck my love...lunch is served...even if I am a little late..." she laughed.

"Aaahmmm...Yeah I wondered what was taking you so long. So what's on the menu?" he yawned.

"Homemade chicken soup and crusts of a French baguette, along with a cup of herb tea to help you with your cold...here you go..." she replied as she set the tray in front of him.

"Thanks...this looks good...so are the kids asleep already?" he replied.

"Oh yes they're sleeping like angels...as well as that description holds for our two...so are you feeling any better?" she replied.

"Hmm...a little...but I barely slept before you came up here for lunch. So you said something about going shopping sometime?" he inquired.

"Yes! Since its the Christmas Season...or Holiday Season in general...I'd like to do all of the cool holiday activities that I've always wanted to do from when I was a little girl, when I grew up. Things like going to the ice rink at Rockefeller Center, seeing the giant Christmas tree, going shopping along Fifth Avenue, taking the kids to FAO Schwartz and a few other toy stores, taking the kids to Macy's to see Santa Claus, seeing the Rockettes Holiday show, and so on..." she laughed.

"Oh...that sounds like fun. Well if you want to do that hon, we can make a day of it if you want." he replied.

"Really? You'd do all of that with me?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure. You are my wife and the kids are my family, so we might as well do something like that together at least one day. How's next week look for you?" he asked as he grabbed for his Blackberry.

"Next week will be fine...Oh wait a minute...I have a salon appointment on Tuesday, Tatum has a doctor's appointment on Tuesday, and Matt has playgroup on Wednesday...although I guess he can miss one day. I don't usually like to schedule time off from the office before Christmas...but I can be flexible." she replied.

"Well I have several meetings with some important clients the next two weeks...but I think I can squeeze you in one of these days...how about next Saturday?" he replied.

"All right, yes I can make that work. Next Saturday it is...Oh this should be quite the day." she laughed.

"Indeed...and this morning was quite the day too! Thanks...for accompanying me to my father's grave again. I don't know why this time of the year always hits me the hardest? I always feel like the ghost of my father is...haunting me in some way...then...well I'm glad you came with me today..." he sighed as they continued their conversation and finished off their late lunch.

Blair started to clear away the trays to carry them out of their room, when Chuck asked her to stay, and one look from his face, she suddenly felt overwhelming compassion for him, so she agreed to rest with him too. She kicked her shoes off and laid down beside him, but Chuck being who he was despite his illness, still grabbed for her, unbuttoning her blouse and skirt so that she'd be laying beside him at least in her underclothes because he liked the feel of her skin under his hands. Blair didn't mind laying beside her husband like that, but if she'd expected more she would soon be disappointed because the combination of the medicine he'd taken for his sinusitis, having a full stomach, and his wife cuddling against him, had their effect on him and soon Chuck Bass was sleeping like a baby...or more precisely exactly like his young son. Blair sighed, but then laughed as she watched her husband, Chuck, sleep...and soon started to drift off to sleep herself as she unbuttoned part of his pajama top and rested her head on his warm, bare chest, ran a hand over his chest hair and briefly toyed with his chest nipple their daughter had accidentally gummed, before she kissed his heart gripped his body and let his snoring put her to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~

The next week sped by pretty quickly, and soon it was the day they'd chosen to go shopping. They packed the children and their strollers and other supplies into the limo and set off for their day. They took Dorota along to help with the children, and so that Blair could coax Chuck to try to skate with her. He did try, finally finding a pair of hockey skates to fit him, even if he wasn't very good. Blair was pleased that he even tried and she definitely didn't try to trick him or trip him, like that one time several years before with her father's partner Roman.

Trying to get Chuck to skate with her her was fun, but Blair soon realized that skating at Rockefeller Center wouldn't quite reenact the jewelry commercial where the couple try to help each other skate, and the guy surprises his woman with a diamond pendant (or ring, depending on which version aired on TV) while gripping a tree branch, mainly because the ice rink was in the middle of the city, not a secluded pond, so there were no tree branches, or dry ice fog, or anyone singing a cover of "I Got You Babe" to make the moment a romantic fantasy. Reality really hit when a couple of bratty ten year old school kids bumped into them, causing her to almost fall and Chuck to become angry. Then Blair heard their daughter crying from across the ice rink (how she knew it was her daughter, Tatum's cry that she heard and not another baby, she had no idea) she knew their skating session, albeit enjoyable, had come to a premature end.

They soon relaxed rink side over cups of steaming coffee and hot chocolate, and other snacks. Their daughter was crying because she thought it was snack time too, so she wanted fed right then. Unfortunately Dorota had to leave the young couple to fend for themselves, so Blair had Chuck feed their son Cheerios and Gerber Graduates toddler snacks, while she tried to breastfeed Tatum under a designer baby blanket. At first Blair was somewhat embarrassed to breastfeed in public, while Chuck and their son were fighting over the toddler snacks, and this was especially true when she recognized a few girls she'd gone to Constance with, but were a year or so older than herself. These girls were still in college, yet seemed to act like they were superior just because they went to Princeton and Harvard. When they saw Blair and Chuck, they made a bee line right toward them, as they carried their lattes in one hand and their designer bags in the other.

"Blair Waldorf? Is that you? It's been so long! What are you doing here with...babies? My did you get married or are you just babysitting?" the one girl asked, very surprised.

"Amy! Yes it has been awhile, hasn't it? I did get married, and these are my children, Matt and Tatum. And you probably know my husband, Chuck..." Blair said as she introduced her little family.

"Chuck? Ah! Chuck Bass...is that you? You look so...different! But I should've recognized you anywhere! It's great to see you!" Amy gasped.

"Likewise, Amy, Traci...is Kendra still around? We had some fun times together, if I recall..." Chuck slyly mused, clearly recalling something Blair didn't know of.

"Oh Kendra's going to Wellesley and is engaged to a pilot. I believe she is majoring in Communications, but I haven't spoken to her in awhile. Still I will be sure to let her know you asked about her. Yes we did have some fun times together, didn't we? The yacht club at Southampton...summer of 2007...ha ha ha..." Traci insinuated.

"Ha ha ha...yes indeed! Fun times...fun times..." Chuck mused.

"So what are you up to these days? Harvard and Princeton treating you well?" Blair interrupted them.

"Oh yes. We're both busy indeed. Being a double major in Pre-Law and French makes for a busy course load as well as being the chair of various social committees throughout the university. I was able to help my Sorority raise $50,000.00 for the Toys For Tots toy drive, and Traci can tell what she's been up to." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy. Yes as a double major in Political Science and Communications I have had the opportunities to travel around the world with my group at Harvard participating in various projects that simulate growth in the political realm and foster good will. I hope to someday to be able to create foundations to help the less fortunate as a way to give back." Traci replied.

_'What do you think this is, Traci, the Miss America pageant?'_ Blair thought as she smiled up at them, and replied "Very interesting..."

"So what have you been up to, Blair? And how did you end up with babies and married to Chuck Bass? You apparently didn't go to Yale..." Amy asked, sarcastically sweet.

"Not yet, but I will someday. In the meantime, I married Chuck nearly two years ago, had Matthew a year ago, and Tatum in August. Since my mother's death, I've been the overseeing CEO of her clothing company and was able to merge it with Bass Shoes and the Blair Apparel Company, to create Blair Waldorf Bass Clothing Company. Currently, I'm on the bottom half of Forbes list of top companies in the US and am climbing every day. As you may already know, Chuck inherited Bass Industries after his father Bart Bass passed, and is thus the CEO and owner of a multi-billion dollar company, which had to battle a fire, a shooting and other incidences within the past year. I'm on the Cerebral Palsy foundation of New York because of my sister, Yale, and the American Cancer Society because of my mother, and the March of Dimes because of my own children. In this next year I hope organize and participate in a Relay For Life for the Upper East Side, and a fund raiser 5K run/walk for the March of Dimes and Cerebral Palsy foundation, as well as raising money for a playground in several neighborhoods, and am the chair of my local Mommy & Me playgroup...as well as raise two young children and be Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass...and I'm taking a few classes at Marymount. So am I busy? What do you think?" Blair replied satisfying glib.

"Oh really...wow Blair...I guess you are quite the busy bee these days! And here I was surprised you ended up with Chuck Bass, rather than Nate Archibald...so does that mean Nate is free?" Traci inquired.

"Indeed. Hmm...as far as Nate...well 'free' is a relative term, I must say. You might have to get past Serena Vander Woodsen though to get to that boy. But anyway speaking of old high school boyfriends...whatever happened to your boyfriend, David? I though you and him were practically engaged from last I heard..." Blair replied.

"Oh David's doing good...he's almost finished with Georgetown and is planning on doing an internship in Washington DC in the spring. After that, we plan to get married in approximately a year and move to DC permanently once I graduate with my degree." Traci replied.

"What about you, Amy?" Blair asked.

"I've been dating various guys from Princeton, but am now with Todd Marksberry who is also studying law...with the intent of becoming a judge someday...although he is the second Duke of Marksberry, so...I suppose anything can happen." Amy tittered nervously.

Suddenly the girls got calls on their phones and excused themselves, saying that they had to go, but they wished the Bass family a Merry Christmas and went on their way. As the girls left, Chuck turned to Blair and mused. "Well I guess you showed them who's boss?"

"Those girls needed to be brought down a peg, especially after insinuating that I wasn't good enough just because I married you instead of Nate, and became the mother of your children rather than attend Yale. Still being a business woman did make my life seem a bit more awe inspiring than just a college student, wouldn't you say?" she declared.

"Indeed! Though if you still want to go to Yale...I could help you make it happen..." he replied.

"Maybe...but what about the kids? Plus I'd miss you most of all. My classes at Marymount are fine and I'll continue with that. Yale might be a goal I can strive for later in life...and if it doesn't come to pass...I'll make sure our kids go! Our grandchildren even, if necessary!" Blair exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Grandchildren? My you're thinking into the future! Well I suppose that's good. I'd love to see the Bass family continue on into the future, indefinitely!" he laughed as he imagined what it'd be like to be a grandfather.

They chatted a bit more, then went on with their day, stopping at FAO Schwartz to check out the toys. Being young parents themselves, despite being mature most of the time, they were still drawn to the toys. Before they knew it, Blair had herself and her daughter wearing matching pink tiaras and was about to purchase princess costumes and a customized white & pink table and chairs so that Tatum could play dress up and have tea parties, just like Blair remembered having as a child. Meanwhile, Chuck was checking out the Thomas The Tank Engine toys, video games, and nearly bought his son Koda the Walking Triceratops to play with.

After a while, they met up when Blair walked past the video game section where she kept hearing Beatles songs and a slightly familiar voice singing along.

"Chuck what are you doing?" Blair asked as she gave a skeptical eye to the scene in front of her. Standing in front of her was Chuck with a video game guitar, while their son was hitting the electronic drums and jumping up and down, singing along.

"Hi love! I'm just playing Rockstar Beatles edition and I'm pretty good, don't you think?" Chuck laughed, doing his best Beatles impression.

"You're not too bad, Chuck. But...which one are you?" she replied.

"Oh, I've always seen myself as a cross between Lennon or McCartney...though I'm not sure which." he replied.

"Lennon or McCartney? Yeah right Chuck! You might not be that good to sound like them...although oddly enough you do sort of look like the cartoon John Lennon from the video game? Maybe because your grandmother is British?" she laughed.

"Hey you're right! Hmm...maybe I'm related to the Beatles? I'll have to look in my family tree!" he laughed.

"I don't think there are any Beatles crawling around in the Bass Family Tree, Chuck!" she laughed.

"Oh you never know! So what do you think about being married to a guy who a guy who looks like John Lennon?" he coyly asked.

"You don't look that much like him. Anyway what do I think? Uh...that you shouldn't niavely sign too many autographs outside of our home!" she replied.

"Autographs? Oh yeah...well don't worry, ever since that incident last spring, I have taken to wearing a bullet proof vest!" he laughed.

"A bullet proof vest? Oh good gracious! Yes 50 Cent!" she gasped and sarcastically retorted.

"Ha ha ha well it works! Anyway can we get the game?" he asked.

"Is it for Wii?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so..."

"Hmm...well I'll just have to see. Still Christmas is coming Chuck, so you might have to be patient, while I decide. Anyway what's that thing over there? And why is it walking?" she replied.

"Oh that's Koda the Triceratops! It walks and growls, the perfect gift for our son...until I can come up with enough money to make a real one." he laughed.

"A real one? Chuck, you know that Jurassic Park was just a movie, don't you?" she laughed.

"Yeah...but it doesn't hurt to dream. Anyway can we get Koda the Triceratops?" he asked.

"I don't know...are you sure he likes it? Matt seems a little scared..." she replied, then turned to her son "Do you want the moving dinosaur, honey?" as she brought him closer to the toy, but the boy started to cry.

"All right, that proves it. No Koda the Triceratops...at least not yet. He's still scared!" she chided.

"Aw...well what about this one? He's great!" Chuck offered as he showed them a two foot animated T-Rex, with a munching jaw and inch long teeth.

"That? No definitely not! If he's scared of the Triceratops, that thing would really give him a fright!" she chided.

"Oh! But what about you princess? I didn't know Tatum was old enough for a tiara?" he chided her.

"Well...I...was just...preparing her for when she wins the Little Miss Snowflake Pageant in January..." she laughed.

"A beauty pageant? Blair you know how I feel about those! Tatum's only what 3 – 4 months old? Why would you put her in a beauty pageant at that age?" he chided her.

"Because she's our little princess...and I know she could win. Anyway we're running late and I don't want the kids to miss seeing Santa Claus at Macy's!" Blair retorted as she tried to distract, Chuck, and move her family along.

Eventually they left FAO Schwartz and headed over to Macy's, where Blair became a bit distracted by all of the clothes, commenting on how cute the little girls dresses and shoes and boots were. Chuck looked at some of the men's clothes too and slowly they made their way through the store, until they got to the part where they'd wait in line for Santa Claus. The line lasted a while, until Chuck became impatient and said aloud "I'm Chuck Bass...and I don't have to wait in line for Santa!"

"Chuck what are you doing?" Blair gasped as she realized Chuck was bribing people so that they'd move to the front of the line. She thought that this was one of the most embarrassing events, bribing people to be able to see Santa Claus, but it worked and they were soon at the front of the line. They sat their kids on Santa's lap, but in a moment of stinginess, Blair took out her own digital camera and took a photo of her kids on Santa's lap herself. Still though the pictures weren't perfect because the kids started to cry, Blair grabbed her daughter and sat on Santa's lap herself, while Chuck took the picture, although she could tell he was suddenly jealous.

When they left Santa's village, Chuck huffed behind her "So how did you like sitting on Santa's lap, Blair? Did you feel his boner?"

"What?! Chuck, you're bad! Santa Claus did not get a boner from having me sit on his lap!" she gasped.

"Well I know if I was Santa Claus, I would have! Just having you sitting anywhere near me does crazy things to me...so it's probably true with all men." he growled.

"Oh Chuck not everyone is like you! Anyway, I'll make it up to you tonight. I have something I'll wear to put you in the holiday spirit...then you can play Santa Claus if you want to, alright?" she replied, trying to placate him.

"All right, but I hope you'll have something good." he replied a bit curious to what she had in mind.

All in all their shopping day together was fun but also fraught with its own drama as always.

~o~o~o~o~

That night, after they'd tucked the children in bed, Chuck went up to their bedroom and found a pair of red pajamas folded up on the bed, with a note saying to wear them and wait a few minutes in his chair in their bedroom. Chuck eagerly did that, quickly donning the pajamas and sitting in his chair, as he waited for Blair, anticipating it more and more.

Eventually Blair walked into the room wearing a Santa hat and red and white teddy that looked like a Santa suit, though the sexiest Santa suit he'd ever seen.

"Hello Santa Chuck...I've been wondering if you're accepting good girls or bad girls to sit on your lap?" she asked.

"Hmm...whether you're a nice girl or a naughty girl is for me to decide...but either way come sit on my lap...its all your's." he mused.

She sauntered over to him and sat on his lap, making sure to rub against him to get the best reaction, which soon came. "Hmm...Santa Chuck...is that a candy cane in your pants...or are you just happy to see me?" she seductively teased as she rubbed against him with her hand.

"Hmm...well...if you're a nice girl, you'd be content to wonder, but if you're a naughty girl...you're welcome to a peek and a lick if you dare..." he seductively drawled.

"Oh yes...and I'm feeling a bit naughty myself so I think I'll have a peek..." she said as she slid to the floor at his feet and undid his pajama pants until they slid to the floor. "Oh my Santa Chuck...what a big...candycane you have there! It even has a ribbon and everything!" she laughed as she saw the red ribbon he'd tied around himself.

"All the better to stuff your stocking with my dear!" he hissed as she untied the ribbon and stroked him.

"Oh indeed...but first I think...it needs at least one lick...for good measure..." she teased as she saw the seductive look glittering in his eyes and the smirk on his face that meant he'd definitely wanted her to do as she planned.

"Coyly, she leaned forward and licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around as she tasted him and knew that he was getting ready. To add to the fun, she peppermint flavored condom on him so then he did taste like a peppermint stick. After teasing him to the point that she knew he'd burst because of how he held his stomach muscles, she climbed up in him, straddling his lap, as she let Santa Chuck stuff her stocking, both coming together as they rode their wave of passion, biting each other on the collarbone as they succumbed.

For the next round, Chuck carried her over to the bed where they made love again, passionately reveling in each other. As they were together, Chuck glanced down and loved the way their bodies looked meshed together like that, their limbs intertwined, bodies united, her nipples nestled into his chest hair, and the orgasmic look on her face as he gave her what they both craved. Indeed it was a happy holiday for the both of them, as they collapsed together in each other's arms after awhile.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

On Christmas morning, Blair started to stir from the first vestiges of sleep as she sensed the first rays of the morning daylight filtering in through their bedroom windows, despite the drapes being drawn closed so that the bedroom slightly resembled a cave. A Bass Cave, as Chuck sometimes teasingly referred to it as.

As she tried to move, Blair suddenly realized that there was an arm thrown casually albeit possessively across her, above her abdomen and just below her breasts, and a leg thrown over her hip, with his knee pressing into leg just above her kneecap, his foot tangled between her feet, and his strong thigh resting on her pelvis. Blair soon realized that during the night, Chuck had possessively cuddled around her, treating her like his personal giant teddy bear or body pillow, as he sometimes did if he wanted to hold her but was too tired for sex.

Knowing how busy they'd been in the past week preparing for the Holidays and going to work as well as attending their companies' Christmas parties, and then making sure the living room was ready for Christmas morning the next day, Blair knew that was the case. As she tried to move, she realized that Chuck had her trapped where he wanted her, as his subconscious hold on her seemed to tighten as he snored in her ear.

The location of his leg was especially precarious because every time she moved, she'd rub her pelvis against his thigh and thus would send shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her. They hadn't actually had sex in almost a week because of the busyness of life, so just rubbing against her husband's thigh was enough to spurn the embers of pleasure at least a little bit, so since Chuck had her well and surely trapped but was still asleep, Blair decided to get her pleasure where she could and began intentionally grinding herself against his thigh until she could feel the course hair that grew on his leg through his thin silk pajama pants and her silk nightie.

She was just starting to get there, when Chuck groaned in her ear "Hmmm...if you wanted your Christmas gift...all you needed to do was ask..." as he flexed his hips and ground his hardening member against her hip.

"Well...you were asleep...and you had me trapped...so I thought I'd wake you up such as how you wake me up...Its only fair..." she replied.

"By dry humping my leg? Interesting tactic...because it worked...as you can tell...I'm up..." he seductively retorted as he flexed himself against her hip.

"Ha ha...indeed you are dear...in more ways than one...but my dry humping your leg has caused me to have to go to the bathroom..." she sighed.

"Oh really? Piss or shit?" he chuckled.

"Pee!" she said.

"Hmm...as I thought." he replied.

"That's why you have to let me go to the bathroom." she commanded.

"Nuh...uh...you're not going anywhere...I'm not gonna let ya..." he seductively teased as he rolled on top of her, thus completely trapping her with his body.

"But Chuck, I have to go! If you don't let me up I might pee on you!" she threatened.

"Really? Well I don't care...pee on me all you want...you'd just be marking your territory...me!" he seductively chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"WHAT?! You actually WANT me to pee on you?" she gasped.

"I don't care...it actually might be kinda hot watching you try!" he mused.

"Ew! Chuck you're gross!" she cringed.

"Ha ha...well it'd only be fair play since I pissed on you once before after had sex with me when I had to go..." he replied.

"Well...I'm sorry about that...I didn't realize you had to go that badly." she apologized, slightly sarcastically.

"Yes...that's why I'm giving you my Christmas present now...then if you still have to go, you can afterwards...I'll be fast..." he mused, as he proceeded to distract her with a kiss.

Blair soon was distracted by her husband's kiss, as his sensuous mouth began to make love with hers, biting and nipping at each other's lips, as her slight urge to urinate dissipated slightly while they snaked their hands underneath each other's bed clothes with the stronger urge to make love. They soon were making love in quick succession, momentarily satisfying their basest desires, with Chuck collapsing on top of her after only a few moments, and rolling them over so that she could control the next round, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Reluctantly, Blair disengaged herself from Chuck, who was still turgid and turned on as he lay on their bed, and straightened her gown to answer the door. It was one of the servants wishing them Merry Christmas and informing them that their children were waking up.

When Blair walked back to the bed carrying their son, Chuck groaned and tried to cover himself with a bed sheet as he greeted his boy.

"Look who came to wish us a Merry Christmas, dear. But aw son, it looks like daddy has a bit of a problem, don't you daddy?" Blair teased as she handed their son to Chuck.

"Not if mommy would only come back here and finish what she started. It would only take a few moments..." he growled.

"Not if mommy doesn't want to put on a free demonstration for her son on how to have sex! He could be scarred for life!" she retorted.

"Oh like any Bass man, he can handle sex...at least from an observation standpoint. Why if he hasn't seen it yet, its high time he did, he isn't getting any younger!" Chuck replied.

"What do you mean by that? He's only a year old!" Blair gasped.

"Well he's younger than I was." he replied.

"And how old were you?" she asked skeptically.

"I think I was all of two years old when I caught my father having sex with one of his women...and I turned out fine...because I'm Chuck Bass!" he pondered for a moment, then slyly replied.

"I rest my case!" she coyly teased as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

While Blair was in the bathroom, Chuck threw a robe on and carried their son back to the nursery to see if his daughter was awake too. The little girl was already awake, rolling over in the crib and pushing herself around in an effort to crawl around the bed. Chuckling to himself, Chuck lowered the side of the crib and lifted his infant daughter out with one arm, while he still held his son with the other. Balancing two children at once was quite the fete, but Chuck did it as he started to leave the nursery with both children and met Blair in the hallway.

"Ah there you are my love! And who do you have with you? Two at once? Ooh my big strong man! I'm impressed." she asked as she greeted him.

"Well these two just couldn't wait to see what we brought them last night." he replied.

"What Santa brought, don't you mean?" she retorted.

"Yeah...Santa. Blair I don't know why you have to make the kids believe in Santa Claus!" he chided.

"Oh they're just babies, there's no harm in that! Why I believed in Santa Claus as a child, and so did you!" she replied.

"Well maybe I did...for awhile...but then Santa didn't give me what I wanted for Christmas...so I stopped believing in him." he admitted.

"Oh poor Chuck...and what did Santa forget to bring little Charlie that year? A new pony? A toy Rolls Royce? A new bow tie?" she teased.

"No...all I wanted for Christmas that year...was a mother...but that didn't happen." he sighed, as he carried his son down the stairs.

"Really? Aw..." Blair sighed, feeling sorry that she'd teased him.

"It's nothing...Oh look at the tree! Look who came last night!" Chuck replied, changing the subject and his mood, suddenly becoming more jovial.

"Yes Matthew, Tatum, look...Santa Claus came! Ooh look at all the gifts!" Blair cooed as she got into the holiday spirit and tried to get the children's attention.

"Ho ho hoooo?" little Matt cried as his eyes grew big at the tree with the gifts and he started to squirm to reach for it all.

"Yes Santa Claus came! Ho ho ho!" Chuck laughed as he imitated Santa a bit and jiggled his son and the little boy giggled.

Blair laughed at the scene too and tried to engage her daughter, but she just blinked and stared at everything, as any other baby her age would do.

They then sat down and began opening gifts for the kids and to each other, until the entire floor was covered in wrapping paper and toys. The children got more than enough, with a few surprises that they didn't know they'd bought for their children. Blair slightly bemoaned the fact that Chuck had actually purchased Koda the Triceratops as well as Monty the T-Rex, despite the fact their son was still too young for either toy, however one toy she'd bought their son Chuck had a minor issue with.

"Blair, you bought our son a dump truck?" he asked skeptically.

"Sure! He's a little boy, so why not? Anyway he's not any truck, watch this..." Blair slyly replied as she flipped the switch to turn the truck on.

Suddenly the truck sprang to life and made noise when Blair said "Hello Chuck." The truck said "I'm Chuck the Talking Dump Truck ready at your service...Beep...beep!" as it rolled toward her.

"'Chuck the Talking Dump Truck?' Really Blair?" Chuck sighed, sarcastically sour.

"Ha ha! Oh I thought it was so cute! Every time you say his name, he'll follow you around...or our son around as the case may be! I thought it was perfect!" she laughed.

"Yeah but the truck's name is my name! Now every time our son hears my name he'll think of a toy truck!" he sarcastically moaned.

"Oh I doubt it. It's just a toy, no big deal. Anyway we don't even have to turn it on when he plays with it...although its more fun if you do!" she laughed.

After the children's gifts, Chuck and Blair opened their gifts to each other, some of which included new pajamas, underclothes, shirts, cologne, and so forth, as well as the Beatles Rockstar game for Chuck, and La Pearla underclothes, Falke Stockings, Pierre Hermes macaroons, Chanel No. 5 perfume, a cashmere sweater, and a Hermes handbag for Blair, among other things. They both loved their gifts, although Blair always expected more, so while Chuck was relaxing on the couch after brunch, she prodded him a bit.

"Mmm...Charles my darling...I loved the gifts that you gave me...but as you always know...I always want more..." she playfully whined.

"Oh you weren't satisfied with the stockings and the perfume and such?" he asked.

"They were fine...but I've grown accustomed to getting something sparkly at the holidays...if you know what I mean...or at least something more..." she sighed.

"Something more? Hmm...what about what I gave you this morning? Didn't you like that little gift?" he mused.

"This morning? Oh that...well it was fun while it lasted but unfortunately it didn't last very long. No I want something tangible." she moaned.

"Oh you wound me Waldorf! All right, why don't you open your hands and close your eyes and I will give you a big surprise!" he teased as he reached behind the couch for his gift to her.

"Oh dear I could only imagine!" she sighed as she held out her hand.

"You'll like it, you'll see!" he replied as he handed her a gift.

She opened her eyes and saw the leather box he'd handed her. When she opened the box, she gasped "Oh darling, it's beautiful! You shouldn't have!" as she withdrew the diamond necklace and he helped her put it on.

"Oh but I should have. As I've said before, something this beautiful deserves something that's worthy of it's beauty...and that's you! But the necklace isn't all, check underneath." he replied as he stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"Okay...ooh look at this...a deed to a vacation house in Bora Bora? Oh Chuck, you shouldn't have! Although when can we go?" she laughed.

"Ha ha, any time you're available! Just let me know and I'll clear my schedule..." he mused.

"Mmm...how about at the end of next month? I definitely want to go while its still cold out around here." she replied.

"That sounds good to me...I'll just have to have my secretary clear my schedule so that we can do just that. So what do you say about that?" he mused.

"Thank you my love. And your secretary better be able to clear your schedule...or else she'll be having to deal with an angry Blair...and she wouldn't like me when I'm angry." she teased.

"Ha ha...I can imagine! Hmm...an angry Blair...that is something I always love to see." he teased.

"Don't tread on thin ice Bass!" she teased.

"Aw...but that's the most fun!" he mused as he rubbed her back and prompted her to naturally acquiesce to him. They cuddled together on the couch for awhile, watching the lights from the Christmas tree and the fire in the fireplace, until they fell asleep spooned together.

~o~o~o~o~

Awhile later, Blair could hear her daughter fussing a bit because she needed fed or changed, so by a good mother's instinct, she rolled off the couch to take care of her baby, while Chuck slept on. Slightly groggy, she walked over to the portable crib and lifted her daughter out, carrying her to the bathroom to change her since Chuck claimed the smell of baby poop and soggy diapers turned his stomach if he smelled it too much.

After changing her daughter's diaper, and using the bathroom herself, Blair carried Tatum back to the living room and settled them both into Chuck's Barcolounger so that she could breastfeed her daughter a bit. Relaxing a bit as she fed her daughter, marveling at the adorable creature her daughter was with her rosebud lips, pert little nose, and somewhat curly dark hair...a baby that was mostly Waldorf with a little Bass thrown in at places too (couldn't miss that jawline), Blair glanced around the room at her family and the general state of the room.

To say the room was a mess would be an understatement. It was a near disaster, with paper, toys, and gifts strewn everywhere it seemed and Blair bemoaned the idea of even cleaning it up! Especially since Chuck would be reluctant to help since he was so spoiled. It was then that she was thankful for the help of their servants. After seeing past the general state of the living room, Blair noticed the state of her family members, who were more important than the messy room anyway. Little Matthew was still sleeping in his portable crib, although she wondered if he needed his diaper changed too. _Another thing to check on,_ she mentally pondered.

Glancing from the direction of her son, she moved her eyes toward the couch, and just like the year before, Chuck was laying curled up there, snoring away. His hair was a bit of a mess, his mouth was hanging open a little, the front of his pajamas was matted and wrinkled from where she'd been sleeping beside him, the top few buttons on his pajama top were undone so that part of his chest and belly were exposed, and speaking of exposure the front of his pajama pants were gaping open and his penis and balls were about ready to fall out...just like the year before! He was even starting to grow slightly hard as she glanced at him.

Watching Chuck sleep like that was like waiting for a disaster to happen, as he shifted slightly and grew harder, coming closer and closer to entirely exposing himself while he slept on the couch. She wanted to help save him from embarrassment, in case Dorota or another maid walked into the room, but Tatum wasn't done nursing yet...and a sneaky part of Blair wanted to see him fall out just for fun. Even though Chuck was a hot mess, he was her hot sleeping mess, as she watched him sleep, anticipating when or if Chuckie Jr would come out and play, turning herself on as well as she watched.

Suddenly her son started to make noise, as if he wanted changed or fed, and since her daughter was starting to nod off, Blair laid Tatum down in her crib to sleep, then went and checked on Matt, changing his wet diaper as quickly as possible. As she gave Matt a toy to occupy himself in the crib she glanced towards her husband, who'd rolled over and was now sleeping with his back facing outward, although now part of his back was exposed, just above the waistband of his pajamas, where she could see the freckles and moles on the skin of his lower back and almost the cleft of his Bass ass.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling to herself, Blair picked up a blanket to cover up her husband, but as she approached him, he rolled back over again and what she feared would happen did. His hardening genitals fell out of the gaping fly of his pajamas in all their Bassian glory...just like what so often happened in bed. Laughingly sighing, Blair reached down to tuck him back into his pajama pants, causing him to groan in mock protest.

"Mmm...what are you doing?" he sleepily groaned.

"Shhh...just tucking you back in so that you don't embarrass yourself." she laughed.

"I don't get embarrassed...I'm Chuck Bass..." he groaned.

"Well I get embarrassed...and jealous! I don't want Dorota or any of the other maids seeing...you and the rest of your Bassian glory!" she teasingly admonished him.

"Bassian glory, aye? Well if you keep stroking me like this...you'll get Bassian glory all over your pretty nightgown...although I'd love to help you take care of that..." he hissed.

"What? Oh I'm sure you would!" she sarcastically quipped, then gasped as she realized that she'd been caressingly stroking him instead of putting him back into his pajamas.

"Oh you!" she scowled as she brusquely tried to stuff him back into his pajamas, but he laughed and lazily drawled "No...not yet...have sex with me..."

"What?" she gasped.

"Yes...I want to make it up to you...for what happened this morning..." he drawled as he rubbed her hip.

"I'd like to Chuck...but what about the kids? What if they see or hear us?" she inquired.

"They're our children, love, think about it. I doubt they'd mind..." he said as he lazily caressed her.

"Well then...it's a good thing I brought these along...isn't it Santa Bass..." she teased as she handed him the box of condoms she'd given him for Christmas.

"Ah yes...well darling you have the honor of placing it on me...my little ho ho ho..." he teased as he shot her a lazy smirk.

"Ah so is that what you're calling me? Well this little ho ho ho, wants Santa Bass to stuff her stocking very well, if you know what I mean..." she teased as she rolled the condom on him.

"Ah indeed I do!" he chuckled as he rolled her underneath him, lifted her gown, and took her right then.

They made love as well as they could horizontal on a couch, with Chuck collapsing on top of Blair, kissing her neck and resting after their favorite type of physical activity. Blair massaged the back of his neck with her fingers, leaning up to kiss the side of his jaw, hearing him let out a satisfying growl from deep within. At the same time she rubbed her body against his, feeling a sensuous tightening in her gut as rubbed her exposed breasts against his exposed chest with its growth of hair that proclaimed his virility and always turned her own. (In the back of her mind she briefly wondered how she ever thought having sex with young, smooth chested Nate, or any other boy, would be more sensual than Chuck Bass and his manly self.) She ran her hands along the muscles on his back, feeling his pajama top pull away from his skin with its slight perspiration from his workout with her, and contentedly sighed as she massaged him there.

To Chuck, it was the best of both worlds, having Blair like that underneath him. He could have her all soft and smooth and nearly naked under him, and still make love to her while wearing his pajamas. Just unbutton a few buttons to expose his chest and pull himself out of his fly...and voila he was ready to go. Blair rubbing her bare breasts against his chest and burying them in his chest hair as she was purring in his ear like a cat just made him all the more contented and happy, making this Christmas a great one indeed...as he accompanied her sigh with another lazy stroke, giving his wife really something to purr about. He loved that his wife seemed just as turned on by his body as he was by hers', despite the fact that they both had body image issues to some degree...hence why he almost always wore pajamas of some sort to bed.

Chuck eased his chest off of hers a bit and stared down from where he could sort of see where their bodies were connected, tracing upward the rest of their bodies past bellies and chests with his eyes, until he got up to her face and was staring at her in the eye, giving her one of his infamous sly smirks.

"Chuck, what's that look for?" Blair teasingly pondered.

"Oh...just that I have you exactly where I want you, the way I want you...and I was just admiring the view...and what a view it is, wouldn't you say?" he mused as he glanced down.

Blair glanced downward and saw too how her breasts and abdomen looked reflected beneath his manly bare chest and abdomen above, glancing all the way down to where they were connected at the waist. "Mmm...yes quite the view...even though my abs aren't what they used to be. You look good though...but...Chuck, you left your pajamas on again? You lazy ass!" she sarcastically moaned.

"What? I was cold...and it was quicker this way...the door was already open for business...so I just seized the opportunity...and the Bass come out to play..." he chuckled.

"Yeah but...ah only you Chuck only you...can get away with having sex through the fly of your pajamas and still be a great lover...for the most part." Blair chuckled back.

"For the most part?" he asked.

"Oh yes...there's always room for improvement in my book." she teased.

"Well...I'll have to take that into consideration..." he mused as he nibbled at her neck.

"Indeed...but first you have to quit being such a lazy ass about sex and your pajamas." she teased.

"Oh...but you know that's how I roll...If you surprise me, and I'm in my pajamas, and I'm cold...I make accommodations..." he replied.

"Yeah, you keep your's on, and leave me nude under you!" she sighed.

"That's how I like you...I like to have every inch of your beautiful body within reach..." he mused as he stroked her body with his hands.

"But I like to touch you too...to feel your body against mine..." she whined.

"I unbuttoned my shirt...isn't that enough?" he mused.

"It's a good start...but it's not enough..." she whined.

"Not enough?" he mockingly whine back. "Poor baby...well I'll make it up to you...but are you sure you want me to flash my bare, fat ass here on the living room couch?" he mused.

"Oh...maybe you're right. But the next time we're alone in bed, no more lazy ass Bass. No more pjs!" she admonished him.

"No more B-J's? Oh you wound me Waldorf!" he mockingly moaned.

"Pjs, not BJ's?! Oh Bass what am I gonna do with you?" she sarcastically rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Ha ha...well I have a few ideas..." he mused as he flexed his hips again and momentarily distracted her, causing her to shutter.

"Oooh...indeed you do...Chuck..." she moaned.

"Mmm...yes...well I'll agree to your idea if you'll agree to mine, darling." he poised.

"What's your idea?" she sighed.

"Hmm...well I've scratched your itch...so now you can scratch mine..." he chuckled, then seductively whispered in her ear "Scratch my aaasss..."

"What?!" she gasped nearly laughing.

"I've scratched your itch...so you can scratch mine..." he teased.

"But...ah...my itch? You mean sex? Scratch your ass? You're crude, Bass!" she retorted.

"Yes...and you love it...and so do I..." he replied.

"Well if I scratch you...you'll agree to not be lazy the next time we make love?" she asked as she rubbed her hands along his back, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his pajamas.

"Yes..." he sighed as he let out a contented growl as she scratched him.

Blair sighed too as she wrapped her hands around her man, feeling his skin on his buttocks twitch under her fingernails as she scratched him where he did feel a little rashy under his body hair there. Ah the things she had to do for her husband sometimes. Still, she was curious about his rash and why his skin felt so hot, so she asked him.

"Hmm...does that feel good hun?" she asked as she felt him acquiesce in agreement.

"That's good...still what's up with the rash, Chuck? You haven't been messing around on us, have you?" she asked seriously, digging her fingers into the side of his cheek, to which he stared her in the eye and replied defensively "No!"

"That's good...but still, what's up with the diaper rash? Do I need to rub some of the children's Desatin on your butt?" she teased as she gave him a playful spank.

"Ha ha no...though if it would feel good..." he teased.

"Oh Chuck! Seriously...I want to know what's wrong?" she sighed teasingly.

"I don't know. I visited my doctor and it's not a flare up of any...STD...or anything. He isn't sure what it is, except maybe stress...or an allergy to something. Maybe I'm allergic to you?" he replied, teasing a bit at the end.

"Me?! I hope not Bass! Anyway if you'd be allergic to me, it wouldn't be your ass with the rash." she teased.

"Ha ha...yeah I guess you're right." he laughed.

"I am. Anyway it must be an allergy to something else. I'll have to ask one of the maids or your dry cleaners if they've changed any of their detergent or cleaning solutions lately. Unless it is stress...how's work been going lately?" she asked, whispering in his ear.

"Oh...the last few weeks have been quite tendentious to say the least..." he sighed as he told how a few deals weren't operating as smoothly as they should be at Bass Industries, revealing dramatic moments that she'd had no idea about and were enough to stress out even the hardiest person. The fact that Chuck had kept it internalized over the brunt of the holidays, right during the time he'd developed his rash, led Blair to believe that it might be stress related indeed.

"Oh Chuck my love, I never knew! Maybe the rash is your body's way of telling you to relax and unwind a bit more? Maybe we should take our vacation to Bora Bora sooner than we planned?" she pondered aloud.

"Maybe...right now though, I just want to rest..." he yawned as he buried his face against her neck and went to sleep, prompting her to just hold him while he rested. Her strong, handsome, virile, yet vulnerable, flawed, and very human young husband of hers', Charles Bartholomew Bass. What a man! She loved him for who he was and the little family they'd created in the past two years. Thinking back on this day, she knew it was quite the Christmas indeed.

~o~o~o~o~

The next week went by quickly enough, with both Chuck and Blair dropping in on their companies to check up on the status of various projects and acquisitions that were occurring within Bass Industries and BWBCC. Most of them were going smoothly, although there were always tensions to deal with as is common with any company. To relieve their stress, Blair tried to book a couple's massage at her favorite spa, but the spa was booked solid until after the new year, so she decided to do it herself and gave Chuck a massage on their bed, despite his rash, and that actually seemed to help it dissipate somewhat. In the end, Chuck admitted that it was the rash that had prompted him to be lazy about having sex with his pajamas on, because he was a bit embarrassed, but she reassured him that it was nothing to be ashamed about.

When New Years Eve came, they held a party at a club in their Palace Hotel, although Blair tried to make sure that everything was taken care of so that her husband would have the least amount of stress, but that gave her stress, so she was more susceptible to colds and such and thus she caught one. Despite her runny nose, she knew the party must go on, so it did with a little help from their staff at the Palace.

The retro theme of the party was great and they both had quite the time, counting down until the ball dropped and the new year arrived. Afterwards they stayed a bit to supervise the clean up and get a tally of how much they'd made before retiring to their suite in room 1812. That night, Blair was able to convince Chuck to go sans pajamas, or at least let her strip him down as he did to her, which worked out quite well. They both reveled in kissing and touching each other's bodies in the wonderful ways they both preferred. Touching, caressing, and complimenting each other, as they united in their moments of ecstasy together, until they lay in each other's arms in their afterglow.

Cuddling up against each other was their favorite time indeed anymore. Blair especially liked watching him while he slept. The careworn edges on his face erased somewhat as he slept, his eyelashes resting against his cheek, his brow less furrowed, his nostrils flaring, and his sensuous lips parted, as he slept on contented because she'd momentarily worn him out in a good way through their escapades. She buried her face against his neck and pushed her body against his to not only keep warm and listen to his heartbeat and even breathing while he slept, but also in a vain attempt to keep him from tossing and turning so much in his sleep. She ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair on his head, messing it up a little on her own accord as she felt the slight perspiration at his hairline, then traced a line down his forehead, brow line, nose, lips, and chiseled jawline, placing a kiss on his lips before she wrapped her arm around him and fell asleep herself.

Waking from a slightly fitful sleep awhile later, Chuck reached out and was relieved to feel his wife Blair snuggled against him, her bare breasts with their pert nipples pressing against his chest, buried in his chest hair, right where they belonged. He ran a hand tentatively across her body, caressing her soft body from her breast to her abdomen and below. He slipped one hand between her thighs to fondle her there, while he cupped and lightly caressed her hip and buttocks with his other hand, hearing her sigh in contentment. Having the opportunity to leisurely caress his wife like that was one of his greatest joys, although her contented sigh was laced with a sniffle, which broke something a bit inside of him and he suddenly felt a wave of compassion toward Blair, and worry for her health.

Compassion was a new emotion for him, but it was one that he was learning to embrace through his marriage to Blair and his relationship with his children. When he thought about his children, a warm feeling came over him, although a bit of fear and self doubt about his effort so far at being a father, but still he was trying his best even if he probably wasn't a perfect father. He was holding his wife and thinking about her, their children, work, and so on, when he suddenly felt Blair unconsciously rub her swollen breasts against him and a sticky liquid cascade on his chest. Chuckling to himself, Chuck glancing down and noticed drops of breast milk dotting his chest and clinging to some of his chest hair. Apparently Blair's body knew it was feeding time, even if she wasn't conscious of the fact yet, and thus she shifted in her sleep, dribbling on him and the bed, clearly uncomfortable.

Sensing she needed relief, and wanting to have a little fun, Chuck lightly caressed her breasts with his hands, reveling in the increase in size that breastfeeding naturally gave her, then scooted downward to kiss her there, moving his lips sensuously from the side of her breast, to the nipple, which he took in his mouth and began to suckle. As he drew sustenance from her breast in an attempt to relieve her pressure there, Blair woke up, groggily glancing down to watch her husband, Chuck, suckling off of her breasts. The sight of that always caught her as sensuous yet funny, as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and chuckled low.

"Chuck...what are you doing? Did you get a little hungry and were too lazy to ring room service for a midnight snack?" she laughingly teased.

"Ha ha ha...may-ve..." he laughed as he playfully held her nipple between his teeth.

"He he he...well you certainly know how to get what you want...but ow...you don't feel like no baby at my breast...you feel like...like..." she laughed.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like...I don't know...like you! You silly man! What am I going to do with you, huh? Aw...just don't suck me dry, I need to have enough for your daughter..." she teasingly sighed.

"Our daughter's not here...don't you remember? New Years Eve party at the Palace? Room 1812?" he mused as he continued to kiss her.

"Oh that's right...we're in the suite at the Palace...Ah how could I forget?" she laughingly sighed.

"Indeed...which beckons the question, who's feeding the kids tonight...since we're here without them?" he pondered aloud.

"Oh that's easy...I pumped myself and left some of my breast milk in a bottle or two in the fridge for the nannies to use. Plus if Tatum really gets hungry, they can supplement her with formula, but hopefully it won't have to come to that." she sighed as she sniffed.

"Oh so you've lessened your stance against baby formula?" he asked.

"A little...but only in emergencies." she admitted.

"Hmm...uh darling is there something wrong or are you not feeling well?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh I just have a cold I guess. Too much stressing out about the New Years Eve party and you and so on that I apparently caught a cold." she sighed.

"Aw...well darling I'll take care of you. It's high time I did since you've cared for me so often." he sighed as he held her close.

"Thanks hun, I'd love that...hmm...I suppose if you take care of me, I'll have to take care of you...it seems like part of you is straining for attention." she teased as she reached down to stroke him with her hands.

"Ah woman...you know I'm always ready for you...though are you sure you're up to it?" he seductively replied.

"Well sure...I don't think I'd let a cold interfere with that, would I? Especially when I have you right where I want you. " she mused as she wrapped a leg around him, allowing the warmth of his nude body warm and stimulate her.

"Oh you think you do? Well we'll have to see about that!" he chuckled as he rolled over to take the dominant position, settling between her thighs, before he thrust home and brought them into a satisfying wave of passion.

For the next few days, Chuck was as good as his word. Taking care of her as he could to help her get over her cold, bringing her soup, giving her back rubs, and assisting somewhat in taking care of the children, as well as surprising her with subtle tokens of affection. If this was how her husband Chuck would be in the next year, this was a happy new year indeed.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was early in the new year and Blair was just getting over her cold, which had turned into a near bout of the flu, so she'd been relegated to her bed for the duration of almost a week while Chuck made sure she was taken care of. Now though she was starting to feel better and decided to return to the 'land of the living' where she ached to return to hold her children in her arms again, ached to return to work, and especially ached to be with Chuck again, after he'd spent the week sleeping either on a sofa in their bedroom or in bed with her but wearing a medical mask. (He was just as paranoid of germs as she was, even though he'd gotten a precautionary flu shot back in October.)

That afternoon, Blair got out of bed after a nap with the urge to go to the bathroom. As she was walking to the bathroom, she suddenly, distinctly heard the sound of someone playing the piano downstairs in the living room. Knowing that the piano was seldom touched, since it once belonged to her mother, Blair became a little angry at the thought of what was most likely one of the maids' or housekeepers' attempting to imitate Beethoven on her mother's piano. When she heard part of Beethoven's 5th suddenly become interrupted by the sudden banging of several bass notes in quick succession, Blair became angry and hurried down the stairs, intent on confronting whoever was touching the piano.

With a heavy retort ready on her lips, Blair marched into the living room ready to confront whoever was in the room pounding on the piano, when she stopped short and glanced up to see Chuck sitting at the piano with their son on his lap, as he played a song for the child, then let the little boy pound on the piano himself. The both of them looked so happy and Blair was surprised at what a touching scene it was, father and son at the piano together. She watched them a moment longer as Chuck let the toddler pound on the keys again, then chuckle as he whispered praise to the lad and kissed the top of his soft, light brown hair.

Clearing her throat, Blair let her presence be known, as Chuck glanced up and greeted her. "Oh hello darling, you're up. I hope we didn't disturb you. Still are you feeling better or do I need to wear my mask?" he teased.

"No need for a mask Jacko, I'm feeling better, so no need to worry. Still what gave you the urge to suddenly show our son the piano? Especially since its my late mother's piano. " she asked, curious to what he'd say.

"Oh I just felt like it. I heard a song at the office today that reminded me of when my father had me take piano lessons as a child. Then one of my co workers mentioned how his children are taking piano lessons and it made me think that our children couldn't learn any younger, so I brought them down here to learn for themselves...or at least hear me play." he mentioned as he played a simple tune.

"Really? Well I guess that's just as much reason as any. I rather forgot you could play the piano dear, and have let my mother's piano sit in the corner gathering dust, figuratively speaking of course since I make sure the maids dust it nearly every day. White glove test and all." she replied as she slowly sat down beside Chuck on the piano bench and reached for their son.

"White glove test? I wouldn't expect anything less from you darling." he laughed as he played on, making up lyrics to the tune he played.

"Put on your old blue bra strap that used to be your ma's strap and come for a tussle in the hay..." he sang.

"What are you singing?" she gasped.

"Put on your old pink panties that used to be your aunties...with the hole in the middle where the boys liked to diddle...and come for a tussle in the hay..." he teasingly sang.

"Chuck! What the heck ARE you singing? Old blue bra strap? Old pink panties...with the hole the middle where the boys liked to diddle?...CHUCK! That's the silliest song I've ever heard. Like I'd ever own a pair of ripped underwear!" Blair gasped as she chastised him, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh I don't know about that...What about that pink bikini with the black lace around the edge? If I remembered correctly they tore easily enough the last time you wore them..." he seductively teased.

"Oh yes that bikini. The one you tore when you tried to take my clothes off with your teeth and the underwear didn't survive you efforts? Well I threw them away!" she replied.

"Aw...that's too bad! I wanted to save them for a trophy of my...prowess. Hmm...do you have any other pairs that I or anyone else...helped you with?" he asked.

"I don't remember right now...and anyway Chuck you're the only one who's ever torn my underpants trying to get to me." she replied.

"Ah well that's good to know. Hmm...yes I remembered that time now when I said I'd throw you on the bed, tear your clothes off with my teeth, and give you a night like you'd never forget...then I proved I am a man of my word. So do you want to do it again? It's been over a week...and as you know, the Bass man's always raring to go! And this piano brings back memories too...if you remember two years ago?" he teased as he gave her an infamous smirk.

"Yes...it's been ten days...but who's counting? And I do recall that time two years ago when we had my mother's place to ourselves, and I caught you playing piano in the nude after I'd beat you at strip croquet on the Wii and we'd had sex in the living rom. Then yes of course what we did afterwards on the piano...Dorota had quite the time polishing it the next day...ha ha ha." she laughed as she recalled that time, then sighed as she said "Still though, we have the kids now, and I just got out of a sick bed...I don't know if I want to...on the piano...even if it was fun that one time."

"Ah...that's too bad, but I understand. I'll make it up to you tonight though. We'll go out to dinner, just the two of us, then we can have a relaxing evening together, do you know what I mean? That is if you're feeling better." he replied.

"Yes I am, thanks for being so considerate. A nice quiet dinner sounds wonderful. But...oh what time do you want to leave? It's already 3:30 and I look like a mess! Plus anyway, why are you home so early? Nothing happened at work, did it?" she sighed, as she brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing, but before you panic it wasn't anything bad, Blair. You just happen to be looking at the new owner of the Empire Hotel and bar." he smugly admitted as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Really? That's great! So the deal went through then? The previous owner was able to agree to your demands and the price you were willing to offer?" she happily replied, giving him an impromptu hug and kiss.

"Yes after much negotiations, we were able to bring something to the bargaining table that would seal the deal and acquire the Empire Hotel to be under the flagship of Bass Industries. Now its just a matter of bringing everything there up to our standards so that when guests stay there, they'll know they're staying at a Bass Industries owned hotel." Chuck declared as he wrapped an arm casually around her.

"Hmm...that sounds impressive. Yes bring it up to our impeccable standards so that the guests will know that you should be taken seriously indeed. So are you thinking about making the Empire to resemble the Palace, and taking the franchise route as well? Even though franchising could turn you a decent profit, sometimes those franchised hotels can turn out to be somewhat cheesy." she pondered aloud.

"Franchising is a route that I'm seriously considering, however right now I and the rest of the company want to focus on rebuilding the Empire and bringing it under the flagship of Bass Industries, and pay off the remaining mortgage, before we will even consider franchised hotels through our company. Still though you don't want to see a bevy of Bass Hotels sprout up around cities, airports, and suburbs, like Hilton's or Holiday Inns?" he replied, teasingly at the end.

"Well...in some ways I wouldn't mind because I could definitely see how we could turn a tidy profit from such a venture, but still the thought of our name being linked to cookie cutter, carbon copy hotels and motor inns throughout the Midwest doesn't sound very appealing to me because obviously your franchisees would be unable to maintain the high standard of elegance and service that the Palace for example prides itself on. Especially since the level of customer that would frequent the Bass Hotels in outlaying areas would definitely not be the class of people that we get here in New York. Now if we were to open a hotel like the Palace in say...Paris, France..." Blair haughtily declared.

"Blair! I get your point, and agree on the level of customer we like to cater to and associate our image with here in New York, however we can't just limit ourselves to the upper crust of society, especially in this economy, our else we won't succeed. Either way, the franchise idea is one my company is considering heavily for the future, but first things first, and that is getting the Empire ready to launch under the Bass Industries name and that will take some time. Anyway why are you so adverse to the idea of franchised hotels in the Midwest? This seems to be more than just your usual classist prejudices." he retorted.

"Well maybe it is. I just don't want you to turn out all weird and loony tunes like Conrad Hilton or at least the version of Hilton they showed on Mad Men. You're already enough of a pain in the ass sometimes as it is, I don't need you to be even more so...like insisting we build a Bass Industries hotel on the moon or some such nonsense." she sarcastically replied.

"Hmm...a Bass Industries Hotel on the moon? What an interesting idea..." he mused.

"Chuck!" she moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha...I'm kidding, but still I wouldn't believe everything you see on a TV show, especially how real people are portrayed by actors nearly half a century later." he reassured her.

"Well that may be so, but I can still remember my Grandfather Waldorf going on about how back in the day, which was probably the 1960s, Conrad Hilton had stolen the Waldorf Astoria from our family through a business deal and turned it into a Hilton Hotel, which would forever link it to the cheesy motor inns throughout the Midwest. Despite his best efforts, Hilton would never live up to the grandiose splendor and class that is the Waldorf name and lineage." Blair haughtily declared.

"Ah Blair...well it's a wonder that you even married me, given that you pride yourself on class and family lineage and such, especially since I'm only a Bass." Chuck retorted a little gruff.

"Only? There's no 'only' about it, Chuck. I've investigated your family tree, and seen that despite whatever your father ever told you about starting from scratch as a young man, his grandfather was a brother to the Bass Family who were some of the co-contributors to Yale, so you come from a long line of wealth and privilege." she replied.

"True...but speaking of family, what about what we learned last year about my biological father being billionaire Winston Funk?" he asked.

"Minor detail, since Bart adopted you as an infant. Anyway looking into your mother's side of the family tree, I discovered that your Grandmother Alexis Carrington-Colby- et. al. is related to the Windsor Royal Family...which means you're related to royalty, Chuck...or should I call you Charles? Yes you're royal, my darling Charles, and that makes it even better! Ah yes I completely forgot that I'm related to royalty now...which is even more perfect since I've always wanted to be a princess...no better yet, a Queen!" Blair sighed.

"Ha ha yeah quite the princess...uh...queen you are darling...although I hope my royal connection wasn't the only reason why you agreed to marry me..." he sighed and laughed.

"Well of course not dear. Your reputation in business and in bed was more than enough of a reason to marry you." she teased.

"So you just married me for my billions and my cock?" he asked skeptically.

"Well as you say, you are Chuck Bass!" she teased.

"Very funny, Blair." he scowled as a little bit of anger flashed across his face, albeit briefly.

"I'm teasing Chuck...mmm...I married you because I love you. You have a wicked sense of humor and one of the few people who actually gets me. Plus you're a devilishly handsome basstard and I knew as soon as we'd had our first time together, I wasn't going to give this Bass up to anyone else..." she seductively whispered in his ear between nibbling kisses to the side of his jaw.

Chuck turned to her then, clutching her around the waist as she drew her hand along the side of his face and the back of his neck as they began to kiss in earnest, losing themselves for a moment on the piano bench. He began pushing her back onto the piano as their mouths caressed each other in a sensuous dance, biting and nibbling at each others lips and tongues, trying not to knock teeth as they kissed, when suddenly their son began pounding on the keyboard of the piano.

Trying to ignore Matthew, they playfully kept kissing, until Chuck felt something hit him on the head, which caused him to yelp "Ow what was that?" as he broke the kiss and the object fell into the piano with a soft thud as it hit some of the strings on the baby grand.

Suddenly their son started to cry and babble "Dada, Mama, my nuk nuk, uh uh..." as he pounded the keyboard.

"Nuk nuk? No son you can't have nuk nuk with your mama...but I can." Chuck seductively teased.

"No, Chuck he's talking about his fooler? He must've lost it..." Blair sighed as she pushed Chuck off of her.

"Fooler? I think this is all foolish..." Chuck grunted as sat up.

"No his pacifer, hun. He must've lost it somewhere." she sighed.

"Oh...well I think something did hit me on the head and fell into the piano a moment ago..." he replied.

"Really? Oh yeah there it is. Oh Matt why did you throw your nuk nuk at daddy Chuck and the piano? Bad boy! Now it's all the way at the bottom!" Blair cried as she reached into the piano to pull out the pacifier, but Chuck interrupted her saying "I'll get it..." as he reached into the piano and pulled it out, ready to hand it to the boy, until Blair interrupted him.

"Not so fast, Chuck! That thing was at the bottom of the piano and is no doubt covered in dust, I need to wash it first before you give it to our son!" Blair admonished him as she reached for the pacifier, but before she could grab it, their daughter started to cry from her baby swing, so Blair went for their daughter and told Chuck to wipe off the pacifier.

Smirking to his son, Chuck pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the pacifier off before he gave it to his son, saying "Here ya go, son. What your mum doesn't know won't hurt her, aye?" as he plugged the toddler's mouth with it.

They then took the children back upstairs to the nursery, to spend time with them there before the parents got ready for their night out together. Playing with the little ones was fun, but soon the children started getting a little bit sleepy and it was time to get ready themselves. Blair thought it was adorable how little Matthew just fell asleep on her husband's shoulder as he was being held, and that Chuck seemed to enjoy the moment too, giving their young son a little kiss on his hair before laying him in his crib. Afterwards they walked toward their son's new bedroom, which was almost finished decorating in its seaside jungle theme.

They inspected the room a bit, marveling at the excellent work the interior decorating team Blair had hired to create her design had done. The walls with their murals and the various decorating touches with the bed and stuffed animals were excellent and so they couldn't wait until they could move their son into his new room and then start working on their daughter's princess themed room. Blair already had plenty of ideas about how to decorate the room to maximize the effect of a full on princess's room. She even planned to include her own toy doll house from childhood, with the little princess mice dolls that she'd always included with the house.

After inspecting their son's bedroom, and sharing her ideas for their daughter's room, with her husband, Blair followed Chuck into their own room, where they took turns using the bathroom and getting ready for their evening out. They readied themselves in record time, and were soon on their way. Blair had no idea where Chuck was taking her, so she anticipated the surprise as she snuggled close to him in the car in an attempt to keep warm, as they rode in the limo through the snow.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, which was a surprise to Blair, since she'd been there only a few times. "Is this the Empire Hotel, Chuck? The one you bought?" she asked as he assisted her out of the car.

"Yes, here it is, darling. The Empire Hotel in all of its glory, such as it is. I thought I'd give you a grand tour of the place, before we sample some of the cuisine they have to offer in the hotel's restaurant. Show you what I purchased and see if it passes your thorough inspection, my dear." he mused as he led her into the hotel.

"Indeed. Well I'm glad you respect my opinion, as you should, in everything." she smugly replied.

Like a kid showing off his new toy, Chuck proudly led Blair around the hotel, to the most important rooms. Despite the holidays being over, the hotel was still decorated with lights, wreaths, and trees, which covered the various stairways, railings, and entrance ways. Blair looked beyond the decorations though and saw various parts of the hotel that were starting to look a little worn and dated, despite somebody's attempt to cover them with Christmas decorations.

Making mental note of that, she followed Chuck around a bit more, asking him "Darling, who was responsible for decorating the hotel?" as they walked into the restaurant.

Turning to her, he replied "It was already decorated like this when I bought the place. I guess the staff haven't removed the decorations yet, so that will be something that I'll be sure to inform the concierge that must be done."

"Hmm...just as I thought. Chuck, did you happen to see the condition of the woodwork, tiling, and carpets in some places under the Christmas decorations? I'm sorry to say this, but they're worn in spots, and those were the spots I could see peeking out from under the decorations. The Empire seems to be a grand hotel...but it's going to need some work before it is anything close to the Palace." she admitted.

"Really? Thank you for informing me, darling. I knew that the hotel would need some work, but I will have to have a more thorough inspection of the place to see if what you said was true." he replied brusquely as he helped her into her chair and they sat down to eat.

The meal was soon served, and the Veal Scallopini and Chicken Marsala they were served were decent, although their cooks at home could make better. The wine though was excellent, so they indulged in that, while Chuck shared his idea about what he planned to do with the pre-existing nightclub in the basement of the hotel. Chuck's ideas sounded good, even though she sensed that he might not be telling her everything. Chuck also seemed subdued somewhat after she'd mentioned to him about the state of the hotel that was hidden underneath the Christmas decorations.

Chuck had planned to have them spend the night at the hotel in a suite upstairs, but after hearing Blair's opinion of the hotel he began to worry about it and about her, since she seemed to be flagging a bit after her first night out on the town since she'd been ill. Out of concern for his wife, and worry over his new purchase, he decided to call it an early night, calling his driver to have the limo to be brought around so that they could head home.

On the ride home, Blair snuggled close to her husband, wanting to do more, but feeling a bit sleepy, so she just rested her head on his shoulder and started to nod off, even as she stroked his thigh. Chuck just put his arm around her and held her like that while they rode home. When they got home, he helped her out of the limo and into the house, leading her upstairs with the help of Dorota. Chuck even made sure she made it to the bathroom, where she took a shower. After she showered, dressed in pajamas, and blow dried her hair, Blair crawled into her bed and started to doze, while Chuck took his shower.

Blair was already almost asleep, while Chuck took his shower, so she didn't hear his grunts and groans as he tried to take care of himself as he morosely thought that his wife was probably too tired or still too sick to help him. He'd been able to subdue his sexual urges quite nicely more recently because of concerns over work and Blair being sick, but after taking her out and having her sleep with her hand gripping his thigh all the way home, he couldn't help what his body wanted to do. He was Chuck Bass. Feeling an odd sensation of guilt, worry, frustration, and his general horniness roiling around inside his gut, he pressed an index finger to his navel as he handled himself with his opposite hand and expelled his seed on the shower tiles, but that didn't help and only caused him to feel worse and a bit of guilt over making a mess in the shower because of what Blair would say the next morning. (She always claimed she could smell it if he'd taken care of himself in the shower the night before, and often she was right.)

Groaning as he finished his shower, quickly spraying the wall with a shower cleaner to hide the evidence of what he'd done by himself to himself (though it was only a natural function he'd done from time to time since he was twelve. Nothing to feel guilty about, he thought, even though he never assumed he'd continue once he had a girlfriend or wife) Chuck dressed in his favorite pajamas and crawled into bed beside his wife. Trying not to disturb her sleep, and still having a slight stomach ache himself, Chuck tried to fall asleep with his back to her, but was soon amusedly pleased when she spooned behind him and put her arm around him, smiling to himself as he started to drift off, knowing he was loved.

Blair was just starting to drift off to sleep in earnest, when she felt the other side of the bed move as Chuck slid into his side of their large bed. Sensing that something wasn't quite right from the way he lay facing away from her to fall asleep, Blair slid across the bed and spooned her body around his, slipping her hand around to rub his soft, warm belly, like she knew he often found comforting. Even though he'd attempted to tone up other parts of his body like his arms, shoulders, and upper chest, within the past year, she found comfort in the fact that he didn't have quite washboard abs and still had a unique, yet comfortable body. She cuddled close to him, wondering what was wrong and if he had a stomach ache again like he sometimes did, as she felt his stomach rumble a bit under her hands while she rubbed his belly. Doing that also reminded her of the times when he'd do the same to her while she was pregnant, spooning her from behind to feel for the baby's movements, and so Blair chuckled to herself as she spooned around Chuck, burying her nose at the back of neck behind his ear, breathing in his scent as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Blair was just starting to awake and was barely consciously aware that her husband had turned and had been holding her in her sleep, when she suddenly felt Chuck pull away from her and go padding quickly across the bedroom as he made his way to their bathroom, his bare feet making a scuff scuffing noise as he walked across the bathroom tiles. He groaned then while he sat on he toilet, loudly enough to draw her attention.

"Chuck are you okay in there?" she called from their bed.

"I just took a healthy shit...I think I lost thirty pounds!" he groaned.

"Oh that's nice to know... What do you want me to do alert the media? No even better, I'll just inform Gossip Girl!_** Spotted: Chuck Bass in his bathroom, taking a healthy shit and losing thirty pounds**_! I'm sure our alumni from Constance and St. Jude's would just love to receive that blast at 7:30 am on a Saturday!" Blair sarcastically teased from their bed.

"Nooo! You didn't just send that did you?" he groaned in protest.

"No...I'm not _that_ cruel...though it would've been pretty funny." she replied.

"Good...because I'm siiick!" he moaned.

"Sick?" she gasped.

"I just dumped a load and it was pure diarrhea..." he moaned dramatically.

"What? Diarrhea? Gross, Chuck! Thanks so much for informing me of that.." she sarcastically replied.

"Aw Blair...its true! And now we're all going to get sick! I'm warning you!" he moaned dramatically.

"I hope not! Diarrhea is really what our children need right now!" she sarcastically replied, then added. "By the way what did you have last night for dinner?"

"I don't remember...uh...Veal Scallopini I guess..." he groaned in reply.

"Well maybe your diarrhea is from bad Veal Scallopini or something? Sometimes you do get 'sick' in ways we don't always catch from you, especially if its a stomach complaint." she replied.

"I do? I don't remember. Anyway what can I take for diarrhea?" he moaned.

"Well there are those Anti-Diarrheal pills I got to help you after you became travel sick once, and there's always a bottle of Pepto-Bismol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." she sighed.

"Uh...can you help me get it lover...I can't quite reach it from the toilet...ooohhh!" he moaned dramatically.

"Help you get it? You're not that much of a lazy ass are you, Bass?" she asked.

"Well if you want to clean my shit up off the floor, Blair, be my guest! Or maybe I'll have to tell Dorota to buy a package of adult diapers or something...and she can help me put them on..." he sarcastically replied.

"Chuck Bass, you've got to be kidding now! You don't need an adult diaper! I'll get you the Pepto-Bismol for you to take." Blair begrudgingly sighed as she rolled out of bed, donned her robe and made her way into the bathroom where she found the bottle of pink bismuth and a measuring cup, but when she started to hand the bottle to her husband, Chuck cried out.

"I'm rather dizzy...I don't think I can see straight enough to pour it myself right now." as he clutched his head and his stomach.

"Ooh you must be sick if you're too dizzy to pour pink bismuth into a plastic cup. Especially since I've seen you do ten shots in a row, including body shots off of some stripper you hired, without flinching a bit, at a party you held our Sophomore year, if I recall." she mused as she measured out his medicine.

"Well that was then and this is now. Now I'm sick and have you to take care of me because you're my wiiife." he moaned.

"Oh I guess you really meant it, when you vowed 'in sickness and in health.' Didn't I tell you I have three kids...with you being the biggest one of all sometimes? All right Chuckie, open up like a good boy so that Nurse Blair can give you your medicine." she laughed as she stood over him with the cup of liquid medicine, and brushed the front of his bed-head messed hair.

"Hmm...Nurse Blair? Maybe I should hold out until you put on your sexy nurse costume? I know that'd make me feel better." he slyly replied.

"Ah...well if you're feeling that good, then maybe I should just let you take this yourself?" she mused as she set it on a counter just out of his reach from the toilet, prompting him to moan "BLAIR..." clearly aggravated.

"All right hun...here we go...open wide.." she teased as she held the cup up to him and he downed it like a shot of whiskey.

"Blech! Uh...thank you though hun! I love you..." he sighed, giving her his most sympathetic look.

"And I love you too, drama king, Chuck. Ha ha...okay, once you get off the toilet, I want you to get some rest and I'll see that you get a diet of strictly toast and tea today. Nothing harsh for my poor man...and you luck out that today is Saturday, so I don't have to go back to work until Monday...lucky me." she sighed as she admonished him about getting bed rest.

"Ooh you're ordering me to bed? This day is getting better and better!" he mused.

"That's only because you have a stomach ache and diarrhea...otherwise you're helping me today." she replied.

"And what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Annual inventory of the household goods so that I know what we have and what needs to be replaced. Today I'm counting the silver in the kitchen with Dorota and Sissie, then hosting a tea this afternoon for the Junior League, since its my turn." she replied.

"Oh...I...uh...think I will stay in bed today, if you don't mind." he moaned as he suddenly acted more ill and Blair laughed at his attention grabbing theatrics and went on with starting her day.

~o~o~o~o~

The first several hours went fairly well, with helping to inventory the kitchen and especially the silver, making sure every piece was counted for, although Blair's part in it was mostly standing over Dorota and Sissie as they counted out all of the silverware and she tallied her results on her clipboard. In the meantime, she also made sure things were running smoothly for the ladies' tea and thus far they were.

At 12:45 pm, several of the ladies from the Junior League started to arrive at her home and Blair began greeting them cordially as she invited them in and insisted that they gather in the living room for the tea, which would be soon served. Within fifteen minutes all of her guests had arrived when Blair had just sat down to join her guests, and the conversation soon turned to herself. Usually self promotion was her favorite topic, however Blair soon realized these women were some of the same ones who'd given their opinions of her husband several years before.

"My my Blair, what a lovely home you've made for yourself, especially considering the family you married into. Is Bass Jr. as much of a cad as his late father, Bart Bass was?" one woman haughtily asked.

"Yes what is it like being married to Chuck Bass?" another woman asked.

"Well being Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass is certainly interesting at times..." she replied.

"Really? Well is he as good as he's rumored to be? My husband Walter can't last..." one woman asked as she went on to bemoan her middle aged sex life.

"My husband's good in that aspect. I'll just leave it at that." Blair replied smugly.

Some of the other women mused at that as they continued to discuss their husbands and families, until they got down to business discussing the various events and fundraisers the Junior League wanted to accomplish in the next year, including ones in which they partnered with Blair's clothing company to give their causes merit.

Blair was just about to give her opinion on one matter, when Dorota came around and said "Ms. Blair, Mister Chuck wants you to come help him."

"Tell Mister Chuck that I am busy and that whatever he needs you can help him with." she replied.

"Are you sure, Ms. Blair? Mister Chuck say it personal matter..." Dorota cautiously replied.

"What? Ergh! All right, I'll see what he wants..." Blair sighed to Dorota, then turned to her guests. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to see what my husband needs."

After excusing herself, Blair made her way to the staircase and climbed upstairs to her bedroom, hearing a bell ringing the entire time. When she walked into the room she saw Chuck sitting on the toilet ringing a cowbell and bellowing "BLAIR! BLAIR! Oh there you are!"

"Chuck Bass, I'm hosting the Junior League Ladies Tea right now downstairs and was going to ask you what you needed...but now I've got to ask, why are you sitting in the bathroom half naked? What happened to your pajamas? And where in the world did you get a cow bell?" she scolded him.

"You have guests, huh? I didn't notice...Anyway I shit myself when I didn't quite make it to the bathroom on time, and ruined my pajamas. They're on a heap on the floor over there. So now I need fresh pajamas and a clean underpants and I wanted you to choose them because you know what I like..." he admitted.

"You called me upstairs just to help you pick out your pajamas and underpants? Thanks for thinking I do such a great job picking them out, but you should've had Dorota help, since I was busy!" she admonished him.

"But I chose you!" he quipped.

"Indeed you did. Here you go, your underclothes and a fresh pajamas. Anyway why did you mess yourself? Its not that far between our bed and the bathroom." she asked.

"Well I had to go...then I thought I'd look for that cow bell I bought on a business trip to Switzerland...and by the time I found it...it was already too late...Thanks for the pajamas though, doll." he admitted, trying to be seductive, despite still being sick.

"You're welcome. Aw poor Chuck my love, you're still sick? Have you taken anymore Pepto-Bismol since the last time I gave it to you this morning?" she asked.

"No..." he moaned.

"Oh you should have! All right Chuck here you go...open wide like a good boy!" she teased as she gave him another dose of medicine, kissing him on the forehead after he gulped it down.

"Thanks hun, you always take such good care of me when I need it." he mused.

"You're welcome. All right hun, back to bed with you. You need to get your rest so that you can feel better again." she sighed as she wiped a glob of pink bismuth from the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

"Mmm...bed...so are you gonna join me?" he mused.

"No I can't...I have a party to host. I'll be back up to check on you when its finished, so be patient until then, my sexy patient." she teased.

"So you think I'm sexy? If you want my body, come on baby let me know..." he teased.

"Yes Rob Stewart! Ha ha very funny. Now get to bed Chuck or else you'll have to have to help me host the ladies tea and hear everyone's opinion of their husbands and the questions they asked me about you." she replied.

"Really? They asked about me? What did they ask about?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh if you were the great lover that you were rumored to be..." she replied.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"I'll never tell..." she replied.

"What? Blair!" he moaned from bed.

"See you later, Chuck!" she retorted as she shut the bedroom door and made her way downstairs.

When she rejoined the party, one of the women asked her if her husband had needed her for some special help, to which she replied, "Well maybe it was that or maybe it wasn't, I won't say." bemusedly teasing them.

The conversation continued to flow amongst the women with topics varying from politics to women in business and how even in the 21st century, women were still having to pay more for things than men were. As the conversation went though, Blair kept being interrupted by requests from 'Mister Chuck' and his cow bell. First he couldn't find his socks, then he wanted a back rub, then he wanted his tea, then he lost the book he was reading, and his favorite scarf, and then he said the toilet was clogged, so on and so forth, until she just decided to ignore his requests as she took away his cow bell.

Finally when she got back to her guests, the one woman laughed. "My my Blair Waldorf-Bass, your husband certainly keeps you on a short leash! How many requests has it been in the last half hour? Five? Ten?"

"Chuck is usually not this bad. Far from it. He's just sick right now that's all." she sighed.

"And fighting for your attention just like most men do when they're ill. Well I hope you put him in his place for the time being. As I've always said children and sick husbands should he seen but not heard, at least during certain times..wouldn't you agree?" she chortled as the other women laughed in agreement and Blair was about to as well, when she suddenly heard the pattering of little feet.

Suddenly, much to her astonishment and horror, her toddler son Matthew came running out naked in all of his baby Bassian glory, laughingly running as his toy truck ran along behind him beeping "Hi I'm Chuck! Beep Beep!" When Matt saw his Blair he ran up to her and yelled "Mama!" and grabbed for her leg, but became distracted by another woman with a colorful dress, pausing in front of her and skeptically staring, until he yelled "Gamma?"

"Aw what an adorable, precocious little boy! Although do you usually leave him in such a state of undress? Talk about a lack of decorum! Why you can tell the poor lad is freezing! His toes are turning blue and just look at his little..." the woman gasped.

Suddenly Matt babbled something that sounded like "Me go pee pee!" as he stared down at the woman's Louboutin pumps, braced his feet apart, clenched his little Bass bottom, and proceeded to pee on her shoes, much to the horror of everyone.

"My word! Did that child just...just...urinate on me like a common dog? How uncouth! Where's this child's nanny?" the woman shrieked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wentworth! I apologize right now for my son and his atrocious manners. I'll be sure to find the nanny and give her a talking to. Come son, you naughty little boy! Bad boy, you don't pee pee on Mrs. Wentworth's Louboutin pumps!" Blair scolded her son as she picked him up and held his little body against hers, feeling how cold he actually was, as the boy looked over her shoulder and waved bye bye with his pacifier.

When she got upstairs, Blair became even more angry and upset when she couldn't find the nanny and all she did find was Tatum fussing in her crib needing to be changed and Chuck sitting on the toilet complaining "Blair the baby's crying and this is the upteenth time I've had to shit today! You're all gonna get sick, I'm just warning ya! Oohhh!" as he dramatically moaned.

Sighing to herself, Blair thought to herself _'Yeah THIS is what real marriage is sometimes. Crying babies, sick husbands who beg for your attention, and toddlers who interrupt your tea party by running through stark naked and peeing on your guest's designer Louboutins?! Ah what a life I have!'_

"Well I'm sorry about that, but have you seen the children's nanny? Tate's crying in her bed needing changed and you won't believe how Matt interrupted my tea party downstairs!" she moaned.

"The nanny claimed she had an emergency about half an hour ago, so I gave her the rest of the day off. I was going to check on Tatum, but then I had to take a shit. Anyway how did Matt interrupt your tea party?" he asked.

"You gave the nanny the rest of the day off? That's generous! Anyway all I know is that your son Matt came running into the living room stark naked...and peed on Mrs. Wentworth's Louboutin pumps right in front of everyone! I was mortified to say the least!" she dramatically sighed.

"He did that? Ha ha ha ha!" Chuck laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes.

"You might think it's funny Chuck Bass, but I thought it was terribly embarrassing! The way she reacted...I don't think I can show my face in polite society again! Although...okay maybe it was sort of funny, I must admit." she sighed and chuckled.

"It was! Mrs. Wentworth is a stuck up bitch and you know it. It serves her right if she gets brought down a peg once in awhile. Anyway where's my boy! Ah there you are son! Congratulations son on your first sneaky trick, like a true Bass man! Still though you need to protect the Bass family jewels or else the ladies will be fighting for you already! See he's already on his way to becoming a true Bass man...aren't you son?" Chuck teased as he glanced at his toddler son, a near carbon copy of himself in miniature, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah he definitely is a chip off the ol' block, Chuck. He looks and acts just like you! He even pees standing up, just like you do, with his feet apart, slightly clenching his little Bass ass. Which means you get to take care of him, while I see to our daughter's needs." Blair declared as she walked back to the nursery.

"I do that when I take a piss? I never realized. Well its good to know you love watching me in everything I do, love!" he laughed.

Blair had just finished changing and diapering their daughter, making her smell sweet and clean like baby powder again, as she tickled the girl and teasingly saying "Are you fresh and clean my little Princess Tatie tot...yes you are! He he...aw..." when Chuck walked into the room looking slightly disheveled as he carried their son who was wrapped in a towel.

"Little Princess Tatie Tot? Interesting nickname, Blair...I didn't know our daughter was a processed baked potato nugget." Chuck mused as he sat his son in his crib.

"She isn't...its just a nickname. Anyway it's good too see you out of bed, dear, and not on the toilet. Are you feeling any better?" she asked as she finished taking care of her daughter, then went on. "Well she's dressed, so now on to your son. Where's his clothes?"

"Still in the drawers? I didn't get them out yet..." Chuck sighed as he leaned against his daughter's crib and glanced down at her.

"Didn't get them out? Oh Chuck!" she sighed.

"Anyway I am feeling better...sort of...but I'm still not a hundred percent." he sighed as he glanced down at his daughter. "Aw she is a cute little thing isn't she Blair? She looks like you! I can't believe we made her...made both of them actually." he mused.

"Yes even if she looks a lot like me, she's a Bass too, I can tell already. Just look at her jaw! But I agree, they're both adorable." Blair mused as she glanced towards her husband and their daughter.

"I agree. Hmm...so you're up here love...what happened to your tea party? It's too bad if we caused it to...break up." he asked.

"Well if it did, I am blaming you to some extent, but maybe that chapter of the Junior League just wasn't ready for Blair Waldorf-Bass yet? It seems like they just wanted to use my name to further their causes, which is just using me." she replied.

"Indeed. That's why it's a good thing you found out now. Hmm...I think I feel up for a snack, so maybe I'll accompany you downstairs with the children, if you don't mind." he replied.

"That's fine. All right Chuck, you carry our son and I'll carry our daughter, since you sent the nanny on her way for the day!" Blair sighed as she handed Matt to Chuck and picked up Tatum herself and they made their way downstairs.

Not to their surprise, Mrs. Wentworth and most of the other women had left, with the verbal intent to meet elsewhere, although preferably not at the Waldorf-Bass home. Still Mrs. Simms and Mrs. Jonas stayed a bit longer to apologize for the others' behavior and chatted a bit with the couple, until they too had to leave.

After they were gone, Chuck and Blair just relaxed as a family and tried to find humor in the crazy moments of their day. Eventually the topic turned to one in which Chuck mentioned something about how he was considering a purchase for the bedroom which would be a surprise. Blair couldn't guess what his surprise was, and knowing Chuck it could be anything, but even when they went to bed that evening, he said he'd keep it as a surprise for a few more days yet. Say that it was a late Christmas or early anniversary gift, so he'd keep her in suspense.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The next week or so passed quickly enough, although Blair still didn't know what Chuck's surprise was going to be, even after a few days. Nonetheless, the couple both returned back to their routines of work and various other commitments, especially Blair when it came to her responsibilities involving work and her family.

The middle of January was already upon them and the Little Miss Snowflake pageant was only days away. Blair had met with a pageant coach, her old recital teacher, and Mrs. Mathews who once was chairwoman and coordinator of the debutante balls back when only the crème de le crème of society could have a debut, not just anybody, like when Jenny Humphrey's class debuted. All of the women thought that it was a wonderful idea that Blair wanted to enter her daughter in pageants, but they all agreed that Tatum Bass was still too young to compete, which was definitely against Blair's wishes.

Defying their suggestions, Blair still decided to enter her daughter in the pageant because the baby was her little princess, not their's, so she went ahead and filled out the form, paid the entrance fee, and had some of her designers at BWBCC create a beautiful baby beauty pageant gown just for little Tatum. The velvet, satin, sequins, tulle, and lace just pushed it over the top into the realm of adorableness, while adding tiny tiara just gave it that ultimate princess feel. Not only the look, but also the routine she created for her daughter, which consisted of Tatum wearing a mini lavender Juicy Couture velor tracksuit and laying on her yoga mat doing her baby push ups, while Blair sat off to the side playing the only piece she could remember from her brief childhood piano lessons, The Little Wigwam, would ensure them of the title of Grand Supreme Snowflake Princess! Tatum seemed to have fun doing her baby push ups and rolling around to the song on her mat, while Matt ran around sort of dancing, as Blair practiced playing The Little Wigwam on the piano, so much that she determined her daughter would definitely win with that routine.

Seeing her son cavorting to the song too made Blair seriously consider entering him into the boys part of the pageant too. Matt certainly had a personality and a ready grin, plus dressed in a little violet velvet vest and bow tie he'd be adorable too...just like a mini Chuck! However after the incident where he christened Mrs. Wentworth's designer Louboutins with his baby pee, even if he looked like a cross between a baby Chuck and Botticelli's cherub while doing it, wouldn't win him any points with the beauty pageant crowd or society for that matter, Blair imagined, so he wouldn't be a pageant contestant this year.

Blair did all of this behind Chuck's back, guessing that she would spring the surprise on him when Tatum came home wearing the largest crown after winning Grand Supreme. The money would come in handy to put towards Tatum's college fund, however it was the prestige and notoriety of having a daughter who won Grand Supreme in a Fabulous Faces beauty pageant, which is what Blair sought most of all.

On the day before the pageant, Blair was still practicing her daughter's routine, playing Little Wigwam while Matt ran around the room with a truck and a toy shark and Tatum did her baby push ups on the yoga mat, when Chuck came home from work early to find all the action in the living room. To Chuck it just looked like Blair and the kids were having fun together, with Blair at the piano while Matt ran around the room and Tatum seemingly moved to the music. He chuckled to himself as he watched the happy yet chaotic scene, standing off to the side until Matt realized he was in the room.

"Dada!" the little boy cried as he noticed Chuck and ran over to attack his father's leg with his toy rubber shark.

Chuck scooped his little son up as Matt tried to show him the toy shark, babbling "Shawk shawk, dada! Um um!" as he playfully tried to have the shark bite Chuck's chin, and Chuck playfully bit back at the rubber shark with his lips saying "Ooh Mr. Shark shouldn't bite Mr. Bass...or else he'll bite back! Um um um!" he teased. Little Matt giggled at his daddy's antics, then turned the shark around and started chewing on it himself, as Chuck walked into the room carrying his son and his briefcase, setting the briefcase beside the couch, as he walked over to the piano to talk to Blair.

"Mmm...the Little Wigwam? I haven't heard that piece since I was seven years old and took piano lessons from Mrs. Smith...so you obviously took piano lessons from her at some time too? What prompted this...resurgence of your hidden talents?" he mused as he sat down on the bench beside Blair and gave her a quick kiss, holding their son on his lap, until the boy squirmed to get down.

"Oh...I just thought I would practice it for old time sake...to see if I remembered it...and now the children seem to enjoy it as well." she laughed, trying to cover her real reason.

"I can see. Still I don't think you're quite remembering the right notes, darling. I think the Little Wigwam goes something like this..." Chuck chortled as he played the old Little Wigwam piece nearly flawlessly from memory.

"Wow, Chuck that's great! You haven't been practicing it lately on the sly, have you?" she teased.

"No, I swear. I haven't played that piece in over a decade. I just remembered practicing it as a boy until I got it right, to impress my father and Mrs. Smith. In the end, my father wasn't impressed, but Smithy was and she moved me on to the next song." he sighed.

"Oh really? I never got past Little Wigwam because my horseback riding and dance lessons got in the way. Then I moved on from them too...which is too bad now that I think about it. Anyway are you doing anything tomorrow because I was wondering..." Blair sighed as she attempted to muster the courage to ask her husband to accompany her to the Little Miss Snowflake Pageant at the airport Hilton in New Jersey.

"Speaking of that my dear, I was going to ask you the same thing. My remodeling and construction crew are breaking ground on the remodel of the Empire in a few days and I thought you might be interesting in organizing and impromptu meeting to discuss the upgrades and for you to make any suggestions you might have for the hotel. You're my wife, so I'd like your opinion too since I know you'd give it once the remodel was done any way, and to let you know I value your opinion as well. Having you involved at the start is the best compromise I can think of off the top of my head." Chuck replied as he seemed genuinely excited to have her involved in one of his Bass Industries projects from the ground up.

"I can't Chuck...I have someplace I need to take the children to tomorrow, so I can't go with you to the meeting at the Empire Hotel...although I'd love to go since you know how much I love to give my opinion on things such as that..." she sighed.

"Somewhere you have to take the children? But where could they need to go that's so important? The doctor?" he asked.

"No..."

"The dentist?"

"No."

"Your chiropractor?"

"No."

"Play group?"

"No..."

"Toddler gymnastics?"

"No."

"The the children's museum?"

"No."

"The toy store?"

"No."

"The day spa?"

"No..."

"Your stylist?"

"No."

"Lily's place?"

"No."

"Cyrus' place?"

"No."

"The cemetery?"

"The cemetery? Why would I take the kids there, Chuck?" she gasped.

"To see my dad...or your mother..." he replied.

"Oh...uh no."

"Is Serena in town?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Well then where are you taking them, Blair? Do you know how cold it is outdoors? It's colder than a witch's tit!" he replied.

"What? Oh Chuck, you and your colloquialisms! Yes I know how cold it is outside, but I'll keep our babies protected...I am their mother, you know! I was going to have my driver take us in my Mercedes...although your limo would be far roomier and no doubt warmer...so can we borrow it, please?" she asked him, giving him a sympathetic yet pleading look.

"My limo? How far do you need to go? I'm running a little low on gas." he inquired.

"Oh just out to the Airport Hilton in Newark..." she nonchalantly replied.

"What? Why do you need to go all the way out there? I thought you said you hated franchised hotels that catered to the masses of Middle America...or some such nonsense? Why the change in attitude?" he skeptically inquired.

"Well...I didn't exactly say that...but you got the idea of what I was saying. No, I don't mind franchised hotels if they can give me something that I want...and you know how I always especially like things that can give me what I want." she replied.

"Yes indeed...but still that didn't answer my question...why are you taking our children to the Hilton Hotel at the Newark Airport? You're not thinking of skipping out on me, are you?" he defensively asked, as he squinted his eyes and stared her in the eye.

Looking into Chuck's eyes as he stared her down, if she got past his defensive anger and ire, Blair could see a look of fear and vulnerability, like he actually feared she would run off from him, that he tried to mask with his sternness. "No, Chuck...I'd never do that to you. I love you too much to do that..." she tried to reassure him, as she traced her hand on his chiseled jaw, feeing his slight five o'clock shadow growth on his cheek. "No, it's something else...although you might not agree with it entirely." she sighed nervously.

"Fine...but what is it?" he sighed, still curious.

"Well tomorrow is...something I've been preparing Tatum for, for the past several weeks. A competition of sorts...which I know she can win because...she's the most beautiful baby and I think she deserves to win the crown! Her routine is just too adorable not to just make the judges' hearts melt. Plus she's a Waldorf...Bass...and DESERVES to win!" she gushed.

"Contest? Crown? Routine? Blair you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" he asked a little annoyed.

"What do you think I'm doing? And anyway it's only for one day and only the best were picked to compete.." she admitted as she showed him the brochure.

"Little Miss Snowflake? A beauty pageant? That's what I guessed...but this? This is too much! Surely Blair you know what I think about beauty pageants and the crass nature of it all. Children competing for a prize based on their appearance? An appearance that's altered with makeup and suggestive clothing, just for a prize that results in little more than a few hundred or a perhaps a thousand dollars...pittance compared to what they'll receive from us on their birthdays or other holidays! Tatum is special enough as she is, she doesn't need some small time judge to affirm her of that fact!" Chuck exclaimed, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I wanted to have her compete...for the crown...and the notoriety it would bring m...her! She is adorable and her routine is so sweet, she'd win for sure! I just know it!" Blair gasped.

"Notoriety? As if a months old baby would give a damn about notoriety! It's for you isn't it? It's for your pride that you entered your daughter in a beauty pageant! Ha, I am surprised you didn't enter our son as well!" he chastised her.

"I was going to...and then he peed on Mrs. Wentworth's shoe!" she admitted.

"And it's a good thing he did, or else you'd have him up there competing in a contest based on his looks too, and that'd wound his pride because most likely he'd lose." he said.

"He'd lose? Why would you think he'd lose? Our son is an adorable little boy!" she exclaimed.

"I agree, however as you've said earlier, the boy resembles myself, and I've certainly won no beauty contests, especially compared to someone that looks like Nate Archibald...so if our son were to compete against any little boys who looked anything like Nate, he'd surely lose." Chuck sighed.

"Oh but Charles, my darling, you're a handsome man, and you've won the best prize of all...me! So don't be so hard on yourself about your appearance. Nonetheless, our daughter is competing in the beauty pageant tomorrow because I say so. Her entry has been submitted, fees paid, gown created, and routine learned, so all we need to do is go to the competition and win! And since we need transportation...that's why I'm insisting that you accompany us to the venue to help take care of our son, carry Tate's gown, and perhaps play the music during our daughter's routine..." Blair exclaimed.

"Well as I can tell, you've already made up your mind about this...so maybe I will accompany you and the children to the beauty pageant just to see the results, and see if our daughter is as much of a 'sure thing' as you say she is. Still I'm warning you Blair...if our daughter doesn't win I won't be surprised. Actually I'd love to see what your reaction is if she doesn't win the grand prize..." he mused.

"What? You want her to fail? That is so mean, Chuck! Well she will win, mark my word! And if she doesn't...I'll blame you for sabotaging the contest!" she seethed.

"I don't want our daughter to fail either, Blair, but if you insist on entering her into this pageant, I'm not going to guarantee she'll win either. As far as sabotaging the pageant, I'm beyond petty stunts like that, and am just going to let life run its course and let the chips fall where they may. Then I'll be around to comfort you both, if you're too upset by the results." he replied.

"Be around to comfort me? Well I won't need comforted...instead, congratulated! We'll win that Grand Supreme crown, just watch! Yes, tomorrow Tatum Bass will bring home the gold!" Blair smugly declared.

"We shall see, Blair my love. We shall see." Chuck mused, shaking his head.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, the family woke up and dressed in record time, with everyone dressed like they meant business, with Chuck in a business suit and topcoat and Blair in a plaid wool skirt, a blue cashmere sweater, stockings, high heeled boots, a designer wool coat, and a large plaid shawl to bundle herself and the baby when she carried her into the car and the venue. Their daughter was dressed in a frilly little blue dress and headband, while their son wore and adorable little pair of pants, button down shirt, a cardigan sweater, and even a little tie. The family all vaguely matched and looked like the epitome of preppy yuppie affluence that was straight out of the upper east side of New York.

Dorota helped Blair bundle the children up in their little snow suits, however Chuck was the one who carried their son to the limo, while Blair carried their daughter, making sure to wrap her shawl around herself and their little princess to keep them both warm. One of the nannies went along as well to help with the children when needed.

The young Bass family carefully made their way over the icy sidewalk out to the limo, where they climbed in, attempting to make room for everyone and the items they had brought along.

"Brr it's cold out! I didn't realize it was so cold!" Blair commented as she climbed in the car.

"See I told you it was colder than a witch's tit, didn't I Blair?" Chuck commented offhand.

"Chuck! Enough of that! Anyway it is cold out, why look at our son's little cheeks, they're already red! Poor boy! Didn't you pull his little scarf up over his face when you carried him outside?" she gasped as she looked at her little boy.

"Hey I tried to but he must've pushed it down and started chewing on it. Careful Matt, you respect the scarf, not chew on it son." Chuck commented as he mildly scolded his son, pushing the edge of the scarf out of the boy's mouth, although he bit Chuck instead.

"Ow! Blair did you see what he just did? He bit me!" he yelped.

"Yeah...although maybe he didn't like you taking his scarf out of his mouth? Though I agree that he doesn't need to be slobbering over it." Blair replied.

"Indeed...Son you do not bite the hand that feeds you, and that includes my hand! One more time and I'm giving you a spank. Do you hear?" Chuck scolded his son, who just stared down his father and growled at him, continuing to bite and suck on the edge of his scarf, thwarting his father's efforts to remove the scarf from his mouth. The boy even bit at Chuck again, trying his patience.

"ENOUGH! That's it, no more scarf!" he bellowed as he tore the scarf from the boy and hid it in a compartment in his limo, then tried to give the boy a spank but his snowsuit prevented him from actually feeling anything, although he still cried and squirmed that he accidentally kicked daddy Chuck in the chestnuts.

"BLAIR!..." Chuck bellowed as he stared at his son and Blair was unsure what her husband would do next, so she reached for her son.

"Uh...okay Chuck I'll take the boy off your hands. Come here Matt, let's let daddy calm down for a little bit. And be a good boy okay...no more kicking or biting daddy okay?" Blair said as she took her son and tried to soothe him as she sat him in his car seat.

"Yeah take his side, like you always do, and counteract my parenting skills." Chuck grumbled as he looked out the window.

"Oh hun, I'm not counteracting you. I just thought you needed a break after trying to wrestle our son. I'm sorry if he bit you or kicked you in the chestnuts..." she teased Chuck in an attempt to apologize.

"Getting kicked there was an affront to the Bass family jewels. Now they're probably bruised! Plus it hurt, especially since they were already freezing!" he moaned.

"Aw poor Chuck. His Bass family jewels have a boo boo. Did you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she slyly teased.

"Hmm...would you do that? I'm sure it would help..." he slyly insinuated.

"Chuck we're in a limousine with two young children and an aging nanny. I don't think we could mess around very much with them in the car...or else who knows what they'll say? Especially Matt!" she sighed.

"Oh you always come up with an excuse." he sulked.

"Don't feel bad...maybe we can come up with a compromise? Hmm...where do you hurt my darling Charles? Is it here? Or perhaps here?" Blair said in a sultry tone as she slid over to sit right against Chuck and began to caress him between his thighs, until she could feel his bulge in her hands.

"Mmm...yesss...right there..." he hissed, clenching his jaw as he tried to control himself.

She continued to toy with him through his slacks as she could feel him becoming turned on, and then she even went so far as to undo the top of his pants to slip her hand inside, which really drove him crazy, as they lightly kissed. They had only been messing around like that for a few minutes, when the limo suddenly stopped, and Blair wondered why.

"Arthur just stopped at a gas station, love. Didn't I tell you the limo needed refueled?" he replied.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was that low! I hope we're not late to the pageant." she whined.

"We won't be, if I can help it. Hmm...it'll be awhile until the limo is topped off...and you've given me quite the problem...come with me to the restroom and perhaps we can find a solution together..." he replied.

"What? Are you asking me to go with you to the restroom for a..." she mused.

"Yes I want to give you a fuck in the restroom, so why don't you come with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Chuck!" she gasped.

"You started it so it's only fair you help me finish. Plus I agreed to accompany you and the children on this little excursion to New Jersey, and I rarely do anything as a favor, so consider that your payment to me..." he mused.

"But what about the children?" she asked.

"They're sleeping and the nanny is with them, so it's no problem." he retorted.

"All right...it might be fun...although hooking up in a gas station restroom isn't my idea of romance, so I don't want to turn this into a regular thing..." she teasingly chided him.

"Ah hun, you're no fun, live a little." he teased as they exited the car.

The couple sidled into the gas station and Chuck stood beside the restroom door, while he made Blair ask the cashier for the key. Slightly embarrassed, Blair approached the cashier for the key, saying "I apologize to interrupt, but my husband needs to use the restroom and the door is locked, so if you could let us use the key, we...he'd be eternally grateful."

"Husband? I'll bet! All right, here's the key little lady, just make sure your husband doesn't take too long or leaves a mess in there or else I'm calling the cops!" the guy threatened as he handed the key to Blair.

She thanked him, then walked over to the restroom, where Chuck stood giving her a bemused look as he asked "Hmm...did that guy give you a hard time, Blair?"

"Not as much as what you'll probably give me now! All right Bass let's get this over with." she said as she pulled him into the restroom. Once inside they locked the door behind them and got down to business. When Chuck pulled back his coat, Blair saw that he'd only partially stuffed his package back in his slacks, so his Bass family jewels were already anxious to come out and play. Although when Blair touched him, she teased him about how cold he felt and he retorted that he was just anxious to warm his chestnuts in her open fire.

Their restroom sexscapade was fast yet fun, and satisfied their urges for the moment at least, although in Blair's opinion sex in a gas station restroom wasn't probably the most sanitary of locations. Balancing her butt on the handicap rail on the wall, wrapping her legs around Chuck as he gave it to her, then watching their efforts in the mirror above the bathroom sink added a little something extra to the experience, even if the rail was probably covered in germs. Yeah they were quite the sight making love like that almost entirely fully clothed, and wearing their winter coats too, even if Chuck's slacks had fallen to the floor during the experience.

After they'd left and gotten back to the car, which was still there waiting for them, despite Chuck's teasing that Arthur had probably left without them, so the two of them would probably have to take a cab, he helped her into the back of the limo, saying "So what did you think of our little restroom break?"

"It was fun but I don't know if I want to do it again, since the gas station cashier gave us a weird look when we left. Still you were great as always." she chuckled.

"So the Bass man delivered again? I told you I'm a man of my word. Anyway you delivered too, darling! You should wear your boots again the next time we have sex...the leather felt great on my ass..." he seductively teased.

"Well then it's a good thing I was wearing stockings instead of tights so that we could do that...and I'll have to wear them tonight in bed then..." she seductively mused.

"Sounds great...but I have another surprise for you tonight, which boots might not work on." he replied.

"Surprise tonight? Oh do you mean that thing you were buying for the bedroom? Well I still wonder what you have in mind, but knowing you I'm going to leave it as a surprise." she mused.

"Good...because I think you'll like it and I know it'll make our nights together interesting...at least for as long as we want to keep it." he replied.

"Hmm...Chuck Bass, you do have me wondering now...indeed you do!" she mused as the rode on.

~o~o~o~o~

They rode on, eventually reaching the venue in reasonable time, although to Blair being the least bit late was tantamount to not being there at all. Still though Chuck had to wake up his wife once they arrived at the hotel, tapping on her shoulder from where she rested against him looking so sweet. Once they arrived though, Blair morphed into her zone of bold indifference, as they made their way down the hotel halls, babies, clothes, and everything else in tow as they strode down the hall to the ball room where the pageant was being held.

After checking in and checking out the competition, Blair was able to ensconce her family into a room where they could ready Tatum for her big beauty pageant debut. Blair, the nanny, and another assistant they'd hired busied themselves with laying out the little girl's pageant gown, talent competition costume, and casual fun/wow wear, as well as her make up, hair styling products, and mini wiglets out on the one bed. Meanwhile Chuck watched over their son, who by then had forgiven his daddy and was now jumping on the other bed in the room, while Chuck tried to remove the child's snowsuit. As the little boy was jumping on the bed, Blair glanced toward her husband and son, scowling at them as she quipped.

"Chuck can you get him to stop jumping on that bed? Tatum's trying to sleep and I'm developing a headache trying to see if we're missing anything here in collection of items we need for the pageant..." she sighed, clearly aggravated.

"All right, but it looks like you have enough outfits and dresses for ten Barbie dolls or something...are you sure she needs all of this?" Chuck quipped as he caught their son mid-bounce.

"Yes it's all for our daughter and she needs it all for her pageant debut! Barbie...oh that reminds me...did we remember to pack my Pageant Princess Barbie along? I've had it since I was a little girl and it's always been my good luck charm..." Blair exclaimed.

"Yes here it is Miss Blair. Your Barbie and little baby Barbies!" the nanny said.

"Oh Simka, you found them! Yay! My Pageant Princess Barbie and my little Kelly dolls! I forgot about them!" Blair joyfully gasped.

Chuck glanced toward Blair and her dolls, commenting coyly "Hmm...I never knew Princess Barbie looked like that...and was a brunette? Shouldn't her...chest be bigger?"

"All right smart-Bass, yeah she's really a Skipper doll that I changed into a brunette and put in one of Barbie's gowns, because I thought she made the better pageant queen than Barbie, who's a blonde glamazon who is always the life of the party and attracts the most attention." Blair sighed.

"Hmm...blonde glamazon? Are you talking about your doll, Blair, or someone else we both know?" Chuck asked, a bit bemused.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, Chuck! I haven't seen any blonde glamazons since Thanksgiving, and that was only during dinner." she snootily declared.

"Hmm...as I'd thought..." he mused.

"Anyway just look at our daughter's pictures, Chuck, and tell me what you think." she retorted.

Chuck glanced and the pictures and was a bit surprised by what he saw, since the baby looked like something you'd see in a magazine. Still though there was something fake about the pictures which made him seem uncomfortable too. "These are very...nice photos...and our daughter is adorable...don't get me wrong...its just that she seems almost fake in a way. Almost too...perfect...do you know what I mean?" he replied.

"What do you mean? She's supposed to look like that! Those are her glamor shots! Anyway why would you say she's fake?" she retorted.

"I don't know? Her skin is all the same color...and glows oddly...and she looks more tan...and her eyelashes look funny too." he replied.

"Oh it's just make up and camera lighting...and maybe the photographer did Photo Shop the portrait more than a little bit...but that's how glitz pageant portfolios are, they're supposed to be over the top!" Blair declared, as she attempted to snatch the photograph from her husband's hand.

"Still I think it is somehow too much, Blair. Somehow too much." he replied.

"Whatever. Anyway I need to concentrate and get Tatum dressed...so why don't you go take Matt for a walk or something and let him spend off some of his excess energy...I need to concentrate!" she stressfully admitted as she continued to sort through her daughter's pageant gear.

"All right. Come on son let's go for a walk...and maybe we can find you a little girlfriend. I saw a few you might like." he sighed as he teased his son, picked him up, and they went for their walk.

It wasn't long before the first round of competition began, so the Bass family and their entourage made it to the ballroom just in the nick of time. Chuck still didn't know what to think about the whole child beauty pageant business, but for the sake of his wife and children, he went along with it, becoming skeptically bemused at the whole process.

The first round started, which was an introductory round, where the babies were introduced by an emcee as they walked across a stage. In the case of their daughter's category, the infants were usually carried by a parent. When it came time for their daughter's turn, Chuck sat back and watched as Blair carried their daughter on stage as the emcee said "Next up is contestant number 23, Tatum Bass! Tatum's favorite things are pushing herself up, rolling over, singing, exercising, riding in her baby swing, and playing with her big brother. When she grows up she hopes to be the next Miss America and wishes for world peace. Tatum Bass everyone!"

When that round was almost over, Blair walked back to the audience and sat beside her husband, as she asked him, "So Chuck how'd we do? Isn't she our little princess of adorableness?"

"Ha ha...I agree! Tatum is an adorable little girl and definitely our little princess...but what was all of that, Blair? The part about wanting to be the next Miss America or some such nonsense?" Chuck asked, bemused, as he took their daughter off of Blair's hands.

"Chuck be careful now...yeah don't mess up her hair and makeup. Anyway the Miss America part was just...embellishment. I just thought it would be good to let the other contestants know that we mean business. Tatum does have some stiff competition too! See that little girl over there? The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes? That is Michaela Hepworth-Van Pelt, the daughter of Bailey Hepworth-Van Pelt and Troy Van Pelt. Granddaughter of Monica Warner-Hepworth-Jones et. al., and niece of Blair Warner-Cauble, who is the former Headmistress and still owner of Eastland Academy for Girls outside of Peekskill, New York? Do you know my mother almost sent me there when I was in Junior High, but then I protested and she sent me to Constance Billard instead? Anyway Blair's daughters have always placed high in the beauty pageant circuit, and her niece Michaela seems to be no exception to the rule! Actually if I remembered correctly now, Michaela's mother Bailey Hepworth competed in a few of the same pageants I did back in the early 1990s, since she's only five years older than myself. She was almost always in a different category than I was, because of the age difference, but she'd always place higher. Well now MY daughter is going to beat Bailey's daughter Michaela, because Tatum's just the princess of adorableness...and she's a Waldorf...uh...Bass and she won't give up without a fight!" Blair declared haughtily.

"Hmm...very interesting dear. So you're saying you want our daughter to beat that other baby girl just because her mother once beat you in a beauty pageant, years ago, and your mother almost sent you to her aunt's private school...who's headmistress was named, Blair, coincidentally enough?" Chuck asked, bemused.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. I want to beat that Peekskill provincial...along with all the rest of these backwoods barbarians in their suburban squalor...because we're better than that! We have class, which is obviously sorely lacking in these competitions." she declared.

"Peekskill provincial? Backwoods barbarians in their suburban squalor? Blair you and your categories and labels! Anyway the names Warner and Hepworth sound familiar though...Hmm...are they any relation to the Warners who lived in the Upper East Side back in the 1980s and earlier?" he pondered.

"Yes...that's why I can't believe Monica Warner-Hepworth-Jones et. al., moved herself and her daughter Bailey to Peekskill after her last husband passed on in 2001...you can probably guess what day in September too. Bailey graduated from Eastland in 2004, obviously attending tuition free since her sister owns the place, then graduated from Yale in 2008, after which she married her husband Troy, who also attended Yale and recently became a partner in his father's law firm. Their daughter Michaela was born in August, apparently a week before our daughter, Tatum, so obviously they're stiff competition against each other. That's why I want to win...to prove the Upper East Side is still the crème de la crème of society beauties!" she declared.

"It's interesting that you know so much about that family...although I guess you're never one to let a good piece of gossip slip by you, especially about families from the Upper East Side..." Chuck mused.

"Oh of course because its tradition to know about the ins and outs of everyone's family in our neighborhoods. Why did you hear about the scandal that Katrina VanDreezen caused when she admitted to have known someone who had a possible hand in the death of Johnson & Johnson's heir Casey Johnson? And her adopted little girl! Whatever happened to her is anyone's guess?! Although I heard..." Blair went on as she told her latest gossip and theories.

The rest of the pageant progressed through the various rounds. When it came time for the talent competition, Chuck just had to laugh as he saw Blair carry their daughter on stage and lay her on her yoga mat to do her routine. Blair was dressed in a lavender, velor Juicy Couture tracksuits with rhinestones on the back that said 'Queen B' while her daughter was wearing a lavender leotard with a white tutu, with rhinestones on the back which read 'Princess T.' Once she laid the baby on the mat, Blair sat down cross legged and began to play her old recital piece 'The Little Wigwam' on an electric keyboard she'd brought along, as little Tatum burbled and cooed, doing her baby push ups seemingly in time to the music.

As Chuck was watching his wife and daughter on stage slightly embarrassing themselves, chuckling to himself the entire time, he wasn't paying attention to his son as he should have, and thus didn't realize that Matt had gotten into his exhibitionist mode again and had removed his clothes yet again, just like the time at the ladies tea. When Matt heard the Little Wigwam song and saw his mother and baby sister on stage, he just thought he had to join them, so like a shot he ran up on stage to join in the fun.

It was the gasps from the audience that drew Chuck's attention as suddenly a pale little flesh colored blur run up on stage and began dancing around to the music, then rolling around on the floor, prompting his baby sister Tatum to roll over too, rather than just do her baby push ups. When Blair looked up from the keyboard, she was mortified to see her toddler son dancing and rolling around on stage nude, displaying his baby Bassian glory all over again. She stopped her song mid note and was about to scold her son, when she saw Chuck come rushing down the aisle to get to the boy. However, just before he was able to make it, Matt lay flat on his back, kicked the floor with his feet, and suddenly started to relieve himself, the urine spouting upward from his little boy appendage like a fountain, as he laughed!

Chuck grabbed his son soon afterwards and carried the boy over to a potted plant just off stage, but Blair was still mortified. The damage done to her reputation, so she assumed, Blair gathered her daughter, the keyboard, and her yoga mat, then made a hasty exit stage right. When she made it off the stage, baby and all, Blair soon found her husband Chuck doubled over laughing as he covered his son with a handkerchief and stood up to hand the boy to his nanny Simka.

"Chuck Bass, what was all of that?!" she growled.

"Ha ha...I was going to ask you the same thing. Your routine was hilarious, but our son naked on stage was what really took the cake! I didn't know he was part of the routine? Ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"He wasn't! YOU were supposed to be keeping an eye on him, but instead we had Matt showing off all of his Bassian glory yet AGAIN! This time to a much larger audience! I am so embarrassed, I don't know how I'll ever be able to show my face again in polite society...let alone the pageant circuit! Tatum's pageant career is ruined and it's all your fault!" she fumed.

" My fault? How so?" he replied skeptically.

"Yes you sabotaged Tatum's chances at winning by letting your son run naked on stage...and then pee in front of everyone! If we scarred any of the other young pageant contestants who may have never seen a nude little boy yet, I'm going to blame you!" she chided him.

"Well my philosophy is, if they haven't seen it yet, it's about time they did! Anyway if you encounter any irate pageant mothers...just send them my way. I think I can handle them with a bit of the old Bassian charm." he mused.

"Old Bassian charm? Yeah I bet! I know how your charm works, Chuck Bass, it's all located between your legs!" she sarcastically exclaimed.

"Oh you're hilarious, dear! And so hot when you're jealous! Ha ha ha. Anyway...don't worry about the pageant or our son, or me, princess. Whatever is meant to work out will. If Tatum is meant to win the pageant, she will. Although it'd be a lesson to you if she doesn't." he mused.

"Lesson? I don't need to learn any more lessons, I'm already intelligent enough as it is. I could probably calculate the average score of all the winners here with half my brain tied behind my back!" she exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! I could imagine you could dear. Still no matter how smart you are, there are still things one can learn. Nonetheless, when is the judging so that we can get out of here?" Chuck asked.

"Actually in a few minutes! I need to get Tatum changed back into her pageant gown, so no more chatting with you...I have a pageant to win!" Blair declared as she ran off to change her daughter and herself.

Making it back in record time, designer gown and all, Blair slipped in beside Chuck to hear the results of Tatum's age category. At first their daughter made top ten, then top five, and Blair was holding out so that her daughter would be in the round to win Grand Supreme, but at the last moment they called "First place Princess in the 0 – 5 months category...Tatum Bass!"

Chuck was pleased that his daughter placed at all and even received a crown, but when Blair came back with their daughter and the crown she'd won, pouting a little behind her society smile, he knew something was wrong.

"Ah love, what's wrong now? Our daughter won a crown and is even Princess of the 0 – 5 month olds, despite the fiasco with our son, so aren't you pleased?" he asked.

"I am...its just I wanted Tatum to win Grand Supreme Queen! I wanted to prove that real beauty queens come from a lineage of wealth and privilege...and royalty...not some backwoods trailer park!" she pouted.

"Oh Blair! Well maybe you did learn a lesson that you can't always get what you want, at least not the first time around." he sighed trying to reassure her as he gave her a hug.

"I know...but I don't know why I must learn that lesson over and over again? That said, I'm not going to let myself be defeated. Tatum is going to compete again, and like a phoenix from the ashes, she will rise to the sun...and beat her competition such as Michaela Van Pelt!" Blair declared as she regain some of her self confidence.

Despite Chuck's reluctance, they stayed until the end of the pageant to see who won Grand Supreme. Tatum's competitor, Michaela Van Pelt didn't win Grand Supreme either, but she did place quite high. Blair did congratulate the winners, including Michaela & her mother and even her aunt Blair who was in attendance. All of the other women were more personable than Blair Waldorf-Bass had feared, and she even found it a somewhat bonding experience meeting someone else named Blair, who even gave her advice about her son, having raised a son herself a few years before.

~o~o~o~o~

The Bass family made in back to their home in New York by late afternoon or early evening, after having spent most of the day at the beauty pageant. When they arrived back home, they lay the children down for a nap, then Blair walked to their bedroom to rest herself, however Chuck stopped her first and said "Ah ah not yet! I want it to be a surprise...so I'm going to blind fold you before we go in...but first make sure you take your shoes off before we go into the bedroom." as he wrapped his scarf around her head like a blindfold.

"All right, but this better be good. I've been curious to what your surprise possibly could be..." she laughed as he led her into the bedroom.

Walking across the bedroom carpet, everything felt the same so far, and after a number of steps, Blair felt her leg bump against the edge of their bed. Still curious, she laughed "All right Chuck we're at our bed, so what's the surprise?"

"We're here. Now just take off the blindfold and you'll see it." he mused seductively as he helped her remove the blindfold.

Blinking her eyes, Blair stared at their bed and exclaimed "Oh you got new sheets! Egyptian cotton too! Ooh thank you, I love it!"

"That's not all. Feel the bed." he offered.

Blair leaned down and placed her hand on the mattress, gasping in surprise. "What the? A waterbed? You bought us a waterbed, Chuck?" she laughed.

"It's on loan more or less. I'm Chuck Bass...so I thought it might be fun." he laughed.

"Ha ha ha...Yeah Chuck Bass and a water bed...I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner? It's so retro corny...but considering the Bass last name...so perfect! I love it, Chuck! Just like I love you!" she laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

They kissed a bit longer, until Blair could feel Chuck's bulge pressing against her stomach. "Hmm...do you want to try out the water bed, dear? It seems like part of you at least does.." she seductively teased as she reached to unbutton his slacks and could hear his breath coming in pants.

"Ah...yes I do...but first I think we both need to have far less clothes on, wouldn't you agree?" he seductively asked.

"Indeed I do big man...but lets see who's quickest..." she teased as she stripped down and climbed on the bed.

"Ah well...no one's swifter than a Bass...especially when he's ready to spawn..." he teased as he divested himself of his own clothes and slipped onto the bed nude.

"Hmm...I think I've seen that body earlier today...but it was smaller and much less hairy than the one with me now..." she mused.

"Smaller and less hairy? What are you talking about? Who else's body did you see today?...Oh yes our son!" he mused, then went on. "So which one do you prefer?" he seductively inquired.

"Hmm...I love our son for the little Bassman he is...but I love you the big Bassman you are...so come to me my sexy beast!" she teased as she lay back ready for him.

"Sexy beast am I? Well you are my delicate delicious beauty indeed...and I'll come to you...even if I have to swim upstream!" he seductively chuckled as he attempted to crawl across the water bed and realized it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Ha ha ha...Yeah this bed is certainly something else isn't it? Even just laying on it is rather an adventure, so it really will be an excursion to try to make love!" she laughed as tried to scoot closer to Chuck.

They ended up rolling on top of each other and discovered that despite all of their collective sexual experience together and otherwise, having sex on a water bed was a somewhat new experience together, although it turned enjoyable as they playfully discovered what was easier and what was more difficult to do on a water bed together.

After a number of rounds, Chuck fell asleep because his wife (and the bed) had worn him out, so as he slept, Blair curled up beside him, watching him sleep as she traced the distinctive lines on his face, trying to kiss his worry lines away, as she wrapped her body around his and tried to fall asleep as she contemplated their day and listened to him snore away.

A few hours later, Blair woke up having to use the bathroom, perhaps because of the water bed, but when she walked into the bathroom she realized Chuck had beaten her to it. She stood there for a few moments as she watched him stand there and urinate. Chuckling to herself, Blair thought that Chuck really did pee like their son, but even more so, standing there with his feet apart as he clenched his ass muscles slightly, scratched his back, his scalp, rubbed his nose, then braced his hand against the wall, the whole time relieving himself into the toilet bowl.

As he walked away groaning and stretching and scratching himself with his other hand, he almost left without putting down the toilet seat or washing his hands, but then at the last minute remembered. For all of his public appearance, Chuck Bass was still a guy and quite the guy indeed. Perhaps not a prince, but a sexy beast nonetheless. The fact that she'd trained him enough to remember the toilet seat was an achievement in itself, she mused.

Although he was still sleepy eyed, Chuck suddenly noticed his wife and gave her a smug grin as he seductively replied "Ah the bathroom is all yours my lady...so did you like what you saw? Free peeks are always welcome...but to touch will cost you.."

"Hmm...and what's the price?" she inquired.

"How about a shower together...for old time sake?" he replied.

"Hmm...sounds good...but I'll have to think about it..." she replied.

"Think about it?" he asked.

"Yes...because you almost didn't wash your hands after you scratched yourself all over your body." she replied.

"You saw that? Well you're not perfect either because I've seen you scratch yourself too while you're on the toilet." he countered.

"I do? Where?" she asked.

"Your arm, your head, the cleft between your breasts, your belly, your...well it just gets me so..." he mused.

"As I see! Do you want me to uh help you with that?" she mused as she saw him become obviously more excited.

"Yes...let's get clean together baby..." he seductively moaned as he touched himself.

Knowing that for an even sexier Chuck Bass, all you needed to do was add water...seeing Chuck standing like that turned her on too, so she said "All right Chuck, we can shower together, but on one condition...I get to use the loofah first!" as she jumped in the shower and he was soon behind her. Water, soap, the loofah sponge, and a lot of kissing and more led to a fun time in the shower too. Afterwards they collapsed in bed and curled up together chatting about the small things in marriage and enjoying their water bed for that night.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The couple decided to keep their water bed for longer than they'd originally anticipated and thus still had it even into February. To Blair, having the water bed, especially heated, was a boon especially on cold nights, but Chuck, who easily over heated would always say it made him too hot and he'd throw his blankets off. He'd also sometimes complain of a backache from sleeping on the water bed, but since Blair liked it, he went along with it.

One day, close to Valentine's Day, Chuck had gone away for a day to attend a business conference, while Blair stayed home with their children. The morning before he was supposed to come home, Blair was dreaming about her life in high school at Constance Billard, remembering how she was the leader of her clique, and dated the most popular boy in school as far as athletics, Nate Archibald. However in her dream, Chuck kept popping up in unexpected places and suddenly history was switched and it was Chuck who went with her to Cotillion, Chuck who punched Nate for ever dating her, and she was the one who willingly fell under Chuck's seduction on the roof top. All the possibilities she could've had with Chuck back then, combined with other times of love making since then. She was so turned on in her dreams that she didn't even notice someone enter her bed until she felt a warm, flushed body lay partially on top of her and begin to kiss her like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White.

She kissed him back, knowing full well whose lush mouth she was kissing in her dream and in reality. Slowly being brought back to consciousness, Blair's eyelids fluttered open to gaze into enigmatic, yet seductively bemused face of her husband, Chuck Bass.

"Ah so Sleeping Beauty does wake with a kiss...or should I say not so Snow White?" he teased, staring down at her.

"Mm...yes indeed my dark knight...yes indeed." she sighed as she pulled him for another kiss, but then released him momentarily for air and to comment on his presence. "Ah Chuck...so you're back. How was your trip? You don't look too much worse for wear." she sighed as she stroked his face, brushing the hair off his forehead and stroking his jawline as he looked into her eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Mm...boring as any trip I take, without you. That's why we need to go somewhere together, just the two of us. How does that sound?" he mused, while caressing her body with his hands.

"It sounds heavenly...just like you. But what about the children? Matthew and Tatum are so young, do you think we can leave them behind?" she sighed, flexing against his body slightly, in subtle invitation.

"Mm...well my love, we could have the nannies babysit them for a day or two. It wouldn't be a big deal...just think about it. Will you?" he seductively growled as he caressed her and kissed her behind the ear, causing her to moan.

"All right Chuck...I'll think about it...but first you must do something before I'll consider your offer..." she sighed, caressing his eager body with her hands.

"And what is that, Blair?" he whispered between kisses.

"Take off your clothes so that we can make love...I want to feel your hot body against mine without all of this clothes between us." she purred as she tried to help him remove his shirt.

"Ah my darling...in this wish, I am at your command..." he growled as he suddenly divested himself of his clothes and climbed back into bed, where he began to help Blair with her nightgown as well. He then rolled his heated body flush on top of hers, his hips cradled in the valley of hers as he slowly entered her in one long stroke that was pure pleasure for both. Once he was nestled inside of her, right where he always wanted to be, he glanced down from where they lay chest to chest, the nipples of her beasts buried in his chest hair and touching the skin of his chest, as they should be. Her collarbone showing in places, but not as obvious as when she was younger, which was a good thing. Her face suffused in pleasure, evident by her closed eyes and the O that her mouth made. He chuckled as he looked down at her, wiping a thumb across her face to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye, as he said

"Wake up my darling and look into my eyes. How did I become fortunate enough to get a woman like you to be my wife? You are so beautiful, I just don't understand it...but somewhere, somehow someone must be looking out for me and you." Chuck mused as he kissed her on the face, the neck, the collarbone, the shoulders, until he flexed his body and began to thrust within her again and again. They both moaned, sighed and grunted in pleasure as they succumbed to the delightful sensations they got in their guts and in their souls as they made love and afterwards. They collapsed together in the bed once they'd reached their peak, curling their bodies around each other in a cocoon of warmth and tenderness as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, with him still buried inside of her.

Blair began to awaken after a while and immediately knew Chuck was still beside her. In fact – she tried an experimental wiggle – he still lay in her as well as on top of her. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, because she enjoyed the delicious warmth his body provided, but then again she would like to be able to move around a bit in bed.

She watched him as he slept. He lay prone, his face turned toward her. The lines beside his mouth had smoothed, and he looked young, his brown hair tousled like a boy's. It reminded her of how young he really still was.

He opened his eyes and focused his gaze on her, his brown eyes darkening with awareness. He was silent, his gaze traveling over her face. He stared at her with a saucy grin and pursed his supple lips as he was about to speak, when she interrupted him and broke the silence.

"Get off me." she mumbled.

Ah to hear his proper wife mumble was a treat, so he teasingly asked. "Am I crushing you?"

"No." she was quiet a bit, and he thought she might've fallen asleep again. But she spoke again. "You should get off me anyway."

"Why?" He'd lay his head on the pillow beside hers and was enjoying lying face-to-face and watching her expression.

She wrinkled her nose without opening her eyes. "Because we probably shouldn't sleep like this. And what if you get uncomfortable?"

"Ah. But I'm very comfortable where I am, and you're exactly where I prefer you." and to him this was exactly right. Her breasts under his chest, her belly under his, and her legs tangled about his knees. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew that it was a primitive urge to dominate the woman—his woman, his wife—and that it was not a kind urge or one he should be proud of, but sometimes primitive urges beat kindness when it came to intimate moments like this. He was too tired to reason otherwise; besides the position was perfect.

Her eyes snapped open, and she scowled at him in an utterly adorable way. Not that he should remind her, but he found her anger arousing.

"Isn't my comfort of any importance?" she demanded in a haughty tone.

"No." he said kindly. "None at all."

"Chuck! Mmph..." she pouted as her not-very-elegant retort, and he smiled at that as well. He loved when he reduced her to teasing chastises and monosyllables.

She closed her eyes again, saying sleepily "You're very sure of yourself tonight, Chuck."

"That's because"—he leaned close enough to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear—"my cock is in your cunny."

"Self-satisfied, and bad," she mumbled.

"Yes, and so are you." he chuckled seductively.

She grunted. "Go to sleep, you vain man."

He smiled to himself since she had already fallen back to sleep, and pulled the covers over them both. Then still interlocked, obeyed her orders and fell back to sleep again.

In the morning, Blair awoke again, noticing—and she wiggled again—he was still inside of her. Fortunately he had moved his chest off of hers and was laying prone on his side, with an arm draped protectively around her, his head on the pillow next to hers obviously still asleep. She saw his dark tousled hair again and his face relaxed in sleep, reminding her of the boy he once was and the man he was now. She studied his strong features for a moment, tracing his profile from his forehead to his eyebrows to his nose, his jawline, and his lips. He was a ruggedly handsome man indeed, her husband. She moved closer to press her forehead to his, feeling his perspiration as they lay there so intimately they could feel each other's breaths.

She moaned slightly as she positioned her mouth to kiss him, trying to compensate for the difference in their facial sizes, when she suddenly felt him open his eyes and stare into her eyes with a gaze that was pure onyx desire. They both touched each other's faces, stroking along the jawline, gazing with looks of wonder and passion, until he suddenly rolled over onto her, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. As always, Chuck's kiss was devastatingly accurate as he plundered her mouth with his lips and tongue, searing away all thoughts, other than their desire for each other.

Of course, his mouth wasn't the only part of him that was devastatingly accurate because as soon as they began their kiss, she felt him instantly harden inside of her. He soon was moving his hips in a move that made it feel like he could touch her innermost feelings as well as body, as he pressed himself into her so fully. He pulled her legs higher around his hips, as he attempted to lever himself so that he could be with her as much as possible, reveling in the feeling it gave him to make his wife come. Their pace varied, from frenzy to slow and leisurely, until they both started to come together as her body milked him dry and they were soon spent. Chuck collapsed then with a grunt, as he lay there, trying to catch his breath, but still panting moments later.

"Oh Chuck my love...that was...incredible! I guess we should do that more often...because that's definitely a great way to wake up!" she sighed, trying to catch her own breath, as she rolled on her side and stroked Chuck along his sweaty chest.

"I agree...but first I need sustinence woman...before you wear me out!" he playfully groaned.

"So you're hungry, Chuck?" she playfully asked while rubbing his stomach, which suddenly growled. "Ha ha...I guess so!" she teased, as she glanced down and noticed they were still intimately joined, though just barely.

Playfully, she rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him, feeling him begin to harden again ever so slightly as he groaned "Blair...I...told you I need my...strength..." as he lazily stroked circles on the center of her back and she leaned down to kiss his chest and bite at his male nipple with her lips. She had intended to go much farther to see how much energy her hungry man still had left, when they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and a maid informing them that their children were awake.

Reluctantly, they peeled themselves off each other, as Blair found a robe to slip on and Chuck went to take a shower. Blair found her babies still in their pajamas and Matt started asking about "Dada" so feeling bemused, she took the children with her back to their private bathroom to discover Chuck still in the shower, so as a surprise she stripped them all down and joined Chuck in the shower.

He had been just relaxing in the shower, washing away the scent of sweat and sex that had permeated his skin after several rounds he'd had with Blair in the last 10 hrs or so, and was letting his mind wander to his plans for the weekend, sex, food, and whatever else. Thoughts that pleased him, and caused him to unconsciously touch himself, a shy groan escaping his lips as he did so, when suddenly his thoughts and actions were interrupted by something that bumped against the back of his leg.

Looking down, Chuck suddenly realized that the something was the small body of his son, who now stood clinging to his thigh and standing staring up at him as the water sprayed his face and he started to whimper. Chuck moved a step so that the shower spray wasn't hitting his son in the face anymore, as the little lad blinked and looked up at him again, hitting Chuck on the thigh with his little hand as he started to jump up and down with his arms outstretched in the universal sign that he wanted to be picked up. He even said "Da da, Up up!" as his little feet smacked the wet tiles, which warmed the cockles of even the heart of Chuck Bass, who couldn't resist this tyke that looked so much like himself as a boy, that he lifted the child up in his arms. He gave his son a playful kiss to the side of his son's soft baby face, and made a hat out of a washcloth to protect the boy's head from the shower spray, as he held his toddler son in his arms and the boy put an arm round his neck in a hug, as Chuck turned around.

Not to his surprise, he saw his wife Blair also in the shower holding their daughter in a similar manner as she attempted to wash the baby girl off, although she still had bubbles in her hair. Blair glanced up from her daughter and noticed Chuck staring at her from across the shower. The sight of a naked, wet Chuck Bass standing in a shower holding a toddler who was wearing a dark purple washcloth on his head like a hat, was both extremely hot and extremely hilarious, that Blair started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha...Oh Chuck...what are you doing?" she laughed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was just taking a shower, minding my own business, when suddenly I'm surprised by my small fry here wanting up. So did you decide it was family shower time Blair?" he replied.

"Something like that. The children needed bathed and you were in the shower, so I thought you might as well help me." she laughed.

"I see."

"So...what's up with Matt and his washcloth hat?" she asked.

"Well he came to me and started to cry, so I did that to protect his head, and it worked! He quit crying anyway." he replied nonchalantly.

"Quick thinking there, Daddy Bass." Blair cooed as she stepped closer to Chuck and their son. "Chuck, where did you get this washcloth? It looks dirty. There seems to be something on it..." she inquired as she glanced at the dark washcloth on top of Matt's head, which seemed to have something on it.

"Well you know I was in here by myself for awhile before you and the kids joined me. I can't help it if you interrupted my usual morning ablations in the shower." he mused as she finally realized what he was talking about.

"Gross, Chuck! You did THAT, then put that same washcloth on top of your son's head?! Just for that, YOU get to wear your s-cummy washcloth on top of YOUR head and see how your like it!" she harped as she pulled the dark purple washcloth off of Matt's head and slapped it onto Chuck's.

"Ow! Blair! You're gonna get it..." he teasingly threatened, until his son laughed and tried to reach for the washcloth, which distracted Chuck enough to switch his attention to his son. "Oh you think that's funny, my boy? Do ya? Is daddy funny?" he asked bemused as his son started to laugh and even Tatum started to laugh too. "Oh you too Tatum? Well I guess I have an audience. So what do you think B?"

"I think you are not only funny, Chuck Bass, but also very hot...so I thnk we better get these kids clean before we really put on a show for them..." she said as he pulled her against him with a free arm.

"Oh a show? Do you mean like this?" he seductively teased as he kissed the side of her neck, causing her to moan seductively, and him to start to harden slightly. Soon though the children started to squirm, which caused their young parents to have to break their embrace to deal with them. Reluctantly, Blair sighed "I guess the children are impatient to finish this, so let's get them clean so we can go on to other things." as Chuck groaned and they got to work finishing their shower.

Afterwards they all got quickly dressed and downstairs for breakfast, which was a venerable feast of orange juice, coffee, eggs, bacon, mixed fruit, pancakes, the works. They were eating and trying to feed the children, although Blair did most of the work prompting their son to eat and making sure their daughter only got food that she could eat at her age, as Chuck read through the newspapers' financial section and gave comments when needed.

"All right Chuck, enough with the newspapers and give me at least a little clue about where we're going this weekend." Blair sighed, trying to pry information out of him.

"As I mentioned before, it's a surprise...though I'm surprised you haven't guessed already." he mused.

"Guessed? I don't know. Is it someplace warm? I know, the Maldives! You've always talked about going there sometime." she asked.

"Mm...good idea, darling. We should book a trip there soon. I'll have to schedule that into our itinerary soon...but you'll probably want to take the children along now." he replied.

"Yes...I'd love to show them the beaches and so forth, but we'll take help along to keep track of our children, so that we can have some private time together as well." she hinted.

"You don't say...Well we'll have to plan a trip there perhaps around the Easter Holiday? Beat the tourist crowd...in the public places." he agreed.

"Yes, we do have your family's private villa there don't we? With a beach and everything?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so. Which means if you want to feed your inner nudist while there, you're more than welcome to." he suggested, seductively bemused.

"Inner nudist? Only you would think of something like that, Chuck." she sighed, playfully rolling her eyes. She then went on, "Anyway, if we're not going to the Maldives, where else? I know, the vacation house in Bora Bora you gave me last Christmas!" as she asked.

"Ah...we'll go there in May...when it's closer to my birthday and our other anniversary." he replied.

"Ah so we're not going there yet? Oh it would feel so nice to be in that warm weather right about now, wouldn't you agree?" she sighed.

"I agree...but that's not where we're going though." he bemusedly said.

"Oh I can't fathom a guess. I suppose it'll just have to be a surprise." she sighed as she went back to feeding their children.

Chuck had to go in to his office for part of the day, so he soon left after breakfast, while Blair did tasks around the house with their children as well as pack for her weekend with her husband, whatever vague destination he planned to take her to. Knowing only that they'd be leaving that evening once Chuck came home, and that it being Valentine's Day, she of course decided to pack something romantic, so she chose some sexy lingerie she'd purchased at La Pearla, some imported Irish & Scotch whiskey chocolates, and some sexy silk boxers and pajamas that she thought Chuck would love with his sense of humor. If nothing else, she'd try to make it a romantic weekend for the two of them, even if her husband's idea of romantic was the Ice Hotel in Sweden (where literally everything was made of ice) or the Standard Hotel in New York (where rumor had it, if you didn't close your blinds, everyone could see into your room!).

That afternoon, Chuck arrived home slightly early and was surprised that his little family wasn't downstairs to greet him at the door. Still, undaunted, he made his way through the house, vaguely whistling as he went. He checked the master suite, but his wife wasn't in there. He walked to his son's room and noticed the little guy laying in his toddler bed, asleep for a nap. Quietly, Chuck walked in and stared down at his little son, with his wispy, light brown hair with a slight curl, chubby and slightly flushed baby cheeks, supple pursed lips, a slightly wide nose, prominent brow line, and long lashes that lay against his cheek. The little boy was even sucking his thumb, which Chuck found funny, as he marveled at the little boy who was his son. Chuck knelt down to give a kiss to the cheek of his little prince, when his son suddenly let out a noise or a sniffle and woke up, staring right at him and said "Dada! Pway! uh...uh..." as he reached up to be picked up.

"Oh you want to play? All right what do you want to play?" Chuck asked as he picked up his son and carried him around the room. "Do you want to play with your monkey? Or I know how about your dinosaur? Yeah where's that dancing T-Rex?" he asked his son, though he was mostly talking to himself, until he spotted the toy in the corner of the bedroom. "Aw here it is son! Why is Monty the T-Rex all the way up here on this shelf? Oh and here's the other one, Koda the Triceratops...I'll pull him out for ya...yeah here ya go explorer..." he exclaimed as he found the toys and grunted when he pulled out the triceratops riding toy that was under a shelf.

Chuck set his son on top of Koda and flipped the switch to turn Monty the T-Rex on. However as soon as Monty came to life and started to growl, Matt got a little scared and started to cry, so Chuck tried to calm down his son by showing him that the 'scary' T-Rex wasn't going to eat him. Afterwards, the little boy liked the toy and said "Dino...um...um...grrr..." as he tried to look at the dinosaur's teeth. Chuck replied "Yeah Monty goes 'grr' because he's hungry! So do you want to show your mama?" as he picked up the little boy and carried him and the toy dinosaur, as the boy replied "Mama?" and chewed on the toy.

It was a moment later when Chuck and his son stepped into the nursery, where he spotted Blair wearing her "Queen B" lavender velor tracksuit as she stood at the changing table, changing their daughter's diaper. Blair had her back to the door, so Chuck thought that she didn't realize he was watching her. With that in mind, and noticing what she was wearing, Chuck grinned conspiratorially at his son as he sat the lad down and crept up behind Blair for a surprise.

Blair was just standing at the changing table, taking care of her daughter and daydreaming about her weekend, when the next thing she knew the back of her pants were pulled down and Chuck was suddenly standing a few feet away laughing uproariously.

"Chuck Bass! You naughty boy! Pants me will you? In front of the kids? Very funny..." she playfully moaned as she pulled her pants back up and was tempted to chase him around the room, but didn't want Tatum to fall off the changing table, though she did playfully lob something at him just to get even.

"Oh, I think it very funny...ha ha...don't you think so?" he laughed as he lobbed the toy back at Blair, as their son laughed right along with his dad.

"Oh you both are teaming up against me? Well let's see if you'll like this...gift. Happy Valentine's Day, daddy..." she teased as she put their daughter in her crib, then threw her daughter's diaper at Chuck.

"Oh a dirty diaper? Nice surprise. I guess if that is all you think of me, then you must not think much of my surprise..." he pondered as he teased her.

"But I love surprises!" she sighed as she chased him around the room in pursuit of an answer to his surprises.

They eventually cornered each other in the room, the dirty diaper deposited in the diaper genie, as he pinned her in the corner and leaned down for a kiss, panting slightly but clearly turned on, the seduction evident in their dark brown eyes, when suddenly they heard the sound of water pouring into something, a usually unusual sound for that room. Curious, Blair glanced around Chuck, who turned his head too, and to their astonishment, they saw their son peeing into his sister's toy bucket, which still had a few of the shape sorter toys in it. The boy soon quit relieving himself, then squatted down to pick the toys up out of the bucket, glanced at one, then start bringing it to his mouth to chew on, horrifying his mother!

"NO NO NO son! You do NOT pee pee on your sister's toys then eat them! Didn't your daddy take you potty when you woke up?" Blair panicked as she pushed Chuck out of the way and rushed over to yank the toys out of her son's hands.

"Potty? Potty mama, potty!" the little boy asked, then started jumping up and down, causing a little part of him to bob up and down, to the horror of Blair and the humor of Chuck.

"Matt, pull your pants up! Big boys don't jump up and down with their pants down!" she gasped as she quickly pulled up her son's pants.

"Oh I don't know about that, Blair." Chuck bemusedly teased.

"Shut up, Chuck!" she glared at him.

"Ha ha ha...that's all I'll say. Anyway I didn't know our son was potty trained already?" he inquired.

"Well he isn't yet...but I thought, the sooner the better, since the doctor told me that if he displays behaviors like he has been doing...at the beauty pageant and on poor Mrs. Wentworth's Loubitons...it means that he's either a future exhibitionist or he's ready to learn to go potty. For my sanity, I'm going with the second option. So with that being the case, you'll be able to find our son's potty in the bathroom cabinet. I'll let you take him potty, while I sanitize our daughter's toys now that her big brother has christened them." she replied, slightly angry.

"Take him potty? Aw Blair...can't the nanny do that? That's what we pay her for." he moaned.

"Ha ha, that may be so, but I want you to take him potty. You're the one who wanted to be more of a father to your son than your father was, so that's how." she declared.

"And what if I don't?" he asked.

"Then our Valentine's Day weekend will be a lot more PG than it'd otherwise be." she threatened.

"Ha for you maybe." he quipped.

"CHUUUCK!" she growled angrily.

"Ha ha...oh all right, come on son, let's go potty." he sighed as he picked up his son and took him into the bathroom, as Blair cleaned up the mess and decided to sanitize her daughter's toys.

Chuck brought his son into the bathroom, grumbling under his breath until he found the plastic potty chair Blair had told him was in the bathroom cabinet. To him, the chair sort of reminded him between one of those funny plastic Bumbo seats, which their daughter still used sometimes to sit up, combined with a plastic bucket, so he wasn't surprised that Matt had peed in his sister's plastic toy bucket since it was nearly the same size and color as the potty chair. (Although he was surprised Matt hadn't tried to pee on Tate's Bumbo Seat yet.)

Wanting get it over with as quickly as possible, Chuck helped his son with his pants, then sat the little guy's bare bottom on the potty chair, and waited...and waited...and waited. Meanwhile, little Matt just sat there looking up at his daddy, singing nonsense songs, babbling, making faces, pulling apart his disposable diaper, and so forth. Chuck didn't know what to think, other than that maybe his son wasn't as 'ready' to use a potty chair as his wife had thought he was. After awhile, just being in the bathroom made Chuck have to go himself, so he just walked over to the regular toilet, lifted the lid, and took a piss, whether his son was watching or not.

He had just finished relieving himself and was refastening his pants, when Chuck heard Blair enter the room and laugh, saying "Chuck, what are you doing, giving him a demonstration on how its done?" as he retorted "Well, what do you think? He should learn how to do it like man...rather than in that plastic bucket you insist he's ready for...but I'm not so sure."

"Oh Chuck! Of course he's ready, why would you think otherwise?" she retorted.

"Because he's been sitting there with no results." he replied.

"No results? Let me see..." she said as she went over to their son, knelt down and checked the potty under their son. Noticing something, she suddenly morphed into mommy mode and exclaimed "Ooh Matt look what you did? Yay you went poopie in the potty!"

Standing over the potty, staring down at what he'd done, Matt suddenly replied "Poopee? Yucky P U!" as he bent down and almost touched it.

"Eh, you can say that again! It looks like dog shit!" Chuck slyly grimaced, curling his lip and wrinkling his nose.

"Chuck!" she chided.

"Daw shi ? Arf arf!" Matt asked, then barked like a puppy.

"Matt don't say things like that. Chuck look what you've done! Now our son is swearing! What do you have to say for yourself?" Blair chastised him.

"Good puppy! That's my boy!" he chuckled as he patted his son on the head and Blair rolled her eyes.

"All right, Chuck Bass, since he went poopie on your watch, you get to empty the potty chair, while I mark his accomplishment in his baby book." Blair slyly said as she grabbed their son and continued to praise him for his accomplishment while walking out of the bathroom.

"Me? Blair, you've got to be kidding! I gag even looking at shit." he said, acting grossed out by it.

"Aw Chuck, cleaning up your kids' shit is all part of being a dad. Have fun!" she laughed as she walked down the hall.

Chuck just groaned as he tried to think of a way out, when he suddenly spotted one of the maids. Approaching her, he used some of his old Chuck Bass charm and slyly said "Hey would you like to make some extra money? I have a job that needs done...here in the bathroom, and I'll make it worth your while."

Bemused, the maid took him up on his offer, however instead of what she'd thought it would be, the maid was surprised to learn that Chuck Bass had a few tricks up his sleeve, and thus she earned an extra twenty bucks emptying little Bass Junior's potty chair, as Chuck left the room.

When Chuck arrived back at his bedroom, he stared smugly at Blair as she asked "You're done? That was fast." to which replied "Oh yes. The potty chair is empty. And that's all I'm going to say about it. Although, it's going to cost you this weekend, it surely will."

"Cost me? I can only imagine. Anyway, anymore clues to where we're going this weekend?" she asked.

"Nope. You'll just have to keep on guessing a bit longer." he mused.

~o~o~o~o~

Eventually nanny Simka came to be with the children for the weekend, and thus Chuck and Blair were whisked away in their limousine for parts unknown, at least to Blair. They traveled for awhile in the limousine despite the snow. The couple just relaxed together leisurely chatting until Blair fell asleep, curled up against Chuck, as they rode on.

They rode on for a bit longer, until they got to their destination, where the limo stopped and Chuck gently nudged her awake. Groggily Blair woke up as she was escorted into the hotel, mumbling as she asked where they were at. Bemusedly, Chuck led her onward as they walked through the hotel and stopped in front of a door with a sign on it.

"Champagne Towers? Is this a dream? It feels like deja vu...Isn't this where we spent that night in 2009?" she asked curiously.

"What do you think?" he asked bemusedly as he unlocked the door, and carried her over the threshold as his bride again, as he said "Happy Anniversary, darling!" then gave her a kiss.

They languished with their kiss a bit, until they broke it up after a few moments to catch their breaths. In that time, Blair glanced around the room again, from the romantic setting around the fireplace, to the round bed covered in roses, to the candles surrounding the room, and the infamous champagne glass jacuzzi in the corner, with the mirrors around it. Laughingly, she sighed as she said "Ah Chuck Bass...you remembered. It's just like two years ago...but even better! The candles, the roses, the infamous jacuzzi...I love it! Just like I love you!" as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing their foreheads together.

They both stared in each other's eyes for awhile, playfully kissing until he asked "Hmm...I'm glad you like it...but where should we start? I might have a few ideas." as he started to caress her body.

"Mm...if I correctly remembered I believe we started in the jacuzzi tub...so I think I'm going to have to unwind with a glass of champagne..." she teased as she went skipping off to jump in the champagne glass tub.

The two of them raced to the secret way to get up to the tub, with Blair beating him by a smidgen. She quickly climbed the stairs, stripping down as she did so, and then gingerly slipped into the champagne glass jacuzzi, where she found a bottle of Dom '95 already chilling in an ice bucket just for them. Glancing over the edge, Blair peered down over the edge, to see Chuck peering up at her with a smug, sly grin, as he said "Ah now that's the way I love my champagne...with a little bit of you to spice it up."

"Well if you like champagne, then like Mae West said , 'You ought to come up and see me sometime..'" Blair said doing her best Mae West impression from inside the tub.

"Ha ha ha...Oh my love...indeed I will...just try to stop me..." he laughed seductively as he began stripping off most of his clothing and then ducked into the side door to climb the stairs to get to the tub.

Blair had already started the jacuzzi jets and put in bubble bath so that it really would look like a bubbly glass of champagne, as she got the glasses ready for the champagne. She unwrapped the foil from around the cork, but the cork itself proved to be a bit difficult. She was struggling with that, when the door opened and Chuck glanced through the door and asked "Do you need any help with that?"

"Ha ha...yes indeed. This cork is stubborn and I can't get it off..." she mumbled.

"All right then, I'll just climb in and see if I can have a go at it. I think I know a thing or two about popping things that are stubborn...whether they be corks...cherries...or virgins..." he mused as he slipped into the tub and she got a glance of his naked body before most of it was covered by the bubble bath.

"My my Mr. Chuck Bass...cheeky tonight aren't we? All right...I'll let you have a go...as long as I can see more of your body under that bubble bath." she seductively mused as she handed him the champagne bottle.

"Ah quite right...but who needs to see...when by instinct...one should be able to...feel..." he grunted as the champagne cork went flying.

"Ha ha...well done! And you didn't even have to use a corkscrew or a sword." she laughed.

"Ah...but I'm saving those for later..." he seductively mused with a teasing glint in his eye as he took a swig from the champagne bottle despite the fact that she held a champagne flute out to him.

"You barbarian! You know you aren't supposed to drink champagne like that! I hope you left some for me." she gasped.

"And when do I care what is right when it comes to society?" he teased, then added "Nonetheless, I believe I still left some for you, my fair lady." as he poured her a glass.

"Thank you very much, you are so kind." she teased as he poured her the glass and she took a sip, staring teasingly at him.

"Oh I can be kind when I want to be...but I have my limits. And look what I have here...chocolate covered strawberries...which I think I'll eat all by myself, thank you very much..." he teased as he grabbed the bowl of strawberries again proceeded to begin to nibble on one.

"Chuck! Oh do I have to come and get it again? All right...if you insist..." she sighed, feigning indifference, but clearly into their little game. She moved across the tub, until she was pressed up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist so that straddling him with her ass on his firm thighs and his already growing hardness pressing against her core. She sighed as she leaned closer and heard him moan just a little.

"Ah yes...two can play at this game, can't we Chuck? You give me a strawberry and I'll give you what we both crave...is that a deal?" she mused as she pushed herself against him.

"Yes...all right my pet...here is the first one...open up and enjoy.." he sensuously growled as he fed her the strawberry and bit it, the juice running down her face. She languished over the delicious fruit for a bit, but in a move he didn't see coming, she grabbed another strawberry from the bowl and held it in front of his mouth, telling him he had to eat it from her hand, as she tempted him with a strawberry, watching his sensuous mouth eat it.

Suddenly neither could stand the teasing sensuality anymore, and they pulled each other into a mad kiss, lips and tongues caressing each other in a sensuous tango. Soon mouths weren't the only things united, as he lifted her hips up and impaled her with his turgid member, the pleasure suffusing into their very inner core as they rode the wave of passion and created more than a few waves in the jacuzzi tub. Making love in that tub was fun because it gave them ample room since it was nice and round, the water was warm, and there were mirrors so that they could watch what they were doing. When she was looking over Chuck's shoulder as they made love, Blair realized that despite being sopping wet, neither of them looked any more beautiful or desirable as right then. She nuzzled her face against his neck and kissed him there, as she lay against him and purred, clearly satisfied and totally turned on by how hot she and Chuck looked in a bubble bath.

After the tub, they moved to the round, red bed with the candles all around. After having been in the tub, they almost forgoed the lingerie, but Blair wanted to see Chuck in what she'd bought him and she wanted to see what he thought of her little number. Blair went into the bathroom and put on the provocative lingerie that she bought and nearly laughed when she saw Chuck in the black and red silk pajamas with the hearts and the boxers which said "Hot stuff" but to her, Chuck would always be hot stuff.

When Blair walked into the room, she saw Chuck laying on the bed blatantly manipulating himself through his pajamas, until he saw her and let out a groan of pure desire. Noticing her husband's present state, she mused, "Well I guess it pretty apparent that I my outfit had the desired effect on you...although it looks like you were ready to begin with as it is."

"Ah you should know...my love...that whenever I merely even think of you...my body will always react." he mused seductively as he stroked himself.

"As I can clearly see. So do you need any help with that?" she said as she seductively sauntered toward him as he lay on the bed.

"Oh yes...I'm always willing to allow you to lend a hand...where necessary...so go ahead and be my guest..." he mused as he let go and lay back.

Blair climbed on the bed and knelt down beside his body as she reached out and began undoing his pajamas until he lay out open just for her, but still partially wearing his pajamas. She then straddled his legs as she cradled the Bass family jewels, lovingly stroking him, as she leaned forward and began to kiss him along the trail she'd left open on his body. And what a body it was, so strong, so soft, so hot. She kissed him along the collarbone and shoulders, then moved lower to bite and nip at his chest, then belly, eliciting seductive groans from him the entire time. Finally her face met up with her hands, where she was still pulling and squeezing at him, until she saw how ready he was.

Ah yes Chuck had been well blessed when it came to family jewels and tonight definitely no exception to how ready he was. Strong, turgid, veins bulging, and already seeping, he groaned even when she lightly ran a finger up and down his length, let alone when she began to kiss him from base to tip. When she got to the tip, she loved how he nearly came apart by the merest touch, let alone when she wrapped her lips around him and began to take him all in. He moaned and groaned in pure ecstasy as he thrashed and undulated his body just for her, as she tasted his heat. Finally he came at last, and she took it all in, milking him dry...but before he could collapse, she wasn't done with him yet, and soon climbed on top of him to let their bodies ride the next wave together. Eventually they collapsed on the bed together, laying nude in each other's arms, bodies intertwined as they stared up at the ceiling and saw the mural of stars painted there.

After their excursions of making love in a tub and in a bed, they both rested for awhile, with Chuck snoring the loudest. When she woke up, she realized that it was like several days before. Her husband was not only on top of her, but also partially in her, however if she moved him a fraction of an inch, he wouldn't be, then she could use the toilet. So she reached around his backside to try to pinch him, but that only resulted in making his buttocks twitch, so pushed him with her knee, and finally she was able to free herself, even though once she walked away from the bed, her body seemed to miss the loss of contact with his.

When she finished with the bathroom, she came back to bed and snuggled against her husband once more, reveling in the warmth he exuded from his heated body to her more chilled one. He soon stirred and seemed to respond to her presence again, curling himself even more around her as they both gave and accepted tender attention from each other once again before falling back to sleep.

The next morning, they had intended to travel further to another destination by mid-morning, but a snowstorm came through, burying the whole hotel in several feet of snow and trapping most of the guests there. Blair, who only liked to ski on great occasions, was a bit upset, but after breakfast somehow Chuck coaxed her outside where they went on a few toboggan runs, and eventually tried to snowboard a little, though neither were very good at it. After wearing themselves out on the bunny slopes, Chuck & Blair made it back in where they ordered room service, took a steam shower, then had a couples massage as they waited on their food.

While they were getting their massages, Chuck teased "I thought I was the only one who could made you moan like that."

"Well Chuck, that will just make you try even harder the next time won't it?" she mused.

"Indeed. Good to know. I'll have to remember that for next time." he mused in reply.

The rest of their weekend was spent as thus. Relaxing around their room, watching TV, snuggling and making out in front of the fireplace, swimming naked in the heart shaped mini swimming pool in their suite, relaxing in the champagne glass jacuzzi bubble bath again until they decided to try to make love again. Actually they attempted to make the most of their weekend in that suite by having sex in as many places as possible; the jacuzzi, the pool, on the floor in front of the fire, on the couch, in the bed, in the shower, even on the message table where Chuck played Dr. Bass. In that roleplay, Blair acted like she was there for a pelvic exam and pap smear, and Chuck would be her doctor. It was quite fun because laying on the table, exposed like that lent some authenticity to the feeling that she was going to get an exam.

Still Chuck's version of an exam was different than her usual gynocologist, because instead of a speculator, he used his wicked fingers to manipulate her, fingering her until her body was bucking against his hand. First one finger, until he coaxed her higher until he coaxed two fingers and his thumb, pressing into her until she began to come all over his hand. It was then when he had her ready, instead of a large cotton swab to take a sample, he licked her with his tongue, causing her to cry out in ecstasy, and when even he couldn't be any more turned on, he let the most urgent member of the Bass family jewels give her a deeper inspection. Indeed, it was a pelvic exam she'd only get if Chuck Bass was the hot young 'Doctor' giving it to her, she thought as they both came down from their euphoric high.

Spending most of the weekend indulging in the sensual delights of making love with each other was fun, albeit tiring. Even Chuck playfully moaned that she was wearing him out and that he hadn't had that much exercise in quite a while, just before he fell asleep. Still after awhile of doing that, Blair felt like something was missing. A fact that Chuck picked up on as he gave her a massage.

"Hm...you're tense...is something wrong...or am I just wearing you out?" he teasingly mused.

"Ha ha...yeah maybe you're wearing me out a lttle...but I don't care. That isn't it. I love spending this weekend alone with you...just the two of us...but I don't know...I feel like there's something missing...or someone...or perhaps two someones." she sighed.

"Two someones? Oh do you mean our children? Do you miss our children, dear?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"Yes, I believe I do. I know it's silly, but being trapped here with the snowstorm, it makes me worry about them and of course miss them." she sighed as she loosened up to his massage.

"Well if truth be told, I miss them too...but we have got to have faith that they're in good hands and are being well taken care of." he mused as he tried to reassure her, and kissed her shoulder.

"Well if you say so, although I'd love to be reassured more readily, do you know what I mean? Maybe we can call them or something. Did you bring your laptop? Maybe we can do a video conference between us and the nanny...if she even knows how?" Blair wondered aloud.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe once we're done with the massage we can do that..." he suggested, as he worked her over with his magic hands and she fell under his spell, letting all of her tension spill out. Of course he didn't let her off the hook that easily, so that once he was done with her, he playfully said "All right, my turn!" as he hopped on the massage table and had her work over him.

Once they were done with their mutual messages, they wen to a seating area in front of the fireplace where Chuck's laptop was already sitting. They then made a Skype call to their household, where one of the staff helped bring the nanny and the children to an awaiting PC with a camera and they were able to see and talk to the children. Having this connection was a reassurance to both young parents that their little children were being well cared for. To the couple, it was quite the revelation to realize how far they'd come in only two years so far, as they relaxed together.

The next day the weather broke and they were able to make it home, although it took longer getting home than it did getting there. Still since they were in the limo, they surely found ways to occupy their time. Most definitely.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

When they got back home, it was after their children's bed time already, so when they arrived home, the children were already in bed. Despite resting in the limo, Chuck was still tired from his long, very active weekend, that he just collapsed on the sofa in the living room to unwind, as the servants saw to the baggage and Blair went to put her purchases away and check on the kids in their rooms. From what Blair could see, the children were sound asleep in their little children's pajamas, which being red kept with the Valentine's Day theme.

As she checked on her children, she marveled at what adorable little angels they were when they were asleep, especially when they were occasionally sort of naughty when they were awake. When Blair glanced at her son, especially, she was reminded of how much looked and acted like Chuck, even with a penchant for getting into trouble a little bit already. She tried to take his thumb out of his mouth, because she feared he'd get teeth like Chuck if he kept up the habit, however as soon as she stepped away, as if by instinct, the boy popped his thumb back in wide mouth, grinning even in his sleep. Yet he was so cute, Blair decided not to fight him anymore right then.

She changed into some casual clothes, then went downstairs to find her husband, who was snoozing on the sofa with a glass of something sitting next to him on the end table. Sighing at the fact he didn't make the coaster, so her teak end table was probably ruined, but laughing that perhaps she had worn him out during their weekend get away, she walked over to the sofa, moved the glass over to a coaster, then sat beside him. Brushing the hair out of his face, she laughed as she said "Hello sleeping hottie. So did I wear you out this weekend, or is your nap courtesy of the highball you poured yourself?"

Chuck just groan as he rubbed his eyes and yawned in reply "AAHHMM...maybe a bit of both. So how are the children? Safe and asleep?"

"Yeah they're in bed...as we probably should be...or at least you should be. What time do you have to be in to work by?" she asked, rubbing his hand in hers.

"Mm...I have a meeting at 9:30 am I guess.'" he growled.

"Alright, then you probably should get to bed, instead of laying here on the sofa." she replied.

"What time is it?"

"About 9:30 pm."

"Ah its still early."

"Maybe...but I know how lazy you get sometimes after a long weekend...so let's go on upstairs..." she playfully moaned as she tried to drag him off the sofa, but he started acting like the spoiled boy he once was...and the spoiled man he still was from time to time.

"No—stay with me...on the sofa..." he groaned pulling her back.

"Chuck..." she moaned, trying to pull him up, but realizing that he wouldn't budge, she acquiesced to his efforts of resistance. "Oh all right...maybe we can lay together for a few minutes. All right, move over so I have room." she playfully teased as he did move enough to let her cuddle against him spoon style. They lay like that momentarily, until he rolled over, so that lay possessively on top of her, without crushing her, as she instinctively wrapped her leg around his hip and he started to kiss her neck a little.

As he shifted around, caressing her leg, kissing her neck, mumbling things in her ear, as he lazily made out with her, she suddenly blurted out her realization. "Chuck, are you hard again?" to which he mumbled his reply which sorta sounded like "Yes...", to which she asked "But I thought you were too tired?", to which he laughingly mumbled "Yes..." again, and she just chuckled and said "Oh Chuck, what am I going to do with you?" as she caressingly rubbed the back of his neck and he moved his face around to kiss her on the mouth.

As Chuck and Blair were distracted by each other, neither of them heard the patter of two little feet make their way downstairs, or across part of the living room, where a small boy found his daddy's cellphone and started playing around with it until he got to the camera and began taking pictures. Photos of his feet, his hand, the lamp, a vase, the table, a toy car, his parents making out on top of each other on the sofa, etcetera. Inadvertently, the little guy also accidentally emailed the pic to an old 'friend' or 'fiend', who of course used it to her advantage.

Matt set the phone back on the end table, then ran over to his parents, who were just at the point in their make out session where things usually got good, and they'd take their kissing, petting, and dry humping to the next level, when suddenly Chuck felt something hit him on the hip and made him laughingly ask "Hm...if you wanted to spank me...all you had to do was ask..."

"Ha ha...I didn't spank you. That wasn't me." she laughed.

Suddenly they both felt something poking at them and heard a child's laugh, as they looked up and saw their son looking at them curiously, then start to babble "Momma, dada...pway...uh..." as he tried to climb on the sofa too.

"Matt, what are you doing up?" Blair laughed as she tried to sit up after Chuck sat back on the sofa, both looking more than a little flushed and disheveled.

Their son climbed up onto the sofa and cuddled against his mommy as Chuck looked down at them and teasingly sighed "I guess I've been replaced."

"Oh hon, you know you'll always be my number one man, our son is just my number one little boy." she replied, then asked her son "Are you hungry, or do you just want to cuddle?" to which the tired little boy just curled up against her.

Suddenly Chuck said "Speaking of food, I'm rather hungry. Do we have anything to eat?" as he rubbed his eyes and his stomach.

"Oh maybe. Why don't you go to the kitchen and check?" she replied, to which his reply was just a complaintative groan of "But I'm tired...," to which she sighed "All right lazy Bass, you stay here on the sofa with your son, while I'll see what I can find." as she handed their son to Chuck and started to leave, when he asked "See if you have any pastrami left...or see if we have any Count Chocula left in the cupboard."

"Count Chocula? You're goofy, Chuck. I'll see what I can find though." she laughed as she went to the kitchen and made him a pastrami sandwich, carrying it back to the living room on a plate. However when she got back, both her husband and her son were asleep or nearly so, while laying on the sofa. Their son was laying across his daddy's chest, both looking so cute, so Blair decided to snap a picture with Chuck's cellphone.

She had just snapped the photograph when suddenly the phone signaled an in-coming text message, which startled Matt in his sleep and caused him to kick Chuck in the rib, and gave daddy Chuck a rude awakening. Groaning as he sat up, Chuck mumbled "OW! What the hell?..."

"Oh your son just kicked you in the rib." she laughed.

"Is that how you felt when you were pregnant? I think I can sympathize." he moaned.

"Granted the children weren't that big when I was pregnant, so yes and no. Still, as a man, you will never be able to sympathize, so sorry dear." she replied, then added "Hey, what's this? Are you still getting messages from Gossip Girl too? Hey what the heck? Okay which one of our staff is a Gossip Girl informant?" she gasped.

"Wha—What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This! '**Spotted: C proving to B that he's still sofa king good, even after their long weekend trapped in the Poconos. Good to see that these two still know how to use furniture creatively, and that Bass has the stamina of a champion. XOXO – Gossip Girl' **Ha ha very funny." she bellowed.

"Ha ha, let me see that. Oh yeah someone did take a photograph of us tonight. 'Sofa king good!' 'Bass has the stamina of a champion!' Ha ha, gotta love Gossip Girl sometimes." he laughed.

"You'd say so, 'sofa king' but I still wonder who took our picture?" she mumbled as she snatched the phone.

"I don't know, but why are you so upset?" he laughed.

"Because it's embarrassing. It's so obvious where you have your hand at and where I have my hand in your pants! I'll never be able to live this down!" she moaned.

"Oh darling, we're married, I don't think anyone would care..." he mused.

"I don't know, but it's still embarrassing!" she mumbled as she checked his phone and found the photograph already on his phone. "Hey wait a minute, I know who the culprit is! It's you! YOU took the photo and sent it in to Gossip Girl! I can't believe you'd stoop that low!" she angrily gasped.

"Me? I'd love to take the blame, but how could I have taken the photograph from that angle if I'm in the picture? Plus what are all of these other ones? The lamp? The table? A Matchbox car? Matt's toes? Hey maybe our son took the photograph?" he teasingly speculated.

"Our son, a Gossip Girl informant? He's not even 16 months old yet and you're trying to make me believe he sent the photograph to Gossip Girl? Yeah right!" she sarcastically replied.

"Well you never know, hon, you never know." he laughed, then asked "Is that my pastrami sandwich? I'm starved!" as he grabbed the sandwich and started to chow down.

"Well I guess you were hungry, Chuck! You sneaky informant!" she scowled

"If you think that I'm an informant, if I'd really want to bring us to the forefront of the gossip columns, let alone Gossip Girl, I wouldn't have sent that picture...since I have much better ones. Just check in the folder in my phone." he said as she did.

"Oh my gawd, Chuck! You took pictures and video of us this weekend? Why?" she gasped.

"All the better to remember you by my dear." he smugly replied.

"Wow I forgot we could get into that position...ha ha that was fun..." she seductively chuckled as she looked at the pictures and video he had on his camera. Then she went on "Oh all right, I believe you now. And I'll let you have your smut, since it's us and not some other porno. However, if any of this ever gets leaked to Gossip Girl, I'll know exactly who to blame...YOU!" as she stared him in the eye.

"I hear you, although I love it when you get forceful!" he teased.

She rolled her eyes as she started to straighten up the room, and Chuck finished his sandwich. Afterwards they decided to put their son to bed, so they carried him upstairs to his bedroom, but when they lay him in the bed and began to leave, he started to cry. Sympathetically they went back to his bedroom, where they sat with him until he fell asleep. However as soon as the young parents went to bed themselves, their son started to cry again, keeping them up half the night. Finally, exhausted, Blair fell back in bed beside Chuck, where she shared her concerns.

"Chuck, I think our son has nightmares or something." she sighed.

"He's a year old and we give him and Tatum everything they want or need, why would he have nightmares?" Chuck sighed.

"I don't know? Maybe he's afraid of something? Anyway didn't you tell me you used to have nightmares as a child? Maybe Matthew is the same way?" she pondered, as she stroked his shoulder.

"I had good reasons for my nightmares. My father was a bastard! Our children don't have that problem. I'm not like my father." he sighed.

"Yeah I know. Although you do sometimes get angry...but it's probably not as bad s what you said about Bart. I'm sorry your father treated you the way he did." she sighed as she cuddled against him.

"Thanks." he yawned as he soon fell asleep, a fact Blair soon realized as she heard his breathing even out and come out in little puffs between his lips as he slept on and she soon did as well.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, Blair was just waking up after dreaming about the time so long ago when she had made out so leisurely with Chuck on her bed just before her coitillion, although that was probably because Sea Wolf's 'Youre a Wolf' was playing on the radio right then. As she woke up, she realized that she was actually clutching Chuck's pillow, and not him, so humorously she sighed as she suddenly heard the shower going in the bathrom, so resolutely she checkd the clock, noticed in was 6:30 am, and got out of bed to go to the bathroom and use the toilet. However the moment she entered the bathroom was also the moment Chuck exited the shower, in all of his wet, naked Bassian glory, as he was still toweling himself off. No matter where or when they were, the sight of a wet, naked Chuck Bass was always a turn on, and that moment was no exception as she stared at him and became weak in the knees at the mere sight of him, letting out a sigh as she stared at him.

Hearing her sigh, Chuck turned around as he smirked at her and asked in a very bemused voice "Hello love, see something you like?" as he teasingly put himself on display.

"Of course, but I don't know if we have time to do anything about it." she replied.

"Oh I don't know about that? I think we might have just enough to do something, if we're quick about it." he seductively replied.

Tempted beyond belief, she bit her lip as she stared at her husband with a sultry look in her eye as she replied "All right Chuck, if you think you have the time and energy for it."

He just smirked at her as he said "For you, always." as he pulled her into the shower for some quick, sensual activities that started with kissing and ended with him pushing her up against the shower walls for a deep, satisfying quickie, which was certainly the perfect way to start the day.

Afterwards, they both dressed and got ready for work and dealt with their adorable children's antics that morning over breakfast, which included Matt spilling his Cheerios on the floor and Tatum making a mess in her diaper so that it almost got on Chuck's expensive business suit.

"Blair! Ew what's up with our daughter now, she's making these noises and now she stinks! Did she...?" he started to ask, a bit appalled.

"Grunting? Stinks? Oh no, is she damp?" Blair gasped in question.

"Yeah. Her outfit isn't supposed to be tan is it?" he replied, holding the baby at arms' length.

"No! Oh crap, she must've messed herself! Here let me see...Oh dear..." she groaned as she noticed her daughter's outfit was messed through and the mushy baby poop was starting to leak out.

Chuck glanced down at the leg of his suit trousers and noticed a small spot where his daughter had christened his leg just before he'd realized what his daughter's little grunts had really meant, as he was holding her. With the anger suddenly boiling to the top, he growled "BLAIR, YOUR DAUGHTER RUINED MY SUIT!"

"WHAT? Here let me see. Oh shit!" she moaned.

"You can say that again!" he huffed.

"Chuck! All right, let's...uh...go into the kitchen and wash our daughter off and I'll see if I can wash you off. It's only a small spot." she nervously replied as she shephered them into the kitchen, where Blair made quick work of stripping Tatum down and sitting her in the sink to wash her off. The baby girl didn't care that she ruined her daddy's trousers or was sitting in the kitchen sink to take a bath, as she started to splash and coo and chew on a dishrag with her baby gums and one or two little teeth.

Meanwhile, as the baby was occupied, Blair had Chuck keep an eye on their daughter in the sink while she knelt in front of him, attempting to spot clean the baby poop from his thigh as he grumbled "I don't know how this is going to work, Blair. This suit cost over $3500 and is dry clean only. I probably should just change, but then I'd have to change everything because I would no longer coordinate...and I'm already running late. Anyway if this doesn't work, you're buying me a new suit!"

"It's going to work. See, it's already coming out! Now it just needs to dry off...I'll blow on it." she said as she blew on the spot.

"Blowing on it doesn't help." he groaned.

"Oh I see..." she stammered as she then noticed his trousers suddenly starting to become tight, right in front of her face and she could almost smell the pheremones his body omitted whenever he became the least bit aroused. "Well the spot is gone and your pants are dry...for now...though you might need to see a tailor about the fit, because they seem a little...tight." she teased as she playfully squeezed him, eliciting a frustrated groan from her husband, as she stood up and fussed over their daughter. "Aw there you go little honey! Let's wash you up from your poopie diaper...make you all sweet and clean again."

Chuck helped with his daughter a little as he tried to calm himself down, and his trousers became less tight. Their daughter was a cute little thing, and even he enjoyed watching her have a happy tub time in the kitchen sink. The young couple were chatting with each other, sharing their plans for the day while they bathed their baby girl, when suddenly they heard a crash from the dining room. Blair sent Chuck ahead, while she finished with their daughter, so as he entered the dining room he was surprised to see their son Matt sitting on the middle of the table eating the left over breakfast food from their plates, one of which had been knocked onto the floor, where it had smashed.

Stepping over the broken plate as best he could, yet still hearing bits of china be crushed under the leather soles of his designer dress shoes, Chuck got to his son and grabbed him off the table just as the lad stood up and tried to jump into his arms like Superman, as he yelled "Da da!"

"Yes son, what have you been up to? Were you trying to get your own breakfast, little Superman? Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure your mama will just love to have to clean you up too." he told his son as he tried to carry the boy at arms' length since he'd spilled orange juice down the front of his clothes and his hands and face were covered in maple syrup. However, the little boy didn't realize he was supposed to be cautious as he gave his daddy a hug, wiping his sticky hands in his daddy's hair, as daddy carried him into the kitchen and bellowed "Guess what, hon, I've got another one to clean up!"

"What in the world? Why is he a mess?" she gasped.

"I found him in the middle of the table helping himself to breakfast, while we were busy with Tatum! He got into everything, the table's a mess, and I'm sorry, but he even broke a plate. It's smashed all over the floor." Chuck told her as he handed their little son to Blair.

"What? My Royal Dalton in Wedgewood Blue that I received from my grandmother!" she gasped in shock.

"Uh yeah. Have fun replacing it. Anyway I have to go on to work, so have fun with the children. I think I just saw the nanny coming in a minute ago." he replied as he gave her a kiss and started to put his coat on to leave.

"Have fun replacing it? That pattern was only found in England, and was discontinued 30 or 40 years ago!" she gasped then pondered aloud "Hm...I wonder why Chuck smelled like maple syrup?" as the nanny came into the kitchen and helped her with the two young children.

~o~o~o~o~

Thus began their work week. Both had meetings with various business entities that week, Blair with a buyer who wanted her company to design the warm up outfits for the US gymnastics team who'd be competing in the Summer Olympics in 2012, however they didn't know exactly who was going to be on the team yet, so it was just a matter of guestimating what sizes to create. Since it was so far ahead of time as well, Blair decided to create a contest of sorts for her team of designers at BWBCC, knowing full well that a contest could potentially bring out the best and worst of her designers...but she still liked to do it anyway.

Chuck meanwhile had meetings with investors from Antwerp, Belgium who also had opportunities for him to invest in some hotels that included restaurants that specialized in gourmet cooking as well as breakfast foods and European furniture. Sort of an IHOP meets IKEA type business, and since he liked both good food and good style, Chuck thought it sounded like a great idea, so he decided to invest in the business. Another bonus was that he'd get opportunities for free food and furniture, if he decided to invest, so invest he did. Still though one clause to this business deal was that his hotels had to feature a pancake house in each of them, as well as carry the furniture inside the hotels, which Chuck felt wasn't a difficult task. All of this and more was accomplished in a few weeks in February and March.

Chuck had taken a quick trip to Europe to see to some other investors and investments, so he literally fell into bed after changing out of his clothes and into a pair of pajamas, not bothering to wake Blair who was still asleep. That morning, Blair had an early meeting with some of her design team who had decided to meet in a coffee shop not far from the Met. After her meeting, she felt nostalgic and decided to walk through the museum again, looking at the Greek and Roman columns and architecture as she imagined herself as a Greek goddess or a princess and so forth again, just as she had when she was a little girl. She then thought about her own children and began to formulate a plan to take the children on an outing to visit the Metropolitan Museum and its gardens with either their nanny or perhaps Chuck if he found time in his busy schedule.

She began to contemplate what an outing to the Met with Chuck and their children would be like, and as she pictured it, it actually seemed like it'd be a fun experience. They could walk along hand in hand as they looked at the displays, perhaps peruse the little lovers' bench in the corner, if the nanny kept an eye on the children. They'd look at the paintings and displays and Chuck would probably make some ribald comment about one of the sculptures, then perhaps teasingly suggest that he purchase it for their home just to see her reaction, although knowing her husband, he could say anything. Chuckling to herself, Blair thought about how much fun even a date at the museum might be, so she prompted herself to remember to suggest it to her husband, as she left the museum and walked outside to catch a cab back home.

When she got home, the house was still fairly quiet although the children were already up and were just finishing their breakfasts. Blair walked over and greeted her two little ones, giving them a hug and a kiss and helping to wipe of their faces as she told them how much she loved them. She carried her daughter upstairs as the nanny carried her son, and she asked the nanny if she'd seen her husband yet that morning, to which she replied that she hadn't and that he had even left the master bedroom as far as anyone knew. Blair put the children in their nursery, then went to check on her husband.

Knowing Chuck's propensity for being lazy, especially after arriving in at the wee hours of the morning from a business trip, she wasn't surprised to find that he was still in bed. Taking off her shoes, Blair padded over to the bed in stocking feet and glanced down bemusedly as she watched her husband asleep in their bed looking so cute. She peeled back the covers from what was usually his side of the bed, pulling them out from where he'd tucked them around his body, lightly rubbing his Bass ass as she slid into bed behind him and curled herself around him as she heard him groan with the awareness that he wasn't alone in bed any longer.

"Good morning sleepyhead. How late did you get in last night?" she coyly teased as she rubbed his shoulder, then his chest.

"Hm...two I think." he groaned under his breath.

"Mm...I missed you when you were gone. Then I had to leave early this morning. I had a meeting with some of my girls from my company, then we walked around the Met a little. The two of us should go sometime together. With and without the kids...it'd be fun." she sighed as they played with each other's hands, caressingly toying with their thumbs in their palms.

"Okay...sounds good. Just tell me when." he lazily replied.

"Okay. Mm...I missed you hon...mm..." she playfully moaned as she unbuttoned his pajama top and caressingly rubbed his chest and body, as she kissed the back of his neck.

Chuck just groaned and shifted lazily as he acted like he was falling back to sleep, and mumbled in a yawn "I missed you too...but I'm too tired."

Blair ran her hand lower on his body as she slipped her hand under the waistband of his pajamas and caressingly stroked a part of him that proved that he wasn't entirely asleep, causing him to moan and shift uncomfortably as he hardened in her hands. "Ah ah Chuck my love. Your brain may want to sleep, but your body certainly has other ideas..." she teased as she gave him a stroke and could feel him already starting to cum.

Quietly he moaned "I don't know if we have any condoms in the drawer...though you're on something aren't you?" as he submitted to her ministrations.

"I'll check, but yes I'm on birth control so you needn't worry, but still I'll check if we have any condoms." she mused as she left him for a moment and found a few in a bedside table and commented "Well darling it looks like we're in luck. I want to be with you, but I know you're exhausted...so I'll do all the work...and then you'll really be able to sleep." as she rolled him onto his back.

"Ah woman...what did I do to deserve you?" he moaned in tired ecstasy as he kicked off his pajama bottoms.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you...but then I remember how much I love you...and how you're a sucker for times like this so it's worth it." she mused as she helped him roll the condom on, then straddling his hips as he lay back, she tried several positions until they were both satisfied with the results of their attempts at lazy sex with her doing most of the work. Still though, he surprised her when he rolled over so that he was on top and entered her in one long stroke until he was seated as she laughingly commented "Ooh...Chuck...I thought you were too tired for more?" to which he replied "Ah but you should never underestimate the stamina of Chuck Bass." as he grabbed the bedding beside her on each side and went to work, first slow, then fast, then slow again as he moved his sensuous body against hers and pressed his face in the crook of her neck, as they both sighed and moaned while they made love. Eventually he collapsed on top of her with a weary grunt, as he laughed and fell asleep exactly where he wanted to be, with Blair Waldorf-Bass in every way...on her and inside of her.

They both napped for awhile, until Blair woke up with the realization that Chuck was still on top of her, and if she wiggled herself, he was still inside of her. She could feel his breath on her neck and his snoring in her left ear, as he slept on. Reluctantly sighing, she chuckled a little as she lazily rubbed circles on his back, starting at his shoulder blades and moving downward until she reached the small of his back, feeling his light perspiration there, then slipped her hand lower and squeezed his infamous Bass ass...which woke him up then, as he groaned in her ear and kissed her neck, sliding his lips along her collarbone as he shifted his weight and moved within her again, as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

They communicated without words and by touch alone as they savored these moments together when it was just the two of them intertwined body against body, soft against rough, feminine against masculine. He began working his way down her body using his hands, his mouth, and his body to give her pleasure, staying connected the entire time, as she began to moan and get lost in his ministrations of her body. Suddenly through the fog of passion, a sound broke through. The sound of a small child's feet running across the bedroom floor, and before he knew what hit him, Chuck let out an "Ooof!" as a small body jumped on his back and a little voice said "Daddy! Mommy!", causing their attempt at making love to be interrupted by their toddler son.

"Hi Matthew, what are you doing here? Were you trying to find mommy and daddy?" Blair said in an overly cheerful voice as she greeted her son, in a vain attempt at masking her disappointment.

Chuck though was more direct and began to grumble under his breath "Son, ya don't interrupt a man when he's got game, especially when that man's your dad!", as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"Chuck!" Blair retorted as she glanced at him then went on "I don't think Matt knew that he was interrupting anything. He's just a little boy, hun."

"Still its a good lesson to learn...Anyways what time is it?" he asked, still lazily punching his pillow .

"About eleven, you lazy ass Bass. I was thinking that if you don't have anything else planned, maybe we can do a family outing to the Met. That sounds like fun doesn't it? We haven't done anything as a family in awhile, so I'd just thought..." Blair suggested as she played with their son on the bed.

"The Met? What do you want to take your babies and sit on the steps of the Met with me, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes, reliving your high school years? I know you miss Serena, darling, but that's a bit much even for you, wouldn't you say?" Chuck lazily retorted, as he lay back in bed.

"No, you smart ass. Not the steps of the Met...at least not today. It's too chilly. When I suggested we go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, I'd meant to tour the museum as a family. I think that it might be entertaining and a good way to expose our children to culture early on. You know you never can start too young." she exclaimed.

"At seven and sixteen months old? Uh all right love...if you think they'd get anything out of it." he replied skeptically.

"I do. I read online once that the earlier you expose children to culture, the better they'll appreciate it as they get older...and perhaps even turn into protégées as then. Wouldn't you like at least one of our children to be a genius, Chuck?" she exclaimed.

"Our children will be geniuses if they're meant to be. You don't need to push it. All right we can go there for a little while since I haven't been there in a long time either. So anyway, do they happen to have the same statues and paintings and stuff there from when we were kids?" he nonchalantly asked as he started to climb out of bed.

"Yes. The garden is still there, as well as the Greek and Roman statues and sculptures and columns, etcetera. And of course the various paintings. My favorite part when I was a little girl was when my nanny would take me to play around in the gardens where I'd pretend I was a princess who needed saved, or that fell asleep, or found a secret treasure...all sorts of things. I think I remembered one time when I was about four years old, I'd slipped away from my nanny and was pretending to be Snow White or Sleeping Beauty by laying on this one bench in the garden, when suddenly this little boy came up and gave me a kiss...but before I could react, my nanny or the little boy's nanny found us and scolded him or something...so I lost my first Prince Charming." Blair mused as she recalled her childhood memory.

"Oh...well perhaps you didn't after all because...oh it was a long time ago...but I think I do remember going to the Met a long time ago and playing tag with a few other kids in the garden, when I came around a corner and found Snow White herself laying on a bench waiting to be kissed...and since I'd just seen it at a children's playhouse performance my nanny had taken me to, I'd thought I'd see if it worked. If a girl would wake up if you kiss her. So I did, because I'm Chuck Bass." he chortled as he walked into the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, Chuck, that was you? I got my first kiss at four years old from little Chuck Bass? Aw...." Blair sighed happily as he retorted "Thanks...but you don't have to go overboard. All right Blair, that's enough." as she continued to say "Aw..." just to tease him, until he turned the water on in the shower to block her out.

Eventually they both dressed themselves and their children, then loaded up in the limo to go over to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. With the help of their nanny and a personal assistant, they were able to visit the museum without having to keep track of the children all by themselves. This freed them so that they could tour the museum together, holding hands once in awhile and pretending that it was just a couple date and not a family outing, even though they both wanted to share their favorite pieces and places to their children.

"Ha ha now that's a painting I like! Maybe I'll buy it and put it in the living room." Chuck mused as he glanced at a painting on the wall.

"Chuck, we don't need a painting of two nude women sun bathing on the beach. Especially for the living room!" she sighed.

"Aw, but she has nice tits and a great ass..." he mournfully sighed, then perked up "Ooh how about this one? This one would be great for our entrance way, wouldn't you think, darling?" as he glanced closely at the painting.

"Which one? What? No, we are not getting a painting called '25 Naked Women Walking Down The Street' and putting it in our entrance way, Chuck! That'd be so distasteful! And why are you staring at it so closely? Do you need to go to the optometrist again? I'll make an appointment with Doctor..." Blair scolded him.

"No, my eyesight's fine. I have 20/20 vision. No I was just studying the painting, darling, because it was created by a local artist and I was trying to see if I recognized anyone. Why look here....I think I do recognize a certain debutante from the Upper East Side on here." Chuck slyly drawled.

"Oh really anyone I'd know? I know let me guess. Kati? Is? Penelope? Hazel? S?" Blair asked, clearly bemused.

"No darling...you!" Chuck teased.

"WHAT?! Where? Where? Here?" Blair panicked as she crowded around Chuck to try to get a better look at the painting.

"No, here." he teased, pointing to a pale skinned brunette in the painting.

"Chuck Bass, that's not me! That woman's boobs are too big and so's her butt! Ha ha very funny." Blair chided him.

"Well perhaps it was wishful thinking on the artist's part." he teased.

"Yeah I'm so sure!" she sarcastically replied as she tried to hit him but he ran away before she could catch him.

They proceeded further until they got to the area where they found the Romanesque statues and sculptures, and while Chuck oogled a naked bust of Venis De Milo, Blair studied a statue of a soldier or a philosopher or athlete and piped up "Hm...you like Venus, but I think this guy is much better. He has such a great classic aquiline jawline, just like you Chuck...why in that way he even sort of looks like you! But with a body to die for! Those pecs! Those abs! Those legs! That penis! He's the perfect specimen of a man, I think I might swoon." she dramatically sighed.

"What? Oh he's not so great...unless you like fucking marble...and not a flesh and blood man!" he growled, slightly insulted.

"Aw did I insult you're ego? My poor baby...well maybe you don't quite have the body of Adonis, but I still love you just the way you are." she cooed, trying to stroke his ego then reached for something else as she seductively said "Still if I want marble...I know one part of you that'll always rise to the occasion." as she playfully squeezed him in the crotch, causing him to harden slightly.

"Ah my lover, my ladywife, you shouldn't have done that here in the museum...not unless you want to have to pay..." he playfully growled as he tried to chase her, she tried to escape, but didn't and let herself be caught in his embrace and he went for a kiss...which unfortunately was soon interrupted by a security guard.

The couple went on and caught up to the nannies who were keeping an eye on their children. They were in the garden area of the museum then, looking at more statues and sculptures, with Chuck playing hide and seek with their son as Blair held their daughter and reveled in how cute she looked in her little lavender outfit with a little white headband bow in her dark, wispy baby hair that was just starting to lighten up a little, like their son's. She kissed her little girl and told her what a sweet little doll she was with her dark brown eyes, button nose, bow little mouth, and infamous Bass jawline already coming through her childish features. Tatum was a great mix of her parents and Blair found her simply adorable as she pondered the next beauty pageant she could enter her daughter in, and nonchalantly watched Chuck playing with their son.

As she watched them, Blair suddenly spied the bench that she'd always considered her 'Snow White/Sleeping Beauty bench', so glancing down at her daughter she piped up excitedly "Ooh honey, let's go play pretend we're Snow White or Sleeping Beauty and see if the handsome prince will wake us with a kiss!" as she put her daughter back in a stroller and wheeled it close to the bench, where she playfully said "All right Tatum you see this bench. This is where Snow White and Sleeping Beauty lay down after they'd been given the magic spell that makes them fall asleep until the handsome prince comes and awakens her with his magic kiss! Just like this!" as she parked the stroller nearby and had the one nanny keep an eye on the baby while she lay on the bench like Sleeping Beauty and demonstrated what she'd meant.

As Blair was laying like that, Chuck was across the courtyard and had just caught his son, swinging him up into his arms as he gave the lad a little hug and kiss on his chubby cheek, when he noticed his wife laying on the bench, falling asleep. "Oh who do I spy my boy, but Snow White in the flesh, laying out pretty just for us. Let's see if she'll wake to the magic kiss of your's truly." he laughed as he licked his lips and carried his son over to where Blair was laying.

Quietly, Chuck sat his son down beside the nanny, then crept over to where Blair was laying on the bench and knelt down as he put a finger to his lips, gave a conspiratorial wink at his son, and leaned down wake up his sleeping princess by giving her a sensuous kiss, wrapping his mouth around her's, and kissing her for everything he was worth. Blair easily responded to the kiss and soon it was a sensuous battle to mouths, tongues, teeth, and bodies as they both momentarily forgot where they were and Chuck climbed on top of her to make out even more.

As his two parents were making out on a bench, little Matt became bored and started to look around the area where he and his sister were sitting with their nanny. Suddenly an insect flew past, and being an ever curious child, he started to follow it around a corner, where he suddenly spied a giant ball sitting on top of a column. Thinking that the big, shiny, white marble ball looked like something fun to play with, he ran off to the column and started pushing on it to try to knock the ball off, as he began attempting to climb the pedestal. Fortunately his nanny spotted his antics, and in an attempt to keep the boy from danger, she ran off to rescue him.

Eventually, despite getting hot and heavy on the museum bench, Chuck and Blair suddenly heard the commotion that their son and his nanny were making as they ran around the courtyard, the poor nanny chasing the lad as he ran all around. Knowing how much of a pistol Matt could be, the young couple saw opportunities where they could help corner their son, so Chuck went one way, while Blair went another. They looked in corners, around sculptures, potted plants, statues, columns, shrubbery, and so forth, but their son was one slippery little Bass.

Finally when Chuck had crawled under a space between two shrubs, he was able to reach his son who chortled "Peek a boo daddy I see you!" as he jumped on him in surprise.

Chuck was still scolding his son and was tempted to give him a spank for being a naughty boy, when Blair came across them and exclaimed "Oh there you two are! Where did you find him Chuck? And why are you so dirty?"

"Oh I found our son hiding between two shrubbery over in the side of the garden. I had to pull the little stinker out of his hiding place and damn near ruined my pants and my jacket." Chuck angrily growled.

"Well I'm glad you found him before he got into any more trouble. The nanny and I were looking all over for him, I tell you!" Blair sighed as she grabbed her son.

"Yet I'm still the one who found him. I should get a prize or something." he mused.

"All right maybe I'll buy you both a treat at the museum's cafe. Does that sound good?" she inquired.

"Its a start...but what about my clothes? Are you going to pay the cleaning and repair bill? I look like a mess and a comb can only do so much." he grumbled as he combed his hair.

"Well maybe I will...I'll have to see about it..." Blair chuckled as she walked back to where the nanny was with their daughter.

But when they arrived back at the spot, the nanny interrupted them, tearfully saying "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck...I so sorry...I don't know what happened?"

"What's wrong nanny, you can tell us." Blair replied.

"Your daughter...Miss Tatum...I can't find her...she's gone." she nervously replied.

Not wanting to believe her, the young couple looked toward the spot where the nanny had parked the stroller, and just like she'd said, their Bugaboo baby stroller with their seven month old daughter, Tatum still inside, was gone!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"WHAT?! MY BABY! SOMEONE STOLE MY BABY!" Blair screamed, before she promptly started to faint, until Chuck caught her just before she would've hit the floor.

The next thing they knew a security guard came in to question them, then the police and Chuck's private security staff from Bass Industries soon arrived on the scene to ask a barrage of questions and investigate the crime scene.

"Now Mrs. Bass, can you tell us everything you were doing up until the time when you realized your daughter was missing." an officer asked as they performed an investigation.

"My...my...husband and I were...enjoying the sculptures and statues and benches here in the garden...when we noticed that the nanny was having difficulty catching our...our...our son...and...and...Chuck and I went to help her...and by the time we caught him and arrived back to where we'd left our daughter's stroller with Tatum inside...she was g-gone!" Blair tearfully sobbed as Chuck tried to support her, although stalwart as he was, even he had a tear in his eye.

The detective then asked Chuck similar questions to which he answered even more candidly. "Yes, detective. My wife and I arrived with our children and their nanny at approximately 12:30 pm. We toured the museum for an hour or so, until we arrived here. While here, my wife and I became...let's say 'distracted' by each other for approximately one quarter hour, until we realized that the nanny needed assistance with our son. We helped look for the boy for approximately another ten minutes, until I caught him in the shrubbery in the section in the back. The condition of my clothing is testament to that fact. We had found the boy, and within five minutes found the nanny...who informed us that our daughter...was gone." Chuck said boldly, though choking back a tear as the full impact of the fact that his daughter had been kidnapped finally hit him.

"Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Bass. If we have any further questions or information, we'll contact you soon." the detective informed them as Chuck escorted Blair and their son off to the side. Flanked by bodyguards, he urged them to leave before the press came and caused a scene, and so they could worry and grieve in private, but Blair was reluctant to leave the crime scene, because that was the last place they'd seen their daughter. Finally after a few minutes of coaxing, Chuck was able to convince Blair to leave and to calm her down a bit, which worked for awhile until their son began to beg for his favorite blankie and his baby bottle, which unfortunately had been last seen on their Bugaboo stroller along with their daughter. Dishearteningly Chuck tried to calm down both his wife and son, which wasn't a very easy task at all.

When they arrived home, it was a very worried and distraught young Bass family that entered the house with the help of the security guards. Chuck carried his son in on one arm, while his other wrapped around his wife as he helped her walk into the house, where she began to collapse again. One of the maids took their son, as Chuck led a dazed and confused Blair to the stairway, where he carried her upstairs, as one would carry a bride. He lay her on their bed, where she momentarily lay in a fetal position, almost totally numb from shock, as he began to remove her shoes for her. After doing so, he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her on the temple, then began to get up, when Blair's hand snaked out and grabbed him by the wrist, as she said "Don't leave me, Chuck. Stay, stay!"

"All right...I'll stay...although what you need are chocolates, soft music, candles, and a bubble bath...to unwind...I'll tell the maids to draw you a bath...I need to leave, love...to see how the investigation is going. See if they issued an Amber Alert for our daughter...and try to create a public statement if necessary." he sighed, trying to stay strong.

"No...no maids, Chuck...you...you draw me the bubble bath...make it right...then join me. I want you to join me in the bubble bath...because I want you to hold me..." she pleaded in despair, still clutching his hand, kissing it as she went on.

Cautiously, Chuck swallowed his pride, and held in a sob himself, as he replied "Okay, darling, I will." then went to the bathroom to fill their jacuzzi bathtub with water, add some of Blair's imported bubble bath from France, light some votive candles, put on a Bach album, and find a box of imported chocolates he'd gotten on sale after Valentine's Day, as he stripped off his own shirt and tie. By the time he'd stripped down completely and donned a dressing gown, he assumed that Blair would be readying herself for the bath as well, but unfortunately she was like a rag doll and hadn't done more than just lay on the bed. So sighing, Chuck picked up Blair again and carried her into the bathroom, where he proceeded to strip the clothes off of his wife.

Usually helping his wife take off her clothes was sensuous and fun, but this felt like more so much more, because it felt like supplication and duty...though a responsibility he didn't really mind having because it truly made him feel like an adult. He removed all of her clothes until she was entirely nude, though her woeful countenance was a sad shadow of her normal self in a situation such as this. He remembered several weeks ago to their wonderful Valentine's Day weekend in the Poconos and how that felt like a lifetime ago now, as he divested himself of his robe, stepped into the tub, and helped Blair enter with him. He eased them down into the water together, as he held onto, giving her support physically as he attempted to will his wayward body from becoming turned on just because he was holding his naked wife against him.

Chuck held Blair and kissed the top of her hair as he held her and she began to cry, great sobs as she burrowed the side of her face against his chest, allowing his strong, wet, somewhat hairy, male body in all its Bassian glory, comfort her. As sad as she was, Blair wasn't surprised when she realized that even Chuck had begun to cry too, the sudden loss of their precious daughter like another death to them, it was so profound. The young couple just held each other in the bath then, allowing themselves to comfort each other by just holding on tight, as the candles burned and the music played. Overwhelmed, they even fed each other the candy and kissed each other's faces purely for comfort, but either were too drained for sex, and just held each other until Blair started to fall asleep. Eventually, they helped one another out of the tub and made their way to their king-size where they collapsed in a tangle of young flesh as they fell asleep together, clinging.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day was a jumble of emotions and press. Their child was still missing, and their world was a blur. Both tried to meet the press, but Chuck ended up being the stronger of the two, dealing with the authorities, making statements to the press, and obsessing over the investigation. It was quite the week as the young couple dealt with their loss in the ways they knew how, although some of those ways were a bit self destructive as Blair's eating disorder and Chuck's drinking started to creep back into their lives again.

Chuck came home from his office at the Palace, physically and emotionally drained, as he poured himself a drink and relaxed in his barcolounger, only to find Blair lying on a chaise lounge as she watched a documentary about Charles Lindbergh, while clutching their son, which surprised Chuck a little bit, since Blair usually wasn't a huge history buff, unless it came to classic movies.

"I didn't know you were a fan of classic aviation, Blair, and are even introducing our son. Do you want to go to visit the flight exhibit at the Smithsonian and include that in your cultural exhibition for our children...uh...son?" Chuck asked nonchalantly, correcting himself at the end.

"Well perhaps...but I'm watching this documentary less for the history of aviation and more for the personal history of the Lindbergh family...especially the history of his...son...Charles Jr...who was snatched from his loving parents before he was even two years old!" Blair cried as she clutched their son even tighter.

"Oh darling...turn that off...you don't need to be watching old new reels and documentaries about the Lindbergh baby...and upset yourself even more." Chuck gruffly replied.

"But I have to! I want to know where we went wrong...how it could've happened to us! At least our daughter wasn't snatched out of her bedroom window, like the Lindbergh baby was, but instead from The Met! MY Met!" she sighed, then went on. "I suppose now we'll have to wait for a ransom note, just like the Lindberghs did over seventy plus years ago. How much are you willing to offer? One million? Two million? How much are the lives of your children worth to you, Chuck Bass?" Blair asked, clearly distraught.

"Good god, Blair Waldorf-BASS! How can you ask such a question? _How much are the lives of my children worth to me?_ I don't even know what to say to that!" Chuck growled, clearly angry, but also very sad, as he slammed his drink down, splashing some of it on the end table, and stalked angrily out of the room.

Chuck went up to his home office then, sunk into his office chair, and stared at his desk which included photographs of his entire family. He picked up the photograph of his daughter which Blair had just recently had taken, and held it in his hand, caressingly touching it as tears came to is eyes. He lay the photo face down on his desk and wiped his tears with a finger as he thought back to the few short months they'd had their daughter, recalling the special memories they'd made thus far, as even he wept a bit over their loss.

After a few minutes, he blew his nose into his handkerchief and began to compose himself as he turned to his computer and began researching cases in which missing children were returned to their families. The stories didn't just include famous ones like Elizabeth Smart, Shawn Hornbeck, Ben Ownby, and Jaycee Dugard, but also more minor cases with younger children, although most had been cases between split partners and not anonymous kidnappers. Still he hoped for the best and even got into contact with various organizations who might help.

A bit later, Blair came into the office still clutching their son as she collapsed into a leather sofa Chuck had in his office, as she cried out her fears "Oh Chuck it's terrible! I'm so scared. The Lindbergh baby, Polly Klass, Michael Walsh, even Jon Benet Ramsey...through the beauty pageant connection! I don't want to have to add our daughter's name to that list!"

"Neither do I, Blair neither do I...and hopefully we won't have to. Somehow, someway, we're going to find our girl and bring her home. I promise you." he tried to reassure her as he walked over and sat down on the sofa beside his wife and gave her a hug.

~o~o~o~o~

In a cold water flat in another part of the city, part-time hospital nurse and single mother, Rita Donahue, was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup as she readied herself for the visit that her lover, Joey, promised he'd make after not seeing her for several months. Rita wanted to impress Joey not only with her Veal Parmigiana, but also with her little surprise. Joey would finally be able to meet their baby, and once done, he'd have to be with hers forever. He'd have to leave his wife for her now, since they had a child together, otherwise she'd tell his wife Mary Jo all about their affair.

"Mom, something's beeping on the stove!" her teenage son, Billy "Bug" Donahue called in a nonchalant voice as he played a video game in the living room.

"It's just the timer for my Veal Parmigiana. Just have Amy turn it off will ya!" Rita called from the bedroom.

"Amy's not here ma! She's still at work...I think. Or she's out with Tasha or something. Uh I think your stuff's burning." he replied.

"Oh okay. What?! All right Billy, you turn off the stove then and put it on the counter." she replied in panic.

"Uh okay." he said as he lumbered out of his chair and got the food out of the oven, before he asked "Uh ma it didn't burn. Can I have some?"

"No! It's for my dinner tonight with Joey, so you can't have any because you'd eat it all." she retorted.

"Aw ma!" he moaned.

"There's twenty bucks in the jar beside the stove. You can use that for a pizza or something, just make sure you don't come home until midnight, okay?" she admonished him.

"All right. Thanks. Uh ma...that baby of your's is crying again." Bug replied as a faint wail could be heard from the playpen in the corner.

"Uh just check on her to make sure she's okay. Maybe you can feed her a bottle or something. Her formula's in the cupboard." his mom replied.

"Aw ma I'm no baby nurse for your foster brats!" he moaned.

"William!" his mother shouted, until he sighed and gave in, mixing the formula and going over to the baby to feed her.

When Bug lifted the baby out of the playpen, she at first started to whimper, but then settled down after a few moments when he fed her the baby bottle and started to rock her. He thought that she was a cute little thing, and better taken care of than most of the other foster kids he'd seen his mom take in, especially with her big brown eyes and round face. He vaguely knew about his mother's scheme with Joey, but he'd thought she'd given that up since she hadn't seen him in so long, but apparently that wasn't the case. He was pondering on what Joey would think of his 'daughter' whenever he came over, when suddenly Rita strolled into the living room, dressed to impress. As soon as she saw her son with the baby, she squealed.

"Billy, what are you doing with my baby? That's not how you feed a baby! You must hold her head up more!" she scolded as she reached for the baby.

"But ma, you told me to feed her!" he sighed as he started to hand the baby to his mother, but when the baby girl started to spit up, Rita replied "Uh...maybe you should just continue where you left off, Billy. I don't want to get dirty, I just got this back from the cleaners."

"It's Bug, ma. Remember what I told ya? Anyways, how'd ya convince the lady from Social Services to let you take in another foster kid? I thought you were on their...list?" he replied, curiously.

"Uh this little doll's not from Social Services...officially. I'm...a...doing a favor for a friend. You know how I've been helping the girls from the free clinic sometimes...well...one of the girls got into a bit of trouble...and...I offered to take in her baby until she cleans herself up." Rita explained to her son.

"Oh...so this is the baby of some ho? Cute baby. Uh which girl was it? Maybe I'd know her." he replied.

"It was...a...Sunshine... And you better not know her, son, if you know what's good for ya!" she admonished him.

"A'right...ha ha...yeah I know what you mean, ma." he laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, as simultaneously Bug's cell phone rang. Rita panicked and said "Ah Joey's here already? You've got to get out of here son, right now! Here, give me the baby and scoot, okay?" as she grabbed the baby and placed her back in the playpen as she then shooed her son out the door, as she let Joey in the apartment.

"Joey...darling...you're here already! Just look at you! You haven't changed a bit!" Rita cooed as she flirtatiously glanced at her lover.

"Neither have you doll. Just as gorgeous as ever." he growled as he pulled her into an embrace as soon as he'd entered the apartment.

Afterwards, she took his coat and coaxed him into the living room, past the dining area which was set with a romantic place setting, candles, and Rita's best china & flatware which she'd just purchased from Crate & Barrel. As they were walking past, Joey piped up "Mm...something smells good. What'd ya make for tonight?"

"Your favorites. My famous Veal Parmigiana, salad, and so on. If you want a drink, I can pour you a glass of Pinot Grigio." she replied as she reached for her wine.

"Ah...I'll just have a beer if you have any. Maybe a Bud Light...I'm trying to watch my weight." he teased.

"All right Joe, coming right up. Speaking of weight...what do you think of me? I'm almost back to where I was before the baby." she replied.

"Oh yeah you look great. Uh where is this baby you told me about? I'd like to see 'im for myself." he replied.

"Oh...not until after dinner hon. The baby is taking a nap right now. You two can meet after dinner, okay." Rita replied as she tried to deflect Joey's attention away from the baby, who was napping in a playpen in the corner.

After dinner, which made Joey a little sleepy as he relaxed on the sofa, Rita decided to introduce him to their baby as she carried her from the playpen to where her lover was relaxing on the sofa, chortling happily as she did so. "Here she is, hon. Here's our beautiful baby girl. I decided to name her Ramona."

"Oh...um...what'd ya say? Oh uh hi...uh wait a minute...its a girl? Rita what're ya pulling, woman? I thought ya told me I had a son, named Raymond or something?" he slurred as he glanced at the baby girl perched on his lap.

"No...darling...it's always been a girl. I don't know where you got the idea that it was a boy? Aren't you happy to see your daughter?" she sighed, seductively trying to admonish him for his mistake.

"I already have three daughters by my wife...I don't need any more by you! I came back because I'd thought you'd given me a boy!" he bellowed angrily, as he was also slightly drunk.

"Well I'm sorry if it wasn't a boy...this time...but you know we can always try again. Come on Joe...don't leave me. You know how I can always make you feel things your wife can't...come on...remember the good times." she coaxed as she carried the baby away, sat her in the playpen, then went back and attempted to seduce her lover.

Reluctantly, Joey fell under Rita's seduction attempts and soon they were having sex on the sofa, however it wasn't for long, and before Rita would've preferred, Joey soon left her in his usual gruff manner, saying that he'd be in contact with her again. Rita, being the desperate fool that she was, knew that it was only a matter of time until Joey was out of the clutches of his New Jersey housewife, Mary Jo, and hers forever.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days passed and the young Bass family was trying to cope, but just barely. A gala charity event that had been scheduled long before their daughter's kidnapping was coming soon, however Chuck was tempted to reschedule because of what had happened to their daughter. Yet, Blair suddenly wanted to go through with it, which confounded him to no end.

"Blair, darling, why are you doing this? We can reschedule the gala for another time. It's been...too soon." he argued.

"But Chuck you know the show must go on. This event is supposed to be the pinnacle of the season so I can't let society down by canceling. I'm not going to let Bailey Hepworth or her mother Marcia outdo me in society!" Blair haughtily declared.

"Blair! You know that keeping up appearances just so you can kiss the ass of some society matrons isn't that important, when there are bigger issues to consider." he admonished her.

"Hmph..." she pouted, until she replied "Well maybe that's how I cope. Maybe kissing a little ass at a society event is my way of coping with the disappearance of our daughter?...Did you ever think of that? What would you rather I did, weep uncontrollably, go back to my eating disorder, or pretend all is fine...even if it isn't? I'm sure you can sympathize." she cried, trying to hold back her tears.

"All right...I get your point. Still if the event is too much, you know you can always retire to our suite upstairs at anytime...and I would not think any less about you." he reminded her.

"All right darling. Thank you. Perhaps I will." she sighed as she glanced up at him and took his arm and they went down to the party.

They entered the hotel's ballroom as they were announced into the room. Once there, the crowd parted for them as they made their way to the table through the bespeckled ballroom, as the music subdued slightly for them. Blair then took the podium to introduce the keynote speaker, perhaps against Chuck's better judgment, but she would not back down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank everyone who is in attendance tonight for your support for the cause that we hold so dear to our hearts...the creation of a pregnancy center support group at the new City Hospital and Medical Center. With your support, new mothers will be able to get the help they need when they discover that they are in of it. So without further ado, I would like to introduce our keynote speaker for tonight...Margaret Pearson..." Blair said as she nervously introduced the speaker, then took a seat beside her husband. Surprisingly, Chuck fished his hand under the table and took her hand in his, caressing the back of her knuckles and her palm, as their eyes met and he gave her a reassuring look.

Once the keynote speaker said her piece, the gala swung into action, with dinner, music and cocktails. Eventually the young couple were separated by the various party goers who asked them questions not only about their cause, but also about the investigation into their daughter's disappearance. They both tried to keep their composure, but it was not easy at all, especially given the recentness of it all. As the night progressed, it began to become more difficult for Blair, so she escaped the proceedings before it truly became too much for her. When Chuck began looking for his wife, he was soon informed that she wasn't there, so he hoped that she'd followed his advice and turned into their suite in room 1812.

After a while, Chuck went up to their suite where he found his wife laying on the bed resting after their evening of entertaining the guests. He sauntered over to her, where she was laying curled up under the covers, seemingly asleep, but he knew better.

"Hello love, I wondered if you were here." he asked as he climbed on the bed.

"Mm...hello Chuck, my love. Yeah...I'm here." she sighed as she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good. Are you upset? You did a good job tonight darling. You were so strong." he said as he held her a bit when she clung to him.

"Thanks...but I don't feel strong. I feel like I could just...break. Mmm..." she cried as she burrowed her face against his chest, breathing in the scent of his skin through his dress shirt.

"It's okay darling...I'm here for ya." he sighed, the breath flowing slowly in and out of his lungs, as he held her close. Then, he pondered aloud "I wonder...if it's time for our trip to Bora Bora for a bit. Get away from the chaos and unwind and recharge for a bit..."

"That's sounds good...but what if they find our daughter, Chuck? What if we're needed right away?" she asked curiously.

"Then we'll hop on our jet and fly back home as soon as possible. We'll be there to meet up with her, whatever the outcome. I've hired people to find her, so now all we have to do is wait...and hope for the best." he sighed.

"All right Chuck, I'll try to hope for the best as well. I love you." she sighed, burying her nose against his chest as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too...Blair." Chuck sighed as he held his wife and tried to contemplate his life right then.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, bright and early in the morning, the young Bass family, Chuck, Blair, and their son Matthew, boarded the Bass Corporate Jet and flew from New York City to Bora Bora, by way of Vancouver as well. The flight took quite a few hours, even with the stop over, so Chuck and Blair had to take turns keeping their son entertained during the flight, which proved an interesting task.

Blair was taking a nap, or at least trying to, as Chuck was entertaining Matt in another part of the plane, however whatever they were saying kept her awake.

"Hm...I wanna paddle a butt...Who's butt can I paddle? I'll close my eyes and when I open them I'll see who I see..." Chuck teased as he closed his eyes and counted to ten while his son tried to hide.

"Six...seven...eight...nine...ten! Oop...who do I see...Matt my boy, do you want your butt paddled?" he teased.

"No!" the little boy yelped.

"No? Well then who's butt should I paddle?" he teased.

"Mommy!" Matt laughed.

"Mommy? Mm...yeah that's a good idea son! All right son...let's go see if mommy wants her butt paddled." he mused as both he and his son sneaked over to where Blair was resting.

"Chuck...you two better not..." she warned, her voice muffled by a pillow.

However they didn't listen and just sneaked closer and closer until Chuck reached out, acting like he was really going to spank her, as she playfully panicked, yelling "Chuuuck you better not...you Bass..." as he then just lightly tapped her bottom and let Blair over react as he laughed.

"Chuck Bass that was mean! Why do you pick on me like that when I'm trying to sleep?" she playfully pouted.

"Aw I pick on ya coz I love ya my dear..." he mused behind a laugh as their son laughed too.

"Ha ha...I guess everyone's a comedian." she moaned, then went on with a question. "Anyway when do we land in Bora Bora hon?"

"Eh...in precisely twenty minutes, if the pilot and my GPS system is correct." he replied as he went on "Anyway just enough time for me to change into some fresh underwear before we land. I sweated through these and I want to be fresh and clean for the ladies when I step off the plane."

"Fresh and clean for the LADIES? What LADIES? The only LADIES in your life should be ME, MYSELF, and I...remember that you Basshole!" Blair admonished him outright.

"Oh of course...I was just speaking from experience based on my last trips to Bora Bora, before I married you of course darling, I always wanted to be fresh and clean for the ladies or whoever I chanced to meet, whenever I stepped off the plane. I guess it's just a force of habit." Chuck said as he began to strip down right there.

"Force of habit? So you say. Still though, if you're going to change then so will I...although I can't believe how often you do change your clothes throughout the day. You're almost as bad as me." she sighed as she glanced through some extra clothes she had in some on board closets and drawers.

Chuck had just slipped into a clean shirt but was rubbing deodorant on as he walked by and glanced at his wife as he said "Uh its a good thing you're changing because you have a spot on your underwear."

"What? I do? But I thought they were already clean! Well I thought they were clean, but I guess they're not. Thanks for pointing it out Mr. Obvious!" she sarcastically replied.

"Anytime...anytime. You tell me if I have a stain." he replied nonchalantly.

"I do? When have I ever done that?" she sarcastically asked.

"Oh well when we were in the Poconos and you told me I had a skid mark." he replied.

"What? I don't remember that!" she gasped.

"Well I distinctly remember you saying something about a skid mark in the bathroom." he replied.

"Huh? Oh...I remember now. No, what I'd warned you about was to be careful when you wore your athletic sandals so that you didn't leave skid marks on the Travertine tile in the hotel bathroom or by the heart shaped swimming pool the room had." she laughed.

"O—oh!" he sighed.

"Is that why you were freaking out about your underwear, Chuck?" she laughingly asked.

"Well maybe...Hey don't laugh at me! Anyone can...uh...make a mistake." he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I know...ha ha...And I'm sorry. So do I look okay now?" Blair asked as she modeled her latest outfit.

"Mm...you look more than just okay, baby, you look grrreat!" he seductively teased.

"Down Chuckie the Tiger. There'll be time enough for that later if you want...but not until after we land at least." she mused, trying to playfully set him back a bit.

"Aw, you don't think we could do it while we land? What about that time when we..." he started but she interrupted his train of thought.

"Ah...must I remind you, little pitchers have big ears...or in other words our son's along and I don't feel like putting on a show for him. Plus if you remembered correctly, we had a bit of a bumpy landing the last time we tried...which only seemed to make matters worse...if you know what I mean." she teased.

"Oh yeah...although maybe it was worse for you than it was for me...sorry about that." he playfully apologized.

"Ah it's okay...but you'll still have to make it up to me." she playfully scolded, then as they took their seats while the plane was landing, she suddenly piped up excitedly "Oh isn't Bora Bora a Polynesian Nation? Does that mean it's like Hawaii, where when we step off the plane we're going to get leid?"

"Well I know I sure plan to...he he..." he smugly laughed.

"Huh?...Oh Chuck!" she gasped and scolded, playfully hitting at him with a rolled up magazine.

"What? It's the truth isn't it? Though based on your temper, unfortunately I won't be getting laid anytime soon!" he playfully moaned.

"Chuck! Zip it!" she frustratingly scolded him, though he knew she was teasing, as the plane came in for its landing.

As soon as they landed, a few natives did place flowered leis around their necks and even gave a little one to their son, Matthew, as Chuck carried the lad down the steps when they disembarked from their plane. They were then met by a black Mercedes, which whisked them away to their private villa along the beaches of Bora Bora. Even if the villa was slightly rustic by their standards, the gorgeous tropical views and vistas totally made up for it. It was pure white sand beach, accented by a few coconut palms, and the blue blue ocean reflecting a nearly cloudless, perfectly blue sky. It was just so perfect...yet of course, the fact that their daughter was missing made it slightly less so.

Still they had the perfect location and the perfect weather, so they decided to enjoy it to the best of their abilities. The villa's in house staff saw to their refreshment needs, bringing food and drinks out to the patio, where they relaxed after unpacking in their breezy bedroom. There was a crib in a corner of the room for their son, which would be welcome later on when the boy's nap time rolled around. For the time being though, they relaxed on the patio, sunning themselves, sipping tropical drinks, and eating native food, as they watched their son play with some of his toys until he saw an ant crawl across some of the large cut stones that formed the patio floor.

They relaxed there and briefly chatted, trying to put their daughter's kidnapping out of mind, even if it was always in the forefront of their thoughts. Both were discussing methods that were being used to investigate the case, as Chuck would check the internet on his phone and his laptop to see if there was any news on the progress of the investigation. So far there were no leads, but they were not going to give up, no matter how long it took or how far away they were.

"Oh Chuck, I wish I knew where our Tatum was! She's been gone almost a week now already! And by the time our vacation is over, she'll have been gone over two weeks, if she hasn't been found by then! Are we doing everything that can be done? Is there anything else we can do? Have the kidnappers given any ransom notes or anything?" Blair moaned in panic as she grilled Chuck about their daughter's disappearance and the ongoing investigation.

"Blair, we're doing everything we can. There's been an Amber Alert released about our daughter. She's on the missing children's list. I've even been in contact with John Walsh, who's considering doing a reenactment of the disappearance on America's Most Wanted...although we don't know if our daughter was actually kidnapped by a wanted felon...and part of the reenactment might paint us in a bad light or be...a bit of an embarrassment, if you know what I mean. I even have my PI on the case and he'll be sure to inform me of anything he uncovers. I'm doing all I can because I want our girl found too, and you know it!" Chuck replied, slightly gruff.

"Your PI? You mean that Andrew Tyler who spied on Lily and Serena and Eric for your father? That guy was an idiot! And anyway, how did HE not perish in the accident that took your father? They were supposedly traveling in the same limousine that night when the accident occurred...yet he came out unscathed? How? That's something that I've always wondered." she pondered aloud.

"We were talking about our daughter's disappearance...not my father's death...Blair! And before you ask, yes he did die. I saw him in the hospital myself..." Chuck scowled angrily, as he scooped up their son and carried him off of the patio and onto the beach.

"Okay I'm sorry hon. I know Bart's passing is still a sore subject to you even now...but still...hey where are you going? Where are you taking my son? Don't walk away from me, Chuck Bass...I say unhand that child!" Blair haughtily declared as she picked up her Jimmy Choo sandals and chased after Chuck across the sand.

"I just...wanted to make a sand castle with my son. Is there anything wrong with that, Blair?" Chuck replied, slightly out of breath, as he sat them down in a patch of sand where a bucket and spade had been placed, along with a beach blanket and a cooler filled with several bottles of water, on ice.

"No, nothing wrong with that. And how'd you know that if you'd walk to this exact spot you'd find exactly what you needed to make a sand castle with our son, Matt? A spade, a pail, bottled water, and a beach blanket?" Blair asked, curiously bemused.

"I arranged for it ahead of time. The staff will do practically anything to keep our family happy, including this. It's no big deal." he replied.

"Really? So the next time we can arrange for a whole cabana to ourselves, along with Dom Peignoir, caviar, foi grois, shrimp cocktails, and imported chocolates?" she asked.

"Sure. They'll serve our any need. We can even have a beachside couples massage if you want to. We own the place" he chuckled.

"Really? Ha ha...well that's what I call an all inclusive vacation indeed!" she laughed.

The couple began to build a sandcastle together, and enjoying their time with their son, as they continued to chat about their daughter and reassure each other that all would work out well in the end, somehow, even if it took divine intervention as well.

After the sandcastle and taking a walk on the beach, where they both held their son between them, each taking a hand as they walked barefoot along the edge of the ocean and dipped Matt's toes in the water as the waves came in. The boy laughed when they swung him like that, and they laughed too, a welcome reprieve from the drama and ominous toll the stress of their daughter's disappearance had given them. Their trip to the vacation house in Bora Bora had thus far proved to be the perfect tonic to the current stresses in their lives, and thus they relished the precious moments they had together as the little family that they were.

After the walk on the beach, they decided to go out to dinner as a couple, so they hired a babysitter from within their staff at the house, although Chuck secretly engaged an electronic monitor that would keep an eye on their son no matter where he was on the property. After what had happened to their daughter, Chuck and Blair weren't taking any chances with their son. Once Blair knew about Chuck's cameras, she was wholeheartedly relieved and willingly agreed to go along with him to dinner.

The couple dressed up of course to go out to dinner, with Chuck in a navy blazer and tan slacks and Blair in a peach gown by DKNY, and as always Blair thought that they'd take the Mercedes that had picked them up from the airport to go to the restaurant, however Chuck had other ideas. When she stepped out of the villa and onto the pier, Blair was surprised to see Chuck behind the wheel of a silver, boat that was parked along the dock.

"Chuck Bass, where in the world did you get that?" Blair sarcastically asked, trying to hide her teasing grin.

"I found it and thought it looked cool. I think it belonged to Bart...so it's mine now. Do you want to go for a drive?" Chuck teasingly asked.

"Are you licensed to drive that thing?" she coyly asked.

"I'm Chuck Bass...so what do you think?" he smugly replied as he patted the seat beside him as she climbed in.

"I don't know what to make of that answer, sir, so I'll just have to see for myself." she replied as she boarded the boat and donned a life jacket.

To Blair's surprise, Chuck actually piloted the speed boat better than she thought he would, in their two mile trek to the restaurant. Still when they arrived, they were a bit more disheveled than they would've liked. For Chuck, all it took was a swipe of his comb and he was as good as new, but for Blair, it was a rearrangement of her hair in the ladies room before she felt that she could face the rest of the restaurant's patrons.

When she sat down, Chuck was already sitting at the table perusing the menu, although the menu he was studying was the drink menu. Blair commented as she glanced at what he was looking at and sat down.

"Darling, I don't know why you always turn to the drink menu first. You know how I prefer if you didn't drink so much." she said.

"I drink because I like to...just like you like to do certain other things. Perhaps you need a stiff drink too." he teased.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"So that it would help you get that proverbial stick out of your ass!" he insinuatingly teased.

"Chuck! You're so uncouth! All right then, if you don't think I can keep up with you, I will." Blair replied as she flagged down a waiter who asked them if they'd like anything to drink, to which she replied "Wild Turkey if you have any...or if not maybe a bottle of island rum!" to which Chuck just smirked at her.

Their dinner did include food, although they both kept up with the drinking until they'd polished off nearly two bottles of rum between them and the Wild Turkey. Afterwards, Blair didn't know how it happened, but Chuck suggested a piloting the boat in a shallow bay along the beach...which would've been fine, except it turned into trick driving where where Chuck drunkenly cruised along and sang 'D'Ya Wanna Be a Spaceman' as well as saying crazy things.

"D'Ya Wanna Be a Spaceman and learn ta fly up in the sky tell me how high before you start fa—lling...Wind in your hair...Lead in the pencil...I dun wanna sto—pp!" he drunkenly laughed.

"Well I do...and we're gonna...just you see!" she cried as she suddenly grabbed the wheel, turning the boat sharply to the right...and Chuck to fly out of the car and into a shallow part of the ocean, close to shore!

Distraught over what she might have accidentally done to her husband, Blair jumped out of the boat and waded over to Chuck, who was still laying there stunned, as she exclaimed "Oh I'm sorry, Chuck! Are you all right?"

Glancing up at her he slyly drawled "If you wanted to get me on my back...all you had to do was asssk!" as he gave her one of his infamous Chuck Bass smirks.

"Oh you!" she cried as she helped him stand and he pulled her into an embracing kiss. The kiss was wonderful and romantic for a few seconds, until Blair realized he'd stuck his hand down the front of her dress to grab her breast. Usually that didn't offend her, but fearing that paparazzi or someone might see them, she grabbed for his hand, but when he went to remove it, they both suddenly realized Chuck's ring had gotten caught in her bra, so his hand was also still stuck inside her dress. This then caused them to spend a few moments comically wrestling in the ocean as they tried to free Chuck's hand, further embarrassing themselves in the process.

Somehow they made their way home, but when they got there, Blair gave Chuck a piece of her mind. "Chuck Bass, that was quite the date...and it would've been better if you hadn't gotten drunk and embarrassed yourself! Chuck...Chuck...Are you even listening to me?" she asked as Chuck turned around and acted like he was going to relieve himself against the side of the dock.

"Chuck Bass, you're not doing what I think you're doing? You better not be because it'd be so embarrassing if you were." she gasped in horror when she heard him undo the zipper on his fly.

"Oh I'm listening to you, Blair Bass...and doing what I want because this is our private property...so I can do as I please. Anyway I wasn't the only one drinking the rum or letting the Wild Turkey fly." he drawled, as he did what he'd said and christened the pylon, letting much of the alcohol out of his system.

"Urgh! You're such a dog, Chuck Bass!" she flustered as she stormed into the house without him, locking the door behind him.

Blair sulked in the house for awhile, taking a shower and moping around a bit, as she glanced at their son who asked "Where's dada?" to which she replied "He's in the doghouse son...for being such a dog!" to which her son replied "Dada doggie? Arf! Arf!" as he barked like a puppy, and Blair sighed "Not that kind of dog, Matt! Argh!" and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Chuck sequestered himself in the pool house, where he found swim trunks and a robe, until he decided to go for a midnight swim in the villa's pool. Chuck was still in the pool, when Blair glanced out the window and saw him, so suddenly feeling remorseful and a little lonely for the companionship only he could give, she decided to let him back into the house but she'd use the phone.

Blair took her cellphone and rang Chuck's, which she could hear from the deck chair he laid it on, as she waited for him to pick up. When she heard him answer, she asked "Well I was just wondering if...you've seen the Renoir here in the house yet?"

"The Renoir?" he asked, skeptically.

"Yes, the Renoir." she sighed.

"Oh...are you asking me into the bedroom? Let me guess, the Renoir is under the bed covers..." he slyly asked.

"Ha ha very funny Bass. Anyway, if you want to come in, you can ring the doorbell and I'll answer it for you. Or you can go around because the back door is always open." she suggested.

"Your back door is always open? Don't I know that." he seductively chuckled, not missing a beat at the perhaps unintentional sexual innuendo in her comment.

"What? Oh you! That's not what I meant! Just come in okay!" she commanded with a pout.

Blair readied herself for Chuck, slipping on her best negligee, even though she was still a little perturbed at her husband and how he'd acted on their supper date. Still she was caught slightly unprepared as Chuck walked into the bedroom in his robe, swim trunks, and sandals, along with one of his trademark sly grins. He sauntered over to her and asked "Is all forgiven now?"

"Not quite! You still have to apologize...anyway over there is the Renoir...isn't it lovely?" she asked, trying to direct his attention to the painting on the wall.

"Hm...not as lovely as the vision beside me...mm?" he mused as he attempted to seductively accost her, however she wriggled out of his grasp.

"Chuck, you need to apologize first!" she scolded.

"Oh...all right...I'm sor..." he began, but before he could get anymore out, she pounced on him and started to kiss him quite passionately, until they were both catching their breaths as she broke the kiss and said "Ah caught you off guard, didn't I? Well I guess that goes to show two can play at that game huh?" as she stroked his chest

"Indeed! And I like it already. So is there more where that came from?" he asked, bemused.

"Well let's take it to the bed and find out!" she mused as she led him to the bed and they fell down into a luxurious embrace that soon led to a round of slow sensual love making until they both fell asleep in the bed together in each other's arms.

Afterwards, Blair reluctantly went to check on their son, and when she came back, Chuck was just laying there in the bed, wearing his Panama hat, which was looking worse for wear, but at the rakish angle he wore it, paired with the sly look he gave her, you could tell what he had on his mind as he eyed her.

"So am I forgiven? Or do I need to make it up to you again?" he asked slyly bemused.

"Hm...well...that was certainly a start...but there's always room for improvement." she sighed as she sunk down on the bed beside him.

"Mm...well that's informative..." he growled seductively, holding out a hand to her.

Unable to resist, she lay down beside him, laying her head on his chest as she curled against him and stroked his torso, feeling his manly body against her smooth skin, as he stroked her arm and breast.

"Mm...you have such soft skin...I love it...and I love you. Wanna run away...stay in this bungalow and lay like this...forever? Because I love what you are wearing..." he seductively whispered in your ear.

"What...laying with you nude in bed and me topless in a bikini? Ha ha...if only we could...Chuck." she sighed as she cuddled close to him and sighed as she gave him a kiss and soon started falling asleep in his arms.

The next few days the couple spent together in and out of the villa and the surrounding property. Taking walks on the beach, collecting seashells, exploring a cove they found off the beaten path where they laid on their stomachs and looked through a wind blown hole that had formed above a small bay where various sea life congregated together. Going fishing with Chuck and their son, or at least attempting to, from the pier outside their villa.

Once Blair was glancing through the pics on her digital camera and came across an old one of Chuck and Nate and a few others at the school's swimming pool. After glancing at the two guys, Blair was surprised at the difference in their body types, with Nate and his more athletic body versus Chuck and his slightly more average body...yet it was Chuck who'd stolen her heart and other things at the time and afterwards. She chuckled as she glanced up from the photograph and saw Chuck walk by carrying their son (who was wearing a mini life vest) and a bucket of bait. Even though he'd worked out more now than he used to, he'd never quite have the athletic grace or abs of someone like Nate, but she loved him nonetheless...especially because he wasn't perfect.

Noticing his wife staring at him, Chuck nonchalantly asked "Do you find something amusing darling? Admiring my manly physique?", clearly bemused.

"Hm...something like that. Just appreciating what I have...although I'm missing what I don't have." she sighed.

"Oh yes. Well my PI has been doing all he can to find our daughter. He said he might have a lead but won't reveal anything until he knows for sure. Then we'll both find out." he sighed, attempting to hide his stress and be strong for his wife.

"You'll let me know as soon as you find out something? You better dear, because I'm holding it to you, do you hear?" she asked as she sat down beside him, wrapping her arm around him, which he did likewise to her.

Sitting contemplative for a few moments, Chuck pondered aloud, "Do you know, Blair, there is something I wanted to do here before we leave. I wonder if you can guess..."

"If it's sex in the lagoon, we have already tried that at least twice...and that last time we got out because you were afraid a jelly fish would sting you on the ass." she sighed.

"I swear I saw a Portuguese Man-o-war float by that time..." he retorted.

"It was a plastic bag, Chuck." she sighed sarcastically.

"Well you say so now, but I know what I saw! Anyway that's not what I meant. Tomorrow I'm going to get another tatoo since we are in the area where tattooing originated." he declared.

"You're getting another tattoo? Well I hope it's not something stupid like a giant feather or a pinup girl...I'm just saying." she scolded.

"Ha ha, no...but that sounds like a good idea!" he teased.

"CHUCK!" she wailed.

"All right...if you want to find out, you'll have to come with me...and maybe get a tattoo yourself." he challenged.

"Me get a tattoo? Ha ha ha." she haughtily laughed.

"Oh do you think you're too good? Well I bet you can't do it." he teasingly challenged.

"Well I bet you I can. Just watch." she coyly accepted the challenge, before she realized what she'd agreed to.

Later that evening they went to the resort with the Maori tattoo artist who gave them what they wanted. Chuck was surprised that Blair actually went along with it, even if she seemed a little uncomfortable with the process at first. It was all good and all fun. By the end of the week, Blair had unwound quite a bit, however Chuck was still a little pensive, mainly because of the investigation into his daughter's disappearance running into dead end after dead end, yet he attempted to internalize everything for the sake of his family.

~o~o~o~o~

While Chuck and Blair were getting their tattoos during their get away vacation in Bora Bora, back in New Jersey, Bug and his sister Amy were tricked into babysitting their mom's baby while she was at work. Amy had taken care of the baby for part of the day, but had to go somewhere, so she met up with her brother at the tattoo parlor where he spent his time.

"Hey Bug, its time you babysit the latest brat. I have to go meet somebody!" she replied, as she held the child on her hip.

"Meet somebody? I'm busy, so I can't watch a baby!" he replied.

"Aw come on!" she whined.

"You d'ya have to meet?" he asked.

"None of your business, let me tell you!" she replied.

"It better not be Frankie or Joey...coz if it is...I'll bust.." he replied.

"It ain't either of those two. Anyway just keep an eye on Ramona will ya until I get back, okay?" she quipped.

"Okay...maybe I can have Kat or Liz watch her or something. She can be their mascot." he sighed.

"Cool! Thanks Bug, I'll see you later!" Amy laughed as she dropped the baby off in his lap and ran off.

He'd only held the baby for a few moments, when Kat and Liz walked out from the back. Both women sported quite a number of tattoos themselves since they worked at the parlor, so they exuded and aura of being tough chicks...although the sight of a little baby just melted their hearts.

"Aw she's so cute! Is she your's Bug?" they cooed.

"Nah! Another foster kid my mom took in. She might be adopting this 'un though coz she told Joey it was his." he laughed.

"Oh. Well what's her name?" they asked.

"Uh my mom calls her Ramona I guess.." he pondered in reply.

"Aw that's sweet! Hi Ray Ray...aren't you a cutie?" the girls gushed as they picked her up and held her.

They hung out like that for awhile, coddling the baby until customers came in, and their boss told them to work. The customers came and went and eventually things started to turn into a party, with substances sneaked in and at one point Bug got hold of the tattoo gun and a little too close to the baby, until she cried and one of the girls noticed what he had done.

"Bug, you idiot! You don't tattoo a baby! Jimmy could lose his license over this...and I could too!" Liz wailed.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't know it was loaded!" he gasped.

"Well apparently it was! And now I'll have to fix it...somehow. I hope your mom doesn't mind her baby having a tattoo." she sighed.

"Nah I don't think she will." he replied as the girl got to work and was soon finished.

"There I hope it resembles a beauty mark or something...although now it does sort of like a bird though. Sort of like a raven wouldn't you say?" she replied.

"Yeah cool. A raven! You should write 'Nevermore' on her neck or something." he laughed.

"UH let's don't and say that we did. I think the raven is enough for little Ray Ray...wouldn't you say darling?" she mused as she tried to comfort the baby, until Bug's sister Amy walked in to collect the baby to take her back home. Amazingly Amy didn't even notice the tattoo on the back of the baby's neck as she left, arguing with her brother over something.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile back in Bora Bora, Chuck and Blair were back in their villa, attempting to recover from their trip to the resort and the procedures they had done to them.

"Ow...Chuck...I can't believe you talked me into that. Ow..." she moaned.

"Yeah I can't believe it either. You'll heal after a day or so though. I though might take a bit longer." he replied, wincing slightly.

"I hope I heal soon! Anyway, I did it...so you'll have to pay up. You know the terms..." she winced.

"Indeed I do...but unfortunately that will have to wait until I'm healed up, if you don't mind..." he mused.

"Oh Chuck! I should've known...and how long will that be?" she sighed.

"At least a week, darling...but it's only a guess..." he wincingly mused.

"A week? And what do I do in the mean time?" she asked.

"Doctor my tattoo...mmm...and maybe turn to that thing in your suitcase and give me a massage." he mused.

"CHUCK! Hmph!" she pouted, clearly not amused.

"Ha ha...I'm sorry. Will it help if I told you that I love where you have your peony blossom." he chuckled.

"Yeah you would."

"Well what do you think of what I got?" he mused.

"Actually I think getting our daughter's name tattooed on you was a sweet gesture. I just wish we could...find her now." she sighed.

"As do I my darling...as do I." he sighed contemplatively as he attempted to hide the emotional stress he felt over that situation himself.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

After Bora Bora, the young Bass family continued their journey by flying to the UK to visit Chuck's grandmother, Alexis, in her country estate in the countryside outside of Dublin. When they landed, a limo was there to greet them along with Alexis' driver who soon whisked them to the estate. When they arrived at the estate, they were soon whisked to a drawing room where they waited until Alexis breezed in in full regalia.

"My children! It's excellent to see you! How are you both doing?" Alexis asked as she gave them each high class but heartfelt embraces.

"We're doing as well as to be expected...thank you grandmother, Alexis." Chuck replied brusquely.

"Excellent. What about you, Blair my dear?" she asked.

"I'm...I'm doing well...despite losing my daughter..." Blair said, choking back the tears.

"I know love...I know. Your precious baby...Hm...well what has been done so far...and what can I do to assist you both?" Alexis asked as she hugged Blair back and tried to pose her offer of help.

They discussed what they'd done and Alexis listened, disgusted that there hadn't been more revealed in the amount of time since Tatum had been abducted from her family.

"That's not enough! I cannot believe that she hasn't been found yet! Unbelievable! I will definitely do everything in my power to help find my granddaughter! Have you offered a reward for finding her? You must offer a reward. I will match you pound for pound...or dollar for dollar! You should also make certain that Tatum is on the list for a possible international abduction, given the fact that you are a wealthy, high profile couple. Is she on the international list?" Alexis asked, in haughty command.

"Yes, we have put her on the international list, and were considering a reward but were uncertain how much to offer. What would you suggest?" Chuck replied.

"Nothing under two million pounds I would say. Anything less would be as you Americans say, highway robbery." Alexis exclaimed.

"Two million pounds? Oh...my! That's over four million dollars? But for our daughter...anything...anything. Nothing is too good for our daughter!" Blair exclaimed, emphatically.

"Blair! I...agree...but four million?" Chuck said under his breath.

"Yes Charles, darling, nothing is too good..." Blair haughtily whispered.

"True...but I don't know if it is wise to offer that much. Imagine the people we'll get coming out of the woodwork if we offered that much to the public?" Chuck interrupted with a hoarse whisper.

"Well perhaps...but then maybe we'll get our daughter back sooner? Ever think of that?" Blair challenged him.

"I'm still unsure if I want to risk it..." he began as he argued with her.

"Money, money that's all it boils down to you, isn't it Chuck? Money!" Blair fumed as she left.

"Blair, you know that's not true!" Chuck argued, but Blair ignored him, so frustrated he left the room, leaving Blair sitting there with his grandmother.

Alexis watched him go, giving him quite the look as he walked out of the room, then she glanced at Blair and said "Well...that was quite the temper! Does he usually storm out of a room like that?"

"Sometimes. He can be quite the basshole when he wants to be...that's for sure!" she huffed.

"I can imagine. Hm...'basshole' quite the term, love! Obviously describes him very well. If he wasn't my grandson...I'd probably disown him! Still he is, so what can I do? Nonetheless, you two will be able to patch this up in no time. Anyway, let's see what we can do about locating your little girl..." Alexis posed the question aloud to Blair.

~o~o~o~o~

Later that evening, Blair decided to go find Chuck, and she ended up finding him sitting on their bed in the bedroom, reading the newspaper. Stealthily she sauntered over to where he was, perching on the edge of the bed, as she said. "There you are Chuck. I'm sorry if I upset you, even if I did have a point too about the money. Anyway, your grandmother and I came up with some interesting ideas for finding our daughter. We can talk about that...or we can talk about us." as she rubbed her hand against his thigh, noticing that action did start to turn him on, and glanced up into his eyes, as he stared at her with a hooded expression.

Glancing down, Chuck lay the paper down on the bed, then raised his eyes and simply replied "No talking...now..." as he reached out and drew her into a slow passionate kiss on the bed, as he rolled himself on top of her. Clothes were soon haphazardly discarded on the floor as they proceeded to make love, caressing each other's bodies as Chuck slid his way home, getting inside his wife physically as well as emotionally that afternoon. The noise in the room was reduced to the sounds of their pants and grunts, which were nearly drown out by the squeaking the bed made as they made love.

Even though Blair was lost in the moment for most of the time, reveling in the feeling she got being intimately joined with Chuck, of the pair she started coming down from her heights first, and noticed from her vantage point, the image they made as they made love. It was an image that was both sensual and heartbreaking, because even though they looked hot with her legs bracing around his waist and hips as he gave it his all, it was sad because he was obviously tired and a little stressed. He was trying so hard that he was leveraging more on his left side, and was wearing himself out a little already, if his pants and grunts were any indication. Tenderly she wrapped her arms around his back and held on until he slowed down and collapsed on her, burying his face in her collarbone as he came at last.

After holding each other for a moment, they began to recompose and he rolled off of her, perspiring slightly, but then shivering as he got out of bed, used the bathroom, then climbed back into bed as he pulled a robe around himself and Blair cuddled against him. They held each other afterwards and Chuck sleepily sighed "Hm...Well what did you think about that?"

"Great as always, my love. Still...you probably need your sleep, if I'm correct." Blair replied, as she ran her hand under his robe and caressed his chest, as he sighed.

"Yes...I am. Still tell me about your ideas for finding our daughter that you and my grandmother thought of...while I...listen...Mm..." he drawled in his deep voice, and ran his fingers through the back of her hair, behind her right ear.

"Listen? More like fall asleep more likely. Am I right?" she chided, teasingly.

"Mm...perhaps I do find your voice...soothing when I'm tired...so I let nature take its course..." he replied.

"So you're saying my voice puts you to sleep? That's really great to know..." she replied sarcastically as he was quiet for a moment and she went on trying to get his response "...Chuck...Chuck..." but he just let out a loud snore to which she gasped "...Chuck...Chuck Bass, don't you fall asleep on me while I'm talking to you!" as she teasingly chided and sneaked her hand under his robe and pinched his chest nipple.

"Ow! I'm awake now! If you wanted another go, all you have to do is ask." he seductively groaned, though clearly bemused.

"No, I was talking to you about my grand plans to find our daughter...but you fell asleep on me!" she chided him.

"Oh but not quite...Now this is falling asleep on you...Mm...you do make a nice pillow darling..." he groaned as he rolled on top of her and began to dramatically snore.

"CHUCK! Enough! I know you're not really asleep, you basshole!" she groaned as she tried to roll him off and he chuckled.

"All right...but I can't help if your voice is so soporific. Go on, darling, if you're not going to let me sleep." he sighed as they went back to their original positions and she began to share her plans for helping to find Tatum.

After listening to her, he sighed and said "Mm...that sounds like a good plan, darling. Perhaps we can do that...and hopefully we can find our daughter before its too late. We'll just keep doing what we can until she's found. Anyway, I apologize about the money issue. The way you posed your original question about how much our children's lives are worth to me...that is something you can't put a price tag on. I would give my fortune twice over, if I could, just to have our daughter back...I hope you know." he sighed as he went back to stroking her hair.

"Yes I know, Chuck...and I'm glad you feel the same way..." she sighed as they both started to drift off into a nap.

They were eventually interrupted from their snooze when the telephone rang beside the bed, which Blair answered by reaching over her husband and picking up the phone. She briefly talked for a moment as Chuck blinked his eyes open and rubbed his face to wake up, as he groggily asked "Who is it?".

"Here you go, Chuck, it's your cousin Will. You can talk to him." she mused as she handed him the phone and he chatted with his cousin for awhile, as Blair stared at him.

Chuck soon got off the phone and said "Before you ask, that was my cousin Will, asking if we wanted to go out with them tomorrow, after going fishing with him and some of his mates into the lake area. So I told them yes...unless you'd rather not."

"A pub crawl through Dublin on St. Patrick's Day? It sounds like fun, so of course, Chuck. Still though I hope we don't run into the wrong crowd, if you know what I mean." she replied clearly bemused but also slightly concerned over the possibilities of violence that Ireland was known for in the past.

"I do, indeed I do. Still for the most part the Troubles are a thing of the past...although if you want to feel assured, I'll send some men ahead to make sure nothing nefarious occurs." he said with reassurance as they continued to rest together in bed, until their son found them and was eager to join them, which he did. They happily welcomed their son into the bed, where they marveled at what an adorable and funny little boy he was...and although they were thankful for their son, they were also reminded of their missing daughter...as the young Bass family took a nap.

~o~o~o~o~

That day, Chuck accompanied his cousin and friends on a small fishing expedition while Blair stayed around the estate, exploring the mazes and gardens, taking a walk with their son and grandmother Alexis, then going horseback riding for awhile. For Blair it was a relaxing, fairly uneventful day, however for Chuck it was another matter.

When the men arrived back, Blair was disheartened to see Chuck come back wincing in pain as he held his arm.

"What happened to you, darling?" she panicked as she tried to help him.

"Oh I missed a step and fell down. Now my arm hurts like you wouldn't believe!" Ow ow!" he moaned dramatically.

"Oh that's not good! Here let me see!" she exclaimed as she looked at his hand.

"Here it is...be careful darling...ooo..." he winced as he showed her his hand which was already starting to swell.

Alexis happened to walk into the room at the same time Blair was examining her husband's hand, and piped up "My my, Charles, what for ever happened to you? Get into a brawl on St. Patrick's Day? How uncouth!"

"No ma'am, he took a tumble whilst fishing with his cousin Will..." Blair sighed.

"Not only did I injure myself, but I also ruined my pants...and my shoes. Do you know how much these shoes cost me, Blair?" Chuck bellowed, turning his attention from his grandmother to his wife.

"Yes, Chuck. I know. Still I don't know why you insisted on wearing..." Blair sighed, chiding him a little, until Alexis interrupted her.

"Ruined you say? Well we can't have that for you my dear grandson! I'll make sure you are compensated with apparel that is of the same quality as you have lost. I insist! First though, where is your cousin? William!" Alexis bellowed as she sashayed out of the room in high dudgeon, in search of her erstwhile great-nephew.

"My gawd, she's something else! So anyway how's your hand? Still in pain?" Blair asked.

"What do you think? Ooo...ow ow...I have a pain shooting right up my arrrm!" Chuck growled, clearly in pain.

"Ooh my poor baby!" Blair cooed as she kissed his hand, but was soon interrupted by the reemergence of Alexis with Will in tow, as well as their son Matt, who'd woken up from his nap and was now running into the room to find his parents.

"Daddy!" Matt said as she ran to his father and motioned to get picked up, but when he leaned down to pick him up, Chuck found the task too painful.

"I'm sorry son...but I can't...ow ow..." he started to say, as he winced in pain.

"Be careful, Matt. Dada has a boo-boo...so don't touch...Here I'll hold you." Blair said as she picked up their son herself.

"Daddy boo boo? Uh?" Matt asked as he made smacked his lips and pointed to his dad's hand.

"You want to see da-da's boo boo? Okay but let's be careful..." Blair said as she brought Matt closer to Chuck's hand and surprisingly the little boy leaned down and gave it a kiss, expecting someone to tell him it was all better like they told him whenever he got a boo boo.

"Aw...isn't that sweet? My little great grandson thought he could heal his father's hand. The naivety of children. Nonetheless, look what you have wrought, William. Not only the ruination of his favorite apparel, but also bodily harm to my grandson! Now what do you have to say about that?" Alexis exclaimed.

"Hey I'm sorry...but he slipped in the mud and scared away the fish I almost caught. Do you know, I swear it was almost half a meter long?" Will exclaimed.

"So you say, but still are you going to reimburse Charles for his losses? You know I expect you to. Not only new clothing, but also a visit to a physician because he apparently injured his hand!" Alexis chided.

"Oh all right, I'll buy him something new...but can't we just take him to the hospital and let National Health pay for his examination?" he whined.

"No, I want a private physician! I insist!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Thank you for your help, grandmother, but you don't have to pressure him so. It's not like we're children." Chuck interrupted.

"To me Charles, your generation will always be my children." Alexis admitted.

"Even so, we're adults now too...so I will see whoever is available to attend me...in case I do have a broken bone." he moaned.

"All right, if you insist. But I still insist on my private physician...even if I have to pay for him myself!" Alexis exclaimed as they hurried Chuck and his family to a car to take them to the hospital.

They waited at the hospital for awhile until a doctor came, examined Chuck, and proclaimed he had a bad sprain, giving him medication to ease the pain and a brace. When they got back to the estate, Chuck was worn out from his ordeal, so he decided to go to their bedroom there and try to take a nap.

While he was taking his nap, Chuck had a strange dream where he went to another doctor's office for a physical and his doctor turned out to be a sexy, doe-eyed, brunette young woman who made him strip down for a physical that turned into a sensuous massage...and instead of just telling him to turn his head and cough, she pinned him to the wall and gave him a hand job and a blow job. It all seemed so real that he started getting turned on for real, especially when the doctor started to remove her clothes too...until she stopped and told him she'd only finish if he allowed her to give him a colonoscopy...which caused him to panic, then his hand started to hurt him and he woke up in a cold sweat.

"Chuck...is something wrong? You're sweating! I knew the doctor shouldn't have given you those meds!" Blair chided as she checked on her husband.

"No...its not that. Just a dream. I dreamed that you were my doctor...and you had me naked at your disposal...not that I'd mind that...and you'd just given me one of the best blow jobs ever...and we were going to proceed...when you suddenly said that I couldn't fuck you unless I let you give me a colonoscopy...and then you injured my hand somehow...ow ow..." he moaned in pain.

"Wow, hon...some dream! So what do you want me to play doctor with you? Would that make you feel better?" she mused as she seductively gazed at him.

"Mm...perhaps...if you help me..." he mused.

"Sure...mm...let me see if I can give you a thorough...examination...and perhaps a sponge bath..." she seductively replied as she leaned in for a kiss as she went on to help him strip his clothes off, unbuttoning his shirt and removing his pants so that she could get to him. Blair of course had fun teasingly torturing her husband Chuck by kissing her way down his body and giving him a thorough examination and a sensuous massage with her hands and lips as she made her way down his body, while he moaned in pleasure, just like in his dream.

"Hm...darling...I hope this water isn't too warm...because it seems to be making me hot. Perhaps I should remove my clothes and I'll be ready to continue...do you mind?" she purred as she washed him everywhere other than where he wanted her to touch him, as he groaned in frustration and said through bated breath "Y-yesss...go on...."

She then stripped her own clothes off and straddled him across the hips, as she continued to wash him, as she then ventured to his anatomy most eager for her touch, and whispered "Hm...perhaps I've washed every bit of you that was dirty, save one...and you've been such a good boy...it's now time to clean you where you're most dirty...am I correct?"

"Yes...oh yess..." he hissed, barely controlling himself as she took her washcloth and washed him there, which elicited a blatant groan as she used the terrycloth washcloth to provide extra friction as she stroked him and he became more and more turned on. When she realized they were both reaching their peak of endurance, Blair positioned her body and lifted herself to unite their bodies, when he reached up to caress her naked body as he normally did, and yelped in pain.

"Ow...goddamnit Blair! Ow, I just had a pain shoot right up my arm." he groaned.

"I'm sorry Chuck! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she gasped in apology, and sunk down on him and let his body impale hers as she momentarily distracted him from the pain in his arm.

She began to ride him, and he shifted his body to give her the best satisfaction, but unfortunately his arm prevented himself from holding her or giving his body more purchase as he normally would, which was frustrating as well, and caused him to groan in pain and frustration. Being so attuned to Chuck's moods, Blair soon stopped and stared down at him, gazing into his eyes and seeing the pain filled expression he tried in vain to mask from her.

"Chuck, darling...I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. Perhaps making love to you wasn't the best way to help you...especially with your injured arm." Blair sighed as she stared down at him and caressed his thighs with her own and her hands, then ran her hands up his hips and body, running her hands over the dark hair that covered his abdomen and chest in a circular motion. She felt him sigh under her ministrations of him as she seemingly read him like a book.

Biting his lips, he stared up at her and said under his breath "No...don't stop on my account...I want you to get your pleasure..." as he let a breath flow between his lips then, as she felt it caress her body. He proceeded then to lightly caress her body with his opposite hand, although his usual hand still gave him obvious pain.

"Oh Chuck...thank you for thinking of me...but you don't have to worry about giving me pleasure if it causes you pain and aggravates your injured arm. You don't have to be perfect...and I think I can maneuver it so that we can both have pleasure without pain. I'll do the work this time...just lie back and try to relax..." she sighed as she gently rode him, which was slightly torturous to him because he craved it faster and harder.

She could feel him try to move under her, but she stood her ground, and after a while they were done as she felt him begin to shutter and spend himself as she came too. She collapsed then on top of him, being wary of his injured arm, as she curled herself around him and they both relaxed for a quick snooze, curled together in each other's arms.

Blair had just started to wake up from her nap to discover that Chuck was no longer in bed, but seemed to be calling her from the bathroom. Groggily, she slipped out of bed to find Chuck standing beside the toilet, nude from the bottom down, but wearing a shirt, as he mumbled and grumbled frustratedly.

"What's wrong hon?" she asked as she stared at him from the doorway.

"I was trying to get dressed, but I had to go...and now..." he mumbled.

"Do you need help, Chuck?" she asked.

"Yes...if you're willing to..." he said.

"All right what do you want me to do? Hold you while you pee?" she teased.

"Yes. In fact that is what I need to to do. Hold my dick while I take a piss, if you please." he drawled snootily.

"Chuck?! You've got to be kidding...because I know I was." she gasped, waiting for him to agree.

"You're my wife, Blair. It's not like you haven't touched me before." he replied smoothly.

"Of course but I didn't think you were serious!" she gasped.

"Oh but I am and I have to go now...and...I am in need...of your assistance...unless you want me to look elsewhere for help..." he said slyly, gritting his teeth in discomfort, but still slick as ever.

"No...I'll help you...but you still owe me Bass...and I'll expect a return on my investment for this..." she sighed.

"So just having the pleasure of holding me isn't compensation enough?" he mused.

"Not exactly. I definitely expect more, so you better make it up to me somehow." she retorted.

"Oh I will. Believe me I will. Oo...your hands are cold!" he said as he tried to act bemused but still winced in pain from his hand and the slight indignity of the situation as she grabbed for him.

"Yeah you better hon. Sorry about the cold hands. Hm...I guess this is what they meant in 'sickness & in health' huh?" she chuckled apologetically as she held him out over the toilet, slightly embarrassed as he was too. It was quite a delicate situation, but once she got past the first few moments of awkwardness, Blair relaxed to the situation, and realized something unusual about her husband, that he felt different in her hand when he relieved himself than he did when he was erect and ready for sex or flaccid and sound asleep. (Times in which, for whatever the reason, she'd touched him accidentally or on purpose.) It was a curious observation, but considering that even Chuck seemed to find the situation slightly embarrassing, thinking that he might find having to rely on his wife to help him with his toilet an affront to his manhood, she didn't voice her observation.

Blair didn't know what to think when he laid his hand on her shoulder as he stood there and they awkwardly chuckled at each other and she quietly asked "Are you done?" to which he sniffed, squeezed her shoulder, and said "Almost..." as he finished up, letting out a little grunt, and did finish, wiping his nose against her hair and giving her a kiss on the cheek as he said "Thank you, darling...I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome...but ew...Chuck don't wipe your nose in my hair! That's gross!" she playfully whined as she backed away from him, but he caught her with his good arm and pulled her close to tease her some more, when suddenly their son walked into the bathroom, stared at them curiously as he asked "Mommy, daddy...pee pee?"

"Hi Matt! Do you have to go potty?" Blair asked as excitedly as she could, while Chuck smirked.

The little boy nodded in agreement as he began to undress to go potty, but Blair caught him before he was entirely naked, although part of his Bassian charm was already on display by the time she got to him. "Uh oh son...okay lets go potty. Do you want to go potty like a big boy? Like your daddy?" she asked him, as the little lad chortled "Potty like daddy! Potty like daddy!"

"Okay, potty like daddy..." she replied as she picked her son up and carried him to the toilet as Chuck stared at her skeptically.

"So you're going to help him like you did me? How can he even reach the toilet? He's barely two feet tall?" Chuck asked skeptically bemused.

"Yes I guess I am. Here let me show you..." she said smugly as she stood in front of the toilet bowl and balanced the little boy on her feet, as she directed him which way to stand and he peed in the toilet.

"Well, I'll be...Good job son! And good job to you too darling. When did you teach him that trick?" he congratulated them.

"Oh it's just a little something we've been working on called potty training. After the incidences with Mrs. Wentworth's shoes and the beauty pageant, I decided to redirect our son's energies into something more productive...so voila...potty training! It seems to be paying off too, with at least fewer embarrassing incidences...although my original intent besides that was to have only one child in diapers...and now with our daughter gone..." Blair sighed, mournfully choking up a little at the end.

"We'll find her darling. Don't give up the faith. Anyway lets go out tonight on that pub crawl that Will and them invited us on. It's St. Patty's day in Ireland and we might as well forget our troubles for one night at least." he reassured her, doing a pretty decent Irish accent in the end.

"All right, Chuck if you think you're up to it. Especially with your arm and everything." she replied.

"Oh I think I can stand one night of it." he said bemusedly as he walked back into the bedroom and began to dress, until he bellowed "Uh Blair I can't find my underclothes and I think I need some help."

Ah yes, the work of a wife and mother is never done. Especially when it comes to seeing to the needs of her men. And with an injured husband and a precocious toddler son, despite the loss of Tatum, Blair felt like she still had two 'children' to care for.

That evening, the couple went out with their friends and relatives, having a good time in all. Although Chuck let his temper be effected by his sore arm and complained a bit, until he decided to drain his pain in too much irish whisky. That then caused him to become drunk and get into quite the mood, picking fights within his cousins and Blair after thinking he'd been cheated out of a darts match. To soothe him down a bit, Blair pulled him into a pub where a few local musicians were playing some haunting tunes in amongst their jaunty jigs. Knowing that Chuck was in no shape for a jig, Blair kept her husband cornered in a booth to talk to him and see what was up.

"Chuck...just calm down. I want to talk...and know what's up." she asked as she stared at him.

"Nothing's up...I just wanted to have a good time." he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Having a good time? Does that include fighting with your cousin over a silly game of darts and nearly getting a black eye? Of drinking too much whiskey and nearly causing a barroom brawl in a foreign country such that I saved you by the skin of your teeth? Is that what having a good time is to you?" she asked.

"Ach...mebbe....but my arm hurts and I was trying to forget the pain..." he replied.

"I know your arm hurts, but if you keep drinking too much you're going to have a killer headache too...and I know how you are when you have a hangover. It isn't pretty. Let's just relax, listen to the music...and we can talk..." she said, but he interrupted her.

"Or we could..." he said as he stared at her with a seductively knowing look and mouthed_ "fuck..." _ever so discretely at her.

"Yes we could...but not here right now...maybe later..." she sternly replied, giving him a look that clearly meant business. She held on to his good hand as tightly as she could in a gesture of reassurance if nothing else, as he looked away. Still, Blair did not give up, holding on tight to Chuck and providing a lifeline until eventually the music and the fact that she was standing by him through this, worked its way into his stream of consciousness and he acquiesced to the situation, allowing the music and emotions to flow into him. He turned to her and gave her a tentative smirk as they locked eyes and he leaned in for a kiss.

They continued listening and being together like this awhile longer, locked hand-in-hand in a show of steadfastness, until they were eventually joined by fellow members of their party who came to listen to the music. After a bit more time, they decided to leave and were soon headed back to the estate, where they found their son was already asleep. They wished their son a good night and soon went to their own room there, where they collapsed in the bed and fell asleep together. The end to quite the day.

The next day they flew back to the United States where they tried to get back to normal, whatever that was for them. Blair thought that the best thing for her to keep her mind off worrying about the whereabouts of her daughter was to go back to work as quickly as possible, so she did. Still though, despite her efforts, little things seemed to continually remind her of Tatum. The meeting a few of her design team had to discuss the new line of children's clothing her team was deciding on, a mother with her child at the park, when she went out to lunch at Sardi's with a colleague and a prospective buyer and something happened that she didn't expect.

She was sitting at the table sipping her water after just placing her order with the waiter and began to promote her company. "You know Mr. Gibson, our next line is sure to appeal to your customer base of the young, hip, urban parent if you just consider what we have to offer."

"I'd suspect so, but first I need to see an outline of what you have to offer. Do you have portfolios of your latest designs so that I can at least see what you have to offer for next season? Then perhaps I'll consider it." he mentioned nonchalantly.

"Indeed. Ginny do you have the portfolios of our next designs for this Spring, Summer, and Autumn?" Blair asked as her colleague snapped to attention and pulled out the portfolios.

"Yes of course. Take a look at our latest lines and see what we've designed. Why this line of satchels make the perfect tote bag for carrying accessories for young children's many needs..." Ginny said as she showed the portfolios to their client and Blair listened in.

Suddenly, as she was continuing to eat her salad and drink her water, Blair heard the keening cry of an infant from across the restaurant, and without her own violation, since she had been until recently the nursing mother of a six or seven month old, her body reacted. She could feel her womb tighten and her breasts ache, and when she glanced down at her blouse, she realized that she'd leaked through a bit, because of the two wet spots that had suddenly appeared over her breasts. She had foregone wearing nursing pads since her milk had slowed up considerably after Tatum's disappearance...although against Chuck's opinion she did occasionally still breastfeed their son Matthew, since he was only about 17 months old.

When Ginny glanced at Blair, she gave her a skeptical eye, that seemed to question Blair's predicament, "So Blair, what do you think of his offer to carry our line in his stores next season?" she asked.

"His offer? His offer sounds...marvelous! Of course you must be willing to carry the entire Waldorf-Bass name on the clothing, no matter where the line is sold, and of course we insist on a large share of the profits. Our usual percentage, of course." she said as she tried to dab her blouse with a cloth napkin.

"Of course. As always." Gibson said as he eyed her nonchalantly, although Ginny was more critical in her view.

"Blair, are you all right? You seem...not yourself...and your blouse..." she asked.

"I'm...fine...I just spilled something on my blouse and will have to excuse myself. I'll get Clio to come in and help you seal the deal, Ginny..." Blair said, clearly frustrated as she came up with an excuse to try to explain her flustered mood.

"I'll called Clio, and why don't you call a cab, Blair. I'll be able to close the deal, so don't worry about it, dear. You've had quite the last few weeks." Ginny said out of genuine concern for her friend and colleague.

Blair excused herself then, wrapping her shawl around herself tighter as she walked out of the restaurant and caught the cab that she'd called in. The cab ride was somewhat of a blur and before she knew it, she was in front of their house, paying the cab fare and climbing the steps to enter the front of the house. The smells of the freshly cleaned house assaulted her sense of smell, although as she entered the living room, other smells which included the fireplace, food, coffee, and her husband's cologne assaulted her as well.

The house was fairly silent at that time in the afternoon, since it was just after lunch and about the time her son usually took a nap. Blair could hear a sound coming from the sofa, so she walked over to it and discovered not her son Matthew, but instead her husband Chuck, taking a nap there. Still wearing a pair of his favorite silk pajamas, Chuck had stayed home from work because his arm still hurt him and was taking a nap on the sofa after eating his lunch, his arm clutched to his side. Laying there like that, Blair thought that he looked so peaceful and so cute and so hot. A hot, cute, man-boy that was all hers and at that moment, and nap on the sofa looked like the perfect thing to recharge her batteries, so Blair unbuttoned her damp blouse and spooned against Chuck's warm body to fall asleep, rubbing her hand across his chest as she felt his chest hair and his heartbeat under her hand.

Having only been asleep a little while, Blair began to awaken from the fuzziness of sleep to realize that her situation had changed. Instead of laying on the sofa spooned around Chuck's back, she was laying on the floor, albeit with a pillow under her head, and could feel the carpet under her bare ass and Chuck's chest and body hair teasing her bare breasts and belly as he lay on top of her pressing himself against her, his anatomy already hardening as he tried to assuage his basic desires with their bodies. She could hear him groaning, making little noises of frustrated desire, as she felt him dry humping her in an attempt to satisfy himself, and it got to her. Knowing he'd never be satisfied with just that, she reached down between their bodies to help release him from his pajamas, giving him a stroke there, feeling him hot and heavy in her hand as he groaned and thrust into her after she'd positioned him at her core.

She found the invasion slightly painful, but tried to mask her discomforting gasp by burying her face against his shoulder as he moved within her and groaned in pleasure. She had only just begun to feel the first flutters of pleasure from the experience, when Chuck was already starting to pant heavily and reach his peak after only a few thrusts. (Apparently whatever medication he was taking for his injured arm was effecting his stamina right then as well.)

The house was so silent in that moment as she listened, the only sounds Blair could hear were the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room and Chuck panting in her ear as he started to come while she felt her body contract around his fullness inside her. She stared into the corner of the room, letting her mind wander and ponder on various things; her daughter's whereabouts, her latest business deal, her son, and finally back to Chuck as he had sex with her and her body seemingly operated on autopilot. It was like she was there...but she wasn't there...and to Blair she felt like she was losing her mind! Daydreaming of other things while having sex with her husband, Chuck Bass? Unimaginable!

She then came back to the moment as she realized some of the panting breaths were her own, feeling the sudden need to really be in the moment and feel his body against hers, she wrapped her arms and legs around Chuck and arched her body against his, as he groaned and collapsed on top of her and she could smell his musk. He kissed her collarbone and mumbled an apology, but she just comforted him and rubbed his back as she reassured him that it was okay.

"Are you sure? I know I came so fast...but you were so tight, I couldn't control myself...I'm sorry..." he sighed.

"It's okay darling...don't worry about it..." she sighed.

"But I always want to leave you satisfied...and I don't think I did...because of my arm...and my damn lack of stamina..." he groaned.

"It's fine...and I know about your arm and I'm so sorry...Chuck that you're in pain." she tried to reassure him as she rubbed his shoulder as he rolled onto his back on the floor, accidentally exposing himself, and she reached for a blanket to cover them.

He boyishly pouted a bit more, upset about his performance and moaning in pain about his arm as she cuddled against Chuck and tried to comfort him. Vaguely she was reminded of a time when she was a young girl of only twelve or thirteen and she'd tried to comfort a sweaty and ill young Chuck Bass, who boyishly pouted as she left after having a strange dream about Chuck and herself which she realized now had been one of her first sex dreams. Blair mentally chuckled as she realized that one of her first sex dreams had been about Chuck rather than Nate even back then.

"So you didn't mind waking up on the floor did you? You know what I always say..." he inquiringly mused.

"Oh that you wouldn't kick me out of bed unless there's room enough on the floor? Well I guess you took it literally this time." she teasingly quipped.

"Oh indeed! You know I'm the sofa king, but with this injured arm, it makes things more difficult...so I just took us to the floor. Hope you didn't mind?" he mused.

"No I don't mind. It was surprising but I don't mind. Laying like this reminds me of when we were about twelve or so. Do you remember when you were sick and I brought you chicken soup? Then ran away from you?" she commented.

"Yes..." he replied.

"Well I ran off because I'd dreamed about making love...to you...and it surprised me even then." she replied.

"Really? So you couldn't resist me even then?" he mused.

"Yeah something like that." she replied, bemusedly laughing.

He chuckled low and reached down to scratch himself and more as he recalled the incident Blair was mentioning and remembered exactly what he had been doing just before she'd found him in bed. That memory always acted as a trigger to a pleasant memory, so subconsciously he started to go there with his injured arm, until pain shot right up his arm and he groaned "Ooooh...ow..."

"What's wrong dear, you can't jerk yourself off?" she teased.

"Yes...you're right...So can you help me, love? Ow...goddamn arm!" he moaned.

"WHAT? CHUCK?! You can't be serious!" she gasped.

"Oh but I am...Come love lend me a hand...unless you wanna give me a footjob or a blow job...I don't care..." he moaned.

"Chuck Bass you are insatiable! I am not going to be caught giving you a foot job or whatever!" she growled.

"Aw don't you love me baby?" he moaned.

"I do but...oh well maybe touching you wouldn't hurt anything" she laughed as she reached down and started to stroke him as he came alive in her hands. Running her hands from the crisp, dark pubic hair at the base, to the weeping tip, she stroked her husband, feeling him grow in her hands as he groaned and growled with pleasure in the back of his throat.

It wasn't long until she could sense he was getting close again, and she was right when he suddenly jackknifed upward and pushed her against the sofa, lifted her skirt, and settled himself underneath her so that he slid into her womb in one thrust. They began to move then with abandonment as he gave her what he intended to be a satisfying fuck...but what turned into for him, the feeling of going home.

She gasped again at the suddenness of his actions and thought it was a bit intrusive as she gripped the sofa cushion and buried her face against the tapestry material, but then she began to succumb to the feeling she got whenever she and Chuck had sex, that she began to concentrate on just that as she gasped and moaned. He too began to succumb to the pleasure her body gave him as she rode his lap and he thrust into her again and again, biting her shoulder blade and the side of her neck with love bites and soothing her with kisses. Their panting breaths filled the room as they had sex against the couch, until they both came together in a seductive groan, collapsing against each other on the sofa when they finished.

They were both murmuring various terms of endearment to each other then as they came down from their euphoria, with Blair still seated on Chuck's lap, when suddenly they were interrupted by their toddler son who decided to find them and join in the fun. Blair noticed the boy first when he came into the room and it wasn't long until Matthew noticed them and came running.

"Momma Da-da! Play!" he squealed as he ran over to his parents and tried to climb on his mother's lap.

"Oh hi honey...did you want to play? Daddy and I will just have to get up first..." Blair stammered as she tried to stand up as Chuck disengaged himself from her, their bodies aching from the sudden loss of contact...but it was necessary because of their son's presence.

Still though Matt was more astute than they thought, and so when he noticed his daddy readjusting himself in his pajama pants, he asked "Dadda potty?"

"Ha ha noooo Matt...Daddy didn't go potty...but do you have to go potty?" Blair laughed as she picked up her son and kissed the top of his tousled baby hair and thought that he looked adorable and so much like a mini-Chuck.

The little boy nodded as Blair carried him to the nearest bathroom, as she then turned to her husband and said "Well Chuck, since I'm taking our son potty, you'll have to clean up in here since you left it in such a mess."

"Me? I don't think I was the one who pulled the sofa apart while in ecstasy, moaning for more." he drawled.

"I was not moaning for more." she retorted.

"Oh but you were. You kept telling me _'More...Chuck...mooore...' _so of course I gave you _'mooore'_...though it damn near threw my back out in the process..." he lazily drawled with a seductive growl as he dramatically stretched his back and tried to pop his spine into place.

"Oh shut up Chuck! You know you didn't throw your back out. We've done it in that position before and you never injured your back." she sarcastically replied.

"Oh but that was before I had an injured arm too. Oooh the pain just went shooting up my arm! I don't think I can finish the sofa!" he moaned dramatically.

"Aw poor Chuck! Well meet me in the bedroom and I'll see what I can do about your arm and your back." she replied sarcastically sympathetic.

"The bedroom hmmm? Well maybe my arm doesn't feel so bad after all..." he mused.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I know you too well my dear and that you have a one track mind for sure." Blair replied from inside the small toilet room just off the living room as she helped her son go potty.

"Well I can't help it if my mind goes there whenever I associate Blair Waldorf-Bass and bedroom in the same thought...although what we just did proves that we certainly don't need to keep it in the bedroom whenever the urge arises..." he mused.

"...which is surprisingly more often than I ever imagined. I should've known what I was in for becoming Mrs. Chuck Bass." she laughingly sighed.

"Well you know you can't keep a good man down." he replied.

"Ha ha, isn't that the truth?" she retorted as Chuck just laughed then asked.

"Hm...love are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah...unless you want to empty Matt's potty chair. Perhaps I'll save that for you because I'm sure you'd just love that little task." she quipped.

"Uh...no thank you my dear, I think I'll leave that to you. Speaking of assistance, may I ask you a small favor?" he pondered aloud.

"Perhaps. What is it? You're not asking me to help you aim into the toilet again are you? That's not why you stayed home from work is it?" she replied cautiously.

"No...although assisting my aim would be a pleasurable experience again..." he mused.

"Yeah the pleasure is all your's." she sarcastically quipped.

"Indeed...but no I have perfected my aim using my other hand now...however I think I do need your assistance in another area. I need you to help me wipe my ass after I take a healthy shiiit..." he drawled.

"CHUCK?!!" she bellowed angrily as Chuck chuckled in reply.

"Well I thought I might as well ask..." as he leaned nonchalantly against the door.

After a few moments of waiting, Chuck went upstairs to take a shower, as Blair made sure the maids saw to the living room, then took her son upstairs so that she could keep an eye on him while she changed into more casual clothing and ready her blouse and skirt for the cleaners since both were soaked in various bodily fluids indeed. (How she'd explain it to their dry cleaners, she didn't know, although she'd think of something good.)

Since Chuck was still in their main bathroom, Blair decided to take a quick shower in the spare bathroom, bringing their son along just to make things quicker, although showering with a toddler turned into an interesting experience in itself since the little guy wanted to play in the bathtub. Eventually they got out of the tub, and she wrapped her son in a towel and herself in a robe, and went to their son's bedroom where she began to diaper and dress him in a cute little play outfit, then since she thought he might be hungry, she sat down in a rocking chair and began to breastfeed him.

To Blair, the act of providing nourishment to her child was always one that brought peace and contentment to her, as she rocked in her chair and just let herself unwind, feeling her son's warm little body relax against her as he suckled and made little noises of contentment. She ran her fingers through his fine but thick hair, marveling at the fact that he was slightly tow-headed...although apparently Chuck was the same way as a youngster, so she shouldn't be surprised.

"My goodness...you look like your daddy, do you know that son? Just like your daddy...ha ha...so it means you are a cutie pie for sure...aren't you my little Matthew Charles Bass?" she cooed as she stroked his little face as watched his little pursed lips that looked so much like his father's.

Suddenly Chuck himself walked into the room with his usual swagger and piped up as he noticed the scene before him. "Ah what a sweet scene. You've gone back to feeding our oldest progeny, despite how old he is..." he slyly mused as she felt her son's body react to hearing his father's voice, and thus the boy turned his head and bit his mother's breast.

"He's not even a year and a half yet, which isn't too old to breastfeed. That's why...OW Matthew! Naughty boy! You don't bite mommy!" she said as she scolded her son after he'd bit her.

"Hey he isn't doing anything I wouldn't do." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah and don't I know it. Like father, like son." she sarcastically replied.

"Touche! Still, Blair I know why you're doing this...going back to breastfeeding Matt ever since Tatum's disappearance. I know taking care of him like this probably satisfies a need you have...but eventually you'll have to move on if she isn't found." he said.

"If she isn't found? Don't say that Chuck! Our daughter WILL be found. I'm not going to give up the faith that she will. Until then, I'm going to continue to breastfeed our son so that I'll be ready for whenever she's returned to us." she replied, adamant in her position.

"I'm glad you have such faith darling. Faith to see us all through if necessary...even me. Still I must insist, if you continue to breastfeed our son much longer it might be detrimental to his health. I mean, I don't want you to still be doing it when he's three years old or something. He'll be the laughingstock of the playground if you do. And I will not allow that to happen to any son of mine!" he adamantly insisted.

"Chuck, I can't believe you! Breastfeeding isn't detrimental to a child's health! I don't know why you think he'd be the laughingstock of the playground either, if I breastfed our son until he was three?" she quipped.

"He would be. Let me just say that okay. Anyway, Blair do you promise me you won't be still breastfeeding our son when he's three years old?" he challenged.

"What if I have another baby?" she countered.

"Well...that will be taken into consideration indeed. But as long as you don't continue to still be feeding MATT off of your boobs when he's three, I'll be fine with it. Otherwise I'm not backing down in my position." he replied.

"Oh you Bass! All right, I promise...but we'll just have to see what the future holds indeed. Anyway I promised you that...so now you'll have to go out to dinner with me tonight." she smugly replied.

"What? I didn't realize that was part of the promise! What about my arm?" he panicked.

"Oh what, Chuck? You think you'll be embarrassed to accompany me to the Junior League's Businesswoman Of The Year banquet tonight? Oh I think you'll do fine. Don't worry a bit." she slyly replied.

"Whenever you tell me not to worry is when I worry." Chuck sighed, knowing that his wife Blair had backed him into a corner indeed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The Junior League's Business Woman Of The Year banquet went quite well, for the most part. Blair wore a smashing Gilvechy gown in black with sequins along it that gave it just the right amount of sparkle, paired with a new pair of Jimmy Choos, and a new Fendi baguette handbag. Chuck dressed to impress as always, opting for one of his various tuxedos or dinner jacket ensembles, as the case might be. Still though the fact that his arm had still hurt him, caused him to opt for wearing a sling, which embarrassed him a little, although Blair tried to reassure him as well as she could.

"Oh darling, you'll be fine. In fact you look rather dashing, and somewhat like a pirate." she mused.

"If I was a pirate, I'd have a hook for my hand instead of a sling. Instead, especially in this tuxedo, I look like an injured penguin." he moaned.

"Ha ha, very funny Charles, your dinner jacket ensemble looks fine on you! If anything, you're just a bird who's injured your wing, but a majestic bird, like say, an eagle." she tried to reassure him.

"An eagle? Like a BALD Eagle, Blair?" he inquired, curiously, his voice slightly raising.

"Yes, exactly! Just like a majestic bald eagle, the symbol of our great nation, soaring high above..." she pondered aloud, until he interrupted her.

"A BALD Eagle am I? Majestic, symbol of our nation my ass! You just picked _Bald Eagle _not only because I'm dressed in black and white, but mainly because you think I'm going BALD!" he fumed.

"CHUCK! WHAT? NO! _**I **_**don't **think you're going bald...at least not very much yet, but maybe you do? Anyway, you still have enough hair on your head to look hot, so don't worry about it or you will lose your hair. Tonight is my special night, so just calm down, take a deep breath, and everything will be fine...there you go...no need to hyperventilate over something that won't be a major impact on your appearance for at least another decade yet." she said as she tried to comfort him.

"Another decade?" he freaked.

"Sh...calm down, hon. We're here." she soothed as she stroked his hand in the sling.

They were escorted into the lavish location and seated at the table for the meal. The meal proceeded as scheduled, and soon it was time for the presentation of the 'Woman Of The Year' award, as a keynote speaker ascended the podium and announced the winner to be recognized.

"...And this year's recipient of the Upper East Side chapter of the Junior League's Business Woman Of The Year award is a woman who's tireless efforts have helped to make our community better for all. May I present this award to none other than Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass..." the woman announced as she stepped away from the podium and Blair began to walk up to it, to a smattering of applause.

"Thank you one and all for this award recognizing my efforts dedicated to the numerous organizations and charities, which I humbly accept. In this past year, I have learned many things when it came to lending a hand to the less fortunate in our fair city as well as what it is like balancing the many facets of being a business woman, a charity worker, a member of the Junior League of the Upper East Side, a mother, and a wife...all at the same time...has been quite the adventure...but something that I wouldn't change for any amount of money..." Blair said in her speech, as she scanned the crowd, finally resting her eyes on her husband, Chuck, as she continued on with her acceptance speech.

The dinner soon continued on as Blair stepped down from the podium and joined her husband again after the speech. After the dinner, the couple left the banquet for a night cap, then returned home.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, in another part of town, Amy Donahue was flipping through the society pages of the newspaper, when she came across the article that mentioned about 'Blair Waldorf Wins Woman Of The Year Award', which included a photograph of Blair with her award and a smaller photograph of Blair with her husband, billionaire businessman, Chuck Bass. Studying the photographs, reading the article which included a mention of their kidnapped daughter who was still missing, and glancing at little Ramona in her playpen, Amy got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her wonder where baby Ramona had actually come from. The fact though that the Bass family were offering a reward to information about the whereabouts of their daughter gave her an idea too.

When her brother Bug came home, she pounced on him with her speculation and her idea. "Hey Bug, I know you don't give a crap about the society pages, but read this and then I'll tell you what I think I want to do next."

Bug glanced over the article and nonchalantly replied. "Okay some spoiled bitch won an award for 'helping the community' as if she's ever stepped a foot off of Madison Avenue or whatever. What's that to you? Do you want to become some spoiled society bitch too?"

"No...it's not that! Sure I'd love to be rich, who wouldn't? And anyway I already have a plan, but more about that later. No, what I wanted you to read was the part about their baby..." she chided.

"Their baby? Oh yeah the kidnapped Bass Baby. Ha ha...I heard about that! Some people are calling it the 21st century's answer to the Lindberg Baby or something...whatever that means?" he laughed.

"For your information, the Lindberg Baby was the kidnapped son of Charles Lindberg who was kidnapped for a ransom...but was killed, then it turned into a mess. Anyway, I think we're currently in the same position as the kidnappers of the Lindberg Baby were if my hunch is correct." she declared.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Because, they lost a baby girl...and we have a baby girl. And if you look at the picture of Charles and Blair Bass, and then look at Ramona...she does sort of resemble them, don't you think?" she mused.

"Ramona, their baby? I don't know, Amy? If she's their baby, then that means our mom kidnapped her. Are you sure she'd stoop that low?" he pondered skeptically.

"Are you sure she wouldn't? Think about it Bug. You know how she is about Tony. Anyway, even if she isn't, our little "sister" would be a great facsimile for the real thing. Plus if she's raised by them, she'll get all the comforts in life that we can't afford...and we'll have pulled the biggest prank on an unsuspecting wealthy couple. And look at that reward! Imagine what we can do with that!" she enthused.

"Hmm...yeah...that much money is mighty tempting. But what about mom, and couldn't they find out she isn't theirs through DNA tests or something once they get her back?" he questioned.

"Well...I'll take care of mom. There's nothing a little money or a call to one of Tony's friends couldn't solve. Plus anyway, if Ramona really is the Bass Baby, mom will take the rap, pure and simple since she's the one who kidnapped her in the first place. We'll just use the money they give us to go on a nice long vacation...how does Europe sound to you?" she asked.

"Erg...yeah that's okay I guess. Unless I want to go to Rio or Sao Paolo Brazil or something? Or maybe Alaska? Can we split the money?" he asked.

"Okay...yeah we can split the money if you want to. Either way we'll be set, you'll see. Anyway, first of all we need to contact this couple, the Basses, and let them know that we have their child. That's the part you help me with. Then, phase two, is setting up a place to meet to do the exchange...and I have the perfect place. Remember when I said I was dating that guy who worked on the maintenance crew of the Empire State Building?" she began.

"Yeah I think so...go on..." he replied.

"Well I still am, and I just thought that if he lends us a hand, he'd help us get Ramona in there, no question. Then we can arrange to have them meet us up there to do the exchange...and voila...we're a million richer and they have 'their' baby, none the wiser. It's a brilliant plan, don't you think?" she mused excitedly.

"You want to exchange our sister...or whatever she is...for a million dollars...on top of the Empire State Building? You are one crazy chick...but maybe it would work. Still, why the Empire State Building? You know how I'm afraid of heights." he murmured.

"You afraid of heights? Ha ha, don't make me laugh! What about the time you showed cousin Miro how you could jump from one rooftop to the next in one leap, and even went so far as breaking into someone's penthouse apartment just to show you could?" she asked.

"How'd you know about that?" he gasped.

"Oh I have my ways. I also know you and Miro were stealing computer equipment from some architecture firm in Brooklyn, until you were almost caught...or at least Miro was after he broke his leg. Anyway whatever happened to cousin Miro?" she pondered.

"Uh...I think he was deported back to Prague or something...then the last I heard he was shot after someone tried to mug him in the red light district...or that's what I heard..." he pondered.'

"Hmm...poor guy. Well I guess things catch up with you after awhile. I always knew he was trouble though." she said.

"Eh...I just think he was a bit misunderstood. Anyways, if you think this plan will work, exchanging the baby at the Empire State Building, okay? But still why did you pick there, other than your connection to Tommy?" he asked.

"Because...the Empire State Building is like epic and romantic and yeah the connection to Tommy and you know how I like Sleepless in Seattle and Tattle Tale so...why not?" she laughed nervously.

"Tattle Tale? You still watch that show?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah sometimes. Okay, maybe it won't be like Dick and Claire's reunion on the top of the Empire State Building, where he thought she abandoned him and had to seduce Countess Henny to learn the truth that she'd had Claire tied to the mast of the Empire State Building and that all he had to do was look up...so he did and rescued her using his jet pack to fly up there. Ah Dick Seaman is such a James Bond wannabe...but he's still hot. Hmm...that gives me an idea..." Amy sighed.

"Amy you better not be planning what I think you're planning. There is no way in hell I'm climbing up the mast of the Empire State Building just to tie Ramona there! I draw the line! I'm no King Kong!" Bug argued.

"All right, all right. I was just kidding! We'll do the exchange as normally as possible. We'll give them a time and date to make the exchange...then we'll get out of there...and no one will be the wiser." she suggested.

"Fine. As long as you work out the details, I'll go along with you." he agreed.

~o~o~o~o~

Back in the Upper East Side, Blair was pondering over her article about being awarded Junior League's Business Woman Of The Year award, which had appeared in both the the society pages of the newspapers as well as in a copy of the New Yorker. There was also part of a short story which she was reading, which caught her eye as she read, so that she was tempted to read it aloud as she relaxed in a wicker chair in their sun room.

"Hm...darling what did you think of my picture that appeared in the paper? It didn't make me look too fat did it?" she pondered.

"No. You looked just fine. Regal as always. Now my picture...well maybe you can use it to scare the mice away..." he mused.

"Scare the mice away? As if we ever get mice in our Upper East Side abode! You'll have to do better than that, Chuck! Anyway, you're too good looking to scare anything away...at least in my opinion. So what did you think about the article?" she asked.

"It was decent. A fine write up about your efforts. I hope you didn't mind the part I made sure they included about our daughter, since I know how much we miss her." he replied nonchalantly.

"No, I didn't mind. By the way...you didn't arrange all of this did you? The Woman of The Year Award? The articles in the papers and magazines? I'd like to think I earned it by my own merit, and that they weren't just another grand Chuck Bass scheme to boost my self esteem again." she chided him.

"No...it wasn't a scheme. I couldn't bribe the women at your Junior League if I tried...and anyway the only thing I lent my influence to was the bit about our daughter. I thought it would look good alongside the part where it listed the National Missing And Exploited Children's Hotline as one of your charities." he replied.

"Oh all right, if you say so. Yes that does go along with it well. I'm glad though that you're still concerned about the whereabouts of our missing daughter, because sometimes I wonder..." she replied.

"Blair...Just because I keep some things to myself...doesn't mean that I'm not thinking of them. Just because I don't...verbally express myself over the disappearance of our daughter Tatum, does it mean I'm any less concerned...or love her any less? No! Still we'll find her someday...I know it! We just have to get a break in the case." he sighed, solemnly.

"Thank you Chuck...I'm glad to hear you say that. To admit you love her as much as I do." she sighed, gripping his hand in a strong clasp.

"Oh love...you have no idea..." he sighed, running his thumb across the back of her hand, before lifting it to his mouth to kiss it.

"Well on another note, I found this section of this story I've been reading to be so true. Listen to this:_ In America, a large bank account was like being born into the aristocracy. The Kings of Sugar and Oil and Rubber groomed their crown princes to take over the kingdoms. And the daughters of the American magnates spoke to one another in French and shared dressmakers and sent servants to spy on one another. They were linked by bonds of pleasure, drink, schools, sport, charitable works, and travel; and very few, if any, any knew that Fifth Avenue extended northward into a different city of despair and poverty... _So Chuck, what do you think about that? That author seems like she could've been writing about you and I, don't you agree? Even though, this story is supposedly set in New York City of 1929, just prior to the stockmarket crash of that year. Still, it seems like some things never change." she mused as she read part of the story to him.

"Yes indeed. Hm...but I like the part about 'The Kings of Sugar and Oil and Rubber groomed their crown princes to take over the kingdoms' but that's what happened to me...and goes to show you did marry a prince after all, Blair." he mused.

"Ha ha...yes I suppose so, but that author generalized girls from our neighborhoods a bit much, wouldn't you say? Reducing us down to French speaking airheads that only care about fashion and the latest gossip our servants can bring us. I mean I didn't use Dorota for covert missions that often in high school, did I?" she pondered.

"I'll doubt the airhead assumption, but fashion, French, gossip, and Dorota...ah my love, that author, whoever he or she is, pegged UES girls to a tee...especially you, Blair, especially you! I should know!" he chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah you should know! Chuck!" she railed at him as she tapped him playfully on the head with her magazine and would've done more, but a maid came in to let them know their son was fussy from a rash he had and was calling for his mommy. Sighing, Blair pulled away from Chuck and went on to say "Ah...duty calls. Mommy time...unless you want to take over, Daddy Bass..."

"No. Go right ahead Mama Blair and take care of our little cub. Have fun!" he mused.

"Wimp! Meh..." she sighed as she went on to take care of their son.

When Blair got to her son, Matt, the boy was covered with a combination heat rash and antibiotics allergy rash. She knew that Matt might be allergic to sulfates in the antibiotics their pediatrician had given for the boy's ear infection, but the doctor was still uncertain about whether or not that was true, so they'd been given a penicillin substitute prescription to test it out. Matt's ear ache seemed to clear up, but now he was left with a rash on his trunk and legs, which panicked both young parents, although Blair's worries were lessening some after learning it wasn't contagious.

Blair bathed her young son in a bath of organic oatmeal powder dissolved in water, which seemed to calm the boy down so much that soon he was splashing around and playing with his tub toys, completely forgetting his previous discomfort. Since her son was so content, Blair soon relaxed and waited for her son's recommended thirty minute soak to be finished, before she lifted him out of the tub, toweled him off, and put him to bed, before she took a quick shower herself and threw on a light gown she had in the bathroom.

By the time she was finished, Chuck was in his pajamas, sitting on the other side of the bed reading something, so she just slipped into the closest side of the bed, pulling the covers over herself as she rolled on her back and tried to get some sleep. Stresses of the day, having to pull mommy duty with her son (though she really didn't mind), and the sudden heat wave...combined with the fact the central air wasn't working to full capacity yet since it was still April, all accumulated to give her a bit of a headache, so Blair closed her eyes to try to rest, virtually ignoring the sudden shifting Chuck was doing on the other side of their bed.

She had just started to almost drift off, when Blair felt the covers be pulled off of her, which she didn't mind since it was rather warm in their bedroom. She started to stretch a bit, when the cool reprieve Blair felt was interrupted by the body of a hot, sweaty, naked Chuck Bass climb on top of her and begin to have his way with her.

"Chuuuck...now?" she moaned in question, as he kissed her neck.

"Yes now...I love-want you...mm..." he mumbled as he deftly lifted her gown up and rubbed his naked body against hers, pulled her knees around his waist, and was soon inside of her in a seamless set of motions.

"All right Chuck, I guess you were ready to go..." she sighed as she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around his body, giving him the type of full body hug she knew he liked while they made love in the missionary position, as he answered her with a grunt and a groan while he thrust into her.

They continued on and Blair tried to get into it despite her headache and very little foreplay, and for awhile it started to work, as their bodies rocked together, their skin squeaking slightly from the heat and their combined perspiration, but then right when it started to get good, he began to gasp and moan letting her know he was further along than she was.

Blair happened to glance at his face and happened to notice the odd contortions of expressions Chuck went through as he made love. From screwing his eyes shut and having his mouth hanging open, as he worked at it for awhile and let out a few muffled gasps, to suddenly twisting his face up as if she were strangling him as he neared his peak. Watching Chuck go through the efforts to have sex with her and go through an orgasm himself without going through one simultaneously as well was a different experience, but one that left her both loathing and loving her husband even more.

Once he was finished, and she felt him suddenly spill himself inside of her, he collapsed on top of her, a quivering mass of sweaty, shivering flesh, as his breathing evened out when he buried his face against her shoulder. She rubbed his back, and the back of his neck, feeling the soft, brown hair along his body, as she tried to soothe him and help him relax.

Chuck let out a groan as he acquiesced against Blair for a bit, until he rolled off of her and out of bed, sauntering across the floor to the bathroom as he pulled on a robe. Blair pulled her nightie down and felt the evidence of Chuck's pleasure juice still damp between her legs as she rolled over on her side and sighed, hearing Chuck pee in the toilet from where she lay. The bed smelled like sex and was most likely a sticky mess, but that just came with the territory when having sex with Chuck Bass, Blair thought as she pondered over their quickie. Eventually, relieved and otherwise satisfied, Chuck strolled back to the bedroom with his usual jaunty, post-coital mood, when he noticed Blair laying on her side trying to rest.

"Are you okay, Blair? You're not upset...?" he asked as he wiped a hand across his jaw.

"I'm fine. Just tired...and surprised I guess. It's not like every moment I get a naked Chuck Bass crawling on top of me wanting sex." she sarcastically sighed.

"And you should expect it more often, so I apologize for that. I've just been distracted lately by work...my arm...our daughter's disappearance...but tonight I was feeling a little frisky...so I went for it. You're my wife, so why not? Sorry it was a quickie...I'll make it up to you." he slyly mused as he slid into the bed beside her.

"Yeah a quickie. You know I was being sarcastic, don't you Chuck?" she sighed.

"Hm...yes...but I'll still make it up to you...does this help?" he seductively groaned as he spooned her from behind and reached between her legs to play with her a bit.

"Mm...yeah a little...mm...yeah..." she sighed with a bit more pleasure as she succumbed to the touch of his magic fingers...but unfortunately as was often the case after sex, even after a quickie, Chuck soon fell asleep, despite leaving his hand where he had, a finger stuck in some Blair Bass pie, and was soon snoring away. Chuckling to herself over the situation, especially that Chuck could fall asleep while fingering her, Blair just rolled over into his embrace, moving his hand to her backside instead, pillowed her head against his chest as she began to fall asleep too. Still, in the back of her mind as she drifted off, Blair plotted how someday she'd surprise him with an unexpected quickie again, but this time she'd be in control and would discover what his reaction would be indeed.

A while later, Blair got up to use the bathroom, then went to go check on their son in his room. Their son, Matthew, was doing fine, sleeping away in his little bed and sucking his thumb. She stroked his hair out of his face, checked his diaper, saw that he was still dry and that his rash was lessening a bit, and watched him sleep for a few minutes, before going back to her own bedroom.

When she got back to their bedroom, Blair climbed back into their large bed and started to reach for a sheet, when she noticed Chuck sleeping in the middle of the bed, sprawled out like a starfish, his untied robe still on his shoulders, with his naked body displayed in all of it's Bassian glory, as he snored away. Even though she was still tired herself, having Chuck laying out like that proved to be too much of a temptation to resist completely. Slyly she slid into the bed beside him and began to run her hands along his body to learn how much he'd tolerate before waking up.

"Mm...yeah Chuck...you 'really' have six pack abs...yeah right. You just have a hairy belly that's a little soft...but I wonder what you'd think if you knew that I don't mind? And there's your tattoo...Heartbreak Hotel indeed...ha ha...so hot. And your shoulders...yeah I know you have weak shoulders, so that's why you often end with me on top when we have a good round together...huh? I know your little tricks, Chuck Bass, oh yes I do. I know that you might not have the perfect body, and that you're sometimes a royal pain in the ass...but I still love you..." Blair whispered as she kissed and caressed those parts of his body that she'd mentioned.

Still, despite her caresses, Chuck seemed oblivious to his wife's touch, as he continued to sleep deeply, so Blair decided to do to him what he'd done to her. She wouldn't jump his bones as he slept, because despite being slightly invigorated by just touching her husband, she was still too tired and he wasn't ready yet. Still, she could make him ready...and leave him wanting more...just like he'd done to her, then fall asleep. Deftly, Blair slid her hand down between his legs, until she felt his manhood laying there, then started to touch him a little, along the shaft and around the sac underneath. Even when he wasn't erect, Blair thought that her husband Chuck Bass was still a well endowed, sexy creature indeed. Whenever she touched him there, she always marveled at how powerful, yet delicate men really are, especially with their male organs that hang outside their bodies and are so responsive to touch. She pondered on this as she heard Chuck groan in his sleep as she squeezed his package and felt the glands inside. He might not like getting examined by a doctor, but he usually didn't mind her 'examinations' one bit since they were more fun. Blair continued to toy with Chuck for a bit longer until she fell asleep too.

When the alarm clock woke them both up, Chuck looked down and noticed where Blair's hand still was, and said more than slightly bemused "Well this is an interesting position to awake to. It looks like you caught yourself a Bass..."

"Ha ha...yeah literally! So, how do you feel? Are you sexually frustrated at all? Did I leave you wanting more, just like you did to me last night?" she asked.

"Well of course...but it isn't like anything I can't take care of myself in the shower. Anyway, did I leave you sexually frustrated last night?" he mused.

"Yeah, what do you think? We had a quickie you initiated, then you started to finger me and you fell asleep! Then I tried to pay you back in kind...but I fell asleep too." she replied.

"Ah so the truth comes out! I will definitely have to make it up to you sometime..." he began.

"But right now you need to take a shower and get ready for work. All right, go on you stinky Bass." she sighed as he left the bed and swaggered over toward the bathroom, pausing at the door.

"Join me?" he seductively asked.

"Maybe...I'll have to see if I have time." she replied as she rolled out of bed herself and went to go check on their son.

In the end, Blair did join Chuck in the shower, where they had another infamous shower quickie, then actually showered together as well, playfully helping to wash each other's hair, the rest of their bodies, and so forth. Quite the way to start the work day.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, they received a note that was quite important indeed. The day started off as a normal Saturday, with everyone sleeping in for awhile, and Blair doing things around their house to prepare for their latest interior decorating project. Deciding to meet up with a few of her friends and colleagues from her design studio, and then do some shopping, she left Matthew at home in the care of his nanny and Chuck at home to work on a project he said he had planned as a surprise.

Blair's meetings and shopping trip had gone splendidly because in the end she was able to snag some great deals at the post-holiday sales at Saks, Macy's, Bergdorf's, Bendel's, and so on. Not only did she pick up some great pieces for herself, but she was also able to find some little boy's clothes she thought would look adorable on their son, and a few accessories she knew Chuck would like or at least needed. (Even though Chuck loved to try to go commando, which in some ways she didn't mind, she knew that he needed to wear underwear to look professional in his business suits...and because she didn't want it to be too convenient for him when he worked with other women. So she made sure she bought a few pairs of designer boxers and boxer briefs for her husband.)

When she came home from her shopping trip, Blair had her bags taken upstairs to their bedrooms to be put away, then changed into a slightly more casual, but still fashionable sleeveless white polo and matching white and lavender shorts from her BWBCC sports & leisure collection, then slipped downstairs to find their son playing in the backyard and Chuck laying on the large rope hammock he had on a frame under a tree. Matt was wearing little shorts and a J Crew child's polo shirt in blue and white, although his outfit was slightly dirtier than she would've liked. Chuck though was wearing a striped Ralph Lauren button down dress shirt in various shades of blue, lavender, and white, tan khaki shorts, and a straw fedora shading his eyes as he snoozed barefoot on the hammock, seemingly asleep.

Blair picked up her son, gave him a little kiss on the cheek as she smelled his baby/little boy scent, checked to see if he was wet, then washed his face off as she gave him a drink of water and set him down to play. He seemed to be getting along fine, although she was always cautiously aware of where her son was in their backyard, as she left him play on his ride on toy in the backyard garden.

Walking over then towards Chuck, Blair suddenly realized that the perfect opportunity had arisen for her to rather pay her husband back for what he'd done that one night in bed with the surprise quickie. Plus she had a few questions she wanted to ask about the new plants and landscaping in their garden.

Stealthily, Blair walked over to where Chuck lay on the hammock, both hands stretching under and above his head. Walking to the end of the hammock, she slipped his hands and arms through the ropes, so that they were virtually trapped. Then she climbed on the hammock, straddling his body, as she made quick work of the buttons on the front of his shirt, peeling it back, until she had his whole chest exposed to her greedy eyes. She had just finished and could smell the combined scent of his favorite cologne and his perspiration, and began to become a bit turned on herself, when Chuck began to wake up and gave her a sly, seductive grin from beneath his hat.

"Hm...and what do I owe this pleasurable surprise? Are you trying to catch yourself a Bass...or are you just happy to see me?"

"Mm...maybe a little bit of both. You know a Bass man is difficult to resist, although this Bass man I have right where I want...caught in the web of desire...but only able to look and not touch..." she mused as she unbuttoned her own blouse right down the front, until she was nearly as exposed as he was.

"Oo...I think I'm going to like this game...but what'd ya mean not touch? Hey why are my arms?..." he trailed off as he tried to free himself.

"Ah ah...That's what I meant by web...That's why you're at my mercy. Everything I do to you, you'll be able to do to me...but later. A few questions first, such as, why is the landscaping and garden torn up?" she mused as she caressed his chest.

"It's my...surprise to you." he mused.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" she asked as she ran her hands around the sides of his chest, so that her thumbs traced the hair that sworled around his chest nipples, then rested there before she began to rub them in circles, causing him to moan.

"A...surprise...you'll like...a weeping cherry tree...a Japanese maple...a butterfly bush...a peony bush...I planted them all for you baby...all for you..." he gasped.

She began kissing his neck and chest as he listed everything new he'd purchased and planted in their garden. "You planted them all for me? Ooh my big...strong...sexy...man...with the sexy neck...and shoulder...and chest...and tattoo...I could eat you up! Still why the peony bush? Do you think it'll grow?"

"O-oh it'll grow! I...got a money back guarantee from the nursery!"

"Oh really?" she skeptically asked.

"Yes...and I bought the peony bush because...you love peonies...so now when our anniversary and my birthday comes around...you'll have all the peonies you want...and I won't have to buy any more overpriced, hot-house bouquets for you!" he jokingly admitted.

"A peony bush instead of a peony bouquet? And I have to wait until May for the blossoms to bloom? Cheap Bass..." she exclaimed as her kisses turned into bites and she bit his nipples, causing him to let out a tortured, yet aroused moan.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time...but now if it brings torture like this...uh...bring it on!" he laughingly moaned.

"Oh Chuck you're such a glutton for punishment! Although with your history, I'm not surprised." she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You know. You and all your past partners and so forth..." she sighed.

"Well no one from my past could ever measure up to you darling..." he seductively replied,

"Mm...flattery will get you everywhere...or at least you think it will, Mr. Bass...hm...?" she said between kisses and caresses. "Never mind about the past...mm...I want to ponder the future and dwell in the present...so thank you for the peonies my lover...my darling...my Chuck Bart Bass..." she teased as she continued to kiss his body.

"Blair...don't call me that! You know why! It sounds like you...uh...want to fuck my father!" he angrily protested at first, getting quieter at the end.

"Oh what a dirty mouth! And don't be preposterous, you know that isn't true!" she chided.

He stared at her for a moment, then said in a commanding, yet seductive voice "Unhook your bra. Unhook your bra so that your breasts are unbound. I want to be able to feast my eyes on you, like you have on me."

"All in due time...but perhaps I'll do it just because I wanted to...if you are a good boy...Can you be a good boy?" she coyly asked as she kept her eyes locked on his while she unhooked her bra and exposed her chest to his greedy, smoldering eye.

"Oh yes...I can be a very...good...boy..." he coyly replied, nearly licking his lips.

"Liar! You're never a good boy...or rarely anyway...Still I do think you deserve something...so I'll give you something..." Blair teased as she slid closer to him and practically dangled her breasts in his face, so that he was bending forward, nipping at her, fully prepared to kiss and suckle her there, and even though she loved it whenever Chuck kissed and bit and otherwise made love to her breasts with his sensuous mouth, at that moment she had other ideas. "But not that...No I'm going to give you a great big old...hug!" she laughed as she slid down, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rubbed her bare chest against his bare chest. The difference in texture of their skin and shape providing enough stimulation for it to be sensuous torture for both.

Still, Chuck wasn't completely satisfied and moaned in her ear "...But I want to bite a tit...a..."

"Oh...ha ha...you big baby! Not just yet...but maybe later...but still I can tell you can't totally resist my charms...especially not certain parts of your body...hm...Chuck? I'll have to see if my efforts have called a certain romantic bone in your body to attention...Mm...time to investigate!" Blair laughed as she slid further down his body along his chest and love trail, until she got to the waistband of his shorts, which she made quick work of, unbuttoning and unzipping them until she got to what she wanted.

"Ah...you're going commando again...how convenient...for me! Ah yes...and it seems like I've found the romantic bone in your body...so lets see if it wants to come out and play..." she teased as she started to pull him out of his pants and fondle him, while he started to pant and moan over the fact she was touching him.

"Mm...am I torturing you Chuck? You know that you're at the mercy of my every whim right now. I suppose...to catch a Bass...means to control a Bass...so now that I have you in the palm of my hand...what to do, what to do?" she pondered as she stroked his shaft with one hand and fondled his sac with another. Chuck was certainly a handful, a sensuously groaning, quivering handful, but Blair loved the power moments like this gave her.

To torture and tease him even further, she let her hair down and draped it along his body as she sat between his knees and started to go down on him a little, as he sensuously moaned and groaned, thrashing his hips and nearly upsetting the hammock, when suddenly they were interrupted by one of the servants who came into the garden with an urgent message.

"Sir...ma'am...I apologize for interrupting your...copulations in the garden...but you have received this message which was deemed urgent I assume." she said as she handed the note to them, and gave them a curious stare.

"Thank you. Uh...make sure our son is safe, perhaps take him inside for a nap or something. That will be all." Blair said as she dismissed the servant and tried to re-button her blouse, as she mumbled. "I can't believe we got caught like that! Giving you head on a hammock in the back yard? So embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing to you, but I had fun! I'd imagine you did too. So what does the note say?" he replied.

Blair read through the note, then gasped. "Ah...Chuck! It's from the kidnappers saying that they have our daughter and are willing to exchange her for a million bucks. The exchange is supposed to take place at 7:01 pm on April 20th, 2011 on top of the Empire State Building. They also said not to alert the police or else we'll never see our daughter again? Oh Chuck!" she wailed.

"Hm...that's rather dramatic! On top of the Empire State Building? Interesting choice of location too..." Chuck pondered.

"If they think they're going to make our daughter 'An Affair To Remember', they have another think coming!" Blair fumed.

"Ha ha, indeed! And the date...hm...if memory serves me, didn't something significant occur on that date a year ago? Something about April 20th seems familiar, if I recall..." Chuck pondered in reply.

"Oh yes! Quite the ironic coincidence indeed! Yes, last year Chuck, Tuesday, April 20th, 2010 was the day you and Serena surprised me with that baby shower brunch when I was pregnant with Tatum. But it was also the day when those teenage vigilantes, Bonnie & Clyde decided to put off the coup-de-gras of dramatic endings. Carter Baizen getting shot in the back & temporarily paralyzed because he was mistaken for you! The pipe bombs that exploded in your basement club at the Palace, all around Carter...how he managed to survive that, I don't know? Us trying to escape and you injuring your leg in the darkened stairwell because I panicked and thought it was 9/11 2.0. The simultaneous school shooting at Constance Billard and St. Jude's and somehow Dan Humphrey getting caught literally in the crossfire, then perishing at Cedar's Sinai...Poor Serena! I'd rather not have to endure THAT much drama again, if I can help it, know what I meant, Chuck?" Blair sighed as she recalled that dramatic day nearly a year before.

"Yes, Blair...I know what you mean! Hopefully when we get our daughter back, it won't involve anything like that. I'll keep a few of my M.I.B.'s on hand when we go to the Empire State Building so that if they see anything suspicious, we'll be alerted." he reassured her.

"I don't know, Chuck. I don't know if we should ask your Men In Black to help us because didn't the kidnappers say not to alert anyone? No officials?" she countered.

"Yes...but my Men In Black aren't official police...they're rather unofficial...so with their help, it'll work like a charm. You'll see." he reassured her.

"All right darling if you say so. If you have the utmost confidence in your plan, we'll see how it goes." she sighed.

"Oh it will go well and we'll have our daughter back in no time. Anyway where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he mused.

"You want to go back to christening the new hammock again? What if we fall off?" she coyly asked.

"We'll try not to. You know I'm always up for a challenge..." he said as he teased her with his hips and she was wont to resist, as she slid her hips around his and took what he had to offer.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Over a week later, Wednesday, April 20th, dawned clear but became slightly overcast as the day progressed, then the temperature started dipping lower as a cold front came through and the warm temperatures of the past few weeks temporarily became a thing of the past.

Four young adults all took the day off from their places of work or school as they prepared for the exchange that was supposed to take place that evening on the observation deck of the Empire State Building. As Chuck and Blair prepared for the events of their day, while dealing with various issues pertaining to their businesses which for one reason another suddenly became pressing, Amy and her brother Bug were also trying to deal with their own issues pertaining to the exchange and their mother.

"Now Bug, are you positive mom said that she was going to be out of town today and tomorrow to see one of the whores that she mid-wife's for?" she asked.'

"Yeah...something like that. She said that she had to help Starla or something, but I don't know. She gave a cell number though if you need to call her for anything." Bug said as he played a video game.

"Well the further out of town the better, as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, I have today all planned out. We take the subway to 33rd & 5th or at least as close as we can get to the Empire State Building, then go to the back part of the lobby, meet up with Tommy, he'll take us up one of the service elevators, where we'll climb a few floors to the observation deck and wait as inconspicuously as possible until we see our target, then make the exchange. It'll be as smooth as silk and we'll be a million richer and they'll have their baby. Nothing can go wrong!" Amy chortled.

"I hope so, sis, because if one thing goes wrong...everything could...so I'll believe it when I see it." Bug skeptically replied.

The day progressed on and soon Amy & Bug were across the subway lines until they got to the station closest to the Empire State Building. They actually made better time than they thought, so they made it there by 5 pm, where they waited in the lobby for Tommy, but he didn't show up, so Amy decided to go look for him after waiting fifteen minutes even after she tried calling and texting him. Meanwhile, Bug became hungry and decided to find a snack from one of the food vendors on another floor, taking baby Ramona with him, since she was hanging off of him in a baby carrier.

Eventually, Amy and Tommy found Bug in the food court and prodded him into coming with them up to the observation deck, since by that time it was almost 6 pm. The three of them stood around on the observation deck and waited, while the weather became worse and Ramona started getting fussy.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Blair was waiting outside their house for the limo to be brought around, becoming rather impatient in her green pea coat, when Chuck stepped out looking rather sheepish, with his cell phone in his hand.

"All right, Chuck, where's the limo? We only have an hour to get to our daughter!" she sighed.

"It's...not coming." he admitted.

"What do you mean, it's not coming? What about the Mercedes?"

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you...so I sent both cars out to be detailed...and they're not ready yet!" he admitted.

"What do you mean, they're not ready yet?" she fumed.

"They aren't ready yet...but don't fret my pet, as always I have a backup plan. I called a cab and it should be here momentarily." he tried to reassure her.

"A cab? Oh Chuck! All right, but as long as it gets here soon." she sighed.

The cab soon appeared and they were on their way. Unfortunately though the cab driver's English was not very good and he brought them to a location a bit sooner than they expected.

Blair started to bound out of the cab, but soon stopped when she realized they were at the wrong location. "What the heck? Oh my gawd, where are we? This isn't the Empire State Building, its the Empire HOTEL? What'd you think? We'd have a quickie in a hotel suite while we wait on our daughter to appear?"

"Obviously the driver made a mistake! Although the thought of booking the presidential suite here after our stint at the Empire State Building does have it's appeal..." he replied.

"Thanks...but I don't think so. Call me crazy, I'd rather sleep with you in a bed that hasn't been previously defiled by every horny hickwick and his sister-lover, tonight...thank you very much! Come on Chuck, let's get out of here!" she chided.

"Ha ha...all right crazy, let's get out of here!" he mused.

Meanwhile, back at the Empire State Building, Amy, Bug, and Tommy were doing everything they could to be inconspicuous despite the fact that Ramona was fussing because of the cold.

"Amy! The baby's crying and people are starting to stare! What should I do?" Bug panicked.

"Just wrap the blanket around her some more and make sure she has her pacifier." she sighed.

"I tried that, but it doesn't seem to work." he fumed.

"Try rocking her some more! Unless she needs a diaper change? When was the last time you changed her diaper?" she asked.

"I didn't! That's your job ain't it?" he asked.

"Bug! I told you to.." she fumed.

"You told me no such thing! You just told me to carry the baby while you went off to find your boyfriend or whatever and..." he argued.

"All right fine, but I swear I told you to take care of her, and changing her diaper is part of taking care of her. Anyway, let's get out of the wind so that we can change her..." she sighed as she pulled them toward a side door by the stairwell.

"Isn't it about time for your mark to show up? You know that Bass couple?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. But this'll only take a minute and we still have like ten to spare. Just pull that door shut so that the cold air doesn't get in, okay?" she sighed.

"Okay. Hm...Amy what're ya gonna do with all that money once we get it? I think I'm gonna fly to South America and maybe lay low for awhile...hook up with some pretty senoritas for awhile...yeah live the good life for once." he pondered aloud as he leaned against the door.

"Well if that's what you want to do, its up to you. Now me...I want to go to the Mediterranean. Italy, Spain, Greece, the South of France, Morocco, Algiers, Ibiza, all sorts of cool places. Yes I'm going to live the good life too! Now all we have to do is meet up with the Basses and..." she said as she finished diapering Ramona and went to leave.

"Uh easier said than done, sis. I think the door had an automatic lock behind it. Sorry!" he admitted.

"Doofus! All right maybe if I can get a hold of Tommy, he can let us out...or else we'll have to walk down these stairs and catch and elevator from another floor to get to the observation deck. Do you see the Bass couple yet? It's almost 7:00 pm." she chided.

"Uh I don't know about the couple, but I see someone else out there who I don't think you'll want to meet." he replied.

"And who could that be?" she sighed.

"Mom! She's out there with Tony and she wearing her fake pregnancy belly again." he replied.

"Oh great! Damn...there goes my million bucks! Damn you Bug for locking the door! Damn you locked door! Damn you mom for showing up with Tony now of all time! Argh!" Amy wailed.

"I'm sorry about all of this Aim...but we'll just try again. Maybe I'll think of a better place for the next try to be. I'll get our million...somehow." Bug replied.

Meanwhile, as Bug, Amy, and baby Ramona were trapped in the stairwell, Chuck and Blair arrived at the Empire State Building together. They held hands as they exited the elevator, then promenaded along the observation deck, watching the sun set over the horizon. They tried to look as calm as any other couple, but obviously weren't, as Blair nervously babbled.

"What time is it Chuck? Why haven't we seen them yet?"

"It's 7:01 pm." he replied.

"They're not here. We were too late and we missed them!" she cried.

"Perhaps we have?" he stoically speculated.

"But I don't want to give up hope. Not like how on Tattle Tale when Dick thought he was meeting Claire at the Empire State Building, so he waited there until he almost gave up. Then Countess Henny came in her slinky gown and told him _'Perhaps I know where Claire is...but I'll never tell. Unless you seduce it out of me first!' _So he DID? Right on the roof of the Empire State Building! And when they were done, Henny laughed and said '_All you had to do was look up, you Dick!' _and low and behold, there was poor Claire, tied to the zeppelin mast of the Empire State Building...and she had seen the whole thing that went on between Dick and Henny. If I were her I would've puked all over them, seeing my husband have sex with another woman right in front of my face! Even if it was to 'save me'...please! He should have thought of something classier & more intelligent than that, know what I mean?" she fumed.

"Yes I suppose so. But still if it was to save you...sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." he teased.

"And if you ever try that Bass...you remember what I did with the hand gel? Well then you'll just love what piano wire can do to a man's package if its wrapped tight enough...catch my drift, Bass?" she threatened.

"Oh..uh...yeah okay...I catch your drift, love." he nervously admitted.

"Thank you." she smugly replied.

The couple strolled around a bit longer and glanced up...but of course their daughter wasn't tied to the mast of the Empire State Building. After almost half an hour of waiting around and finding no leads and no suspicious people, other than a wild haired woman who appeared pregnant and kept staring at them oddly until she and her husband or boyfriend left, poor Chuck & Blair were back to square one.

Still though, just before they left, Blair spotted a lavender baby blanket that had fallen beside one of the observation viewers and stuffed it in her purse, as a rather morose Chuck Bass motioned for her to follow him as he left. They rode the elevator down together in silence, then rode their cross town cab together in silence until they arrived home.

Chuck sat at his bar drowning his sorrows in alcohol, while Blair went upstairs and changed into a dressing gown after checking on their son. She came downstairs and found Chuck sitting morosely on the sofa, draining his latest tumbler of scotch, as she sat down beside him.

"Chuck...what's this all about? I thought you didn't drink anymore."

"You...thought wrong. Apparently, I can't defy my true nature when the cards are stacked against me. I lost. We both did. And there's nothing we can do about it." he stoically said.

"Oh Chuck...everything's not lost. You're stronger than you realize, Chuck. Far stronger than you even know. Come to bed and we'll talk. You'll feel better after a shower." she coaxed, as she stroked his hand and urged him to follow her, which surprisingly he did.

After his shower though, he sat in his pajamas on his bed, still feeling morose and upset with himself. As he sat there, she asked him "Is this about our daughter and what happened at the Empire State Building?"

"Of course. I tried everything I could to get her back...but I failed. I didn't bring you the one gift I know you wanted most of all...so I'm a failure at being a father and a husband. I'm sorry..." he almost broke down, but held himself together.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Chuck. You did your best, that's all you could do." she reassured him.

"But it wasn't enough...I just-" he began, but she stopped him.

"Get into bed now, I want to show you something..." she said.

She stepped into her closet for a minute or two as he settled inside his bed. When she stepped out, to his surprise, she wasn't wearing her dressing down. She was quite naked, except for the Erickson Beaman necklace he'd given her years before. The effect was wonderfully erotic that he gave a little gasp.

She stood by the bed, reached back and slowly unfastened the necklace. Then she handed it to him.

"This should fetch a bit." She smiled.

He took it unwillingly. "I never wanted you to part with this," he muttered.

"You're right. However, I've realized as far back as the night you gave me the necklace, that it was never the baubles and trinkets that you've given over the years that won me, but your heart itself. That's what matters...because you're all I need." she said as she climbed in beside him and pulled him to her.

"I...don't know if I can...This feels like when my father, Bart..." he said sadly.

"Shh," she whispered, and pulled his head onto her bare breast. "I think you should weep now. It's time."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

After she had comforted him in a moment eerily similar to the time she had held him on her bed after Bart died, but this time she was far more unclothed, she helped him off with his pajamas and they had a couple rounds of comfort sex, becoming even more connected emotionally as well as physically as they clasped hands and locked eyes while they made love. Afterwards, they collapsed together in exhaustion from the taxing day they'd had, with Chuck falling asleep first, his hunger for sex giving in to his hunger for sleep.

A few hours later, Blair woke up to notice the gray light of morning just barely peeking through the window blinds. Chuck was sleeping peacefully beside her, an arm thrown protectively over her, in a gesture that she found comforting. She rubbed her hand along his arm, fell the hair that grew along it, and the skin and muscles underneath, as she stared up at the ceiling and contemplated her little family. Chuck, who tried to play the role of strong, protective husband and father to the best of his abilities...but despite that, just below the surface, he was still the same scared, vulnerable young man that he always was. In that, they both had to be strong for each other...because despite her bravery...and the fact that she had to grow up fast after becoming a wife and mother so young...she was still a scared young woman too.

Then there was their son, Matthew Charles Bass, practically the spitting image of Chuck as a boy...physically and in demeanor...although an unsullied version without the emotional displacement Chuck seemingly suffered as a child. Matt's only drawback in being so physically like his father was that Blair feared her son might suffer from the same slight bowlegged hip displasia she thought Chuck suffered from that caused him to walk with a swagger. Chuck had turned his walk, which he blamed on a childhood sports injury or the length of his feet in comparison to his legs, into a swagger that made him look sexy as everything...but when their son Matt started to sort of walk that way, Blair feared it was genetic and that their son would be teased in school...and preschool at the Montessori school would be arriving for him in only a few months...even though he wouldn't turn two years old until November. What to do? What to do? Other than perhaps consult an orthopedic surgeon before it was too late.

Then of course their daughter, Tatum Audrey Krystal Bass. Their little cherub, their little angel, that was snatched from them far too soon. After the incident at the Empire State Building, Chuck now believed that their daughter was dead, just like the Lindberg Baby...and if she followed his line of thinking as she normally did...she'd be weeping too right along with him because she could easily understand that point of view. However, after finding that blanket, which Chuck didn't know about yet, it gave her a thread of hope...and she had a feeling deep inside...call it mother's intuition if you will...that her daughter was not dead. It was a thread of faith that all would turn out fine in the end. She just had to contact their P.I.'s, give them the possible evidence, and see if they can find any leads from then on. Otherwise, the only thing Blair could do was ponder and pray. So that's what Blair did as she stared at the ceiling, at the faint mirror image she could see of herself and Chuck laying side by side in their bed, as she drifted off to sleep listening to Chuck's deep, even breathing, with a prayer on her lips.

~o~o~o~o~

A few more weeks passed. The plants, flowers, and shrubbery that Chuck had purchased and installed himself in their backyard garden were growing exceptionally well, and even though he sometimes mowed the lawn and pulled a few weeds, most of the care of the budding flowers fell on Blair or one of the housekeepers if she so commanded it. Still, both were pleased to see their efforts grow as time progressed and Chuck's twentieth birthday was quickly approaching. (For all they'd been through, they both far far older than their chronological ages said they were.)

As was said before, Blair's peony bushes were nearing to bloom as May 19th drew closer to the date. With that in mind, Blair decided to plan something special as a birthday surprise, if the first bud opened on or before the 19th of May. Oh yes...first the special surprise...then a trip to someplace grand overseas for a quick weekend-to-week-long get-away for just the two of them, if she could speak to Chuck's personal assistant at Bass Industries so that she arrange his schedule for a week off. A week off that they both desperately needed indeed.

Within a few days, Blair was able to speak with the personal assistant and booked the week of May 19 – 28, 2011 off, so that they could travel to their vacation home in the Azores. A time to relax, rewind, and try to rebuild the romance in their relationship as they seemed to be avoiding the issue of their daughter's disappearance again, after the incident nearly a month before. They'd fly to their destination in the Bass Corporate Jet and relax there for the next ten days or so. She couldn't wait, and thought Chuck would feel the same way too.

He seemed to be handling his emotions remarkably well though in the near month it had been since the incident at the Empire State Building, after which he'd broken down about the loss of their daughter. She'd hoped that he'd been able to deal with it now on his own, and so far that seemed to be pouring himself into his work even more. So much so that their sex lives had been reduced down to maybe twice a week in the weeks since. (Certainly a far cry from earlier, but her investigation into Tatum's disappearance had kept her busy too, such that she wasn't begging for it as much either.)

Two days before Chuck's birthday though, he came home from work in his usual mood, somewhere between jovial and a little weary. He greeted Blair with a kiss and their son with a little playful hug and kiss as was usual. Eventually they sat down to dinner and asked how each other's days had gone.

"Oh my day was fine. Too busy as always with more meetings, contracts, and corporate take overs to plan. Always keeps me on my toes, that's for certain! So how was your day, darling?" he mused.

"My day was fine as well. The new Spring Collection at my boutiques seem to be going well. Actually sales appear to be up 20% compared to this time last year...especially in the Bass shoes entity of the company, so it seems." she replied.

"Really? Excellent! I always knew the Bass name would do you well someday, Blair. By the way, I could use a new pair of loafers. Size 11.5 if you have any." he mused.

"Thanks, Chuck...I...will...keep that in mind, although I don't actually deal with the customers on a daily basis since I'm the CEO of the company...like you are of Bass Industries. Anyway hun, I just thought I'd let you know that the peonies are almost ready to bloom, or at least a few of them are, by your birthday. So do you have any plans for your birthday, dear?" she replied.

"Mm...my birthday? Oh yeah that's in two days or something? Well I had planned to work straight through until the weekend...but my personal assistant informed me that you had requested the next ten days off for me...which I figured was a mistake...so I asked for them back again." he smoothly replied.

"WHAT? CHUCK! I can't believe you did that!" she fumed.

"Why? Did you have plans that I'm interrupting?" he gasped.

"Maybe I did? But now you won't find out because you wrecked them." she pouted.

"What if I had plans myself? Maybe whatever I had planned takes precedence over what you had planned?" he mused.

"And what pray tell did you have planned?" she asked.

"Oh go to the barber and get a haircut and a shave. See if I need to join the Hair Club For Men, and get a prescription for Rogaine. Watch some TV. Sulk, brood, plot, plan...visit my vacation home on South Bass Island in Lake Erie on my yacht..." he mused.

"Chuck, you don't need to join the Hair Club For Men...because you're NOT GOING BALD! At least not by very much, yet..." she argued.

"What do you mean,_ 'Not by very much yet'_ ? So you think I am going bald! Just like Bart Bass or Winston Funk or a BALD eagle or something, am I right?" he asked, getting slightly angry.

"Oh Chuck! Ha ha, freaking out over being compared to a bald eagle is hilarious! Yeah Bart was going bald and Winston Funk was a total chrome dome when we last saw him...although I think he shaved his head to get that way...but they had years on you...plus anyway despite which one might be your real dad, I don't know if you'll end up that way very soon...if at all...so don't worry about it. Ha ha, more than likely you'll end up a silver fox like Roger Sterling on Mad Men." Blair chided him, teasingly in the end.

"Silver fox? What? Now you think I'm going gray? Did you chat with my barber and did he tell you about the gray hair he found while cutting my hair the last time?" he scowled.

"He found a gray hair? Aw...poor Chuck...and you're barely 20 years old! Already going gray...and losing your mojo...too bad!" she teased.

"BLAIR? All right, wait until I find a gray hair on you the next time I check! Then we'll see who's laughing!" he teased back.

"Oh that'll never happen because my hairdresser told me so! She told me she'll continue to give me touch ups so I'll never go gray...ha ha!" she laughed.

"Oh really? Well what if you get too busy for the hairdresser? What then?" he asked.

"That'll never happen!"

"Or what if your hairdresser is sick or the electricity goes out and you can't go to an appointment?'" he challenged.

"I doubt that'll ever happen, but in the event it does...I'll send Dorota out and she'll buy me a box of Miss Clairol or something." she retorted.

"Miss Clairol? Ha ha!" he laughed.

"Yeah and while she's at it, she can pick up a box of Great Looking Grey, just for you!" she replied.

"Great Looking Grey? BLAIR!" he growled.

"Or maybe some Rogaine if you need it..." she mused.

"BLAIR!" he bellowed as she continued to tease him.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, over in another part of the city, Bug and his latest girlfriend, Lexi, were hanging out in his apartment, babysitting a couple of kids, including his little sister, Ramona.

"Hey Bug, d'ya see that? That's the second time your little sister stole the birthday tiara off of my cousin Michaela! And before that she tried to swipe the headband off of Sydnie, until she showed her who's boss. Ha ha! Either way your little sis is a scrapper! Where'd your mom get her from? Did she like adopt her or something?" Lexi said.

"Uh...something like that. She told us she got her off of one of the women she helps out at the clinic. Said one of the girls was having some trouble and she said she'd take care of the baby. I just assumed the mom got thrown in the slammer for a bit." Bug mumbled.

"Oh that's real nice of your mom. By the way though, how long have you all had little...uh...Ramona?" she asked, curiously.

"Couple of months...maybe February or March? Something like that. Why'd ya ask?" he asked.

"Oh nothing...it's just...well...there's something about your sister that's kinda...familiar...I dunno...Then just now it hit me when she tried to steal Michaela's crown...I remember that a couple months ago, I think it was back in January, I went with my aunt Tina to this kiddie beauty pageant called the Little Miss Snowflake pageant. Anyway in the category Michaela was competing in, there was a contestant named Tatum Bass that kinda looked like Ramona might've a couple of months ago. Ha ha...her talent segment I can remember yet 'cos her mom was like up on stage in this matching purple tracksuit...then her toddler brother or somebody came running up and started dancing around on stage naked or something until his dad came. It was hilarious!" Lexi started to laugh.

"Um...ah...Tatum Bass you say?" he stuttered.

"Yeah although her brother was funnier. Oh yeah I think I filmed the dancing baby incident on my phone...lemme check...ah here it is! I tried to put it on youtube, but they pulled it because of the nudity. Ha ha...Oh I'd forgotten the kid even peed part way through his routine! Ha ha ha...Just watch it Bug...see..." she laughed as she shoved her cell phone in her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah I see...ha ha..." he laughed because he did find the video genuinely funny, although he got an odd feeling when he saw the baby girl in the background who did strongly resemble his little "sister" 'Ramona', albeit a few months younger. "Uh...can I show this to my sister, Amy, when she gets home, Lex?"

"Sure...but if I get any calls or texts from Kathy or Jeremy or anyone, lemme know, okay?" she replied, as she continued refereeing the babies. "Hey don't take that...that's my bottle of...!"

A few minutes later, Amy came home from work and Bug pulled her into the kitchen to talk to her.

"Uh...sis, I'm glad you're home. I think your suspicions were correct, look at this..." he said as he showed Amy the Lexi's video of the Little Miss Snowflake pageant and Matt Bass' naked routine there.

"Ha ha...hilarious! But what are you doing with a cell phone with a purple rhinestone cover and a video of a naked baby boy on it? You're not trying to tell me something are you?" she asked skeptically.

"What? Ergh...NO! This is my girlfriend Lexi's cell...and video! I'm not that way!" he grimaced.

"Okay."

"She filmed it cos its funny, and it is cos the kid even takes a piss on stage...see right there...ha ha...but anyways...look past all that and what do you see, or who?" he asked.

"Oh...oh my god it's Ramona!" she gasped.

"Not quite...watch it again and listen." he said, rewinding the video.

Amy watched the video, then gasped and chuckled when she heard certain parts of it. "Oh my god! Tatum Bass? And that's her whole family! Ha ha quite the big brother she has! Yes my hunch was right! We do have the missing Bass Baby! And she competed in a beauty pageant too! Ha ha, we don't have the next missing Lindberg Baby...we have the next Jon-Benet fucking Ramsey! We're sitting on a goldmine here!"

"A goldmine?" he asked.

"Yes. With the fact that she's a beauty pageant contestant, like Jon-Benet Ramsey, and this video your girlfriend so conveniently saved on her cell phone...which I now have...thank you bluetooth...imagine all the press we can garner by threatening to release this video! I know how posh society people are, if this video was leaked it'd be utter social embarrassment for sure! We could eke two million out of them if we're lucky!" she deviously laughed.

"Two million? Not bad. But we're not going to...ya know...do anything to Ramona are we?" he asked.

"Nah! Just threats. I'm no baby killer. Don't need that rap on me...and neither do you." she replied.

"Thanks sis. Uh speaking of that I wondered if you had any ideas where we could do the exchange cos I have an idea." he replied.

"Well I was thinking Brennerman Castle...but that might be a bit far..." she pondered.

"Yeah and ain't that place falling down or something? Anyways if you want a castle, why don't we just go to Belvedere Castle in Central Park? I used to always play there when I was a kid and thought it was cool ya know. I know my way around there pretty well, so I could get ya outta there pretty quick once the exchange has been made." he replied.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Bug! So lemme think. I guess since there's no better time than the present, we should do it as soon as possible. So how does Wednesday, May 19th sound?" she asked.

"Sounds good enough to me. I can skip on work one day at least. Then we can get there in plenty of time to wait...and this time I'll make sure we won't get locked in or out." he responded.

"All right Bug, I hope so." she replied.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day or two was a little tenuous for Chuck and Blair after their silly argument about their hair and so forth, and after spending a night apart in separate beds, both realized that neither liked to sleep alone, so they both wanted to make up for it. As was often the case, Chuck went out and bought his typical peony bouquet from Blair's favorite florist, despite vowing not to and being tempted to just pick a few of the peonies that grew in their backyard now...but he surmised that his wife would guess a few of her flowers were missing and call him a cheapskate or 'cheap Bass' as she'd once said...so he shelled out the money for greenhouse peonies wrapped in green tissue paper, to make her happy.

Little did Chuck know that Blair had her own surprise for him. Deciding to bump the "birthday surprise" she had planned for him up by a day after the peonies in the backyard started to bloom a bit early, she went about setting it up. She made sure that Matt would be well looked after by their nanny, so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Then she went around setting up the living room, the bathroom, the bedroom, and so forth so that when he arrived home, he'd be in for a pleasant surprise.

When Chuck did arrive home, peony bouquet in hand, he called out to Blair and was surprised when she didn't come to him, but then he found her note, _Happy Birthday, my love. Meet me upstairs after you read this – xoxo B _and followed the flower petals upstairs, a wry smirk on his face.

When he entered the bedroom, Chuck was pleasantly surprised to see his wife Blair laying presumably naked on their bed with a number of strategically placed peony and rose petals scattered over her body and the bed as she lay there.

"Happy Birthday, Chuck. Do you like what you see?" she seductively purred.

"Ah so are you my American Beauty then? Quite the inspiration, I'm impressed." he replied.

"Perhaps...although I used peonies instead because as you know, they're my favorite. Plus, I thought that you don't need to be fantasizing about younger women because I'm all the woman you need." she seductively teased.

"Indeed. Still...I'm surprised you were willing to sacrifice your peonies just for my...pleasure..." he seductively growled as he removed his shoes, jacket and tie, untucked his shirt, rolled the sleeves back to his elbows, and lay on the bed beside her.

"Well it looks like you brought me more, so the more the merrier. Plus, why do you think it's for your pleasure alone?" she mused as she stroked his face and disturbed some of the petals.

"Mm...but don't...mm...don't move...don't disturb perfection. Lay still...and allow me..." he whispered as he carefully directed her hands above her head, as he gazed down at her with his desirous brown eyes. "I love to picture you laying on my bed like this...your arms above your head so that your breasts are thrust proudly out...proclaiming the strong woman you are...and what a gift you are for me to unwrap..." he whispered, his breath so close and so warm, it fluttered some of the pedals against her skin.

Chuck then proceeded to pluck the petals off of her body one by one, kissing every inch of her body he exposed. For her breasts, he left the tiniest center petals he could find and placed one on each nipple as he whispered "Soft to soft...velvet to velvet" as they both watched the petal cling to the end of her nipple as it quivered with each breath she took. Then he leaned over and blew on it, stimulating her even more, before he latched on with his mouth and began to lave and bite at her and she moaned in pleasure.

Chuck pulled back and stayed on his side as he glance at her body while skimming a hand down her vertical center, until he got to the mound between her legs, which he left mostly covered in petals, as he traced his index finger through them. He then traced his finger slowly between her folds, stimulating her even more, until he found an opening and slipped it inside...all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. As he started to manipulate her and she began to ride his finger, he slyly grinned, then whispered "Look down." So she did, watching the flowers quiver as her stomach muscles contracted underneath, reacting to the invasion by his finger...which was soon joined by another. It was one of the most seductive things either had experienced in a little while and both relished in the near orgasm he could bring her by just using his hand.

She still panting and was just starting to reach her peak from riding his hand, when Chuck whispered in his deep, seductive voice. "Do you want me to put my mouth on your sweet sex?"

"Yes...oh...yes...Chuck...but take your shirt off first. Please...for me. I like to feel your body when I have my legs on your shoulders, not your linen shirt." she begged, hoping that he'd agree to as much.

"As you wish...darling..." he mused as he removed his shirt, his belt and loosened his slacks after pulling her to the end of their bed by her legs.

He continued to work his way down her body, scattering flower petals in his wake, as he went to go down on her. To Chuck, giving Blair oral once in awhile was just part of what made a good round and great round when it came to sex, so he did it...and to learn if she'd taste any different with a few flower petals...which was the case too.

After a few moments of that, where his knees were cramping a bit and he felt himself certainly ready to go, especially since he had Blair more than ready to go since she was already panting from the small orgasm he'd given her. Chuck slid his slacks off, then stared at his wife, talking to her in a seductive voice that spoke with authority, as he commanded her.

"Slide up on the bed, Blair. Slide up and make room for me."

"All right. Is this this good?" she said as she slid up their bed to nearly the headboard, and lay back, spreading her legs apart just for him, all the while keeping her eyes locked to his.

"Ha ha good...but not good enough. Lift your sex higher. Put one of your fru-fru pillows under your ass if you have to...I just want you to get it up." he commanded, as he glanced toward her open pelvis.

"Okay...but why?" she seductively laughed as she slipped a vanity pillow under her butt to lift her pelvis a bit higher.

"No reason...other than I want a better look at what you're giving me for my birthday...I want to see if it fits." he replied as stood at the end of the bed stroking himself.

"Want to see if it fits? Ha ha...you're hilarious, Chuck. You know it'll fit...it'll be a perfect fit." she seductively chuckled.

"Well...you never can tell...So how do you want your Bass?...Any certain flavor or texture preference tonight?" he mused as he continued to stroke himself.

"How about nothing?" she coyly replied.

"Nothing?" he pondered aloud, skeptically surprised.

"Mm...how about naked Chuck Bass...with a side of Chuck Bass...and another side of Chuck Bass...and another side of Chuck Bass..." she teased as if ordering from a menu.

"Ah...Bass in the Raw...good choice..." he mused.

"Indeed...but..ah...honey...if you keep stroking yourself like that...you'll explode all over the place...and it'll be a bit of a waste. Come on rude boy, I think you're big enough." she chided, teasingly impatient.

"Oh you do, aye? Well rude girl...I hope your sweet cunny's big enough, and ready enough for this Bass to plunge inside." he seductively questioned as he slid onto the bed.

"Oh...I think so, birthday boy...so chuck it my way so we can find out." she teased as she welcomed him with open arms.

Chuck playfully crawled on top of his wife Blair, wrapped her legs around his waist, and thrust himself into her in a move that always felt like coming home. They got moving then in the ancient dance of mating lovers, even though in all reality it was just two young adults, with their hair and not quite perfect skin that squeaked from their combined perspiration as they had a good fuck on a bunch of flower petals.

They even were a bit adventurous and got out Chuck's book of ancient Chinese sexual positions called _The Secret Codes of the Jade Room, _which Blair found fascinating, attempting the various positions such as; 'The Dragon Turns,' 'The White Tiger Leaps,' 'Approaching the Fragrant Bamboo' 'The Fish Interlock Their Scales', 'The Butterflies Somersault,' and more. They had fun trying them, though how successful they were at copying the exact positions of the people in the book was another story. Even though they strove for perfection (in their own minds at least) Chuck and Blair weren't perfect, far from it, but they still had fun.

Afterwards, they collapsed in a jumble on the middle of the bed, flowers sticking to their skin and a laugh on their lips as they lay beside each other and Blair leaned up on an elbow, stared down at Chuck and seductively mused as she plucked a petal off his forehead.

"So, Chuck what did you think of your birthday present so far?"

"Hm...it's no Mazarati...but it wasn't a bad ride...I'm glad I drank a Red Bull beforehand." he mused.

"Chuck! Ha ha, very funny! Wasn't a bad ride...I would hope not! You rode me hard enough...all of those positions from your _Jade Room _book. It was fun, but it practically wore me out!" she chided sarcastically.

"Yes and now that I've gotten my use out of you, I'll put you away wet. Goodnight...mare..." he teased

"Mare? Chuck, you are not comparing me to a sweaty old horse again! Especially since you're just as sweaty as I am! You Basshole! Urgh...I try to do something nice..." she fumed after hitting him with a vanity throw pillow, while he pretended to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry hun...just teasing..." he admitted as he rolled over to face her. "Thank you for the birthday present. You should know how much I appreciated it by the response you got from me. As far as the comparison to a mare again...I actually think you look great all hot and bothered like this. And like any good thoroughbred...all either of us need to return to form is a good rubdown...so why don't we..." he mused as he began to stroke her body again, but she reluctantly halted his progress.

"You believe that you are a thoroughbred, Chuck?" she replied bemused.

"Well of course. I have terrific breeding and I always give you hours of pleasure, don't I?" he laughed.

"Well...yes and no, to be perfectly honest..." she sheepishly admitted.

"What?" he gasped, as if assaulted.

"I'm not saying you don't give me pleasure, because obviously...you're Chuck Bass...but 'hours'? Eh...never mind, maybe I have something better that just a quick rubdown...at least for me...and we can both wash up and you can get your second wind..." she replied as she slowly pulled him out of their bed.

"Oh and what do you have in mind, a shower?" he mused.

"We'll see. But first of all I want to make sure the water isn't too tepid for our bath." she replied.

"A bath? I see you've carried the peonies theme into the bath as well." he replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Of course a bath! After relenting to your requests for sex in the shower often enough, I'd thought that you could agree to a romantic bath together once in awhile. And I know you've liked a bubble bath once in awhile...so come on, for old time sake. Remember the champagne tub in the Poconos?" she coyly pleaded, to which he slyly grinned.

"Ah yes...I do...Well to a request like that, how could I refuse? Did you bring the strawberries?" he replied as he followed her into the bathroom. "Of course...what did you think?" she replied as she led him next to the tub, which they entered together for a relaxing, yet invigorating shared bath.

~o~o~o~o~

Chuck and Blair were relaxing together in their jacuzzi bathtub, with Chuck spooned behind Blair, nearly falling asleep from the warm water and the various exertions they'd tried in the tub before they wore each other out, when they got a knock on the door. By instinct, Chuck just bellowed "Come in" although Blair was a little embarrassed and smacked his chest with a washcloth before sinking beneath the bubbles in the tub, as the servant entered carrying a note, which she handed to Chuck.

"Thank you. That will be all." Chuck said as he dismissed the servant and began to read the note.

"Smooth move, Chuck. Do you always tell the female servants to come in while you're taking a bath?" she chided him.

"Well if they haven't seen it before, they might as well see it now." he distractedly commented.

"CHUCK!" she wailed, as she smacked him with the washcloth again.

"OW! I never knew a washrag could pack so much of a wallop! Especially when you're wielding it, B!" he complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well there's more of that coming if you do more than let them see a little peek. Got it?" she scolded.

"Yes ma'am." he mused.

"Anyway, hon...who's the letter from, that it was urgent enough to disturb our bath?" she pondered aloud.

"Oh the kidnappers..." he nonchalantly said.

"WHAT? Gimme!" she gasped as she tried to grab it from him.

"Ah ah...love...we're in a tub...and I don't want this thing to get wet...do you?" he asked, holding it out of her reach.

"Nooo...but what does it say? What're their demands? Is Tatum still okay? Where do they want us to meet them next?" she anxiously asked.

"Well according to this, Tatum's fine...and they want us to meet them tomorrow at 3:00 pm at the Belvedere Castle in Central Park...and to bring two million dollars in unmarked bills to the location...or else they'll sell a video they have of our son dancing on stage at the Little Miss Snowflake pageant to the media?" Chuck said as he questioned the last bit.

"What? I can't believe somebody actually recorded that for posterity! That moment at the Little Miss Snowflake with Matt's naked antics on stage was the pinnacle of social embarrassment for our family!" Blair moaned.

"Blair! You can't keep worrying about that! Our son was only what 15 months or so at the time, just a baby himself! Let boys be boys, I say!" he laughingly chided. "Plus didn't you get that award last month from that club, despite that?"

"Yes...you are right about that!" she said.

"Yeah...so don't worry. Anyhow...back to the note. I have my ideas, but I'd like to hear what you have to say. So what should we do?" he asked.

"Thank you for being so democratic, darling. Well...I think we should meet the kidnappers' demands and meet them at Belvedere Castle with the money. But first of all, we should contact our P.I.'s to see what they have to say. I already contacted a detective and her partner from the NYPD, and so far they've discovered that the blanket I found had traces of our daughter's DNA on it...so the kidnappers were at the Empire State Building within 24 hours of when we were." she declared.

"Really? That's great! But when did you find a blanket at the Empire State Building?" he asked.

"The same evening we went. While you were skulking around in a black mood after not finding our daughter, and looking out over the city like a morose Bat Man..." she began.

"Bat Man is supposed to be morose, Blair! After all, he is the Dark Knight..." he interrupted.

"Okay. Well anyway, while you were skulking around the Empire State Building's observation deck...looking deliciously hot in your black pinstriped suit, I might add...I happened to spot the lavender blanket with a butterfly embroidered over the initials TB in the corner, laying bunched up near one of the $0.25 pay-per-view binocular viewers. I picked it up and kept it because I was certain it was one of the personalized blankets I had my designers at BWBCC make for our daughter right after she was born. A blanket I hadn't realized had disappeared with Tatum that fateful day at the Met...but apparently it did. So anyway that's what have in reference to the investigation into our daughter's disappearance." she uttered as she climbed out of the tub.

"Excellent work, darling! Well my P.I.'s have dug up some similar information as well...but of course the discovery of the blanket will help greatly. As will the fact that the kidnappers have a connection to the beauty pageant and that they want to meet us at Belvedere Castle. Do you remember when I took you there on the one year anniversary of Bart's passing and what I told you?" he enthused.

"That you miss your father and that you wish you wouldn't have been so hard on him? Then we were weeping together in the cemetery." she guessed.

"Uh yeah maybe I said that...but anyway do you remember the part where I told you about playing there as a kid, playing Legends of Zelda or something?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I think so. You said something about slaying dragons for a princess..." she guessed.

"Yeah, you're right! Well anyway, I know Belvedere Castle like the palm of my hand...or at least I used to as a kid, so I think I'll have an advantage over the kidnappers. Also I have some special muscle I'll call in to add to my M.I.B.'s and make sure that we get Tatum back. These big guns are known to always get their man, so I've seen. Plus they owe me a favor anyway." he mentioned.

"A favor? And where are these big guns coming from?" she asked.

"Hawaii. I ran into them awhile back...and then I lent them a favor...so he owes me." he responded.

"Hawaii? Big guns? I can only image..." she pondered.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, May 19th, was Chuck's 20th birthday, and the day dawned warm as ever, although Chuck and Blair dressed in their business best for the eventful day.

Most of the day passed quickly, and Bug, Amy, Lexi (who insisted on tagging along) and baby Ramona spent most of the day enjoying Central Park, the zoo, and eventually heading over to Belvedere Castle where they hid in part of the castle's tower after Bug picked the lock.

At approximately 2:45 pm, the Bass limo entered Central Park and wended it's way to Belvedere Castle. When they stopped, Blair noticed that their limo had been followed by two black SUV's that were filled with a motley crew of characters. The most noticeable were a tall muscular man in a sleeveless leather vest, very tanned skin, and a crazy bleached blond mullet and shades. Next to him was a large breasted blond woman in a tank top, who looked like a slightly overweight biker chick. They were accompanied by few younger, thinner guys and a girl, all dressed in an assortment of black leather and cargos.

When Blair saw them, she cautiously asked Chuck. "Who are those people? The kidnappers?"

"No. They're our backup!"

"Our backup? Who'd you hire, a wrestler like Hulk Hogan or something?" she asked.

"Nah...but you're close! He is on TV though too." he chuckled.

"Wait a minute...he's that guy! Yeah and that's his wife and their crew! What the fuck, Chuck? You hired DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER AS OUR BACKUP?" Blair gasped incredulously.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? He owed me a favor, so I came to collect. With his help, we'll be sure to get our daughter back!" he laughed.

"Chuck, how do you know 'Dog' again?" she asked as Dog and his crew approached.

"Mr. Bass its good to see you brother. You're not gonna try to score any more ice are ya?" he asked, extending a hand.

"Likewise, Dwayne. And no, no more ice." he replied cordially.

"Good. And is this the little woman?" he asked.

"Yes. This is my wife, Blair." he replied.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Dog replied.

"Likewise...Mr. Dog?" she replied, cautiously shaking his hand.

"It's Mr. Chapman, ma'am." he replied.

"Yes...Mr. Chapman." she replied.

"Well, Chuck, Blair, my team will have the location surrounded in no time and together we'll get the scum who are holding your child hostage. I'll warn you though that this could get ugly...so beware of any flying debris." he replied.

"Flying debris?" Blair gasped.

"It's all in a day's work love. Anyway, I brought this along...for protection." Chuck said as he showed her the weapon he had concealed in his pocket.

"A Magnum? Chuck, NO! Why in the heck did you bring a gun?" she gasped.

"For protection! I'm gonna get our daughter back, even if I have to die trying!" he growled.

"Chuck, no!" she panicked, but followed him anyway.

The young couple made their way up to the terrace at Belvedere Castle, with their backup flanking behind them. When they stood on the terrace with the briefcase filled with cash, they let out a whistle and waited. They waited nearly ten minutes until a girl wearing a mask came out to grab the briefcase, but Blair called out that she wanted to see their daughter first, so another young woman came out carrying the baby, with a young man following behind her.

From Bug and Amy's point of view, it all seemed to be going down smoothly enough. Lexi had made it nearly across the terrace to the posh young couple with the briefcase, when the woman had called out to say she wanted to see her baby first, so they obliged her, with Bug flanking Amy to make sure the husband didn't try to jump her. When they got closer to the couple, Bug got a good look at reported young billionaire, Chuck Bass, and suddenly gasped aloud "Miro?" then whispered to Amy "That guy looks like our cousin Miro, don't you think?" To which she replied "Maybe, but didn't Miro have a buzz cut and speak with a British accent?" To which he replied "Yeah...but imagine if he'd grown his hair longer? But yeah maybe he did look a little different. Anyway, let's give them the baby, so we can get out of here!"

Cautiously, Bug and Amy approached Chuck and Blair, and with a muffled voice Bug said "On the count of three we exchange...One...Two...Three!" and on the three the exchange was made, with Blair grabbing the baby and Bug grabbed the briefcase as Bug, Amy, and Lexi started to run away. Suddenly within moments, Blair was being covered by Beth Chapman and Baby Lisa, while Chuck suddenly started taking pot shots at the retreating trio, as well as Dog and Leland who returned fire after they thought Bug had fired a gun.

The gun battle, such as it was, was over in a few seconds, with Bug, Amy, and Lexi being apprehended by Dog, Leland, and Billy. Everyone seemed to be fine at first, with Blair paying attention to her daughter most of all because she was so amazed that she actually had Tatum back in her arms again.

It was after a few moments, when she turned to Chuck and said "We did it Chuck! We got our daughter back at last!" that she heard him groan in reply as he lay on the terrace rolling around, blood forming on his suit coat. "Chuck! Oh my gawd! Call 9-1-1! Chuck's been shot! NOOOO!" she dramatically wailed as she handed Tatum to Baby Lisa (Dog's 25 year old daughter) and went to cradle her wounded husband on her lap, feeling eerily like a cross between Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis and Maria from West Side Story. Blair hoped then that she wouldn't share the same fate as those infamous widows, as an ambulance siren could be heard in the background.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

When Dwayne Chapman came back from handing the criminals over to a police squad car that had arrived on the scene, he went back to the scene of the crime where he noticed Beth and Lisa trying to deal with a situation involving the young Bass family. After speaking with Beth, he learned that Chuck had been wounded by either a stray bullet or a piece of shrapnel, but they weren't sure yet, and his wife was taking it pretty hard and was going into hysterics over the situation. Dwayne did a preliminary examination of Chuck and noticed that he'd most likely live if medical help arrived soon, since the wound seemed to be low on his abdomen, near his hip. As long as it didn't hit any major organs and he didn't lose too much blood, he'd survive...if his hunch was correct. To calm the situation in the best way he knew how, Dwayne "The Dog" Chapman started to pray for the young Bass family because as he figured, prayer wouldn't hurt.

For Blair Waldorf-Bass, the rest of the day went by in a blur, with riding in the ambulance with Chuck as they rode to the hospital, then being taken up to the waiting room as they whisked her husband away to examen him further and learn how extensive his gunshot wound really was. She was only vaguely aware of the friends and family members who surrounded her as she waited to learn more about Chuck's prognosis.

"Blair...we're here for you if you need us. I can't believe what happened to Charles either." Lily said as she tried to give Blair a hug.

"Thank you." she stoically replied.

"He'll make it through, I just know it. And if these doctors want to give up, I'll tell them 'Not enough!' and have my friend fly in from the Mayo Clinic!" Cyrus boasted as he tried to reassure her.

"Thanks Cyrus...even though your friends from the Mayo Clinic weren't able to help mom!" Blair said as she started to break down at the end.

"Blair...Your mother's situation was...different. She tried all that she could...believe me...but with the pregnancy of your sister at the same time...whatever she did do was never enough...Still she loved you Blair...and still does, I believe." Cyrus said.

"Really? Do you think mom's up in heaven, smiling down on us, Cyrus?" she tearfully asked.

"Yes I do, Blair. I'm sure your mother knows exactly what's going on in your life. Chuck's mom too. That's why you'll have to be strong for your husband, Chuck, just like your mother was strong for you. You possess more strength than you realize, my dear...more than enough to see you through...you just have to tap into it." he said as he gave her a reassuring pat on her hand.

"Thanks Cyrus. I'm...glad you think so." she cried.

"And Blair...I just thought that I would add that I too have come to realize the amazing strength of character and level of maturity both Charles and yourself have displayed to us in the two years or so that you've been married to each other. It truly amazes me sometimes the dramatic events that you've both made it through together, so that is why I too believe that you will make it through this as well. Whatever the prognosis from the doctors, I know that you will get through it with that tenacity of spirit that you've always possessed. And we'll let you know that we'll always be there for you and the children, no matter what happens...but I too feel that you both will get through this stronger than ever because you possess a strength to you that you have yet to tap into...and so does Charles." Lily admitted as she drew Blair into a hug, which she accepted.

"Thanks Lily. I really appreciate it! Oh I love Chuck so much...I don't know what I'd do if he..." she cried.

"You'll find a way...I had to after Bart passed...and we'll help you no matter what happens." she comforted her.

"Thanks. Now if only Serena were here too..." she cried.

"Well...I might have a surprise..." Lily began, but was interrupted.

"Mrs. Bass?" a doctor asked.

"Yes..." the two women said in unison.

"Mrs. Blair Bass?" he asked again.

"Oh yes that's me! How's...how's my husband?" she cautiously asked.

"He's in stable condition ma'am, although we had to sedate him to do the preliminary examinations. He has a bullet lodged near his spleen and it needs to be removed, so I came out here to get your written permission to operate...so if you can sign this..." the doctor explained as he handed Blair a clipboard covered in medical forms, which she quickly signed.

"Thank you ma'am. We'll inform you once we're done." he said as he left and walked through the double doors, back toward the operating room.

Stoically, Blair waited in the waiting room, surrounded by her friends and family, as she waited and prayed. After about forty five minutes though, a doctor who she'd never seen before, came into the waiting room, looking rather glum and down hearted. When Blair looked up to him she asked "How is he sir? Did he make it through?"

Sadly, with a downcast face, the doctor said "We worked on him as long as we could...but I'm sorry ma'am...he didn't make it..."

"WHAT? NOOO! CH—CHUCK IS D—DEAD? NOOOO!" she wailed loud and long...and promptly fainted.

After a few minutes, Blair was revived again, but she was still in a daze of grief and didn't want to accept the fact that her husband was gone. When Dwayne Chapman and his team came in to pay their condolences and say a prayer for Blair and her family, but in her grief, Blair dramatically riled against him, verbally lashing out by saying "KILLER!...MR. CHAPMAN KILLED MY HUSBAND! My husband was GUNNED DOWN in cold blood in NEW YORK CITY by MR. CHAPMAN! Just like JOHN LENNON! Wow can you IMAGINE the irony in THAT? Does anyone know Yoko Ono's telephone number?"

"Wow B, I never knew you were such a Beatles fan?" Serena said as she walked into the hospital.

"S! Oh am I glad to see you! Oh S, did you hear? I can barely believe it myself...Chuck is dead...my poor husband is dead...and now I'm a wid-ow just like Jackie Kennedy or Maria from West Side Story! I don't know what to do?" she wailed.

"Sh...B...I know...I know...it's terrible...I know..." Serena said as she gave Blair a hug and held her grieving friend.

After about half an hour, Serena told her grieving best friend "Oh B...you'll get through this...somehow. I got through it after Dan passed, and my mom Lily did after it happened to Bart...so you will too...but it'll take time I know. The first step in recovery though is seeing his remains to tell him goodbye. Did the doctor tell you where in the morgue he's been taken?"

"Uh...I think so...but I don't know..." she wept.

"All right. We'll find out together. I'll just tell my mom and Rufus where we're off to first." Serena said, as she then went to her mom and step-dad to tell them they were going to the morgue to tell Chuck goodbye.

About ten minutes after Lily, Serena and Blair left to take their trip down to the morgue, the original doctor who'd first talked to Blair walked into the waiting room and said "Is Mrs. Bass here?"

"Mrs. Bass just went down to the morgue with her friend, my step-daughter, Serena Vander Woodsen and my wife." Rufus replied.

"The morgue? Why would they go there?" the doctor asked.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, down in the morgue, Serena and Lily were standing nearby, trying to comfort Blair in her time of grief.

"Now, Blair, Charles may look a little different in this state...I just thought I'd tell you so that you don't fall into another state of shock...but you're his wife, so you'll have to draw on that level of strength that I told you, you have." Lily said as she reassured Blair.

"Yes, B. Be strong like I know you are...and we'll be right behind you no matter what." Serena reassured her from behind.

"Thank you both...I don't know what I'd do without you two?..." she said as she took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as she said "Okay...I can do this...here it goes..." and carefully she drew back the sheet on the body the orderly at the morgue had shown them to.

"I...can't look..." she said as she closed her eyes and heard Serena and Lily gasp behind her, which caused her to open her eyes and stare at the body in front of her. "What the heck? That's NOT CHUCK? WHERE'S THE OFFICIALS WHO RUN THIS PLACE?" she yelled as she stared at the body of a man clearly in his upper 50s at least, with balding gray hair and a big nose.

"I'm here. Is there a problem ma'am?" the orderly stammered.

"Yes. I came here to see the body of Charles Bass...and this is definitely not him!" Blair exclaimed.

"No this is right, ma'am. This is Charles Bass. Caucasian male, 58 years old. It said so right here on my list...oh wait a minute...it looks like there's been a mix up. Yeah I just got this memo right after I let you fine ladies into the morgue. This here is the body of Charles Sturgeon...not Charles Bass. Sturgeon...Bass...both are fishy names so how was I to know? I just do as I'm told. Sorry for the mix up ma'am. Did think ya looked a little young to be his wife. Thought that you two was his daughters and the older blond was the widow. Sorry." the orderly stammered as he addressed Blair, then turned to Lily.

"Well...where can I find out whatever happened to Charles Bass? Hopefully he wasn't cr—cremated?" Blair gasped as she definitely thought the worst.

"I would say you oughta check up top with your husband's doctor and maybe he'd know. As I said before...I just work here." the orderly said as he let the three women out of the morgue.

"Okay I will! Thank you very much." Blair exclaimed as she marched out of there.

~o~o~o~o~

Once they arrived back upstairs to the waiting room, Rufus and Cyrus were chatting with the doctor who'd originally worked on Chuck. When the women approached, Blair walked right up to the doctor and gave him a piece of her mind.

"All right sir...I've just come back from the morgue of this hospital...a place I hope to never have to visit again, if I can help it...to see the body of my husband, Charles Bass, but instead was shown the remains of a man old enough to be his father and who happened to have been named Charles Sturgeon. Now since I've been shown the late Mr. Sturgeon...I'd like to know whatever happened to Mr. Bass?"

"Well Mrs. Bass you have my deepest apologies...but I am pleased to tell you that your husband is not dead..." the doctor admitted.

"He isn't dead? He's...he's alive? Are you sure? This isn't April fools is it? Easter was last month wasn't it? I know Chuck always thought of himself as my 'savior' but this is ridiculous! Where's his sheet? I want to see it! Unless he's walking around with it on like Lazarus?" Blair babbled.

"His sheet?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah sheet or whatever he would've been covered with down in the mor..." she babbled.

"Uh...ma'am...your husband wasn't resurrected from the dead...he was never dead in the first place! There was a mix-up and...unfortunately the wrong family was informed of Mr. Sturgeon's sudden demise from a massive heart attack. Then it took our surgical team a bit longer than we'd expected to remove the bullet from your husband...so we didn't learn of the confusion until just before you and your friends had gone down to the morgue to view your husband's remains." he explained.

"Okay. If Chuck is still alive...then where is he?" she asked, a little angry.

"Your husband is resting in the ICU currently, although we expect him to make a full recovery. You may see him, but he might be still coming out of sedation or at least a bit groggy yet." he told her.

"Thank you very much...I think I will see him now." she said as she walked to the elevator and rode it to the ICU, with Serena tagging along behind.

When she arrived at the area, Blair bid her friend goodbye for the moment and entered Chuck's room on her own, steeling herself for what would come next. Fully expecting to be still angry at the hospital for the confusion, making her believe Chuck was gone, and angry at Chuck for getting shot, when she actually saw him laying on the hospital bed seemingly unconscious, with tubes and I.V.s coming out of him, her heart just broke. Blair ran over to his side, leaned against his shoulder, and started to weep and weep.

"Oh Chuck...Chuck...my darling...beautiful...handsome man...I thought I lost you...but you're alive...you're alive. I thank God in Heaven above that he spared your life...my precious darling Charles...Bartholomew...Bass...I love you so much...I can't describe it. But you know...deep down in your heart you know how much I love you...and I know how much you love me too. So you'll have to fight...with all of your strength...with all of your faith...with all of your hope...with all of your trust...with all of your perseverance...you will fight to live for your children, for me, and for yourself. Together we will run the race and not grow weary...and we'll live it all...together." Blair cried as she sat on a chair at his side, stroking and kissing his hand, before laying her head on the side of his bed.

As she lay there for a moment, face against the hospital bed sheet, suddenly she felt a hand on the top of her head, the fingers running through her hair in a slow, playful manner. Carefully, Blair lifted her tear stained face to look up and see Chuck staring down at her, his eyes cracked open under too heavy eyelids, his lips cracked from having a tube down his throat, but when he stared down at her and gave her one of his glances and the hint of a smirk...he looked like the best looking man she had ever seen. She then leaped up into his arms to give him the biggest hug she could, despite the medical equipment he was hooked to, and he tried to hold her too, albeit weakly, given his I.V.s, tubes, and pain. She brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed it, as he patted her hand again to let her know that he loved her and was very much alive. It would be quite the road to recovery, but a road they would travel together as a couple and as a family.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Chuck's recovery was slower than they wanted, but quicker than they realized. After a day, the doctors were able to remove the inhibition tube from his mouth, so that he could talk again, albeit very hoarsely, and best of all he and Blair could kiss each other easier. After another day, he was able to start eating solid foods again and they moved him out of the ICU and into another private room. Blair came to visit him every day, even bringing the children, who were a bit scared of Chuck laying in the hospital bed with various I.V.'s and monitors still attached to him, especially when he wore a hospital gown. Eventually, Blair brought him a few of his own pajamas, and that made them all a bit more comfortable, even though Tatum was still wary of everyone after just being reunited with her family at the same moment Chuck had been injured.

"Hi Matt. Did you come to see your old daddy in the hospital?" Chuck asked as Blair brought in the children.

"Uh...huh!" the boy replied as he tried to climb up.

"Oh Matt be careful! Do you want to see daddy? Here you go...climb up, but be careful." Blair said as she lifted her son up with one arm as the boy scrambled onto the hospital bed. "Give daddy a hug...but be careful of his boo boo."

"Hello son...thanks for the hug..." Chuck whispered.

"I wuv you daddy..." Matt said in his baby voice as he wrapped his arms around Chuck's neck, resting his head there.

"I...love you too son..." Chuck hoarsely whispered, as he hugged his son as tightly as he could given his present condition, and he started to break down.

Witnessing such a touching, poignant scene brought more than one tear to Blair's eye as well as she stood there watching them, before she took a seat on the padded hospital chair not far from Chuck's bed.

Suddenly Chuck winced as Matt absentmindedly kicked his stomach with his little shoe, and Blair started to get up and apologize in her wake. "I'm sorry, Chuck! I forgot about Matt's shoes! I should've known better than to let him climb on your bed with them still on!"

"No...it's fine, Blair. Easy mistake." he replied to her as he then turned to his son. "Okay son...as any great Bass man should know, lesson one, when entering a bed you must always remove your shoes first. Okay?"

"Okay." the boy nodded.

"This time you kicked daddy's boo boo..." he began, to which the boy became excited.

"Boo boo! Boo boo! I see! I see!" he excitedly said, as he even started to pull up his own shirt.

"All right, son, do you want to see my wound...uh...boo boo? All right, here goes..." Chuck said as he unbuttoned his pajama top and showed the bandage he had on is abdomen.

His son started to become excited as he stared at the bandage and tried to touch it, and Chuck attempted to peel back part of it to check if it was bleeding. "Ooh yeah look at that...see that?" he said aloud as his son made noises of approval.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing Matt my...uh...boo boo..." Chuck replied.

"How are you doing? You're not bleeding again, are you Chuck?" Blair asked.

"Not too much..."

"Not too much? Chuck be careful. You don't need to open up your wound even more just because you guys like to look at blood and guts." she sighed.

"Oh I'm being careful. Yes that's blood son...daddy's blood." he laughed as the two guys examined Chuck's wound with fascination.

"Oh you men!" she sarcastically sighed, as she tried to keep Tatum entertained as well.

Suddenly Matt turned his attention to himself and kept trying to lift up his own shirt too, as Chuck nonchalantly asked "Uh Blair, why does Matt keep trying to lift up his own shirt and call it a boo boo?"

"Oh...ha ha...uh last night Matt ran into the coffee table and got a bruise on his belly...so now he's proud because he thinks he has boo boo just like daddy. You should be so proud you have a little imitator, Chuck." Blair laughed.

"I guess so. Okay son, let me see your boo boo...Oh quite the battle scar! But you should get over it in a few days. Still maybe Dr. Daddy can make it better huh?" he teased as he lifted his son up and said "With a little of this..." "And a little of this..." as he teased his son, blowing raspberries on the boy's belly, making him laugh.

Blair laughed too...glad to see Chuck was definitely on the road to recovery, but she didn't want him to be doing too much too soon, so she soon reluctantly put a stop to their fun. "All right you two that's enough. I don't want you to over exert yourself, Chuck, you only had surgery a few days ago...so you probably shouldn't be lifting anything over 20 lbs. Plus I forgot to take Matt to the potty before we came in here."

"Aw spoil sport, but you probably know best about these things." he sighed, then turned to his son. "All right Matt, time for you to get off the bed. Be good for your mommy and remember I love you." he said as he gave his son another hug and kiss on the cheek, as well as a little love pat as he handed the boy back to Blair and reached for their next child. "All right kiddo one down, next kiddo two. Hi princess...come sit on your daddy's lap so that I can take a good look at my little princess." Chuck said, his voice turning from teasingly jovial, to quiet and filled with amused emotion. "Oh I like your new dress and your little hat. Did you know I like purple too?" he went on as the baby girl stared at him with big brown eyes that seemed somewhat scared, as Blair momentarily left the two of them alone as she took Matt to the potty in Chuck's hospital room bathroom.

Chuck held his daughter on his lap and marveled over how much she'd grown since her disappearance and how much she sort of looked like his wife Blair, although he could recognize something of his own jawline on his daughter's face too. Still, Tatum was very much her own person and at this stage seemed wary of strangers, which at that himself. The baby stared at him for a moment, until she screwed up her face in an expression that looked like she was about ready to cry, so by some instinct he was aware he possessed, Chuck lifted his daughter up and held her against his shoulder in a hug similar to what his son had done when they'd first greeted him...and amazingly Tatum calmed down. So then he just turned his face a little and gave a little kiss to her chubby cheek, like any good dad would. After that he tried to steal her little beret hat, which caused her to protest and grab for it, just as Blair was coming back from the bathroom.

"Ha ha what's going on here?" Blair laughed.

"How'd you like my new hat?" Chuck teased.

"Very cute, Chuck, but I don't think our daughter likes it very much that you stole her hat. See she's trying to take it back...go on Tatum, steal it back from daddy..." she laughed.

"Well I'm not gonna let her have it...ooh now it's outta your reach, huh? Isn't it?" he teased, holding it at arm's length away from his daughter.

"Chuck! Quit that!" she scolded him.

"Here ya go son, do you want a new hat?" he laughed as he tossed the hat to his son, but missed and it fell on the floor...yet Matt picked it up anyway and tried to wear it himself.

"Chuck! Why'd you do that? Oh you now you made Tatum cry! Thanks Chuck...really..." Blair sarcastically moaned as she started to reach for her daughter, but he stopped her.

"Nah...I'll make her stop. She looks better without it anyway." he laughed as he tried to calm her down with a hug and rocking her, but unfortunately it didn't work this time. "Hey why isn't it working? Aw come on love, it's your dad...don't ya love your daddy anymore?"

"Aw Chuck...it isn't anything against you...she's just fussy anymore. Here let me take her..." Blair offered as she reached out for her daughter.

"All right...you take her. Maybe you can give her a tit or something to calm her down...I know it'd calm me down!" he pouted.

"Oh ha ha Chuck. You're bad!" she laughed as she sat down and tried to breastfeed her daughter a bit, but the baby only tried it a little bit then started looking elsewhere. "See Chuck, I've tried...but I think she's forgotten how...which upsets me a little...but I guess she was bottle fed for the past few months since..."

"Yeah the past few months...Damn I wish she'd never been kidnapped. Did you have a doctor examine her..." he inquired seriously.

"Yes...I took her to the pediatrician and she doesn't appear to have been molested or anything...thank goodness." she sighed.

"That's good because so help me if those kidnappers had laid a hand on her...so help me..." he growled angrily.

"Yeah I know, Chuck. I know...and feel the same way. Anyway, speaking of the kidnappers...they've been accused of attempted extortion, but apparently the mother of two of them has been accused of kidnapping not only Tatum, but also accidentally murdering a prostitute as she attempted to perform a cesarean section on the woman on her own...then steal the woman's baby and pass it off as her own. Quite the dramatic mess I would say, wouldn't you agree?" she replied as she told the story she'd heard.

"Yeah I'd agree. Where'd you hear this story from hon?" he asked.

"NYPD and the detective I'd hired. Because our child had also been a kidnap victim, I was privy to information I wouldn't have learned otherwise. Although now the information has become public knowledge since it was such a sensational case and all. Society couple's baby stolen from the Met and recovered, but the kidnappers also accused of killing a prostitute and stealing a baby from her womb and passing it off as her own. It'll be legendary...at least for awhile." Blair laughed.

"Interesting...and I got shot for all of that? At least we got our daughter back." he sighed.

"True...but speaking of your shooting...Well I don't know if you heard about my dramatical peformance I put on at the hospital after I'd been informed that you were 'dead' and I thought your friend, Dwayne 'The Dog' Chapman was the guilty party? Well anyway the doctors and forensics experts now believe that the bullet came from none other than that stupid Magnum gun that YOU had brought there!" she informed him.

"So in essence...I shot myself? Oh great!" he sighed.

"Yes...and you were lucky you survived! So that's why I don't want you playing around with guns anymore, okay?" she chided.

"Maybe...but what if I get shooting lessons?" he asked.

"We'll see...but still you'll still have that scar to remind you of what can happen with a gun. Just food for thought." she replied.

"Yeah..." he thoughtfully pondered, then asked "Do you have any idea when I can leave this place?"

"Well your doctor suggested that since we have the money to, you can go home to recuperate as early as today, if you want to. I can have arrangements made so that you can leave this afternoon, if that's okay with you." she replied.

"Sounds good to me. I'd rather be at home than at the hospital with its...food." he replied with disgust, but then added jokingly "Although I will miss the nurses sponge baths..."

"Chuck?" she gasped.

"Although if you could provide a similar service every night...I wouldn't might being home." he mused.

"Okay, deal. I think I can give you a sponge bath at home..." she replied as she saw the gleam in Chuck's eye as she imagined what he was thinking when it came to a sponge bath at home.

"Mm...I can't wait..." he seductively replied.

"Yeah I bet..." she chuckled back.

Blair then took their children, as she bade Chuck goodbye with a quick kiss and promised to meet him later that afternoon with the limousine to whisk him home from the hospital. Just as Blair was leaving, some of the members of Chuck's inner circle of constituents from Bass Industries walked into the hospital suite to confer over a number of business related issues that had arisen since Chuck's unfortunate injury at Belvedere Castle. They discussed most of the issues, then got down to some pertinent ones to that day.

"Sir you know that the press will have a field day once the cause of your injury is revealed." his publicist announced.

"That is why...no one will find out. I want you to squash this story like a little insect. Make everyone believe the version that I narrowly survived the hail of gunfire by the kidnappers of my infant daughter. The rest...they do not need to know..." he replied shrewdly, then added "Is there anything else..." as he rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes...but...are you all right sir? Headache? Sinuses? Anything I can do?" the constituent asked.

"Hm...nothing a good humidifier or acupuncturist could cure. It's my sinuses. The air in this hospital is too dry. Although a Vicodin with a chaser of bourbon and a bit of good news may help. Do you have any of those?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry sir. We do have news, but it may not be constituted as good. You know how you were informed of your ownership of the Bass Islands in Lake Erie?"

"Yes...?"

"Well sir, apparently for whatever reason, your family had a clause in a will that said that the inheriting heir and his family must occupy the vacation home on South Bass Island within three years of the proceeding owner's demise, or else usage rights go to any other heirs & members of the Bass Family." the assistant replied.

"Oh really? And let me guess...my uncle Jack is ready to reclaim the vacation home...and the islands...if I don't comply. Am I correct?" he guessed.

"Correct as usual, sir. That is why this information was urgent." the assistant replied.

"Yes, I see. Hm...I'd completely forgotten about my father's vacation home on Lake Erie since he frequented it so seldom...especially since I was born. He once told me his father built it in the mid 1970s, when he was a teenager, and they went there often back then for the summer...but I've never been there myself. If we have to spend the summer there, I would hate to have to break it to Blair..." Chuck sighed, as he rubbed his forehead again.

~o~o~o~o~

Later that afternoon, Blair had the limo brought over to escort Chuck home to recuperate. Blair accompanied him as he rode down the elevator in a wheelchair and then out the door to the waiting limo.

"Mm...riding down the elevator in a wheelchair, with the limousine waiting at the door. Why does this feel so...familiar?" he mused.

"Hm...well we've been through this before. Twice when I gave birth...that time when you injured your foot after the incident at the Palace Hotel last year...my mother's death...Bart's death...take your pick." she replied.

"Ah yes...when you had the children...But I didn't have a baby...though I think I can sympathize with women who give birth by c-section." he groaned.

"Perhaps. Aw poor Chuck. No you didn't have a baby, so I guess you'll want me to baby you now because you did give me back our daughter...for which I'm eternally grateful." she mused.

"You better be! And I hope Tatum is thankful for what I did. I sacrificed my life for her...oh..." he declared, then moaned.

"Aw my poor husband! I'm sorry you feel bad. I'll have to make it up to you somehow." she said as she hugged his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks...If I was feeling up to it...we could...have sex in the limo..." he mused.

"True...but your wound is still fresh. So I'm sorry dear, but...no." she replied.

"Sponge bath then?" he mused.

"Okay...that might work." she laughed.

They made it to the limousine, avoiding the paparazzi and so on, as she helped him in and they rode on to their house. The ride was fairly quick and soon made it there. Chuck was a bit of a wimp when it came to pain as he at first complained that he was in too much pain to climb the steps of their house to get in, but Blair made him do it, so slowly he climbed up the stairs. Once he was inside the house, he paused a moment. Blair noticed how taxing it was on her husband to climb the steps into their home, so with their driver lending assistance, she helped Chuck the rest of the way into the house and up the stairs until they reached the master bedroom, where they helped him sit on the edge of the bed. Their driver soon left, and Blair was going to help Chuck into bed even further, when suddenly their children began to cry, so she had to see to them, leaving Chuck to have to lay down on his own.

Blair was in the bathroom bathing the children, who were both suffering from a heat rash, and was contemplating when to tell her husband about the broken central air conditioning unit, when she suddenly heard him complaining from their bedroom.

"BLAIR! WHY'S IT SO HOT UP HERE?" he bellowed.

"Uh...we're having a heat wave if you hadn't already guessed." she replied.

"YEAH...BUT IT'S SO FUCKING HOT! TURN ON THE AIR! I'M ROASTING!" he bellowed.

"Uh...maybe later. Right now I'm giving the kids a bath." she replied.

"BATH? WHEN'S MY TURN? Can you give me a SPONGE BATH?" he asked.

"Yeah...uh...I'll give you one...give me a few minutes to get the kids bath finished."

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M ROASTING!" he complained.

"Well Mr. Roast Bass...why don't you just take something off...if you can." she suggested.

"TAKE SOMETHING OFF? FINE BY ME!" he moaned.

Blair hadn't been paying close attention to exactly what her husband was saying as she attended to the children and soon had them ready for bed in their little summer pajamas with the help of a nanny. Soon afterwards, she started to a few things like a natural sea sponge and a few natural, exotic exfoliants she'd picked up at a colleague's birthday spa party that had been catered by The Body Shop. She wasn't sure if her husband had been entirely serious about the sponge bath, so she'd use some of those products before she'd dip into the designer products Chuck usually used to look and smell his best.

As she sauntered into their master bedroom suite carrying the small basket filled with products from The Body Shop, Blair glanced over to the bed and gave a little gasp. Obviously ready for a sponge bath (or more), Chuck Bass lay on the bed completely nude, the sweat glistening on his skin. The only covering on his body was the bandage on his abdomen, covering his bullet wound and the small incision just below where the surgeon had to insert a probe to remove the bullet.

Clearing a throat that had suddenly gone dry at the sight of her husband in the nude like that, Blair uttered "Well I guess you were serious about the sponge bath."

"Of course...and you've kept me waiting long enough. Now I'm sweating like a dog and is our bedroom like a sauna! Why?" he growled.

"Sorry about that. The children's bath time had to be changed because of a scheduling conflict with the nanny and then both of them had a heat rash and..." she babbled on.

"You're babbling again, Blair! I'm sorry about our children and their situation with the nanny...but you're avoiding my question. Where's the central air? Or do you enjoy torturing me?" he growled.

"Maybe I do enjoy torturing you, Chuck. Maybe I like to see you sweat." she mused.

"Oh...really? Hm...I thought you didn't enjoy my natural musk...but if you've changed your mind...?" he seductively mused as he gave her a glance and rubbed his chest, matting down his chest hair even more.

To Blair, Chuck looked as seductive as ever...but the closer she got the worse he smelled, so he definitely needed a bath or a shower. She was just about to say something, when he interrupted her by saying "...and maybe you can even help me scratch the rash on my aaasss..."

"WHAT? Ew! No, Chuck, you are getting a bath because you stink!" she gasped.

"A sponge bath?" he mused.

"Yes...a sponge bath! Just like you told me those nurses gave you at the hospital...but I need to get something first." she replied as she felt under his arm pits and gave a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh...a thermometer! I didn't realize you kept a thermometer in your bedside table!" he mused as he noticed the object she removed from the drawer.

"Yes. I have lots of surprises I keep in there." she replied.

"Is that where you keep your electric substitute for the Bass?" he asked, bemused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

"Ha ha...indeed!" he chuckled, then added "Ooh you're taking playing nursemaid seriously! Taking my temperature. Are you gonna stick it up my ass?"

"No...unless you really want me to since this isn't a rectal thermometer, Chuck! Anyway open up!" she laughingly coaxed him as she stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"But I don't have a fever!" he protested.

"You've just come home from the hospital with an abdominal wound and you're sweating profusely, so I'll be the judge of whether or not you have a fever." she declared.

"I'm sweating cos its fucking hot in here! Where's the air conditioner? " he mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Quiet dear, just a few more moments." she said as she checked the clock. Then she added, "I...can't turn on the central air because it broke this morning while the children and I were visiting you at the hospital...and I haven't been able to get a repairman to come here yet."

"What? So...I have to live like this?" he gasped, momentarily removing the thermometer and holding it like a cigarette, before popping it back in his mouth.

"Good save there Bass. And yes unfortunately you do have to live like this until the repairman arrives. We all do!" she sighed as she talked to him.

Eventually, Blair removed the thermometer from Chuck's mouth after it beeped and said "98.6F I guess you're normal."

"See I told you so!" he quipped.

"Yeah but it's still inconclusive since you kept popping the thermometer out of your mouth. I guess I'll give you the sponge bath to not only make you clean but also to make sure you don't have a fever. Did the nurses put towels or something under you in the bed or do I have to find the rubber sheets for the bed?" she asked.

"Towels are fine. So you're really going to do this?" he mused.

"Sure. We've done crazier things in bed together so this'll be nothing. Plus I want to wipe away any memories you might have of the sponge baths those other nurses gave you in the hospital." she replied as she left the room to grab a few towels.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait!" he commented as he watched her leave.

A few minutes later, Blair came back into the room not only carrying a stack of white towels, but also wearing her sexy, white naughty nurse uniform, though she decided to forgo the stockings and high heels for practical reasons, considering Chuck really was ill...sort of. Still the image of Blair dressed like that certainly brought a smile to his face as Chuck bemusedly commented.

"Mm...I guess you were serious when you said that."

"Oh of course! And I intend to help you forget every other nurse you've had other than me..." she mused as she walked over to the bed with the towels, then asked "Hm...I'm more accustomed to receiving spa treatments than giving them...so let's see...can you sit up or should you just roll over? I know, lets just roll you on your side..." she said as she helped him roll over onto his opposite side.

"Ow! Blair! Ow!" he moaned as he rolled over with her help.

"I'm sorry about that darling! It will only take a moment, then I'll roll you back easily...there see...all done!" she soothed as she quickly spread the towels under him, then rolled him back as he grunted from the effort. "All right I'm just going to get the water and will be back in a minute." she said as she left the bedroom and entered the bathroom to fill the basin with water.

True to her word, a few moments later Blair walked back into the bedroom with the basin of water and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Chuck, placing the basin of water on a table near the bed. She added some bodywash cleanser to the sea sponge, dipped it in the water, then brought it out and began to wash Chuck from head to toe. Starting with his head, she began to wash his thick brown hair and massage his scalp, loving how he so easily relaxed under her ministrations. She then proceeded to wash his face, with his browline and epic jawline, as he seemed to relax more and more while she marveled at the contours of his face with its romanesque features. She couldn't help but be tempted to kiss his supple lips, so she did, but as always whenever she tried to pull away, he'd seductively angle his face for another kiss...then another...and another. (It was incredibly difficult to resist continually kissing that man.)

Eventually, Blair pulled back, laughing and teased "If we keep kissing you'll never get your bath...my love..." as she went on to wash his neck and shoulders and chest. Even though Chuck Bass was far from being the most muscular guy out there, something so seductive about him that Blair couldn't resist, as she soaped him, continued to rub his chest with his matted down chest hair with both the sponge and her hand, as he flexed his body, seemingly moaning in pleasure too.

Chuck was so hot that his body radiated heat wherever she touched him, and as she moved her sponge lower on his body, it was quite obvious that what she did to him was a pleasurable experience, based on his body's reaction to her touch. She moved to caress his abdomen, below the bandage, and kept going lower along his happy trail, down to his most prominent organ which was already becoming aroused, despite his efforts to control himself.

Not wanting to lose her advantage, Blair decided to save the best for last, and worked on washing the rest of him first, from the beautiful, secret male spot where hip met belly, just next to his groin. A muscle arched into his hip there, and she traced her hand along that muscle as he let out a pent up groan. She then slid her sponge along his thighs and calves, clearly avoiding washing him where he begged her to wash him.

When she started to wash further down his legs, he moaned "Blair...wash me! Don't forget the best part...my cock...Or am I too dirty for you?" he seductively teased.

"You're never too dirty for me, my love...but as you know, good things come to those who wait...so I'll have to see if you're patient...hmm...?" she mused as she went on to wash his feet, despite how stinky they were.

"I'm not very patient..." he playfully moaned.

"As I see...Whew, Chuck! When was the last time you washed your feet? You need to soak your feet again in the spa sometime! For now though, perhaps I'll have to wear a clothespin on my nose to give you a pedicure! Ah yes...dis ith betta!" Blair teased as she clipped a plastic clothespin clip over her nose as she went on to give Chuck a pedicure of sorts...though mostly just trimming his toenails.

"Blair...you don't have have to do that." he chuckled as he stared down at her bemused.

"Oth..buth I wanth thew becawth you're my huthbandth...and I love you!" she laughed.

"Thanks...but take that thing off your nose...you look..." he began but she interrupted him.

"Thilly! You think I look thilly? You can't grasp the thidea that your thexy thream nurth can be thilly asth well! Ha ha ha!" she laughed although the clothespin severely hampered her speech.

"BLAIR?" he sarcastically groaned.

"All right...gah...it was hard to breathe and talk with that thing on my nose! Anyway, I can't believe that you, Chuck, can't grasp the idea that I can be both your sexy, dream nurse and be silly as well!" she teased as she removed the clothespin from her nose.

"No...it's not that! It's cos my feet are ticklish when you do that." he reluctantly admitted.

"Really? Well...then you're just like your kids! So I should play their favorite game...This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home..." she teased as she played with his toes.

"What? No...Blair...ha ha ha..." he started to laugh and squirm because his feet were ticklish but it hurt to laugh too hard. Unfortunately he laughed a bit too much and accidentally kicked her with his foot, nearly knocking her off the bed, for which he received a resounding slap from Blair on said foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelped.

"You nearly kicked me off the bed, Chuck! So you deserved that slap!" she gasped.

"Sorry about that love, but you were tickling me! You're a brave woman, to be messing with the Bass man's feet like that, Blair! Brave or foolhardy...especially when you neglected the best part of all." he argued.

"Best part?" she gasped.

"Yes...and you deserve some punishment, Bass style, but unfortunately I'm stuck here..." he coyly retorted as he attempted to flex his hips upward to indicate the type of 'punishment' he had in mind.

"Well sir...if 'punishment' is what you want...then 'punishment' is what you'll get...let's see how you like this..." she seductively teased as she went over to the wet bar in their bedroom, grabbed a handful of ice cubes and sat down on the bed beside him. She then proceeded to sigh and say "Mm...it's so hot in here isn't it? So very hot...the air...your body...my body..." as she ran the ice cubes along her neck and breasts, then placed the half melted ice cubes along various pressure points on his body to further melt.

She then moved down to his hips and took her sponge and cloth and basin to begin to wash him where he'd wanted to wash him in the first place. She started from the bottom up, fondling his sack and washing the hair that grew there, until moaned aloud in pent up desire. Then she took the washcloth and wrapped it around his turgid member purposely washing him up and down in a motion she knew he preferred when taking care of business. As he moaned and groaned, obviously getting close, Blair just watched the play of luxuriant expressions that played across Chuck's face while he obviously enjoyed himself, and chuckled low. It still came as an astonishing surprise how easily she could literally control the reactions of the great Chuck Bass by playing with his joystick a little in bed. It gave her a feeling of power too.

After manipulating her husband to the point of being ready to cum, she stepped away and went back to the mini fridge where she grabbed a popsicle and began to unwrap it, sitting down beside Chuck who was a panting, moaning mess, who glanced at her and asked... "Blair...what...are you...doing?"

"Eating a popsicle...and watching you sweat..." she mused as she took a good lick down the side.

"B...but whattabout..." he murmured seductively, glancing between her popsicle and himself.

"Oh you? Do you want me to do this to you? Well...I'll have to see..." she mused as she held the popsicle with her left hand and lightly caressed him with her right. When she noticed that a pearly bead had formed at the tip, she chuckled and said "Hm...I wonder..." as she took the popsicle and wiped it on the tip of him, then licked the tip of the popsicle and then licked the tip of him, saying "Mm...interesting...salty and sweet." as she proceeded then to alternate between the melting popsicle and him. Blair even intentionally dripped and rubbed the popsicle on him, just so she could lick the sweet juices off of him, which combined with his bodily fluids as he started to cum, was an interesting treat indeed.

Chuck was just in heaven as he panted and moaned to whatever Blair was doing to him, finally coming down from the high she'd given him, as he seductively chuckled "Ah woman...my woman...you never cease to amaze me with your creativity. Popsicles indeed...but unfortunately you forgot to share..." staring at her with hooded eyes.

"Oh do you want a popsicle too? Well let me see if we have any left..." she mused as she jumped off the bed and grabbed another one, bringing it back to the bed to share. He gave it a few licks as she held it out to him, then he motioned for her to come closer as he whispered "I know that you get wet whenever you give me head...so if you could..." he seductively mused as he glanced at her.

"You want me to give you a Blair-sicle? You naughty boy..." she teasingly gasped.

"You did it to me...it'd be only fair..." he mused.

"True, yes...all right here goes...ooh its cold!" she laughed as she rubbed the popsicle between her legs then fed it to Chuck.

"It was cold on me too darling...Mmm...this is pretty good...but it'd be even better if we'd 69...then I could get to the source..." he mused.

"Chuck! Your doctor said no sexual activity for another week!" she coyly teased.

"Yes...but what about oral?" he slyly mused.

"Well...okay maybe before the popsicles entirely melt..." she laughed as she straddled his chest and face, presenting him with a face full of her nether regions while she had the Bass family jewels in all of their Bassian glory in her face. They both then proceeded to lick each other off, with the popsicles as and added flavor and texture bonus to their oral stimulation, as they were soon screaming each other's name in ecstasy as they had a lot of fun with it.

Afterwards, they lay curled against each other, both now naked and sweaty again, sticky from their own sweat and the sugary popsicle juice, as they sighed. Blair spoke first when she said "That was certainly interesting. I never thought I'd feel a popsicle there...but I guess it worked out. Now though I feel sort of sticky."

"Hey I tried to lick it all out...and I do have a long tongue..." he teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Yes...along with a few other things...Anyway I hope I don't have to explain it to my gynecologist...You know, why I'm probably...purple there now..." she started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha...I don't think you'll have to worry about that love...Mm...but it was pleasurable while it lasted...delicious too...grape Blair Waldorf-Bass pie...mmm...ha ha...I'm glad you were willing to try it...We'll have to do it again sometime this summer when we're on vacation..." he mumbled as he began to get sleepy.

"In the south of France?" she added, presumably finishing his sentence to her preference of a vacation locale.

"No...Put-In-Bay...on Lake Erie...South Bass Island...We're staying there this summer..." he mumbled as he started to snore.

"Put-In-Bay on Lake Erie? You're not serious, are you, Chuck? Chuck? Aw never mind you were just babbling in your sleep again as always." she mumbled as she fell asleep too.

~o~o~o~o~

Early the next morning, Blair woke up sticky and sweaty, although she'd been a little chilled and had pulled the sheet over top of them during the night. Still though parts of her definitely were not cold as she felt Chuck press his body, which was even more hot and sweaty than her own, against hers. As he drew her flush against him, their skin squeaked against each other a bit, especially when either attempted to move. Even if having Chuck's sweaty, hairy body pressed against hers felt a bit uncomfortable because of the heat wave, she still took comfort in each hot breath, each touch, each snore, because she had her husband back in bed with her and that felt like a triumph in itself.

Even though he'd been spooning her when she first awoke, she maneuvered her body so that she was facing him and could curl into his embrace, wrapping and arm and a leg around him so that they were laying chest to chest. She pressed herself against him, hearing his heartbeat and his even breathing as she lay her head on his chest, placing a little kiss there, right where his heart was. So tender, so precious, it were moments like these that caused her heart to swell with love for her husband...whether he knew the impact of it or not. In that moment when she kissed him and snuggled close, he let out a little sigh in his sleep. Just a little unconscious noise that alerted her that he craved her touches of affection just as much as she did from him. Underneath his brass exterior, he was still just a kid who craved security and affection as well, just as much as she did...and perhaps even more.

Blair wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close, just like he'd done to her, when she suddenly felt his bandage scratch her body. Carefully, she rolled Chuck onto his back, and in the dim morning light proceeded to peel back the bandage, biting her lip as he whimpered in his sleep as a bit of his body hair was yanked off with the bandage. By instinct, she rubbed a patch of his tender skin there, then pulled more of it back to view the extent of his injuries. So far he seemed to be healing well, and thankfully their activities from the previous night hadn't caused further injury, to which she was glad.

She traced her fingers along the wounds and scars, praying that his body would continue to heal, as she ran her hands along his stomach and traced along the edge of his navel, teasingly poking her finger into the center of it. Suddenly, she felt his stomach muscles contract, as he shifted his body slightly to reposition himself in his sleep, moving a hand down toward his stomach to scratch an itch, when he encountered her hand and mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh its you, darling. I thought I had crabs again..."

"Crabs?"

"Or fleas. Mm...what're you doing? Fishing for belly button lint...or are you trying to catch yourself a Bass?...If so you need to dive lower..." he mumbled as he pulled her hand lower until it brushed his cock which was just starting to stir to it's usual morning erection.

"Chuck? Well I wasn't quite reaching for that...but good morning to you to! I still can't believe you can wake up hard a mere week or two after suffering a gunshot wound on the abdomen." she gasped.

"Well...I am...Chuck Bass..." he slyly mumbled.

"Ha ha...indeed you are, my love. Indeed you are." she chuckled as she gave him a brief stroke with her hand, then added "Although a few inches lower...and you'd be telling a different story." as she released him.

"Ergh...yeah I know..." he groaned as he rolled on his back, rubbed his hand across his face and reached down to scratch himself, as he turned his head and asked "What time is it? I slept good? How about you? Mm..." as he seductively stared at her in the dim morning light.

"About 5:30 am or so." she replied, staring at him while leaning on her elbow, her mouth so close to his.

"Mm...so early. But that gives us plenty of time for more...Mm..." he seductively moaned as he tilted his head and drew her into a kiss, giving her a little tongue.

"More? B—but what about your wound?" she laughed as she tried to break their kiss, but he kept drawing her back for more kisses, with just a little tongue. Kisses that proved irresistible, as she soon found herself pressing him down on the bed, with her fingers in his hair gripping his scalp, as they explored each others mouths with their kiss, both letting off desperate little moans of pleasure.

Suddenly a sunbeam pierced through a crack in their drapes and Blair had to come up for air as she pulled away to break the kiss, staring down at his chiseled jaw with his kiss swollen lips and a wry smirk, as she gasped. "Ah...that was quite the kiss Chuck my love!...I don't know if I can catch my breath! Ha ha!"

"Well...you know there's always more where that came from...much more..." he teased as he tried to pull her close to let her know the evidence of how eager he was for more, when her hip brushed his wound and he winced in pain.

"I knew it! Part of you might be eager for sex...but the rest of your body isn't ready yet! You still need to give yourself some time to rest." she admonished him as she climbed out of the bed and went to the window, opening the drapes to let in the sun. "See Chuck it's going to be a beautiful day!"

"Ergh! Blair! You know the rules...No sun in the Bass cave until 6 AM or later!" he groaned as he threw his arm across his eyes.

"Chuck...Its 6:15, so the rules don't matter anymore. Anyway last night as we were falling asleep afterward, I was thinking about all of the places we could go away to this summer. You know Tuscany's always fabulous, but I was thinking that we could try Monaco for a change...so then we could be like Carey Grant & Grace Kelly in **To Catch A Thief **although we'll have to be uber driving a car in Monaco...if you know what I mean! Princess Stefanie and Grace Kelly Renier in 1982...it still brings a tear to my eye.." Blair wistfully sighed, wiping the corner of her eye with a tissue.

"Blair, you weren't even BORN in 1982! How can you be nostalgic?" he asked skeptically.

"Well you don't have to be born in a certain era to be saddened by the tragic deaths of one of your idols! The early 1980s were so tragic for celebrities! Grace Kelly, Natalie Wood, Karen Carpenter, John Lennon, etcetera, etcetera... " she sighed dramatically.

"All right, darling I get your point. Well how about if we go someplace different this summer. Such as the Bass family vacation home on South Bass Island on Lake Erie?" he suggested.

"Yeah you mentioned that last night, but I thought you were just mumbling in your sleep. Anyway, why do you want to suddenly go there? Unless you just built a new vacation home for us there? Is that your surprise?" she skeptically asked.

"Well no, the home isn't new. My grandfather Bass built it back in 1973 or something and I remember my father...uh Bart...telling me about how his family used to go there for part of the summer when he was a teenager. According to him they quit going sometime in the late 1970s for some reason or another. He didn't really tell me why exactly though." Chuck sighed as he began to explain, but Blair interrupted him.

"Oh. Well that's all well and good, but still why there and not Tuscany or Monaco or Morocco or my father's villa in France, for instance? We have the ability to fly anywhere in the world, so why Lake Erie? Or are you more sentimental than I imagined?" she asked, curiously.

"Well...it's a bit complicated...but suffice it to say that we have to go, or at least I have to." he sighed.

"You _have _to go? Again, why?"

"I do if I don't want to lose the house or the island to my uncle Jack, for example." he quipped.

"Ah...I see. It's all back to Jack again." she sighed.

"My trustees informed me that according to my father's will, if the Bass family vacation home isn't occupied for at least several weeks by the heir and/or his immediate family within three years of the previous heir's death, then ownership of the island and the vacation home reverts to the next of kin by blood, which would be Jack...so that's why we must vacation there this summer, darling." he explained.

"Oh I see. So instead of a villa in Tuscany, we're getting a nearly 40 year old vacation home on Lake Erie? I can't imagine what the local press will have to say about our lame-ass vacation plans! I can just see it now_ 'Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bass and family holiday at their vacation home at South Bass Island on Lake Erie this year...' _Adelaide Crowninshield-Savage will have a field day with that one!" she sighed dramatically.

"Who the hell is Adelaide Crowninshield-Savage and why should you care what she thinks?" Chuck skeptically asked.

"Adelaide Crowninshield-Savage is the new leader of the Colony Club and as you know it's been my goal to join that now that we've established ourselves as respectable members of society and..." she babbled.

"You're still trying to join the Colony Club? You're a great woman in your own right. You could form your own Colony Club if you like." he suggested.

"Why yes...I suppose I could! Perhaps I'll organize the women on that island...that is if I agree to go for a few weeks...and turn it into my own Colony Club? Yes it'll be just like the Hamptons...but on South BASS Island instead. Hm...actually I do like the idea that our family has islands named after us...although its unfortunate they're on Lake Erie and not Lake Cuomo for example, or the Caribbean, or in the South Seas...ah...but before I lose track, we still need to care about Adelaide Crowninshield-Savage because her niece runs the Page Six gossip and news website which is already commenting about your gunshot wound...and the comments aren't very kind." she replied.

"Oh what is that bitch saying now? That website can't be worse than Gossip Girl was." he sighed.

"Just that you shot yourself because you're trying to be a tax dodge, or that you were shot by a gangster who came to collect, or that I shot off your balls for cheating on me and now you're trying to collect disability. Crazy rumors like that...although I think I like the last one." she mused.

"Hmph...Why am I not surprised? Okay, enough with the rumors. So do you see my point that going to Put-In-Bay is a great idea? We can lay low for awhile in peace, the vacation home stays in our family, and it's a peaceful summer for all of us." he replied.

"Mm...perhaps that would work out well...as long as you promise you'll take me somewhere even nicer later in the summer. Do you promise?" she asked as she sat down on the bed beside Chuck, who was lounging there in the nude, a knee bent and an arm behind his head.

"Oh you can count on it...Mm...come 'ere..." he seductively beckoned, holding out a hand and drawing her toward him for a kiss. She straddled his leg and leaned down for the kiss, pressing her bare chest to his, which lent to a natural instinct to make love...

"I wanna...fuck..." he seductively whispered in her ear as he gave her their look.

"Okay...but what about your..." she asked as she ran her hand across his abdomen.

"What we did last night worked..." he mused.

"Yeah but...I know, just lay back and I'll do all the work...Mm..." she replied as she pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips, she let his already turgid member impale into her channel, hitting just the right spot as she made it a pleasurable experience for both.

They braced hands and locked eyes as Blair looked down at him from her position, and commented "I love you, Chuck Bass...I'm so glad to still be able to do this with you. And I hope you appreciate me too, because it does you good to let a little sun into the Bass Cave once in awhile, hm?" with a tease, as she watched the sun play across his relaxed features while he lay on their bed.

He seductively teased back. "Ha, I more than appreciate you...I fucking love you, Blair Waldorf!...And I love fucking you too, Mrs. Blair Bass...so...fucking...much! uh!" he grunted, punctuating his reply with thrusts which his wife could barely control as she laughed at his language, while they had another round of making love.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

About a week later, Chuck's doctor, amazed at his progress post op, told him he could resume normal activities with caution and he could resume travel if and when needed. With that word of approval, the young Bass family decided to start their furlough at the family summer home at Put-In-Bay on South Bass Island then. Blair oversaw the packing for the trip, making sure that everything they'd need would be brought along, especially their children's accessories as well as their own.

When they went to leave, Chuck chided Blair for dragging too many things along, but she reminded him too of his pack rat tendencies as well, so both were guilty of being a bit too materialistic at times. As a compromise, they decided the wisest decision was to ship some of their items over on a boat since they could afford it, rather than attempting to bring everything over on the Bass Industries corporate jet.

They flew then from New York to Put-In-Bay in a few hours, arriving there far sooner than they imagined they would. When they exited the plane, they were greeted by a local taxi service of sorts and were soon driven from the airport to their home on the other side of the island.

"So this is Ohio? It's not very big..." Blair commented while looking out the window.

"This is just Put-In-Bay, South Bass Island. The rest of Ohio is much larger than this." he replied.

"Oh...okay. Hm...we're riding in a car. I thought cars weren't allowed on the island...or at least I remembered reading something like that before. So then are we getting VIP accommodations? Ooh I hope so!" she enthused.

"No cars? VIP accommodations? No...Oh I believe you're thinking of Mackinac Island and the Grand Hotel. Mackinac Island has a motorized vehicle ban, and the Grand Hotel would certainly give us VIP accommodations up to your standards. I'll have to take you there sometime this summer because I'm sure you'd enjoy it." he chuckled.

"Oh Mackinac Island! Yes that's right. I don't know how I could've been mistaken? Still if they have a ban on motorized vehicles, how do people get around? Walk?" she asked.

"Yeah. Walk, ride bicycles, horse and buggies. And so forth." he replied.

"Oh...how...quaint. Anyway this place doesn't have a ban on motorized vehicles, thank goodness, but still what's up with all of the golf carts? I haven't seen a decent golf course since landing here." she commented.

"They might have a course somewhere, but I think that many of the locals' preferred mode of transportation is via a golf cart. That's why we'll have to invest in one soon. I have these catalogs to peruse..." he replied as she interrupted him.

"Catalogs! I love catalogs! Although the websites give you more choices sometimes. Oh this one's cute...and this one...no wait a minute...I know! Here's the one we're getting..." she said as she got the website on her iPad laptop and showed it to Chuck.

"A pink Rolls Royce golf cart?" he chuckled.

"What? It's adorable isn't it? And it sort of reminds me of the Barbie Power Wheels Jeep I had when I was a little girl. Actually now that I think about it, I used to have a pink golf cart for my Barbies back then, too. Hm...I wonder whatever happened to it? Anyway this golf cart would be perfect...for me! And look, here's a link where we can buy a child sized one too! I'll buy that for Tatum as a welcome home/early birthday present! She'll just love it!" she enthused.

"You want to buy a pink Rolls Royce golf cart because it reminds you of your old Barbie Power Wheels Jeep from childhood...and now you want to buy that children's one for Tatum too? Ha ha, Blair you're quite the woman!" he laughed.

"Thank you, Chuck. I'll take that as a compliment." she smugly replied.

They continued to ride on until they passed a tourist location which piqued Blair's interest a bit.

"Heinmen's winery and Crystal Cave? I didn't realize they had vineyards here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah there are different vineyards on the island. I think the Bass family may own one, though I'm not sure." he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh really? So my father isn't the only vintner in the family? If that's the case, I'm impressed. Ooh maybe your grandfather's summer home is like the chateau my father and Roman own Bordeaux? If so our summer should be fine indeed...and I won't regret not summering there this season." she enthusiastically pondered.

"Well...I'm not sure if it is that ostentatious...darling...So don't be too disappointed if it isn't." he informed her.

"Oh...I see. Well, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it then." she sighed as she looked out the window.

Suddenly they came up to the house as it sat along a lane a bit off the road. There were trees surrounding part of the property in the front, with a bit of a backyard that led to a beach along Lake Erie. The small ranch style house looked well kept, despite not being used on a regular basis. To most people it seemed suitable to such locations, although Blair thought it was a little small on the outside.

"I apologize if you think it's small, darling, but I did hire someone to come clean the place to make it ready for our arrival. Also about the interior decorating..." he began, but she interrupted.

"Oh my gawd...I feel like I've stepped into a 1970s time warp! Is everything original?" she gasped as she set Tatum's infant seat down in a corner and looked around the living room with its wall papered walls, brick fireplace, shag carpeting, and a mixture of early 1970s furnishings, including couches, coffee tables, stacking end tables, a folding wet bar, a drop table with stools along one wall, built in bookshelves, and a vintage console color television in a wood case with folding doors along one corner.

"Yes I think so. I'm sorry if I didn't have the place redecorated to your tastes...but we didn't have time, unless you wanted to spend your summer in a construction mess. Plus my grandfather supposedly made most of the furniture and so forth in here." he tried to explain.

"He made all of this? The furnishings and everything?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Wow, your grandfather was a regular Frank Lloyd Wright! Apart from the shag carpet, I actually like like this place. Living here will be somewhat like living at Falling Waters...almost."

"So you actually like this place?" he replied skeptically.

"Yes...it'll do because it's retro cool. And it sort of reminds me of Don Draper's house from the first three seasons of Mad Men...albeit a decade later perhaps." she replied as she paced the room looking it over again before heading toward the kitchen. "So did your grandfather actually design all of these chairs and tables and so forth. They're quite unique. I love the stacking triangular end tables. Perhaps we should get some made for our house in New York...unless we just take them with us when we leave?"

"From what I recall...my father once said that his father just copied the designs from a home improvement book or something. So unfortunately my grandfather wasn't the next Frank Lloyd Wright." he told her.

"Home improvement book? Do you perhaps mean the **Reader's Digest Complete Do-it-yourself Manual** copyright 1973?" she asked as she lifted the thick, yellow book from the bookshelf and began leafing through it. "Ah yes indeed...your grandfather did use these designs. Here are the triangular end tables, or 'stacking snack tables' on pages 534 and 535, the sofa and chairs on 530 through 533, the stereo center, the wall-hung bar, the drop-top table, even the tables and chairs over there in the corner! Ha ha, your grandparents' summer home is like this D.I.Y. book come to life!" she chuckled as she compared the photographs in the book with the real items Chuck's grandfather had built nearly forty years earlier.

"Yeah I guess so." Chuck replied as he lay his sleeping son down on a sofa to sleep, to which Blair gasped.

"Chuck! That's vintage fabric on that chair! His drool will probably ruin it! Here let's put the kids to bed, if there is one in this place." she admonished him as she went to scoop up their son, while Chuck stretched, then grabbed his daughter's car seat and replied.

"I think the bedrooms are down the hall to the left...maybe." he said as he followed Blair as she marched down the hall.

They soon came upon three bedrooms. One was obviously the master suite with its large bed, chairs, and walk-in closet. The next was a room decorated with a boy in mind and held a few momentos of Bart's late childhood, and the last was a room with a bentwood rocking chair and a square pine crib with five colored plastic balls along the one side. There was also a yellow plastic infant seat in the corner with a vinyl cover, and other young children's toys from the mid-late 1970s.

"This looks like the perfect room for the children's, but I wonder why your grandparents had a room with baby and toddler items?" Blair asked as she lay Matt down in the crib, then knelt down to see to her daughter and lay her in the same crib as their son.

"Well...my uncle Jack is about fourteen years younger than my father...and the last time the whole Bass family spent the summer here was in 1978 or 79, when Jack was only two or three years old, so..." he explained.

"Oh okay...I get you now. Yeah I guess that would explain the vintage toys and the crib and so forth. Ew...I just put my children in your uncle's childhood crib? Maybe I should remove them?" she panicked a little.

"Oh I think they'll be fine, darling. It's been a long time since Jack slept in that crib, so I think it's influence has long since left it." he joked as he then coaxed her on. "So do you want to explore the restr of the house? See if the beds are up to our standards..."

"Sure...I'm always up for a challenge if you are..." she mused as she followed him.

The pair soon found the master suite again and soon decided to christen the large bed without further delay, stripping down and having a quick round of sex right in the middle of the bed, which indeed held up to their rigorous routine. Still recovering from his surgery and so forth, Chuck's stamina still wasn't at it's peak, so even their quick round soon put him right to sleep. Blair took a quick doze too, but woke up after twenty minutes to hear Chuck still snoring in her ear, which comforted her and made her chuckle. She used the bathroom, then threw on underclothes and a sun dress and went to check on the kids because she'd thought she'd heard her daughter cry. When she arrived in the children's room, Matt was jumping up and down in the crib half naked, laughingly saying "Baby cry! Baby cry!" as Tatum sat in the crib crying with a wet diaper.

"Matthew Charles Bass! Quit jumping in the crib, NOW!" she scolded her son who was shocked at the reprimand and started to cry too. Momentarily ignoring him, Blair saw to her daughter's needs and said "Aw my poor Tatie what's wrong? Did you wet the bed? Oh dear let me get you changed..." as she lifted the little girl out of the bed. Matt continued to cry too and began to get angry when his mother took his sister and not him, so he threw a tantrum until he noticed a toy on the other side of the room, so since Blair was distracted with Tatum, Matt climbed out of the crib and decided to investigate.

Suddenly, Blair realized that she'd need another outfit for Tatum, which she had left in the master bedroom, so picking her daughter up and carrying her on her hip, she walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the master bedroom. Matt followed along behind on the little toddle bike ride-on toy he found, but was quite the sight since he was wearing only his Pull-Ups diaper pants. Blair walked into the bedroom, noticed that Chuck had gotten out of bed and was taking a shower, and then proceeded to change her daughter into a new sun dress with a matching hat, while she listened to Matt ride the toddle-bike up and down the hall.

"Aw there you are my little darling! Pretty as a picture in your new little yellow sun dress and hat from Bon Point! You will be the cutest little girl in Put-In-Bay! Oh yes you are!" she teased as she tickled her daughter and made her giggle. Suddenly, the light in the bedroom started to flicker, and simultaneously the sound of the water in the shower started to pop and sputter, and true to his nature, she could hear Chuck let out a volley of curse words from inside the bathroom.

As if on cue, the shower stopped and within a minute, a stark naked Chuck Bass stomped from the bathroom into their bedroom dripping wet and dripping mad. In fact, Chuck was so dripping wet, the water had plastered his body hair against his skin, causing Blair to momentarily stare at him in fascination and as if in sequence a drop of water dripped from his hair, then another off the end of his nose, and another off the end of his limp penis as he stood there scowling at her.

"What in the heck happened to you?" she gasped.

"Well...what the hell happened to the hot water? I was taking my shower...when suddenly...BAM cold water everywhere! Then the shower head fell off! Damn ruined my shower!" he growled.

"Chuck, be careful...you're dripping on the carpet." she gasped.

"Sorry. Still we've gotta call a plumber! I bet the water heater broke!" he fumed.

Suddenly Matt rolled to a stop on his toddle bike, stared at Chuck a moment, then screamed "Monster! Biffoot! Ahhh!" as he started to roll away down the hall to the bedroom.

"Now what was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"Dear...why don't you towel off before you scare the kids or something. Didn't our son just call you a monster? You didn't happen to show him any movies did you?" Blair asked him.

"Yeah...a few days ago we watched **Monsters Inc.**...Oh and then right after the DVD finished there was this old documentary program on cable called** Finding Bigfoot **or some such title, and I watched some of that...but I forgot Matt was watching too." Chuck pondered.

"You watched** Monsters Inc.** and something called** Finding Bigfoot** with our toddler son? Oh let me guess...they showed a picture of Bigfoot and he looked a lot like...you?" she chided, then teasingly eyed him up and down.

"ME? Why...uh...oh...yeah...ha ha! Shit! I'll towel off...and try to find our son. Poor kid. Still, Blair, ya need to call the plumber because the Bass man doesn't do cold showers unless he has to, know what I mean?" he chuckled as he glanced at his wet, nude state, raked his fingers through his hair and went to wipe off and put a robe on at least, while Blair was left to clean up the bathroom.

"I think you look more like a drown rat than Bigfoot, myself, but if our son thinks you look like Bigfoot to him, then so be it! Have fun tracking down our son, Bigfoot Bass!" she teased, until she saw the state of the bathroom. "Gah! Chuck you left this bathroom a mess! Towels everywhere! Toilet seat up! Argh! What am I gonna do with you?" she grumbled as she got to work picking up after her husband.

Chuck sauntered down the hall in his robe and slippers looking for his son to ease his wife's mind if nothing else. He checked the children's room with the crib in it, but didn't see his son, even after peeking under the crib and in several closets. He then checked the spare bathroom along with a broom closet in the hall to no avail. Finally, Chuck looked in the bedroom that had been his father's so many years ago. There were pictures and posters on the wall of a few basketball and hockey team logos and a copy of the infamous 1970s poster of Farrah Fawcett in her red swim suit, which made him chuckle. There were also medals from sporting contests his Bart must've participated in as a young man, ticket stubs to Toledo Mudhens baseball game and a Cleveland Indians game, along with photographs of a much younger, teenage Bart with longer hair (or hair period) and wearing a striped polo and knee socks along with short running shorts, while standing beside a lake with a fish. Then there were a few others with him and several different girls, whether they were Bart's teenage girlfriends at the time, Chuck didn't know.

As he was glancing at his father's memorabilia, Chuck suddenly heard a shuffling noise, so fearing it was a river rat or worse, he picked up a canoe paddle he suddenly noticed in the corner and made his way to the bed in the corner and peeked down. Suddenly, he spotted several little toes and a little foot, attached to the chubby little leg of a little boy who still appeared a little scared.

"Ah there you are! Come on son, get out from under the bed or I'll have to come get you...and you won't like that..." he threatened.

"Noooo! Monsta! Biffoot! Nooo!" the boy wailed.

"There's no monster, no bigfoot. Just me. Your dad. You're not scared of me." he reasoned.

"Nooo..." he wailed, but stayed firm.

"I'll buy you something. I'll get you that dinosaur you wanted." he offered.

"No."

"I'll buy you a bike or a mini Lambourghini..." he offered, but the boy refused.

Chuck offered more, but his patience soon grew thin with his obstinate son, so he said "All right...ya leave me no choice...you're coming out now!" he growled as he climbed under the bed, pulled out his son, turned him over his knee and gave him a swift spank for being ornery. "You listen to me when I tell you to do something!" he scolded angrily as he gave his son the swat on his diapered bottom causing the boy to hiccup and stop crying. The little boy then looked up at Chuck with a slightly perplexed look, but only slightly worse for wear, hair tousled and body pink from his tantrum and the heat, but soon was back to himself and even leaned against Chuck for a hug, before becoming distracted by a souvenir baseball on display in the room. He carried his son over to the shelf and held him up to look at the baseball, even going so far as to let him hold it in the protective plastic case, but when his son started to try to chew it, back on the shelf it went. Chuck was almost ready to let his son chew on the old Pete Rose baseball card on the shelf, but then thought better of it since it might be worth something if he informed the right dealers.

The young duo continued to explore the room until Chuck made a discovery which shouldn't have surprised him, but did anyway, when he checked the back of the drawer and found cache of old Playboy, Penthouse, and Hustler magazines along with a small stash of pot and a little hash.

"Ah father...I should've known...and vintage too...should be pretty good if its still good..." he slyly said as he glanced at the drugs before pocketing them, then glanced at the magazines, admiring some of the women while laughing at a few others. It was then, when he and his son were glancing at some of the magazines that Blair walked into the room.

"Aw...isn't this a sweet scene? The Bass men bonding in Bart's old bedroom. What are you looking at? A Playboy?" she teased.

"Well in fact we are..." he mused.

"What? Chuck Bass...you're showing our almost 19 month old son a Playboy magazine?" she gasped as she grabbed another magazine off the bed and gaped. "And Penthouse and Hustler too? You're baaad!" she playfully scolded as she rolled the magazines up and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm Chuck Bass!" he seductively purred, which rewarded him with another swat.

"Yeah and quite the dad you make! Showing your toddler son pictures of naked women...that aren't me." she pouted.

"Never said I was perfect dad material. As far as naked women...well he can't learn any younger! And it's not like he's never seen a naked woman before...he's seen you...he's even been inside of you in a way I never have." he replied.

"Chuck! I'm his mother...Matthew is my son. Yeah he's been inside of me in a way you never have...but that's because he's part of me...and part of you...and for goodness sake, Chuck, YOU PUT HIM THERE!" she exasperatedly cried.

"Oh yeah...I did! Ha ha, score one for the Bass man! Impregnating Blair Waldorf one fuck at a time!" he teased.

"Chuck Bass you're treading on thin ice! First the naked women and now the swearing." she glared.

"Ha ha sorry love. Oh speaking of naked women, here's a look I think you should try...but you'll have to skip your monthly bikini wax!" he teased as he showed the picture he had in mind.

"A Star & Stripes bikini and a bush? Miss July 1976? Eww! That's gross!" she gasped.

"Hey that's what most of these women in the 1970s looked like. It was au naturale! I encountered a few women in Europe and Canada like that...but not as many as my dad must've back in the day. Ha it's too bad the old man's dead...if only to know if his first whore had a bush..." Chuck chortled slyly.

"Chuck, what a thing to say about your dead father...though it is something to ponder. Anyway there is no way I'm going au naturale and skipping my bikini wax." she haughtily declared.

"What if I bet you? I know if I bet you that if you can look like this by Independence Day, I'll buy you that golf cart you wanted and take you to Mackinac Island." he challenged.

"Tempting...but what if I don't want to?" she asked.

"And why not?" he mused.

"Because without my wax...I'll look horrible in a bikini! I've been waxing since I hit puberty and have never totally went without." she sighed.

"Well then it'll be a new experience for both of us! It'll be different making love with a bit more hair on you down below...but maybe not so bad. I may even get used to it." he chuckled.

"Don't count on it, Bass!" she chided back.

"So are you taking the bet?" he asked intrigued.

"Let me think about it then I'll get back to you. Anyway, what do you want to do about dinner? Do you think we should take the children or is there a nanny service available? Even so, I'm a little nervous about having just anyone watch our children. I knew we should've included one of the nannies from come to come along." she pondered.

"Well...we could fly one of the nannies out from home, but it'll take a few hours...or we could try to take the children with us to dinner tonight." he suggested.

"Do you really want to try that Chuck? They're still rather young and well you remembered that time when your grandmother Alexis came to visit...but I guess as long as we don't have any retirement aged women in Gilvechy sitting next to us we'll be fine." she pondered.

Chuck called for transportation, and soon the young Bass family were on their way across the island toward the town of Put-In-Bay. To both of them the town seemed like a quaint tourist trap, with the small harbor where residents and vacationers alike had their small yachts, catamarans, speed boats, and other personal watercraft docked. There was a warf with a few restaurants and gift shops that reminded them of a small version of New York's South Street Sea Port, called The Boardwalk, where the family looked around a bit before settling the children into their Maclaren strollers and took a walk through the main thoroughfare of Put-In-Bay, glancing at some of the souvenir shops as they were closing up, as well as the golf cart and bicycle rental facilities.

"This is a quaint little town, Chuck, but I wish it had more going on...maybe you should open a club or something? Bring some New York to this island, know what I mean? With proper exposure, this island could well." she pondered.

"Hm...excellent idea! Yes, South Bass Island just might be a giant in toddler's clothing. I'll have to think about that one. Hm...and here I thought you were going to suggest that we rent bicycles and tour the island..." he mused.

"Really? Well I was thinking about that too because I'd just love to see you on a bicycle, Chuck...but with the children it might be a little difficult...although I might have an idea there too." she mused.

"And can I guess your idea?" he pondered.

"Mm...it involves a potential type of bicycle...but one like we haven't seen here yet. If it works for us, it could be a money making opportunity for the island and for us...so I'll just leave it at that." she teased.

"Hm...you have piqued my curiosity indeed." he mused. "So are you ready for dinner now?" he asked.

"Yes. I think that place with the lobster sounds good...that is if you want to go there too?" she replied.

"Sure...you know I love a good dinner." he chuckled as they walked there.

They ate at the restaurant on The Boardwalk, The Upper Deck, where the children's behavior was actually fairly decent. Then afterwards they stopped at the Roundhouse Bar for a nightcap and to hear some local musicians sing cover songs, before they headed back to their vacation home.

Once there, they put the kids to bed, then decided to relax in the great room to watch TV, but unfortunately the TV didn't have a digital converter box so all they got of broadcast TV was snow. Feeling frustrated, Blair sighed and rolled over onto the one sofa.

"Well there goes our evening. We could've watched TV...but no. We could talk...or we could...ya know..." she insinuated, as she glanced toward him.

"Hm...yes...you know I adore it...but as you've said before...we're Chuck and Blair and we shouldn't forget that either..." he slyly mused.

"Yeah...but what do you have in mind?" she slyly pondered.

"Oh a little bit of this and that...You're not pregnant are ya?" he mused as he lay out the drugs he'd found earlier.

"No...Pot and hash? Where'd you get that? Don't tell me your old dealer followed us here..." she teasingly chided.

"No...this stuff's vintage...so it might not be any good...but I thought we might as well try it and see." he replied.

"Where'd you find it? Laying around the house?" she asked.

"Something like that...so love lets smoke up and seal the deal..." he suggested as he handed her a cigarette he rolled.

"All right then...though it's been awhile...still I think I can remember a bit." she slyly replied as she took a drag and went into a drug induced high. Their high was soon punctuated by attempting various sexual positions on the furniture, after Chuck showed her books he'd found on the shelf, titled_ The Manual of Lady Mystery _and _Art of the Bedchamber, _but doing some of the positions while high added to the experience...it also made it somewhat confusing...especially when given names such as "The Fish Eye-to-Eye," "The Monkey Wrestles," "The Seagull Hovers," and "The Rooster Descends on the Ring."

When finished, the exhausted couple collapsed upside down on the sofa, panting. Coyly, he turned to her and said "Now _that's _what I call love!" he puffed.

"That was good...but I dunno if I'd call it love." she teased.

"Damn you! Then what _is _it?" he fumed.

"It's called working yourself into an early grave, you rabbit!" she teased.

Chuck groaned in frustration...before they both succumbed to exhaustion and soon fell asleep in a tangled heap of sweaty young bodies and limbs.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

The next morning, Blair woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, as she stretched with the realization that they'd spent the night on the floor, but someone had the foresight to cover her with a blanket as she'd slept. Groggily, she got up and started walking toward the kitchen, pulling the blanket around herself to preserve some decorum of modesty.

She pushed the batwing doors apart and slipped into the kitchen which looked like it'd come out of a 1970s Betty Crocker cookbook, and in fact there was one sitting on a shelf near the built in ovens. Actually the kitchen was an interesting mixture of cultures, with exposed beams that were somewhat Asian inspired, to the tile work that was Spanish or Mediterranean influenced. Even though it was several decades old, it still had a somewhat modern feel overall, although the appliances were definitely dated. The built-in ovens, counter-top range, and refrigerator were all in a color called goldenrod, a color that was popular in early 1970s appliances. (Olive green being the next most popular, both later to be overtaken by brown in the late in that decade.)

Blair glanced toward the smell of the coffee and noticed Chuck standing beside an off-white electric percolator, pouring himself a cup of coffee into a brown, stoneware mug, before bringing it up to his lips to take a sip. Chuck was wearing one of his dark purple paisley robes and black slippers with a skull design on the toe, and as always looked too delicious for words.

"Mm...you're up and you figured out how to make coffee in that thing?" she sleepily purred, as she shuffled across the kitchen to greet him, slipping her left arm around his back and her right hand across his bare chest under his robe, as she then gave him a hug.

"Yes...it's no French Press, but it still has its merits. Hm...its good to see you up...especially after last night. " he mused as he rubbed her back with his free hand, while setting the coffee cup on the counter.

"Mm...yes indeed. Quite the night! I'm surprised you're awake already...making coffee in this horrible kitchen..." she seductively purred as she caressed his back and sides, pulled his robe back a bit to get to his chest, and kissed the side of his neck and jaw, feeling a vein in his neck pulsing under her lips.

"Horrible kitchen? Ha ha you amuse me...As far as being awake...I have a high tolerance to illegal substances...so that bit of hash and weed we shared didn't phase me...it just whetted my appetite." he chuckled.

"Whetted your appetite? For sex? For sleep? For food?" she mused as she continued to caress him under his robe, under which he was completely nude.

"All of the above." he seductively chuckled as he reached under her blanket and grabbed for her too, caressing her back and ass.

"Mm...and I can tell you're not totally immune to foreign...stimulation..." she seductively chuckled, as she felt the evidence of his desire start to stir under his robe.

"Oh of course...mm..." he groaned as he pulled her against him and they began to kiss...but before they could go much further, they suddenly heard the cry of their children's

"Ah...duty calls...ergh! Well I'll see you later and we can talk about last night...or..." she insinuated as she reluctantly pulled away from Chuck.

"Mm...no talking..." he slyly replied.

"Well then I'll be waiting...after I take care of the kids and take a shower...though you could always join me...after you clean up the kitchen." she teased as she playfully slapped his ass as she went to leave. On her way out of the kitchen though, she dropped her blanket, giving Chuck a full rear view of her body as she left the room. Chuck just watched her go, shaking his head and giving a smirk as he couldn't help but react to his wife.

Blair ended up putting a robe on to take care of the children, making sure they were diapered and dressed for the day...or at least the rest of the morning. Afterwards she let the children play with the toys in the bedroom, Matt helping himself to a variety of toys in the toy box, and Tatum playing with a teal colored plastic ball from Fisher Price which had little rocking horses along the top hemisphere.

Meanwhile, she went back to the master bedroom and bathroom to take her shower and noticed when she walked into the shower stall that the metal shower head had fallen off in the shower and was what must've happened when Chuck had taken a shower the night before. When she ran the water in the lavatory, it became warm after a few moments, so the water heater probably wasn't broken after all. Not wanting to delay her shower, Blair tried to take matters into her own hands and attach the shower head herself, but soon realized that she'd need a wrench or some sort of tool.

"Chuck! Are you out there, I need help!" she called, to which he sauntered in with his robe untied, showing off his nude body in its Bassian glory, with a smug look on his face.

"Mm...I was wondering if you wanted my help...Why aren't you undressed? Or is that why you needed my _help?" _he slyly drawled as he began removing his robe.

"Nice, Chuck, but before we go there, I think you better give that baseball bat of your's a vacation." she chided as she glanced at his genitalia, then continued. "What I really need first is a wrench and perhaps that DIY book of your late grandfather's. So go see if you can find a toolbox or something and I'll get the book." she commanded as she ushered him out of the bathroom as he retied his robe.

"Oh...you're getting creative love...using a wrench...but what can we learn about sex from a D.I.Y. book?" he slyly asked.

"Not for sex, Chuck, but fixing the shower head!" she sighed in reply, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...okay...but then afterwards can we..." he mused.

"If you do a good job...then I'll have to give you a reward..." she mused as she followed him out the door.

They both soon found what they needed and were back in the bathroom with the small toolbox Chuck had found in a tool shed of sorts behind the house, and Blair with the book from the bookshelf. Soon Chuck was standing in the mosaic tiled shower stall with the wrench and the shower head, while Blair stood off to the side holding the book and instructing him in what to do.

"All right now what do I do next?"

"It says here to line the threads to position the collar in the correct position making sure to turn nut clockwise with the open end wrench..." she said as she read from the book.

"Which way is clockwise?"

"I think you have to screw it to the right, Chuck."

"Right, okay. Though how about up & down? In & out? That's how I screw." he teased, illustrating what he mean with a shift of his hips.

"Very funny Chuckles." she sarcastically sighed.

"Aw...lighten up love. Can't you take a joke? Anyway, what do I do if the threads are worn?"

"I don't know? In here it suggests using plumbers putty."

"Is there any of that in the tool box?"

"No I don't think so. Ew I think I saw a spider."

"Well kill it then."

"No you kill it! You're the man!"

"Oh...well uh...I'm busy right now with the shower...Oh I think I'm getting it...Damn the wrench slipped! Stupid fucking shower head..." he railed, letting out a spout of curse words, and in a moment of frustrated anger even picked up a pliers and pinched his penis with it.

Blair saw what he did and gasped in surprise. "CHUCK! Why'd you do THAT for? You don't need to hurt yourself! Especially _there!"_

"Cos I'm a failure! A man's supposed to be able to fix things. My grandfather build this whole house for god's sake...and I can't even screw on a fucking shower head! The only thing I know how to screw is YOU! And sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough at that! I'm just a screw up!" he railed angrily, as he went to pinch himself again.

"Hold on, Chuck Bass! Don't hurt yourself now or you'll regret it later! Calm down..." she interrupted as she grabbed the pliers out of his hand and then continued to try to talk to him. "...Okay...see...we'll figure this out together...you don't need to turn to self mutilation because you're not some great carpenter like your grandfather. I like you just the way you are...especially as a nearly naked handyman. If the only thing you know how to screw is me...especially in bed...then I don't mind." she laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes...and anyway I think I figured out part of the problem. I'll hold this part steady...and you take the wrench and hold it this other way...and we'll see if this works." she said as they worked together and finally the shower head went back on fairly easily.

"Yay it worked!" she enthused with girlish glee.

"Yeah it actually worked. That's good. Alright, now I'm ready for a shower...Care to join me?" he playfully sighed as he untied his robe.

"Sure. And after that incident with the pliers...I'll have to give you a thorough examination to make sure you didn't injure yourself." she mused as she stroked him.

"Hm...and what if I do have...a bruise?" he mused, staring at her with his seductive, onyx eyes.

"Then I'll have to kiss it and make it all better." she teased.

"Ah...like that book called it...The Jade Girl Plays The Flute?" he teased.

"Yes...and I will play a whole symphony, if it will please you. Then afterwards we can have many clouds and rain...under the shower...if it would please you...oh my husband..." she murmured as she turned on the shower and knelt in front of in him in a form of submission and began to kiss his thighs and then moved on to her symphony.

Chuck braced himself against the walls of the shower as he succumbed to her stimulating activities, and began to mumble "Damn it, Blair! You're better than a South East Asian concubine! I'm glad we found those books!" as they moved on to several more positions for another round, creating a thunderstorm of love. (Obviously the pliers incident hadn't done any damage to Chuck's facilities.)

~o~o~o~o~

The next few days passed quickly for the family as they explored the house, property, and their neighborhood of sorts on the island. They began to rent a golf cart from one of the rental companies on a long term basis while they waited for another one of their own to be brought over from the mainland. They also went to some of the historical sights like the history museum and Commodore Perry's Monument which had a look out platform several hundred feet off the ground, which satisfied Chuck's penchant for high places to no end. Blair teased him that she thought he must have a Zacchaeus complex, but he just laughed at her and didn't mind.

One day though, the morning after another dinner at the Upper Deck, Chuck woke up to go to the bathroom and as he was sauntering across the room, completely nude except for the robe he'd thrown on, he heard a sound that he never liked to hear, especially coming from his wife. The sound of Blair retching in the toilet.

Concerned, and a little angry, Chuck walked across the bathroom and stood beside the toilet bowl where Blair was hunched over. "Blair...what's up? Are you okay? You know I was teasing last night when I said..." he asked with defensive concern.

"Oh Chuck...I'm siiick..." she moaned.

"You are? So this isn't a return of...ya know?" he asked nonchalantly concerned.

"No...its not my bulimia, Chuck. And before you ask, no, I'm not pregnant again either." she sarcastically sighed.

"Oh okay. That's good to know...though how did you know I'd ask that?" he asked.

"Just because I know you, Chuck. Sometimes better than I know myself." she replied with a moan.

"Ha yeah. Well if you're sick that's shit...Mm...but you don't feel too warm." he replied, putting his hand on her forehead. "Or is this a hangover? I'll make you a hangover cure. Though I didn't think you drank too much last night."

"No...I think it was something I ate last night. That sauce I used tasted a little off." she replied.

"Food poisoning? Then we'll sue!" he exclaimed.

"No...don't sue. I'll be okay...if I can get some rest...although that ruins our plans for the day." she sighed, disappointedly.

"No problem, I'll take care of you...the kids too." he replied.

"You will? You'll take care of me and the children, by yourself?" she skeptically asked.

"Yeah sure. Just get back to bed Mrs. Bass, and I'll take care of everything." he said as he helped her back into their bed.

"If you say so. Still when was the last time you took care of either of the children completely by yourself? The Christmas after Matt was born?" she weakly asked.

"Christmas 2009? Yeah I think that was it..." he replied.

"Chuuuck...that was a year and a half ago!" she groaned.

"Yeah, but I'll take care of all of you. You'll see." he replied.

"Wanna bet on it?" she asked.

"Sure, what are the stakes?" he mused.

"If you do a good job and don't totally kill the kids...and see to my needs...then I'll let you put up the swimming pool like you wanted." she suggested.

"And if I lose?" he asked.

"You'll be in big trouble...and you'll also have to do the dishes for a week...and pay for a trip to the day spa for me." she pondered.

"All right, deal!" he mused.

"Okay then. Have fun, Mr. Mom..." she groaned as she rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Chuck, feeling sure of himself, got dressed in a pair of shorts and a casual button down shirt, and swaggered to the children's room to see if they were awake. Matt was already awake and was trying to climb out of the crib, while Tatum was up too and was trying to pull herself to stand up too, although she fell on her bottom and started to cry.

"Ah you two...getting into trouble already! Aye...don't wake yer ma cos she wouldn't like it...Come to daddy..." he chuckled as he tried to lift both children at once, but couldn't because of his surgery recovery. "Oh...ow...guess I can't do that yet...aw fuck...All right you two it'll have to be one at a time..." he swore as he swung Matt out of the bed, sat him on the floor, then lifted Tatum out of the crib. When he lifted her out, he noticed that she was wet, so he swore again and carried her over to the changing table.

Matt ran over to his favorite old ride on toy and began to scoot across the room, nearly causing Chuck to trip which did cause him to swear. "Damn it Matt! Watch out! I'm carrying your sister!"

The boy started to cry at the reparmand, to which Chuck tried to apologize and bribe him. "Son, quit that blubbering! Sh...if you be a good boy, I'll buy you...a new race car okay? And I'll take you to see the boats, okay? Here, just play with this ball." Amazingly that worked and the boy calmed somewhat, as his daddy went to change his daughter's diaper.

The diaper change was fairly routine, and he was almost finished, when suddenly he felt a plastic toy ball softly bounce off the back of his head and heard his son laugh. "Matthew! You DON'T hit daddy on the head!" he started to bellow, but Matt just laughed and said "Play, daddy?"

"No, son. I'm helping your baby sister..." he said, trying to stay calm.

"Baby? Me baby! Waa! My turn!" he wailed pretending to be more of a baby than he was.

"No. You're a big boy. Big boys go piss in the toilet." he explained.

"Toy-ett?" he asked.

"Yeah it's in the bathroom." he nonchalantly replied.

"Baff-room?" he innocently asked.

"Yeah it's down the hall over there...It's where your took a bath." he replied as he pointed in the general direction of the guest bathroom.

"Oh baffroom...potty! I go potty, daddy?" the boy asked.

"Yeah do you have to go?" he asked.

"No..." he replied.

"All right then. Are you hungry son, because I am! Come along and lets see what we can find." he said as he carried Tatum and let Matt scoot along on his toddle bike scooter into the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Chuck started looking in cabinets and shelves until he found some breakfast cereal for himself and his son and the baby rice cereal Blair fed Tatum most mornings. Bemoaning the lack of breakfast cereals, Chuck grumbled "Oh all we have is this All Bran stuff that Blair eats and Cheerios...but none of the good stuff! Where's the Frosted Corn Flakes or Froot Loops or Sugar Smacks? And we're almost out of milk too! Guess we'll have to go shopping, huh, kids?" he sighed teasingly as he set some dry Cheerios in a bowl to let Matt snack on while he went to work following the instructions to making Tatum's cereal, but since the home lacked a microwave oven, he had to use a sauce pan to cook the cereal.

While Chuck was trying to get the water to boil and keep an eye on his daughter, his son was snacking on the Cheerios until he decided to play with them, scattering some on the table and floating more in the glass of milk his daddy had poured him. Used to drinking out of sippy cups, a adult size glass of milk was a bit much for a toddler boy, as he dumped some down the front of his little pajamas from neck to waist. Getting doused with the milk cooled him off, but it also made him have to go potty, so he babbled "Potty daddy?" but unfortunately the cereal started to boil over because the temperature was too high, so a distracted Chuck mumbled "Yeah son go potty...you know where it is..." as Matt took that as his cue to go potty.

In his naïve, unassuming nature of being a little Bass man still in his childhood years, little Matt Bass discarded his wet pajamas as he went, until he was stark naked running down the hall, his little bare feet making the patter of childhood as he ran. He made it to the bathroom, but couldn't reach the toilet, so when he spotted a faux potted plant in the corner, he peed there! Matt then began to play with the toilet paper, eventually breaking lengths of it off to play with before stuffing it in the toilet and flushing it away. When he got bored of that, he climbed in the bathtub and began playing with the soap crayons and other tub toys until eventually Chuck came around to investigate the running toilet and discovered Matt in the tub.

"Ah there ya are son! I thought I lost ya! Hm...do you want a bath? I guess you can have one if you like. Maybe I'll do two at a time...you and your sister, huh?" he chuckled as he stripped Tatum down, put her in the tub with Matt, and bathed them both at once, actually having a bit of fun with it as he helped the kids play with their tub toys and was tempted to jump in the tub too. While the kids were playing in the bathtub, Chuck decided to fix the running toilet, and without looking in the tank, he just reached under the toilet and turned off the shut off valve under the tank, thus stopping the water.

After giving his children a bath, Chuck carried them back to their room and quickly placed them in the pine crib, then proceeded to dress them in what clothing he could find. Unfortunately many of the children's clothes needed washed (the ones that were clean were in a basket in the laundry room, unbeknownst to Chuck) so by instinct, he started pulling clothes out of drawers in the bedroom, until he found a items to fit them. Matt ended up with a little brown striped shirt and little tan shorts by Garanimals, while Tatum ended up with little Osh Kosh B'Gosh overall shorts. Chuck didn't know why most of the clothes were little boy's clothes, but he didn't think his daughter would care, given her tender age.

After getting the children dressed, Chuck decided then to go shopping to get it out of the way, with the hope that Blair would be feeling herself by the end of the day, so that he could work on other things...like taking a snooze in the hammock he'd wanted to purchase. With that in mind, Chuck loaded the children onto a golf cart and drove toward Put-In-Bay town proper. When they got there, they went into a few souvenir shops where he picked up the hammock he'd wanted, then also picked out t-shirts he thought the rest of the family would like. To get a better deal, Chuck used his children and his old charm to his advantage on the salesgirls because he was Chuck Bass...and that's how he rolled.

After the souvenir shops, they went to the small grocery store, where he placed both kids in the cart and started to shop. "Milk, bread, eggs, what else do we need? Ah 'ere we are...breakfast cereal! Froot Loops, Lucky Charms, Count Chocula...Which one should I get kids?" he playfully asked, to which they both hit boxes with their hands. "Okay...we'll get them all!" he said as he put them in the cart. "Hm...Count Chocula...yeah I need to get some of that again...cos I'm always starving after your mom and I..._play..." _he slyly mused as he pushed the cart down another aisle.

He was almost ready to leave, when Matt started begging for a beach ball he spotted on a package hanging from a shelf, and Chuck noticed the swim toys and an inflatable three ring kiddie wadding pool in a package. "Hm...do you two wanna go swimming? This looks cool...and its not too expensive." he said as he threw the pool into the cart, along with two pairs of swim wings he found for $.99 each. He then flirted with the salesgirl at the counter and got a bit of a discount, before heading out to the golf cart with the children. After that they then drove home.

Once they arrived back, he took several trips to carry everything in, putting the milk and the eggs in the old Frigidaire refrigerator, before deciding to set up the children's pool. He spread an old tarp on the patio and unwrapped the pool, spreading it out across the tarp. He then commenced to trying to inflate it, but started to run out of breath, so he decided to put the children's swim suits on before trying to inflate the pool any further. Amazingly, finding Matt and Tatum's swim suits and putting them into them wasn't as much of a chore as he'd feared, so they were soon ready to swim...even if the pool wasn't.

"Swim?" Matt asked, innocently enough.

"Well it's almost ready son. Just a a bit more..." he sighed as he worked on inflating the pool. "Whew...I guess da-da needs to lay off on the cigs, huh?" he huffed as he finished the rest of the pool, but was flushed and out of breath in the process. "But you don't care if your old dad's outta breath now, huh?" he chuckled as the kids just laughed at him, flapping their chubby little swim wing covered arms.

"All right...time for the water...everyone in!" Chuck mused as he sat the two little ones in the pool, then stuck the end of the garden hose in it to fill it up. In a playful mood, he even stuck his thumb over the hose, spraying the children, causing Matt to laugh and Tatum to cry, which Chuck tried to soothe with a kiss to her head.

Once he had the children calm and playing in the pool, Chuck decided to hang up the hammock, but soon realized he needed a little help, so he went to check on Blair. He walked into the house, then swaggered into the bedroom, crawling across the bed to see how his wife Blair was doing. Feeling the bed dip, Blair could sense Chuck crawling into the bed, which truly disoriented her for a few seconds as she tried to make sense of the present versus the strange dream she'd just had. When she felt him start to rub her back, she started to be brought back to the present indeed.

"Mm...Chuck...so you're back...?" she asked as she yawned.

"Good morning beautiful...or should I say...Good afternoon...So you knew we'd left?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I assumed so...once the house was quiet." she sighed.

"Hm...So did you have a good nap? Dream of me?" he mused.

"I did in fact though it was the strangest dream. I dreamed we were having sex and you were really going at it on top of me...but when I looked over your shoulder, instead of seeing the mirrored reflection of your ass and my arms and legs, I saw the ghost of Frankenstein's monster staring down at us. Instead of being afraid, I just held on tighter and we made love even harder, as if I had something to prove to the ghost. It was very strange indeed!" she sighed.

"Hm...and what happened next?" he mused.

"Well...I don't know...because the next thing I know...you were crawling into bed just now...and I was thinking_ 'My...is Chuck ready for another round already? He is insatiable!' _Then I woke up." she replied.

"Ha ha...so what is your answer? Are you ready for a round? You know I'm always ready...and rutty..." he teased as he caressed her ass through her nightgown.

"You're always rutty...like the Energizer Bunny...but I'm not...I just wanna hug..." she moaned as she turned and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Aw...that's okay..." he chuckled low as he held her for a bit, smoothing back her hair and planting a kiss on top her hair and whispered "Are you feeling better?"

"I am now...I love you dear." she murmured as she buried her face against his chest.

"That's good...and I love you too." he whispered in her ear as he held her.

They lay like that on the bed for a bit, until Blair asked "So what'd you do with our children?"

"Oh well...I made sure the kids had something to eat, gave them baths, and we went shopping where we bought food, toilet paper, clothes all by myself...thought I bought a hammock I need your help with. Right now, why the kids are outside swimming in the pool...you should see 'em!" he proudly declared.

"That's nice...you're a good dad, Chuck Bass. The best ever... So who's watching the children while they swim?" she yawned.

"Uh...nobody I guess..." he sheepishly admitted.

"NOBODY? YOU LET MY BABIES SWIM BY THEMSELVES? THEY COULD DROWN! YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER, CHUCK BASS!" Blair exclaimed as she flew into a panic, jumping out of bed and throwing on her silk robe.

"WHAT? I JUST THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS THE BEST DAD?" he exclaimed, following her through the house.

"WELL THAT WAS _BEFORE _YOU TOLD ME YOU LEFT THEM IN A SWIMMING POOL BY _THEMSELVES!"_ she yelled as she stormed down the hall and out the sliding glass doors and onto the patio.

"Oh that...oh it's just a tiny little pool..." he chuckled as he followed her out the door.

"Still it takes only a few inches of water and an unobservant parent and...Oh..." she railed as she rounded a corner on the patio and saw the children in their pool.

"As you were saying..." he mused.

"A wading pool? You could've at least told me! Still a wading pool can be dangerous too. You were lucky this time." she chided him.

"So are you going to punish me? I so look forward to your punishments..." he seductively mused.

"Mm...Maybe I will and maybe I won't. I'll have to think about it." she pouted.

"Hm...why don't you rest in this chair, dip your feet in the pool, and I'll make us a few drinks? How does that sound?" he mused.

"Hm...that sounds better. Mixed drinks, I'd imagine?" she pondered.

"Is there any other kind?" he replied.

"Indeed. So are you trying to butter me up, Bass, so you'll be forgiven for the wading pool incident?" she asked.

"Not exactly...but if it helps...why not try. Actually I just wanted your opinion on the hammock I bought." he replied.

"What? To know if you bought the right color?" she teasingly inquired.

"No...To help me tie it onto the tree over there while I cinch the other end." he admitted.

"Oh I see. Well I'll try...but you know I'm not up to par yet. Though maybe a drink will help." she sighed beseechingly.

"All right...coming right up..." he chuckled as he went to get the drinks.

In a few moments he came back with the drinks and gave one to Blair, as he sat in a lawn chair parallel to hers and dipped his feet on the pool too. "Ah this is the life...a rum cocktail and the woman I love...Can't get any better than that..." he drawled as he settled back in his chair.

"Really? You're satisfied with being this...provincial? A wife and two children in a 1970s bungalow on South Bass Island? No Hamptons or Monaco or Tuscany or Bourdeaux or Ibiza or anywhere else?" she pondered.

"Nope. As long as I'm with you and the kids...I'm happy. I don't need a party...unless you want one. Do you?" he pondered curiously.

"Well...I was thinking about inviting some of our neighbors over for a retro luau or something. I do have a few ideas." she admitted.

"All right. Shoot." he replied as she shared the ideas she had about the party, going from decorating, to food, to games. All in all she had a plethora of ideas.

"Hm...good ideas love. Just tell me the amount and I'll have it shipped over from the mainland...or even Hawaii if you want." he replied.

"Why do you assume you have to pay for it? I have my own money too." she admitted.

"Ah a wily one...I like it. All right darling, pay for it out of your own pocket if you want. That's no problem with me." he mused.

"However...if your offer still stands Chuck...I'll be more than glad to take you up on it." she admitted.

"Ah...and so I thought." he mused.

As Chuck started to snooze, Blair suddenly remembered the hammock. "Uh...darling...didn't you bring me out here for something?" she mused.

"Oh yeah the hammock...let's get this over with so we can take a real nap." he admitted as he stretched and stood up from his chair. She reluctantly followed him over to the trees and quickly got the hammock up, but just as Chuck started to suggest they try it out, Tatum started to fuss and so Blair wen over to her, plopping down in the lawn chair as Chuck lay on the hammock. As soon as she sat down with Tatum, Blair noticed that her daughter's swim diaper was a mess, so she stripped the little girl and tried to settle her across her lap as Matt continued to splash in the water. Soon, Blair even commenced to trying to breastfeed her daughter, and amazingly this time Tatum latched on.

Eventually, Chuck glanced her way from his position on the hammock as he curiously asked "Are feeling okay, Blair? You're awfully red. You're not angry are you?"

"Ha ha no...It's just breastfeeding a naked baby in 90 percent humidity is sweaty work! Believe me!" she laughed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Ha ha...I could imagine...good thing I'm a man..." he chuckled as he lay on the hammock, his hat tipped over his face and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Hm...yes indeed." she pondered as she suddenly piped up "Oh look who wants to join daddy on the hammock..."

"Huh? Wha—t?" he mumbled.

"Daddy!" Matt suddenly chortled as he danced beside the hammock.

"Oh...uh...hi son. Do you wanna join me on the hammock?" he teased.

"Yeah!" he laughed and reached.

"All right...up you go...oof!" Chuck grunted as he lifted his son up, who suddenly grew scared as he lay spread eagle across his chest. "Ha ha...you're safe with me...I won't let you fall off." he mused as he tried to soothe his son who was still scared and refused to budge. Holding his son like that gave Chuck a good feeling in his heart, a feeling that made him proud that someone looked up to him enough to want him as their protector. It also made him a little scared, since he always second guessed his own parenting skills, so he tried to lift his son off of him, but the boy clung to him like a barnacle.

Reluctantly, Chuck lay there with his son's warm little body warming up his chest even more, causing him to sweat from the humidity, as he glanced at Blair who gave him a sly, knowing look as she continued to breastfeed Tatum. Not wanting to be beat, Chuck decided to wait it out, as his son continued to lay on his chest, but after awhile, not only was Matt rocked to sleep by the hammock and the sound of his father's heartbeat, but so was Chuck. Watching father and son taking a snooze on the hammock was an image too adorable to resist, so Blair snapped a pic of the two of them with her cell phone. Then she added Tatum to the photo by laying her on the other side of his chest, and snapped another photograph, titled "Busy daddy, Chuck Bass, at his favorite pass time, taking a nap," as she noticed all three of them were drooling a bit. Then, to complete the scene, Blair slid onto the hammock too, for a Bass family nap.

Awhile later, Chuck groggily woke up to the sensation of someone or something biting him on his right chest nipple, slightly painfully, and as he tilted his head he was surprised to see it was his infant daughter.

"Ow! What the he..." he started to mumble, as Blair started to interrupt him with a whispered giggle.

"Shh...Chuck...It's all right. Tatum must've thought you were me and just went after you by instinct." she chuckled as she lifted the sleeping baby off of him.

"It still hurt though! Is that how you feel when you feed these two?" he asked as he rubbed his chest.

"Sometimes...especially when they start getting their teeth." she said as she carried her sleeping daughter to a blanket she'd laid near the tree. "Otherwise it's not so bad anymore...but it is an experience, I must admit." she continued as she went back to the hammock and lifted Matt off of Chuck too, carrying him over to the blanket as well.

"Hey how did you do that?" he mused.

"Do what?"

"Peel spider monkey off of me." he teased.

"Oh I have my ways of making a Bass man do what I want." she nonchalantly mused as she sauntered back to the hammock and climbed on, vaguely straddling him as she settled herself there.

"Oh you do, do you? And what are you trying to make me do now? As if I didn't know..." he seductively mused.

"Now...I just want you to lie back so that I can check your wounds. After all of the exercise from today...looking after our beautiful children...I want to make sure your bullet wound didn't open up." she mused as she peeled back his shirt to expose his upper torso to her greedy eyes.

"If you insist...However...check right here where Tatum bit me..." he suggested coyly.

"Oh of course...I want to make sure I give you a thorough examination..." she huskily whispered, as she bent down and playfully kissed his one chest nipple, then the other, as she moved lower on his body with her caresses and kisses, rubbing herself along his literally hot body, causing him to groan in delight.

"Mm...I see your scars are healing nicely...no rips or tears in your flesh...excellent." she mused as she kissed him there.

"Yes...but what about the rest of me? You know where..." he growled seductively.

"Oh yes...indeed I do...so be patient...and I'll reward you for your efforts today...Daddy Bass..." she slyly said as she grabbed him through his shorts, causing him to groan. "Oh yes...you're ready to go. You amaze me sometimes, Chuck. Simply amaze me..." she seductively admitted as she unbuttoned his pants and helped pull them down enough to release him. She then toyed with him, making sure to give the Bass a kiss, before continuing on much to his delight. To achieve her own satisfaction though, she soon was straddling him proper, letting his body pierce her own, as they found the proper angle and commenced to christening the hammock. After making Blair come on top of him, Chuck soon rolled them over so that he was on top, but thankfully they stayed on the hammock. When they were going at it like that, Blair was briefly reminded of her dream, but instead of the ghost of Frankenstein's monster overhead, it was just sun dappled trees and pure pleasure. Afterwards, they just lay in each other's arms, curling around each other for a little snooze.

Little did either of them know, the eyes of Gossip Girl are always watching...

**Spotted: Seems the embers of love still burn for these two as C & B give a show, proving that hammocks aren't just for lounging around anymore...but will they be able to live down their nickname of the Naked Basses?**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Since Chuck had been able to live up to his bargain as far as taking care of the children that day, Blair let him get the above ground swimming pool they'd agreed on, and soon they had an oval swimming pool in their backyard to enjoy. Still even so, Chuck was still a bit reluctant to allow the children to swim in the large pool by themselves, which his wife agreed on...but she still loved to tease him a bit.

"There you go you two...let's go for a swim!" Blair said as she carried her babies out to the pool, passing Chuck who was relaxing on a lounger on the patio reading the paper.

"Hm...hot mama! But what are you doing with the kids?" he mused.

"Taking them for a swim in our pool." she replied.

"By yourself? Do you think that's wise?" he asked.

"Sure...and I'm doing it...anyway." she quipped.

"Obstinate are we? What if I won't allow it?" he commented.

"Not allow it? You're the one who wanted the pool...and now you're not allowing me to take the children for a swim? Ha that's rich!" she retorted, sarcastically.

"I don't want the children to drown...and they could if you're in there by yourself with them." he replied.

"I wouldn't have to be by myself if you'd help me...but the likelihood of that happening is..." she sighed.

"I'll help you." he replied.

"You will?" she skeptically replied.

"Yes. In fact...I wanted to try out a new pair of swim trunks I bought, so what time like the present." he replied, as he got up from his chair and sauntered off the patio.

"All right, Chuck we'll meet you at the pool." she replied as she gathered the children and headed toward the pool.

Blair was already in the pool with her children, having just placed Tatum in her inflatable baby raft with a canopy, as she held Matt in the pool to get him used to the water, when she suddenly heard the gate creak and the sound of Chuck saunter across the deck edge around the pool. He kicked off his slippers and was removing the towel he'd worn, when Blair suddenly glanced up and gasped.

"So what do you think?" he mused slyly.

"A Speedo, Chuck?" she laughed.

"Yeah so? What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing...It's just I never guessed you'd wear a Speedo...Actually I never imagined you _could _wear one, Chuck. You know what I mean." she admitted.

"Oh...well it's all in how you wear it. I'm confident with my body, so I might as well show it off." he chuckled.

"Yes indeed...Though I just hope you don't fall out. The Bass doesn't need to make a surprise appearance right now...even if it'd make things interesting to say the least." she teased, as he jumped into the pool.

After wiping the water off his face, Chuck came over to her and asked "All right, I said I'd help. What do I need to do?"

"Just stand over there dear and we'll see if Matt will swim towards you." she coaxed.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes. Just hold your hands out to catch him and he'll swim right towards you! One...Two...Three!" she said as she swung her son underwater towards Chuck, who was standing only a few feet away. Amazingly, the little boy swam right towards his daddy like a natural, even if it was only a few feet.

"Yay, he did it!" Blair exclaimed as Chuck chuckled in relief "There son...You all right? Good job, my boy. A chip off the old Bass."

"See, Chuck, I told you he could do it and he did!" she smugly replied.

"Still, it scares me, a little." he admitted.

"Wanna see really scary, watch this..." she coyly teased as she set him in the water on his own and he started to rescue swim to the edge of the pool.

"BLAIR? What the...?" Chuck panicked as he watched his son swim in the pool by himself.

"See he can still rescue swim too! That's how we keep the children safe around a pool...you teach them to rescue swim at least. Now let's try it again a few more times with Matt...then we'll have Tatum try!" she enthusiastically said.

"If you insist...though it scares the hell out of me watching our children swim like that." he admitted as they commenced to playing with the children in the pool and chatting about the upcoming luau party in a few days.

After awhile, they got out of the pool and were relaxing on the deck, with Chuck keeping an eye on their son, while Blair and their daughter got snacks and drinks. After eating, Blair insisted that they wait a few minutes before going back in the pool, which they did. Chuck decided to take that opportunity to use the bathroom, but when he tried to put on his slipper, he panicked.

"Blair did you see my shoe? I think there's a black widow inside. See!" he nervously admitted as he threw the slipper at her.

"Black widow? How would you've gotten that in your slipper?" she skeptically inquired.

"I don't know, but its in there, see! Right there by the heel...and now it made a web to the toe!" he exclaimed.

"What that itty bitty black and white spider right there? I almost missed it because its the same color as your slipper. I don't know if it'll hurt you, Chuck? I doubt its a black widow..." she replied a bit bemused.

"I'm not taking any chances putting that on again!" he bellowed.

"Oh Chuck!" she bemusedly sighed.

"If my I get bit by a black widow and my foot swells to kingdom come and falls off...all I'll have to say is _I told you so!" _he riled on.

"Why don't you just kill it?" she suggested.

"And ruin my shoe? No thank you!" he huffed.

"All right then. Since I'm no exterminator either, why don't we just leave your slippers here...wait until the spider crawls out...and then they'll be good as new." she suggested with a sigh.

"Okay. Well I've gotta go take a shit...so I'll be back." he said as he started to leave, but she caught him for a quick kiss too, before he entirely left.

After a few minutes, Chuck came back saying "Hey, Blair do you know we have a note from someone at Miller Ferry claiming they have a package their delivering today. Something from Surrey Bicycle Company?"

"Oh they're delivering it? Now?" she excitedly inquired.

"Yeah it's being delivered right now..." he said as she bounded down from the pool steps, then gracefully attempted to make her way toward the house with Chuck following, carrying their daughter.

"It's here! Thank you sir for delivering it! Your service is exceptional!" she cooed at the delivery man as she gave him a tip.

"Thanks ma'am. Any time, just doing my job." the delivery man replied as he left.

"What do we have here?" Chuck asked bemused.

"As if you haven't guessed...it's a Surrey Bicycle built for two...or technically four when we sit the children on the seats in the front." she replied enthusiastically.

"And you expect us to ride this together?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course! It won't be any more embarrassing than the golf cart and will give us exercise. Plus we'll have a one-of-a-kind item here on the island and will be more than just keeping up with the Joneses...we'll surpass them!" she declared.

"So I see...Was this your money making scheme too?" he inquired.

"Of course! If we make everyone jealous or at least curious about our bike, they'll want to ride one themselves...and soon they'll be able to...exclusively from Waldorf-Bass bicycles, where we'll charge them twice what it would cost to rent a typical bicycle...but they'll believe its worth it because it's such a unique item." she enthusiastically admitted.

"Good so far...but what if others try to import Surrey Bikes too, to rent out?" he inquired.

"Easy. They won't be able to. We own the island, so we control the shipping and trade here...thus can control what is imported and corner the market. So do you like my idea?" she mused.

"It certainly has merit. I hadn't pondered the full impact of what owning this island could involve...but it is becoming more intriguing by the moment. Still first things first...you have your bike, Blair, but its in pieces currently..." he pondered.

"That's where you come in my darling Charles. So grab the toolbox and we'll get to work." she commanded with an authoritativeness that made him chuckle.

While Chuck and Blair were working on putting together the bicycle, their son went exploring and investigated the backyard and the pool area. He played with the sandbox, then decided to bring some of them to the pool. Matt didn't fall in, but he did start throwing items in the pool to see what floated and sank. When he ran out of toys, he found other objects to try, like sticks, leaves, a towel, and these two black objects that momentarily floated just like boats. Such fun for a small boy.

After a few moments of playfully bantering over putting together the bicycle, Chuck and Blair suddenly realized their son was no where in the vicinity so they began to search.

"Chuck Bass if another one of our children has been kidnapped by a maniac holding him for ransom...I am holding you personally responsible!" she wailed.

"Me? Well if he fell in the swimming pool and drown because he thinks he can swim like Michael Phelps after you taught him to rescue swim, I'm holding you personally responsible!" he retorted.

"Me? Well you wanted the pool in the first place...and you probably forgot to lock the gate!"

"It was your bike scheme that caused us to leave the pool when we did!" he exclaimed.

They continued to argue in panic until they got to the swimming pool and realized their son was safe and quite bemused as he played at the edge of the pool. "Oh there you are, Matthew! We were so worried! Don't you ever go to the pool by yourself you hear?" they lovingly scolded him, more relieved than anything.

Matt took it in stride and began pointing toward the pool and all of the things he'd thrown in it and his parents glanced that way too, as the boy kept saying "Boats! Boats!"

Suddenly, Chuck took a good look at the items in the pool and jumped into action. "What the hell? My shoes!" he bellowed as he jumped in the pool and attempted to rescue his slippers.

"Your shoes? Oh no! Oh dear, son, you've been a bad boy." Blair teasingly scolded her son as she watched Chuck try to rescue his slippers to no avail.

"Blair, did you see what your son did? He threw my goddamn shoes in the pool! Now they're ruined! Ruined I tell you!" he bellowed.

"What the slippers with the spider inside? Oh darling he's just a little boy!" she replied.

"Yeah but...I think he knew what he was doing! See, he's laughing at me! Cheeky bastard!" he growled.

"Chuck! Why I never!" she gasped.

"Sorry...but the fact remains he ruined my shoes! You know how much these cost? Money doesn't grow on trees!" he grumbled.

"Don't I know that Chuckeneezer Scrooge! Still, you were the one who wanted to buy those $800 black velvet slippers from Barker Black because they had a skull and crossbones on them and you thought they looked cool...then wore them poolside today." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well...true...but that still doesn't excuse what our son did to them today! I expect replacements...promptly." he haughtily declared.

"Ha ha Chuck, you can still be a spoiled brat when you want to be! You're definitely still a kid!" she teased.

"Well do you want me to throw your favorite pumps in the pool?" he asked.

"My Louibitons? Heavens no!" she gasped.

"I rest my case." he smugly replied.

"All right, you'll get paid back, Chuck. Just be patient." she replied. "Still our son did help you in one regard."

"And what's that?" he asked skeptically.

"He killed the 'black widow' you thought was taking up residency in your slipper." she teased.

"Ha ha very funny, Blair. So funny, I forgot to laugh." he sarcastically replied, as she chuckled anyway.

~o~o~o~o~

After the slipper incident, things evened out in the Bass household. The couple figured out how to put together the Surrey Bicycle with help from a neighbor, although sometimes they wondered why their neighborhood sometimes seemingly stared at them from time to time. Chuck thought it was because of the bicycle, but Blair wondered if it was something else. In any case, they prepared for their Independence Day luau party and tried to determine who to invite as far as their neighbors were concerned, with Blair giving her input every step of the way, as the two of them relaxed in bed and Chuck tried to get amorous.

"So...what do you think about our guests for this party? Are you going to invite our next door neighbors?" he pondered as he kissed her body.

"The Millers? Too common." she replied.

"The Davidsons?"

"Too quiet."

"The Smiths?"

"Too loud."

"The Savages?"

"Maybe. If Nick & Valerie and Cesare & Gloria remember to behave." she laughed.

"The Westwicks?"

"Rather brutish...but perhaps. As long as their youngest son doesn't give us an issue." she replied.

"What about the family next to them?" he pondered as he continued to kiss her.

"The Meester, etc. family? Perhaps however common they are...although their eldest daughter is a bit full of herself...but she doesn't lack ambition. Hm...maybe I'll sit her by the Westwick boy...they would make an interesting pair." she pondered.

"Ah what a devious mind you have..." he mused seductively.

"Thank you. I am Blair Waldorf-Bass." she slyly admitted.

"Mm...indeed...So is the collection of few locals the extent of our guest list? Some party." he sarcastically teased.

"Unfortunately so far. Ah the crème de la crème of society just isn't found on our little island my love. Where are the Rothchilds? Or the Vanderbilts? Or the Beaumonts? Or even the Archibalds or the Vander Woodsens or...anyone else? It makes me long for the Upper East Side yet again..." she sighed.

"So do you miss your friends?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh of course! I haven't seen S since that incident where I'd thought I lost you. And even then I was so stressed out that we never had a decent chat. And Nate...I haven't seen him in forever either. Actually...I am surprised you haven't missed him, Chuck. He was your best friend after all." she admitted.

"Yes...Nathaniel...well I do ponder his whereabouts on occasion. From what I've heard though, he's doing fine. About party guests...leave that to me. I might have a few surprises in store for you yet." he told her.

"Surprises? You know how I love surprises." she mused.

"Indeed. I'll reveal that when the time comes...but for now...I have something else to show you..." he insinuated as he pulled her against his body.

"Oh...well that's not a surprise...but certainly not something I'm going to pass up..." she seductively teased as she rolled on him and succumbed to his charms.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later was their Independence Day luau and quite the party it was, with authentic decorations, food, games, music, and dances...and dancers. Hiring a catering company out of Hawaii really did the trick as far as making the luau believable and of course impressing the neighborhood. Through his connections, Chuck even hired authentic Tahitian dancers and a few models, which impressed the guests, although Blair was a little jealous and paranoid of the Hawaiian Tropics Models walking around in their bikinis.

"Hawaiian Tropics Models? Some surprise, Bass..." she whispered in his ear.

"Ha ha...don't get your La Pearlas in a twist, darling. Your real surprise is coming up soon..." he seductively reassured her, even if he loved to tease her too.

"Well I hope it doesn't involve you and one of the models..." she replied.

"Tempting as that is...No. It's something you'll like." he mused.

Eventually, just as the party was commencing, suddenly more guests began to arrive...and these were guests that Blair didn't mind.

"Serena! And...Nate, is that you? Lily and Rufus, it's good to see you. And Cyrus! And everyone! It's good to see you all!" she enthusiastically greeted them.

"Blair, it's good to see you too! How's Chuck doing?" Serena asked.

"Good...Well you know, Chuck. Some things are exceptionally good...but I'll just leave it there!" she slyly insinuated.

"Ha ha...I can imagine!" Serena laughed.

"Aloha, Blair!" Cyrus chortled, trying out his Hawaiian.

"Aloha to you too, Cyrus! Did you bring Yale?" Blair laughed as she gave him a hug.

"You're party is great! It reminds me of one I went to on the Big Island in 1982...I could tell you stories...What times we had! Do you know I once represented Ricardo Montelbond?" he replied.

"That's nice, Cyrus, but did you bring Yale?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah. Aaron's pushing her around in her chair with his new girlfriend, Ambrosia or something." he chuckled.

"Aaron's here? That's interesting. Well at least he left his loft in Argentina or wherever he was at, trying to become another Picasso or whatever." she laughed.

"Lovely party Blair. You and Charles did an exceptional job." Lily said as she greeted them.

"Thank you, Lily. I appreciate it, and Chuck does too." she greeted her with a hug.

"Is Charles recuperating well after his incident?" Lily asked.

"Well...you can ask him yourself." Blair laughed as her husband saw them.

"Lily, Rufus, Aloha and welcome to our party!" Chuck said as he joined in on the greeting, giving Lily a hug and Rufus a handshake.

"So I see you're doing well, Charles. Excellent party." she said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying yourselves...Food and drinks are on us. And Rufus, I have an investment opportunity you might be interested in." he said as he directed him off to the side.

"Hi Blair...Aloha to you." Nate said as he cycled through the guests.

"Hi Nate. Aloha to you too. How are you doing? Did you talk to Chuck?" she asked as she greeted him.

"I'm doing good. Living in San Diego part of the time now...along with Portland. Trying to sort out my life a little I guess. I talked to Chuck and he seems to be doing well after his incident involving your daughter? Tell me more about it." he replied.

"Well you may have heard that our daughter Tatum had been kidnapped and held hostage for awhile? Well on the day we retrieved her, Chuck was paranoid that they'd bring a gun so he brought one too...and suffice it to say, Chuck accidentally shot himself and had to have an operation. Then at the hospital there was a mix up and I though he'd died...but that wasn't the case...and since then we're staying here for the summer." Blair explained.

"Wow, Blair...you and Chuck certainly lead quite the life...and from what I've heard, Chuck's injury hasn't hampered your sex life." he laughed.

"Oh what did Chuck tell you now? I know how he loves to brag..." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't Chuck. Go ask Serena, she'll show you." he replied, glancing toward Serena's general direction.

"Serena? What would she know about my sex life with my husband that I don't know about?" she said as she marched toward Serena in high dudgeon.

"S...Nate directed me over to you to ask you about my sex life with Chuck? He seemed to know something I don't know...and told me to ask you. I think he's still smoking too much dope, but anyway..." she sighed.

"Oh you didn't see the Gossip Girl blast?" Serena replied.

"Gossip Girl blast? I haven't gotten one of those in a long time." Blair replied.

"Well here it is...and its very interesting...see!" Serena said as she showed her the message...

_**Spotted: Seems the embers of love still burn for these two as C & B give a show, proving that hammocks aren't just for lounging around anymore...but will they be able to live down their nickname of the Naked Basses?**_

"Naked Basses? Who in the heck took a photograph of Chuck and I naked and having sex on our hammock? That means that one of our neighbors must be a spy for Gossip Girl!" she gasped angrily. "And that's probably why our guests keep snickering at us! Ergh! The nerve of some people!"

"Well maybe you can question some of your guests to see who's the Gossip Girl spy?" Serena teased.

"Yes...maybe I will!" she huffed angrily as she went off to find Chuck.

When she found him, she told him about the Gossip Girl blast, but he didn't think much of it, especially since he was already a little drunk. Still, Blair wanted to round up the usual suspects from her party guests, so as she did, it turned into a motley crew of guests, including the Savage brothers and their wives and the Westwick boy as well as the Meesters' girl, Layla.

She got through the Savage brothers and their wives, although Cesare and Gloria were overheard arguing over an interesting coincidence. "Cesare, just because my name used to be Gloria Gilmore, doesn't mean I'm that Gossip Girl chick she was talking about! Geez!" After those four left, Blair got down to her last two.

"Okay boy, do you or do you not work for or know someone who goes by the name of Gossip Girl?" she asked, grilling him under the light.

"I'm...not sure...but perhaps you can...enlighten me?" he mused.

"Spare me the charm, baby Chuck, and answer me!" she demanded.

"Woah...demanding! I like that!" he mused.

"You don't have to tell us what to do! We're independent people...Anyway neither of us know anything about anybody named Gossip Girl...At least I don't! I don't know about him? Westie, do you know anything about anybody named Gossip Girl?" she asked.

"No Layla, I don't...Isn't that that game your cousin and her friends were playing the other day?" he asked.

"No, that was Girl Talk. Anyway, apparently you don't know what she's talking about." she replied to him, then turned to Blair. "See, he doesn't know what he's talking about. So may we go?" Layla asked.

"Yes...go on. At this rate, I'll never know..." she sighed.

"Sweet! Hey Layla, I have something to show you if you want to..." he mused.

"If it's what I think it is...you're bad...but okay." she laughed as she followed him out the doors.

As they were walking out, Chuck swaggered in, giving a bemused look as he strolled over to Blair. "Ah the look of a pair of drunk teenagers up about to get into trouble...doesn't seem that long ago we were in their position...wanna replay the memories? I can still recall the memory of you purring in my ear after the first time we..." he seductively mused as he went to bite at her ear.

"I can too...but Chuck...stop it...I have a headache!" she sighed as she tried to resist him.

"You don't really mean it..." he chuckled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Yes...I do!" she angrily quipped, as she reached around and pinched him in a vulnerable spot.

"Ow! Okay, I get your point...you don't have to do that twice...although it did feel kinda good." he seductively laughed.

"Chuck!" she barked.

"All right, darling. If you have a headache, perhaps I can do something about it? Just lie back in my capable hands.." he purred.

"Fine...though no funny business. I'm not in the mood right now for...more..." she sighed as she leaned back into his lap.

"All right then. So...what brought on the headache my pet? And what's with the interrogations?" he mused as he massaged her scalp.

"Mm...I was just trying to find out how those pictures of us on the hammock ended up on Gossip Girl...but nobody here seems to know." she pouted and sighed.

"Ah...your inherent quest to discover Gossip Girl. I'm surprised you weren't pleased to receive notoriety on Gossip Girl after such a long drought." he mused.

"True...but I didn't want it to be that way! You might not mind having your naked ass flashed around the internet...but I do! It's so embarrassing!" she pouted.

"Ha ha...I guess so. But we'll live it down...have before...and will do it again. Anyway, your naked ass is sweet...why not show it off. And I know most love to get a rare glimpse of the Bass man's performance...to see if he lives up to the hype." he chuckled.

"If you wanted to do that...you should just release one of your sex tapes of us...then hear what they say." she sighed.

"Oh are you insulting my perfection?" he teased.

"No...You're great...but mind you...nobody's perfect. Even you, Chuck Bass." she teased.

"Oh ho! Bold words, woman! You'll have to deal with what I have in store for you later." he mused.

"Hm...that should be interesting." she mused.

"Good. So how's the head? Feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah a little. Thank you darling. Oh you have magic hands..." she sighed.

"Thank you. Its just a little something I picked up in my travels. So are you ready to go back to our party you have to host...or stay here and have sex with me?" he propositioned her slyly.

"Tempting as it is, Chuck, I think we should go back...I don't want to disappoint our guests...plus weren't there going to be fireworks? Then afterwards...we can make our own fireworks...agreed?" she suggested.

"With a suggestion like that, who am I to refuse?" he mused as they left where they were at in the house and returned to the party.

The party got into full swing then as they rejoined it, with games, food, eating, drinking, dancing, music, and so forth. When night fell, some people started to swim in the pool to cool off as people came and went. Things really became interesting when Chuck became a bit more drunk and jumped into the pool stark naked, living up to Gossip Girl's nickname, the Naked Bass, as simultaneously the Phantom Fireworks crew went to work setting off their supply from boats on Lake Erie as the Basses had paid them to. All in all their Independence Day luau made quite the splash in the local society pages.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day they both woke up with pounding headaches and sour stomachs from partying a bit too hard, groaning from their hangovers as they tried to make sense of the night before. Plaintively, Blair begged Chuck for another massage, which he gave her. Then he talked her into giving him one too, so she did, literally feeling him melt under her ministrations.

"So how are you feeling, Chuck?" she said as she worked her way down his back and shoulders.

"Like shit before...but better now..." he groaned into his pillow.

"Mm...that's good. So we got through our party...though from what I saw when I looked out the window, we'll have a mess to clean up for awhile...I hate that..." she sighed as she continued to work on him.

"Maybe you could hire somebody? The Put-In-Bay Resort & Conference Center could probably spare some of their staff. Just call and tell them that the Charles Bass family needs help." he suggested.

"All right...I'll do that."

"Mm...so how'd you like the party? The fireworks and so forth?" he asked.

"Excellent as always. You certainly made a splash...jumping into the pool nude! Naked Bass for sure..." she mused as she gave him a smack on the ass for good measure as she gave him his massage.

"Hey...Just thought I'd take some of the light off of you after that incident with Gossip Girl..." he replied.

"Thank you then Chuck..." she sighed slightly sarcastically.

"Always welcome..." he playfully groaned.

"Mm...anyway...when I'm done with this...I'm thinking about doing a little shopping in town...do you want anything?" she asked, as she finished his massage, working her way down his legs.

"Hm...I dunno...we might need shit paper...and maybe some Slim Jims...and a six pack of Coronas...and..." he babbled on, listing some foods and other items he thought they needed.

"All right...I'll see what I can do...but I can't believe some of the things you eat! Despite your posh diet...sometimes I think you just live on junk food! Slim Jims, Coronas, and Count Chocula indeed!" she chided him.

"Hey some of us need to regain our strength here..." he playfully moaned.

"Yeah quite the way too! Anyway, I need to get going...and I'm taking the children too...unless you want to babysit, Daddy Bass." she commented, to which he replied with a pathetic groan.

"All right...spend the day in bed you lazy Bass...we'll see you later?" quipped as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck by his ear, then he turned his face for another kiss before she left.

Dressing in a pair of navy shorts, a light blue & white gingham blouse, and a white cardigan, Blair got ready for her day. She dressed the children, then packed them into the pink Rolls Royce golf cart that she'd had imported from the main land, and drove down Bay View Drive and into town. She bought some supplies in a general store area, then went to The Carriage House and Kimberly's Carousel where she browsed some of the toys and gifts for the children. Spoiling her children was something she loved to do, so when she found some toys they loved, she bought them. She even found some interesting hand painted martini and wine glasses that were pretty cool because they fit her style...and Chuck's, to a tee, as well as a Vera Bradley tote, which even if it wasn't Chanel, was still pretty.

Blair had just started to pack up her purchases and her children, when suddenly who did she run into but, Chuck's uncle, Jack Bass, coming out of the Boathouse Bar.

"Well as I live and breathe...Blair Waldorf-Bass is that you?" he slyly asked.

"Jack Bass...pardon my French...but what the HELL are you doing HERE?" she angrily asked.

"Oh...I'm on vacation and thought I'd stop by South BASS island and how things are in the old Summer Home...but unfortunately I was barred from the premises...by my loving nephew, your husband...Chuck." he commented, slightly angrily.

"As you should be! You know how you've treated us in the past. If you get within ten feet of me...I'm calling the cops!" she warned.

"Who? Andy Griffith and Barney Fife? You know how easily small town authorities can be bought off. So how do you like living in the Midwest for the summer? Are the 'folks' treating 'y'all' well?" he teased, mimicking what he thought was a Midwestern accent.

"The people are actually rather nice...at least compared to foreign riff raff who invade the island." she admitted.

"Foreign riff-raff? I love it!" he laughed.

"Yes. Anyway, how long are you staying? I can buy you a ticket to leave from one of the ferry docks right now." she suggested.

"Aw...you want me to leave already? I'm hurt. Well I'm staying for another day or so at the resort and conference center here. Not a bad place...with much investment potential indeed." he mused.

"You didn't...if you're thinking about buying it...we won't allow it!" she gasped.

"What if I am? The United States is a free country...and this is still the United States isn't it? Or has South Bass Island turned into a totalitarian monarchy? The Empire of Bass with you as the Empress?" he sarcastically asked.

"No...it's still the United States...It's just that the Business Community and Homeowner's Associations can file injunctions against potential business owners who do not meet our standards." she haughtily declared.

"We'll see about that. So are these your children? Not bad looking...but they both have the look of 'Chuck' to them...if you know what I mean." he commented, sounding slightly disgusted.

"As they should...since he is their father." she replied.

"Yes...but that just proves all the more they're not really Basses. A true Bass man is taller, leaner, and does not have the wide nose, prominent jaw, or Cro-Magdon brow line of those children...although the girl does favor you quite a bit...which isn't saying much." he snootily replied.

"Cro-Magdon brow line? You will not insult my children or my husband like that! Chuck is a Bass, just as much as you! He's adopted, but that still makes him a Bass!" she seethed.

"Bart just adopted his wife's fly-blow to give him a name...or at least he claimed he did...however forms can be falsified or destroyed. So if it can't be proved that Bart adopted Chuck legally...then biologically and legally he isn't a Bass...and so guess who gets the vacation home and potentially the islands?" he chortled.

"You? Never! We'll fight you on this! Just watch out and see!" she warned.

"Oh I'm so afraid!" he mocked, then added "No darling, you should watch out yourselves...all of you. I know about what happened to your daughter...and it could happen again. I wonder how much she'd go for if I sold her to this bordello I know of in Thailand?" he laughed.

"You would never! Away from me Jack Bass...or I WILL use my power as a woman! All I have to do is yell...RAY-" she yelled as he coughed.

"No need to do that...unless that's what you _want _me to do?" he mused.

"Of course not!" she gasped.

"Fine. You have two weeks to come up with proof of Chuck's supposed _adoption _by Bart...or else I'm taking over your vacation home...and whatever else comes with the inheritance here." he warned as he slyly walked away.

Blair soon gathered her children and sped on down the road towards the home, eager to tell Chuck who she'd seen and what she'd learned. When she got home though, she found Chuck sitting in the living room watching a few old family movies of the Bass family circa 1977 approximately. There was a Chuck's grandparents coming in and out of the scenes, having cookouts, dinner parties, going to restaurants, bass fishing from the dock and a small speed boat, going to the beach. Teenage Bart and some of his girlfriends and other friends, going fishing, swimming, and riding bicycles or mopeds. Baby Jack on a swing, playing on the beach with his family, and riding a tricycle as well as the scooter Matt liked to ride on, when it had seen better days. All in all, it was a sweet scene, and Chuck was so into it, she didn't feel like breaking the mood by going into telling him about her run-in with his uncle, Jack.

Blair sat down on the sofa beside Chuck and took his hand in hers as she noticed that his emotions were running high, so much so that he was almost crying. Holding onto his hand, she asked "Family movies I see?"

"Yeah...I found them and the projector in the hall closet. Do you know that today was my grandfather's birthday...and I didn't even know? God...the things I never knew about my...family." he sighed.

"Really? Wow! Perhaps that's why...uh never mind. Anyway, Chuck, do you miss them?" she asked, leaning against him and continuing to hold his hand.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Oh...just because...I can tell you were crying...or nearly were." she replied.

"Bass men don't..." he began, but she interrupted him.

"Yes they do...but I won't go into it with you. I'll just remind you that its fine if you...miss your family.,." she admitted to him.

"How can I miss something that I never knew I had? And how can it go from that...to what I grew up with...in only ten short years? Answer me that?" he asked, the emotion cutting through his voice.

"I...don't know, Chuck. I really don't know. Perhaps the answer is in more of these films, but perhaps we'll never know. What I do know, Chuck, is that right now you have a wife and children that love you. A family of your own that you've built from scratch, with my help of course, that can be just as happy as that Bass family. That is just as happy as that Bass family. Remember that." she replied, speaking to him frankly and honestly.

"Yes...and thank you. Its just...I can't help but think that somehow I'll never live up...and it'll all be taken away." he sighed.

"You can live up to it...we both can. You have a good start so far...the company is doing better now than it was when your father passed. I'm sure that wasn't just due to an economic shift either. And anyway, you won't lose your inheritance...I won't let it." she sighed.

"Blair...I'm not so certain. Today I got a visit from my uncle Jack...and he's threatened to take away this...unless I can prove that I'm Bart's son...but you know..." he replied.

"Yes...I know. And he knows that you're adopted too. But we'll prove that you're Bart's son through adoption...and thus it'll all be solved." she reassured him.

"If we can...then thank you." he sighed as he reached over and gave her a hug as they held each other on the sofa and watched the rest of the home movie reel of the Bass family.

~o~o~o~o~

For the next few days the couple continued to watch more home movies they found and do more research into the family. They hired their P.I.'s to look into finding the court records of Bart's adoption of Chuck soon after his birth in 1991, especially since the copy they'd thought was in a safe at home had mysteriously seemingly disappeared. Still though, life had to go on, so they tried to live it as normally as possible. They hired guards in the form of some of Chuck's Men In Black from Bass Industries, to protect the family from anymore attempted kidnappings or assassination attempts, but that just made the neighborhood a bit more curious of the young Bass family in general.

Chuck also seemed to become more desperately paranoid as the time crept by and he watched more of the home movies. Blair would come home from outings with the children to local stores and beaches, only to find Chuck sitting in the dark watching home movies and becoming more moody.

"Chuck, what are you doing? You need to get out more often, rather than sitting in the dark, brooding!" she suggested.

"I can't...I need to solve the mystery. I can't lose this house...this island!" he growled.

"Oh hon, your men are on it! You don't have to worry about it. Come out with the children and I..." she tried to reassure him.

"I can't. Jack is being such an asshole! Ergh! I don't know what he wants? I tried to give him the documents my men found...but he says it isn't enough. Maybe he wants you to sleep with him? I don't know? I know he's always had a thing for you...maybe that would work?" he growled in frustration.

"You want me to sleep with your uncle for the sake of South Bass Island? Are you insane? Do you even realize what you're suggesting?" she gasped angrily.

"So what do you mean? You think that less of me?" he growled.

"No...but South Bass Island does not equal Chuck Bass! You're better than that anyway...and would be able to survive without the island and with a wounded pride instead." she yelled back.

"How would you know? As Noel Gallagher once wrote_ 'You can take my soul...but don't take my priiide.'" _he angrily sang.

"Nice singing, but do you really feel that way? If so, may God have mercy on your soul, Chuck Bass! And furthermore, if it's quoting songs you want...then as Meatloaf once wrote_ 'I'll do anything for love, but I won't do that!' _because I have more pride than that!" she angrily bellowed back.

"Well...you wouldn't have to actually sleep with him...you could just you know...do 'Jade Girl Playing The Flute' on him or something. I'll buy you a new dress...or trick you into it..." he suggested.

"What? I'm not going to be bribed! And if you try to trick me into it...even though I love you...I'll DIVORCE your ass so fast it isn't funny...and perhaps even go so far as to take the kids with me to France and move there permanently. How would you like that?" she threatened haughtily.

"You'd LEAVE me? You wouldn't dare!" he gasped angrily.

"Try me...because guess what I have the best attorney in the world on speed dial..." she poised.

"Who, Cyrus?" he asked skeptically bemused

"No...Harold Waldorf! _'Oh Daddy! Guess what Chuck's threatening me with now...'" _she mockingly said as Chuck dramatically jumped off of the sofa.

"Fine! Call your dad! I just wanted a little help from you..." he stormed out, apparently taking her joke seriously as he stormed out the French doors leading onto the patio and walked across the backyard to go look out over the beach and sulk.

"Chuck! It was only a joke...Okay, fine...be that way then!" she said frustratedly, as she sulked on the sofa for a bit, but then decided to put on some music. She looked through Chuck's grandparents' old record collection on the shelf, selecting a Carole King Greatest Hits album and placing it on the stereo record player to play. As the record needle found the groove on the record, the songs started to play. Suddenly the tunes '_So Far Away' _and_ 'It's Too Late'_ among others started to pour from the speakers, but it was those two songs that spoke to her the most.

As she listened to the songs and let the lyrics absorb into her conscious, she glanced out the window and saw Chuck standing on a bluff overlooking the lake as he stared out over the water, and a tear came to her eye. "Somehow had the emotional distance that had overtaken them lately, made them so far away that it was too late now, for herself and Chuck?" She wondered as the lyrics_ 'Still I'm glad for what we had, and how I once loved you...But its too late baby...', _blared out of the stereo's speakers and she started to cry.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Blair continued listening to music she found in the record collection, from the Dionne Warwick & Burt Bacharach classic _'Walk On By'; _The Ronettes & Phil Spector classics '_Is This What I Get For Loving You?' & 'Do I Love You?'; _Judy Collins' classic '_Both Sides Now'; _Gale Garnett tunes '_We'll Sing In The Sunshine', 'Our Time To Shine', 'Never Was A Love Like Mine'; _and The Animals' _'Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood.' _Quite the classic variety of songs indeed, sure to make one think, which it surely did for Blair, as she glanced out and watched Chuck stalwartly staring at the lake, deep in thought, and shivering at the wind that blew.

As Blair was staring out the window at him, Chuck was standing on that bluff stalwartly staring out at the freshwater inland sea that was the great Lake Erie, watching the gulls circling over the water as the waves turned to whitecaps with the change in weather. He stood there thinking about what Blair had said to him, wondering if she was truly serious about her threat of divorce. '_Was she serious?' _he pondered fearfully, hoping that wasn't the case because he didn't want to lose Blair and their children. He loved them too much...they were married and their love was for forever...or at least he'd always thought that so. But now...now she was threatening divorce if he was serious about his plan...which he'd only thought of out of a moment's desperation after not coming up with any other ideas to solve his problem.

He hadn't really been serious when he suggested it...at least not originally...but then it just turned into an arguing match with his wife which he suddenly wanted to best her at. Everything was a contest that he wanted to win, despite how ridiculous it was...which was partially both what attracted him to Blair and made him so angry at Jack that he was ready to accept whatever offer he gave...no matter how unreasonable. Chuck knew that his idea had been stupid...far too stupid to even suggest...but he liked to make his wife amusedly annoyed because he found it thrilling...so he suggested it. He even knew that of course he could survive without the island or the Summer house, because he had before, but now it was like an obsession that gnawed at his gut...one that was difficult to give up because it was a matter of pride. He wanted both...Blair and the children AND South Bass Island...and thought he deserved both since he was so used to usually getting both...So he knew he had much to contemplate...even if he knew in his heart what the best choice was.

Chuck was still standing there on the bluff with his arms crossed across his chest, deep in thought, as he huddled in his North Face windbreaker, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Slowly he steadied himself for what was to come next. Suddenly, seemingly unexpectedly, he heard a voice behind him clear her throat as she spoke, her voice carried over the wind.

"Chuck...I came out here to say...I love you Chuck Bass...so much! I don't want to fight anymore...and I'm sorry for making you angry...because I understand how desperate you must've been to suggest what you did..."

"So are you going to do it?" he asked coyly.

"No! But I still love you anyway. If that's not good enough for you...I'm sorry...but that's just how I feel." she sighed as she ran up and gave him a hug from behind, pressing her face against his jacket.

"So you're not doing it? You're not going to sleep with Jack?" he asked as he held her hand in his.

"No..." she repeated cautiously.

"Good...because I didn't _really _want you to anyway. It was just a stupid idea...and a matter of foolish pride..." he sighed quietly admitting himself.

"I'd guessed as much..." she sighed as she walked around to the front of him and buried her face against his chest.

"Yeah? Well...since it was a stupid idea...can you think of anything else?" he asked as his kissed the crown of her hair.

"Well I might have a few ideas...want to hear them?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Sure...tell away." he started, but soon interrupted "Before you say anything though...I just wanted to say that I love you Blair, my love...and I'm sorry...even if I have to say it forever..."

"Thank you, Chuck...I love you too...but if you ever come up with any more ideas like that...I'll be sure to let you know..." she laughed as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling their lips together in a sensuous kiss as they stood there holding each other as they stood there overlooking the lake as the wind blew their hair.

~o~o~o~o~

Soon after that encounter, the couple became even closer for a while, as they attempted to orchestrate their plan to humiliate Jack and bring down his plan to take over the family Summer home on South Bass Island, Lake Erie. Something they had learned since arriving there made them believe that might be the reason why he wanted the property so much. They hadn't been aware of it before, but the M.I.B's soon made them aware that every week, at least twice a week, a blue speed boat came within a quarter mile off shore of their house. When they investigated into the boat, using some of Chuck's dubious connections, they soon learned that the boat was used by a drug runner who was importing drugs into Canada and elsewhere...and the pick up point up until a month earlier had been the Bass Family Summer Home. Apparently Jack Bass had been using the house as his area headquarters in that area's drug trade...which bespoke to why not only he wanted the Summer House in the first place, but also how the place had been maintained so well, despite its retro look.

With this information, Chuck and Blair knew they potentially had Jack in a tight spot...but knowing him, there would almost always be a way he'd find of escaping if they tried to trap him in a police sting. With that then they knew that they had to come up with a creative idea when it came to trapping him. Still what that would be was anyone's guess at this point.

Suddenly, one of the came up with an idea or resource of information that was a bit unusual, as events began falling into place for them a bit. It started when Chuck suggested that they take their trip to Mackinac Island right then, in mid-July, so they did, flying from South Bass Island to Mackinaw City, Michigan. When they arrived at the city, they stayed at one of the lakeside hotels, then took the Star Line's Ferry across to the island, riding in the end on the very top, third deck because Chuck wanted to be in the thick of it.

"Woo! This is how to travel! Facing into the wind...and riding the waves on the high seas!" he exclaimed as he stood toward the bow, facing the wind as he held his son.

"Chuck! Are you _sure _we should be traveling up here with the children? It's rather windy...and cold!" she exclaimed as she huddled with Tatum under a plaid blanket wool, that was supposedly the plaid of Chuck's mother's side of the family, at least according to his grandmother Alexis.

"Nah...it's only brisk! This is the weather of the sea...and weren't my ancestors, sailors? So it's only right I introduce my family to it!" he laughed.

"Sit down, Chuck, or you and Matt will have an unexpected maritime adventure!" she shouted.

"Huh? What'd you say, darling? I didn't hear you..." he shouted in reply.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, BASS...OR YOU'LL BOTH FALL OVERBOARD!" she scolded him at the top of her lungs.

"Oh...We're fine..and won't fall...I'm Chuck Bass! No one cares what I do! I'm King of th..." he joyously shouted, the last words lost in the wind. However, to Blair, it eerily reminded her of that night on the roof top of Victrola several years ago.

"WELL I CARE! Please, just sit down...for my sake." she pleaded.

"All right...but I'm still King of the World!" he chuckled as he reluctantly sat down beside her.

"Probably pirate king, if you check your family tree. Here put this lip balm on, your lips were getting chapped. Anyway, doesn't this sea make you a little seasick? It does me!" she sarcastically replied as she let him use her lip balm, then whined about being seasick.

"Hm...it didn't taste like cherries...it tasted like..." he pondered, as he smacked his lips.

"That was just that one time. This is a Swedish formula I imported to potentially sell in my boutiques." she replied.

"Swedish...that's it! It tasted like when I used to kiss Swedish girls whenever I traveled with my father overseas..." he chuckled.

"Swedish girls? Chuck!" she chided him, as she cuffed him in the shoulder with the Mackinac Island travel brochure she purchased from a crew member for a dollar.

"Hey! Just being honest! Let me try something though..." he mused as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Hm...as I'd thought..."

"What?" she laughed, curiously.

"You kiss better than most Swedish girls..." he chuckled.

"Most?" she asked.

"All...happy?" he mused.

"Very." she seductively replied as they shared another kiss.

Soon the boat streamed into it's dock at the island, which had a restaurant that boasted green umbrellaed tables to the left and a bicycle rental business to the right of the dock. As you walked up the board walkway toward the main street, there was a t-shirt and souvenir shop, which both wanted to peruse for good deals before embarking toward their hotel. They walked around a bit pushing their children in the Maclaren stroller they'd brought along, looking in souvenir shops and so forth, buying a few things, including some fudge from Ryba's Fudge Shoppe and the one where President Ford visited in 1975. Then they walked a bit farther and toured the Butterfly House where they saw various species of butterflies, and Chuck bought her a souvenir necklace.

"A necklace? Thank you darling!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss after he helped her put it on. "It's lovely. So...do I still give you butterflies, Chuck Bass?" she coyly teased.

"What do you think? Do you even have to ask?" he mused as he kissed her again.

"I take that as a yes..." she giggled, as they kissed a bit more, but then broke the kiss when one of the children began to fuss. "All right...I guess we'll have to save some for later. Anyway, where's our hotel, Chuck? Is it one of them back in town...or...?" she pondered aloud.

"We my dear...are staying in the Grand Hotel...and as they said in days gone by...this way m'lady...your carriage awaits..." he said as he helped them down to street level and gave her his arm...as there right in front of them a carriage and four, with a driver, did await.

"Ah, yes! Now I could get used to this! The Grand Hotel...a carriage...and you! Now if only I was wearing a white Victorian gown and you a dapper suit...and all my Victorian fantasies would be true. Instead reality includes two toddlers, a Maclaren stroller, and shopping bags. Uh...be careful Chuck...maybe the driver can help you. I'll hold the kids." Blair chuckled and sighed as she settled herself into the carriage and the children on her lap, while Chuck and the driver tried to find a place for the stroller.

Finally after getting everything situated, Chuck climbed back into the carriage and settled himself into the seat across from Blair, and sighed. "We're on our way. I apologize for the inconvenience, but that stroller..."

"That's fine, Chuck. Don't worry about it. I love the effort to be romantic." she mused.

"Thank you. Though its practical too or else we would've had to walk all the way up the hill." he mused.

"I see." she chuckled. "So our luggage...I imagine its already up there in our room?" she asked.

"Yes. I had that taken care of as soon as we landed at the dock. I imagined you wanted to do some shopping first, then would like a carriage ride to the hotel. So may I ask how you like it so far?" he replied.

"Great day so far...and I like the carriage ride too...although I'd like it even better if we didn't have the children with us..." she mused.

"Hm...well if you want another ride...that can be arranged." he slyly mused as he slumped down in the seat a little and gave her a seductive stare.

"Well I would hope so...because I'd love to go all out and dress the part. I'll be your Fair Lady...and you can be my Henry Higgins...or perhaps something darker like Jane Eyre to your Mr. Rochester...or Elizabeth to your Mr. Darcy...because you certainly have enough Pride & Prejudice at times..." she insinuated as she kicked off her shoe, lifted her leg to where he sat parallel her, and rubbed her foot along the inside of his thigh.

"So...great minds think alike? I was thinking that we should rent another carriage for a tour of the island, later this evening..." he mused seductively.

"Sounds excellent to me...because I've read enough Regency and Victorian setting romance novels that I'd love to see if a carriage works as well as a limo..." she mused as she rubbed her foot against him, causing him to harden slightly.

"Mm...indeed..." he growled seductively as he slid further down in the seat, looking like the lazy, seductive Chuck Bass of old, as she toyed with him.

Before things got too out of had though, they arrived at their hotel where they had to recompose themselves briefly, before exiting the carriage and moving onto their suite. The Grand Hotel was one of the most historic hotels in the area and the hotel of choice for the wealthy summer crowd of a century before. It still was maintained in exceptional condition with its broad, sweeping porch that stretched the entire length of the front of the building, which had a spectacular view of Lake Huron, especially on a beautiful day and was an excellent place to take a stroll.

Chuck had booked the Presidential Suite for his family, which immensely pleased Blair who just adored hotels with multiple, posh amenities. They began to settle their children in to their room in the suite, when they received a knock on the door, which was a surprise to Blair when she opened it.

"Dorota and Vanya...you're here! And you brought your baby too?" she cooed as she let her friend an former maid in.

"Yes Mrs. Blair...I come with Vanya and our new baby because we get call from Mister Chuck." she said.

"Mister Chuck called you here? Did he give you two a vacation to Mackinac Island? That is so sweet!" she enthused.

"Not exactly Mrs. Blair. I work at Polish gift shop here and Vanya works as grounds keeper and maintenance man at Grand Hotel, for the summer." she replied.

"You live on Mackinac Island, Dorota? But why did Chuck call you, unless it was just to visit...which is nice too." she asked.

"Yes, visit...but Mister Chuck ask Dorota to watch children so that you and he can..." Dorota laughed conspicuously.

"Ah...so THAT's the masterplan...hmm?" she pondered as she conspiratorially glanced toward Chuck. "I should've guessed. Well thank you for stopping by, Dorota...I hope this doesn't inconvenience you, especially since you have your own baby now! Aw she's adorable!" Blair said as she went to hold Dorota's infant daughter.

They continued to chat while Blair held the baby and enthused how sweet the child was and how they grow so quickly, with her commenting how Tatum was nearly a year old already. Eventually, it was time for the hotel's formal tea, which Blair wanted to attend, so they let Dorota and Vanya take the children with them for awhile, while they themselves readied for the tea.

The couple was just entering the main salon where the tea was being held, when Blair spied two people she was surprised to see sitting at a table.

"Chuck, do you see who I see, at that table beside the large fern? Carter Baizen and Georgina Sparks...what are they doing here?" she chided.

"They're here because I invited them...now act nice..." he teasingly admonished her.

"You invited them? Forever why? Dorota and Vanya are one thing, but these two..." Blair went on until they approached the table. "Carter, Georgina...its such a surprise seeing you two here..." she greeted them, falsely sincere.

"Cut the crap, Blair. You know why we're here...don't you?" Georgina replied.

"No...unless its to torture us again and ruin our vacation, to which you're not welcome." she haughtily declared.

"Bass, can you control your woman for once?" Carter sighed nonchalantly.

"Control me? Control me? Carter Baizen, you chauvinistic pig..." she railed, pointing her finger.

"Blair...That's enough!" he hissed in her ear as he grabbed her hand. "I invited them here to help us with Jack. You remember Georgina was briefly married to Jack a few years ago, so she might have some insider information..."

"Oh okay. Oh yeah and I wonder how their financial situation is?" she pondered.

"I don't know. You should ask them yourself, if they're still willing to cooperate." he replied.

The Basses turned back to the Baizens and greeted them again. "I'm sorry for my wife's outburst..." he suavely apologized, but Blair interrupted him.

"I can apologize for myself...Thank you dear. Anyway, I am truly sorry for what I said earlier. My manners were atrocious, I must admit. To that I seek full restitution. Nevertheless, how are you two doing? Did you have a baby once, you two? And how are you doing, Carter, with your legs?" she asked.

"Thank you Blair. Our daughter Tyla is doing well and is almost six months old already. And Carter, as you may see, uses a cane part of the time...but considering he was in a wheelchair the last time you saw him...he's made strides in the therapy he's gone through...which cost a pretty penny...but thank you both for your help with that." she replied.

"Our help? Chuck...were you...?" Blair pondered curiously.

"Yes, financially. It was the least I could do after the incident at the Palace that caused the injury to Carter." he replied.

"Yes, and we'll be forever in your debt, Bass, but I'd like not to be...and since I've done well speculating in the market recently, I'd like to start repayment of our debts...I insist..." Carter said as he flashed a check in front of Chuck's eyes, eliciting a sly smile.

"Hm...excellent start...should I expect more like this in the future?" he pondered aloud as he pocketed the check.

"Yes...as regularly as is allowable." he replied.

"All right enough of the Billionaire Boys Club you two! Let's get down to the business why we're here shouldn't we?" Blair asked as she glanced at them.

"Yes, the reason. So what information do you have about...our person of interest?" Chuck asked aloud.

"Your person of interest has a deformed penis if you'd really like to know..." Georgina replied nonchalantly.

"TMI, Georgina!" Blair gasped.

"Ha ha all right...but anyway...apart from money laundering, blackmailing, and extortion...the usual...I do know something you might not know. Well when I was married to that old Jackass, and we were living in Australia, I learned that he had a daughter who was eight at the time, so now she'd be ten...who's one quarter Celestial, one quarter Aboriginal Octoroon, and one part J. Bass...for what that's worth. He doesn't like to let it be known that he has a child, because he said it'd show a side of him he'd rather not reveal...but as far as I know, he loves the little girl, even if he thinks her mother is a total bitch." Georgina replied, telling what she knew.

"Jack has a daughter? That's interesting! No wonder he was commenting about my children's features the way he was...saying that they had the look of 'Chuck' and were not really Basses..." Blair blurted out.

"Not really Basses? What did he mean?" Carter and Georgina asked bemusedly curious.

"Well..." she began, but Chuck piped up "Blair..."

"Chuck, they might as well know the truth, before it gets out. All right, the truth is that back twenty one years ago or so, when Bart Bass married Audrey Horne, she was already pregnant by her forever lover, John Justice Wheeler, who then went off to South America. Then a few years later, Audrey, who'd separated from Bart by that time...although he'd told Chuck that his mother had died...flew to Brazil to meet up with her lover, but her plane crashed. Anyway, a few years after that Wheeler came back to the US, and changed his name to Winston Funk." Blair explained.

"Wait a minute...Winston Funk, as in Winston Funk the Las Vegas hotel billionaire? I've met him before in some of my financial transactions. And he's your _father? _Damn it Bass, you have all the luck!" Carter chortled, clearly blown away.

"Well...I can't help it if I'm a billionaire's trust fund baby twice over..." Chuck snootily mused.

"Yes. Interesting information...which I'd imagine your friends at the Colony Club would just love to know...especially that bitch...whats her name? Oh yes, Adelaide Crowninshield Savage...who is now the chairwoman or some such of that club. And yes isn't that the position your vying for, Blair, to be the Colony Club's chair?" Georgina asked slyly.

"Yes..but how do you know?" she gasped.

"I might not live on the Upper East Side anymore...but I'm often kept well informed on the latest gossip there. Imagine what I could do with this little piece of information..." she mused wickedly.

"You wouldn't!" Blair gasped, then gave Georgina the critical eye. "So Georgina...how much do you know about us?"

"Well I know that you and Chuck and your children are spending your summer on South Bass Island...and a few weeks ago you held a Hawaiian luau where Chuck made quite the splash..." she chuckled.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE GOSSIP GIRL!" Blair gasped enthusiastically excited.

"Maybe I am...and maybe I'm not..." Georgina teased, a devious grin on her face.

"I knew it! Wipe that smug grin off your face, you bitch! This is for all the times you've interfered in my life...including taking from Chuck what should've been mine!" she wailed as she started to attack her.

"Ah a catfight...where's a lily pond when we need one?" Chuck sighed.

"How about over there, Bass, if I'm not mistaken..." Carter mused as he stuck his thumb in the general direction of a garden fountain.

"All right ladies...lets go before they kick us all out." Chuck said as he and Carter ushered the women outside to the fountain, where the fight soon ended.

"Geez Blair, get a grip! I'm not Gossip Girl okay. I don't know what she did to make you so pissed off...but I'm glad I'm not her. Anyway I know the latest UES gossip only because of my mom, and the fact that I still get Gossip Girl blasts from time to time. But I'm not Gossip Girl. And the part about Chuck...well I'm sorry too, but we were only kids!" she exclaimed.

"Okay...maybe I'll forgive you...but if I ever see that information about Chuck released to Gossip Girl or another tabloid...I'll hunt you down and you'll find out what it's like to see an angry Blair." she warned.

"And that wasn't you, angry? Woah I'd hate to see you when you are!" Georgina gasped bemusedly.

To calm everyone's temper, they took stroll together through the gardens and Chuck and Blair were able to witness the extent of Carter's injury and the progress he'd made in the last 14 months or so since he was shot in the back at the Palace Hotel in a case of mistaken identity.

Eventually they arrived back at the hotel after walking the gardens for awhile, where Chuck and Blair had a light supper, which they dressed formally for, then booked a private carriage ride around the island. The carriage ride started out normally enough as a tour of the island, where they saw Arch Rock, Fort Mackinac, Ste. Ann's Cemetery, and other various scenic views of the island. Still though, their thoughts began to drift elsewhere as the tour rode on. Subtly, Blair began kneading Chuck's thigh, and soon she moved her hand to his hand as they played with each other's fingers, stroking their palms and so forth. But of course that wasn't enough. To play coy though, she switched to the opposite side of the coach, and subtly move her foot to his lap so that he could massage her ankle...but with a sneaky gleam in her eye, she moved her foot to his crotch and begin to massage him there. It didn't take long for the pair of them to become turned on more than a little that he needed relief from his torture, so he reached across and pulled her onto his lap to kiss and more. Their languid kisses soon became so heated that they were soon panting for each other and full filled their passion by uniting for a little carriage sex, the definite equivalent to the limo. Still they both hoped their driver would be discreet as he was paid to do.

"Whew that was fun...and quite the way to test out the buggy springs!" Blair laughed as she glanced at Chuck from across the carriage.

"Indeed! I hope you didn't bump your head on the roof when you were on me there...I apologize for giving too much." he slyly admitted.

"Oh Chuck...you can never give too much! Never!" she replied.

"Good...but you've got to remember I'm no pommel horse either...I'm only human!" he chuckled as he started to rearrange himself in his clothes, but she shook her head and said... "True and I know it...but here let me help you so you aren't a mess..." as she took a cloth napkin she'd brought along with the bottle of wine she'd included in case they'd wanted a picnic anywhere. She then wiped him off and helped him get redressed and tucked away.

"Thank you...Oh I knew there was a reason why I married you!" he groaned delightfully as she helped him get readjusted.

"What? That I helped you clean up? It's no problem. I did want you to have ruined your clothes or this carriage. Anyway...now its my turn!" she teased as she angled herself so that he could wipe her off too.

"All right...though this proves too tempting to resist..." he mused as he wiped her off, then lightly toyed with her until they both realized she was too tender for another round just yet. Instead they just relaxed and chatted, contemplating what they'd just done in the carriage.

"So we should do this again sometime...but not right now. So anyway, how did your first time in a carriage compare to our first time in the limo?" she asked.

"Hm...good question. How was it for you? For me...well I'll always adore the limo...but this carriage had its merits too. Perhaps I can see why closed carriage seductions were popular with my ancestors a century or more ago." he mused as he ate some of the brie and crackers his wife had included with their ride.

"Ha ha...yes indeed! And you've certainly inherited the suave demeanor and skill of a 19th century seducer. Perhaps your great grandfather generations ago was a duke or an earl or something? Or if nothing else, most definitely a rake or a rogue. Ha ha, so like a romance novel!" she teased as she lay back in her seat.

"You and and your trashy romance novels...I thought you preferred Hollywood heroines like Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelly?" he bemusedly chided her.

"Oh I still do! It's just that...as they say, variety is the spice of life...so of course I love a little trashy fantasy romantic in novel form once in awhile. Anyway, you shouldn't talk because you have me watch porn with you!" she replied.

"Aw but I thought you liked it too!" he teased.

"I do to some extent...but they rarely have the romantic elegance of a romance novel. Anyway, I like what we have right now. So do you still want to stop for a picnic and a late evening stroll...or just go back to our room?" she asked.

"You know what my answer is...but I know what your preference is, so I guess it's a picnic and a stroll. Still, do we have enough food for a picnic anymore?" he asked, curiously.

"I think so, just check the picnic hamper." she replied coyly.

"Ah yes indeed..." he replied as he checked the basket.

The carriage driver parked them in a somewhat secluded spot, where they sat on a blanket and ate their picnic in true 19th century style. Afterwards, they took a quick stroll along a wooded area near the beach, where the two of them made good of their time alone for a quick romp. The besotted couple soon returned to their carriage and the hotel, where they were soon ensconced in their room, embarking on more romantic and sensual fun, making good use of the Presidential suite.

Far later that evening, they were laying in bed together, with Chuck eating a bowl of Count Chocula because all of their activities that night had made him hungry. As they lay there though, Blair asked her husband about his grand plan for his uncle Jack.

"Ah yes...what is my solution? Well, armed with the knowledge that Jack has a daughter, I had my PI check into it and learned that, not only was Georgina correct, but also he's kept it such a secret that hardly anyone knows." he replied.

"I'm surprised you found out so quickly though. Georgina just told us of it earlier today." she mused.

"That's only because I hire only the best. Nonetheless, my idea is that we should hit Jack where it hurts. Didn't you say he made comments about our children?"

"Yes disparaging comments. Go on." she replied.

"Indeed. Well he might think that he can because his daughter is tucked away safely in New Zealand or wherever. However, I think it's time we give him a taste of his own medicine. There's a woman I know, a special ops agent who owes me a favor. We'll make it seem as if she's holding Jack's daughter hostage and the only way she'll be released is if he meets with her demands...which will be our demands." he replied.

"You're having Jack's daughter kidnapped and held for ransom? For being the parents of a kidnapped child ourselves, I'm surprised you'd go there...but if it works and no one is physically injured tremendously, then I'll go along with it." she replied cautiously.

"No. If things go accordingly, no major physical harm will be done to Jack...however humiliation is a forgone conclusion." he replied.

"Social destruction as blackmail? Oh you know I love that! Tell me more!" she enthusiastically replied as he let her in on his plan thus far.

~o~o~o~o~

The Bass family's respite at Mackinac Island lasted two more days where the family explored the island on foot, by horse, by tandem bicycle, and by a private buggy Chuck tried to drive himself, taking the children along with them on some of their excursions. It was on the end of their second day that Chuck drove them in the buggy to a patch of bare property that seemed be staked out for a future dwelling. As they pulled up the slag driveway, Chuck began to speak.

"You know how I told you this morning that I had a surprise for you?" he asked.

"Why yes...and..?" she replied questioningly.

"This is it..."

"This? But this is just a bare plot of land?" she gasped.

"Yes...but this bare patch of land will mean so much more next year when we come for a vacation in our new home." he replied proudly.

"Really? You're building us a Summer House on Mackinac Island? Oh Chuck, that's great! Do I get to design the interior to my preference?" she asked.

"What do you think? So do you like it?" he mused

"Of course! And thank you! This should be wonderful because I can think of so many ideas already!" she enthusiastically admitted as she regaled him with her ideas.

Eventually they left their new property, made it back to the docks and took a Star Line Ferry back to the mainland at Mackinaw City, from where they flew back to Put-In-Bay on South Bass Island. When they arrived back though, there was a heatwave unexpectedly peppering the area, making it stiflingly hot. The Bass family tried to find ways to keep cool by spending time in their pool, playing on the beach and riding their small boat along the shore, and relaxing out of the sun.

The air conditioning situation in their summer house there was primitive by their standards, but they tried to make the best of it. On the day after they'd gotten back from Mackinac Island, Blair was busy with the children inside and outside of the house, when she suddenly realized she hadn't seen her husband in a bit and was curious to what he was up to, she decided to search for him after laying their two children down for their naps.

Blair's search didn't take long because when she opened their bedroom door, she was greeted by a blast of cool air. She walked into the darkened bedroom, which wasn't entirely dark since sunlight still penetrated the venetian blinds, and moved toward the bed in the middle of the room. On the middle of the bed lay her husband, Chuck Bass, stark naked with an arm thrown across his eyes as he tried to take a nap, the room's air conditioner blowing on him full force. Quite the site he indeed made.

She stared down at him and bemusedly asked, with mock indignation, "Chuck what are you doing?"

"Can't you see...I'm trying to take a nap?" he lazily drawled.

"Yeah but lying naked on the middle of the bed with the air conditioner blasting full force?" she teasingly chided.

"It was hot...I couldn't stand it! This was the only way to cool off." he sighed.

"Yes...but you could catch pneumonia...or turn the Bass into a frozen fish stick." she teased as she glanced at his genitalia which was slightly smaller than sometimes.

"No...I'll be fine...all of me...Nonetheless I once read that caviar is meant to be kept chilled...to be kept...potent..." he mused seductively as he reached down and briefly fondled himself.

"Chuck! Caviar? Ha ha very funny! You know that isn't caviar that comes out of you...no matter what you call it!" she laughed.

"Ah but you still like it anyway..." he mused.

"You're bad, you naked Bass.." she teased.

"Tease me all you want...but you should try it sometime...Does wonders for the body..." he mused.

"Really? Well it is pretty hot out...all right here goes." she said as she stripped down and lay beside her husband.

"All right now light back...relax...and watch how your body adjusts to the temperature..." he said soothingly as she lay back and let herself relax.

After a few moments of relaxing, she sighed "All right I'm relaxing...but I don't know how this effects my body at all?"

"Run your hands against your breasts...and your body." he mused.

"All right...but I'm not gonna...ow!" she yelped as she touched her breasts and felt the nipples protruding outward.

"So are you cold?" he teased.

"Yes! Oh you had me do that so that would happen!" she moaned.

"So...are you cold? Perhaps I can warm you up!" he slyly mused as he leaned down and kissed her breast, causing her to moan as he laved and sucked.

Suddenly, he pulled back and roguishly mused licking his lips "Mm...chilled...just the way I like my milk..."

"CHUUCK!" she groaned indignantly, rolling her eyes as she playfully cuffed him.

"Hey I just call it as I see it...and taste it. And I must say darling, you still have the sweetest milk around..." he chuckled.

"I'm not a cow!" she pouted

"Perhaps...But the sweetest part of you all is your little honey pot...which I aim to sample...soon..." he continued, making his way further down his body.

"Fine...but what do I get in return?" she negotiated.

"A sample of the finest caviar around. Pure Bass and chilled to perfection..." he replied.

"Hm...maybe I'll take you up on that offer...but what if I get even colder?" she mused.

"Then I'll keep you warm...because nothing...including air conditioning can keep Chuck Bass from keeping things HOT!" he seductively replied.

"Ah then...you've made me an offer I can't refuse..." she mused as he rolled his hot, masculine body on top of her and they began to kiss in earnest. Lips biting, tongues lashing, hot make out kiss where they just lost themselves to the moment.

They began to move and arch against each other, reveling in the feel of their bodies rubbing against each other, the feel of her soft breasts and hips stimulating his body as the feel of his larger, hairier body was stimulating her, as they just felt. Soon they both knew instinctively that the other was ready, as she tilted her hips at just the right angle for him to slip inside, right to the limit. Momentarily, both remembered they'd forgotten to use a condom, but it was only a fleeting thought as they gave in to the feeling of immense pleasure they got from being together flesh to flesh with no barriers.

Blair came first and shuddered as she gripped onto Chuck as he levered himself atop her, going at it for all he was worth. A small space had formed between their bodies as she glanced down past their chests and bodies to see where they were intimately joined. For a moment she just watched, marveling at it all and at Chuck's body, listening to him pant as he got his work out, until she could feel him begin to instinctively pull out when she could tell he was climaxing. To prevent him from separating to spill himself elsewhere, she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and pulled their bodies closer as she plaintively whispered "No...", as he mumbled a grunted "You sure?", and she cried "Yes..."

Even though he'd conditioned himself over the years to pull out at the last moment and shoot his load elsewhere on a partner's body as his method to prevent pregnancy, something about Blair's reply struck on a primeval level that his instinct for survival and procreation kicked in. He pressed his sweaty brow to hers, looked her in the eye, and replied by giving a few heavy thrusts and came inside of her before he collapsed on top. Even if the effort didn't result in another little Bass, it just felt right to unload himself inside of her there.

Blair just held on, gripping his body with her arms and legs and internal muscles as she felt Chuck spill his load, marking his territory from the inside so well. She knew that that they risked pregnancy when they did that, since no form of birth control is completely full-proof...but instinctively she liked the hot sensation she felt when he spent himself against her womb because it was such a rush and it was like he surrendered part of himself to her then.

The only sound in the room was the hum of the air conditioner and their panting breaths as both came down from their sensuous exercise. Chuck lay on top of her for a few moments to catch his breath, nearly falling asleep as he buried his face against the crook of her neck, until he rolled off of her to catch his breath and make a bathroom run after the feel of his own essence on their legs gave him the urge to pee. Blair meanwhile started to fall asleep for a nap since Chuck had worn her out, so that when he lay back on their bed he fell asleep too.

Awhile later, Blair woke up a bit disoriented and chilled, wonderfully sated but curious to why she was laying nude on her bed with the air conditioner blasting. Instinctively she rolled over and felt for her husband, soon finding his warm body not far from her own. She pulled herself against him, feeling his chest hair with her hand and arm as she threw her arm across his chest, and the hair on his leg as she wrapped her legs around his. She buried her face against his shoulder and smelled the musk of his sweat and the distinctive smell of their combined sex permeate the room on the drafts of air the air conditioner blew in the room and suddenly recalled their previous activities from an hour before.

With a sly smile, Blair snuggled closer to Chuck and watched him sleep, seeing the boyish expression on his flushed face, as she ran her hand down his body to watch his reaction to her seduction of him while he slept. Even if he supposedly claimed he never took advantage of her while she slept, which she inwardly questioned if he was being totally honest, it didn't mean she wouldn't tease him while he slept. And thus she did as she lowered her hand and began to caress his package as she kissed his chest.

As she did this, Chuck began to awaken with a heady groan as he stared down at her with a seductive gaze and said. "What are you doing Blair? Ready for another round already? Some of us need to regain our strength."

"Yes...perhaps. Still, you've taken a nap and by the look of it...at least part of you is ready to go..." she seductively teased as she stroked his already hardening member.

"Ah so I see...I guess you can't keep a good man down...especially when you're lending a hand." he chuckled as he gave a goofy grin and stared down at his body where her small hand was wrapped around his anatomy.

"Yes indeed. This is as a thank you for doing what you did instead of something else." she chuckled.

"You're welcome. I'd hoped I read your reply correct and that you wanted me to come inside you...because if you didn't...I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself." he replied.

"No, Chuck, I wanted that. I like the feeling because it feels like you give something to me whenever you do. I'd rather you finish where you started than elsewhere...if you know what I mean." she replied as she kissed her way down his body.

"So what? No more oral? Because if that's what you meant then I have no idea what you're doing now..." he curiously asked.

"No...I don't mind that once in awhile...because then I get to have fun with you. And no, I don't mean when you pull out an decide to mark your territory all over me...although the times you peed on me were sort of rude." she playfully scolded.

"Hey I can't help it if my bladder and the Bass caviar are so...connected..." he teased.

"Well as I said, I don't mind it too much most places, you dirty man, but you know where I'd rather you not waste the caviar with your lazy Bass version of 'birth control' you've tried a few times." she teasingly chided him.

"Oh that! But it's so easy, I don't know why I didn't try it sooner? Out one hole and into another, only a few inches apart, and you're guaranteed not to get pregnant there...and it feels almost the same to me." he teased.

"Well it doesn't to me! In fact it sort of hurts...though not as much as giving birth. Then I get paranoid that I need to get a colonoscopy or something afterwards...because it's dirty." she chided.

"Aw where's your sense of adventure, darling? But I'm sorry if it hurts you. All right I'll try not to do that anymore, as long as you don't mind taking the risk of having more children..." he mused as he stared at her.

"I don't mind...since there are other ways to get satisfaction..." she mused as she crawled down and began to go down on him, starting with little kisses then nibbling, biting, and licking a vein along his length until she totally took him in her mouth and gave him a blow job, causing him to moan in ecstasy as his eyes rolled back.

She could feel him coming as he shot a small load into her mouth and they were both anxious for more, as they became lost in their own little world, when suddenly past the whine of the air conditioner and their panting breaths, the cry of a small child could be heard. Parenthood calling. Being the instinctively diligent mother, Blair released Chuck from her mouth with a soft pop, as she wiped off her lips and went to see to the children, while leaving Chuck laying on the bed still stiff as a board and turned on as ever. Moaning, Chuck reluctantly rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to finish himself, although his shuffle walk to the bathroom was a bit painful.

Blair took care of the children's diapering and other needs and momentarily forgot about her husband and how she'd left him, as she took the children down to the lake shore to look for shells. She was relaxing on the beach with her children, wearing just her bathing suit, when suddenly a shadow passed over them. Looking up, she noticed a slyly irate Chuck, staring down at her wrapped only in a towel.

"Chuck! I'm sorry I forgot about you! I was busy with the kids and I sort of got distracted...anyway why are you wearing a towel? Do you have anything on underneath...other than that baseball bat you're still sporting?" she teased.

"The answer to that darling is...no!" he slyly grinned as he dropped his towel and suddenly stood there in all of his naked Bassian glory.

"CHUCK! Oh my gawd! Put something on before someone sees you!" she gasped.

"Why? This is our beach so I can do as I like. And since a cold shower didn't work...then I thought I'd try a cold lake..." he announced.

"Well if you think jumping in the lake will help you then go ahead and be my guest." she sighed.

"It might...but I'm not doing it alone...because baby you're coming with me!" he replied as he slyly picked her up and carried her to the edge of the lake, to her playful protests.

"Chuck Bass you better put me down you basshole...this is so embarrassing." she whined, but he

just went on with what he was doing and soon they were waist deep in the lake, and much to Blair's surprise she actually liked it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "All right Chuck...maybe this isn't so bad...but you're still getting it later."

"Hm...and I wouldn't expect it any other way." he chucked as they drew each other into a kiss and a brief swim in the lake.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Their little dip in Lake Erie was an interestingly invigorating swim, but the next day afterwards, both Chuck and Blair felt the affects of it when they came down with flu-like symptoms after being exposed to the lake water a bit too much. It was quite the couple they made, laying in their bed moaning from stomach aches and diarrhea rather than passion. Still though, despite their heath, they had to take care of their young children and their needs.

Taking turns, Blair got up and saw to the children, making sure they were fed and not getting into too much trouble as she let them play in their room. Then she put them down for a nap, and slunk herself back to bed to lay beside Chuck, who was still asleep, albeit moaning slightly. Instinctively, she just did for Chuck what she sometimes did when she thought her children were having indigestion, slipping her hand under his pajama top to rub his belly. Amazingly that actually worked, as his painful groans turned to a satisfied moan and then a snore, as he contentedly fell back to sleep. Chuckling to herself, Blair pondered how much like their children her husband Chuck Bass still was, as she snuggled against him and fell back to sleep with her hand still rubbing his hairy and slightly soft belly right along the navel. Unconsciously, she began to run her hand down his love trail to slip a finger under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, but then thought better of it in case he was still too ill for further activities like she was.

To Chuck, he was having strange dreams about the night when Blair danced for him at Victrola but in his dream Blair and all the dancers were naked...and so was he as he sat in his booth watching, his gut aching with excitement. Then when she sauntered off stage, a naked Blair sat down beside him and suddenly they were in the back of the limo and she was sliding toward him looking sexy as hell. Chuck thought he knew what was coming next as she asked him to ravish her and he replied "Oh yes!" as she climbed onto his lap to make out. As they were making out in his dream, he thought he could feel her hand reach down to grab him between the legs like he'd remembered from their first time together, but instead she stopped short and began rubbing circles against his belly, saying "Does that feel good darling?" and to his surprise it did as the ache in his gut began to subside while she rubbed his abdomen. It actually felt so good that he forgot about any sexual frustration he thought he should be feeling, instead acquiescing to her gentle touch that felt oh so real that he let out a contented moan.

That said, it wasn't a surprise to Chuck when he awoke a bit later to find his pajama top pulled up slightly and Blair's hand still laying across his abdomen as if she had been rubbing and patting him there, just like in his dream. Feeling the sudden urge to use the toilet, Chuck reluctantly peeled himself away from his slumbering wife, Blair, and made it to the toilet just in time. After relieving himself and taking a dose of Kaopectate, he was about ready to head back to bed, when he heard a knock on the bathroom door that faced the hall. Opening it, a bleery eyed Chuck looked down to see his young son, Matt looking up at him saying "Hungry daddy. Cookie. Shocks!" as he jumped up and down and hit his leg. When the little boy reached to be picked up, pulling on Chuck's silk pajama pants, nearly making them fall down, he interrupted him.

"Woah...woah son, be careful! Don't need to de-pants daddy, cos that's mommy's job." he chuckled as he lifted the boy up with a grunt and carried him into the bathroom with the intent of heading into the bedroom.

"Uh son...you're getting heavy! What has your mommy been feeding you?" Chuck teased as he carried the boy across the bedroom toward the dresser where he kept his clothes.

"Mommy?" Matt asked when he glanced toward the bed where Blair lay in a slumbering heap, moaning a little when she heard her son call out.

"Let your mum sleep son, all right? She needs her beauty sleep...Here play with this..." he said to his son as he sat the boy in a chair and gave him an old tie to play with, while he changed out of his pajamas and found something to wear that day, picking out a loose, casual button down summer shirt and a pair of shorts, along with a clean pair of boxer shorts.

"Chuck...what's Matt doing in here?" Blair weakly mumbled from in the bed, as she heard her son babbling and Chuck opening and shutting drawers.

"We'll be out of here soon, Blair. Just grabbing some clothes." he said as he grabbed what he needed, scooped up his son, and sauntered off to the bathroom. When he got in there, Matt saw the toilet and immediately said "Potty daddy! Potty!"

"Potty? Do ya have to go potty? A'right which is it?" he asked.

"Pee pee...Poo poo!" the boy babbled on, while pointing to the toilet.

"A'right...both then...where's that seat thing? Ah here it is!" Chuck said as he slapped the plastic children's toilet seat on top of the adult toilet seat, helped his son with his shorts, and settled his son on top the toilet, saying "Okay son, you sit here and take a shit...while your dad pops in the shower a minute..." as he left the boy there and quickly stripped down himself to jump in the shower.

"Okay!" Matt said as he sat on the toilet seat and started singing a song and banging his little feet against the porcelain toilet bowl from his perch atop his toilet seat. Although he loved it when his son was happy, Chuck still had a bit of a headache and a stomach ache, so he just turned up his shower spray to block out the annoying banging sound of his son kicking the toilet.

While Chuck was taking a shower and Blair was still in bed, their son Matt sat on the toilet singing and kicking and having a grand old time, finally relieving himself a little bit in the process. Soon he was done, and at that moment, Matt noticed his sister come crawling into the bathroom from out in the hall. He usually didn't think about his sister very much, except as something fun to play with who cried when he pulled her hair and stole the pink or purple thing that mommy or daddy always put on her head but not his...although sometimes they tried to tie something sort of like it around his neck, which was always fun to chew on. Matt also thought his sister was a funny sort of thing because she couldn't talk or walk very well yet, sometimes stole his toys, and almost always stole his parents' attention from him. He watched her for a bit as she crawled around the bathroom, and soon discovered their daddy's silk pajamas laying in a heap on the floor. The dark and bright colors attracted the baby girl, and soon she crawled over to them and began fingering the silky material, before she decided to give them a taste test as she began chewing on an edge.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Matt wiggled off the toilet, kicked off his shorts and Pull Ups diaper, and went over to the pajamas to investigate too. He chewed on an edge a little bit, and even though the silk felt interesting to chew on, he decided to try to wear it, as he noticed the end of one pant leg was just about the right size for a hat. So he put it on his head and it fit. Not to be outdone, Tatum noticed the other pant leg, and did the same thing, slipping it over her head. Soon the two of them sort of looked like an odd pair of Siamese twins as they crawled around the bathroom getting into mischief, connected at their heads by a pair of their daddy Chuck's silk pajama pants.

Chuck had just finished and was toweling himself off as he stepped out of the shower, when he glanced down and noticed the mess on the floor with the towels, his pajamas, and so forth strewn around. Then he glanced over by the toilet paper dispenser, where his bare bottomed son Matt stood unrolling the toilet paper as Tatum picked up the end of it and began to wave it around before trying to eat it! The children were also still wearing his pajama pants as a hat, and when he saw them, Chuck wasn't sure if he wanted to scold them or laugh.

"Hey what're you doing over there?" he yelled gruffly as he tried to scold them, but Matt just heard his dad and yelled "Daddy!" as he tried to run to his dad, but tripped over the pajama pants and his sister, causing both tykes to cry.

"Oh...shhh...You're fine! Yeah don't wake your mom okay? And don't wear my pajamas anymore, no matter how funny you look, okay?" he chuckled as Chuck tried to soothe his children as best he could, helping his son to get redressed, as he himself put on his own casual summer wear.

Chuck then dragged the two children back to the kitchen, where Matt started begging for something to eat again, saying that he was "Hungry" and that he wanted "Shocks" to which his father was completely confused.

"Damn it, Matt! What do you want? Count Chocula? Golden Smacks? Rice Krispies? Pop Rocks?" Chuck growled as to every offer, his son Matt kept saying "No! No! No!" as he threw a temper tantrum.

"All right son, if you don't calm down, you're going to get a Shocks to your butt!" Chuck growled as he threatened to spank his toddler son for being difficult. Inadvertently, Chuck opened a cupboard door behind which the shelves were filled with a few canned goods, and when Matt saw the cans, he pointed up at one and began to crow "Shocks! Shocks!" as his father glanced at him, perplexed.

"Huh?" Chuck asked skeptically as he glanced at the cans and saw a brightly colored one suddenly catch his eye as he lifted it up. "Oh Chef Boyardee _SHARKS _pasta! Is this what you want, son?" he sighed as he showed the canned pasta to his son who started to babble "Yeah! Shocks!" as he nodded his head.

"Uh it's Sharks, Matt, not Shocks...but that's okay you're still a mite. Okay little Bass...I'll make you Sharks...as long as I can figure out how to do it." Chuck laughed and sighed as he read the cooking instructions on the label of the can, as he begrudgingly found a sauce pan in another cupboard, and pulled the can opener out of the drawer, so that he could make the pasta for his children, on the stove.

As he was trying to do that, the children began investigating in the bottom cabinets, pulling out various pots and pans to play with, but in the end just making a lot of noise, which added to Chuck's headache and made him scold the kids once again. Eventually the food was heated up well enough, so that Chuck decided to feed it to both the children, putting Matt on a booster seat at the table and Tatum in a highchair, as he let the children feed themselves, while he ate a little of it too, before fixing himself an Alka Seltzer and a high ball in an attempt to counteract his indigestion...but unfortunately adding alcohol to the mix didn't help matters any. When he thought that the children had eaten enough, Chuck scooped Matt and Tatum up off their seats, carrying his daughter while letting his son ride his toddle bike out of the house and onto the patio and into the backyard. He let the children play for a bit in the sandbox and the grass, while he found his favorite spot on the hammock, where Chuck lay down for a little nap, satisfied that he'd done his daddy duty for at least that part of the day, as he fell asleep.

Awhile later, Chuck woke up from his nap to the feeling of picking on the bottom of his foot and pulling on his right big toe. Slyly he opened his eyes to see his wife Blair staring down at him with a smug, yet pissed off expression on her face.

"Hello...so sleeping beauty is awake...So are you out here to join me?" he drawled as he stared at her with his seductive hooded eyes.

"I'll have to think about it. Anyway, so here you are! After finding the mess in the bathroom with the wet towels and your pajamas, then the dirty dishes in the kitchen, and the kids out here playing on their own as you dozie-doze in your hammock...I'd wondered what you were up to...Chuck Bass. Apparently you're feeling better." she slyly teased as she looked at him.

"Indeed...though I think I still have a bit of an ache..." he moaned as he rubbed his hand across his stomach and added "Keeping up with our children...isn't easy..."

"Aw poor big bad daddy Bass can't keep up with his small fry. Do you have a tummy ache and want me to rub it and make it all better?" she teased.

"Could you?" he replied slightly enthusiastically.

"You're such a kid sometimes Chuck...but maybe I will. Let me see to the kids first, make sure they're keeping out of trouble, then I'll see to you!" Blair said as she walked off to make sure their children were fine and not getting too much sun.

After she finished with that, and gave them a snack of sorts, Blair went back to Chuck and motioned for him to move over on the hammock. As he moved over and rolled over on his side, Blair climbed in and lay down beside Chuck, spooning herself behind him, lifting the bottom of his shirt a little to rub his belly as he contentedly sighed in acquiescence.

"Mm...so you like that, dear?" she asked.

"Mm...hm...Actually I dreamed about our first time in the limo...but instead of making love...you did this..." he sighed with a contented growl.

"Really? Somehow I don't believe you...but whatever you say, lover boy." she teasingly replied as she lay her head on his shoulder and lazily rubbed his abdomen.

"It's true, whether or not you believe it." he chuckled as he helped her unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. Blair helped Chuck peel of the rest of his shirt, kissing his shoulder as she did so, then laid back down behind him, burying her face against his back, as she lazily rubbed his chest and abdomen. He reached down then and pulled her leg across his hip so that she'd be holding him with her whole body, but mainly it was so that he could caress her bare thigh.

They lay lazily like that for a bit, just relaxing, when Chuck playfully squeezed her thigh and asked "Are you losing weight again, darling?"

"Why do you ask? You know you could stand to lose a few pounds yourself." she teased, distracting him with a playful pinch at the fact that he didn't entirely have six pack abs.

"Hey I thought you liked the way I am. I try to get a workout...nearly every day." he chuckled, sliding his hand back to grab at her ass.

"Yeah...and I know what constitutes as a workout to you...you silly man..." she teased as caressed his belly with her hand, feeling his love trail there, as she then stuck her finger in his belly button.

"Oh...what are you doing? Digging for gold?" he teased, but then added "You said you cleaned up our mess in the kitchen...so are you feeling better too?"

"Yes...why do you ask?" she pondered.

"Did you eat anything?" he pondered, as he held her arm and spanned her thin wrist with his thumb and middle finger.

"Oh just a little cereal...that all..." she pondered as she pressed her face against his back, kissing his skin here.

"You should...Hm...Are you hungry?" he pondered.

"Hm...for you..." she replied as she kissed and nibbled at his back.

"Thank you...And I don't mind, but I'm hungry for real food. We should go into town and get something..." he suggested.

"Hm...do you know you have about ten little moles on your skin...like here...and here...and here..." she said as she kissed each spot in an effort to distract him from talking about food by getting him turned on. Bringing her leg around and rubbing his crotch with her leg seemed to help too, as she felt him seemingly slightly harden.

"Hm...thanks but..." he groaned and shifted himself slightly as he tried not to succumb to her distractions.

"Speaking of there...your butt isn't bad either...Mr. Bass..." she mused as she squeezed his ass a little, then reached around and goosed him.

Chuck loved the distractions but he was still concerned a bit for Blair that she was using sex to distract him from asking questions about her weight or eating habits. To bring the subject back to his appetite, he replied "Mm...there's something that I crave just about now..."

"Really? And what's that? Or can I guess?" she mused as she rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she began to kiss and caress her way down his body, starting with little kisses at his magnificent jawline and neck. A move surely to drive him wild.

"Just about now...I crave...I crave..." he drawled as he stroked her back.

"Me?" she mused.

"Yes...but not only that. I crave...a vanilla ice cream cone..." he said as he tried to think of something other than just sex, and ice cream did sound good since it was so hot out.

"A vanilla ice cream cone? Do you want me to feed it to you...or lick it off your body? Although at the rate we're going, I could have a calorie free Bass ice cream cone in only a few more minutes..." she teased, her voice trailing off with the last suggestion, as she kissed him.

"Lick it off my body? Is that a reciprocal offer?" he mused.

"Oh yes...but I don't know if we have any ice cream..." she pouted.

"Then may I suggest...DQ?" he mused.

"Dairy Queen? You want to go to Dairy Queen, Chuck?" Blair said bemusedly skeptical, as she stared down at him.

"Why not? Their vanilla soft serve isn't bad. Yeah it's no vanilla bean gellatto from Italy, but what can you expect? So are you game?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm game..." she bemusedly chuckled.

"All right kids, we're going to DQ!" Chuck exclaimed as he glanced in the general direction of their children and Blair just laughed at his enthusiasm.

When they went to leave, the couple had a little disagreement over how to get there, with Chuck wanting to take a golf cart and Blair wanting to take their surrey bicycle, with Blair in the end winning the argument and the couple riding the car-like bicycle to the Put-In-Bay Dairy Queen with their children seated in the children's seats in the front.

"See Chuck, that wasn't so bad! We made it in good time and it pays to get some other types of exercise sometimes too, you lazy Bass..." Blair teased as she was still on her exercised induced endorphine high.

"So you say, dear. Well if nothing else I worked up a good appetite. You too?" Chuck said, slightly out of breath, while he lifted their son Matt from his seat on the bicycle, then held the door open for Blair as she carried their daughter Tatum into the Dairy Queen.

They placed their orders, with Chuck getting a hamburger & french fry meal deal and Blair ordering a chicken wrap and a chicken bites children's meal to split between both of their children. Afterwards Chuck ordered a Heath candybar Blizzard, while Blair ordered a mint chocolate sundae (mint syrup over chocolate ice cream) for herself and a bowl of chocolate & vanilla twist ice cream for the children, even though she ended up feeding part of her own sundae to her son.

After they were finished, Blair teased, "I hope your appetite is satisfied now, Mr. Junk food!"

"Nearly...but did you get enough to eat? You only ate part of your sundae..." he commented.

"Oh...well Matt's a growing boy and when I realized he was about to eat most of that other dish of ice cream and not leave any for his sister...I just thought I'd share my own food. It's the least a good mother should do." she replied, using her children's needs as an excuse.

"We could've ordered another bowl of ice cream. It's not a big deal." he replied.

"Yeah but...Oh look there's the park! Let's take the children over there. You know how much fun they have playing in the park!" she exclaimed as she dragged her husband and the children toward the playground equipment.

"If we go to the park, can we go to Perry's Monument again? I want to go there to discuss our person of interest, if you know who I mean." he asked as he went along with her to the playground.

"Oh yes...our person of interest...Do you want to discuss him there to be out of the public eye, or is it just because you like high places?" she asked curiously, as she sit her daughter in a child's swing seat and gave her a push.

"Mm...a bit of both, to be honest." he admitted as he sit his son in a child's swing as well and started to push their son.

The couple chatted while they leisurely swung their children, then eventually tired of that and took them to the rest of the equipment, where they had fun going down slides and climbing on things. Blair was surprisingly pleased to see Chuck let loose in public and actually sort of play on the playground equipment with the children, acting like a big kid himself in a way, until he and Matt decided to give Tatum another swing ride, as he put his daughter in the swing and had his son help push. Standing there trying to act like the "cool dad" with his button down shirt, khaki shorts, a straw fedora, a pair of shades, and black flip flops Chuck made quite the character...although his outfit suddenly reminded her of what she'd seen him wearing in the Hamptons nearly three years before...when they'd ran into each other after their ill fated Tuscany trip...and knowing Chuck, perhaps it was. Who knew, with his occasional miserly tendencies? (Chuckeneezer Scrooge!)

After the playground, the young Bass family rode their bicycle over to Perry's Monument and paid the nominal fee to ride the elevator to the top, each carrying one of their children, who were starting to get sleepy. As they were standing at the top, glancing out over the island and the expanse of blue Lake Erie, Blair thought that Chuck looked so handsome, so hot, and so fatherly in a way as he held their sleeping little princess who was resting her head on his shoulder, that she was about to tell him so, when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Man what a view! If only we could live up here. Maybe that can be arranged?" he pondered aloud.

"I agree, its a spectacular view...but I don't think I want to live up here, Chuck. Anyway, you mentioned something about our person of interest and some new information you have about our plan...didn't you?" she pondered aloud.

"Oh yes...that. Plans are in motion as we speak. I have one team working on taking the princess to another locale...where she'll be seemingly held for ransom. She'll be safe enough, I can guarantee, however HE won't know this and will fear the worse. The ransom will be something he'll have to surrender which money cannot buy. Just think of the less than savory suggestion I made to you...and you'll have an idea.." he said to her in a low tone.

"Ah...but how are you going to achieve that? Surely he can't be humiliated easily." she whispered.

"Potentially...but we shall see. Nonetheless, I'm going to have to fly to Las Vegas to try to..." he started, but she interrupted.

"Las Vegas? I'd love to go!"

"Blair...I don't know. It may be dangerous and what about the children?" he replied.

"Danger is my middle name! Okay maybe not, but still I'd love to go and anyway can't we fly one of the nannies out to help us? Or maybe we can find somebody?" she responded.

"Maybe that could work...And yes perhaps it would be beneficial including you in this excursion...and perhaps we'll be able to witness the fruition of our labors?" he mused in reply.

"So when do you have to fly to Las Vegas? When do wew leave?" she inquired.,

"Tomorrow morning if all goes to plan. We'll fly our corporate jet to Vegas and then have our meeting as scheduled to finalize the plan." he replied slyly.

"Hm...I can't wait." she smoothly retorted.

They soon left the monument and left for home, stopping on the way at Heinmen's Winery for a quick bite to eat and a bottle of local wine, then the Perry's Cave Family Fun Center where they toured the Butterfly Museum, the Antique Car museum, and Blair saw the Gemstone Mining station and wanted to do that. Bemusedly, Chuck went along with the Gemstone Mining activity, even helping a bit, but when Blair began crowding out the tourists' children's fun, he had to question her actions.

"Darling, what are you doing? You're crowding everyone out." he mused.

"They call this Gemstone mining...but there's hardly anything of real worth here? Where are the diamonds? The rubies? The sapphires? The emeralds? These are just pieces of quartz...although this one could be a garnet if it's polished properly?" Blair commented as she studied the rough jewel for it's potential worth, a jeweler's loop on her eye which Chuck had no idea from whence it came.

"Blair if you want to dig for diamonds, you'd have better luck in South Africa..." he started.

"Ooh will you take me there?" she enthused.

"No! Although, I know, if you want to dig for emeralds, I'll take you to Virginia or North Carolina or wherever it was where they have emerald mining." he suggested.

"Really? They have emerald mining in the US? But how do I know its not another...trick?" she asked, skeptically.

"No, it's real. You just dig where they assign you...then you just follow the yellow brick road to the emeralds." he replied smugly.

"Follow the yellow brick road to find the emeralds? Yeah right, Chuck. I think you watched the Wizard of Oz one too many times!" Blair said skeptically rolling her eyes.

"That's what the article said...and I researched into it and apparently its true." he replied.

"And why were you researching how emeralds are mined, Chuck? Don't tell me you're thinking about becoming a...miner...like that cartoon guy on the sign...with a grizzled gray beard and a red flannel shirt and a cowboy hat and a giant ruby!" Blair gasped as she glanced at the sign above the Family Fun Center, which she found rather corny.

"Nooo...Emerald mining as an investment opportunity! Although if you want me to dress like the miner on the sign, I'd be willing to oblige. Hm...I might like not shaving for awhile..." he teased, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"No you don't, Chuck, no beard! I like you clean-shaven so I can see your beautiful jaw!" she gasped in retort, scolding him. Then added, "Anyway, enough about mining for jewels in the dirt, because I'd rather do my jewel mining at Tiffany's if you please." as she coyly stared at him.

"So I have a beautiful jaw? Thanks..." he mused reflectively, stroking his chin, until her last request registered with him. "Tiffany's? Oh I get your angle, darling. Well we'll see." he replied sighing, as Blair imagined herself going to Tiffany's for an all out shopping spree.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day the couple and their children flew in the Bass corporate jet to Las Vegas, arriving in enough time to be able to get settled in their hotel suite and to procure child care services for their children. As Blair began gathering the proper accessories to go spend time relaxing by the pool, since she assumed this was just a further stop on their summer vacation, she noticed that Chuck seemed to be busy finding one of his designer business suits, as if he had an important meeting to attend. Nonchalantly, Blair asked, "Hm...Chuck, what's the occasion for the power suit? Are you having a big client meeting?"

"In a way...yes. As a part of my plan, I have a meeting scheduled with Winston Funk..." he replied as he gathered his clothes.

"Winston Funk? Isn't he supposedly your biological father? Why are you meeting with him?" she asked curiously.

"Yes...but it's all part of the plan. If things go accordingly, Funk will agree to my idea and join us in our undertaking, by allowing us usage of his hotel for the shakedown." he admitted.

"Really? That sounds interesting. May I accompany you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. What about the children?" he replied cautiously.

"Oh I already have that covered. There was an au pair service I knew of through a friend of a friend, so I'm free to accompany you. And really, Chuck, I can't help but feel that you may need my support. We're a team, and since Winston Funk is supposedly your father, I want to be there for you in case he tries to be difficult." she said, giving him a knowing look as she glanced up at him.

"Fine, you can accompany me. Actually I think I'll appreciate it. Thank you." he said as he gave her a sly smile as he headed toward the bathroom.

"Thank you! Oh...now I'll have to find something to wear and take a shower...Oh I know I'll just someone from the boutique downstairs and have her bring up the BWBCC ladies businesswear I saw downstairs when we first arrived." Blair said as she grabbed her cell and called the number if the boutique.

"Your clothes are in Vegas? Excellent. Hm...if you want to save time in the shower...you could always join me.." he slyly replied.

"Yeah but then it'll take twice as long." she replied to Chuck in between her phone call to the hotel's boutique.

"Oh I'll be good. I'll help you wash your hair." he teased.

"All right Chuck, I'll see you in a minute." replied as she went on with her phone call.

Chuck then went on into the bathroom, stripped down, and stepped into the shower as he turned on the water, letting the spray pelt his body as he tried to let it melt away his tension. A moment later, Blair stepped into the shower too, and although it'd been Chuck who'd promised to be good in the shower, it was Blair herself who was tempted to be otherwise since the image of Chuck Bass taking a shower was a heady turn on to her. Unable to entirely resist, she stepped up behind him and asked him if h needed any help, as she reached up and helped him was his hair, pressing her body against his as well. Chuck of course, acquiesced to her touch, but purposely drove the sexual tension up by moaning while she gave him a scalp massage. This caused Blair to laugh, but also find him irresistible that she brought his face down to hers and began nibbling on his lips...which led to a sensuous hug and more kisses...and before they knew it, Blair had her back pressed against the tiled wall and her legs wrapped around Chuck's waist as he thrust into her at the perfect angle for their favorite stress-relieving pass time. From that angle, he hit her g-spot almost immediately, causing her body to flutter around him, and for them both to come in record time. Afterwards, they reluctantly disentangled themselves, finished getting clean, then stepped out of the shower to dress for their meeting.

After feeling refreshed in more ways than one, the couple made it to Winston Funk's office at him hotel, waiting slightly impatiently for their appointment, until his secretary opened the door and ushered them inside. Winston Funk sat at his desk looking a bit smug as he rose from it, extending his hand in greeting.

"Ah Chuck Bass...long time no see. And you brought the little woman too. So are you running low on cash and have decided to hit me up for money?" he slyly teased.

"Not quite sir." he replied.

"Ah then investment opportunities! You must know that I'm thinking about reopening the Sands...give it that classic feel the original had in its hey day with a 21st century flair...though it'd be nothing without Sammy, Dean, Frank, and Joey...but I'll give you a commission of twenty percent up front." Funk slyly offered.

"Hm...sounds intriguing. Any benefits?" he replied, sounding intriguied.

"Of course. Automatic membership into the high roller's club, which includes all games, food, booze, and other entertaining benefits in a VIP suite..." he said.

"Ah yes...you're a man after my own heart...I will have to think about it." Chuck slyly replied.

"CHUCK? Get your mind out of the gutter and back at the task at hand!" Blair chided him.

"Oh yes...the reason that I called this meeting is to ask if we can have use of your facilities here in a little sting operation of sorts which we are orchestrating against my uncle Jack Bass." Chuck said as he gave the story of the most recent instance of where Jack was giving them grief again about South Bass Island and the family summer house there, and so forth, until he was done.

"Mm...very interesting indeed, Chuck. Well I suppose I could spare a ballroom or two for your elaborate plans to trap your uncle. I'm glad you thought to turn to me for help in this time. If you have any other questions about our shared family history, I'll tell you what I can." Funk said as he honestly replied to Chuck's story.

Chuck asked a few questions, to which Winston replied with what he knew or at least what he's wanted to admit about his time in South America, and even included the strange story of the town Chuck's mother Audrey Horne had grown up in the Pacific Northwest, called Twin Peaks, even if he hadn't spent much time there. In the end, he asked "Do you have any other questions, son?"

"Yes...I was just wondering...How old were you when you first realized you were going bald?" Chuck asked, curiously concerned as he nonchalantly raked his fingers through his own hair.

"Well..." Winston laughed, but was cut off.

"Chuck! That's enough! Thank you for your time and your help, Mr. Funk. We'll be in touch.." Blair said as she briefly scolded Chuck, then turned on the charm to try to end their meeting on a high note, as they turned to leave.

"The pleasure is all mine. And remember, twenty..." Winston slyly laughed as he gave them a smug grin as the two kids left his office.

"Twenty?" Chuck whispered, slightly concerned as he walked with Blair out of the office.

"Well that meeting was interesting enough! I can't believed you asked him when he started to go bald! Don't you realize how rude that is Chuck Bass?" she chided him.

"Well he's bald as a cue ball, is supposedly my father, and said I could ask anything...so I did. And as we were leaving, didn't he say twenty?" he replied.

"Yeah he may have said something like 'remember twenty..' but I was so embarrassed, I wasn't really listening." she admitted. "Even so, he probably just meant that stupid hotel investment idea he was suggesting."

"Yeah the investment opportunities with his hotels...that's what he meant. Unless twenty was the age he was when he started going BALD?" Chuck panicked as he checked his profile in a mirrored window as they were passing by.

"Oh Chuck surely he was older than twenty years old when he began losing his hair." she tried to reassure him.

"You never know! Next year at this time I could be totally bald, just like Winston Funk! What would you think about that?" he growled.

"I'd laugh!" she admitted.

"WHAT? Blair!" he growled.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I don't think it works that way, Chuck. Most men that lose their hair naturally don't lose it all at once. It's a gradual thing. Anyway, even if you lost all your hair, darling, I'd still love you." she mused.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes of course. You'll always be a sexy man to me, with or without hair on your head." she tried to reassure him.

"Well you say so...but what about if the loss of my hair equals the loss of...you know..." he insinuated, shifting his hips to illustrate his point.

"Ha ha...oh Chuck! Many bald men can still have sex. It's pretty obvious..." she laughed.

"True. But what about the chemical and physical male enhancement business?" he asked.

"I think that has more to do with age than hair..." she sighed as they continued to have their silly argument.

~o~o~o~o~

Later on while they were having cocktails in the lounge, Blair received a call on her cell, which she took, despite being with her husband, Chuck. Afterwards, Chuck nonchalantly asked her, "Business call?"

"Yes. Urgh! Some of my associates from BWBCC were going to have an impromptu or pop-up fashion show at the Palms, here in Vegas, and I'd thought that we could pop by ourselves to check it out...but now the location at the Palms won't work out...so I don't know what to do with at least half a dozen models, dresses, sets, etcetera here in Vegas with no locale." Blair sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Why don't we just have it here? I'm sure that I could convince Funk into letting us use part of his hotel for that. We'll just inform him that it was part of our original plan which we forgot to include in the description. Anyway, just tell him that you'll be bringing a bunch of models here, that should be incentive enough." Chuck slyly replied as he pulled his own cell phone out and found Winston Funk in his Contacts list.

"If that would work, that'd be great. Oh and another thing, Jenny called me and said that she and her boyfriend, Kevin Coldtrain or something...she said he's in a band and is rather famous? I don't know...but anyway she said that they needed a place to crash but are running low on funds so they were wondering if they could stay at..." Blair mentioned, but Chuck interrupted her.

"Wait a minute...Blair did you say that Jenny's boyfriend's name was Kevin Coltrane...from the band Novocaine?" Chuck asked, his interest piqued a little.

"Yeah I think so. Have you heard of them before?" she replied curiously.

"Who hasn't? Novocaine is one of the biggest selling bands around right now. Ever heard of the song 'Pro-Activ Depression'?" he asked.

"Uh I'm not sure..." she cautiously replied.

"Here...you can see for yourself..." he said as he showed her their music video on Youtube, on his phone.

"Oh yeah...I think so. But so what?" she replied.

"So what? Blair, you know about PR. Just tell Jenny that they can stay in one of the suites at the Palace...if Novocaine play a show in the basement ballroom. Even if rockstars aren't my preferred clientel, they'll still bring potential customers and that is always a good thing." Chuck replied.

"Okay, darling, if you think that's wise." she replied as she started to call back Jenny.

"Of course. Any press is good press...especially for my hotel in this economy." Chuck replied as he went on to make his call.

Later that night, the fashion show went down as a smashing success, for the most part. Lights, action, food, music, it was quite the little extravaganza. Blair was even able to tempt a few buyers into picking up her label for their stores, with some coming in from California and so forth. Chuck mingled with the crowd, including some of the models, but for the most part was a good boy and didn't do more than just mingle and have a good time.

The party lasted until midnight officially, with some party-goers staying on until nearly two. By the time they got back to their suite, it had been a fun but long night, and Chuck and Blair were seemingly exhausted. Blair checked on the children, who had been put down for the night by a hired nanny, while Chuck stripped his clothes off and readied for bed. As Blair was bending over checking on their sleeping children, the image of her rounded ass was too tempting to a drunken and slightly horny Chuck, as he walked up behind her and started rubbing himself against her, as he buttoned his pajamas.

"Chuuuck! Not right now...We're beside the children...and you're drunk...and I'm tired...ha ha..." she laughed as she playfully tried to shoo him away.

"Aw...come on...Blair...I know you can't resist..." he groaned as he rubbed himself again, feeling himself starting to harden a bit more.

"Maybe after I go to the bathroom...if you're still up...I'll meet you in the bed..." she offered as she wiggled herself against him as an unspoken reply as well.

Chuck laughed a mumbled reply, as he headed off to bed, while she grabbed a chiffon nightgown and headed into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Blair stripped off all of her clothes and examined her body in the full length mirrors. Even though her body had only changed slightly since giving birth to two children, to the eyes of most people she was a fit and trim young woman, in Blair's eyes she still felt fat. Especially after seeing all of those models parading their skinny asses that night at the fashion show, and how Chuck seemingly oogled them as they walked by. How then when they got back to their suite, Chuck could rub himself against her fat ass and act like he was turned on by it, she didn't know. Maybe he was just joking around, of felt guilty about eying the models, or just did it as a pity gesture to make her feel better about her thunder thighs and huge bubble butt? _"Yeah that was probably it! Chuck was just acting like a fool and teasing me! Or he felt guilty about sizing up the models and then having to come back to bed to sleep with me...Blair Whale-dork, with my whale-sized ass! And he SHOULD feel guilty! I wonder if I can get an appointment for lypo tomorrow? I'll have to remember to call Dr. Katz..."_ Blair mumbled to herself as she tried to pinch a nearly non-existent inch on her thighs and butt cheek, while she looked in the mirror.

Thinking about her body image and her weight, suddenly made Blair remember the food she'd eaten that night at the fashion show. She'd only meant to eat minimally, but the sushi, the spring rolls, the saki, and everything else was so deliciously prepared that she'd binged on it. The effects of her binging was now having its effect on her. The old 'full effect' that brought on that urge to purge, which back when she was still a virgin, was the only thing that gave her a double or triple organism high. The sight of the pristine toilet bowl now, along with the full feeling in her stomach and having become slightly stimulated after Chuck had rubbed against her, Blair just couldn't resist giving in to the urge as she knelt in front of the toilet bowl and let it all come out. Unfortunately the sight of her vomit this actually did make her slightly sick, since unlike the times years before when she'd binge on Donettes or muffins from a local bakery and purge it right away so that it'd still look about the same when it came back up, this time her body had spent at least 30 or 40 minutes digesting the food, so it looked a disgusting blob of half digested chunks. This both simultaneously thrilled and shamed her terribly, as she flushed the toilet and all the evidence away. Blair then took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, hoping that Chuck hadn't heard anything, but if he had she'd just blame it on too much drink or bad sushi...always viable excuses as well.

Blair slipped her nightgown on and walked gingerly into the bedroom. She noticed immediately that her husband had dimmed the lights in an attempt to be romantic, but as she'd suspected would happen, he'd fallen asleep long before she could meet him in bed. She chuckled as she glanced at his sleeping form. He lay curled up in a near fetal position, snoring away while drooling on his pillow, his wide mouth lay slightly open as he slept. His allergies must've been acting up too, or maybe he was just a bit drunk, because a snot bubble had even formed in one nostril of his broad nose. Quite the image Chuck made right then, quite a mess too, but to Blair he was still adorable nonetheless. (Compared to dirty diapers or vomit, the sight of Chuck's snot was nothing.) Smirking to herself, Blair grabbed a tissue from a box on the bedside table and wiped off his nose, taking care of her man even in his sleep, as she then disposed of the tissue, turned off the light, slid in the bed, giving him a little kiss before falling asleep herself, snuggling close to him as she did.

Several hours later, Blair was dreaming about various things, including being held by her husband Chuck and being told in whispering caresses how beautiful he thought she was, as he kissed her shoulder and neck, while caressing his hands across her body. The dream seemed so real, as she flexed her body back and felt planes of his body curled right behind hers and even felt his hardening cock against her ass. Shifting slightly, she maneuvered herself so that she could feel him press against her core, as she could almost feel dream Chuck lifting her nightgown and sliding a hand around her thigh to give her a frontal assault with his fingers. Instinctively, Blair drew her leg over his leg, giving him more room to toy with her in the front, as she could feel the head of his large velvety cock enter her channel from behind. Moaning, dream became reality as Blair felt him fill her, her body clenching around him as Chuck thrust in further, burying himself deeply as he bit her shoulder and let out a groan.

Surprised as much as anything, she let him make love to her seemingly in his sleep, when by instinct she wanted to bolt because she felt ashamed of her body. Even if it felt so good to be filled from that position, she still felt ashamed that maybe Chuck was dreaming of someone else, like one of the skinny fashion models, and her being in his bed was just a convenient distraction. She imagined that to be so, as he rolled them over onto their stomachs, then pulled them onto their knees to finish off.

Chuck was about to roll them over onto their sides again, so that they could lay spooned together but stay connected and get a bit more rest after their quick 'workout,' but it was then when he heard her crying. Surprised, he whispered in her ear, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if didn't ask beforehand..." as he tried to apologize.

"No, its not that. It's just...you didn't have to do that to make me feel better. I'm sorry if I'm ugly and too fat." she sobbed into her pillow.

"You're not too fat. You're beautiful...and I love you. You know that." he tried to reassure her, as he kissed the side of her face right by her ear.

"You just say that because you're my husband!" she cried, pitifully.

Determined to prove her wrong and squash that argument from the get go, Chuck sat back on his knees, quickly unbuttoned his pajama top as he studied the curve of her back, before he reached down and slid and arm across her torso just under her breasts, pulling the upper half of her body against his with a grunt. He quickly pulled her gown off over her head, bunched it up and threw it across the bed, as he held her against his chest and kissed the crook of her neck while trying to catch his breath, and said "All right love, look at us now and tell me you don't look beautiful" as he guided her eyes to a mirror that was above the headboard.

Blair stared at herself then, sitting on Chuck's, her legs straddling his lap W-style, the sleeve of his pajamas bunched to the elbow of his arm that was gripping body to his, her hair a wild disarray, and her body and face flushed with the afterglow of sex. She could feel feel every panting breath Chuck took as he held her body against his equally sweaty one, as time ticked on and he asked again. "Do you see how gorgeous you are love? We both are? Hm...?" he whispered with a seductive hiss.

"Yes I think I do. We're both a mess...but somehow...strangely beautiful..." she sighed as she shifted on his lap and their penetration could be even deeper and more satisfying. "But I'm still fat...look at my legs! And my hips! They're so wide now!" she cried as she pinched her own thigh.

"Stop it! You have hips now because you bore my children. That's all. You're just even more beautiful now because of it...and twice as sexy." he growled, kissing her neck and thrusting a little again.

"You're just saying that because you're my husband...and you currently have your dick buried balls deep into my vagina and I'm not letting you pull out!" she moaned seductively pathetic.

He chuckled at that one and replied "So I noticed...But I said not only because of that, but also because its true..."

"That you're my husband and we're intimately joined right now?" she sarcastically gasped.

"No...because you're beautiful and even if we weren't married, I'd still want to be exactly where I am right now. Buried balls deep in a beautiful, seductive woman named Blair Waldorf...and feel her body respond to my every assault." he seductively hissed as he did feel her body begin to flutter in an orgasm around his throbbing member as he too felt nearly ready to explode again.

"Oh Chuck!" she moaned as she started to come again, leaning back to curl her face toward his in an intimate kiss, sucking and biting on his luscious lips as she often loved to do when they kissed.

As they finished that round, he directed her eyes toward the mirror agan, as they both watched each other come in an exuberant display. They may have both been a disheveled mess by that point, but somehow their dark good looks shone through, making Blair realize what a beautiful pair they made together. Their few bodily flaws, based on the norms of society only complimented each other when they were together, Blair suddenly realized again.

Exhausted, Chuck pulled them both onto the bed to rest again, as he quietly asked her why she was so concerned about her weight again, and reluctantly she admitted the reason.

"I...I can't help it. All those models...and the girls in bikinis on the beach...I just couldn't live up to the image and started to feel fat again." she sighed.

"Did you relapse?" he asked sternly.

"Well...what did you think?" she sarcastically replied.

"Have you contacted your doctor?" he inquired.

"Not yet..." she whispered.

"You should...for your children, me, but mostly yourself." he replied.

"But what if I don't? You're not my boss." she pouted.

"Hm...but I am your husband...and if needed, I'll contact your doctor myself." he replied.

"Chuck!" she moaned.

"All right I won't...for now. If I do, it's only because I love you..." he replied as he kissed her.

"Well I'll think about it..." she replied as she waited for her husband to reply, but his only response was to quietly snore in her ear, alerting her that he'd already fallen asleep, as she pondered the thought of contacting her psychologist and nutritionist as she joined him in slumber.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The next morning, Blair woke with her cheek pressed against Chuck's chest, right below his right pec, where his chest hair wasn't quite so thick and was one of her favorite areas on his chest. She rolled her face toward his body and kissed his patch of bare skin, working way upward, as she nuzzled her face through his chest hair to breath in his scent and kissed his skin. She ran her hands along his chest and body, as she kissed her way along it, kissing away the moles on his skin that were hidden under his chest hair, as well as his tattoos on his left pec. Just below the tattoos was his chest nipple, laying brown and flat, ready for her to tease, and since her previous kisses didn't awake him, strategy was in her favor as she gave a lick, then a bite to him there. Eliciting a groan, Blair was pleased she got his attention, but it still wasn't enough, as she gave the same treatment to his right nipple, causing him to groan in possible pleasure. Acting quickly, Blair moved on to the upper part of his chest, kissing and biting at his clavicle, as she made her way up his neck and his jaw.

It was just starting to get good, when Blair's quest to have a good morning with her husband, Chuck, was interrupted by the sound of one of the children's cries, which she realized then meant that the nanny they'd hired hadn't come in yet...or maybe she was supposed to take the children to daycare herself? She wasn't sure. Either way it meant disentangling herself reluctantly from Chuck without disturbing him anymore, peeling back the duvet cover, rolling back out of bed, and putting on her nightgown to not be entirely naked when she checked on the children.

When she got to their cribs, it was her daughter Tatum who was making the fuss because she had a wet diaper, so Blair lifted her daughter out of the crib to change her, when she suddenly got a call on her cellphone, so trying to multi task, she answered the phone while taking care of her daughter.

"Hello?"

"Hey gal did I wake you up? I'm in Vegas for the Tiny Dollz America Pageant and I heard that you'd gotten your daughter back, so I was wondering if you wanted to enter little miss Tatum as a tiny doll?" her old pageant coach happily chortled into the phone.

"Uh...maybe. When's the pageant? You know Tatum's been out of the circuit for over six months now for reasons beyond my control." Blair replied.

"Oh I know and we were all thinking of you the entire time and rejoiced when you two were reunited once more. Anyway the pageant is this afternoon, starting at two. Even though the talent competition is fierce, for your daughter's age range of zero to three, all you have to worry about is evening gown, swim wear, and costume of choice. I have connections to a great spa where you two can relax as well as a boutique that features pageant gowns on the ready and a plethora of accessories. So if you're in, tell me now..." the coach replied.

"Well I'd love to, but I'll have to think about it..." she replied.

"Ah but Blair you have to know there's no pageant like a Vegas pageant, you've got to see it for yourself. And I know how much you wanted Tatum to win Grand Supreme the last time we spoke. Imagine if this pageant in Vegas is her destined moment to do just that. Would you want to rob her of her moment to shine?" the coach inquired.

"No. All right I'm in. Although we'll have to work fast to be pageant ready in only a few hours." Blair replied as she imagined the prestige they'd garner if Tatum won Grand Supreme, not to mention the money and the crown!

"Yay! I knew you'd agree! All right, I'll meet you for breakfast in fifteen minutes, and definitely bring the lovely little Tatum along because after I get off the phone with you, I'm calling this gal I know who works at the Le Paris Chic day spa here in Las Vegas where you both can get manis, pedis, facials, and a massage. Then I'll have reps from the boutique outfit samples or we can go ourselves to choose the perfect ensemble for your little princess." the coach said as Blair listened on as she began choosing quick, casual but fashionable for herself and her daughter to begin their day.

She checked on her son, who was still half asleep. Then Blair walked into the master bedroom and saw her husband Chuck still asleep, laying on his back with one arm thrown across his face, the duvet cover covering only his left leg, while his right leg and the rest of his naked body was displayed in all of its Bassian glory. Even though some might say that Chuck Bass didn't have the most perfect body, to Blair right then, he looked pretty delectable as she was nearly tempted to slide back in bed and continue where they'd left off the night before, but then she saw him reach down to scratch at his genitals in his sleep, then bring his hand back up to scratch his cheek, and the urge to seduce him passed.

Instead, she got a quick shower, then started to dress, as she noticed Chuck had rolled over in his sleep, exposing his back and slightly hairy bare ass her direction when she glanced his way. She walked over then to try to cover him up so that he wouldn't be quite as exposed if someone walked in the room, but he had the duvet trapped between his knees, so it took a nearly herculean effort on her part for Blair to attempt to cover her husband. Eventually she had Chuck's Bassian bare ass covered again, as she left him with a kiss to his lips and a whispered promise to return later.

Fortunately, Blair was able to accomplish covering Chuck and dressing herself and the children just in time, as the hired nanny soon came and together they collected the children and made their way to the restaurant to meet her friend and pageant coach for breakfast. The nanny watched the children, while Blair joined the coach's table and ordered coffee, orange juice, and a croissant, as they got down to business concerning the pageant and everything that needed to be accomplished in only a few sort hours. The fact that money was no object and that she was well connected with designers and associates at her disposal that weekend, Blair dreamed that a Grand Supreme Pageant crown was definitely in her daughter's future...and would be that day! Oh yes Tatum Bass would be the Grand Supreme Baby Queen Bee and all the other babies would have to settle for being her minions. Oh yes, Blair could dream it then, as she turned to nanny and made sure to adjust Tatum's baby headband as well as her own.

Chuck meanwhile groggily awoke from his peaceful slumber as he rolled on his back and began to wonder if the image of Blair kissing her way up his chest had been a dream or not, even if the sensation of her biting his nipples had felt real enough, and somewhat erotic. Curious to learn if she was still in the suite, he called out "Blair!" but disappointedly got no response. Reluctantly, Chuck Bass rolled out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom to take a shower and begin his day.

After showering and getting dressed, Chuck went on to the meeting he had scheduled in a restaurant at another hotel where he discussed with his constituents, one of which was an Asian woman, the plans they had in the effort to bring down Jack Bass...or at least embarrass him. So far things were going well, so he felt pretty confident and couldn't wait to go back to his suite and tell Blair about the meeting.

When he arrived back though, Chuck was surprised to see the room covered in various dresses and ruffles and so forth as he walked in the room. He then noticed Blair in a spa chair getting her nails done, as another beautician was working on trying to do something with Tatum's baby hair, which included clipping falls into it to give it more volume.

"Hm...What's this? You left a note about going to a spa...so I thought..." Chuck mused as he eyed the scene.

"That I went to Rancho Dinero to consult the doctor there about my issue? Nice idea...but I ran into Penny this morning and she suggested her spa team...after she informed me of this lovely little pageant that's happening this afternoon at 2:00 PM." Blair replied.

"So you didn't go to the spa...instead one came here? And your old pageant coach, Penny, just happened to be in town and now you're entering a beauty pageant?" he skeptically questioned.

"Me? I WISH! No, Chuck my love, my pageant days are over...however our children's aren't! It's the Tiny Dollz America Pageant and I'm sure they'll both place high, especially our little princess, Tatum! I swear she WILL be the Grand Supreme Queen...or my name isn't Blair Waldorf Bass!" she haughtily declared, with a gleam in her eye.

"I see. But you said children's? So does that mean you've decided to enter both of our children in the pageant?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes." she replied.

"So does that mean Matthew will get the same treatments as Tatum? And come out looking like this?" he asked as he picked up an example glitz photo of a little girl.

"Ha ha ha! You're so funny, Chuck! That's just an example photograph. They don't glitz the little boys that much. Tatum though...well we'll try what we can but there's only so much you can do with an eleven month old. Anyway I'm glad you're here, darling, so you can help accessorize his ensemble. I swear it was somewhat difficult finding a tiny tux for a toddler even here in Vegas." Blair sighed dramatically.

"Accessorize his ensemble? That might be...amusing. Although I'm not sure if he'll be the best behaved contestant." he replied skeptically.

"Oh he'll be fine as long as you keep an eye on him." she replied as he gave her a surprised look and they started to argue about keeping track of Matt during the pageant, until Chuck left the argument and went to check on his son.

Even though Chuck thought that most of the child pageant business was rather silly, he did like to see his children looking their best, so he did find the sight of his son in a tiny tuxedo to be awfully cute...even if the boy had a tendency to drool sometimes. Matt saw his daddy, he immediately squirmed out of his chair and beckoned for Chuck to pick him up, which he did. After looking through the various accessories available, he chose a few he thought would be perfect, as he slowly transformed his son into a mini Chuck Bass, bow tie and all. When he showed the results to Blair, she just chuckled and replied "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Like father, like son."

The family then made their way to the pageant location, making it there just in time. When they walked into the ballroom, even Blair was impressed by the level of some of the contestants beauty and talent. There were children performing gymnastics, dance routines, instruments, singing, and more. Panicking, Blair gasped in realization that her daughter wasn't guaranteed to win, unless she pulled out all the stops.

"Oh my gawd, Chuck! The talent of these kids is unbelievable! Tatum will never win unless we pull out all the stops." she panicked.

"Hm...so what do you want? Sabotage of some of the contestants? That'd be easy enough to do." Chuck slyly replied.

"Maybe...but be careful with the Nairtinis, Chuck. You know these are only little children." Blair reminded him, as her pageant coach interrupted with an idea.

"Blair, I just thought of a talent your children can do that's sure to win them over, as long as you're willing to join in..." Penny suggested as Blair replied, "Tell me! I'm willing to try anything." to which Penny replied "Well you know how I once was a choreographer for years and I know how much you love movies..." she said as she shared her idea.

Meanwhile, Chuck was able to procure some hair remover and paid some other kids, older siblings of some of the pageant contestants who were just lounging in the audience, to do his dirty work.

Finally, the first, introductory round of the pageant began. Tatum was entered in the 0-2 yr old Girls division, while Matthew was in the 0-3 yr old boys division. Both children did well and looked adorable to their parents, who waited in the audience as their nanny and pageant coaches carried Tatum and prompted Matthew across the stage when their turns came. Blair was horribly embarrassed when the pageant coach motioned for Matthew to spin around to show off his little tuxedo, but unfortunately, the boy kept spinning around until he became dizzy and fell down, causing members of the audience to laugh. Tatum though was the perfect little angel in her fluffy little dress, which pleased her parents tremendously, especially her mother.

Eventually, they got to the preparations for the talent part of the competition, and for whatever reason, the women left little Matt with his daddy, while they went off to prepare with the costumes. Chuck mostly just sat there on a folding chair, with his son perched on the one next to him. Soon little Matt started to get bored and slid off the seat to go wander around, but this time Chuck was observant enough to catch him, and since his own ass was getting tired of sitting on a hard seat too, he stood up and decided to take a walk with his son.

Father and son walked around the halls a bit, found a casino where he got a drink for himself and his son (a ginger ale for the lad, no way was he an idiot enough to buy a G & T for his toddler son), played a round of Blackjack, showed Matt a slot machine (which fascinated the boy to no extent), then took a smoke break outside.

"You know now son, don't tell your mommy that daddy hasn't totally ditched the cigs yet...especially with all the temptations in Vegas, you know." Chuck mumbled as he stared down at his son who was still wearing his tiny tuxedo, looking cute as ever, even to Chuck.

Eventually, the father-son duo made it back to the ballroom, where Blair and the rest of her entourage were waiting in a corner, looking a little impatient. When they saw Chuck and his son, Blair burst out in anxious excitement. "Oh there you are! We've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

"Oh here and there. I took Matt into the casino a bit...Anyway nice tutu darling.." he slyly replied.

"Yes the ballerina costume is just part of the act...Wait a minute, you took Matt into the casino? Chuck!" she chided him.

"Why not? He had fun and I needed to talk to someone...so..." he drawled.

"Yeah I bet...anyway I think I need both of you...or at least our son...and his little tux still looks good...so he can be part of the act for our daughter's talent portion." she said.

"And what IS the act? Why is she in that pink dress...and what's with her hair?" Chuck asked, trying not to laugh, as he noticed the sheath dress the baby was wearing, as well as the platinum blond wiglet someone had clipped to the top of her head and contrasted obviously with her fine baby hair.

"It's her costume, darling. I had my designers whip something up in pink taffeta to this specific design. And the wiglet adds just the right touch. I can't help it if our daughter's not a platinum blond." Blair admitted.

Suddenly one of the pageant mistresses of ceremony announced that it was time for the pageant contestants in the 0 – 3 year old category to line up for the talent competition, so Blair and her entourage rushed to the stage with the children and their various props, while Chuck took a seat in the audience. Unfortunately the fact that little Matt was grabbing at himself and babbling on about having to go potty went unnoticed by the adults. (And no one knew that during his various adventures with daddy around the hotel, Matt had tired of wearing a wet Pull Ups, so he'd removed it himself and was now going commando under his tiny tux.)

When their turn came, Blair led her children up on stage, sliding elasticized rhinestone bracelets on Tatum's arms and handing a thin, red cardboard heart to Matt, as she stood behind Tatum to hold her up. Suddenly some recorded music started to play, as Blair started to drag the children around the stage to the tune of "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend." When Blair started to sing along, Chuck just sat in the audience smirking a little as he watched his wife's attempt at recreating Marilyn Monroe's routine from **Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. **

The routine was fun to watch, even if Tatum's wiglet almost fell off a few times and Matt just ran around waving the paper heart like a fan and blowing kisses at the audience when his mother told him to. When they were almost done with the routine, Tatum, who'd been gnawing on the rhinestone bracelets, suddenly worked one loose and had it in her mouth, much to Blair's dismay, so she paused the routine at that point. As Blair was seeing to her daughter, Matt took that opportunity to relieve himself from the urge to pee, by pulling down his pants and peeing on the paper heart that had fallen on the floor...right in front of everyone! When Blair caught this, she was horrified that yet another pageant performance was ruined by her son christening the stage with his urine like a little dog. Thus ended the routine, as Blair attempted to flee the stage with the children, and out of nowhere even Chuck came to help collect his son.

"I can't believe how embarrassed I am! The routine was going so well...then Tate just had to choke on a rhinestone and Matt just had to demonstrate to EVERYONE that he can pee like a big boy...AGAIN! Urgh!" Blair frustratedly sighed.

"Yeah that was the best part! Matt can hit a target, just like a true Bass man! Good job son!" Chuck laughed as he gave him a high five, which caused the little boy to laugh too.

"Chuck! You're supposed to spank him, not reward him, for peeing in public like a common dog!" she moaned.

"Oh...but that could scar him or something. He's all right, aren't ya my boy?" he asked as the boy nodded in agreement.

"So you say. Still what did you give him to drink to caused him to go so much?" she asked.

"Uh lemme think...I had a G & T and he had a ginger ale...yeah." he replied.

"Well I hope that's how it is! Matt better not have had a G&T, or else your ass is toast, Bass..." she grumbled.

"Ha ha...I love it when you're feisty, Blair! Mm...maybe you can bring some of that with you later tonight..." he seductively mused.

"You wish! Still maybe I will...but you'll just have to wait to find out. Anyway if you let him drink soda, why didn't you take him to the restroom?" she asked.

"We did go to the restroom...or at least I did..." Chuck replied, as he remembered going into a public restroom and using a urinal himself while his son watched...but then some people came in to do a couple lines or something, and he'd whisked his son away then, something in him not desiring to expose his son to the drug culture yet. It was one thing letting his son watch him piss in a urinal with the down and dirty Bass man finesse of just opening his fly...but it was quite another to let his young son watch guys and girls doing lines of coke and whatever else off of the toilet paper dispenser. Based on his own life experiences, Chuck wanted to be a better father than that.

"Yeah I bet. Still the boy ruined his $200 Armani tux...and it's your fault because you didn't take him potty beforehand!" she bellowed.

"_My fault? _You could've...wait a minute...you spent $200 on an Armani tux for our son? Blair!" he yelled under his breath.

"So what? You're a billionaire, if you remembered, so $200 is nothing...Chuckaneezer Scrooge!" she snapped back.

"_BLAIR!..." _he bellowed as they took their seats then and watched the rest of the show.

They watched the other contestants routines, and much to their surprise and delight, everyone else's routines were marred by one interference or another, until no one in their children's age bracket had a very good score in the talent competition. They went on to the next round, which was fun wear or wow wear, which had the couple dressing their children as heightened versions of themselves from their schooldays days, with headbands, bow ties, and lots of color. It ended up being very cool indeed.

Finally, it came time for crowning, and both were a bit anxious as they awaited the results, with Blair waiting on bated breath to the announcer's every comment. When neither of their children's names were called, Chuck was ready to comfort his wife, as he reluctantly waited for her to burst into tears, but instead she was beaming with joy as she said "Yay! They weren't called...that means we still have a shot for Grande Supreme!" as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

The final names were called then. "The winner of Mini Supreme King in the Boys division...Matthew Bass!" which was a surprise since Blair thought for certain that their son would've been disqualified after his on-stage antics...but here he was, Mini Supreme King. Then the girls division titles were announced, and much to Blair's delight, it was announced "The winner of Grande Supreme Queen in the 0 – 2 year old Girls division is...Tatum Bass!" as Blair squealed with delight "YES YES YES!" as she ran to the stage like a Price Is Right contestant to collect her daughter's prize.

Afterwards, the young Bass family left the hotel where the pageant had been taking place at, to head back to their limo and the hotel where they were staying. The entire time, Blair wore Tatum's Grande Supreme crown herself as they settled back in the car. Chuck glanced over to her with a smug look on his face and asked "So how do you feel now that you finally achieved Grande Supreme Queen or whatever?"

"I feel fabulous! I can't help but be beaming! Tatum won Grande Supreme at last...and she's not even a year old yet! Now she just needs to keep up her winning streak...until she's Miss America...No...Miss Universe!" Blair babbled on as she imagined the future.

"Well...we'll have to see about that. I don't know if I have the payola right now for a Miss Universe crown...although it seems like right now the visions of grandeur seem to be all your own, darling." Chuck mused.

"Well our daughter's young...she doesn't know how to vocalize her dreams yet...but I know her. She has that competitive gleam in her eye, just like myself. That's how I know she wants to go for the gold." she haughtily replied, then added, "Anyway, what did you mean by payola enough for a Miss Universe crown?"

"Just that. Those pageant officials drive a hard bargain...you wouldn't believe how much it cost me today, so I can't imagine the payola it'd take for Tatum to win a Miss America crown..." he chuckled.

"What? Wait a minute...Chuck, you _bought _our children's titles today? Oh Chuck...when I mentioned sabotage, I didn't mean that!" she moaned.

"Why not? You know me...I'll do anything to win...and make you happy. Buying off a couple of kiddie beauty pageant titles is nothing...and either way you win." he replied.

"But that means they didn't earn them. That isn't fair." she sighed.

"So? Life isn't fair. I didn't want to hear you harp on me about Matt pissing on stage anymore, so I took matters into my own hands lets say...and I paid the judges not to disqualify our son...and to look fondly toward our daughter's direction when it came to handing out titles...so there you go, Tatum's Grande Supreme Queen and Matt's even a little King or whatever. I'd thought you'd be happy." he mused.

"I am...it's just I'd thought our daughter earned her way there on her own." she sighed.

"You say, but what about your song and dance routine? Our daughter couldn't have done that without your help, Blair." he replied.

"True, but...I just wanted to help her do her best. If it took some assistance from me...so be it..." she responded uncertainly.

"Ah so you do admit you helped her, just like I did...I rest my case." he replied.

"You say...but you still haven't heard the last of it." she replied as he just sat back bemused.

~o~o~o~o~

After the pageant, the couple dressed in some of their finest and went to dinner together at a spot Chuck had picked out. Blair had no idea where the restaurant's location was, but she didn't care because it led to an air of mystery about the place. The food they were served was decent Chinese cuisine and was seemingly fairly upscale, even if the room they had was one all to themselves.

They had just finished their last course, when Blair commented "Mm...this was actually delicious. So what do you have in store next?" as she saucily stared at him.

"Oh much entertainment in the form of a show..." he replied.

"A show? When is it? We don't want to be late." she asked as she collected her handbag.

"We won't be late. In fact...we won't even have to leave our seats. Tonight for your enjoyment is Act I of our little play I've fondly titled...Torturing the Businessman..." Chuck announced as he pressed a button on a remote control and the curtains along the wall parted to show a window that looked down upon a darkened room that vaguely resembled an industrial warehouse. A single metal chair sat in the middle of the room, and tied to the chair was none other than Jack Bass. Jack was bound, gagged, and blindfolded and seemingly had no indication that he knew where he was at.

"What in the world, Chuck? You have Jack tied to a chair? Brilliant...but what are you going to do next?" Blair asked, deviously curious.

"Just listen and watch. You'll learn soon enough." Chuck whispered as he motioned for her to be quiet.

As they could hear Jack's muffled cries, suddenly a petite Asian woman in a black catsuit sauntered in and removed Jack's blindfold and gag, which caused him to shout profanities, until he recognized who seemingly held him captive and his tone turned to slyly seductive then.

"Ah...Nikita...Long time no see. I see you've escaped the organization you were involved with. No small deed I'd image. So is this just one of your games?" he mused.

"Yes I've escaped so far...but now I work for another powerful entity...the one who currently holds your daughter captive. So if you want to get your daughter back...you must play by my rules." she replied.

"Oh really...and what will happen to me if I don't? You have some interesting versions of punishment if I correctly recall. I seem to remember how excellent you were performing a Montatauk massage..." he mused.

"True...but it is nothing like that. I've learned a few new techniques since we last met. Let's just say...these days my massages and quite the neck crackers...if you know what I mean." she replied as she demonstrated by starting to grab his head.

"Ah...so I see...so I see. Well then since you've added lethal torture to your list of talents...what will it take to get my daughter back? I'm willing to do anything." he replied.

"Anything?" she asked, skeptically bemused.

"Yes...after being told that the room I was in was set to explode in several hours...and that hasn't happened yet...I'm willing to do what it takes to save Emma." he replied.

"Really? To save your daughter's life or just your own hide? I know the type of man you are Jack Bass...and I can guess what your answer is." she replied.

"Do you really think I would have even fallen into this trap by your thugs if I hadn't cared for my daughter even a little?" he replied.

"Ah so I see...perhaps Jack Bass does have something he cares about more than himself? You say you will do anything...so let me put you to the test. I will blindfold you again and you will be led into the chamber where you will meet the captors of your daughter. Whatever their methods of torture will be is up to their discretion. I warn you now." Nikita said as she put the blindfold over Jack's eyes again as he replied "After this I'm ready for anything...I think." as she gagged him as well and the lights went out.

Back in the dining area where Chuck and Blair had been watching the action, Blair gasped "That's it? I wanted to see more! What are we going to do to Jack now? It stopped just when it was getting good."

"Ah remember I told you that was merely Act I? Well there will be a brief intermission as they ready for Act II. In that time we can ready ourselves to join in the action...or we can..." Chuck slyly mused, but instead of Blair's mind going the route his was, she replied.

"You mean we can join in on it and observe it without the glass? Does it include costumes and so forth?" she excitedly.

"Yes. If that's your choice, costumes can arranged." Chuck replied, slightly disappointed that Blair had went for the first option.

The couple soon went to another area of the hotel where they changed into their costumes. To Blair, she thought her costume vaguely reminded her of 'Jasmine' from Disney's movie Aladdin, even if the color was different. She was glad for the veil for her face, although she hoped the costume was just for the sting against Jack and not just Chuck tricking her into doing the Dance of the Seven Veils for him...although that might be fun in private. When she saw that Chuck's costume was that of a Chinese eunuch, she was a bit more relieved, then teased him about it.

"So you're a eunuch, Chuck? Ha ha...interesting costume of choice considering your past which makes you far from a eunuch." she teased him.

"Well it was either eunuch or shirtless guard...and there's no way I'm shaving my chest for that!" he replied.

"Oh yes...you do have far too much Norman blood to appear Asian to any degree...at least with your chest." she mused, as she slipped her hand under his robe to stroke his chest, as he seductively growled in agreement.

"Mm...you better take care of yourself, dear, or else it will be apparent to everyone that you are definitely not a eunuch..." she mused as she glanced down the front of his robe and noticed the evidence that merely stroking his bare chest had had on him. Chuck Bass was clearly keyed up for something.

Embarrassed, he said "Oh yes...I'll be a minute..." as he rushed back into the restroom and she just chuckled.

A few moments later, Chuck and Blair were led into the ballroom that had been ornately decorated to look like the throne room of an Imperial Palace or at least a copy of an Imperial Court of China from the 19th Century. Still it had a slightly seedy edge to the elegance, as if they were in the presence of a Chinese mafia group who wanted to emanate the Imperial Courts of more than a century earlier, but didn't quite make it, retaining a somewhat 21st century flair as well. Along with the decoration, there was a motley crew of characters there to represent members of the court, from concubines to eunuchs, guards, priests and other officials, and a woman dressed to kill in a robe, headdress, satin slippers, silk robes, and more, who they were told was the 'Empress Cheng Mei.'

As the couple blended into the background with the extras, and the Empress took her seat on her throne, Jack was ushered into the room, still bound & gagged but able to walk, as he was escorted into the room by Nikita and two guards. When they arrived to a designated spot, Jack's blindfold and gag were removed, as Nikita bowed to the Empress and Jack took in his surroundings.

Glancing around the room, Jack chortled "Nice place...Where am I...a dream brothel? If I have to sleep with a hundred concubines, that wouldn't be torture...It'd be my pleasure!" as he scanned the veiled concubines in the corner, Blair fearing he saw through her disguise as she thought he stared her direction a beat longer than necessary.

"Silence! You have been granted access to my courts where you will do what I say." the Empress scowled.

"Really? And what will happen if I don't, baby?" he teased.

"You will address me as Empress Cheng Mei and pay the proper respects. You will be given challenges and if you meet these challenges to my satisfaction...your daughter Kala will be yours." she haughtily replied.

"So what do I have to do? Battle Tung Po?" Jack laughed as he noticed a tall burly guard with a long ponytail, who vaguely resembled a character from one of his favorite early 1990s martial arts films.

"Perhaps...if it comes to that. We shall see how you fare first.." the Empress said as she brought out various torture challenges such as walking across hot coals, laying on a bed of nails, being covered in live scorpions, a mini Chinese water torture, until he was nearly broken...still he persevered, somehow.

Finally after all of that, Jack asked "Can I have my daughter back now?"

"Perhaps...if you complete this challenge. You must subject yourself to me to earn my favor. The way you must do it is through full subjugation to me...by crawling across the court, naked and on your knees like a slave." she cackled as she looked on him with evil glee.

He was soon informed of what he was expected to do and say, to which Jack spouted off "WHAT THE HELL? I'M A BUSINESSMAN! NOT AN ASS WIGGLING MALE CONCUBINE!"

"Ah but you must do it...or else Kala belongs to ME!" she cackled.

Although he fought against it, strong-armed intimidation got the best of him, and soon Jack Bass was stripped nude and against better judgment, began to crawl across the floor, his big old nude Bass ass wiggling away as he said as he'd been told "This lowly slave wishes to please you, oh my Empress. How may this unworthy slave please you?" to which an evil grin spread across the face of Cheng Mei.

The rest of those watching, which included Chuck and Blair, burst out laughing as they watched the once powerful Jack Bass subject himself to utter humiliation in front of everyone, to their delight. And unbeknownst to Jack, Chuck had set cameras up all around the room to capture the humiliation and stream it on the internet for all to see...especially a group of businessmen and CEOs from a major corporation he was trying to entice into investing in his end of Bass Industries. Being shown subjugating himself to a female Empress in a twisted seemingly fetish game was definitely not the image he wanted to project, and this was a fact that Chuck knew when he set up this sting.

When Jack got to the Empress and started to kiss the toes of her slippers and her leg, he looked up and stared at her, recognizing who she really was behind her painted face. Outraged, he started to stand up and lung for her, yelling "Alana Porter...I should've known! You bitch! I hope you rot in hell..." however two of the guards subdued him, one even holding a kriss to his throat as the Empress replied.

"Ah..Ah..So you saw past my disguise at last! Well I hope you didn't mean what you said, or else I will never return your daughter to you, since you're such an unfit parent. You know that I have a document that states that I have as much of a right to Kala as you." she smugly replied.

"Her name is Emma! And she's my daughter, no matter what your lawyers have said. We have a bond." he angrily replied.

"As you know bonds can be broken." she replied as the two of them continued to argue. In the end the Empress said "Enough of this. Guards take him away. If he wants to continue this further, he knows where to find me." as she sighed and rolled her eyes. Jack was dragged out of the court blindfolded once more as he railed against the fact that he'd been played again.

~o~o~o~o~

Chuck and Blair then went back to their hotel room, discussing what had just gone down in the ballroom concerning Jack, and how well played most of it had gone. As they entered their suite, Blair asked, "Tell me Chuck, who was that woman who played the Empress again and her connection to Jack and/or his daughter?"

"That woman, just so happens to be the mother of the mother of Jack's daughter. Her name is Alana Porter and she and her husband own a successful surf shop on the big island of Hawaii and like you, prefers the finer things in life, and like your mother, loves to be in control and expects perfection. Suffice it to say, she and her daughter have been at odds over the custody of Jack's daughter for years. When I learned of this fact, coupled with a desire to invest in the surf shop's corporation after our Hawaiian luau on Put-In-Bay a few weeks ago, I just thought that bringing Alana in on my plan to humiliate Jack would be the icing on the cake of a perfect plan." Chuck smugly replied.

"But how will that help?" she asked.

"Simple. Jack will now be so concerned about fighting Alana Porter and others for custody of his daughter, he'll have no time, inclination, or money to take South Bass Island away from us anymore." he replied.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because of what I have here...or lets just say what my lawyers have uncovered recently that clearly states that Bart adopted me fully as an infant and thus my inheritance is in tact, full and clear." he replied as he showed her the copy of the document he held in his hand.

"Oh that's wonderful, Chuck! And for that...you clearly deserve a reward..." she insinuated as she began to strip out of her gown. "But still...I can't help but feel a little guilty somehow...like we manipulated too many lives this time...but I don't know? Telling Jack that his daughter had been kidnapped, when it was all part of our scheme...seems wrong somehow. Especially after what happened to our own daughter, Tatum." she added.

"Feeling remorse are you? I thought you were cooler than that." he replied.

"I don't know, I just do sometimes. Like karma's going to come back and bite us in the ass or something...even if its minor by comparison. I mean you didn't like it when our daughter was gone...and I was a mess half the time...but thank God we got her back none the worse for wear. Still, apparently despite his prejudices and bravado, Jack must love his daughter too if he was willing to walk on hot coals and subjugate himself to a wannabe Empress. That says something about his character, wouldn't you say?" she commented.

"Perhaps, unless he just did it for the sport of it?" he replied.

"Would you do that though for our children, Chuck?" she asked.

"Well...you must remember...I did get shot trying to save our daughter...so that's something..." he began.

"But you did that to yourself!" she quipped.

"...And I do subjugate myself to a wannabe Empress everyday...so..." he continued on in his reply, staring at her slyly as he undressed.

"Ha ha...very funny..." she sarcastically replied.

"So I have sacrificed part of myself for my...family...Mmm..." he seductively said as he leaned in to kiss her. "But if you think I deserve further punishment...go right ahead..." he seductively mused as he lay back.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? Chuck Bass...glutton for punishment as well as other things." she mused as she seductively climbed on top of him, using his tie to tie his wrists to the headboard, so that she could have her way with him more easily.

Blair loved how she could reduce Chuck to a collection of seductive moans and groans as she kissed and caressed her way down his body, nipping and nibbling from his jaw, to his neck, shoulder, clavical, chest, nipple, belly, thighs, legs, feet, then back up to his hip, and finally to his goods. His cock was already straining in ready, but when she caressed the silky velvety skin with her hands and her lips, his body suddenly seemed to have a mind of its own. To tantalize him even more, she took a string of pearls and wrapped them around his package and started to pull, letting the pearls massage him in a whole other way, as she went down on him a little.

When she knew he was about ready, she coyly asked "So what do you need, darling? Tell me what you need..."

"You...goddamn it Blair...I need YOU!" he panted, biting his lip ever so seductively.

"Ah what a dirty mouth...but I'll give you what you want...soon enough..." she teased as she climbed on top, straddling his waist, as she positioned herself and sank down, causing them both to moan in pleasure as he penetrated deep.

She rode it out, as Chuck contributed as much to the punishment and pleasure as he could by flexing his hips, and then grabbing her hips to try to be in control as his hands slipped from their bonds. Soon they reached the first wave, as she felt him come inside her, while she pressed her palms against his sweaty, hairy chest, and dug her fingernails in which he seemed to like her to do.

When he collapsed momentarily under her, Chuck looked up at her with slightly hooded eyes and a sweaty brow as he said "If you think I've been bad...punish me."

"But I haven't even removed my bra..." she sighed.

"You know what I want...do it!" he commanded.

"All right..." she sighed as she suddenly thought of some minor indiscretion to be angry with him about...and even if she loved him...that wasn't very difficult...as she slapped his face first with her open right hand and then her left hand after he'd said "Do it again."

Even though it made her a little uncomfortable to slap her husband around when he asked her to sometimes, she went along with it because it was sort of therapeutic for both and if it kept Chuck from having to resort to whores for sex, all the better. It also at times gave Chuck his second wind, as was the case then, when he gazed up at her with his sexy bedroom eyes and now slightly bruised lip, and grinned while he tore off her bra and rolled them over so that he could finish off on top...much to the pleasure of both. Afterwards, they held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Chuck started to awake, he subconsciously slid his hand along his wife's back and was slightly alarmed that he could feel the bones along her spine sticking out as much as he did. He could even count the bones of her ribcage, as he ran his hand along her back, and this too sent warning signals to his brain that she had been losing weight again. Concerned, but wanting to be playful and nonchalant, Chuck rolled onto his back, pulling his wife along with him, so that Blair now lay face down on top of his body, her face pillowed against his chest. She shifted slightly to a more comfortable position for herself, which stimulated him slightly, as the feel of a naked woman slide her body across his equally nude one had always been a stimulating experience, but this time he tried to keep himself in check and not be distracted...too much.

Slowly, Chuck slid his hands along her back, counting the bones in her ribcage and along her spine, as he seductively sighed "Ah...my little...tiny...wife..." as Blair began to stir to his touch and moaned "Mm..?"

"Yes...my...little...wife...with her Waldorf ass that belongs to this Bass..." he teased as he used both hands to cup her butt cheeks, as he teasingly continued by playfully growling as he squeezed her there "Mm...yeah...this...is mine! But its not enough! Where did the rest of it go?"

"I lost it...thank goodness.." she sighed.

"Well find it! I want it back." he teased.

"What? You want me to gain weight? That's ridiculous! After losing fifteen pounds, I'm not gaining it back again." she gasped.

"You lost fifteen pounds? Why?" he asked.

"Why? Because I'm fat..." she mumbled as she rolled off of him and lay on her side with her back to him, but he rolled right behind her and reached around to clutch her soft breast as he replied back.

"You're not fat...not here...or here...or here..." he said as he kneaded her breasts in his hand, flicking a thumb across each nipple. Then he slid a hand lower to her soft stomach to clutch her there, as he kissed the back of her shoulder blade and inched his hand even lower.

"No...I'm fat..." she plaintively sighed as she leaned against him.

"No...you're perfect enough for me." he seductively mused as he slid his hand lower and slipped his hand between her thighs to finger her, to which she gasped, then sighed.

"You're just trying to flatter me...and although I don't mind...I don't know if I'll fall for it." she pouted.

"Thanks...but I'm still going to make an appointment for you to see your doctor about your bulimia or whatever it is. I don't want to lose you...Mm..." he mused as he held her again and settled back down to go back to sleep, as Blair replied "All right I'll think about it Chuck." as she fell asleep listening to him mumbling about his next business idea.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The next day, Chuck and Blair and their children flew back to their house on South Bass Island, Lake Erie, where they finished their summer vacation by making sure everything was squared up for the coming autumn season. They spent about a week there, then flew on to their home in Manhattan, New York City, New York. The couple were both anxious to get back home to where they belonged because despite the leisurely pace of spending the summer in a beach house along one of the great lakes, and their crazy trip to Las Vegas, it was good to get home and back to work.

Both were looking forward mostly to just getting back to their townhouse on the Upper East Side and their amenities there. Then getting back into the swing of work, their social commitments, activities for the children, and so forth, that they were pretty relaxed yet anxious as they stepped out of their limo in front of their house, fully expecting to be greeted by some of their household staff as they arrived at their home.

Their driver helped them out and began helping them unload some of their bags from the trunk of their car, as the couple attempted to unload their drowsy and slightly fussy children, as Blair commented.

"Wow I've never seen Matt or Tatum sleep this long from a flight! It was nice, but it was also as if someone had slipped them a Dramamine or something." she joked.

"Oh well...what would you think if I did? A little whiskey in their formula works just as well..." he slyly mused.

"WHAT? Chuck Bass you didn't! Whiskey in their baby formula? Ooh I could crown you!" she angrily threatened.

"And I hope you do...Later tonight. I'll make it up to you. How does this sound? Champagne, soft music, imported chocolates, and a bubble bath..." he offered, his voice becoming seductively lowered as he moved closer to her.

"Oh...and I suppose you expect to join me in that bubble bath?" she coyly teased, clearly reading his mind.

"Well...what do you think? I am Chuck Bass..." he smirked at her.

"Ha ha...indeed you are my darling. Indeed you are." she chuckled as she leaned up and gave him a kiss, then pulled back and commented. "Hmm...I wonder why we haven't been interrupted yet by our staff? They know they should be fulfilling their duties or else risk termination of their employment. Either way...you get to continue to play daddy duty by carrying in your own son." Blair said as she thrust the sleeping toddler at Chuck, while she grabbed their daughter and expertly maneuvered her to her hip.

"Do I have to? Where's that nanny I paid good money for? If our son pukes on my suit..." Chuck grumbled as he carried his son.

"What? You'll lose all of your powers? Yes Clark Kent." she sarcastically replied, then went on. "Well I don't know where the nanny is either, so when I do find her, I'll give her a piece of my mind. Nevertheless, I certainly don't want our daughter regurgitating onto my Gilvechy suit either, however preventing that is all in the tactics of making sure to always have a burp cloth on hand." she haughtily replied as she made her way up the front steps while carrying her daughter in designer heels.

They were still playfully bantering back and forth as they entered the front door of their house and was soon greeted by a harried housekeeper who began to apologize right away over the oversight she and the other household staff had made by not greeting them as they'd exited their limousine. Teasingly, Chuck and Blair asked her if the house was still standing, to which the maid gave a nervous reply. It was then that they heard the music coming from the living room as they further entered their home.

As they entered their living room, they were shocked and angered to see that the whole room had been trashed, as if it had been a perpetual party zone for several weeks, which it had. Their furniture and carpets were ruined with rips and stains. There were various articles of clothing strewn about, along with beer and liquor bottles, drug paraphernalia, graphiti, ground in food, papers, cigarette butts, and just general refuse around the place. There were also a few rough looking people laying around in various states of dress and undress, some seemingly passed out.

When the young, Bass family saw the state of their once beautiful home, Blair let out a low wail, as Chuck asked "What is all of this? Someone throw a party and forget to invite us?"

Suddenly, a tall, skinny blonde girl, wearing an ivory slip dress, torn stockings, clear platform heels, and far too much black eyeshadow came stumbling out of the kitchen with some snacks and gasped when she saw them. "B...Blair...Chuck...Welcome home!" she stammered.

"JEN-NY HUM-PHREY WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" Blair fumed in high dudgeon.

"You said that my boyfriend and I could crash here for a few weeks...so we did...along with his band, Novocaine. Sorry if its a mess but Kevvy said he'd pay for it from the royalties of their next album." Jenny replied.

"Royalties? I don't want to hear it!...I trusted you...and you did this?" Blair railed on.

"I'm sorry Blair...but..." she argued back.

Meanwhile, Chuck scanned the room, and even if he liked a good party, he usually did not allow things to get this out of hand whenever he'd thrown bashes in the past. Even if he let a location get thoroughly trashed for an evening, he almost always had the staff available to clean it up the next day and make it look as if nothing had ever happened. He also knew that his wife Blair was especially particular when it came to parties and never wanted to see her house in this state after a party, and for her sake neither did he.

As he scanned the room, Chuck noticed an aloof, grungy sort of guy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair, a green long sleeved t-shirt, and corduroy slacks, smoking a cigarette, who seemed a little more conscious than some of the other people there. The guy was lounging lazily in the leather Barcolounger, taking a drag off of a cigarette, and only looked up when Chuck approached him.

The guy snidely glanced up at Chuck and lazily commented, "Welcome to the winter of my discontent. All dissenters need not reply." as he ground his cigarette into the leather armchair.

Attempting to hide his anger and annoyance at this reprobate's seeming disregard for his leather armchair, Chuck inquired "Who are you and what are you doing in my house? You pseudo-intellectual, homesick malcontinent!"

"What did you just say?" the guy replied, slightly bemused.

"You know what I said. You are a pseudo-intellectual, homesick malcontinent. I call it as I see it." Chuck replied back, slightly frustrated as the other guy seemingly laughed at him.

"That's what I thought." he mused.

"What's so funny?" Chuck growled.

"Its malcontent, not 'malcontinent' like you said. You do know what incontinence means, don't you?" the guy snidely teased.

Angered at his mistake, he hissed in reply, "Of course I do." Chuck then regained his composure, as he replied to the guy on his chair "A homesick malcontent...which is exactly what you are, until you reveal your name."

"I am surprised you didn't recognize me. Too many people already do...my legions of fans. But if you must know...my name is Kevin Coltrane, which is enough excuse to get me what I want. The better question I would ask is, what right do you have to tell me what to do?" Kevin replied, clearly bored.

"Kevin Coltrane...perhaps I have heard of you. Still your celebrity doesn't hide the fact that you're an asshole...for destroying my property. I have every right to tell you to leave because this is my house because...I'm Chuck Bass..." Chuck declared, using his powers of intimidation which even got through to his adversary.

Even if Kevin hadn't heard of Chuck Bass, the power Chuck exuded over the situation, intimidated him enough that he yelled to his friends and bandmates. "I know when the bourgeoisie have the upper hand. Let's leave before the winter of my discontent becomes a blizzard." as he reluctantly peeled himself off the chair and motioned for the crowd to leave, as Jenny tried to give excuses and Blair just kicked her out.

"I want you out of here Jenny Humphrey! You and your little boyfriend too! You ruined my HOUSE! You are going to have to PAY big time! Oh and another thing...YOU'RE FIRED!" Blair yelled, as Jenny went running away out the door with her boyfriend and his band mates.

After sending Jenny and the others packing, Blair looked around her living room and soon crumpled into a sad heap of tears, leaving Chuck a bit bewildered as he still held his son who was just starting to fuss.

~o~o~o~o~

After awhile, one of the housekeepers came to help with the children, as Chuck helped Blair up the stairs and into the bathroom, where he was kind enough to her to start the taps running on the jacuzzi bathtub in their master suite, then allowed her time to undress and relax. He then went back to their bedroom and stripped down to his underwear to relax in as he waited for Blair to finish her bath.

Blair soaked in the tub for awhile, letting the bubbles and the classical music playing over the built in Bose stereo in the bathroom make all of her cares float away. Trying to forget the mess in the living room, Blair tried to rationalize how to fix it and realized that the bright side was that now Chuck would have no excuse when she suggested they redecorate the downstairs since it definitely needed it now. So it was paint swatches and new designer furnishings that she was dreaming about as she fell asleep.

After what seemed like a short time, but proved to be nearly an hour, Blair suddenly woke, realizing that she was still in the tub. Scolding herself, Blair slipped out of the tub, toweled herself off with a big fluffy towel, and slipped on her silk camisole nightgown, robe and heeled slippers, as she padded into the bedroom. When she took off her robe and climbed into bed, she realized that Chuck had already fallen asleep, still wearing his underwear.

Chuckling to herself and thinking that Chuck looked somewhere between smoking hot and incredibly cute, she drew herself close to him and rubbed his shoulder and his back, causing him to cuddle close to her and instinctively start to kiss her neck. Blair stretched and sighed contentedly as Chuck kissed her neck and her collarbone and then pulled down the straps of her nightgown to kiss her bare breasts, thinking that he'd surely go on, as she caressed the back of his neck and could feel his pulse. However he'd only lavished a few kisses to her breasts and teasing pulls to her nipples, when he suddenly turned his head and lay his cheek against her chest and promptly fell asleep. Sighing, Blair bemusedly stared down at her husband, Chuck Bass, who was sleeping like a baby with his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, which was still a little stiff from his sweat and his men's hair products, as she traced his profile and the planes of his face, from his distinctive brow line, to his nose, lips, chin, epic jawline, and ears, finally placing a kiss on his forehead, as she curled against him. She soon fell asleep, snuggled against her husband, Chuck, as they both let out a little sigh of contentedness.

While asleep, Blair dreamed a strange dream where she worked as a waitress in a diner, wearing a hideous, light pink waitress's uniform, and the fry cook was none other than Chuck, who was wearing a t-shirt undershirt and a funny little cap. Like in real life, she and Chuck argued over the craziest things, but in her dream, people actually laughed at the ribald comments and quips they made to each other...as if they were part of an old sitcom she'd once seen on TV Land or someplace. When she told him to "Kiss my Bass..." after accidentally turning a friend's potentially prize winning Big Mouth Bass (which he'd intended to be mounted on a plaque) into the special of the day, fry cook Chuck started chasing her around, threatening to bend her over his griddle and show her a real Bass...which she strangely wanted him to do.

Suddenly the line between dream and reality was blurred when she could suddenly feel dream Chuck kissing her for real. After kissing her mouth, he moved his lips to the side of her jaw, as she soon heard his panting breaths in her ear, as she felt the fine cotton of his t-shirt rub against her bare breasts as he rolled on top of her and into the valley of her hips. She pressed her knees along side his body as she ran her hands along his back, feeling that he still was clad in his underclothes.

She continued to run her hands along his back, feeling his sweat cause his t shirt to stick to his skin, as Blair started to awaken herself, moaning inquiringly "Chuck?...What do you...Oh" as it turned into a gasp when she suddenly felt his velvety cock pressing hot and eager against her core.

Chuck's only reply was a groan or a growl and a mumbled statement that sounded like "I love you...mmm...I want you...lemme in..." as he stroked her with his fingers, then positioned himself against her heat, thrusting in slightly.

Knowing what he wanted, she rolled her hips and felt him thrust inside the rest of the way with a grunt and a moan, as she lightly gasped as she felt his fullness fill her. They began making love then, as Chuck set things moving with their bed, after apparently having regained his strength from his nap. Making love quick and dirty by the feel of it too, since he still had on his undershirt and boxers, but Blair just held on and relished the pleasure of being with her husband Chuck, who could still make great love semi-clothed and possibly in his sleep.

Despite that though, she did not like the fact that he still had his shirt on and suddenly wanted it off. She didn't want to have sex with 'Mel Sharples' Chuck, like in her dream...because the thought of that just made her laugh, and she did not want Chuck to have the advantage of being clothed while she wasn't. So Blair reached down and pulled his t shirt up, until she could feel his hairy belly and chest against her mostly bare one, and he soon took the hint and helped her remove it. She then kissed the side of his neck and the side of his cheek and caressed her hands over his sweaty back, as he finished his favorite workout and she felt him come inside her, just before she came. He collapsed on top of her with a grunt and a groan, ironically just how he started, kissed her neck, and panted while they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Sooo...what'd you think? Long enough for ya?" he mumbled as he rolled off of her.

"Excellent as always...but never long enough..." she sighed teasingly.

"Wha...? I'm sure I hit your cervix or whatever a couple of times there. I can't get it any longer unless I use a little help...and your body can't take anything long than what I have...I should know..." he mumbled slightly insulted.

"What? No! Not that! You were MORE than enough for me in that way!" she laughed, as she reached for him over their bed sheet. "No...I'd just meant time. I could have withstood you for another five minutes at least...but apparently when you're ready to come, there's no stopping you!"

"Yes...I know. I'd love to give you more pleasure...but ever since that gunshot wound...I just don't have my control back yet..." he sighed.

"Ooh...perhaps you're still healing. I always forget since you're otherwise back to normal...And at least you can still function in general. That's certainly a blessing." she reassured him, laying her head on his chest, kissing him there as she slid her hand down his body, under the sheet and past his belly and the waistband of his boxers, to his most apparent appendage.

Chuckling, while trying to cover a seductive groan, he reached down to cover her hand as she toyed with him. Suddenly both of them looked on the other side of the bed and noticed that in their activities, Chuck had knocked the lamp over on their bedside table.

"What...did I do that?" he pondered, bemused.

"Ha ha...I guess so. Just goes to show that some things are definitely back to normal. How's your head? You didn't bump it again, did you?" she teased.

"I didn't hit my head on the lamp like the one time...but my shoulder sort of hurts." he moaned.

"Oh yes...you and your weak shoulders. I should've remembered. Do you want me to give you a massage?" she teased.

"Would you do that, darling?" he replied.

"Perhaps...but first you must pick up the lamp...then promise to give me a message afterwards." she bargained.

"All right...but you have to loosen me up with a massage to me first...before I give you your massage." he retorted.

"All right then. You pick up the lamp. Then I'll give you a massage. Then you'll give me my massage." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine by me..." he mused, as he leaned over and picked up the lamp and set it to rights. Then he rolled on his stomach for his massage.

Sighing, Blair went to work massaging Chuck's back, telling him of her silly dream about her being a waitress and him being a fry cook and them both having a comedic affair in a diner over griddles and grits and big mouth basses.

"Quite the ideas love...Waitresses and fry cooks? Hmm...interesting role play that would be. You should order costumes the next time you want to...try something different." he lazily mused.

"Role play? I was just teasing...but if you want to, we could. You'd look cute in a t-shirt and a crumpled sailor's hat and a spatula...but if you any type of cook at all...I'd could picture you as the Naked Chef! Then I could see if you burn your buns." she laughed as she playfully slapped at him and continued to massage his back, feeling him relax under her efforts.

She didn't realize how relaxed he'd become, until she exclaimed "Okay I'm finished. Now it's my turn." and he responded with a loud snore, indicating that her efforts at a Swedish massage had put her husband, Chuck, right back to sleep.

"Chuck? Foiled again! That's the last time you get your massage first! Just wait until next time..." she teasingly threatened to her sleeping husband, as she collapsed beside him and fell back to sleep.

Awhile later, they woke up and reluctantly got out of bed to begin their days. Both needed to get to meetings with their companies, especially after Blair's fiasco with firing Jenny after she and her boyfriend had trashed her house. As they were getting ready for work, Chuck brought the topic up, much to Blair's chagrin.

"So did you fire Jenny Humphrey after last night?" he asked.

"Yes...and I'm so glad I did because she was such a bitch to do what she and her boyfriend and their friends did to our house! Some of the things she ruined were heirlooms...to somebody. You know you can't replace a Ming vase that easily...unless you go through the black market. Anyway I'll be glad to see her sorry ass go! Though not before I recoup our losses through a deduction from her paycheck." she exclaimed.

"So you say...but wasn't there a show your studio was getting ready for? If you need any help with overhead...all you have to do is ask..." he mused in reply as he started peeling bills from his money clip.

"Yes...but I'll figure something out. Thanks but I doubt I'll need your money, Chuck. I have other ideas...Plus anyway Jenny wasn't my only designer. I have a whole stable of talent to fall back on...now that she's gone." she replied, trying to think of excuses.

"Oh really? A whole stable full...as you say? Let's hope they're not a stable full of my father's Arabians...rode hard and put away wet..." he mused.

"Shut up Chuck! My designers aren't like a bunch of sweaty old horses!" she howled as she threw her hairbrush at him, which he playfully dodged.

"Oh nice arm!" he chortled.

"Thanks. Anyway sometimes I wonder about you and your analogies about sweaty horses. If your father ever owned any Arabians, how come you've never shown them to me?" she inquired.

"Because he sold them all...after I caused the death of his favorite one..." he admitted sullenly.

"Really? How did that happen? Although perhaps I shouldn't ask." she cautiously inquired.

"No it's fine...I'll tell the story. One summer when I was eleven years old, my father acquired several Arabians through a deal he made with a sheik or something. Anyway that summer I would often go to the stables to watch the horses run, mate, and so forth...because I've always had an eye for things that are beautiful. My father wanted to breed them for racehorses...but I just wanted to learn to ride one...so one evening I went over to the stable and rode one of the horses the best I could, even if I ended up breaking my arm and injuring my shoulders when I was thrown. Being an injured and spoiled child, I didn't take the care I should have. I put the horse away wet, without brushing it down or giving it food or water...and within a few days, the horse contracted pneumonia and died. When my father discovered I'd caused the death of his favorite black stallion...he meted out his punishment as well as sell his remaining horses. Dually quite the lesson I learned about responsibility." he admitted, sternly, as he stared off remembering.

"Oh...Chuck. That is so sad! I never knew you were ever blamed for killing your father's horse! No wonder you made that analogy that time years ago, as well as now. How did your father punish you? Or perhaps I shouldn't ask?" she gasped as she stared towards her husband compassionately.

"The punishment...let's say it involved a cane and my back and leave it at that. But my convalescence afterwards wasn't all in vain because I got back at my father by ordering pay-per-view porn on cable TV and that's when I first became a master at masturbation." he slyly admitted, as he lightly grabbed himself in front of her then.

"Chuck! That is so sad! First you garner my sympathy with the tales of your childhood that sound like they were ripped from a Charles Dickens' novel, and then...I don't know how you do it, Chuck...but somehow all of your stories lead back to sex? I can apparently guess where your mind always is." she sarcastically sighed.

"Of course. You should know me by now. I'm always willing to rise to the occasion at a moment's notice." he mused as he stared at her seductively.

She rolled her eyes at his last pun, but always being a sucker for his seductive looks, when she stared at him, Blair clearly started to fall under his spell for a few moments, as even a mere glance could cause her to get wet, she quickly regained her composure and replied "I'm sure you are...but right now we just don't have the time. At least I don't. Meetings to go to, the children to care for, the decorator to contact. So many things to do today...I'll have to take a rain check, Chuck."

"I'll hold you to it. Tonight...we'll have some fun after work...so be prepared. Although we could always do lunch." he mused as he stepped behind her and gave her a quick kiss, then left to go downstairs. Although, as with anything, the mere presence of Chuck kept her wanting to come back for more.

"Do lunch? Perhaps we can work something out then. How will I know when you'll pick me up?" she asked him as he sauntered out of the room.

"I'll give you a call. See you downstairs." he mused as he started to descend the stairs.

Blair soon finished her morning preparations and went downstairs to their kitchen and dining room, trying to ignore the mess that once was their living room and hall. Even though their housekeepers had done the best they could at cleaning up the mess, she was definitely going to have to call her decorating and interior design team to redecorate their downstairs. Then when she thought about it, Blair realized that they'd lived there for over two years now, so it was definitely time to redecorate anyway.

Breezing into the dining room, she saw that Chuck was already nearly finished with his breakfast, as she grabbed a few muffins, a cup of coffee, and a glass of orange juice from the buffet their servants had supplied.

"I see you're almost done. Apparently the kitchen wasn't destroyed and the servants still know how to serve breakfast. So do you have any important clients?" she commented inquiringly.

"Yes on all accounts. Always new investment opportunities to investigate as well as inquiring how Bass Industries fared in my absence over the summer. I trust my executive staff had our best interests at heart...however the discrepancy between fact and fiction is often broad...so it will be good to actually see what the difference is. So do you have any important projects?" he asked.

"Well other than our Spring 2012 show which we're debuting during fashion week in a few weeks, as well as the Fashion's Night Out gala my company is supposedly sponsoring at one of our stores, among other things, yes I'm definitely busy. Also I just remembered that we need to plan a birthday gala for our daughter, Tatum's first birthday, and now the living room needs redecorated...I don't know how I'll do it? And anyway, where are our children? I can't believe I let them slip my mind." she sighed sarcastically nervous.

"Hmm...quite the quandary you have. All those fashion events in the next month and no J Humphrey to fall back on because you fired her. I wonder how you'll manage now? It will be an interesting test indeed." he replied.

"And it will be a test I will pass with flying colors! Just like all of the other exams I passed in my school days at Constance Billard. And as I currently pass in the various colleges and universities I've attended since then. Marymount...an online class through Yale...and now Columbia this fall." she retorted proudly.

"So you did take my advice about Columbia? Good. Still, you might be well matriculated in the halls of formal education, love, but often the real test of one's abilities comes from the challenges of real life and the lessons learned from the school of hard knocks. I should know." he replied.

"School of hard knocks? Chuck you received your father's multi-billion dollar corporation, Bass Industries as your inheritance after your father's death. Even if we've had various issues since then, still that's really a 'school of hard knocks' I'm sure." she sarcastically replied.

"It is sometimes...just as much as running your mother's business is for you. Anyway...I have to leave now for a nine thirty meeting. The nanny was supposedly bringing the children around..." he replied as suddenly the nanny and one of the maids came in carrying their two little children, which were dressed for the day.

Both young parents greeted their children and held them a bit as they finished their breakfasts, unaware at how astonishing the servants found it that they were so comfortable holding their children at breakfast, despite being dressed in their best designer business attire. Chuck though soon had to leave, handing his son back to Blair, giving her a kiss as he left. Blair juggled the children a bit more, before making sure the nanny helped her pack them into the Mercedes town car she used, before they traveled across town to her offices.

~o~o~o~o~

For Blair and her staff at BWBCC, work went well even without the influence of Jenny Humphrey and her crew of punk fashion minions. On a daily basis Jenny hadn't been needed, since she was creative and was often on assignment in Paris, Milan, or Tokyo anyway, however when it came to their upcoming fashion show for Spring 2012, that's when issues arose. They needed to hire new, upcoming designers, fast.

"So we contacted you because you have a few innovative designs...do you have any samples of your work?" Blair asked the young woman in front of her who was recommended to her by one of her personal assistants.

"Yes right here. Not only do I have two dimensional artwork in my portfolio, but I also have these three dimensional examples of some of my favorite designs..." the young woman said as she showed Blair her portfolio, then brought out several 13 inch fashion dolls dressed in exquisite fashions.

Remembering how much she used to love her Princess Barbies and Christmas Barbies as a little girl, Blair gingerly held the dolls on their stands and chuckled in awe. "These are fabulous! I love how this one reminds me of a classic Oscar de la Renta gown, while this one reminds me of classic Chanel and classic Gilvechy! What a novel idea, making miniature versions of your gowns for 13 inch fashion dolls to be able to show examples of your designs in person. Still I would love to be able to see some of the actual gowns you've designed as well."

"Thank you. But what do you mean? These ARE the actual gowns! I listed in my resume that I designed for Robert Tonner and Miss Revlon...that's what I'd meant. I apologize if you misunderstood." the girl stammered nervously.

Suddenly, Blair remembered the Robert Tonner Miss Revlon dolls that had been released the year before and it all clicked. Slightly ashamed that she had jumped to conclusions about the young designer, Blair apologized to the girl and said "Vera, your resume is exceptional and so are your designs, however I have to confer with my colleagues before I make a decision, so I'll get back to you if we have any news."

"Thank you ma'am, and if I could be so bold, I know that you like classic designs and have a daughter, so before you make any decisions, I'd like to loan these dolls to you for your enjoyment and as a reminder of my talent." Vera said as she handed Blair several of her dolls, a brunette doll in gray tweed lady's business suit stood out to her the most. Blair immediately loved the doll because it vaguely reminded her of herself and said that she'd consider all the girl had to offer in the way of design, as she bid her farewell.

After her interview with the young designer, Blair had a conference with some of her assistants to discuss their options. "Thanks for the interviews, Connie. The only designer I found acceptable was that one girl, Vera, who's only designed fashion gowns and accessories for 13 inch fashion dolls so far? How do we know she could pull it of in the real world of high fashion?"

"How do you know she wouldn't? I liked her designs too and thought you would as soon as you saw them. So what if she's designed for dolls so far? Everyone has to start somewhere. I think we should give her a chance...although it is your call, Blair. Still we only have three weeks...so time is of the essence as they say." Connie replied.

"All right, maybe I will. Still it'll be a trial by fire no matter what we do. Anyway, she loaned me some of her dolls while I made my decision, so I might take a few home as I consider it over my lunch hour." she replied.

"You're going home over lunch? I'd wondered what you were doing for lunch because a couple of the girls and I were going to check out the new cafe around the corner, but if you're busy..." Connie replied.

"Oh that sounds lovely, but Chuck said that he had plans for us for lunch so...I'll have to pass for now." Blair replied.

"Ah your husband...I should have guessed. Well I hope you have a good lunch then. I wonder where he's taking you?" she pondered.

"That, I have no idea. But whatever we do...it should be interesting." Blair laughed as she suddenly got a call from her husband. "And I guess I'll find out now...'_Hello Chuck my love and how are you?'..._" Blair commented as she answered her phone and walked back to her office to collect her purse and a few other items. Inadvertently, she also stuffed the brunette fashion doll in her LV bag and hurried out the door to meet Chuck at the location he mentioned.

When she arrived, she saw Chuck standing by his limo chatting with a guy who looked oddly enough like Nate Archibald. As soon as he saw her though, Chuck ended his conversation and smugly swaggered over to her. "Ah so you came...and right on time I see. I'm glad I have the ability to make you come at will." he seductively mused.

"Is sex all you think about when we're together, Chuck?" she asked.

"Yes...every minute of every day...whenever I see you..." he seductively mused as he kissed her hand.

"I should've guessed. Anyway, was that Nate Archibald I saw you talking to? I didn't know he was back in town." she replied.

"Yes...he just got back and had some issues to discuss...but whatever he had to say paled in comparison to you." he retorted.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me darling...but if Nate is having a real issue, you should talk with him...unless you two were just planning another lost weekend party and that's why you scattered?" she inquired.

"Well if I was, wouldn't it be better if you didn't know? Nevertheless, lets forget about stag parties and concentrate on where we're going to lunch today..." Chuck replied.

"And where would that be?" she asked.

"Come let me show you..." he replied as he slipped his arm around her back and she slipped her arm around his back, playfully swatted at his butt, then moved her hand to his shoulders when she quickly realized she was running down a slight hill in four inch heels, so she had to steady herself to keep up with Chuck.

Where he took her was a small area he'd leased in the basement of a building which he intended to turn into a restaurant. The small bistro was just in the beginning stages of being transformed into a restaurant/club similar to Victrola eventually. After the lunch, Chuck gave her a tour of the facilities, but when they got to an area where he told her would be backstage for the performers, both remembered their first time together after that infamous night at Victrola back in 2007...and the next thing they knew, Chuck and Blair were having an impromptu quickie against the dressing room door. It was crazy how fast things could turn that sexual for them, but they did.

They soon realized the time though as they were seen walking up the stairs of the lower level bistro, readjusting their clothes as they tried to keep up appearances and keep people guessing about what they had just done. Still a satisfying hookup was just that, no matter how impromptu it was.

"So how did you like the Boom Boom Room? Did it meet your stringent standards?" he mused as they were leaving.

"The Boom Boom Room? Is that what you're going to call that room where we just..." she bemusedly asked.

"Not just the room but the entire club...Bass's Boom Boom Room." he replied.

"Bass's Boom Boom Room? Ha ha ha okay..." she laughingly inquired.

"Yes, why not? Do you have a better name?" he asked.

"Mm...no...Except maybe you could either call it just 'The Boom Boom Room' or 'Bass's'...with a room set aside as a boom boom room of sorts to do whatever...know what I mean? Something to keep it a notch above the seedy joints you'd find on the Jersey shore...or in an episode of the Sopranos." she replied.

"Hm...excellent idea, darling! Yes perhaps I will call it 'Bass's' since that is a more subtle name. However I'll let it be known that it has a Boom Boom Room...for the discriminating clientel who want to peruse such things." he mused in reply.

"Yes Chuck, in the industries we're involved in, it is imperative that we keep up appearances...because even though occasional police raids may give a place a scandalous reputation...too many and you end up attracting too many lowlifes, getting targeted by mobsters, and our family names be lowered even further on the New York Social Register. You know how hard I've worked to maintain the Waldorf name in the position to which my family was accustomed, let alone bring your branch of the Bass family even higher...so I don't want you to do anything stupid in public to make people like Mrs. Wentworth, or Adelaide Crowninshield-Savage, or Nate's aunt Mrs. Vanderbilt, to think any less of us and lower the Bass family name yet again." Blair declared.

"Oh yes...the New York Social Register...I should have guessed. You always have a penchant for social climbing...and love to keeping up appearances. If you insist...I'll only appear in public as a two-bit gangster for our Halloween Party...behind the scenes however...is another story." he replied.

"Oh you are so bad! Well you better be careful because if we appear as anything less than classy...even on Gossip Girl...I'll hold you personally responsible!" she scolded him. Then she went on "Anyway, before we worry about a Halloween Party, we first must do Tatum's birthday party! It has to be the social event of the season for the toddler crowd...especially after what _happened _to her earlier this year...however, unlike last year with Matt's birthday party and that fiasco with that guy Fudge and his kids and their Myna bird Uncle Feather, we can't hold our daughter's birthday party at home...because our house is a wreck! I have my designers and interior decorators still trying to decide what color scheme to use..."

"Yes...well perhaps I have the perfect solution. As you can see, my club is nearly ready to open. Actually my staff and I were considering holding the grand opening party as early as next week. Then the club is booked solid after that...however there is the day after the grand opening when we could hold our daughter's birthday party, if you're so inclined..." he offered.

"Your club? You want me to hold our daughter's first birthday party at the Boom Boom Room?...Uh Bass's? That's crazy! Although maybe it would work...as long as the place is cleaned up aftr your grand opening party." she pondered.

"It will be. I'll make sure that my employees have the place in pristine order for our daughter's party. Even I can rise to the occasion to make a good impression when the event calls for it." he replied.

"Rise to the occasion? Indeed you can Chuck my love...indeed you can." Blair mused as she reluctantly bid him farewell as they both parted their separate ways to go back to work.

The rest of the day went by in a typical manner at work, at least for Blair at BWBCC. For Chuck at Bass Industries...that was another story. He had meetings with several clients and needed to get back to his offices to attend them, so he was a little anxious about that...although having a lunch hour quickie with Blair at his new club certainly had taken some of the edge off. Oh yes, sex could always do that for Chuck Bass. He pondered about his meeting, his nooner with his wife, and of course a few other things as he glided into the building and up to his offices, cool and smooth.

His secretary, a nearly retirement age woman named Ms. Blankenship, told him when his meeting was in her sarcastic, raspy voice, making rude comments as she went along. Chuck then went to his meeting with some clients who were trying to coax him into investing in their online company which creates online games to teach school children how to become business tycoons. Chuck thought that seemed like an interesting investment, at least on the surface, since Blair would commend him for investing in a company that touted education. (His real purpose though was to have the same company develop an off-shore online gambling casino for his most discriminating patrons. Gambling...with a touch of the 'more than risque' with pictures of women becoming more nude as the games progressed.)

To appeal to the potential client, Bass Industries, the representatives at Johnny Moneybags tailored their presentation to be 'Chuck Moneybags' instead, even going so far as to rename their mascot, a 13 inch male action figure in a suit, 'Chuck', in an effort to appeal to the well known vanity of Chuck Bass. An effort that paid off in the end, as the action figure in a suit did appeal to his sense of humor and vanity, even if he mostly paid attention to their presentation over all.

As Chuck was in the conference room listening to the people from Johnny or 'Chuck' Moneybags and their presentation, pondering at what ass kissers they were, one of his other female employees was walking towards her office, and suddenly wanted to speak with Ms. Blankenship so she walked toward her desk. It was then noticed the secretary was in a very awkward pose, and when the other girl, Meg, tapped her shoulder, the secretary's body suddenly hit her desktop, stiff as a board.

Panicking, Meg gasped aloud, alerting several other employees that something was wrong. It didn't take a genius to determine that their boss's secretary, Ida Blankenship had passed away at her desk during work. An executive assistant who'd been with the company for years, Joan, took charge of the situation, but still decided to alert Chuck despite his business meeting. Joan entered the conference room then and said "Mr. Bass you're needed out here immediately." to which he replied "Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a meeting." to which she replied "No it can't. It is urgent and should only take a few minutes." to which he consented albeit to the curious stares of the others in the conference room.

"I know you said it was urgent...but if you're thinking about going where we've never gone together...just make sure you never let my wife know." he teased.

"Mr. Bass! Really! Get your mind out of the gutter! My request involves your secretary Ms. Blankenship. See what I mean..." she declared as she pointed toward the deceased secretary and the others weeping near her body.

"Oh my god, what happened here? No one put a hit on her, did they?" he gasped incredulously.

"No. we believe she died of natural causes and have alerted a coroner to take her body away." she replied.

"Good. Just take care of it. I don't want anyone else to find out about it, especially since I have more client meetings scheduled today. Am I clear?" he replied sternly as he walked back to the conference room.

"Yes sir, will do." Joan replied as she went back to the others who were still standing around Ms Blankenship's desk, unsure what to do. She soon put them to work though, making it look as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Chuck was back in the conference room with the clients as they bemusedly teased him about Joan's request to see him and he teasingly brushed it off as they resumed the meeting. Still though, from where he was sitting, Chuck could see through a window beside the conference room door, that looked out into the rest of the office, the commotion some of the rest of the employees made as Meg threw the deceased woman's knitted afghan over her head, and another employee, Paul, tried to maneuver Ida Blankenship's body off and away from her desk, wheeling her away on her office chair with more than a little comedic effort. Then Patrice, another secretary, came behind carrying away the late woman's desk blotter, while wearing a pair of gloves, as if it was part of a crime scene investigation. The whole scene proved to be too comedically distracting that Chuck didn't end up paying attention to his clients as he should have...but that was life.

At the end of the day then, Chuck and some of his colleagues discussed the situation with Ida Blankenship's sudden death at work, determining that it was from natural causes and not foul play. Then went on to find the humor in the sad situation that life presented that day. To Chuck, he knew it'd be interesting information to share with his wife about that day, since things like that didn't usually happen at work.

When he arrived home, Chuck walked in carrying his briefcase and other work related paraphernalia, where he found the living room stripped down of most of the furnishings and a drop cloth thrown over the piano. He went upstairs then and found Blair working at a desk in their bedroom, surrounded by paperwork, while the children played on the floor with a few of their toys...although Matt and Tatum's favorite activity seemed to be crawling under the bed to see what they could find, then becoming afraid of the dark.

"Oh hi Chuck are you home? Can you get Matt and Tatum out from under our bed? They keep crawling under there and crying until I get to them. Since you're home now, you get to play hero, daddy Bass." Blair teasingly sighed as she glanced up at Chuck, then towards their king size bed.

"Do I have to?" he asked, as Blair glanced at him with a stern expression that meant she didn't want to argue about it, so reluctantly Chuck kicked off his shoes, knelt down beside the bed and mumbled "All right..." then glanced under the bed saying "Okay you two daddy's here...where's my small fry? Oop there ya are! Come on..." as playfully as possible, although anyone could definitely tell he was tired, as he pulled his children out from under the bed. The children cried and hiccuped as Chuck tried to settle them down with moderate success. When he realized that Matt had wet through his little designer slacks, he carried the boy over to Blair and plopped him in her lap, especially since his son was crying for "Mama..."

"Sh...come to mama, hun...What? Chuck! Ew...our son's all wet...and now my skirt's ruined! Thank you very much for dumping your soaking wet son in my lap, Chuck Bass!" Blair squealed as she felt her son's wet pants soak into her skirt too.

"You're welcome very much...darling. It's the least I could do since he was all wet and wanted mama..." he mused as he held their daughter on his arm.

"I was being sarcastic. But now my skirt's ruined...no thanks to you!" she argued, then turned to her son "No no...don't eat that, that's my fabric sample...and my business report!" as she pulled the paper out of his mouth as he was gumming it.

"Ah it ain't ruined, love. Our son's baby piss should be easy to get out...just be glad it wasn't shit..." Chuck chortled, mischievously laughing at Blair's misfortune. However, unfortunately he spoke too soon, when they both heard their daughter make a noise as she screwed up her face and suddenly filled her diaper and then some...as the sleeve of his dress shirt was suddenly christened with with semi-liquid baby poop. This caused Chuck to release a string of profanities that began with "Oh shit..." and continued on with a variety of f-bombs and colorful curse words as he ran into the bathroom with his slightly swaggered gait, at top speed, holding his daughter away from himself...albeit leaving a trail across the carpet.

"Ooh daddy's angry now isn't he?" Blair teasingly laughed as she tried to cover her son's ears, but the boy babbled something that sort of sounded like "Shit" or "Fuck" which caused her to gasp and chastise her son and her husband "Matt? Don't say that! Bad boy! Uh Chuck I think you better watch your language...Your son just dropped an 'Oh shit!' and or an f-bomb! Great work daddy."

"Well he's not going to learn any younger." he replied.

"Chuck? Well anyway how are you doing in there? Having fun cleaning up our daughter's diaper? You know you left a trail across the carpet..." she mused as she got up from her chair and carried Matt with her to the bathroom as she started to strip him out of his pants.

"I'm fine...I can do this...though I don't know what you or the nanny have been feeding this kid?" he growled as she suddenly heard the water running from inside the shower, behind the bathroom door.

"Just her normal formula and organic baby food. The nanny and I decided to try a new gluten free food we found...but maybe it isn't agreeing with our daughter's delicate digestive system. You know I think she may have inherited some of my issues...or perhaps some of your's?" she sighed as she chatted with Chuck through the bathroom door, though wondered if he was even listening since he was apparently in the shower.

Just then the nanny came, took their son, and carried him off to give him a bath in the other bathroom as Blair followed behind. Matt was just starting to play in his bath tub, when Blair went back to the master bedroom and Chuck lounging on their bed dressed in his robe, and their daughter wrapped in a bath towel, as she sat up on the bed too, seemingly playing peekaboo with daddy behind the edge of his newspaper.

"Ha ha...what are you two doing? Chuck Bass playing peekaboo? This is too cute." Blair laughed at the two of them as she reached for her daughter.

"We were just waiting on you and our daughter kept grabbing my paper, so I decided to play along. ..since she likes games just as much as you. Although I'd much rather be playing an NC 17 peekaboo with you...because I know you want a peek at this.." he mused as he flipped his robe open a bit and gave her a peek of his nude body underneath.

"Chuck! You're so funny. Put that thing away before you give our daughter nightmares." she laughed as she picked up Tatum and gave her a kiss.

"What? She's a Bass and can't learn any younger what a naked man looks like. And anyway, Matt's seen you naked...so we're even." he retorted.

"Ha ha yeah I guess so. Well thanks anyway for taking care of Tatum after she...shit on you..." she replied with a laugh.

"Damn right she shit on me! And I didn't appreciate it...kids..." he growled with a pout.

"Oh my spoiled boy...I apologize for what our daughter did to you...but as you said, that's kids for you. I guess we'll really have a load for the cleaners this week." she teased as she leaned over and gave him a comforting kiss on the top of his head as he sulked.

As she went to leave, Chuck suddenly piped up "Hey are you leaving?"

"Yes, to make sure our little princess is clothed in more than just a towel. I'll be back in a few minutes though." she replied.

"Okay. Are you bringing the kids back with you? I still love them...even after everything." he replied.

"That's reassuring! Yes, I'll bring the children back here if you want, and some of the servants are bringing our supper upstairs too...unless you want to go out again?" she asked.

"No, that's fine. After my day, a quiet evening will be fine." he replied as he went back to his paper.

A few minutes later, Blair, who had changed out of her work clothes and slipped on a robe, and one of the servants came in carrying their children, who were now dressed in their pajamas and looking adorable as ever. Chuck had slipped into a pair of his own pajamas so that he had on more than just his robe, as he reached for the children and let them crawl on the bed. Both young parents loved their children, especially in moments like this where they could play with them for awhile, even if they were a lot of work.

After a bit the servants brought the food upstairs, and thus the young family had the luxury of eating their dinner in the comfort of their own bedroom. They just relaxed together awhile, chatting, playing with the children, and trying to work on things for their careers, all with the television on for the children's sake...or so was the excuse.

"Chuck can you turn that down? I can't concentrate with Sponge Bob or whatever that is blaring in the background." Blair sighed.

"What? The kids like watching it, see?" Chuck retorted.

"I don't know if its our children who are watching it...or you. Anyway TV rots their brains...unless it's Baby Einstein or something. I know, Chuck go to the nursery and get one of the Baby Einstein or Young Learners DVDs or something and they can watch that, if you want to have the TV on." she replied.

"Yes boss. This is my house you know...and my TV" he replied.

"Yes king pain in the Bass...but when it comes to our children's education, I'm the one who controls what media they ingest. Mainly because I was a Valedictorian at Constance Billard...and you weren't." she haughtily replied.

"Yeah yeah...but that certainly doesn't mean that I'm a complete idiot though. My education has come from the school of hard knocks. As well, my senior year could've been better...and you know why..." he replied as he went to leave the room.

"Yeah I know...though it ended well for us didn't it?" she mused in reply, though she wasn't sure if he'd heard her, as she went back to work on her prospectus, as well as a paper for college.

A few minutes later, Chuck swaggered in with a bemused look on his face as he set a stack of the children's DVDs on a table near the TV, then walked over to Blair carrying a few colorful magazines, which he waved in front of her face. "Hm...I went into our daughter's nursery to find those DVDs...when what should I find but these. Tiger Beat? J-14? And an iPod Nano with a bunch of songs by some kid? And I thought you censored the media our children's ingested so that there wouldn't be any trash?" he bemusedly inquired.

"I...I...can explain that. You see, I think that teenage girl we had babysit our children that last night on South Bass Island, I think she left her magazines and iPod behind and they accidentally were packed with Tatum's things and brought back here. And unfortunately now I think our daughter Tatum has Beiber fever." Blair stammered.

"Beaver fever? What are you afraid she's a lesbian?" he asked skeptically.

"Les...no! Not beaver fever...Beiber fever! That she's a Justin Beiber fan!" she moaned.

"A Justin Beiber fan? Ha ha ha! Who? Do you mean this kid with the hair, who sings 'Baby Baby' or whatever? Hm...looking at him now, I wonder if Tatum is the fan, or if the real Justin Beiber fan is, you, Blair?" Chuck bemusedly teased as he leafed through the magazine.

"Why would you think I'd be a fan of Justin Beiber, Chuck?" she sarcastically replied.

"Oh...just because based on these pictures, Justin Beiber bares a striking resemblance to my friend and your ex-boyfriend, Nate Archibald...albeit several years ago...but still they do look a lot alike. Man bangs and all." he replied.

"Really? I...never noticed. Anyway...it just goes to show you Tatum has great taste in men already." she replied.

"Yeah, like mother like daughter. I'll just have to find her a dark, brooding boy who's been educated in England for a bit...who has a wicked sense of humor and is more than just a pretty boy. That should pique her interest, especially if she's just like you." he teased.

"Ha ha very funny Chuck." she sarcastically replied.

"Hm...I wonder what Beiber's best friend looks like? If he's anything like me, I'll get a poster of 'im and tack THAT to Tatum's wall." he teasingly pondered aloud.

"Ha ha ha..." she sarcastically laughed, and wrestled the magazines and iPod away from Chuck.

"Oh you still don't like it when I take away your toys, huh? Well I guess somethings never change. Anyway you should've heard about what happened at my day at work...you'll never guess." he commented.

"I don't know...a harem of bellydancers walked in and gave you a personal show." she sarcastically teased.

"No...although that's a great idea! No it was far more serious than that. Guess again." he chortled.

"Uh I don't know, Chuck...you had to fire somebody? Or you killed somebody? Or something..." she replied.

"Close. I didn't kill anyone...but someone did pass away." he replied.

"Really? Someone died? Who? Who?" she gasped.

"Oh my secretary, Ms. Blankenship. One moment she was making some sarcastic remark to me as I entered the conference room for a meeting...the next thing I know, Joan walked in to inform me that Blankenship had passed. You should have seen Paul and the secretaries take care of it, wheeling her out on her office chair, while covered with a blanket...it was rather hilarious in a macabre sort of way. I'm glad I was able to keep my composer during the presentation." he replied.

"Good gawd Chuck, your secretary died at her desk and they just wheeled her out on her office chair because work just had to go on? You have quite the office over there at Bass Industries! Why if such a thing would have happened at my offices, the girls would've panicked, someone would've called 9-1-1, and someone else probably would've called a therapist or their priest or rabbi or someone to deal with the emotional pain of a lost coworker." she gasped.

"Well I think someone did call the emergency number because the coroner came and a counselor did come to deal with some of the staff who were saddened by her loss. We just dealt with the situation with as little drama as possible, even if it was sort of funny. Anyway, I doubt you can top my day." he replied.

"True. We didn't have anyone die over at my company, although I did have to interview for a new designer, which turned out to be interesting, since the one we're going with has designed clothing mainly for fashion dolls..." Blair started, as she suddenly saw Tatum out of the corner of her eye, reach into Chuck's briefcase and start pulling things out. "Uh...oh...Chuck watch out, Tatum's getting into your briefcase again." she said as she sprinted across the room to intercept the little girl as she started pulling papers and other items out of the briefcase. "No no...honey don't get into daddy's things...oh what did you find there? Aw did daddy bring you home a surprise he forgot to give you?" she cooed as she picked up her daughter and wrestled the male fashion doll away from her daughter.

"Chuck, where did you get this Ken doll...and why does it sort of look like you?" Blair laughed as she briefly examined the doll with its dark hair, square jawline, and blue pinstriped business suit.

"Oh that? Ha ha ha...long story there. That's not me, it's Johnny Money." Chuck laughed.

"Johnny Money?" she asked skeptically curious.

"Yes. You know that client I was meeting with when Blankenship...Well it turned out to be a couple of people from the Young Entrepreneurs Association who developed this online game for school children called 'Johnny Money' and they brought their mascot along, although they were calling him 'Chuck' to try to get me to invest. I just thought it was hilarious and brought him home to show you and the kids. All I know is, he's no Chuck Bass." he mused as he told his story.

"Interesting story darling...and I love the doll because he does sort of look like you in his suit and all...but how do you know he's 'no Chuck Bass'? Did you check?" she bemusedly asked.

"What do you think? Check for yourself...but he's definitely not me." he replied.

"Ha ha...yeah I see that. You do know that most 13 inch dolls, even the male ones, aren't anatomically correct?" she laughed, then went on. "Anyway, in the biggest coincidence of all, do you remember I told you about the designer we're considering hiring? Well so far she's only designed for fashion dolls...and she's letting me borrow a few of her samples while we consider her...and I decided to bring one home to show you." she laughed as she pulled out a brunette female fashion doll that was dressed in a mini ladies business suit.

Chuck grabbed the doll away from her and examined it briefly, laughing as he said "Hey it's you! But not quite. Love the little La Pearlas...but she doesn't have anything to cover up. No nipples either...too bad!" as he mischievously peeked under the doll's clothes.

"Chuck! Give me that! You're so bad, peeking under their clothes! You're worse than a kid!" she teasingly scolded him.

"Hey I was just trying to take a peek at the goods...you know me." he laughed.

"Yeah all too well. Anyway I think it's time to put the kids to bed...so that maybe we can have some fun." she mused as she started to carry their daughter away.

"Hm...I like that I idea. Maybe we could use those action figures to demonstrate some ideas I have." he replied bemused, as he carried their son to his room.

They put the children to bed and hoped that they would fall asleep. Then Blair went back and took a shower, walking back into their master bedroom, where Chuck was lounging on his side of the bed wearing just his robe again as he read the newspaper, while on the other side of the bed, the two fashion dolls were partially naked and positioned as if they were having kinky sex on her pillow.

"What is that?" she asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"They were impatient...and decided to get a head start. I don't blame them." he nonchalantly mused.

"Oh I see. And I just thought that was what you were planning for us tonight?" she mused as she lifted the dolls off her pillow and set them aside.

"That my love you'll have to learn for yourself..." he seductively replied as he rolled over to her and deftly untied her robe.

"Mm...well then sir I expect you to give me a thorough lesson indeed." she mewed as she untied his robe and ran her hand from his chest down his body, until she playfully tugged his manhood, causing him to groan and chuckle as he rolled on top of her to claim her mouth in a kiss and her body in the sensuous dance called making love...until they fell asleep naked in each other's arms, sated and satisfied.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The next few days flew by fair quickly and without incident. No more dead secretaries at Bass Industries or any other major drama, other than Blair hiring the designer, Vera Gorman, who was originally a designer of fashion doll dresses, but who'd now graduated on to the genuine article. Vera was still a very unique person, with a somewhat nervous, child-like temperament with occasional flights of fancy...but her work was good so Blair kept her on.

Chuck's new club progressed quickly as well, with opening night debuting only a few days after the estimate he had given Blair during their personal tour of the facility...which became very personal indeed inside one of the backstage dressing rooms. With his wife at his side, Chuck planned the upscale party which turned into a smashing success of decadence, class, and mild debauchery flowing into the late hours of the night, after which they went home to collapse in bed together.

The next day at two in the afternoon, Blair had planned their daughter's princess themed birthday party at the club, with some parts such as the tea party brunch, gifts, and musical performance inside, and the the unicorn pony rides, bouncy castle, and maypole outside on a patio garden not far away. Blair had planned the children's party to be perfect, interrupting her party planners whenever a new idea came to her. Nonetheless, she wanted this party to be the social event of the season and definitely didn't want any issues to arise.

As the party was about to begin, Blair had Dorota there to make sure Tatum was dressed in the party gown she had picked out for the little girl to wear. A ruffled confection that made her look like a fluffy cupcake in various shades of pink, along with frilly little socks and paten leather Mary Janes, dyed to match the dress. Then to crown it all off, a little tiara that said 'Princess', which was the perfect accent in her wavy brown hair that had just a bit of a curl to it. All in all, to her mother, Tatum Bass looked like a baby Blair Waldorf...although at times when she looked at her daughter, Blair thought that Tatum also looked a little bit like Chuck, which caused her to shake her head and laugh a little bit. Of course for a 'mini Chuck' look alike, all one had to do is look at their son Matthew, especially looked like his daddy that day, as he ran around the club in little slacks, a vest, and a bow tie, as he tried to pull the decorations down.

"Dorota, can you please keep an eye on Tatum or help me catch Matt before he destroys his sister's party?" Blair sighed nervously insistent.

"Yes Miss Blair. I'll watch Tatum while you get son. Is Mr. Chuck coming to help?" Dorota asked as she grabbed for the little girl from Blair.

"He's supposed to be, but not until three or so. Thanks for taking Tatum from me, Dorota." she sighed thankfully as she handed the baby to Dorota, then went marching across the room to get her son "Matthew Charles Bass...you come to me right now...or no party for you!"

Unfortunately, the little boy had other ideas and yelled "No!" and ran away from her, prompting Blair to retort "Oh yes you do!" as she kicked off her pumps and started chasing after her son as gracefully as possible in her stockinged feet. Finally she caught up with him and dragged him away before he could upset the punch bowl, sample the birthday cake or steal anymore hor'dervs, let alone ruin the party decorations. Even though she was attempting to maintain an appearance of grace and decorum, carrying a fussing toddler boy who was yelling "No no noooo!" through the club proved to be quite the fete as guests began to arrive right then.

"Yes...just a little meltdown...you know children...No he's not the guest of honor, just her big brother. You'll find the guest of honor...Tatum Bass...on the princess sofa with Dorota...No I'm fine but thank you for the offer..." Blair nervously laughed as she carried her son past the guests, until she found what she wanted.

"Okay Matthew Charles Bass...I've had enough of your shenanigans! You're going to sit in the thinking chair until you can decide to listen to mommy and be a good boy." Blair scolded, as she pulled a small chair over to the corner and made him sit in it for a minute.

"Pleading, bribery, even a quick spank, and time in the thinking chair...and I finally brought Matt under control. I'm ashamed I had to resort to corporal punishment...but sometimes the situation calls for it. At least I didn't my stockings, thank goodness...although I won't need to go to the gym this week." she laughingly admitted as she slipped her shoes back on, fixed her hair and makeup, and waited through her son's punishment.

"You had son with Mr. Chuck. Like father, like son." Dorota replied.

"Oh are you saying Matt's naughty because he's Chuck's son? Well you might be right. He could have inherited some of Chuck's personality after all...Oh are we in for a ball of fun...At least we have my perfect little angel, Tatum. If she's anything like I was, she won't be bad." she sarcastically sighed.

"No...she will be even worse!" Dorota retorted.

"Dorota! I was a perfect little angel when I was a little girl...I was never in trouble." Blair chided.

"That's not how I remembered it." Dorota sighed, rolling her eyes, as Blair gave her a reproachful look.

Soon, Matt's minute of punishment was over, so Blair attempted to reassure him that he was still loved, even if she had to punish him. Then she left the boy in the care of Dorota and the nanny as she sat down with Tatum on the Princess sofa and resumed her role of party hostess, mother of the birthday girl, and over all queen bee.

~o~o~o~o~

The party was going well for the main part, with the adults sipping champagne cocktails, while the children played games and did other activities, eventually digging into the food and cake, and then the gifts. Blair was having the ultimate time smoozing with her friends and showing off her ability to throw a decent, highbrow party that even impressed some of the society ladies into commenting on how well it was going.

"Excellent party Blair Waldorf-Bass. You've outdone our expectations for your efforts. Especially after that fiasco involving your son and a certain matron's shoe at your last luncheon. You should expect your name to appear in my society column soon." Audrina Friday commented.

"Oh...I would be so honored. You know that it would be an honor to even be mentioned in your column at all!" Blair replied with false modesty.

"Indeed! As well, may I add, that if your name does appear in Audrina's society column, your chances of gaining membership into the Colony Club are very high indeed...but don't let it out that I mentioned that. This party has done much in the way of improvement of my original opinion of you, Blair Waldorf-Bass. Keep it up and you may one day find yourself in the position of Chair..." Adelaide Crowninshield-Savage mentioned as she haughtily gave her opinion on the matter, with Edith Vanderbilt not far away.

"Really? Oh Adelaide! Thank you ever so much! To even be recognized for my efforts and thus be considered for the Colony Club again...let alone for the position of a Chairwoman...would be a great honor indeed! I am honored that you have found my little soiree at my husband's humble club to meet your stringent standards of decorum and taste...Mrs. Savage." Blair said, nearly bowing to the woman in false modesty.

"Indeed. However we at the Colony Club do prefer our members to possess a bit of a backbone, to show they are of proper breeding. For your information, I am Mrs. Crowninshield-Savage. Always must remember the Crowninshields...who were some of the first colonists in New England." Adelaide haughtily admonished Blair.

"Oh of course. The Crowninshields...we mustn't forget them. Like the Crowninshields, my family have long established ourselves as strong pillars of society. My mother, Elenore Collins Waldorf, was strong...and in her memory so am I." Blair declared, showing her emotional backbone by reminding everyone of how her mother had passed.

"Yes, your dear mother, Elenore. She was certainly a memorable member of New York society, indeed." Edith Vanderbilt added as they continued to converse.

As Blair was deep in conversation with the society ladies, as well as mingling with her peers over martinis and mai tais, the birthday girl, little Tatum Bass began wandering around the room where the party was being held. There were all sorts of interesting things to test with all of her five senses. Crepe paper, ribbons, candy, the table cloth, a napkin, and even things people dropped on the floor. As she was wandering around near the edge of the room, a white thing that sort of looked like a piece of candy suddenly caught her eye from where it lay contrasted against the dark carpet. As any other one year old would be, Tatum crawled and walked over to the item to investigate.

At about that same time, Chuck walked into the club and gave a brief scan of the party, until he spotted his wife Blair and made his way over to her, greeting a few guests as he made his way through the crowd. Before he got to Blair, Chuck felt something hit him in the leg and looked down to discover it was his son. Bemusedly he picked the boy up and carried him as they made their way to Blair. When they got there, Chuck greeted her with a kiss and said "Look who I ran into on my way over...or should I say, he ran into me."

"Chuck, you made it! So you finally woke up after last night's bash? And there you are Matt, are you being a good boy for daddy?" Blair slyly replied as she greeted both her husband and son.

"Was he causing trouble?" he asked.

"Just being a chip off the old block...and we'll leave it at that." she replied.

"I see. Ha ha. So where's our little Princess? Have you given her the gifts?" Chuck mused.

"Ooh...the gifts! Yes it's time already! Let's see...she was just around here...oh I hope no one..." Blair panicked as she scanned the room, fearing a bout of deja vu occuring.

Chuck visually scanned too, then piped up "I think I spotted her over there in the corner. Pink dress, right?"

"Yes, pink chiffon and organza...oh yes there she is! And it looks like she's eating something? Like a mint?" she replied as she walked over towards her daughter curiously.

"Uh...that doesn't look like a mint..." Chuck mumbled as he followed along behind.

When they got to their daughter, the little girl dropped what she'd been chewing on, as Blair picked her up and mildly scolded her and Chuck wiped his finger across the pill residue on the floor and sniffed and tasted it. Suddenly, Chuck became stern and barked at Blair "Stick your finger in her mouth and get out whatever's left, now."

"Okay. Ew what was that? It looks like some sort of pill?" Blair gasped as she fished the semi-dissolved pill out of her daughter's mouth and glanced at it.

"That's no Altoid, Blair...It's E!" Chuck replied as he immediately contacted security.

"E? ECSTASY? OH MY GAWD...OUR ONE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS ON DRUGS?" Blair panicked and started to scream.

"Shh...yes apparently so." he replied.

"Oh my gawd! Tatum's on E! Call an ambulance! Call poison control! Lock down this party! Where's our security? " Blair panicked, clearly distraught.

"I've called security and they're on the way over." Chuck replied as he sternly tried to take control of the situation, but clearly his wife was in a panic over her concern for their daughter's health, making him more than a little concerned too.

Within a few minutes, not only did Chuck's security team arrive, but also a couple of cops who wanted to know what was going on. The arrival of the police threw the party into an uproar and caused far more of the type of drama Blair and Chuck did not want associated with their party. It was made even worse when an over exuberant member of the drug task force, Sargent Pilcher arrived with his his drug sniffing dog Yogi to do a sweep of the place. Inadvertently, Pilcher and his dog Yogi did target a few of the guests who were found to be carrying a little pot and cocaine on them, but nobody had ecstasy as far as they were able to uncover.

In the meanwhile, the party came to an abrupt end when an ambulance came and whisked Tatum and Blair to the hospital as Chuck stayed behind for further questioning since he owned the club. A panic stricken Blair waited anxiously at the hospital as the emergency room staff examined Tatum and even performed a CAT Scan on her head to test for neurological damage, as Blair prayed her daughter would be fine.

As she was still waiting in the waiting room for any news of her daughter's condition, Blair sensed a presence beside her and looked up to see Chuck standing there, looking clearly concerned and upset, as he cautiously walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Any news?" he asked in hushed tones.

"No! I just...can't believe that happened! Out of all of the children there, our daughter was the one to find the drugs on the floor! And she's so little...and we just got her back...and now THIS happens? I hope she can recover." she cried.

"I hope so too..." he replied, as he put an arm around her to comfort her.

"If our daughter's permanently scarred...I'm holding you personally responsible, Chuck." she mumbled through her tears, even if she still clutched at him.

"Me? In what way?" he asked.

"It was at your club...the drugs probably came from last night at your opening night bash...so you're responsible." she replied.

"Yes...I know. And I will apologize to you for the rest of my life if I have to. I can't believe it happened either. If our daughter suffers permanent damage...then I will personally make restitution so that she gets the finest education available...so that she can someday achieve to the best of her ability. Tutors, special schools, whatever is needed." he sighed, in an attempt to apologize.

"You'd do that Chuck? Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course...she's our daughter. It's the least I could do." he replied, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Chuck. I still love you...even if you make me angry. Now I just hope our daughter will be fine...but I'll accept her no matter what the outcome." she cried, as she buried her face against his coat and let him hold her a bit.

The young couple only had to wait a few minutes until a doctor came out and gave them the good news that so far their daughter seemed fine, but they wanted to keep her under observation at the hospital overnight just to be safe. Overjoyed, the young parents went in to see their little girl, who was now laying in a large crib wearing a hospital gown instead of the pink party dress she'd arrived in. She was relaxing in the crib, nearly falling asleep as she sucked on a pacifier they'd given her at the hospital. Both parents tended to their little girl, rubbing her back, her head, and her chubby yet skinny little arms and legs. Just seeing her laying there in a hospital bed, even if she was otherwise fine, still brought a tear to their eyes as they stayed with her in her room for awhile.

Blair had wanted to stay the entire night, but Chuck talked her into going home, and reluctantly she did. They rode from the hospital back to their home in Chuck limousine. As Blair let herself be comforted by her husband, as she snuggled close to him, being alone in the limo again conjured up old memories for both, so neither were entirely surprised when Blair began unbuttoning the front of Chuck's shirt as she whispered "Comfort me Chuck...please..." to which he replied "If you're sure...mm...I can do that." with a growl as he began unbuttoning his own trousers as she lay back on the seat and wait for him to come to her, which he soon did. As always, sex in the limo was definitely a comfort and a guilty pleasure...whether it was laying on the seat, laying on the floor, or straddling a lap...all was good and all was tried in quick succession.

Once they reached home, they walked into the house more than a little sated and disheveled, but even if Chuck was satisfied, Blair still hurt for her daughter, and was still a little down. They had a quick snack in the kitchen, then went upstairs to see their son, who they paid special attention to for awhile. Then Blair went to take a bath and relax, while Chuck was still playing with their son, but she'd only been in the tub a few minutes, when Chuck suddenly appeared mostly nude, carrying a box of macaroons and saying "I bring you these to in an attempt to apologize but if you don't want these macaroons...then I'll have an extra midnight snack tonight." waving them in front of her face.

"Chuck! Gimme...please..." she pleaded tiredly playful.

"Fine...but you have to make room first..." he teased as he motioned her forward.

"All right, if you insist...but I don't know if I want to have sex again..." she sighed as she scooted forward.

"Then this will be a test of wills to see if we last if I just hold you in the tub." he said as he slipped into the tub behind her and she slid back to rest her back against his chest and her head under his chin. It felt good to be cocooned in a warm bath, and in Chuck's embrace as they shared the box of macaroons, as if she hadn't a care in the world...even if their children were now at the forefront of her thoughts...Blair thought as she snuggled against her husband and nearly fell asleep. As she began to fall asleep, warm in that tub, Blair knew that holding her like that, naked in a bathtub, was a test of wills for her husband, Chuck Bass, especially when she felt him hard against her butt a few times...but she figured that she deserved to have the upper advantage once in while, no matter how it came.

~o~o~o~o~

After awhile, Blair woke up feeling a bit cramped, her skin slightly wrinkled from the tepid bathwater, as she heard a snuffling snoring sound in her ear, as she climbed out of the tub to relieve her sudden urge to pee. She climbed out of the tub then and sat on the toilet, glancing back at the bathtub, where Chuck sat, head tilted back, mouth slightly open, snoring away. Chuckling to herself, Blair morbidly pondered to herself everything she could do to her husband while he was in that position...but she loved him too much to do anything too severe.

Sighing, she finished with the toilet, wrapped herself with a robe, then helped a drowsy Chuck Bass out of the bathtub, toweling him off as she then helped him into a robe of his own, then into bed. As Chuck slipped between the cool sheets of their bed, Blair gave him a kiss on the forehead, as she brushed part of his hair aside, then left him to finish sleeping as she went to check on their son. Matthew was in his nursery playing with a few toys on his floor, but as soon as Blair walked in the room, he immediately ran up to her and begged to be lifted up. Happily, Blair held her little boy, rocking him in the rocking chair for a bit as he babbled to her until he began to get sleepy as well. As the boy fell asleep, his mother marveled at how much he looked like a mini version of his father, as she held him a bit longer, until she lay him back in his bed.

Blair left her son to sleep, then walked back to her bedroom, pausing briefly at her daughter's nursery, as she thought about Tatum being in the hospital and why she was there. Becoming melancholy over thoughts of her baby girl in a hospital crib, Blair soon moved on beyond the nursery to her own bedroom, where Chuck was back to sleep, curled into a position quite similar to how she'd left their son in his bed. Bemused by that fact, Blair slipped into a negligee nightie, then into bed beside Chuck as stealthily as possible. Yet somehow he must've sensed her presence, because within moments he rolled over in his sleep and wrapped an arm protectively around her as she began to fall asleep as well.

As she slept, for whatever reason, she dreamed about a time several years ago, soon after she'd first told Chuck that she was pregnant. In her memory, he'd come home from a meeting for Bass Industries and they were chatting about various things as she helped him out of his coat and tie, caressing his chest through his dress shirt, while he began plucking at the fastenings of her dress. Suddenly, her dress gave way and he turned her around, pulling her against his body as he kissed her neck and caressed her body with his hands. As she felt his hands on her, she glanced up to view the picture they made in the full length mirror, noticing that his right hand seemed to pause as it was splayed across her still flat stomach.

Curiously, she inquired with a sigh "Mm...that feels good...what are you feeling for?"

"I marvel...that inside of you...right her perhaps...part of me...a Bass heir...is growing inside of you...Yet you are so...slim..." he purred curiously.

"That is simply because your Bass heir is still far smaller than the nail on your little finger..." she cooed, covering his hand with her's.

"Hm...if you say darling. Mm...the thought of my heir...swimming inside of you right now...makes me...so...fucking...haaarrrddd!" he seductively growled in her ear, biting the lobe between his teeth as he pulled her against him to demonstrate how true his statement really was.

Gasping a seductive reply, Blair collapsed against him as his touch slipped between her thighs to toy with her, as she rubbed herself against his hardened member for a bit, until she spun around, pushed him down on the bed and they began to make love as she recalled what she could in her vivid dream memory.

Suddenly, the lines between dreams, memories, and reality began to blur considerably as she felt the real Chuck Bass of the present shift his octopus-like hold on her a bit so that he could peel back his robe, lift up her night gown, and lay on top of her skin to skin. The feel of his nude body on hers, with it's curly body hair and skin and heft was always a stimulation to her, but despite the feel of him on her and her previous sexy dream, her body still was not quite ready so that it chafed slightly when she felt him suddenly thrust his member member into her feminine core.

Instinctively he began to apologize as he sensed she was in a slight discomfort, but she could tell by his motions that this was a sleep and dream encounter in which they were having sex, but he was more asleep than awake...most likely dreaming about having sex too. In times like that he'd skip the foreplay, having accomplished that in his dream, and jump right into intercourse in actuality, leaving Blair to have to deal with the consequences of waking up to Chuck suddenly having sex with her for a few minutes.

This time, the chafing subsided after a few moments (though Blair still wished she wasn't pinned under Chuck so much so that she could reach for her tube of KY lube to make things even more comfortable) and soon she could feel the flutterings of an orgasm coming on, but before that happened, Blair could already sense Chuck was getting close, as he arched his body and gave a low moan when he came inside her, his hot seed filling her then. Chuck then collapsed on top of her, clearly spent, as he mumbled an apology, sneezed once, rubbed his nose on her neck, groaned, then fell asleep.

Wearily, Blair rolled Chuck off of her and he gave a whimpered moan, a subtle plea she instinctively knew now that he'd wanted her to hold him. For all of his bravado, Chuck Bass was still very much the little boy that sought comfort in a healing touch from herself. Despite being her husband and using all of the adult advantages that afforded, in some ways at times Blair felt like she didn't have just two kids, but instead three! With the biggest needing the most comfort at times.

After momentarily drifting back to sleep again, Blair woke up to realize her husband had started to roll on top of her again in an effort to reengage in their previous activities, but had fallen asleep midway. Slightly frustrated because of the time and so forth, Blair reached down and gave a slap to Chuck's buttcheek.

"Come on Chuck, get off..." she sighed as she gave him a slap.

"Ow...if you wanted to play rough...all you had to do was aassk..." he lazily drawled.

"So you...say...but THIS has got to end..." she replied as she tried to roll him off of her.

"Mm...I think it just did..." he mused as he levered himself off of her and glanced down between them.

She glanced down too, and in the shadowy light noticed that their bodies were connected still, but just barely. Chuckling a little, Blair replied "So you say...but still...come on...roll over Chuck...I need to get going so that was the last time..."

His reply though was a devilish smirk and a flex of his hips as he replied "No...this is the last time..." as he thrust into her once more with a grunt, came a little, then promptly sneezed against her shoulder.

"Ow...EEWW!...CHUUCK?" she moaned as she tried to push him off. "GET OFF! NOW!"

"What? You didn't like it?" he mumbled and seductively teased.

"Yes! For one thing, it chafed. Then I didn't need to be bathed in your snot as you did it!" she scolded as she finally got him to roll over. "I don't need your cold...plus anyway we need to get going so that we aren't late to the hospital to pick up Tatum."

"Sorry. Uh...is it that late already? I'll have to make sure Arthur knows to bring the car around." he moaned and sniffed and pinched his forehead as he tried to check the beside table for his cell phone.

"Yes it is although maybe you shouldn't go to that part of the hospital with that cold. You know how phobic they are in the Children's Ward about germs." she replied.

"I can handle my own business. I'll wear a mask." he replied.

"A mask? No need to go all Michael Jackson-like on me, Chuck! No you just stay here and I'll go pick up our daughter. I know how you are about hospitals anyway, Chuck. Plus how you get whenever you have sinusitis or whatever." she sighed as lifted herself away from him off the bed, then walked around their bedroom and the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

"You're fine with that?" he skeptically inquired.

"Yes. Just stay here and rest and I'll bring our daughter back here soon enough." she replied.

"Thanks. Though can I make a request?" he replied.

"Possibly. What do you need?" she asked.

"Your mission is to pick me up a few things on my list..." he replied as he handed her a list of things he needed her to get for him.

Glancing over his list, Blair commented "Chuck, I don't know how picking up a box of contraband Cuban cigars from your office will make you feel any better from your cold. But I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. If you can do these tasks for me, you'll be a venerable angel..." he sighed.

"Yeah a Charlie's angel." she chuckled. "All right hun, take care of yourself and get some rest. It's good that you don't have a fever or anything, so just rest and fluids, so I'll make sure one of our kitchen staff brings breakfast upstairs. I'll see you later...Charlie." she teased as she kissed him on the forehead

to check his temperature, then left.

~o~o~o~o~

It was the smell of antiseptic and the white walls of the hospital that assaulted Blair's senses first as she strolled down the halls, her heels making a clackity clack sound on the titled floor as she walked, a nanny following behind her in softer shoes. When she arrived in the room that her daughter was in, Blair lowered her Dior sunglasses a fraction to scan the inside of the sparse room with its beds, furniture, and wall decorations that lent a childish tone to an otherwise adult place. Finally she spotted the crib where her daughter was sitting, wearing a pink, child sized hospital gown, as she played with a few toys someone had left in her crib.

Arriving at the crib, Blair stared down at her daughter and suddenly felt a wave of emotion sweep over her as she pondered on the fact that her daughter was in a hospital crib in the first place. Masking her emotions, Blair turned toward the door when she heard a nurse enter the room as she exclaimed.

"Hello...I'm Blair Waldorf-Bass and I'm here to discharge my daughter from the hospital. Do you know where the doctor is or have any pertinent information in regards to my daughter's condition in the past twelve hours or so. Also could you possibly answer why my daughter is in a ward rather than a private room?" Blair commanded as haughtily as possible to make herself seem more in command.

"Well the doctor will be in in a moment, Mrs. Bass, if you just wait here. As far as the reason why your daughter is in a ward is because we ran out of room last night and had to use the private room for other patients. As for her clothing, somehow her clothing was misplaced in the transfer." the nurse replied as she talked to Blair while she glanced through the paperwork for Tatum Bass.

"Lost in the transfer? I would have expected more from this hospital especially. However your issues with staffing are none of my concern. I just want to discharge my daughter as soon as possible because I have too much to do today." Blair replied impatiently tapping her toe.

"All right Mrs. Bass. Still the doctor would like to see you soon before you leave, if you wait a moment first." the nurse replied as she soon left to continue her rounds.

Blair waited a while, glancing around the room impatiently as she did so. Finally, the doctor did arrive to give his prognosis and talk to her. Blair immediately assaulted him with a barrage of questions though. "I would like to address my grievances about the hospital and your erstwhile staff and accommodations, but first of all I'd like to know if my daughter's brush with drug use has left her with any ill effects. Will my daughter, Tatum Bass, have to be the youngest member of a rehab clinic? Should I reserve a bed for her at the Ostroff Centre?"

"The Ostroff Centre? No no, Mrs. Bass, that won't be necessary. Your daughter seems to have suffered no ill effects from her possible ingestion of the drug commonly known as E, although I do have other concerns about your daughter's development. When we were examining her we noticed that she seems to have a trait leaning toward a hip-displacia that could lead to bowleggedness and scoliosis if not treated soon. As well her psycho-social traits seem to indicate a possible mild case of Autism...but it could be just her current environment." the doctor replied, giving his preliminary diagnosis.

"Hip-displacia? Scoliosis? Autism? What the...? Are you saying that my daughter might be crippled and mentally retarded?" Blair gasped in horror.

"She might be or she might not. Although I'd suggest consulting your pediatrician as well." he flippantly replied.

"I will! Anyway I'm reluctant to believe you because I think my daughter is perfectly fine, aren't you sweetie?" Blair declared to the doctor, as she signed the discharge papers, then marched over to her daughter's crib to lift her out of it.

The sight of her mother Blair in high dudgeon and in high fashion was enough to startle Tatum into reacting like any other one year old child would react in the same situation, suddenly breaking out into tears and bawling for all to see and hear. This was definitely not the reaction Blair had anticipated when she'd imagined her reunion with her daughter, although the scene did break her heart a little, as she removed her sunglasses, softened her voice, and suddenly became more sympathetic, crooning to her daughter as she lifted her out of the crib and tried to comfort her.

Glancing back at the doctor who still appeared to have a smug expression on his face, Blair picked up her daughter and said with an attempt at reassurance in her voice, "See...she knows me and is perfectly fine. Thank you doctor for everything you did...although you may be hearing from my lawyer before this is all said and done as far as the rest of your 'diagnosis' concerning my daughter." as she held her daughter, carrying her out of the room in a flurry of attitude and fashion.

After they'd turned down the hall and entered the elevator, Blair handed her daughter to the nanny to put in the Bugaboo stroller they'd brought along, while she straightened her clothes and hair and fixed her makeup so as to always look her best. From the elevator, Blair and the nanny exited to the lobby and then made their way through that until they reached the front door where one of the Bass limos waited to take them away.

Once they boarded the limo, Blair, tried to push her worry about her daughter's possible medical conditions out of her mind by doing one of her favorite distraction techniques, retail therapy. So thus the limo made many stops at Bergdorf, Bloomingdale's, Macy's, Bonpont, Neiman Marcus, FAO Schwarz, DKNY, some of her Blair-Waldorf-Bass Cothing Co. flagship stores and so on and so forth, buying all sorts of things for her daughter, herself, Chuck, and their son. Even though she did bring some of the clothing along in the limo, having the nanny help dress and undress her daughter Tatum until she was in the perfect outfit and looked like a little doll, most of the other purchases she had delivered to their home. To Blair, dressing her baby girl up in the perfect little dresses and accessories was the perfect way to gloss over or forget any other problems the doctor thought the little girl might have, and thus was Blair's coping mechanism for the time being.

In the meantime, before they got home, Blair stopped by John Delucci's restaurant to make sure they had some of the Italian Wedding Soup she knew Chuck liked when he had a cold...or at least it was what she liked to give Chuck whenever he had a cold, flu, or so forth. She also arranged to have a lobster pot pie, some wine, a cheesecake, and a few other things in case he was feeling even better by the time she arrived at home.

In the meantime though, Blair received a text on her cell alerting her that she needed to attend a meeting in her offices at BWBCC, so she brought her daughter along as she breezed into the office building with an air of superiority, throwing her bag on an assistant's desk as she went on to her meeting in the conference room. If some of her employees and underlings thought of her as a devil who wore Prada, as she gave her orders and opinions on fashion and issues at the office, well she didn't care because that was how she reminded everyone that she was the powerful woman in charge.

After her meetings were finished, Blair finally headed home, several hours later than when she started, but such was the way of a socialite, businesswoman, mother in New York City. Her work is never done, her commitments and obligations are many, and a good dose of retail therapy is always the cure for the stressful times. That and a trip to the day spa for a personal massage, which sounded like a good idea right about then as she began to ring her personal masseuse and beautician from her favorite spa. However when she made the call, the spa had informed her that someone had already been dispatched to the house nearly an hour ago.

Thinking that Chuck had been so thoughtful to think of having a masseuse come over to pamper to her needs after a long day out, Blair was overjoyed at first. Soon though, she thought about it and wondered if Chuck had ordered the massage for himself, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but the thought of a hot, sexy masseuse plying their hands all over her husband...caused a sudden streak of insane jealousy to course through her right then. Thus she had her driver take her home immediately.

When she arrived home, Blair marched through the house like the woman in command that she was, barking orders to the servants, asking questions to them about the people from the spa, and so forth, as she made her way upstairs. Once she was upstairs in her bedroom suite her suspicions were proved both right and wrong. Fortunately the masseuse wasn't some whore from a Chinese 'massage parlor' but she might've been 'hot' to some people's opinions, so Blair hoped Chuck hadn't had sex with her earlier.

"Hello, Chuck I see you started without me. So are you feeling better?" she asked, a commanding, yet sultry tone in her voice.

"Yes...somewhat. She came for your appointment, so I used it instead. Hm...jealous that you're not the only one who gets to slap my ass?" he coyly replied from where he lay on the massage table, presumably wearing only a towel.

"Perhaps...as long as that was the ONLY way you were worked over." she haughtily scowled, then added "Anyway, I'm even more envious that you got to go first." as she pouted slightly.

"Ah that can be remedied easily enough. Table." Chuck commanded as he snapped his fingers and the masseuse's assistants set up another table and assisted Blair in stripping down to lay on it.

"Thank you. Yes...I would like my shoulders and back done because it's been a long day." Blair sighed as she gave her request to her masseuse, then began to relax.

"Long day, hm? You went to release our daughter from the hospital, but took so long to come home. Nothing is wrong I fathom?" Chuck inquired from his table.

"No...nothing is wrong...we just went shopping afterwards...then my assistant called because I needed to attend a meeting in my offices...so we were further delayed. Sorry if I worried you." she stammered as she tried to dismiss her earlier worries over what the hospital doctor had told her.

"Mm...yes...well that is good. Interesting that you went shopping for our daughter so soon after her birthday. Or didn't you like some of her gifts?" Chuck asked nonchalantly.

"Well...yes. You know what type of taste some of our guests have...I wouldn't want our daughter to have to play with inferior toys or have to wear that awful dress Mrs. Crowninshield-Savage gave. Plus as you know we can never spoil our children enough." Blair laughed nonchalantly as Chuck growled in protest slightly, which caused her to change topics as she went on. "Anyway, thank you darling for the couple's massage, even if I'd had the appointment in advance. I don't know why my one assistant didn't remind me of the appointment earlier? Perhaps I should fire her?"

"Ha ha...it's your choice. Nonetheless, I hope you like your massage because you should think of it as a means to limber you up for for later. Maybe you should do your yoga as well?" he seductively teased.

"Chuck! Don't be a boor! I'm not going there again unless you promise not to sneeze on me...or share any more of your bodily fluids unnecessarily." she scolded.

"You know me, darling...I'm not making any promises either." he mused as she sighed.

From the massage tables, Chuck and Blair went on to get co-mani-pedis (with Blair chuckling in her mind at how metro Chuck was sometimes, but she loved him for it) as they continued to make small talk about work and their plans for the evening. Afterwards, they both relaxed as their late lunch of lobster pot pie and other goodies from John Delucci's restaurant was delivered upstairs, where they ate in their coordinating robes.

It was while they were eating, and after their masseuses and entourage left, that Blair reluctantly broke down and admitted to her husband, Chuck, the worries that she had about their daughter.

"Chuck...oh darling...I don't know how to say this...but I have bad news..." she began, but he interrupted her.

"You're not...leaving me are you?" he asked.

"No! Nothing like that. Its about our daughter, Tatum. Today when I went to the hospital, the doctor on staff gave me some startling news. He fears that our daughter may have a hip dysplacia disorder and could even be Autistic?" she cried.

"Really?" he asked with an air of concern and doubt.

"Yes! And I'm so scared! I don't want our daughter to be crippled! And when I asked him whether or not she'd be mentally retarded, the doctor had the audacity to say _'She might be. Or she might not...' _as if its a trivial matter!" she sobbed.

"Then we will have to tackle the problem head on. We'll take her to specialists to be tested. Get her help if she needs it. We have money, we can fix it if necessary." he replied sternly, as he tried to mentally problem solve the issue.

"I don't know if it can be fixed?" she replied skeptically. "At least the Autism part, which I didn't want to believe. Her leg though, I think he said surgery could possibly fix that, although he asked if we had any other children, then suggested that our son should be tested too!"

"Our son? Why? Just because he walks like a cowboy?" he replied.

"Something like that. Actually Chuck, our children sort of walk...like you! Especially ever since you were accidentally shot in the hip, by your own gun." she reminded him.

"You know that was an accident. Anyway so what if I walk a little differently now. I'm still recuperating." he reminded her.

"True. But even before you shot yourself, you had an interesting swagger to your walk, Chuck. I just chalked it up to your stout legs and your long, flat feet." she replied.

"I do not have flat feet!" he groaned.

"Yes you do! Or what are those arch supports you wear in your shoes for?" she asked.

"Those aren't arch supports." he admitted.

"Then what are they for?" she asked as she grabbed a pair of his dress shoes and glanced inside. "What the? Lifts? Ha ha Chuck my love, do you think you're too short at 5 ft 10 inches tall?" she teased.

"Five feet eight and a half." he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Five feet eight? Really?" she mused aloud.

"And a half." he added.

"Oh yeah the extra half inch really makes all the difference." she sarcastically replied, then turned remorseful when he pouted at her. "Aw, I'm sorry. Okay Chuck it does make a difference. Still I don't care how tall you are because I'll love you just the same. It's just too bad that the children seem to have inherited some of your poor genetics."

"My poor genes? Well then I've got to ask, were the rumors true about you in a body cast for a month or two in sixth or seventh grade?" he asked inquiringly.

"How...did you know about that? I thought you were at that boys school in England or something?" she gasped surprisingly.

"Oh I have my ways. Gossip travels fast when its interesting enough. So was it true?" he replied.

"Yes, it was a torso cast for Scoliosis, which my one doctor thought I'd had. I was so embarrassed to have to wear that thing that I even broke up with Nate for awhile. It was a dark time for me then, made even more so because Serena was just starting to hit puberty and you weren't around to pester us anymore. ..otherwise I might've gone out with you." she replied.

"Really? I guess I missed my chance then...but how about tonight? I think I have tickets to the Met, if you want to go." he replied, despite sniffling from his continued cold.

"Oh really? That sounds superb! I'd love to go...but only if you are up to it. You don't seem to be over your cold yet." she commented.

"I'll be fine, love. Don't worry about me. Tonight, we'll get drinks then the show, then dinner...then..." he coyly added in his deep, seductive voice, as she replied with a coy laugh, "I can't wait." while she thought to herself bemusedly _'Ah THAT is why I'm Mrs. Chuck Bass and not Mrs. Somethingelse. When Chuck gets into seduction mode and starts whispering dirty nothings into my ear...and kissing my neck...and running his hands up my...I just melllt! And how can I resist?"_

~o~o~o~o~

Their night proved to be an interesting and enjoyable one as well, as they went out for drinks at a hot spot not far away, where they were able to show off their latest evening wear fashions, then went on to the Met. Somehow though, the combination of alcohol, cold medication, and the Metropolitan Opera proved soporific enough to put Chuck Bass right to sleep, as Blair was shocked to hear him start to snore by the second act. She was glad they were in their own private box, but still Blair found it terribly embarrassing to see Chuck with his head back, snoring away, so with the height of digression she'd try to wake him up by pinching his arm or leg or some part of his body.

In one instance, he woke up startled and asked "Where are we? If ya wanna 'ave a go gimme a few minutes to get ready..." as he seemingly reached and began to unbutton his pants.

"Sh...Chuck we're at the opera and you fell asleep. And what the hell are you doing? Button your pants!" she scolded.

"Aw..I thought you'd wanna...you know...have a little fun. You know I'm always ready..." he mused as he drew her hand near his crotch to feel that indeed he was.

"Chuck! Not now." she scolded.

"Why not? We can be discrete. We don't have to be obvious...just get on your knees and..." he mused as he tried to coax her.

"No! Not right now." she replied.

"Then let me touch you..." he growled as he began attempting to kiss her neck and reach his hands under her dress.

"All right, but be discrete..." she sighed as she succumbed to his hands working their magic under her skirts. Blair then mentally thanked heaven that Chuck had gotten a manicure earlier that day as he certainly distracted her from the opera.

Still though, Blair was just starting to feel her body start to crescendo along to the music, from what Chuck was doing to her, when suddenly his fingers stopped and she heard the distinct sound of him suddenly snoring in her ear. Chuck had fallen asleep while fingering her at the opera? Of all the indignities! Blair couldn't believe it either as she pulled his hands out from under her dress and propped him back in his chair, scoldingly whispering her frustrations at him.

Quietly he mumbled "NyQuil" to her question to why he fell asleep so easily, to which she replied "NyQuil? You seriously took NyQuil for your cold, then polished off half a bottle of wine? No wonder you're falling asleep!"

"I like the buzz. Sorry I'll make it up to you...later..." he drowsily promised.

"Yeah I bet, and you better Chuck Bass, or else your reputation as a lover is crap. Aw come on, if you're gonna fall asleep, just tilt your head this way." she sighed repardmandedly, tilting his head downward, cringing at the fact that tilting his head downward gave him a double chin and potentially set him up to drool on himself, but she hoped that wouldn't happen even if she kept a handkerchief at the ready in case he did.

Fortunately, the rest of their date at the opera went without incident. Blair was able to enjoy the rest of the show and wake Chuck up in time so that they could leave with some dignity and not be splashed across the society pages and gossip columns without huge embarrassment. After the opera, they went to a fashionable restaurant, where Blair plied Chuck with coffee to wake him up, then they stopped by Victrola a bit because Chuck wanted to check on a few things and they had cocktails there.

Eventually, they made their way home in the limo in the wee hours of the morning, both worse for wear but still glad to have had a nice evening out. On the way home, Blair nonchalantly reached across to take Chuck's hand in her own, but accidentally squeezed his thigh and brushed across his well endowed Bass family jewels, causing him to shift and murmur.

"Mm...Mrs. Bass...are you trying to seduce me?" he growled in a lazy, seductive tone.

"Didn't intend to...but if you want..." she mused as she scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder as she consciously rubbed his thigh. "Of course Mr. Bass...the pleasure is all mine." she replied in what she hoped was a cross reference between Mrs. Robinson and Dr. No.

Pleased, Chuck seductively chuckled at her as he grabbed her toward him, lifting her across his body as they succumbed to a kiss and far more. Clothing mostly shifted and minimally removed, but still enough to achieve the satisfaction they sought as they christened Chuck's limo yet again. Afterwards they were left disheveled and panting, from the heat and what they'd just done, but were still bemused about having sex in a limo yet again. When they got home, they made their way upstairs, stumbled into bed, and picked up where they'd left off, having a quick few rounds again before falling asleep in their underwear.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, Blair woke up to Chuck messing around with her under the covers. Apparently he was going exploring, for wont of a better term, and was kissing her body under the comforter as he went from going down on her to a missionary position of sorts, as she felt him lazily move himself on top of her, tucking his head against her left shoulder as he slipped into her and began to slowly move.

Suddenly one of the maids came in, inadvertently interrupting them, as Blair pulled the comforter farther up to cover Chuck's head, as she quickly dealt with the maid's issue and sent her on her way. After a moment, Chuck popped his head up from under the covers looking sexy and disheveled as he made a comment.

"Gah, those things muffle sound so well they should sell them at Bose. So did we get caught?" he cheekily commented.

"You think?" she replied to his Bose statement, then added "I don't think we were caught, but who knows? Anyway we should be more careful, my sexy man. That's the last time." she laughingly replied.

"I don't agree." he bemusedly replied with a smirk, as he pulled her into a kiss and another round.

Afterwards, Blair drifted off, waking up a bit later to only then realize she'd fallen asleep. Surprised that Chuck wasn't dosing beside her, Blair got out of bed and made her way first to the bathroom, then down the hall toward her children's rooms to check on them. When she got to her daughter's room, Blair was surprised to see her husband, Chuck Bass, dressed in his underwear, a white cotton t shirt and boxer shorts, holding their daughter as they looked out the window and seemed to be looking at a bird or something in the backyard. When he turned and gave the girl a little kiss on her forehead, the sight just tugged at her heartstrings. The sight of Chuck Bass in his modest underwear taking care of his own toddler daughter was quite the sight because it was so simple, yet so heartfelt.

When she entered the room, she was reluctant to break the scene, but he didn't seem to mind, as he said "Hello...out of bed at last? Looks like someone's awake to see you too."

"Yes I see. Hello honey!" she cooed to her daughter, then said "I'll take her Chuck so you don't have to.." but he interrupted her saying "I don't mind. I wanted to get to know her more...so this is one way. Change her diaper, feed her maybe, I don't know."

"Seriously? You're not going to push it off on me or the nannies to do it? Interesting change of heart." she mused aloud.

"Well after you told me what the doctor had said, I wanted to see how Tatum is for myself. To me she seems fine, so I think that ER doc is a load of shyte...but we can still take her to one of your experts if you want to for another opinion. I can't believe we missed our children's problems if they have any. How'd it happen?" he commented.

"Well more often than not...it's the nannies who take the children to their appointments, playdates, and so forth since we're both so busy. Obviously they must have missed something along the line." she replied.

"Oh well then maybe we should fire the nannies?" he replied.

"And have to take care of the children all by ourselves...with our schedules? I don't think so! I don't know how middle class parents elsewhere in the city can even cope. Yet I do think we should take more of a vested interest in our children's health, so we'll take them to the appointments and/or have more of an influence in their health an welfare." Blair suggested.

"All right, then we will, starting today." Chuck suggested as they talked over their options and spent time with their precious little girl and boy, as Matt eventually made his way into his sister's bedroom as well, much to the chagrin of his nanny, but in this case Chuck & Blair Bass didn't mind.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

A few weeks passed and finally Blair was finally able to arrange for an appointment with her children's pediatrician which she could take the children to. No more hearing a diagnosis of the children's health issues secondhand from the nannies. Blair wanted to hear her own pediatrician's second opinion about Tatum's health issues and potentially even Matt's, from the source, so she made sure to coordinate the appointment to her busy schedule.

Early on the morning of the appointment though, Blair was surprised by a frisky Chuck Bass who suddenly had the urge to relieve a little stress with a round or two of sex, as he seductively caressed her while whispering dirty nothings in her ear, to which Blair was more than happy to oblige. They reveled in each other, the weight and feel of their bodies on top of each other, the sounds they made, and the feel of the sweat from the other's body as the came together in a cacophony of harmony in their bed.

Afterwards, they lay together in a heap, with Chuck laying prone on top of Blair, head tucked in the crook of her neck, as he lay where he'd collapsed, his body a welcome weight of warmth on hers. Blair ran her hands slowly down his back, causing Chuck to emit a luxuriously seductive moan when she raked her fingernails over his skin, his buttocks twitched, and she chuckled. At the sound he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Oh, Blair..."

"Yes, Chuck...do you like that?"

"Ah Blair, Blair, Blair.." He gazed into her eyes through a wild tangle of locks. "Do you know what opium is?"

She bemusedly smirked in assent.

"No, you don't..." he whispered. "It is you...and like the finest opium...I can never get enough..." He seductively growled in her ear as he kissed the side of her neck and collapsed again to her ministrations.

"So now you're saying my love is like a drug...and you can never get enough of me scratching your ass afterwards?" she coyly teased, which caused him to chuckle in agreement.

"Anyway...thank you Chuck for the...stress relief...hmmm...its like you knew exactly what I needed today especially." she commented.

"Mm...as always...it was my pleasure...to be at your...service..." he seductively mused as he began to kiss her again.

"Mm...indeed...but don't you need to get ready for work? You don't need to be late..." she sighed inquiringly between kisses.

"Took the morning off...to go to with you to the children's doctor..."

"Really?" she skeptically replied.

Chuck lifted his head then and started into her eyes through her tangled locks as he replied. "Yes...I wanted to be there if anything is wrong with our children. Work's kept me busy lately...so its the least I can do."

"Thank you...darling. Mm...Chuck Bass...sometimes you surprise me indeed..." she mused as she pulled him down for a continued kiss and another round.

~o~o~o~o~

Later that day, the Bass family made their way to the pediatrician's office, which was just down several blocks and up several floors in the building where it was located. Despite it being within walking distance for some people, the rainy weather, the size of the group, and the fact that both Chuck & Blair were a bit lazy when it came to exercise, Chuck convinced the entire entourage to ride in one of his limos to the doctor's office.

Once the young family, with their two children and two nannies accompanying them, got to the office, they waited in the waiting room until they were called back. As they waited, Blair nervously held Chuck's hand, which he let her do, as they both leafed through the latest magazine issues. Blair was just finishing an article in a back dated issue of Vogue, when she heard Chuck make a bemused chuckle and simultaneously the nurse called them back for the appointment consultations.

"Chuck what were you reading that you find so amusing?" she asked as she glanced toward his magazine, then asked skeptically, "Highlights?"

"Yeah Goofus and Gallant are so hilarious. Sort of reminds me of Nate and I back in the day. Still I don't know why Goofus didn't get more love because I can much more easily side with his actions than that fake knight in shining Armani, Gallant." Chuck admitted with a smirk.

"Chuck! Knowing you, I should've guessed! Come on...its time for the appointments!" she chided him, as he bemusedly accompanied her into the doctor's offices.

The couple sat in chairs in front of the doctor's mahogany desk and waited nervously for the diagnosis, with Blair breaking the nice by being nervously brave.

"All right Doctor Razleton...give it to us straight...are our children's disabilities going to affect them for the rest of their lives?"

"Well...Mr. & Mrs. Bass...from what testing and examinations we've done, your children's issues are minimal at best. Your son, Matthew's bowleggedness is something that is already correcting itself, just give it a little more time. Your daughter, Tatum does have a slight hip dysplacia issue that should have been looked into several months ago...but given the history of where you say she was six months ago, I won't lay judgment there. Anyway her issue could require surgery, it could correct itself on its own, or you could try a Pavlik harness if you want to." the doctor replied.

"So those are our only options?" Chuck asked.

"Yes at the current time."

"Okay...I think we'll try the Pavlik Harness for whatever amount of time you prescribe." Blair agreed, much to Chuck's surprise. "Another thing though, Dr. Razleton, what about Tatum's 'educational issues'? How severe are they and when should I contact the 'Moms of Autism Group' that Jenny McCarthy is a part of?" Blair nervously inquired.

"I have good news for you on that front, Mr. & Mrs. Bass. From our preliminary testing, your daughter does not appear to be Autistic or within the Autism range...however you can always consult another physician if you suspect anything out of the ordinary." the doctor replied.

"Really? That is excellent. However what about the diagnosis from the doctor at the hospital? Why would he tell my wife our daughter had that issue, and now you tell us she doesn't?" Chuck inquired, curiously.

"I can honestly say I'm not exactly sure why he came up with that diagnosis, but perhaps it was the environment she was in at the hospital? Here she seemed to be a normal 13 ½ month old." the doctor replied.

"Thank you again, doctor. You have relieved some of our concerns. So when should we schedule to have that...Pavlik Harness apparatus fitted for our daughter?" Blair replied with an added question.

"You can consult my nurse for an appointment, but I'll prescribe that you do it as soon as possible." the doctor replied, after writing a prescription and handing it to Blair. Afterwards, they made an appointment for a few days later, although Chuck was a little skeptical over the whole thing in general.

~o~o~o~o~

The couple tried the harness for their daughter's leg that autumn, even if it sometimes made Tatum cry because she couldn't walk as well when she was wearing it which in turn caused Matt to often ask "Baby have an owie?" or "Sissie have a owie?" To which his parents would then reply "Yes baby/sissie has an owie...but no you can't wear the leg brace too, Matthew." Ah yes, parenthood, even with the young Bass family.

The autumn season came and went, along with it the flurry of activities associated with it. Everything from Blair managing her company for the latest collections for her clothing company, to overseeing the preparations for the Fashion's Night Out annual gala the various fashion houses and companies held in New York every September, with which she partnered with Chuck on in part to throw a company dinner on the roof of the Empire Hotel. Blair also oversaw that her children's educations were enriched by making sure that they were getting into the right preschools and nursery schools, so that someday they could send them to Constance Billard and St. Jude, even though that was still several years away.

The months continued on, with a Hallowen party for the children, a masked ball for the parents, in October. Matthew's second birthday party, which was quite the event for the children...even if some of them were more than a little scared of the 'French clowns' (aka mimes) Blair thought that she just 'had' to invite to perform at her son's party just because Mrs. Xavier had invited the same mime troupe to perform at her son Grayer's fourth birthday soirée several weeks before. Fortunately, providence saved the day when somehow Raffi, who'd been a guest at the Palace for a few days, just happened to show up in the ballroom where Matthew Bass's birthday party was being held and started to perform a few songs...including his most popular song, the infamous 'Baby Beluga' song.

When Blair heard Raffi performing at her son's birthday party, she was impressed, albeit a little miffed that the mimes hadn't gone over as well as she'd hoped. When she saw Chuck drop by, she asked

"So...Raffi? Did you do this?"

"When I learned that he was a guest here, I might have let it be known that his services might be appreciated since Circ 'de Sole and two year olds might not mix." he replied.

"Well somehow you did it again. Thanks darling." she laughed as she gave him a kiss, then went on. "And here I thought you once said 'Baby Beluga' gave you nightmares from your childhood."

"What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger...Plus mimes creep me out even more." Chuck slyly joked, to which Blair laughed "Oh Chuck!"

So thus the rest of November passed by, with Blair's 21st birthday party, which turned into a club hopping gala as the Basses moved the party from the Palace, to the Empire, to Bass's, to Victrola, and several of Blair's favorite restaurants and Chuck's favorite clubs, until the party du jour more or less winded down by the wee hours of the morning. For the party and another great piece of jewelry, Blair rewarded her husband with a kiss...but since they were in the limo and it was Blair's birthday, their annual birthday sex in the limo was not far behind. Indeed it was always enjoyable trying to relive old memories again...especially ones that included leather upholstery and several different positions.

~o~o~o~o~

Once November, and Blair and her son's birthdays, and even Thanksgiving were finished, it was suddenly the Christmas season...and oh what a season it was. Despite their hectic schedules with work, social committees, events for their companies, both Chuck and Blair thought that they should do more things as a family...including taking the children shopping to FAO Swartz, Bloomigdales, and Macy's to see Santa Claus. Chuck was unsure about having his children entirely believe in Santa, but Blair being one with a penchant for fairytales, encouraged it from the get go...and even Chuck got swept up in it a little bit.

"All right Matt, Tatum, you both must be good or Santa won't come. Santa Claus only brings presents to good little boys and girls, remember." Blair said as she tried to make sure the children's nanny had helped them dress for the day.

"Santa...ho ho ho?" Tatum chortled from her bed as she tried to jump up and down in her bed.

"Yes Santa goes 'Ho ho ho...' Good girl, Tatie!" she cooed as she lifted her daughter out of her bed.

"Blair! Oh there you are! What time did you want to leave for the stores because it is already after 9:30?" Chuck said as he walked into the room still buttoning his jacket, as then his son saw him and yelled "Daddy!" as he grabbed his leg and tried to hold on.

"Oh I wanted to leave in the next ten minutes or else our itinerary will be off. So far we are right on schedule...as long as we don't have any mishaps and the children continue to behave so that Santa will come to visit them." Blair said as she handed her daughter to Chuck so that he could carry her downstairs.

"Is Santa gonna come daddy?" Matt asked as he begged to be picked up and carried too, which Chuck tried to do even if it wasn't easy.

"Chuck be careful...I don't want you dropping the children down the stairs!" Blair admonished him.

"Yeah...but better than that. Today your mama and I are going to take you to actually SEE Santa! What do you think about that? Then we'll go to Santa's workshop and play with all of the toys and eat a bunch of candy and cookies..." Chuck said slyly as Matt started to become a little too excited as he started to squirm out of his father's arms, as he was set down and began to run around the room.

"I wanna see Santa! I wanna see Santa! Ho ho ho! Oooo!" Matt yelled as he began running around the freshly redecorated living room, which had also been professionally decorated for Christmas.

"Matt stop! Be careful of the Christmas tree!" Blair scolded as she tried to catch her son. "Thanks Chuck for getting our children all worked up over seeing Santa Claus today."

"Well I don't believe I'm the only one...but it was the least I could do." he slyly mused as she rolled her eyes.

Eventually, with the help of their nanny, they were able to subdue their children enough to get them in their little coats, hats, and mittens as they then whisked the now overheated toddlers into their limousine to go out on their family day in the city. And what a day it turned out to be! First they stopped at the Magnolia bakery to pick up some holiday cupcakes and cocoa for the children and a few éclairs, macaroons, and coffee for the adults...although Chuck and Blair both liked the cupcakes too so the little ones didn't get all of them.

Afterward, they then went on to FAO Swartz and Toys R Us, where they strolled around looking at all of the toys and playing with a few of them as well. There was just so much to see and do that even if they went to separate parts of the stores for a bit, they still found each other in the end. Blair loved going to the Barbie section and ended up picking up some cute things for a daughter, starting her daughter's collection rather early and adding to her own, by picking up two of the newest editions of Holiday Barbie. Then a fairytale princess Barbie and prince Ken, a brunette high fashion Barbie in a little black dress from the Black Label Collection, and dress up clothes and shoes that she thought her daughter could soon grow into. Then Blair found a section that sold Disney themed toys and purchased a Baby Belle doll because she thought Tatum would love it because it looked just like her! Brown hair, big doe eyes, a adorable little face, and a yellow dress with matching tiara/headband...yes Baby Belle looked just like Tatum Bass...at least in her mother Blair's opinion.

For her son, Blair picked up some themed clothes, a few Leap Frog Learning toys, a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy, a stuffed Donald Duck toy, and a Buzz Lightyear toy because she thought all were cute things that he'd like. Then just before she left the Disney section, Blair saw a rare copy of an animation cell of Scrooge McDuck from Mickey's Christmas Carol as well as a figurine of old Uncle Scrooge, which knew exactly who to purchase that for, for Christmas. After finding all of those things and more, Blair went on to look for Chuck and their son Matt in another part of the stores.

As Blair had been shopping with her daughter Tatum in one part of the store, Chuck had gone with his son Matthew to other parts of the store, checking out the action figures, trucks and cars, stuffed and remote control animals, the bicycles and other ride-on toys, games, the train village, musical instrument toys, and so on. For whatever reason Matt liked looking at the trucks and cars and the animals the most. Since he already had a 'Chuck the Talking Truck', a 'Koda The Triceratops' and 'Monty the T-Rex', Matt was drawn to those toys first, so his dad had a little fun turning all of those toys on and more. ...tempting them to buy them all. When Chuck saw the radio controlled tarantula and the radio controlled rat on a shelf, he knew exactly who he'd buy that for...although they'd would probably be more fun for him than for her, he just couldn't help but buy them because he couldn't wait for the surprise.

Chuck and his son had just found the big piano at FAO, which he tried to help show his son how to play, when Blair came up to them and chuckled a bit as she listened to them.

"Ha ha bravo, you two! That was pretty good, even if Matt is no Mozart and you're no Tom Hanks...Chuck..." she laughed as she greeted them.

"Hey what can you do with a keyboard you have to play with your feet? Hm...Now if we had a piano like this at home, and it was just the two of us lover...imagine the music we could make together.." Chuck seductively mused as he stepped off the giant keyboard and gave her a wink.

"Ah yes I can definitely imagine where this is going, Mr. Chuck Bass...I most definitely do..." Blair chuckled in reply as she imagined having a piano keyboard that would be large enough to make love on. Taking their experience on her mother's piano from nearly three years before to the literal sense of making beautiful music together.

"So do you wanna buy one darling? I'll contact the manufacturer to see if they still build them like this..." he asked, anxious that Blair might actually consider the idea.

"Like this? Even if we can afford it...one like this would mean permanently installing an electronic keyboard into the floor...so sorry to disappoint you dear but I don't want that thing permanently installed the floor of our living room, Chuck, no matter how much fun it is now. However if you can find a portable version...I might consider it." Blair replied, intending not to entirely be a party pooper, since still liked to have fun too.

"A portable one? All right...that gives me some ideas...thanks darling." he slyly replied.

"You're welcome hun. I'm ready to go and I think we should since the nice Macy's Santa Claus will only be there until three, so we must get going if we want to get there before his lunch break." Blair said as she tried to rush her little family along.

"Yeah okay...but are you finished with your shopping here?" he asked her to make sure since either of them always thought of something last minute.

"Yes I believe so, but you know me. Still lets get going then." she suggested as they went to leave the store, although both secretly made calls to the store management to order some last minute gifts.

"No...daddy! No...go!" Matt began to fuss when Chuck tried to take him away.

"Yes...we're leaving now!" he scolded as he grabbed the little boy, who began to cry even more.

"NOOOO! MY PANOOO!" the little boy cried and tried to jump down, as his daddy carried him away.

"Shhh! Shut up son...you little bassst...uh! D'ya wanna see Santa?" Chuck hissed in his son's ear.

"Yeah..." the little boy gulped.

"Then be a good boy or no Santa...You'll get a spank. D'ya wanna spank?" Chuck threatened, his voice becoming low as he threatened his son.

"Nooo..." the boy moaned.

"You gonna be a good boy?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna see Santa...and have him visit you with all that stuff we saw today?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's where we're going now, son...to see Santy Claus." he sighed enthusiastically, even if he was getting annoyed.

" 'kay daddy. See Santy Claus! Yay!" the boy yelled as his tears quickly vanished, although he soon began to go on a tirade about Santa Claus, much to the annoyance of their parents.

Eventually the family arrived at Macy's where they ended up having to stand in line to wait to see Santa Claus, a line that stretched nearly to the front door it seemed. Blair was glad they'd brought their McClaren stroller along for the children because it certainly came in handy. Tatum was fine in the stroller, but Matt was something else, as he kept trying to climb out wanting to explore. The only way to keep him in line was for Chuck to carry the little boy, which he did with pride for awhile since he thought his son the perfect mini-me of himself. Even Blair thought so and snapped a pic with her smartphone of Chuck and Matt, then had Chuck take a pic of herself and Tatum with his phone as he reluctantly agreed.

Waiting in line for Santa Claus soon became old, especially when their son, all twenty-four pounds of him, started to become dead weight on Chuck's arm. Then Matt began to wiggle and squirm, causing Chuck to have to reprimand him over and over. Blair noticed and made her own suggestion to the duo.

"Chuck, I think Matt's hungry."

"Really? Well I am too. Wanna get out of here and get something?" he asked.

"Yes...we will...but if we step out of line now, Santa Claus will go on his lunch break and we'll miss him!" she replied.

"Yeah, but what about our lunch break, Waldorf? You know we're hungry too! Or are you that anxious to sit on Santa's lap because you didn't get enough this morning and now you want to compare Santa Claus...to me?" Chuck growled.

"Chuck! Get your mind out of the Bass! I'm not comparing every man I see to you! We'll get lunch in half an hour. In the meantime, you can feed our small fry these. Matt and Tatum love them ever since we took them to the aquarium and showed them the Peacock Bass swimming in the tank." Blair suggested, as she pulled out a container shaped like a yellow plastic fish and offered it to her husband.

"A fish? These aren't dog treats are they?" he asked as he shook the container.

"No! They're crackers and the children love them. You can eat some too, if you're still hungry, Bass." she laughed in reply.

"I'm not feeding him fish shaped crackers in public...or eating them myself. What if a client saw? Chuck Bass does not eat Goldfish in public." he scowled.

"Does Chuck Bass carry his own son and wait in line to see Santa Claus? Chuck, it's all part of being a father...fish crackers and all. You said you wanted to be the husband and father your father never was...well must I remind you, Bass, this is part of it...Goldfish crackers and all. Anyway I'll make it worth your while later. We'll get some lunch...then later tonight when the children are down for naps..." Blair admonished him and tried to negotiate an appeasement.

"We'll have some fun again?" he slyly mused.

"Yes...if you're up to it..." she mused.

"Mm...can't wait." he mused as he checked out his wife again and began to mentally prepare as he let his imagination go wild and some of his blood went straight to his groin. Unfortunately though, their two year old son picked an innopportune time to throw a mini tantrum as he'd grown tired of waiting on his fish crackers, so he whined, wiggled, arched his back so that he was nearly dropped, and kicked his daddy Chuck Bass squarely in the nuts...which was a great erection killer as well.

"Fish crackas daddeee!" Matt whined as he kicked his dad where it hurt most.

"Ow! You little Bass! NO! NO FISH CRACKERS! NO SANTA CLAUS!" Chuck moaned as he gave a swift spank to his son and Blair gasped in horror!

"Chuck Bass you do not hit our children in public!" Blair scolded as she cuffed Chuck herself.

"Ow! First our son and now you? God, I don't get no respect..." he growled.

"Sorry Rodney Dangerfield...but I don't want you hitting our son in public. What will people think?" she asked.

"That I know how to control my son? One spank doesn't constitute child abuse, Blair." he sighed. "And you can't tell me you've never spanked either before because I distinctly remember..."

"Maybe so, but I refrain from doing that in public...as should you." she replied.

"Hm...we'll see...Oh it looks like the line's moved...time to see Santa Claus..." Chuck said as he pushed them along.

"I hope so Bass..." Blair started scolding Chuck, then flipped on the old charm in an attempt to save face in front of Santa Claus...and everyone else.

After all that time, the Bass family finally saw Santa Claus, but it didn't turn out as planned because as soon as they sat Mathew and Tatum on Santa's lap, the children started to cry. They eventually got a few photographs, even though the only way to keep the children from bursting into tears was for Chuck and Blair to sit on Santa's lap as well. Quite the family adventure with quite the hilarious photographs indeed, with the whole Bass family trying to gather around Santa Claus while the children cried on.

Once they were done with that, they soon left Santa's Village and briefly browsed around other parts of Macy's as the young parents and their nannies were able to get the children calmed down somewhat. It was then that Chuck and Blair decided to leave the children in the nannies care as they themselves browsed around Macy's by themselves hand in hand. It felt good just to walk around like, just the two of them for once, as they glanced at various items, tried on clothes, and generally did a little shopping.

They did that for a bit, then reconvened with their children's nannies and the children themselves, and went on then to grab a bite to eat at Johnny Rocket's, someplace Blair was always reluctant to patronize since to her it felt so middle class, but Chuck loved the burgers, the children loved the fries, and she loved their milkshakes...even if she thought they were terribly fattening. So they went there and ordered their favorites and chowed down in the crowded diner. Fortunately for them, the children didn't have any major meltdowns...at least for the first twenty minutes or so...to which the young parents were appreciative.

"Mm...even if this place is so crowded...and so middle class...the food is not bad Bass, so thanks for suggesting it." Blair said as she ate her chef's salad.

"Mm...no problem. That's why you should be willing to try different things...including this burger...its delicious! Mm..." Chuck mumbled as he ate.

"I'm glad but it looks so...greasy...and fattening..." she scowled.

"Ah come on...try it Waldorf...you don't know what you're missing!" he grinned at her.

"No thank you..."

"Then I won't.." he chortled, but then was interrupted when they both received simultaneous text messages.

_**'Spotted: The Class of '09s King and Queen of the Upper East Side visiting Santa Claus with their children...providing me with quite the card this season. Happy Holidays everyone! Xoxo – Gossip Girl...and the Bass family...lol ;-)'**_

"WHAT? Oh-Em-Gee! Nooo!" Blair gasped as their family picture with Santa Claus, which included the children bawling, Chuck scowling, and herself with a slightly fake smile plastered on her face, was shown with Gossip Girl's message.

"Oh yeah...ha ha...Quite the family picture. At least they got our good side." Chuck mused as he glanced at the photo and stroked his chin.

"Our good side? This is so embarrassing! The kids are crying like babies, you're scowling like the Grinch or Scrooge, and I have this stupid fake smile I look like a 1950s housewife in a Mop & Glo ad!" Blair moaned as she suddenly started to stress eat the french fries and part of Chuck's burger.

"Mm...I don't think its so bad...though if anger is how you decide to eat more...I'll have to get you angry more often." he mused as he ordered another hamburger from a passing waitress.

"Ha ha very funny, Bass..." she sarcastically laughed and would have gone on, except she was soon interrupted again.

_** 'Spotted: C & B and family at Johnny Rockets chowing down. Better watch out for that secret sauce B, because you might start at new trend in edible facials. Also, addend to my Christmas card...it looks like visits to Santa are a family tradition for C & B...As they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Xoxo – Gossip Girl' **_

They checked the photos accompanying the Gossip Girl blast, which caused Blair to gasp in horror. "What the heck? There's a Gossip Girl spy in here? Pass me a napkin, Bass, though you could use one too! Edible facials indeed!" she huffed as she began wiping off her own face, then the faces of their children, and even her husband Chuck.

"Thanks...but I think I can wipe off my own face, Mama Blair." he mused as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, checking his reflection in a shiny chrome surface nearby.

"Well, Papa Bass, I decided that was the last time the Bass family was going to be caught looking like a mess in public. We have an image to maintain, if you didn't already know." she said.

"An image? Ah yes the image of perfection?" he mused.

"Of course, is there any other? People look up to us for style and inspiration...so of course we have to maintain an image of style and sophistication that supersedes our reputation. That's why eating here was probably not a good idea...because it makes us appear..." she declared.

"Common? So what? I understand your desire for perfection, but no one can maintain that in the real world for long, especially if we're hungry. I also happen to know that you are a far dirtier girl than the public knows about, so attempting to maintain an image otherwise is entirely a moot point, wouldn't you agree?" he seductively mused as he stroked her knee under the table.

"True...but if you released those photos of us from your private collection to the public...you won't like the consequences." she challenged.

"Oh really? Mm...I could just imagine the punishment you'd dole out then...because I know how you love to be creative." he mused.

"Indeed." she smirked, then went on. "And speaking of punishment that I have to mete out...do I have to think of one for you for releasing those photos of us visiting Santa Claus when we were children? I knew I had that embarrassing photograph of myself crying on Santa's lap when I was three...although I blame my tears on the fact that S stole my headband just before the photograph was taken, not that I was ever afraid of Santa Claus."

"Oh really?" he skeptically mused.

"Yes...although apparently you were. Little Chuck Bass, with a little bow tie and all, sitting on Santa's lap crying like a baby. How old were you, two?" she laughed at the photograph.

"Sss...Something like that..." he admitted gruffly.

"Aw...you were so cute! And did look a lot like our son! Ooh Matt look its daddy when he was your age! Wasn't he quite the little boy?" Blair laughed as she showed the picture to her son.

"Daddy? No...that's me!" the boy said.

"No honey, that's your daddy when he was a little boy, just like you. And if look here even your daddy was afraid of Santa. See he's crying." she said as she pointed it out to her son.

"Daddy cry?" the boy asked, surprised.

"Yes, even daddies can cry sometimes. Poor little daddy Chuck." Blair mused as her son parroted back "Poor daddy Chuck." with a laugh.

"Ha if you think that's funny son, you should see this. It is your mommy and your aunt Serena, already fighting even back then. Look at those crocodile tears! Your poor mom!" Chuck mused as he showed his son the photo of little Blair and Serena, as Matt looked at the photograph too and said "Poor mommy cry."

"Oh Chuck!" she scolded.

"And if you look son, it looks like even mommy didn't like Santy Claus back in the day either. So if you don't wanna see Santa, you know what to do now." he teased as they were leaving the restaurant as the kids began crying on cue.

"Chuck!" she fumed under her breath as they were leaving.

"Ha ha...just doing my job love, just doing my job." he teased as they went on.

The next stop on the Bass family's itinerary for the day was to go to Rockefeller Center to see the tree and the surrounding decorations in the plaza, then they even tried their hand...or feet rather, at ice skating, even if neither were very good skaters, especially with a pair of children, but they still had fun. Afterwards they bought hot chocolate and pastries from a street side vendor as they relaxed a bit and chatted, while they took turns feeding little fish shaped crackers to the children before they needed to go down for their naps.

The parents did a bit more window shopping and strolling along browsing together past various shops, finding different places to look at and different things to see. Finally after awhile they decided that it would be best to take their children home for the evening since it'd been a long day for them all. If they wanted to see a Holiday show, or any show, later on they would do that then. So, the Bass family took their leave after an interesting family day out and went home to relax.

~o~o~o~o~

Once they got home, the young, albeit tired parents deposited the children in their nursery to nap, play, or do whatever, while they themselves went in their room to take a nap. Once in the bedroom, of course the thought of sex crossed their minds, because after all they were Chuck & Blair, but in that moment, despite removing some of their clothing, they were just too tired from their day out to do much other that cuddle together for awhile and fall asleep.

After and hour or two, they started to rouse, with Blair getting up first to use the bathroom, then walking back into their bedroom, peering out the window as she could see snow falling outside already. She drinking a mild drink she made herself from the bar at the side of their bedroom as she curled up into a chair and began pondering her day and where they could go out tonight, for dinner an a show. Her thoughts then went onto her career, then her children, and then back to Chuck when she heard him snore from his side of the bed.

She chuckled as she watched him sleep as she pondered at what an interesting yet handsome looking man Chuck Bass was. He might not have the body or face of a male model, but whoever had said it was absolutely right. A man with big feet, hands, nose and so forth were often blessed elsewhere as well...and it was certainly the case with Chuck and his 'bassets' because they certainly weren't diminutive. As his wife, Blair Bass considered herself a lucky girl indeed...especially in that way. Oh Chuck might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she still loved him because she accepted him for the man he was.

As she was glancing at Chuck and his sleeping form, he groggily woke up from his nap, scratching himself as he glanced her way, looking like the hot mess that he sometimes was.

"Mm...there you are...lover...I wondered where you'd disappeared to from my bed..." he lazily drawled as he glanced her way.

"Oh did you miss me?" she mused from her position, perched on a chair at the side table.

"What do you think?" he seductively mused.

"Ha ha...I take that as an affirmative. So...Chuck my love...where do you want to go out to tonight?" Blair pondered aloud, bemusedly teasing Chuck.

"Uh...what do you suggest?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

"I don't know...we could go to Daniel or something..." she suggested.

"Nah...I don't think so. Why don't we just go to the restaurant at The Palace...since I already own it." Chuck suggested as he stretched his back while rising from the bed.

"Yeah that sounds fine...though do you have a problem with the staff at Daniel, Chuck?" she curiously asked.

"Not exactly...but you prefer my staff more because its larger, stronger, and can satisfy your discriminating tastes far more, Blair. I know you and I know what you like." Chuck said as he removed his shirt and tossed it to her as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hm...Chuck Bass why do I feel like when you talk about your restaurant staff you really are talking about something else? Another type of staff perhaps?" she teased as she peeked in the door and watched Chuck's bare ass as he stood beside the toilet taking a piss.

"What do you mean? Enlighten me..." he commented.

"Oh...like the staff that you're holding in your hand..." she teased.

"This? The fact you like this is a given, isn't it?" he mused as he finished peeing, but turned around and teasingly stroked himself to her mock horror.

"Chuuuck! Put that away and take your shower!" she laughed as she shut the door and she could hear him chuckle as he started the water.

Blair mused to herself the image of her silly, hot, naked husband Chuck Bass as she started to pick out the gown she'd wear tonight to go out, from her walk-in closet of many designer gowns. She'd just picked out a delicious Dior that she'd just picked up recently at a trunk show and was going for shoes and accessories, when she heard one of the children fuss from down the hall, so on the fly she put Chuck's discarded dress shirt on and hurried down the hall. Blair liked the feel of Chuck's dress shirt against her nearly naked skin, because it was soft yet new...and smelled of a scent that was one part cologne...and one part Chuck Bass...and oh what a scent that was. She kept sniffing the collar of the shirt as she went on to see to her daughter's minor issue...then went back to her room to wait on Chuck and continue to get ready.

When she got back in the bedroom, she went to her beauty supply closet to search for the rest of her accessories for the night and was just coming around, when she heard a low catcall and heard Chuck say in that low seductive voice of his "Damn you look hot in that, Blair!"

"Thanks but what, your dress shirt?" she laughed, thinking he was kidding.

"Yes! My dress shirts should become your permanent costume...though I wouldn't want to let you out of my sight then..." he seductively growled as he approached her.

It was then that Blair realized what Chuck was wearing. "Wait a minute...Chuck are you wearing my robe?" she laughed.

"It was in there so I put it on...what do you think?" he mused, teasingly seductive.

"Ha ha...you do look silly...but oh so hot! Here...let me help you take it off." she offered as he smiled.

"Be my guest...but I get to help you..." he mused as he stared at her with once of his pointedly seductive looks.

Ardently, Blair reached up and helped slide the robe off of Chuck's shoulders, not realizing she was unveiling a sexy, naked Chuck Bass in the process. The look in his eyes and the draw of his lips was just too much as she succumbed to his charms and to a kiss which she surrendered to as she drew her hands across his chest, causing him to growl with desire. His other response to her was to remove his dress shirt from her body as he then drew her naked form against his.

They both kissed each other a bit longer, until he broke the kiss and said "We can stop now...or continue on...but if you still want to go out we'll have to stop." as he stroked her back.

"Mm...like anything with you Chuck, I never want to stop...but I suppose we should." she sighed, reluctantly pulling back from the kiss and laying her head against his chest as she ran her hands down his back and butt.

He groaned and did likewise to her, cupping her ass in his hands as he noticed their reflection in the mirror. "Mm...we look good together like this, Mrs. Bass? Damn good. Gah, sometimes I can't believe this little ass is mine." he seductively mused as he squeezed her again.

"Mm...yeah we do look good together, I agree, Mr. Bass. So if my, what you call little, ass is your's...then I guess this piece of real estate is all mine..." she laughed as she rubbed his ass and gave it a squeeze. "Hm...nice ass yourself, Mr. Bass.."

"Oo...thaanks..." he drawled as he pulled her against him and they looked in the mirror at their paired profile and what a pair they made. Chuck then went on to comment "Yes...when I first saw you at a play date our nannies had arranged at someone's house...I told myself that I was going to have that little bitch-ass someday, if I had to beg and steal and borrow or tie you up and throw you over my shoulder and steal you away to my Bass Cave...away from Archibald...so that I could do with you as I wish..." he mused.

"Oh really? My Chuck Bass...I never knew you had such plans for me, even as a child? You certainly had quite the imagination even then Bass...and here I thought you were just trying to be friends..." she coyly teased. "When I should have guessed you were a dirty little boy even then. So...where was your Bass Cave then? Someplace at the Palace Hotel? Room 1812 maybe?"

"Maybe...but can you guess where my favorite one is now?" he teased.

"Here? Your office?" she coyly asked.

"Yes and no. Two good places...but darling...my favorite Bass Cave now is right...here..." he seductively drawled as trailed his fingers between her thighs and right into her core causing her to gasp and moan at the intrusion.

"Oh...so _I _am your favorite Bass Cave now? I should have guessed." she replied as they both seductively chuckled low while he touched her there. He seductively toyed with her a bit longer, drawing his fingers out right when he knew she was going to start to cum, causing her to moan "Chuuck!" in frustrated despair as he just licked his fingers as said "Ya better take that shower darling...because you said yourself...you don't want to be late." as she pouted at him and went on to take her shower, shutting the bathroom door in his face.

After they were both finished getting ready, the couple went out on the town, having a lovely Christmas in New York City type evening together. The dinner, show, cocktails and so forth were all fun and made them appreciate their time together. They also made plans to go out again whenever their schedules permitted and to take time to visit Bart's grave as per their family tradition each year at Christmas.

When they arrived at home, they relaxed together in their bedroom, listening to classic Christmas music on their Bose stereo system, as they watched the crackling fire in the fireplace. Chuck removed his shirt again and when he went into the bathroom to use it a moment, Blair seized the opportunity to put it back on with little underneath...just as she and Chuck liked it. She was going to wait a bit for her husband, but then she realized that the snacks that they'd wanted the servants to deliver to their room weren't there yet. Being an impatient young woman, Blair decided to investigate for herself, as she slipped downstairs and found the decorated Christmas cookies from Eleni's being arranged on a tray by one of the maids. The cookies were so cute, Blair hoped that Chuck wouldn't eat them all and would save at least a few for the children's enjoyment...still she hoped she could still order more not only for her family but also the holiday parties she was planning already.

In the meantime, Blair and the maid had just made it through the living room on their quest to bring cookies and hot toddies to her bedroom upstairs, when she was suddenly met by Chuck in the living room, wearing one of his robes as he lounged in his barcolounger in front of their downstairs gas fireplace.

"Chuck! You came downstairs? I was just going to bring the snack upstairs..." she began, but he interrupted her.

"I noticed you weren't in my bed...so I thought to investigate. We can eat down here. And do you look good in my shirt? Mm...one of my favorite looks, Mrs. Bass." he mused as he motioned for her to sit down beside him.

"This old thing? Thank you very much, Mr. Bass on your approval of choice of ensemble." she mused as she set the cookie tray down on the coffee table and handed Chuck a drink before sipping one herself.

"Thanks...anything else?" he asked.

"Do you want a cookie, darling? We have Santa Claus, gifts, stockings, candy canes, reindeer, to name a few. I ordered them from Eleni's since they make such beautiful hand decorated cookies every year. I'm thinking about ordering more for some of our Christmas parties this year, but I wanted to run it by you first." she replied as she handed Chuck a cookie, then nibbled on an iced Christmas stocking herself.

"Mm...yeah that sounds good, Blair. Mm...yeah this is good...now I just need some milk." he mused as he ate his Santa Claus shaped cookie.

"Ha ha aw...Chuck Bass having cookies and milk before bed time...Sometimes you are still such a kid, Chuck." she teased.

"Yeah well don't let it get around, or else it'll ruin my image as a hard man." he replied cautiously.

"Oh you're funny. I think becoming a husband and father has already changed your public image to some degree...but in other ways you're still the same boy you always were. Anyway if you like the cookies well enough, I thought I'd order some from Eleni's for your company's Holiday or Christmas Party because they have these great themed cookies with one titled 'I love New York.' When I saw the cookie that was shaped like the Empire State Building, I immediately thought of you Chuck." she said.

"Really? Because I like Christmas cookies? The Empire State Building? Or because the Empire State Building reminds you of The Bass at full mast?" he teasingly inquired.

"What? Chuck Bass...you and your filthy mind! When did I ever tell you that you looked like the Empire State Building?" she laughingly inquired.

"Well there was that one time when we were watching the original Affair To Remember and a shadow cast through the window on me at the same time Irene Dunne saw the building reflected on a window in the film...and I distinctly remember you saying..." he mused trying to recall a memory.

"What? I...I'd meant I thought you reminded me of Charles Boyer...not the Empire State Building itself! You were the one that was sort of drunk and thought that the shadow you cast on the wall looked like the Empire State Building!" she playfully scolded.

"Maybe...but I'm sure you agreed with me." he mused.

"Oh shut up! Okay maybe I did laugh and agree with you then...but that was awhile ago..." she laughed as she recalled one of their sillier moments one night between rounds of sex.

"Ah but it's still case isn't it, darling?" he mused as he pulled back his robe and acted like he was going to pull himself out to demonstrate.

"Ah no Chuck...put that thing away! Ha ha you're too much...simply too much!" she teased acting like she was horrified that he'd do such a silly thing as expose himself in the living room.

"Aw...I thought you liked it when The Bass came out to play...and when it saluted you..." he teased, with mock dejection.

"I do...but I love this song even more! Chuck why don't you come over and play this for me on the piano?" she mused as she tried to distract him for a moment as she moved over to the piano.

"White Christmas? Mm...I could play it...but why don't you? You told me once that you wanted to be more...proficient." he suggested.

"Me? You've got to be kidding! Ha ha! The only songs I remember on the piano are Chopsticks, Heart and Soul, and the Little Wigwam! No Christmas Carols!" she laughed at him.

"Well then practice that...and I'll come back and show you something else on the piano...but first I'm gonna get us some ice..." he drawled as he sauntered out of the living room and into the front hall.

"All right Chuck. But don't insult me too much if you think I suck." she yelled as she sat down at the piano and started to practice her scales.

"I love it when you suck...and blow!" he shouted back teasingly.

"Shut up Bass!" she mockingly huffed as she pounded on the keyboard, which inadvertently blocked out the sound of the front door opening and closing. Still if she'd heard anything it usually didn't mean much since they had several household servants on staff.

Blair was continuing to play a few songs, and was just getting into the main bar to Heart and Soul, when she heard Chuck come up behind her and stand nearby. "Ah so your finally back with the ice? So what do you think of my playing?" she asked, cautious but bemused.

"You play beautifully darling. And you should see the weather outside because as the weatherman said...tonight there really was a high chance of...snow!" he growled in her ear, his voice low and seductive...until he pulled back at the word 'snow' and proceeded to dump a handful of the white stuff right down the back of her shirt! (Or his shirt to be technical.)

"CHUCK! Oh my gawd...you didn't just do that!" Blair squealed at the prank and jumped away from the piano, knocking the bench over onto the travertine floor with a crash, as Chuck laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You should've seen your face when I did that Blair! It was great!" he laughed as he backed away.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, Bass!" she scowled as she proceeded to chase him around the room. Then he chased her around the room, both of them having fun like the couple of kids that they still were, hiding behind sofas, chairs, the Christmas tree, and several other objects in the room. Prank versus prank indeed. Finally he caught her around the waist as she was rounding the piano another time, holding her against him to seductively subdue her as he pulled her around to face him.

"Ha ha...I got you now B...you can't get away from me..nuh uh..." he teased as playfully picked her up and sat her on the piano.

"Oh I'm your prisoner? Well you're my prisoner too...and you're not getting away...because first you have to pay..." she seductively challenged as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from escaping.

"Oh really? And what do I owe you?" he mused. "A kiss?" he asked as he gave her one.

"Mm...not enough...more..." she replied. "You owe me a piano lesson, Bass..." she added as she peeled back part of his robe and stroked his manly chest the way she knew he liked.

"Mm...well I'll teach you something on the piano that you'll never forget..." he suggested as he began unbuttoning the shirt she wore to get to his beautiful nude wife underneath.

"Ha ha...we're insatiable aren't we Bass?" she purred as she peeled back his robe and stroked her sexy husband.

"But of course.." he growled as he positioned himself just so and thrust into her as she lay back onto the piano and caused both to chuckle when he attempted to climb on top of the baby grand to join her in making beautiful music together and have quite the merry Christmas season.

~o~o~o~o~


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

The Christmas Holiday season went on full blast then as both Chuck and Blair planned for their company's Christmas parties which they hosted at the Palace Hotel. The cookies from Eleni's were a big hit even if Blair had to chuckle to herself now every time she saw a cookie shaped like the Empire State Building, after the private joke she and Chuck shared about the building.

Finally Christmas day arrived and what a day it was for the family since their two children were actually old enough to enjoy the holiday celebrations. The two young parents were eager to share with their children everything they'd gotten them, so they woke them up early to take them downstairs. Once they were downstairs, they gathered them around the tree showing them all of the gifts, decorations, and food that was available. It all seemed like a magical time for the family.

Soon though the sight of the unopened gifts became too much of a distraction, so eager to proceed, they soon dug in to everything they had purchased for each other and the children and my what the gifts they were, from clothes, to toys, to gadgets, and more. Blair loved the clothes, perfume, lingerie, and jewelry that her husband Chuck bought her, as well as a few things he claimed were 'from the children.' Chuck loved the clothes, gadgets, cologne, and so forth that Blair had purchased for him, as well as items Blair had purchased for him which she said were 'from the children' as well.

The children themselves loved the toys and gifts their parents gave them by beginning to play with them right away. Matt was soon playing with his Chuck & Friends talking truck, kicked around with the portable foot piano, and was soon driving around in the toy Jaguar Chuck had purchased as a promo for purchasing a full size XK7 for himself. Meanwhile, Tatum loved playing with her Belle doll, tea set, dress up clothes, and other toys she'd gotten for Christmas, as her mommy, Blair helped her.

After awhile, the children wore down a bit, so that the nanny's helped put them down for a nap, while Chuck and Blair themselves relaxed with Dorota's annual eggnog, bundt cake, and Christmas grog. As the children were napping, Chuck lay back and made a sly suggestion.

"Hmm...do you remember what you said about the piano, darling?"

"What? That you were afraid that it would break the next time we tried to christen it again, like the last time?" she teased.

"Well yeah that...but no, I'd meant the other piano. The large one we saw at FAO Schwarz..." he suggested.

"Oh that you'd teach me how to play it? And knowing you Bass, I'll probably be creatively." she mused.

"Indeed...So I got the piano...I'm game if you are." he mused.

"Mm...I'm game...but first I want you to wear what I bought you for Christmas." she challenged.

"I accept. So what do you want me to wear? Hugo Boss? Lord & Taylor? Polo? Ralph Lauren?" Chuck asked as he began to casually sift through his new clothing items.

"No, no...none of those...you know what want." she mused.

"You can't mean those boxers you purchased..." he asked skeptically bemused.

"Yes...the Santa Claus boxers, Chuck Bass. I want to see you actually wear them, my hot, sexy Santa." Blair teased, curious to if he'd go for it.

"Hm...perhaps...but you have to put on that little number I gave you..." he suggested, trying to up the ante a little in his favor.

"Mm...fine then. We'll just see who's the better player." she laughed as she grabbed her newest lingerie from La Pearla, which Chuck had given her for Christmas and hurried off to a bathroom to change into it, as Chuck grabbed the boxers she'd given him and did likewise.

A few minutes later, both emerged into the living room wearing their robes, shutting the door behind them to give them a bit more privacy as they decided to do it. Removing their robes, they both stepped up to the large portable piano keys their son had technically received, and teasingly stood at the side waiting to begin.

"All right Blair, how much do you know?" he asked her.

"Only a little bit...but only on a regular piano...You'll have to show me the rest." she nervously laughed.

"Fine. You know what the notes are don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. I have taken piano lessons before, Chuck." she replied.

"All right. Good. Then all that you have to remember are your notes and part of your chords, because then its easy. All you have to do is...oh shit...uh that's not right." he swore as he tried to remember exactly how to play what he wanted to play.

"Hmm..not so easy, is it dear?" she asked, bemused.

"No...uh there must be something wrong with this keyboard." he mumbled frustratingly.

"If you say so Chuck.."' she said nonchalantly.

"I do. Yeah now I remember." he said as he began to reluctantly play out a tune as she stood watching his effort.

"Eh something like that...come on and try it for yourself over here." he encouraged her, although she was still a little reluctant.

"All right, but if this ends up on Gossip Girl and we're made the laughingstock of the Upper East Side...I am holding you to blame." she teased.

"Eh, I don't think so...if our son's fit at the toy store didn't do it...neither will this." he mused as he held out his hands and coaxed her onto the keyboard.

The two of them played around with the keyboard a bit, while Christmas music played in the background. They tried to pick out a few Christmas tunes too...but weren't great at it, and so Blair just kept laughing at the two of them. Finally, they became a little tired trying to nearly dance around on the keyboard, so Blair ended her stint by walking over to Chuck and giving him a hug.

They hugged for a moment, as she angled her face toward his and said "Thank you for the piano and lesson, Chuck Bass. You do surprise me sometimes. I love you, darling." as she then gave him a kiss.

They kissed for a bit longer, until Chuck pulled back and mused "Mm...I love you too, Blair...but we're not done with the lesson...not by a long shot. You're gonna learn a version of 'Up On The Housetop' you'll never forget." he seductively mused as he pulled her down on the floor and began to recite the lyrics in a very sensuous way.

"Mm...you know this song can very dirty...if taken this way..." he mused as she lay back and he began kissing his way down her body, while peeling away her lingerie.

_"Up on the house top...reindeer pass..."_ he said as he kissed her breasts, belly, pausing briefly to pet her cunny, then give a little kiss.

_"Out jumps good ol' Chuckie Bass..."_ he teased as he pulled his cock out of the fly of the red velvet Santa Claus boxers Blair had given him.

_"Down through the chimney with lots of toys all for little Blair's Christmas joys..."_ he drawled as he positioned himself at her core and thrust in, as she gasped.

_"Ho ho mm...who wouldn't go? Up on the housetop with some luck...down through the chimney with bad Santa Chuck..."_ he mused as she gasped, chuckled, and seductively moaned.

_"First comes the stocking of little Blair, Mm...bad Santa fill it there...Give her a 'dolly' that laughs and cries. One with your devilish dark brown eyes..."_ she seductively purred as he growled in agreement and pumped himself, thoroughly filling her as they both started to come...or at least he did.

And thus they went on with a few of their own more creative verses to 'Up On The Housetop' as they made love...and quite the interesting tune...rolling around on top of the floor piano. Eventually then they collapsed together in a fit of seductive chuckles, as they lay curled up beside the piano and fell asleep.

They had only rested together like that for maybe half an hour, when they woke up to realize that their children had found their way back into the living room and were wrecking havoc on it as their parents had been asleep. Wrapping paper had been strewn around the room again, as well as most of the children's toys. Somehow Matt's toy truck had ended up six feet up their Christmas tree, and now their son was even walking around wearing a Santa hat and Chuck's discarded sexy Santa Claus boxers, as he marched around saying "Me Santa, mommy! Ho ho ho! Me Santa, daddy! Ho ho ho!"

"Uh...Matt, come here I need those back..." Chuck said as he started to reach for his son, who an away shouting "No!"

"Yes...you better come back because Santa needs them son..." he said, slightly more gruff as he wrapped himself in a blanket, but that did not work and soon Chuck was naked walking around the room trying to find his son so that he could get his boxer shorts back.

"No!" the boy yelled as he playfully tried to get away...but then turned around and asked "Daddy nakee? Why daddy nakee?"

"Uh...Daddy was pretending to be Santa Claus for mommy...and his costume fell off..." Blair tried to explain to her skeptical son.

"Daddy Santa? Ho ho ho?" their son asked.

"Yeah something like that..just give me back my costume son...and I'll give you a present." Chuck tried to negotiate a deal, but it wasn't easy.

"Nooo...Me Santa! Ho ho ho!...Ow! Waaah!" the boy laughed and tried to escape his father, but his costume fell down and so did he, tripping on the floor and causing him to cry like the two year old he was.

Chuck scooped his son up, handed him to Blair to take care of, then slipped his boxers back on, as Blair laughed an said, "Oh Chuck, the sight of you and your nakedly manly bod running around the room trying to get your costume back was one of the funniest Christmas memories I'll have for a long time. Its a good thing I captured it with my phone..." as she showed him the brief video.

"Ha ha well at least you got my good side. You won't release it on the internet though, will you?" he laughed, but turned serious with his question.

"No Chuck Bass, this is for my entertainment only." she laughed as she shut off the phone and went to soothe their son as well as their daughter, who were both crying by this time.

As Blair was caring for the children, Chuck slipped a robe back on top of himself and relaxed back in his recliner chair. It was then as he watched his wife and children, that Chuck decided to spring the surprise on Blair he'd planned ever since he saw the item at the toy store, as he grabbed a radio controller and turned it on.

Blair was minding her own business, taking care of the children, when suddenly something crawled out from under the wrapping paper that caused her to let out a blood curdling scream, much to her husband's enjoyment. "Aaahh! Ch-Chuck...we need to call the exterminator! NOW!"

"The exterminator? Why?" he pondered nonchalantly.

"Because I saw a huge ass spider crawl out from under the tree...and I think it almost bit our daughter!" she panicked.

"Oh really? I don't see anything..." he mused.

"Don't laugh, Chuck, I swear I saw a spider! I think someone's tarantula escaped into our house. Unless...you didn't buy a pet tarantula for our children, did you?" she asked cautiously.

"Hm...maybe I did...what would you think?" he mused.

"I'd...I'd..." she stammered, then saw the tarantula again, seemingly dancing as it crawled across the carpet toward their curious daughter who picked it up and started to put it in her mouth. "No no no, Tatum! The spider might bite you! And if he did...you don't bite him back!" Blair panicked as she pulled the spider out of her daughter's hands, causing her to cry, risking a spider bite herself, when suddenly she examined the arachnid and gasped in annoyance. "A TOY? I was flipping out over our daughter Tatum being bitten by a toy? Chuck Bass...I could just..." she fumed, as she went over to cuff a laughing Chuck Bass.

Suddenly the young couple was interrupted by one of the servants walking into the living room to inform them that their guests had arrived, and much to their horror, Lily & Rufus and Serena & Nate and Chuck's grandmother Alexis walked into the messy living room, which had wrapping paper and toys everywhere...including a talking dump truck that began to talk and move saying "I'm Chuck!" every time a loud noise was made.

"My my...it looks like somethings never change." Alexis haughtily said as she perused the disastrous room. "The servants must be shirking in their duties."

"Sorry for arriving a little early Charles, Blair, but you did say the mid-day dinner would be at noon?" Lily said as she glanced at the room, then back at the young Bass family.

"Yes...you're correct! Everything will be ready in a bit...why don't you wait in the sitting room while we...finish getting ready." Blair suggested as she tried to play hostess and shuffled everyone out of the room, with Chuck close by on her heels as they left the messy living room to the hands of the servants.

Blair had Chuck making a few calls to some of their non-residential staff members and even the housekeeper service from their hotels to come in and clean the living room, although he grumbled that it would cost him time and a half getting hotel staff to come to their house...but they did. Meanwhile, both Chuck and Blair were in a flurry trying to get ready at the last minute so that they'd be presentable for their family dinner in their home, as the children's needs were seen to by the nannies.

Finally at about 1:30 PM, the entire family were ready to sit down for their extended family Christmas Holiday dinner, with the young Bass family finally looking their best. The dinner went superbly for the main courses and all went well, until dessert was presented. At that, Lily mentioned aloud "I thought I'd bring a special treat for us all, but especially the children. This was something Rufus said his children loved when they were young...a special cheesecake from Juniors with a picture of Norman Rockwell's Santa Claus on it!" she gushed as she had one of the servants present the special cheesecake she'd brought along.

Most of the adults were impressed with the lovely cheesecake, but when the children saw it, Matt and Tatum burst into tears, much to the embarrassment of their parents.

"My don't your children like cheesecake, Charles, Blair?" Lily gasped.

"No...it's just that they've had some incidences with Santa Claus lately...but it's nothing..." Blair stammered as she tried to excuse her children's behavior.

"Children afraid of Father Christmas? I never!" gasped Alexis, though she was haughtily bemused indeed.

The rest of the evening passed without incident with everyone having a good time exchanging gifts, advice, and memories. It was a good visit for all and made them glad for their family such as it was, and everyone who was included. After seeing everyone's needs and seeing that they had rides home, the young family retired upstairs, where they relaxed, examined the gifts they'd received and reminisced about previous holidays, childhood and otherwise, eventually falling asleep.

~o~o~o~o~

Later that night, at about 2:30 AM, Blair was woken up by Chuck whispering in her ear, playfully nudging her awake. Begrudgingly she sighed "All right love but make it quick...I think I have a headache..."

"Ha ha...quit faking Waldorf, I have another type of surprise for you. Do you remember what you said earlier about going sledding?" he whispered.

"Yes...?" she asked curiously.

"Well get dressed, I've already told the nannies to get the kids ready. We're going in about fifteen minutes." he laughed.

"Fifteen minutes? Chuck, you can't be serious! It's...two thirty in the morning? Are you daft?" she gasped in shock as she checked the clock.

"Not in the least. Of course if you forgot how to have fun, darling, then be my guest and stay home." he mused as he dressed into a ski suit he'd once purchased from Eddie Bauer on the off chance they'd go skiing someday.

"I too still know how to have fun, just watch me dear...All right now where's my ski pants?" she mused as she collected her designer winter ski wear and eventually made it downstairs.

The children were already down there, sleepy but warmly dressed. Chuck then ushered his family out to the limousine where they all climbed in to take a ride. Blair had no idea where Chuck planned to take the family, considering that since they were wealthy they could even go to Aspen or Vale without incident, since nothing would surprise her. They did go someplace that had decent sledding, but it wasn't even outside the city.

"Central Park, Chuck? Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes? What did you expect, the Alps?" he teasingly asked.

"Well..." she paused.

"Hm...sorry to disappoint you lover, but this is the best I can do on the spur of the moment, but I'll make it up to you on New Years. I promise." he mused in the little boy lost way that always got to her. "Anyway, when I was a kid and wanted to go sledding, this was my favorite place to go...so come on Mrs. Bass...have fun with me...please." he begged as she saw even in the dim light then the pleading in his eyes, as she consented.

Chuck positioned the sleds he'd found, on the hill as he yelled "All aboard. Everybody in!" There was a wild scramble as the family climbed onto the sled in a wild tangle of limbs. Blair thought it was good to see her husband, Chuck, striding through the unbroken snow like a kid again as she kept track of the children so that they wouldn't fall off.

They sailed down the hills together, sometimes all piled together like a big Bass family sandwich, while other times they rode down two at a time with the children as they giggled, cooed, and crowed. While at other times Chuck and Blair just rode the two of them together themselves, laughing as they held each other each taking turns being in front. On their final pass that night, the couple slid to a stop at the bottom, with Chuck rolling them together off the sled, giving her a little kiss in the process.

When he tried to pull her up, Blair playfully winced. "It hurts a little."

"What hurts, your ass? Or did I hurt you?" he asked playfully concerned.

"No. Happiness." she laughed as she pulled him down to her and gave him a playfully seductive kiss as they held each other in the snow a little reveling in their time together and the surprising qualities one finds in a partner sometimes.

~o~o~o~o~

About a week later, Chuck surprised his wife Blair again by taking her for a ride in his corporate helicopter that landed them at the Caesar's Resort in the Poconos, the place where it had all started back nearly three years before. They spent the day trying out the ski slopes skiing and snowboarding, though neither were very good. Then that evening they retired to their room, the same one they'd first had with the Champagne Glass jacuzzi and everything.

As Blair was relaxing in the tub with a bottle of her favorite champagne, Chuck entered bearing gifts, just as before. This time instead of just the strawberries he'd brought that first time, he also brought along Pierre Hermes macaroons, truffles, oysters, and a variety of other treats.

As they relaxed together in the tub, Chuck nonchalantly asked her "Well Blair...here we are three years later...back to where we started. So if you could do it all over again, are you still pleased with your choice to accept my proposal?"

Blair thought back on her life of being Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass for the past nearly three years. From their sudden wedding, parenthood, and the many adventures they'd had in those past three years and suddenly realized what she wanted to say.

"Darling...there may have been a few things I would've changed in the past three years...but most importantly choosing you and your proposal is a choice, and the life we've made together is a choice I'd never regret...my sexy husband, Charles Bartholomew Bass...Though there's one thing I am still adamant about..." she purred from across the tub.

"Oh really? And what is that?" he seductively mused.

"I still want my strawberries and macaroons, Bass...so give them to me..." she commanded.

"Ah temper temper. As before love, you'll have to get them yourself." he suggested as she slid across the tub towards him.

They wrestled a bit for the food, as he let her grab a few of them, but he caught her and drew her close, as she felt his sexy naked body against her's and mockingly gasped. "I see somethings never change!"

"You're damn right...and they never will. We're Chuck and Blair, always have been...and always will be. You should have remembered that..." he seductively mused.

"Oh you know I do Chuck Bass...you know I do..." she purred as she succumbed to his kiss, his body, and the tenacity that would make them the epic couple they always would be.

The End


End file.
